ESPADA DOS DEUSES Episódio IV: Brasil
by Massafera
Summary: A busca pela poderosa Espada dos Deuses continua, e Harry, acompanhado de Hermione e da professora e tutora Leah Málaga, embarcam para o próximo destino da busca: Brasil. Um país repleto de novidades, desavios e surpresas. A busca está chegando ao fim...
1. EdD Brasil: Prólogo

**Espada dos Deuses**

**Episódio IV: Brasil**

**- Prólogo -**

Harry andava cautelosamente por um grande castelo negro e frio. O tempo lá fora estava nublado. Olugar fora construído no estilo gótico, lhe dando um ar macabro, e estava cravado na encosta de uma serra de montanhas de pedra crua. E, à sua frente, o horizontede um desertosem fim, de terra dura, ária e avermelhada. Um abismo gigantesco e aparentemente sem fundo separava as montanhas da planície, como um grande rasgo no planeta. O vento soprava sem parar, balançando as cortinas rasgadas do castelo, que parecia abandonado há séculos.

O jovem bruxo parou defronte em portão pesado e de madeira, com uma caveira talhada no centro. Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar, e assim que tocou na porta os olhos da caveira brilharam vermelhos e o ele se abriu, revelando um salão muito maior que o salão principal de Hogwarts. O lugar estava vazio e morto, com exceção das cortinas que balançavam nas gigantescas janelas de vitrais e um trono de madeira muito velho no fundo do salão, no altar de seis grandiosos degraus. Mas havia sim, uma pessoa. De pé, na frente do altar, usando um antigo terno chinês negro e as mãos para trás. A claridade vinda das janelas foi suficiente para ele reconhecer os cabelos cacheados:

- ...Hermione?

A garota estava de cabeça baixa, olhando o chão. Harry sentiu que havia algo de errado. Ela não se movia, mesmo com ele a chamando e perguntando se estava tudo bem. Foi caminhando aumentando a velocidade a cada passo:

- Mione, tudo bem? O que foi? Porque estamos aqui?

Já estava passando da metade do salão quando a amiga ergueu o olhar, virando-se, deprimida e visivelmente cansada.

- Pare, Harry.

Harry parou, mas sua nuca continuava arrepiada, e o frio na espinha aumentava:

- Algum problema, Mione? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- ...Não.

A voz dela obviamente não convencia.

- Por favor, Harry, não. – pediu de novo, assim que o amigo deu mais um passo – Fique aí, Harry, por favor. Não venha para cá.

- Mas... você está me assustando, Hermione! Vamos embora comigo, desça daí!

- Não posso... já é tarde, Harry.

Uma névoa negra subiu do chão, como se fosse um vulto, e tomou forma atrás de Hermione. Harry sentia o estômago embrulhar de desespero:

- Mione, do que está falando! Vamos embora, eu levo você pra casa! Vamos sair daqui, tudo via ficar bem, você...

O vulto tomava forma: Voldemort. Harry travou a respiração, os olhos pregados no bruxo.

- Que honra tê-lo aqui nos visitando, Harry. – sorriu Voldemort, cinicamente, pondo as mãos nos ombros de Hermione, que nem se moveu.

- Tire as mãos de cima dela, Voldemort!

O bruxo riu, e retirou detrás de sua capa uma bela espada, com lâmina transparente, e a empunhadura na forma de cabeça de dragão.

- Lamento, Potter. – sorriu o bruxo, ainda com a mão esquerda no ombro de Hermione. – mas vocês perderam, chegaram atrasados. Conhece essa espada? É aquela que vocês tanto procuravam.

Nessa hora Hermione fungou, abaixando a cabeça e mordendo os lábios, fazendo força para não chorar.

- Me perdoe, Harry... – sussurrou.

Imediatamente Voldemort, bastante feliz, colocou a mão na testa de Hermione, puxando sua cabeça para seu ombro, e encostou a lâmina da espada em seu pescoço, na frente de Harry.

- Mas não fique triste, Harry. – sorriu Voldemort – você ainda chegou a tempo do _"grand finalle"._

E, sem pestanejar, cortou de fora a fora o pescoço de Hermione.

Harry deu um salto da cama, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado da cabeça aos pés. Olhou o teto com olhos arregalados, ofegando, apavorado. Foi, de todos os seus pesadelos, o mais real, o mais cruel. Ele tremia por causa da adrenalina, e levou alguns minutos para se recompor e ver que havia sido só um sonho. Então deu um longo suspiro, passando a mão na testa:

- Meu Deus... esses pesadelos vão me deixar maluco.

Deu mais um longo suspiro e se virou na cama, olhando pelo canto da janela o céu estrelado. Fechou os olhos, mas ainda demorou a pegar no sono novamente.

* * *

É o entardecer de uma longa praia deserta, de areia branca e fina, cheia de pedras espalhadas pelo chão, e de águas transparentes. A poucos metros a água batia suavemente no chão fazendo pequenas ondas. Os peixes e corais coloridos eram vistos facilmente por cima da água clara. No horizonte o mar se tornava esverdeado, e o entardecer era rosa e laranja. Sentada numa rocha cinza claro, com os pés sendo tocados pelas águas, estava Leah, de branco, os olhos fechados, como se meditasse sentindo a calma brisa do lugar. O clima era ameno e a água, morna.

Uma voz doce e melodiosa começou a cantarolar baixinho uma antiga música em espanhol. Leah não se moveu, continuou relaxada, na mesma posição. Uma mulher muito bonita se aproximava vagarosamente, como se flutuasse pela fina areia. Tinha os cabelos até os quadris, castanho escuro e muito cacheados, os olhos bem delineados e da cor do céu, e seus cílios eram grande e escuros, como se marcassem mais ainda seus olhos penetrantes. Andava descalça e usava um longo vestido cor champanhe, no estilo de uma tradicional camponesa espanhola. Na cabeça também usava uma típica tiara de flores, usada pelas moças. A mulher aparentava ter, no máximo, 35 anos.

Aproximou-se de Leah cantando docemente,e ao chegar ao seu lado parou, esperando uma reação. Leah abriu os olhos molemente, suspirou, e sussurrou:

- _Mama _Paloma.

Paloma sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Leah, para também olhar o mar. Tinha um forte sotaque espanhol:

- Costumávamos nos encontrar mais antes. Há tempos que _no _nos víamos_. Que passa?_

- Estive tão cheia de coisas em Hogwarts, _mama... _desde que voltei não falei mais... senti saudades suas. Teus conselhos...

- Achei que não precisarias – Sorriu, abafando a risada - Mas... _pero no..._

- Sentiu que precisava...

A mãe silenciou, olhou o horizonte e disse, em voz baixa:

- _Corazón _de _tu mama_... ainda é _un_ _"corazón de mama"_

_- ...Eu vou voltar, Mama. _–sussurrou Leah, fechando os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, quase lamentando.

_- E non quieres?_

- Uma parte de mim quer. Outra está apavorada com isso.

- E de que lado está _su corazón_?

- ...Acho que implorando para que eu volte.

Os olhos de Paloma brilharam.

- As passagens já estão compradas para amanhã, _mama_.

- _Bueno._

- Mas tenho medo...

Paloma, que já havia se levantado, olhou a filha, que abraçava os joelhos:

- _Tienes _medo?

- Medo... de... reencontrar tudo aquilo que eu abandonei no passado.

- No, filha. No abandonaste. Apenas... perdeste. – sorriu, um pouco penosa. – Sabes que podes recuperar aquilo que perdeste. Enquanto no abandonares.

- Sim, _mama_. Mas mesmo assim...

Leah se levantou e olhou a mãe. Ela, mesmo mais velha, era menor e mais jovem que a filha, exatamente à imagem como quando morrera. Mas Leah havia crescido, enquanto a mãe, não. Ela achava estranho ver a mãe menor, já que ela lhe parecia tão grande e imponente quando era só uma criança de sete anos.Paloma havia começado a visitar seus sonhos constantemente, desde que sua filha Vitória havia morrido em um acidente, um ano atrás. Mas Leah se sentia muito estranha em ver a mãe. Sentia uma mistura de saudade, amor, piedade e carinho. Coisa que ela não sentia pela mãe, em mais de 30 anos sem ela. Era diferente. Paloma sorriu e deu as costas:

- Vou indo. Siga tu corazón, e volte. Estarei contigo sempre que precisares.

Leah fez que sim com a cabeça. A mãe caminhou cantarolando pela praia, até desaparecer. Leah ergueu a mão, dando um adeus tímido, quando a mãe já havia desaparecido. Depois fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Acordou em seu quarto, em Londres, dormindo sozinha na cama de casal. Passou a mão pela cabeça, olhando para o lado, conferindo a hora. Ajeitou-se na cama e voltou a dormir. Tinha que estar bem disposta para a longa jornada que estava começando.

* * *

**N.A: Muito bem! Promessa é dívida, e está aí o começo da EdD Brasil. Sinto saudades da época em que a EdD era "inédita", e espero que eu amte as saudades disso agora, hehehehe.**

**N.A 2: Um começo digno de prólogo: não parece dizer nada, apenas confundir e deixar uma interrogação. Se vocês se sentiram assim depois de ler essa "pré-estréia", ( que acontece dias antes da partida deles para o Brasil) é sinal que o objetivo foi alcançado. Oh, céus.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 48: Chegadas e partidas

**N.A 1 Quase quatro anos. Esse tempo separa o primeiro capítulo da série Espada dos Deuses, Azkaban, da nova – e inédita – fase da fic. Nova e inédita pelo fato de que ninguém nunca a leu antes. A Saara teve duas versões. A segunda, última lançada, teve muita coisa nova. Mas não era inédita. Mas essa é. Não vou negar que acho a EdD um projeto bem audacioso, para não dizer insano. Uma fanfic que é uma série. Diferente das séries, a EdD possui várias fics para, juntas, formarem uma só. Ela pasosu por muitos sites, mas é no seu 'lugar seguro', onde, aja chuva ou aja sol, é onde ela está, apesar dela ter feito sucesso apenas na Harryoteca e no Aliança 3 Vassouras.**

**N.A 2 EdD Brasil é esperada há 4 anos, pelo simples fato dela ser considerada "o ponto alto" da série. Nessa fase nós novamente vamos para um universo Alternativo, e, como na Saara, viajaremos para um novo mundo: o Brasil. No país há uma nova realidade, novos personagens, e no início apenas 3 personagens já conhecidos dos leitores: Harry, Hermione e a personagem original Leah. Devo confessar que essa fase está me dando infinitamente mais trabalho que a Saara. Até agora não posso decidir de qual gosto mais, mas, por enquanto, a Saara vence. Se os leitores gostarem, talvez possam me convencer de que a Brasil possa ser melhor.**

**N.A 3 Essa fase também marca o shipper H/H da fic. Não no sentido de casal romântico, mas pelo fato de que não veremos mais os personagens da Saara, mas apenas Harry, Hermione e Leah (e o resto da turma nova). A Brasil é a maior fase da série, com mais de vinte e cinco capítulos! Foi um trabalho minucioso meu, tentando fazer com que seja o mínimo 'convincente' o novo universo do Brasil. Isso acaba tomando pelo menos os dez primeiros capítulos, que ambientam os leitores à nova fase.**

**N.A 4 Quatro anos de espera. E eu realmente, apesar de ter dito tantas coisas, não sei ao certo o que dizer ou o que sentir nessa hora. Acho que é um misto de trabalho "voltando a ser" cumprido e um pouco de saudade, porque deixar de lado a Saara e estrear a Brasil é fazer a série que me trouxe pro mundo das fanfics caminhar definitivamente para o fim.**

**N.A 5 Diferente das outras fases cujos capítulos eram "corridos", na Brasil você vê o capítulo 1 como 1 mesmo, e, do lado, a legenda EdD 48, que faz a contagem corrida, desde o Episódio Azkaban, método que já é conhecido dos leitores. Espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Chegadas e Partidas (EdD 48)**

Uma terrível e barulhenta música tomava conta da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Os vizinhos já estavam cansados de reclamar, era infernal. Depois da 3ª reclamação do dia o volume diminuiu, mas ainda estava acima do nível tolerável pra quem morava no número 4 desta mesma rua. Harry tentava se concentrar nos antigos livros de Duda, mas estava difícil. Ia viajar para o Brasil junto de Hermione e da professora Málaga, então nos dias que antecediam a viagem ele se dispôs a procurar alguma coisa sobre o país nos livros do primo, mas não encontrou nada de interessante. Chegar em um país diferente, sabendo que nele tinha um rio grande, uma gigantesca floresta selvagem e uma praia famosa não lhe parecia interessante o suficiente de se saber.

Deu um longo suspiro, sentado na escrivaninha, apertando a cabeça com os dedos ao recordar as risadas de deboche do tio e do primo.

"HAHAHAHA! Brasil! O que vai fazer naquela selva gigante? Aprender a anatomia de uma jibóia por dentro?"

"Cuidado com os animais selvagens, se bem que eles não vão querer jantar alguma coisa como você!"

"Tomara que você vire sopa de um bando de canibais!"

"Não se atreva a trazer nenhuma doença pra cá!"

Não cabia na cabeça de Harry que um país tão grande pudesse ter só mato e índio. Pensando bem, ele gostaria que o tio e o primo tivessem a infelicidade de falar isso na frente da professora porque, ele tinha certeza, a maluca não piscaria antes de dar um soco na cabeça de cada um. Mas mesmo ela que tinha se "refugiado" no país após a derrota de Voldemort, há 16 anos, não deu muita referencia sobre o lugar. Da última vez que perguntou o que tinha de bom no Brasil, ela só respondeu, sonhadora: "Pão de queijo". Pão de queijo?

Harry balançou a cabeça e levantou da escrivaninha, para se jogar na cama, de costas. Olhou o seu armário aberto e as malas espalhadas pelo quarto, cheias de roupas leves, e todas trouxas. Olhou o teto e fechou os olhos, prestando atenção no som do telefone, perdido no meio da música. Instantes depois a música baixou mais de volume. "Graças a Deus", suspirou Harry. Os pesados passos do tio Valter vieram até seu quarto, onde ele esmurrou a porta.

- Pode entrar... – disse Harry, apesar do tio já estar dentro do quarto, a menos de dois metros dele, e de visível mau humor. Ele olhou o tio, apático. - ...Se você não notou, não sou eu quem estou escutando essa músic...

- Telefone. – resmungou, esticando o aparelho pro sobrinho.

- ...Pra mim? – estranhou. O tio jogou o aparelho no colo do menino, que atendeu. - ...Alô?

- Alô, Harry? – disse uma voz conhecida.

- ...Her... mione?

- E aí? Como vão indo os preparativos?

- Bom... bem. Que dizer, eu já arrumei quase todas as malas.

- Ah, ótimo! A Leah me avisou que já está tudo pronto, para amanhã, no fim da tarde.

- Jura?... Ah, que legal!

- Bom, e talvez eu achei que... – a empolgação de Hermione foi cortada pela música de Duda, que trovejou pela casa de novo, fazendo a menina escutar do outro lado. – Oh, Harry! Desde quando você escuta iss...

- Nã... Não sou eu! – disse, em voz alta, olhando pro tio, que dava as costas, impaciente, e saía às pressas do quarto para xingar o filho. – É... o Duda.

- Ah... Menos mal. – riu.

- Eh... Mione... – começou, meio acanhado, assim que o volume da música abaixou novamente. – Eu estive por aqui... assim, procurando alguma coisa de interessante sobre o Brasil, nos livros do Duda, mas... não achei nada de legal. Você andou procurando também...? Por curiosidade...

Harry sentiu um incômodo e desagradável frio no estômago ao perceber que ela provavelmente estava rindo longe do fone.

- Hum... Não, Mione, é sério... Achei que...

- Harry... – disse, do outro lado, rindo docemente. – Tudo que existe de realmente legal e interessante no Brasil... não está escrito em livro nenhum, acredite.

- Jura? – estranhou o comentário, passando a mão na testa. – Tem certeza?

- Vai por mim... Ei, seu tio está por perto?

O senhor Dursley chegou bravo, e ao olhar Harry o rapaz lhe esticou o telefone:

- É... A mãe dela quer falar com você.

- Comigo? – resmungou, como se tivesse sido ofendido.

Ele pegou o fone, enquanto Harry voltava, suspirando, para se sentar na beira da cama.

- Alô? – falou o tio, grosso. De repente seu tom de voz e expressão mudaram, como se lhe jogassem um balde de água fria. – Ah...! Se... Senhora Málaga?

Harry, que estava se sentando, escorregou na quina da cama e caiu de costas, enfiando a cabeça na lixeira cheia de papel amassado. Ele se ergueu imediatamente e voltou a se sentar na cama. Então a professora desmiolada estava na casa da amiga, provavelmente tecendo elogios pro país. E agora, o que estaria aprontando?

- Sim, claro que me lembro, Senhora Málaga. – dizia tio Valter, pigarreando. – Claro, meu Deus, é claro! Que surpresa agradável! Não, em absoluto. Eu é que agradeço, estamos às ordens.

Tio Valter desligou o telefone e fuzilou Harry com o olhar, que estava inocentemente sentado na cama. Os bigodes do Sr. Dursley tremeram:

- Você tem idéia de com quem eu estava falando? – Harry olhou para o teto para tentar pensar numa resposta, mas não precisou. – Porquê você não me disse que essa menina era filha dos Málaga?

Harry ficou alguns segundos com cara de sonso. Obviamente não iria dizer "porque ela não é", apesar da vontade.

- Porque... o senhor nunca perguntou?

- Tem noção de quem é essa mulher, garoto? – gemeu o tio. Harry provavelmente não falaria pro tio "qual" Leah ele conhecia. – Ela é a dona do parque Arlong! Esposa do Kojiro Toji Málaga, um dos maiores empreendedores da área NO MUNDO!

- ...E daí? – perguntou, inocente. A visão dele sobre a professora era bem mais interessante. Mas o tio não gostou do comentário.

- ...Espero que você tenha cuidado muito bem dessa menina nesses anos!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos:

- ...Ahm... Como assim...?

- Se eu souber que você chateou a filha dela alguma vez na vida, eu juro, moleque, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

O Sr. Dursley saiu deixando um Harry levemente chocado, sentando na cama, na mesma posição. Mas ele deixou sair um sorrisinho muito sapeca depois que o tio bateu a porta:

- ...Então tá, tio!

De noite o grifinório teve um sonho muito estranho: estava numa floresta parecida com a que cercava Hogwarts, mas estava dentro de um caldeirão bruxo, cheio de legumes, fervendo numa sopa, e em volta dele vários canibais africanos rindo e cantando; terrivelmente bizarro. Acordou e virou-se na cama, encolhendo-se por causa da brisa fria que vinha de fora da janela, que ele não se deu ao trabalho de fechar. Cobriu a orelha com as cobertas e se aninhou, mergulhando em outro sonho, tão real quanto os seus pesadelos, mas muito diferente deles.

Era uma floresta verde, cheia de folhas e delicadas flores. Estava num lugar parecido com um _canyon_, uma cratera no meio da selva, entre grandes paredões de pedra cinza e cheia de musgo. No fundo dele um pequeno lago borbulhante, uma cachoeira cristalina e morna, de onde saía uma névoa, um vapor que deixava o lugar perdido na neblina. Harry estava coberto de sangue, sem camisa, estava sem óculos e não enxergava nada direito. Entrou no lago até a cintura, e a névoa o envolveu, fazendo todo o sangue sumir. A água quente e o vapor o faziam querer ficar ali para sempre. Era como se aquela água o deixasse mais forte. Ergueu o olhar e viu uma pessoa se aproximando, com a água também pela cintura. Era uma garota, da sua idade, e estranhamente familiar. Estranhamente porque ele não a conhecia, mas sentia que ela era familiar. Forçou o olhar, mas não era a falta dos óculos. Ela estava a poucos centímetros dele, e mesmo assim não a reconhecia. Puxou pela memórias as garotas que conhecia, mas nenhuma parecia se "encaixar" naquela à sua frente.

Harry foi abrir a boca e perguntar quem era, mas antes disso a garota se atirou em seus braços, apertando forte, e o lugar subitamente lhe pareceu mais aconchegante e quente que antes. Ele a abraçou forte também, fechando os olhos, confuso, mas estranhamente aliviado. Um desejo quase incontrolável de desvendar quem era aquela garota, sentindo seu perfume, tocando sua pele, começava a tomar conta do seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio durante um longo tempo. A garota colocou as mãos nos seus ombros e o olhou meigamente. Que diabos, ela era tão bonita... Harry a conhecia e não conhecia ao mesmo tempo. Será que já a conhecia, mas em outra vida? De repente, só precisavam se reencontrar, era tão estranho...

- Você faz eu me sentir de um jeito que jamais me senti antes... é tão... (estranho? – pensou – Não, estranho não) tão _especial_.

A resposta foi apenas um sorriso. Harry se sentia encantado no sonho, como se tudo já fosse premeditado. "Será que posso beijá-la?" pensou. Na verdade nem sabia porque queria fazer isso, mas enfim... sentia que precisava. Ele ainda hesitou, mas vagarosamente inclinou o rosto para tocar de leve os lábios dela. E, ao desconfiarem que ambos estavam aguardando por isso, se abraçaram num beijo tão ansioso e ardente que ele sabia que nunca tinha dado um beijo como esse em Cho. A garota deu um longo suspiro, subindo as mãos para trás das orelhas de Harry, sem afastar o rosto ou o corpo. Sentir a pele através do fino tecido molhado parecia ser insuficiente para Harry, que procurou rapidamente um jeito de conseguir tocar sua pele, antes que ele enlouquecesse e morresse sabe-se lá do quê.

Conseguiu erguer o fino e encharcado vestido dela até a cintura. Parou por um instante, para olhá-la. Harry sentia sua boca formigar, porque não havia parado um segundo sequer de beijá-la. Olharam-se longamente, ainda colados um ao outro: o rapaz sabia já que ela usava apenas aquele fino vestido, e ela sabia que ele não ficaria parado por muito tempo. Algo realmente ousado tomou conta da cabeça dele: será que ela o deixaria tirar seu vestido?... Não, não precisava, era só erguê-lo mais um pouco...

Antes que fizesse isso, Harry voltou a colar seu rosto no dela, beijando-a numa louca paixão. Ele sentia seu ar lhe faltar cada vez mais, suas pernas e mãos tremerem de ansiedade, mas ele não iria parar ali, ele não conseguiria se segurar.

Um trovão sacudiu a casa, anunciando que Duda havia ligado música Heavy Metal de novo. Harry deu um salto da cama, tão grande que derrubou o abajur. Ele parou, raciocinando, olhando o teto. O coração batia forte, olhou o relógio e resmungou, apertando o rosto com as mãos, para depois suspirar:

- Bom, pelo menos, dessa vez, ninguém morreu...

Já era quase hora do almoço, e Harry resmungou ao se levantar. Como tinha dormido tanto assim? Terminou de arrumar as malas no início da tarde.

- Não se atreva a aparecer com essas roupas na frente da senhora Málaga e da sua filha! – rosnava o tio Valter, a cada cinco minutos, na mesa do almoço.

- Sim, tio. – resmungou, apático.

- Trate de tomar um bom banho, colocar uma roupa decente e arrumar esse cabelo!

- Sim, tio.

- Não quero que elas vejam que você parece um moleque sem família.

- Sim, tio.

- E você – rosnou, olhando Duda, que até então ria de Harry. – passe longe do aparelho de som!

Duda murchou o seu sorriso, enquanto Harry abria o seu, satisfeito.

Harry estava na frente do espelho, tentando assentar sua franja arrepiada, quando escutou a campainha tocar, já no meio da tarde. Ele desistiu do cabelo e desceu. Tia Petúnia parecia estar estranhamente doce na recepção e foi diretamente pra cozinha, ver os biscoitos no forno. Ao entrar na sala, Harry se deparou com uma garota de cabelos lisos e terno de uma adolescente milionária que se achava uma balzaquiana. A menina encontrou seu olhar e ele ficou completamente chocado. A garota pareceu sem saber o que fazer: se gargalhava, se chorava, se fingia que estava tudo bem.

- ...Hermione? – gemeu Harry, baixinho. – O que aconteceu com você?

Hermione sorriu penosamente, e sussurrou, indicando discretamente o jardim com a cabeça:

- Eles têm de achar que sou filha _dela_.

Harry olhou e viu Leah vindo para a casa, conversando com um senhor Dursley pronto para uma reunião de negócios.

- Não diga! – exclamou o garoto, dolorido. – Não precisa nem ter medo, você está uma _miniatura _dela.

- Verdade? – comemorou, extremamente encabulada. - Que bom...!

- ...Você vai povoar meus pesadelos pro resto da vida desse jeito. – riu Harry.

- Ah, Harry... Não é tão mal assim...

- Olá, Harry, querido! – exclamou Leah, fazendo uma irritante voz aguda, de óculos escuros e um habitual terno preto. – Como vão as coisas, meu lindo?

Leah agarrou a mão de Harry e o chacoalhou com força, para em seguida agarrar seu rosto com as duas mãos, o encher de beijos e o largar no canto, como um saco de batatas. Ele teve de sacudir a cabeça, antes de fazer careta e limpar as marcas de batom da cara.

- Então... – comentou tio Valter, buscando assunto. - Já conhecia meu sobrinho Harry?

- Como não? – disse Leah, numa irritante meiguice, indo até Harry, agarrando-lhe de novo contra o peito e atrapalhando mais ainda seu cabelo. – Ele é um menino de ouro!

- Jura?- estranhou o tio Valter, olhando Harry, que mais uma vez era largado no canto da parede, zonzo.

- Ele é tão lindinho, doce, meigo, adorável...

- ...Jura?

- Claro. – suspirou Leah, completando, inocente. – Não sei porque minha minha querida filha não o namora.

- Não o quê? – perguntou Hermione, colocando a mão na orelha, em concha, como se não tivesse escutado direito. Harry deu um doloroso suspiro, pondo a mão na testa.

- Não... namora? – também perguntou o Sr. Dursley, olhando Harry, ainda no canto da parede.

- Óbvio! – ofendeu-se Leah. – Ele é um par perfeito, não acha? Para ela, então! Faria muito gosto!

Tio e sobrinho se olharam imediatamente. Harry pensou:

"Ele não teria coragem de..."

- Por que não namora com ela, Harry? – intimou o tio.

"Teria."

- Não sei o porquê, olha como são amigos, e tão fofos.

Os dois olharam o casal, que estava com um profundo olhar de desprezo para os adultos.

- Olha... – resmungou Hermione, começando a se entediar com o teatrinho. – Não é melhor levarmos as malas do Harry pro carro? Eu estou indo.

- Mas então... – continuou Leah, se fazendo de inocente, e sussurrando para o Sr. Dursley. – Alguém mais é assim na sua família...?

- Assim... como? – Perguntou tio Valter.

Leah concluiu, parecendo orgulhosa:

- Assim, bruxo.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas ao invés de gritar, suspirou, olhando os lados:

- Não. Só ele.

- Que ótimo! – guinchou Leah, feliz e encantada. – Como na minha! Ela é a primeira também, não é incrível?

- Ah, sim... Certamente... Mágico. Bom, vamos levar as bagagens para o carro.

- Oh, obrigada, Dursley, muito mesmo, fiz as unhas hoje, sabe? Não gostaria de estragá-las, o senhor entende, né?

- Claro, claro...

O senhor Dursley e Duda levaram as malas pro carro, enquanto Harry tentava não rir de tudo.

- Vá acompanhá-los. – disse Leah para Hermione, entregando-lhe a chave do carro.

Harry e Leah ficaram para trás. Petúnia, pela primeira vez, vinha da cozinha:

- Uma pena não ficarem, senhora Málaga, fiz biscoitos deliciosos.

- Ah, uma pena mesmo... – disse Leah, que demorou para responder, de costas.

- Trate de se comportar, menino. – resmungou a Senhora Dursley.

Leah a olhou por cima do ombro, e virou-se lentamente, sorrindo com as mãos nos ombros de Harry:

- Não se preocupe, Petúnia. – finalmente tirou os óculos escuros, e trazendo uma voz bem mais sedosa e arrastada que seu tom de voz normal. - ...O garoto está em boas mãos.

Harry nunca viu alguém perder a cor tão rápido. Nem se Leah fosse um dementador na frente de um bruxo despreparado, nem se ela fosse Voldemort na frente de um traidor. Petúnia se apavorou de uma tal maneira que travou no lugar, com os olhos fixos nos de Leah.

- O que... você... e... está... fazendo... aq... – balbuciou.

Leah sorriu, inocente:

- O que houve, mulher? Prece que nunca me viu.

Os olhos de Petúnia brilharam, pequenos.

- Relaxe, Petúnia. - resmungou Leah, dando as costas e esquecendo do teatro. – Só vim buscar o menino.

- O que você quer com ele? – disparou, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Nada. Só vou levá-lo... para um passeio. E não se preocupe, já estou de saída. Vamos, Harry.

Harry, sem entender, foi para o carro. Antes de pôr o segundo pé para fora, Leah parou e a olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo cínica:

- Que bom que não esqueceu de mim... Petúnia Evans. A gente se vê.

Petúnia permaneceu imóvel, mesmo depois que eles saíram. Tio Valter não entendeu nada do que tinha acontecido:

- Algum problema, Petúnia?

Ela pôs a mão no rosto, balançando a cabeça e, dando as costas, para limpar as lágrimas:

- Não... foi nada. Só uma... tontura. Já passou.

Harry caminhou até um belo carro conversível, e sentou-se no banco de trás. Hermione os esperava, encostada na lataria.

- E aí, Harry? – perguntou. – Pronto?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e olhou a casa dos tios:

- Quanto antes, melhor.

Leah se aproximou:

- Vamos entrando, macacada!

As duas, ao invés de usarem as portas, saltaram pra dentro do carro.

- Porque não me avisaram que podia fazer isso? – resmungou Harry. – Morro de vontade de fazer!

- Você terá oportunidade, Harry. – disse Leah, colocando os óculos e arrancando.

O rapaz esticou os braços e ergueu a cabeça, sentindo o vento balançar os cabelos sem parar. Enquanto isso Hermione discutia com a professora, segurando um pedaço da própria franja:

- Vai demorar muito pro meu cabelo voltar ao normal?

- Não, não. Você vai dormir no avião, e quando acordar ele vai estar cacheado de novo...

- Como conseguiu fazer isso, Mione? – perguntou Harry. – Que nem no baile do Torneio Tribruxo?

- Não... Digamos que foram meia dúzia de bichas loucas agarradas no meu cabelo... E um patrocínio da professora...

- Ela "normal" não ia parecer em nada a Vitória, minha filha. – comentou Leah, olhando pelo retrovisor.

- É? E assim, ela ficou?

- Nããão, impossível. - comentou a professora, enquanto Hermione puxava os olhos, fingindo ser japonesa. Leah continuou, simpática. – A Vitória era milhares de vezes mais bonita que ela.

Harry riu, mas Hermione ficou um tanto ofendida, e passou o resto do trajeto olhando a vista.

No aeroporto os dois amigos foram olhar os avião na pista, enquanto Leah ia pro check-in. A garota sorriu ao ver um grande boing branco e azul marinho se aproximar:

- Olha, é nosso avião!

- Qual? Aquele dali, com a "estrela no rabo", vindo pra cá?

- É, esse mesmo, com "Brasil" escrito em dourado na lataria.

- É... grande. – comentou Harry. Estava um pouco nervoso, era a primeira vez que andava de avião.

- Ei, vocês. – chamou Leah. – Vamos pra sala de embarque. Mofar aqui vendo o movimento é melhor que mofar lá, mas, enfim, são as regras.

Os três foram para uma grande sala fechada, reservada, com ar condicionado, tapete grafite, poltronas grande e negras, e um casal uniformizado que servia petiscos e bebidas. Não se ouvia nenhum barulho, além da conversa da sala. Harry reparou que no lugar só haviam algumas senhoras ricamente vestidas e homens de terno.

- Sala legal... – comentou. – Parece... VIP.

- É VIP, Harry. – cochichou Hermione. – Leah comprou passagens na primeira classe.

- QUÊ? – exclamou, baixinho.

O homem que checava as bolsas de mão conhecia Leah:

- Boa tarde, senhora Toji.

- Ah, olá, Edward. – disse, entregando as bolsas.

- Voltando pra casa?

Leah pensou um pouco, antes de responder:

- É, estou.

- Que bom. Mas espero ver a senhora mais vezes. – disse, entregando os cartões das passagens. – Boa viagem.

- Certamente que sim, obrigada.

Já era o inicio da noite quando puderam embarcar, porque tiveram de aguardar a neblina que desceu junto de uma fina chuva no fim da tarde.

Harry se sentou na janela, Hermione ao seu lado e Leah na beirada da fileira. A parte do avião em que estavam era muito espaçosa: sua poltrona parecia uma cama – e era isso que virava ao recliná-la. Nas costas da poltrona da frente, Harry tinha a disposição um pequeno monitor de plasma, entradas de áudio e vídeo, porta copos e a mesa de jantar. No braço da poltrona mais uma mesinha para laptop, e mais algumas entradas de áudio e vídeo. Uma moça jovem e sorridente, toda arrumada, pediu as passagens e solicitou que assinassem uma lista antes do avião decolar. Era, realmente, a primeira classe.

Harry sentiu um grande frio na espinha quando o avião decolou: ele parou numa extremidade da pista e arrancou com uma velocidade incrível, empurrando-o de encontro ao assento. Antes da pista acabar, o avião pôs o bico para cima e eles saíram do chão, rumo ao céu. Ver Londres pequena lá embaixo, e furar as nuvens de dentro de um avião, era bem mais confortável que de vassoura. Em poucos minutos já estavam acima das nuvens, vendo as estrelas brilhando no céu claro de lua cheia. Embaixo um grande tapete negro, que Harry achou que poderia ser o oceano, já que as luzes das cidades já estavam sumindo no horizonte.

Algumas horas depois, assim que jantaram, Leah olhou o relógio e comentou:

- Está na hora.

- Na hora? – perguntou Hermione.

Leah levantou-se, pegou uma pasta preta que trazia e abriu, mostrando um laptop novinho. A aeromoça trouxe gentilmente três fones, que eles conectaram nos assentos, e ela ligou o computador a mais alguns cabos na poltrona.

- Koji já deve estar esperando.

O comentário foi entendido pouco tempo depois: ele iriam falar com Kojiro, que, provavelmente, estava na casa dele, no Brasil. Alguns cliques e conexões feitas, e uma janelinha se abriu no centro da tela. Leah arrumou perto do queixo um pequeno microfone que vinha junto a um dos lados do fone:

- Kojiro... Tá me ouvindo? – perguntou, estranhando a tela estar preta. Os fones apenas chiavam. Até aparecer escrito na tela: "estou conectando o fone". Em seguida a voz de Kojiro foi ouvida, sem chiado:

- Prontinho!

- Ainda não te vejo... – resmungou Leah.

- Hum... peraí. Mas... eu fiz tudo...

- ...

- Juro!

- ...Tentou ligar a webcam?

Um instante depois a imagem tremeu e Kojiro apareceu na telinha:

- É verdade, hahahahahahaha! Mas olha só... A imagem e o som estão ótimos. A velocidade da transmissão é quase perfeita.

- É mesmo. Aqui também está ótimo... – e, finalmente, eles resolveram se cumprimentar. – Boa noite, amor...

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar: Leah tinha dito aquilo com extrema docilidade, como se derretesse. Kojiro retribuiu o tom carinhoso:

- Boa noite, paixão... Já estou em casa, de pijamão! – riu, mostrando a gola do pijama.

- Que bom... Muito calor?

- Nossa! De derreter bujão de gás!

- E o Toji?

- Passou de nível nas aulas de kenjutsu, dá pra acreditar?

- Jura? Puxa, que rápido!

- É, agora ele empolgou e tá quebrando tudo por aqui também...

- Normal. Ah, esses são Harry e Hermione! – disse, virando o laptop para que a câmera os pegasse.

- Olá, meninos!

-Olá, Kojiro.- cumprimentou Mione.

- Oi – disse Harry, se debruçando na poltrona de Hermione.

- Façam boa viajem. Espero que gostem daqui.

- Ah, claro, obrigada.

Leah voltou a virar o computador:

- O vôo atrasou por causa da névoa...

- Fiquei preocupado... Vocês vão chegar pro café?

- Sim, vamos... A noite está linda, agora. Pode ir dormir sossegado.

- Ora... Quase seis meses! – resmungou. – Está me dispensando?

- Não, não estou te dispensando...

Os dois ainda ficaram alguns minutos conversando. Harry nunca tinha tido oportunidade de conhecer a família da professora, e escutava pouco sobre ela. E não deixou de achar curioso o jeito tão carinhoso que os dois se tratavam, apesar de estarem juntos há tanto tempo. Talvez seja a quantidade de meses que passavam um longe do outro. Ao invés de se desgastarem e afastarem, a saudade parecia fazer com que os dois se derretessem mais ainda um pelo outro. Ele até desconfiou porque Sirius implicava tanto com o casamento deles: para quem adorava frizar o jeito durão, implacável e nervosinho de Leah, devia ser realmente irritante vê-la se derreter toda meiga para alguém, e pior - uma única pessoa. Harry achou legal ver um casal tão atípico. Pelo menos eram bem diferentes dos tios ou do Senhor e Senhora Weasley...

Cerca de uma hora depois as luzes já estavam apagadas, e um ou outro passageiro usava a luz do pequeno abajur para ler. A luz da lua vinha de poucas janelas abertas. Harry cochilou um pouco, mas acordou, e ficou olhando a vista, perdido em pensamentos. Se relógio apitou, acusando duas da madrugada. Hermione se mexeu na poltrona, que, agora reclinada, era quase uma cama. Ela suspirou e puxou as cobertas para perto do queixo, com frio por causa do ar condicionado.

- ...Harry? – chamou, baixinho, abrindo os olhos. – Não consegue dormir?

- Não é nada... – disse, encabulado. – Só estou... ansioso.

- Ah, isso eu também... – ela se ergue na poltrona e esticou o olhar pra fora do avião. – Bonita a vista, não?

- Muito... Só que só tem água, por enquanto...

A garota respirou fundo e voltou a se deitar, ainda olhando-o, que se deitou também, virado para a amiga:

- Vê se dorme um pouco, Harry. A gente vai chegar lá de manhã.

- É... acho melhor. – comentou, esticando a coberta por cima do corpo.

Hermione esticou a mão pra ele.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

- Seu braço. – pediu.

Ele esticou a mão, e a amiga puxou seu braço e o abraçou, como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia para dormir:

- Vou ficar assim até você dormir. – sorriu. – Se você não dormir... eu não vou largar seu braço, e você vai ficar com câimbra.

- Tá bom... – riu Harry. – Eu prometo que durmo.

O céu dava indícios de que estava amanhecendo, quando Harry acordou.

- Bom dia. – disse Leah, já de pé, espreguiçando-se no meio do corredor. A cama de Hermione estava vazia.

- hum... 'Dia. – disse, bocejando e esfregando o rosto. – Cadê a Hermione?

- Foi trocar de roupa, já deve vir. Dormiu bem?

- É... como uma pedra.- Harry esticou o olhar pela janela e viu que já estavam no continente. No chão, vários tons de verde, como recortes colados. E várias cidades espalhadas, ligadas por linhas que eram as estradas. – Onde estamos?

- Como onde? – inconformou-se. – Estamos sobrevoando solo brasileiro há mais de uma hora! Já, já, descemos em São Paulo.

Então Hermione veio da frente do avião, sorridente, com os cabelos cacheados de novo, de rabo de cavalo, uma blusa preta e calça jeans. E muito sorridente:

- Fui lá na cabine. O piloto me mostrou São Paulo. Já estamos sobrevoando a periferia.

O avião se inclinou e baixou de altitude. Harry esticou a cabeça e notou que desciam sobre uma grande cidade, lentamente.

- Uau... é enorme...

- Maior que Londres. – disse Leah. – Tem quem diga que está entre as 3 maiores do mundo... Bom, vamos nos sentar, já desceremos.

O avião, sem "medo de ser feliz", desceu rapidamente e se atirou entre os prédios da cidade. O coração de Harry saltou. Ele estava tão baixo que dava para ver os apartamentos de cobertura, e até as pessoas vendo televisão em outros apartamentos. Os carros, caminhões e ônibus passavam nas grandes avenidas poucos metros abaixo. Era como se eles fossem descer no meio da avenida, mas a grama do aeroporto apareceu, e poucos segundos depois um leve solavanco indicou que eles haviam aterrissado.

- É aqui que a gente desce? – perguntou, animado.

- Não, estamos no aeroporto de Cumbica... – disse Leah. – Você infelizmente vai ter que se contentar só com o visual da metrópole, Harry... Nosso avião só faz escala em São Paulo...

- Jura? Que pena...

- Pena mesmo... São Paulo... hum... Shoppings, restaurantes, metrô... Bom, nossa próxima parada é uma cidade bem menor e mais "espalhada", mas igualmente ahm... "agitada", dependendo do ponto de vista... Mas a vista vai fazer você babar.

- Jura? – perguntou, animado. A primeira impressão do país tinha lhe surpreendido: não imaginava uma cidade tão grande e moderna. Pelo que os tios lhe gozavam, ele chegaria num lugar onde as pessoas moravam em árvores , e com macacos. – Mas onde a gente desce?

- No Aeroporto Internacional do Rio de Janeiro.

Harry fez um "Ah...". Hermione perguntou, sorridente:

- Legal!... Tem _alguém_ esperando a gente?

- Hum... – resmungou Leah, examinando Hermione, com um sorriso sacana. - Sim, Hermione... Tem _alguém _esperando a gente.


	3. CAPÍTULO 49: Família Toji Málaga

**Capítulo 2 – Família Toji Málaga (EdD 49)**

O avião decolou, e durante os primeiros minutos Harry e Hermione ainda curtiram o visual da metrópole.

- Estão vendo aquele parque lá, do lado do rio? – perguntou Leah. – Aquele é um dos principais parques que a equipe do Kojiro cuida. Existem outros dois grande parques, um a uns 100 km daqui, outro no sul do pais. Eles são as principais razões de morarmos aqui ainda.

- Ah, mas vocês têm outros bem maiores, não? – perguntou Hermione

- Sim, é verdade, mas também tem o Castelo dos Bandeirantes...

- Mas você dá aula em Hogwarts agora, Leah...

- Ah, Hermione! –resmungou. – A gente mora aqui porque oras, não tem lugar melhor.

Hermione riu e voltou a olhar a paisagem, junto de Harry: o céu estava azul, sem nuvem alguma. Menos de uma hora depois o avião começou a descer em uma cidade litorânea. Ao invés de descer no aeroporto, deu uma "volta" pela cidade. Era uma das vistas mais bonitas que podia-se ver na vida: o mar verde-azulado, as praias de areia branca recortando o litoral, a cidade entre o mar e uma grande serra coberta de floresta verde, como se protegesse aquele pedaço do resto do mundo. A própria cidade parecia ter dificuldade de ocupar o espaço: estava espalhada por vários pequenos vales. Contornaram o Cristo redentor, o Pão de Açúcar, enquanto leah dava uma de guia turístico:

- Bom, ali é o Corcovado, com o Cristo Redentor, o Pão de Açúcar, pra gente andar de bondinho... Aquela é a ponte Rio-Niteroi, e Niterói ta lá do outro lado. Um pouco mais atrás é o Maracanã, mas, bem, a gente vê tudo isso de perto quando descermos...

Assim que o avião aterrissou, eles desceram no pátio, e pela primeira vez sentiram o sol forte e o ar quente da cidade, apesar do vento. O casal de amigos estava com as mãos na testa, ainda estranhando a claridade forte do país. Leah respirou fundo, muito feliz:

- Aaaah... casa!... Vou fazer que nem o Papa. Preciso beijar esse chão.

Não deu outra, os meninos tiveram de esperar a professora se ajoelhar e beijar o concreto da pista antes de seguirem adiante.

Os três entraram no saguão, e Leah procurava por alguém:

- Cadê aquele inútil, imprestável, ordinário, vagabundo e ca... Ah, achei!

Harry ergue os olhos e viu um rapaz pouco mais velho que ele, usando uma calça muito larga cheia de bolsos e uma corrente pendurada na cintura, uma camiseta da seleção brasileira azul e um boné. Ele era igualzinho esses modelos que se vê aos montes em anúncios e desfiles, que são todos iguais: um nariz fino, sobrancelhas grossas, olhos cor de mel e uma boca de quem ainda chupava chupeta. Um rosto que parecia ser feito com precisão milimétrica. Mas era bem difícil saber o que podia chamar mais atenção, ele parecer esses bonecos publicitários ou o jeito extravagante de se vestir, que ainda contava com um rabo de cavalo, brinco de pena colorida e colares indígenas. Harry torceu o nariz ao ver o garoto, pensando. "Que tipo estranho. Será que todo bruxo daqui é assim?"

Mas Leah e Hermione não pareceram se incomodar com alguém tão esquisito, porque a amiga, para espanto de Harry, deu três largos passos e pulou no pescoço do rapaz, que a ergueu no ar e sacudiu, os dois muito sorridentes:

- E aíííí... minha princesa? Aposto que nem dormiu de ansiedade de me ver.

Ele, ainda sorrindo, resolveu deixá-la no chão, abraçou e deu um beijo em Leah, mas sem largar da cintura de Hermione.

- Continua não valendo nada, não, André? – sorriu Leah, afundando o boné do garoto.

- Sim! E você continua como vinho: quanto mais velha, mais gostosa.

- Ah, que péssimo isso, você é mesmo um caso perdido... – tornou a rir Leah, afundando o boné no rapaz.

André, ainda rindo, tirou o boné para arrumar o cabelo, e Harry arregalou os olhos: Apesar do rabo de cavalo, André tinha o cabelo espetado, curto, com gel, e uma incrível franja... azul. Como se não bastasse fazer luzes no cabelo arrepiado, ele ainda tinha uma franja azul. Harry nunca mais poderia dormir feliz sabendo da existência de alguém assim.

- Ah, André, esse é o Harry. – sorriu Hermione, "lembrando" do amigo – Harry, esse é o André.

- E aí, rapaz, beleza? – sorriu, como se fossem velhos amigos, apertando a mão de Harry e lhe batendo no ombro. – Olha, e não é que você tem mesmo a tal da cicatriz? Legal.

Harry não se empolgou muito com a figura, mas Hermione parecia se divertir.

- Meu deus, como você é bobo...

- A culpa é sua, Hermione... – sorriu, colocando seu boné na menina. – Você é que me deixa meio bobo. – completou, lhe puxando e dando um apertado beijo no rosto, sem cerimônia. Harry começava a se antipatizar com André.

- Ok, vamos resolver nossos problemas. - sugeriu Leah.

Buscaram as malas, passaram na alfândega, fizeram tudo que tinham que fazer, durante quase uma hora. Saíram do aeroporto, esperaram um manobrista trazer um BMW preto conversível, e André não largou da cintura de Hermione nem por um segundo. Harry começava a implicar com André.

- Semana que vem as aulas começam... – comentou o rapaz, finalmente desgrudando da garota. – A gente vai se ver no castelo, né, Leah?

- Claro, filhote. Tá passando o carnaval aqui? – perguntou a professora.

- É, to lá na casa do Carlão. Eu ainda fico aqui mais uma semana, pra encher o saco de vocês... Eu fiquei pra ir no camarote com ele ver o desfile. As meninas ficaram em Ouro mesmo.

- Jura? E o Mário?

- Mário? Que Mário?

- Pare de gracinha, André...

- Hehehe, ok, ele voltou pra Salvador.

- Coitado... – comentou Leah, sem um pingo de pena na voz. – Chato, carnaval lá, não...?

- Bom, eu volto sozinho... o Carlão ta me esperando. Qualquer hora vou no apê seu encher o saco.

- Vai não...

Leah, rindo, se despediu de André, que na hora de falar tchau para Hermione só piscou o olho e lhe cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido, que a fez ficar um pouco encabulada, rir e mandar ele embora. Harry começava a detestar o André. Assim que ele se afastou, Harry perguntou:

- Ahm... A gente vai ter que aprender português?

- Não necessariamente. – sorriu Leah. - O André só fez alguma piadinha idiota pra Mione, que entende pouca coisa... Mas boa parte do pessoal que vocês vão conhecer também fala inglês...

- Mas não impede que a gente aprenda mais – sorriu mione.

- Ah, não, mas isso leva tempo...

- Se eu tentar... Será que consigo falar que nem você, sem sotaque?

- Eu mesma escorrego às vezes, Hermione... – lamentou Leah. - O português brasileiro é uma das línguas mais difíceis de se falar fluentemente, tem muitos sotaques... Ah, vamos embora pra casa logo!

O trio entrou no carro – sem usar a porta - e seguiram viagem. Algum tempo depois entravam em uma larga avenida, que contornava uma grande lagoa.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntou Harry.

- Pra casa, lógico. Agora estamos na Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas. – sorriu Leah, olhando o retrovisor. Mas reparou que Hermione estava animada, procurando alguma coisa no calçadão e entre os quarteirões. Leah desconfiou o que era e disse. – Bom, vamos dar uma volta maior por detrás do morro...

E assim ela passou direto pela lagoa, saindo em uma praia com um grande calçadão.

- Bem vindos a Ipanema.

- Ipanema? – perguntou a grifinória. – Bonita praia.

E assim que passaram por um córrego, Leah mais uma vez deu uma de guia:

- ...E bem vindos a Copacabana.

- Nooossa... – comentou Harry, se erguendo e olhando o pessoal que se exercitava no calçadão pela manhã. – Então aqui é Copacabana... Deve ter muita mulher bonita...

- Depois você repara de perto, Harry! – riu Leah, enquanto Hermione balançava a cabeça.

Voltaram a contornar a lagoa, e pararam num prédio enorme – o maior da região. Ele tinha uma grandiosa entrada, com piso de pedrinhas formando desenhos, grama aparada e muitas flores e árvores, além das guaritas de segurança e as cercas douradas eletrificadas; e tinha uns vinte andares, com varandas espaçosas e cheias de plantas, e uma generosa cobertura.

- Vamos descer? – convidou Leah, já do lado de dentro do portão, saindo do carro. O manobrista se aproximou, e dois seguranças de terno preto e óculos escuros vieram ajudar a descarregar o carro. – Ah, ótimo. Bom dia tudo mundo... Sentiram minha falta? – os seguranças deixaram escapar um sorrisinho, mas logo tiveram de amarrar a cara de novo. - ...Bom, até, meninos.

O porteiro chamou o elevador social, e quando o trio entrou a professora apertou o último botão. Harry estava abismado com o luxo do lugar. Se o Brasil era um país tão pobre, como era concebível haver tanto luxo em certos lugares? Um apartamento num prédio desses valeria milhões em qualquer moeda e país, sem dúvida.

- Foooome... – resmungou Leah, encostada na parede dourada do elevador, que tinha um grande carpete vermelho e um espelho na parte de trás. Harry e Hermione se olharam. Como alguém tão desmiolado quanto Leah poderia ser tão... rico?

A porta se abriu num hall iluminado, com uma mesa comprida com um vaso de flores no canto da parede, e um carpete vinho que ia até uma pesada porta da madeira, no fim do corredor. A professora se adiantou, pegou uma chave na bolsa e enquanto destrancava a porta mantinha o cotovelo na campainha, que tocou incansavelmente até que ela abrisse a porta.

Os alunos entraram na frente, e alguns passos depois pararam e olharam ao redor. Estavam na frente de uma gigantesca sala, que lembrava uma casa à beira mar, com sofás e cadeiras de bambu e palha, com almofadas brancas. No centro dos sofás um tapete grosso e uma mesinha de vidro, e espalhado pelas estantes baixas, vários vasos com flores tropicais. A parede ao fundo era de vidro, e do lado de fora tinha um canteiro. Lá fora o jardim, com uma grande piscina, com cadeiras brancas para tomar sol, e no canto direito três ambientes: uma churrasqueira com as mesinhas e cadeiras de madeira, uma pequena academia e o ofurô, perto da sauna. A água da piscina era corrente, e vinha de uma pequena cachoeirinha artificial vinda do canto de um dos outros canteiros cheios de pedrinhas, gramas, flores, pequenas palmeiras e papiros que limitavam o prédio, que tinha um muro alto de tijolos à vista e enormes vidros para se ver a vista: a praia de Ipanema.

Eles deram a volta, par o lado direito de quem entrava, e viram a cozinha. No centro uma mesa de granito e oito bancos com almofadas; os armários brancos que contornavam as paredes, junto do apoio de granito e aço inox, com as duas pias, o fogão, o forno, duas geladeiras, um freezer e um microondas. Num dos cantos uma pequena TV de 16 polegadas. Uma grande janela no fundo, ao lado do fogão e do exaustor de metal dava vista pra lagoa, e a serra com a mata atlântica no horizonte. Leah, inocente, fechou a porta atrás dos garotos e comentou:

- Não se acanhem, é de pobre mas é limpinha.

Harry e Hermione se olharam, chegando á conclusão de que a professora não tinha reparado no grau de incompatibilidade do comentário.

- 'Dena! – exclamou Leah, indo de encontro à empregada, Adenair, que vinha do fundo do apartamento, onde ficava a lavanderia e a área de serviço, trazendo as malas junto dos seguranças.

- Leah, que saudades... – e a abraçou, como se fossem grandes amigas de infância. – Já estávamos estranhando a demora. Como foi de viajem?

- Muito bem... Ai, Adenair... meu estomago é um buraco negro... – disse, voltando para a sala, atrás dos meninos.

- Estou começando o almoço agora – falou, apontando o balcão onde começava a picar alguns legumes e frutos do mar.

- Onde estão os homens da casa?

- O "Seu" Kojiro foi buscar o Toji na escolinha. Devem chegar pro almoço, porque ele saiu pouco antes de vocês chegarem...

- Ótimo, vamos subir... 'Bora, meninada.

Se Leah não ensinasse o caminho de ida e volta eles provavelmente demorariam a achá-lo. No andar de cima havia uma gigantesca sala de TV, com Home Theater, telão de plasma, poltronas pretas reclináveis e sofás que cabiam o Hagrid. No chão havia um degrau, com um tapete branco felpudo e muitas almofadas. Esse ambiente era exatamente no canto direito da porta, e, no canto esquerdo, outro ambiente, com estantes cheias de livros, um grande aparelho de som e uma pesada mesa que provavelmente só era usada em ocasiões especiais. Todas as paredes dessa sala eram feitas de um vidro grosso e escuro, que davam vista pro jardim abaixo e para o mar no horizonte. Nesse mesmo andar, no fundo, haviam duas suítes, com uma varanda que as ligava: os aposentos de Harry e Hermione. No espaço que "sobrou" antes dos dois quartos tinha o escritório, com os computadores, as grandes mesas, mais estantes com livros e badulaques que pareciam os da sala de Dumbledore. No terceiro – e último - andar da cobertura ficavam as três maiores suítes: a de Kojiro e Leah, logo acima da sala de TV, com uma das paredes também de vidro, e do lado oposto, o ex-quarto de Vitória (ainda quase intocado) e o quarto do caçulinha Toji.

- Espalhem suas tranqueiras por aí. - disse Leah, entregando Hermione e Harry aos respectivos quartos – Tomem banho, cochilem, sei lá. Quando o almoço ficar pronto eu chamo vocês.

Harry ainda demorou um pouco pra desarrumar as malas. Andou pelo quarto, olhou a vista, para só então colocar as coisas no armário, sem muito cuidado, já que não ficaria mais que duas semanas. Tomou um bom banho, colocou uma roupa bem fresca e se jogou na cama de casal, que afundou com ele. Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu, por pouco não gargalhando. Um quarto enorme, só dele, uma cama enorme e macia, uma cidade repleta de praias e gente bonita, um sol que brilhava sempre, tudo tão longe, tão diferente da rua dos Alfeneiros. Sua mente se esvaziou e ele se esqueceu de tudo ao redor, engrenando num sonho muito sossegado. Só voltou à realidade quando Hermione o chamou, batendo na porta:

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntou, também de banho tomado e uma roupa mais leve. – A Leah já chamou.

Os dois desceram para o térreo, e encontraram Adenair terminando de arrumar a mesa junto da patroa, que, assim como eles, tinha adaptado o visual para o clima, o que não deixou de chamar a atenção dos alunos, que só a viam de preto.

- Vamos sentar? – convidou, indicando dois bancos do lado esquerdo da mesa, para em seguida sentar à frente.

A comida de Adenair estava tão boa quanto o aroma que tinha tomado conta da casa: um ensopado de peixe e frutos do mar, arroz, e uma rica salada. Para beber, suco de maracujá, que a empregada xingou muito ao ver que Leah tinha esvaziado metade do litro antes do almoço. Harry não sabia se comia tanto porque estava com fome ou se comia tanto porque estava bom. No fim achou que unia o útil ao agradável.

- Aproveitem a Adenair. – sorriu Leah. – Ela sai de férias depois de amanhã e ficaremos solitários e abandonados...

A empregada riu e continuou lavando as panelas. Harry terminava seu prato e começava o 'bis' quando escutaram alguém chegar. A porta do elevador se abriu com um grande esforço, e passinhos apressados ecoaram no corredor. Em seguida surgiram uns gemidinhos infantis de quem fazia força para saltar e alcançar alguma coisa detrás da pesada porta de madeira.

- Ei, Toji! – falou uma voz masculina, se divertindo, vindo do elevador e tilintando as chaves num chaveiro. – Calma, menino, papai já vai abrir a porta.

Harry e Hermione, de boca cheia, trocaram um olhar curioso. Leah terminou de chupar a ponta dos dedos, pegou um guardanapo parta limpar a mão e a boca, e em seguida se levantou:

- Chegaram. – disse, terminando de mastigar e se levantando. – Observem...

Leah pôs o cabelo pra trás e se agachou, abrindo os braços, na hora em que a chave parou de girar na porta. Do mínimo vão da porta que se abria, uma miniatura de gente veio correndo e se jogou nos braços de Leah:

- Aaaahhh... Filhotinho da mamãe! – exclamou Leah, apertando o molequinho e se levantando, sacudindo-o, que estava agarrado ao pescoço dela como aqueles bichinhos com pregador. Ela o tombou para o lado, enchendo sua barriga, pescoço e rosto de beijos. O garoto riu gostoso, até a mãe parar. – Hum... Mamãe tava morrendo de saudades! Dez mil beijos nele!

Só aí Harry e Mione puderam ver o menino direito:

- Olha, Toji, esses são Harry e Hermione, são meus alunos e vieram aqui passear, diga oi.

Leah segurava o filho com apenas o braço direito, onde ele estava sentado. Ele era muito, muito pequenininho, miudinho. Tirando os olhos um pouco puxados, ele era uma cópia da mãe: os olhinhos muito violetas, um cabelo fino, preto, brilhante e arrepiado, como se ele tivesse enfiado o dedo na tomada. Toji era até desproporcional, tinha a cabeça um pouco grande demais para o corpo magricela. Suas bochechinhas davam uma vontade irresistível de apertar, e, se não fosse incrivelmente elétrico, achariam que o menino era desnutrido. Mas era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

- Oi, oi. – disse, dando tchau pros dois, sorrindo com alguns dentinhos brancos, muito separados.

Foi a vez de Kojiro receber atenção: ele fechava a porta e vinha carregando a mochilinha do filho nas costas. Bem diferente do visual terno e gravata que quase sempre usava, dessa vez ele estava de camiseta, bermuda e sandália. Era um pouco mais alto que Leah, e uns anos mais novo – apesar de parecer o contrário por causa do sangue bruxo. Tinha os ombros largos, e pelo físico era mais um carioca viciado em praticar esporte. Ele era a clara mistura de raças: tinha o cabelo fino e espetado e os olhos um pouco puxados, deixando claro que era filho de japonês, mas o rosto quadrado e a pele morena denunciava o dedo porco brasileiro no meio. Alguns poucos fios de cabelos brancos se misturavam com os negros, deixando ele com cara de quem, assim como o – convencido – André, fazia reflexo. Leah resmungava e falava que ela parecia um porco espinho grisalho, mas o marido não dava atenção.

- Mãe chegou! – sorriu Toji, com um uniforme que lembrava terno de escoteiro, ainda no colo de Leah.

Kojiro sorriu e deu um apertado beijo na esposa, espremendo o filho entre os dois. Ele se afastou e comentou:

- Hum... Hoje tem ensopado.

- Eeeca! – riu o filho.

- Fez boa viagem? – perguntou. Leah deixou Toji no chão, que prontamente correu até o pai e se agarrou à mochila.

- Fizemos, só atrasamos na saída de lá, e aqui, porque demos uma voltinha por Copacabana.

Kojiro olhou Harry e Hermione:

- Ah, olá, garotos! Acho que já os conheço de vista...

Os dois cumprimentaram Kojiro enquanto ele se sentava ao lado da esposa, e antes que Leah voltasse à mesa ela teve de agarra o filho que tentava escalar as costas do sofá pra pegar a mochila e o colocou sentado numa cadeirinha mais alta. Kojiro já se servia da salada enquanto a mãe colocava na frente do filho o conjunto de talheres e pratinho de plástico, cheio de bichinhos japoneses. Toji parecia extremamente extasiado com a volta da mãe e não tirava os olhos dela nem por um segundo.

- Toji, sossega... A mãe já põe almoço pra você. – pediu ela – Quer salada?

Kojiro parou e olhou o filho, para ver a reação dele. O menino fez um "sim" tão grande com a cabeça que quase socou a testa no pratinho.

- Mas que menino saudável! – exclamou Kojiro, rindo enquanto comia um palmito. – Quando a mãe está perto ele come até o pé da mesa!

- Ah, imagina... – comentou Leah, alto, fingindo cinismo, mexendo com o molequinho – O Toji é um garoto de ouro! Aposto que ele se comporta muito bem quando está longe dos pais... Não é verdade, Toji?

As bochechas do garoto coraram de leve:

- ...Àx vezex...

Harry e Hermione riram, Toji sempre transformava os "s" em "x", como a maioria dos cariocas, e puxava bastante o "r", mostrando que apesar da salada de sotaques – o pai falava como paulista e a mãe tinha um ligeiro sotaque britânico. – ele estava caminhando pra ser um legítimo carioca. Leah olhou os alunos, ainda mexendo com o filho:

- Hoje temos visita, eu sei que o Toji vai mostrar que é saudável. Ele vai deixar a Hermione impressionada, ao ver o quanto ele é bonito por comer de tudo... não é, Mione? Você não gosta de garotos bonitos e bem comportados?

Hermione sorriu e entrou na brincadeira, olhando Toji:

- Ah, é verdade.

Toji olhou para ela e assim que ela sorriu ele se encolheu, puxou o pratinho pra perto, baixou os olhos, e começou a comer, deixando visível apenas as orelhas, vermelhinhas como o caldo do ensopado. Kojiro riu:

- Que bonitinho, ele ficou com vergonha de você!

O molequinho terminou a salada e esticou o prato ainda um pouco acanhado e olhou Leah:

- Enxopado...

Leah sorriu e serviu o filho, que voltou a comer em silêncio.

- Rapaz, você vai ficar enorme... – comentou Kojiro. – Cuidado pra não crescer muito, heim?

- Não, - disse Leah, incentivando o filho. – ele vai ficar grande e forte, não é? Quem nem o pai, o Carlão, o Sirius...

Foi a palavra mágica. Toji ergueu os braços, com os olhos brilhando:

- Xilius! Xilius! Cadê o Xilius?

- Sirius não vem, meu bem... Ele está longe, viajando...

- Ah... Xilius não vem pra casa...?

- Não, não vem, meu anjo...

- Ah... Pó quê? Extou com xaudades do Xilius...

- Quando ele voltar eu levo você pra ver ele...

- É! Quero moxtrar pra ele que xou expadachim!

- Ah, é mesmo! – comentou Leah, olhando o Kojiro. – Você me disse que ele tinha passado de nível...

- É... – riu. – Estou achando que foi má idéia, ele entrou na turma dos menores, mas já bate como gente grande... Os professores querem saber de onde vem tanto talento...

O almoço tinha acabado, e agora começavam a sobremesa, gelatina com creme de leite. Toji escorregou da cadeirinha e correu até a mochila, pra pegar um desenho.

- Ah, ele está doido pra te mostrar o que fez hoje na escolinha. – comentou Kojiro.

Toji tirou da mochila um papel amassado, voltou e o ergue pra mãe:

- Ó! Eu que fix! – disse, aparecendo apenas a mãozinha e o papel por cima da bancada.

- Deixa a mamãe ver. – pediu Leah, na 3ª tentativa de tirar o desenho da mão do filho.

Leah desamassou e teve um pouco de dificuldade de se situar. Olhou o desenho na horizontal. Depois virou na vertical. Tornou a virar, virou de novo, até virar do avesso. Tombou o rosto, com a habitual cara de idiota, tentando decifrar o desenho. Até Kojiro puxar o desenho, virá-lo na horizontal e entregá-lo de novo pra esposa. "É assim." "Ah, obrigada. Nossa, muito bom. Muito bom mesmo."

Alguns instantes de silencio. Até Leah, ainda com cara de imbecil, falar:

- Ahm... O _que é isso_, mesmo?

- Eu! – sorriu Toji.

- Ah, você! Puxa... Que... _bonito_.

- Eu! Eu, xamurai!

- Ah, sim, você como xamu... Digo, samurai.

De fato, no desenho havia uma pessoa com olhos roxo e uma espada na mão, pintado de preto, num lugar de grama verde, algumas flores coloridas, e um sol. Isso, claro, desenhado por um garoto de pouco mais de 6 anos.

- Bom, é legal você como samurai, Toji, mas não é algo meio... ahm... ultrapassado?

- Não! Quero xer xamurai que nem voxê!

- Mamãe não é _samurai_, Toji... – riu Leah, virando os olhos.

- Max quero fazer tudo que voxê fax! Voxê luta com expada! Usa magia!

- Mas não sou samurai... Bom, o que você faz aqui, nesse lugar?

- Ah, é um jardim! Um jardim muito, muito, muito grande. – disse, esticando os braços os máximo que pôde. – E muito bonito, cheio de flor! E tinha no alto de um morro cheio de grama uma árvore muito, muito grande, e cheia de flor cor-de-rosa!

Leah desfez o sorriso ao escutar a descrição dada pelo menino e o olhou:

- ...Mas... o que você foi fazer lá, Toji? Foi passear?

- Não, fui visitar voxê... Eu xonhei com ixo...

Leah parou boquiaberta, e dessa vez todo mundo notou a surpresa dela.

- Que foi? – perguntou o filho.

- Ah, não, nada, só... achei bonito, seu sonho... Fico feliz que tenha ido me visitar forte e grande...

Toji agarrou o desenho e voltou correndo para a mochila no sofá:

- Virei xamulai!

- Que foi, Leah? – perguntou kojiro. – não gostou da idéia?

- Não, não é isso... Mas é que tenho a leve impressão... de que o sonho dele...

- Que tem?

- Nada, mas é que pelo jeito ele sonhou com um lugar onde nunca esteve... O Éden...

Kojiro fez um 'hum' despreocupado, mas Harry teve um estalo na mente: Éden, o jardim onde, de acordo com os professores, havia se perdido após a morte de seus pais. Preferiu ficar quieto durante um tempo, até Kojiro, animado, puxar papo com os garotos:

- Mas esses seus alunos são muito calados, Leah... Todo europeu adolescente é assim? Os daqui são uns capetas...

- Se eles soubessem falar português, Koji, eles provavelmente teriam entendido a gente.

- Ah, é... Perdoem minha estupidez...

Hermione respondeu com um sorriso, porque provavelmente tinha entendido pouca coisa, diferente de Harry.

- Bom... então você é o Harry – disse Kojiro olhando o rapaz. – O famoso Harry, com cicatriz e tudo... – o rapaz sorriu, porque o tom de Kojiro não era nem um pouco parecido com os das pessoas que o conheciam no mundo mágico. – Legal, mas... não é meio chato ser sempre o centro das atenções?

- ... – Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Ah, ás vezes chateia, mas já me acostumei...

- Eu imagino... Mas pela sua cara você deve aproveitar o máximo dessa fama, né não? – sorriu, sem vergonha. – Na sua idade, são muitas as vantagens de ser popular... As garotas caem matando, não?

Harry abriu a boca mas ficou extremamente sem jeito. Para seu alivio Kojiro riu:

- Estou brincando... Você é bastante tranqüilo. Eu sinto que você tem uma, como dizer, aura muito boa. Você promete.

- Koji, não vá analisá-lo agora -pediu Leah, repetindo pela terceira vez a gelatina. Kojiro olhou Hermione.

- E você, Hermione? Como lida?

- Como lido com o quê? – perguntou, na defesa.

- Ora, com a fama na escola!

- Ah, sim, ta falando do Harry...?

- Não, ora! Com a sua fama, o que mais podia ser?

- Ah... Não sou muito popular não... – gemeu, encabulada.

- Como não? – inconformou-se. – Uma menina tão bonita! Está de gozação!

- Na... Não estou não...

- Hermione não perde tempo com isso. – esclareceu Leah. – Ela é muito estudiosa, é monitora chefe.

- Ué, não é porque é monitora e cdf que é assexuada!

Leah balançou a cabeça e voltou a dar atenção à sobremesa, porque sabia que não ia adiantar.

- Não é possível que os garotos do seu país sejam tão... tão burros! Não me admira você ter arranjado fãs no Brasil. Aqui bobeou a gente pimba.

- Koji! – exclamou Leah, erguendo a cabeça e rindo, de boca cheia. – Que podre, isso! Não sou mais sua esposa!

- Estou brincando, Leah... Mas vocês têm de concordar comigo. Não é, Harry?

- Oi?

- Você não acha a Mione bonita?

- Ah... - comentou, olhando mione de cima embaixo, entrando na brincadeira, o que não agradou a amiga. – Claro que acho...

- Aposto que o Toji também acha. – disse Kojiro, convicto, batendo a mão na mesa e chamando o filho que estava no sofá, desenhando. – Ei, Toji, você não acha?

Toji ergueu-se com a mesma cara de sono da mãe.

- Hum?

- Você não acha a Mione uma menina bonita, filhão?

Toji olhou Mione, e antes que seu rosto ficasse vermelho como um caqui, ele voltou a se esconder atrás do sofá.

- Tá vendo? Ele concorda. Pronto, Mione, mais um pra sua lista.

Harry achava graça, mas ela não.

- Agora é sua vez, Hermione. – disse Kojiro.

- Minha?

- É! Você não acha que o Harry é um partidão?

Mione olhou Harry de cima embaixo, sorrindo malvada, já que agora era o amigo que se incomodava. Ela terminou de examinar e concluiu:

- ...Faz jus à fama.

Kojiro gargalhou:

- Que é isso, Hermione! Olha o menino: alto, morenão de olhos verdes, saradão. – "Saradão?" Perguntou Leah, claramente tentando atestar a sanidade do marido. - Fala sério! Se eu fosse viado eu dava pra ele!

A casa inteira riu, e imediatamente Leah se ergueu, agarrou Kojiro pela gola da camiseta e o arrastou sem dó pro fundo do apartamento, brava:

- AGORA CHEGA! – xingou. – Você passou dos limites suportáveis, koji!

- Ah não, você não vai... Foi só brincadeira, Leah, você não seria capaz de, ah, nããão... Eu tenho claustrofobia...

Leah não deu confiança: enfiou Kojiro no armário da despensa e o trancou lá dentro. Tirou a chave, jogou ela na pia, voltou e se sentou. Segundos depois ela suspirou, aliviada:

- Ah... paz...

- Judiação... – murmurou Adenair, secando a pia.

Mais um silêncio. Até eles escutarem Kojiro, encostado na porta de madeira, choramingar pelas mínimas gretas:

- Oh Leah, me tira daqui... Eu prometo não fazer mais...

Leah, sorrindo malvada, de braços cruzados, se sentia orgulhosa.

- Amor, tira eu daqui... Tira?

Toji voltou a aparecer detrás do sofá, muito sério:

- Não faxa ixo, mãe. Ele xó ta felix porque voxê voltou, é xó uma criança, não tá vendo?

Adenair sorriu, pegou a chave e destrancou Kojiro, que saiu de bico, cabisbaixo, e foi de passos arrastados até o lado de Leah, como uma criança que apronta e leva um sermão.

- ...Que ótimo – riu Hermione.

Leah, com a mão entre as pernas, olhava para outro lado, ainda séria. Kojiro se sentou, curvado, de cabeça baixa. Até ele tombar a cabeça e olhar a esposa, cautelosamente. Leah também o olhou, superior. Kojiro não resistiu e sorriu, como se fosse um moleque sem vergonha. A esposa também não agüentou, riu e puxou a cabeça de kojiro, o agarrando e enchendo de beijos na bochecha, nas têmporas, na testa, na cabeça.

- Criança feliz. – disse por fim, largando o marido.

Harry não conseguia deixar de sorrir e de achar graça naquilo tudo. Era uma família indiscutivelmente diferente das que ele conhecia. Obviamente eles não tinham nada de perfeitos, mas eram, sem duvida, uma família feliz. Ao seu jeito bastante peculiar de ser, mas eram muito felizes. Era uma relação completamente diferente da que Harry percebia entre os tios ou os pais de Rony, e ele se perguntou se seus pais poderiam ser um pouco parecidos com esses novos "malucos", que por pouca coisa se divertiam. No fim, Harry e Hermione estavam num outro continente, num país completamente diferente do deles, sem saber nada sobre o lugar, os costumes ou a língua. Mas, apesar de tantas diferenças, os dois se sentiam como se estivessem realmente em casa.

* * *

**N.A: A EdD Brasil começou a ser escrita, se não me engano, em 2003. Em janeiro de 2004 eu tive a oportunidade de ir no Rio de Janeiro conhecer uma das minhas betas a Diana, e aproveitei para "ter uma idéia" do que seria o Rio, já que eu não conhecia e precisava de um mínimo de "realidade" para convencer. Foi nessa viagem que decidi onde seria a sede do governo bruxo, onde seriam as perseguições, os caos, onde – e como – seria o apartamento da família Toji Málaga. A grande diferença é que a cobertura "dos sonhos" criada não foi exatamente "criada". Ela existe. E fica em Campinas, São Paulo. É um prédio magnífico, que eu vi ser construído em dois anos. E a cobertura é um sonho, triplex, exatamente como eu descrevo. Tentei até arranjar a plana interna, mas não foi possível, então tratei de caçar referências aos apartamentos e mansões de milionários para ter uma idéia de como seria. Por mais que pareça "um sonho" pra nós, pobres mortais, uma moradia daquelas existe. E é por isso que eu sempre digo quando passo em frente ao prédio original em Campinas: "Deus abençoe quem morar naquele lugar pra sempre!"**

**N.A 2: Quando criei a EdD a Leah deveria ser uma personagem como um cubo de gelo. Ela não teria nada de muito interessante, a não ser o fato de ser "um pouco macabra". Mas ela cresceu bastante na série, e divide opiniões: ou você a ama, ou você a odeia. E ela acabou sendo um indispensável eixo para a série. Sem Lílian para ser a maior representação de um bruxo espadachim, eu precisava de outro que ainda não tivesse na história original, para "dar sentido" à Espada dos Deuses e à papagaiada de bruxo espadachim. E deu certo. Na EdD Brasil eu posso explorar essa personagem original como nunca. Mais ou menos como a Kione, a Leah acabou crescendo na história, e a enriquecendo muito, sem tirar a atenção da trama inicial ou dos personagens principais. Isso é um mandamento básico de um bom roteiro: a história faz o personagem, não o contrário. Jamais um personagem carrega a história nas costas. E o universo da Brasil me permitiu criar muitas coisas novas, partindo de um ou outro ponto inicial, enriquecendo muito mais a série, e expandindo mais ainda seus horizontes e universos. O "Universo EdD" pode não ser exatamente uma "coisa boa", mas, sem dúvida, eu me diverti bastante o construindo.**

perseguições, sede do governo bruxoe caos: você vai ficar sabendo o que é tudo isso nos próximos dez capítulos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 50: Senhora, Sim, Senhora!

**Capítulo 3 – Senhora, Sim, Senhora! (EdD 50)**

- Estamos no último ano... Quer dizer – conversava Harry com Kojiro e Hermione, já no fim da tarde, na salatérrea do apartamento, de frente pro jardim e pra piscina. – Eu não sei como vamos nos formar, já que cada um de nós está num canto diferente do planeta, procurando essas espadas enquanto as aulas em Hogwarts estão continuando normalmente...

Harry, que até então estava bastante animado, murchou. Hermione prontamente disse, orgulhosa:

- Não vamos 'repetir', Harry. Temos licença especial para isso. E também... podemos entrar com pedido de intercambio na escola daqui, não?

- É uma boa idéia. – sorriu Kojiro. – A escola daqui não é tão famosa e tradicional quanto Hogwarts, mas sem dúvida a qualidade dela vem chamando a atenção. Há quem diga que ela é o novo modelo de escola bruxa... a Leah mesma foi reitora de lá por quase 20 anos... Bom... Acho que agora ela vai voltar pro cargo...

Os alunos se olharam, estranhando.

- Ela não vai voltar com a gente? – perguntou Harry.

- hum... Não. – disse Kojiro, vendo que não devia ter comentado. – É, ela tinha saído da escola daqui pra ir pra hogwarts, mas de qualquer maneira, ela vai voltar ao posto dela quando chegarem em Ouro Preto...

- Diabos... – resmungou Harry. – Então tirando o professor Moddy, ela é a que menos ficou no cargo de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas...

- É... – suspirou Hermione. – Bom, pelo menos a gente chegou a ter aula com ela, não? Eu gostei das aulas...

Kojiro sorriu, achando divertido. Nessa hora um gritinho agudo fez os três olharem para o canto da sala, onde o pequeno Toji, com um fraldão por cima da bermuda, uma faixa de Rambo na testa e um cabo de vassoura – muito maior que ele, é bom lembrar – brincava, obviamente, de samurai.

- A luta está boa, Toji? – perguntou Kojiro, inocente.

Mais um agudo _kiai_ (grito de ataque, usado no kendô) e Toji, sério, o olhou:

- Não tire minha concentraxão! Extou quase matando o bruxo dax trevax!

- Hum...

Harry e Hermione acharam graça. Toji era uma figura, e não podia "negar a raça". O garoto continuou concentrado nos ataques, até resolver sair correndo e atacar o meio das folhagens do canteiro, do lado de fora do vidro da sala, já no jardim.

- Rá! Achei voxê, bruxo! Prepare-xe para o axerto final!

O garoto, que tinha parado com o cabo de vassoura no alto da cabeça, deu mais um _Kiai_ agudo e desceu o porrete sem dó. Um _tóf_ mole e oco foi ouvido, seguido de um longo miado.

- GAH! Largue minha expada, monxtro!

- Que foi isso? – espantou-se Harry. Kojiro, impaciente, se ergueu na hora.

- Toji, você bateu no gato de novo? Deixa o coitado sossegado!

- Vocês têm um gato? – perguntou Hermione, com dó da pancada que o bicho levara. Ela se levantou junto de Harry e os dois se aproximaram, e puderam ver um grande e gordo gato siamês agarrado ao cabo de vassoura que Toji segurava. O menino tentava tirar a "espada" das garras do gato, mas o bicho tinha mais força que o pequeno.

- Que fofo! – exclamou ela.

O gato escapuliu e saiu ligeiro como o vento, e subiu as escadas, cruzando com Leah no caminho. Toji passou pela mãe, que chegava na cozinha, e subiu correndo atrás do gato.

- Toji, querido, pare de correr atrás do coitado do Pulga.

Toji nem subiu as escadas por completo, ao escutar a ordem da mãe deu meia volta na mesma velocidade, sem perder o ânimo, e voltou correndo pro jardim, dando golpes no ar, sem se abalar. Leah foi até a Espada das Trevas, que estava numa bancada, num apoio de aço escovado negro, como um inocente enfeite. Ela pegou a espada e a abriu um pouco, como se prestasse atenção no fio dela.

Nessa hora Toji voltou correndo, passando entre Harry e Hermione, ainda de pé, ao lado do sofá, e parou ao lado da mãe, com a "espada" nas mãos, apontando Leah, sério:

- Não xe atreva a dar um passo xequer, bruxa! Voxê extá na minha mira!

Leah ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou o filho de soslaio. Kojiro olhou para trás, e assim como o casal de amigos, esperavam uma reação de Leah, que olhou o pequeno de cima embaixo.

- Eu extou avisando! Eu vou...

um piscar de olhos, um silvo de metal, e Leah sacou a espada, apontando o nariz de Toji. Kojiro suspirou, apático:

- ...Kaiten Kembu.

Nessa hora Toji desceu o olhar para a ponta da espada, e seu cabo de vassoura se partia em três pedaços iguais. Kojiro fez um "ooooh" de falso espanto, e Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo superior:

- Vai fazer o quê, _grande samurai_?

Toji fez bico e choramingou, olhando Leah, que, sossegada, voltava a guardar a espada. O filho, com os olhos cheios de água, olhou o toquinho que ficou em sua mão e exclamou, desapontado:

- Ixo não vale!

E em seguida foi andando calmamente até a parede ao lado da porta de entrada, encostou-se na parede e desabou a chorar. Kojiro revirou os olhos:

- Ah, não... Leah, que _falta de senso _o seu!

- Meu? – defendeu-se. – Falta de esportiva a dele! Devia ensinar isso pro seu filho!

Kojiro, mais uma vez, olhou Leah por cima do sofá, sorrindo com uma expressão super cínica, que estampava o que ele achava de discutir sobre um "duelo" entre uma pessoa de 40 anos e outra de 4. Ele suspirou dolorido e foi andando até a esposa:

- Agora eu tenho que consertar essa sua cagada.

- Ei... o que você vai...? – começou Leah, olhando o marido, que se aproximava arregaçando as mangas e a olhando com ar de sacana. – AAAHHH! NÃO! Koji! ME SOLTE! O que você... Nãããão!

Kojiro agarrou Leah no ombro, correu para fora do apartamento e lançou a esposa sem dó dentro da piscina. Harry e Hermione começaram a rir, sem saber ao certo o porquê daquilo. Mas foi só Leah voltar á tona, com o fino cabelo negro todo sobre o rosto, respirando pela boca por causa do susto, que o marido berrou, com as mãos em concha sobre a boca:

- Oh, meu Deus! Uma pobre donzela está se afogando! Quem poderá salvá-la deste terrível destino!

Toji, no mesmo instante, esqueceu que estava chorando e voltou correndo, sorrindo, animado:

- Eu xalvo! Eu xalvo!

Kojiro agarrou o filho no colo antes que ele saísse pro jardim... e saltou pra dentro da piscina junto com ele.

- Mas que beleza... – comentou Harry.

Kojiro colocou Toji na borda, que subiu e começou a saltar, elétrico, e encharcado:

- Vamox! Traga a moxa! Traga!

Kojiro, aos gemidos, fingindo estar se esforçando muito, puxou Leah pela gola da roupa e a empurrou também para a borda. Ela, de gatinho, saiu da piscina, e se jogou de costas dois passos depois, encharcando toda a volta da piscina, rindo de olhos fechados, e com a mão na testa, tirando o cabelo do rosto. Toji caiu de joelhos e colocou a orelha em seu peito:

- Axo que ela ainda rexpira!

Kojiro subiu da piscina direto para cima de Leah, despejando sobre a esposa mais alguns litros de água:

- Vou examina-la... Oh! Ela ainda está viva! – exclamou, respirando de boca aberta, completamente dentro da brincadeira. Harry e Hermione estavam adorando o teatro.

Leah, rindo, balançou a cabeça:

- Vocês são completamente desmiolados.

- _Nós_?

- Ela extá tentando nox dizer algo! – disse Toji.

Kojiro respirou fundo, sorrindo para a esposa:

- Não se preocupe! Vou reanima-la com os primeiros socorros!

E, ao dizer isso, debruçou-se sobre ela e lhe beijou.

- Ixo! – sorriu Toji. – Ixo! Rexpiraxão boca-a-boca! Voxê vai conxeguir! Voxê vai...

Mas Toji murchou, olhando para os pais muito mau humorado, e comentou, cínico:

- Ei... Rexpiraxão boca a boca não prexija de _língua_...

e puxou Kojiro pela blusa, que se separou de Leah, rindo.

- Eu xei a proxedênxia! Ela prexija tirar a água do extômago!

E se jogou com força na barriga da mãe, que se contorceu de dor:

- AUCH! Toji, a vitima tem que expelir a águia... Não o estômago inteiro!

Kojiro, agora de joelhos sobre Leah, enquanto ela atacava o filho com cócegas, comentou:

- Ei, ei... Acabei de notar uma coisa interessante...

- Que é? – perguntou Leah, ainda agarrada ao pé do filho, que tentava fugir engatinhando.

- Ainda tem duas pessoas secas nessa casa.

- Oooooooooopaaaaaa! – exclamou Toji.

Harry e Hermione se olharam:

- Ah, droga...

Em uma das mais antigas e abandonadas quebradas do centro da cidade, um minúsculo beco entre prédios com mais de 50 anos, úmido e completamente abandonado à sujeira, Leah andava tranqüilamente, com as mãos no bolso, assobiando feliz, olhando para cima, onde via muitos varais de roupa cruzados pelos prédios. Canos pingavam água do alto, e ela vez ou outra quase chutava um rato ou pisoteava uma barata entre latinhas e caixas de papelão apodrecidas. Seu destino era o fim do beco, uma portinhola torta à esquerda, quase escondida. Ela teve de se curvar após descer os dois degraus e entrar. Dentro do lugar, uma sala cheia de tranqueiras, de tudo que se pode imaginar: de torneiras a relógios antigos, passando por roscas de cano PVC, pneu de bicicleta, e talvez até a rebimboca da parafuseta. Vários utensílios orientais também estavam pelas mesas e prateleiras penduradas no teto. No fundo da loja, atrás dum balcão também centenário, de madeira e vidro, um velho usava um esmeril de pedal para afiar uma faca. Era um aparelho parecido com aquele dos contos de fadas da bela Adormecida, mas ao invés de fiar tecido, o pedal girava uma pedra, o esmeril, para afiar as lâminas.

Leah se aproximou, olhando ao redor. O velhinho não se incomodou. Ele tinha, no máximo, um metro e meio, enrugado, quase careca, com poucos cabelos brancos perdidos pela cabeça, curvado, lembrando um velho índio americano. Uma miniatura de pajé com pele de maracujá de gaveta. Estava concentrado no fio da faca, no olho direito usava uma lupa presa num elástico, como um ourives. Ela também se encaixava no grande óculos de fundo de garrafa dele. O velho parou de afiar a faca, soprou o fio e observou o corte. Leah continuava de pé, olhando-o, silenciosa.

- olá, Tio Gon. – resolveu cumprimentar.

O velhinho, ainda observando a faca, apenas apontou os dedinhos curtos e tortos para ela, e comentou, com sua voz calma e rouca como o som do mar:

- Seu pai ainda é sua sombra, Leah. E, como ela, vê tudo e sabe de tudo. E, de acordo com a posição do sol... se você se descuidar... ela estará na sua frente, prevendo tudo e chegando antes de você...

Leah olhou para trás, e viu sua sombra distorcida no lugar, tremulando como se tivesse vida ao movimento da única e fraca lâmpada do lugar, que pendia do teto pelo fio cheia de teias de aranha e pó, próximo de Tio Gon; balançando molemente. Tio Gon deixou a faca de lado e continuou, dessa vez olhando para a pedra de esmeril e soprando-a:

- ...como sua sombra, que durante o dia a segue onde quer que vá, e que durante a noite lhe engole como um feroz monstro.

Leah deu um divertido sorriso:

- É, Tio Gon. Eu sei. Mas meu pai não me preocupa mais. Ele não é meu maior problema.

- Acredita que ele esteja morto, mas na verdade está tão vivo quanto antes. _Ele vive em você_. E essa é a forma mais perigosa dele viver.

Ao colocar de lado a lupa e arrumar os óculos, Tio Gon finalmente se levantou – ficando do mesmo tamanho – e deu a volta no balcão, apoiado na bengala, curvado.

- Já disse que ele não me preocupa, Tio...

- Hum. – resmungou, erguendo o olhar. Chupou a gengiva ruidosamente e comentou, inocente. – Eu sabia que você estava na cidade. Eu... senti. Você sabe, o ar daqui muda da água pro vinho quando você põe os pés.

- Eu sei! – sorriu, orgulhosa. O velho sorriu sonso, em resposta.

- Eu diria do vinho pro vinagre, porque nunca é bom. Mas, se você sabe disso, também é bom. Então mantenha os olhos e os sentidos em completo estado de alerta. Faça com que cada rua desse lugar seja uma veia do seu corpo. Sinta cada movimento da cidade.

- Eu sei...

- ...Leah... – murmurou, parando de frente pra mulher.

- Sim, Tio Gon?

- ...Você não presta.

- Eu sei, Tio Go... _O quê_?

- E quanto aos garotos? – cortou, sem paciência. – E não se faça de besta. Os que vieram de fora.

- Ah... Eles vão se sair bem! Se o senhor percebeu que eles chegaram...

- Por isso mesmo. Eu deveria dizer "cuide deles"... Mas em se tratando de você, Leah, eu digo "espero que eles saibam cuidar de você".

- Ah, sim, Tio Go... Ei, _de novo_? – murmurou.

- Bom, acho que você, no fundo, já sabe o que fazer. Não?

- É, eu vim aqui porque tava com dúvidas, sabe...? Mas pelo que eu escutei, não estou fazendo nada de errado não.

- Ainda bem. Desejo-lhe sorte na sua missão. Se precisar de mim... eu apareço. – enquanto isso Tio Gon entregava para Leah um pacote grande amarrado com barbante, e ela já lhe dava as costas. Antes de sair olhou o velho.

- Mas, Tio Gon, pense pelo lado positivo... Seria pior se o Sirius estivesse aqui.

Tio Gon pareceu impaciente ao escutar ela mencionar "Sirius", e acenou, voltando para o esmeril e a faca. Antes de fechar a porta, Leah disse em voz alta:

- E não se preocupe, que ele não vai aparecer por aqui! Tomei todas as providências, Tio! Eu tenho certeza que ele nem vai dar as caras.

Alguns instantes olhando a porta fechada, e o velho sorriu, bobo:

- ...Você é que pensa.

Adenair abriu a porta e deu de cara com André.

- Olá, garotão. – disse, para continuar, maldosa. - Acredito que não vai adiantar dizer que Leah não está, porque, provavelmente, você não veio atrás dela.

- Porque não? – sorriu André, entrando. – Só fujo dela quando estou em aula. Aqui ela é inofensiva. Cadê a Mione?

"Mione. Pf." Resmungou Harry em pensamento, folheando um guia turístico da cidade deitado no sofá. André entrou e foi direto ao sofá:

- E aí, _anglo-saxão_? – riu André, batendo a mão no sofá. – Vamos pegar uma corzinha? Pôr um bronze brasileiro nessa pele branquela européia?

- Não, obrigado... – respondeu, brandamente, cheio de sotaque.

- Tudo bem, então. – e disparou escada acima. Ficou por lá uns dez minutos.

Quando o garoto resolveu descer, trazia Hermione a tira-colo. Harry já tinha se sentado e coçava um dos gatos da casa, que se esfregava em sua perna, ronronando.

- Harry, vamos pra praia? – perguntou a garota – o André veio chamar a gente, aproveitar pra conhecer a cidade...

- E aí? Vamos? – tornou a perguntar André.

Harry olhou dele pra Hermione. Ela tinha uma clara expressão de excitação e ansiedade com o convite.

- Se eu não for... você não vai? – Indagou Harry, intrigado.

- Bom, - pensou Hermione. – é que... não queria deixar você pra trás, são tantas coisas bonitas... Praias, esse sol...

- Deixa de lenga lenga, senhor Potter. – sorriu André. – Vai vir pro Rio de Janeiro e ficar aí? Por favor.

- A Leah sabe? – insistiu Harry. Hermione murchou – Será que ela não vai...?

- Eu sou o filho mais velho dela, senhor Potter! – gargalhou André. – Você acha que ela vai brigar... COMIGO? Ela não tem nem moral nem coragem pra fazer isso.

Hermione sorriu da gracinha, mas Harry fechou a cara. Será que ele falaria isso na frente da professora? Seria um grande cara de pau.

- Creio que temos visões diferentes da professora Leah...

- Ele não vai, Mione, vamos nós dois. – sorriu André, pondo a mão no ombro dela. - Vá buscar suas coisas, eu te espero aqui.

Mione fez um "então tá" e subiu. Ao chegar no primeiro degrau Harry se levantou, colocando o preguiçoso gato no sofá:

- Tudo bem, eu vou também. – e subiu atrás da amiga.

Já no carro – um jipe branco cheio de adesivos, duas pranchas de surf presas no teto e muito equipamento de mergulho na traseira – o trio ia para a praia conhecida como "Barra da Tijuca".

- Tem certeza, Mione? – perguntou Harry. Em dez minutos ele escutava a amiga e André conversarem sobre surfe animados. André prometera ensinar o básico pra nova amiga nessa tarde.

- Se quiser eu te ensino também. – disse André, olhando Harry, ao seu lado, enquanto Hermione estava no banco de trás, apoiada entre os dois.

- Não, obrigado... – foi a resposta.

Em um sobrado cheio de samambaias na Penha, Leah estava sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, enquanto uma mulher com seus 60 anos terminava de costurar uma linha vermelha numa jaqueta. Leah, com uma bota de couro preta e pesada, calça preta com uma linha vertical vermelha na lateral e regata branca esperava pacientemente. A senhora, por fim, terminou. Leah se levantou e chegou defronte ao grande espelho da casa, onde se podia ver perfeitamente o caimento da roupa, já que, na parede oposta, outro grande espelho lhe mostrava as costas. A senhora se aproximou e abriu a jaqueta. Leah a vestiu, olhando seu reflexo. Era um uniforme, uma bela farda. Preta, com a linha vermelha na gola e nas mangas. Os ombros com vinco deixavam a pessoa com os ombros largos, dando um ar muito imponente a quem vestisse o uniforme – mesmo alguém tão esguio quanto sua atual usuária. Na frente, fechando a farda, botões e cordões dourados se entrelaçavam, dando um ar oriental á roupa. Os botões, aliás, tinham a discreta imagem da Marca negra. Assim como qualquer farda de alta patente, Leah ostentava algumas medalhas no peito. Detalhes interessantes, que faziam de Leah o que ela realmente era, e o que sua presença significava para alguns bruxos.

- Maravilhoso, dona Cota. – sorriu Leah – Como sempre.

Dona Cota, sorrindo, lhe esticou o cinto, onde já havia o encaixe para a Espada das Trevas, retirada do Templo das Trevas, em Azkaban, e sua varinha. Leah terminava de se ajeitar na frente do espelho:

- Muito bem... – suspirou, voltando o olhar para a costureira. – Quanto lhe devo?

A senhora sorriu, indo até uma mesinha, buscar uma xícara de café:

- Não me pergunte uma coisa dessas...

- Por favor, Dona Cota... Eu já vim até aqui deixar a senhora ciente de tudo que está acontecendo, a senhora já arrumou minha farda em meia hora...

- Eu recusei seu pedido. – comentou, deixando o bule na mesa e mexendo o café com uma colherinha. – Já disse que a minha vida de desafios já se foi, não sou mais uma bruxa das trevas... Mas agradeço o seu convite, e para reparar minha falta arrumei um ou outro detalhe de seu uniforme. É o que posso oferecer de melhor hoje em dia.

- Bom, a senhora sabe o que faz. Eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender com vocês. Agradeço os minutos cedidos a mim, e peço desculpas pelo incomodo. E fico feliz de ver a boa vontade da senhora em manter contato com o Tio Gon.

- Não tenho mais idade para grandes desafios – sorriu a pequena e gordinha senhora. – mas farei o possível para manter a ordem e a paz na cidade e no país. Conte com meus talentos.

- Digo o mesmo. – disse Leah, indo para a porta. – Não tenha dúvida: se precisar, minha lâmina entrará na batalha em favor de sua pessoa.

A senhora sorriu: "Eu não tenho, Leah. Eu não tenho."

Num bairro longe da cidade, que mais lembrava uma cidade do interior, com muitas árvores, casas pequenas com grandes quintais de terra batida e cerca de bambu, um grupo de crianças brincava de bola, com gols de tijolos, entre os quintais de três casas e a rua. O BMW preto conversível parou debaixo da sombra de uma grande mangueira, e dele saiu Leah, com farda, olhando uma casa do outro lado da rua, no fundo de um terreno. Ela foi andando decidida pelo lugar, sem olhar para os lados.

As crianças sujas pararam de brincar ao ver a mulher invadindo o 'campo', mas não se atreveram a reclamar. Leah, já no terreno da casa, avistou duas crianças, que correram para perto da porta da casa. As olhou sem sorrir, mas também sem cara feia. A molecada parecia hipnotizada pela negra farda. Até que um dos meninos, de rosto encardido de terra, bateu os olhos remelentos em Leah, estufou o peito e bateu continência. Ela achou divertido, parou, não resistiu e também bateu continência. O garotinho sorriu, desfez a pose e correu de volta pro jogo. Então uma mulher, que limpava as mãos no avental, veio à porta, e pareceu surpresa ao ver Leah.

- Olá, senhora Do Carmo. Seu marido está?

- Ah... Sim, sim... E... Está. Por favor, entre.

- Me perdoe por chegar assim, de repente, mas...

- Não se preocupe, meu marido já a esperava.

As duas entraram e seguiram para os fundos da casa, saindo no quintal de trás, passando pelas galinhas que ciscavam, até chegarem a uma oficina cheia de tranqueiras penduradas, numa garagem. Nela um homem gordo e peludo, sem camisa, encerava um velho fusca. Ao ver Leah ele jogou as estopas longe e prontamente veio ao seu encontro:

- Oh, Cristo...! Senhora... digo, Capitã, não, Tenente... digo... General!

- Se errasse mais uma vez teria sua cabeça cortada, Coronel Mostarda. – sorriu Leah, achando divertindo a agonia do homem.

- Senhora, sim, senhora! Perdoe minha indelicadeza, senhora!

- Deixe disso, homem. – divertiu-se, sentando sossegada num sofá velho e rasgado, tirado do banco traseiro de algum carro velho. – O seu tempo, o meu tempo, já passou. Vim em Missão de Paz, agora...

- Ah, sim senhora. E em que posso servi-la?... Digo, ajudá-la, então?

- Essa farda é só pra mostrar que, bem, estou de volta, por assim dizer. – comentou, alienada, olhando a própria roupa. – Também queria ver se ainda servia, Coronel.

- Não sou mais Coronel, senhora. – comentou, inclinando um pouco em reverência, sorrindo. – Se deixou o serviço de lado, abandonei eu também minha posição.

- Gosto do nome. – justificou. – De qualquer forma, fico feliz em saber que estamos todos em sintonia. Todos os antigos Bruxos das Trevas lembraram de mim.

- Como haveríamos de esquecer, senhora?

- Bom, então creio não precisar demorar muito com você... Não tomarei seu tempo. Você já deve imaginar o que eu venho te pedir.

- Senhora, sim, senhora. Perfeitamente.

- Ótimo! Só que, dessa vez...

- Imagino, senhora.

- Ótimo, de novo! – sorriu. – Preciso da ajuda de cada um de vocês. Mantenham-se alertas a qualquer movimento mais... brusco. A qualquer energia diferente. Precisaremos nos unir contra o que pode vir por aí. Sabem que estou pedindo porque receio não ter mais forças para dar conta do recado... – suspirou, um pouco desanimada. - e também por segurança. Posso confiar em você? Terei sua palavra?

- Com toda a honra, senhora. Fico feliz por lembrar de mim após tantos anos, e confiar em mim. Usando palavras suas... – sorriu. – _Minha alma se alegra com seu pedido_.

Leah sorriu:

- Que bom. Eu agradeço, Coronel. E também... venho pedir... suas habilidades de _ferreiro das trevas_.

O Coronel sorriu, orgulhoso. Leah se ajoelhou, tirou a espada da cintura e a ergueu para o homem, como lhe oferecesse um presente. Ele abriu mais um largo sorriso, e seus olhos brilharam, ao tomar a arma nas mãos e examiná-la.

- ... É uma grande honra ter isso em mãos. Fico lisonjeado de recebê-la no lugar do Sr. Gon.

Leah se ergueu:

- Tio Gon está sendo muito chateado por mim, já. Preferi confiá-la a você. Quando estará pronta?

- Amanhã à tarde. – disse o Coronel, colocando a espada numa mesa de madeira. – Deixarei-a no altar budista lá do Jardim. Sabe?

- Claro. Irei buscá-la.

- A partir das quatro e meia. A Senhora sabe... a Espada das Trevas... vai dar um certo trabalho... ahm... dividi-la em duas partes... Mas eu farei, perfeitamente.

- Ótimo. Bom, vou-me indo. Não quero mais tomar seu tempo. Agradeço mais uma vez, Coronel. Estarei às ordens se precisar.

- Senhora, sim, Senhora. – sorriu o gordo.

Na praia da Barra, Harry estava sentado na areia, de calção, e, na sua frente, um pouco mais perto da água, estava Hermione com seu instrutor, André. Ela usava por cima do biquíni uma roupa de surfista, emprestada por André, cinza chumbo, com algumas linhas cor de rosa. André usava o mesmo tipo de roupa, só que com linhas azuis. O detalhe 'sórdido' era ele estar com a parte de cima aberta, deixando à mostra o tórax "sarado" assim que percebeu que as garotas da praia dedicavam alguns instantes de contemplação à sua pessoa. Harry chegava à conclusão de que estava difícil achar um nível de babaquice suficientemente grande pra classificar André.

O casal estava do lado de uma prancha. André ensinava à garota como nadar na prancha, como subir nela e manter o equilíbrio. Alguns minutos e os dois estavam completamente entrosados. Harry abraçou os joelhos enquanto olhava os dois, sem pensar em nada.

- Ei, você aprende rápido. – orgulhava-se André, olhando hermione em cima da prancha. – Olha a vaca! Olha a vaca!

André ria e empurrava Hermione, tentando derrubá-la da prancha, mas seu equilíbrio estava impecável.

- Fala sério, você está melhor que eu!

- Não é pra tanto. – sorriu Hermione.

- Ótimo, vamos pra água. – chamou André, pondo sua prancha debaixo do braço.

- Harry...? Harry!

- ...Oi! – respondeu Harry, "aterrissando".

- Vamos pra água? – chamou André.

- Não, obrigado.

- Eh... – riu André. – Senhor Potter, é a única coisa que sabe falar? Bem... pelo menos você fala ela certo.

- Não... e obrigado.

- Eita... estou falando em inglês contigo. Porque não responde em inglês?

Harry olhou dos lados, pensando, e respondeu, sorrindo sonso:

- ..._Éstou trreinándo meo pórrtugues_.

Hermione riu da graça do amigo, mas André deu uma risada idiota, como se não gostasse da brincadeira. O casal foi pra água, e em algumas tentativas Hermione já ficava de pé na prancha, para em poucos segundos perder o equilíbrio e cair na água, levando várias "vacas" (cair da prancha). Até que uma hora os dois finalmente conseguiram "dropar" (conseguir surfar na onda com perfeição) a onda juntos, lado a lado.

- _Aí gata! Mó brôu_! – brincou André, imitando sotaque de surfista.

- Dá pro gasto. – sorriu ela.

- Pronto. Olha a vaca! Muuuu... – e empurrou Hermione, que caiu na água, enquanto André terminava de descer a onda perfeitamente, até saltar já perto da areia. – Ei! Onde vai, menina? Já é hora de voltar.

- Quê?... Mas agora que consegui ficar de pé. – disse, apoiada na prancha.

- Amanhã a gente volta, já está entardecendo.

O casal saiu da água carregando as pranchas debaixo do braço, rindo de alguma besteira. Harry, na mesma posição, os olhava, notando o quanto os dois "casavam" quase que perfeitamente como "casalzinho".

Chegaram no apartamento e encontraram Leah, na cozinha.

- Você já está bem mais coradinho, Harry. – sorriu a professora – Você vai ficar bonito mais bronzeado.

- Que é isso... – sorriu, encabulado.

- Ele ainda precisa de muito bronze, dona Leah – brincou André, de braços cruzados.

- Imagina. – continuou Leah, naturalmente alfinetando o rapaz. – Mais uma ou duas tardes e ele fica no ponto. Com esse cabelo rebelde, é só tirar os óculos que ele perto de você vai te deixar parecendo um trasgo.

André desfez o sorrisinho e a olhou com a mesma cara de nojento quando não gostou da brincadeira de Harry na praia. Mione sorriu e olhou de André pra Harry:

- É... Vai ser um páreo difícil.

Harry respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito. André suspirou e saiu do apartamento, combinado de retomarem as aulas no dia seguinte.

- Muito bem, muito bem, muito bem. – sorriu Leah, batendo palmas e animando o casal. – Vocês vão tomar banho, que eu vou fazer a janta. Ou tentar, é claro.

Toji, camuflado entre as mesas brincando com seus bonequinhos ninjas, ergueu-se:

- Oba! Tomate _xêco_!

- É, filho. – riu a mãe. – Tomate seco. É que uma das únicas coisas que sei fazer é macarronada com tomate seco. E ele gosta. E vocês dois, pro banho. Levem essa nhaca de praia pra longe daqui.

Harry e Hermione obedeceram, e desceram novamente, para se sentarem nos sofás para conversar. Volta e meia alguma cosia se quebrava ou Leah falava um palavrão. Se a janta estivesse tão boa quanto seu esforço, estava ótimo, porque se dependesse da prática da mulher na cozinha...

Leah, é verdade, estava um tanto mau humorada, especialmente depois das oito da noite, porque nem sinal de Kojiro voltar do escritório. Ela estava visivelmente irritada, e já tinha ligado várias vezes para o marido, e cada vez conseguia a proeza de desligar o telefone MAIS mau-humorada AINDA. Até que Toji, sentado no sofá ainda com seus brinquedos, ergueu-se e virou a cabeça para ela, com o olhar de sonso herdado da mãe, e a ficou olhando, com aquela expressão de quem acha aquilo muito patético. O que era, claro, verdade.

- Ah, ótimo! O jantar pronto e aquela... coisa não dá SINAL de vida! Ótimo! Lindo! Maravilhoso!

Até que ela reparou no olhar do filho e reclamou:

- Que foi? Fico puta mesmo! Ainda mais com aquela... aquela bruaca não me deixando falar com ele! Quer que eu fique como!

Toji, ainda apático, voltou a se entreter com os bonecos, dizendo:

- Eu não _dixe_ nada...

- Leah... – arriscou Hermione, receosa. – O que houve?

- Nada. – resmungou. – Só uma babaca que trabalha pro Koji.

Harry soltou um longo "Aaaahhh...".

- Que tem ela? – voltou a arriscar Hermione, não querendo tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- Ela é uma escrota. Eu a detesto. Bem, ela também me detesta. Ela é aquela secretária inútil que fica na frente da porta da sala dele, que só sabe falar "Não sei e não pode". Ele está em reunião, e óbvio, desligou o celular. Mas eu sempre ligo na sala e ele me atende, sem problemas, mas essa... essa inconha atende na frente dele e diz: "Lamento, mas o senhor Toji não pode ser interrompido".

Harry não deixou de rir com Hermione da imitação da professora.

- Ah, Leah, não é tão ruim assim... – tentou amenizar Harry.

- É, Harry. – sorriu Hermione, olhando-º – Acredite, é.

Leah descruzou os braços e suspirou, passando a mão na franja:

- Ah, devo parecer uma imbecil, agindo assim.

- Imagina... – comentou Harry, se espreguiçando, com as mãos na nuca, virando os olhos. Hermione voltou a segurar a risada.

- A mãe morre de _xiúmex_ dela. – comentou Toji, achando aquilo divertidíssimo.

- Eu ouvi isso, moleque. – resmungou Leah, azeda.

- Ela é tão má assim, Leah? – estranhou Hermione.

- Ela não é má. – sorriu, sacana. – Ela só tem cara de bunda, nome de perereca e é um cu.

- Que beleza! – riu Harry, junto de Hermione.

- É a Dona _Xilva_. – murmurou Toji, de sobrancelhas erguidas, sabendo que o pai não era muito fã das comparações da esposa e sempre o lembrava de não tirar sarro da secretária.

- Senhora Silva, né? – sorriu Leah – Dona, ou senhora. Também, com aquele nome.

- Que nome?

O barulho da chave na fechadura foi escutado. Toji e Leah se ergueram, e em instantes a porta da cobertura se abriu, e por ela Kojiro entrou, com o paletó nas costas, dando um longo suspiro de cansaço. Olhou os garotos e sorriu:

- Olá, molecada. – e em seguida deu de cara com o olhar fulminante da esposa. – A... Amor?... Que foi?

* * *

**N.A 1: EdD 50, heim? Quem diria? Contando todas as "fics" da série, este é o capítulo número 50. Cinco dezenas. Meia centena. Meio século. X-D Que coisa, não?**

**N.A 2: Eu adoro escrever a Leah com ciúmes do marido. (também, com um partidão que nem o Kojiro, até eu) Isso provavelmente deve deixar o pessoal que gosta da "Leah com o Sirius" um pouco chateados, mas infelizmente, esse é um casal que eu acho que não daria certo na fic... já até pensei em fazer, no início, mas abandonei a idéia, porque acho legal a família dela, e também porque eu não vejo motivos bons o suficientes pra Leah ficar com o Sirius. ¬¬'**

**N.A 3: Se eu disser pra vocês que eu acho que o "capítulo 50" é praticamente a metade da história vocês vão ficar bravos? Oo' Ainda tem tanta coisa a ser contada... acho que vou ter que cortar várias coisas para não estender muito a série... (apesar de que, por justamente ser uma série, não vejo motivos pra querer acabar logo... senão fica uma cosia meio, sei lá, corrida, que nem a primeira versão da Saara...)**

**N.A 4: E para quem estiver preocupado em relação aos shippers dessa história, não se preocupem, porque nada que saiu no livro 6 ou que a Jk tenha falado vai interferir na EdD. Essa é uma série escrita desde o lançamento do livro 4, com poucas coisas do livro 5. Se eu aidna fosse colcoar spoilers do livro 6, a EdD teria de ser deletada, porque ela é uma fic compeltamente original. E também "adequar"a EdD aos 'shippers do livro' também seria assinar o atestado de morte dela. A história simplesmente nãofaria sentido sem Gina/Not, Rony/Aïsha e Harry/Hermione. Aliás, só de pensar na possibilidade de colocar, por exemplo, R/H na EdD, me dá calafrios. O que seria da Fase Saara, a Fase que eu simplismente mais adoro? Seria praticamente uma heresia. Heh.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 51: Gasolina

**Capítulo 4 – Gasolina (EdD 51)**

Kojiro provavelmente iria até a esposa lhe dar um beijo de boa noite, mas conhecendo a esposa que tinha, não seria capaz de fazer isso, mesmo sem saber o motivo aparente. Então preferiu ir até o sofá colocar o paletó na beira e beijar a cabeça do filho. Olhava desconfiado pra mulher, que, encostada à mesa da cozinha, de braços cruzados, lhe lançava um olhar fulminante, bem parecido com aquele que ela tinha quando ainda era uma bruxa das trevas que retalhava quem esbarrasse com ela na rua sem querer.

- ... Algum... problema, Leah? O que houve?

- O problema, Kojiro... – começou Leah. – É que _não houve nada_.

- Hum...

- Eu tentei, estava tentando falar com você, mas não consegui.

- ... Estava em reunião. – comentou, natural, colocando a pasta no sofá e afrouxando a gravata. – Não estava com o celular. Porque não ligou direto na sala?

Era o ponto que Leah esperava:

- Ah, por quê? Porque aquela sua BELEZA de secretaria não me deixava falar com você.

- Hum... – parou Kojiro, tentando se lembrar. Tinha tanta gente, uma reunião tão importante... – Que secretária?

- Como que secretária! – inconformou-se Leah, gesticulando. – Aquela pé no saco da... da... da Bucleta!

- Ah... ...Vlagina, Leah. – sorriu Kojiro, começando a se divertir. – É verdade, a _Senhora Maria da Silva _ficou lá até agora pouco, arrumando a papelada pra despachar pro Arlong amanhã.

- ... Como é que essa dona chama? – perguntou Harry, torcendo o nariz.

Kojiro riu, punindo-se em pensamento:

- Maria Vlagina da Silva.

Quando Hermione e Harry entenderam o que o nome sugeria, não deixaram de cair na gargalhada.

- Coitada!

- Também acho. – comentou Kojiro, agora dobrando as mangas do paletó e se esticando no sofá. – Diz a lenda que o pai dela foi registrá-la completamente bêbado com o padrinho da filha, e quando chegaram ao cartório os dois resolveram colocar o nome, enfim... da coisa que mais gostavam. Só que, como estavam completamente chapados, acabaram meio que errando o nome... – concluiu, desviando o olhar pra não rir, coçando a orelha. – Sorte dela, devo eu acrescentar. Ela já pensou várias vezes em mudar de nome, mas, enfim... eu acho uma pena. Íamos perder a piada.

- Como você é mau. – riu Hermione.

- Mas ela trabalha muito bem. – riu Kojiro. – Cumpre todas as suas tarefas direitinho... Ahm... A Leah e ela não se dão muito bem. Mas ela não é ruim não.

- Vou esquentar a janta de novo, já que ela esfriou. – resmungou a aludida, voltando mais azeda ainda pra cozinha.

Toji fez um barulhinho e correu para o fundo da cozinha, indo ajudar a mãe. Kojiro aproveitou para se esgueirar discreto até os garotos e se encolher, chamando-os, e comentar, levemente entretido, dividindo a atenção entre os garotos, que também se encolheram curiosos, e a esposa, brava, no fundo do lugar.

- Essa Maria Vlagina, que a gente chama de Senhora Silva por motivos óbvios, é minha secretária há muito tempo, acho que quase 8 anos ou mais, desde que ela tinha 18 anos. Ela é a última pessoa com quem você fala antes de mim, enfim, ela é do meu escritório particular, quase uma assessora minha, e, na verdade, entrou porque foi indicada por um conhecido meu do prédio da empresa, porque ela precisava. Família ferrada, mora perto da favela, bando de irmão vagabundo, pai morreu, a mãe é velhinha, coitada. Então, ela trabalha muito, e é muito competente e esforçada, então a gente investiu muito nela, ela agora fala inglês, espanhol fluente, engana com alemão, francês, japonês, etc, etc. Hoje ela é uma secretária de primeiro escalão, ganha super bem, se ela sair da empresa ela vai ser disputada a tapa. E, pra ajudar, ou complicar, no meu caso – murmurou. – ela é bem bonitinha, sabem? – Harry se arrumou no lugar, interessado. Hermione suspirou de propósito, olhando o teto, achando graça naquilo. – Ela tem assim um cabelinho meio _tóim-óim-óim_, sabem? Tipo mola de isqueiro, meio _ruinzinho_, meio loiro oxigenado... Não, mione, seu cabelo é ótimo, lindo, cacheado.O dela é que nem bandido, ou tá preso ou tá armado. – Hermione se aliviou, sorrindo, enquanto Harry segurou a risada. - Mas enfim, voltando... Ela ainda tem um corpinho em cima, toda arrumadinha, tem marquinha de biquíni, é malhada, tem assim uns peitões... – disse, tentando mostrar o volume com as mãos. – Eu acho até que o Sirius já deu uns maias nela, quando a Leah inventou dele trabalhar de segurança lá. – Mione riu baixinho da cara que Harry fez. – Mas acho que isso só piorou a situação... Bom, resumindo, ela é aquela secretária boazuda. E a Leah detesta ela. Eu ouvi dizer que a Vlagina também não vai com a cara da Leah, mas provavelmente não demonstra perto de mim pra não criar caso... O fato é que a Leah também vive tendo ataques dizendo que a secretária é afim de mim, que fica jogando charme na cara, se oferecendo. É isso.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Mas é verdade?

- Sei lá. – disse Kojiro, também surpreso, dando de ombros. - Nunca reparei nisso, pra ser sincero...

- ...Nunca? Como, nunca?

- Ué... Nunca. A Leah disse que eu é que sou idiota de não perceber. Bom, ela é muito atenciosa comigo, mas nunca parei pra ver se tinha segundas intenções. Acho que ela me agrada por que, francamente, o emprego e o salário são uma maravilha. Acho que é ciúme besta da Leah.

- Bom... – pensou Hermione. – A Leah tem umas coisas meio... ahm... absurdas, mas...

- Ah, eu acho que é coisa boba... Se aquele mulherão me desse mesmo bola, já tinha dado o bote. - sorriu Kojiro, óbvio. Hermione e Harry ficaram chocados. Ele se ergueu e foi pra cozinha. Harry suspirou e disse:

- Ai, ai... Ele é burro e não percebe mesmo.

- É, pelo jeito... – comentou a ex-grifinória, achando graça. – Ele é tão cego na Leah que não olha nem pros lados. Sorte dela.

- E da secretária. – murmurou. Naquela hora Kojiro virou o rosto e completou, moleque, apontando as costas de Leah:

- Pensando bem, nem se soubesse eu dava bola. Imagina o tamanho da encrenca. – e foi até a esposa, sorridente, enquanto o filho voltava elétrico pro sofá, ansioso pra voltar a brincar.

- Aí, eu falei. – riu Harry.

Kojiro chegou ao lado de Leah, que espalhava o queijo recém ralado sobre a travessa de macarrão. Ele pôs as mãos na cintura dela, pelas costas, e foi lhe dar um beijo no rosto, mas ela curvou o corpo pro lado, de cara amarrada.

- Eeeei... – resmungou Kojiro. – Pra quê isso?

- Hum.

- Você está aqui não tem nem dois dias, Leah... Não vá se estressar. Não vale a pena.

A resposta foi um "hunf", enquanto Leah batia as mãos, tirando o excesso de queijo. Kojiro deu um risinho, a abraçando pela cintura, com força, e lhe deu dois beijos, um no ombro outro no pescoço, pra depois respirar fundo com o nariz atrás da orelha da esposa, sentindo seu perfume de xampu, e em seguida pousou o queixo no seu ombro, olhando o jantar:

- Hum... Eu adoro quando você se aventura na cozinha.

- Esse é o único prato decente que sei fazer. – resmungou, ainda azeda. – E você sabe disso.

- Ah, mas você também sabe, seu macarrão com tomate seco é divino. Aliás, eu adoro tudo o que você faz: seu feijão cru e com pedrinhas, seu bife sola de sapato, seu arroz unidos venceremos...

Leah o olhou com o canto do olho, entortando os cantos da boca, segurando o sorriso ao máximo:

- Isso não teve a mínima graça, sabia?

Kojiro sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e dessa vez ela não fugiu.

- Você não me disse "Oi", nem "Bem-vindo", ainda, né? – comentou, inocente. Leah o olhou longamente, e murmurou um "Eu não gosto quando você faz isso", um pouco desapontada. Mas Kojiro sorriu, olhando a esposa, e lhe disse, tranqüilamente. – Eu te amo. – "De verdade?" perguntou Leah, baixinho. – De verdade. – respondeu, para lhe abraçar mais apertado e inclinar o rosto, fechando os olhos lhe dando um longo beijo. – Êêêê... Boa garota. – sorriu, feliz. – Nossa, olha que boas visitas nós temos, já colocaram a mesa junto do Toji.

De fato, Harry e Hermione ajudaram o garoto com os pratos, talheres, descansos de mesa e guardanapos. Todo mundo se sentou, e, aparentemente, a paz tinha voltado ao lar.

- Mas então... – começou Kojiro. – Quando vocês vão pro Castelo?

- Fim de semana. – disse Leah. – Não adianta muito ficarmos aqui, as aulas ainda nem começaram.

- Oba, então vocês ficam a semana toda aqui, ainda!

- É. Talvez a gente vá sábado. Eu também tenho uns outros assuntos pra resolver aqui... Toji, pare com isso.

Toji, na sua cadeirinha, começava a brincar com a comida, a fazer graça com o macarrão. Algumas bem nojentas. Como sempre foi educado na hora de comer, mas provavelmente tinha resolvido chamar a atenção ali. Ele olhou a mãe e sorriu, safado.

- Eu falei pra parar. – resmungou Leah, ficando séria.

Harry, Hermione e kojiro se olharam, e acharam melhor ficar quietos. Toji insistiu, com a boca já rebocada de molho. Ele se agitou como um bebê e acabou batendo na beira do pratinho e tomando um belo banho de macarronada.

- NÃO TEM GRAÇA NENHUMA, MOLEQUE! – Disse Leah, firme, num tom de voz alto e grave, que sacudiu a espinha de quem estava na mesa.

Toji a olhou chocado, com o macarrão escorrendo da sua cara pro pratinho.

- Satisfeito, agora? – perguntou, no mesmo tom trovejante, sem tirar os olhos do filho.

O queixo de Toji começou a tremer e seus olhos se encheram de água na mesa hora. Leah atravessou o filho com um olhar e um tom de voz piores que o anterior:

- E você NÃO VAI chorar.

Toji respirou fundo, mordeu a boca e engoliu o choro, fazendo sim com a cabeça, incapaz de mover um músculo sequer, exceto o do pescoço, confirmando.

- Suba. Vá se lavar, anda. – disse a mãe, por fim, indicando a escada com a cabeça.

O menino baixou os olhos, tirou o resto de macarrão da cabeça, colocou cuidadosamente no pratinho, o empurrou, desceu da cadeira e subiu as escadas em profundo silêncio. Dois minutos depois Kojiro comentou:

- Que deu nele? Nunca fez isso.

- Deve estar querendo chamar a atenção. – suspirou Leah, desfazendo a expressão rude e pegando mais macarrão.

- Deve ser a Mione. – comentou Harry.

- É a Mione. – sorriu Leah.

- Ah, meu Deus... – riu Hermione. – Eu não fiz nada.

- Natural, Hermione. – disse Kojiro, limpando a boca. – Na idade dele é normal arranjar um amor platônico, querer chamar atenção. Você tem tudo: é jovem, bonita, simpática, dá atenção pra ele... Já, já passa.

- Espero não ter problemas com ele...

- Você não tem que se preocupar com _esse _admirador. – alfinetou Leah.

- ...Como... Como assim?

- Não se faça de boba. Tome cuidado, menina, que o André é sinônimo de problema. – Hermione ficou extremamente constrangida, mas Leah continuou. – Aí, Harry, se eu fosse você ficava de olho nela.

- Pode deixar. – sorriu Harry. – Vou cuidar dela.

Os quatro fizeram um mutirão para arrumar a cozinha, para em seguida subirem, colocar pijama, escovar os dentes, arrumar-se e descerem de novo para assistirem TV na grande sala do _home theater_ e ver algum filme. O único "excluído" foi Toji. Já na sala, ar condicionado ligado, Leah e Kojiro arrumaram o sofá-cama com cobertas e travesseiros e ali se aninharam. Na frente deles, no degrau debaixo, em cima do peludo tapete branco do centro rebaixado da sala, Hermione e Harry também se ajeitaram entre travesseiros e cobertas. Não demorou para a sala esfriar e todos se enfiarem debaixo das mantas.

Harry e Hermione não deixaram de reparar na bela vista da sala espelhada de um lado ao outro: à noite, com as luzes da cidade acesa, e nenhum outro prédio alto o suficiente para atrapalhar a vista, de um lado uma vista quase completa da Lagoa, e do outro um pedaço do litoral da praia de Ipanema.

- Toji não vem? – perguntou Hermione, já deitada.

- Ah, ele vai ficar assim até amanhã. – comentou Leah, deitada no peito de Kojiro, que comandava o controle remoto. – Olhei pela greta da porta e ele já estava dormindo, com pijaminha limpo. Acho que ele tomou banho assim que subiu.

- Que bonitinho...

- É difícil nessas horas segurar a vontade de agarrar ele, encher de beijos, pedir desculpas e falar o quanto a mamãe ama ele... – riu. – Mas tem que ser assim.

- Amanhã ele já esqueceu. – disse kojiro, que coçava o cabelo de Leah com a mão direita e tentava mudar de canal com o controle na mão esquerda. – Mas que diabos esse controle...

- ... Claro que não vai funcionar, Koji... Esse é o controle do DVD.

- Oh... jura? – Kojiro colocou o controle na mesinha ao lado e pegou outro. – Muda, pomba!

- Koji... Esse é o do aparelho de som.

- Merda. Esse aqui. Ó. Que barulho foi esse?

Leah enfiou o rosto no pijama dele, rindo:

- Você acabou de desligar o ar condicionado. Me dá isso. Aqui, é esse!

Finalmente o controle certo. Kojiro ficou muito satisfeito:

- Nossa, quanto botão. – comentou. – Agora sim. Vamos ver o quê?

- Sei lá, escolhe um filme aí.

De canal em canal, eles foram procurando, até acharem um filme que já estava começando.

- Ótimo, vai esse mesmo. Qual que é, Koji?

- hum... Sei lá. Não olhei a revista de programação. Deixa eu ver...

- Ah, deixa aí mesmo! Filme medieval! Adoro épicos!

- Não... – comentou Kojiro, olhando a revista. – Esse é romance.

- Ah, vai esse mesmo. De acordo, molecada?

- Siiim. - responderam, em coro.

O quarteto mais falava que prestava atenção no filme, discutindo cada detalhe da trama, que estava um tanto entediante.

- Não é Senhor dos Anéis não, é? – perguntou Leah. – Odeio filme sem fim. Filme grande e sem fim então, me deixa putíssima!

- Não, Leah, não é. – sorriu Kojiro, um pouco mole de sono, beijando a cabeça da esposa.

Depois de vinte minutos o frio do ar condicionado gelava a sala. Harry e Mione já tinham puxado suas respectivas cobertas para o pescoço, e prestava atenção no filme. Até Hermione deixar a cabeça no ombro de Harry e se aproximar dele, abraçando seu braço esquerdo, como fizera no avião:

- Você liga se eu ficar assim? – perguntou, baixinho. – Estou começando a ficar com frio...

- Ah, não. – respondeu, se arrumando no lugar para ficar mais confortável. – Pode ficar.

O tempo passou, passou, passou e o filme não parecia acabar. As pálpebras de Harry começaram a pesar, quando, de repente, o casal principal do filme trocou um apaixonado beijo. O beijo começou a ficar mais ousado, e Harry sentiu que começava a se constranger. O casal já tirava a roupa no telão, e se entregava à mais ardente e ousada cena de amor que a classificação do filme permitia. O coração de Harry começou a bater mais forte, e sentiu seu copo inteiro esquentar, como o rosto em brasa de vergonha e aflição. Ele não conseguia mover um dedo.

Num sossegado movimento Hermione, ao lado de Harry, se aninhou mais ainda, abraçando-se ao braço do amigo e colando o nariz em seu pescoço, dando um longo suspiro. Harry prendeu a respiração, quase horrorizado. A cena continuava no filme, e ele não se movia. Até que, num ato de extrema coragem, desceu os olhos para Hermione, agarra a ele com o nariz e a boca em seu pescoço: ela, assim como Leah e Kojiro, dormiam em sono profundo há mais de uma hora. Harry era o único que, "por educação", ainda estava acordado na casa.

* * *

Estavam todos tomando café quando a campainha tocou: era André, feliz e sorridente, entrando na casa como se fosse a sua.

- Hum... Dá pra sentir o cheirinho de café lá de fora.

- Bom dia, senhor André Luis. – sorriu Kojiro.

- Dena. – comentou Leah, de costas pro garoto. – Você tem certeza que não deixou comida por aí? Tem barata invadindo essa casa.

- Eeeeeh... Dona. – resmungou André. – Tu já foi mais educada com o filhote aqui.

- Que mãe o quê. – disse, de boca cheia, enquanto André lhe dava um beijo e se sentava ao seu lado, na mesa de café. – Meu filho ainda nem barba tem. Nem dente tem direito.

- Onde vai tão cedo e tão empolgado, menino? – perguntou Kojiro, na ponta da mesa, pra André, que já se servia do café como se estivesse em casa. – Oito da manhã, rapaz. Caiu da cama?

- Ué, tenho que escoltar meus novos alunos. – sorriu, olhando os estrangeiros. – Sou o guia turístico deles.

- Cuidado com esse guia, heim, gente... – comentou Kojiro.

- Desde quando um mineiro que fede a roça como você tem cacife pra andar no Rio de Janeiro?

- _No stress_, querida. Você sabe que eu conheço o Rio tão bem quanto São Paulo.

- Que ótimo! – exclamou, virando os olhos. – E como conhece! Um cara que quer descer na Barra Funda, sai do metrô na Vergueiro! Maravilha!

André fez bico, não gostando da brincadeira, e se ocupou em terminar o café. Ao correr os olhos pelo outro lado da mesa, seu olhar cruzou com o de Hermione, e ele prontamente voltou a dar aquele sorrisinho safado e lhe piscar um olho. Ela baixou os olhos, segurando o sorriso. Harry ficou parado, encantado com a cara de pau do rapaz. Leah tinha percebido e empurrou o rapaz com força:

- André, você não presta, animal. Deixa ela pelo menos tomar café! Aposto que você leva eles pra Barra, se enfia na água com Hermione e deixa o Harry torrando no sol que nem jacaré.

- Imagina... – sorriu Kojiro.

- Bom, sem problema. – disse André. – Hoje eu descolo umas gatas pro Harry, é minha especialidade.

- André, por favor...

- Leah, brincadeira. – sorriu André, pegando a xícara de café. – Aposto que o Harry quer é ficar na dele, tomando sol. Você mesma disse, lembra? Ele tem que pegar um bronze pra competir comigo. - Em seguida ergue a xícara pra Harry e sorriu, como num sutil desafio. – Só cuidado pra não passar do ponto e perder a vez. Eu não tenho compaixão por perdedores. Especialmente os estrangeiros...

- Bom... – suspirou Leah, terminando um pedaço de bolo de laranja e se levantando. – Vocês me dão licença, tenho muito o que fazer hoje, sim?

- Vai onde, Leah? – perguntou o de franja azul.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ai. – gemeu Harry, quase inconsciente.

- Mas de tarde vou buscar os garotos, se você não der sinal de vida. – comentou Leah. – Certo?

- Como vai me achar?

- Leco, querido... Você há de convir comigo que não existem muito manes com franja azul na cidade do Rio, não? Gracinha...

Leah e Kojiro foram os primeiros a sair de casa. Harry e Hermone ainda ficaram um bom tempo, junto de André. Ele conversava com Adenair sobre uma encomenda de trufas que a empregada costumava trazer de uma vizinha.

- Mione, pega uma nota de dez pra mim? – pediu.

Hermione abriu a carteira de André e lhe entregou a nota, e acabou parando a atenção numa foto de dentro de sua carteira. Era uma foto em que ele estava com uma garota, abraçados numa praia, muito sorridentes. André se aproximou em silêncio, e esticou o olho, mas continuou quieto. A foto devia ter uns três anos ou mais, André era mais magricela, usava um cabelo arrepiado, e não tinha a franja azul. A garota era bonita, tinha os olhos um pouco puxados e uma expressão muito sossegada, que lembrava sua professora. Hermione assustou-se ao ver André.

- Desculpa, eu, eu... só estava...

- Não tem problema. – sorriu de leve, encostando nela e tirando a foto da carteira pra ver mais de perto.

- Ela é...

- Ela é a Vitória. – disse. – A filha da Leah, que morreu há quase um ano.

- ... Leah já me falou dela. – disse, em tom baixo. – Ela era... bonita.

- É... Ela era linda. – disse, com uma saudosa ternura. – Aliás, continua linda. Quer dizer... Eu creio que continue...

- Vocês... Vocês eram... namorados?

André pensou um pouco, de olho na foto, e disse, sem piscar:

- Ela foi a única garota que eu realmente amei em toda a minha vida. - e, com um ar deprimido, encostou o queixo no ombro de Hermione, tentando desviar do assunto, apontando o cenário da foto. – Tá vendo essa praia? É a Baía do Sancho, em Fernando de Noronha, uma das praias mais bonitas do mundo, e considerada a mais bonita do país. A gente foi pra lá com a escola, há quase quatro anos atrás. Eu tô sem a franja azul.

Quase sem querer, Hermione começou a acariciar o rosto de André com as pontas dos dedos, talvez um pouco tocada pela tristeza que sentia vir do menino.

- Você não tinha franja azul, mas fazia luzes no cabelo. – sorriu Hermione, tentando descontrair.

- Ah. – resmungou, se afastando dela. – Essa mania eu tenho desde que comecei a trabalhar como modelo. Me mandaram fazer tantas vezes que peguei costume. _Viadagem_, sabe? - sorriu, também tentando descontrair.

- Desculpe interromper, mas só vamos sair depois do almoço? – perguntou Harry, que já tinha descido e esperava o casalzinho se desgrudar a tempos.

- Ô, Senhor Potter. – sorriu André. – Claro que vamos. Vamos, vamos, minha gente!

* * *

No pé do morro de uma das favelas da cidade, com vista para um viaduto que dava acesso á entrada da favela, uma garagem estava aberta, como uma oficina. "Como", porque, de fato, a oficina era uma das muitas bocas-de–fumo do lugar. Atrás do balcão no fundo da garagem, encostado na lateral da parede, uma mulherzinha sentada num banquinho conversava com outro homem, magrelo, que estava de cócoras, e com ele trocava um cigarro pequeno e fedorento. Espalhados pelos entulhos e ferros-velhos da oficina outros caras estavam a postos, como guardas. Uns com metralhadoras UZI, outros com pistolas e facas na cintura, e quatro deles com escopetas e espadas japonesas presas às costas. Volta e meia uma pessoa ou um grupinho aparecia no lugar atrás das mercadorias oferecidas. Uns faziam o uso da droga ali mesmo, outros as enfiavam no bolso e saíam do lugar, apressados. Uma vez ou outra um carro velho tocando pagode ou Rap no máximo passava em frente, ou parava. Seus ocupantes desciam, trocavam umas idéias e continuavam o caminho. Os moradores das casas ao lado e de cima da garagem pareciam não notar ou se importar com a existência daquele ponto comercial.

As pessoas que lá estavam se cutucaram ao olhar pra fora e ver algo inusitado para aquele local e hora do dia: um BMW preto conversível parava do outro lado da rua. Leah desceu do carro, sossegada, de óculos escuros, e foi caminhando sossegada até a garagem, sorrindo simpática. Ela, claro, estava com a farda negra. Entrou, tirando os óculos escuros, e foi até um moreno forte, no fundo do lugar:

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou, simpática.

A mulher de trás do balcão se ergueu, chapadíssima:

- Vai pagar quanto? Digo... levar?

- Hãn? – perguntou Leah.

- Vai levar o quê, dona? – perguntou o moreno, cruzando os braços e olhando leah cauteloso.

- Levar...? Ah, sim... – riu, desconcertada. – Desculpe, mas não vim comprar nada. Essa minha cara de chapada é de nascimento... Não corroí nenhum neurônio com baseado ou pó, não. Eu... Bem, já nasci sem eles.

- Se não veio atrás da mercadoria, veio aqui fazer o quê, moça? – rosnou o homem.

Leah coçou o queixo e falou, inocente:

- Bom... Vim falar com seu patrão.

Os homens da boca de fumo se olharam em silêncio. Leah continuou no mesmo tom agradável:

- Pode ser...?

Do fundo de algum quintal uma criança empinava pipa, que voava graciosa pela brisa, do lado de baixo da boca de fumo. Da garagem, um individuo era jogado pra fora, de costas, sem dó, se ralando e levantando poeira até a lataria da BMW. Logo depois vieram os óculos escuros, quicando pela rua, até chegar no individuo: Leah, lógico.

- COF! COF! – tossia, pegando os óculos na mão e se levantando. – Mas que falta de diálogo!

A determinada mulher atravessou a rua novamente, emburrada, e entrou na garagem. No ar a pipa dava uma bela pirueta e subia mais alguns metros. Algumas pombas cruzaram o céu. Pela segunda vez a mulher voava da garagem para o carro, dessa vez de barriga. Após a nuvem de pó baixar, Leah pôs as mãos no chão e se ergueu, dolorida:

- Ai... Cof!... Ai cof! Cof! Que violência, negada…

Na porta o moreno – com os óculos de Leah na testa – apareceu, sorrindo:

- Se não vem comprar, suma daqui, dona.

Leah, da cor da rua, com pó até na alma, o olhou, fulminante:

- Olha o que fizeram com a MINHA ROUPA!

- Ah, a roupa? – sorriu, quando dois homens apareciam do fundo da loja com uma grossa mangueira de bombeiro nas mãos. – Não se preocupe, a gente LAVA.

- Ah, não, não, nã–

Leah não teve tempo de piscar. O potente jato d'água a acertou em cheio. Ela tentou se encolher, mas a violência e a pressão da água lavavam até seus antepassados. Ao desligarem a bomba, uns dois minutos depois, ela, de boca aberta e ensopada, olhou o carro, choramingando, com as mãos no cabelo escorrido de água:

- Ah... Meu carro... Meu carro... MEU CARRO! – o BMW parecia uma piscina por dentro. Leah abriu a porta e a água despejou pra fora. Ela estava desolada.

- Não reclame, que a gente lavou sua roupa, tia. – sorriu o moreno, dando as costas.

Ela não teve escolha, olhou com raiva os caras que ficaram na porta, rindo, entrou no carro – que fez TCHOP assim que ela se sentou no banco de couro bege. – e foi embora.

Instantes depois ela fazia a curva do viaduto, saindo da favela, e olhou pelo retrovisor com raiva:

- Bando de favelados filhos duma... Que falta de... de coração. Fui tão educada, sossegada, chegando assim de...

De repente, olhando pelo retrovisor, Leah focalizou a porta da garagem, e sua mente se iluminou.

- Ah... Ah... Ah, garoto! – e comemorou sozinha a repentina idéia.

Acelerando e virando o volante com força, o carro deu um cavalo de pau, ficando na ponta extrema do viaduto. Leah engatou a marcha e acelerou, voltando. O carro voltou a subir o viaduto com uma violenta curva, a cada metro aumentando intensamente sua velocidade ao máximo. O motor do BMW dava o máximo de si, Leah com o pé no fundo do acelerador e as mãos firmes no volante. A toda velocidade, o carro não fez a curva da descida do viaduto.

Um rapaz magrelo, sem camisa, calça moletomn e gorrinho do Vasco da Gama chegou à boca de fumo aparentemente desesperado atrás de alguma substancia que pudesse fazer com que o músculo do seu braço parassem de se repuxar. O moreno, ainda com os óculos de Leah, olhou o rapaz e foi pra outro canto do lugar, sentando-se. O magrelo se aproximou do balcão, já com a mão no dinheiro do bolso. Um outro homem, um dos vigias, de revolver na cintura, se aproximou dele, enquanto a mulher do balcão também se aproximou, trocou umas palavrinhas com ele e deu a volta no balcão, lhe entregando três pequenos pacotinhos brancos. Ele, junto do outro homem, foi 'escoltado' até a saída da garagem. Mas ao darem dois passos e erguerem o olhar para fora...

- Ei... Que merda é aquela?

- ...Caralho, é um carr...

O BMW preto entrava na garagem, a toda velocidade, de lado. Carregou no bico o magricela, o homem, e mais a menina do balcão. Passou carregando tudo que via na frente e só foi parar na parede do fundo, amassando as pessoas que havia carregado, como moscas mortas.

Os "guardas" se recuperaram do susto assim que a poeira baixou e as peças pararam de cair no lugar, entre os destroços. Eles continuavam chocados, sem entender como aquele carro tinha parado ali, de lado, se encaixando. Com um barulho de ferro retorcido, o carro voltou a tombar, voltando a ficar com as rodas para baixo, levantando mais pó, completamente destruído.

- Mas... O QUÊ FOI ISSO! – gemeu o moreno, se erguendo, assustado.

- Ih, olha! – apontou um baixinho de boné.

Os que restaram no lugar olharam para fora. Leah vinha entrando, de braço cruzado e sorrindo, simpática como antes.

- Desculpe a primeira vez. – comentou, inocente. – Acho que não cheguei da forma... apropriada. Melhor assim, para vocês me notarem?

Leah pôs os pés na garagem e um dos homens, visivelmente trêmulo, apontou a pistola para sua cabeça. Leah parou no lugar, e virou apenas os olhos para o homem ao seu lado:

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. Vai acabar se machucando.

- Ca... Cale a boca! – berrou.

- ... Eu estou falando sério. – disse Leah, enrugando as sobrancelhas.

- Morra!

O homem apertou o gatilho. A bala, ao invés de atravessar as orelhas de Leah, fez o caminho contrário - como se fosse refletida – e atravessou o cano da pistola, atingindo em cheio a testa do rapaz, que foi jogado de costas na parede com a violência do impacto. Os outros recuaram de susto. Leah permaneceu tranquila.

- Eu tinha avisado. – em seguida viu o moreno, e voltou a caminhar em sua direção. – Ah, achei você.

No meio do caminho os homens que tinham escopetas e espadas atacaram.

- Não quero machucar ninguém. – declarou Leah.

Mas um deles apontou a arma. Num rápido movimento Leah o puxou pelo braço da arma e, com a mão direita, deu-lhe um potente soco no nariz, jogando-o de volta para a parede. Ainda teve reflexo para encolher o corpo para trás e escapar de um golpe de espada.

- Mas vocês, heim? – resmungou.

O homem com a espada se ergueu, a tempo de Leah girar o corpo e, sem dó, lhe dar dois chutes no rosto com a pesada bota. O terceiro sacava a espada, e ela o agarrou pelo braço e o abaixou, lhe dando uma joelhada no estômago. Mas ele não largou da espada.

- Larga! – xingou Leah. – Eu mandei você largar!

Avesso às dolorosas joelhadas, o homem não largou. Leah então teve de erguer a espada dele a força, para se defender do primeiro homem, que largava a escopeta e também achava mais seguro atacar com a espada, naquele lugar pequeno. Ela, com um tranco, jogou o homem que levara as joelhadas no canto, desacordado, e avançou no que vinha lhe atacar, enterrando o bico da bota revestido de metal na boca do sujeito, fazendo ele engolir alguns dos seus próprios dentes e também cair desmaiado com a pancada.

No fim dessa seqüência, Leah finalmente terminava com as duas espadas na mão.

Dois homens armaram as cartucheiras, mas logo após o "tchak" de carregar, eles se viram sem metade das armas, cortadas pelos fios das espadas que Leah agora empunhava. No instante seguinte, quando ergueram o olhar, espantados, viram uma última coisa antes de caírem desacordados: os cabos das espadas, que Leah bateu com força no nariz de cada um.

Ela apontou por fim a espada para o moreno, que ainda mal tinha tido tempo de piscar:

- Você! – berrou, para depois respirar fundo e falar, injuriada. – Quem foi que te deu permissão pra pegar meus óculos emprestados?

- Ora, ora... – a calma e grossa voz de um homem vinha de fora. – Mas isso tinha que ser feito por alguém como você.

O homem, alto, musculoso, negro, de cabeça raspada com desenhos tribais, uma boca de lábios grossos e um bigodinho fino vinha entrando calmamente, com as mãos para trás, olhando os homens caídos. O moreno ainda estava sem reação. Leah olhou por cima do ombro, baixou as espadas e sorriu:

- Ah, finalmente, _Rogerinho_... Não é a primeira vez que venho atrás de você.

- Não me avisaram que você tinha vindo...

- É, eu sei... Então tive de arranjar um jeito de você "me notar". Desculpe a... bagunça.

- Imagina. – sorriu, olhando os homens gemendo no chão e a parede decorada pelos miolos do que tinha tentado usar a arma de fogo. – Um a mais, outro a menos... A gente arranja outros, e melhores. Baco. O expediente de hoje acabou.

Baco, o moreno, acenou com a cabeça e saiu, assustado, com medo de esbarrar em Leah. Até que ela o chamou:

- Ei, meus óculos.

Baco, tremendo, entregou os óculos pra mulher e foi embora quase correndo. Os dois começaram a rir.

- Trouxas. Nunca se acostumam com a gente. – sorriu Rogerinho.

- É...

- Puxa, olha só seu carro... – comentou, olhando o que sobrou do BMW.

- É...

- Preciso compensá-la pela indelicadeza dos meus... funcionários.

- Imagina.

- Faço questão. – Rogerinho ergueu os dois braços, que brilharam com uma energia amarela. Os dois foram até o passeio, e Rogerinho, sem esforço, com um movimento dos braços, voltou a estacionar a carcaça do BMW na rua. – Hum... Eu dou conta. Só uns instantes.

Rogerinho então foi mexendo as mãos, braços e dedos como se montasse um quebra cabeça no ar, e cada pedaço do BMW que tinha se quebrado, amassado ou perdido, voltava ao lugar, restaurando-se. Em pouco menos de 5 minutos o carro estava intacto novamente.

- Bem, não tenho certeza quanto ao estofamento de couro... Não é meu forte.

- Imagina... – voltou a sorrir Leah.

- Bom... Vamos subir? Minha mãe preparou um delicioso bolo de fubá com um café da hora. Pena que o aroma lá de cima não tenha vencido esse cheiro de pólvora, sangue e óleo... Ah, vamos logo.

O casal subiu por uma pequena escada na lateral da garagem, e foi para uma das casas ao fundo. Pequena, quarto, banheiro e sala junto da cozinha, separada apenas por um pano colorido. Era onde a mãe do homem morava. Eles sentaram-se à pequena mesa para tomar café e comer bolo, enquanto a velha ia no fundo da casa cortar uma rosa no pé do barranco para colocar no vaso da imagem de Nossa Senhora Aparecida.

- Hum... Isso está divino mesmo. – sorriu Leah.

- Eu digo que a mãe devia mudar pro Castelo. Ela não acredita. – riu o grandalhão, olhando a velha mãe que decorava o altar.

- O Castelo... – suspirou Leah. – Vou voltar pra lá em breve. Senti tanta falta. É como se lá fosse minha casa, de verdade.

- E é, Leah. Querendo ou não aqui é sua casa, é onde você viveu metade da sua vida, é o berço da sua família...

- Eu sei... Mas e você? Não está aqui com sua mãe, está?

- não, não. Na verdade cada hora estou num lugar. – suspirou. – Você sabe, esse meu negócio de trouxas é arriscado. Os caras respeitam minha mãe, mas eu dou sorte. Não fico dando mole também.

- É... Eu vou poupar você do meu discurso moralista, porque você já é grandinho demais pra saber a bela merda que você fez sua vida virar se metendo com isso. Mas, de qualquer forma... Cuide-se.

Rogerinho sorriu para Leah, que terminava seu café.

- Você também deveria se cuidar, moça.

- Eu sei! – riu Leah. – Sei os riscos que corro.

- Estou falando sério. Estou falando de agora, hoje.

Um breve silêncio. Leah sorriu desanimada:

- Você também sentiu, foi?

- Senti, e sinto. Está perto, os caras estão a fim de aprontar mesmo. Pode ser daqui 5, 10 minutos. Se eu fosse você rachava fora o quanto antes, Leah, eles vão baixar o caos e não tão pra brincadeira.

- Você quer mesmo que eu volte pra minha cobertura, pra debaixo da asa do meu marido, do Tio Gon e dos outros? Acha MESMO que vou perder a parte divertida?

Rogerinho segurou as mãos de Leah entre as suas e a olhou, preocupado:

- Por favor, Leah, tome cuidado. Muita coisa está em jogo, não só a sua vida, e você sabe disso. Tome cuidado. Você... tem tudo aquilo que eu sonho ter, e sei que jamais vou poder ter com essa vida que levo. Então eu peço: não coloque tudo isso em risco.

- Eu sei, Rogerinho, eu sei.

- Prometa que vai tomar cuidado.

Leah sorriu e bateu a mão de leve no rosto do amigo grandão:

- Prometo, meu negão, prometo.

- Vai com Deus, minha filha. – disse a velhinha, se despedindo.

- Amém. – sorriu Leah, já da porta, saindo.

* * *

Hermione vinha saindo da água, feliz por estar aprendendo a surfar tão rápido. André, sentado na prancha, dentro d'água, parecia esperar alguma onda.

- E aí, Harry? – sorriu a amiga, sentado ao lado de Harry e torcendo o cabelo pra tirar a água. – Vi você dando umas escapadas daqui. Tá gostando?

- Hum... – pensou ele, que tinha mesmo saído pra passear pela Barra, já que o outro casal insistia em ficar surfando. – É um lugar bonito, mas achei que o povo fosse menos... arrogante. – completou, fitando André lá na água, propositalmente.

- Imagina... – disse Hermione. – Vendo nas ruas, na TV, eu achei um povo bem bonito, o desse país.

- Talvez seja por isso... – comentou Harry, sem tirar os apáticos olhos de André. – Todos são bonitos... e _têm certeza disso_.

Sentado na prancha, André olhava o horizonte. Até a brisa mudar de direção. Ele virou o rosto, olhando a areia. Depois olhou ao seu redor e respirou fundo, como se sentisse algo estranho, para em seguida nadar para areia o mais rápido possível.

- Ué...? Ele desistiu de surfar? – estranhou Hermione.

- Vai ver tem um tubarão querendo comer ele.

- Harry...

André pôs os pés na areia, arrancou a prancha do tornozelo e correu até eles, gritando e gesticulando:

- Mantenham-se em guarda! Mantenham-se em guarda!

Harry se ergueu, estranhando. Hermione o ficou olhando, também sem entender direito. Ele não teve tempo de terminar o aviso, porque alguma coisa, como um míssil, saía da areia, atingindo ele em cheio, erguendo-o junto de uma coluna de areia a pelo menos 10 metros de altura.

**

* * *

**

**N.A 1: "Yo, niga!" Enfim... 'tamos aí. Devia ter saído há uma semana atrás, mas perdoem minha doce Den-chan, beta reader, que anda estressada por causa do vestibular. Esse episódio inicia a "frenética e louca" ação da fase Brasil. **

**N.A. 2: No próximo episódio vocês vão notar que esses dois capitulos da Brasil , o 4 e o 5, (no caso, o 51 e 52 na contagem corrida) tem um certo ar de "Matrix Reloaded" na perseguição de carros, motos, caminhões e etc. E também do game Jedi Academy, uma fase em que você corre numa moto, partindo os vilões no meio com seu sabre de luz. Isso, claro, foi porque eu escrevi esses dois capítulos na época em que foi lançado o jogo e o filme. Ok, essa fic é mesmo uma grande salada de coisas...**

**N.A 3: A título de curiosidade, esse capítulo deveria ser o "Senhora, Sim, Senhora parte 2", mas eu troquei pelo nome "Gasolina", por causa da música de mesmo nome, do Daddy Yankee. Eu, heim. Oo'**

**N.A 4: Estou imprimindo, depois de quase 5 anos, a EdD, para encadernar. E nesse trabalho todo de revisão e impressão, tou com vontade de fazer uma "enciclopédia EdD". Sendo a fic uma série tão compelxa e cheia de nhé-nhé-nhém, achei que seria legal, por exemplo, arrumar a fic em PDF, com índice, making of, rascunhos das cenas da fic que eu faço em lápis, fanarts, fichas de personagens e lugares, enfim, essas coisinhs imbecis que todo autor de fanfic desenvolve "por fora" mas nunca mostra; e deixar os arquivos disponíveis emalgum site, para que os desocupados ou curiosos baixem ele e o guardem no pc, ou, que sabe futuramente algum suicida imprima as enciclopédias, hehehehe...**

**N.A 5: Nota imbecil: quando eu 'mudo de cena', sempre uso um asterisco para indicar isso, vocês devem ter se acostumado. pois bem, o novo SOME com ele, e vocês devem ter reparado que fica tudo grudado. Nesse capítulo eu coloquei a divisão. Assim que der, reviso os primeiros capítulos, arrumando essa bregueça.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 52: Caos

**Capítulo 5 – CAOS ( EdD 52)**

Leah chegava ao jardim japonês do parque mais famoso da cidade. Num altar budista, em madeira, uma espada negra repousava, como oferenda a algum deus. Era a Espada das Trevas. Ao chegar em frente ao altar ela olhou dos lados, como se sentisse algo de estranho. Voltou a olhar a espada, esticou a mão, mas não a tocou. Respirou fundo, sorrindo, e disse em voz alta:

- Muito bem, seus cretinos! Podemos começar a diversão!

E, ao tocar a espada e retirá-la, Leah saltou, desaparatando. No mesmo instante uma enorme bola de fogo explodiu o altar e tudo em volta. Leah apareceu a uns 30 metros, ajoelhada, e se ergueu, olhando o céu. Um esfera de bordas brilhantes se abria, como se fizesse uma redoma sobre a cidade. O céu azul de nuvens fofas e brancas agora se tornava púrpura, rosa e laranja. As nuvens agora eram estreitas, frisadas e cinza-escuro. O sol havia sumido, mas a claridade se mantinha. Leah sorriu e correu em disparada para o carro, com a espada nas mãos.

* * *

Num rápido reflexo, André pulou em cima da prancha, como se fosse surfar, mas foi para se proteger. O ataque vindo da areia o ergueu no ar e partiu sua prancha em dois. No meio da nuvem de areia ele girou o corpo, pousando na areia com segurança. Hermione e Harry deram um salto de susto, um encostando as costas no outro. O céu já estava diferente.

- O que foi isso?

- Cuidado! – Harry, que sentiu um súbito frio na espinha, puxou Hermione, fazendo ela bater com violência contra seu peito e os dois baterem as costas na mureta de pedra do bar. No mesmo instante o ataque que atingiu André atingia o lugar onde Hermione estava antes de ser puxada pelo braço.

Ao olharem dos lados, não havia mais ninguém na praia além dos três. Hermione estava boquiaberta:

- Parece um... feitiço...

- É o _CAOS_. – disse André, chegando perto dos dois. – Uma _barreira alternativa_.

- Barreira alternativa?

- Eles usam muito isso aqui. – explicou, rápido. – É como uma dimensão, uma realidade alternativa, colocada dentro do mundo trouxa. Agora qualquer criatura do mundo bruxo pode ir e vir aqui enquanto o céu estiver assim.

- E quanto tempo isso dura?

- Não sei. Mas nunca é bom. Tenham cuidado, isso é uma armadilha.

Então vários seres estranhos surgiam da areia, rindo.

- E agora? Que são esses bichos? – gemeu Hermione, afastando-se.

Eram animais em forma quase humana: cabeça, tronco, duas pernas e dois braços. Mas também pareciam ter uma pele como um réptil, com vários quadradinhos grudados na pele, como cascas de caranguejo, vermelhas. Suas juntas também tinha espinhos, como a carcaça de um caranguejo, mas no lugar das pinças seus dedos eram curtos, com unhas afiadas, e suas cabeças pareciam ter um capacete espinhoso de casca, e não paravam de colocar a língua preta e melada para fora, como se sorrissem, malvados.

André ergueu as mãos unidas, como se fosse medir alguma coisa, e olhou entre os dedos.

- Não são nem humanos e nem bichos do mundo bruxo. São shikis.

- São o quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Organismos vivos criados a partir de magia negra. – murmurou Hermione – É uma forma de se fazer um escravo animal, orgânico... Não sabia que isso existia de verdade...

- Usem o filtro, como eu fiz com os dedos – disse André. – e vocês verão o "centro mágico" deles.

A essa altura o trio se unia no centro da areia, um de costas pro outro. Harry e Hermione repetiram o gesto, e puderam ver como em um raio x um organismo vazio, e um único pontinho brilhando no centro da cabeça.

- O centro do poder está no centro de sua testa, é onde devemos atingir para que sejam destruídos.

- São... como zumbis?

- Não... Eles não sentem nem dor nem medo. Mas não são zumbis.

O ataque começou. Harry e Hermione ficaram juntos, usando as varinhas que tinham pegado na sacola.

André, sem receio, saía no braço com os bichos. Antes de escutar um barulho de pele e casca se rompendo, um dos bichos caía no chão, aos pedaços, e André voltava, furioso, retalhando mais dois. Ele tinha um estranho feitiço nas mãos, como uma arma chinesa de três garras em cada mão, que pareciam sair das costas de sua mão, como finas lâminas azuis luminosas. Ele voltou para o lado de Harry e Hermione:

- Não se preocupem, quando "morrem" voltam a ser o que eram. No caso desses, uma meleca e uma casquinha de caranguejo e siri.

- De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou a garota, olhando a arma de André, que exibiu suas garras, orgulhoso.

- São massa, né?

- Você devia parar de misturar personagem de quadrinhos com série de filme famosa. – comentou Harry, apático.

- Como você faz? – insistiu Hermione, encantada. André a olhou incrédulo:

- Você não quer que eu explique AGORA, quer?

André se jogou sem receio nos bichos novamente, e Harry e Hermione o seguiram, dando-lhe cobertura. Ele atacava com sua arma mágica, sem precisar da varinha, enquanto os dois ingleses afastavam os outros bichos com feitiços. No meio da confusão André se ergueu, gritando e olhando o horizonte, da estrada:

- Leah! Ela está vindo pra cá!

- ...Está? – gemeu Hermione, acertando um shiki e desviando de outro.

- Ela está vindo pra cá, e eu sinto que ela está com pressa!

Em alguns segundos o carro preto de Leah apontava no fim da avenida, vindo em alta velocidade. Parou bruscamente onde os três estavam:

- Venham! – gritou. – André, SUMA!

- Nem precisa pedir! - foi a resposta.

André saiu correndo para seu jipe. Hermione e Harry correram na direção do carro de Leah.

- Vá pra casa, moleque. - ordenou Leah.

- Boa sorte!

Leah arrancou no exato momento em que Harry e Hermione saltavam pra dentro do carro, caindo de lado no estofamento.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou a professora.

- ... Estamos. – disse a garota, erguendo-se e colocando o cinto de segurança.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Harry, também se ajeitando.

- Comitê de boas vindas. – sorriu Leah, segurando forte o volante. – Vamos ter de ziguezaguear pela cidade até resolverem dissolver essa barreira.

- Por quê fazem isso?... E QUEM faz isso?

- Por quê? Porque não gostam de mim. Quem...? Acho que todo mundo dessa cidade. YAU!

Uma explosão, e o mesmo ataque atingiu o asfalto, e Leah deu um golpe de direção bem a tempo de desviar. Só os alunos que caíram no banco de novo.

- Segurem-se! – ordenou.

Os dois apertaram os cintos de segurança e se seguraram. Uma série de ataques bombardeou a avenida, com Leah desviando loucamente deles, em zigue-zague, sem parar, em alta velocidade, até entrarem num longo corredor, uma avenida quase sem esquinas, com outra avenida, em forma de viaduto, passando por cima deles. Leah avisou que estavam debaixo da Linha Amarela, e diminuiu a marcha, pois ali estariam mais seguros.

- Então... – suspirou Hermione, um pouco mais aliviada. – Pode nos explicar melhor, agora?

- Bem... Digamos que isso tudo é culpa minha. Quando eu vim pra cá, os bruxos das trevas daqui achavam que eu ainda era a bruxa má filhinha do papai malvadão. Só que há tempos, já estava do lado dos Aurores... Tanto que Dumbledore me mandou pra cá. Como refugiada, pra não ser perseguida lá... E também porque aqui tinham bruxos conhecidos dele, e confiáveis. O que aconteceu foi que eu entrei na festa e ajudei a fazer uma limpeza nesse país, deixando tudo limpinho, cheirosinho. Então, até hoje, volta e meia os caras que sobraram dão um jeito de me pegar desprevenida, e, assim, ficarem famosos.

- Resumindo, - disse Harry. - aquele que arrancar a sua cabeça ganha _status_ de celebridade?

- Ah, com certeza. – resmungou, meio amarga. – E, se quer saber, a culpa é da tua mãe. Se aquela retardada tivesse me matado, ela tinha posto fim nessa besteira, afinal, convenhamos, ela era a única que dava conta do recado. Ela teve a chance e, num moralismo idiota, me deixou viva. Ou seja, a temporada de caça à Leah já dura uns bons 20 e poucos anos.

- Hum... Mas, se tantos Aurores corriam atrás de você, muitos comensais também corriam atrás da minha mãe.

Leah sorriu, do volante:

- Pra falar a verdade, um comensal sensato não ia atrás dela, porque sabia que ia se ferrar. Só os mais otários faziam isso. Por isso eu ainda não engoli o fato da tua mãe ter_perdido_ de alguém que não fosse eu.

- Minha mãe não "perdeu". – rosnou Harry. – Ela morreu pra me salvar.

- Veja as coisas da forma que quiser... Mas eu ainda não agüento saber que não me diverti o suficiente com ela.

- Se quer saber, eu não acredito nessa historia de diversão. Pra mim isso é desculpa sua. Aposto como ela te derrotou, e te deixou viva só de sacanagem. Foi esperta o bastante pra te deixar viva com a vergonha de saber que era mais fraca que ela.

Leah deslizou o cínico olhar violeta para Harry pelo retrovisor e comentou, sorrindo:

- Você está coberto de razão. Eu não suporto saber que perdi um duelo pra uma maldita sangue-ruim.

Harry resolveu ficar quieto. Leah ainda concluiu, encerrando a conversa:

- Sangues-ruins são e serão sempre sangues-ruins. Essa é a realidade e ninguém pode mudar.

Naquela hora um estrondo sacudiu a avenida. Hermione e Harry olharam pra trás:

- O que foi iss... AH, MEU DEUS! – exclamou Leah, olhando o retrovisor.

- A linha amarela! – berrou Hermione – Está... CEDENDO!

- Vai desmoronar! – disse Harry, vendo os blocos se desgrudarem do teto e caírem.

- DROGA! – rosnou Leah, segurando o volante, engatando a marcha e pisando fundo, fazendo os alunos se encolherem.

Os três esqueceram da discussão, porque um poderoso ataque vinha de cima, do viaduto, atingindo a Linha Amarela e fazendo-a desmoronar como uma gigantesca onda de concreto sobre a avenida de baixo. Sem lugar para escapar, o carro apenas continuava correndo em alta velocidade, desviando dos blocos que caíam.

A montanha de destroços que ficava pelo caminho se misturava à nuvem de pó.

- Está chegando perto! – berrou Harry.

Leah pisou ao máximo, mas o carro já andava na velocidade máxima.

- Não consigo correr mais!

Os pedaços de pedra começavam a cair ao lado do carro, e alguns cacos dentro do carro, sobre os ocupantes. Harry, desesperado, rangeu os dentes e esticou a mão direita na direção do desmoronamento. Fixou o olhar, se concentrando, e soltou um grito. Hermione o olhou, assustada. Uma outra explosão, e os blocos começavam a ser atingidos por uma onda de energia, empurrando-os para longe do carro. E quem fazia isso era Harry.

- O que... você... – gaguejou Hermione.

- Estou... tentando... atrasar esse desmoronamento! – rosnou entre os dentes.

Harry, sabe se lá como, fazia uma calha invisível, dando uma pequena margem de segurança.

- Eu não vou... agüentar muito tempo... – gemeu Harry.

Hermione olhou Leah, sem saber o que fazer.

- tem uma via expressa cortando essa avenida mais uns dois quilômetros. – disse Leah, insegura. – Vou arriscar.

- Podemos? – perguntou a menina.

- ... Não. – riu, nervosa. – Mas é melhor que morrermos soterrados... A essa velocidade, o carro não vai fazer a curva... Vamos capotar a mais de 230 Km por hora.

- Drogaaa...! – gritou Harry, começando a suar.

Hermione foi pular para o banco detrás quando Leah gemeu, aflita:

- Ai, caceta!

A aluna olhou; lá na frente, o viaduto também vinha cedendo, na direção deles, tão rápido quanto o de trás.

- Fudeu. – gemeu Leah.

- ... E agora?

- ...Ali, a avenida...

A alguns metros adiante, a via de pista dupla cruzava a avenida, na horizontal.

- Segurem-se nos bancos! – berrou Leah. – E rezem!

Hermione voltou a pôr o cinto e se segurou no banco e na parte de dentro da porta. Harry ainda protegia o carro, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem.

Leah segurou o volante mais firme ainda, acelerou mais ainda, e comprimiu seu corpo contra o banco, tentando dar uma certa estabilidade na loucura que faria.

- Deixe isso e se segure, Harry! AGORA!

Harry, com um tranco, largou de proteger o carro e se encolheu no banco, já de cinto, se agarrando aos cantos do banco.

O carro estava a mais de 200 por hora. O vento dificultava a respiração e doía os ouvidos. A passagem se aproximava, bem como os desmoronamentos. O carro inteiro tremia. O barulhento reboco da Linha Amarela já batia na traseira do carro, e em Harry. Ele já sentia o cheiro da poeira...

Leah deu um golpe de direção, capaz de partir seus braços. O carro entrou na avenida lateral, e os dois lados do desmoronamento se encontravam, terminando de desmoronar a Linha Amarela atrás dele, bloqueando a passagem e erguendo uma gigantesca nuvem de pó. Os três ocupantes do carro prenderam a respiração. O BMW cruzou as pistas, num cavalo de pau. Ao bater no meio fio do passeio que separava as pistas, ele levantou vôo, num tranco violento. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu seu espírito sair e entrar em seu corpo de novo. O carro girou no ar uma vez, outra vez, de lado, fazendo Harry se sentir como se estivesse numa montanha-russa de cabeça pra baixo, e aterrizou com outro forte baque no chão, com as quatro rodas no asfalto. A velocidade foi tanta que os óculos de Harry sequer se mexeram, apenas desceram até a ponta do nariz. Leah freou o carro, e ele girou mais algumas vezes "fritando o pneu", até parar na diagonal, com metade dele em cima do passeio do lado oposto, e o bico virado para os destroços da avenida.

Sem palavras, os três respiravam ofegantes, os olhos arregalados de adrenalina, suando.

- ...Eu... acho que estou passando mal. – gemeu Hermione, pálida e com os lábios secos, a primeira a se manifestar, dois minutos depois.

Harry piscou algumas vezes e arrumou os óculos, tentando raciocinar. Leah relaxou todos os músculos num só suspiro, e colocou a testa no volante, quase se derretendo:

- ... Meu Deus...

Ela respirou fundo, e se recostou no banco, fechando os olhos. Harry e Hermione também respiravam aliviados.

- ...Eu acho que me caguei toda. – riu Leah. – Eu JURO!

Os três riram, finalmente recobrando o fôlego. Hermione olhou a nuvem dos destroços se dissipando, até que escutaram o barulho de motores.

- Ah, não... – gemeu, olhando a nuvem. Harry e Leah se reergueram. Dos destroços, rompendo a nuvem de poeira, vinham saltando para o asfalto vários motoqueiros, em pesadas e velozes motos negras.

- Algum cosia me diz que eles não vêm aqui saber se a gente tá legal. – comentou Harry.

Leah xingou e arrancou o carro, voltando de novo para a avenida rapidamente. Em poucos segundos estavam novamente correndo freneticamente pela agora grande pista dupla. Os motoqueiros se aproximavam, usando macacões e capacetes totalmente pretos.

Harry resolveu usar o filtro, e virou-se, juntando os dedos da mão e olhando entre eles. Os motoqueiros também tinham apenas uma pequena esfera de luz, dessa vez na barriga.

- Não são gente. – comentou Harry – São aqueles shikis.

Os shikis se aproximaram do carro, e um deles ficou de pé na moto e saltou sem medo, agarrando-se à traseira do carro. Harry tirou o cinto e lhe apontou a varinha:

- Sai fora! _Estupefaça_!

O tiro atingiu o shiki, que soltou uma das mãos escorregando e caindo na avenida. A medida que rolava ele ia se despedaçando, e se transformando em pó preto, que se dissolvia no ar.

Outros dois saltaram, mas Harry se sentiu zonzo ao atacá-los. Um deles se ergueu e o agarrou pelo colarinho.

- _Expelliarmus_!

O jato vermelho da varinha de Hermione lançou o shiki ao chão. Harry caiu no banco, respirando fundo, aliviado.

- Não use magia, Harry. – pediu ela. – Eu cuido deles.

Outro shiki se emparelhou com o carro.

- Ah, seu feio... Harry, minha espada!

Harry passou a espada para Leah, que desembainhou e tentou acertar o bicho, mas ele se desviou. Ela, brava, se ergueu:

- Hermione, segure o volante e pise no acelerador!

- QUÊ!

- Vamos, essa avenida é enorme, tem mais de dez quilômetros! Quatro pistas de cada lado, é só seguir em frente!

Leah subiu no banco, enquanto Hermione tombou o corpo, pisando no acelerador e segurando o volante.

- Muito bem, "seu" shiki. – disse Leah. – Preciso da sua condução!

Com um audacioso golpe, a professora, de pé no banco, agarrou a gola do shiki e o puxou pra trás, jogando-o fora da moto, que continuou em linha reta. No instante seguinte ela saltou para a moto, cambaleando violentamente para o lado, retomando o equilíbrio e acelerando a nova condução. Para ter certeza do equilíbrio e, claro, "aparecer", ela acelerou, empinando a moto, para em seguida voltar a se estabilizar:

- Aeeeeeeeehhhhh...! - vibrou, feliz.

-... Então, né? – murmurou Harry, ao ver a professora fazer isso achando que estava passeando num parque.

- Não vou demorar. – avisou Leah, atravessando o canteiro e voltando na contra-mão, a espada em sua mão direita, apontando o asfalto.

Ia de encontro a um shiki. Com um rápido ataque, shiki e moto foram partidos pela lâmina das trevas, mostrando que trabalhava em seu ápice de poder. Leah tombou o corpo, voltando para a pista do carro e correu atrás dos outros. Tombou o corpo para o lado, tocando a ponta da espada no chão, soltando faíscas, e ergueu num forte movimento, que partiu mais outro shiki. O terceiro veio jogar a moto contra ela, mas antes disso ela trocou a espada de mãos no ar e a girou, partindo-o ao meio.

- Que é aquilo? – perguntou Harry, forçando o olhar. – Parece uma... barricada.

E era. A via subia um morro, entrando em um túnel cravado num grande paredão de pedra. Poucos metros antes da entrada uma caminhonete recheada de shikis os esperava, com uma grande barreira de madeira ao lado, no centro da avenida.

- Leah! – gritou Hermione. – E agora?

- Saia do volante!

Leah acelerou, mirando um grande caixotão de entulho, colocado entre as duas vias, uma rampa de madeira, que os operários trouxas usavam para levar os entulhos em carrinho de mão, da obra que faziam na rua ao lado. O carro desacelerou, mas a moto de Leah continuou em alta velocidade. Ela passou pela rampa de madeira e saltou. Pouco atrás vinha o BMW. Leah, no ar, esticou o corpo e agarrou-se ao pára-brisas do BMW assim que ele passou por baixo, e jogou suas pernas pra dentro, sentando-se no banco do motorista de novo. Retomou o volante sem acelerar, e mirou a barreira de madeira. Na mesma hora a moto atingia em cheio a caminhonete, espirrando shikis despedaçados em várias direções. E, então, ela acelerou, atravessando a barreira de madeira e entrando no túnel, passando pela barricada, quase que ilesos.

- Muito bem! – gritou Harry, grudado no banco de trás. – Mais uma dessa e eu juro que quem vai precisar de calça aqui SOU EU! E eu TAMBÉM estuo falando SÉRIO!

O carro avançou pelo túnel. Os três mais uma vez respiraram aliviados.

- O pior já passou. – disse Leah.

- ESPERO QUE SIM! – disse Hermione, passando a mão na franja.

Harry finalmente relaxou no banco detrás:

- Francamente, Leah... Eu não suportaria viver assim.

- Não é todo dia, Harry. Eles devem ter escutado os boatos da minha vinda, sobre as espadas, e preparado essa recepção calorosa... Confesso: hoje a coisa tá brava.

- Jura? Não brinca... – murmurou, meio óbvio.

- ... Que barulho é esse? – estranhou Hermione, olhando as paredes do grande túnel. – Parece um... caminhão.

Estavam – ao que parecia – sozinhos no túnel. Mas um forte barulho de caminhão se aproximava. No instante seguinte, eles não estavam mais sozinhos. Leah e Harry olhavam Hermione, quando atrás dela, ao lado do carro, uma grande carreta simplesmente se materializava entre uma nuvem de estrelinhas brancas, em alta velocidade.

Era uma enorme carreta negra. Sua carroceria era apenas um largo tablado de ferro, onde vários shikis esperavam pelo trio.

- ... Tá perdendo a graça. – comentou Harry, já desanimado.

Um shiki saltou do caminhão e pulou na frente do BMW, sorrindo e fazendo um "tssss" por debaixo do capacete, como se fosse uma cobra, um réptil.

- O capô do meu carro, seu veado! – xingou Leah, balançando o carro com força pra tentar derrubá-lo. A resposta dele foi enterrar os dedos no capô pra se segurar. Leah ficou injuriada – SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Outros dois shikis saltaram, agarrando-se na traseira e subindo. Harry virou um soco em um deles, já que não podia usar magia. O outro se ergueu para atacá-lo, mas Hermione ficou de pé no banco da frente e apontou a varinha:

- _Flippendo_!

O Shiki explodiu com o impacto do feitiço. Hermione apontou a varinha para o outro, mas o shiki do capô se adiantou e agarrou o punho dela por trás:

- Ora, seu...

O shiki da traseira se recuperou e também se levantou, agarrando-a e imobilizando-a. Harry também se ergue para atacar o bicho, mas o shiki da frente deu outro sorrisinho, retirou a luva – mostrando uma mão escamosa e de unhas esverdeadas e afiadas – e enterrou os dedos com força na cintura dela.

- HERMIONE! – exclamou Harry ao escutar o grito de dor da amiga. – Suma daqui, seu bicho nojento!

Com uma cotovelada Harry mandou o shiki de costas no asfalto. Mas o outro já saltava do carro como um gato, levando Hermione para o caminhão. Leah esticou o braço mas não a pegou, pois teve de voltar a atenção para o túnel.

- Maldição!

O shiki deixou a garota no chão e olhou para o carro, num claro desafio. Hermione se apoiou com as mãos e se ergueu, mas sua vista se embaçou e ela sentiu a cabeça girar. Ergue o corpo, e seu ferimento estourou de dor, uma dor aguda e quente, que se espalhou por todo o corpo. Um shiki mais uma vez chiou e saltou, acertando os pés no peito dela, que bateu com violência no fundo da cabine da carreta e caiu de joelhos, zonza.

- Ah, não... – murmurou Leah. – Temos que pegá-la, e rápido! Esses shikis tem veneno nas unhas!

- Filhos da mãe... – rosnou Harry, sentindo a nuca latejar.

Leah respirou fundo e jogou o carro contra a carroceria da carreta. A lataria do BMW, como um ímã, grudou-se ao caminhão. Os shikis se agitaram. Leah se ergueu do banco e olhou Harry:

- Harry... Sirius te ensinou a _duelar_?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Te ensinou a _lutar_?

Novamente a afirmação. Leah então estalou os dedos, contente:

- ÓTIMO. Esqueça a parte sobre duelar!

Harry e Leah, juntos, saltaram para o centro da carroceria. Os shikis se afastaram.

- Podem vir, idiotas!

Harry, como a professora recomendou, deixou de lado tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre duelos e partir sem medo pra cima dos shikis. Mesmo se quisesse usar a varinha não poderia, tinha pouca energia. Ele levou uma rasteira por trás e caiu de costas. Na mesma hora colocou as mãos no chão e saltou de pé novamente, tendo tempo de se agachar e escapar do ataque das garras de um shiki, que acabou acertando o que tentaria atacar Harry pelas costas.

Os shikis pareciam estar mais interessados em Leah, cercada por cinco deles. Com tantos ataques, ela não fazia muita coisa além de desviar. Conseguiu derrubar um com um potente soco, mas acabou levando um ataque combinado de dois bichos. Ela quebrou os vidros da cabine da carreta, "vazando" pelo capô e, num rápido reflexo, se agarrou àquela "antena" metálica que as carretas tem na lateral do pára choque. O calcanhar de ferro do coturno raspou o asfalto, soltando fagulhas, e Leah se encolheu, tirando o pé da mira dos largos pneus do caminhão.

- JESUS! – gemeu, agarrando-se ás grades da frente da carreta – Essa foi quase!

- LEAH! – berrou Harry.

- Eu estou bem! – gritou em resposta. – Eu... acho.

Então ela iniciou a dura escalada pela grade com 'focinho' da carreta. Já estava com o corpo todo na grade quando ela olhou para dentro do motor, atrás da grade de proteção... e viu algo atrás da grande hélice do radiador. Um artefato bastante... peculiar.

- Puta que pariu... UMA BOMBA! – gemeu, sentindo o estômago gelar.

Hermione se ergueu, tremendo e suando, apontando a varinha pro shiki, ignorando o machucado que sangrava. Mas um deles, muito sossegado, deu um tapa em sua mão, e sua varinha voou dentro do carro. Em seguida ele deu outro tapa, dessa vez em seu rosto, e Hermione cambaleou. Ela já mal conseguia fazer o corpo obedecer.

- ... Babaca... – murmurou pro bicho, tentando enxergá-lo direito.

Harry, nessa distração, foi agarrado por três shikis, e não conseguiu chegar até a amiga. Leah saía da grade e finalmente chegava no capô, agoniada com a bomba. O shiki chutou, sem dó, o ferimento de Hermione. Ela se agachou e levou outro golpe, caindo de costas, com metade do corpo pra fora da carreta. Com grande esforço se apoiou. Sua vista ainda focalizou o asfalto e os pneus do caminhão quase tocando seus cabelos.

Leah ergueu a mão, ajoelhada no capô:

- Accio espada!

- Mione, CUIDADO! – gritou Harry.

Mas tarde demais, o shiki saltou e bateu com os dois joelhos nas costas dela, fazendo-a gemer de dor e escutar o barulho de algumas costelas estalando. Harry se debateu, inutilmente, e fechou os olhos, tomado pelas cenas da amiga morrendo em seus pesadelos. Mas o shiki já erguia os afiados dedos mirando a nuca dela.

- TIREM AS PATAS DE CIMA DELA! – urrou Harry, e de repente sua energia mágica explodiu, jogando os shikis que lhe seguravam longe. Mas ele novamente caiu de joelhos, sem forças, e escutou um silvo, e um barulho de carne sendo partida.

- ... Não... – murmurou. Abriu os olhos e viu, bem próximo, a cabeça do shiki rolando e se transformando em fumaça negra.

Ele ergueu o rosto e viu Leah, muito mal-humorada, de pé ao lado de Hermione, com sua espada nas mãos. Harry suspirou aliviado.

- Traga Hermione. – disse, ríspida. – O túnel vai acabar e essa geringonça vai explodir!

Harry pegou a amiga nos braços com extremo cuidado, deitou-a no banco de trás e saltou para o banco da frente. Leah acelerou e o carro se "desgrudou" do caminhão, que continuava seu trajeto, mesmo sem shikis ou motorista.

- Jogue isso no chão. – pediu Leah, dando a Harry muitas bolinhas prateadas. – Elas vão estourar os pneus do caminhão.

Harry jogou e, ao tocarem o asfalto, viraram bolinhas cheias de grande espinhos, que colaram nos pneus do caminhão e estouraram, fazendo a carreta bater o bico no chão e perder velocidade e o controle, tombando. Leah acelerou e eles saíram do túnel numa longa descida:

- ABAIXE-SE! – ordenou Leah.

Ela e Harry se encolheram no carro, e a carreta, como ela esperava, explodiu ao tombar e se arrastar no chão. A velocidade do carro foi tanta e a explosão foi tão forte que ao saírem do túnel, o carro não seguiu a descida: novamente tirou os pneus do chão, descendo no ar, como um torpedo, e caindo com um solavanco.

Harry olhava o fogo da explosão, já bem longe. Leah diminuiu mais uma vez o ritmo. O aluno suspirou:

- É... Será que... acabou?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – respondeu, olhando o céu. – A barreira tá de pé... Mas não sinto nenhuma presença de shikis. A cidade parece estar limpa, talvez seja questão de tempo ela sumir. De qualquer forma, vamos dar uma volta pela cidade antes de voltar pra casa.

- Hum... – Harry desceu os olhos pra Hermione, deitada no banco, respirando ofegante, de olhos fechados e uma dolorida expressão. – Temos de fazer alguma coisa...

- Vamos voltar pra casa – disse Leah. – Tenho certeza que o Tio Gon foi pra lá. Ele sempre faz isso.

Harry olhou dos lados. Estavam entrando novamente na avenida da Barra.

- Nossa. Que volta você deu... – comentou Harry.

- Estou tentando fazer o caminho mais absurdo possível, pra ter certeza que estamos livres deles. – disse, sem sorrir.

Hermione deu um doloroso gemido, tombando a cabeça. Harry saltou pro banco de trás, erguendo a amiga no banco. Ela tombou o rosto no peito dele, respirando com extrema dificuldade.

- Já estamos indo pra casa, Mione... Você vai ficar boa. Leah, ela está muito fria... e está suando.

- É o veneno. Mantenha-a quente, e com a cabeça erguida.

Harry pegou as mochilas, as roupas, e fez um travesseiro, deixando Hermione deitada no banco mais confortável e com facilidade de respirar. Passou a ponta da camisa em seu rosto, enxugando o suor.

Um longo urro foi escutado, como um trovão. Harry ergueu a cabeça e procurou dos lados. Leah fixou o olhar no retrovisor e soltou um palavrão. Um vulto escuro descia veloz das nuvens, voando na direção do carro.

- O que é... Ah, não...

- Ah, sim. É um dragão. – rosnou Leah.

- E agora...?

- ... Perdi a paciência. – Harry, segure o volante e o acelerador.

Harry não entendeu, e o dragão se aproximava. Ao ver Leah pegar a espada e se levantar, ele se jogou para a frente, agarrando firme o volante e esticando o braço para "pisar" no acelerador.

- Fique firme. – ordenou Leah.

Harry, mesmo em péssima posição, conseguia se firmar no carro, e olhou a professora pelo ombro. Dava para sentir a fúria dela.

- Pode vir, _bichinho_... – ela pôs um pé no banco e outro na carroceria do carro, sacando a espada e inclinando o corpo pra frente. – É isso aí!

O dragão abriu a boca, urrando, mostrando os dentes e as garras. A Espada das Trevas brilhou e se dividiu em duas menores. Leah cerrou os dentes e atacou, explodindo a energia num só ataque:

- Kaiten Kembu – a Seqüência de Seis!

Um flash cegou Harry, e no instante seguinte o dragão era silenciado, e seus pedaços caíam pela avenida.

Leah respirou fundo, soltando a tensão, e voltou para o banco do carro. De repente, as nuvens do céu começaram a se mover em círculos lentamente.

- A barreira vai sumir. – avisou Leah para Harry, quando as nuvens já se moviam rapidamente, e o céu mudava de cor.

- O que significa isso? Acabou? Quer dizer... Não tem mais shikis?

- Não. Isso significa que, mais uma vez, alguém que queria foder a gente saiu fodido. Eles não têm mais cartas na manga. Por enquanto. – sorriu, aliviada.

O céu voltou ao normal, mas a cidade continuava vazia.

- ... Ué... A barreira não foi desfeita?

- Foi. Mas agora é o Governo Mágico que a mantém. Ele têm, no máximo, uma hora e pouco pra... bem... limpar o que a gente sujou.

- ... Verdade? Coitados!

- Amanhã a gente vai na sede do governo saber o que tá acontecendo. Ou pedir desculpas pelo prejuízo... – sorriu, visivelmente mais tranqüila.

Eles chegaram ao prédio vazio, e subiram normalmente de elevador. Assim que Leah abriu a porta, deu de cara com Kojiro, Toji, Adenair e um velho curvado na sala. Harry, com Hermione no colo, espantou-se.

- ... Que bom que veio, tio Gon. – disse Leah, cansada, passando por ele. – Onde eu levo a Mione?

- Quase não consigo dessa vez! – riu tio Gon. – Mas deu tempo. Leve a garota para o quarto, já estou indo. Adenair, pode me ajudar?

Tio Gon e Adenair subiram para o quarto tratar de Hermione. Harry a deixou na cama e voltou a descer junto de Leah, e se sentou na sala junto de Toji e Kojiro. Leah respirou fundo e tirou o paletó do pesado uniforme, colocando-o na beira do sofá. Colocou os braços sobre os joelhos e passou as mãos pela cabeça, suspirando:

- ... Hoje foi pauleira.

- Tio Gon chegou afobado. – comentou Kojiro, sem sair do lugar. – Por pouco ele não livra a gente da barreira... Que houve?

Leah ergueu a cabeça, finalmente descansando. Harry correu os olhos pelo braço da professora e parou na grande tatuagem que ela tinha, a Marca Negra. Notou que a dela era bem diferente da dos outros comensais. Ela contornava o seu braço, pelo lado de dentro e de fora, negra, como se fosse tribal. A caveira, que Harry não viu, estava na parte interna do braço, e por fora a serpente feita em escamas estilizadas contornava o braço.

- Um bando de shikis. – explicou Leah, tirando as pesadas botas e jogando-as longe, para ranger os dentes enquanto esticava as pernas e mexia os dedos na meia branca, como se sentisse dor. – Derrubaram a Linha Amarela na nossa cabeça, explodiram um túnel com a gente dentro, mandaram um dragão atrás dagentena Barra...

- Nossa...

- Hermione foi envenenada por um shiki. Ainda bem que o tio Gon veio.

- Ele nunca falta. – sorriu Kojiro.

Os minutos se passaram. Os três estavam em silêncio na sala. Toji, que cansou de ficar quieto, arranjou um dos seus carrinhos e foi para um canto brincar. Quase uma hora depois Adenair desceu.

- Nasceu? – riu Kojiro. - Qual o sexo do bebê?

- Ela já está melhor. – disse, sorrindo. – Querem subir?

- Vão lá. – acenou Kojiro. – Eu continuo na "sala de espera".

Tio Gon estava sentado ao lado de Hermione, que dormia, deitada, sem sinal de envenenamento.

- E aí? – perguntou Leah, baixinho. – Deu muito trabalho?

- Não... Vou te contar, essa menina é osso duro.

Harry sorriu, bem aliviado, e olhou a amiga, que dormia como um anjo.

- Ei,_ seu_ Harry. – sorriu o velho. – Pode se chegar, não tem problema.

- ... Não, obrigado...

- Aprenda a falar OUTRAS coisas, Harry! – riu Leah, o empurrando. - Bom, vou lá pra baixo. Agradeço o socorro...

- Imagina. Também estou de saída. – esclareceu tio Gon, juntando sua maleta e se erguendo.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione, e ficou olhando seu rosto algum tempo. Desceu os olhos para o lençol e o puxou com cuidado até sua cintura, curioso para ver o machucado.

Era na altura das costelas dela. Tio Gon havia enfaixado toda sua cintura, logo abaixo do sutiã. O único sinal era um pedaço da gaze manchada de um tom rosa. Ver um ferimento tão pequeno em relação aos seus sonhos fez Harry suspirar profundamente aliviado. Hermione também suspirou e abriu os olhos, um pouco amolecida por algum remédio.

- ... Harry...?

- Ah, oi... Puxa, que bom que está bem.

- O que... – ela olhou dos lados. – Já estamos...

- Bem, já estamos a salvo. Nossa, foi eletrizante. Depois eu te conto. Você precisa descansar...

Hermione olhou seu próprio curativo, deu um gritinho e puxou as cobertas para o pescoço:

- Harry! Seu ordinário!... Eu... estava só de sutiã! – e deu um tapa no braço dele, para em seguida acudir a dor no lado do corpo.

Harry riu:

- ... Sabe que nem tinha reparado? Estava preocupado com você...

Hermione voltou a suspirar, sentindo a dor latejar e melhorar. Olhou Harry, sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, e comentou, sarcástico:

- ... Mas, pensando bem, seu sutiã era _bonitinho_, cheio de _moranguinhos_.

O garoto levou outro tapa da amiga, que riu, dolorida:

- Não reparou, né, vagabundo...?

* * *

**N.A: A Den me entregou esse capítulo na segunda feira. Mas postar segunda feira é O CÚMULO, sem contar que ninguê lê ou comenta. Então aqui está, EdD sempre surgirá final de semana, quando dá mais ibobe, hehehehe '**

**N.A2: Como eu disse, capítulos total "Matrix". Mas eu até que gosto. Afinal, a EdD não é "Universo Alternativo", como tanta gente gosta de dizer? Pra que se preocupar em seguir a "formulinha do livro"? Eu, ao menos, penso assim, quando tive a idéia pra EdD a única coisa que eu tinha em mente era "não fazer a mesma coisa que a JK faz". Acho que tou fazendo MESMO as coisas que ela não faria. Ainda bem. Odeio fanfic de gente que "quer ser a JK". X-D**

**N.A3: Quanto à idéia da "enciclopédia EdD" eu imprimi já todas as fases, e deu 1107 páginas. Oo' Mas a versão que quero fazer é uma SEM ERROS, nessa escapa um ou outro. E também quero adicionar inutilidades, como fanarts, finhas dos personagens, e outras coisas imbecis. Vou salvar tudo em PDF, e, se der certo, deixo disponível pra galera baixar. .**

**N.A4: Até o próximo capítulo. Nhá!**


	7. CAPÍTULO 53: Quinta da Boa Vista

**Capítulo 6 – Quinta da Boa Vista ( EdD 53 )**

Harry abriu a porta devagar e espiou Hermione. A amiga abriu os olhos e murmurou, um tanto preguiçosa:

- ... Pode entrar. Já estou acordada. – então sentou-se e bocejou. – Bo... Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – sorriu Harry, sentando-se ao lado da cama. – Está melhor?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. Harry ainda a olhou alguns segundos, antes de esticar a cabeça e lhe dar um beijo na testa.

- ... Que foi? – perguntou a garota.

- Nada. É que fiquei preocupado com você durante a noite.

- Ah, já estou bem agora. Dormi bem, como uma pedra. Não dói mais. Mas preciso ainda hoje tomar esse remédio. – e indicou com a cabeça um frasco com um líquido cor de licor de menta, na cabeceira. – Mas eu preciso comer primeiro.

- Hum... quer que eu traga?

- Traga?

- É, café pra você. Vou buscar. – disse, sossegado, erguendo-se.

- Não precisa, Harry. Já vou me levantar.

- Ah, não, faço questão, pode ficar aí. É um minuto.

Harry saiu, deixando Hermione na cama, achando um tanto interessante a atitude do amigo.

Adenair já estava na cozinha, quando o garoto desceu para montar numa bandeja o café da colega. A empregada o ajudou, dizendo que era bom ele fazer um agrado que ela ficaria boa em bem menos tempo. A campainha tocou, e quando Adenair atendeu, André entrou, animadinho.

- Olá para todos! – disse, passando pela sala e já subindo as escadas – Vim visitar a doentinha...!

Harry, já com a bandeja na mão, seguiu-o com um olhar meio a contra-gosto. Um segundo depois de André subir as escadas, ele reaparecia, dessa vez sendo arrastado pela orelha por uma Leah de roupão e cara amarrotada de sono:

- Muito bem, seu sem educação. Tua mãe não te deu bons modos? Cumprimente os outros primeiro. Peça licença. Seja discreto.

Harry sorriu ao ver o cara ser arrastado e volta à bancada da cozinha pela professora, e subiu. Entrou no quarto e levou a bandeja para Hermione, na cama.

- Estou pensando seriamente em me envenenar mais vezes. – comentou, olhando a fartura do seu café. – Olha só isso!

- Bom... – disse Harry, procurando reparar na parede. – Você precisa se alimentar direito para se recuperar.

Hermione olhou o rapaz com desconfiança, enquanto colocava açúcar no suco de laranja e mexia com uma colher:

- Nunca estive melhor, Harry. Invente outro desculpa.

Ele ficou feliz de não ter que arranjar outra desculpa, porque a porta se abria e, dela, um sorridente André entrava:

- Bom dia, minha princesa! Está passando bem? Estou aqui para cuidar de você 24 horas por dia...

O rapaz baixou os olhos e desmanchou a cara de ânimo, e disse, sorrindo amarelo:

- Ah, vejo que o senhor Potter já tirou o dia pra te bajular.

Harry, olhando André, fez questão de lançar um sorrisinho idiota. Hermione lambeu os dedos sujos de geléia:

- É, hoje ele resolveu me mimar. Primeira vez em sete anos. Não é fofo?

- Ah, uma belezura... – murmurou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

A jovem não parou de tecer elogios ao amigo, claramente alfinetando André, que caía como um patinho, remoendo-se de ciúmes. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo rebelde do inglês:

- Harry mal conseguiu dormir de preocupação comigo essa noite, né?

Harry, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido, deu de ombros:

- É... né? O veneno dos shikis era forte.

- Mas então... – pigarreou André. – Como se livraram das enrascadas? A Barreira demorou a abaixar.

- Nossa, passamos por maus bocados... Eu lembro que depois da praia derrubaram a Linha Amarela na gente, depois uns motoqueiros nos seguiram.. e por último teve o túnel, mas... Eu realmente me lembrou pouco, depois daquilo.

- Os shikis são inteligentes. Ou quem os criou é. – comentou Harry. – Vieram com um caminhão, envenenaram a Hermione, tivemos de buscá-la... Depois o caminhão ainda explodiu dentro do túnel... Depois, quando voltávamos pela barra, a Leah teve de detonar um dragão...

- É... Foi animado, então.

- Dragão? – espantou-se Hermione.

- É... Você perdeu, foi divertido. – sorriu Harry.

- Imagino. – suspirou André, lamentando perder a melhor parte. Olhou para a porta e viu o pequeno Toji, com as mãos encostadas no canto da porta, tombado para o lado. Ele deveria estar naquela posição para sondar, escondido, mas ao invés de fazer isso do "lado certo", ou seja, no canto da parede para o vão, mostrando apenas metade do rostinho, ele fazia isso no meio da porta aberta, onde dava para ver ele inteiro, obviamente, escondendo apenas uma parte do rosto com os braços. - ... Escuta aqui, pivete... Você não está se _escondendo do lado errado,_ não?

Toji deu um guinchinho e finalmente correu pra detrás da parede, deixando à vista apenas um dos seus olhinhos violeta e sua grande cabeça de cabelo preto espetado.

- Agora não adianta mais, tampinha. – murmurou André, cruzando os braços.

O garotinho ficou encabulado e resolveu entrar, suas grandes orelhas ficando vermelhas, acanhado por ser descoberto.

- Ora veja. – sorriu Hermione. – Que visita inesperada. Venha cá, Toji.

O garoto torceu o nariz, olhando em volta, muito incomodo com a situação. Mas foi, devagar, aproximando-se da cama, e só ergueu os olhos quando estava ao lado de Hermione.

- Como vai, samurai? – perguntou a garota, ainda simpática. Toji, tentando fugir do seu olhar, apertou os dedinhos, nervoso.

- Bom... eu... vim ver xe voxê extá bem.

André e Harry cruzaram o olhar, ao ver que tinham arranjado um novo e inusitado "rival" pela atenção da inglesa. Hermione, obviamente, encantou-se com o menor deles.

- ... Jura? Estou ótima, agora que você veio me ver.

Toji deu um tímido sorriso, mas suficientes pra mostras os furinhos que tinha no canto da boca, quando sorria:

- Que bom, então.

Hermione riu, inclinou-se e puxou Toji pelo rosto, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. O garoto ficou completamente chocado, arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca. Harry, André e Hermione não se agüentaram e começaram a gargalhar.

- ... Ah, achei você! – disse Leah, chegando na porta e olhando o pessoal. – Nossa, que lugar animado. Deveria ter vindo aqui tomar meu café nesse piquenique.

Toji correu para as pernas de Leah a agarrou-se nelas, se escondendo.

- Estava atrás de você, menino. – disse, passando a mão na cabeça do filho, que resolveu sair correndo. Em seguida Leah olhou o casal. – E vocês, como estão?

- Bem. – responderam, juntos.

- Ótimo. Vou hoje á Quinta. Alguém quer ir?

- ... Quinta?

- É, Quinta da Boa Vista. – explicou. – É a sede do Império Brasileiro da Magia.

- Império...?

- ... Brasileiro?

- ... Da Magia, ora! – completou Leah, impaciente. – Sede, Prefeitura, Palácio do Governo, Sala do Diretor, Ministério geral, sei lá como vocês querem chamar, porra.

- ... Em suma... – disse André, apático. – É onde a coisa acontece. De onde mandam nesse país.

- Ah... – compreendeu Harry. – E porque devemos... falar com o "imperador"?

- Ué. Quebramos metade do Rio e Janeiro em um fim de tarde. – falou Leah, dando de ombros. – Não dá pra ficar na nossa. Temos que ir lá pedir desculpa e ver se eles perdoam a gente.

- ... Ver se eles nos perdoam...? – murmurou Harry, olhando Hermione, desconfiado.

* * *

Leah, acompanhada de Harry e Hermione, ia por uma larga avenida tranqüila, em direção à Quinta da Boa Vista, antigo palácio imperial, e agora um grande museu da cidade. Avistaram a praça com os grandiosos portões, e o jardim do museu ao fundo.

- Já viemos aqui. – comentou Hermione. – Vai me dizer que a Sede do Governo é nesse museu?

- Ah, não, não é no museu. – riu Leah, sossegada, com o braço debruçado na janela e óculos escuros. – Mas... Bem, é no museu.

Hermione olhou Harry, que deu de ombros. A professora contornou a praça circular do grande portão. E contornou de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

- Escuta... – murmurou Harry. – Acho que estou ficando zonzo...

- É a senha. – sorriu a professora.

- Dar voltas?

- É.

- Ah. Ótimo.

- São só doze.

- Só doze? Que bom... – gemeu Harry.

E assim fizeram. Ao terminarem as voltas Leah retornou, de costas para o portal. O casal de novo se olhou, sem entender.

- Então...

- Olhem pra trás, tontos. – sorriu Leah, olhando o retrovisor.

Harry e Hermione olharam para trás, e ficaram mudos. Não havia mais praça com o portal e as avenidas, tampouco havia a cidade do Rio de Janeiro. A grande avenida se ligava diretamente aos portões, que estavam intactos, imponentes, com os muros cercando a antiga área da Quinta da Boa Vista.

Leah deu meia volta, completamente sozinha, e foi direto para a chácara. Os grandiosos portões se abriram para o carro e se fecharam logo em seguida. Foram direto para o pátio do estacionamento, de terra, ao lado esquerdo, debaixo de grandes árvores, e estacionaram, junto de outros carros.

- E esses outros carros...? – perguntou Hermione.

- São de quem trabalha na Sede.

- É um lugar muito bonito. - comentou Harry, olhando a paisagem que o cercava. Vários pássaros coloridos e diferentes voavam e cantavam, outros bichos diferentes andavam livres pelos terrenos, as árvores espessas, floridas, centenárias, espalhadas pelo gramado. – Ele é exatamente como era...?

- Bem... Digamos que não... Mas toda essa área, e também o casarão, são todos muito mais bem conservados que a versão trouxa, por assim dizer. Foi um belo trabalho de conservação.

Foram andando pela estrada de terra principal, que ligava os portões à entrada principal do palácio, em vários metros de caminhada entre as árvores de Sibipiruna floridas. Assim que os três iniciaram a caminhada, vários cavaleiros com roupas brancas e vermelhas, em cavalos cheios de armaduras se emparelharam, numa fila de cada lado dos visitantes, olhando para frente sem dizer uma palavra. Seus rostos cobertos pelo capacete, que tinha um longo enfeite vermelho que esvoaçava ao vento, suas grandes lanças em mãos.

- Uau... – exclamou Harry, olhando o uniforme e as prateadas espadas dos cavaleiros. – São... os guardas?

- São os _Dragões da Independência_.

- Hum... Estão nos... escoltando?

- Bem... _Mais ou menos_. – disse, entre os dentes.

- Esses uniformes... Esse nome... Eu já... – começou Hermione, forçando a memória.

- Os Dragões da Independência no mundo trouxa são os soldados que guardam o Palácio da Alvorada, em Brasília. Aqui eles guardam todas as Sedes do Governo Bruxo.

- Todas as sedes? Não existe só uma?

- Bem, existe o Palácio do Ipiranga, em São Paulo. Lá é a Central, por assim dizer. É onde tudo, tudo acontece. E diretamente subordinada à matriz, temos aqui a Quinta da Boa Vista, e em Brasília, na Esplanada dos Ministérios... Claro que, ainda subordinada a essas 'sub-estações', cada estado e região tem sua representação...

- Ah... – disse a garota. – Legal. Deve funcionar melhor, num país grande.

- Escuta... – murmurou Harry. – Eles não são soldados normais... são? Esses... _Dragões_...

- Acertou. – sorriu Leah. – Acredite... Você não vão querer vê-los na forma "original".

- Jura?

- É. Os _Dragões_... são os _dementadores brasileiros_.

- D... Dementadores?

- É. Só aparecem na sua forma quando está de noite. Parecem... bem... caveiras, sabem? Zumbis, com a pele em decomposição, ossos... pele seca... Os cavalos também, parecem corpos de pele e osso, sem órgãos internos, ou eles apodrecidos...

- Irk. – gemeu Hermione.

- E eles são bem menos... "amigáveis" que os que conhecemos.

- MENOS? – exclamou Harry. – Danou-se.

- Ah, calma, não corremos perigo. Né, _pocotó_? – sorriu Leah, pulando até o cavalo ao lado e lhe dando um tapa no traseiro. O cavaleiro e o cavalo recuaram bruscos, fazendo Harry e Hermione se encolherem e quase caírem na estrada cheia de pó, mas o cavaleiro voltou para sua formação, e Leah continuou rindo:

- O Governo sabe que a gente tá chegando.

- Então... Eles atacam se viermos sem permissão?

- Não necessariamente. Eles são quase inofensivos com brasileiros. Um bruxo pode vir aqui pedir ajuda, conversar, ou um trouxa pode ser perder e entrar sem querer. Os Dragões então irão guiá-los.

- Você disse... brasileiros. E nós? Eles atacam estrangeiros?

- Você não vai... – Leah riu nervosa. – Eles não são como dementadores. Se algum estrangeiro, alguém não autorizado, ou um bruxo das trevas pôr os pés em qualquer área protegida por eles... Você não tem tempo de piscar. Eles avançam como feras descontroladas, com as lanças, espadas, garras, dentes... Em menos de dez segundos, seu esqueleto virou migalha, e seus órgãos e carne estarão espalhados por todo o lado, com suas tripas penduradas nas árvores como festões de natal.

Harry e Hermione, que até então estavam gostando do passeio, entreolharam-se, sentindo um ligeiro incomodo em ter aqueles "guarda costas".

- Então... – murmurou a inglesa. – Eles podem...

- Ah, não, não vão nos atacar. Eles perceberam nosso volume de poder, juntos. Não que sejamos páreos para todos eles, mas juntando nossas energias, que são quase iguais, eles não vão querer nos atacar em plena luz do dia. E, também, somos "amigos" dos governantes. Eles meio que nos reconhecem.

Hermione ainda pensou um pouco, até Leah sorrir:

- Verdade seja dita, eles não vão muito com a minha cara.

- Mas... Mas... achei que eles... gostassem de você!

- Mais ou menos. – disse, enrugando a testa. – Pra eles sou uma Bruxa das Trevas. Bruxa das Trevas Estrangeira. Fodeu. Ele têm motivos de sobra pra quererem me transformar numa poça de sangue. Mas, enfim... Eles não me matam por três motivos: 1; sabem que, aqui, eu não tenho nenhum interesse "das Trevas". 2; sabem que sou uma grande amiga do imperador... e um meio que "selvagem", de ligação "natural": pra eles, eu sou da raça humana bruxa, uma fêmea bruxa humana. E meu "macho" é um humano nativo daqui, e, conseqüentemente, procriamos aqui. – explicou, achando divertidíssimo o raciocínio dos "Dragões". – Nossos filhotes também são nativos. Eles me poupam por isso.

Harry e Hermione, por um lado, acharam graça na "consciência" de "preservação da espécie" dos tais dementadores.

- De qualquer jeito... – murmurou Hermione. – Eu não quero ver a verdadeira face desses cavaleiros...

Subiram as escadarias frontais do Palácio. Harry e Hermione olharam ao redor. O palácio, cor de salmão, era uma grande mansão. Aliás, uma gigantesca mansão. Fazia jus ao titulo de "morada do Imperador". Ao entrarem no saguão principal deram de cara com um lugar tranqüilo, quase vazio.

- Um pouco parado para um das sedes de um Império, não? – comentou Harry.

- Harry, querido, estamos no Rio de Janeiro. – sorriu Leah. – E em época de férias pra eles, começo de ano, carnaval. O povo daqui nasceu pra tudo, menos pra dar duro em feriado.

- Que beleza. – riu.

- Beleza nada, você é que não conheceu a _Bahia_.

- Bom... – pensou Harry. – Aqui tá sempre quente, ensolarado, praia e gente bonita logo ali... Vão trabalhar pra quê?

- Verdade. – sorriu Leah. Continuaram conversando, enquanto atravessavam grande corredores, jardins internos, escadas, como um grande labirinto. – Em termos de ação, sem duvida aqui é bem melhor. Mas em termos de _bussiness_, e de _way of life_, por assim dizer... acho que prefiro outros lugares.

- Como assim?

- Ah, como explicar...? Os bruxos _maus _daqui não vão muito com a minha cara, vocês viram... E a geografia daqui também não ajuda: ou são os paredões de pedra com as favelas e as florestas, ou o oceano. E a gente no meio disso. Eu não tenho pra onde correr, tenho de ficar e sair no braço com eles. – riu, encabulada.

- Achei que gostasse... – comentou Hermione.

- Hoje tenho outras prioridades... – suspirou, aparentemente perdendo a animação. – Tenho o Kojiro, que, por mais "íntimo" que ele seja em relação ao mundo mágico, ele ainda é um trouxa. E tem o Toji, que é bruxo, mas ainda é muito pequeno e indefeso, acha que sou uma super-heroína. Ele não sabe a parte "feia" disso tudo. E eu não quero vê-los envolvidos nisso.

- É, nesse caso, a desvantagem é grande...

- Por mim, eu já teria me mudado...

- Jura? Pra onde?

- Ah, existem muitos. Gosto de Curitiba, lugar ameno, povo educado, bons vinhos... Pode ser fora de mão, mas Ouro Preto mesmo, ou BH, é perto do Castelo. Mas fora de mão pro Koji. E também a lomba mineira ia me atacar... Salvador? Quente... Eu e o Kojiro íamos ficar na rede o dia todo. – riu-se.

- Não seria ótimo?

- Não! De jeito nenhum! – riu. – Já existem muitos Tojis e Málagas no mundo...

Então eles chegaram num longo corredor, onde janelas altas davam vista para o grande jardim. A professora cruzou os braços, na caminhada, olhando o reluzente chão de tacos de madeira lustrosos.

- Meu sonho de consumo é São Paulo... Apesar da poluição, Kojiro tem cacife pra manter um belo padrão de vida pra gente, um lugar legal, mais sussu... É perto dos principais parques dele. Claro que tem suas desvantagens... Lá não tem uma paisagem muito bonita, e o povo é meio carrancudo, frio, só pensa em trabalho... Mas eu realmente adoraria morar em São Paulo.

- Eu TAMBÉM! – exclamou uma mulher baixinha, de forte sotaque carioca, extremamente estressada, de óculos e cabelos presos num coque. – ALIÁS, o governo do Rio até FINANCIA sua mudança! Você e suas bagunças passariam a ser problema DELES! O país AGRADECE!

- Matilde... – suspirou Leah. – Seja razoável...

- Razoável o CACETE! – praguejava. – Você tem noção de QUANTOS MILHÕES a gente gasta nas suas encrencas?

- ... Vocês têm dinheiro pra isso.

- Nosso dinheiro não é INFINITO, sabia?

- Ora... Paciência.

- PACIÊNCIA! Em 20 anos você tem IDÉIA do quanto gastamos com VOCÊ?

- ... Se acabar a verba vocês têm soluções.

- Ah, é? Qual?

- ... Sei lá. Vendam a Amazônia. Deve render um bom preç...

- Vend... O QUEÊÊÊÊ!

- Matilda, é brincadeira. Shhh... É carnaval, não se estresse.

- O Carnaval MAL COMEÇOU, se você não sabe!

- Você é uma carioca com alma de paulista, sabia? Depois do carnaval tem Quaresma, vá se arrumar pra caçar sacis, curupiras e mulas-sem-cabeça. Vem cá, já encontraram alguma prova de que ainda existem boitatás?

- Mulher...

- Já chega, vocês duas.

A discussão parou instantaneamente ao escutarem a voz masculina que vinha do canto de onde tinham entrado. Estavam num salão, um grande e antigo gabinete. Ao fundo, na frente dos convidados, detrás da enorme e mássica mesa de pau-brasil talhada, estava um senhor negro, de cabelos e barbas brancas e ralas. Ele estava sentado, com os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos cruzadas na altura do queixo. Na parede, atrás do homem, um grande quadro do antigo Imperador, pintado. Ao lado do quadro via-se a bandeira do Brasil e outra um pouco diferente, parecida com a bandeira do Império, que representava a bandeira do Império mágico. Harry olhou para trás ao escutas as pesadas portas se fecharem, e reparou que, acima da porta, na parede, haviam várias bandeirinhas pregadas, cada uma de um estado do país.

- Por favor, Matilda... Pode nos deixar a sós. – pediu o homem.

- Sim, senhor. – resmungou, olhando Leah e saindo. Ao sair, o senhor indicou os grandes sofás bordados, defronte a mesa principal, e o trio se sentou.

O homem se ergueu – usava uma longa e fina capa preta, e um uniforme azul escuro, de tecido também fino, muito parecido com a roupa do homem do quadro ao fundo. Foi até os três, com as mãos para trás, com um ar tão tranqüilo quanto o do Professor Dumbledore.

- Antes de qualquer coisa... Sejam bem vindos ao Brasil, Harry e Hermione, se me permitem a intimidade. – disse, sorrindo.

- Ah, não, claro... Obrigado. – sorriu o casal, atropelando-se, agradecendo.

- Também peço desculpas pelos momentos difíceis passados ao lado de Leah... Mas ela sempre acaba caindo nas armadilhas do que _não simpatizam _muito com ela. Apesar de, _no fundo_, ela até ser _uma boa pessoa_...

- Não acabe com minha reputação... "Seu Giba". – sorriu Leah, amarga.

- Mas... Vamos ao assunto principal. – atalhou o bruxo, cruzando os braços. – O que tem a dizer, Leah?

- ... Eu amo o senhor...?

"Seu Giba" fitou Leah, sério, mas ela não se abalou, continuou com o delicado e nervoso sorriso.

- Me dê um bom motivo pra eu não lhe expulsar do país de uma vez por todas.

- ... Essa parte você pula...

O bruxo suspirou:

- Leah, seu cinismo é inacreditável.

- A partir do momento em que me casei com um nativo e tive filhos aqui, me tornei cidadã. Você não podem mais me expulsar...

- Ah, podemos sim. – disse o bruxo. – Você se esqueceu? Eu posso, estou acima das leis daqui. Afinal, eu sou o Imperador.

Harry e Hermione se recostaram no sofá. Ainda não tinham desconfiado que ele era o tal Imperador, a informalidade de Leah os impedia de acreditar.

- Tsc, tudo bem... – gemeu a professora, pondo a mão na testa. – Mas... Seu Giba... Olha, vocês sabem porque eu vim... Porque eu fui atrás de todos eles. Se "o outro lado" resolveu me dar as boas vindas... Não pude fazer nada, a não ser revidar. Agora além da minha família tenho os alunos de Hogwarts, tenho que protegê-los.

- Eu fiquei sabendo da sua visita ao Rogerinho... Você sabe, aqui existem muitos trouxas, mas muito bruxos completamente camuflados também. Você precisa de cuidado redobrado.

- ... O que o senhor...?

- O imperador se sentou, defronte o trio, e suspirou:

- É cada vez mais comum os bruxos que acabam se "fundindo" aos trouxas, eles agora têm se aperfeiçoado em alterar as armas de fogo trouxas para bem usarem no mundo mágicos. Entende a gravidade disso? As facilidades geradas?

- Ah, não brinca... – gemeu.

- Sim, por isso o país está se preparando. Estamos providenciando um exército sigiloso: nós criamos a Guarda Nacional, baseada nessas, digamos, "mudanças tecnológicas" no mundo bruxo do país.

- Jura? – sorriu Leah. – Aquele projeto?

- Sim, esse mesmo. – sorriu de volta. – Centenas, eu diria, milhares de bruxos e bruxas jovens e adultos ingressaram na Guarda. Muitos deles já saíram e começaram o serviço. Mas creio que eu um mês quase metade do país terá sua tropa de prontidão.

- Que ótimo!

- Peço pra você tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante... Os shikis e o CAOS vão continuar, mas com a Guarda, as coisas vão mudar muito. Me preocupo com você, com sua família, seus amigos. Gosto de você, e não quero que nada de ruim lhes aconteça.

- Bom... Agradeço a preocupação, Seu Giba... e eu prometo tomar mais cuidado.

- Que bom. Ah, sim...

- Pois não?

- Quem vai pagar a conta do Túnel e da Linha Amarela?

Leah parou uns instantes, para olhar o Imperador:

- Eu, heim, te conheço?

* * *

O trio saía tranqüilamente do Palácio, por um dos longos corredores.

- Engraçado vocês terem um "Imperador". – comentou Hermione.

- Ah, sim... Mas não acho que seja muito diferente. Quer dizer... Um imperador é bem mais poderoso que o ministro, mas... as coisas funcionam bem.

- Esse país é bem diferente, não?

- Ah, sim... Aqui não há divisão entre os mundos. Os bruxos vivem com os trouxas. Claro, há esse palácio, certas coisas exclusivas e camufladas dos bruxos... mas de resto, é tudo misturado.

- O povo daqui em si é uma mistura... – comentou Harry, natural.

- Verdade, aqui não há essa de puro sangue, meio sangue, sangue ruim. Todo mundo tem um pé na cozinha. – riu Leah.

- Lugar ideal. – comentou Hermione. Harry a olhou de esguio, Leah continuou:

- Desde 1500, quando "descobriram" esse país, é essa suruba. Índios trouxas se misturavam com europeus bruxos, europeus trouxas com índios bruxos, índios bruxos com europeus bruxos... No fim, é essa salada de português com índio, africano, espanhol, italiano, japonês, alemão... nem tem como contar.

- Talvez essa convivência fosse ideal, não? – comentou Hermione.

- Ah, nesse quesito aqui é o paraíso. Os bruxos, em sua maioria, vivem como trouxas no país. Estudam nas mesmas escolas, trabalham como trouxas, usam tecnologia. Claro que existem aqueles que se isolam, e os trouxas consideram as "comunidades alternativas", mas são raras. Sabe, todo tipo: macumbeiros, benzedeiras, cartomantes, wiccas, hippies... Os trouxas acabam "se dando bem" com algum bruxo mais extravagante.

- Entendo... – falou Harry. – Então é por isso que existem aquele shikis, o CAOS... Para os bruxos daqui não é interessante... fazer bagunça no mundo trouxa, como seria na Bretanha?

- Mais ou menos... Eles fazem a bagunça do jeito deles. Se chamarem muitaa atenção, a policia trouxa vai ficar no pé deles. E, como vivem como trouxas, com familiares trouxas, acabam achando melhor ficar na deles, e aprontar em território exclusivo – como o CAOS. E usam dele para articularem planos mais elaborados e atacarem alvos específicos... como eu.

Leah disse isso com um tanto de orgulho. De repente parou ao lado de um grande espelho para se olhar.

- País interessante. – comentou Hermione, olhando pela janela.

- Então a escola daqui deve ser como uma escola trouxa... – comentou Harry. – Se é tudo tão misturado...

- ... Que foi, Leah?

A professora estava de braços cruzados, olhando-se no espelho, cujo reflexo não se mexia.

- Hum... – murmurou. – Preciso arrumar esse cabelo.

Harry riu, Hermione torceu o nariz:

- Arrumar? Ele está arrumado.

- Ah, não, sabe... Estou cansada desse cabelo, ele me faz parecer com 40 anos!

- ... Você TEM 40 anos...

- Não, não, sabe... Essas pontas secas, a franja mal arrumada...

- Leah, por favor... – resmungou Hermione. – Quem me dera ter um cabelo como o seu, lisinho, brilhante...

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo... – comentou Harry, inocente.

- Agora está legal, porque consigo fazer ele ficar cacheado... – resmungava Hermione, alheia ao elogio, passando a mão na nuca. – Mas, putz... É uma tortura chinesa evitar que ele fique como aquele vassourão.

- Ah, Mione, ele é bonito... – riu Harry.

- Bondade sua, Harry.

- Vou no cabeleireiro. – concluiu Leah, saindo de perto do espelho. – Vou deixar vocês em casa e vou no salão do Shopping.

- A gente vai com você. – falou Harry. – Não estamos fazendo nada mesmo... Podemos?

Leah deu de ombros:

- Tudo bem, então... vamos andando.

* * *

Kojiro estava em seu escritório, sentado em sua mesa, totalmente concentrado em dezenas de folhas de papel, num novo projeto de parque temático, dessa vez para uma grande empresa norte-americana. Esteve o dia todo junto de outros investidores e empresários, tentando viabilizar o projeto. Agora, já fim de tarde, ele estava acompanhado pela fiel escudeira e secretária, a senhorita Silva.

A sala estava escura, com as persianas descidas. Quase todo mundo já tinha ido embora, à exceção do chefe, viciado em trabalho, e da puxa-saco mor. A mulher era, realmente, bonita. Jovem carioca, um corpo escultural moreno de sol, e a roupa de executiva ainda ajudava a demarcar sua silhueta, dando o ar de "mulher fatal". Usava um terno vinho, com um generoso decote, salto alto, os cabelos loiros e frisados presos num coque, um batom chamativo e óculos retangulares e delicados. Já havia há um bom tempo parado de escrever e olhava o chefe, sentado á sua frente. No momento, ela olhava ao redor, correndo os olhos pela sala.

Verdade seja dita, a definição perfeita para ela seria "bonita e ordinária". Ela, já há alguns anos, deixava bem claro (para ela mesma, e alguns funcionários mais espertos) que não queria ser só a secretaria do poderoso empresário Kojiro Toji, e não mediria esforços para conseguir seu objetivo. O problema: Kojiro era tão inocente que não via malícia na mulher. Ou, como a esposa frisava, ele era estúpido demais para perceber. A sutil guerra entre Leah e a senhorita Silva já havia sido intimamente declarada. As alfinetadas cínicas não davam trégua. Leah sabia que o marido não dava atenção à secretaria; Senhorita Silva fazia questão de lembrar de que era a secretaria nº 1 de Kojiro, apesar da preferência ser meramente profissional. Desde que Leah voltara para a Inglaterra, a secretaria tinha decidido literalmente "partir pro ataque", nesse momento de "carência" do patrão, mas não tinha "abaixado a bola" até agora, mesmo sabendo que a rival estava de volta. Não ia desistir.

Maria afastou um pouco a cadeira, e cruzou as belas pernas, recostando-se. Kojiro continuou com suas anotações. Ela soltou um longo suspirou, e pigarreou. Debruçou-se na mesa, mordendo a ponta da unha. Mas nada do patrão perder a concentração. Voltou a se recostar e a se abanar. A sala estava abafada. Resolveu ser mais direta: abriu alguns botões da blusa, aumentando o decote, e se inclinou para trás, se abanando, e disse:

- ... Está quente, não?

Kojiro, sem olhar, ou sequer perder o fio do raciocínio, respondeu, automático:

- Pode ligar o ar condicionado, se a senhorita quiser.

Senhorita Silva se largou na cadeira, suspirando e olhando o teto. Como ele era tapado. Alguns minutos depois Kojiro olhou o relógio e se assustou:

- Nossa, quase oito da noite. Esse horário de verão... – e ergueu o olhar preocupado para a secretaria. – Puxa, e a senhora ficou comigo...

A secretaria o olhava com uma quase indescritível cara de idiota. Kojiro se ergueu, juntando os papéis:

- Ah, chega por hoje. Amanhã eu continuo... Como vai para casa?

- Ônibus. – resmungou, escrevendo no ar com o dedo.

- Ônibus? Ah, não, imagina, eu a levo de carro. Faço questão.

A secretaria se ergueu, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto, arrumando a jaqueta do terno:

- Me levar...? Quanta gentileza, não precisa, senhor Kojiro...

- Não, não. – disse, convicto, terminando de arrumar as coisas. – Eu faço questão. A senhorita teve todo esse trabalho, ficar até essa hora.

- Imagina... – sussurrou, com voz suave. – Foi um prazer, senhor...

Quarenta minutos depois Kojiro chegava com a secretaria na porta da sua casa. Ela, claro, estava um tanto desanimada, porque durante todo o trajeto ele não disse nada, a não ser sobre trabalho, ou coisas bem fúteis – como a estadia dos dois estudantes ingleses na casa dele, que chegaram junto da esposa.

Mas, ao pararem o carro na frente da casa da secretaria, Kojiro desligou o carro e ficou olhando para frente. A rua estava tranqüila. A secretária tirou o cinto, mas ainda o olhava. Até que ele, ainda olhando para frente, começou:

- ... Senhorita Silva...

- ... Sim? – disse, inocente, coçando atrás da orelha, olhando ao redor.

- Eu sei que há um bom motivo, e bom, para você se dar ao trabalho de ficar tanto tempo me acompanhando, durante esses meses...

Ele parecia constrangido de continuar, a secretaria já se arrumava no bando:

- ... Já temos tanto tempo de convivência, e, acredito que já temos intimidade para isso... Eu peço desculpas por não ter comentado antes, mas... Nunca tive oportunidade, mas...

- Sim? Sim?

- ... Você precisa de um aumento de salário, ou de mais horas extra?

A secretaria murchou o sorriso, e começou a gemer, inconformada, com as mãos na cabeça, e, sem receio, meteu a testa no painel do Audi. O patrão, em estado de choque, a olhava sem saber o que dizer. Até ela, com os olhos cheios de água, morder a mão. Kojiro, educado, perguntou:

- Ah... é algum... problema? Posso ajudar?

- Não. – suspirou, saindo do carro, tropeçando no meio fio. – Sinto muito, Senhor Kojiro, mas... São só alguns problemas de família... Coisa boba, o senhor entende. De qualquer forma, obrigada pela preocupação.

- Precisando de ajuda... – murmurou, ainda espantado, vendo a secretária se afastar, apenas acenando.

Kojiro foi embora, e Maria o seguiu com o olhar. Ao vê-lo sumir, encostou-se na parede da sua casa e suspirou, inconformada com a estupidez do homem:

- Como pode haver um homem tão... insensível às tentações da carne? Ele deve ser eunuco, só pode! Macumba da brava, não tem como.

Nisso um homem de capa negra se aproximou. A secretaria instintivamente segurou a bolsa.

- Quem é você?

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu. – Não vou lhe fazer mal. Apenas... percebi seu problema com o patrão.

- Hum. E ele não é da sua conta.

- Seja razoável, moça... Posso ajudá-la.

- Agradeço sua bem intencionada intromissão. Com licença. – e entrou. Mas ao dar dois passos além do portãozinho de ferro, ele continuou:

- Eu sei como você pode se livrar da senhora Leah Toji Málaga.

Maria parou abruptamente e olhou por cima do ombro. O homem sorriu:

- Temos a mesma pedra no sapato... Suponho, não?

* * *

**N.A: Cumprindo o prometido, sexta de noite, 15 dias após o "ultimo capitulo", mais um da EdD. Uma notícia quepode ser boa e ruim: semana que vem meu pc vem pra Campinas, de onde vos falo. A parte boa? Oportunidade de voltar a escrever a EdD no pc, que estava parada no capitulo 9. A parte ruim é que meu pc vem pra eu terminar meus trabalhos da faculdade (me formo esse ano, se esqueceram) e estou atolada de serviço até o pescoço. Mas como fuçar no pc é meu trabalho e meu hobby, no tempo livre que eu tiver, nem que for 5 minutos, eu vou poder relaxar... trabalhando na EdD. A vida é dura. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto! rs...**

**N.A2: Procurem conhecer o Mundo Paralelo, uma história em quadrinhos que eu fiz, baseada no fandom e nos meus amigos. Nela você encontra "celebridades" como o DNA (animagos), Diana Prallon (todo o canto, rs), Aline Carneiro (vc sabe quem ela é...) e a Pichi (3V. O óbvio é hululante.). Acho que o endereço você encontra no meu fotolog, é só fuçar.**

**N.A3: A maioria dos leitores da EdD vão odiar, uma meia dúzia vai amar (como a Gabi e a Minhone Black - leitora ausente, aliás), mas como eu costumo dizer... "L² é legal, tá?" **

**N.A4: Eu estou COMPLETAMENTE TARADA pelo filme 4. Por dois simples motivos: sou extremamente viciada em V/H (Krum e Hermione) e, claro, pq o V/H do filme 4 tá muito fodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (olhinhos brilhando) ..**

**N.A5: Tou pensando em passaraFantasma doNavegante pra "quadrinhos". Mas, primeiro, preciso lembrar que nem aqui no ela tá publicada! Afe.**

**N.A6: Até daqui uns 15 dias. Nhá!**


	8. CAPÍTULO 54: Fatalmente Ruiva

**Capítulo 7 – Fatalmente Ruiva (EdD 54)**

Kojiro chegou em casa e deparou-se com um apartamento às escuras, sem nenhuma alma viva.

- Alooou? – chamou algumas vezes, olhando ao redor, com o paletó nas costas. – Alguém em casa?

Balançou a cabeça e achou melhor ligar atrás da esposa. A voz infantil de Toji atendeu, no meio de uma multidão.

- _Ponto_, pai.

- Toji, onde vocês estão, filho?

- _Tamox_ no _Xopping_. Já _extamos_ indo pra casa.

- Ah... E sua mãe, tá por aí?

- Tá. Pêra. Tó, mãe.

Leah atendeu:

- Hum.

- Amor, o que vocês estão fazendo aí a essa hora?

- ... Passeado.

- Vocês demoram?

- Não, já estamos indo pro estacionamento pegar o carro.

- Porque você não avisou que iria? Podia ter telefonado, eu encontrava vocês aí, não custava...

- Eu não, e atrapalhar vossa agradável tarde ao lado de vossa _ilustre xoxota preferida_?

Kojiro passou a mão no cabelo e deu um sorrisinho cínico:

- Escuta, senhora Leah, se eu não estivesse realmente cansado e precisando de um banho relaxante, eu esticaria essa conversa encaixando agora um comentário um tanto baixo e indelicado sobre minha _xoxota preferida_, mas... estou desligando. Venha com cuidado.

- Isso mesmo, vai lá tirar a _nhaca_ de bacalhau, seu vagabundo. – murmurou a esposa, desligando o celular. Kojiro olhou para o telefone, rindo, e subiu para o banho.

* * *

Maria jogou um pacotinho branco numa mesa, num galpão abandonado a três quadras de sua casa. O homem de negro virou o conteúdo na mão e sorriu:

- Escuta... – perguntou, intrigada. – O que vocês vão fazer com essas sementes? Foi sorte minha tia rezadeira não estar em casa, porque pude pegar, ela nunca deixa a gente chegar perto dessas plantinhas.

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu o homem, devolvendo as bolinhas verdes e vermelhas no embrulho. – Vamos usá-la para te ajudar a, digamos... livrar-se da esposa do seu patrão.

- ... Vocês não vão fazer nada com o Senhor Kojiro, vão? – murmurou, desconfiada. – Algo me diz para não confiar em vocês.

O homem riu:

- Não dê ouvidos ao seu 6º sentido, ele está com defeito. Só precisamos dessas sementes porque, digamos... a mulher tem uma alergia a elas. Essas sementes tem uma certa quantidade de veneno, mas nada que mate alguém. A não ser que seja usada em overdoses, por assim dizer.

A secretaria estreitou o olhar. Até o homem rir e acenar para um segundo, que foi até uma velha geladeira – que, para espanto da mulher, ainda funcionava – e pegou uma caixinha de isopor.

- Tome. – disse, entregando o pacote que ela abriu e viu uma ampola grossa, com um líquido com cor de chá mate, uma grossa e grande seringa, e uma agulha compatível com o tamanho da seringa. – Isso é para o caso de alguém, por acidente, se intoxicar. Mas não perca, é o único antídoto. A maneira mais eficaz de usá-lo é diretamente na veia. Você sabe aplicar?

- Já fui auxiliar de enfermagem.

- Ótimo. Use apenas alguns mililitros, o antídoto é único, porém excelente. Se cair na corrente sangüínea direto, então, é super eficaz.

- Entendi.

- Esse veneno dessas sementes, é bom que saiba, faz efeito em pouco mais de cinco minutos. Mas como nossa "amiga" tem uma certa... sensibilidade à toxina dele, ela cai em três minutos com uma grama. E eu aviso, nós usaremos até 12 gramas. Vai ser _pá-pum_.

Os homens começaram a rir. A senhorita Silva começava a achar que aquilo não seria muito bom...

* * *

Kojiro estava na cozinha quando escutou a tropa chegar. Foi ao encontro da turma, e o primeiro a aparecer foi Toji, feliz, mostrando o presente que recebera: uma autentica _bokken_, uma espada de madeira maciça e sem corte, que os samurais usavam nos treinos.

- Olha o que eu ganhei! – disse, sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando.

- Uau, Toji! – disse o pai, pegando a _bokken_. – Ela é boa, heim? Bem pesada.

- Ah, um dia ele aprende a usar. – riu Leah.

- Ah, é, um di... – Kojiro parou, ao dar de cara com a esposa. - ... O quê?

Leah riu, jogando a franja para trás, "se achando".

- E aí? Gostou? Achei que devia arrumar o cabelo.

Kojiro estava boquiaberto. Hermione e Harry, encostados no sofá, de braços cruzados, achavam graça.

- _Arrumar_? – exclamou Kojiro, sorrindo. – Você está _ruiva_!

- É diferente. – concluiu, dando de ombros. Seu cabelo agora voltava a ter a as pontas desde a franja até embaixo repicadas, pouco abaixo dos ombros, e, agora, ostentava não uma cabeleira negra, mas sim com um vermelho tão vivo quanto uma cereja. – Mas você precisava ver quando descoloriram meu cabelo para passar a tinta e fiquei loira. Acho que não fiquei tão diferente do capeta...

- Confesso que deu medo. – riu Harry.

- Foi horrível mesmo. – suspirou Leah.

- Mas ficou bom ruivo. – confortou Hermione.

- É, eu achei. – concordou ela.

- Mas eu achei lindo! – finalizou Kojiro, finalmente saindo do estado de choque. – Mudei de esposa, hahahahaha!

- Comida japonesa! – gritou Toji, do sofá, esticando o olhar pra bancada da pia, onde o pai realmente começava a fazer o jantar.

- Oba. Vocês gostam? – perguntou Leah, virando-se para os alunos.

- Nunca comi. – murmurou Harry, vendo-se correndo atrás da comida viva.

- Eu já. – disse Hermione – É bom.

- Ótimo. Harry, você vai gostar. Bom, vamos pro mutirão!

E assim foi. Harry e Hermione colocaram a mesa e tiveram de assistir Leah e Kojiro. Ele cortava os peixes e cuidava dos pratos quentes, enquanto Leah, desastre na cozinha, tinha de ficar só enfeitando os pratos. Serviram os pratos e se sentaram.

- Muito bem, – começou o _sushi man_, mostrando os pratos. – temos _sushi_, _sashimi_, de todos os tipos e todos os gostos, temos o _gohan_, arroz puro, para quem quiser comer com _shitake_ na manteiga, e temos o bom e velho missô-shiru. De peixes temos salmão, atum e namorado. Tá bom demais. Esses trequinhos aqui são o gengibre, usado pra limpar o paladar ao mudar de peixe, o _wasabi_, raiz forte, cuidado, heim! E essa toalhinha aqui... – disse, erguendo a toalhinha quente e limpando as mãos. – como podem ver, é pra limpar as mãos, mesmo que já lavadas. Bom... Bom apetite.

- Escuta, não é muita comida não? - comentou Harry, olhando Toji, que já pegava seu _hashi_, animado.

- Acredite... Não é.

- Saquê! – exclamou Leah, batendo a mão na testa. – Como pude esquecer?

- Vai embebedar seus alunos? – perguntou Kojiro.

- Não, Kojiro, uma vez só não faz mal. E eu não vou _chapar_ eles.

- Bom. – riu Harry. – Confesso que eu sou fraco pra isso.

- Cerveja amanteigada e só. – sorriu Hermione, receosa.

- Não vou embebedar vocês! – protestou Leah. – Que tipo de educadora vocês acham que eu sou?

Silêncio.

- ...Que moral, a minha. – murmurou Leah, murchando sensivelmente.

Kojiro gargalhou da cara da esposa:

- Que nada, amor, traga a bebida. Antes sob nossos olhares que longe deles.

O saquê foi servido em pequenas vasilhas como pires.

- De uma vez. – disse, apontando o casal.

- ... É forte? – perguntou Harry.

- Que nada. – e Leah virou de uma vez, sem fazer careta. – Nem senti.

- Você já acostumou. – murmurou Kojiro, entre os dentes.

- Vão em frente! – animou Leah. – Sem caretas! À estadia no Brasil, e à Espada dos Deuses!

Os dois viraram de uma vez, e seguiu um acesso de tosse e engasgos dos dois ingleses.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. – sorriu Leah. – Na minha época éramos mais fortes.

- Vamos brindar a próxima com pinga... ou caipirinha. – sugeriu Kojiro.

- Usar a pinga do castelo. – riu Leah. – Quem agüenta aquele _levanta defunto_?

Harry levava uma surra do _hashi_, os dois palitinhos usados para se comer. Ele não conseguia pegar nada, e o jantar estava já na metade.

- Harry... – começou Hermione, que tinha uma certa prática, apesar de precária. – Você pode comer com as mãos, se quiser...

- Não se preocupe. – tranqüilizou Leah, comendo arroz com cogumelos numa tigelinha preta com florzinhas vermelhas. – O André demorou pra pegar prática. Uns bons meses, acho que até um ano. Só hoje que ele come decentemente com o hashi.

- Ele sabe? – perguntou a aluna, interessada. Foi respondida com um "hum-rum" – Que legal...

Leah virou-se para Harry, que de repente começou a se esforçar com os pauzinhos de novo:

- Ei, Harry... Faça o que a Hermione disse...

- Não, obrigado. – resmungou. – Até o fim da notei eu aprendo a pegar isso.

O garoto, que usava quase todos os músculos do corpo na difícil missão de segurar um _sushi_, despertou a expectativa dos presentes. Estava difícil, mesmo no silencio da concentração absoluta. Harry pegou firme um _sushi_ de arroz, com uma generosa fatia de salmão em cima.

Sorriu, satisfeito. Todos sorriram em resposta. Ele foi finalmente levar o _sushi_ à boca quando os dedos escorregaram. O bolinho foi violentamente partido em dois e arremessado pra longe: o salmão ficou no _hashi_, metade do arroz caiu no prato e a outra metade saiu voando, arremessada como um foguete para a outra ponta da mesa. Kojiro, num rápido reflexo, pegou o bolinho no ar.

- Ooopa. – sorriu. – Tá vivo?

Leah e Hermione caíram na gargalhada. Harry ficou extremamente desanimado.

- Ok, ok... – suspirou, deixando os _hashis_ de lado. – Eu me rendo às mãos.

Kojiro balançou a cabeça. Leah suspirou, olhando o rapaz, frustrado. Era engraçado, mas ele tinha ficado mesmo desapontado. Até Hermione colocar sua mão sobre a coxa de Harry, e falar, baixinho, tombando a cabeça, tentando não rir:

- Ei, Harry... Você não vai perder pra dois palitinhos, vai?

- Vou. – disse, azedo. – Não vou dar conta.

- Ah, Harry, tente! Eu também achei difícil!

- Vamos lá! – animou-se Leah, pegando os palitinhos e imitando voz de sotaque japonês. – Pegue seu _hashi_, a _plofessola _Málaga vai ensinar Harry-san a comer de _hashi_, né?

- Leah, pare de palhaçada... – riu Kojiro.

- Vamos, pequeno gafanhoto! _Segule _pausinho com mão _dileita _assim, né?... Isso, como se _segula _caneta, né? _Agola _pequeno gafanhoto põe _outlo _pausinho sobre _plimeilo_ pausinho, né? E faz assim, Ó! Legal, né?

O rapaz, meio a contra-gosto, o fez. Três tentativas depois, ele conseguiu. A mesa inteira vibrou. Ele então pegou uma fatia de salmão, molhou no _shoyu_ e comeu. A expectativa reinou. Harry mastigou e engoliu. Olhou para cada um e concluiu, sorrindo:

- ... Viscoso, mas gostoso.

- Não poderia resumir melhor. – sorriu Leah, voltando a comer.

- Olha só... – disse Hermione, vendo que Harry, agora sabendo como fazer, tentava "tirar o atraso", comendo sem parar, usando a nova habilidade. – Já está até me humilhando...

* * *

Kojiro se jogou de costas na cama, e gemeu:

- Comi como um porco...

Leah, do banheiro, onde limpava o rosto, riu:

- Pumba... Você _É_ um porco.

Leah se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado da cama, bocejando, coçando a nuca. Kojiro se ergueu e se arrastou até a esposa, dando-lhe um beijo na nuca:

- Sabia que você ficou linda ruiva?

- É, eu sei. –respondeu, convencida. Kojiro se ajoelhou e lhe abraçou pela cintura, respirando fundo o cheirinho de mel, componente da tintura usada pela esposa. – Mas sabe, Koji... Eles não combinam com meus olhos violetas...

Kojiro riu:

- Eu acho que seus olhos combinam com qualquer coisa... Ai!

Leah virou uma travesseirada na cara de Kojiro, depois da "puxação de saco". Ela suspirou, e Kojiro continuou lhe abraçando, com o queixo em seu ombro. Ela ergueu o rosto e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu estava falando sério. – disse Kojiro, olhando a esposa.

- O quê?

- Eu não estava mentindo.

- Mentindo quando?

- Agora. Antes. Sobre seu cabelo.

Leah riu, virando-se para Kojiro:

- Ah... Sei.

- Não, é sério mesmo!

Ela suspirou e olhou o marido, com uma certa ternura no olhar interessado. Kojiro, sorrindo, passou a mão no cabelo ruivo da esposa, encantado com o resultado:

- Eu adorei você de ruiva, de verdade.

- Sabe que você deve ser o único homem que repara quando a mulher corta o cabelo?

- PORRA! Se eu não REAPARASSE! – riu, inconformado.

Os dois riram e resolveram se deitar. Leah pôs as mãos na cabeça e reparou no quadro que havia na parede, uma foto do casal, abraçados, sorrindo. Aliás, o único registro dela sorrindo sinceramente.

- Vamos ter de mudar de foto. – comentou Kojiro. – Eu agora sou casado com uma mulher ruiva. Não com uma morena.

Leah virou-se, quase subindo em Kojiro, lhe tampando a visão:

- Você se casaria comigo de novo? – perguntou.

- ... Claro, ué. – respondeu, sem entender direito.

- Hum... Demorou pra responder.

Kojiro abriu a boca, ofendido, segurou Leah pelo braço e a jogou de costas na cama, invertendo a posição, e a olhou, sorrindo, levemente desconfiado:

- Você nunca acreditou em mim, não?

- Bom... – pensou, calmamente. – Eu não acho que seria estúpida o suficiente para estar casada há 20 anos com alguém que eu não confiasse plenamente...

Kojiro parou de segurar os braços dela, para poder se debruçar sobre a esposa:

- Ah, é? E você...? Se casaria comigo de novo, então?

- Quantas e quantas vezes eu pudesse. – disse, puxando o rosto dele e lhe dando um beijo. E ainda perto o suficiente pra sentir o ar de sua respiração, ela sussurrou. – Eu amo você, Kojiro. Você é o homem que eu mais amei e amo na vida, e eu sinto como se cada segundo longe de você me doesse, na mais profunda e terrível dor que possa existir.

Kojiro respirou fundo, sorrindo:

- Eu também te amo. Repito isso quantas vezes for preciso e pra quem quiser ouvir. Você é a mulher da minha vida.

Eles ficaram uns instantes se olhando, até Leah rir:

- Já não lhe ocorreu o quanto somos idiotas, trocando juras de amor depois de vinte anos de casados, e com quarenta anos nas costas?

Kojiro riu, soltando o corpo e pousando a cabeça sobre seu ombro:

- Ah, não... Você acabou com o clima da coisa...!

* * *

Harry e Hermione andavam pelas ruas, indo na direção do prédio onde Kojiro trabalhava.

- Não vejo a hora de irmos para Vila Rica. – comentou Hermione.

- É, deve ser... interessante. Vai ser muito diferente estudar em uma escola que não seja Hogwarts... mesmo que por pouco tempo.

- Ah, é! André me mostrou umas fotos, a escola é muito diferente da nossa...

- Ahm... André, sei. Bem, saberemos quando chegar, não?

O casal se aproximou de Leah e Toji, encostados no carro, no estacionamento ao lado do prédio.

- Vou subir. – disse. – Vocês ficam aqui?

- Ah, pode ir. – falou Harry.

Leah subiu. Os funcionários já saíam do prédio, deixando seus escritórios. No último andar, Kojiro já fechava sua pasta quando Leah apareceu, vinda do elevador. Ela passou por Maria, sentada na mesa, terminando de organizar uns papéis. Passou direto por ela, apenas lançando um olharzinho bem cínico, e disse, sorridente:

- Boa tarde... Senhorita Silva.

- ... Boa tarde Senhora Málaga. – respondeu, erguendo os olhos por cima dos óculos.

Leah entrou na sala de Kojiro:

- Olá, boa tarde! – sorriu Kojiro, esticando para dar um beijo na esposa. – Veio me resgatar... Que ótimo!

Naquela hora a secretária aparecia na porta, com uma voz bem sedosa, olhando das costas de Leah para Kojiro, dizendo:

- Até amanhã, Senhor Kojiro. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Até, senhora Silva. Bom descanso. – respondeu, agora fechando o laptop e nem olhando para cima. Ele puxou o blazer do terno e colocou nas costas. Ergueu os olhos para Leah. – Ué...? Que foi?

Leah pôs uma das mãos na cintura, colocou a bolsa nas costas com a outra e o olhou, com ar fulminante, sem vergonha:

- Não sei se bato em você agora; ou quando chegarmos em casa.

Kojiro piscou, para depois rir:

-... Ah, por favor... me poupe.

* * *

Toji saltou da lateral do carro, colocou sua inseparável _bokken_ nas costas, atravessada dentro da camiseta e foi entrando no prédio.

- Ei, onde você vai, Toji?- perguntou Hermione, emendando atrás dele. – Não saia sozinho.

- Só vou _experar _no prédio, _vamox_! – sorriu, animado.

Harry olhou a amiga e deu de ombros. Os dois seguiram o menino, que marchava com a espada nas costas.

- Vou _xubir_... – disse, depois de cinco minutos. – _Elex extão_ demorando...

O segurança do prédio, da recepção, consentiu, acenando com a cabeça.

- Ele sempre sobe, podem deixar ele ir.

Toji subiu. Em seguida o mesmo homem saiu, indo até o lado de fora, conversar com os outros três seguranças, junto do manobrista. Harry e Hermione se sentaram em um dos sofás do grande hall de entrada, e ficaram olhando o lugar.

Pouco tempo depois Leah e Kojiro apareceram, vindos do fim do Hall, do largo corredor dos elevadores.

- Olá, garotada. – cumprimentou Kojiro.

- ... Cadê o Toji? – perguntou Leah.

- Ué... – disse Harry. – Ele subiu pra encontrar vocês.

- ... Será que ele se perdeu? – estranhou Kojiro. – Mesmo assim, ele teria encontrado a Maria, ou algum outro funcionário...

- Boa pergunta. – disse Leah, aparentemente se preocupando. – ONDE ESTÃO os funcionários?

Kojiro piscou, como se o raciocínio lhe falhasse. Em seguida ele e Leah correram para a porta de entrada, saltando pelos sofás, largando o paletó, a pasta e a bolsa no meio do caminho. Mas ao chegarem na frente da porta de vidro fumê blindada, ela não abriu, como deveria fazer. Kojiro bateu as mãos na porta, mas nada. O estacionamento lá fora, a avenida, tudo estava vazio.

- Ah, não... – gemeu. – É o CAOS.

- Filhos da mãe! – berrou Leah, dando as costas e correndo de volta para os elevadores. – Vocês, fiquem aí!

- Mas, Leah... - murmurou Kojiro, querendo seguí-la.

Ela, antes de fazer a curva, virou-se, visivelmente nervosa, apontando para eles, em tom de ordem:

- FIQUEM!

Os três ficaram. Hermione e Harry foram para os vidros laterais, olhar o céu. Diferente da redoma do primeiro, parecia haver um gigantesco cubo descendo na direção do prédio.

- Aquilo é o CAOS? – perguntou Hermione. – Da última vez não era assim.

- O CAOS pode fechar um lugar só. – disse Kojiro. – No caso, escolheram o nosso prédio. Eu sou trouxa, mas já entrei em alguns CAOS meio, ahm... sem querer.

O grande cubo contornou o prédio, como uma caixa, envolvendo o lugar numa atmosfera púrpura de nuvens cinzas, que giravam em redemoinho sem parar, devido ao forte vento.

- ... Estão escutando esse zumbido? - perguntou Harry, olhando para trás.

- Pior que sim. – gemeu Hermione, também se voltando.

Naquela hora, os dutos de ventilação estouravam, e deles caíam vários bichos, que andavam curvados, usando macacões, como uma empresa de dedetização. Mas não eram homens, pareciam um bizarro cruzamento entre homens e ratos.

- ... SÃO _shikis_. – resmungou Hermione.

Harry ergueu as mãos, fazendo o triângulo, e viu que o "centro" deles era no braço direito.

- O ponto fraco é o braço direito. – avisou.

- Preciso mudar a empresa de dedetização desse lugar... – comentou Kojiro, sarcástico.

* * *

Leah subia de elevador, quando ele deu um forte ranço e parou, no 15º andar. Tinha de chegar ao ultimo, o 23º. Ela resmungou e, com um feitiço usando a varinha, baixou a porta do elevador. Mas, ao dar um passo, o elevador deu outro solavanco e despencou alguns centímetros. Ela parou, suspirou e deu outro passo. Mais uma vez o elevador desceu.

- Opa... – murmurou, vendo que não dava mais para passar pela pequena greta da porta. Olhou para cima, e viu o alçapão de emergência. Girou o corpo no mesmo pé, para não correr o risco, e se olhou no espelho, alguns instantes. Voltou a olhar para cima, vendo a barra de ferro da grade bem acima da sua cabeça, atrás do alçapão.

- ... Que merda! – xingou.

Ao dizer isso, Leah juntou todas as forças, agachando-se. Tomou um poderoso impulso que sacudiu o elevador. Agarrou-se à grade do teto e deu um forte pontapé com os dois pés no alçapão, abrindo-o com violência. Ela soltou as mãos, girando no ar e caindo na borda da porta do andar superior. O elevador deu outro tranco e despencou. Leah agarrou-se ás laterais da porta, ao se desequilibrar, sentindo o vento causado pelo elevador despencando e se espatifando lá embaixo, sacudindo o prédio.

- É... A coisa vai piorar. – murmurou, correndo para as escadas.

* * *

Toji entrou na recepção da sala do pai, e se viu sozinho.

- ... Mãe? ... Pai?

Ele caminhou pelo lugar, se esforçou para alcançar a maçaneta da sala do pai, e entrou. Caminhou até o centro da grande sala dele, que estava à meia-luz.

- Pai...? Cadê _voxê_? Mãe?

Ele se aproximou lentamente da mesa central, e olhou para fora, através das paredes de vidro da sala. Notou que o céu estava diferente. E que aquilo não era bom. Voltou correndo, mas ao se aproximar, as portas se fecharam com estrondo.

- Onde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou alguém.

Toji virou-se, e viu que quatro homens usando grandes capas pretas estavam na sala. Ele se encostou na porta e fez a posição de ataque que via sempre a mãe e o pai fazerem quando resolviam treinar.

- Ora, que medo. – sorriu um deles. – Temos aqui alguém que faz Kung Fu.

- Kung Fu! – riu outro. – Parece perigoso.

- ... E capoeira! – disse Toji, ainda em guarda, olhando bravo para os homens, guardando o medo em seu íntimo.

- Capoeira! – gargalhou outro. – Precisamos tomar cuidado, essa miniatura de Málaga sabe capoeira!

Toji, um pouco atrapalhado, tirou a _bokken_ das costas e colocou-a à sua frente.

- É, não tem como negar. – comentou o primeiro. – Ele é mesmo filho de quem é.

- Não _xe _aproximem! – gritou Toji, segurando firme a espada de madeira.

- Não precisamos. – debochou outro homem. – Não mesmo.

E, com um movimento da varinha, Toji foi lançado violentamente contra uma das estantes, caindo no chão, sendo coberto por livros.

- Saiu melhor que a encomenda. – comentou o líder. – Será que a mãe dele demora?

Toji se ergueu, cambaleante, mas ainda segurando firme sua arma, com raiva. Nessa hora dois dos bruxos tiraram autênticas e reluzentes espadas das capas.

- Acho que talvez ela demore. Mas vamos nos divertir por enquanto.

* * *

Leah subia veloz pelas escadas, até ver que seu caminho estava bloqueado por grandes blocos de concreto. A contra-gosto, teve de voltar para os corredores principais.

- Tsc... Isso vai me atrasar a...

De súbito, ela sentiu a presença dos homens... e Toji, se esforçando para "liberar" seu poder mágico. Seu estômago gelou, e ela correu até a porta do elevador. Colocou as duas mãos na fenda dela e fez força, se concentrado, e abrindo as portas. Deu de cara com a secretária do marido, Maria, "senhorita Silva", agarrada aos cabos de aço do elevador que deveria estar ali, apavorada. Leah, que já tinha se agachado para tomar impulso e saltar, ficou em um silêncio espantado, olhando a mulher. Piscou algumas vezes e perguntou:

- ... Mas que DIABOS você está fazendo aqui, mulher...?

- ... M... Me tire daqui! – chorou a secretária, agarrada ao cabo de aço com os braços e as pernas. – Por favor, me tire daqui!

Leah pôs as mãos sobre os joelhos, de cócoras, achando graça na situação da "rival".

- Achei que _pererecas _conseguiam _se agarrar facilmente aos lugares_. – sorriu, simpaticamente malvada.

A senhorita Silva se desesperou:

- Pelo amor de Deus, Senhora Málaga! Me tire daqui!

- Hum... Deixa eu ver... – pensou, coçando o queixo.

Um silvo de metal. Leah agarrou Maria no ar, pelo colarinho, e a jogou com força, de costas, no chão do corredor. No exato instante, o cabo de aço em que a secretária se segurava despencava no vazio...

- O... que está acontecendo? – choramingou.

- O que você está fazendo AQUI, sua idiota! – esbravejou Leah. – Você é uma trouxa, já deveria estar longe desse prédio!

Maria se ergueu, arrumando o terno:

- Tinha esquecido meu celular na pressa de sair...

- Maldição. – murmurou Leah, olhando para o teto. – Sai daqui o quanto antes!

- N... Não! Estou com medo!

- Se vier atrás de mim vai ser pior, eu te _agarântio_. – resmungou, azeda.

- Mas... Mas... Afinal, o que é isso?

- Mágica.

- Como?

- Mágica! – gritou Leah, avançando na secretária, gesticulando, furiosa. – Mágica! Somos bruxos! Eu sou uma bruxa! Os caras, bruxos, que não gostam de mim, resolveram fazer uma mágica nesse prédio todo, prendendo a gente e separando isso do "resto do mundo". Agora eles só devolvem o prédio depois que eu acabar com eles. Ou eles acabarem comigo, o que vier primeiro.

- ... Jura...? – espantou-se a secretária, sem tempo para absorver tudo aquilo.

- Juro! E agora meu filho está lá em cima, correndo perigo com sei lá quantos caras querendo acabar comigo, não se importando em usar meu filho de seis anos pra isso!

Ao terminar, Leah voltou a caminhar em busca de outra escada de emergência. Maria ficou parada, raciocinando e chegando à conclusão que, de alguma forma, podia ser culpada disso. Mas, sem ter tido culpa ou não, achou melhor ficar quieta, e seguir a esposa do patrão.

* * *

- A mulher está demorando, Rodolfo. – resmungou um dos homens, segurando Toji pelo colarinho. – Já está perdendo a graça usar o moleque.

Toji estava machucado, esfolado. Sua boca e seu nariz sangravam, e estava cheio de doloridos hematomas pelo corpo. Os quatro homens estavam adorando destruir a sala usando o garoto como arremesso de peso, mas já tinham quebrado quase tudo, então já estava bem patético, apesar de Toji sempre se reerguer com a espada nas mãos, decidido, e deixar os caras mais animados para jogá-lo longe de novo.

Ele, de súbito, se debateu, e acertou com força a _bokken_ no nariz do bruxo que lhe segurava no ar, sendo largado no chão.

- AI! Meu nariz, seu pivete!

Outro dos homens gargalhou:

- Como você é tonto, Marcos!

- ... Cale a boca, Fernando. – murmurou, com a mão no nariz.

- Capitão... – gemeu Marcos, entediado. – A mulher está demorando.

- Está. – resmungou o líder. – Rodolfo... Você, que está com as armas, desça atrás dela. Vá buscar a "dona Leah".

- Sim, senhor. – finalizou, desaparatando.

- Eu vou matar esse moleque! E vai ser lentamente... – rosnou Marcos, com o nariz sangrando. – Você vai ver!

Marcos avançou em Toji, que tinha corrido para um canto. O menino tentou lhe acertar com a espada, mas o homem a segurou no ar com uma das mãos.

- Largue. – murmurou o bruxo.

- Não! _Xolta_! – gritou Toji.

- ... Eu mandei largar. – rosnou. E, com a outra mão, acertou um golpe no braço de Toji, e o som do seu pequeno osso sendo quebrado foi escutado na sala.

Com um berro de dor, Toji caiu sentado, enquanto o bruxo finalmente ficava com a espada de madeira nas mãos.

- Muito bem, a diversão começa agora, pirralho, você já me encheu.

Marcos acertou as costelas de Toji com força, num ataque mágico que o jogou de costas na porta de madeira.

- Você o machucou, agora. – comentou Rodolfo, sem emoção.

- Não quero machucá-lo. – disse o bruxo, caminhando até o garoto. – Quero matá-lo.

Toji, começando a chorar, ajoelhou-se, com extrema dificuldade. Ergueu o seu olhar, também violeta, que parou em seu algoz, brilhando de raiva.

- Olha só. – comentou Fernando, descruzando os braços. – Dá pra sentir a energia do moleque...

- ... Ele é mesmo como a mãe. – comentou o Capitão. – É até bom que a gente mate ele logo, antes que cresça.

Toji, tremendo e chorando, olhava-os, ainda com os dentes cerrados de raiva:

- Eu... vou... _derrubar_... _voxêx_...

- Ah, vai? – sorriu Marcos, girando a _bokken_ nas mãos.

- _Voxêx_... vão... _xe_ arrepender... de ter me machucado!

- Oh... Que comovente. O garotinho chorando de medo.

Toji se esforçava, queria ser um herói, como sua mãe, ia liberar seu poder, jogar eles de costas nas paredes e derrotá-los. Mas tudo isso era só fantasia de uma criança. Marcos ergueu a _bokken_:

- Garotinho, foi um prazer. Mas garanto que será mais legal amassar sua _grande cabecinha_... até.

Toji se encolheu. Marcos desceu a pesada espada com força, num ataque certeiro. A porta e a parede atrás do garoto explodiu em milhares de pedaços. Marcos foi arremessado longe, enquanto os outros bruxos se encolheram, pra se protegeram, no susto. Uma grande e perversa energia tomou conta do prédio. Um dos bruxos abaixou a capa e soltou um "Epa..." baixo.

Da nuvem de pó que se formava dos escombros, Toji viu sua mãe, sem arma ou varinha, apenas de pé, olhando para a sala sem piscar ou mover um músculo, mas com uma inexplicável energia saindo de seu corpo. Uma energia carregada de ódio, que fluía pelo chão da sala, tomando conta do ar. Uma aura cem por cento maligna e cruel, que foi capaz não só de paralisar os homens de espanto, mas também impedir que o próprio filho sorrisse, ao ver sua heroína preferida ali, para salvá-lo.

* * *

**N.A: Como não é novidade, média de 15 dias entre capítulos.**

**N.A2: Fico feliz de saber que ainda existem retardados R/Hs e/ou H/Gs que vêm aqui postar anonimamente com coisas que acrescentam bastante para nossas vidas, como "aaaaffffffffffffffffff". Isso só em faz ter certeza de que sou muito mais feliz bem longe mesmo dos sites e fóruns de Harry Potter, onde, a cada dia que passa, o grau de inteligência das pessoas só vai decaindo.**

**N.A3: Pra quem não entendeu nada, me refiro à um comentário inteligente no último capítulo da fic. Eu, por educação, resolvi postar um aviso que a EdD tinha sido atualizada num fórum só de H/Hs. Só que nesses fóruns de shipper tem sempre gente (imbecil, diga-se de passagem)do "shipper rival" como "espião". Daí o bonitão inteligente leu o tópico, veio aqui, viu a cena do Harry se preocupando com a Hermione depois do Caos, e deixou (anonimante, é óbvio.) um comentário que com certeza mudará nossas vidas. **

**N.A4: Nunca me preocupei com gente que leu a EdD e acha uma merda, e detesta, não mesmo, porque eu respeito o gosto de cada um, da mesma forma que eu não consigo ler nenhuma fanfic que seja R/H, por melhor que seja. Só que pouquíssimas pessoas têm esse simancol, ou "boa educação". A Aline Carneiro diz pra mim que eu escrevo bem, mas que não lê a EdD pq achou o começo muito burocrático e absurdo (com a Mione na Sonserina e etc, etc), e eu fico feliz dela dizer isso, da mesma forma que eu até hoje nunca li uma fic dela inteira e mesmo acho que ela manda muito bem. **

**N.A5: Outro caso que me deixa um tanto incomodada é o fato de eu não suportar nem ler dois capítulos de fanfic R/H. E um dos motivos mais importantesda minha infelicidade é o porque a Scila, famosaficwriter R/H e praticamente um "avatar" para os militantes, leu a EdD Saara e adorou. Na época em que ela foi publicada, nós duas conversamos algumas vezes sobre a história, ela disse o que achava legal e o que não achava e até fez uma ilustração do Rony como Auror Supremo. Ele não usava o uniforma na Saara, mas não pude deixar de fazer a "invasão de Theron" na 2ª edição, com o Rony e seu uniforme, meio que pensando nela e na fanart, rs. Eu me sinto um pouco culpada dela chegar em mim e dizer que gostou da Saara, sendo que eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa, porque eu nunca consegui terminar uma fic dela por ser R/H. Mas, obviamente, isso não me impede de dizer na cara de todo mundo que eu acho que ela é uma das melhores escritoras que eu conheço, e que ela manda muito melhor que muito escritor de qualquer shipper que possa ter.**

**N.A6: A utilidade desse monte de N.As? Só pra dizer que eu não me importo se você ler a minha fic e achar uma porcaria. Mas vir aqui encher o saco ou falar mal de um trabalho só porque "não é o que vc gosta", é, no mínimo um preconceito de gente de mente de camarão. Eu aceito que a Aline venha me dizer que eu deveria usar "meu pequeno talento" numa fanfic melhor, eu aceito que a Pichi, a Denou a Diana Prallon digam que a EdD é um saco (pq elas já betaram), eu aceito que a Scila venha dizer que a EdD Brasil ficou um cocozão. Eu aceito qualquer tipo de crítica de alguém que CONHEÇA meu trabalho. Não tenho obrigação mais de ser educadinha ou agradável, depois de 5 anos fazendo algo que eu faço por diversão, não por obrigação. Então, se algum mané R/H, H/G ou seja lá q merda de shipper passar por aqui e querer sair falando mal de uma coisa que vc não leu nem metade, saiba de uma coisa: Eu não tirei 10 na narrativa da minah redação do vestibular da PUC-Camp e da Unicamp à toa não,a EdD não é e nunca vai ser um enredo e uma história excelente e maravilhosa, mas em termos de narrativa, eu sinto muito meu filho, mas ela bate mais da metade de qq outra fanfic, seja lá de que shipper for. Pode dizer que eu não tenho criatividade, mas que eu sei escrever, "eu sei que sei".**

**N.A7: De vez em quando eu chuto o balde mesmo. Não se incomodem. òó**


	9. CAPÍTULO 55: Aquele Q Não Deve Ser Salvo

**Capítulo 8 – Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Salvo (EdD 55)**

O único som que se ouvia na sala era o que vinha da energia de Leah, que circulava pelo lugar como um animal selvagem, sibilando e pronto para um ataque repentino. Toji se sentou, segurando o bracinho torto, chorando, e olhando para ele:

- ... Tá doendo... Snif... Tá doendo...

A secretária de Kojiro havia chegado a alguns instantes, quando a nuvem de pó já abaixava, e naquele momento estava perplexa, olhando tudo o que acontecia. Toji engatinhou para trás dos escombros, olhando uma última vez para as costas da mãe, que permanecia imóvel.

- Ian! – chamou Maria. – Ian, venha cá!

O menino olhou para trás, e andou para fora da sala, enquanto a secretária ia de encontro ao garoto no meio do corredor da recepção.

- Você está muito machucado... Esses bandidos... – murmurou, tirando um lenço da bolsa e limpando o rosto do garotinho.

Leah deu alguns passos para dentro da sala, correndo os olhos por cada um dos bruxos, e parou novamente no centro do lugar. Os três bruxos se posicionaram para atacar. Ela matinha os olhos fixos em Marcos, à sua frente.

- Você demorou, Leah. – sorriu Capitão, apontando-lhe a varinha. Os outros dois bruxos mostraram que estavam armados com espadas, e dispostos a mostrar que sabiam "brincar" com elas. – Sabe, estávamos nos divertindo na companhia do seu filho.

Leah praticamente escorregou a cabeça e o olhar para Capitão, sem mudar de expressão. Ela tranqüilamente lhe apontou o dedo, deu um cínico e torto sorrisinho, para em seguida desmanchá-lo e dizer, com a mesma expressão de antes e uma voz que mais parecia um leve sopro gelado:

- Você vai ser o segundo a morrer.

Marcos, o carrasco principal de seu filho, avançou em Leah, convencido, com a _bokken_ em uma mão e uma espada de verdade na outra:

- Cale a boca! Depois que inventaram a moda de espadachins, você não é nem de longe a melhor no que...

O primeiro ataque: como uma serpente dando o bote, Leah puxou Marcos pelo braço direito, que segurava a espada de madeira, e praticamente enfiou os nós dos dedos dentro da boca do homem, que, com o impacto, voou de novo, de costas, por cima da mesa de Kojiro, enquanto a _bokken_ foi parar perto da porta arrebentada.

A bruxa voltou para a mesma posição de antes, sem quarda alguma, de pé. Marcos cuspiu alguns dentes, junto com sangue. Ele ergueu o rosto ainda cuspindo, mas quando foi xingar alguma coisa, uma espécie de coleira de luz amarela enrolou-se em seu pescoço, enforcando-o. Era Leah, que ergueu a mão direita e, junto com ela, erguia também Marcos através do feitiço. A mão de Leah fechava os dedos cada vez mais, lentamente, e esse movimento refletia no pescoço de Marcos, que não conseguia fazer nada, apenas se engasgava e cuspia mais sangue.

Antes que o companheiro tivesse o pescoço quebrado, Fernando mandou um feitiço em Leah com a varinha, fazendo-a saltar para se desviar e, assim, Marcos cair de novo no chão. Ao pôr os pés no chão, Leah foi atacada pelos outros dois bruxos, que mostravam ser muito bem treinados nas artes da espada, o que deu um certo trabalho para Leah desviar dos ataques.

Marcos se ergueu e apontou a varinha para Leah. Naquela hora Fernando era lançado para o canto da sala, com tamanha violência que estourava a parede de vidro e despencava do 23º andar.

- _Flippendo_!

O feitiço atingiu o lado direito do peito de Leah, que deu alguns passos, recuando, para recobrar o equilíbrio. Mas Capitão foi rápido o suficiente para também lhe atacar, e derrubá-la de cara no chão. Ela pôs as mãos no chão para saltar e se pôr de pé, mas capitão pulou com violência sobre suas costas, imobilizando-a.

Toji se desvencilhou de Maria, ignorando o braço quebrado, e correu até a espada de madeira.

- Ian! Volte!

Marcos sorriu, sem quase metade dos dentes e apontou a varinha para Leah:

- ... Você dá trabalho, moça.

- Marcos! O pivete!

Marcos virou-se, mas não teve tempo de reagir. Toji veio correndo, saltou sobre a mesa quebrada e atingiu o ombro de Marcos com força, deslocando o osso. O bruxo gritou de dor, largando a varinha.

- Ah, moleque maldito!

- Acabe logo com ele antes que nos dê mais problema! - gritou Capitão.

Toji "pousou" no chão, erguendo os olhos para Marcos e dando dois passos para trás, afastando-se. Mas não o suficiente.

Marcos ergueu a outra mão, com extrema rapidez e força, e passou a lâmina da sua espada na altura da testa de Toji, cortando fora sua arrepiada negra franja. O garoto deu mais dois passos para trás, os olhos pregados no bruxo, assustado com o ataque. Leah e Maria gelaram: Toji largou a espada, e piscou molemente. Uma grande fenda se abriu em sua cabeça, cortando sua testa de fora a fora. Sua pele se abriu, assim como o osso de sua testa, e até além dele. E, segundos depois, o sangue apareceu como se liberasse sua pressão, espirrando longe. O garoto apenas tombou de costas, os olhos se fechando.

- TOJI! TOJI! – gritou Leah, ainda debaixo de Capitão. - TOJI! TOJI!

- Meu Deus... – gemeu Maria, levando as mãos à boca, chocada.

- Demorou. – resmungou Marcos, com a espada nas costas, vendo o tapete da sala se manchar com o sangue do garoto.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Capitão olhou para Leah, sorrindo. Ela estava com a testa encostada no chão, seu cabelo ruivo tapando todo o rosto, imóvel.

- Ora... lamentamos. – sorriu o bruxo. – De verdade.

Mas, no instante seguinte...

- Que dia...

A energia de Leah explodiu, trincando as paredes de vidro e varrendo a sala como uma ventania. Como um raio, ela pôs as mãos ao lado do corpo e se ergueu de uma vez, fazendo capitão bater as costas na estante, zonzo.

- Mas o que foi...

Capitão não teve tempo de reagir. Leah passou a mão na espada que ele havia deixado cair, e girava o corpo, avançando sobre ele. Enterrou a espada em seu ventre, para em seguida pôr a mão esquerda em seu rosto e, com a direita, puxar a espada para cima, tirando-a... pelo ombro esquerdo do bruxo. O sangue dele pintou a estante e o chão na trajetória da lâmina, e seu corpo tombou de lado, praticamente partido em dois. Marcos piscou. Nem de longe era a Leah que conheciam. Nem tampouco aquela que entrou furiosa. Inexplicavelmente, Marcos se viu tremendo de pavor, querendo dar as costas e sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Mas era tarde. Era como se a energia dela o tivesse imobilizado. A bruxa estava lá na frente, de costas, a mão apoiada na estante tingida de vermelho, e a espada repousando na outra mão.

Marcos sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar; Leah o olhou por cima do ombro, seu olhar estreito, violeta, tão brilhante que parecia o olhar de uma fera na noite. No segundo seguinte ela avançou nele, jogando-o de costas no chão, ajoelhada sobre seu corpo. Ela enterrou a espada ao lado do seu pescoço, a lâmina tocando sua pele. Marcos tremia da cabeça aos pés. Fixou o olhar em Leah. Ela _sorria_. E isso o fez sentir um pavor muito maior que o anterior.

- Sua vez. – sorriu, sua voz agora friamente doce.

- Que diabos... – murmurou Marcos, respirando ofegante. – Você... mulher... é um demônio.

Leah deu um sorrisinho, estreitando o olhar, pondo as duas mãos na espada:

- Um pouco tarde para chegar a essa conclusão.

E, com uma violência brutal, passou a espada na horizontal, pelo pescoço do bruxo, rasgando o tapete e o chão junto.

Leah se ergueu, a espada imunda de sangue na mão. Ela mesma havia se sujado.

- Senhora Málaga! Senhora Málaga!

Leah piscou e olhou para fora, aparentemente "despertando". A secretária estava segurando Toji, com seu blazer fazendo compressa contra o profundo corte da cabeça do garoto, e seu braço quebrado preso a um furo de sua camiseta, como uma tipóia.

- Vamos levá-lo embora, pro hospital, rápido!

- ... Ele está bem? – perguntou, largando a espada no chão e correndo para fora da sala.

- ... Se o levarmos logo, ele vai ficar.

* * *

Outro shiki caía de costas, atrás de um grande vaso de planta. Vários deles tentavam vencer o trio, mas estava difícil. Harry, Kojiro e Hermione eram uma bela barreira.

- Acho que acabou... – comentou Harry, já cansado.

- Leah! – exclamou Hermione.

Leah, junto da secretária, que carregava Toji, chegava no _hall_, apressada.

- O CAOS vai se dissipar, eu acho... – disse, ofegante. – Precisamos levar o Toji para o hospital.

- Que houve? – assustou-se Kojiro, que olhou a secretária. - ... Maria?

- ... Eu... sinto muito... – murmurou, agarrando-se à bolsa, olhando os "patrões".

Leah parou e olhou para trás:

- ... Sente por quê?

BLAM.

Um tiro. O sangue do ombro direito de Leah espirrou. Todos se assustaram. Leah deu um passo pra trás. Meio segundo depois...

BLAM.

BLAM.

O segundo tiro atingiu o peito de Leah, do lado direito. O terceiro acertou quase o mesmo lugar, dessa vez atravessando seu peito, salpicando a parede da bancada da recepção de vermelho e com uma gosma esverdeada, que fervia.

- Ah, meu D... – Kojiro sequer terminou de falar.

Leah levou a mão no peito e caiu de costas, escorregando pela borda da bancada. Harry, Hermione e Maria olharam para trás e viram o ultimo bruxo, Rodolfo, com uma grande e prateada pistola em punho.

- Tire a arma dele! – berrou Harry. Tudo o que havia acontecido até agora parecia ter sido em câmera lenta. Mas, de repente, tudo pareceu correr numa velocidade um pouco superior ao tempo normal. Talvez apenas tivesse sido o intervalo que a adrenalina precisasse para ativar o corpo de todo mundo. – Cuidado!

Harry empurrou Hermione para o lado, e um outro tiro passou entre os dois, raspando em Harry, que encolheu a barriga a tempo de desviar da bala e ela atingir o sofá.

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou Hermione, e o homem caiu de costas, desacordado.

Harry saltou pelo sofá e correu até o homem, pegando sua arma e voltando correndo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou a garota. – Achei que...

Harry tirou o cartucho da arma, e eles viram que a arma usava uma bala transparente, e com a mesma gosma que escorria da parede.

- Que tipo de ataque foi esse? – espantou-se Harry. – Nunca vi coisa desse tipo!

- Leah! – gritou Kojiro, correndo até a esposa.

Leah, recostada na parede, sentada, começava a sentir os efeitos do veneno. Seu corpo ardeu em febre, ela suava frio, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Kojiro caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, segurando seu rosto.

- ... Tinha alguma coisa nessas balas. – murmurou, preocupando-se.

Nos segundos seguintes, os músculos de Leah começaram a se contrair involuntariamente, como se ela recebesse várias descargas elétricas, uma atrás da outra. Ela olhava molemente para algum lugar, mas seu olhar estava opaco, perdido, sem brilho.

- ... Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – sussurrou Kojiro, desesperando-se ao ver o estado da esposa, agravado a cada segundo.

Hermione se aproximou de Harry, também sem saber o que fazer:

- ... Vamos procurar ajuda... – disse, exasperada. – Temos que tirá-los daqui!

- Leah! Leah! POR FAVOR, LEAH! – chamou Kojiro, sentindo um grande pavor, os olhos se enchendo de água e a voz falhando.

O veneno era terrível. Leah respirava em intervalos, seus músculos se enrijecendo. Kojiro segurou seu queixo com força, tentando ergueu seu rosto, mas ela sequer conseguia engolir a própria saliva, que agora escorria junto de um filete de sangue, mostrando que o veneno já havia comprometido sua respiração e sua garganta.

Foi quando a senhorita Silva deixou Toji deitado no sofá, e correu até Leah, empurrando Harry e Hermione do caminho.

- Me dêem espaço! – pediu, agachando-se e abrindo a bolsa.

Ninguém entendeu, até ela retirar a caixinha de isopor, e, apressada, arrumar a grande seringa com o líquido cor de mate.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kojiro, afastando-se, quando a secretária o empurrou para o lado.

- Antídoto. – disse, ríspida. – Eu preciso de espaço!

Kojiro obedeceu e se levantou. Maria, com a injeção pronta, tentou apalpar Leah, procurando um lugar onde pudesse aplicar a injeção de modo que caísse logo na corrente sangüínea. Mas seus braços já estava enrijecidos, assim como o pescoço.

Com um forte empurrão, Maria abriu a blusa de Leah, apertando-a contra o balcão e, sem medo, enterrou a grande seringa no centro do peito da bruxa, para em seguida injetar todo o conteúdo no seu corpo. Retirou a seringa, e ainda ficou olhando Leah, pressionando-a com a mão esquerda. Dez segundos depois o corpo de Leah parou de se contorcer, lentamente. Ela terminou de fechar os olhos, o fio de saliva e sangue parou de escorrer de sua boca entreaberta, e seu corpo amoleceu, tombando no chão. Maria sentou-se, suspirando profundamente. Kojiro, tremendo, perguntou:

- ... O... que foi... isso?

Maria se ergueu, respirando fundo, e olhou para o rosto do chefe, molhado de lágrimas e atônito.

- ... Eu injetei o antídoto... no coração dela. Era a única forma de bombeá-lo para toda a corrente sangüínea do corpo rápido o suficiente para quebrar o veneno.

Harry e Hermione se olharam. Maria pareceu se desesperar:

- Eu... fui culpada. Aqueles caras... Eles me pediram as sementes e... e eu dei... Meu Deus, eles fizeram armas com elas! Eu...

- Gente... – murmurou Hermione, sem receio. – Vamos logo embora! Depois conversamos!

Harry e Kojiro concordaram. Mas antes que se reagrupassem, dezenas de shikis apareceram.

- Ah, não... – murmurou Harry.

Todos correram para o centro do _hall_, entre os sofás, Kojiro com Leah nos braços. Hermione sacou a varinha, se desesperando com a situação:

- Parem de encher nosso saco, que...

Antes que ela avançasse, Harry a agarrou pelos ombros e a puxou para perto de si, notando a ansiedade da amiga:

- Calma, Mione... Irritar eles só vai piorar!

- Temos que tirar Leah e Toji daqui! – gemeu, fungando.

- Mas se um de nós se ferir... serão três feridos ao invés de dois.

- Harry tem razão. – concordou Kojiro.

- Código 14.

Uma voz grossa, como se saísse de um rádio transmissor, ecoou no hall, e no instante seguinte várias vidraças se quebraram, e inúmeras bolhas estouravam no _hall_, enchendo o lugar de uma densa fumaça branca. Os shikis chiaram e se espelharam. Ao mesmo tempo o _hall_ foi tomado por centenas de tiros de luz, que atravessavam as nuvens, metralhando impiedosamente os shikis, derrubando todos em segundos. Hermione se agarrou a Harry com mais força, encolhendo-se junto de Kojiro e Maria, que estavam agachados ao lado de Leah e Toji, deitados nos sofás. As vozes voltaram:

- Tropa C4, cubra o elevador!

- Tropa A2, mantenha posição!

- Setor limpo.

As nuvens brancas lentamente pareciam espalhar-se pelo chão, mostrando novamente o _hall_. As carcaças dos shikis estavam espalhadas pelo lugar, imóveis. Harry e Hermione piscaram varias vezes, sem acreditar direito no que viam.

Vários homens haviam entrado no prédio, todos de uniforme camuflado cinza chumbo, com armaduras como as de uma elite policial, como FBI ou SWAT. Nas mãos carregavam pesados rifles que pareciam ter saído de algum filme de ficção, e carregados com luz branca. Tomaram o _hall_ em segundos, e limparam tudo, praticamente. Um deles se aproximou, baixando a arma, e falando com a voz de rádio-transmissor:

- Todos bem? Estão seguros, agora.

O rosto do homem estava coberto por uma máscara de pano escura, não se via nada do corpo ou do rosto deles. Ele falava com voz de robô, por causa de um acessório que usava sobre a boca, como uma mascara anti gás. Seu visor era espelhado, com várias outras lentes redondas e coloridas, que volta e meia trocavam de lugar sozinhas.

- O CAOS irá subir dentro de alguns minutos, senhor. – disse outro homem, aproximando-se com um estranho objeto nas mãos, que parecia uma prancha, onde no lugar do papel havia uma estranha folha luminosa.

- Certo.- disse o líder, acenando. – Muito bem, homens, desarmar!

Todos ergueram seus rifles, e com um barulho de recarregar, abriram a parte superior das armas e retiraram suas varinhas mágicas de dentro delas, colocando-as em seus cintos.

- ... São varinhas! – exclamou Harry.

O chefe da tropa voltou-se para os bruxos:

- Somos da _Guarda Nacional_, senhor Málaga. – Kojiro fez um "Ah...", claramente não entendendo direito. – Bruxos treinados pelo Império para combater o CAOS e suas conseqüências o mais rápido possível, evitando transtornos maiores. Lamentamos o incidente. Vamos sair do prédio, outros bruxos virão para arrumar essa bagunça. Por favor, nos acompanhem.

- ... Mas... E Leah e Toji? – perguntou Hermione.

O bruxo ergueu a mão e acenou para outros quatro homens, que guardaram os rifles nas costas e se aproximaram, conjurando duas macas de grossas almofadas negras e carregarando Leah e Toji.

- Não se preocupem, estamos treinados para qualquer situação, senhorita Granger. – disse o homem.

A essa altura, Harry abria um largo sorriso:

- Isso parece ser mais legal que ser Auror!... Posso entrar pra Guarda Nacional, algum dia?

- Lamento, senhor Potter, mas apenas brasileiros nativos são aceitos para integrarem as Forças Armadas. Agora vamos.

Hermione riu de tal formal que se foi o soldado, dando as costas e saindo, deixando Harry ligeiramente desapontado.

- Será que são mesmo humanos? – comentou Harry, erguendo os dedos e procurando o "centro de energia" deles.

- Vocês, senhor Málaga, senhor Potter e senhorita Granger, por favor, acompanhem nossa tropa.

- Ei...! – perguntou Maria, aflita, dando "sinal de vida". – E eu?

O soldado a olhou:

- A senhora é uma trouxa. Sua memória deve ser apagada.

- Como é que... Aaahhh...

Um outro soldado veio por trás de Maria, e lhe encostou um cacetete negro na nuca, que lhe deu um choque azulado, fazendo-a cair no chão, desacordada.

- Tropas, retirada! – ordenou o líder.

* * *

Kojiro, Hermione e Harry estavam na sala de espera de um grande hospital da cidade. Leah e Toji foram levados pela Guarda Nacional, e os dois foram atendidos por médicos bruxos, e levados para uma área mais restrita do hospital, onde os bruxos recebiam cuidados especiais. Quase duas horas depois, um bruxo que trabalhava como médico trouxa no hospital veio comunicar que Leah já estava em um quarto. O antídoto injetado tinha sido extremamente poderoso, e o trabalho deles foi apenas retirar algum vestígio da bala em seu ferimento, e fechá-lo. Mas o pequeno Toji não teve a mesma sorte: estava na UTI, porque mesmo os bruxos não conseguiram curá-lo. Ele estava em coma, sem sequer saberem ao certo as conseqüências do ferimento, ou se ele acordaria algum dia.

Leah acordou na manhã seguinte, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, e notou que o marido estava dormindo sentado ao seu lado, sobre sua mão direita. Harry e Hermione também estavam lá, dormindo num grande e fofo sofá. Harry, debruçado em um dos braços do sofá, com uma almofada de travesseiro, e Hermione logo abaixo dele, também deitada sobre uma almofada, e usando as pernas do amigo como travesseiro também.

- ... Cadê o Toji? – perguntou subitamente, e os três bruxos acordaram.

- Leah! – exclamou Kojiro, visivelmente abatido, mas feliz de ver a esposa despertar tão bem. – Que bom que está bem!

- ... Onde está o Toji? – voltou a perguntar, erguendo-se.

- Leah, acalme-se. – pediu Kojiro. – Você está mesmo bem?

- ... Estou. – respondeu, passando a mão nos ferimentos sobre a camisola, notando que tinha ganhado apenas três pequenos curativos e um ombro ainda um pouco dormente. – Onde está o Toji?

Kojiro olhou Harry e Hermione, que se levantavam, e voltou a olhar a esposa. Os três resolveram, então, esperá-la se trocar, para irem à UTI.

* * *

- ... Eu vi minha mãe. – disse Leah, na ante-sala da UTI, esperando que subissem a persiana do vidro. – Enquanto... aquele veneno se espalhava pelo meu corpo.

- Sua mãe...? – perguntou Hermione, do sofá.

- É. Ela dizia... que eu não deveria morrer...

- Puxa... – comentou Harry.

Leah piscou, estranhando-se:

- Eu tenho visto minha mãe muitas vezes, desde que vim pra cá... É estranho. Nunca havia sonhado com ela antes, mas agora... ela simplesmente vem... _conversar comigo_. – disse, dando de ombros. – Eu jamais a vi, desde quando ela morreu, quando eu tinha seis anos.

Então a enfermeira da UTI subiu a cortina, e Leah pôs as mãos no vidro, quase encostando o nariz. Lá estava Toji, na cama, solitário, cheio de aparelhos, o braço engessado e a cabeça enfaixada. Parecia dormir profundamente, apesar do excesso de eletrodos presos em seu corpo, do aparelho que estava em seu rosto para respirar e dos dois soros que recebia diretamente nas veias. Leah sentiu como se toda sua força se acabasse ao ver o filho.

- ... Toji...

Kojiro fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e disse:

- ... Ele vai ficar bem.

As mãos de Leah escorreram pelo vidro, desoladas, ela respirou fundo, mordendo a boca, e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Kojiro, igualmente abalado, se aproximou, lhe apertando os ombros e encostando a boca em suas costas:

- Leah... – sussurrou. – ... Acredite nele, por favor.

Leah pôs a testa no vidro, de cabeça baixa, e desabou a chorar. Harry e Hermione se olharam, um pouco sem graça. Era fato: jamais viram Leah triste, desanimada, sequer haviam se dado ao trabalho de imaginar se a professora seria capaz de chorar. Mas o fato de ver o único filho tão próximo da morte pareceu desmoronar toda a grande e inabalável pose onipotente dela: ela agora chorava copiosamente contra a parede da UTI, batendo a mão no vidro.

- Por quê? Por que tem que ser assim? – perguntava, entre soluços. – Eu não agüento mais, eu não suporto mais isso! Eu quero viver em paz, quero poder ser feliz com meus filhos! Porque eu não tenho esse direito? Por que não?

Kojiro, segurando ao máximo sua tristeza, puxou Leah num forte abraço, apertando-a contra seu peito e lhe afagando a cabeça, enquanto ela chorava encolhida em seus braços:

- Leah... Toji é um menino forte, ele vai ficar bom. Acredite, meu amor, ele vai ficar bom.

Ela parecia ignorar e continuava chorando, encolhida em seu abraço. Hermione e Harry foram até o vidro ver Toji. Era um tanto triste ver o pequeno, tão elétrico, naquele estado. Um dos médicos apareceu na porta e pediu para falar com algum deles. Kojiro beijou a testa da esposa e foi para a sala ao lado. Leah ainda ficou olhando para a porta, parada, respirando pela boca, o rosto molhado e vermelho. Ela respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto, e sentiu uma fina e quente mão entrelaçar-se à sua, na altura da cintura. Era Hermione, sorrindo de leve, encostando a cabeça em seu braço:

- ... Ele vai ficar bom.

Leah mordeu os lábios, desviando o olhar para o chão. Harry apareceu do outro lado, as sobrancelhas erguidas, franco:

- Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bom. Ele deve ser osso duro que nem você.

A professora olhou os alunos, esticou os braços e puxou os dois para um abraço, beijando suas cabeças:

- Sim, eu sei que ele vai ficar.

Kojiro saiu da sala desanimado, e deu de ombros:

- Temos de esperar ele melhorar, e reagir. O doutor disse que por ele ser criança, suas chances são maiores, mas isso é questão de tempo. Temos de esperar. – e sorriu, um pouco mais aliviado. – Ele disse também para irmos pra casa e descansar, porque Toji está estável, e agora vai continuar dormindo. Não sabemos ao certo quanto tempo ele vai levar para acordar... mas é certo de que continuará vivo.

* * *

Harry e Hermione conversavam sozinhos no quarto de Harry, já de noite, no apartamento dos Málaga.

- Isso é tão... desgastante. – murmurou Hermione, abraçada com um travesseiro de Harry, deitada na cama, olhando o teto. Harry veio do banheiro, de pijama, e se sentou na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Espero que o Toji fique bem de verdade. – comentou. – Eu gosto dele.

- Ele é... fofo.

- Sirius é padrinho dele também. – disse Harry, com a mão no queixo, deixando escapar um início de riso. – Veja só, somos irmão por parte de padrinho. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça com meu _caçulinha_.

Mione resmungou:

- Eu acho... _sacanagem_. A Leah e o Kojiro já perderam uma filha... e agora mais essa. Acho que aquela história de _causa e efeito_ não combina com eles, não? É uma família tão tranqüila...

- Eu perdi meus pais... – suspirou Harry. – Mas eu penso... A dor de perder um filho deve ser muito maior.

- Você lembra do Crouch... – disse a amiga, cuidadosa – A mãe dele trocou de lugar com o filho em Azkaban, apenas por amor ao filho. Ele estando do lado de Voldemort... não deveria importar para ela, desde que salvasse o filho de lá.

- Minha mãe morreu para me salvar. – disse Harry, aparentemente encerrando a conversa. Ele se ergueu e foi até a porta da varanda. – Talvez Leah pense que se ela se sacrificasse, seus filhos poderiam viver em paz. Mas isso é só uma ilusão de amor de mãe.

Hermione se levantou também e foi até Harry, olhando-o penosamente. Ele cruzou os braços, encostando-se na beirada da porta, olhando a vista da noite:

- ... Quero ter a oportunidade de saber mais da minha mãe com a Leah...Porque, ao mesmo tempo em que é clara a rivalidade entre as duas, eu sinto como se houvesse _algo mais_, entende... que só as duas _soubessem_. Como se... as duas fossem o _oposto_, e ao mesmo tempo, o _reflexo _uma da outra. E acho que isso é um segredo que apenas a Leah pode revelar.

Hermione abraçou-se ao braço de Harry, olhando-o. Ele abaixou o olhar, com um tom tristonho, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco ansioso:

- É estranho, mas... de uns tempos pra cá... eu... sinto como se...

- ... Como se? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry respirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça:

- Hermione, eu... eu olho pra Leah... e sinto como se estivesse olhando para minha própria mãe.

Hermione afastou o olhar e fitou Harry, claramente surpresa. Harry voltou a suspirar, cruzando os braços, sério:

- E eu quero descobrir porquê.

* * *

Leah sonhou que andava por uma floresta de plátanos, no outono. Carregava suas espadas nas mãos. Ia na direção de uma choupana de madeira bem fantasmagórica, no meio da clareira. No lado de fora, entrando e saindo dela, vários aurores, entre eles Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Quim, Lupin, quase toda a Ordem. Ela correu, sentindo seu coração se apertar, e chegou afobada:

- O que houve? – perguntou, olhando os rostos assustados dos bruxos.

- O exército de Voldemort. – murmurou Sirius, desviando o olhar. – Começaram a atacar os trouxas.

- Onde está o Koji? – disparou, automaticamente.

Dumbledore se aproximou, e a olhou, sereno, na frente da porta:

- Por favor, não vá.

Seu corpo gelou:

- O que fizeram com o Koji? – disparou, começando a respirar ofegante. – O que eles...

- ... Nós sentimos muito. – sussurrou Sirius. – Não sabíamos... e agora é tarde.

Snape veio do lado da casa, a passos largos, e lhe falou, ácido:

- Por que você matou? – perguntou, ríspido. – Quantas vezes mais você vai nos afrontar e matar?

- A culpa não é sua, Leah... – disse Dumbledore, suspirando. – É apenas o _ciclo rodando novamente. _É seu fardo...

Leah se desvencilhou dos bruxos, sentindo-se mal, e correu para dentro da cabana, empurrando os bruxos que examinavam todo o lugar. Dumbledore e os outros a seguiram, aflitos.

- Leah, por favor, deixe! Não...

Tarde demais. Ela parou entre dois bruxos de branco, na ponta de um pequeno corredor. Na parede do fundo, a poucos passos, estava seu Kojiro. Ou o que restou dele. As paredes e o chão banhadas e salpicadas de sangue, e encostado no fundo, o corpo dele da cintura para cima, com uma espada enterrada em seu pescoço, os olhos semi fechados como se a olhasse. Pelo chão e pela parede tingidos de vermelho, pedaços de suas vísceras e de seus membros: ossos, pele e carne.

Leah sentiu o queixo cair, tamanho choque, e o cheiro forte do corredor invadir seu corpo, que gelou e estremeceu. Ela levou a mão na boca, completamente apavorada. Seu estomago embrulhou, sua cabeça girou, ela deu as costas e correu aos tropeços para fora da casa, para vomitar. Seu corpo perdeu todas as forças, e dumbledore a segurou com facilidade, para que não desabasse no chão.

Ela levantou-se num salto, acordando, sentada na cama. Suava frio, tremia da cabeça aos pés, como no pesadelo. Pôs a mão na boca, chorando, horrorizada com o que havia visto, tão real.

- Leah, pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? – perguntou Kojiro, ao seu lado, pondo a mão em seu ombro, também assustado.

Ela sentiu o mesmo enjôo e correu para o banheiro, caindo de joelhos na frente do vaso sanitário. Ao ver o estado da esposa, Kojiro se levantou, quase num salto, e foi até ela. Era como um forte feitiço: a cadê enjôo, a cada ânsia, Leah sentia o cheiro de sangue invadir seu nariz, até chegar a um ponto em que tentava vomitar mais, sem nada no estômago, apesar do forte cheiro e da ânsia continuarem. Tossiu, engasgando-se, enquanto Kojiro ia até a pia rápido, encharcar uma toalha na água fria e voltar, colocando-a na testa da esposa. Deu a descarga e sentou-se, puxando Leah para próximo dele, sentado no tapete do banheiro. Ela voltou a tossir, tremendo, chorando e suando sem parar, sem forças para dizer o que havia acontecido.

- Psiu... – sussurrou Kojiro, passando a toalha fria no rosto dela. – Acalme-se, foi só um sonho... Já passou.

Ela agarrou-se, trêmula, ao braço de Kojiro, que a confortou num abraço:

- Já passou, Leah... Respire fundo. Eu estou aqui, nada de mal vai acontecer.

* * *

A UTI estava escura. A luz vinha apenas da salinha ao lado, onde um enfermeiro fazia palavras cruzadas. Silêncio absoluto. O enfermeiro parou, olhando dos lados. Bocejou e caiu em sono profundo, por cima da revista de passatempos. Por ele passou um vulto arrastando uma grande capa preta.

Ele deslizou suavemente pela UTI, até parar ao lado da cama de Toji. Ficou olhando o menino alguns longos instantes.

- Esplêndido. – sussurrou, com uma voz baixa e fria. – Maravilhoso. Não, você não pode morrer agora. Tão jovem. Tão inocente. Tão... _poderoso_. Olhos como o da mãe, hein?

Mais um instante de silêncio.

- Um fenômeno extremamente raro. O que é o destino... Perder uma simples batalha, e ter a oportunidade de vencer a guerra.

O homem riu baixo. Ergueu o braço e tocou a testa do menino com um longo e pálido dedo.

- Acorde, meu precioso. Você me será útil, um dia.

Em seguida o homem se afastou, dissolvendo-se nas sombras.

* * *

- Ai, ai, ai, ai... – gemeu Harry, contorcendo-se na cama. – Ai... ai... puta que pariu... AI!

Ele virou de barriga pra cima,com as mãos na testa, apertando forte sua cicatriz, e resmungando um palavrão a intervalos de "ais". Correu para o banheiro, zonzo, e colocou a testa debaixo da torneira gelada. - ... O que houve?

Sua cicatriz queimava, e apenas ela. Não doía sua cabeça, nem seu corpo, mas apenas sua marca. Assim que Harry jogou água gelada, ela parou de queimar como se uma brasa se apagasse.

- Que maluco... – resmungou, olhando para o espelho, e voltando para a cama, sem sentir dor alguma. – Doeu no CAOS, doeu agora... Ela deve estar... com _defeito_.

* * *

O enfermeiro abriu os olhos, sem entender direito porque havia adormecido.

- Mãe! Mãe! Cadê minha mãe?

O enfermeiro se ergue de repente, assustado. Chacoalhou a cabeça e foi para a porta.

- O que eu tô fazendo aqui? Onde _extá_ minha mãe?

O homem ficou boquiaberto. Toji acabava de acordar, erguendo-se, sentando na cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

**N.A: Antes e mais nada, é bom deixar uma coisa clara, depois que eu quebrei o pau com os RHs (em especial) que não têm nada à acrescentar nessa fanfic e na minha vida em geral: eu sou extremamente puxa saco dos leitores não-HHs da EdD. E quem não é HH sabe disso, e, se não sabe, deveria. Se você é Rh ou HG, ou seja lá o que for, e gostar da EdD, não se acanhe, de forma alguma, nem se sinta mal achando que eu "te odeio". Muito pelo contrário, eu dou muito mais valor aos meus "fãs da EdD" que sejam RHs ou HGs. Simplesmente porque é muito fácil agradar nosso shipper. Claro que nós, HHs, temos o mínimo de bom gosto, mas há sempre aquela grande parte que gosta de qualquer porcaria. Se você pegar um papel, passar um galho na bosta e escrever "...e o Harry ficou com a Hermione.", pode acreditar que vai ter gente que vai achar lindo e perfeito. Então eu, que não consigo ler fics RHs por mais bem escritas que sejam, sei o valor inestimável que tem escutar "eu curto a sua fic" vindo de um RH, nosso "inimigo natural". **

**N.A2: Então que isso fique bem claro: Se você tá lendo essa fic, e é RH ou ainda HG, tenha certeza que eu dou mais valor à você do que ao mais assíduo leitor HH.Porque se um HH gosta da minha fic, é sinal que ela é legal, e isso me alegra demais. mas um RH ler a minha fic e gostar, é sinal de que ela pode ser considerada um pouco "acima da média", porque, na minha opinião, a EdD não é exatamente uma fic muito boa, mas se ela agrada até um RH, é sinal de que não é tão ruim assim. Agradeço de coração a todos aqueles que lêem a EdD, mas me sinto honrada de poder dizer que até os RHs e HGs podem gostar de ler EdD. E, no ninho de cobra que é o fandom brasileiro de Harry Potter, isso é de ser orgulhar.**

**N.A3: Enfim, falando da fic, esse capítulo é muito, muito, mas muito importante pra EdD como um todo. Porque cada cena tem um significado, tanto pro passado, presente ou futuro da EdD.**

**N.A4: Nesse capítulo vocês conhecem "quem é a Leah", e suas faces, até então não mostradas. Vocês conhecem quem pode ser (ou quem já foi) a Leah como "demônio", que sente prazer em dar fim cruelmente em quem se põe à sua frente, e ainda sorrir de sua prórpia crueldade. Ao mesmo tempo, é a hora em que mostra a Leah "de agora", uma mulher atormentada por seu passado, por pesadelos, e que, sim, chora ao ver que, por mais pdoerosa que seja, não pode fazer nada contrao "destino". É estranho, mas é nesse capítulo mesmo que a Leah chora pela primeira vez, e se mostra tão frágil. Eu, que "a conheço por completo", acho isso relevante, ams acredito que pros fãs da Leah poderosa e desajuizada é, de certa forma, meio chocante. Resta saber se a Leah "ex-demônio atormentado" vai amnter em alta a popularidade dela, como era antes.**

**N.A5: Nesse capítulo Harry diz uma das frases mais importantes da EdD, quando diz que olha para Leah e vê a mãe dele. Leah e Lílian, como uma dupla, mesmo que ainda não pareça, é, de certa forma também, as colunas da base da série EdD, mas só será realmente revelado no Capítulo das Trevas, que vem só depois da série EdD, mas que servirá para explicar muitas coisas da fic, e das personagens em si. Lílian apesar de morta ainda é muito importante pra trama, e sua relação com a Leah ainda ira dizer muitas coisas a quem acompanha a série. **

**N.A6: Esse capítulo e o próximo fecham o "primeiro ciclo" da EdD Brasil. Digo que é o primeiro ciclo porque é quando eles encerram as atividades no Rio de Janeiro e podem partir para Ouro Preto, atrás da Espada dos Deuses. Esse mês é decisivo para mim e para a Den, minha beta reader, é quando ela tem vestibular e eu termino minha faculdade. Por isso é importante parar a fanfic no capítulo 9, o intervalo entre um capítulo e outro é de até 15 dias, mas talvez o capítulo 10 demore um pouco mais. Mas não se preocupem, esse "um pouco mais" não irá passar de um mês, e até a segunda quinzena de Dezembro a fic estará de volta quinzenalmente. Estou dizendo isso só para não deixar vocês preocupados, é possível que a fic nem pare de ser publicada em Novembro. Depende da nossa sorte. Até a próxima. )**


	10. CAPÍTULO 56: Vila Rica

**Capítulo 9 – Vila Rica (EdD 56)**

Harry acordou de madrugada, pouco depois de ter se deitado, assim que sua cicatriz parou de doer. Estava com muita sede e torceu para não se perder pelo apartamento enquanto descia. Ao chegar à cozinha acesa, viu Kojiro preparando alguma coisa no fogão.

- ... Boa noite. – disse Harry, um pouco acanhado. – Vim... ahm... beber água.

- Ah, sim... – falou, sem dar muita importância.

- Algum... problema?

- Ah... Oh, desculpe, Harry... – suspirou, pondo a mão na testa, parando e explicando. – Vim fazer um chá para a Leah. Ela não passou muito bem.

- Puxa... – cruzou os braços, pouco à vontade. – Ahm... Bem... melhoras pra ela. Deve ser... a preocupação... Vocês...

- Ela teve um pesadelo. – deu de ombros. – Digo, não sei se foi com Toji, creio que não... Ela acordou chorando, vomitou, estava gelada.

Harry fez um "hum" longo. Chorando de novo? Definitivamente, era muito estranho juntar choro e a professora numa mesma situação. Kojiro foi subir com a xícara de chá quando o telefone tocou. Os dois se olharam. Ele deixou a xícara na mesa e foi atender, aflito:

- Ah, meu Deus... Deve ser do hospital...

Ele parou, mas não atendeu. Harry se sentiu mal com a situação. Kojiro respirou fundo e tirou o fone do gancho:

- Alô?... Sim. Sim, é o Kojiro. Isso, pai do Ian.

Silêncio. Kojiro pôs a mão na mesa do telefone, de cabeça baixa, de costas. O coração de Harry se apertou, com medo.

- Co... Como assim? Ah... perfeitamente! Claro, claro... Nem sei o que... Ok, já vamos.

Kojiro desligou, ainda perplexo. Olhou Harry, e balançou a cabeça chocado:

-... Toji acordou.

- ... Como? – piscou Harry, e Kojiro sorriu.

- Ele acordou, faz pouco tempo. Sem mais nem menos, e não pára de perguntar por nós. Os médicos... querem que a gente vá lá... buscar ele.

Harry sorriu:

- Que ótimo!

* * *

Leah estava sentada na beira da cama, ainda zonza, com a mão na testa. Sentiu alguém se aproximar. Do chão, ela viu uma túnica branca. Ergueu os olhos e viu sua mãe, sorrindo.

- ... Mama Paloma?

- Por que andas triste, filha? – perguntou, com sua doce voz etérea.

Leah suspirou. Sua mãe se ajoelhou, segurando seu rosto nas mãos, sorrindo:

- Não tema... Jamais retroceda, jamais desista.

- Foi... horrível.

- ... Passou, filha. Sua vida foi feita de sangue, de mortes. Mas já passou.

- Não quero isso para minha família...

- ... Sua família não terá mais. Apenas depende de você. Não volte para seu antigo caminho.

- É tarde, mama... Eu matei.

Paloma olhou para o lado, pensando.

- O círculo só anda porquê você acredita no movimento dele. Deixe-o de lado. E ele irá parar.

- ... E o que acontece se ele parar?

- Você só saberá se deixá-lo parar.

Leah suspirou:

- Já chega disso. Se eu ficar mais tempo aqui será perigos... Preciso ir logo pra Vila Rica.

Paloma sorriu, erguendo-se e desaparecendo. No instante seguinte, Kojiro apareceu na porta, os olhos brilhando.

- Eu vi minha mãe... de novo. – disse Leah, olhando o marido e vendo sua satisfação. - ... Que foi?

- Toji acordou.

- ... Quê?

- Ele acordou. Ninguém sabe como... mas ele acordou.

Kojiro apertou as mãos no rosto, rindo, respirando fundo:

- É para irmos buscar ele.

- ... Bu... Buscar?

- É. E aí? Vamos?

* * *

Toji estava elétrico no quarto do hospital. Quando escutou a porta se abrir e os pais entrarem, ele saltou da cama e correu para pular nos braços dos pais. Leah o agarrou no ar, o abraçando forte, aliviada:

- Ah, meu filho...! Você está bem!

O menino não parecia notar o alívio dos pais. Sorria largamente, abraçando forte a mãe pelo pescoço. Kojiro também pegou Toji, enchendo-o de beijos. Os dois adultos estavam visivelmente emocionados em ver o filho completamente curado.

- Eeei... – disse Toji, inocente. – Porquê essa cara de choro? Não _extão felizex_? Eu _extou_...

- Estamos, Toji. – sorriu Kojiro. – Estamos muito felizes.

- ... É impressão minha ou Toji está falando certo? – comentou Leah.

- Jura...? – estranhou Kojiro. – Toji, diga alguma coisa.

- Dizer o quê?

- Ora, sei lá! Fale... ahm... sobre as historias que eu contava de sua mãe.

- Hum... – pensou Toji. – Minha mãe é uma das bruxas _expadachins maix _famosas e poderosas de que se tem notícia _nox _quatro _cantox _do mundo! – sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Oh, dó... – murmurou Leah, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- É verdade! Ele está falando como um adulto! – espantou-se Kojiro.

- Só não perdeu esse "_belo" _sotaque carioca. – murmurou Leah.

* * *

Toji não foi para a cama dele naquela noite mas, sim, para a grande cama dos pais, que insistiram em não desgrudar do garoto naquela madrugada. Kojiro e Leah trocavam cuidadosamente a gaze que o filho tinha na cabeça. Ao tirarem, constataram que ele havia ganho uma grande cicatriz no meio da testa, na horizontal, cortando quase a testa toda. O menino se olhou num espelhinho de mão, tocando o ferimento já cicatrizado.

- Filho... – disse Kojiro. – Não ligue pra essa marca. Com o tempo ela vai...

- Eu adorei! – exclamou o garoto. – Minha primeira _cicatrix de batalha_! Para um samurai como eu, _ixto _é _apenax _o início de uma longa jornada em _buxca _da perfeição!

- Soltaram um parafuso dele. – murmurou Leah, fazendo Kojiro rir. – Bom, Toji, vamos ver se você um dia me ultrapassa. Em poder, claro.

- _Extamox _trabalhando pra isso. – disse o filho, largando o espelho e se deitando, de braços cruzados.

Alguns minutos depois Kojiro e Leah se deitaram, cada um de um lado do filho, abraçando-o, encostando suas cabeças na dele.

- É muito, muito bom ter você de volta, Toji. – sussurrou Kojiro, beijando-o.

- Sem você perderíamos a vontade de viver. – disse Leah, também o beijando.

Toji riu, satisfeito:

- Preciso me machucar _maix vezex_.

* * *

Harry arrumava as malas sem muito ânimo, um tanto cansado com tantas coisas acontecendo em uma semana. Sentiu-se ser empurrado para a cama, e quando olhou viu uma sorridente Hermione, muito animada.

- E aí? – perguntou, ansiosa.

- Hum... Bom dia. – respondeu, voltando a arrumar as malas.

- ... Não está ansioso?

- Ah... Não sei. Deveria? – perguntou, indo buscar as meias.

- Ora, claro! Vamos pra Vila Rica! Vamos finalmente pra escola!

- Você realmente está feliz em voltar pra escola? Nem é _nossa _escola, Hermione...

- Ah, Harry, é uma escola nova. Pelo que escutei, ela é sem dúvida uma das maiores e mais modernas que...

- Não acho que _essa escola _seja _melhor _que Hogwarts.

- Mas eu não acho que haja escola melhor que Hogwarts! – defendeu-se Hermione. – Mas em termos de auxílio àqueles que vêm de família trouxa... Isso deveria nos interessar, não?

- ... Deveria? – perguntou, apático.

- De certa forma... Sim, né, Harry? Mas pelo que escutei, é uma escola realmente diferente e especial, o André estava me contando...

Harry balançou a cabeça, desanimando-se definitivamente:

- Mione, ainda não lhe ocorreu que ele estuda nessa escola?

- Claro que estuda, ele é um bruxo.

- E você realmente acha que ele iria falar mal da escola dele?... Aliás, você não acha que ele falaria mal da escola DELE para você?

Hermione desmanchou o sorriso, coçando a nuca, enquanto Harry pegava um grande pacote amarrado num embrulho. Ela deu um leve suspiro, incomodada com a observação do amigo, mas comentou, mudando o rumo da conversa, olhando Harry ajeitar o pacote na mala:

- ... É seu uniforme de Auror Supremo, não é?

- É sim.

- Você vai usar?

- Nunca se sabe.

- Você fica bem nele. – disse, natural.

Harry parou e olhou significantemente para Hermione, antes de fechar a mala e perguntar:

- É para a gente descer com elas, já?

- É. Eu te ajudo. – disse, pegando uma grande mochila de acampamento. Harry pegou as outras duas malas; e desceram.

- Estão animados, não? – perguntou Adenair, quando o casal chegou na cozinha.

- ... Mais ou menos... – disse a garota, mais cautelosa.

- Ouro Preto é uma cidade bonita. Muito mesmo, cheia de jovens. Vocês vão adorar.

- Esperamos que sim. – foi a resposta de Harry.

Então Toji apareceu, elétrico:

- Já vão hoje?

- Já. – disse Hermione. – Alguém tem que estudar nessa casa.

- _Extou_ de licença de saúde. – retrucou, metido. Foi até Harry e ergueu a arrepiada franja, mostrando a grande cicatriz. – Olha! Tenho uma igual à sua. – disse, orgulhoso.

- ... Igual? – estranhou Harry, sem melhorar o humor.

- Não são iguais. – murmurou Hermione.

- São _cicatrizex_ de batalha. – insistiu Toji.

- A minha não é uma cicatriz de batalha. – lamentou Harry, sem a mínima paciência.

- ... Melhor pra mim! – concluiu, feliz, achando ótimo trocar idéias sobre cicatrizes. – _Maix_ então como você a ganhou? Num tombo? Eu também tenho _váriax_ de _tombox_...

- Nem queira saber. – encerrou Leah, aparecendo atrás do trio, batendo de leve na cabeça do filho, para que saísse do caminho. – Meninos, é tomar café e sair.

- ... Você... está melhor? – perguntou Harry, sem saber ao certo se deveria perguntar.

- Ahm... estou. – respondeu, rápido. – Foi só uma indisposição.

- ... Que bom.

* * *

Harry e Hermione, pela primeira vez, iam ao subsolo do prédio, para levar as malas junto de outros dois seguranças. Logo em seguida voltaram para o hall, onde encontraram Leah, Kojiro e um feliz Toji e seu grande racho na cabeça.

- Muito bem; pé na estrada, macacada. – sorriu Leah, visivelmente mais animada. – O caminho é longo pra caramba.

O motorista trouxe o carro – dessa vez um preto, alto, como uma grande caminhonete 4x4 coberta.

- Vamos fazer um _rally_? – assustou-se Harry, achando que iam se embrenhar em pântanos e estradas abandonadas.

- Nem tanto. – riu Kojiro. – Mas, bem... Ouro Preto tem seus _altos e baixos_.

- A estrada em si também. – resmungou Leah. – Bem, vamos indo... tchau, meu pequeno grande samurai.

Leah agarrou Toji nos braços, e deram um apertado abraço. Beijaram-se e ele pulou de novo para o chão.

- Comporte-se, heim? – pediu Leah, agachando-se e colocando a mão na cabeça do pequeno, para depois lhe dar outro beijo na testa. – A mãe te ama.

- Tchau, Toji. – despediu-se Harry, apertando a mãozinha do garoto, fazendo-o rir ao sacudi-lo com força. – Economize nas cicatrizes, ou quando chegar na minha idade você não terá lugar pra mais nenhuma.

- Tchau, Toji. Vá nos visitar em Vila Rica – disse Hermione, agachando-se e dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto, que ficou visivelmente encabulado e correu para detrás das pernas do pai.

- Vocês, se cuidem. – disse Kojiro, apertando a mão de Harry e lhe piscando um olho. – E você, senhor Potter, cuide das duas. Você é o _homem da casa_, agora.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu.

- Não seja como seu padrinho. Por favor! – riu, dolorido.

- Não, não vou ser...

- E você, Hermione... – comentou, virando-se para a garota. – Não facilite para o André. De jeito algum.

- Ahm... Sim... – sorriu, sem graça.

Em seguida Kojiro olhou longamente para a esposa, um tanto desanimado.

- Koji, não faça essa cara. – murmurou Leah. – Você sabe que viemos para isso. Ir para Ouro preto.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – suspirou. – Mas é que uma semana só...

- Nós nem devíamos ter ficado nessa semana. – lamentou. – Mas tanta coisa aconteceu...

- Uma semana nem deu tempo de matar as saudades. – sorriu torto, tombando a cabeça. – Agora vai ser pior.

- Ah, vai. – concordou Leah, sorrindo.

- Eu posso aparecer por lá. Que tal? Fugir do trabalho.

- Não começa. – murmurou, dando as costas e indo abrir a porta da caminhonete.

- Oras! Eu sou o dono daquela empresa! Se eu não puder fugir do trabalho pra ir ver minha própria esposa, tirar férias fora do tempo, qual a verdadeira utilidade de ser o presidente? Não é isso que os outros presidentes de grande empresas fazem? Porque eu sou o único que tenho que trabalhar?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – concordou, balançando a cabeça. – Mas dê um tempo e deixe tudo em ordem, depois, sim, você vai.

Kojiro fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto a esposa o puxava pelo rosto, dando um longo beijo de despedida.

- Te amo. Fique bem. – desejou.

- Eu também te amo. Vá com Deus. – respondeu Kojiro.

- Amém. – sorriu, já dando as costas e entrando no carro com os alunos.

Leah subiu ao volante, Harry ao seu lado. Hermione sentou no banco detrás. Colocaram o cinto e deram um último "tchauzinho" para Kojiro e Toji, antes de arrancarem e saírem do prédio.

* * *

O jovem casal inglês estava adorando a viagem, apesar da longa duração. Era visível que estavam "subindo". Assim que saíram de casa pegaram o mesmo caminho para o aeroporto internacional, passando pelos túneis, até caírem na via expressa e deixarem para trás a paisagem da capital carioca, tendo como destino apenas uma grande serra verde escura.

- Vamos fazer basicamente uma diagonal para a esquerda, subindo. – explicava Leah, dando uma de guia turístico. – Aqui, Harry, abra o mapa. Estamos aqui, certo? Isso, Rio de Janeiro. – dizia, indicando no mapa os lugares, com o dedo, olhando para a estrada e às vezes para o mapa, conferindo se apontava certo. – Achou? Tá vendo agora essa outra capital, aqui em cima, quase no centro desse estado, que é Minas... – Harry achou, apontando com o dedo. – Isso, é BH, ou Belo Horizonte, capital do estado.

- Sei. – falava Harry, erguendo o mapa para que Hermione, debruçada em seu banco, também enxergasse. – Esse estado aqui é o Rio de Janeiro, saímos aqui da capital, que tem o mesmo nome, e vamos subir pra esse outro estado aqui...

- Olha, São Paulo. – apontou hermione. – Do lado do Rio, aqui, onde a gente desceu, não foi? Vamos passar por ela de novo? Queria entrar de carro nela, é enorme...

- Não, não vamos. – disse Leah. – Seria andar demais... Se tivéssemos tempo, até poderíamos pegar a Via Dutra, – e apontou. – essa estrada grande, que liga Rio a São Paulo, e depois subir direto por essa outra famosa, a Fernão Dias... que vai de São Paulo até Belo Horizonte... mas demora demais. Vamos pra cá, achem aí, embaixo de BH, uma cidade chamada Ouro Preto... São duas pequenas cidades históricas bem próximas, Ouro Preto e Mariana.

- Hum... aqui, achei. – mostrou Harry. – Vamos então fazer essa diagonal, daqui... até aqui? – perguntou, um pouco desanimado. – Não vamos pegar nenhuma estrada famosa?

- Não. Quer dizer... famosa, movimentada, não, mas vamos basicamente seguir a trilha que chamam de "caminho do ouro", ou coisa assim, porque é quase o mesmo caminho que faziam quando transportavam o ouro e as pedras preciosas de Minas pro Rio. No momento estamos... aqui.

- Nossa, só andamos isso? – gemeu Hermione.

- Só isso. Ah, olhem, olhem, subam o mapa. – pediu, ansiosa, fazendo Harry dobrar o mapa até a parte superior. – Esse estado grandão aqui, o Amazonas... Olhem essa parte toda. É onde tem a floresta Amazônica, olhem o rio Amazonas, ele corta o país inteiro.

- Pra um país tão grande, parece ser pouca floresta, não? – comentou Harry, reparando a grande quantidade de papel que "sobrara".

- Ih, eles foderam a floresta toda, já... Ah, aqui embaixo, na fronteira, tem o pantanal, é outro lugar famoso, uma gigantesca planície... Também é bonito, o lugar. Mas também andam fodendo com ele pra fazer campo pra criar gado. É tudo um bando de broxado do caralho... – resmungou, para depois voltar a se animar quando Harry puxou o mapa para reparar no litoral direito do mapa. – AH! Esse litoral aí, na curva, no alto, é o litoral nordestino, praias muito bonitas e famosas. Sol de rachar o ano inteiro, e dunas que parecem um deserto. E lá embaixo, nos últimos três estados, ficam as cidadezinhas colonizadas por europeus. Tão vendo, aqui, o sul. Dá até pra matar saudades de casa. No inverno, também neva por aqui.

- Neve? – murmurou hermione. – Você tem num mesmo lugar uma floresta selvagem, um sol de rachar nas praias, dunas de deserto, cidades enormes... e neve?

- É um país grande. – deu de ombros, voltando finalmente a dar atenção apenas à estrada.

- E Vila Rica, como é? – perguntou Harry.

- Vila Rica é o nome da colonização, melhor chamarem só de Ouro Preto. Tem uns dois ou três séculos que ela mudou de nome... – riu Leah. – Não vão querer parecer _desatualizados_, né?... Vila Rica só é raramente usado por bruxos que querem se referir apenas ao complexo da escola, tirando a cidade em si.

- Certo. É grande a cidade?

- Nada; pequena, mas notável. A arquitetura em quase sua totalidade resume-se aos casarões antigos, a cidade é um patrimônio cultural da humanidade, então você respira história do país em todo canto. Ela foi o centro das atenções no "ciclo do ouro", que foi quando resolveram desbravar o interior do país e acharam ouro e pedras preciosas aqui na região. Pra facilitar a vida de todo mundo, criaram a cidade, que virou pólo da colônia.

- Colônia, você diz... – interrompeu Hermione, adorando a aula de história. – Quer dizer país subordinado a outro. Colônias de países da Europa.

- Ah, sim, sim. Foram os portugueses que descobriram o país. Eles saíram em linha reta de Portugal e achavam que, se andassem relativamente em frente, chegariam na Ásia. Chegariam, se não houvesse outro continente no caminho, entulhando a passagem...

- Certo... – riu a garota.

- Daí, pra aproveitarem das terras recém descobertas, Portugal montou portos, cidades, para poderem levar todas as riquezas daqui para a metrópole, na Europa.

- Sacanagem. – disse Harry.

- É a história. – comentou a amiga, dando de ombros.

- Pois é. – continuou Leah. – Mas Ouro Preto respira juventude. Ela é encravada numa serra coberta de floresta de mata atlântica, mas é lotada de jovens. Lá temos duas importantes faculdades do país, tirando, claro, todo o complexo da nossa escola de magia. As faculdades de história que lá se instalaram devem estar mais que satisfeitas...

- Imagino. – animou-se hermione. – Deve ser fascinante estudar História justo num dos lugares mais importantes da história do próprio país.

- Ah, vocês vão gostar. – sorriu Leah.

* * *

O trio parou para almoçar assim que pararam de subir e descer serras. Agora, andavam por um lugar onde prevalecia o que Leah disse que era chamado de "mar de morros" por um professor barbudo da escola de magia. Era uma paisagem cheia mesmo de morros, grandes colinas, pequenas serras, como se fosse mesmo um oceano de grandes morros. Era um horizonte bonito, cheio das gigantescas colinas recortadas com pastos, plantações, e algumas pequenas matas preservadas.

Estavam parados almoçando numa churrascaria que parecia ser o "point" da estrada, porque era grande, e cheia de carros estacionados tanto no restaurante quanto no posto de gasolina. A professora proibiu severamente o casal de abusar no almoço, pra tristeza dos dois que, depois de comerem o suficiente apenas para "encher o tanque", foram dar uma volta em torno de algumas prateleiras cheias de artesanato para vender no canto do restaurante próximo aos caixas da saída. Hermione terminava um picolé de limão e passeava por uma mesa cheia de relógios feitos em madeira com desenhos campestres talhados quando Harry a chamou para a prateleira oposta:

- Mione, olha só isso. – disse, mostrando uma pequena e simpática vaquinha de madeira com bolinhas brancas, de pé num pedestal também de madeira. Ele apertava a parte debaixo do brinquedo e a pobre vaca se desmontava toda, ele soltava, ela subia novamente de pé. – Morri, não morri. Morri, não morri. Morri, não morri. Morri, não morri...

- Ah, chega. – riu Hermione, procurando o que havia lhe chamado a atenção: um passarinho preso a uma haste de ferro. – Olha que fofo, esse. – ela ergueu o passarinho até a ponta de cima e o soltou, e o bichinho, como um pica pau, desceu todo o ferrinho, como se o bicasse, em círculos.

Nisso Leah aparecia simploriamente chupando um pirulito:

- Mas o meu preferido ainda é esse. – e entregou para Harry um caixãozinho de madeira, indo para os caixas, despreocupada.

Harry e Hermione olharam as costas da professora, depois se olharam. Quando Harry abriu o caixão, o defunto que jazia no caixão de madeira fez algo realmente sacana com seu antigo "instrumento", mostrando que nem tudo em seu corpo estava realmente "morto". Hermione não agüentou e começou a gargalhar, enquanto ele largava rápido o "negócio" na estante e saía apressado, tentando ao máximo fazer cara de quem estava sério, apesar da boca se entortar num meio riso:

- Tudo bem, vamos logo embora. – riu, um pouco sem graça, olhando para trás e vendo que Hermione ainda se abanava para retomar o fôlego. – E cuidado pra não engasgar com esse picolé, menina.

- Ai... – disse, respirando fundo e enxugando o canto do olho. – Tinha que ser coisa da Leah, achar aquilo...

* * *

Horas depois, Harry e Hermione já estavam sonolentos, quase cochilando, apesar da professora continuar dirigindo animadamente, escutando rádio e cantando.

- Abram os olhos, molecada! – chamou a professora. – Bem vindos a Ouro Preto!

Os alunos despertaram, esfregando os olhos e se erguendo no carro para olhar em volta.

Já desciam em uma cidade pequena, na encosta de alguns morros, quase escondida pelas serras cobertas de florestas e pastos. Varias igrejas se destacavam na cidade, quase sempre nos montes mais altos, e a maior parte das construções eram antigas.

- Por enquanto estamos na "parte nova". – explicou a professora. – Já, já desceremos para a "parte velha", onde não tem asfalto, nem ônibus ou caminhões podem circular.

Por um tempo ficaram circulando pela cidade, nas suas ladeiras de paralelepípedos, passando pelos casarões retangulares cheios de portas e varandinhas, igrejas antigas com gramados e muretinhas de pedra. Hermione parecia extremamente excitada com a cidade. Leah parou em um grande espaço vazio entre as casas e ruas, num dos pontos mais altos da cidade, e apontou um monumento isolado no centro de uma praça, também no centro do lugar:

- Estamos na praça principal da cidade, é aqui que acontecem os shows, eventos, carnaval, etc. Ali, aquele monumento, é onde ficou a cabeça decepada de Tiradentes, que dá o nome à praça, Praça Tiradentes. Aquele casarão lá ao fundo é o Museu da Inconfidência, vocês terão tempo de visitar, se quiserem.

- Tiradentes foi aquele que tentou fazer a independência do pais, que você contou no almoço, né? – perguntou Hermione, debruçando-se na janela, olhando ao redor.

- Estranho o cara tentar libertar o próprio país e prenderem ele, enforcar, esquartejar e colocar a cabeça dele em exposição, não? – comentou Harry, bem apático.

- Ah, ele deveria estar batendo de frente com interesses de outras pessoas, Harry. – justificou Hermione. – E também teve aquele negócio de dedarem ele e os amigos, também.

- Morrer pela traição de um amigo. Eu já conheço essa história de algum lugar. – murmurou Harry, cruzando os braços e parando de olhar para o monumento central da praça.

- Relaxa, Harry. – sorriu Leah. – O traidor do Tiradentes ficou livre. O da sua história já, já entra pelo cano.

- Hum. – foi a resposta, seguida de um suspiro desanimado.

Leah arrancou e, algumas poucas quadras depois, descendo uma ladeira bem íngreme, ela estacionou na beira da calçada, debaixo de um casarão branco de janelas e portas azuis, com seis janelas com grade no segundo andar, e embaixo uma pequena mercearia, usando também quatro largas e altas portas de madeira azul.

- Chegamos. – sorriu, descendo do carro.

Os alunos puseram a cara para fora, e em seguida seguiram a professora, que chegou ao balcão da marcenaria:

- Oh, de casa! Oh, de casa!

Harry ficou olhando em volta, nas estantes ao fundo do balcão haviam vários produtos, desde latas de óleo até macarrão, passando por produtos de limpeza, praticamente tudo que um supermercado poderia ter espremido em uma estante de madeira com várias prateleiras. Haviam dois grandes congeladores antigos, um vermelho e outro azul claro um pouco enferrujados e bem barulhentos, e vários sacos abertos com grãos e plaquetinhas com nome e preço, estes, do lado de fora do balcão. No balcão ainda havia uma tradicional balança vermelha de ponteiro. Pelas paredes, algumas mulheres ostentavam belos pares de grandes peitos espremidos em pequenos biquínis, enquanto elas sorriam e mostravam diferentes marcas de cerveja. Harry achou estes pôsteres particularmente interessantes, e, ao contrário de Hermione, não achou tanta graça no de propaganda de cerveja preta, onde um sarado tórax e um parrudo par de braços segurava firmemente o produto.

- Ah, olá. – cumprimentou Leah, assim que um gordo careca e barbudo vinha do fundo do lugar, com um avental branco e caneta na orelha. – Vim buscar a chave da casa, acho que os garotos avisaram o senhor.

- Sim, avisaram sim, professora. – disse o homem, abrindo uma gaveta de madeira e lhe entregando um pesado molho de chaves. – Os meninos saíram, mas não devem demorar a voltar.

- Ok, obrigada. Até logo.

Leah, com as chaves na mão, foi até a porta de madeira azul do lado de baixo da mercearia, e abriu a porta, dando vista para uma longa e escura escadaria de madeira.

- É, não tem ninguém em casa... Eles devem estar andando à toa.

- ... Eles quem? –perguntou Hermione.

- Ué, a turma que mora aqui. Isso é uma república.

- República?

- Sim, república. Uma casa onde uma turma de estudantes se junta para morar enquanto estudam longe da casa dos pais. – disse, voltando para o carro. – Essa turma são meus ex-alunos, e andavam com a minha filha. Bem, as malas, vamos tirá-las.

- ... Vamos ficar com seus alunos? – sorriu Hermione, divertindo-se.

- Vamos, vocês vão gostar, eles são ótimos.

- São quantos?

- Seis. Cada um de um canto oposto do país.

- Puxa. Achei que só o André morava aqui...

- André? – Gemeu Harry, sentindo a mala pesar pelo menos uns 50 Kg a mais. – Vamos ficar na casa... dele?

- Na verdade... não. – riu Leah. - Essa casa é minha e do Koji, e eles moram nela, em república, há pelo menos uns 3 anos. Eu morei aí quando dava aula no Castelo. Ele agora mora com a irmã e mais quatro amigos, como república. Ora, vamos subir logo e desfazer as malas.

O trio retirou as malas e as levou para o segundo andar da casa. Subindo as escadas via-se um hall de entrada estreito, com outras duas grandes portas de madeira, e a primeira janela, logo acima da porta de entrada. Ao terminarem de subir com a última mala, escutaram várias vozes vindo da rua, como se chamassem por alguém. Leah debruçou-se na janela, agora aberta, olhou para a esquerda, no alto da rua, e sorriu:

- E aí, macacada!

Harry e Hermione colocaram a cabeça para fora também e viram uma descontraída turma de seis jovens descendo a ladeira, bastante contentes de verem suas "visitas".

* * *

**N.A.1:É nóis na fita, mano! Primeiro lugar, desculpem a demora e o dia bozonho de atualização (terça feira). Mas, ontem, segunda, dia 5/12, finalmente foi a abertura da nossa exposição de Artes. Pra quem não sabe, (ainda) estou me formando em Artes Visuais neste ano e minha vida está uma correria. A primeira parte passou, finalmente, com todos os trabalhos que estivemos fazendo todo esse ano expostos, a coisa parte mesmo pra reta final. Agora é a parte escrita e "formal" do trabalho. Quem quiser acompanhar minha saga, tá tudo no meu flog, acho que o link tá no meu profile.**

**N.A.2: Ahm... falando da fanfic... nada. Nada mesmo. Não ponho a mão na EdD acho que tem meses. Tudo, obviamente, por causa do fim da faculdade. Mas isso não quer dizer nada. A EdD está como arquivo digital até o capítulo 10 (que ainda está pela metade) e, no caderno, até o capitulo 24 ou 25, não me lembro ao certo. Ando bastante estravada porque não gostei do primeiro beijo H/H. (oh, céus, eu contei.) Por mais que a Gabi fale que tá legal e a DenChan diga que também ficou legal, não vejo sentido dele ser naquele lugar, já que, desde o início, ele estava sendo planejado para outra cena. Anyway, vamos ver no que dá, ficar aqui me lamentando disso ou daquilo não vai ajudar muito, e só vai confundir vocês (que não fazem idéia do que acontece lá na frente, hehe).**

**N.A.3: Hum... ainda não vi o filme 4, corro o risco dele sair de cartaz e eu não ver. faculdade em primeiro lugar. E também nem li nem comprei o livro 6 em português. Obviamente porque eu li ele em inglês, achei uma grande porcaria e não quero ver ele nem de longe. Chega de Harry Potter, pra mim. Ser tão viciada acabou prejudicando bastante minha faculdade e minha vida nesse "momento de transição". Mas não se preocupem, não vou sair falando que HP é uma merda ou é coisa do capeta, ou é isso ou aquilo. É como foi com Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, meu vício na infância. Gostei, e não nego, acho a história legal e sinto falta da época em que me divertia e ficava nervosa ante os acontecimentos. Mas tenhamos o bom senso de saber que é uma história legal, nada mais. Elas jamais vão mudar nossa vida pra melhor ou pior, tampouco iria impedir que vivêssemos bem se não existisse.**

**N.A.4: Ah, sim, antes que alguém me pergunte: Não farei parte do "projeto HH", onde vários escritores HH vão se reunir pra "reescrever" os livros originais, só que "do jeito que queriam". Basicamente, eles vão pegar o livro 6 e 7 e no lugar de HG e RH provavelmente colocarão HH (ou matarão um dos dois, hehehehe) e também mudar uma ou outra coisa. Não sei se deveria falar sobre o projeto aqui, mas fui convidada e recusei o convite. Não me incomoda nem um pouco ter HG e RH no livro "oficial", mesmo porque nunca achei que tivesse HH. Aliás, eu ficaria constrangida se tivesse side HH no lugar de HG, porque eu achei muito cafona. Mas isso não vem ao acaso. Desejo sorte se o projeto vingar, porque vão ralar bastante, e espero que fique bom. Ou, pelo menos, "menos ruim" que o original. Não me importo mesmo com RH e HG no "original", por mais que eu diga que achei ruim. Achei ruim pq achei mal escrito, tonto, achei que a mulher fosse pôr no livro algo super legal e no fim saiu que nem uma fanfic. E, fanfic por fanfic, eu fico com a minha, sem egocentrismo. Porque, se estivesse querendo "reinventar um livro 7 oficial" (ou me achando capaz de "fazer melhor"), eu nem teria me atrevido a começar essa série absurda chamada Espada dos Deuses. Livro é livro, fic é fic.Graças a Deus.(Oh, lá vou eu de novo...)**

**N.A.5: Até o próximo capítulo!**


	11. CAPÍTULO 57: Mofo Deu

**Capítulo 10 – Mofo Deu (EdD 57)**

Assim que avistou o carro parado, a turma já começou a gritar pela professora. Era composta por jovens bem diferentes uns dos outros. A começar por André e seu magnífico cabelo arrepiado com luzes e a longa franja azul. Depois, um rapaz muito alto, troncudo e musculoso, o cabelo raspado, camiseta regata e cara de bad boy. Outro rapaz era bem moreno, com óculos retangular colorido e cabelo rastafari com contas coloridas. As meninas eram três também: uma loirinha de tranças, como essas garotinhas que parecem ser pré-fabricadas nos shoppings das grandes cidades, outra, a mais sorridente, tinha cabelos longos quase até a cintura, castanho claro, usava aparelho nos dentes e uma roupa um pouco surrada e desbotada; e a última, baixinha, com os cabelos escuros e lisos até o ombro, pele clara e cheia de sardinhas, óculos ovais e uma roupa um pouco mais formal que o resto da turma.

Leah desceu para encontrar os ex-alunos (que não pararam de tirar sarro do visual ruivo da professora) e, depois, apresenta-los aos estrangeiros, que foram igualmente recebidos com entusiasmo:

- Vamos à parte formal. – disse Leah, apontando André, a loirinha, o moreno, o grandão, a de aparelho e a baixinha. – O André, o "Leco", que vocês já conhecem; a Sandrinha, irmã dele; o Mário – André pergunta "Que Mário?" propositalmente. – Cale a boca e pare de graça, André. Continuando... Nosso muro, o Carlão; a Fernanda, e a Tia Lu. Digo, a Luciana! Ah, Tia Lu, todo mundo te chama de Tia Lu! Ok, gente, esses são Harry e Hermione.

- Mione, se vocês se acharem dignos do apelido carinhoso. – sorriu André.

- Que seja. Bem, não se preocupem, porque o sexteto fala inglês numa boa, vocês não terão problemas. Agora vamos subir...

Nas portas de entrada da casa enxergavam-se duas plaquinhas: uma na porta da sala, próxima da janela, escrito "Celebridades"; e, na porta dos fundos, que dava acesso pelo fundo da casa, estava escrito "Gentalha". Ainda no hall de entrada, via-se uma pequena faixa presa na parede, escrita "Aqui mora gente feliz".

Ao entrarem – pela porta das celebridades, a única aberta, aliás – descobriram que o casarão era realmente enorme, como os tradicionais casarões de cidades históricas brasileiras: uma ampla sala, ao seu fundo, um longo e espaçoso corredor que dava acesso ao resto da casa, com algumas portas dos dois lados. A sala era ligada ao corredor por uma grandiosa porta de madeira com duas folhas, que ia do chão até quase o teto. Logo à frente, outra porta igual ligava o corredor e a sala à cozinha, igualmente grande, talvez tão grande quanto a sala principal. A cozinha também era exatamente como as tradicionais cozinhas dos casarões: tinha no seu centro uma comprida mesa de madeira com oito cadeiras, duas pias brancas defronte à janela e até um fogão de lenha vermelho muito bem encerado. Da cozinha descia uma escada de cimento até o terreno atrás da mercearia, onde ficava a lavanderia, onde os dois antigos tanques dividiam espaço com tanques e secadoras modernos. Este mesmo terreno ia até o muro da ladeira do quarteirão de trás, e era o jardim gramado, com algumas árvores frutíferas e dois carros estacionados pela grama.

Voltando ao interior da casa, como sempre, as portas azuis do corredor davam acesso aos quartos. Os dois quartos do lado direito eram suítes de casal, e tinham uma varandinha. A primeira suíte era a única que tinha uma porta "a mais", virada para a sala. Do lado esquerdo havia quatro quartos, sendo o último também suíte. Todos esses quartos, obedecendo às regras da antiga arquitetura, tinham portas duplas interligando-se. Descendo do alto teto de forro de madeira, as lâmpadas pendiam em lustres também antigos. O assoalho também era de madeira, e muito bem encerado.

Na verdade, as únicas coisas antigas do casarão, fora sua própria estrutura, eram poucos detalhes: uma grande penteadeira de madeira bruta na última suíte, um antigo oratório de madeira preso na parede da sala, as pias e banheiras brancas dos banheiros e o fogão de lenha da cozinha. O resto da casa tinha um ar bem jovial e confortável. A sala era grande, e praticamente toda ocupada por avantajados sofás, um grosso tapete, a TV, com vídeo e DVD, as grandes almofadas, dois puffes peludos, e um potente aparelho de som abarrotado de CDs. Na parede de frente para a porta de entrada, outra faixa estava pregada, escrito "República Mofo Deu".

- Esse nome tem um trocadilho idiota. – avisou Leah, enquanto a turma se espalhava pela casa. – Mas basicamente é uma referência a "dar mofo". A primeira vez que entramos aqui tudo fedia, era nojento o tanto de mofo que tinha. Aqui é uma cidade antiga, úmida, fria às vezes, e com muita madeira nos assoalhos e teto. É só descuidarmos um minuto que tudo se enche de mofo e fica fedendo. Resolveram deixar esse nome infame.

- Mas não parece mofado. – comentou Hermione, olhando ao redor e batendo o pé no chão, achando interessante. – Tudo parece estalar de novo... Mesmo as portas, assoalhos de madeiras, essas fechaduras antigas... tudo brilha novo em folha, nem faz barulho.

- Deve dar trabalho manter uma casa tão impecável. – disse Harry, esticando o olhar pro corredor, por onde os jovens já haviam se esgueirado e sumido de vista. – Em se tratando de... adolescentes.

- Mágica. – sorriu Leah, orgulhosa. – Sim, faxinamos tudinho mesmo, e depois enfeitiçamos. As paredes, teto e chão também foram silenciados pra não sermos incomodados pela mercearia, nem eles por nós. O trouxa da mercearia não cansa de agradecer a Deus por ter vizinhos tão comportados...

O trio se instalou em seguida. Leah ficou na suíte de casal do fundo, e expulsou André e Sandrinha. Harry e Hermione ficaram na primeira suíte, que tinha a porta para a sala. Os outros alunos dormiam nos quartos à esquerda, cujas portas ficavam sempre abertas para que circulassem e usassem o banheiro à vontade. As folhas das portas da sala e da cozinha também haviam sido retiradas para facilitar a circulação.

Harry e Hermione entraram em sua suíte, e deram de cara com duas camas: uma à frente deles, no centro do quarto, de casal, uma grande cama de madeira escura, com um alto colchão branco e colcha de fuxicos brancos, e outra cama de solteiro, encostada de lado na parede, também com colchão grosso e colcha de renda branca.

- Ahm... – começou Hermione, após alguns segundos, olhando Harry. – Quem dorme na de casal?

- Você. Não faço questão de cama grande. Essa aqui me parece ótima. – respondeu, óbvio, jogando a mochila na cama de solteiro, entre duas penteadeiras de madeira com algumas gavetas de puxador dourado.

- Jura? Obrigada! – sorriu satisfeita, pulando na cama de molas, que a jogou para cima. – Ooopa, quase que caio.

O quarto tinha acesso a uma das varandas, por uma porta de duas folhas maior que as outras, com vidro e gretas para a entrada do ar. Estava coberta por duas cortinas brancas: uma mais grossa, que tampava a entrada da luz, e outra fina, de rendas. Com dois passos a varandinha já acabava na grade de ferro preta, suficiente apenas para dois vasos de trepadeiras com flores nos cantos.

- Legal! – exclamou Hermione, debruçando-se na grade e respirando fundo o novo ar. – Olha essa vista! Dá pra ver a ladeira toda, boa parte da cidade... as serras e campos, e o céu azulzinho! E os postes ainda são do outro lado. Perfeita!

- Bonita. – comentou Harry, debruçando-se ao lado da amiga. – Devem ter pago uma nota por esse casarão.

- Cada centavo valeu a pena.

- Acho que sim. Uma casa trouxa, sem feitiços para _esticá-la_ por dentro...

Terminaram de arrumar as malas nos armários e foram tomar café na cozinha, com os quitutes que a turma tinha comprado na volta que deram. Tinham acendido o fogão a lenha, para aquecer o leite, a água do café e assar pães de queijo, ritual que permitiu que a conversa se alongasse e todos se enturmassem bem rápido. A mesa de madeira estava coberta por uma toalha de algodão branca com florzinhas vermelhas bordadas. No café tinham rosca, biscoitinhos, café, leite, pão de queijo, geléia, queijo, presunto, uma fartura única. Mário colocou o bule de café na mesa e se sentou:

- É, minha gente... Voltamos a sofrer do mal de Minas. Cozinha grande, mesa farta... Oxe, vou perder tudo o que emagreci no carnaval...

- Ossos do ofício, 'Seu Mário. – sorriu Fernanda, bem à vontade, cortando o queijo branco.

- Mário? Que Mário? – perguntou André, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

A idiota mania de fazer piada com o nome do amigo há muito tempo havia perdido a graça e nem existia, mas, por algum motivo quase ignorado, André resolvia voltar a fazer graça, mesmo que os únicos a dar atenção ainda fossem os estrangeiros.

- Cada um é de um lugar do país. - começou novamente Leah, pondo café em uma canequinha de metal branca. – Por isso os sotaques, que vocês devem ter notado. Temos a Sandrinha e o André, de São Paulo, capital. Temos o Mário (André: Que Mário?), _"neguinho arretado"_ de Salvador, Bahia, meu mulato, _"méu rei". _– sorriu. – A Fernanda é nosso _"trem bão"_ de BH, a Tia Lu, _guria _de Bento Gonçalves, Rio Grande do Sul, _tchê_. E o Carlão, carioca da gema, nascido e criado no Rio, vendo jogo no Maracanã, passeando por Copacabana, Ipanema, e naturalmente abençoado pelo Cristo Redentor. Enfim... eu nunca consigo apresentar eles sem usar mal e porcamente o próprio sotaque de cada um. – riu, dando de ombros.

- Ótimo. – sorriu Hermione, animada.

- E todos vocês estudam na mesma escola? – perguntou Harry.

- Bom... Na verdade, cadê um de nós estuda numa unidade diferente. – disse Tia Lu.

- Unidade?

- Casas. – sintetizou Leah. – Lá em Hogwarts dizemos Casas, aqui são as Unidades.

- Eu estudo na Arara Azul. – contou Tia Lu. - A Nanda estuda na Mico Leão Dourado. O Mário (que Mário?) na Tamanduá Bandeira. Carlão na Tartaruga Marinha. Sandrinha na Onça Pintada. E o André na Lobo Guará.

- A melhor, diga-se de passagem. – sorriu André.

- Basicamente, na Arara Azul e na Tamanduá Bandeira ficam aqueles alunos com facilidade para ciências exatas, os nerds, gênios e lunáticos superdotados, como nós. – sorriu Mário, sorrindo ao lado de Tia Lu. – Na Mico Leão ficam aqueles com facilidades e aptidões para as ciências humanas. Na Tartaruga ficam os _naturebas_, os esportistas, com aptidão para as ciências biológicas. Na Onça ficam aqueles do meio termo, que estão na média em qualquer matéria, e, na Lobo, ficam os burros. – finalizou, sorrindo simpático.

- Quem aqui é burro? – ofendeu-se André.

- Não coloque as coisas assim. – sorriu Sandrinha, sem jeito.

- Mas parece ser legal. – animou-se Hermione.

- Não sou fã de estudos, mas eu adoro a escola. – comentou Sandrinha.

- Oxe, eu adoro! – exclamou Mário. – Sinto muita falta dela quando vou de férias pra casa.

- Eu também. – riu Tia Lu.

- Sandrinha só disse que gosta porque deve estar de olho em algum novato. – comentou André, simpático.

- Não estou, idiota. – resmungou. – Acha que vou andar atrás dos moleques de 5ª série? Ou da creche?

- Vai saber... Todos os alunos da escola passaram por você. Você deve estar pegando aquele que já esqueceu que pegou, então. – riu o irmão.

- Olha só quem fala. E você, acha que vai comer quantas, esse ano? – perguntou, irritada.

- ... Nenhuma. – murmurou, agressivo.

- Acredito. – sorriu, cínica.

- Nós também vamos pra escola com vocês? – perguntou calmamente Harry, cortando a briga no meio.

- Ah, sim vocês vão. – disse Fernanda. – Vocês vão gostar, é super legal.

- E onde fica a escola de vocês?

- Ninguém sabe.

- Não?

- Na verdade achamos que é por entre essas serras, por causa da vegetação... mas o caminho que fazemos para ir até ela dá a volta no país inteiro...

- E vocês são selecionados?

- Selecionados? Não, nós já entramos em uma unidade e ficamos nela...

- Jura? E não acontece nenhum engano? Por exemplo... alguém que está na escola de ciências exatas, como vocês disseram, de repente quiser fazer alguma matéria de ciências biológicas?

- Ah, sim. Na verdade nós todos estudamos juntos. O que acontece é que cada unidade tem uma área específica: aulas extras, grupos de estudo, infra estrutura própria... Nós entramos na escola entre sete e dez anos, dependendo da origem. Às vezes os filhos de bruxos entram desde a pré escola, ou ficam até mesmo na creche do castelo, e entram numa unidade e nela ficam até se formarem. É realmente difícil haver algum engano. Eu mesma acho que em todos esses anos só vi dois ou três alunos pedirem transferência para outra unidade.

- Geralmente essa transferência é culpa do vestibular, Harry. – disse Leah, entrando na explicação. – Os estudantes desse país estudam até a oitava série, quando têm geralmente 14 anos. Depois, passam para o chamado segundo grau, ou colegial, e fazem mais três anos. Depois desses três anos eles prestam o chamado vestibular, uma prova que as faculdades do país aplicam para aprovar os alunos que futuramente irão estudar. O que acontece é que geralmente vestibular é um pesadelo, e, por exemplo, se algum aluno quer passar em medicina, tem que ralar. E se esse aluno que quer prestar medicina, e estuda na Mico Leão, pode pedir transferência para uma das escolas mais puxadas para esse lado, como por exemplo a Tartaruga Marinha, que é a unidade das ciências biológicas. E se eles não passarem nas provas dos vestibulares, podem voltar e começar a estudar no curso pré-vestibular da escola, mas todos juntos, dessa vez.

- Pré-vestibular?

- É. Os alunos que não conseguem passar no vestibular de primeira, podem fazer esse curso, que é bastante puxado, específico pra vestibulares. Eles podem prestar provas tanto numa universidade trouxa quanto numa universidade bruxa, que fica aqui mesmo no Castelo.

- Mas a universidade do Castelo é o terror. – comentou Mário. – Dizem que as provas mágicas são um pesadelo. De matar. Por vivermos tão próximo dos trouxas, temos de ser o mínimo dependente das varinhas. Senão, complica... E a rigidez do mundo bruxo em relação à segurança do mundo trouxa é bastante severa.

- Eu acho que senti isso no Rio de Janeiro. – murmurou Harry.

- Não ser dependente de varinhas significa receber desde criança o treinamento de Elite que estamos recebendo? – perguntou Hermione. – Saber fazer mágica sem uma varinha?

- Olhando bem por cima... sim. – riu Mário.

- Tudo bem, deixando a escola de lado... – comentou Tia Lu. – Estou ansiosa pra falar da Espada dos Deuses.

Imediatamente Harry e Hermione a olharam, espantados. Leah riu.

- Ora, vocês não vieram procurá-la? – murmurou, acanhada. – É que já pesquisamos tanto e descobrimos tanta coisa legal...

- Ah, não, é que Leah não avisou que ajudariam a gente. – sorriu Harry.

- Bah, tudo bem. – sorriu, voltando a se animar. – Bem, aqui está o Templo Sagrado Perdido de Cristal.

- Encravado em alguma dessas serras, em alguma mina ou gruta abandonada, e muito bem selada. – completou Mário.

- Ah, sim, sim. Andamos passeando por várias grutas, cavernas e minas... e achamos alguns indícios de que podemos estar bem próximos de uma das entradas. Acho que vocês vão adorar, eu achei o lugar fantástico! Só que, claro, seria arriscado demais tentarmos entrar ou abrir, então esperamos vocês chegarem.

- Claro, antes eu morto do que vocês. – comentou Harry, naturalmente.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – disse Tia Lu, se encolhendo.

- Eu sei que não. – riu Harry. – E eu também não morro fácil.

- Nenhum de nós, Harry, nenhum de nós. – riu Leah.

- Ainda bem. – riu Hermione, dolorida.

- Bom, o papo tá bom, mas acho que precisamos começar a arrumar os badulaques para a aula. – disse Mário, se levantando.

- Certo. Mas e aí, vamos sair hoje, galera? – sugeriu André, também se levantando.

- Nada de gandaia. – murmurou Leah. – Vocês têm de acordar cedo.

- Não é gandaia. – sorriu. – Apenas queremos mostrar a cidade pra eles à noite. Aposto que gostariam, não? – perguntou, olhando Hermione.

- Ah, eu adoraria. – sorriu em resposta, virando-se para Leah.

- Eu também ia achar legal. – emendou Harry.

- Vamos todos nós, senhor Potter. – avisou André. – Ninguém ficará para trás. Eu lhe _agarântio_.

* * *

De noite Leah estava esticada no sofá, tranqüilamente vendo TV, enquanto a turma se arrumava para sair. Harry foi o primeiro a chegar, arrumado.

- Você não vai? – perguntou para a professora.

- Eu não. – respondeu, do sofá, com o controle remoto na mão. – Vou ficar por aqui, _morgando_. A viagem me cansou.

- Ah, é, você veio dirigindo, tem razão... O que é isso?

Harry lançou o olhar para um altar de madeira na parede, com um vasinho de pobres flores de plástico desbotadas e uma vela velha apagada. No centro do altar, a esdrúxula imagem de uma tosca e sorridente menina com o polegar para cima.

- Nosso Templo de Adoração à Menina do Jóia. – sorriu André, orgulhoso, chegando na sala, já de banho tomado. – Nossa deusa máxima, suprema, absoluta, sua doutrina do jóia rege nosso corações e destinos com todo seu louvor e... Ora, isso foi resultado de um dia de completa falta do que fazer. – riu, deixando de lado toda a importante descrição da doutrina do jóia. – Mas no fundo a Menina do Jóia é uma menina legal. Ou tem que ser, afinal, feia desse jeito...

- Vocês querem parar de enrolar? – avisou Leah. – Senão vão voltar tarde.

- Sim, senhora. – disse André, batendo continência. – Iremos jantar fora. Quer uma quentinha?

- N... Não. Não, obrigada. Divirtam-se. – bocejou, do sofá.

O resto da turma chegou na sala, e assim saíram, subindo a ladeira, a pé. Não demorou muitos passos até André colar em Hermione:

- Sabia que você está muito bonita? – comentou, passando a mão pelos seus ombros, e a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Leco, não comece... – murmurou, desviando o olhar, sem deixar de sorrir sem jeito.

- Verdade! – disse, convicto, continuando a olha-la, como se procurasse alguma coisa para elogiar. – Você fica muito bem de... de... ahm... rabo de cavalo.

- Ah, que ótimo. – riu.

Harry, que estava ao lado de Hermione, automaticamente havia reduzido os passos assim que André resolvia colar nela e começar a galanteá-la, e ficou alguns poucos passos para trás, com o resto da turma.

- Ah, então é por isso que o André anda bem comportado. – sorriu Mário. – Ele já tava de olho na bichinha aí mesmo.

- O guri não perde tempo. – riu Tia Lu, dolorida.

- ... Eles dois já... se... conheciam...? – perguntou Harry, tentando arrastar no português.

- Ah, já. – disse Sandrinha, se adiantando com seu polido inglês. – Eles estavam trocando cartas há um bom tempo. Sabe, nós mantemos contato com vários alunos de várias escolas, em especial com as inglesas, por causa da Leah, e do famoso ministério, que mantém relações estreitas em alguns departamentos do país... No fim do ano passado, nós fomos para a Inglaterra, e os dois se conheceram, nos feriados de fim de ano da escola de vocês.

- Jura?

- É. No meio do ano passado, acho que antes de vocês começarem a estudar, a gente ia voltar lá... mas não fomos porque as provas do fim do semestre nos seguraram. A Leah tinha convidado a gente para ir na inauguração daquele parque que o Kojiro construiu lá em Londres... é o Parque Arlong, né? Que tem bruxos no meio... Mas acabou que não deu. – disse, dando de ombros.

Devagar Harry juntou as peças: então aquele ingresso que Hermione tinha para ir ao parque era o do André. Inclusive a cena em que Hermione parecia perdida em pensamentos, escrevendo na terra, provavelmente era porque estava se referindo ao André. E, de repente, Harry não se sentiu culpado por, de certa forma, ter "tomado o lugar" do brasileiro naquela tarde.

Ao chegarem na praça Tiradentes, os lugares estavam lotados.

- Barbaridade. – murmurou Tia Lu. – Eu não quero ficar nessa bagunça...

- Podemos ir tomar um caldo na Cumbuca de Pedra, não? – sugeriu André, referindo-se a um rústico e famoso restaurante que servia vários tipos de sopas em pequenas tigelas de pedra sabão.

- Ah, tem que andar tanto... – murmurou Mário.

- Bah, deixa de ser preguiçoso, guri. – cutucou tia Lu. – Não são quinze minutos à pé.

- É da minha natureza ser do menor esforço. – sorriu Mário. – Rede... praia...

- Esse friozinho combina com um bom caldo. – disse Fernanda. – Vamos puxar a carroça.

A turma mais uma vez saiu andando pelas ruas de Ouro Preto, numa estrelada noite. A cidade inteira tinha em si um astral muito agradável. Pelo caminho Harry e Hermione foram escutando várias histórias sobre a cidade.

Os estudantes explicaram que a cidade foi, durante muito tempo, o principal pólo de mineração do país. Quando o país fora descoberto, as cidades ficavam apenas no litoral, e a população era basicamente feita de prisioneiros condenados, gente que não tinha nada a perder na terra natal, enfim, aventureiros e, basicamente, gente que queria ficar longe de Portugal. Ou que Portugal quisesse longe...

Mas o fato das metrópoles da Europa estarem cada vez mais precisando de recursos naturais – em especial metais precisos - obrigou o reino a fazer no Brasil as chamadas Bandeiras, grupos de desbravadores, que adentravam pelo continente, procurando por riquezas naturais e tribos de índios para serem escravizados.

- Que absurdo. – resmungava Hermione, baixinho, fazendo André rir e balançar devagar seus ombros, como consolo. – Escravizar aqueles que estavam aqui muito tempo antes dos portugueses.

Para felicidade da metrópole e das Bandeiras, na região de Ouro Preto, quase já no coração do país, foram encontrados fartos depósitos de pedras preciosas e ouro. Mário aproveitou para comentar que o nome da escola de magia foi dado em homenagem aos homens das Bandeiras, os bandeirantes. Com a descoberta de tanta riqueza, a região cresceu e se desenvolveu. E se desenvolveu de tal forma que se diferenciou muito do litoral: a sociedade era bastante homogênea para uma simples colônia, em Ouro Preto e região não haviam fugitivos ou pobres colonizadores, mas sim padres jesuítas, poetas, artistas e aristocratas. E foi nessa sociedade mais "avançada" que surgiram os movimentos da Inconfidência Mineira, querendo tirar o país das mãos da colônia e, assim, permitindo que a maior parte da riqueza ficasse no país. No fim, o movimento foi esmagado, como os estrangeiros escutaram, todos foram presos – inclusive o famoso escritor Tomás Antonio Gonzaga, que Harry não sabia quem era, mas Hermione obviamente já conhecia sua história quase de cor. – e, no fim, aconteceu o enforcamento de Tiradentes.

- É uma história bem rica. – comentou Hermione.

- Você vai aprender muito mais quando as aulas começarem. Oxe, se vai. – riu Mário.

- Tu ainda tens a vantagem de poder aprender tudo onde tudo aconteceu, não? – comentou Tia Lu, sendo apoiada por Mário. – Eu acho muito mais interessante assim.

A turma finalmente chegava próximo a uma das grandes igrejas antigas da cidade, no alto de uma colina, entre um espaçoso gramado bem cuidado e uma antiga mureta de pedras sobrepostas, dando vista para o horizonte das serras, as ladeiras e o límpido céu. Em seguida caminharam até o outro lado da rua, a cerca de cem metros da esquina da ladeira, e pareceram chegar no pequeno e aconchegante restaurante. Ele não estava tão vazio, mas havia lugares de sobra. A turma achou melhor sentar numa mesa de madeira do lado de fora, de frente para a igreja e sua praça gramada no fim da rua.

- Um restaurante especializado em caldos. – disse Fernanda. – Uma sopa que vem numa cumbuquinha de pedra. São deliciosas. Tem caldo de feijão, canjiquinha, sopa de fubá, caldo verde...

Harry e Hermione se olharam, não sabendo ao certo o que escolher.

- Estão com bastante fome? – perguntou Sandrinha. – Estão acostumados com carne de porco? – a resposta foi um aceno de cabeça. – Ótimo, experimentem a canjiquinha de milho. É uma delícia, e vem com pedacinhos de costela de porco desossada.

Pedido feito, todos começaram a tomar seus caldos com calma. Harry e Hermione, ainda um pouco comportados, usaram colheres, assim como Tia Lu e Carlão. Já o resto da turma não se preocupou com a etiqueta e tomava a sopa direto na cumbuca, segurando as bordas da pedra quente com o guardanapo de pano. André foi o primeiro a terminar e começou a apressar Hermione:

- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu-se. – Minha sopa de fubá estava ótima, mas a sua canjica também cheira muito bem...

- Não preciso de ajuda. – riu torto.

- Você vai demorar se eu não ajudar. – riu. – Ainda mais se continuar agindo como uma inglesa refinada, tomando sopa de colher.

- Mas _eu sou _uma inglesa refinada. – riu, dando de ombros.

A turma discretamente se olhou, enquanto Harry continuava sua sopa, também de colher. Assim que Hermione pôs a colher na cumbuca vazia e limpou a boca...

- ... Vamos dar uma volta? – convidou André, sorrindo, sentado de lado na cadeira, de onde não tinha parado de olhar a inglesa, desde que tinha terminado sua sopa de fubá.

Hermione olhou para todo mundo na mesa, ainda com o guardanapo na boca, como se esperasse que alguém desse uma sugestão.

- Ah, tudo bem. – foi a resposta, um tanto indiferente, dando um último gole na limonada e se levantando.

- A gente já volta. – disse André, também se erguendo. Mas assim que pegou seu casaco, inclinou-se ao lado da irmã, sentada ao seu lado e cochichou em português, sorrindo. - ... Não espere a gente.

Em seguida ele deu as costas, vestindo o casaco e passando ligeiro o braço por Hermione, e indo na direção da igreja. Pela primeira vez Harry olhou para as costas do casal, que caminhava pela calçada, mas logo voltou a terminar a sopa. A turma começou a conversar em português, e Harry apenas entendia poucas palavras soltas.

- Aposto a conta dessa janta que me irmãozinho fica com ela até o fim dessa noite. – anunciou Sandrinha, rindo orgulhosa, batendo a mão na mesa.

- Está insinuando que um de nós teria coragem para participar dessa agradável aposta, minha linda? – sorriu Mário, cinicamente.

- Nós não temos tão bom caráter como André e tu, Sandrinha. – também sorriu Tia Lu, cinicamente simpática. – Só que, por favor, respeite Harry, ele está na mesa, se não percebeu.

- Ah, ele não liga. Né, Harry?

- ...Oi? – reagiu Harry, olhando cada um, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Você não acha que... Ai, Mário... – murmurou Sandrinha.

- Não se incomode com a pergunta, bichinho, mas... – riu Mário, sem graça. – Mione é... solteira, não?

Por um instante Harry pensou. Fora Krum, de três anos atrás...

- Ahm... é. – respondeu, como se forçasse a memória. – Eu acho.

- Então não é ma-ais... – cantarolou Sandrinha, sendo cutucada de novo.

- Bem... – começou Fernanda, respirando fundo. – Esperamos que Hermione seja uma menina inteligente o suficiente para não cair na lábia de qualquer vagabundo...

- Hermione é a melhor bruxa que eu conheço. – disse Harry, extremamente seguro.

- Bom, não tem com o que nos preocuparmos, então. – suspirou Tia Lu, parecendo aliviada.

Em seguida foi a vez de Harry balançar a cabeça e também suspirar, parecendo desapontado:

- Sinto muito, mas a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheço já foi encantada por ele, antes mesmo de pormos os pés no seu país.

Um instante de silêncio, e a turma se olhou. Em seguida lançaram o olhar instintivamente para o jardim da igreja, onde André e Hermione estavam encostados na mureta, aparentemente conversando, só que um pouco mais próximos do que o normal. Até que Carlos, virado para trás para olhar o jardim, voltou a ficar de frente para a mesa, e falar:

- Hermione, para mim, se parece muito com a Vitória. – os brasileiros imediatamente baixaram o olhar, como se alguma coisa os constrangesse, enquanto Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, talvez pelo fato do grandalhão finalmente resolver falar, mesmo que sem se direcionar para alguém em especial. – Ela é _boa demais _para o André.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, olhando para Carlão, que continuava a não olhar ninguém, e disse sem pestanejar:

- Eu tenho certeza disso.

Passado mais uns instantes incômodos, Sandrinha pareceu dissolver todo o clima, e voltava a sorrir, debruçando-se na mesa e olhando para Harry:

- E você, Harry? Namora alguém? Já namorou? Também é solteiro?

- ...Não. Já. E... talvez. – murmurou, lembrando-se irresistivelmente de Rita Skeeter.

- Talvez? – riu Mário. – É, dependendo das circunstâncias, não?

Harry também riu, nervoso:

- Quem sabe? Bom, eu terminei um namoro porque estava quase perdendo a amizade dos meus dois melhores amigos.

- É um bom motivo. – suspirou Mário, parando de rir.

- É... – suspirou Harry, mas dessa vez um pouco dolorido, cruzando os braços. - Eu terminei um namoro porque quase perdi a amizade do Rony e da Hermione. Mas agora, eu não sei dizer se ela faria o mesmo pela minha.

- ... Isso é ruim. – murmurou Mário, terminando o refrigerante.

- Eu não gosto do André. Não gostei dele desde o primeiro segundo que olhei pra cara dele. – disse, sem receio, olhando todo mundo na mesa. – Juro, adorei vocês, são ótimos. Mas eu não consigo engolir aquela criatura com aquela franja azul.

- Normal. – Sorriu Tia Lu. – André é o tipo do cara que você só descobre que é uma boa pessoa depois de muito esforço e tempo de convivência. Ele por dentro às vezes é bastante tontinho, de ser bom, mesmo. Mas, na maioria das vezes, é extremamente metido, descarado, arrogante, galinha...

- O lado _boyzinho_ sarado e riquinho quase sempre fica por cima do cara legal que mora no fundinho da alma dele. – riu Mário. – Ou seja, no geral... ele é um filho da puta.

- Como a irmã. – sorriu Sandrinha, aparentemente orgulhosa com o fato. – A gente até aposta com quantas pessoas vai ficar, sabe? Quanto tempo levamos pra poder dar uns amassos, fazer coisas mais, _quentes_, sabe, até a gente, quem sabe... bem...

- Até transar com alguém. – completou Harry, sem muita emoção.

- Você entendeu. – sorriu.

- Que divertido. – sorriu em resposta, sem esconder um certo asco naquilo.

- Mas, enfim... Você se incomodaria de saber que a Hermione está com o André? – perguntou Fernanda, um pouco preocupada com a indelicadeza da Sandrinha.

- Ah, não. – foi a resposta, dando de ombros. – Somos amigos, mas quase nunca damos opinião em relação ao relacionamento do outro. Na verdade, a gente não conversa muito sobre isso. Pensado bem... – riu, nervoso. – Andamos tão ocupados nos últimos tempos com essa busca pelas Espadas Mágicas, e todo o resto, que simplesmente não temos tempo para ficarmos procurando companhia...

- Sandra. –chamou Tia Lu, brava. – Quer para de ficar olhando para lá? Irrita.

- Eu só quero ver se rola. – sorriu Sandrinha, para em seguida olhar Harry. – E aí, Harry? Quer dar uma volta?

- Não. – disse, se erguendo. – Vou indo pra casa. Me desculpem... estou cansado da viagem.

- Ah, claro. – concordou Mário. – Daqui a pouco estaremos indo. É que a conta demora um pouco a chegar... Sabe o caminho? Quer que algum de nós vá?

- Não, obrigado, não precisa. Eu sei o caminho. – agradeceu, puxando a carteira do banco de trás, tirando uma nota de dez, que Leah havia lhe dado ao trocar o dinheiro do Rio de Janeiro, e a colocou na mesa. Mas antes de guarda a carteira, tirou mais outra. – Ah, e pague a parte da Hermione, também. Depois ela acerta comigo. Até.

- Falou, até mais. – despediu-se Mário, juntando as notas.

Assim que Harry se afastou, Sandrinha voltou a sorrir:

- E aí, vamos fazer as apostas?

- Vá. Se. Foder. – disse Mário, como se falasse para que um surdo pudesse ler seus lábios com clareza. Em seguida voltou a se recostar, e olhou Tia Lu, que estava com a mão no queixo, pensativa, olhando Harry discretamente se afastar, com o olhar distante. – E aí, nega? Pensando no quê? Ah, já sei – concluiu, puxando a carteira do bolso assim que a conta chegou na mesa. – _Estás a pensaire _porque ele deixou paga a parte da amiga?

Tia Lu calmamente tirou a mão do queixo e virou o olhar para Mário, como se de repente o reparasse ali, ao seu lado.

- Seu raciocínio tá devagar, neguinha. Eu aqui tenho quase certeza do motivo, visse?

- Não vou lhe dizer o que estava pensando. – sorriu a gaúcha, tranqüila. – Provavelmente pensei o mesmo que você, mas não vou confirmar sem antes ter absoluta certeza de que o motivo era esse mesmo.

- Não é um motivo óbvio que o levou a pagar a conta. – avisou Mário.

- Lógico que não, meu negão. – sorriu Tia Lu, óbvia, cruzando os braços. – É um motivo extremante _inconsciente_.

- _Protegido_ querendo virar _protetor_. – sorriu.

- _Inconsciente troca de papéis_. – sorriu Tia Lu em resposta, dando tapinhas no rosto de Mário. – O que lhe parecia quando você os olhou pela primeira vez?

- _Protetora_ e _protegido_. – riu Mário, baixo, encostando a testa sua na da amiga.

- _Exato_. – sorriu Tia Lu, parecendo orgulhosa.

- Ah, ó a Tia Lu... – riu Mário, dando um tapinha no ombro da amiga, deixando o resto da mesa meio "no ar".

Harry foi caminhando com as mãos no bolso, na direção da ladeira, pelo passeio, e achou melhor não olhar ou se despedir de André ou Hermione, para evitar que a amiga começasse a perguntar onde estava indo ou porquê ia, e, claro, para não fazer com que o mala do André lembrasse de sua existência. Desceu a ladeira apressado, olhando as pedras do passeio, e gastou sua preocupação à toa, porque a amiga estava ocupada demais para notá-lo.

Depois de algumas ladeiras – que pareceram mais longas ao caminhar sozinho – Harry sentiu que seu queixo doía. Estava andando com os dentes serrados desde que saíra da mesa do restaurante.

Já estava subindo a ladeira de casa, olhando para o casarão branco e azul, quando sentiu sua cicatriz doer. Sua cabeça se encheu de um fino e baixo zunido, e ele pôs a mão na testa, gemendo. Continuou caminhando, mas aquilo lhe doía mais e mais, a ponto dele inclinar o corpo para a frente e pôr a mão em um poste. Alguém lhe pousou a mão no ombro, e com um estalo, sua cicatriz explodiu em dor, para em seguida todo o mal estar desaparecer. Encostou-se no poste, de supetão, enquanto quem lhe tocava o ombro tão abruptamente balançava a mão.

- Auh... Você me deu choque! – reclamou Leah, balançando a mão, com uma careta dolorida. – O que houve? O que faz aqui nessa hora?

- Foi só... – comentou, tirando a mão da testa. – Nada.

- Ah, vamos entrar. – disse, apressada, empurrando Harry para dentro, com medo de levar outro choque. – Onde está o resto da turma? Porque não ficou lá com eles?

Harry abriu a boca, sem saber se ainda estava zonzo ou se tentava ligar as palavras para responder tantas perguntas, subindo as escadas apressado, sendo empurrado pelo corpo de Leah, que subia logo atrás, apoiada nos corrimãos.

- Só uma tonteira. Melhorou. A turma ficou lá no restaurante, resolvi voltar antes. Mas e voc-! – Harry virou-se para Leah, e acabou levando um sentida peitada da professora, que subia apressada atrás do aluno, jogando-o do último degrau para o piso superior do hall de entrada. Ele cambaleou, voltando a pôr a mão na cabeça, olhando-ª - ... E você, o que faz aqui fora? Estava quase babando de sono quando saímos. – murmurou, se recuperando da peitada, enquanto Leah, sem se abalar, passava ligeira por ele, abrindo a sala.

- ... Eu?... Nada. – em seguida ela parou e Harry, que entrava logo em seguida, olhando para baixo, mais uma vez socava a testa entre seus peitos, dando outro passo para trás, definitivamente incomodado com a ansiedade da professora. "Você tá _passando bem_, Leah?". Ela pareceu se acalmar, e puxou Harry. – Ah, não se preocupe. Acho que foi algo como um _dejá-vu_. Sou _encanada _com essas coisas. E vi você, com dor na testa. Quer um copo d'água?

- Não, obrigado. - disse, finalmente se sentando no sofá, e suspirando.

- Vá se deitar, amanhã você precisa acordar cedo. – disse, tirando o agasalho.

- Estou começando a achar que não é uma boa idéia esse negócio de _intercâmbio_. – comentou, desanimado. – Não acho que vou me dar bem nessa escola temporária.

- Ah, vai sim. – sorriu Leah, voltando ao ar habitual. – Acredite, você vai adorar.

- ... Espero que sim. – suspirou, erguendo-se e indo para o quarto.

* * *

**N.A1: Enfim, capítulo 10 aí. Vocês devem estar achando muito chatos esses capítulos, cheios de detalhes, e talz. Eu também acho um saco, mas tudo acaba no capítulo de amanhã. Eu imaginei os lugares da Fase Brasil em cada detalhe, e acharia injusto não contá-los, mesmo que fique bastante desgastante. De qualquer forma, vocês devem ter notado que, em meio à tatos detalhes, algumas "outras coisas" começam a aparecer delicadamente, e digo que é tanto em relação a shippers quanto às surpresas do enredo propriamente dito.**

**N.A2: Muita gente anda reclamando dos sotaques da EdD Brasil. mas, infelizmente, é algo que eu não posso abrir mão. Acho que ficaria bastante artificial se eu simplesmente ignorasse os sotaques do país, perderia sua originalidade. Nos livros de HP nós vimos o sotaque carregado da Fleur e do Krum, e, ora, os brasileiros também têm sotaque, como eles, estrangeiros. Aliás, muitos sotaques. Só que eu preferi colocar uma ou outra palavra que caracterizasse o sotaque de cada um. Toji fala exatamente como um carioca, e eu confesso que ainda tento fazer o sotaque dele ser aquele carioquês "raso". Eu realmente abomino o carioquês (quem assiste filme dublado com carioquês sabe o quanto é horrível escutar coisas como "Misse" o invés de "Miss" ou "bixcoito" ao invés de "biscoito".), e eu tive que eleger o sotaque carioca mais 'tradicional' para o Toji. E este sotaque é o mesmo sotaque que escuto na Aline Carneiro, carioca, e minha amiga. Ela não fala "caixpa" como a maioria dos cariocas de hoje, mas fala "caxpa" (caspa, de cabelo, heh).**

**N.A3: Ainda sobre sotaques, a escolha do sotaque para os alunos apresentados também foi bem polido, com o do Toji. Você vai ler o André e a Sandrinha falando como "manos e minas" de São Paulo, capital, mas não vai escutar a Sandra falando "Aaaaiii, fófis, eu não inteindo isso, mas é muuuuinto da hora, meu...!", mas é quase obrigatório escutar o encrenqueiro do André caçando briga com um "Qual é, mano?", assim como Fernanda vai falar "uai", Mário vai falar "oxe" e Tia Lu vai falar "bah", "guri" e usar o verbo corretamente na segunda pessoa ("tu sabes bem"), diferente de Carlão, que apesar de falar pouco, como todo carioca, vai usar "tu" com um verbo na terceira pessoa ("tu sabe bem"). Acho que seria bastante artificial se eu não colocasse nada dos sotaques do país nos personagens, então, optei por usar o mínimo, porque também, ninguééééim merece, meeeeu! X-D**

**N.A4: E uma má, péssima notícia. Acabei de perder mais uma beta reader. E eu não sei o que faço. Não quero continuar a escrever a fanfic sem um beta reader REALMENTE BOM. Digo isso porque a EdD é um saco de se betar, ela é cheia de detalhes e não basta corrigir os erros. São pequenos detalhes que fogem , é um estilo de escrever, um ambiente diferente feito para a série. Vocês imaginam a encrenca que é arrumar um beta reader no capitulo CINQUENTA E SETE? Imaginam um pobre beta bom tento de ler TODOS os outros capítulos para entender quem é quem e o porquê de agirem de tal forma? É complicado, e eu não sei o que eu faço. Juro que isso me desanimou de tal maneira que não sei se vai valer a pena continuar. A vida fica difícil pra todo mundo, em quatro anos eu tive motivos para desistir, mas não desisti. Mas agora que 2005 está acabando, vejo que tenho a oportunidade de vir aqui e dizer "sinto muito, gente, mas não dá pra continuar". Eu realmente adoraria continuar e terminar a EdD, mesmo que levasse mais dois anos. Mas não dá. Muita coisa aconteceu e, realmente, eu precisava que o último fio se arrebentasse, para que tomasse coragem e parar com tudo. Anyway, a vida continua para todo mundo.**

**N.A5: A gente se vê por aí. Feliz 2006 pra todo mundo!**


	12. CAPÍTULO 58: Castelo dos Bandeirantes

**Capítulo 11 – Castelo dos Bandeirantes ( EdD 58)**

Harry, do sofá, tirou os óculos e os jogou na mesinha de centro, apertando os olhos em seguida.

- Ahm, não estava bom o restaurante? – perguntou Leah, desconfiada.

- Não, não, estava ótimo. Uma delícia, as sopas.

- Ah, bom. E o que houve de errado?

- Nada.

- Então porque veio antes?

Harry suspirou, ainda apertando os olhos. Leah olhou para os lados, e não resistiu:

- Cadê a Hermione? Não veio com você?

- Ela ficou com o resto da turma.

- Jura? Achei que ela viesse com você.

- Não, não veio.

- Hum.

Não tinham mesmo assunto, apesar de Leah se remoer de vontade de saber sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Mas a turma chegou logo em seguida.

- Olá, olá, boa noite. – sorriu Mário – Demoramos?

- Não, não demoraram...

Leah ia perguntar sobre a falta de dois integrantes da turma, mas seu sexto sentido a mandou ficar quieta e falar sobre outras coisas:

- Animados para amanhã?

- Bastante! – animou-se Tia Lu. – Claro, é ruim ficar longe de casa... mas é legal rever todo mundo.

- Eu não reclamo. – disse Fernanda, dando de ombros – Meu irmãozinho está na creche do castelo, e minha avó mora na vila detrás da escola...

- Bom pra vocês. – sorriu Leah, se levantando. Em seguida foi até a janela da varanda e se recostou na parede, enquanto a turma conversava andando pela sala e cozinha. Delicadamente puxou a cortina branca de rendas, espiando ladeira acima. Finalmente André e Hermione resolviam aparecer, descendo a rua abraçados, sem pressa alguma, ela com a mão na cintura dele, ele com o braço sobre seu ombro. Conversavam tranqüilos, achando graça em alguma coisa, até ele inclinar o rosto e dar um beijo em Hermione.

Leah suspirou e fechou a cortina, cruzando os braços e falando alto para a turma:

- Bom, acho melhor a gente empoleirar logo, não? Amanhã é cedo.

- É verdade. – concordou Fernanda, indo para o fundo da sala.

Tia Lu e Carlão já tinham ido para o quarto, Mário e Sandrinha ficaram na cozinha. Harry continuava no sofá, olhando para o teto, como se cochilasse. A porta se abriu e André e Hermione entraram.

- Toque de recolher. – avisou Leah para o casal, ainda encostada na parede – Amanhã é o dia.

- É mesmo, estou super ansiosa! – sorriu Hermione.

Hermione foi até o quarto, e André olhou as costas dela até que fechasse a porta, para, em seguida, deslizar os olhos para Harry, que nesse momento parecia mesmo estar dormindo profundamente largado no sofá. André, com as mãos no bolso, suspirou profundamente, e olhou o estrangeiro "de cima":

- E aí, moço da testa rachada? Porque você deixou a parte da Mione paga?

Harry abriu os olhos e o olhou, tranqüilo, ainda com as mãos esticadas no sofá:

- Achei que seria educado da minha parte.

- Mas não precisava, eu ia pagar.

- Desculpe, então. Achei que não pagaria.

- Bem... veja bem... – falou, coçando o queixo, rindo um pouco cínico – Eu deveria ter pagado a parte dela, afinal...

- Acho que não. – declarou Leah, cortando o papo, seca – Seria bom deixarmos claro, André...

O rapaz olhou Leah, um pouco assustado. Sentiu a espinha gelar, quando Leah se desencostou da parede e caminhou pela sala, sem tirar os olhos dele:

- ...Hermione não é do tipo que fica com alguém esperando que, em troca, não precise pôr a mão no bolso.

André ficou em silêncio, como se de repente toda aquela liberdade que tinha com Leah houvesse desaparecido. Harry se levantou do sofá, deu boa noite e entrou no quarto. O brasileiro, sozinho, se sentiu bastante impotente e desconfortável na sala. Um pouco gago, começou a caminhar para o corredor, evitando olhar Leah:

- Ahm... bem, vou me deitar também. Até amanhã.

- André. – a voz de Leah ressoou em sua alma como sopro gelado.

André parou, e olhou Leah, com a cabeça um pouco abaixada, sentindo o estômago gelar. Ela caminhou até ele e, antes de continuar indo para a cozinha, lhe lançou um olhar também gelado, e falou, seca e sem rodeios:

- Não vou deixar você fazer com Hermione hermiuoneo que você com a minha filha Vitória.

Em seguida reergueu o corpo, e completou, saindo para a cozinha:

- ...Agora boa noite.

André engoliu alguma coisa bem difícil de descer, e apenas acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo o "agora boa noite", e foi para seu quarto no mesmo passo. Começava a achar que levar aquilo adiante poderia lhe trazer muitos problemas. Mas a aposta era tão boa...

* * *

Harry entrou no quarto e viu Hermione no canto, separando as roupas para o dia seguinte: no caso, o usual uniforme de Hogwarts. Ele passou direto para o banheiro, se arrumar para dormir. Depois voltou e se deitou, na cama entre os dois armarinhos, de frente para a grande cama de casal. Ela parecia mais um grande berço de madeira e colchão fofo. A roupa de cama era branca, de algodão, e o travesseiro era fofo e de penas, bem antigo. Harry até achou que eram enfeitiçados, porque assim que puxou o edredom para perto do pescoço, aquilo pareceu lhe convidar para um profundo sono. Ele virou-se na cama, ficando de cara para a madeira, de costas para o resto do quarto, suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, quase já embalando um sono gostoso.

- Ei. – chamou Hermione, sentada na borda da cama de casal, ao lado da mesinha onde havia pendurado as roupas – Não vai arrumar suas coisas?

- Amanhã eu arrumo. – respondeu, dando um longo bocejo.

- Se você diz... – e deitou-se na grande cama de casal. Hermione ficou olhando o teto, debaixo dos edredons, sobre os grandes e fofos travesseiros. Aquela cama também parecia enfeitiçada. Estalou os dedos, pensativa. – Ah, Harry... obrigada pela gentileza.

- Não faço questão de cama grande. – respondeu Harry, em tom baixo, já quase cochilando.

- Não estou falando da cama. Estou falando de hoje à noite... no restaurante.

- Ah. – murmurou. Um instante depois resolveu parar de tentar dormir e ser mais atencioso – Não precisa se preocupar, outra hora você me paga.

- Ok. Até amanhã, boa noite. – disse Hermione, virando de lado e também se aninhando.

Ela puxou as cobertas e olhou as gretas da porta da varanda uns instantes, as portas cobertas pelas cortinas de renda branca, com alguns filetes de luz dos postes passando pelas gretas.

- Boa noite, Harry. – voltou a dizer, um pouco mais alto.

- Boa noite. – respondeu, mas nem sabia mais que estava conversando.

* * *

Harry acordou com o barulho de xícaras na cozinha, já que o assoalho era enfeitiçado e ele não ouviu nenhum passo no piso de madeira. Das gretas da varanda a luz da manhã parecia um pouco tímida para sair. Ele ergueu o corpo, coçando os olhos, e olhou o relógio: quinze para as seis. Já ia sair para a cozinha dez minutos depois quando percebeu que nada de Hermione abrir os olhos.

- Ei, Mione. Está na hora.

Hermione se mexeu, abrindo os olhos devagar.

- Temos aula.

O salto que ela deu quase custou um tapa no nariz de Harry, que recuou a tempo.

- Ah, meu Deus! – disse, exasperada – Desculpe, Harry, ah, meu Deus! A hora!

Harry riu pelo nariz, enquanto Hermione corria para o banheiro. Chegou na cozinha e encontrou Mario, Tia Lu e Carlão começando a tomar um pobre café com torradinhas.

- Boa dia. – cumprimentou, arrumando a camisa dentro da calça – Cadê o pessoal?

- Bom dia. – respondeu Mário – A outra turma é formada pelos dorminhocos. Senta aí, compadre, sirva-se.

- Não se assuste com a pobreza. – sorriu Tia Lu, ao seu lado – Mas tomamos café mesmo na escola, isso é só pra forrar o estômago até chegarmos lá.

Fernanda entrou com uma ligeira cara de sono, enquanto Hermione vinha atrás, arrumando a roupa um pouco desesperada. Em seguida veio Sandrinha, que trombou com Hermione, e, ao olhar a roupa da inglesa, finalmente pareceu conseguir abrir decentemente os olhos, apesar do humor não melhorar:

- Vocês estão doidos? Tirem essa roupa! Vocês vão derreter!

- ...E eu achando que seria grossa com eles se comentasse. – riu Tia Lu.

- E arregace essas mangas! – continuou Sandrinha, indo para a outra ponta da mesa, ainda parecendo dolorida – Só de olhar vocês me deu calor.

Harry riu e se ergueu, tirando a longa capa de Hogwarts, e ao virar-se e dar de cara com Hermione, ficou um pouco admirado, olhando a amiga de cima embaixo. Hermione sorriu, orgulhosa, amarrando a antiga gravata da grifinória:

- ...Fiquei bem? – riu, terminando de dobrar a manga da camisa branca. Ao ver que Harry parecia um pouco mais surpreso do que feliz, ela comentou, gemendo – Ora, Harry, você não achou que eu viria _fantasiada_ de sonserina, achou?

- Ahm, esperava que não. – sorriu em resposta, também arregaçando as mangas. – Mas você fica muito bon...

- Bo... Bo... Bom dia... – bocejou André, entrando e passando entre Harry e Hermione, que tiveram de dar um passo para trás para não serem empurrados. O rapaz estava morrendo de sono, e com uma cara péssima, quase um zumbi, e mal humorado. A camisa branca estava aberta, e a gravata, pendurada no pescoço. Sentou-se fazendo um grande barulho, como se largasse o corpo de uma vez. Ainda tão carrancudo quanto Krum – mas de sono – ele puxou a garrafa de café.

- Eh, as aulas voltaram. – riu Fernanda.

- Verdade. – riu Mario, olhando André – Amarre essa gravata, bichinho horroroso...

- Depois. – resmungou.

- Ele é assim toda a amanhã. – avisou Mário, olhando os estrangeiros.

- Legal os uniformes que vocês usam. – comentou Hermione.

Os meninos usavam uma calça social e camiseta manga curta branca, e as meninas, saia de prega e meias ¾, além da camiseta branca manga curta. Todos os uniformes tinham tênis e gravata. Assim como em Hogwarts, cada casa tinha um par de cores que lhe identificava. Essas cores estavam nas gravatas, em listras que corriam nos ombros, gola e mangas das camisetas, e as calças e saias eram da cor mais escura e, as meias das meninas, era da mais clara. As cores eram: preto e amarelo na Onça Pitada; azul e cinza na Arara Azul; laranja e amarelo na Mico Leão Dourado; vermelho e marrom na Lobo guará; amarelo e marrom na Tamanduá bandeira; verde e bege na Tartaruga Marinha.

- Esses são os uniformes de verão. - explicou Mário. – Às vezes podemos usar bermudas ou shorts, mas é difícil. No frio, sempre vamos bem mais agasalhados, faz um frio danado. Às vezes vamos com três blusas, luvas, cachecol, gorro, duas calças... não chega a nevar como na terra de vocês, mas faz bastante frio, chega a gear.

- Vamos indo? – chamou Tia Lu – Passa de seis e dez.

A turma então se levantou, pegou o material e saiu.

- Cadê a Leah? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ela vai de... depois. – disse André, bocejando, e finalmente arrumando a gravata – Folga, né? Coisa de professor.

Todos desceram a ladeira de pedras, na serração fina da manhã, até chegar a uma tranqüila viela, na baixada, perto de um córrego coberto de taboas e lírios. Pararam todos na calçada, como se estivessem num ponto de ônibus. Harry e Hermione se olharam. Não havia sinal de ponto de ônibus, muito menos de ônibus. Tampouco alguém sacou a varinha para chamar algum. O único som escutado era dos passarinhos, do córrego e de um barulhento fusca penando para subir alguma ladeira da cidade. Diante do silencio, Harry e Hermione se olharam, curiosos.

- Ele já vem. – disse Fernanda, calma. – Olha lá.

Um micro-ônibus azul marinho descia a ladeira, e parava para os alunos. Na sua frente estava escrito "MINHOTRÔ". Todos entraram, era um micro-ônibus comum, e Harry se sentou em uma das janelas embaçadas, que ele tratou de passar a mão e espiar lá fora, tudo no mais profundo silêncio.

- Deve ser um tipo de Caos, né? – comentou Hermione, sentando-se ao seu lado. André passou direto, sem antes não lançar um olhar um pouco desgostoso, e se sentou ao lado da irmã, para continuar curtindo seu mau humor matutino. – Os trouxas não devem enxergar...

- Na mosca. – sorriu Mário, no banco ao lado de Hermione.

O micro-ônibus ainda parou em mais três outros pontos, pegando outros alunos e pessoas prontas para trabalhar; para só então seguir para uma estrada de terra e contornar uma longa colina, deixando a cidade para trás e seguindo cada vez mais em direção às serras, saindo dos campos para a mata. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, pararam em um ponto aparentemente abandonado, de madeira, de frente para uma pequena clareira. Todos desceram e caminharam para a clareira, e depois de cem metros dentro de uma trilha na mata, chegaram à entrada de uma grande e escura gruta. E, sem cerimônia, todos entraram. A gruta ia por uma trilha muito íngreme, como se fosse para o coração a terra (para onde, de fato, ia), e tinha o trilho de uma mina abandonada em seu centro. Tudo continuava no mais absoluto silêncio, até mesmo quando sacaram as varinhas para iluminar o caminho.

- Há uma barreira no nosso trajeto diário – esclareceu Tia Lu – até chegarmos ao castelo em segurança.

- Mas é meio perigoso esse caminho, não? – perguntou Hermione, um pouco assustada com o lugar.

- Que nada! Os novatos acham tão divertido que descem isso daqui rolando! – sorriu André, aparentemente melhorando seu humor.

- Especialmente se alguém _os empurra_, não? – murmurou Tia Lu.

- Ora, é o batizado. – riu André, se encolhendo – Se eu não os batizar, quem batiza?

- A escola de vocês é subterrânea, é? – murmurou Harry, começando a se cansar daquela descida escura e úmida. Já estavam caminhando em linha reta a alguns minutos.

- Ah, chegamos. – sorriu Fernanda, parando e guardando a varinha, assim como os demais. – É que, na verdade, precisamos do transporte.

Harry olhou ao redor e se sentiu num lugar estranhamente familiar. Foi quando várias esferas de luz brotaram das paredes e do teto, iluminando o lugar. Era uma grande caverna seca, de pedra crua... talhada como uma estação de metrô. As colunas, o teto, o túnel do trem, tudo era em pedra, a não ser as placas de anúncios, mapas e avisos, os bancos e trilhos, que eram de madeira.

- ...É como uma estação de metrô trouxa. – comentou Hermione.

- É uma estação de metrô. – sorriu Sandrinha. – Digo, de _Minhotrô_.

- Minho... quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Minhotrô. – riu Mário – Mistura de minhoca com metrô. É nosso transporte bruxo pra escola. E pro país todo. Ah, lá vem o bichinho!

Assim como numa estação de metrô, o silvo do transporte veio de uma das extremidades do túnel, e o chão parecia vibrar cada vez mais assim que ele se aproximava. A luz dos faróis foi vista, e o minhotrô finalmente chegou...

- ...Mas o que é isso..! – espantou-se Hermione, dando alguns passos para trás, junto de Harry.

Assim como qualquer metrô, o minhotrô era também uma grande serpente, janelas, portas; os faróis eram duas linhas horizontais muito fluorescentes. Mas uma diferença crucial: o minhotrô... era _vivo_. Sua fuselagem era uma grossa carapaça bege, como uma casa de um siri. Seus faróis azuis horizontais e brilhantes, bem na frente de seu corpo, como Tia Lu explicou, eram seus sensores de locomoção, e logo abaixo, na base, havia a boca dele, cheia de grossos pêlos escuros, como espinhos de ouriço. A locomoção era feita por milhares de perninhas cascudas, como as de insetos, que se grudavam e empurravam o minhotrô pelos trilhos de madeira com um impulso extraordinário.

- Ahm... assim... – gaguejou Harry, realmente espantado com aquele bicho, que fungava profundamente parado na estação. – A gente _anda_... _nisso_? Ele... ele _respira_!

- Sabemos. Não é legal? – sorriu Fernanda, simpática.

Nisso o minhotrô respirou profundamente, em com um "clact" melado, suas portas se abriram. Diferente do metrô trouxa, as portas deste eram como as asas do besouro, que só aparecem quando ele ergue sua carapaça. As portas foram levantadas por grossos – e visíveis – músculos vermelhos. Ainda desconfiados, Harry e Hermione entraram, enquanto todo o resto do pessoal já se acomodava. Foi quando viram que já haviam outras pessoas sentadas tranqüilamente no minhotrô, lendo jornal, fazendo palavras cruzadas, ou escutando um som em seus aparelhos trouxas.

O chão do minhotrô era grosso e cascudo, como pele de tartaruga. As colunas e ganchos para se segurar vinham do teto ao chão, e eram feitos de uma grossa camada de pêlos cinza-chumbo, como um chifre de rinoceronte. As paredes e os assentos eram cobertos por uma fofa camada de pêlos muito castanhos e brilhantes, como pele de chinchila. Todos se acomodaram, enquanto o casal ainda estava um tanto espantado com o fato de haver uma réplica de metrô viva. Com um pouco de receio, se sentaram, e adoraram, os bancos eram fofos, peludos e confortáveis. Harry bateu de leve na placa transparente que eram as janelas – que não podiam se abrir.

O minhotrô deu outro suspirou, fechou as portas e, em seguida, respirou fundo, visivelmente encolhendo um pouco o corpo para o impulso.

- Lá vamos nós. – sorriu André, que riu muito quando o minhotrô disparou, e Harry e Hermione se assustaram, agarrando-se ao banco.

Aquele estranho trem arrancou a uma velocidade quase incalculável, mas ninguém escutou ou sentiu nada, apenas viam o grande borrão que era o lado de fora. Sentiam-se dentro de uma minhoca supersônica, andando sem parar em seus túneis. Passado o susto, Harry e Hermione resolveram reparar no vagão, extremamente claro, apesar de estarem andando no completo subterrâneo. As luzes vinham de gordas bolotas luminosas, que passeavam tranqüilamente pelo teto e paredes do minhotrô. Olhando mais de perto acabaram desconfiaram que eram gordos insetos, quase do tamanho de bolas de futebol. Na verdade eram grandes carrapatos, com uma cabeça muito pequena, com duas pinças na boca e algumas patinhas para andar. E a grande e gorda carapaça luminosa era molemente arrastada. Cada carrapato tinha um desenho diferente, como essas tatuagens tribais, e as partes vazadas dos desenhos da carapaça preta reluzia como uma lâmpada de luz branca.

- Que... que é isso? – perguntou Hermione, afastando o corpo de um gordo carrapato parado ao seu lado, na parede.

- São carrapatos. – disse Mário, simplório. – Não fazem mal pra gente. Vivem dentro do minhotrô, produzindo luz pra gente naturalmente... e limpando o interior do nosso transporte preferido.

- Jura...? Posso... pegá-lo? – Hermione, um pouco receosa, pegou a grande esfera que era o bichinho e virou de barriga pra cima, fazendo-o balançar as perninhas, agitado. – Incrível!... Isso é mesmo um carrapato! E eles... limpam aqui dentro?

- É, olha. – disse André, tirando o chiclete que mastigava e colando na parede, acima de onde Hermione deixava o carrapato. Ao perceber a goma colada nos pêlos, o carrapato subiu velozmente e pôs-se a mover as pinças e perninhas ansiosamente, sumindo com o chiclete em segundos. Terminada a limpeza, o bichinho ainda mexeu as patinhas nas pinças, como se limpasse a boca, e tornou a subir pela parede, calmamente, deixando o pêlo castanho do minhotrô reluzente como antes.

- É difícil acreditar nisso tudo. - murmurou.

- Ora, vocês em Hogwarts andam em charretes puxadas por terstrálios, cavalos esqueletos invisíveis e alados! – exclamou Tia Lu – Quem de nós é mais esquisito?... Ah, céus! Viemos para o Sul!

O minhotrô havia acabado de subir para a superfície, e passava veloz pelo litoral, numa planície de campos de arroz. Com um tranco e um zigue zague, entrou por uma floresta cheia de araucárias e hortênsias muito azuis, numa serra enevoada.

- Plataforma Grrrramado. – ressoou uma voz extremamente grossa e metálica, como a voz de um alien de filme de ficção. O próprio minhotrô, anunciando a próxima parada.

- Rio Grande do Sul! – sorriu Tia Lu – Estamos na minha terra! O trem faz mais de mil quilômetros em pouco menos de quatro minutos!

O minhotrô parava em uma estação perdida no campo, ao lado de uma estrada de terra. A estação, com uma simpática cobertura de telhas e bancos de madeira, tinha uma placa de madeira escrito Plataforma Gramado, pendurada em seu centro por grossas correntes. Ao redor da simpática estação, várias moitas de hortênsias floridas. Alguns alunos novinhos (muito parecidos com europeus) entraram, e o minhotrô seguiu viagem. Em poucos minutos o minhotrô fez outro confuso zigue-zague e começou a correr sobre o leito de um rio muito grande, tão grande que quase não era possível ver terra no horizonte.

- Ele está correndo sobre a água? – gemeu Hermione, um pouco assustada com a idéia.

- Sim, sim – sorriu Mário – Vocês estão fazendo um santo _tour_. Este é o Rio Amazonas.

- Amazonas?

Outro tranco, e o minhotrô avançou por estreitos caminhos entre a floresta, sem deixar de correr sobre a água.

- Plataforma Ariaú. – avisou o transporte.

E assim ele parou numa outra grande plataforma entre as árvores, uma plataforma de madeira, sobre a água. Entraram outros alunos, alguns deles muito parecidos com índios. E seguiram viagem.

- Não acredito que estamos andando tanto em tão pouco tempo! – disse Harry, quando o minhotrô pareceu começar a andar na velocidade de um metrô, e dentro de túneis de metrô – No mapa tudo parecia tão longe...

- Plataforma Metrrrropolitana. Acesso ao terminal subterrâneo trrrrouxa.

O minhotrô parou em uma estação trouxa como um metrô comum, ao lado de metrôs trouxas, e o lugar estava muito, muito lotado. Hermione olhou para fora e viu a placa: Estação Sé.

- Estamos em São Paulo. – sorriu Mário, olhando alguns bruxos com roupas de trouxas executivos saírem do minhotrô, enquanto outros adultos e mais alunos entravam – Os trouxas não nos vêem. Quer dizem, enxergam a gente saindo como um metrô comum, e no máximo xingam porque acham que perderam o trem.

- Essa é a última estação. – disse Tia Lu – Pelo menos dessa linha. Se tivéssemos pegado o minhotrô outra hora, teríamos feito outro itinerante. Provavelmente teríamos passado mais pelo lado leste do país, e não dado essa volta pelo oeste. Poderíamos ter passado por Salvador, Rio de Janeiro, Fernando de Noronha... e se pegássemos o central, teríamos passado por Brasília, Belo Horizonte, Pantanal...

Mais alguns poucos minutos se passaram, com o minhotrô indo e voltando do subterrâneo, passando por colinas, chapadas, escalando paredões, correndo próximo a estradas, se embrenhando entre florestas.

- Plataforma Bandeirantes.

- Graças a Deus. – murmurou Sandrinha.

O minhotrô saiu do subsolo, e apesar de manter a mesma velocidade, parecia subir lentamente na diagonal, entre as enormes árvores, indo na direção da copa da floresta. Ao chegar na copa das árvores, o minhotrô iniciou mais uma série de zigue zagues, como se as folhas da copa das árvores fossem a superfície da água do mar. Era um horizonte bonito, de floresta verde e céu azul.

O minhotrô finalmente freou e parou, numa grande estação feita de madeira cinza claro, no alto das árvores. Aquela estação perdida na floresta lembrava muito um sinalizador à deriva no meio de um oceano. As portas se abriram e todos desceram, seguindo direto para as grandes escadarias que se embrenhavam floresta adentro. Harry e Hermione ainda ficaram para trás, vendo o minhotrô desaparecer veloz no horizonte. O silêncio absoluto reinou. O barulho do vento era uma das poucas coisas a serem escutadas, apesar de ás vezes escutarem alguns passarinhos abafados entre as árvores abaixo.

- Vamos andando, gente. – ordenou André – Ou ficamos sem café.

Acompanhando os brasileiros, o casal desceu as escadarias, e já em terra firme podiam escutar o barulho de inúmeros pássaros na floresta fechada, iluminada por pouquíssimos raios de sol. Andaram por um tempo entre trilhas de pedra, até avistarem a clareira.

- Bem vindos à nossa escolinha. – sorriu Tia Lu, já do lado de fora.

A área da escola era um campo gramado, num grande vale como uma gigantesca cratera no meio da floresta. Uma área muito, muito maior que a do castelo de Hogwarts, uma área quase a se perder de vista, que se estendia até uma serra poucos quilômetros ao fundo, formada por imensos paredões de pedra. Hermione estava encantada com a magnitude do lugar, provavelmente escondida por algum feitiço, já que era impossível não ver uma área tão majestosa da plataforma do minhotrô. Os vários caminhos de pedra desciam a colina gramada e se encontravam na entrada principal da escola, que era no alto de outra colina, à frente. Toda a área da escola parecia ser um imenso jardim bem cuidado, grama aparada, arbustos floridos, várias árvores diferentes e grandes, também floridas.

Na estrada principal, até chegar à porta da escola, tinham enormes palmeiras imperiais enfileiradas, exatamente como na sede do governo.

E o colégio era enorme. Enorme não, gigantesco, majestoso. Não era um castelo, mas sim, uma grande escola antiga, como os prédios de mosteiros no chamado estilo neoclássico. Hermione já havia reparado que o estilo era parecido com um Liceu Salesiano, um tipo de prédio histórico do país, antigos colégios de padres. A frente do prédio tinha cinco andares, com várias janelinha, e o primeiro andar era sustentado por grandes colunas brancas, deixando o andar mais alto que os demais. O chão era caprichosamente feito de mosaicos, e as paredes eram de tijolos à vista, com os detalhes pintados de branco. No centro do prédio, havia a torre do relógio, e na praça circular de entrada da escola havia o brasão do colégio no chão, em ferro, e atrás dele três grandes mastros, com a bandeira do Império Mágico, do estado de Minas (sim, a escola deveria ser mesmo próxima de Ouro Preto) e a bandeira do Castelo. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi a bandeira do país, no fundo do terreno. Ela estava fincada num mastro muito, muito maior que os outros, e dava a impressão de estar parada no ar. Dava para ver nitidamente ela tremulando pesadamente ao vento de qualquer lugar da escola, e Harry teve a certeza de que, de perto, seriam necessárias provavelmente umas doze pessoas para conseguir carregá-la. Ele poderia ficar olhando para ela o dia inteiro, como se estivesse enfeitiçado pelo tecido que balançava ao vento.

- Meu Deus, é lindo! – sorriu Hermione, já subindo a colina da entrada da escola, lendo na fachada o nome, Castelo dos Bandeirantes. – É absolutamente diferente de tudo que eu já vi ou imaginei.

- Todas as árvores e plantas da escola são nativas do país, e dependendo da época, tudo fica florido. Como uma exposição permanente da flora. – disse Tia Lu, orgulhosa - Mas eu realmente gosto dos ipês, por estar em Minas, a maioria das árvores do terreno são ipês amarelos. Quando é época de florada, a escola fica maravilhosa.

Passaram pelos portões da entrada, por um longo túnel, até o lado interno da escola. Do lado de dentro, havia vários outros prédios, seguindo o mesmo estilo do prédio principal. Era como uma antiga vila, os jardins eram cortados pelas ruazinhas de pedras, vários postes também antigos e bancos de madeira e ferro davam o ar de época ao lugar, junto de mesas circulares e banquinhos debaixo das árvores. Os alunos explicaram que cada prédio menor era uma parte da escola, alguns de laboratórios, outro, da biblioteca, outro guardava o anfiteatro, já o prédio de administração e dos professores era no principal, da entrada. Na esquina das pracinhas havia postes de madeira indicando os lugares. Todo o complexo principal da escola tampava o horizonte do fundo, onde os alunos diziam ter outras coisas, bem mais legais, como o complexo esportivo da universidade e os chalés dos universitários e alunos. Por dentro, apesar dos detalhes da arquitetura clássica, a escola parecia ser sustentada por modernidade, tanto arquitetural quanto mágica.

- Engraçado esse contraste – comentou Hermione, olhando tudo atentamente – São prédios com uma arquitetura antiga, mas aqui dentro tem esse ar de modernidade trouxa, de ginásio coberto... as vigas de aço cruzadas no teto, as luminárias dos tetos...

- Mas você não vê os fios elétricos, vê? – lembrou Sandrinha – Nossa energia elétrica é gerada quase que magicamente. Inclusive os laboratórios de informática, tudo isso que a gente usa, impressoras, internet...

- Computadores? Internet?

- Claro, esqueceu que a maioria de nós vai cursar carreira trouxa? Quando a escola foi fundada, manter a tradição não durou muito tempo... ter uma escola unicamente mágica não daria certo, não com tanto bruxo almejando carreira trouxa. Então o império ficou com medo de perder os bruxos para os trouxas e se dispôs a fazer essa revolução na educação. Melhor ter um trabalho a mais e bruxos bem formados do que trouxas com poderes mágicos totalmente descontrolados soltos pela sociedade...

- Faz sentido. – riu Harry. – Acho que se eu não tivesse tido uma educação mágica, poderia explodir o caixa de algum banco, se eu fosse funcionário... isso seria um problema... a menos que eu alegasse stress extremo.

- Isso não colaria. – comentou Hermione.

A turma finalmente chegava no grande galpão de refeições. Por fora lembrava um antigo armazém, destes que temos em velhas estações de trem. Por dentro, era mais espaçoso que o salão de Hogwarts, e ao contrário das mesas das casas, tinham várias mesas menores, espalhadas pelo lugar. Lembrava uma praça de alimentação de shopping. Havia um segundo andar ao fundo, onde ficavam os professores, que lá de cima podiam ver quase todo o salão. E logo abaixo desde mezanino ficavam as grandes bancadas de frutas, pães, doces, bolos, tudo para o café.

Os alunos se sentaram em uma das mesas, e o salão já estava com bastante gente.

- Vamos buscar algumas frutas? – sugeriu Mário.

- A gente é que se serve? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, sim, vamos.

Em duas metades, a turma se levantou e foi buscar as frutas; laranja, mamão, melão, abacaxi, até algumas menos populares, outras de algumas regiões únicas do país, uma verdadeira mostra de frutas.

- Lá em Hogwarts não precisamos nos levantar para nos servir. – sorriu Harry – Os pratos aparecem prontos nas nossas mesas.

- Deve ser bem legal. – disse Tia Lu – Ah, Carlão, me passa o mel, por favor...?

- Hum, cadê os _verdinhos nossos_ de cada dia? – murmurou André, esticando a cabeça, olhando para os corredores entre as mesas – Quero suco...

- Ah, estão vindo – indicou Mário. Harry e Hermione também procuraram, mas não acharam nada de imediato. Mário ergueu o braço – Severino! Oh Severino! Se achegue, meu rei!

Foi quando Harry e Hermione notaram que pelo salão vários bichinhos circulavam apressados. Se pareciam muito com elfos domésticos. Usavam um avental branco com o brasão da escola bordado, e carregavam bandejas circulares de prata, além de um bloquinho de anotações e lápis no bolso do avental. Eram os garçons do castelo, servindo as bebidas quentes e frias.

- São... elfos? Elfos dométicos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, elfos brasileiros. Da mesma família dos sacis e curupiras. – sorriu Tia Lu – Mas sobre eles tu aprendes mais em aula. Estes são nossos companheiros, cuidam praticamente do castelo inteiro.

Nisso um dos elfos, quase verde bandeira, de olhos grandes como bolas de tênis, amarelos e sem íris ou pupila, saltavam para cima da mesa sem receio. Colocava a bandeja de prata de lado e pegava o caderninho, tirando o lápis detrás da orelha pronto para anotar:

- Vão querer o quê?

- Oxe... – murmurou Mário – Que cara é essa, Seu Severino?

- Nada.

Harry e Hermione não tinham palavras. Os elfos tinham um metro de altura, orelhas enormes e focinho fino, como chacais em pêlos. Tinham três dedos nas mãos, dois nos pés e uma pequena cauda.

- Aposto como seu mau humor atende pelo nome de Bertoleza. – riu André. – Sempre é culpa daquela beldade.

O elfo o olhou furiosamente, e Harry percebeu que, de fato, ele não era o único ali que achava aquele moleque de franja azul um tosco. Mas em seguida ele virou-se para Mário e Tia Lu, voltando a perguntar:

- Façam o pedido.

- Ok. – suspirou Mário. – Suco de laranja só com pouco gelo, pode ser?

- Café com leite... por favor. – sorriu Tia Lu.

- Tem guaraná? - perguntou Carlão, sendo respondido com um aceno de cabeça.

- Refrigerante, suco... e o extrato em pó. – avisou o elfo.

- Ah, em pó, por favor. – pediu, com Severino escrevendo sem parar na cadernetinha, anotando o pedido de todo mundo.

- Vocês vão querer o quê? – riu Mário, olhando Harry e Hermione, que não falavam, mesmo com o elfo parado á sua frente, esperando o pedido.

- Ah... Oh... – pensou Hermione, como se acordasse. – Quero... um.. suco.. Ah... tem de... que sabor?

Severino piscou, abaixou as orelhas, como se olhasse ela com mais atenção, e pareceu perder um pouco do mau humor.

- Garota, não precisa tentar tropeçar no idioma deles, eu entendo qualquer língua humana. E quanto ao suco... você não quer que eu diga o nome da flora brasileira inteira, quer?

- Ah, naturalmente que não. – riu, sem graça. – Tudo bem, pode ser dois cafés mesmo...

- Hum-rum, certo.

- Quero uma tigelinha bem gorda de açaí. – sorriu André, estufando o peito. – Com granola fresca, com castanha do pará. Ah, e nada de açaí congelado. Perde o valor nutricional.

Severino largou a cadernetinha e o olhou furioso.

- Ora, qualé, Severino xiquexique? – murmurou André, fazendo graça – Eu exijo minha tigelinha de açaí, mano. Faz parte da minha dieta saudável e...

Nisso o elfo, sem hesitar, largou o lápis e caderno e agarrou André pelo colarinho, encostando o fino focinho no nariz do rapaz e berrou, mostrando os dentes afiados:

- Ah, o boyzinho da capital que tigelinha de açaí fresco! Que ótimo, fique sabendo que lá na Bahia tem um monte de pé carregadinho da sua frutinha! Porque você não vai lá buscar! Seria um ótimo exercício matinal, uma frutinha ir buscar outra frutinha, seu bundão!

Em seguida ele largou André, pegou sua cadernetinha, lápis, bandeja, e foi embora. André piscou duas vezes, antes de cair na gargalhada com o resto da mesa.

- ...O que foi isso! – exclamou uma Hermione completamente chocada.

- Ah, o Severino é assim mesmo. – riu André, passando a mão na franja azul. – Estressado no último grau.

- Ele só é assim porque André o irrita. – sorriu Tia Lu, cochichando – mas também Severino gosta de uma das mais famosas elfos aqui da escola, a Bertoleza. A beldade vive se arrumando, e todos os garotos, em especial o André, ficam jogando charme nela, de propósito.

- É legal. – sorriu André.

- É cruel. – murmurou Hermione.

- É meio sádico. – concluiu Mário. – Porque, convenhamos, a bichinha é o cão chupando manga...

Nisso um forte cheiro de perfume barato tomou conta da mesa, e uma elfo toda tímida apareceu: era de um tom amarelo esverdeado, usava um batom muito vermelho tentando (sem sucesso) desenhar os lábios que não tinha, pintava as grossas, longas e lascadas unhas de roxo; uma fivelinha de coração no pouco cabelo que tinha; sombras azuis; cílios muito grossos e longos, e um perfume forte e doce que quase deixava os da professora Trelawney no chinelo. Parecia fazer charme ao ver André:

- Oi, Leco...

O sorriso de André e dos outros brasileiros se iluminou:

- Bertoleza! Minha princesa élfica! – saudou André – Vamos, se aproxime mais da gente na mesa, venha partilhar deste momento com os grandes!

A elfo, que trazia uma tigela branca cheia de um creme roxo na bandeja, a colocou na frente de André:

- Sabe... ouvi você pedir açaí, mas pelo jeito Severino não tinha à disposição... e, bem, se não se importa, esta daqui estava comigo, e ninguém vai querer...

- Ora! – sorriu o rapaz – Fico lisonjeado! Você se dar a este trabalho! Mil perdões, Bertola!

- Imagine...

- Muito obrigado mesmo! Nossa, juro que estou super feliz!

Harry era o único a não achar lá muita graça naquele ar de gozação que reinava no tom de André, apesar da turma saber que ali não havia exatamente uma gozação séria, apenas um excesso de bajulação.

- Olha, Bertola... - disse André, parecendo convicto – Eu acho que até te daria um beijo agora... se não fosse pela minha namorada.

E apontou Hermione com a cabeça, que imediatamente olhou de André para Bertoleza e piscou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ver que a elfo pareceu visivelmente desapontada fez Hermione dar um sorrisinho meio forçado.

- Ah, sim, não, tudo bem... – disse Bertoleza, olhando Hermione de cima embaixo, com as orelhas caídas. – A estrangeira. Nossa, bem bonita, ela. Você... tem bom gosto. E sorte. Bom... então, até. Precisando, é só chamar.

- Tchau, Bertola. – sorriu, enquanto a elfo se apressava para atender outra mesa próxima da porta, cheia de rapazes fortes.

- Eu sempre a encho de elogios. – sorriu André. – Na verdade, quase todos os caras fazem o mesmo. E Severino fica puto com a gente porque ela puxa nosso saco.

- É verdade. MAS... – começou Mário, apático – Desde quando Hermione é sua namorada?

André, com a colher de açaí na boca, deu de ombros:

- Disse isso pra fugir da raiva.

- Oh... – disse Hermione, olhando para o teto, fingindo espanto, achando graça da tática furada.

Ele a olhou, para em seguida olhar todos os amigos da mesa. Resolveu deixar a colher no açaí e limpar a boca, para em seguida pigarrear e dizer, tranqüilamente:

- Qual é, gente?... Estamos caminhando para isso. Não estamos, Mione?

- Estamos, é? – voltou a perguntar Hermione, rindo pelo nariz, um pouco insegura.

- Toooocoooooo... – sibilou Mário, baixinho, fingindo que ia coçar o nariz, fazendo Tia Lu e Fernanda rirem.

André se sentiu bem ofendido, ergueu-se e parou ao lado de Hermione:

- Estão duvidando? Ok, vamos lá, Mione.

- Vamos lá o quê? - perguntou, encolhendo o corpo enquanto ele se agachava ao seu lado, apoiando-se na mesa e nas costas da cadeira da garota.

- O que você faria se eu lhe desse um beijo aqui, agora, na frente de todo mundo? – perguntou, simpático. – Não reclamaria, reclamaria?

- O que... eu... ora... – gaguejou Hermione, nervosa.

- Ora, vamos, é simples! – riu André, desafiador – O que você faria se eu te desse um beijo agora?

A reposta não veio dela, mas sim de Harry, que, atrás de André, virou-se na cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos dos braços na cadeira e na mesa, e abaixou o corpo, ficando no nível do brasileiro, e dizer, cinicamente simpático:

- Ela eu não sei, mas eu te enfiaria um belo soco bem no meio dessa sua cara de franja azul.

André olhou por cima do ombro um pouco espantado com a reação de Harry, que, inclinado, o olhava um tanto insatisfeito, sem piscar. Os outros, na mesa, se olharam, estranhando. Ao ver as sobrancelhas de Harry rígidas e os olhos verdes do amigo pregados no brasileiro, Hermione também pareceu se espantar:

- Eh... Harry...?

**

* * *

N.A1: Bom, bom, bom... como vocês puderam notar, o capítulo está no ar. O que significa, obviamente, que a fic não acabou. ( ¬¬' ) Na verdade peço desculpas se dei a entender que ia parar de escrever (porque deu mesmo), mas é que ficar sem um beta me baixou um pavor danado, porque como vocês lembram, na época da reedição, eu fiquei quase 6 meses sem beta reader, e a fic encalhou. Na verdade eu quando publiquei o capítulo 57 tinha decidido parar mesmo, estava completamente arrasada e sem ânimo algum (confesso que ainda não estou 100 animada). Mas agora a Brasil tá até o capitulo 25 ou 26, nem lembro, e tudo está caminhando pro fim, e seria um desperdicio não acabar. Sei que é cretinice da minha parte falar "parei" e um tempinho depois vir e pedir desculpas e falar que não parei, podem me xingar mesmo. É que eu sempre fiz várias historinhas, e nunca as terminei, por toda a vida, e a EdD é a única que realmente está me fazendo "querer acabar", e me lembrei que jurei que esta seria a primeira história minha que acabaria no "devido fim", e se quebrar essa promessa agora ficaria decepcionada comigo mesma.Portanto, fic continua, por uns dois anos, eu acho, tempo suficiente para finalizar a Brasil e a Réquiem. Daí se depois eu farei o capitulo das Trevas ou não, não posso confirmar ou negar. Há também o projeto "Reminiscencias Brasil", ou algo assim, que são shortfics que contam várias histórias da turma da Brasil, do Castelo dos Bandeirantes (agora parte do cotidiano dos leitores, finalmente, após 4 anos de espera ansiosa minha!), da Leah e do Sirius "refugiado". Não são fics extremamente importantes, mas eu acharia interessante, só pra contar coisas diferentes, e, por exemplo, acostumar os leitores mais curiosos (e com tempo) com a Vitória, filha da Leah, já morta, um fantasma constante na EdD Brasil.**

**N.A2: E, claro, estou com dois betas disponíveis. Se um tiver que faltar, peço pra outro. São eles Kain e a Bruna (que esqueci o 'codinome' no fórum HH, sorry...). Agradeça aos dois pela fic reaparecer tão rápido. X-D**

**N.A3: Finalmente acabaram as descrições! Como eu odeio descrever, como é chato e espanta-leitor isso! Mas era preciso, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. Agora, como vocês notaram, a história já está pronta pra se desenrolar como deveria, com todos acostumados com o ambiente novo, além, claro das criaturas. Vocês sabem meu fotolog, não? Fotolog "ponto" net "barra" cafofodamassa (hihihi) depois da zoeria de mostrar o antes e depois das minahs fanarts, quero postar os rascunhos que fiz dos elfos, sacis, iaras, e, claro, do minhotrô. Aliás, eu amei o minhotrô, espero que vocês não tenham achado ele idiota! X-D**

**N.A4: e falando em rascunhos, quem quiser saber como é a fachada "real" do castelo dos bandeirantes, é só acessaro site do Liceu Saleciano Nossa Senhora Auxiliadora (uuufa!). Se alguém conhece Campinas, sabe que colégio eu falo, é aquele que aparecia na Globo, no seriado Sandy e Junior, em 1998... duvido que alguém lembre, mas enfim, hehehehe... enfim, o site é liceu "ponto" com "ponto" br. Na abertura do site mesmo tem uma foto aérea pequena, mas linda da fachada do colégio, e que sem dúvida dá pra ter uma idéia da grandiosidade dele. Claro que na fic imagino bem maior, para um colégio de nível nacional(apesar dele por si só já ser mosntruosamente grande). se quiserem um link da fotinho menor, é só acessarem o site: liceu . com . br / img / liceu06 . jpg**

**N.A5: Espero que o aceite os códigos do site. -.-' E até o próximo capítulo, "O Tigre"!**


	13. CAPÍTULO 59: O Tigre

**Capítulo 12 – O Tigre (EdD 59)**

A mesa guardou silêncio, enquanto André continuava agachado ao lado de Hermione, olhando para Harry, por detrás dos ombros. Ele permanecia apenas com as sobrancelhas erguidas, levemente encantado com Harry, que o olhava sem piscar, sério. Por fim, André riu pelo nariz, balançou a cabeça e se levantou, voltando para seu lugar (de frente para Hermione), falando com um tom bastante brando e falso, enquanto Harry o seguia com o olhar, com a mesma cara de bravo:

- Bom... Se você diz, é melhor eu não mexer mais com sua _Hermionezinha_. – falou, fazendo bico, sentando-se e voltando para sua tigela de açaí. O pessoal da mesa pareceu voltar a atenção para o café, esquecendo o contratempo. Mas André não parecia disposto a perder essa oportunidade:

– Seus ciúmes me deixaram com _medinho_.

- Não estou com ciúmes. – retrucou ríspido.

- Ora, não está? – perguntou, fingindo falso espanto e voltando a comer açaí. – Que coisa...

- Não estou mesmo. – voltou a rosnar Harry, seguro de si.

- Ah, então você só rosna quando alguém chega perto dela porque é o cãozinho de guarda dela. Como não pensei nisso! – riu, como se chegasse a uma óbvia conclusão.

- Não sou o _cãozinho de guarda dela_. – disse, olhando Hermione e depois voltando a olhá-lo, enquanto a amiga parecia espantada demais para tomar partido. – Hermione é minha amiga. Somos amigos, se acaso você não sabe o que é isso. – finalizou, dando um sorriso torto.

- Ah, amigos. Que ótimo. – sorriu André – Isso quer dizer que não há motivos para eu não investir nela.

- _Investir_? – rosnou, voltando a se irritar com o tom do rapaz.

- É, investir. – sorriu, simpaticíssimo. – Convenhamos, você como amigo, deve ter plena consciência de que ela é uma garota muito bonita, e que, naturalmente, é preciso investir bastante nela, afinal, a fila deve ser grande.

- _Fila_? – repetia Harry, definitivamente se irritando com aquele tom.

- A menos, é claro, que você também esteja na fila de espera. Isso justificaria seu ataque repentino de ciúmes pela menina.

Harry respirou fundo, tendo certeza de que dar aquele soco não era realmente uma má idéia.

- Vocês dois, por... – pediu Hermione, sem conseguir terminar.

- Invista em quem quiser e fure a fila de quem quiser. – declarou Harry, se erguendo, jogando o guardanapo na mesa e dando as costas, saindo da mesa – Já chega desse joguinho imbecil.

Antes que Mário se levantasse, Tia Lu o puxou discretamente pelo cinto, murmurando um "deixe o guri". André, olhando as costas de Harry, deixou escapar uma risada, enquanto Hermione olhava de um para outro, sem saber o que fazer.

- Acho que ele não vai com a minha cara. – comentou André, terminando de comer o açaí, sem deixar o bom humor de lado.

- Deve ser porque você é muito _agradável_. – murmurou Fernanda.

André ainda ria, limpando a boca.

- Não teve graça, Leco. – disse Hermione, brava.

- Ah, qual é. – falou André – Vai tomar as dores dele, agora?

Hermione continuou de cara amarrada, mexendo a colher na borda da xícara de café, olhando a mesa, pensativa. André cruzou os braços, e a olhou, perdendo o bom humor:

- Engraçado, isso, não? Deixa ele ter ciúmes!

- Ele não está com ciúmes, não seja tonto.

- Ah, não é? Então pelo jeito você gosta.

- Não, não gosto. – declarou, olhando André, séria – E gosto muito menos que você fique fazendo piada às custas dele. – em seguida pensou por alguns instantes, e suspirou, balançando a cabeça – Tsc, eu vou atrás dele.

E assim se levantou, também saindo do galpão. André piscou, vendo a garota se afastar:

- Vai entender! – exclamou.

- Olha... – começou Mário, cauteloso – Não comece a criar caso assim, é nossa primeira semana.

- Falta de esportiva!

- Não é não. – disse Sandrinha, pela primeira vez, tomando partido – Eles são amigos. Leco, antes de a Mione ser a sua _pretê_, ela é amiga do Harry. Você não devia se esquecer disso se quer continuar com ela.

- Se "_respeito"_ não é incentivo para você... – murmurou Tia Lu – Use o comentário da Sandrinha como desculpa, ao menos.

- Tá, tá, tudo bem, tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou, negada. – resmungou André.

* * *

Harry saiu pisando duro, sem olhar para trás, e parou no meio do pátio. E desconfiou que estava num território completamente desconhecido. Ao redor poucos alunos andavam, saindo e entrando no salão de refeições, outros estavam sentados nos banquinhos, chegando, indo para as salas. Todos eles uniformizados, todos eles brasileiros. Harry suspirou profundamente, e resolveu andar sem se preocupar para onde ia, tentando não se constranger com os eventuais olhares curiosos dos alunos, já cientes dos "intercambistas". Deu a volta por detrás do galpão, indo em direção ao fundo dos prédios, aproveitando para matar a curiosidade de ver como era o resto do terreno. A colina gramada descia até um lago cristalino no vale, e logo em seguida outra colina surgia, dessa vez indo até os limites do colégio, no paredão de pedras da serra. A paisagem era tão – ou mais – bonita que a da entrada. Várias trilhas de pedras com flores dos lados cortavam as colinas, todos indo até o complexo esportivo da escola, e seguindo até os chalés abaixo do paredão. O complexo esportivo também era grande, e deixou Harry bastante curioso. Afastado dos prédios principais, Harry podia distinguir o ginásio, as piscinas, as quadras. Ficou realmente com vontade de andar até lá, mas achou melhor não ir sozinho, mesmo porque levaria uma boa caminhada. Preferiu reparar que, por ali, várias árvores pareciam se isolar na paisagem, com algumas mesinhas e bancos abaixo. Sua atenção foi chamada para uma árvore próxima à floresta, grandiosa, com um único banco de madeira embaixo. Caminhou até ela e se sentou. Esticou os braços e olhou para a árvore, com suas várias folhas grossas e inúmeros botõezinhos de flor. Aquele lugar parecia ser magicamente escondido, e tinha uma das melhores vistas do terreno. Mas com certeza pararia de ser camuflado quando a árvore florisse, pensou Harry, olhando as tímidas pétalas amarelinhas tentando romper os botões.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o sol da manhã começando a esquentar cada parte de seu corpo. Começou a perceber os cantos de vários pássaros diferentes. E, de repente, já tinha se esquecido completamente do tão estressante café da manhã.

- Tão pouco tempo aqui e já veio direto ao lugar mais _mágico _da escola?

Harry abriu os olhos e virou-se, dando de cara com uma sorridente professora Leah.

-...Posso? – perguntou, sugerindo que queria se sentar.

- Claro. – disse Harry, sentando-se para o lado, dando espaço para a professora.

- Ah, como eu sinto falta disso. – começou, olhando ao redor, como se estivesse extasiada em estar ali, de novo. – Pena que não são todos os alunos que dão importância. Ali, vê aquele pássaro ali adiante? Aquele grande, de barriga amarela e cabeça preta e branca... Ele se chama Bem-Te-Vi, e parece que diz isso quando canta. Se você disser _bem-te-vi_ ou assobiar uma melodia parecida, ele responde, dizendo só "_ti vi_".

Harry olhou a professora, que estava um tanto feliz de estar ali; talvez mais feliz do que ele já houvesse visto, ou até mesmo mais feliz do que ele poderia imaginar que ela pudesse ficar. Aliás, não só sua repentina e sincera felicidade lhe chamava a atenção: usava uma larga bata branca de algodão, deixando os ombros (com as cicatrizes) à mostra, sem preconceitos; também vestia uma longa saia verde claro, cheia de delicadas florzinhas brancas, um contraste às corriqueiras calças compridas; no lugar do habitual coturno, sandálias rasteiras brancas. E o cabelo, agora ruivo, estava preso por uma trança. Se não fosse o inconfundível olhar violeta e a voz, Harry nem sequer teria sido capaz de reconhecê-la.

- Ah, e olhe aquele! – continuava, animada em dividir seus conhecimentos sobre passarinhos, apontando um arisco pássaro que pousava no gramado, meio cor de tijolo – É o sabiá, considerado um dos pássaros mais raro e de canto mais bonito do país. E se você tiver paciência, pode encontrar também o curió, um passarinho pequeno, preto e marrom. Só aqui na área do Castelo eles vivem soltos. No Brasil não existem mais curiós na natureza, e um em gaiola pode custar até trinta mil dólares.

Harry se sentia estranhamente encantado pela professora, e não sabia direito porquê. Será que era o fato de usar um visual tão leve? Ou simplesmente o fato de ter uma companhia inesperada, numa manhã tão cheia de confusão?

- Ahm, árvore bonita. – comentou, respirando fundo e olhando para cima – Parece que vai florir.

- Ah, é, é um Ipê Amarelo. Na verdade esse ipê é encantado, os ipês florescem apenas entre agosto e outubro. Este fica a maior parte do ano florido. É o maior ipê da região. Do país, eu acho. Ele fica totalmente coberto de flores amarelas. Sem nenhuma folha verde, sem nenhum galho aparecendo.

- Deve ser bonito.

- É, deve ser por isso que aqui é o lugar mais romântico pros namorados.

- Ah, é?

Leah riu-se:

- É, coisa dos garotos. Quando eles têm crises de romantismo, vêm pra cá, ficar debaixo das flores. Claro que qualquer um pode vir aqui, mas a história saiu dos namorados. Eles dizem que quem se beija debaixo desse ipê florido tem um amor para sempre, independente se continuam juntos ou não. Serão encantados, e, mesmo que o namoro não dê certo, continuarão sentindo amor um pelo outro, mesmo que não queiram mais ficar juntos, como casal.

- Puxa! – disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Acho isso uma porcaria. – murmurou, fazendo cara de sofredora – Acho isso desculpa para que, quando se separarem, continuem respeitando e considerando a pessoa, e não termine tudo em barraco, um detestando o outro. Acho que todos os relacionamentos deveriam terminar de forma que mantivessem a consideração pelo _ex_, sem precisar de nenhuma árvore mágica. Mas se eles preferem pôr a culpa da boa educação numa árvore, que culpa tenho eu? – riu, por fim.

Harry também riu, sem saber direito o porquê. Estava meio desconcertado do lado da professora.

- Mas então, Harry... Achei que tivesse tomando café com a turma. – comentou, abaixando a cabeça, vendo que Harry olhava ligeiramente para outro lado.

- Ahm, não foi nada. – murmurou, cruzando os braços.

- Não? – perguntou, tombando mais o rosto – Você viu o segundo andar, os professores no mezanino?

- Hum. Vi. – resmungou, um pouco chateado de ter que se lembrar do café.

- Eu sou professora. – sorriu, calma – Eu vi você saindo.

- E veio atrás de mim? – desconcertou-se.

- Claro. – disse, óbvia.

- Não... Não precisava. – murmurou, voltando a se encolher e olhar para o lado.

- Eu decido se precisava ou não. – sorriu de novo, serena – Mas como já era de se esperar, o nome de quem fez você sair era André.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, bravo.

- Harry, não gaste seu humor com ele. – lamentou-se Leah, sorrindo sofredora – De verdade, é seu primeiro dia, esqueça dele.

- Não gosto dele. Não gosto do jeito dele. Não gosto das atitudes dele. Não gosto daquela maldita e cafona franja azul. Não gosto de...

-... De ver ele descaradamente dando em cima da Hermione, sem pudores ou educação. – completou Leah, sem para de rir um pouco dolorida.

- Não estou com ciúmes. – retrucou, categórico.

- Mas eu não disse que está. – riu, consoladora. Harry a olhou, desconfiado – E eu sei que não. O que acontece é que lembro muito bem de ver Rony pedindo para você cuidar dela aqui no Brasil, assim como Kojiro também brincou quando saímos do Rio de Janeiro. Hermione é sua amiga, você está preocupado porque André, um cara que você nunca viu na vida, chega todo cheio de dedos e sem pudores, todo folgado, dando em cima daquela sua melhor amiga, que você prometeu que ia cuidar muito bem enquanto estivesse longe de casa. E é ele quem está complicando sua vida.

- É. – concordou, monossílabo.

- Mas você sabe melhor que ninguém o quanto Hermione é esperta, não sabe? Ela sabe se cuidar, tem que cuidar até de você, de praxe. Você acha que ela realmente ia dar bola para alguém que ela sabe que não lhe faria bem?

- Não.

- Então não se preocupe! – riu.

- Eu sei. Mas é que ás vezes tem parecido... Ser _maior que eu_.

Leah pensou, antes de falar:

- Harry, está na cara que você não gosta dele. Por muito tempo, e, ás vezes, eu também não gosto dele. A questão não é não gostar, ele namorou minha filha durante muitos anos, fez coisas muito boas para ela, para nossa família. Ele, no fundo, tem um bom coração, e eu vi isso quando pude conviver com ele enquanto genro. Mas eu não gosto de um lado da personalidade dele, que, claro, é a que você está conhecendo de primeira. Ele brinca com os sentimentos dos outros, acha que é tudo só curtição, só que colecionar conquistas, aposta com quantas vai ficar, com quantas vai transar, quais as posições que vai fazer com a menina. Ele não é fiel, ele não respeita, ele não ama.

Harry ficou quieto, até Leah suspirar profundamente:

- A única pessoa, até hoje, da qual André realmente gostou, foi a Vitória. Com ela, ele realmente mostrou quem é, de verdade. Mas ter acabado do jeito que acabou tirou ele completamente do centro. Ele voltou a ser tudo de ruim que ele era. Por isso eu peço pra você, Harry, cuide mesmo da Hermione. Por você, por ela, por mim, pela minha filha. Se André realmente começar a gostar da Hermione... Será um alívio para todos nós. Mas, por enquanto... Mantenha a Mione sob sua guarda cerrada...

Ele ainda olhou Leah uns segundos, para depois passar a língua nos lábios, pensativo, e balançar a cabeça, confirmando.

- Ótimo. – sorriu, se levantando. – Bom, vou indo também. Alguém tem que trabalhar nesse colégio. A gente se vê.

Harry a acompanhou com o olhar alguns instantes, para voltar a olhar os passarinhos na grama, saltando e andando, catando gafanhotos. Tinha tido a leve impressão que André realmente era mais confusão do que ele podia pensar que era. De repente os pássaros detrás da mata voaram, e harry imediatamente se ergueu, olhando ao redor. Mas não viu nada. Mas sua curiosidade e sexto sentido o chamaram para perto da mata, alguma coisa havia ali. Entrou devagar pela mata, cauteloso, entre galhos e folhas. Alguns metros depois, chegou a um lugar um pouco mais limpo, enquanto o gramado e o som da escola já havia ficado para trás.

Silêncio total. Nada além da mata virgem. Escutou um repentino barulho de alguém andando entre as folhagens e imediatamente sacou a varinha, apontando ao redor:

- Quem está aí? Vamos, apareça!

Dessa vez Harry escutou um ronco brando e familiar, que o fez guardar a varinha na hora. Das folhagens, surgia um grande e volumoso corpo peludo, castanho alaranjado.

- AMICITAE! – exclamou, imediatamente se jogando nas grandes e peludas bochechas da tigreza. – Você veio! Como conseguiu vir parar aqui? Meu Deus, isso é incrível! Garota, você é demais!

Amicitae lambeu o rosto do garoto do queixo á testa, e a felicidade de Harry era tão grande que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ralhar com ela, apenas a empurrou, para no instante seguinte já a puxar pelos bigodes.

- Ah, que bom ver você! – sorriu, voltando a se erguer – Venha, vamos dar uma volta, você vai adorar, a escola tem um jardim lindo!

Mas o tigre não pareceu estar a fim de passear no meio de uma escola.

- Ora... Não quer vir? Eu tenho que te apresentar pra turma daqui! Puxa, tem um cara que você adoraria morder.

Amicitae rosnou, mostrando que não sairia mesmo. Harry se desanimou:

- Ok, você quer continuar na penumbra. Ok, ok, pode ir. – o tigre, em resposta, se esfregou em Harry, ronronando, quase o derrubando – Mas prometa que vai aparecer. Ah, nem preciso pedir, você tem um radar. Toda vez que estou com problemas você aparece. – riu. – Agora vá.

Amicitae ainda ronronou, para em seguida sumir entre a selva. Harry deu as costas e procurou voltar pelo mesmo caminho.

- Nossa, sou um doido. – disse, voltando para o ipê. – Me enfiando nessa floresta...

Ele trilhou o mesmo caminho de pedras, até a estradinha principal, que descia até o complexo esportivo e continuava subindo até os longínquos chalés. Aquela caminhada até o fundo da escola não lhe pareceu mais tão repulsiva, e estava tão perdido em pensamentos e observando a paisagem que demorou a notar que alguém lhe gritava, pelo jeito, já sem paciência.

- Harry!... Harry!

Olhou para trás e viu Hermione, descendo apressada, visivelmente cansada e sem paciência.

- Poxa... Não me ouviu? – perguntou, brava, chegando ao seu lado.

- Não. – respondeu, óbvio, mostrando que não estava muito a fim de ver alguém, muito menos ela.

Ficaram parados, se olhando. Como ela não disse nada, enquanto apenas retomava fôlego, Harry perguntou, tentando se fazer de desentendido:

- O que andou fazendo para se cansar tanto?

- O que você acha? – reclamou, finalmente parando de respirar pela boca – Te procurei no meio de todos aqueles prédios! Você sumiu.

- Não estava entre os prédios. – disse, sonso – Estava aqui, curtindo a natureza.

- Eu percebi. – resmungou, tirando a franja do rosto.

- Hum. Então se já sabe onde estou, pode voltar para _seu _café. – finalizou, dando as costas e continuando a descer.

- Não vou voltar para o _nosso _café, agora que já saí atrás de você. – ponderou.

- Ah, que peninha, então. – disse, agora num tom propositalmente irritante, descendo com as mãos nos bolsos – Eu acho que não me atreveria a não perder aquele café, você está perdendo vários loucos beijos.

Hermione balbuciou, chocada, antes de continuar a descer atrás dele, apressada:

- Harry, isso não teve graça.

- Jura? Que coisa, não parecia, lá em cima.

- Escuta aqui. – disse, tentando ser conciliadora, parando na frente de Harry – Qual o seu problema, afinal, heim?

Harry parou dois passos pra baixo, e a olhou.

- O _meu _problema?

- É, o seu. André estava só fazendo uma piada, não falava sério, você não tinha que se ofender.

- Ah, que coisa. – começou, irritando-se – Eu acabei de dizer pra você voltar para lá justamente para não perder o bem-bom e você retruca, irritadinha "Harry, não tem graça". Agora quando você fala do André, ele faz a melhor piada. Hermione, ta mais do que na cara que você queria mesmo é estar lá. Então faça isso: vá! E me deixe aqui, sossegado.

- Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – gaguejou – Só que... Que... Harry, não leve para o lado pessoal essas piadinhas tontas, o Leco é assim mesmo.

Harry, irritado, cruzou os braços:

- Então me responda: o que você faria se eu te desse um beijo aqui, e agora?

Hermione parou, olhando Harry, com uma expressão parecida com a cara de peixe morto que Leah sempre fazia.

- Idiota. – disse, apática.

- Quê! – exclamou Harry – Está vendo, há diferença entre uma brincadeira de tão mau gosto entre eu e ele?

- Somos amigos, Harry. – voltou a dizer, realmente se desanimando com a irritação de Harry. – Porquê você me diria isso?

- Bom, porque a piada pareceu soar super engraçada com ele, não?

- Se não se lembra, eu não cheguei a responder. – murmurou.

- É, tem razão. – suspirou, resolvendo se acalmar, e voltando a dar as costas, pronto para continuar a descer – Você provavelmente teria adorado a...

Hermione fechou os olhos, de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, e apertou as mãos nos olhos, para depois dizer, quase desabafando:

- Harry, de uma vez por todas, entenda o que eu vou lhe dizer: eu estou com o André.

Harry olhou para Hermione, e quase pisou em falso ao dar o primeiro passo. Alguma coisa simplesmente o fez parar, olhando a amiga, que falava pausadamente, parecendo exausta:

- Eu. Estou. Com. O. André. Está bem assim? Você entendeu?

Ele resolveu engolir toda a raiva, para evitar problemas maiores. Mas suas orelhas ainda salpicavam de irritação.

- Tudo bem, então. – suspirou, sorrindo um pouco torto – Eu acho ele um idiota, você sabe, mas o que eu posso fazer, não é mesmo? Se você mesma admite que está doidinha para...

- Chega disso! – reclamou Hermione, sem paciência – Só porque você não vai com a cara dele não me obriga a ficar aturando esse seu infantil ataque de ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – berrou Harry, fazendo Hermione se assustar com a repentina mudança de humor do amigo.

- Eu? Com ciúmes? De você?

Hermione piscou, assustada com Harry. Sua expressão lembrava muito as expressões dos Malfoy quando se dirigiam a ela, _maldita sangue ruim_. Harry, visivelmente com raiva dela, continuava:

- Francamente, Hermione, de onde tirou essa idéia maluca? Você acha que eu sou o quê, garota? Ter ciúmes de alguém como você, faça-me o favor... – murmurou.

Ainda irritado, Harry continuou a jogar tantos desaforos quanto podia jogar, sem sequer notar que os olhos de Hermione lentamente começavam a brilhar:

- Você realmente achou que eu pudesse sentir ciúmes de uma garota assim como você? Pior! Logo de você? Seria se dar muito ao luxo, uma coisa dessas! Pra começo de conversa, Hermione, porque alguém conseguiria ter ciúmes de uma garota que nem você?

Hermione piscou algumas vezes. Engoliu todos os desaforos, respirou fundo, deu as cotas e voltou a subir a colina, apressada, de volta para o castelo. Harry apenas a acompanhou com o olhar, sem desfazer a cara de raiva. Assim que ela pareceu estar longe demais, ele olhou para o chão, passando a mão na testa, respirando fundo.

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo, eh?

Harry olhou para o lado e viu o elfo domestico do castelo, agora de uniforme de jardineiro (um macacãozinho jeans surrado, com as ferramentas no bolso e um chapéu de palha) e uma pequena cesta de mudas de flores na mão.

- Hum. –resmungou, dando as costas para a colina e olhando o elfo, um pouco desconsertado – Você é o Severino, né? Ahm... Escutou nossa conversa?

- Conversa? – riu pelo nariz, agachando-se no meio fio da estrada de pedras e cavando alguns buraquinhos para depositar as flores. – Inglesinho... Se aquilo é conversa no país de vocês, não me deixe ficar perto quando brigarem.

-... Será que... Fui grosso? – perguntou, coçando a nuca, se sentindo inseguro.

- Hum. – murmurou o elfo, olhando para o alto da colina, por onde Hermione tinha sumido, sem parecer prestar atenção em Harry. – Ela é bem bonita. Bem mesmo. E olha que estamos num país cheio de mulheres bonitas. Ah, mas bem bonita, ela. – e suspirou – Um desperdício estar com o André.

- Você não gosta dele, né? – perguntou Harry, nem um pouco inocente.

- Folgado. Metido. Galinha. Irresponsável. Chato. – enumerou Severino, para depois completar -... E o cara mais sortudo com as meninas. Todas as garotas bonitas passam pelas mãos dele. Pela boca dele. Pelo...

- Eu já entendi. – cortou Harry.

- Bem bonita, a sua amiga.

- Eu sei que ela é. – cortou novamente, irritado – Bom... Vou subir.

Harry deu as costas, com um humor não muito melhor. Severino riu da irritação dele.

- Hei, moleque.

- Qui é? – resmungou, azedo.

- Se você por acaso tiver oportunidade... Bata no André. – sorriu, simpático – Sem dó. Cause-lhe dor. Faça-o passar vergonha. Tanta vergonha que ele jamais se esquecerá.

- Nem precisava pedir. – resmungou Harry, continuando a subir, de má vontade. Começou a lembrar de tantos avisos que recebera. De Leah, de Kojiro, e até do elfo. Mas não adiantava mais nada.

"Eu estou com o André."

Hermione disso em alto e bom tom, parecendo orgulhosa disso. Decidiu, então, que o problema agora seria dela. Só dela.

* * *

De tarde, a turma se preparava para a primeira caminhada até as grutas onde acharam vestígios do Templo. Após alguns minutos de carro, já estavam andando a pé, mochilas nas costas, entre os pastos das fazendas ao pé das serras.

Na frente iam André, Mário e Carlão, abrindo caminho, e atrás iam as garotas Fernanda, Tia Lu e Sandrinha. Por último, Leah e Harry. Hermione, desde a saída, não desgrudara do braço de André, enquanto Harry tentava ignorar os constantes olhares enraivecidos do rapaz. Com o tempo, começou a se sentir desgastado, e a andar mais devagar, sendo deixado bons metros para trás. A professora desconfiou e também diminuiu o passo.

- Minhocas na cabeça, senhor Potter? – sorriu Leah, perguntando baixo, ao seu lado.

- Nada. – resmungou, desanimado.

-... Brigou com a Hermione?

- Não. Digo... Discutimos. Bobagem.

- Bobagem!É. Sei. Por isso ela tá de bode?

- Deve ser.

- Estranho. Eu não a vi falar com você desde hoje no almoço.

Harry suspirou:

- É. Eu briguei com ela. Fiquei com raiva daquela brincadeira idiota do André e acabei me... Exaltando.

- Oh. – disse, fingindo surpresa.

- Acho que disse coisas ruins. – continuou, num tom deprimido.

- Ah, nunca é legal escutar coisas ruins. – falou, natural.

- Eu sei que não. – retrucou, azedo.

- Pediu desculpas?

-Não.

- Não pediu desculpas! – perguntou, ofendida.

- Claro que não.

Leah olhou o céu, dando um grunhido contido de raiva e FLAP, sentou um violento tapa na nuca de Harry, fazendo-o cair de gatinhos na brachiária.

- COMO É IDIOTA! – exclamou Leah.

A turma toda olhou para trás. Harry se ergue, com a mão na cabeça. Leah fez um gesto impaciente, e todos continuaram a caminhar.

- Isso doeu! – gemeu Harry. – Ficou louca?

- Imbecil, você! Por que não pediu desculpas!

- Eu? Por quê? – e FLAP, levou outro tapa.

– E ainda pergunta? Era o MÍNIMO, não acha!

- E deveria me preocupar? – perguntou, ofendido. Leah ergueu a mão de novo – Ok, chega! Vamos conversar civilizadamente, pode ser!

- Harry, você disse várias coisas ruins para ela e vem dar uma de sonso! – sussurrou, brava, gesticulando.

- Estava com raiva. – murmurou, desviando o olhar.

- Não justificava ter machucado tanto sua _"melhor amiga"_ por isso. Bela "_melhor amiga"_, não?

Harry voltou a se sentir mal:

- Ela... Ficou chateada? AI! Leah, não me bata, por favor! Ah, AI! Cristo, NÃO! Ah, pare! Sim! AI! Sim, eu estou com remorso! Muito remorso! Não precisa me bater de novo... Estava nervoso, disse coisas sem pensar, não devia ter dito nada daquilo. – "Até que enfim!" Disse Leah, erguendo as mãos para o céu e aparentemente desistindo de surrar o pupilo. – Só que... Agora não sei como desfazer isso. – Leah ergueu a mão de novo – É sério! Quer que eu faça o quê! Cutuque a Mione ali, agarrada no cara e diga "Oi, com licença, me desculpe, por favor?" O André me socaria.

Harry suspirou desanimado. Leah disse:

-Três coisas não voltam atrás: a flecha atirada, a palavra pronunciada, e a oportunidade perdida. - O aluno ainda a olhou, dolorosamente triste. Leah o puxou pela gola, rindo – Hei, anime-se. Tudo vai se encaixar uma hora, você vai ver, Harry.

Algum tempo depois e já andavam entre trilhas em uma mata, subindo a serra. André e Hermione continuavam na frente, agarrados. Mário esperou Tia Lu e as meninas o alcançar na subida íngreme.

- Ué, cadê a Leah? – estranhou.

- Já está vindo. – disse Tia Lu – Está andando mais devagar, com o Harry. Fernanda também está com eles.

Nisso o trio aparecia na ladeira, aparentemente mais de bom humor, conversando.

- Bah, parem de tagarelar. – chamou Tia Lu – Estamos chegando!

No fim da trilha, numa pequena clareira, deram de cara com um paredão cheio de musgos e samambaias.

- Olha, legal. – sorriu Leah, olhando a enorme rocha sólida – E agora? Abra-te Sésamo?

André recostou-se numa das árvores e puxou Hermione, lhe abraçando:

- Ali, á esquerda, entre as samambaias, - explicou apontando - tem uma entrada bem estreita... A gente tem que entrar por ela para ter acesso ás grutas e cavernas.

- Até chegarmos ao lago. – completou Mário.

- Lago? – perguntou Leah.

- Isso aí. A gente tem que atravessar ele por baixo, é um lago como a Lagoa Azul, do Mato Grosso, mas dentro da gruta. Embaixo dele tem uma passagem _bem secreta_. Depois dela, outra câmara, uma galeria com uma coisa que a gente acha que podem ser os portões do Templo. Pelo menos parece.

- Parece perigoso. – resmungou Harry.

- Parece divertido. – animou-se Leah.

- Melhor decidirmos quem vai e quem fica com, as mochilas aqui fora. – sugeriu André.

- Eu e o Mário ficamos. – disse Sandrinha.

- Isso. – confirmou Mário – Boa idéia. Ficaremos aqui cuidando das coisas.

Carlão se adiantou com um facão, abrindo caminho e revelando aos poucos a entrada da gruta. Enquanto isso André, ainda muito bem agarrado à cintura de Hermione, parecia mais romântico que o normal:

- Linda. – sussurrou, com a boca no ouvido da namorada, para em seguida lhe apertar mais e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha – Você é linda demais.

Leah olhou o casal com o habitual olhar de peixe morto, e alguns segundos depois, sem tirar os olhos dos dois, sentou outro sentido tapa em Harry, que, agachado mexendo na mochila ao lado da professora, acabou caindo de joelhos, se erguendo sem saber por que tinha apanhado dessa vez. Se ergueu, resmungando, e seguiu a professora, que se adiantava para a entrada da gruta.

- Hum... Será que engordei? – riu Leah, com as mãos na cintura – Bem, vamos lá.

Os alunos se adiantaram pela estreita passagem: Carlão, Tia Lu, Leah, seguida de Harry, Fernanda, Hermione e André. Era realmente uma passagem estreita e longa; muitas vezes tinham de se arrastar ou se espremer com dificuldade para passar. A luz do sol foi se perdendo à medida que entravam, e a certa altura, sacaram as varinhas – com dificuldade – para iluminar o caminho silencioso e úmido.

- Olha, isso ta me deixando nervosa. – resmungou leah, com a cara contra a parede – Eu sou claustrofóbica, sabiam?

- Não. – foi a resposta, em coro.

- Pois então fiquem sabendo.

- Chegamos. – avisou o rouco Carlão, saltando para um lugar que fez eco.

Todos saíram da apertada fenda para uma gruta um pouco maior, que descia uma ladeira escura à frente, entre duas rochas. André se adiantou, parecendo se animar.

- Estamos quase lá. – sorriu, saltando entre a passagem, sumindo de vista – Vamos logo que agora a coisa fica legal!

- Tobogã? – gemeu Hermione, no canto, sem se animar.

- Quase isso. – sorriu Tia Lu – Não tem perigo.

A turma se adiantou, saltando entre a rocha. Hermione suspirou e debruçou-se no buraco, na mesma hora em que outra pessoa. Ergueu o olhar e viu que era Harry. Haviam sobrado por último, na gruta.

- Pode ir. – disse Harry, depois de alguns curtos segundos, dando um passo para trás.

Por um instante, sentiu que Hermione havia vacilado, mas em seguida se adiantou para a passagem. Assim que ela colocou as mãos na parede...

- Me desculpe.

Hermione não saltou. Harry suspirou, doloroso, e chegou ao seu lado, tombando o rosto e a olhando:

- Me desculpe por hoje de manhã.

Alguém chamou os dois, do outro lado da gruta. Hermione olhou Harry, e pegou galeio para saltar. Mas Harry a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

- Três coisas não voltam atrás. – disse, sério, olhando Hermione nos olhos, a amiga um pouco espantada, o olhando fixamente. – A flecha atirada, a palavra pronunciada e a oportunidade perdida. Hoje de manhã eu lhe disse coisas ruins. Não importa se eu estava com raiva, eu não deveria ter dito. Mas eu disse.

Hermione pareceu engolir alguma coisa, e olhou para o lado, respirando fundo, ainda em silêncio.

- Eu estou tendo a oportunidade, e não posso perdê-la... – sussurrou Harry, num tom baixo e um tanto triste. - Me desculpe Mione, de verdade. Independente se você levou a sério ou não, se você se chateou ou não... Eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Harry, um pouco brilhantes.

- Mione... Eu não me importo se você está com o André. – continuou harry, no mesmo tom – Não mesmo. Eu fiquei, sim muito bravo, porque você sabe que nós não nos damos bem. Mas, se você acha que ele é um cara legal, que você vai gostar, tudo bem. Você é a bruxa mais esperta que eu conheço, e deve saber o que é melhor para você. Só fiquei preocupado. Quero ver você legal... Ok?

Hermione, o olhando, deu de ombros, sorrindo um pouco desanimada:

- O que você disse, disse, Harry. Já passou. Eu sei que você estava com raiva, como eu já vi antes, tantas e tantas vezes. Não se preocupe, já passou.

Harry respirou profundamente, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, também sorrindo bem desanimado. E indicou a fenda para Hermione, que, mais uma vez, se debruçava para saltar. Mas antes de saltar, voltou a chamá-lo em tom baixo:

- Harry...

- ... Oi?

Ela olhou para o lado, e sussurrou:

- ... Obrigada.

Harry deu mais um outro sorriso dolorido, para em seguida acenar para que ela saltasse. Suspirou profundamente. Havia se desculpado, mas a culpa de tudo aquilo parecia lhe apertar a garganta, mais do que nunca. Em seguida, saltou atrás da amiga.

* * *

- Já não era sem tempo. – disse André, bravo – O que foi?

- _Par ou ímpar_. – sorriu Hermione, assim que chegou na outra câmara.

O casal de ingleses olhou em volta: estavam em outra caverna, grande como a estação do Minhotrô. Os alunos haviam conjurado varias esferas de luz, que se pregaram no teto e nas paredes, iluminando tudo. À frente deles, 100 metros num declive da rocha, havia uma lagoa de águas cristalinas. Foram descendo devagar, até que André passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, e lhe sussurrou:

- Tudo bem?

Hermione sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Pouco atrás, Harry, satisfeito, sorria de orelha a orelha, e trocou um olhar com Leah.

- _Qui é? _– perguntou a professora, azeda – Tô cagada?

- Uh. Não. – riu Harry.

- O caminho é água abaixo. – avisou André.

- Ahm... Mergulhando? – perguntou Leah, torcendo o nariz.

- Sim, senhora. Lá no fundo, entre as rochas pontiagudas e as pedrinhas, há uma passagem cravada na rocha, como um túnel cheio de curvas, como um sifão. Não é nada muito complicado, nós procuramos ajuda e arrumamos uma ótima estrutura para atravessarmos em segurança.

Leah olhou desconfiada.

- É verdade. – riu Fernanda. – Já testamos e tudo mais. Temos um aparelhinho respirador... É melhor que o feitiço bolha, que pode se estourar, ou ainda ser anulado caso haja magia lacrando ma passagem... E também usamos um feitiço impermeabilizante para não molharmos as roupas e ficarmos mais pesados...

- Se você diz, eu acredito. – disse Leah, deixando André levemente ofendido.

Ele mesmo se encarregou de tirar a mochila que trazia e, dela, tirar três aparelhinhos, que se pareciam com os tradicionais respiradores de mergulho trouxa. O encaixe da boca era redondo, e dos lados saiam um tipo de asa cilíndrica, compridinha.

- Respiradores mágicos. – avisou, jogando para Harry, Hermione e Leah. Em seguida pegou um quarto aparelhinho. – Sigo com vocês, os outros ficam, por segurança... Ah, Tia Lu, Carlão, os feitiços, por favor.

Os dois alunos usaram o feitiço impermeabilizante, que deixava a pessoa com a sensação de que havia uma fina camada de parafina branca sobre a pele e a roupa, e se abrissem os dedos, ela se esticava numa delicada membrana.

- Vamos deixar as mochilas com eles. – disse André – Esses respiradores possuem um feitiço para respirar até por dez minutos. Muito melhor do que equipamento trouxa ou outro feitiço qualquer.

- Bom, então vamos logo, – apressou-se Leah – antes que essa coisa branca estrague meu cabelo. Ah! Minhas espadas!

- Leah, pra quê isso? – gemeu André, com água já nos joelhos.

- Vai saber.

- Temos as varinhas! E não há nada lá além da parede com as inscrições.

- O seguro morreu de velho. – justificou-se.

E, assim, retirou de uma capa de couro sua Espada das Trevas, que ia amarrada à mochila que carregava. A espada estava mais bela e reluzente que antes.

- O que você fez nela? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Deixei aos cuidados de um velho amigo. – sorriu, orgulhosa – está estalando de nova, né?

- Está muito bonita.

- Babem nela outra hora, temos coisas a fazer! – ralhou André.

André saltou pelo lago, seguido pelo trio. O tal respirador e o feitiço funcionavam mesmo, respiravam normalmente e se movimentavam com leveza nas águas.

Os quatro desceram para o fundo da lagoa, e seguiram entre um túnel, ao fundo, rente ao chão de pedrinhas e pedaços de conchas. Perceberam que as pedrinhas não eram exatamente rochas, mas sim, cacos de construção. Entre duas pedras, André achou a passagem, e assim seguiram por ela. Por essa fenda, passaram por bons momentos de claustrofobia. Na escuridão completa, seguiam apenas tateando a rocha, escutando o barulho das bolhas de quem estava mais á frente. Tinham mesmo a impressão de que nadavam por um sifão, pois sentiam desenhar dentro da rocha vários "s", alguns de cabeça para baixo, subindo e descendo, tendo de pegar impulso nas rochas.

Pouco depois de quatro minutos, sentiram a liberdade de novo: chegavam ao outro lago, e assim se impulsionaram velozes para a superfície. Uma nova e silenciosa câmara surgiu, completamente ás escuras, à exceção das luzinhas das pontas das varinhas.

- Moleque desgraçado, eu te mato! – gritou Leah, tirando o respirador e ecoando sua voz pela caverna, xingando André.

- Calma. – riu, balançando a cabeça e apontando a varinha para o chão firme – Você vai gostar.

Nadaram até para fora da lagoa, e ao porem os pés no chão seco, o feitiço impermeabilizante sumiu, deixando-os sequinhos.

- Adorei esse encanto. – comentou Hermione.

- Muito bem... – disse André, batendo a mãos uma na outra, e riu – "_Que se faça a luz!"_

Imediatamente várias esferas de luz encheram o lugar, como na câmara anterior. Fazer piada com a célebre frase de Deus lhe custou um cutucão na cabeça, dado pela professora. A câmara se revelou seca, intacta. Ostentava a poucos metros um gigantesco portão de rocha ao seu fundo, e suas paredes tinham grandiosas colunas entalhadas na rocha. O portão, que parecia ter duas partes, possuía em sua fronte, em relevo, um olho em relevo, e desde olho saia uma cachoeira, e a água que formava uma lagoa logo abaixo do desenho se misturava com o desenho do rosto de um dragão.

André, com a mão na cintura, orgulhoso, anunciou:

- Sejam bem vindos ao lendário Templo Sagrado Perdido de Cristal.

* * *

**NA1: Hum. Não sou boa com romances. Romances enrolados, então, passo longe do aceitável. Por mais que algum leitor de confiança chegue em im e diga "não, está legal", eu sempre vou desconfiar, afinal, é a opinião de um H², e por mais que ele seja um H² exigente, ele ainda é um H². Acho que minha sina no Episódio Brasil vai ser escutar elogios e sempre se sentir incompleta com isso. Acho que fui mal acostumada com a Saara, onde havia um casal completamente original, e, mesmo assim, fui elogiada por meus próprios inimigos. (isso em relação aos shippers e sua eterna rivalidade natural) Acabei fazendo de todos eles meus grandes termômetros de qualdiade da EdD, e agora preciso me acostumar a não ver nenhum R/H por perto, e só um bano de H² tarados ansiosos pelo casal. suspira Não que isso seja ruim, em absoluto, mas vocês entendem, ser elogiado por alguém que pela lei da natureza deveria odiar seu trabalho é algo que realmente faz bem pra gente...**

**N.A2: Ainda no assunto de shipper (convenhamos, estou ficando de saco cheio de ficar falando disso), esse capítulo faz você tirar a poeira da memória e lembrar que as pistas de H² da série vêm desde Azkaban, e voltam a aparecer. Como eu prometi, não vou seguir a fórmula do "perdidamente apaixonado do dia pra noite", e enquanto Harry definitivamente descobre que odeia o André, a Hermione se joga nos braços do sarado de franja azul. E depois eu não quero que os H² me chamem de sacana, hehehe... X-D**

**N.A3: Muitos espinhos estarão no caminho do H², mas claro que não vai ser que nem na Saara, onde um deles morre e depois descobre ser um amor impossível, porque chega de drama, é hora de curtir o lado "real" e "aborrecente" da vida. Nossa, que merda que eu disse.**

**N.A4: Ah, visite meu fotolog! lá tá tendo o "dossiê Brasil", um nome tosco que eu dei á série de posts sobre a Brasil. Tem as fotos dos lugares que eu me inspirei pra fazer os principais "palcos" da fic, rascunhos dos desenhos dos bichos, e etc, etc. Anyway, cosia pra quem li a a EdD na época das fanarts. Ou pra quem adora essas coisas de "cata pulga".**

**N.A5: De agora em diante, atenção voltada para Harry e as estranhas relações entre ele e a Leah (que começa a mudar, bastantão!). Sombras do passado. Pra quem presta atenção em detalhes e lê meus comentários no fim dos capítulos, hehe. **


	14. CAPÍTULO 60: Cavernas

**Capítulo 13 – Cavernas (EdD 60)**

O lugar estava majestosamente intacto. Leah correu os olhos pelo portão de pedra, sem dizer nada. Andou pelo lugar, em silêncio, olhando cada detalhe, passando as mãos nos relevos das paredes, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos, hipnotizada:

-... Então está é o templo de Cristal. Aqui encontraremos... a Espada dos Deuses. Finalmente... depois de tantos, tantos, tantos anos... aquele fio que rasga o céu, que separa a terra... que torna um homem Deus.

- Isso se Sirius e os outros não já a encontraram, né? – comentou Hermione, distraída.

- Ora... – disse, quase ofendida, para de repente "notar" onde estava – Ah, sim, claro.

- Pergunta: como se abre? – comentou Harry, olhando ao redor.

- Antes de qualquer coisa... - começou André – É bom avisar... que a lenda maior desse lugar não se refere às espadas mágicas, mas sim à gravura principal, desse olho; a Fonte de Lágrimas.

- Já escutei sobre essa lenda, a fonte medicinal, coisa assim. – disse Leah, tentando se lembrar.

- A Fonte de Lágrimas, a fonte formada pelas lágrimas dos corações. – recitou André, se achando um grande trovador – Há muito tempo atrás, as pessoas iam chorar seus mortos numa pequena fonte, na floresta. Quando alguém perde um ente querido, é natural que fique inconsolável... essas pessoas iam para essa fonte, e lá choravam, sozinhas, lamentando a perda, sentindo a dor da solidão, ou implorando para que tudo aquilo pudesse mudar...

- Que coisa... – murmurou Hermione.

- Bom, como é fácil de se deduzir... – riu André – Nada mudou, não adiantou nada chorar, nenhum morto ressuscitou, mas as lágrimas ali derrubadas enfeitiçaram o lugar, e agora esta fonte é mágica, e suas águas encantadas são capazes de curar qualquer ferida, exceto as da alma.

- Ah, é, me lembrei. – comentou Leah – História famosa, no mundo bruxo.

- E, também, a fonte foi enfeitiçada pelos puros de coração. Dizem que ela amaldiçoa todos aqueles considerados... você sabe, impuros. Malvados.

- Ih, me ferrei. – riu Leah – Bom, de qualquer forma, fonte ou espada, a gente só poderá encontrar se _entrar_, não? Vamos nessa.

- Esperem. – pediu Hermione – Vocês realmente acham seguro abrir assim, o Templo? Você sabe Leah... o que aconteceu com Azkaban... foi uma armadilha atrás da outra.

Leah pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Pouco provável. Este Templo está aqui, numa serra, no Brasil. Esse é um país relativamente novo, e extremamente pacífico. Provavelmente construíram esse troço quando ainda era colônia. Ou, quem sabe, antes!

- Olha... – também comentou André – Sei que passaram por apuros, mas se tivessem armadilhas aqui, teríamos visto vestígios delas... teríamos visto esqueletos, ou nós mesmos já teríamos sido pegos por alguma, andamos tanto aqui antes de vocês chegarem...

- Tudo bem, que seja. – apressou Leah, olhando para as bordas do portão, com marcas de mão em baixo relevo – E essas marcas aí, serão as _maçanetas_?

- Talvez abra como Azkaban. – sugeriu Harry. – Com carga mágica...

- Ah, vou ter que virar "Bad Leah" de novo? – gemeu Leah.

- Vamos tentar. – sorriu André. – Se são duas mãos, precisamos de duas pessoas _más_.

- Você não é mau. – corrigiu a professora – É só um playboy metido a machão. _EU _sou má.

- Não custa tentar. – sorriu em resposta.

Meio a contra gosto, Leah aceitou fazer par com o rapaz. Os dois colocaram a palma da mão direita no molde, mas nada aconteceu, durante uns dois minutos. E continuaria não acontecendo nada, até Hermione sugerir:

- Não lhes ocorreu que aqui não seja o _contrário_?

- Contrário? Como? – perguntou André, ainda com a mão no molde.

- O Templo de Azkaban tinha motivos de sobra para ser aberto por bruxos das trevas, mas... e aqui? Vocês mesmos disseram, é um lugar pacífico, bonito, tranqüilo em todos os sentidos... Azkaban guardava o Templo das Trevas, aqui é o Templo de Cristal. Não soa como um grande antônimo, esses dois nomes?

- Ela tá certa. – concordou André – E ainda tem toda a história da fonte de lágrimas... não teria por que gente malvada abrir isso daqui. – em seguida riu, acenando para Leah – Leah, deixe Hermione tentar no seu lugar. Você nunca vai abrir um templo de bonzinhos.

- Tá me chamando de _vilã_, é? – murmurou, azeda. – Se quiser lhe dou um bom motivo para me considerar uma.

E saiu, dando lugar para Hermione.

- Muito bem, pensamentos bons, Mione. – sorriu André.

Leah chegou ao lado de Harry e cruzou os braços. E nada aconteceu.

- Pense em alguma coisa melhor! – exclamou André!

- ...Estou pensando. – murmurou a inglesa – Mas não funciona.

- Funciona sim! – exclamou André – Já estou sentindo a mão formigar, só falta você _adequar o pensament_o ao me... EI!

André foi violentamente puxado para longe da parede, caindo de costas ao lado de Harry e de Leah, quase virando cambalhota.

- Ai, Leah. – murmurou, olhando a professora, que guardava a varinha.

- Sua mão tá formigando de câimbra, idiota. – ralhou, mau humorada – Seu impuro incompetente. Saia daí. Vai lá, Harry.

E empurrou Harry, que tropeçou:

-... Eu?

- Claro, tem gente mais boazinha que você?

- Não me garanto. – riu, nervoso – Não mesmo.

- Que se dane. Você é o _mocinho _da história, esqueceu?

Harry, bastante receoso, foi até o canto do Templo, e colocou a mão no molde, um pouco relutante.

- Pensamentos bons. – avisou Leah.

- Certo... – suspirou Harry – Lá vai.

Durante alguns instantes, o silêncio.

- Deu _xabu_. – riu André.

- Cale a boca. – resmungou – Vamos, vocês dois! Se não abrirem isso, nem uma freira franciscana abre!

- Leah... – gemeu Hermione – Isso parece meio... improvável...

- Quer história melhor que a de vocês! – exclamou Leah – Eu soube de tudo sobre todos vocês antes de voltar pra Hogwarts! Vocês sempre foram melhores amigos, junto do Rony! Vocês dois passaram quase sete anos juntos, convivendo dia-a-dia, tiveram experiências que bruxos de cinqüenta anos não tiveram! Arriscaram suas vidas batendo de frente com o Voldemort, direta ou indiretamente; salvaram o traseiro um do outro incontáveis vezes! Amigos verdadeiros, vocês confiam um no outro, se gostam, se confidenciam, acreditam um no outro. Deixem de viadagem e abram logo essa bosta! – finalizou, gritando sem o mínimo humor.

- Credo, mano. – murmurou André, visivelmente espantado com a súbita irritação da professora.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um longo olhar. Harry suspirou profundamente:

- Eu... eu não sei se consigo.

- Ah meu santo... – suspirou Leah.

- É verdade! – exclamou Harry, inseguro – Eu já desconfiei da Hermione sim! Não acreditei nela! Já gritei com ela, já briguei com ela. Acho um saco ela ficar eternamente pegando no meu pé, mandando eu fazer isso, fazer aquilo, tomar cuidado com isso, com aquilo, muitas vezes a minha própria consciência é a irritante e histérica voz dela, mandando eu não fazer nada de errado!

- ...O quê? – murmurou Hermione, como alguém que repentinamente escuta um som que dói os ouvidos.

- ...Como posso ser tão "bom amigo" se piso tanto na bola? _Mocinho_, francamente! – terminou Harry, também irritado.

- Ora essa, eu... – disse Hermione, visivelmente atingida, mas Leah a cortou, ríspida, olhando Harry.

- Vou te bater de novo. E você não vá começar a brigar também! – gritou, virando-se para Hermione – Abra essa porra logo, e, uma vez lá dentro, mate ele, se quiser! Mas agora, não!

- Harry, esqueça tudo isso... – pediu Hermione, resolvendo voltar à atenção ao problema dos portões – Quem nunca chutou o pau da barraca? Eu mesma já fiz coisas erradas! A _senhorita perfeição _já brigou com a professora de adivinhação, aprendeu a burlar regras, a fazer as coisas escondidas, a desobedecer ordens! A maior parte das coisas erradas que fizemos no fim das contas foi pra ajudar um ao outro!

Harry suspirou profundamente. De repente se sentiu tão frustrado consigo mesmo, que, se pudesse, dava as costas daquele enorme portão, e voltava para casa, se enfiar na cama e fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Até que Leah, então, suspirou e jogou os braços pro alto, dando as costas, e andando de volta para o lago:

- Cansei dessa _frescurada_! Bom, já que nenhum de vocês dois tem competência pra abrirem essa merda, preciso arranjar alguém melhor. – começou a bater as mãos nos bolsos, mas não achava nada – Ah, droga, jurava que meu celular estava aqui. Tsc, vou ter que pegá-lo na bolsa. Deixa eu ver, putz vai dar trabalho, isso. Onde vou achar o Papa João Paulo II e a Madre Tereza de Calcutá?...

Os três – Hermione e Harry sem tirar as mãos do molde, e André sem descruzar os braços – olhavam a costas da professora num silêncio espantado.

- ...Leah... – chamou Hermione – Você tá _zoando_, né?

Leah parou e olhou para trás:

- Não, não estou zoando.

- Claro que ela está zoando. – riu nervoso, voltando a olhar o paredão de pedra.

- Eu acho que não tá não. – murmurou André, voltando a olhar o casal inglês.

- ...Hum, acho que algum bruxo baiano macumbeiro deve saber fazer algum _alô-além_ pra chamar aqueles dois pra virem abrir essa desgraça. Será que o Papa e a Madre Teresa são suficientes? – comentava Leah, já a menos de um metro da água.

- ...Eu não sou nenhum _mocinho_. – rosnou Harry, também olhando a parede.

- E eu não sou nenhuma _senhorita perfeição_, emuito menos _a irritante consciência de alguém_. – retrucou, rispidamente, e um tantinho histérica.

Harry piscou, olhou ela rapidamente e voltou a olhar a parede, constrangido.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou, envergonhado.

- É a segunda vez que você me pede desculpas hoje. – continuou, realmente com bronca. – Vai ter uma hora em que não vou mais aceitar nenhuma delas. – e não se segurou, dando um malvado sorrisinho.

Harry sentiu as orelhas queimarem de vergonha. Ele pensou alguns instantes, e, sentindo uma enorme vontade de rir, disse, segurando os cantos da boca:

- Bom... quando esse dia chegar, é só eu passar a pedir _perdão_. – e não se segurou, soltando uma risadinha constrangida meio contida, sem conseguir olhar Hermione.

- Acho que, afinal de contas, nós só estamos _crescendo_. – finalizou Hermione, voltando a olhar a parede.

Nisso Leah girou nos calcanhares e pareceu de repente desistir de chamar Papas e Madres e apontou Hermione:

- BINGO! Aí, tá vendo, tá vendo? Que bonito o que ela falou? Escreva para usar depois! Olha só que bonitinho, vocês dois, amiguinhos apesar das dificuldades e intempéries da vida... juntos já se meteram em altas enrascadas, saíram delas, chutaram uma pá de bundas de comensais... fugiram de professores, aprontaram com o Snape! Melhor, impossível. Agora, por favor, parem de enrolar e abram isso logo.

Harry mais uma vez suspirou profundamente, perdendo um pouco do bom humor. Realmente não tinha muita fé naquilo. De uns tempos para cá andava pisando tanto na bola com seus amigos que já começava a duvidar da amizade. Com Hermione, então...

- Harry. – chamou a amiga. Ele a olhou, um pouco desanimado – Eu confio em você.

- É. – disse, olhando o chão.

-... Eu _sempre confiei_.

Ele olhou Hermione, e também afirmou com a cabeça, e disse:

- Eu também confio em você, Hermione.

- Então vamos abrir isso logo. – sorriu, simpática.

- Pensamentos bons, pensamentos bons. – murmurava Leah, enquanto os dois alunos respiravam fundo e apertavam as palmas das mãos nos moldes, concentrados.

Uns instantes de silêncio. Harry sentia uma enorme vontade de espiar Hermione, mas tinha medo de se desconcentrar. Coincidentemente, os dois fecharam os olhos ao mesmo tempo, para se concentrarem melhor.

-... Eles não vão conseguir. – resmungou André.

Foi quando várias pequenas estrelas começaram a pairar no ar. O molde das mãos dos garotos brilhou intensamente numa luz azul clara, enquanto um círculo de energia branca surgiu no chão em volta dos dois. As gretas e relevos do grandioso portão também se encheram com aquele feixe de luz branca, e, com um tremor forte, o portão se abriu, lentamente.

- Uau... – foi o que Leah conseguiu pronunciar, olhando tudo aquilo. O templo se abriu, revelando-se ser majestoso, e absolutamente limpo e claro. As luzes azuladas nas paredes deixavam o lugar tão claro quanto se estivesse à luz do sol. A grande galeria se estendia por vinte metros, e descia caverna abaixo, por uma longa e larga escadaria branca. Leah, parecendo orgulhosa, elogiou - Perfeito.

Harry e Hermione abriram os olhos e piscaram várias vezes, olhando ao redor, como se acordassem.

- Conseguimos... – murmurou Hermione, para depois começar a rir, sem acreditar – Nós conseguimos!

- Abrimos o templo! – exclamou Harry, também rindo, agora da sua insegurança inútil – E nem foi tão difícil!

E, assim, os dois correram das marcas, e, no centro do Templo, Hermione saltou, batendo as mãos nas mãos de Harry, no ar:

- Eu nem acredito que foi tão simples! E sem nenhuma armadilha!

-... Bom trabalho. – resmungou André, se aproximando com Leah.

- Vamos dar uma olhadinha aí dentro. – sugeriu Leah – Se parecer muito perigoso voltamos outro dia, mais bem preparados. Aqui estamos nós, em segurança, mas não sabemos dos outros que ficaram.

- Vamos nessa! – animou-se Harry.

* * *

No fim da câmara, Leah esticou o olhar para a longa escadaria, tão clara quando a parte de cima.

- Esse Templo parece bem amigável, né? – comentou André – Tantas luzes, essa cor bem clarinha, iluminada... vamos descer?

- Foi o que disse. – falou, sem tirar os olhos do fim da escada, que parecia continuar em outro corredor, fora de vista – Aqui parece estar tudo bem, mas e o pessoal que ficou?

- Faça como quiser. Estamos aqui pra isso...

Leah ainda parecia hipnotizada pelo fim da escadaria. Parecia tudo tão calmo... tão fácil...

- Vamos voltar. – disse, dando as costas para a escada.

- Voltar? – estranhou Harry – Mas abrimos tão fácil!

- Por isso mesmo.

- Tudo bem, mas não esqueçam o feitiço impermeabilizante – disse André, meio ofendido de não ficar, colocando a mochila nas costas, todos os quatro já saindo do Templo.

- Ah, e esse negócio de respirar. – lembrou Hermione, colocando o seu na boca e seguindo André.

- Ótimo. – falou Leah, ainda olhando para trás – Vamos logo, depois voltamos.

André mergulhou em direção à passagem, seguido de Hermione. Harry caminhava com a mochila com a água nos joelhos, e Leah suspirou, pondo sua mochila nas costas. Foi quando um chiado agudo tomou conta do lugar, fazendo Leah e Harry virarem-se para trás.

- Escutou isso? – estranhou Harry. Voltando para perto de Leah, os dois olhando o fundo da caverna.

Uma forte rajada de vento gelado veio do mesmo fundo, passando pelos dois. Leah levou a mão ao rosto, com medo que algo viesse junto do ar, enquanto Harry caiu de joelhos na margem do lago, sentindo a cicatriz doer subitamente.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO! – gemeu Harry, sentindo como se sua cabeça fosse um sino que badalasse de repente.

- Temos companhia. Respire fundo. – avisou, pondo-se à frente do aluno.

- Diabo de cicatriz. – murmurou, com a mão na testa, voltando a se erguer, sentindo a dor passar.

- É falta de educação chegar primeiro e não convidar os outros, Voldemort! – gritou Leah, olhando para a escadaria. De lá, calmamente, um vulto de preto vinha caminhando. – Mas o que...?

Hermione ia nadando na direção da passagem, quando olhou para trás e não viu ninguém a seguindo. Resolveu, então, voltar para a superfície.

- O que foi? – perguntou, saindo da água e tirando o respirador.

- Estava mesmo fácil demais. – sorriu Harry, um pouco ansioso.

Do fundo da caverna o vulto subia, como se deslizasse. Debaixo de seu negro capuz, a face sorridente de Voldemort. Mas ele, Leah e Harry perceberam, chiava baixinho, como uma serpente, além de parecer bem menor que o Voldemort original, andava curvado. E, de certa forma, eles respiraram aliviados:

- É um shiki. – disse Leah, erguendo as mãos e confirmando, usando aquele "filtro" – Feito á imagem de Voldemort, talvez com algum _pedaço _dele.

- Isso quer dizer que...?

-... É só mais um bicho fedorento. – resmungou Leah. – Se fosse mesmo ele que estivesse aqui dentro, já estaríamos mortos.

- Seria um... cartão de visitas? – sugeriu Hermione, um pouco preocupada com o fato do shiki ter vindo de _dentro _do templo. – Pra avisar para tomarmos cuidado?

- Se ele tem um propósito, só saberemos depois de matar esse bicho. – disse Leah, se adiantando – Vocês fiquem aqui, eu cuido dele.

* * *

André saiu da passagem e viu que ninguém o seguia. Voltou nadando, mas o túnel havia desaparecido. Desesperado, começou a bater contra a rocha, mas já era tarde. Então, subiu para a superfície o mais rápido que pôde, com as mãos doloridas de tanto bater contra o paredão:

- Leco! O que houve? – perguntou Tia Lu, o ajudando a sair da água, ofegante. O feitiço impermeabilizante havia desaparecido, e ele agora saia da água exatamente como qualquer pessoa que se joga numa piscina.

- Eles estão presos dentro da câmara. – ofegou – Presos numa armadilha. Templo pacífico uma ova! Maldição...

- E agora?

- Calma. – disse Carlão – Leah está com eles. Seja lá o que for, ela sabe o que fazer.

* * *

O shiki, de fato, não era nada perto de Voldemort. Atacava como um animal selvagem, como qualquer shiki, usando suas afiadas garras e poucos ataques mágicos, nenhum deles realmente perigoso ou fatal. Mas mesmo assim era extremamente veloz, e Leah perdeu a paciência logo, mesmo usando a Espada das Trevas. Harry não sabia se ela realmente estava tendo dificuldades de atingí-lo, ou se estava esperando algo maior acontecer, o fato é que todas as vezes que tentava avançar, Hermione o puxava pelo braço e sussurrava que "Ela sabia o que estava fazendo".

De fato, Leah estava era nervosa de não conseguir acertar o ágil shiki: com, sem varinha, com a espada, sem a espada, nenhum ataque parecia conseguir alcançar ele a tempo. E não perder o malvado sorriso fazia Leah ficar mais brava ainda. E ele era veloz: desviando de um ataque com a espada, o shiki achou uma brecha para raspar as unhas no rosto de Leah, e em seguida bater os pés no seu peito, explodindo um feitiço que a mandou de costas na parede. Ela escorregou e caiu sentada, abrindo os olhos, dolorida:

- Tsc. Bicho idiota.

E foi a vez de Harry reagir, sacou a varinha e foi em direção ao shiki, desvencilhando-se de Hermione:

- Ei, seu monstro! – chamou Harry, ignorando que a cicatriz latejava assim que se aproximava – Quer tentar me acertar?

- Harry, não! Deixe ele com...

- Tente me acertar, vamos! Flipp...

Antes que Harry atacasse, o shiki "obedeceu", e saltou em seu peito, lhe agarrando pelo pescoço. Mas assim que os dois caíram de costas, o shiki saltou para trás, guinchando de dor.

Harry se ergueu arrumando os óculos. Nenhum dos três reagiu. O shiki, acuado, gemia de dor, vendo suas mãos soltando fumaça, queimadas.

-... O que você fez? – perguntou Leah, ainda sentada.

-... Nada. Ele só... me tocou. – disse.

O shiki mais uma vez avançou em Harry, que, propositalmente, esticou a mão, como se fosse lhe dar um soco. E, de fato, o shiki preferiu saltar para longe, com medo de tocar as mãos nuas de Harry.

-... Ele não pode me tocar. – disse Harry.

Leah estranhou, e Hermione lembrou-se:

- Harry é protegido pelo sangue de Lílian!

-... Mas Voldemort quebrou essa barreira, no Torneio Tribruxo! – falou, óbvio – Ele pode me tocar, sem problema algum.

- Bom, mas esse daí não é ele, faz sentido? – concluiu Hermione – Talvez uma cópia dele como shiki ainda tenha essa fraqueza.

-... Pode ser. – concordou, dando de ombros.

Nisso Leah se levantou, e parecia não ter olhos para ninguém além do shiki, sorrindo satisfeita:

- Muito bem... você não pode com o sangue de Lílian, seu cretino?

Então a professora cravou a espada no chão, agachou-se e, sem medo, passou as palmas das mãos pelo fio da espada, fazendo uma careta de dor. Em seguida ela pressionou o corte no fio da espada, literalmente banhando-a com seu sangue. Depois, segurou a espada com as duas mãos e ela brilhou, dividindo-se em duas menores, também todas manchadas de sangue.

O shiki pareceu não gostar da idéia de vê-la se aproximar, carregando as duas espadas empapadas de sangue, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava, a cada pingo que descia da lâmina para o chão.

-... Tá com medinho, otário? – sorriu, parecendo extremamente excitada com o fato do seu rival estar mostrando um grande medo de ser cortado pela sua espada ensangüentada.

Leah atacou, o shiki desviou, mas levou as mãos ao rosto, guinchando novamente, por causa de algumas gotas de sangue que haviam espirrado da espada.

Harry estava estático, Hermione também.

- O que ela está fazendo...? – murmurou Hermione.

- Usando o próprio sangue para enfraquecer e matar o shiki. – disse Harry, aparentemente sério.

-... O sangue dela? – voltou a perguntar – Como, o sangue dela?

-... E você pergunta pra mim? – riu Harry, nervoso, com a voz um pouco trêmula.

Leah continuava firme em seus ataques, enfraquecendo o shiki cada vez mais. Harry apenas acompanhava tudo com o olhar, se sentindo cada vez mais confuso com aquilo.

O shiki, acuado, resolveu liberar toda sua energia, fruto da essência de Voldemort, como uma tentativa desesperada de assustar alguém. Harry levou a mão à cicatriz, sentindo ela doer. Em resposta à "birra" do shiki, Leah fez o mesmo, como fez em Azkaban: liberou toda sua energia dita como "maligna". O choque das ondas de energia fez Harry cair de joelhos, dessa fez sentindo sua cabeça pulsar, como se fosse explodir de tamanha pressão. A dor era tão grande, que achou que seu nariz começaria a sangrar. Foi quando sua mente foi tomada por imagens e sensações.

Que lembranças eram, de quem era, ele não teve certeza. Ele via seu pai, sua mãe, Leah, Dumbledore, em rápidos flashes. Cada hora estava vendo a cena por um expectador diferente. Viu comensais correndo pela penumbra, viu pessoas sendo mortas; viu sua mãe imponente num traje de Auror Supremo, sentindo a força do seu penetrante olhar; depois a viu chorando, com Dumbledore agachado na sua frente; depois viu outra figura majestosa, que ele reconheceu ser McKinnon; depois, viu uma jovem Leah de uniforme da Sonserina aparentemente gritando com alguém; viu a professora e sua mãe duelando ferozmente, como num balé milimetricamente ensaiado, que ricocheteava energias pelo chão; sentiu o tamanho descomunal da energia mágica das duas no auge do poder; escutou os gritos de sua mãe quando Voldemort entrava em sua casa, viu Lílian em seu último momento, esticar a mão para frente e gritar "_crucifixus_" e um flash de energia o cegar, para em seguida vê-la com uma coroa de flores delicadas na cabeça, deitada num esquife de cristal, de vestido branco coberta por também delicadas flores, e, em seguida, viu Leah debruçar-se sobre ela e delicadamente lhe tocar os lábios, sussurrando "você foi _selada_."

De repente tudo desapareceu, e Harry abriu os olhos, olhando Leah e o shiki, enquanto Hermione parecia preocupada com o amigo:

- Harry, tudo bem?

- Sim. – murmurou – Só fiquei zonzo com... isso tudo...

Agora, mais do que nunca, ele se sentia confuso com tudo aquilo. Leah, de pé, olhava o shiki, que aparentemente já não conseguiria desviar do ataque.

- Ok. – sorriu, segurando as duas espadas voltadas para suas costas – É hora de dar um fim nisso. Se não quer me tocar... _eu toco você_. _Kaitem Kembu seqüência de seis!_

Os seis ataques atingiram o shiki em cheio, partindo em vários pedaços, e também marcando a parede. Assim que todos os seus pedaços tocaram o solo, ele se dissolveu numa fumaça preta, deixando para trás seu manto negro e a caverna no completo silêncio. Leah respirou fundo, olhou as mãos e depois virou-se para Hermione e Harry, aparentemente deixando o ar cruel de lado.

- Foi um susto e tanto. - riu-se – E aí, tudo ok?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, sem olhá-la diretamente. Leah voltou a unir as espadas e retirou da mochila uma pequena toalha, tentando limpar um pouco daquele sangue e guardando a espada na bainha.

- Ainda bem que ele não era imune ao sangue da sua mãe, não? Sorte a nossa.

Harry a olhou, em silêncio. Leah visivelmente se incomodou com o fato, e pareceu perceber o que havia feito. Ele parecia continuar esperando uma resposta dela, que não veio.

- É. Ainda bem, né?... – disse, sem parar de olhá-la.

Antes que Leah abrisse a boca, Hermione cutucou Harry, apontando o shiki. Dos trapos do chão saía uma pequena esfera de cristal, que flutuou no ar que projetou na parede uma imagem. Leah caminhou até a imagem, enquanto Harry e Hermione preferiram não se aproximar muito.

- Gostaram do meu anfitrião? – perguntou um cínico e sorridente Voldemort, na imagem – Sim, eu previ que ele teria mesmo seus pequenos... defeitinhos. Mas o que importa é que ele provavelmente rendeu bons momentos de diversão, não é mesmo?

- Voldemort... – rosnou Harry.

Leah apertou as mãos com força, com uma contida expressão de raiva. O bruxo continuou:

- Fico feliz de vê-la de novo... Leah. Você continua em forma, isso me deixa orgulhoso. Está cuidado bem do pequeno Potter? Puxa, espero que sim, isso deixaria Lílian feliz.

A professora respirou fundo, cada segundo aumentando sua raiva.

- Mas, por outro lado, veja só que engraçado. – rui Voldemort – Ao mesmo tempo em que você usou seu sangue pra salvá-lo, que lindo, você quase fez o menino morrer de dor com a cicatriz dele. Quanta contradição!

Antes que Leah avançasse – inutilmente – sobre a imagem, ele advertiu:

- Opa, opa, acalme-se, minha pequena. Você não gostaria de me machucar pra valer, gostaria? Afinal de contas...

Voldemort olhou os alunos e voltou a olhar a professora:

- Ah, não, eu não seria tão cruel. Mas veja só, nossa diversão neste lugar está apenas começando. E nem tente chegar na minha frente, porque você me deve um _grande favor_. Afinal, se não reparou, eu não permiti que você _enterrasse_ seu segundo, e agora último filho.

Leah sentiu a espinha gelar:

- Você... – balbuciou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas à medida que o lorde abria seu sorriso – Você não fez isso... você não... você não pode, ser...

- Ah, não seja mal agradecida! – resmungou, cínico – Eu faço o favor de salvar a vida do seu filho naquela cama de hospital e você nem diz "obrigada"!

- O... o que você fez com ele?

- Ora, Leah, não precisa chorar! Como você ficou sentimental, agora que tem família. Eu só salvei seu _pimpolho_, talvez porque fosse cômodo para mim ter um favor seu como dívida. Isso torna tudo bem mais divertido daqui pra frente. Bem, espero que a gente possa se encontrar de novo. Um beijo. – E desapareceu, com o mesmo ar cínico que havia aparecido.

Leah, ignorando a mão machucada, deu um soco na parede com toda a força, onde estava a imagem de Voldemort. A esfera se partiu em grãos de cristal e desapareceu, deixando tudo novamente no silêncio. Leah ainda bateu mais vezes na parede, inconformada, carregada de ódio:

- Filho da mãe! Eu juro que eu vou matar você! Eu vou matar você!

Mais alguns instantes em silêncio, onde Leah apenas respirava profundamente, a testa encostada na parede, as mãos ensangüentadas manchando a rocha clara.

- Leah... – começou Harry, cauteloso – Voldemort já está aqui, mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu, sem olhar os alunos, parecendo exausta.

- E o que... ele quis dizer com aquilo?

- Aquilo? – perguntou, olhando para ele.

- Que você pode me salvar usando o sangue da minha mãe, ao mesmo tempo em...

Leah pôs a mão na testa, suspirando:

- Acredite nele. Meu sangue pode, sim salvar você dele, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sou capaz de fazer sua cicatriz doer.

Harry, que já estava confuso, começava a ficar mais ainda. O que estava acontecendo naquela última hora de sua vida? Em poucos minutos tanta coisa tinha acontecido, tanta informação tinha sido jogada na frente dele que ele começava a se sentir extremamente desgastado com tudo. Sentiu enjôo com tudo aquilo, e de repente olhar a professora já não era a mesma coisa. Sentia vontade de chorar ao olhá-la.

- Leah... – murmurou, sentindo a garganta doer. Ela o olhava com aquela mesma expressão de indiferença. -... _Quem é você_?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro. Não queria _mentir_, mas não queria ter que _contar_.

- Não é a melhor hora para falarmos disso. – murmurou, dando as costas – Vamos embora daqui.

- Mas...

- Vamos embora. – tornou a falar.

Harry não teve escolha, olhou Hermione, também um tanto insegura com tudo, e ela deu de ombros, seguindo Leah. Ao chegarem na outra margem, os garotos misturavam aflição com alivio, de vê-los a salvo.

- O que houve? – perguntou André, preocupado.

- Nada. – disse Leah, sorrindo torto – Só um contratempo.

- E você, tudo bem? – perguntou para Hermione, passando a mão em seu rosto. – Não está machucada?

- Não. – disse, óbvia. -... E você está me molhando...

André pareceu reparar nas mãos de Leah:

- Meu santo! O que você arrumou!

- Mário tem uma maleta de primeiros socorros – disse Tia Lu, olhando as mãos da professora – Vamos subir logo, que damos um jeito nisso até chegarmos na cidade.

E, em silêncio, todos saíram da gruta.

Já ao ar livre, caminhando pelos pastos, a turma toda parecia mais tranqüila. Leah havia enfaixado as mãos, para estancar o sangue. Harry ia meio ao fundo, sem dar uma palavra, olhando para o chão. Sentia seu peito apertar demais. O que, afinal, estava acontecendo? Quê, ou o quê, era a Leah? Como ela tinha o sangue da sua mãe? Pelo que ele soube, a proteção de Lílian estava em seu sangue, por isso Tia Petúnia, de certa forma, "o protegia". E, pelo que ele sabia, Tia Petúnia era seu o único parente consangüíneo vivo. Então, quem seria Leah? E, se ela tinha mesmo o sangue de Lílian, sendo mais próxima dele do que apenas "ex namorada" do pai ou rival da sua mãe, porque não o procurou, como Sirius fez? Sentia-se num misto de emoções, dor, raiva, frustração, tudo junto.

- Então... esse bruxo das trevas está mesmo aqui. – disse Mário, aparentemente espantado com a possibilidade de alguém tão poderoso e mau como Voldemort estar em território nacional. - Vixe...

- Isso garantirá diversão. – sorriu André.

Os estrangeiros não gostaram do comentário. Mas André continuou, sádico:

- Será que vou ter o prazer de conhecer ele pessoalmente?

Harry, que andava cabisbaixo, viu em André um ótimo alvo para descarregar a raiva. André, ignorando a raiva de Harry, deu de ombros:

- Ora, Voldemort é um bruxo famoso, não? E poderoso. É difícil conhecer bruxos do escalão dele.

- Voldemort não passa de um assassino. – rosnou Harry.

- Ele... matou muita gente. – murmurou Hermione, cautelosa – Gente inocente. Ele odeia bruxos mestiços, como nós, Leco.

- E daí? Continua sendo notável.

Harry gritou, com raiva:

- ELE MATOU MEUS PAIS!

E todos silenciaram. André deu um sorrisinho torto:

- Então. Ele matou os seus pais. Não os meus. Ou seja, não há motivos para não gostar dele.

Leah segurou Harry pelo braço antes que ele avançasse no brasileiro. Mas Harry estava com tanta raiva que praticamente arrastou Leah junto.

- Harry, calma! – chamou Leah, parando na frente dele e o segurando pelos ombros – Harry! Acalme-se! – Mas Harry desvencilhou-se dela, que gritou – Eu estou mandando você parar!

- _Quem é você para mandar em mim_! – gritou, com raiva, agora voltando sua frustração para a professora (ponto de partida de seu stress, aliás) – _É minha mãe_, por acaso?

- Não, apesar de realmente ter tido boas chances. – respondeu, sem perder a sensatez, e com um tom bem mais autoritário – Mas, se quer saber, _felizmente _você não é meu filho mesmo, porque, se fosse, jamais teria a _audácia _de falar comigo nesse tom. Agora pare com esse nervosismo ridículo antes que eu esqueça que não seja sua mãe e...

- E O QUÊ!- enfrentou Harry, aparentemente esquecendo que queria atacar André, sentindo sua raiva virar frustração. É, ele não tinha mãe, e jamais saberia se brigaria com ela ou elevaria a voz para ela, como estava fazendo com a professora – Vai fazer o quê? Me bater? Me deixar de castigo? Você acha que pode substituir minha mãe agora, ou só quer tentar se sentir tão boa quanto ela era para...

Harry não terminou, porque levou um sentido e sonoro tapa de Leah. O resto do pessoal ficou absolutamente sem palavras. Harry pôs a mão no rosto quente pelo tapa, assustado, e olhou Leah. Ela, imparcial, disse, antes de dar as costas:

- Eu te avisei.

Harry piscou, e por um instante não teve coragem de olhá-la nos olhos.

- Agora vamos embora – murmurou, em tom de ordem para todos os alunos, que obedeceram.

Harry ainda ficou parado, com a mão no rosto, olhando o chão. Sua mente novamente começou a se confundir. O ardor do tapa pareceu sair de seu rosto e entrar na cabeça, e de lá percorrer o corpo todo. Suas pernas novamente fraquejaram e ele começou a suar, sentindo um terrível mal estar lhe tragar novamente para aquele turbilhão de cenas e lembranças. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Antes que sua vista escurecesse completamente, ele ergueu o olhar, e viu uma figura feminina na sua frente, o olhando seriamente, exatamente como Leah havia o olhado depois de lhe dar o tapa. Só que essa figura usava o uniforme branco de Auror Supremo, tinha longos cabelos muito ruivos, e olhos verdes idênticos ao seus.

-... Mãe?

Harry desabou no meio do campo, e Hermione, que ia pouco à frente, olhou para trás e voltou correndo até o amigo:

- Harry? Harry!

Ele mais uma vez parecia em transe, sendo sufocado por lembranças, que provavelmente nem eram dele. Chorava, respirava ofegante, suava sem parar. Leah imediatamente se adiantou e agachou-se ao lado dele. Hermione passava a manga da blusa sobre o rosto de Harry, limpando o suor:

- Ele está ardendo em febre, está suando sem parar.

A professora, preocupada, começou a tatear suas roupas, como se procurasse por alguma coisa...

- Um Carrapato da Lua. – disse Tia Lu. - Só pode ter sido...

Leah ergueu a camiseta de Harry, e viu um inseto grudado ao seu abdômen, na lateral esquerda do corpo. Colado como um carrapato, ele tinha a curiosa marca de uma meia lua azul na casca, grandes antenas vermelhas e patas amarelas.

- Ah, droga... – murmurou Leah. Tia Lu e Mário pegaram na mochila de primeiros socorros alguns panos e uma garrafa de um líquido escuro:

- Coloque sobre o bicho... – disse Tia Lu – É aquela mistura de álcool, ervas mágicas e fumo...

- Ótimo. Vamos embora logo. – disse Leah, se erguendo.

- Eu o levo. – avisou Carlão, que, sem dificuldades, pegou Harry nos braços e o carregou.

Fernanda, Sandrinha e André se ofereceram para ficar e voltarem no carro de Mário, para que os outros fossem na frente no carro de Leah, levando Harry.

* * *

Assim que chegaram em casa, Leah teve uma surpresa, ao ver na rústica mercearia abaixo da república um velhinho curvado, com roupas de mendigo, enchendo a cara de cachaça. Ele se aproximou da agitação à porta da loja, pigarreado.

- Tia, dá um real? – murmurou o velho, esticando as mãozinhas calejadas.

Leah, mau humorada, o olhou. Ele sorriu, batendo a bengala no chão:

- Ora essa, veja só, você continua a mãe da incompetência ao cuidar das suas proles, não, Leah?

-... Tio Gon?

O velhinho se adiantou, subindo as escadas, tossindo e pigarreando:

- Vamos logo cuidar desse moleque. COF. Ah, e pague minha conta.

* * *

**N.A1: Estamos aí. Minha beta demorou um pouco pra entregar o capítulo porque estava ocupada cuidando de umas song (ou shortfics num sei) do challenge do fórum Pumpkin Pie. Mas estamos de "vorta".**

**N.A2: Hum, muita coisa começa a mudar entre Harry e Leah daqui pra frente, mesmo porque é quando começo a contar mais sobre o delicado e misterioso passado dela, que tem muita, mas muita coisa escondida, apesar de haverem pistas por toda a série. Acho cafona pra caramba esse negócio de ficar falando sobre "passado misterioso" e etc, mas por outro lado eu gosto de saber que mesmo em uma fanfic existem personagens que podem ser coringas tão grandes na trama como a Leah, mesmo que soe muito estranho pra maior parte dos leitores eu gostar de dizer que "a Leah até que é uma vilã legal". X-D**

**N.A3: Estou fazendo um curso importante pra eu conseguir emprego,e espero que consiga ele, para poder morar num apê, ter minha casinha, um canto só meu, coisa que há 5 anos não tenho. Portanto, se eu der uma sumida, não se preocupem, porque como eu vejo dizendo, a EdD Brasil tá sendo publicada num momento bem incerto e agitado da minha vida, mas assim que tudo terminar (bem, eu espero) vai ser só alegria. Até.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 61: Quase Mãe e Quase Filho

**Capítulo 14 – "Quase" mãe e "quase" filho (EdD 61)**

Carlão entrou em casa com Harry ainda no colo. Leah e Tio Gon vieram logo atrás.

- O que o senhor veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Leah, espantada.

- Ora – riu o velho – vim passear. Não há cachaça melhor que a daqui. Uma _belezura_. Você, jovem... obrigado pela a ajuda, nós cuidamos dele, agora.

Leah pediu para Carlão deixar Harry em sua cama, na última suíte da casa. Em seguida ficaram apenas os dois adultos no quarto, e Harry, deitado na cama, ainda ofegante, suando, de olhos fechados.

- Ainda bem que estava por aqui. – Disse Tio Gon, colocando um par de óculos grossos e com várias outras lentes que poderiam girar e trocar de lugar; e abrindo sua grande maleta de couro, que se revelou cheia de tranqueiras mágicas – Pegue uma toalha de rosto.

Leah trouxe rápido a toalha. Tio Gon havia mandado de retirassem qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse a respiração de Harry: ele ofegava na cama apenas com a calça jeans, sem cinto e aberta. Ele ofegava tanto que parecia que uma hora seu peito não conseguiria se encher de ar, e piorava a cada minuto.

- Enrole e faça-o morder. – disse Tio Gon – E, se possível, sente-se em cima dele. Vai ser dureza tirar o bichinho.

Com uma grande pinça em forma de tesoura, Tio Gon segurou o carrapato, travando-o com um elástico. Em seguida embebesseu um pano em um líquido que parecia gasolina e o espremeu com força no local da picada, sobre o carrapato. Com a outra mão, agarrou firmemente a pinça metálica e começou a puxar com força. Foi aí que ela entendeu o "dureza". Harry mordeu a toalha com força, urrando abafado de dor, contorcendo-se sem parar. Leah teve de praticamente segura-lo com os dois braços e as duas pernas, imobilizando-o. Tio Gon fazia uma força descomunal para tirar o bicho do corpo de Harry.

- Harry, calma! – gemeu Leah, tendo de apoiar o joelho contra o peito de Harry, na tentativa de fazê-lo parar.

- Não... é culpa... dele... – gemia Tio Gon – é desse... maldito...

Leah escutou um chiado, e Tio Gon arrancou o inseto do abdômen de Harry. Em seguida jogou o bichinho dentro de um vidro grosso, salpicando suas laterais de sangue. Harry imediatamente parou de se contorcer, relaxando todos os músculos, e apenas ofegando profundamente. Tio Gon voltou a passar o pano sobre o ferimento, e buscou outra pinça.

- Agora, vejamos... – o velho apertou as laterais do furo deixado pelo carrapato – Ah, aí está você.

Leah esticou o rosto: do ferimento de Harry, já roxo e com uma secreção amarela de infecção, via-se uma pontinha sólida preta. Tio Gon puxou aquilo com a pinça, que revelou seu um ferrão de quase 2 centímetros de comprimento, serrilhado.

- Ai. Isso deve doer. – gemeu Leah, saindo de cima da cama.

- Safadinho, aqui é que está o veneno. Trouxas picados pelo carrapato da lua nunca tiram o ferrão. Não adianta nada...

- Afinal, que diabos de bicho é esse? Nunca tinha visto ao vivo.

Tio Gon pediu que o levasse para a antiga banheira de louça branca, e o deixar tomando uma chuveirada gelada. Depois de tanto trabalho, Leah passou a mão na testa, suando. Tio Gon pigarreou, explicando:

- Esse carrapato da lua é extremamente raro, só existe em certas áreas de mata atlântica. Ele pica a pessoa e fica sugando seu sangue, ao mesmo tempo em que injeta o veneno. Causa febre, dores, fraqueza, traz de volta as piores lembranças e alucinações. Pode causar convulsões, perda de consciência, e, num estágio mais avançado, levar ao coma.

Leah se espantou:

- Também, esse bicho é do tamanho de um besouro!... Ele vai ficar bem?

- Ah, vai. – sorriu, olhando Harry na banheira, agora menos ofegante. – É só cuidarmos dele. Chame o outro grandão, precisaremos de ajuda para terminar de arrumar o moço aí.

Tio Gon ainda sangrou o ferimento de Harry até sair toda a secreção, ainda na banheira. Depois Harry teve a roupa trocada por um largo pijama de algodão. Já na cama de casal, o velho fez o último curativo em Harry, e deixou uma grande garrafa marrom ao lado, na cabeceira.

- Pronto. – disse, arrumando as coisas na mala de novo – Ele vai dormir bastante, com aquela injeção que dei. Quando ele acordar, dê uma colher do xarope que deixei, durante quatro dias, na mesma hora em que você der a primeira dose.

- Tudo bem. – agradeceu Leah – E muito obrigada, Tio Gon... você tem o dom de estar na hora certa, no lugar certo.

- Este é o meu trabalho. – riu, colocando o chapéu velho novamente, voltando magicamente a parecer um mendigo – Vou ficar um tempo por aqui, se precisar é só chamar. Mas antes gostaria de saber, por curiosidade...

- Sim?

- ...Porque Harry delirava tanto com a mãe dele?

Leah suspirou penosamente, enquanto Tio Gon mastigava as gengivas. Ela suspirou, encostando-se na parede:

- Qual a freqüência que você conversa com Dumbledore, heim?

- Menos do que você imagina, mas mais do que o necessário. Heheheh. COF

- Entramos no Templo de Cristal... mas Voldemort já tinha passado por lá. – contou, desanimada – Ele nos deixou um shiki, à sua imagem. Para derrotá-lo tive de usar a barreira mágica do sangue de Lílian...

- Isso explica suas mãos. – comentou Tio Gon – Deixe que eu cuido delas por você, _ou elas apodrecem e caem_.

- Foi tudo tão de repente... – suspirou Leah – Harry ficou confuso com o que aconteceu... para ele, até então, a única parente viva de Lílian era Petúnia, sua tia megera... até eu, do nada, usar o sangue meu como se fosse o da mãe dele...

- Natural isso acontecer com ele. E, pelo que vejo, nem tiveram tempo de conversar.

- Não, e também... – murmurou, arrependida – Eu dei um tapa nele.

- Deu um tapa?

- Hum, é. Ele estava meio _descontrolado_, e eu acabei dando um tapa nele. Acho que foi bem coisa de "mãe".

- Ele está confuso. – suspirou Tio Gon – A cabeça dele deve estar um sino. Acredito que, inconscientemente, ele começou a ver a imagem da mãe dele em você. E, de repente, ele vê o sangue dela em você, leva um tapa seu quando fazia _mal criação_...

- Isso era a última coisa que eu podia querer – resmungou, amarga – Será que ele pensa que eu sou a vaca da Lílian?

- Não. – riu Tio Gon – COF. Mas ele tem motivos para estar confuso. Você, querendo ou não, teve uma forte ligação com a mãe dele, e ainda tem. Viveu com ela, estudou com ela, cresceu com ela. Você tem a mesma idade de Lílian. O contato de Harry com sua família nesse tempo talvez tenha despertado nele um desejo secreto de saber se a família dele seria como a sua. Por isso, ele acaba vendo em você uma figura materna mais forte e atraente do que, digamos, a tia ranheta dele.

- Lílian não gostaria de saber disso. – comentou, com a habitual cara de idiota – O filho querido e perfeito dela vendo uma porra-louca como eu como mãe.

- COF. Não o culpe.

Leah cruzou os braços e pensou uns instantes, antes de dizer, em tom baixo:

- Eu sei como é ruim não ter a mãe por perto. A minha faz uma falta enorme. Eu imagino como é para Harry. Por mais desavenças que eu e Lílian tivemos, eu acho que me sentiria bem se fizesse ele não sentir tanta a falta dela. Mas existem tantas coisas que, se ele soubesse... me odiaria tanto quanto odeia Voldemort.

- Se você acha que não pode contar tudo, conte apenas o que você acha que deve contar. Você sabe que precisará revelar muitas coisas sobre você a ele se quer ganhar sua confiança, e evitar que coisas ruins aconteçam quando ele descobrir por si só ou por outras pessoas.

- Eu sei.

- Bom. COF. Melhor eu ir, amanhã eu volto para vê-lo.

- Agradeço mesmo, Tio Gon.

Leah deu um sincero sorriso para o velho, que a olhou uns instantes e esticou a mãozinha calejada:

- Me dá um real, tia?

- Não tenho um real, velho. Sou da Europa, só tenho dinheiro europeu.

- Melhor ainda. COF. Me dá um _euro_?

- Não enche. – resmungou, mal humorada.

- He, he. COF. – riu Tio Gon, dando as costas em sua roupa de mendigo – Você é muito mais legal fazendo papel de chata.

* * *

Leah acompanhou o velho até a porta, depois voltou para a sala.

- E o Harry? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa – Como ele está?

- Bem. – respondeu – Só está dormindo, de repouso. Aquele carrapato é um dos bichos da fauna mágica, causa alguns delírios. Mas ele vai ficar bem, vai lá no meu quarto visitá-lo.

- Melhor não. – disse, insegura – Ele precisa descansar.

- Como quiser. Ah, a turma chegou!

Os jovens que haviam ficado para a "segunda viagem" acabavam de entrar em casa.

- E aí? – perguntou Mário – Tudo bem com o bichinho?

- Tudo. – sorriu Leah – _Tio Gon onipresente_ nos ajudou.

- Esse velhote é _porreta_. Encontramos ele lá embaixo, indo embora. Pediu um real.

- Ele não bate muito bem. – murmurou André, se jogando no sofá.

- Era mesmo um carrapato da lua, né? – questionou Tia Lu, ansiosa para saber se estava fazendo os procedimentos corretos aprendidos no castelo. – Ainda bem que o curamos a tempo.

- Afinal... – murmurou André, tentando inutilmente jogar a estranha franja azul para trás – O que Harry teve?

- Você viu, Leco. – disse Leah – Foi o carrapato da lua, ele foi sufocado pelas lembranças da mãe dele.

- É? E essas suas mãos?

- Pf. Minha "prova do crime". – lamentou-se. Em seguida ela olhou Hermione, claramente aflita em saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo na realidade. – Ah, certo, Mione... sente-se; preciso te explicar que bagunça é essa.

Hermione se sentou, no sofá, ao lado de André, e de frente para a professora, que também se sentou. Leah começou:

- Bom, obviamente, sua mente brilhante ainda não conseguiu processar um motivo realmente bom ou lógico para o fato de eu ter usado meu sangue contra Voldemort. Ou melhor, o fato do meu sangue ter se comportando exatamente como o sangue da mãe de Harry, já que eu, obviamente, não tenho e nem gostaria de ter nada a ver com Lílian.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, recostando-se no sofá.

- MAS... – disse Leah, sem muita preocupação em contar aquilo – Existem coisas patéticas que o mundo bruxo não conseguiu consertar com magia. O motivo para eu ter o sangue de Lílian é um desses motivos bestas. Eu, há muito tempo atrás, estive à beira da morte depois de um duelo mágico de espadas. Na noite em que ganhei aquelas seis cicatrizes da Lílian, eu quase morri. Os próprios Aurores se encarregaram de não permitir que eu morresse, e me levaram para um hospital. Mas, chegando lá, descobriram que meu sangue era de um tipo muito, muito raro. Coincidentemente, a única pessoa que tinha aquele sangue, no momento, era _ela_. O mundo mágico não sabe "fabricar sangue com magia", e então... eu recebi uma transfusão de sangue, de emergência, dela.

- Mas... – balbuciou Hermione – Como seu sangue foi tão eficaz, se essa transfusão foi há uns vinte anos?

- Mistérios. – riu Leah – Não há uma explicação realmente convincente para isso, não para mim, pelo menos. Dizem que cada bruxo tem uma _carga mágica _em seu sangue, como se fosse parte do DNA. O que aconteceu foi que, ao entrar em contato com o sangue de Lílian, o meu sangue não absorveu o sangue dela e tornou ele meu sangue. A carga mágica do sangue dela acabou grudando na carga do meu sangue. Muitos anos se passaram, mas, mesmo assim, parece que essa pequena carga energética da Lílian ainda vive nas minhas veias. E, ao selar o sangue dela na proteção de Harry, acabei recebendo um pouco desse pacto, como qualquer parente de sangue de Lílian. Mas a proteção que meu sangue concede não se compara ao de Lílian e Petúnia. Voldemort pode entrar por essa porta, me matar e matar Harry com as mãos nuas que nada acontece. Aquele shiki foi uma grande exceção.

Hermione ainda ficou um tempo espantada, sem nada a dizer. Leah então resolveu por fim á explicação:

- Bom, e agora que tudo isso veio á tona, preciso falar para o Harry. Eu acho que, sem querer, ele acabou fazendo muitas ligações entre a minha imagem e a da mãe dele.

-... Uma vez, na sua casa, lá no Rio, ele comentou alguma coisa assim comigo. – disse, cautelosa – Que, bem, ele gostaria de saber mais sobre a Lílian com você. Porque disse que, ás vezes, ele olhava para você e via a mãe dele.

- Isso não é bom. – suspirou – Eu preciso contar muitas coisas sobre meu passado para ele... que com certeza o fariam se sentir muito mal. Mas é necessário.

A sala estava vazia. Leah e Hermione desconfiaram que a turma havia saído devagarinho, para deixarem as duas conversarem a sós. Hermione, apertando as mãos entre os joelhos, olhou Leah, e disse, um pouco mais delicada que o normal:

- Leah, eu... tenho muita pena do Harry. Mas não é uma pena ruim, sabe? Eu... fico triste de saber o peso enorme que ele carrega nas costas. E eu gostaria de poder fazer ele se sentir mais leve, de vez em quando. Mas eu não posso. Mas você... eu acho que você pode, então, por favor... mesmo que você tenha tido problemas com a mãe dele, eu...

Leah riu pelo nariz, cruzando os braços:

- Eu sei, Mione. Não se preocupe.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco constrangida com o olhar e o sorriso da professora, como se ela conseguisse ler seus pensamentos. Leah se levantou e passou pela menina, lhe colocando a mão na franja:

- Não se preocupe mesmo. Eu vou cuidar bem do seu Harry.

* * *

Harry acordou vagarosamente, sentindo o corpo amolecido. Sentia um pouco de febre e dor no local da picada. Mexeu-se na cama, que era macia e confortável. O travesseiro e o edredom pareciam convidar a cochilar mais. Só que reparou que não estava em seu quarto. Olhou para a varanda e percebeu que anoitecia, e estava um pouco frio. Olhou o relógio, e passava das seis e meia.

- Ah, o _belo adormecido_ acordou.

Harry olhou para o lado, e viu Leah saindo do banheiro, amarrando o cabelo, provavelmente saindo do banho.

- Sente-se melhor?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Leah sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs a mão em sua testa:

- Ainda está um pouquinho quente. Deve ser do veneno. Bem, quente ou não, é melhor começarmos a tomar o xarope.

A professora pegou o remédio deixado para o paciente, encheu uma colher e deu para Harry, que fez careta:

-... Amargo.

- Tudo que arde, cura; tudo que aperta, segura. – Riu – Isso deve significar que funciona.

-... Quero ir ao banheiro. – murmurou.

- É, você precisa ir mesmo. – disse Leah – Tio Gon avisou que a injeção que ele deu ia acelerar o trabalho dos seus rins para eliminar o veneno. Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Harry tentou se levantar, mas estava meio dopado. Leah esticou a mão, e, apoiado, foi ao banheiro. De volta á cama, se deitou, e a professora o ajudou a se cobrir.

- Leah... o que aconteceu comigo?

- Um bicho mágico, parasita, chamado carrapato da lua. Ele morde você, e enquanto não larga fica sugando seu sangue e injetando um veneno alucinógeno. Você teve febre, tremores, suou, delirou, quase teve convulsão. Trouxemos você pra cá e Tio Gon cuidou de você. Você deu trabalho – riu – mas que bom que está bem.

- Hum... – murmurou, ainda um pouco zonzo.

Nessa hora uma visita batia na porta e entrava no quarto – Hermione.

- Olha, _a garçonete_ chegou. – disse Leah, referindo-se á bandeja que ela trazia.

- Você acordou. – sorriu Hermione – Tio Gon fez as contas certinho. Está com fome?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, tendo uma ligeira melhora na aparência. Hermione colocou a bandeja no colo de Harry, e Leah advertiu:

- Ei, nada de exagerar, heim? Coma pouquinho, por enquanto. Nossa, que inveja, olha só isso...

- Chá de hortelã. – explicou Hermione – Tem essas bolachinhas doces, torradinhas, manteiga, geléia de goiaba, laranja e...

- Jaboticaba.

- É, isso.

- Acho melhor pararmos isso antes de começar. – riu Leah – Duas mulheres pajeando um homem desse tamanho não vai dar certo.

Harry riu, enquanto Hermione servia o chá na xícara, segura de si:

- Ah, besteira. Não vamos exagerar nos cuidados, temos _desconfiômetro_.

- Certo. E você podia pelo menos deixar ele se servir, não? – alfinetou Leah.

- Oh, é. – murmurou Hermione, deixando a faca e a geléia de lado – Ele não _quebrou as mãos_...

- Coma pouco, e devagar. – avisou a professora, já que Harry cansava de esperar as duas discutirem e se servia de torradas e manteiga. – Esses remédios e o veneno podem ter deixado você com o estomago fraco. Terá todo o tempo do mundo para comer o que quiser quando sair daí.

- Depois eu que bajulo ele. – resmungou Hermione, azeda, se levantando – Vou pra sala, precisando é só chamar.

Hermione saiu, e Leah ainda esperou Harry comer sossegado. Foi até a varanda e olhou o tempo, passando as mãos nos braços:

- Está esfriando. Deve chover por esses dias. Hum... bom pra você. Ficar em casa, debaixo das cobertas, com chuva, é o que há.

Após terminar seu lanche e Leah colocar a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira, Harry tomou coragem para começar, cauteloso:

- Leah, eu... estou... um pouco confuso com tudo...

- Imagino. – comentou, suspirando, voltando a se sentar.

- Tudo aquilo foi... real?

- Até a parte em que saímos da caverna com o pessoal... foi.

- O que você tem a ver com a minha mãe?

Leah olhou Harry alguns poucos instantes, para continuar, calma:

- Nada. Na verdade... por mais que eu não goste de falar de sua mãe ou do que aconteceu entre nós... eu não posso negar que ela foi a bruxa mais poderosa que eu conheci. Diziam que eu e ela éramos as melhores, mas a cada dia que passava eu tinha a certeza de que entre eu e ela havia um grande abismo. Eu sinto muita raiva, me sinto muito frustrada por ser tão pequena diante dela. Mas, por outro lado, diziam que éramos _iguais e opostos_.

- _Iguais e opostos_?

- Você conhece o símbolo do Y_ng e Yang_, não? Aquele círculo negro e branco. – Harry respondeu com um aceno de cabeça – Dumbledore dizia que nós duas éramos a essência do _Yng Yang_. Opostos que só podiam estar em harmonia quando juntos. O bem e o mal; a razão e a irracionalidade; a benevolência e a crueldade. Logicamente que sua mãe era a parte boa. – acrescentou, fazendo Harry rir – E, apesar de opostos completos, tínhamos uma essência em comum, que acabava atraindo uma para a outra, mesmo nos detestando tanto. Eu comecei a procurar estar mais perto de Lílian, porque, ao seu lado, eu me sentia calma, em paz. Por outro lado, sempre que Lílian estava perto de mim, ela começava a agir instintivamente. A explicação para isso, Dumbledore dizia ser "_espíritos afins_". São espíritos que, em contato com o outro, se sente bem, mesmo que racionalmente, nós não nos déssemos. Eu sentia um desejo incontrolável de estar perto dela, de ver seu rosto pacífico, seu sorriso conciliador e tímido, seu senso de justiça impecável; ao mesmo tempo em que eu tinha uma obsessão enorme em acabar com a raça dela e provar que eu era mais poderosa. Depois de um certo tempo, Lílian começou a agir da mesma maneira. Tantas vezes eu me meti em enrascadas, fui presa, quase fui morta... quando eu achava que tudo havia acabado, ela aparecia para me libertar. Ela começava a esquecer seus princípios, a fazer o que desse na cabeça, justamente como eu agia. Era uma relação bastante imprevisível e explosiva.

Leah deu um longo suspiro, como se parasse para raciocinar depois de longos anos. Olhou o chão alguns instantes, como se forçasse mesmo a cabeça. Por fim, olhou Harry, completando:

- Harry... eu não sei se amava ou se odiava a sua mãe. Mas o fato é que eu não a perdôo por ter morrido antes de mim.

- Você... deve ter muitas lembranças dela, não? – perguntou, em tom baixo –Boas e ruins, né?

- Sim, eu tenho. Mas, devagar, você vai poder ter acesso a elas. – sorriu – Ainda é cedo para você escutar tudo que eu tenho a lhe dizer, especialmente depois que eu já encho sua cabeça usando meu sangue como se fosse o dela.

-... Sim. – disse, quase automaticamente, balançando a cabeça algumas vezes.

- O sangue da sua mãe, Harry, corre, sim, nas minhas veias. Mas eu não sou sua mãe.

- E... eu sei.

- Tampouco sou sua tia, prima, avó, qualquer coisa nesse sentido. Eu não sou parente sua, nem da sua mãe. A família da sua mãe era de trouxas, as do seu pai, de grifinórios. A minha família é feita de bruxos sangue puro, sonserinos, em exceção do meu pai e da minha família, que é mestiça. Talvez em algum lugar do passado minha família tope com algum Back, Malfoy ou Lestrange, já que ninguém deu boa gente. – ironizou.

- Mas então... como você pode usar seu sangue?

- Ah, o sangue de um Evans ligado diretamente à sua mãe recebeu a proteção selada por ela no seu sacrifício. Por isso Petúnia te protege, como você bem sabe. O fato de eu ser uma bruxa das trevas e ter o sangue da sua mãe é uma bizarra peça do destino. Quando Lílian me derrotou, ela me deu essas 6 cicatrizes que carrego até hoje no peito. E mais outras, mas estas não vêm ao caso. E, naquele dia, eu estava certa de que morreria. No fundo, eu queria mesmo morrer naquela noite, ser derrotada pela bruxa mais forte, e terminar toda a vida de desgraça que eu tinha. Mas sua mãe não deixou. Ela, Dumbledore e os outros me salvaram. E quando chegamos ao hospital, não havia o meu tipo de sangue. O que aconteceu foi que a única que estava ali, com aquele tipo raro de sangue, era Lílian. Eles não pensaram duas vezes, e fizeram a transfusão. A partir daquele dia, o sangue de sua mãe pareceu se unir ao meu. Não se unir como qualquer sangue... ele se impregnou ao meu, e por mais que eu já tenha renovado meu sangue, perdido sangue em outras ocasiões... o sangue da sua mãe sempre volta. Essa pequena carga do sangue dela junto ao meu acabou recebendo a proteção que ela lhe deu na hora da morte. Eu não tenho nenhuma imunidade a Voldemort, como você não tem. Mas enquanto eu estiver cuidado de você, ele pode vir a ter um trabalho maior para eliminar nós dois ao mesmo tempo. O caso do shiki sucumbir ao meu sangue deu-se pelo fato dele ser apenas uma mera cópia de Voldemort.

Harry piscou, sem saber dizer ao certo o que falar. Leah encerrou em tom de piada:

-... Ele sabe que eu sou bem doida, e faria qualquer coisa para poder humilhá-lo bastante e rir da cara dele enquanto estiver agonizando. Ele não se daria ao luxo disso.

O rapaz suspirou, olhando para as cobertas:

- Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser "minha mãe", mas... talvez agora eu entenda porque olhar você me faz lembra dela.

- Hum. Bom, nós estudamos juntas em Hogwarts, se bateu e se espancou bastante, depois até conseguimos conviver em harmonia num limite máximo de 2 horas de tolerância... também temos a mesma idade, eu tenho uma família jovem... como sua mãe teria, se estivesse viva, e ainda resolvi _pintar essa cabeleira de vermelho_.

- Acho que é isso.

-... Mas eu sou muito mais bonita e gostosa que a Lílian. – completou, ríspida – E não acredite em quem diga o contrario!

- Ah, claro... – sorriu.

Leah continuou, dessa vez mais serena:

- Harry... eu sei o quanto é ruim crescer sem os pais... porque eu cresci sem os meus. Talvez até seja um pouco pior a minha experiência, porque eu convivi com minha mãe durante anos.e perde-la foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu. Durante décadas eu achei que aquela era a maior injustiça e crueldade do mundo, as mães não poderiam morrer. Até chegar o dia em que perdi minha filha.

O rapaz olhou Leah um pouco encabulado. Sabia que ela não gostava de tocar muito no assunto, e era perceptível em seu rosto, no seu olhar e no seu tom de voz.

- A perda da minha filha é muito recente... quando Lílian morreu, eu não entendi porque ela havia feito aquele sacrifico, mesmo já sendo mãe. Eu achava que ela tinha uma saída... ela poderia, quem sabe... abdicar de você e vencer Voldemort naquele momento. Mas ela não o fez. Depois que eu perdi minha filha, eu entendi perfeitamente o que Lílian sentia naquela hora. Até hoje eu me pergunto por que minha filha se foi, e não eu?

Leah respirou profundamente:

- Lílian teve essa escolha. Ela já tinha perdido Tiago, e estava entre você e Voldemort. Se você morresse, ela não teria motivo algum para continuar vivendo. Justamente por isso, ela preferiu se sacrificar, tendo a certeza de que você continuaria vivo, mesmo sem ela ou Tiago.

- Porque ela fez isso? – perguntou Harry, em voz alta – Eu era apenas um bebê, não fazia idéia nem de que estava vivo, se eu morresse, ela era jovem, ela poderia ter reconstruído uma outra família!

- Por favor, não questione os motivos dela. – pediu Leah, como se aquilo também lhe doesse – Talvez você entenda o que passou na cabeça deles quando tiver sua família. Ou talvez... seja apenas uma coisa de mãe. Mas, por mais que lhe doa saber do que ela fez, Harry, por favor, não questione, porque isso apaga todo o brilho e o amor que ela depositou no momento do seu sacrifício.

Harry sentiu os olhos se encherem de água, sentindo uma dolorosa revolta:

- Mas... eu não consigo, saber que ela fez isso, agora que sei o quanto ela era poderosa e o quanto ela lutou... me deixa com tanta raiva...

- Mas é isso que Voldemort quer. Desacreditar no amor incondicional de sua mãe, que se sacrificou para você viver, é o primeiro passo para que Voldemort saia vitorioso. Você ter que ter em sua mente que ela se sacrificou tendo a certeza que você viveria, seria melhor do que ela, e conseguiria dar um fim em Voldemort. Acredite em mim, por favor.

Harry recostou-se, olhando para frente, seus olhos rasos de água, com raiva:

- Eu gostaria de nunca ter tido nada a ver com aquele maldito Voldemort.

Leah suspirou penosamente:

- Eu também não, Harry. Eu também não. - em seguida ela pôs a mão nos ombros de Harry, e sorriu – Isso tudo em breve vai acabar, eu te prometo.

Ela esticou a mão para Harry segurar. O garoto suspirou e colocou a mão de Leah em sua testa e riu.

- Que foi? – perguntou Leah.

-... Mamãe, você me sente? – disse, rindo, dirigindo-se á mão de Leah.

- Ah... oh, francamente, eu não mereço isso! – resmungou, se levantando bruscamente e afogando Harry com um fofo travesseiro.

* * *

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e frio. Harry apareceu de manhã na sala, quando a turma se aprontava para sair, um pouco mais tarde que o normal.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione – Você ficou bom logo, heim?

- Um pouco fraco, ainda. – disse, coçando a nuca – Mas já consigo andar.

- Se eu fosse você esperava o aval do Tio Gon – murmurou Leah, lendo jornal no sofá.

- Oxe – disse Mário – deixa o bichinho andar pela casa, ficar só deitado vendo tv é um saco.

- Andando ou não, é hora de sairmos. – ordenou André, pegando a mochila e indo para a porta – O tempo ruge.

A turma toda foi saindo, se despedindo, e Leah e Harry ficaram sozinhos. Harry passeou pela casa, fazendo hora, enquanto Leah estava aparentemente concentrada no jornal, apesar de Harry ter notado um certo ar hostil nela.

- Harry... – chamou – Você está… melhor, mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Estou esperando o Tio Gon chegar, porque preciso... te contar _algumas coisas_. Depois de nossa conversa de ontem.

- Ah... algum... problema? – perguntou, cauteloso, sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Propriamente dizendo, nenhuma. – disse, sem olha-lo – Mas... existem coisas que você precisa saber, antes de nós...

Nisso Tio Gon chegava. Tossiu algumas vezes e fuzilou Harry com o olhar:

- COF. Está fazendo o que fora da cama, inseto?

- Só vim...

- Nada de _só, mas_, ou qualquer coisa. Você ainda não está curado.

- Tio Gon... – chamou Leah baixinho, desistindo do jornal.

- Ah, sim, Leah. Puxa, parece preocupada. COF.

Ele olhou Leah e teve certeza de que ela estava mesmo preocupada. Virou-se para Harry:

- Ossos do ofício, Leah acha que está na hora de lhe mostrar algumas coisas. E pediu para que eu viesse.

- Pediu. Hum. Por quê? – estranhou, olhando de um para outro.

- Bom, porque basicamente ela acha que você vai tentar _matá-la_ depois de escutar tudo. COF, COF. – riu o velho, tossindo.

Harry também riu, nervoso, olhando Leah:

- Por que eu iria matá-la? Você tem tido tanta paciência comigo...

Leah se ergueu e ficou de frente para Harry, séria. Harry estranhou.

-... Que foi?

- _Se você não puder me perdoar, eu juro que vou entender_.

- Mas...

Antes que Harry terminasse, Leah pôs a mão em sua testa. Imediatamente sua cicatriz explodiu de dor, e ele gritou, sentindo que estava sendo tragado por um túnel negro, como se caísse em uma penseira, ou no diário de Riddle.

Caiu no meio de uma lembrança, obviamente, ele pensou. Estava em um grande casarão, e, próximo à lareira, uma família de bruxos tradicionais conversava animadamente. Apesar de faltar um integrante, Harry reconheceu que aquela era a família de seu pai, mesmo sem ele ali. Harry foi se aproximando, escutando os familiares conversando animados sobre Tiago, ás vésperas da formatura em Hogwarts, e sobre outras bobagens, que os faziam rir. Sentiu-se completamente feliz de estar ali, se enturmando devagar, sorrindo, olhando cada um daqueles bruxos. Foi quando o grande portão veio abaixo. Por ele uma forte ventania entrou, enchendo a casa de neve. E, ao seu centro, estava uma figura de forte presença, trajando uma capa negra, e duas espadas na mão.

- ...Leah? – murmurou Harry.

Leah, muito jovem, fixava todos com seu olhar violeta. Assim que a família se ergueu, claramente para se protegerem, Leah avançou. Na frente de seus olhos, Harry viu, em poucos instantes, todos os bruxos ali presentes serem brutalmente retalhados pelas laminas das espadas das espadas. Harry sentiu uma grande onda de pânico percorrer seu corpo. Assim que teve a certeza de que não haviam sobreviventes, Leah deu as costas e saiu tranqüilamente da casa, limpando as laminas da espada com uma toalha e as guardando, como fizera no templo.

Novamente Harry foi tragado para outra lembrança. Dessa vez estava numa tradicional casa nos arredores de Londres. Ainda um pouco chocado, Harry reconheceu que era a casa dos Evans, onde sua avó estava na cozinha, e seu avô passava pela sua frente, indo para a sala. E, saindo dali também, e indo para os quartos no segundo andar, estava Petúnia. Um gatinho repto correu atrás de petúnia, que o xingou como sempre costumava xingar tudo e todos. Harry deu alguns passos para trás até encostar-se aos armários, sentindo-se novamente em pânico:

- Isso não pode...

Nessa hora sua avó dava as costas para a janela da pia e ia até a geladeira. Da janela, um corvo negro entrou, pousando no solo já em sua forma humana:

- Leah, NÃO! – gritou Harry.

Leah avançou sobre a senhora Evans, que teve o corpo perfurado contra a geladeira. Harry correu e se jogou sobre a bruxa, e obviamente, a varou, caindo no chão. Ao erguer o corpo, viu seu avô vindo correndo na direção das duas:

- Não faça iss...

Harry não terminou, pois Leah sacou a segunda espada e a passou pelo pescoço do senhor, e Harry apenas se rastejou rápido para trás, horrorizado, enquanto o corpo de seu avô tombava no chão, decapitado. No instante seguinte Leah usava a mesma espada para enterrar no peito da senhora Evans, encerrando mais uma vez seu ataque sorrateiro e fulminante.

Mais uma vez o túnel negro, e com um solavanco Harry estava de volta na sala, caindo no sofá. Abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar em Leah, ali, na sua frente, com a mesma expressão vazia de emoções daquelas lembranças.

- _...Mentira_. – rosnou, ofegante.

- Não é. – foi a resposta dela, sem mover um músculo.

Tio Gon, apoiado na bengala, apenas os olhava. Harry lentamente sentiu um ódio profundo de ver Leah ali, na frente dele. Sentiu o corpo se esquentar e os olhos se encherem de água.

- Não era você. – rosnou, apontando Leah e começando a andar em círculos em volta dela, lentamente.

- Sim , era eu. – respondeu, apática, o seguindo com o olhar – Eu, há pelo menos uns 20 anos atrás.

- Por que você fez isso!

- Porque eu era a principal arma de Voldemort.

- Eles eram meus parentes! Eram as famílias dos meus pais!

- Sim, eu sei que eram.

- Então por que os matou!

- Porque eram meus inimigos.

Harry, ofegando, olhou para os lados:

- Porque fez isso? Achou o quê, que ia desestabilizar os dois no meio da guerra, matando as famílias deles!

- Naturalmente.

A lâmpada que pendia do teto sobre eles estourou.

- Você... – esbravejou Harry – Você... você não devia estar aqui, você deveria estar _presa_!

- Deveria, se Dumbledore não tivesse me libertado.

- VOCÊ DEVIA ESTAR MORTA! – berrou Harry, estourando o grosso vaso de plantas da estante.

- Deveria, se sua mãe não tivesse me salvado.

- CALE A BOCA! – urrou Harry – Que tipo de monstro é você? Porque Sirius, Lupin e os outros confiam tanto em você! Porque acreditamos em você, porque cuidou de mim!

- Porque muita coisa aconteceu depois daquilo.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ! – urrou, estourando os vidros da varanda.

- Eu imagino que não.

- Você Ainda está com Voldemort, não está? Tudo aquilo foi uma armação, desde o início!

- Não estou, e não foi armação. Eu salvei você. E salvaria de novo.

- MENTIRA! Você é uma mentira! Eu... eu não vou mais ficar nesse lugar!

Leah esticou a mão por impulso, mas Harry saltou para trás, completamente tomado pelo ódio:

- NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM!

E em seguida ele abriu a porta com uma pancada, sem sequer precisar toca-la, e desceu as escadas, sumindo de vista. Leah se adiantou, mas tio gon esticou a bengala em sua frente:

- Deixe-o.

Leah parou e olhou o velho, perdendo aquela expressão de indiferença:

- Ta maluco! Olha o estado em que o menino...

- Deixe-o, ele precisa. – disse, em tom sério.

- Mas...

- Vai _amolecer _agora? – alfinetou, em tom rouco.

A professora se sentou, colocando as mãos na cabeça:

- Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo... não era hora.

- Se demorasse mais, seria pior. – disse Tio Gon – As coisas iriam tomar outra magnitude.

Ela suspirou penosamente, andou até a janela estilhaçada e olhou para a rua, mas Harry já havia desaparecido das redondezas. Uma negra nuvem descia veloz pela cidade, arrastando com uma fria ventania várias folhas pelas ladeiras, e um rouco trovão ressoava, acompanhado de grossas gotas de água que marcavam os paralelepípedos das antigas ruas, iniciando uma pesada chuva de verão.

* * *

**N.A1: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh... OO**

**N.A2: Sim, "uma Leah malvada" é bem mais legal que "uma Leah boazinha".**

**N.A3: Visitem o famoso Portkey, site de H², R/L e D/G, porque eu postei umas fanarts por lá \o/ " portkey . org ", é só ir na galeria de imagens.**


	16. CAPÍTULO 62: Problemas

**Capítulo 15 – Problemas (EdD 62)**

Uma forte e gelada chuva castigava Ouro Preto e seus arredores, no fim da manhã. Harry andava ofegante, com passos pesados, por uma curva de uma estrada de terra, numa colina, a poucos quilômetros da cidade. Já andava sem rumo há umas duas, três horas. Olhava para trás e via a cidade ao fundo, as torrinhas das igrejas, seus telhados, tudo perdido nas encostas dos morros, numa paisagem distante.

Harry sentia seu corpo estremecer de febre, frio e cansaço, mas não voltaria para a cidade. Não poderia voltar para aquela casa, não podia mais olhar para a cara daquela mulher. A lama sob seus pés parecia pesar uma tonelada, mas não voltaria para lá. Estava confuso, respirava ofegante, chorava de raiva sem parar.

A "tal" Leah havia matado as famílias de seus pais. Mas ela não tinha namorado o pai dele, nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts? Porque matou, então? Ela era só uma marionete de Voldemort, desde sempre? Então por que sua mãe a tinha salvado? Por que ela tinha uma ligação tão forte com os marotos e sua mãe, se não passava de uma Comensal? Melhor, ela era a líder dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, a elite de Voldemort. Que motivo teria feito todos esquecerem suas atrocidades e a acolherem? Para Harry, nada justificava, não parecia ser direito dela viver até aquela hora, ter tido família, filhos, ter enriquecido e ter sido feliz. Ela era uma das responsáveis por Harry estar sozinho, e isso fazia ele sentir uma grande dor dentro de si.

E, se ela era mesmo uma completa Bruxa das Trevas, porque ajudou Sirius? Porque voltou para Hogwarts? Porque se propôs a treinar junto de Sirius e Lupin uma nova elite de Aurores? Porque os ajudava na busca pelas Espadas Mágicas?

Harry avistou um banquinho de madeira na beira da estrada. Sentou-se nele, ainda chorando debaixo da forte chuva.

Imaginou-se voltando para a cidade. Como o ódio que lhe consumia, ele entraria em casa, e daria de cara com a professora. Viu-se sacando a varinha, apontando e atingindo-a com um Avada Kedavra. Ele viu claramente o corpo de Leah tombar sem vida, aqueles malditos olhos violetas vidrados, opacos. Em seguida ele sairia para a rua, sem rumo certo. Voldemort apareceria, começaria a gargalhar e lhe mataria.

O que viria depois?

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou se ver reencontrando seu pai e sua mãe. Eles sorririam, lhe abraçariam e lhe agradeceriam por tudo. Mas essas imagens não se formavam em sua mente, por mais que tentasse. Ao contrário, ele via Sirius e Lupin, inconformados, dizendo "Por que fez isso?" "Ela se arriscava por nós há tanto tempo..."; e depois viu sua mãe, também com o traje de auror, sorrindo, e lhe dizendo "...eu deixei aquelas seis cicatrizes para saber que nunca me alcançará. Mas hoje em dia ela nem liga mais para elas, porque tem um fardo infinitamente mais pesado do que meras cicatrizes sobre a pele."

Harry acordou se afogando com a chuva, já que estava olhando para cima, de olhos fechados. Tossiu, quase se desequilibrando do rústico banquinho de madeira. De onde tinha escutado tudo aquilo? Foi quando notou que na sua frente estava parado o microônibus mágico, com o cobrador com a cabeça para fora da janela, bravo:

- Ei! Se não vai entrar, porque está parado aí no ponto?

- No... ponto? – perguntou – Oh... esse banco.

- "Oh, esse banco"! Claro, estrangeiro! O que está fazendo aí, debaixo dessa chuva? Vamos, entre logo!

-... Não estou esperando ônibus. Saí de casa sem dinheiro.

- Ah! – ralhou o cobrador, olhando o motorista – Vamos embora, Antonio José! É só mais um _aborrecente _revoltado que brigou com a mãe e fugiu de casa!

- Não briguei com minha mãe! – gritou Harry, - Eu _não tenho _mãe!

- Ora... então fugiu do orfanato. Pior! É um delinqüente, Antônio José, vamos embora!

- Não fugi do orfanato, idiota! E não sou um delinqüente!

- Uai... então veio fazer o quê, caminhar na chuva? Volte para sua casinha quentinha, seja lá com que viver, e não nos atrase mais, seu sem educação! Vamos indo, Antônio José.

E o ônibus partiu, deixando Harry indignado:

- Eu? Atrasando...? Sem educação? Bando de malucos.

Harry voltou a se sentar. Sua saúde piorava, por estar ali. Subitamente sentiu vontade de estar na república, debaixo das cobertas, quentinho e confortável. Recomeçou a chorar, dessa vez batendo o queixo de frio. A chuva lhe castigava. Lembrou de como Dumbledore parecia feliz ao rever Leah e apresentá-la aos alunos. Lembrou de como ela foi livrar a cara de Hermione duas vezes, depois do incidente do Parque Arlong; de como ela incentivou Neville a ser um auror e como elogiou os pais do rapaz, agora doentes. Lembrou também de como ela lhe ensinou os primeiros passos do manejo da espada; de como ela e os amigos tiravam sarro de Sanpe; de como ela se esgotou ao buscar as espadas em Azkabam; lembrou de como ela foi resgatá-lo nos tios; de como ela o trouxe para o Brasil, de como deixou ele e Hermione tão à vontade com sua família, em sua casa; lembrou dos apuros que passaram nos Caos do Rio de Janeiro, da viagem para Ouro Preto; da conversa debaixo do ipê, dos "cocões" na nuca por não ter se desculpado com Hermione. Lembro de como ela lutou usando o próprio sangue contra o shiki, sem pestanejar; lembrou de como ele discutiu com ela, do tapa que levou. E lembrou que depois de tudo ela o deixou em sua cama, ficou ao seu lado, dando remédio, vendo se estava bem, e falando bobagens para ele rir e o tempo passar.

Como Harry se sentia mal, como se sentia frustrado e confuso. Não entendia porque Leah, que havia matado tantas pessoas, tinha continuado a viver, e hoje tentava ser tão legal, em coisas tão bestas e pequenas. Sua família trouxa era constantemente atacada de surpresa, pelas costas, em perigosas emboscadas nos Caos, e ela parecia nunca se cansar de chutá-los para longe. Harry conseguia sentir a profunda aura de tristeza e melancolia da professora desde que a conhecera, mas nunca tinha pensando qual seria o motivo: Talvez ela vivesse até hoje desesperadamente, tentando apagar o que fizera de mal. Mas ele sabia que era impossível, e, obviamente, Leah também. Então, como seria viver assim? O que seria pior: morrer sabendo que não havia alcançado seu objetivo... ou viver sabendo que ele jamais poderia ser alcançado?

Harry se levantou, encolhido, tremendo de febre e frio. Apesar do corpo extremamente doente, de repente sua mente pareceu completamente transparente. Olhou para a cidade, quilômetros distante, perdida na serra, e lentamente começou a caminhar em sua direção. Andou alguns passos, olhando para o chão, e tudo saiu de foco. Seu corpo fraquejou, e ele desmaiou, na estrada cheia de lama, debaixo daquela chuva.

Alguns instantes se passaram, e um grande e negro jipe vinha pela curva da estrada de terra e parava ao seu lado, para tirá-lo daquela fria e pesada chuva.

* * *

Sabe quando você dorme, doente, acorda varias vezes, vê varias coisas, acha que passa mal, delira, volta a apagar e quando acorda não lembra de quase nada? Não sabe separar o que foi real do que foi "viagem"? Foi isso que Harry sentiu desde que caíra desacordado, na chuva, com frio e febre.

Quando acordou, se sentindo pior do que antes, demorou para perceber que estava de volta ao mesmo quarto, na mesma cama. Tombou a cabeça para o lado e viu que em seu braço direito havia um curativo sobre uma agulha, que injetava lentamente um soro azul claro em sua veia. Sentindo-se fraco e cansado, Harry voltou a dormir. Quando acordou, olhou para o soro, e o caninho estava travado, para que não passasse ar. Olhou ao lado do soro e viu uma mulher muito gorda, vestida de branco e cara de quem mataria alguém que lhe dirigisse a palavra. Ela puxou a agulha e Harry com força, fazendo-o gemer.

- Nada de se levantar. – rosnou, grossa. Aquilo era mesmo uma mulher? Harry teve a leve impressão que ela tinha _bigode_.

-... Onde estou? – murmurou, com voz fraca.

- Na sua casa, é óbvio.

-... E quem é você?

- Sua enfermeira.

- E onde estão... todos?

- Pare de fazer perguntas. Vou sair, fique quieto aí.

E, assim, a gorda deu as costas e saiu. Harry, mais uma vez, tentou entender tudo o que se passava. O que diabos aquele rinoceronte estava fazendo ali com ele? Para seu alívio, minutos depois Tio Gon apareceu no quarto, andando devagar, apoiado na bengala. Em silêncio, foi até Harry e se sentou ao seu lado, num banquinho.

- ...Tio Gon...

- Cale a boca. – disse o velho – Não escutou a ordem da enfermeira?

Harry voltou a se encolher entre os travesseiros.

- Obedeça-a. Não se mova, não fale, não levante, nem respire. Fique aí, quietinho. Já não chega o tanto de problema e trabalho que anda nos causando?

- Eu... sinto muito.

De repente, Tio Gon começou a gargalhar. Harry se assustou:

- O que foi?

O velho continuou gargalhando e tossindo:

- Como vocês jovens acham a vida fácil! Se fosse tudo assim... "Caguei"... COF! "Fodi sua vida"... "Oh, me desculpe!" "Tudo bem, está certo, vamos em frente, deixe isso para lá!" COF! COF! "If, caguei na sua vida de novo! COF! Foi mal!" "Oh, que pena, não tem problema, eu te desculpo, cague de novo quando quiser!" COF! COF!

Tio Gon parou de rir abruptamente, e ficou em silêncio. Harry não se sentiu nem um pouco melhor com aquilo. Pensou um pouco e tomou coragem para perguntar:

- Onde está a Leah...?

Tio Gon bateu a bengala de leve no chão e disse, olhando para frente, sereno:

- Aqui. Ela ficou aqui. Nessa posição. Parada. A noite toda. Sem se mover, sem se levantar. Apoiada sobre os joelhos, as mãos sobre a boca, olhando para frente. Sem piscar. Olhava fixamente algum lugar, não sei qual. Aqui, sentada, parada. Preocupada.

Harry se sentiu mal por alguma coisa. Tio Gon deslizou os pequenos olhos e o olhou, serenamente. Dois segundos depois explodiu em outra gargalhada, assustando Harry.

- RÁ, RÁ, RÁ! Ela não é mesmo uma idiota? RÁ, RÁ, RÁ! COF... COF... RÁ, RÁ, RÁ! Aqui, parada! RÁ, RÁ, RÁ, RÁ, RÁ... COF! COF!

O rapaz se sentiu apavorado com a crise do velho, que gargalhava alto, com a boca arreganhada, as gengivas à mostra, sem para respirar. A porta se abriu, e alguém entrou.

- Já chega, Tio Gon. – disse Leah, em tom firme. – Está assustando o garoto.

Tio Gon começou então a se engasgar, e tossir sem parar, ainda rindo, com a mão no peito, escorregando para o chão, agachado. Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Pode _morrer à vontade_.

Imediatamente o velho parou com sua crise e se pôs de pé com a bengala, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- É bom mesmo. – ralhou Leah. Em seguida dirigiu a voz para Harry, sem parar de olhar o velho com cara de brava – Não ligue pra esse velho doido, descanse.

- Chata. – disse Tio Gon, passando ao seu lado.

- Espere. – pediu Harry, um pouco acanhado, antes que Leah desse as costas e saísse, fechando a porta com Tio Gon – Ahm... quem é aquela... _moça_?

- Moça? Que educação. – riu Tio Gon – Se refere àquele hipopótamo branco?

- Pare com isso. – resmungou Leah, baixinho – Ela é a Fátima, sua enfermeira. Vai cuidar de você.

- Cuidar de mim? Ela quase arrancou meu braço pra tirar o soro...

- Ela sabe o que tem que fazer. – disse, apressada para sair do quarto.

- P... por que você não cuida de mim? – perguntou, extremamente inseguro de fazer aquela pergunta "indiscreta".

- Porque não posso. – foi a resposta rápida, com ela de costas.

- E por que não pode...?

- É melhor que não.

- Mas... eu não quero que aquela enfermeira... cuide de mim. – murmurou, sem coragem de dizer que se sentiria bem melhor se _ela _cuidasse dele.

- Depois conversamos.

E, assim, Leah saiu, sem olhar para trás. Tio Gon olhou Harry.

- …Aquela enfermeira me dá calafrios, Tio Gon. – gemeu Harry.

- Em mim também. RÁ, RÁ, RÁ, COF! Tchau. – e saiu.

Harry ficou sozinho. E agora? O que ia fazer? Será que Leah não ia querer mais voltar a se aproximar, como estava acontecendo? Ou seria apenas um receio depois de tudo que aconteceu? Harry voltou a se deitar, abraçou-se ao travesseiro e ficou ali, pensando. Escutou o movimento da turma no corredor, passando apressados pelo corredor, pela luz da greta da porta. Alguém entrou e se aproximou. Harry levantou os olhos e focalizou Hermione, que se assustou.

- Ah, já acordou. – disse, sorrindo torto.

- Sim, o que foi? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos. Ela parecia ter saído do banho, e estava mais _bem arrumadinha _que o normal.

- Só... vim ver você. – disse, receosa. Pelo jeito não queria que ele a visse ali. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

Nisso André aparecia na porta. Olhou para o casal, com um ar superior e falou:

-_ E aeh_, Harry? Vamos dançar?

Harry não respondeu, ignorando a felicidade absoluta de André ao começar a ensaiar uma dança ali, na porta, dando voltinhas.

- É que vamos sair. – sorriu Hermione – Ele disse que vamos a um lugar muito famoso da cidade, onde os jovens vão, lá tem uma dança típica famosa, como se chama mesmo, Leco...?

- Forró. – sorriu André, de olhos fechados, entoando alguma musiquinha, fingindo dançar com alguém, dando voltinhas sem parar. – Uma beleza de dança, você fica assim, coladinho, passinho pra lá, passinho pra cá, segura firme, juntinho, até que...

- Deve ser ótimo mesmo. – cortou Harry, amargo, deitando-se de costas para a porta.

- Quando você ficar bom a gente te leva. – sorriu Hermione, animada.

- Vou adorar. – disse, sem emoção.

- Bom, estamos indo. Estou bem?

Harry piscou mole, olhando para trás. Disse, sem muito interesse:

- Está ótima.

- Tá, já chega. – ralhou André, esquecendo da sua dança e indo até o quarto, puxar Hermione pelo braço – Passou dos limites.

- Não seja chato, Leco...

– Esse folgado já te roubou demais de mim.

- Tchau, Harry. – despedindo-se, rindo baixinho.

Harry só ergueu a mão. Ao saírem, ele se desanimou de novo, voltando a ficar no escuro. Um tempinho depois e a porta se abriu. Harry abriu os olhos e focalizou a professora.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou, num tom bastante formal.

- 'Noite. – respondeu ele, mole.

- Está com fome? Estou terminando uma canja, já lhe trago.

Harry sentiu o estômago roncar só de imaginar estar colocando algo na boca. Leah se sentou no banquinho ao lado da cama, em silêncio. Harry tomou a iniciativa, alguns instantes depois:

- Não vou mais fazer birra para a enfermeira.

- Eu já a dispensei. – disse, sorrindo, apoiando o queixo na mão, de pernas cruzadas.

- Ah...

Eles ficaram um tempo quietos. Até Leah descruzar as pernas e falar:

- Me desculpe pelo tapa que te dei saindo do Templo.

- Imagina... não... foi nada.

- Foi sim. Não é do meu direito levantar a mão contra você. Não sou sua tia, nem sua mãe, nem parente algum.

- Mas você é minha responsável aqui. – disse, olhando para a colcha, não para ela – Se eu precisar levar um _corretivo_... não devo ligar.

Foi a vez de Leah silenciar.

- Me desculpe. - disse Harry, finalmente a olhando – Por ter... fugido de casa.

- Harry, eu pensei bastante, e... eu acho melhor eu voltar a conversar com Dumbledore, para que você...

- Não quero. – cortou, ansioso, adivinhando o que seria – Não quero voltar para Hogwarts. Quero ficar aqui, com vocês. Quero achar a Espada dos Deuses e voltar com ela. Quando tiver que enfrentar Voldemort... eu prefiro estar com você por perto.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio. Leah era uma muralha de gelo. Harry continuou:

- Leah... eu entendi que sua função... seu dever, agora... é me proteger. Por mais mortes que você tenha causado... te deram uma chance de fazer diferente, e você não a perdeu...

- Eu era uma das responsáveis pela segurança da sua família. Fazia parte da minha obrigação depois de tudo que fiz. – disse Leah, cruzando os braços, sem um pingo de emoção na voz – Quando tive de sair de perto de vocês, Voldemort os encontrou. Meu dever, então, caiu para você. Eu falhei quando me foi dada a função de proteger sua mãe, seu pai e você bebê. Não posso falhar de novo, goste você disso ou não.

-... Você luta com todas as forças para expiar os crimes que cometeu no passado. Mas... isso nunca vai acontecer. As famílias que você destruiu foram destruídas, as pessoas que morreram estão mortas, e nada pode mudar isso. Aquilo que você tirou delas jamais poderá ser devolvido. Então...

Harry ainda hesitou, mas seguiu em frente:

- Então... como é viver sabendo que você jamais vai alcançar seu maior objetivo?

Leah piscou calmamente. E disse, sem alterar a expressão ou a voz, sorrindo um pouco torto:

-... _Não é muito legal_.

Harry fez um gesto com a cabeça, olhando a colcha novamente. Percebeu que Leah havia esticado sua mão esquerda para ele. Que a olhou com o canto dos olhos. Parecia que ela adivinhava pensamentos. Harry, timidamente, apertou sua mão, e a beijou, sem saber ao certo porque fazia aquilo. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Era estranho, ela tinha a mão tão quente e confortável, tão diferente da frieza de sua postura... Muito antes de nascer, Harry pensou, aquela mão havia empunhado uma espada para tirar muitas vidas, inclusive de seus familiares mais distantes. Se ela não o tivesse feito, talvez outro Comensal o teria. Mas, agora, aquela mesma mão tentava ajudar, usava aquela espada para protegê-lo, e cuidava dele como sua mãe faria. Para não soluçar, Harry mordeu os lábios, fungando.

No fim das contas, ele achava que chorava de satisfação. Sua vida parecia estar envolta em ódio, rancor, tristeza e morte desde o início. Seus pais haviam sido assassinados, quem ficava muito próximo dele também corriam riscos, e de acordo com a tal profecia, sua vida também terminaria em tragédia, ou matando, ou morrendo. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, ele tinha pessoas que pareciam ser maiores que tudo isso, que enfrentavam tantos riscos, apenas para ficar perto dele e fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Ele ergueu o rosto molhado e viu que Leah lhe dava um doce sorriso, com o rosto meio de lado. Harry soluçou, ela se sentou na beira da cama, ao seu lado, puxou sua cabeça e o abraçou. Ele pousou sua cabeça no colo dela e ainda chorou.

- Tudo vai acabar bem. – sussurrou Leah, lhe dando um beijo no rosto – Você vai ver. Mas enquanto isso, não esquente a cabeça, e curta a vida como ela deve ser curtida. Vou buscar sua janta, e já volto.

Leah saiu e dali alguns minutos voltou, trazendo a canja que cheirava muito bem,e uma pequena cesta de pãezinhos. Harry, com um pouco de dificuldade, se sentou na cama, para facilitar, a sopa veio em uma cumbuquinha japonesa, que o rapaz pegou com a mão e levou à boca. A canja parecia revigorar cada parte do seu corpo:

- Hum... muito boa. – disse, tomando. Olhou Leah, que o olhava desconfiada. – Que foi?

- Fui eu quem fiz. Nunca fui boa na cozinha. – disse, parecendo realmente espantada.

- Ah, então, dessa vez, acertou. – riu.

- Que ótimo.

Harry terminou a sopa e voltou a se deitar. Leah retirou a bandeja e voltou para fazê-lo tomar o remédio.

- Em dois dias estará melhor, se nada acontecer. – murmurou ela, suspirando – Mas sair de casa e ir pra escola, só daqui quatro dias.

- Não tenho pressa. – sorriu – Não com essa chuva.

- Você não é bobo. – disse, se espreguiçando – Vou dormir. Pode ficar aí, ver tv, o controle está aí. Só não durma muito tarde.

-... Onde você tá dormindo?

- Não se preocupe, estou bem alojada.

- Não quero incomodar...

- Não está incomodando. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Leah saiu, e Harry ficou assistindo TV algum tempo. Depois, vencido pelo sono, adormeceu. Acordou apenas uma vez, com os alunos chegando, mas sequer se deu ao trabalho de ver que horas eram.

* * *

Menos de uma semana depois Harry já estava de pé, indo para a escola com o resto da turma. Ele, numa folga, voltava a passear pelo descampado, próximo ao ipê. Amicitae aparecia quase todos os dias, e parecia ter sentido falta dele. Então "tiravam o atraso", brincando sem parar. Como um cachorrinho, Harry jogava uma bolinha de tênis, que o enorme tigre ia alegremente pegar e trazer de volta para ganhar um afago.

- Eu já nem me espanto com a sua esperteza. – ria.

Nessa hora alguém se aproximava:

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

Harry olhou para trás e viu um sorridente André.

- Trocou sua coruja por um tigre?

Amicitae inclinou-se para fugir, mas André avisou:

- Calma, bichana, não precisa fugir, não sou do IBAMA, nem da carrocinha.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Harry, azedo, amassando a bolinha de tênis nas mãos.

- Que mau humor. – riu, passando por Harry e batendo a mão na cabeça do tigre, sem medo – Só estou procurando minha namorada.

Harry o olhou, bravo. André desconfiou do que seria, e parou de ficar coçando o tigre e melhorou o tom engraçadinho:

- Estou procurando sua amiga, Hermione.

- Ela não deveria estar com você? – perguntou, inocente.

André deu um largo sorrisinho, e o desfez em seguida:

- Não, não está comigo. Saiu da sala de aula e não voltou mais. Achei que ela pudesse estar... por aqui.

- Bom, como você pode ver, ela não está. – disse Harry, calmo, erguendo os braços e girando – Se quiser, eu posso procurar no meu bolso. Mas tenho certeza de que ela não vai estar. Amicitae, pode ir, outro dia a gente brinca.

O tigre murchou as orelhas, e correu para a mata, enquanto Harry dava as costas e ia para a escola, morro acima. Ao chegar lá em cima, André, que andava atrás de Harry, olhou para trás e comentou, cínico:

- Bonita, a sua gata.

-... Devo agradecer? – resmungou.

- Ela daria um _belo tapetinho_.

Harry parou e virou-se, encarando André, que concluiu:

- Também ficaria bem empalhada no alto de uma parede.

Harry não se segurou, e meteu as duas mãos no peito de André, fazendo ele recuar dois passos:

- _Escuta aqui, qual é a sua, heim, cara_? – perguntou, agressivo, sem paciência para aturar aquele cara de franja azul.

Com uma incrível rapidez, André juntou Harry pelo colarinho e praticamente o ergueu do chão, rosnando:

- Escuta aqui _você_, ô _estrelinha do mundo bruxo_. – e soltou Harry no chão, que recuou um passo, enquanto André lhe punha o dedo no peito – Eu estou de SACO CHEIO de ver você tomando o tempo e monopolizando a Hermione, sabia?

Harry estranhou:

- Você tá...

- Eu já estou de saco cheio disso! – rosnou, elevando a voz, realmente bravo – Você fica _doentinho_, ela corre pra ficar te bajulando, você fica cheio desses teus _"conflitos psicológicos" _e ela fica te vigiando de longe. Você dá uma de rebelde na escola e ela também sai pra ver aonde você vai, se vai fazer isso ou aquilo de errado.

-... Quê?

- Pela última vez, CHEGA, moleque! Eu estou cansado, e já-já eu deixo de ser bonzinho, aí, a casa vai cair. Hermione é minha namorada, entendeu? MINHA, e SÓ MINHA, sacou? Então trate de fazer seu papel de _amiguinho _direito, e _só _de amiguinho, valeu, _cumpadi_?

Mais uma vez Harry não pode fazer nada, mas porque viu por trás do ombro de André que Hermione finalmente aparecia, vindo do fundo do pátio, correndo ofegante atrás dos dois.

- Onde vocês se enfiaram? – perguntou – Porque não estão na aula?

- Porque VOCÊ não está na aula? – perguntou André, deixando o tom ameaçador de lado, dando as costas para Harry e a olhando.

- Porque eu estava na biblioteca, do outro lado dos prédios.

- Nossa, e realmente ler é bem _exaustivo_, né? Trabalho pesado... olha só você, ofegando...

Hermione fechou a cara:

- Eu estava ajudando o "Seo" Joaquim, o bibliotecário. Ele estava catalogando alguns livros estrangeiros. – e sorriu para Harry – Sabia que aqui tem _"Hogwarts, Uma História"_?

- Legal. – murmurou, sem o mínimo entusiasmo.

- Bom, podemos voltar pra aula, então? – perguntou André, entre os dentes.

- Podemos. – concordou, estranhando a cara de André. – Você vem, Harry?

Harry olhou Hermione, depois olhou as costas de André, que não se tinha dado ao trabalho de olhá-lo, e continuava virado para a namorada. Então completou:

- Não, pode ir. O André estava preocupado.

- Se não vem, vai fazer o quê? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-... Vou voltar lá pra baixo, eu acho. Procurar a Amicitae.

- Ela não vai aparecer. – disse, natural.

- Como? – perguntou automaticamente, a olhando.

- B... bom... – murmurou, tentando não rir nervosa. – Ora, Harry... esse tigre... _francamente_... você ainda acha que...

Harry ficou boquiaberto de ver a desconfiança de Hermione.

- Você tá achando o quê? Que ela é... _delírio _meu?

- Não! Não... claro que não! – tentou consertar - Mas... é que... ah, Harry, como é que esse teu tigre veio parar no Brasil? Parece meio absurdo o fato de...

- Eu estou encontrando ela todos os dias aqui, se quer saber.

- Todos os dias?

- É. Parece que ela se importa um pouco comigo, tanto que se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui.

Hermione o olhou penosamente.

- Que é! – reclamou Harry – Você acha mesmo que eu estou delirando, é! Ela então deve ser só um bicho criado pela minha mente doentia, deve ser!

- Eu não disse isso. – falou Hermione, em um tom de voz bem baixo – Só disse que ela não vai aparecer.

Harry piscou, respirando fundo. A amiga deu um passo pra trás, entrelaçou sua mão na de André e deu as costas, saindo junto dele. André ainda olhou para trás, dando um sorrisinho idiota, antes de continuar caminhando. Assim que o casal saiu de vista, Harry apertou a cabeça com força, rosnando de frustração:

- Ghhh... DROGA! Merda, merda, merda! – e virou-se com raiva, chutando a primeira coisa que viu: uma pedra grande, que voou longe, não sem antes deixar seu pé dolorido.

* * *

- Hoje eu pego! – anunciou Mário, subindo no sofá da sala, no começo da noite.

- Que comecem as apostas. – sorriu Fernanda.

- Quem pega quem aí? – perguntou Leah, da porta da cozinha.

- Uma garota que ele paquera desde que voltou do carnaval. – sorriu Tia Lu, folheando uma das apostilas do colégio – O detalhe sórdido é que a guria nem sabe que ele existe ainda.

- Sou um rapaz tímido. – murmurou Mário, deslizando pelo sofá e se sentando ao lado de Tia Lu.

- Sorte sua, ir a um forró é ir ao único lugar do mundo onde a timidez não entra. – sorriu André, escovando os dentes na sala, indo para o quarto - Você chega, fala oi, pergunta o nome da menina... e beija.

- Simples. – sorriu Tia Lu, arrumando os óculos, enquanto o rapaz da franja azul sumia de vista.

- E se eu não entender o nome dela? – murmurou o baiano, com medo.

- Tu gostas de pôr dificuldade nas coisas, heim? – comentou Tia Lu.

- Ah, Tia Lu, minha nega preciosa... – sorriu Mário, lhe abraçando e beijando – Seja meu cupido, uma última vez... tenha dó do seu baiano...

- Mas DE NOVO? – reclamou – Desde que me conheço por gente tenho que arrumo par pra ti, filho! Está mais do que na hora de aprender a se virar, não? Eu não sou eterna!

- Você é má. – murmurou. – E você, Harry? Vai com a gente?

- Não sei. – disse.

- Ah, vamos... – pediu Hermione, vindo do quarto, já arrumada, colocando um brinco de pedras azuis.

- Já disse que não sei.

Nisso André, também arrumado, vinha do fim do corredor, passava a mão na cintura de Hermione e a apressava para saírem.

- Não seja fresco e vá, Harry. – sorriu André. – Sair daqui sem dar uns pegas em ninguém é o cúmulo.

Harry não respondeu, Fernanda olhou o casal, curiosa:

- Onde vocês vão tão cedo e com tanta pressa? A gente só sai daqui uma hora e pouco...

- Ora... vamos dar uma volta. – sorriu André, parecendo empolgado. – A gente se encontra na Cooperativa.

- Se você diz...

André deu um último sorriso e saiu, quase arrastando Hermione para fora da casa.

- Ele não presta. – comentou Mario.

- Muito bem. – animou-se Sandrinha – Vamos começar a fila pro banho, a noite é longa.

- É longa e vai chover – comentou Leah, rindo – Não se esqueçam disso ou suas chapinhas e escovas da noite vão pro brejo.

- O calor veio de vez. – suspirou Tia Lu – Podia fazer aquele friozinho da semana passada... não adianta nada chover e continuar esse calor infernal.

A turma de adolescentes se aprontou e saiu, já no meio da noite. Em casa ficaram apenas Leah e Harry.

- Harry... vou sair. – avisou Leah – Vai mesmo ficar? Vai lá com a turma, divirta-se um pouco.

- Não estou afim. – murmurou.

- Deixe disso. – falou, consoladora – Aposto como você vai fazer sucesso.

- _Sucesso_. – rosnou entre os dentes, como se a palavra lhe soasse como ofensa.

- Ora, vamos; eu te dou um empurrão e te acompanho até a festa. Vou visitar o Tio Gon na pensão em que ele está e tenho de passar pela festa, á pé. Deixa de frescura.

Leah praticamente enfiou Harry debaixo do chuveiro para tomar banho e se arrumar para a festa. Já no quarto, ficava escolhendo a "roupa ideal", mesmo que Harry não estivesse nem um pouco animado com aquilo, de pé na frente dela como um poste.

- Hum... calça preta, ok. – dizia Leah, olhando detalhe por detalhe – Camisa branca...

- Isso tá me apertando. – resmungou, tentando puxar o tecido frio da camiseta branca, meio colada no corpo – Olha como tá colado, é duas vezes menor que eu!

- _Esta _é a _graça _da coisa toda. – sorriu Leah, óbvia, lhe dando uma fina jaqueta vermelha – Agora vista isso e dobre as mangas.

Harry olhava Leah um tanto desanimado, mas obedecia lentamente, na esperança dela desconfiar que ele queria mesmo é ficar no canto dele.

- Hum... falta alguma coisa. – comentou, com a mão no queixo, analisando Harry.

-...Uma _franja azul_? – murmurou, amargo.

Leah o olhou, de braços cruzados. Aproximou-se, pegou um pote de gel na penteadeira, e lambuzou a cabeça do rapaz, para depois levá-lo ao banheiro e secar seu cabelo endurecendo-o da forma mais desarrumada possível.

Harry se olhou no espelho e teve a sensação de que se tivesse enfiado o dedo na tomada ou andando num túnel de vento sua cabeça não estaria muito diferente.

- Eu cresci quase dez centímetros só com esse cabelo. – comentou, dolorido.

- Você está lindo. Um arraso.

Harry olhou Leah significantemente.

- É verdade! – riu a professora, para depois comentar um pouco receosa – Está tão bonito quanto seu pai. Aliás, está bem mais, porque você tem a grande vantagem de não ser babaca e cachorro como ele era.

- Não me sinto seguro. – murmurou, colocando os óculos.

- Você ficaria melhor sem eles. – comentou Leah, apontando os óculos. – Ficaria com ar mais... _rebelde_.

- Sem eles não enxergo nada. – disse, categórico.

- Uma pena. Mas eles não tiram seu charme. – sorriu, simpática, e avessa á cara amarrada de Harry.

- _Não tiram meu charme_... – repetiu, murmurando com raiva.

Leah olhou Harry alguns instantes, e disse:

- Harry, é sério.

- O quê?

- Você é um cara bonito. Muito bonito, aliás.

- Imagino. – resmungou.

- Você precisa mesmo dessa festa, se quer saber. Você vai ser bem paquerado, se prestar atenção ao seu redor, quem sabe não fica com alguém. Ou algumas. – sorriu.

- Sei.

- Não se sinta pra baixo! Você aqui não é o "Oh, é o Harry Potter". Você vai lá como qualquer adolescente normal, caramba; como um jovem que, sei lá, faz intercambio! Que coisa!

Harry suspirou.

- Aqui, Harry... você é um trouxa. No mundo trouxa, com garotas trouxas.

- Garotas trouxas. – repetiu, vendo se aquelas palavras lhe convenciam.

- Bonitas e livres garotas trouxas. – animou-se, sorrindo – Que provavelmente irão disputar a tapas o prêmio máximo da noite, desfrutar da companhia de um charmoso estrangeiro.

- Tudo bem... – suspirou, rindo das teorias absurdas de Leah – vamos ver no que dá...

- Ótimo! Vamos!

* * *

Harry e Leah subiam juntos a rua, e alguns minutos depois chegavam á porta da Cooperativa. Um grande bar, aberto num antigo casarão, que ocupava quase meio quarteirão. Tinha dois andares, e um grande jardim na parte de cima do terreno, atrás dos muros antigos. Estava cheio de jovens e parecia bem animado.

- Bem vindo á selva. – riu Leah, olhando a cara aflita de Harry.

- Ah... Ok... obrigado. – murmurou, sentindo o estomago gelar.

- Ei, espere. – chamou – Você tem dinheiro?

- Dinheiro? Ah, espere.

Harry conferiu a carteira no bolso detrás da calça e tinha só uma nota de cinco e umas moedas.

- Tenho isso...

Leah riu e procurou algo nos próprios bolsos, já que não usava bolsa de mão:

- Que pobreza! Espere aí... aqui. – e lhe entregou duas notas rosadas, de dez - Você tem que pagar a entrada.

- Obrigada.

- E isso. Afinal, você tem de se divertir por lá, não? – e lhe entregou uma bege, de cinqüenta.

Harry pegou o dinheiro e ficou olhando a cara animada de Leah. Era ela quem parecia que estava indo pra festa, não ele. Percebendo o leve espanto, Leah deu de ombros e piscou um olho:

- É só a sua _mesada_. Agora divirta-se.

-... Ok. – sorriu, guardando o dinheiro e indo para a entrada. A professora seguiu seu caminho.

Ao chegar na porta, um homem de terno e crachá lhe cobrou o ingresso: vinte. Harry sorriu, sabendo que ainda ficara com cinqüenta e cinco pra gastar. Outro homem grande lhe amarrou uma pulseira amarela de plástico no braço, que dava "passagem" para o casarão. Todos os jovens a usavam, e com ela podiam sair da casa e voltar, se quisessem ficar no passeio conversando e bebendo, por exemplo.

Ele entrou na casa, toda iluminada, completamente lotada. Jovens de todos os tipos e tribos, todos muito animados. A entrada estava um pouco mais cheia por ser próxima do bar, onde vários garçons faziam drinques, preparavam pratos de lanches, porções, enquanto outros circulavam pelo lugar, servindo uma parte do lugar tinha muitas mesinhas e cadeiras, inclusive o segundo andar. O centro do salão estava cheio de casais dançando. Harry se embrenhou pelo salão, avistando o lado oposto, menos lotado. Da metade do caminho pra frente ele começou a andar mais devagar e se esbarrar mais: começava a reparar nas garotas. E, como Leah dissera, elas, nele. Ao chegar a um lugar mais sossegado, colocou as mãos no bolso e respirou fundo, sorrindo um pouco nervoso.

Alguém lhe puxou pelo braço, e ao olhar ele viu uma simpática garota de pele clara e sardinhas, cabelo preto liso preso numa fivelinha de borboleta azul claro, lhe dando um ar infantil.

- _Hello, gringo_. – sorriu.

- Ah, oi, Tia Lu. – sorriu Harry, feliz de ver alguém conhecido – Acabei de chegar.

- Nós reparamos, você está completamente perdido. – riu, com seus olhos claros à mostra, já que os óculos haviam sido trocados por lentes de contrato – Vamos, venha sentar com a gente.

Ela o levou para o fundo do lugar, onde alguns sofás ficavam encostados nas paredes, com mesinhas de centro para os petiscos. Lá ele encontrou quase toda a turma, á exceção de Sandrinha, André e Hermione. Harry sentou-se entre Tia Lu e Mário – acompanhado por uma garota que, se não fosse uma garota, seria seu clone. A tal paquera que ele finalmente havia conseguido coragem para chegar perto.

- Junte-se aos bons. – sorriu Mário – E olhe que hora boa você chegou!

A boa hora referia-se a uma generosa porção de filé a palito que chegava na mesa, cheirando muito bem.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou Tia Lu.

- Acho que... não sei. – murmurou, olhando o garçom.

- Ah, uma caipirinha pra ele. – disse Mario.

- Está doido? – gemeu Tia Lu – Caipirinha?

- Ah, não deixe. – riu Harry – Bom, uma hora eu teria de experimentar, não?

- Concordo com o estrangeiro. – sorriu o garçom. – Nossa caipirinha é uma das melhores, lhe garanto.

- Sorte a minha. – sorriu Harry, começando a realmente se animar com o lugar.

* * *

Leah andava pelas ruas desertas da cidade com as mãos no bolso. Estava séria, a passos largos e rápidos, descendo uma das ladeiras. Ao invés de ir para a pensão do Tio Gon, andava pelas vielas e ruas de Ouro Preto como se tentasse despistar alguém.

Entrou em uma estreita calçada, atravessou as ladeiras e saltou de um terreno baldio para uma grande quadra poliesportiva, aberta ao público, àquela hora completamente deserta, obviamente. E sumiu nas sombras das construções dos banheiros e mesinhas de lanche, ao lado da quadra.

Alguns instantes depois o completo silêncio foi quebrado por alguém que saltava da mesma direção que Leah tinha vindo, chegando ao centro da quadra. O vulto caminhou pelo centro do lugar, e pareceu muito bravo por não ver ninguém.

- Estou aqui, garoto. – anunciou Leah, surgindo ao lado da quadra, vindo das sombras de uma centenária árvore de óleo, próxima às mesinhas. Estava com as mãos para trás e caminhava cautelosa, olhando seriamente o "convidado". – O que quer comigo?

O vulto se ergueu. Parecia ser alguém jovem, usava um tênis grande, como esses tênis de basquete caros e bem futuristas, vestia uma calça cinza chumbo larga, um moletom preto com luvas de couro. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de tecido também preto, usava touca cinza e óculos escuros espelhados, e carregava ás costas algo grande, embrulhado, preso na diagonal. Parecia uma improvisada roupa ninja, impedindo o reconhecimento da pessoa.

- Perguntei o que quer comigo. – voltou a dizer, com a voz firme. Estava claramente numa posição de cautela. Mesmo que o rapaz não tivesse lhe atacado antes, ele ainda lhe representava uma séria ameaça.

O vulto era mesmo muito jovem. Um rapaz alto, esguio. Ele pareceu vacilar, mas disse, em voz alta:

- _Extava experando_ por _exte _momento há muito tempo.

Leah entortou o nariz, o olhando mais rigidamente:

- Rapazonte... se deu ao trabalho de sair do Rio de Janeiro para vir aqui fazer o quê?

O jovem tirou o embrulho das costas, ansioso. Desembrulhou, e jogou para Leah uma katana, uma espada japonesa. Leah a agarrou no ar: era uma bela espada negra com fios dourados. Não só bela: bela e boa. Provavelmente havia sido forjada por alguém que entendesse muito bem do que fazia. Já o rapaz, um pouco nervoso, exibiu sua arma: outro belo exemplar, branca e prateada.

- Eu quero um duelo. – pediu.

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Você...? Andava atrás de mim, pra pedir um _duelo_?

Ele insistiu:

- Sim! Agora, um duelo! Contra mim! – e em seguida ele se ajoelhou, um pouco tremulo, extremamente ansioso para escutar a resposta – Por favor, eu lhe imploro! Não me importo de ajoelhar à sua frente! Eu treinei muito para _exte _dia! – dizia, com a testa no chão, exatamente como um súdito do Japão feudal – Eu preciso muito conhecer de perto _suax famosax técnicax_, a melhor habilidade de _todax_! Por favor... você é a melhor! E eu preciso... preciso muito _dixto_! Por favor, conceda-me _exta _honra!

Leah ficou em silêncio, olhando ele ali, ajoelhado. Deu alguns passos fazendo o som da bota ressoar pela quadra, a cada passo seu antigo ar superior tomando conta de si. Parou defronte dele e disse, o olhando de cima, extremamente desdenhosa:

- Acha que poderá aprender alguma coisa duelando com "a melhor"? Pois bem; lição numero 1: Jamais abaixe a cabeça na frente do seu oponente, seja ele quem for. – E em seguida sorriu sarcástica – Porque eu já poderia ter cortado sua cabeça fora há muito tempo.

**

* * *

**

**N.A 0 (zero?): Agora vocês entedem porque lá no CAPITULO 1 da EdD Brasil a Petunia se apavora quando vê a Leah?..**

**N.A 1: Eu IA postar a fic na quarta (14/2), ou madrugada de quinta, mas a net não colaborou e tive de ir rpa Campinas, chegando só sábado (18/2) de noite. Mas, enfim, tá aí. Ah e zoem minha beta reader se escapar algum erro absurdo, pq eu recebo o arquvio e NÃO reviso, mando direito pra cá, hihihihi...**

**N.A 2: Nessa sexta foi minha colação de Grau e baile de Formatura! Me formei definitivamente em Artes Visuais e Design, na PUC-Campinas. Me dêem os parabéns, foram 4 anos maravilhosos. Onde, aliás, nasceu e cresceu essa série! Aeh! \o/**

**N.A 3: Sem comentários, o Capitulo 16 da EdD Brasil, cap 63 da fic corrida, e proximo a ser publicado é, sem duvidas, o melhor capitulo de toda a série na minha opinião. Se não for "o melhor", sem dúvida vai figurar entre os melhores. A cabeça de vocês vai virar MAIS do avesso do que já estava nesses dois ultimos. Até ele!**


	17. CAPÍTULO 63: Enquanto a Chuva Cai

**Capítulo 16 – Enquanto a Chuva Cai (EdD63)**

- Lição numero 1: Jamais abaixe a cabeça para seu adversário. Eu já poderia ter te decapitado faz tempo. – murmurou Leah.

O rapaz se ergueu e recuou, rápido, assustado. Não esperava por aquilo. Leah riu torto:

- Querendo duelar comigo... garoto, por que quer jogar fora sua vida tão cedo?

- Quero saber se já sou tão forte quanto você. – disse, aprumando-se.

Leah suspirou e deu as costas, voltando a caminhar:

- Garoto, a época de bruxos espadachins já acabou. Ninguém mais que ficar fazendo fama às custas disso. A "Era dos Bruxos Espadachins" foi uma Era meteórica, e graças a Deus ninguém mais lembra disso. Agora seja bonzinho e torne-se um bruxo que só sabe usar varinha. Vai por mim.

- Por que não aceita! – gritou. Leah parou e o olhou. "_Que moleque insistente_..." – Por que não duela? Tem medo de perder? Eu vim até aqui medir forças com você e não vou voltar atrás! Eu prometi que seria o melhor bruxo espadachim e quero provar isso!

Leah suspirou:

-Tudo bem, então. Já que insiste...

O rapaz se endireitou, tirou a espada branca da bainha e a segurou com as duas mãos. Leah retirou a sua katana negra... e a jogou de lado, ficando apenas com a bainha de metal na mão.

- O quê...? – estranhou o rapaz.

- Só preciso disso. – falou, muito calma.

O jovem sentiu a espinha gelar. O que ela estava pensando? Que ia vencer só com aquilo? Estava subestimando ele ou simplesmente gozando de sua cara?

- Eu vou com todas as forças!

- Como quiser. – disse, óbvia.

Leah segurou a bainha na sua frente com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda parecia repousar atrás de seu corpo. Nessa hora o jovem atacou, numa velocidade tão impressionante que mais parecia o disparo de uma arma de fogo.

* * *

A tal "caipirinha" chegou, e Harry experimentou:

-... É boa. Mas é forte.

- E como! – disse Tia Lu.

- Vai ser bom pra você dançar. – riu Mário – Falando nisso, vai lá, Harry.

-... Melhor não. – comentou, tomando mais um gole da bebida de canudinho e rindo – Deixa pra depois desse copo, quem sabe... eu _durmo_.

- Não seja fresco. – disse Tia Lu, se erguendo e puxando Harry – Vamos, eu te ensino.

- Mas... mas eu sou péssimo!

- Eu também sou.

- Nossa, essa eu não perco! – exclamou Fernanda – Vai ser uma desgraça.

Tia Lu arrastou Harry para a pista de dança, e o explicou como se dançava o tal estilo.

- Simples, assim. Dois pra lá, dois pra cá. Quando você começar a se soltar e se sentir mais seguro... a coisa sai. Só que você costuma dançar bem encostado à parceira, e devem seguir o ritmo juntos. Mas como eu sou, danço com a graça e leveza de um paralelepípedo e você ainda não aprendeu, fique desta distância de mim, e preste atenção nos passos para aprender primeiro, depois, você pode escolher a garota que quiser pra agarrar, porque é você quem deve guiar a dança.

- Se você diz...

Harry, devagar, ia pegando o jeito, e gosto pela coisa. Em pouco tempo já dançava num ritmo quase que de veteranos.

- Você aprende rápido. – sorriu Tia Lu – Ei, só pare de se empolgar, eu estou começando a tropeçar em mim mesma...

- Ou essa bebida que subiu rápido. – riu Harry – Mas é sorte sua nós não estarmos mesmo tão... colados como deve ser. Eu ia pisar em você de monte!

- Não... EU ia pisar em você. Acredite!

Ele não teve idéia de quanto tempo dançou, mas tempo suficiente para começar a sentir bastante calor. Voltaram para a mesa, e Mário e sua "pretê" acabavam de se levantar para ir dançar. Harry se sentou novamente ao lado de Tia Lu, tirou os óculos, apertando os olhos, e pegou seu copo.

- Já cansaram? – Perguntou o baiano.

- Primeira lição é sempre mais leve – sorriu Tia Lu – Ele se saiu muito bem. Acho que merecia professora melhor.

- Imagina. – disse Harry, ainda apertando os olhos, respirando mais calmo – Você não dança mal. Pelo menos eu acho.

- Não precisa ser educado com ela. – riu Mario, para sair em seguida.

Pouco tempo depois finalmente André e Hermione apareciam.

- Ué? Cadê o Mário e a Amanda? – perguntou Hermione, aparentemente ignorando Harry.

- Foram dançar. – disse Fernanda.

Hermione olhou para Tia Lu, interessada em saber quem era seu acompanhante, e piscou ao ver que era Harry.

- Harry!

-... Sou eu. – riu, deixando o copo na mesa e voltando a pôr os óculos.

- Você veio...! – disse, um tanto espantada.

- Vim.

-... Legal.

André apoiou o braço no ombro de Hermione e perguntou:

- O bicho do mato veio. E aí, _pegou quantas _já?

- Não vim aqui _pegar nada_. – respondendo, tomando mais um gole da bebida – Vim só me _divertir_.

- Ora, isso mesmo, se divertir.

- Temos _conceitos diferentes de diversão_. Vim dançar, conversar.

- Tudo bem, então – disse, dando de ombros, rindo desdenhoso – Não sabe o que está perdendo.

André riu abafado e virou-se para dar uma mordida na orelha da namorada, mas Hermione 'escapou' de seus braços, resolvendo se esticar para buscar algum petisco na mesa de centro, e se sentando ao lado de Carlão, de frente pra Tia Lu e Harry. André não pareceu gostar da 'escapada' dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ah, ok, vamos descansar um pouco. – suspirou, para em seguida chamar o garçom – Uma cerveja.

A cerveja chegou e André ofereceu para Harry, que mostrou que já bebia caipirinha.

- Isso é... caipirinha?- estranhou Hermione.

- Acho que sim. – riu Harry – Só que _metade dela_.

- Isso é uma bebida alcoólica forte, sabia?

- É... tô vendo. – animou-se.

- Você é _menor de idade_, Harry. – murmurou Hermione.

André riu, quase derrubando sua cerveja. Harry não gostou.

- _Por favor_, Mione. Foi Mário quem pediu pra mim, que tem de mais?

- Acho isso forte pra você. – disse, na defensiva.

- Não comece! Eu sei o que é forte ou não pra mim. Não vou cair de bêbado.

- Vai saber. – comentou André, aéreo.

Ele, alienado, olhava ao redor, como se procurasse alguém. Em seguida voltou a atenção para Hermione, que se recostava no sofá, em seu braço. Ele lhe deu um beijo na nuca, mas ela pareceu não gostar, encolhendo-se de leve.

- Que foi? – perguntou André, um pouco grosso.

-... Nada. Por quê? – respondeu Hermione, o olhando, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry tomou o copo nas mãos e resolveu buscar alguma distração dos lados, talvez algum grupo de meninas que lhe interessasse, mas isso não foi suficiente pra desligar a sua mente.

- Quero um beijo. – pediu André, encostando o nariz em Hermione, lhe olhando.

- Ah... tá. – disse Hermione, virando o rosto e lhe dando um beijo estalado.

Mas ele continuou não satisfeito, e lhe puxou, dando outro beijo, dessa vez bem menos estalado.

Harry _engoliu _o fim da caipirinha, não _bebeu_. Sentiu que tinha sido um pouco mais difícil achar ela tão saborosa, e em seguida se ergueu, achando que aquele _barulho meio melado _lhe irritava profundamente.

- Onde é o banheiro?

- Eu também vou. – falou André, desgrudando-se de Hermione – Por aqui.

Os dois caminharam para o fundo da casa. André parou de repente e Harry, que olhava para baixo e vinha logo atrás, trombou com ele, engavetando.

- Ei, vai com calma, amigo. – riu André.

- Porque parou, tonto?- resmungou.

- Nada. Chegamos.

Os dois entraram em um banheiro espaçoso, de azulejos brancos e pretos. Harry foi para a bancada com as pias e um grande espelho lavar as mãos. André foi até o nictório, e perguntou, olhando pra trás.

- Ué, não vem se aliviar?

- Só queria lavar as mãos. – murmurou, de má vontade.

O rapaz soltava longos e grossos gemidos enquanto fazia seu xixi, fazendo Harry torcer o nariz e balançar a cabeça enquanto secava as mãos, um tanto enojado. Como ele era idiota. Após terminar, André veio até Harry, sorrindo sonso e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, para só depois ir lavar as mãos; Harry, com cara de nojo, passou o papel que secava a mãos no ombro, para depois caminhar para a saída. Mas André não seguiu Harry:

- Depois eu vou pra lá. – disse, indo na direção do bar. – Vou só pegar algumas coisas pra gente.

André piscou um olho e saiu, ligeiro. Harry suspirou, voltando para os sofás. Mário já tinha voltado com a tal Amanda.

- E aí? Mais uma caipirinha? – perguntou Mário.

Harry olhou Mário, correu os olhos para Hermione, que desviou o olhar assim que o amigo a olhou. Ele pensou e disse, suspirando:

- Não, chega. Já estou começando a ficar um pouco devagar.

- Cadê o André? – perguntou Tia Lu.

- Hum... sei lá. – respondeu, olhando pra ela – Acho que ele ia pegar alguma coisa.

- Se André já não estivesse laçado, estaria atrás de alguém. – riu Mário, deixando Hermione encabulada por sempre insistir que ela havia "prendido" o tal "garanhão" - Quem ia olhar pra alguém quando se está com a Hermione?... Oxe...

- Não adianta se envergonhar, Mione – comentou Tia Lu, virando os olhos pra Hermione – Estou começando a achar que você laçou ele mesmo.

- _Laçou_?

- É... – disse Mário, se arrumando no sofá – O André sempre foi galinha, Mione... ele nunca se preocupou com os "sentimentos alheios". A única garota que fez ele parar... foi a Vitória. Mas... ela morreu. Depois disso, ele voltou a ser o que era, porque achava que nunca ia gostar de alguém de novo...

- Mas parece que você está fazendo isso... – sorriu Tia Lu – Ele está muito tranqüilo com você, por assim dizer.

- Jura? – perguntou, se sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

- É... parece que ele está entrando no eixo de novo.

-... Que bom, então.

- A gente pode tirar a prova semana que vem. - sorriu Fernanda – Temos aula da poção do amor!

A turma riu, menos Harry e Hermione.

- CLÁSSICO! - gargalhou Mario. – Quero ver essa na tua classe! Ah, que saudades!

- ...Como? – interrompeu Hermione.

- A Poção do Amor. – explicou Tia Lu – Aqui, pra nós, é uma poção que você bebe... e se apaixona pela primeira pessoa que você vê.

- É uma poção bem... perigosa. Porque é uma paixão meio... _desejo sexual incontrolável_...

Todos voltaram a rir.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Harry.

- Ué, vocês vão fazer a poção em sala... e experimentar seus efeitos, pra ver se deu certo.

- Ela pode estar boa ou não, Harry. Se estiver... quando a pessoa que tomar olhar alguém... vai querer ela na hora. – disse Tia Lu, segurando a risada – E, quando dizemos na hora, é na hora MESMO.

- Acontece que, uma vez, André bebeu essa poção... e a primeira pessoa que ele viu... foi a Vitória.

- E ele não fez nada.

- Então concluímos que talvez ela não funcione se alguém, enfim já estiver dominado pelo cupido.

- Isso não diz nada – disse Hermione – Ela podia estar...

- Estava _perfeita_. – disse Mario.

- Como sabem?

- Porque nossa professora tinha tirado licença maternidade... e quem estava dando aula pra gente...

- Era a Leah. – disse a turma toda, em coro, sorrindo.

- E, como quase toda aula da Leah, ela tinha que agüentar um certo ajudante, que ficava à toa, enchendo o saco dela...

-... O Sirius. – completou o coro.

- Ih... – fez Hermione, assim que terminou de escutar a frase. Coisa boa não tinha saído mesmo.

- Como o André não fez nada, contou Tia Lu, A Leah mandou o Sirius tomar o resto, depois de alguns longos minutos de xingamento entre eles, onde um jogava a culpa no outro. Ele experimentou... e depois de alguns instantes sentindo náuseas, olhou pra ela.

- Foi uma das melhores cenas da minha vida! – exclamou Mario – A Leah olhou pra ele com aquela cara de sonsa, pôs as mãos na cintura e perguntou "E aí?"

-... E aí... – disse Tia Lu – Que ele não respondeu. Ele simplesmente... _avançou furiosamente _nela!

- Foi hilário! A Leah começou a rir, como todo mundo da sala, e perdeu todas as forças. O Sirius agarrou ela com uma força animal, e simplesmente se jogou com ela em cima da mesa! – gargalhava - Deu um trabalho infernal separar aqueles dois.

- Sem contar que, depois de tudo aquilo, o Sirius ainda ficou proibido de encontrar ela por uns três dias, até ele se 'desintoxicar'... mas, sem querer... eles ainda se cruzavam pelos corredores...

- Então a gente, do nada, via a Leah correndo e xingado pelos campos, com o maluco do Sirius atrás, tentando agarrar ela de novo.

- Nem me atrevo a imaginar essa cena! – riu Harry.

- Só vocês, mesmo... - disse Hermione, preocupada – Mas é perigoso então, vocês experimentarem...

- Ah, agora só com supervisão. – explicou Mário, um pouco desapontado.

Hermione ainda continuou conversando, escutando de Mário as enrascadas e confusões que aconteciam no castelo. Harry cruzou os braços e suspirou, voltando a olhar pra a pista de dança. Depois desceu o olhar e parou na amiga, que continuava a se espantar com o alto grau de confusão da escola. E reparou que ali na ocasião ela não lembrava muito a CDF que sempre andava na linha e abarrotada de livros apressada para as aulas. Ali, ela estava como qualquer outra garota do lugar: uma jovem trouxa "na balada", que usava maquiagem, arrumava o cabelo, usava uma roupa legal e saía, acompanhada ou não, para literalmente "curtir". Era estranho sentir aquele ar de "normalidade trouxa" entre eles, sempre tão cheios de enrascadas.

Hermione se levantou e foi até o banheiro com Fernanda. Harry acompanhou a amiga com o olhar e reparou que, assim como Fernanda ou qualquer outra garota trouxa relativamente atraente, puxava para si alguns olhares interessados dos rapazes.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estavam ali se divertindo, pensava Harry, estavam também para uma perigosa missão: buscar a Espada dos Deuses; e Voldemort estava lá. Isso o assustou. O que o bruxo das trevas estaria fazendo naquela hora? O que poderia acontecer? Ele poderia já estar no templo, ou com a Espada em mãos? E, ignorando tudo aquilo, eles estavam ali, despreocupados, como jovens comuns, "curtindo a vida", numa noite descontraída.

Harry se ergueu e avisou que ia dar uma volta. Saiu andando pelo salão, olhou as pessoas, viu que algumas garotas também o olhavam de vez em quando e correspondeu alguns dos olhares com um sorriso. Pra que se preocupar? Era só uma noite "fingindo ser um adolescente normal". Ele saiu para a varanda e desconfiou que a caipirinha fazia efeito: sentia-se um pouco devagar no meio de tanta agitação.

Respirou o ar quente da noite, e olhou para o jardim que subia pelo terreno do casarão, com várias árvores e um caminho de pedra, canteiros com flores e alguns banquinhos para os namorados, obviamente; quem estava no alto do terreno, entre as sombras, provavelmente estava muito 'ocupado'. Foi quando Harry reparou que alguém conhecido, com um copo de cerveja na mão, conversava com uma garota de roupas apertadas e pequenas, encostada numa árvore. O rapaz parecia bem envolvido, sorria, hipnotizado pelo grande decote de seus generosos peitos.

Harry piscou e balançou a cabeça, para olhar de novo:

-... André?

Não era a caipirinha. E também não tinha como ser outro cara, com a mesma roupa e mesma ridícula franja azul. Era ele. André, pelo jeito, cansava da enrolação e partia pro ataque. Os dois, rindo. Ele beijou a garota, e ela não recusou. No instante seguinte ela já lhe abraçava as costas e dava um beijo quase urgente, cheio de língua e tesão, literalmente falando: André respirava fundo enquanto tentava equilibrar seu copo numa mão, e passava a outra pela coxa da menina, enquanto, sem cerimônia, esfregava seu quadril contra o dela.

O queixo de Harry caiu, e ele sentiu a nuca formigar de raiva. Mas ao invés de seguir o instinto, subir e enfiar a mão na fuça do rapaz, ele virou-se no mesmo pé, correndo de volta para a mesa dos amigos. Mário estava saindo de novo com Amanda quando foi atropelado por Harry:

- Que foi, bichinho?

- Cadê a Hermione? – perguntou, procurando por ela, aflito.

- Que houve? – perguntou Tia Lu, se erguendo ao lado de Harry.

- O que vocês acham? – disse, ríspido – Aquele filho da mãe do André! _Laçado_? De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia?

-... Do que...

- Eu não vou deixar a Hermione continuar com aquele filho da puta! – gritou Harry.

Tia Lu recuou, já entendendo o que havia acontecido:

- O André foi atrás de outra, Mário. – Concluiu, respirando fundo, visivelmente brava. Mário também xingou baixinho, olhando de Tia Lu pra Harry, com uma clara expressão de "como assim, _ir atrás _de outra!".

- _Foi atrás_? – alterou-se Harry – Vou tirar a Mione desse lugar antes que ela veja o André _comendo _aquela menina debaixo da árvore!

- Eu não acredito... – rosnou Mário entre os dentes, dando um soco no sofá, de leve.

- Eles estão lá, naquela pracinha no fim dos jardins! Na primeira oportunidade que teve ele correu pra lá!

Nessa hora Tia Lu e Mário pararam abruptamente, prendendo a respiração. Harry estranhou e olhou pra trás:

- Que foi, gente? – perguntou Hermione, voltando do banheiro, onde tinha ido retocar a maquiagem, enquanto o namorado "saía".

* * *

O rapaz avançou veloz contra Leah, que desviou do golpe. Ele girou o corpo no contra-ataque, e seguiu encaixando vários ataques na diagonal, finalizando com um potente corte na horizontal, segurando a espada com as duas mãos. Leah apenas desviava dos ataques usando o corpo, e saltou para trás para se livrar do corte horizontal. Para seu espanto, o jovem atacou usando um poderoso_ gatotsu_, um ataque onde o espadachim enterra a espada no oponente como uma lança; e Leah, que estava a poucos passos da parede da quadra, se apoiou nela com um dos pés para saltar sobre o rapaz, que enterrou a espada no concreto quase até a metade.

Assim que ele juntou forças e retirou a espada do muro, Leah girou a mão esquerda e tocou de leve o pescoço dele com a ponta da bainha. Depois de dois segundos espantado, o garoto voltou a atacar, dessa vez mais ágil e forte. Leah começou a defender cada ataque com exatidão, recuando sempre.

O jovem tentou atingir o rosto da adversária com outro _gatotsu_, mas leah agachou-se para desviar... e novamente encostou a bainha da espada no jovem: a ponta de ferro em seu queixo.

Ele, mais uma vez, rosnou e voltou a atacá-la, dessa vez usando não só a espada, mas também ataques físicos, combinados de golpes que mais pareciam ter saído de um filme ou balé marcial. Apesar de desviar com mais dificuldade, Leah achou uma brecha e pegou uma pedra no chão, para em seguida saltar para longe dele, que enterrava a espada no concreto do chão e o partia facilmente. De uma certa distância, Leah o olhou, a pedra na mão.

- Maldição! – rosnou o jovem, a olhando, se erguendo, ofegante. Leah também parecia começar a respirar um pouco mais rápido e pesado, mas sem tirar os olhos fixos e frios do adversário – Pare de fazer _outras coisas _e dedique-se à luta!

Leah jogou a pedra para o alto, na direção do rapaz, que ergueu a cabeça e bateu na pedra com a mão direita:

- Mas o que você acha que...! – ao baixar os olhos, o rapaz viu Leah à sua frente, a bainha novamente encostada em seu corpo. – "Guarda aberta". Ela está me _tirando_. – pensou, sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva.

Feroz, ele voltou a atacar Leah, que sequer parecia preocupada em piscar menos, com medo de um ataque fulminante. Os ataques dos dois começavam a se refletir na quadra: as folhas da grande árvore de Óleo de Copaíba começavam a cair e pequenas fissuras se abriam no concreto, cada vez que uma carga mágica batia com mais força. O jovem enterrou um ataque em Leah, que defendeu segurando a espada na vertical colada em seu peito; ele girou o corpo como um animal dando o bote, para atingir suas costas abertas, mas Leah apenas pôs a bainha nas costas, na mesma posição, e defendeu o ataque sem sequer precisar olhar para ele de frente, como se lesse cada movimento do jovem.

Mais uma vez ele se agachou, girando o corpo, mas antes que esticasse os braços com a espada, Leah encostava a bainha entre seu ombro e pescoço. Ele a olhou, ofegando, e respirou fundo para se erguer em outro ataque. Mas parou, com o grito grosso e alto que Leah deu, visivelmente brava:

- JÁ CHEGA, MOLEQUE! Você já morreu QUATRO VEZES!

O rapaz se assustou, caindo sentado. Leah respirou profundamente, dando alguns passos para trás, tirando o cabelo do rosto molhado, encostando-se na tela da quadra:

-... Não é possível que você não tenha _percebido_.

O rapaz se ergueu, ofegante, segurando a espada com força:

- Eu percebi, sim! Mas... eu quero... continuar...

- Você está pedindo pra morrer. – rosnou Leah entre os dentes, os olhos violetas começando a brilhar com a intensidade do duelo. – Já chega dessa bobagem.

- _Kaiten Kembu_!

- QUÊ!

GAM – GAM – GAM; foi o som que ressoou na quadra. Por muito pouco Leah havia defendido os três ataques. Agora, a tela pesada de metal da quadra rangia e ia ao chão, partida em três pedaços diagonais. Leah parou curvada, a franja sobre os olhos, a boca aberta de espanto. Como ele sabia aquela técnica? A sua técnica, e tão perfeitamente? Aliás, como aquele rapaz podia ser daquele jeito; ele usava praticamente as mesmas técnicas que ela usava! Ela se defendeu de todos os ataques porque praticamente os _anteviu_. Por um segundo aquela chama selvagem ardeu em seu peito, ela contorceu o rosto como uma fera selvagem, e atacou o rapaz sem piscar:

- Aprenda com quem manja de verdade, neném! _Kaiten Kembu_!

Um ataque perfeitamente devastador. O jovem conseguiu defender o primeiro golpe por reflexo, o segundo por sorte, mas o terceiro se encaixou com perfeição, explodindo o lugar numa energia mágica como um raio que cai na terra, e no estrondo seguinte ele foi lançado de costas na outra tela, entortando-a no molde do seu corpo. Assim que aquela energia se dissipou, instantes depois, o rapaz caiu de joelho, tossindo, com as mãos nas costelas, se contorcendo de dor.

- Satisfeito? – desdenhou Leah, se erguendo e respirando profundamente.

O rapaz não tinha forças. Alguns instantes e ele murmurou:

-... Inatingível. Você é inatingível.

- Aprendeu da pior forma possível. – disse, desdenhosa, dando as costas e jogando a bainha de lado.

- Eu... daria qualquer coisa... pra ter nascido na sua época e de Lílian...

-... Hum? – murmurou, olhando ele por cima do ombro. Sentia sua energia latejar em seu próprio ouvido. Ia demorar tanto para aquilo passar...

- Eu... gostaria... – ofegava, sentindo muita dor, com algumas costelas partidas e talvez alguma hemorragia – De ter tido o privilegio de vocês duas estarem comigo enquanto eu crescia... é uma pena.

- Do que você...

- Você mentiu pra mim. – sussurrou o garoto, curvando o corpo de dor e exaustão, mas a olhando fixamente. – Você me disse... que eu era tão bom quanto você...

Leah começava a se sentir estranha. Afinal, quem era? De fato, seu espírito lhe parecia ser tão conhecido, familiar... mas ela não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser capaz de deixar seu coração tão _trêmulo_.

- Você me disse... – ofegava, em tom baixo, como alguém que choraminga, tirando a touca cinza – Foi a última coisa que você me disse... que eu era tão forte quanto você... e que eu seria tão bom quanto você era. Mas... mas é mentira.

Leah piscou, voltando a ficar de frente para ele, ainda ajoelhado no canto da quadra, na tela torta. O rapaz tirou os óculos e o pano negro do rosto: tinha traços finos, e pele muito clara. Seus olhos eram idênticos aos de Leah, violetas, e um pouco puxados. Seus cabelos eram muito negros e arrepiados, e, na sua testa, tinha uma profunda cicatriz, que a cortava horizontalmente de fora a fora.

- Você... você mentiu pra mim. – disse, os olhos vermelhos de choro e o rosto corado de suor – Eu não sou tão bom quanto você.

Leah sentiu o estômago gelar. Era por isso que ele lhe era tão familiar:

-... Toji...!

O rapaz voltou a cair de joelhos, ofegante, olhando Leah, chorando:

- Me perdoe... por não ter cumprido a promessa... e não ter me tornado um espadachim tão bom quanto você...

E caiu, desacordado. Leah estava estática e apavorada. Aquele ali era, sem duvida, Ian, seu filho caçula. Mas ele era uma criança, e aquele rapaz devia estar chegando aos vinte! Mas o que, então, era aquilo tudo?...

- Ian...? – Chamou Leah, dando um passo – Ian!

Antes que Leah se aproximasse, seu corpo e as duas espadas desaparecendo deixando um rastro de estrelinhas douradas. Leah bateu as mãos no concreto do chão, como se procurasse por algo, mas nada. Seu estado de choque ainda permaneceu durante muito tempo, naquele silêncio absoluto da noite. Pouco depois as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a cair.

* * *

Harry olhava Hermione quase apavorado. Os outros também pareciam apreensivos.

- Que houve? – estranhou.

Harry vacilou. _E agora?_

- Mione... vamos embora. – disse, em tom baixo.

- Embora?

- É, pra casa. Por favor.

- Mas Harry, que... – ela desconfiou que tinha algo de errado – O que aconteceu?

- O André está com outra garota. – disse, rápido, sem olhar pra ela.

- O... _desculpe_? – murmurou, como alguém que faz força para entender direito.

Harry respirou fundo, e a olhou, sério:

- Se ele fica se intitulando seu namorado, ele é um filho da puta, porque ele está lá fora, no jardim, se agarrando com outra.

Hermione abriu a boca, olhando Harry.

- Harry...

- Eu engoli ele até agora Mione, mas não vou admitir que ele te faça de idiota! Se ele te levasse a sério...

- Harry, do que você está _falando_? – perguntou, sem acreditar, balançando a cabeça.

- Mione, ele falou que ia pegar alguma coisa e foi se esfregar com outra, que tinha uma roupa tão apertada e pequena que deixava o útero á mostra! – dizia em tom grave e baixo, claramente segurando a raiva pra não sair gritando. Segurava tanto sua raiva que daqui a pouco seria perceptível suas veias do pescoço ou das têmporas.

Hermione ficou ligeiramente brava:

- Harry, você não gosta do André, isso não é segredo algum... mas isso não te dá o direito de vir inventando essas...

- _Inventar_? – exclamou Harry – Você acha que eu ia inventar isso?

Ele puxou Hermione pelo braço, e a arrastou até fora do lugar. Atrás foram os colegas. Hermione ia tentado se soltar, mas ele a segurava com força.

- Está me machucando, Harry!

Chegaram à varanda, e Harry procurou por André, mas não viu ninguém.

- Harry, você já foi longe demais! – brigou Hermione, elevando a voz, tirando o braço que Harry segurava com força.

- Hermione, eu não estou _delirando_! – defendeu-se, a essa hora as pessoas ao redor parando para reparar no que acontecia – Eu não estou bêbado a ponto de ver dois otários com franja azul!

- Franja azul? Quem aqui tem franja azul? – perguntou André, sorridente, aparecendo do fundo do salão, com dois copos na mão, muito calmo. – Estava procurando vocês... ué, que cara são essas?

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Carlão, com sua voz grossa, ríspido.

André deu de ombros:

- Enfrentando a fila pra buscar um refri. A Mione não bebe cerveja...

- Como... – murmurou Harry, inconformado – Como você pode ser tão canalha?

- Qual é, Harry...? – perguntou, desentendido.

- Você foi pegar refrigerante onde? Ordenhou dos peitos daquela boazuda que você tava se esfregando?

André gargalhou, divertindo-se:

- O... QUÊ?

Harry gaguejou.

- ...Va...Vamos! Vamos, seja homem!

André fechou a cara pra Harry. E falou:

- A caipirinha te fez mal.

Harry ficou abismado. André entregou o copo pra Hermione, inocente, despreocupado, sorrindo pra ela e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- É, Harry, você chapou mesmo. Veja só, está começando a ficar _vermelhinho_...

Hermione não agüentou e soltou uma risada contida. Ver que não estava sendo levado a sério fez Harry ficar mais bravo ainda. Ele gritou, furioso:

- ADMITA! Admita que você estava agarrando outra garota! Seja homem e admita o que você fez!

A essa altura o lugar já havia parado pra prestar atenção no que acontecia. A chuva já havia começado, e os jardins, cheios de barro, estavam vazios.

André deu uma risadinha.

- Eu não vou permitir que você faça a Hermione de boba! – berrou Harry.

-... QUEM é o bobo aqui? – perguntou André, muito seguro de si.

- VOCÊ NÃO MERECE UMA GAROTA COMO A HERMIONE, SEU!

-... Não? Que discurso mais _antigo_.

- ELA MERECE ALGUÉM MUITO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ, SEU...

- Ah, e esse alguém seria quem...? _Você_? – perguntou, com desdém.

Harry parou. André continuou, sorrindo:

- Você está tendo _outro ataquinho de ciúmes_.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES! – urrou Harry, a ponto de avançar em André – Não vou admitir que você use a Hermione como você usa todas as outras, seu galinha filho da pu...

Harry não terminou. André lhe dava um soco com toda a força que tinha, jogando-o de costas na chuva, espirrando lama pra todo o lado. A "platéia" vibrou, chamando a atenção do segundo andar da casa, onde o pessoal se debruçou nas largas janelas. Com dificuldade Harry se ergueu, engasgando com a chuva e a lama.

- Leco, PÁRA! – disse Hermione, assustada, agarrando André pelo braço no primeiro passo que o namorado dava.

Harry avançou em André, mas Hermione se colocou na frente, já no meio da chuva:

- VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM! – gritou.

Mais uma vez o público vibrou. Harry passou a mão no canto da boca, machucado. Olhou André com selvageria, enquanto ele apenas mantinha a expressão cínica. Harry olhou Hermione nos olhos, transbordando de raiva.

- Por _favor_, Harry. – pediu Hermione, em tom baixo, mas firme, lhe olhando fixamente.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, suspirando. Não ia admitir aquela palhaçada, ia fazer Hermione acreditar, mas achou melhor não arranjar briga ali:

- Tudo bem, eu...

De novo ele não completou. André empurrou Hermione para o lado aproveitando a distração dos dois e outra vez socou Harry, mas ele desviou, recuando de novo para a chuva.

- Ah, seu... – gemeu Harry.

André girou o corpo e lhe acertou um poderoso chute no peito, e jogou Harry de costas no poste do jardim, balançando o antigo lampião negro. Harry perdeu o fôlego e no instante seguinte levou uma cotovelada no nariz, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de lado na lama, de novo. A platéia adorava, enlouquecida. Foi quando sua raiva explodiu. André aproveitou Harry no chão e avançou para lhe dar um pontapé no estômago, mas o seu pé parou nas mãos firmes de Harry, que o olhou, furioso. André se assustou: Harry estava branco, com os olhos brilhando de raiva, sua energia era sentida a distância. André recuou, e Harry se pôs de pé, e novamente Hermione colocou-se na frente dos dois. Dessa vez Carlão agarrou André com força por trás, segurando seus braços, lhe travando os movimentos.

- Harry, pára! – disse Hermione, desesperada, empurrando o peito Harry com toda força, para ele não avançar. O contato da palma da sua mão com o tórax molhado do amigo lhe dava pequenos choques, tamanha energia Harry estava querendo expelir, de raiva.

- PARAR, EU! – exclamou, com o rosto machucado.

- Por favor. – pediu, largando de segurá-lo de frente e tentando puxar seu braço.

Harry não deixou ela lhe tocar, dando um passo pra trás:

- Eu tento defender você dele e...

- Você não está defendendo _ninguém_.

-... Ele estava _traindo_ você! Não entende? Você, com a gente no sofá, e ele agarrando outra, se esfregando como...

- Já chega disso, Harry!

-... Você não vai acreditar em mim?

- Harry, por...

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO COM VOCÊ! QUE MERDA É ESSA! – urrou, agora latejando as energias em Hermione - Ele tava agarrando sim! Uma menina de blusa minúscula, vermelha, presa por um nó, com os peitos apertados, um short jeans! Era loira! Tinha um brinco no umbigo!

Uma frustração enorme tomou conta dele. Ela não acreditava. Por quê? E, aquele ordinário ali, atrás dela, sorrindo pra ele. Harry sentiu um nó na garganta, e apontou pra André, furioso, depois de alguns instantes:

- Eu ainda ACABO com você.

- Pode vir – sorriu André, tentando sair. Mas Carlão o segurou com mais força.

- Fique com ele, então. – disse Harry pra Mione, com desdém – E seja muito feliz... _tonta_.

Harry deu as costas e saiu. Mas a caipirinha e os socos o fizeram ficar zonzo, ele tropeçou no próprio calcanhar e engatinhou pelo chão, caindo de cara na lama, pela terceira vez, mandando os óculos longe. Todos da casa caíram na gargalhada. Ele, com mais raiva ainda, pegou os óculos e se ergueu, saindo pelo portão lateral do jardim, ainda cambaleante.

- Vai lá, ô _chapadão_! – riu André, junto da multidão. – Ei, pode me soltar, Carlão.

André, rindo, olhou os amigos, que não achavam graça alguma.

-... Que foi, gente?

Hermione olhou pro portão, onde Harry havia saído, e se sentiu mal com aquilo tudo.

- Ei, gata, saia da chuva. – disse André, lhe puxando – Vamos voltar pra dentro?

Hermione olhou André longamente, sem dizer nada. Ele parecia satisfeito.

- Que cara é essa? Foi divertido, não foi?

Ela olhou os colegas, que pareciam também esperar alguma reação dela. Voltou a olhar André, que sorria largamente. Então, ela deu as costas e saiu correndo pelo mesmo portão, atrás de Harry. O público então veio abaixo, gritando, vaiando, batendo nas ripas de madeira das janelas e das mesas e batendo palmas como nunca tinha feito antes. André ficou boquiaberto, olhando o portão lateral da Cooperativa:

- O que ela...

Antes que ele saísse, Carlão o segurou:

- Você fica.

- Escuta aqui, cara...

- VOCÊ FICA!

André olhou os amigos, assustado. E teve de ficar.

* * *

Harry sentia dor, raiva, frustração, tudo junto. Andava a passos rápidos, largos e pesados, debaixo da chuva quente. Como ele estava com raiva... Perdeu a conta de quantas pedras chutou e quantas árvores e placas de trânsito socou pelo caminho. Uma delas se entortou, quando ele lembrou de André se esfregando na garota e instantes antes beijando Hermione na frente dele.

Por que ela não acreditava nele? Isso o enfurecia. Ela sempre acreditou nele, ou ao menos tentava argumentar, toda cautelosa. Mas agora era como se ela estivesse... _hipnotizada_. Cega. Sem o brilhante raciocínio. Saber que sua melhor amiga estava sendo enganada pelo cara que ela gostava lhe doía muito. Porque ela não gostava de alguém que realmente lhe desse o valor que merecia? Eles estavam se distanciando cada vez mais, sentia que estava perdendo sua melhor amiga – e única, ali. Isso lhe feria demais. Harry tinha prometido que cuidaria dela, e não conseguia fazê-lo.

Hermione acreditava em André, não em Harry. Ela sempre estava grudada nele, não em Harry. Ela riu DE Harry, não COM ele. Ele fez papel de idiota na frente de toda aquela gente para defender a amiga de André, e ela ficou do lado _dele_.

Harry atravessava a rua, descendo a ladeira, passando pela enxurrada, indo na direção de um pequeno largo, a Fonte de Marília de Dirceu.

- Harry, espere! Harry!

Ele olhou pra trás. Era Hermione. Mas ele estava com muita raiva e nem parou, era a última pessoa que ele poderia querer ver na frente naquela hora.

- Harry, espera! Por favor!

- Volte pra lá! – gritou.

- Harry!

- MANDEI VOLTAR!

Já na praça da fonte, Hermione o alcançou. E tentou puxá-lo pelo braço.

- Mandei você voltar, não escutou? E TIRE as mãos de mim!

- Harry, PARE! – pediu, parando.

Harry também parou, a alguns largos passos, e se virou, com raiva.

- PARE VOCÊ, QUE INFERNO!

- Harry, não fique bravo... – pediu, suspirando.

- É fácil pra você, né? Não é de vocês que eles riem, não é você que paga mico, que se humilha, não é você, não é? Pra você é MUITO SIMPLES!

- Por favor... acalme-se.

- NÃO ME ACALMO! Porque, se quer saber, já estou de SACO CHEIO! CHEGA!

Hermione parou, olhando-o. Harry respirava ofegante, o sangue escorrendo do seu nariz, aquilo tudo lhe remoendo, lhe destruindo por dentro.

- Mione, eu estou CHEIO. – gritava, gesticulando quase descontrolado de raiva – Cheio de ver você perdendo a confiança em mim, cheio de ter de aturar aquele André em nome da nossa amizade que, acho eu, nem existe mais! Você só quer ele, só quer ficar com ele, rir com ele, falar com ele! Por acaso percebeu que a gente nunca mais conversou? Você nem sequer me dá _bom dia_!

- Harry... – suspirou Hermione – Sabe... você implica muito com o André... se você o conhecesse direito, veria que ele é legal.

- Ah, SUPER legal! – exclamou, na chuva, espirrando água pros lados – Ele é o melhor cara do MUNDO! Aliás, sua alma gêmea! Um exemplo a ser seguido! Nossa, ele é tão perfeito que eu acho que queria ser ele, UAU!

- Harry, controle sua raiva, por favor...

- NÃO CONTROLO! – urrou, tremendo de ódio – Por que eu cansei de ser o bonzinho, o agradável! Eu detesto aquele idiota, e quero que todo mundo fique sabendo que eu odeio aquele retardado!

E deu as costas. Um passo depois Hermione suspirou, desanimada:

- Sabe, você está mesmo tendo outra idiota crise de ciúmes...

Escutar aquilo fez Harry perder a razão, o sentido. Escutar aquilo fez ele parar de sentir as pernas, fez o sangue ferver de raiva como não havia sentido antes. Ele virou-se, sentido-se extremamente frustrado e revoltado. Sentia seus olhos formigarem, o corpo gelar por completo e a maldita bebida lhe deixar mais zonzo.

- Quer saber...? – murmurou, tremendo, olhando Hermione com muita, muita raiva, e gritou - Eu estou com ciúmes, sim!

Hermione sentiu uma descarga elétrica correr por todo seu corpo e a pregar no mesmo lugar, recuando o rosto. Harry continuou, despejando toda sua raiva e frustração:

- Se é sentir ciúmes toda vez que vejo você com ele, me remoer de raiva cada vez que ele chega em você todo cheio de dedos, SIM, EU ESTOU com ciúmes! Porque eu não suporto ver você com um idiota daqueles! Porque eu não suporto ser seu amigo enquanto ele planeja orgulhoso o que vai fazer com você quando saírem de novo! Então é isso, eu devo estar morrendo de ciúmes!

Harry parou, respirando ofegante, sentindo os olhos arderem e se embaçarem, o peito carregado de raiva, se atropelando, querendo colocar tudo pra fora ao mesmo tempo. Passou as costas da mão no nariz que continuava sangrando e se misturando com água da chuva, impaciente, sentindo a caipirinha lhe deixar cada vez mais inibido de falar tudo que podia falar, ali, tendo só ela na frente, como aquela vez nos campos da escola.

- Aliás, ciúmes não! Eu tenho inveja! – berrou, esbravejando, gesticulando, os dois sozinhos naquele lugar, debaixo daquela intensa chuva de verão - É isso, eu MORRO DE INVEJA daquele maldito André! Porque ele é o seu _galanteador irresistível_, e eu! Eu sou só seu amigo! Porque ele é seu _piadista engraçadinho_, e eu! Eu sou só seu amigo! Porque ele é o seu _bonitão popular_, e eu! Eu sou só seu amigo! Porque ele é o _seu todo perfeito_, e eu? Eu sou só seu amigo! Porque ele é seu namorado, e eu...!

Harry parou, quase desolado, olhando a amiga, e terminou, em tom baixo:

-... Eu sou só seu amigo.

Ele olhou o chão, passando a mão na testa. Depois de tanta adrenalina, sentia a pesada chuva realmente lhe incomodar, a água escorrendo e pingando do seu rosto, dos seus braços. O vazio que sentia de repente aumentou. Olhou Hermione exausto, respirando ofegante, com a boca aberta. Ela estava parada, completamente sem reação, no mesmo lugar, o olhando.

A chuva lhes castigava. Hermione também estava encharcada. Harry a olhava em silêncio, como se de repente fosse capaz de prestar atenção em todos os pingos de chuva que caindo do céu sobre a praça e sobre eles. E ela também o olhava em silêncio, aparentemente em estado de choque. A água da chuva caía de sua franja grudada no rosto, descia pelos olhos, sem retirar a maquiagem, ou descia pelo nariz, que, assim como suas bochechas, tinha algumas pintinhas. Às vezes escorriam pela sua boca entreaberta, chegavam, no queixo, e pingavam dele. Ou ainda caminhavam pelo pescoço, caindo em seu colo à mostra, e ia sumir em sua blusa, para continuar a descer pela barriga e mais uma vez sumir em seu cinto e sua saia jeans. Essa água da chuva provavelmente desceria seu caminho, pelas pernas até chegarem finalmente ao chão. Ou desciam ainda pelos braços e pingavam das pontas dos seus dedos. Algumas, quem sabe, desciam pelas suas costas.

Harry finalmente percebeu que tinha feito alguma coisa de "errado". Parou de contemplar a amiga, ainda estática, e esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando inutilmente limpar o maldito sangue dos machucados. Finalmente Hermione se moveu. Piscou uma, duas, algumas vezes, respirando fundo, olhando para os lados, para o chão, completamente desestabilizada. Ela pôs a mão na cabeça, abriu a boca, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Escuta – disse Harry, rápido, sentindo a cabeça doer, com a mão forçando a testa – Esqueça, Mione. Eu estou cansado, aquele troço que bebi não me fez muito bem, ok?

Hermione finalmente o olhou, ainda assustada.

- Volte pra lá, tá? – pediu Harry, em tom baixo, agora sentindo a cabeça doer - Por favor, volte e esqueça de mim, por favor. Esqueça que eu vim, que eu briguei, que você veio aqui, esqueça seja lá o que eu disse, eu não estou legal. Esqueça até que eu existo, deve ser melhor.

E, então, deu as costas, e continuou andando. Mas Hermione não saiu do lugar, permaneceu na mesma posição, debaixo daquela chuva, no meio daquela noite, por outros longos e silenciosos minutos.

* * *

**N.A1: OLHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gente! Ok, chega de boiolagem. Esse é um dos capítulo que mais gosto na fic. talvez na série toda. Porque tudo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO que acontece nele tem um porquê, uma causa e consequencia. E só que escreve sabe o quanto é difícil juntar "tudo de bom e útil" num capítulo só.**

**N.A2: Quanto mais vocês odeiam o André, mais eu gosto dele. Ele é adoravelmente filho da puta. E, por mais que eu me ache muito fraquinha pra escrever H², eu realmente acho que, no fim, a cena da chuva vai ser o "símbolo H²" da Espada dos Deuses. Mas eu gosto da cena.**

**N.A3: Pra quem reclamava que o Harry não pegava ninguém, próximo capítulo tem uma cena bastante "meu Deus que é isso!", e, NÃO, não é com a Hermione. risada maléfica.**

**N.A4: Feliz carnaval pra todo mundo, e até o próximo capítulo: "A Poçao do Amor". 0v**


	18. CAPÍTULO 64: A Poção do Amor

**Capítulo 17 – A Poção do Amor (EdD64)**

Tio Gon olhava a paisagem da sua janela ao fim da chuva quando Leah entrou e continuou parada na porta, sem reação, pingando sem parar. O velho pigarreou e sorriu:

- Grande homem seu filho se tornou, não?

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou, passando a mão na testa – Era... o Toji.

- Eu sei. Eu o senti. Quando apareceu... ele desenvolveu uma energia poderosa, capaz de me fazer sentir sua presença na cidade, mesmo que a quilômetros. Exatamente como você faz.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Não sei ao certo, há tantas maneiras ainda misteriosas de se viajar no tempo... mas que belo duelo, não?

- Ele... – gaguejou, sentindo-se apavorada – Eu...

- Ele só desmaiou. – riu – Apesar de curto, seu duelo foi intenso. Ele caiu de exaustão. Algumas costelas quebradas não irão matá-lo.

Leah encostou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão, sentando-se, também completamente exausta:

- Ele disse tantas coisas... – continuou – Disse que eu menti, que ele era fraco, que tinha prometido que iria ser tão forte quanto eu.

- Talvez ele tenha voltado para lhe enfrentar e saber se tinha conseguido. E conseguiu. – divertiu-se.

- Apesar de eu ter tido cinco oportunidades de encostar a espada nele... – sorriu Leah, cansada – Ele estava _perfeito_.

- Ele poderia ter vencido, mas a ansiedade lhe tirou a concentração.

- Mas eu não entendo porque ele retornou para saber se estava bem... porque não fez isso no futuro? Digo, comigo, daqui a alguns anos?

Tio Gon voltava a reparar o céu, que agora se limpava e exibia algumas tímidas estrelas:

- Porque talvez você não estivesse lá para isso.

Leah parou para pensar, e sentir uma ponta crescente de medo em seu peito:

- Não... não vou estar? Isso significa...

- Ora, você sabe o que pode acontecer, não? Toda essa busca pelas espadas... uma guerra iminente...

- Claro que sei. – disse, se erguendo.

- Está disposta a dar sua vida por isso? - perguntou, olhando-a.

- Quero ver meu único filho crescer. – foi a resposta.

Tio Gon sorriu:

- Está com medo da morte?

- Não. – disparou, para em seguida se corrigir - Digo, claro que, às vezes, temo a morte. Tenho minha família, não quero perdê-los, deixá-los sozinhos. Mas sei que muitas vezes terei de defrontá-la daqui pra frente...

- Que bom. Porque você sabe que, se temer a morte acima de tudo... será seu filho que poderá não ter a oportunidade de voltar e duelar com você. Sabe o que isso significa?

Leah pensou um pouco, e respondeu:

- Eu voltei a apostar minha vida quando decidi parar Voldemort, Tio Gon. Quando eu enfrento um perigo à minha frente, sozinha, eu temo a morte, porque quero voltar para minha família. Mas a partir do momento em que o perigo rondar minha família... o medo da morte não terá espaço dentro de mim, mesmo que isso signifique o sacrifício.

Tio O velho sorriu e se aproximou, batendo a bengala no ombro de Leah – alto demais para ser alcançado pela sua calejada mãozinha:

- O seu filho será tão bom quanto você, Leah. Independente de você estar lá... ou não.

* * *

Harry já chegava em casa quando lembrou: como ia entrar, sem a chave? Torceu para que a fechadura pudesse ser aberta por um _Alohomorra_, mas viu as luzes da sala acesas, e agradeceu por Leah já ter chegado.

Entrou em casa e tirou o paletó, ensopado:

- Alô? – chamou, não vendo ninguém, além da sala, cozinha e corredor aceso. – Leah?

Mas não foi Leah quem veio: foi Sandrinha, tão ensopada quanto ele, a blusa branca de babadinhos decotada e a saia grudados no corpo, secando o longo cabelo loiro – fora da habitual trança - com uma toalha. Incomodado com a visível transparência da roupa dela, Harry desviou o olhar, coçando a nuca:

- Ahm... você já veio? Achei que ainda estivesse na Cooperativa.

- Ah, já vim. – sorriu, sem se importar com o fato de que Harry pudesse ver quase tudo por cima da sua roupa – Quer dizer, eu ia voltar pra festa, mas tomei essa chuva no caminho, e acabei desistindo. – e riu em seguida – Pelo jeito você também a tomou.

- Po... _poisé_, né? – desviou-se pelo outro lado, indo para a cozinha, meio constrangido. Mas Sandrinha viu seu rosto começando a inchar, manchado de sangue:

- Ei... que houve? Está machucado... e reparando bem, andou rolando na lama, foi?

- Não foi nada. – disse, já na cozinha, indo pendurar o paletó no alpendre – Vou tirar essa roupa e tomar um bom banho.

- Não sem antes eu dar um jeito na sua cara. – avisou, abrindo o armário de madeira de remédios e pegando uma garrafa escura, umas gazes e gelo na geladeira, sendo educada o suficiente para não comentar que havia reparado que ele andava levemente zonzo.

Harry, meio a contragosto, se sentou no banco da cozinha. Sandrinha lhe deu também uma toalha para se secar, e Harry agradeceu intimamente ela ter começado a tratar do seu machucado logo – mas era extremamente constrangedor sentir que o olhar da garota parecia se atrair como ímã para a maldita camisa branca colada que Leah havia lhe enfiado, agora quase completamente transparente. Mas, como enfermeira, ela até que fez um bom trabalho, passou algodão com arnica nos machucados de Harry, fazendo arder um pouco, mas limpando, e em seguida lhe deixou um pano de compressa com gelo e a arnica, para não inchar o rosto.

- Arranjou confusão?- perguntou, sentada á sua frente, interessada – Aposto como foi por causa de uma garota.

- Não arranjei confusão. – murmurou, com o rosto virado enquanto ela lhe fazia a compressa no canto do nariz.

- Ah... jura? – espantou-se – Que pena.

-... Que pena?

- É. - sorriu, sem vergonha. – Você ficaria completamente_ irresistível _dando uma de _rebelde brigão_.

Harry sentiu o estômago gelar sob o olhar da garota e, para cortar o papo, resolveu disparar:

- Foi seu irmão quem me bateu.

- Ah, foi? – riu-se, ainda fazendo compressa no rosto do rapaz.

- É. – disse, azedo – Ele estava ficando com outra garota, eu vi, tentei avisar Hermione e ele me bateu por isso.

- Previsível. – suspirou, patética – Ele é assim mesmo. Mas porque não reagiu?

- Bem que tentei.

- É, eu reconheço que ele bate bem. – divertiu-se.

- Não revidei porque Hermione pediu. – cortou, ofendido.

Sandrinha se levantou, para ir lavar o pano, e soltou um "Ah", da pia:

- Então eu estava certa. Você se meteu em confusão por causa de uma garota.

- Não do jeito que você vê as coisas. – murmurou, bravo – Vou tomar banho.

Harry se ergueu e foi na direção do quarto. Sandrinha foi atrás, para lhe dar outra compressa, nova:

- Ah, calma, Harry.

Ele imediatamente se virou, com raiva:

- AH, MAIS UMA pra me pedir CALMA! Oops...

Virar-se de repente fez Harry dar dois passos para trás e se apoiar nas cortinas, zonzo. Sentia o corpo mole, um pouco de sonolência, moleza. Provavelmente a mistura "caipirinha _mais _pancada na cabeça e _mais _emoção à flor da pele".

- Bebeu alguma coisa, né? – sorriu, faceira.

- Um banho ajuda. – murmurou, voltando a se erguer – Não foi nada.

Mas Sandrinha o empurrou de volta para as cortinas com extrema facilidade, usando apenas uma mão, parecendo um pouco ofendida:

- Harry... eu não entendi o que você disse sobre o meu jeito de ver as coisas. Tem algo de errado nele?

- Nada... – murmurou, agora sem poder escapulir do olhar levemente ofendido da menina – É que... você e seu irmão, não é certo o jeito que vocês encaram a vida, achando que tudo se resume a pegar alguém, transar com alguém, a vida não é só isso.

A garota sorriu:

- Eu sei que não é. Mas eu, particularmente, só tento aproveitar o máximo que eu posso. A vida é uma só para ser desperdiçada.

Harry engoliu em seco. Queria ir logo tomar banho e dormir, ela ali, claramente se _inclinando _pra ele, começava a lhe incomodar, só que de _outra forma_. E Harry sabia que era justamente isso que Sandrinha queria, e que ela saberia muito bem perceber o que estava lhe acontecendo.

- Sabe, Harry... – disse, sorrindo, encostando as mãos na barriga de Harry - Eu acho que eu sei do que é que você está _sentindo falta_.

Harry sentiu um frio correr por toda sua espinha, quando ela debruçou seu corpo sobre ele, apertando-o contra a cortina, encostando sua boca no canto direito da dele. Ele prendeu a respiração, estremecendo-se visivelmente. Não devia fazer aquilo, mas a chuva havia deixado o contato dos seus corpos mais próximo e sensual. E, querendo ou não, Sandrinha era o tipo de garota um tanto provocante e impulsiva, que, sim, consegue mexer com qualquer rapaz na _flor da idade_, por assim dizer. Se Harry tivesse dentro de si uma responsabilidade, um compromisso maior, mesmo que aquele toque tivesse mexido com seus instintos, ele pararia, mas o desejo de ter uma válvula de escape era tão grande que todo aquele arrepio causado por ela não pôde ser ignorado. Ela puxou Harry pelo pescoço, fazendo-o debruçar-se sobre ela, lhe pressionado mais ainda, com outro beijo, dessa vez nem um pouco evitado.

Quando Sandrinha descolou sua boca da dele, Harry abriu os olhos, soltando um suspiro. Ela, ainda junto dele, debruçada sobre seu corpo na cortina, sorriu, sabendo que Harry não podia mais esconder que aquilo mexera com ele.

- ...Isso não... é certo. – sussurrou Harry, ainda inclinado sobre ela.

- Alguém pode provar o contrário? – sorriu, faceira, passeando com os dedos sobre a camisa molhada de Harry, como se brincasse com as curvas do seu tórax.

Era verdade, pensou. Ninguém podia dizer que estavam fazendo alguma coisa de errado. E, no fundo, talvez ele estivesse precisando fazer alguma coisa impulsivamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências. E ali parecia uma boa hora de literalmente colocar tanta emoção guardada pra fora. Ela de novo puxou seu rosto para baixo, e dessa vez Harry também lhe puxou pela cintura, e os dois fizeram praticamente a mesma coisa que André fazia com a garota na festa; eles se beijavam, se tocavam, como se estivessem com extrema pressa para aproveitar cada segundo daquilo; Sandrinha não se importava quando as mãos de Harry passavam pelas suas costas, pernas e pelo seu quadril, muito menos quando ele fazia isso por baixo do tecido molhado de sua roupa. Para ela, Harry talvez fosse um perigoso e irresistível parque de diversões.

- Para um bicho do mato como você era até minutos atrás... – ofegou Sandrinha, quando consegui desvencilhar-se dos lábios de Harry – Você está bem empolgado, não? Mas será que vai estar _empolgado o suficiente_?

-... O suficiente? – perguntou Harry, respirando ofegante, recostando-se na cortina novamente.

Ele olhou Sandrinha, ainda em seus braços, que sorria maliciosamente. "O suficiente?" pensou Harry, ela estava _duvidando _da _ousadia _dele?

-... Quem sabe. – sorriu, entrando no seu jogo. E, então, soltou Sandrinha, para em seguida, num só puxão, tirar a camiseta branca e jogá-la para ela.

Sandrinha segurou a camiseta dele e o olhou, estreitamente. E não é que ele tinha entrado no jogo _mesmo_? Ela, então, sorriu, largou a camiseta dele no chão e também tirou a sua, jogando no rosto de Harry.

- Wow. – murmurou Harry, rindo, tirando a camiseta dela do rosto, rindo do tamanho da ousadia da menina.

Mais uma vez eles se abraçaram, tendo a certeza de que aquilo estava só começando, apesar da temperatura pra lá de alta. Harry não só lhe beijava, como também mordia seu pescoço, sua orelha, enquanto ela apenas ria gostoso, acariciando o peito e os braços de Harry, divertindo-se loucamente com aquilo. Depois de um longo beijo, Sandrinha pôs os dedos na cintura da calça de Harry, puxando-o para si com força pelo cinto.

- E aí? – disse, com o nariz encostado no dele.

- E aí o quê? – também riu, respirando ofegante, sentindo que ela já lhe abrira o cinto.

- Vai mesmo ter coragem? – sorriu, extremamente provocante.

- Você já tirou meu cinto, desabotoou o botão... – Harry respirou fundo, enumerando, sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer, mas sem tirar o nariz do de Sandrinha, e também sorriu -... e _abriu_ o meu zíper. Isso não deve ser mais uma questão de _coragem_.

Mais uma vez Sandrinha correu as mãos para o pescoço de Harry, enquanto ele praticamente a erguia no ar. Ele a segurava com extrema facilidade pelo quadril, por debaixo da saia, deixando-a quase sentada no ar, colada a seu corpo, as duas mãos dela segurando seu rosto, sem parar de beijá-lo. Não era raro que respirassem fundo, gemendo quase sem fôlego. Ainda que estivessem "a um passo de um caminho sem volta", eles pareciam dispostos a atrasarem o clímax um pouco mais, enquanto aproveitavam cada segundo e cada toque preliminar.

-... Que braço. – riu Sandrinha, entre um beijo, referindo-se ao braço de Harry, contraído ao segurá-la em sua cintura. Ele continuava não desistindo de beijá-la, e ela continuava lhe provocando – E, pensando bem... que peitos, e que barriga. Será que você _vale mesmo a pena_? _Nem tudo que reluz é ouro_.

Harry parou de beijá-la, e a olhou, estreitamente. Ela estava insinuando que ele poderia... não dar conta? Ou a _luxúria _que ela sentia ao passar os olhos e as mãos pelo seu corpo poderia sugerir que _alguma outra coisa _não fosse tão empolgante quanto seu físico?

-... Que quer dizer? – perguntou, sem tirá-la do colo.

- Hum... bobinho. – riu, abraçando seu pescoço novamente, marota – Estava te _provocando_. Se eu tivesse percebido qualquer coisa de _errado _com você, eu não me daria ao luxo de perder meu tempo. – E lhe roçou a orelha com a boca, sussurrando, fazendo-o arrepiar novamente – Mas a cada segundo você me surpreende, Harry. Já tenho certeza que você não só vale a pena, como também... tem grandes chances de ser um cara realmente _inesquecível_...

Mas foi durante este momento que escutaram uma conversa na rua. Ela esticou os olhos pela janela, na beirada da cortina:

-... Ah, não... estão chegando... – murmurou.

Foi quando a razão voltou para a mente de Harry, e ele pôs Sandrinha no chão.

- Ah, meu Deus... – ele imediatamente pegou a camiseta e deslizou para o quarto – Melhor ir pro banho.

- Ei, não vai esperar... ei, Harry! – chamou Sandrinha, que também teve de correr até o quarto atrás de uma blusa seca, ao menos.

A turma entrou, conversando, um pouco sérios.

- E aí? – perguntou Sandrinha, já com uma camiseta seca por cima, tentando não parecer ofegante – Como foi?

- Legal. – disse Tia Lu, nem um pouco animada.

A turma foi para a cozinha tomar café e conversar antes de irem dormir. Quando Hermione entrou no quarto, Harry já havia tomado banho, se arrumado e deitado. Hermione pensou muito antes de chamá-lo num sussurro:

-... Harry? Harry?

Ele, mesmo acordado, de costas para ela, não respondeu. Achou melhor continuar fingindo que estava dormindo.

* * *

Harry acordou sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça e com um gosto ruim na boca. Agradeceu por ser fim de semana e não ter que ir para a escola. Levantou-se, foi para o banheiro, lavou o rosto, e voltou, quase se arrastando, para ir para a cozinha. Hermione, que estendia a cama, o seguia com o olhar, interessada. Ele sequer havia a percebido ali, e ela não parecia muito a fim de mostrar que estava ali também. Harry, com uma péssima cara amassada, parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta, e gemeu, pondo a mão na testa e voltando para o banheiro: por muito pouco não havia ido tomar café só de samba canção branca. Assim que se fechou no banheiro, Hermione balançou a cabeça, não escondendo que havia achado graça.

Quando Harry saiu, a amiga já havia ido para a cozinha. Chegou à mesa do café e se sentou. Lá estavam Carlão, Mário, Hermione e Leah. Assim que Harry se sentou, Mario, na ponta esquerda do banco da cozinha, lhe esticou um copo e uma aspirina:

- Tome isso depois do café. – disse, sorrindo serenamente, já sabendo que Harry estaria com uma ressaca brava – Vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu, pegando o bule e se servindo de café.

Leah, que estava no fogão de lenha pegando pão de queijo e leite quente, sentou-se na frente de Harry, também visivelmente abatida. Mas quando bateu os olhos no rapaz pareceu acordar, estranhando:

-... O que foi isso, Harry?

Harry a olhou, sem saber o que falar. Seu rosto estava arranhado no lado direito, e seu lábio estava com um machucado já coagulado. Além, claro, de uma péssima cara de ressaca.

- Brigou ontem, foi?

- Ahm... não foi nada. Só... bem... não estou acostumado com caipirinha, sabe?... O mundo gira...

Hermione que, colocava leite no café, de pé no fogão, apenas olhou de esguio, mal movendo o rosto. Mario suspirou profundamente, e Carlão não escondeu:

- Foi o André. – disse, com sua voz rouca, comendo granola.

Leah desceu a xícara de café sem tocar seus lábios:

-... Como?...

- Foi o André, ele bateu no Harry.

Mário também resolveu tomar partido:

- O André estava correndo atrás de outra na Cooperativa. Harry, logicamente, quis defender Hermione, e Leco bateu nele.

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-... Verdade?

Harry se sentiu envergonhado, e não disse nada.

- E por que não revidou? – estranhou Leah – Você deveria é ter dado uma boa surra nele.

-... Não queria arranjar confusão. – murmurou, se encolhendo – Já passou.

- Mas ele te machucou! E você só estava tentando, de certa forma, ajudar Hermione a ver a peste que ele é.

- Se eu brigasse... – começou, olhando Hermione de esguio, que se sentava à mesa, próxima ao fogão, a três cadeiras de Leah. – Seria pior. Não queria constranger a Mione.

Leah ainda o olhava, e resolveu virar-se para Hermione:

- E aí, Hermione?

Hermione que até então tentava parecer apenas parte da paisagem, suspirou:

- Agradeço o Harry por não ter levado adiante aquela briga idiota. Não valia a pena.

- Mas você pelo menos já conversou com o André?

Ela respirou fundo, olhando a mesa:

- Já, já conversamos.

Leah percebeu que aquele não era exatamente um bom momento:

- Tudo bem, outra hora a gente vê isso com mais calma.

Alguns minutos se seguiram em silêncio, com Tia Lu e Fernanda chegando à mesa. A tranqüilidade parecia finalmente ter reinado. Até Sandrinha chegar, se espreguiçando. Estava sorridente, de camisola, e, sem cerimônia, apoiou-se na cadeira de Harry, que olhou para o lado. Ela lhe abraçou pelas costas, e lhe deu um apertado barulhento beijo:

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou, para em seguida sair cumprimentando todos, como sempre fazia.

Harry sentiu a "ressaca" passar na mesma hora. Quem estava na mesa também pareceu congelar diante da cena, numa grande interrogação. Assim que ela se sentou, ainda naturalmente sorridente, Leah virou-se para Harry, definitivamente em estado de choque, mais uma vez parando a xícara de café no meio do trajeto entre a mesa e sua boca:

- Muito bem! – exclamou, erguendo as mãos, quase tremendo – Alguém pode me explicar que zona é essa que houve nessa casa de ontem pra hoje! Não se passaram tantos anos assim, passaram!

- Nenhum ano. – murmurou Sandrinha, recostando-se na cadeira, olhando Leah. – A gente só começou a se entender ontem à noite, mesmo. Né, Harry?

Harry a olhava meio boquiaberto, completamente apavorado.

- Então foi por isso que apanhou também, Harry? – perguntou Leah – Andou se...

- Ah, não, não. – defendeu Sandrinha – A gente só se pegou depois que ele apanhou, quando voltou sozinho pra casa. Ele chegou aqui ensopado, meio sujo, depois da chuva, tadinho...

Harry correu discretamente o olhar para Hermione, que parecia continuar seu café sem muito interesse em saber de qualquer coisa da noite anterior, na verdade, olhando a página interna do jornal trouxa do dia.

- O coitado veio pra casa porque teve uma noite péssima. – começou Mario, apertando os dedos na testa – E ao invés de você deixar ele descansar... você AGARROU ele!

- Que rude, Mário. – reclamou Sandrinha, perdendo o bom humor e se incomodando – Eu não agarrei ele. Posso lhe garantir que é realmente difícil _forçar _um homem a fazer qualquer coisa se, você sabe, ele não _demonstrar _que _quer_.

Todo mundo, até Hermione, Carlão e as outras meninas, que não estavam muito preocupadas com o assunto, ficaram um breve instante em silêncio, a olhando. Harry suspirou, com a mão na cabeça, dolorido:

-... Poderíamos... deixar a noite de ontem de lado?... Eu gostaria de esquecê-la, ok?

Todos se olharam, dando de ombros. Hermione continuou quieta, voltando ao seu jornal.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Leah, sorrindo do excesso de "jovens emoções" para uma só madrugada – Não foi uma boa noite, pelo visto... muita confusão. Comportem-se daqui pra frente.

Sandrinha riu pelo nariz, bebendo seu café. Olhou para Hermione, que desistiu por segundos de seu jornal, erguendo os olhos, levemente irritada, para depois voltar a atenção pro jornal, novamente.

- Estou planejando uma volta ao templo por esses dias. – disse Leah, mudando completamente de assunto – Tudo bem pra vocês? Harry? Hermione?

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça. Finalmente André aparecia, mal humorado como sempre, só de calça jeans. Olhou cada um da mesa como sempre fazia, até parar ao lado de Harry, coçar a nuca e lhe cutucar, claramente acanhado:

- Aeh, Harry... – Harry olhou para trás – Foi mal, ontem à noite.

Mais uma vez quem estava na mesa silenciou de espanto. Harry também não entendia patavina.

- É... – continuou André, constrangido, esticando a mão – Eu... foi mal mesmo, cara... eu não devia ter feito aquilo, fui um completo idiota. Foi mal, de verdade.

Harry ainda o olhava. Leah estava literalmente chocada com tanta novidade, uma atrás da outra. Ele deu de ombros, e bateu na mão de André, sem o mínimo animo:

- Deixa pra lá, cara. – e voltou a atenção por café, sem deixar de prestar atenção ao canto da mesa, próximo ao fogão: André se sentou na ponta, de frente para Hermione, e falou em tom baixo, depois de uns instantes a olhá-la:

- Bom dia...

- Oi. – foi a resposta, um tanto fria, da parte dela, que preferiu virar página do jornal a olhá-lo.

André ainda a olhou um tempo, cabisbaixo. Até sua berrante franja azul parecia nessa manhã menos berrante e mais murcha. Harry daria sua Ocean Wind para saber o que havia acontecido. Será que, Hermione, no fim, acreditara nele? Sentiu que aquela moleza e mal estar do seu corpo viravam uma ansiedade enorme, que lhe brotou uma intensa dor de cabeça. E teve de tomar a aspirina no fim daquele agitado café da manhã.

* * *

No começo da semana seguinte, no Castelo, Harry andava pela volta de um dos lagos da baixada do vale do castelo, entre a escola e seu complexo esportivo, jogando pedras na superfície da água, quando a professora apareceu:

- E aí?

- Ah. Oi.

- Você anda faltando bem ás aulas, não?

- Não estou com saco pra isso. – resmungou, jogando outra pedra. Sentiu um súbito frio na espinha: tinha esquecido que Leah era professora. Pior, havia sido reitora do lugar – Quero dizer... eu... eu só vim... só...

- Relaxe. – riu Leah – Ainda não sou definitivamente alguém na escola, apesar de estar brigando pela volta. Mas sabe como é, burocracia...

Harry pegou mais uma pedra, enquanto Leah continuou a falar:

- Mas, assim como Hermione, você tem de completar o mínimo da carga horária, vocês estão aqui como intercambistas. Hermione já está fazendo créditos extras curriculares de Hogwarts. Você deveria ao menos tentar correr com o mínimo necessário para poder curtir as novidades que a escola e o país oferecem...

- Eu já vou subir. – suspirou, dando as costas.

- Espere. – pediu – Quero conversar.

Harry se desanimou, e jogou outra pedra no lago. Leah o olhou e fez a mesma coisa, pegou uma pedra, mas a jogou algumas vezes de uma mão para outra, fazendo-a brilhar levemente avermelhada:

- Harry, aprenda: seja lá o que você tiver de fazer na vida... faça com vontade. – e ao dizer isso, ela atirou a pedra no lago, que não quicou, nem caiu pesada, mas sim, voou rente à superfície como uma bala, erguendo duas colunas de água, para perder força e afundar como um torpedo, e sumir de vista quase do outro lado da margem.

Harry se espantou com o tiro.

- Viu só? – sorriu Leah – É competente o suficiente pra começar a seguir esse estilo de vida?

O aluno sorriu, pegou uma pedra e se preparou para atirar, como um jogador de beisebol. Carregou a pedra com energia azul e a lançou, fazendo-a quicar na flor da água, deixando rastros de círculos a cada toque, e espirrar água para o alto como uma pequena mina. Afundou na metade do lago.

- É... – murmurou, desanimado – Tenho que melhorar bastante.

- Mas foi um belo arremesso. Foi mesmo.

Harry ainda olhou o lago, antes de perguntar:

- Hermione ainda está com o André?

- Você se sentiria melhor se não estivesse? – rebateu Leah, se fazendo de sonsa, com as mãos no bolso.

- André não gosta da Mione. – disse Harry – Eles estavam namorando, mas ele foi lá atrás de outra garota. Eu vi, Leah. Quando digo que estavam se agarrando, estavam mesmo, eu vi, e não estou mentindo!

- Eu imagino. Mas... talvez você não goste de ouvir isso, Harry: André gosta da Hermione.

Harry virou-se, rápido, falando alto e grosso:

- BELA MENEIRA de gostar!

-... Se ele não gostasse dela, ele não lhe bateria. – disse, segura de que conhecia o rapaz o suficiente.

- JURA! Pois não me parece uma boa maneira de...

- Não levante a voz pra mim. – disse, séria.

-... Desculpe. – disparou Hharry, como se de repente "freasse" a raiva, com medo.

Leah suspirou, cruzando os braços:

- Eu tenho reparado nele, Harry. E conheço o André. Ele pode não ter percebido, mas está gostando da Hermione, sim.

Harry pegou outra pedra e jogou no lago, caindo pesada e indo direto pro fundo. Leah perguntou, um pouco receosa:

- Harry... o que houve depois da sua briga? Eu tenho muitas dúvidas sobre o porquê do André ter reagido dessa forma. Eu acho que ele só te bateu porque ficou com medo de que você contasse para Hermione e ficasse sem ela.

- Bom, sim, eu contei pra ela sobre ele. – gemeu, entre os dentes – Mas não adiantou nada, ela não acreditou em mim.

- Tem certeza?

- Ela nem me dá mais ouvidos, Leah. Praticamente esqueceu que sou amigo dela.

Leah o olhou, pensativa.

- Mas e depois de toda a confusão? Você voltou antes?

- Eu saí de lá, é claro. – disse, amargurado, entre os dentes. – Fiz papel de ridículo, me espatifei de quatro na lama, na chuva. Saí de lá com todo mundo rindo de mim e aplaudindo o showzinho. – e em seguida jogou outra pedra. Mas ela não quicou; ela atravessou o lago inteiro como um torpedo, também erguendo uma grande coluna de água por onde passou, e se estourou na outra margem, abrindo um rombo no chão, fazendo Harry recuar um pouco espantado.

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas para a trajetória da pedra, e depois olhou Harry, sorrindo, achando graça em alguma coisa:

- Você se sentiu humilhado?

Harry parecia engolir a fúria. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, e ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você tentou defender Hermione, Harry. E isso significou apanhar na frente de toda uma platéia de jovens numa festa lotada. Riram de você, aplaudiram. Você caiu de cara na lama, e fugiu, humilhado e envergonhado. Foi um belo show, com certeza.

Outra pedra cortou o lago, veloz, abrindo mais ainda o buraco do outro lado.

- Por que você engoliu todos os desaforos? Por que fugiu debaixo de chuva? Você sabe muito bem que poderia ter explodido aquele lugar e feito o André caber numa caixinha de fósforos.

- Não sei. – murmurou, com a voz meio rouca.

- Não sabe?

Harry respirou profundamente, como se falar naquele assunto lhe doesse:

- Porque era um baile trouxa. Eu era apenas um cara trouxa, saindo com a turma de amigos. Eu não queria que a Hermione fosse enganada, mas ela pediu para que eu não brigasse.

Leah cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça:

- Pode me responder por que não enfiou ao menos UM soco na fuça do André?

- Já disse, porque a Hermione pediu para que eu não brigasse. – disse, bravo. E emendou, também ofendido, vendo a cara da professora – E eu não me orgulho disso!

- Pois deveria.

- Deveria?

- Claro. Mesmo porque você desculpou o André, não?

- Lógico que não desculpei ele. Continuo achando ele um cretino, e aquele idiota também não queria se desculpar. Ele é quem deve estar orgulhoso do show que deu, ganhando mais um ponto na reputação de "O Machão".

- Harry, querido, já não lhe ocorreu o porquê dele ter te pedido desculpas, mesmo que contra a vontade?

- Sei lá.

- Porque Hermione pediu. Não acha?

- Duvido.

- Ora, você obedeceu Mione e apanhou, mesmo contra a vontade.

- É diferente.

- Não, não é.

- É sim.

- Por quê?

Harry perdeu a paciência:

- Leah, eu não quero ser chato, mas...

- Tá, tudo bem, esqueça. Mas eu me preocupo com você. Dane-se o André, o que você fez depois de fugir? Foi direto pra casa?

- Fui, debaixo da chuva.

- Ah, e você foi sozinho? O resto do pessoal continuou na festa e deixou você ir embora? – perguntou, quase ofendida.

- Não. Depois de um tempo... a Mione me alcançou. – murmurou.

- Jura? Que bom! Isso quer dizer que ela acreditou em você, tanto que saiu debaixo de chuva.

- Acreditou. Pf. – riu, sarcástico – Acreditou nada, foi pedir pra eu ficar calmo, porque o André era um cara legal.

- Ah, sim, ele é um cara muito legal, quando não está agindo como um canalha idiota. – concordou Leah – Mas, se ela foi atrás de você, é porque ficou preocupada contigo.

Harry suspirou, apertando outra pedra nas mãos:

- Ela só foi pedir pra que eu parasse de besteira, porque era só mais uma idiota crise de ciúmes.

- Você "perdeu a briga". Harry, o André te atacou e o povo torceu porque a briga de vocês poderia parecer uma luta da pré-história, onde o macho mais forte derrota e expulsa o mais fraco, para conquistar o território ou a fêmea. Seguindo essa lógica, ela deveria ficar com o vitorioso, o André, que te expulsou na pancada, mostrando ser o homem fortão e viril. Mas ao invés disso, Hermione deu as costas e correu atrás de você. Você tem idéia do que pode ter acontecido naquele lugar quando toda a platéia viu a menina dar as costas pro garanhão e correr atrás do outro que apanhou? Isso deve der doído muito mais nos brios do André, que deu aquele showzinho e ainda ficou na mão, sem nenhuma menina, no meio da festa! – riu, achando graça naquilo.

Harry suspirou de novo, se sentindo um pouco vazio. Será que a professora estava certa?

- Mione disse que você estava com ciúmes. Isso é verdade?

Harry não respondeu.

- Harry, isso é mesmo verdade?

A resposta foi só outro doloroso suspiro:

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Harry. É natural; você está mesmo com ciúmes dela?

Harry coçou a nuca, como se tudo aquilo quisesse mesmo ser contado. Mais uma vez respirou fundo, deixando a ansiedade de lado e se dando por vencido:

-... Estou. E o pior é que eu gritei isso pra ela. Que eu estava com ciúmes, porque quando éramos amigos, estávamos sempre juntos. Agora ela namora aquele idiota do André, agarrada nele 24 horas por dia, e eu fico sozinho, nesse lugar, sem amigos, sem sequer saber a língua para me virar sozinho. Fico com ciúmes sim, porque gostaria que ela estivesse por perto.

Leah mais uma vez pensou um pouco. Harry, extremamente desanimado, sentou-se na grama.

- Harry, como você vê exatamente o André?

- Um otário.

- Não! – riu Leah. – Amigo? Inimigo? Adversário? Ameaça ou "Zé Ninguém"?

- Adversário. – respondeu, olhando o lago.

- Você já falou isso pra Hermione?

- O quê? Do quanto gosto do André? Claro. Um monte de vezes, na chuva mesmo, eu devo ter falado horrores pra ela, estava nervoso, meio grogue, falei tudo sem pensar. O que vinha eu botei pra fora. – murmurou, sem arrependimento.

- Quando a gente fala sem pensar, só dá merda. – sorriu – Porque perdemos a linha da consciência e falamos tudo o que sai do coração, sem passar pela razão do cérebro.

Harry suspirou, dolorido:

- Nem me lembre.

- Bom. – Animou-se a professora – Chega de papo, vamos pra sua aula? Eu te acompanho.

* * *

Harry e Leah encontraram Fernanda, Tia Lu, André e Hermione no corredor, indo para a aula, em outro prédio. Carlão estava tendo treino de liga de Jiu Jitsu, e Mário e Sandrinha estavam em aulas extras de reforço.

Os alunos foram para um prédio no lado leste do complexo principal da escola, onde ficavam os laboratórios. Subiram três lances de escada e entraram num dos laboratórios, que não se parecia em quase nada com um laboratório de aula bruxa: era um autêntico laboratório de química e biologia de uma escola ou faculdade trouxa. Era espaçoso, claro, com grande mesas de pedra, vários banquinhos altos com almofadas, e vasilhames com diversos "ingredientes" nas prateleiras de vidro. Sim, era o laboratório de poções. Harry se impressionou com o lugar, tão diferente da fedida, escura e quente masmorra de Snape. E ainda tinha a vantagem de não ter o Snape.

Quem apareceu para dar aula foi uma professora baixinha, gorda, de jaleco branco e crachá. Usava óculos fundo de garrafa e tinha o cabelo preso por um grande laço de fita de veludo vermelho, num coque. Harry a achou bem parecida com um tatu. O que, de fato, era verdade.

- Vamos sentando, vamos sentando. – pediu a professora – Não podemos perder tempo. Oh, os estrangeiros vieram. Sentem-se onde quiserem.

Harry e Hermione sentaram-se logo perto da porta, com os conhecidos. Na sala havia apenas vinte alunos, que se dividiram em quatro grupos, ficando nos extremos das duas mesas.

- Bom... Harry Potter. É você. E você, Hermione Granger. Acho que já vi você antes, menina. – dizia a Professora, anotando em uma prancheta. – Bem, eu sou a professora Adelaide e leciono Poções.

Em seguida ela chamou a atenção para si, batendo palmas na frente da sala:

- Muito bem, quietos. Todos com a apostila em mãos, hoje chegamos ao capítulo 48... a famosa Poção do Amor.

André, do lado de Hermione, murmurou que precisava arrumar uma dessas, mas ela pareceu não ouvir, estava entretida folheando a apostila antes de chegar ao capítulo da aula. Diferente de Hogwarts, os alunos do Castelo dos Bandeirantes não usavam livros. Eram apostilas, organizadas, revisadas todos os anos, que eram trocadas a cada bimestre, para que não precisassem carregar tanta tralha nas mochilas.

- Vamos, todos. – chamava a professora, andando pela sala – Venham buscar os ingredientes aqui perto da pia, alguns já estão nas mesas, junto dos béqueres, dos tubos de ensaio e do lado do bico de gás. Levaram um mês para ficarem prontos, temos de fazer hoje, primeira lua cheia do mês seguinte, para que ela funcione.

Alguns alunos se levantaram, para buscar os potinhos de vidro: alguns um pouco nojentos e gosmentos, outros que pareciam flores trituradas, ou pequenas frutinhas.

- A Poção do Amor, que faremos hoje, é uma poção de Nível D/C.

- Nível D/C? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. – sorriu Fernanda – Do Caralho. Difícil pra Cacete.

- Por aí. – rui Tia Lu.

- Entendi. – riu Harry.

-… Diferente da poção do amor de alguns países, nossa poção é bastante peculiar: ao tomar, a pessoa se apaixona pela primeira criatura que vir em sua frente, passando a ter um incontrolável desejo sexual por ela, não apenas se apaixonando platonicamente.

André riu:

- Por isso que vim ver essa aula de novo. Nada é mais divertido do que ver essa cena.

- Pena não termos mais Leah e Sirius. – lamentou-se Tia Lu.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – continuava a professora – Comecem logo. Vou passar algumas instruções na lousa, mas sigam os passos da página 375.

A turma, calma, começou a fazer a poção. Fora as eventuais piadas e gracinhas, estavam concentrados, enquanto o pincel atômico da professora escrevia sozinho na lousa branca. O cheiro de flores e frutas usadas na poção era delicioso, mas havia uma gosma realmente repugnante – o tal ingrediente que demorou um mês para ficar pronto.

- Quatro folhas azuis trituradas. – ditava Fernanda enquanto os outros se ocupavam picando, amassando ou misturando os outros ingredientes. André se ocupada em mexer sem parar o béquer da poção sobre o fogo, Tia Lu juntava a maioria dos ingredientes, Hermione estava amassando algumas sementes num pequeno socador de vidro e Harry estava encantado em ter que cortar em tirinhas uma folha de erva brilhantes, que ficava trocando de cor toda a hora, como um holograma. – Agora... doze sementes de abricó. Dez gramas de semente de papoula amassada. Isso, agora... uma colher de sopa de mistura de bergamota com... Ah, aqui o vidro, Tia Lu. Certo, e depois, quatro gotas de óleo de castanha do Pará. Nossa, estava ditando há quase meia hora.

- Agora é só deixar ferver. – sorriu André, parando de mexer o vasilhame, que agora descansava no fogareiro, borbulhando seus míseros 200 ml de líquido.

Uma hora depois, a poção parecia ter virado iogurte de morango, e tinha um delicioso aroma de flores. A professora havia passado uma serie de exercícios e corrigia alguns de aulas passadas nesse tempo.

- Pronto, chega. Acabou o tempo. Vamos ver os resultados.

Havia só quatro grupos, e apenas o grupo de Harry e o da mesa à frente tinham poções iguais. Outra poção parecia uma groselha cheia de bolinhas de isopor, enquanto outra poção virou vários cristais azul turquesa, que sublimaram, e colaram no teto, voltando a virar cristaizinhos pontudos, para diversão dos alunos, que tiveram crises de riso, um pondo a culpa no outro.

- Muito, bem, a de vocês parece estar ótima. – elogiou a professora. – Podem testar.

A professora deu as costas.

- TESTAR? – gemeu Hermione. – Isso era SÉRIO?

- Quer cobaia melhor que a gente? – riu Tia Lu.

- Quem bebe? - perguntou Fernanda.

- Você, Hermione. – Sugeriu André.

- Vai, Harry. – empurrou Hermione, claramente com medo de ser cobaia.

- Eu? – gemeu, inseguro.

- Pode ser. – sorriu Tia Lu – Não se preocupe, hoje a professora fica de prontidão com um contra-feitiço. Vão parar você antes do primeiro passo.

Harry, óbvio, não estava a fim de entrar nessa furada. Mas olhou André, que insistia para que Hermione bebesse.

- Ok, eu bebo. – anunciou Harry. A professora, então, anunciou que o estrangeiro era o voluntário, e todos se viraram, sorrindo, esperando a hora.

- Harry, cuidado... - pediu Hermione, levemente nervosa.

- Não vai dar em nada. – deu de ombros.

- Vá com Deus. – sorriu Tia Lu, lhe entregando o béquer – Beba de uma vez.

Harry respirou fundo e pegou o copo, o olhando. Cheirou a poção e olhou cada um da mesa. Fechou os olhos e bebeu de uma vez. A poção era como iogurte, morno, e apesar de rosa, tinha um gosto sútil de mel. Bebeu tudo em três goles e deixou a vasilha na mesa, olhando o copo.

- E aí? – perguntou Fernanda.

Harry sentiu a poção cair no estômago e seu corpo pegar fogo por dentro. Sentiu um grande enjôo de imediato, e saltou de costas, batendo na pia, com uma mão na boca, curvando-se, com medo de vomitar no meio da sala. Fechou os olhos e por um instante sua cabeça girou e ele não escutou mais nada.

- Harry? – chamou Hermione – Harry!

Harry pôs as duas mãos na barriga, contorcendo-se de dor, os olhos fechados, a boca aberta, como se gemesse de dor. Sua testa e suas têmporas começavam a se molhar de suor. Hermione se empurrou para debaixo da bancada, indo sair do outro lado, na frente do amigo.

- Harry!... AI! – ao tocar o ombro de Harry, Hermione levou um sonoro e visível choque azul, que estalou na sala e desapareceu em vários fios luminosos.

Hermione encostou-se na mesa, chacoalhando a mão dormente do choque. Harry respirou fundo, sentindo o enjôo passar, e ergueu os olhos, olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

-... Opa. – gemeu Fernanda, se afastando do casal.

-... Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, também visivelmente com medo.

Mas Harry só respirou fundo, e balançou a cabeça, se endireitando com dificuldade:

- Tudo legal, foi só um _solavanco_.

Hermione pareceu respirar aliviada, e o ajudou a se endireitar, segurando seu braço, junto de Tia Lu, que também desceu do banquinho para ajudar o rapaz. Hermione baixou o rosto, olhando Harry de novo, para ter certeza de que estava bem:

- Tudo ok mesmo...? A professora pode te ajudar.

- Não, não, é sério. – disse, Harry, voltando a olhá-la sem problema algum, sorrindo. – Não aconteceu nada. Acho que alguém errou.

- Ah, menos mal. – murmurou André, de braços cruzados, ainda sentado.

Nessa hora Harry suspirou e olhou o rapaz. E parou o olhar nele, sem piscar.

-... Que é, cara? – rosnou, sem paciência.

As meninas se olharam. Até que Harry abriu um largo sorriso e delicadamente colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, e dizer, com uma voz meio afinada e língua presa:

-... Nossa... _que gato._

A sala inteira silenciou. Harry apoiou-se delicadamente sobre a pia:

-... Você vem _ssempre _aqui?

O queixo de Hermione caiu:

-... Harry?

O resto da turma continuava chocada. André percebeu a "gravidade" da coisa e desceu do banquinho, apontando para Harry, ligeiramente tremulo:

- Não... não esse atreva a encostar em mim!

Harry, sem pressa e cheio de trejeitos afetados, deu a volta na mesa, rebolando, sorrindo:

- Ah, vem cá, fofa... _vamoss _conversar.

Finalmente veio a reação: a turma inteira gargalhou. André correu para a porta... que estava trancada, para que, no teste, ninguém saísse correndo pela escola.

- Abram essa merda! – gritou, esmurrando a porta.

- Espere! - Pediu a professora – Tranquei justamente para encerrar o feitiço e...

- NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM! – gritou André, correndo pro outro lado da sala, antes que Harry lhe tocasse:

- Menino rebelde... – sorriu Harry, dando pulinhos atrás de André, que corria desesperado pela sala, saltando nas mesas, derrubando e quebrando tudo. - Volta aqui com o tio...

- EU VOU BATER EM VOCÊ DE NOVO! – ameaçou, mais medroso do que selvagem.

- Ai, vai, santa! – sorria Harry, com olhos só para o vigoroso rapaz de franja azul – Bate, bate que eu gosto, tapa de amor não dói, _messmo_.

As gargalhadas não paravam. E seguiam uma frenética corrida: André fugindo de Harry. A única que não ria era Hermione: chocada demais para isso.

A confusão na sala foi tão grande que Leah apareceu na porta, e abriu com um feitiço. Parou na porta, e olhou para dentro, ver o que acontecia, mas nem teve tempo de falar:

- ME DEIXE SAIR! – berrou André, correndo do fundo da sala, saltando pelas mesas, quebrando os vidros, na direção da porta.

- Me deixe entrar, santa! – gritou Harry, feliz, vindo atrás.

André girou no corpo de Leah e ficou do lado de fora, ofegando. Leah agarrou-se às beiras da porta. Harry parou paciente na sua frente e pediu, educado:

- Moça, com licença, a _ssenhora _está _entulhando_. Eu preciso do _meu macho_, que está aí atrás da s_senhora_, por favor.

Leah arregalou os olhos para ele. Harry, sem olhá-la, começou a dar delicados tapinhas no seu braço, apoiado na porta:

- Xô, baranga, sai, sai, sai.

-... O QUÊ... SIGNIFICA ISSO? – perguntou Leah, olhando a professora, depois da pra lá de inusitada cena.

A professora de poções deu de ombros, enquanto o resto da turma ria sem parar. Leah tirou as mãos da porta e puxou sua varinha. Harry, meigo, agradeceu:

- Obrigada.

- _Flippendo!_

Harry voou de costas na parede, derrubando um grande painel com ilustrações de animais peçonhentos brasileiros. Ao abrir os olhos, a professora Adelaide lhe virou um balde de água gelada na cabeça. Ele tirou o balde, tomando fôlego (um súbito banho de uma água gelada magicamente a –10° C realmente lhe tira todo o ar do pulmão), e ao abrir os olhos, imediatamente bateu de costas novamente, dessa vez erguendo as mãos, com as varinhas das duas professoras no seu queixo:

- Não me estuporem! NÃO ME ESTUPOREM! – implorou, em voz alta, rendido, a voz novamente grave, como o normal, tirando o fato de que tremia de frio. – Acordei, acordei! Já acordei!

Adelaide não acreditou:

- Prove.

-... Provar... o quê? – perguntou, sorrindo torto, o cabelo preto arrepiado escorrido, desgrenhado no rosto – Eu... não sei de nada, foi tudo tão confuso...

Leah piscou algumas vezes e abaixou a varinha.

- É, eu estou bem... – continuava sorrindo torto, olhando Leah – Leah, por favor, já estou bem MESMO...

- Tudo bem, Adelaide, ele voltou ao normal.

Adelaide fez um "hunf" e guardou a varinha:

- Tudo bem, todos para fora, tenho que arrumar essa zona, a aula acabou. Até semana que vem.

Os alunos saíram rindo. No passeio do lado de fora ficaram Leah e alguns alunos. Harry veio andando, acenando para outros alunos que passavam fazendo comentários sobre o quanto tinha sido divertida a cena, parabenisando-o. Agradeceu ao chegar ao sol, e sentir seu corpo lentamente se esquentar de novo.

- Harry, foi DEMAIS! – vibrou Fernanda.

- SOBERBO. Pena que você não se lembra direito. – sorriu Tia Lu, enxugando o canto dos olhos, por debaixo dos óculos.

- Pois é... – suspirou Harry.

André estava a alguns passos, perto da porta, muito bravo, ao lado de Leah, que, de braços cruzados, ria do resultado da experiência. Harry olhou André, que recuou, um pouco desconfiado. Ele não perdeu a oportunidade e voltou a lhe lançar o olhar meigo de antes, e lhe mandou um beijinho, com voz fina:

- _Ui, tesouro_...

André deu um salto pra trás, como um gato que subitamente vê um cachorro, tropeçando nos calcanhares, apavorado. As meninas se chocaram, mas Harry não se agüentou e gargalhou.

Hermione, que parecia até então estar chocada demais, olhou Harry, incrédula:

- Harry, eu não acredito que...

Tia Lu também percebeu o que era, e voltou a rir:

- Guri, tu FINGISTE!

Harry respirou fundo, deu de ombros... mas voltou a rir. Não conseguia segurar a risada e infelizmente seu plano fora mesmo por água abaixo. Mesmo vermelho de timidez, não conseguia se segurar.

- Mas que filho da puta! – riu Leah, o olhando com ar de reprovação. Mas Harry sabia que, no fundo, ela estava mesmo era explodindo de orgulho da ceninha que ele havia feito. Hermione finalmente esboçava alguma reação: gargalhava tanto quanto os outros alunos. André ficou extremamente ofendido e avançou:

- Ah, seu...-

- Aonde vai? – perguntou a professora Adelaide, que estava dentro da sala, saia muito irritada, enfeitiçando André e o puxando pelo ar – Você está de castigo, seu arruaceiro. Vai me ajudar a limpar essa bagunça que fez, seu destruidor, olhe que prejuízo! Tantos vidros, ingredientes raríssimos!

- Mas... Mas... – gemia André, tentando se livrar, apontando Harry – mas professora, aquele...

- Nada de "mas", entre logo!

Assim que Adelaide e André sumiram de vista, Leah se aproximou, as mãos na cintura, o mesmo sorriso com ar de reprovação contida:

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Jamais esperaria isso de você. Bagunçando a escola exatamente como seu pai fazia. Que moleque mais rebelde e desocupado, que só quer chamar a atenção dos outros fazendo alarde.

Harry a olhou um tanto constrangido, mas sorria. Leah passou a mão com força no seu cabelo molhado, arrepiando-o novamente, e disse, antes de ir embora:

- Que coisa feia, senhor Potter.

Assim que Leah saiu, todos desceram. Já no gramado, Harry murmurou para as meninas que ainda riam de vez em quando, ao lembrar alguma cena especifica:

- Tudo bem, já chega, gente... estão me encabulando.

- Harry, foi divino o que ce fez, menino! – sorriu Fernanda, lhe puxando e dando um beijo no rosto – merece um beijo!

-... Obrigado.

- Mas vem cá... – perguntou Tia Lu – Você olhou Hermione, primeiro. Deveria ter avançado nela.

Harry deu de ombros:

- Sei lá. A poção não funcionou, não estava certa. Eu olhei para ela e não senti nada de diferente. – E continuou se justificando, vendo a cara de desconfiada da amiga – Juro, eu... quando olhei para ela, tive medo de, de repente, perder a razão e avançar nela, como deveria ser... mas aquele mal estar foi passando, passando, e não senti nada. Daí olhei para o André... e decidi... bem, vocês sabem... me vingar. – sorriu, extremamente sem jeito.

- MAGNÍFICO. – elogiava Fernanda.

A turma continuou andando, rindo, loucos para contar a história para os outros. Harry, sorrindo, olhou Hermione, que ria muito. Ela o olhou, sem fôlego, passando a mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a rir, olhando o chão.

Harry respirou fundo e abriu um largo sorriso, de repente se sentindo leve e extremamente orgulhoso da traquinagem que tinha feito naquela tarde.

* * *

**N.A1: E viva a Poção do Amor. X-D Muita gente pergunta se a poção estava mesmo ruim ou se o efeito foi quebrado porque Harry olhou Hermione, como aconteceu com André e Vitória. Acho melhor eu deixar a dúvida por mais alguns capítulos /**

**N.A2: Esse capítulo encerra mais um ciclo "calmo" da Brasil, e a segunda visita ao Templo está próxima, e não vai faltar ação no negócio. E quem achava que os heróis estavam muito quietos e parados, vão se satisfazer. Eu espero. ¬¬'**

**N.A3: Como deu pra perceber (e chatear muita gente), resolvi deixar de lado nesses ultimos capítulos o "Harry Herói Machão Que Só Se Dá Bem" de lado. Resolvi deixar ele um pouco mais sossegado, resolvendo seus problemas pessoais, porque às vezes me enche o saco ele ser o mocinho perfeito e sortudo, ele tem que levar um pouco. E como comentaram, ele engole os desaforos como um bom e autêntico Grifinório, que, afinal de contas, ele é. Mas isso não significa que ele vai ficar parado (como não ficou nesse capítulo, hehehe).**

**N.A4: Sim, eu sei que muita gente preferirira a Tia Lu como "par" do harry do que a Sandrinha, mas a Tia Lu NÃO GOSTA do Harry, é só uma fiel companheira. Tia Lu é o apelido de uma amiga minha de verdade, que era CDF e ganhou esse apelido porque dava uma de "fessora" e ajudava todo mundo no tempo de ginásio. **

**N.A5: Outro ponto importante: PQ DIABOS O HARRY SE FINGIU DE BOIOLA? É, o Harry tem outra característica nos livros, ao meu ver: ele prefere ficar na dele do que zonear. Na Brasil ele continua sossegado, mas eu resolvi que, uma hora, ele deveria "honrar" o pai que tinha, e aprontar uma traquinagem, ao menos uma vez, por pura palhaçada, como Tiago Potter costumava fazer sempre. Mas eu até que curti. Ai, fofa. X-D**

**N.A6: Chega de N.As, até o próximo capítulo. Que, se demorar é porque tive de voltar pra Campinas. Até breve!**


	19. CAPÍTULO 65: A Segunda Visita

**Capítulo 18 – A segunda Visita (EdD65)**

A turma entrou no Minhotrô já no fim da tarde, com poucos alunos, na plataforma de madeira da escola. Harry se sentou no macio banco de pêlo e pôs a cabeça no vidro, suspirando, cansado. Apesar de ter lugar de sobra para sentar, alguns permaneceram de pé, para conversarem.

- Diacho. – resmungou Mário. – Vou ter prova sábado e simulado, juntos.

- Bah, você arranja provas demais. – dizia Tia Lu – Não sei porque, tu és inteligente, Mário. Devia ter deixado essas aulas que você já decorou de lado e ido para a de poções com a gente. Foi divertido.

- Vai saber. O vestibular está aí... Ah_, Padim Ciço_! Não liguei pra Amanda! Será que celular pega nesse bicho?

Tia Lu riu enquanto ele se afastava, ocupado em ligar para a menina. André estava abraçado a uma das vigas do minhotrô, de cara fechada, olhando Harry, que cochilava, cansado da tarde de estripulia, sentindo o corpo mole por causa do banho extremamente gelado. Lembrava dolorosamente do "mico" que ele o fez passar. E, para piorar, lembrou de tudo que acontecera também na Cooperativa:

Mário pagava a conta no balcão enquanto André andava de um lado para outro, como um bicho enjaulado:

- O que ela foi fazer atrás dele? – rosnava – Por que correu de mim?... Será que ficou com pena dele? Ah, se eu pego aquele moleque de novo...

- ...Você não vai fazer nada. – completou Carlão, de braço cruzado ao seu lado. André não teria coragem de dar uma de rebelde com o amigo por perto. Carlão era quase duas vezes maior que ele.

- Você tá errado e ainda quer ter razão? – brigou Tia Lu.

- Ora, aquele idiota me faz aquilo e eu tenho de ficar quieto? – tentou justificar-se.

- Pra começo de conversa, o que você tinha que correr atrás de outra? – xingou Fernanda, a ponto de socar André – Uma mulher só não dá! A Mione é uma ótima garota, ela não merece um cafajeste como você!

- Ela é uma pessoa até melhor que a Vitória era. – disse Mário, guardando a carteira e saindo. – O respeito que você dava a ela é o MÍNIMO que você tem que dar para Hermione. Ou _tinha que dar, _né?

- E, se você só quer curtir, - continuou Fernanda – largue dela, porque aposto que tem gente muito melhor que você pra cuidar dela.

André riu, sarcástico:

- Ah, é? Quem? O famoso "Harry Potter", aquele amiguinho covarde dela, que correu de mim?

Tia Lu virou-se, com raiva:

- Se quer saber, Harry é dez vezes mais homem que você.

Já estavam na rua, molhada da tempestade, quando Hermione, encharcada, os encontrou, cabisbaixa.

- Sua doida! – exclamou Mário, preocupado – Porque não foi pra casa tomar um banho? Pode se resfriar, bichinha!

Hermione ergueu o olhar, perdendo o ar pensativo:

- Ah, não... achei melhor vir encontrá-los de novo...

- Você alcançou o Harry?

- ...Alcancei.

- E aí?

Hermione não respondeu de imediato.

- Ele... foi pra casa.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? – perguntou André, sério.

Ela olhou André longamente, como se o analisasse.

- Heim, Mi? Ele te fez alguma coisa? Se fez, eu quebro ele, Mione. Ele... te magoou, machucou? Eu juro que pego ele e dou uma...

- Não, André. – disse, firme, o olhando nos olhos. Sua voz não condizia com seu ar cansado: ao contrário, de repente ela pareceu extremamente segura de si – Eu conheço o Harry há sete anos. Ele JAMAIS faria qualquer coisa que pudesse me machucar ou me magoar.

A essa altura os amigos já estavam no pé do morro, esperando que os dois conversassem. André vacilou:

- Você... não acreditou nele, acreditou? ... Você sabe... eu... eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas... coisa que...

- Eu não tenho motivos para duvidar dele, André.

- Ah, mas ele é um...

- Loira, blusa decotada, short jeans curto esfiapado. – começou a enumerar, de olhos fechados, parecendo entediada com aquilo – Olhos verdes, maquiagem carregada, brincos de argola, estuda na Onça Pintada, lá no Castelo.

- Ca... que... como...? – André gelou, gaguejando. "_Como ela...?"_

- Não sei o nome dela. – continuou Hermione, apática, sem parar de olhá-lo – Mas deve ter a sua idade, e, provavelmente, está no seu nível. Você está de olho nela desde... deixe-me ver... faz muito mais de um mês. Lá na escola, mesmo, talvez desde o Minhotrô e o primeiro café da manhã. Coincidentemente, ela estava na Cooperativa, hoje. E você não poderia deixar escapar essa oportunidade não é?

André estava apavorado, chocado, boquiaberto, sem palavras. Hermione, por fim, estreitou o olhar, e lhe disse, em tom baixo:

- André... JAMAIS se _atreva a tocar _no Harry outra vez. Porque não vou mais pedir para que ele não revide. E, acredite em mim: você não vai querer que isso aconteça.

E, assim, ela deu as costas, descendo a ladeira, para encontrar os outros colegas.

* * *

André estava com raiva de Harry. Na verdade, ele estava transformando sua frustração em raiva, e queria descontar nele. Sentia-se muito mal com o que havia acontecido. Queria ter estado com Hermione o tempo todo, estava extremamente arrependido de ter corrido atrás da outra. A outra garota era realmente um corpo provocante, muito sarada, peituda, mas, no fim, ela era só isso mesmo: um belo par de peitos. André havia voltado para "a Era da Pegação", como Sandrinha dizia, desde que Vitória havia morrido, há quase um ano. Depois de três meses "de luto", André pareceu entrar em parafuso de vez, e voltava a apenas querer colecionar mulheres. O fato é que, nas vésperas de sua morte, sua relação não estava muito bem, e André queria se desculpar com Vitória, certo de que estava apaixonado e que queria ficar só com ela. Mas ele não teve tempo. E isso o deixou quase pirado, tanto que havia decidido parar de se importar.

Mas ficar com Hermione, lentamente, o fez voltar de novo a perceber o quanto era bom ter alguém por perto, andar de mão dada na rua, sentar para conversar, ter alguém parar abraçar e dar beijos no rosto. Mas, depois daquela noite no forró, ele não andava mais abraçado a Hermione, sentindo o cheirinho do seu xampu e do seu perfume; ele não podia sentir a mão dele junto da dela quando se sentava ao seu lado; ele sequer poderia estar ao seu lado e pedir do nada um selinho; tudo isso sem pensar em arrancar sua roupa, fazer sexo com ela e largá-la no dia seguinte, fazendo de conta que jamais haviam se conhecido.

Estava acontecendo com ela o mesmo que acontecera com Vitória: ele estava, sem saber, encantado pela garota; mas agora a havia perdido, e estava doendo saber que gostava dela de verdade e não tinha dado valor.

A turma caminhava ladeira acima, chegando em casa, quando André tomou coragem de chegar ao lado de Hermione e dizer, quase sussurrando:

- A gente pode conversar?

Hermione continuou andando, e o olhou:

- Conversar o quê?

André vacilou. Tinha medo de falar. Mas pigarreou e sussurrou:

- ...Sobre... a gente.

- Sobre a gente? – estranhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É. Podemos...?

Ela estranhou o jeito inseguro e o tom baixo dele. Acabou concordando:

- Depois.

André parou e sorriu. Sem saber ao certo porquê, se sentia feliz e nervoso ao ter escutado aquela resposta.

* * *

Cortando novamente os campos iam Leah, Harry, Hermione, André, Carlão e Tia Lu. Mário, como havia dito, tinha ficado para estudar. Sandrinha e Fernanda também ficaram, porque agendaram aulas extras. Dessa vez os bruxos iam preparados para o que desse e viesse.

- Espadas. – murmurou André, olhando as costas de Leah, onde três espadas iam sendo carregadas – Pra mim isso entulha.

- Para você, André, querido. – sorriu Leah – Harry e Hermione também vieram de varinhas. Mas dependendo do que acontecer, eu seria completamente inútil se não tivesse trazido a espada. E, de certa forma, Harry e Hermione também.

- Você deve mandar bem num duelo de verdade. – elogiou André.

- Só "mando bem" quando é preciso.

- Eu me viro bem com minhas garras. – sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Você tem sorte de ter tido essa facilidade; são poucos bruxos capazes de moldar sua energia mágica. Só acho um desperdício ter feito elas imitando _herói bombado de história em quadrinhos_, tanta outra coisa útil...

- Mas elas são úteis. São fortes, resistentes, furam e rasgam qualquer coisa. São capazes de me fazer andar grudado no teto, sem problemas.

- Vamos saber se elas são úteis ou não nesta visita. – sorriu.

A caminhada seguiu até a entrada do templo, onde o shiki havia aparecido. Tia Lu e Carlão ficaram na entrada como suporte, com os equipamentos.

- Se precisarem, é só chamar. – disse Tia Lu, dando uma pulseira para Leah – Essa pulseira se liga ao radio por ondas mágicas, e independe de feitiços. Ela funcionará, seja lá qual coisa esteja os esperando aí dentro.

- Adoro essas tranqueiras mágicas _mudernas_. – sorriu Leah – Bem, vamos indo.

O quarteto parou na frente da grande escadaria de onde o shiki de Voldemort havia surgido. Leah reparou em um grande bloco em alto relevo, com um sol desenhado. Foi até ele e o empurrou.

- TÁ LOUCA! – exclamou André, olhando ao redor – E se isso for uma...

Um estrondo sacudiu o lugar, e imediatamente várias esferas de luz apareceram nas paredes e teto. Havia ainda toneladas de cristais transparentes na caverna, que refletiram a luz, deixando o lugar como se fosse de dia.

- ...É o interruptor de luz. – disse Leah, simplória – Não custa economizar lanterna.

André bufou, e desceu atrás dos três. A escada era espaçosa e longa. Muito longa. Quase dez minutos depois...

- Isso nunca acaba? – murmurou Harry – Tá pior que Azkaban.

- Está mais tranqüilo que lá. Deveríamos agradecer por isso. – comentou Hermione.

Finalmente chegaram ao fim da escada, numa pequena sala onde haviam duas portas lacradas, com um dragão acima dela.

- E agora, José? – perguntou André – Será que tem alguém em casa?

André se aproximou de uma porta, Leah da outra. A professora colocou o ouvido na porta aparentemente de pedra maciça e bateu de leve, constatando que era oca, o que demonstrava que, sim, aquilo eram duas portas.

- Estranho. – comentou Hermione, debruçando-se junto de André, os dois também notando que era oco.

- Jura que é oco? – disse Harry, fazendo o mesmo na porta de Leah – Então vamos quebrar pra entrar.

Leah e Harry puseram as duas mãos na porta, forçando-a para dentro. André e Hermione resolveram fazer o mesmo.

- Força! – disse Leah – Força que nós...

Ela não terminou, porque as duas portas se esfarelaram como areia, fazendo-o despencarem na escuridão por suas respectivas portas.

* * *

Leah e Harry chegaram rolando em uma câmara enorme, cheia de pedrinhas e úmida. Ao caírem nela tudo se acendeu como o dia, e viram que pingava água do teto, e, no centro da câmara, havia uma gigantesca poça d'água. Do outro lado, outras três bifurcações, como grutas.

- E agora? Ai, me ralei toda... – resmungou Leah.

- Vamos nos separar de novo. – sugeriu Harry.

- Será que André e Hermione estão bem? Temos de achá-los, e logo.

- Certo.

- Ei, Harry, antes de nos separarmos, preciso te ensinar uma coisa. Rastrear energias.

- Como?

Leah ficou na sua frente:

- É um método eficaz de "rastrear" energias, como um bruxo, por exemplo. Faz parte da percepção mágica, muito importante, porém quase desconhecida. Esse "rastreamento" só pode ser feito se as duas partes souberem como fazê-lo.

- Hum. – murmurou, sem entender.

- No passado, eu usei isso com Sirius e sua mãe. Uso de vez em quando com Sirius, Lupin. É uma forma de chamar alguém, ou saber onde ela está, fazíamos isso especialmente durante missões arriscadas. É bastante simples: você manda seu pensamento para a pessoa, ela te percebe e responde. Quer ver? Fiquei aí, parado.

Harry ficou parado, e Leah correu para o outro lado da caverna.

- Abaixe os olhos. – ordenou, e Harry olhou seus pés. – Ótimo. Sabe que estou aqui, não sabe?

- Óbvio.

- Mas me percebe?

- Se percebo?

- É. Fique quieto, em silêncio. Continue olhando para baixo, se quiser, feche os olhos. Tente perceber MINHA presença. Se perceber, avise. Se não, tente pensar em mim, mas não como imagem, como presença mesmo, como se desejasse que eu estivesse por perto... até que você me sinta. Se eu for chamada, irei responder, porque vou conseguir sentir a sua presença. Assim, saberemos onde está cada um de nós. Entendeu?

- Mais ou menos...

- Harry, imagine que somos duas torres, dessas de transmissão trouxa, sei lá. Para você se comunicar comigo, você tem de mandar um sinal para todas as direções, como ondas, uma trás da outra. Uma hora estas ondas chegam à torre que você queria achar, que sou eu. Ao refletir a onda, você saberá a posição dela, norte, sul, leste, oeste, abaixo ou acima. E, ao receber sua onda, a outra torre obviamente terá de fazer o mesmo, lhe enviando ondas para avisar que recebeu. E, assim, irão selar uma comunicação, e saberão onde estão. Mais simples assim?

- Com certeza. – concordou, sincero.

- Posso começar?

- Pode.

Silêncio. Harry piscava, olhando seus pés. Estava claramente a sós ali. Sentia só o frio da caverna, escutava os pingos d'água. A professora estava lá mesmo? Era uma quietude terrível.

Começou a pensar em Leah. Viu-a em seu pensamento. Mas, curiosamente, não via apenas sua imagem. Devagar, moldava sua presença: era uma presença forte, quente, mas leve, no momento. Em instantes percebia ela claramente, às suas costas, um pouco para a esquerda. E se aproximava, como se caminhasse. Aproximava-se, aproximava-se...

Ele ergueu o rosto, virando-se e deu de cara com Leah, sorrindo:

- Muito bom, de _prima_.

- Você... estava _mesmo_ se aproximando de mim, eu senti!

- Legal, né? Você não demorou pra pedir minha atenção. Isso é algo 100 garantido, ninguém copia a aura alheia. Aprenda a rastrear os outros, e poderá fazer bom uso disso. Agora podemos ir. Vá com cuidado.

- Tudo bem. Você também.

E, assim, os dois se separaram. Seus caminhos pareciam longas grutas iluminadas, cheios de desenhos nas paredes. Sem nenhuma ameaça aparente, Harry e Leah continuavam a correr, se distanciando, sem receio.

* * *

André e Hermione também foram parar numa grande caverna, mas dessa vez toda trabalhada, com relevos e estátuas. Ao fundo, dois caminhos distintos.

- Será que Leah e Harry estão bem? – perguntou Hermione, olhando ao redor, passando a mão no joelho dolorido.

- Acho que sim. – disse André, meio sem graça de ter "sobrado" com a garota.

- Bom, vamos em frente. Teremos de pegar dois caminhos diferentes. Tome cuidado.

André percebeu que ela queria seguir logo, e achou que era melhor lhe falar ali mesmo:

- Mione, espere...

- Que é? – perguntou, olhando pra trás, a varinha em punho.

Ele se aproximou, e coçou a nuca:

- É que... eu não quero enrolar muito, mas... preciso te dar uma coisa.

Ele, então, tirou do bolso do colete uma corrente de couro, com uma cruz de madeira e ouro de pingente, colocando-o no pescoço de Hermione. Era o mesmo colar que ele dita dito pra ela usar na noite do forró. André, bastante entristecido, lhe disse:

- Este colar é mágico. Enquanto você usá-lo, eu vou saber exatamente onde você está. E se precisa de ajuda.

Hermione o olhou longamente. Então aquele colar era para "rastrear" quem o usasse. Será que havia lhe dado naquela noite para que pudesse evitar ser pego no flagra? De qualquer forma, ali ele parecia sincero, ao lhe dar o colar.

- Este colar tem uma longa história. – disse, com voz baixa e triste – A Leah o deu pra Vitória. Quando ela morreu, Leah o deu pra mim. Agora estou o dando a você. Quero que o use. É uma proteção mágica, também, e poderosa, apesar de eu nunca ter visto funcionar. Iremos nos separar, e não sabemos o que poderemos encontrar. Mas, se você estiver usando o colar, eu poderei encontrar você de novo, se estiver com problemas, e aí... posso tentar.. bem... te ajudar.

Hermione tombou o rosto, dando um meio sorriso pra André, achando interessante sua atitude. André a olhou longamente:

- ...Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou, para depois, olhar o chão – Me perdoe... por ter sido irresponsável com você. Eu sei que, desde a Vitória, você foi a única garota de quem realmente gostei... e, assim como ela, não tive a oportunidade de falar o que realmente sentia e pedir desculpas, porque só percebi tudo depois de perder vocês.

Hermione sorriu, sentindo um pingo de alívio, e pôs a mão em seu ombro:

- Leco, Vitória não teve a oportunidade de escutar você sendo sincero... mas eu acho que ela deve estar feliz, de saber que você está falando o que sente agora, pra mim.

André respirou profundamente e olhou de lado, e Hermione, pela primeira vez, viu seus olhos brilharem, e percebeu que, lá no fundo, havia uma grande dor pela perda da ex-namorada, de verdade. Ela, então, ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha:

- Nós vamos poder conversar com mais calma quando sairmos daqui. Agora vamos em frente.

André concordou em silêncio, e, assim, foi a vez dos dois se separarem.

* * *

Mais ao fundo do templo, havia uma gigantesca caverna, um grande salão de cristal azul celeste, com duas majestosas estátuas de uma serpente que lembravam um basilisco, mas com a cabeça cheia de chifres afiados como os de um dragão.

O lugar não estava vazio. Um homem alto, com uma grande capa negra estava de costas, olhando as estátuas. Atrás dele uma outra pessoa parecia esperar seu mestre. E, mais atrás, outros dois bruxos, com roupas pretas e colete cinza, pareciam preocupados.

- Eles já entraram no templo! – disse um.

- É perigoso ficarmos...

- Também acho.

- Não é?

Não obtiveram resposta. Um deles insistiu, falando inglês com dificuldade:

- É melhor irmos... senhora Lestrange... não acha...

- Se quiserem ir, vão! – gritou a mulher, virando-se bruscamente. Sob o capuz via-se seu rosto, cheio de marcas deixadas por Azkaban, e olhos profundamente azuis acinzentados.– Não precisamos de covardes.

O homem da frente, velho, de pele muito pálida e longos cabelos cinza claro que cobriam apenas sua nuca, disse, com voz calma e fria:

- Bella... não se altere, por favor. Temos tudo sobre controle. Podemos ir. E _tente não quebrar os cabelos de anjo_.

E, assim, ele se virou, sorrindo maliciosamente, seus olhos vermelhos estreitos e brilhantes por causa do sorriso:

- Mas antes eu preciso fazer uma visitinha a um convidado especial... vão indo.

- O senhor vai precisar de ajuda, Lorde Voldemort?

Voldemort parou ao lado de Bellatrix e sorriu:

- Não se preocupe. Pode ir. Não vou demorar.

- Sim senhor. Vamos, covardes.

Bellatrix e os outros homens sumiram por uma das três entradas do lugar. Voldemort, calmo, caminhou até a outra, sem pressa alguma.

* * *

Harry corria pelo corredor, que descia largo pelo lugar, sem sinal de nada por perto. Sentiu sua cicatriz doer, e parar de repente. Dessa vez teve certeza, Voldemort estava no Templo. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar ligeiro, pronto para qualquer surpresa desagradável.

* * *

André andava calmo pelo seu caminho, olhando para os lados, quando sentiu uma brisa em suas costas. Virou-se imediatamente, apontando a varinha:

- Quem está aí?

Ele continuou olhando, sério, quando alguém sibilou às suas costas:

- Olá, garoto.

André virou-se bruscamente, e sentiu um violento empurrão, que o jogou de costas no chão, sem sua varinha. À sua frente, Voldemort.

- Sabia que é perigoso apontar isso para os outros? - perguntou, olhando a varinha do rapaz, em sua mão – Hum... feita de pau-brasil. Um artefato raro e poderoso. Difícil de ser encontrado até mesmo aqui. Aposto como foi comprada daquele velhote corcunda, o _Senhor Gon_.

André piscou, se erguendo:

- ...Que diabos é você, ô coisa feia?

- Coisa feia? – riu Voldemort, cinicamente – Ora, o diabo não é tão feio quanto parece... – e se curvou, imitando uma reverência respeitosa - Lorde Voldemort, ao seu dispor. Compramos sua alma por um bom preço.

O rapaz se levantou, parecendo não muito preocupado:

- Ah, Voldemort. Sim, conheço você. "Aquele que não deve ser nomeado". Sim, conheço de nome, mas não de vista.

- Sim, compreendo. – sorriu, sonso, ainda brincando com a varinha de André nas mãos.

- Bom, lamento, mas o senhor deve saber que sua fama não é das melhores... Sabe... muita gente _não vai com a tua cara_.

- Oh, não se preocupe, já me acostumei com isso.

André o olhou, e esticou a mão:

- Poderia... me devolver a varinha?

- Oh, sim. – concordou, não sem antes parti-la em dois, soltando fagulhinhas mágicas, e entregá-la dividida – Aqui está. Melhor assim. Sabe como é, essa coisa é perigosa, pode machucar alguém.

O rapaz resmungou, recebendo sua ex-varinha, e a jogou de lado:

- Mas então... a que devemos a honra de sua visita?

- Ah, não diga que não sabe! Procuramos a mesma coisa que vocês, a Espada dos Deuses.

- Hum, sim.

- Pois é... mas, sabe, estou um pouco velho, cansado... precisaria de um jovem forte, vigoroso e ambicioso para me ajudar.

- Alguém... como eu? – perguntou André, com falsa modéstia.

- ...E esperto. – sorriu o lorde – Então, o que me diz? Poderia lhe recompensar, e muito.

André pensou, pensou. O que faria?

- Aceito. – sorriu, esticando a mão.

Voldemort o olhou longamente, apertando sua mão com força:

- Belo negócio, garotão.

Ele, sorrindo, deu as costas. Na mesma hora, André, silencioso, fechou os punhos e invocou suas garras: brilhantes, longas, rígidas e afiadas:

- Vai sonhando, vovozinho!

André atacou na velocidade de uma fera, mas Voldemort já havia se virado, e revidou como a serpente que dá o bote fulminante:

André foi jogado de costas a uns cinco metros de distância, sentindo o corpo inteiro doer. Voldemort se aproximou, calmo, enquanto ele se erguia, tremendo.

- Muita força, muito preparo, pouco cérebro e uma energia mágica que beira a mediocridade. – disse Voldemort, olhando-o, dessa vez ameaçador – Você jamais vai conseguir encostar em mim, tolo. Mas me será muito útil.

André não conseguia se mover. Estava com medo. Voldemort segurou sua testa com força e disse, com voz firme e alta, seus olhos brilhando como fogo:

- IMPERIUS!

Um flash cegou André, cujos olhos brilharam amarelos, enquanto ele tentava se debater e gritar, mas sem sucesso. Voldemort o segurava com firmeza, um círculo de energia os cercava, como um pequeno furacão.

O bruxo soltou André e tudo silenciou. O rapaz cambaleou, e sacudiu a cabeça. Abriu os olhos, e eles não estavam mais cor de mel, mas sim amarelos como as pétalas de um girassol. Ele respirou fundo, e Voldemort lhe ordenou:

- Tenho um serviço pra você. Muito divertido, aliás.

- Diga, meu senhor. – falou André, olhando para frente.

- Você vai atrás de cada um dos três bruxos que se encontram aqui: Leah, Harry Potter, e aquela garota sangue-ruim.

- Hermione.

- Deve ser essa. – disse, apressado – Estes três. Mate-os. Acabe com eles, nem que tenha que morrer por isso. Não me saia desse lugar sem ter a certeza de que eles pararam de respirar.

- Sim, senhor. Ouço e obedeço. – afirmou, convicto.

Voldemort sorriu, deu dois tapinhas no rosto do rapaz e continuou subindo seu caminho, tranqüilamente.

* * *

Hermione parou assim que sentiu a caverna estremecer. Olhou para cima, e sentiu algo estranho. Inconscientemente colocou a mão na cruz em seu pescoço, para seguir em frente, correndo.

Chegou a uma gruta de, no máximo, quinze metros quadrados. Havia outras duas passagens, fora a que viera. Ficou indecisa.

Girava, olhando os lados, até escutar passos apressados. Ao sentir a pessoa chegar, virou-se bruscamente, com a varinha em punho. Preparou-se para atacar no mesmo instante em que Harry saltava de uma das portas.

- Harry! – exclamou, lhe apontando a varinha.

- Mione! – exclamou ele, também lhe apontando a varinha.

Os dois piscaram, uma varinha apontada pro nariz do outro. Imediatamente as abaixaram, aliviados:

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Estou, mas precisamos achar Leah e avisá-la.

- Avisar de quê?

- Voldemort. Eu senti ele aqui no Templo. Já desapareceu, mas duvido que não tenha deixado nada pra trás.

Hermione imediatamente levou a mão ao seu braço, onde carregava a mesma tatuagem de Leah. Há algum tempo havia sentido ela queimar, mas achou que era apenas tensão.

- Então vamos logo. Quanto antes, melhor.

Harry concordou, e os dois desceram pelo único lugar que sobrara.

* * *

A espada das trevas de Leah já não estava em suas costas, mas sim em sua cintura. Havia claramente percebido Voldemort, e tinha de encontrar os outros. Parou e fechou os olhos, pondo os dedos na testa, tentando encontrar Harry. Mas sentiu outra pessoa claramente: Hermione, descendo por algum lugar, acima dela, á direita. Como podia percebê-la se não tinha a ensinado a rastrear?

Esvaziou a cabeça, e logo se comunicou com Harry, ao lado de Hermione, para seu alívio.

- Melhor ainda.

Ela voltou a correr, sem perder os garotos "de vista". Até chegar em outra câmara, como um longo e largo corredor. Olhou pra trás e viu que além da sua entrada havia outras duas, e outras três no alto, próximas ao teto. Harry e Hermione andavam longe dali, aparentemente sem obstáculos.

Foi quando ela escutou uma pedrinha de cristal quicar da parede para o chão. E, ao virar-se, deu de cara com André, saltando furiosamente sobre seu corpo, de uma das entradas do alto da galeria.

Ela teve tempo de segurar os pulsos dele, e os dois caíram no chão, ela de costas. Ao bater no solo, Leah pôs o pé na barriga do rapaz e o jogou violentamente para trás, aproveitando o impulso da queda; para logo depois saltar novamente, dessa vez em guarda.

André se ergueu, sorrindo, as garras à mostra:

- Ah, se não fosse aquela pedrinha...

Leah estreitou o olhar. Sabia que aquele não era André:

- Como você é idiota. – resmungou – Metido, idiota, burro, estúpido, mané e ignorante! Foi pego direitinho.

- Pego, não! – corrigiu – Só desconfiei que estava do lado errado. Mas vai ser fácil ser perdoado, é só eu acabar com vocês.

Leah estalou os dedos das mãos, visivelmente irritada:

- Vai sonhando. Vou tirar esse _Imperius_ de você nem que seja na porrada.

André avançou usando suas garras, Leah puxou a espada da cintura junto da bainha e defendeu as garras no alto, se agachando. Empurrou o rapaz com força, enquanto ele tentava girar o corpo e fugir do bloqueio.

- Saque sua espada! – desafiou André – Mostre se realmente é boa, mesmo.

- Só saco minha espada se for pra matar. – respondeu, apática – E você logicamente não vale a pena.

- ...Vamos ver então quem não vale a pena! – gritou, enraivecido.

Ele continuou os ataques, estava visivelmente mais forte, rápido e violento, porque Leah tinha grandes dificuldades de acertá-lo.

- André! – gritou, batendo de frente novamente, ele com as garras entre a bainha da espada – Você pode vencer a maldição! Eu sei que pode!

- Rá! – riu, ainda forçando as garras contra ela – Mas eu NÃO QUERO.

Ela parou, respirando um pouco ofegante, assim que ele saltou de costas, como se desistisse de atacá-la. Ela sabia que ficar ali era perda de tempo.

- Me escute, Leco, você pode se liberar dessa maldição sozinho!

André ainda lhe atacava, enquanto Leah tentava fazer com que o "André de verdade" acordasse:

- Por favor! Eu sei que você pode, eu confio em você, garoto!

O rapaz parou, a olhando, desconfiado. Leah relaxou:

- ...Você entende? Por favor! Não quero machucar você!

André piscou. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça. Leah retomou fôlego e se aproximou.

- Tente, eu sei que consegue. – e pôs a mãos em seu ombro – Tudo bem?

A garra de André cortou o ar. Ela saltou para trás, mas ao se afastar, quase se desequilibrou. Olhou-o com raiva e dor: no seu rosto apareciam as marcas de três garras, riscando seu rosto de vermelho. Ela pôs a mão no corte, aparando o sangue:

- Se estou bem? - sorriu André, apontando-lhe as garras da mão direita – Nunca estive melhor. Que tal um corte desse na sua barriga, agora, heim?

Leah ficou definitivamente enraivecida: seu sangue escorria para o pescoço, e ela segurou a bainha com uma mão e a empunhadura da espada com outro:

- Depois não diga que foi falta de aviso!

E atacou, num poderoso _battoujutsu,_ um ataque onde ela saca a espada velozmente, cortando o oponente ao meio num piscar de olhos. Mas André se esquivou com facilidade. E a professora não estava pra brincadeira: avançava com tudo contra André, que conseguia se esquivar e bloquear os ataques quase de igual para igual. E aquelas suas garras mágicas não eram mesmo só enfeite: faziam ele grudar-se no tento e nas paredes facilmente, para esquivar ou atacar, além de terem a potência parecida com a da espada de Leah.

- Está facilitando, é? – sorriu André, sonso.

Leah bloqueou e travou suas garras da mão esquerda usando a lâmina da espada, passando-a entre as garras e girando o braço dele, voltando a fechar a espada na bainha, prendendo as garras, imobilizando-o. O rapaz sorriu:

- Você está facilitando MESMO, né? Só porque sou tão especial pra você quanto um filho? Só porque fui o último e único amorzinho da sua queridinha Vitória?

Leah vacilou. André não estava imobilizado, não como qualquer _pessoa normal _deveria estar. Ele cravou com força as garras da mão direita no lado do abdômen de Leah, sendo capaz de erguê-la no ar e jogá-la com força contra a parede às suas costas, fazendo a galeria chacoalhar.

André se afastou, sorrindo. Leah gemeu, virando-se de bruços, sem forças para levantar. O rapaz chutou a espada dela para longe e ergueu a mão para o teto:

- Agora é só dar o _grand finalle_.

André disparou inúmeras esferas de energia contra o teto, que rachou os cristais do teto. Antes de sair correndo da câmara, disse:

- Vamos ver se ainda está numa forma boa o suficiente para tirar algumas toneladas de rocha de cima de você.

A professora respirou fundo e se ergueu, mas não conseguiu escapar, porque todo o teto desabava sobre seu corpo. Alguns segundos depois de um intenso desmoronamento, só restaram a poeira e o silêncio.

André reapareceu na porta, e olhou as rochas, sorrindo:

- E, vou ganhar tempo com isso. Até mais, professora.

* * *

Harry e Hermione ainda corriam, e sentiram o grande tremor balançar a caverna em um dos corredores. Pararam imediatamente e esperaram ele passar.

- ...O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione, baixinho.

Harry sentiu o estômago esfriar:

- Perdi a Leah. – sussurrou – Não sinto mais a energia dela.

- ...Como?

- Eu perdi o rastro dela! Foi como se... não sei, como se ela... parasse de me procurar, também, ou como se desaparecesse para longe do meu alcance, ou... ou...

- O que será que houve?

- Não sei. – murmurou, sentindo a garganta doer de medo. – Será que foi o André?

Hermione se chocou:

- ...Você não disse isso.

- Ué. – deu de ombros – Só estamos nós aqui...

- Como... como você pôde dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Ora, Hermione!

- Não será o Voldemort?

- Não, eu saberia se fosse. Ele saiu do Templo há tempos.

- Então pode ter sido um acidente... – murmurou, começando a se preocupar.

- Duvido.

Hermione voltou a olhar Harry, que, por sua vez, olhava o chão, com olhar estreito, e disse para ele:

- Sua implicância está começando a me irritar.

Harry voltou a olhá-la, um pouco espantado. E começou a se incomodar de novo, cruzando os braços:

- Qual é, Mione, voltou a _babar o ovo _do cara?

- Eu nunca babei o ovo dele, Harry, não me chame de puxa saco, que eu não sou. – resmungou – O Leco pode não ter sido legal da primeira vez, mas ele merece uma segunda chance. Ele não é uma má pessoa.

Escutar isso fez o estômago dele doer de novo:

- "Da primeira vez"...? Vai me dizer que você voltou a ficar com aquela coisa...!

- Não, não voltei. – respondeu, começando a andar na frente dele.

- Então...?

- Então o quê?... – e parou, olhando Harry – Ah, por favor, me poupe disso de novo, Harry.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando não se irritar e brigar de novo. Mas acabou reparando no colar que Hermione usava:

- Você não estava usando isso quando entramos.

Hermione piscou, e pôs a mão na cruz de madeira do colar, para depois dar as costas e voltar a caminhar:

- André me deu antes de nos separamos nas cavernas. – disse, seca – É um terço mágico para que ele saiba onde estou, do jeito que você e a Leah fazem.

- Nossa, que legal. – sorriu de propósito, cruzando os braços – Então ele agora consegue te vigiar 24 horas por dia?

Hermione pôs a mão na testa, sabendo que havia uma linha bem estreita os separando de outra briga idiota:

- Não, ele não me vigia. Apenas acho que seria muito útil usar isso com nós quatro separados... ele poderia me achar caso precisasse de ajuda...

- Ah... – disse, bem cínico – mas que romântico.

Hermione precisou colocar as duas mãos na testa:

- Por que eu estou aqui me desgastando? – murmurou pra si mesma.

- Também acho. – retrucou Harry entre os dentes, descruzando os braços e passando Hermione – Você já podia estar nos braços do seu salvador.

- Harry. Pára.

- Tá, desculpe. Não posso fazer nada se você gosta de ser uma corna mansa.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM ELE! – gritou, sem paciência.

- Ora, então porque continua defendendo aquele imbecil? – perguntou, também alto.

- Harry, ele não ser um bom namorado não faz dele uma má pessoa. Aprendi que André deve ser gostado como eu gosto agora: única e exclusivamente como amigo.

- Eu acho que você nem largou dele, se quer saber. Fica aí toda se derretendo.

- Não estou me derretendo! – voltou a elevar a voz, exasperada – Harry, isso já está me ENCHENDO O SACO! Eu não suporto mais ver você ficar...

Hermione não continuou, irritando Harry de vez:

- Vamos, continue!

- Harry, eu não quero brigar com você. – disse, abaixando a voz e claramente se mostrando chateada – Eu já me separei do André, chega disso.

- Ah, jura que se separou? Se ele era tão perfeito, largou dele por quê?

- Porque eu achei que...

Hermione mais uma vez parou, e ficou quieta. Harry também ficou quieto.

- Nada. – disse, por fim, de cabeça baixa – Deixa pra lá.

- Que bom. – murmurou Harry – No fim você deve estar...

- CHEGA! – gritou Hermione, de repente sentindo uma louca vontade de chorar.

- Então pare de ficar aqui e vá atrás do seu queridinho!

- Que direito você tem de ficar mandando eu correr atrás dele, heim! – gritou Hermione, de repente, explodindo de raiva, deixando Harry assustado, gesticulando quase como ele fizera na chuva – Afinal de contas o que você quer da vida! Você brigou comigo debaixo daquela chuva, depois daquela MERDA de noite na Cooperativa, me disse um monte de coisas, e quando chegou em casa agarrou quem, justo a irmã dele! Ou ela delirou de noite para chegar na mesa do café e te lascar um PUTA BEIJO DE BOM DIA na frente de todo mundo? Que direito você tem de brigar se eu estou ou não com o André, Harry? Você pelo jeito anda se dando bem demais com a Sandrinha!

- Isso não tem nada a ver. – murmurou.

- CLARO QUE TEM! Porque me disse todas aquelas coisas e logo em seguida se esfregou nela, sozinho em casa! Não é muita pretensão sua me fazer desmanchar um namoro, não interessa se com razão ou não, e em seguida se atracar com a primeira que vê? Ela não deve ser uma coisa tão irresistível assim!

- É diferente. – resmungou, bravo, sem olhá-la.

- Diferente por quê!

- Porque eu sou homem.

Hermione não retrucou. Harry também parou, mas percebendo que tinha feito uma grande besteira, usando aquela desculpa mais que esfarrapada e machista. Ela parecia tremer inteira, olhando para ele incapaz de abrir a boca, que tremia. Respirou fundo e deu as costas, saindo por uma das grutas. Harry também respirou fundo; obviamente, dizer que "era homem" não justificava de jeito nenhum o fato dele ter arrumado tanta confusão na noite da chuva e depois quase ter se atracado com Sandrinha. Mas estava com muita raiva de saber que, de novo, Hermione e André estavam se dando bem, mesmo não sendo namorados (de acordo com ela). Respirou fundo e tomou outro rumo, sem saber que aquela discussão, na situação em que se encontravam no Templo, com Leah soterrada, Hermione usando a corrente mágica e André enfeitiçado, poderia ser fatal.

* * *

**N.A1: Quem estava com saudades de ação, terá ação! E várias reviravoltas na trama! E quem queria saber o que Hermione fez depois "da cena da chuva", já sabe.**

**N.A2: talvez o proximo capitulo da fic demore MUITO pra ser postado, porque estou voltando pra campinas, e vou me mudar de casa, sem computador, sem internet e sem emprego, então, talvez leve mais de um mês para eu me arranjar, se Deus quiser e ajudar. Mas a EdD continua, firme e forte.**

**N.A3: Quem tem Orkut pode procurar pela comunidade Espada dos Deuses. Já tem 100 pessoas. Eeehhhh \o/**

**N.A4: Bom, por enquanto é só. Fiquem de olho no meu fotolog, nos emails do grupo do yahoo e na comunidade do Orkut, porque estou querendo fazer uma serie de perguntas sobre a fic, tipo enquete de popularidade, sobre a melhor cena, a pior cena, etc, etc; pra eu ter idéia do que agrada e o que não agrada a você, que lê a fic. **

**N.A5: A EdD vai virar SoG. De Espada dos Deuses, vai virar Sword of Gods. Tenho mutia votnade de passar a fic pro inglês, mas vou precisar da ajuda de muita gente. Se alguém quiser ajudar, é só avisar. Será melhor, mais facil e mais divertido fazer essa tradução em turma do que sozinha. É isso aí. Até lá! **


	20. CAPÍTULO 66: No Escuro

**Capítulo 19 – No Escuro (EdD66)**

Hermione estava realmente brava, já não agüentava os ciúmes de Harry. Na verdade ela estava também brava com ele pela sua simples e pura existência. O que era aquela intimidade toda com a irmã do André? Se na noite da chuva, ela não voltasse para o bar, e fosse para casa, ia dar de cara com o quê? Com os dois se atracando, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê? Sandrinha parecia levar tudo na mais absoluta normalidade, estar tão á vontade com ele. Por sua vez, Harry não havia demonstrado qualquer reação, nem se queria ou se não queria levar aquilo adiante. Mas ultimamente ele lhe dava a impressão de que...

No fundo, Hermione acreditava que tudo isso era apenas uma péssima impressão. Talvez Harry brigasse com André simplesmente por não gostar dele, não tinha nada a ver com ela; mesmo porque, se fosse, não teria porquê ele se atracar com Sandrinha. Mas, por mais que se esforçasse, volta e meia esse pensamento invadia sua cabeça: Seria possível que Harry estivesse mesmo com ciúmes? Será que ele começava a fazer questão da sua presença, ao seu lado? Durante sete anos ela sempre esteve do lado do amigo, pro que desse e viesse, para tudo e por tudo. E agora, que ficaram um tempo afastados, tudo isso tinha começado, e lhe incomodava.

Hermione começou a andar mais devagar, se sentindo estranha com tudo que acontecia. Ela sempre esteve perto do amigo, porque se preocupava com ele. Preocupou-se com ele no torneio Tribruxo, mesmo estando com Krum, procurava saber se ele faria a coisa certa; arriscou-se loucamente quando os Comensais e Voldemort resolveram atacá-los de frente, ficou com raiva quando ele imprudentemente correu atrás de Cho. Mas a ansiedade em conhecer André mais de perto a fez quase esquecer de Harry. Na verdade ela se despreocupou, porque estaria sempre perto do amigo, mas lembrou que ele não sabia disso: era seu segredo. E tinha escutado coisas importantes dele, sem que ele percebesse. E, para completar, era impossível que aquela noite da chuva não tivesse mexido com alguma coisa. Ela voltou e terminou com André, porque achou que deveria fazer isso. Porque achou que, no fundo, Harry havia dito a verdade, e porque, inconscientemente, achou que alguma coisa ia mudar...

Parou no centro do lugar onde havia chegado. Era a mesma câmara grandiosa onde, um tempo atrás, Voldemort conversava com seus Comensais.

- Será o fim do labirinto? – se perguntou, olhando em volta – Mas então a espada não está aqui? Não... devo só ter errado o caminho. Melhor voltar.

Hermione caminhou para a porta, mas parou. Olhou para os lados, parada, a varinha nas mãos. Sentia um arrepio na nuca, como se estivesse... em perigo.

E acertou.

André saltou do teto, onde a esperava silenciosamente. Hermione olhou para cima, mas teve tempo apenas de se inclinar para frente.

As garras do rapaz desceram certeiras, cortando suas costas. Hermione soltou um grito de dor e se desequilibrou para frente, virando-se em seguida, apontando a varinha, sentindo as costas se abrirem, arder e sangrar.

André se levantou, sorrindo cínico:

- Preciso melhorar minha mira.

- ...André? – gemeu.

- Que bom que estava com o colar, achei você rapidinho. Deu até tempo de saber pra onde você ia, e esperar numa calorosa recepção.

Hermione pôs a mão na cruz. Aquilo que deveria ajudar, dessa vez lhe deixou em maus lençóis.

- Não adianta mais tirar. Já achei você. Agora pode escolher: ou colabora e não desvia das minhas queridas garras ou continua fugindo, pra gente se divertir bastante.

- Voldemort encontrou você, não foi? – murmurou, sabendo que ele estava sendo controlado.

André andava em círculos ao seu redor, como se preparasse o bote:

- Você é mesmo esperta. E sabe de uma coisa? Ele era mesmo um grande bruxo.

- Leco, me escute... você pode vencer o controle que...

- Ah, não comece! Leah também veio com esse papo furado, e agora está lá em cima, debaixo de centenas de pedras gigantescas, soterradinha da silva!

Hermione vacilou. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam com insanidade.

- André... você não precisa fazer isso... você não...

O rapaz avançou. Hermione desviou, segurando a dor do machucado, e tentou lhe atingir com um feitiço. André desceu as garras na direção da sua varinha, enquanto Hermione erguia a mão, desviando do ataque. Com esse vacilo, André girou o corpo e a chutou na altura das costelas, explodindo um feitiço vermelho e jogando Hermione contra a parede, num forte impacto.

Ela escorregou até se sentar, zonza. Sua varinha havia caído longe, e André já se lançava contra ela.

- _Accio varinha! Flippendo!_

Outra explosão, e dessa vez André foi lançado longe. Mas sua habilidade estava num nível impressionante: ele girou no ar, e caiu de pé, como um felino. Hermione imediatamente se ergueu, colocando-se em posição de duelo, apontando André.

- ...Que divertido. – sorriu André – Você preferiu a segunda opção.

Hermione lhe apontava a varinha, imóvel. André correu em sua direção. E, para seu espanto, Hermione fez o mesmo, com a varinha nas mãos. Mas, ao se aproximar, ela não lhe disparou um feitiço: apenas jogou a varinha por cima de André como se brincasse de bobinho, onde duas pessoas ficam atirando alguma coisa uma para a outra, enquanto a terceira, o bobinho, fica tentando agarrar o objeto no ar, no meio. André, estranhando, olhou para cima. E ao descer o olhar deu de cara com o punho de Hermione. O impacto do soco foi tão grande que explodiu centenas de fagulhas amarelas entre a mão de Hermione e o rosto do rapaz, e fez os pés de André saírem do chão, e ele se estatelar de costas, sentindo a vista se encher de estrelas. Hermione, então, correu até a varinha.

André, tossindo e com o nariz começando a sangrar, se ergueu, zonzo, tentando limpar o sangue:

- Isso doeu. Eu juro que vou fatiar você, garota... em pedacinhos bem fininhos, como se fosse um presuntinho.

Hermione continuava de pé, lhe apontando a varinha, em guarda. Mas sentia que, devagar, sua vista escurecia, por causa do machucado nas costas, que não parava de sangrar vagarosamente.

* * *

Harry descia por alguma gruta, emburrado, quando escutou o som de pedras. Parou e andou até a direção do som, o salão onde houvera o desmoronamento. 

As pedras logo á frente se moviam, e Harry ajudou a tirá-las.

- ...Leah! – exclamou – Que bom que...

Ele não continuou. Leah estava coberta de pó cinza, das rochas. Tinha machucados no rosto (das garras e sua cabeça também, ferida pelas rochas), no abdômen e arranhados no braço. Fora o vermelho vivo do sangue que saía de seus ferimentos, seu olhar também brilhava, violeta, fitando a saída do corredor, e não Harry. Estava brava. Muito brava. Furiosa.

- O _filho da puta_ do André... – murmurou, olhando para frente, o olhar estreito – Ele está sob o controle de Voldemort, pelo _Imperius_. Ainda bem que vocês chegaram até mim antes de encontrá-lo...

Harry sentiu a espinha gelar. Leah virou a cabeça para Harry como um robô, juntando as sobrancelhas e arregalando os olhos:

- Cadê a Hermione?

O garoto balbuciou:

- Ela... ela... deve estar um pouco mais pra frente.

- Mas vocês estavam juntos! – exclamou.

- Estávamos, mas... – Harry suspirou, sem encarar a professora – Nós brigamos, e nos separamos, algum tempo atrás...

Leah pareceu se apavorar:

- Você tem MERDA NA CABEÇA? Meu Deus, vamos logo atrás dela! – gemeu, se adiantando.

- Mas...

- Ela está com o colar!

- Eu sei.

- Não entende, seu imbecil? – vociferou – André pode achá-la facilmente, armar uma emboscada! Aquele moleque está infinitamente mais forte do que ele é, um ataque surpresa dele pode ser fatal!

- Ela... não sabe... que ele está sendo controlado... – murmurou, caindo na real e começando a se preocupar seriamente.

Leah fechou os olhos e forçou o pensamento:

- Achei ela. No fundo do templo, sudoeste. Parada.

E, assim, os dois se adiantaram, velozes como o vento, sumindo pelos corredores.

* * *

- Você está zonza por causa do ferimento. – comentou André, apático – Vai começar a ficar sem graça. 

- André... – gemeu Hermione – por favor... me escute, você está...

Ela não terminou. O rapaz lhe atacou com um feitiço, que a jogou de costas na parede, salpicando-a de vermelho, fazendo Hermione cambalear e se apoiar na parede, gemendo de dor. André veio caminhando calmamente, e parou na sua frente, a olhando, sem pressa, nem emoção.

- Você não precisa... – choramingou Hermione, dolorida pelo machucado.

Ele encostou uma das garras perto de sua orelha e a puxou até seu queixo, vagarosamente, abrindo um fino corte, como um arranhão de um gato.

- Não preciso do quê? – sorriu, sonso.

- ...Disso, de ser controlado.

André puxou o braço de Hermione e apontou o lugar onde sua tatuagem estava, debaixo da blusa:

- E você? Que moral que tem pra me censurar se carrega a mesma tatuagem da líder dos exércitos de Voldemort?

- Eu não vendi minha alma pra ter essa tatuagem. – murmurou entre os dentes – Não sou tão frouxa assim.

O rapaz chutou o joelho de Hermione, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair no chão, se apoiando nas mãos. André se agachou ao seu lado, enquanto Hermione se sentava, encostada na parede. Ela começava a respirar com um pouco de dificuldade, e estava sentada, ainda zonza. Ele a olhou longamente:

- Você não está em condições de ser achar, Hermione.

E, sem dó, cravou com força as garras na coxa direita dela, atravessando sua carne e osso, para literalmente "pregar" sua perna no chão, com um barulho muito parecido com o de um açougueiro partindo um pedaço de carne com osso. Hermione deu um berro a plenos pulmões, caindo de lado, as mãos na perna ainda presa, gritando, acudindo a dor. Ela ainda gritou alguns instantes, começando a chorar, sentindo aquela louca dor latejante paralisar sua perna e percorrer os mais profundos nervos do seu corpo. André, sádico, retirou as garras com força, fazendo ela se virar quase de bruços, chorando, e sorriu:

- Sabia que isso é muito bom? Ver alguém gritar de dor, se contorcendo de desespero, aos seus pés, agonizando, dominado... isso é muito gratificante.

Hermione se encolheu, sem conseguir mexer a perna. Respirava ofegante, suava, chorava de dor. Apertava o ferimento com força, mas não adiantava, o sangue escorria por entre seus dedos. André recolheu as garras e a olhou durante um breve instante, até lhe empurrar com força usando a perna, fazendo ela rolar e ficar deitada de costas quase no centro da caverna; em seguida ajoelhou-se sobre seu corpo, e fechou o punho direito, sorridente:

- Muito bem... acho que já é hora de pôr um ponto final nisso.

- Leco... – chorou Hermione, baixinho – _por favor... acorde_.

André pressionou o punho direito sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de Hermione. Hermione o olhava nos olhos. Ele iria perfurar seu coração, era só ordenar as garras. Ele piscou, respirou fundo, e sorriu:

- _Morra._

Mas as garras não apareceram. André piscou, e Hermione, que havia fechado os olhos, também voltou a olhá-lo, espantada. Ele respirou fundo, e pressionou mais o punho dele contra seu peito, e gemeu entre os dentes:

- Vamos... morra! Ande logo, morra, morra, morra!

André sentiu os olhos se encherem de água. Seu corpo tremia inteiro, não obedecia ao seu comando. Ele simplesmente não era capaz de lhe dar o golpe final. Sua cabeça começou a doer. Ergueu-se e pôs as duas mãos na cabeça, gemendo de dor, lutando contra a maldição. Hermione se apoiou nos braços:

- Leco, vamos, acorde!

André voltou a exibir as garras, lhe olhando furiosamente, com o rosto contorcido de dor, numa difícil luta contra o controle do feitiço.

- É só... perfurar seu coração... e isso tudo vai... passar... – ele respirou fundo e avançou a passos largos, correndo. Um passo; dois; três. No terceiro, Hermione se encolheu, fechando os olhos. Mas ele não deu o quarto e último passo.

O peito do pé de Harry acertou por trás e em cheio logo abaixo das costelas de André, e, como um gancho, o puxou para trás, girando no ar, levantando poeira, lhe lançando contra a parede oposta com força suficiente para trincá-la no impacto. Harry deu uma volta completa no ar, e pousou no chão apoiando-se na mão direita, com extrema perfeição, à frente de Hermione.

- Heh. – riu Hermione, impressionada, sentando-se e olhando costas de Harry, agachado à sua frente – Não sabia que você tinha aprendido capoeira.

- Não aprendi. – respondeu, sério, erguendo-se – Mas no desespero a gente aprende qualquer coisa. O que esse filho da mãe fez com você?... - em seguida agachou-se ao seu lado, pondo a mão no seu rosto, lhe tirando os fios de cabelo presos no suor do seu rosto, preocupado – Meu Deus, eu fui um idiota, como eu pude...

- Calma, Harry, calma. – murmurou, sem forças – Eu estou ferida, mas estou bem... e a culpa não é dele, é do...

- _Imperius._ Sabemos. – disse Leah, a alguns passos deles. – Ele tentou acabar comigo.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso logo e vamos embora. – murmurou Harry, olhando para Leah – Temos de levar Hermione daqui. Você, Mione, fiquei quieta – e pôs-se a tirar o próprio cinto, que Leah mandou que prendesse a perna dela, para evitar que o sangramento continuasse, já que não sabiam se alguma artéria havia sido atingida.

- Certo. Agora podemos dar um jeito nessa bagunça sem maiores preocupações. – disse Leah, para em seguida olhar dos lados - ...Cadê o André?

Harry, que estava agachado na frente de Hermione, a olhando por cima dos ombros, não teve tempo de avisar, nem Leah de desviar. As seis garras de André atravessaram os ombros de Leah, de uma só vez.

- Deviam ter me deixado com o conflito psicológico, otários! – sorriu, puxando as garras das costas de Leah com força, fazendo-a se encolher, pondo as mãos nos furos – Agora eu estou realmente endiabrado.

Harry se ergueu enquanto Leah, com os dentes cerrados, caía de joelhos, abraçando-se, acudindo a dor.

- Ah, seu...

- Ah, calma aí, senhor Potter, você está em desvantagem, seu bund...

André não terminou, porque Leah, furiosa, pareceu esquecer da dor e se erguia logo abaixo de André, lhe aplicando um gancho perfeitamente encaixado no seu queixo, fazendo o rapaz voar bons dois metros de altura e cair de costas.

- Quem aqui tá em desvantagem, moleque?

Leah respirava com força. Mover os braços causava uma dor latejante nos ombros, furados e sangrando. Mas, antes de sentir dor, ela tinha um objetivo e um sentimento: o primeiro era encerrar aquela visita desastrosa e, o segundo, fúria.

- ...Como é que você consegue, mulher? – gemeu André, dessa vez com as gengivas sangrando também.

Leah estava de pé, sangrando, respirando profundamente, mas mantendo a pose prepotente que sempre matinha em duelos.

Hermione se ergueu, apoiando-se na perna esquerda, enquanto a direita parecia diminuir o sangramento por causa do torniquete feito pelo cinto.

- _O espírito que sobrepuja o corpo_. – disse Hermione, ofegando, mas parecendo admirada. – Um dos segredos do poder dos Aurores Supremos e Cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

- É isso aí. – concordou Leah, apática, olhando André.

André se ergueu, e no instante seguinte Leah estava na sua frente, segurando seu braço direito no ar, e mais uma vez o lançando contra a parede, usando outro feitiço. O rapaz, zonzo, demorou mais para se erguer, enquanto Leah caminhava até ele.

- Não sabia que isso pudesse ser verdade. – sussurrou Hermione.

- _Espírito que sobrepuja o corpo_? – perguntou Harry, ainda espantado.

- O espírito e o poder mágico são praticamente a mesma força. – explicava Leah, olhando André, no chão – O corpo físico nada é se comparado ao poder mágico de um bruxo de alto escalão. Na verdade ele pode se tornar um empecilho, como no caso de Dumbledore, um poderoso bruxo preso ao corpo de um velho.

- ...Elevar e concentrar seu poder mágico... – murmurou Hermione – A ponto de controlar cada célula do seu corpo. Sendo assim, torna-se capaz de controlar o corpo não como físico, mas como força mágica, ignorando qualquer dificuldade da carne.

- Não precisa explicar com tanto floreio. – murmurou Leah, agora de frente para André. – Simplificando, aprendemos a usar todo nosso poder mágico de forma que fique na frente do corpo físico, como uma casca grossa. Com isso, podemos minimizar dores, estancar sangramentos e ferimentos que numa pessoa comum seria fatal. Isso se tornou indispensável na época dos bruxos espadachins. Era por isso que, mesmo á beira da morte, um bruxo era capaz de vencer um duelo dado como perdido.

- Por isso dizem que a única forma de matar um Auror supremo ou Cavaleiro do Apocalipse... é perfurando seu coração num só golpe, ou separando sua cabeça do corpo. – suspirou Hermione, conseguindo se equilibrar sem o apoio de Harry.

- É, sempre achei que você fosse me dar mais trabalho. – murmurou André, dando uma rasteira em Leah e se pondo de pé.

Ela tocou o chão e saltou de pé novamente com extrema facilidade, ficando de guarda, frente a frente.

- Ei, _lutar na mão_ com você deve ser mais legal que com espada ou varinha, né? – perguntou André, feliz.

- Estou casada a quase vinte anos com alguém que é mestre em boa parte das artes marciais. – sorriu Leah, em guarda – Nesse tempo eu tinha que arrumar alguma _distração_, não?

André avançou, e Leah facilmente desviou sua mão e lhe deu uma rasteira. Ao se por de pé, André deu de cara com a Espada das Trevas nas mãos de Leah, apontada para o nariz dele.

- Mas obviamente não vou gastar _braçada_ e _pernada _com você. – murmurou, dividindo a espada em duas.

Harry também avançou em André, e assim os dois ficaram tentando atingir André. Mesmo que Harry se esforçasse para atingi-lo – não lhe faltava vontade – o rapaz se esquivava. Numa tentativa de ataque combinado, Leah e Harry apareceramna sua frente, e André foi veloz o suficiente para lhes agarrar pela gola da roupa e os juntar de frente, batendo cabeça contra cabeça, soltando-os no chão, zonzos.

- Você não tá pra brincadeira. – gemeu Leah.

André sorriu, e um feitiço lhe atingiu na orelha. Hermione.

- Ora, quase tinha me esquecido de você. – murmurou.

Harry se ergueu, cambaleante, a vista ainda com estrelinhas, e abraçou-se à cintura de André, antes que ele avançasse contra Hermione. Mas suas mãos escaparam, e ele lançou as garras com violência na direção do rosto de Hermione, que, por um triz, chegou o rosto para o lado, e as garras apenas cravaram na parede, entre os fios do seu cabelo. No segundo seguinte André virou o corpo para trás, descendo um violento golpe na vertical, e Hermione percebeu que Harry saltava para trás. Mas caía de joelhos, a mão na camisa, com três rasgos no tecido, que vagarosamente começavam a sangrar, os dentes cerrados de raiva.

- Já foi mais esperto, senhor _Harry Todo Poderoso Potter_. – sorriu André.

André deu dois passos na direção de Harry, e alguma coisa o fez gritar "não faça isso!"e se lançar desesperado contra o brasileiro, de frente: Hermione dera dois passos também, pegando impulso na parede, e se pendurava na camisa de André, lhe puxando para trás com força, num ato quase de desespero, achando que Harry não teria tempo de se erguer por causa do corte no peito.

- Está implorando pela minha atenção, querida? – perguntou André, olhando para trás. Segurou Hermione pelo colarinho com a mão esquerda e a empurrou contra a parede – Atenderei seu pedido com prazer.

E enterrou o punho direito na barriga de Hermione, com toda a força que tinha. Ela apoiou-se no ombro de André, com a boca e os olhos arregalados, numa expressão de espanto, que logo em seguida deu lugar a uma profunda expressão de dor, onde ela soltou todo o ar, gemendo dolorosamente, contorcendo os músculos do rosto, perdendo as forças.

Harry e Leah estavam congelados no mesmo lugar. André desmanchou o sorriso lentamente. Piscou algumas vezes, e parou de pressionar Hermione contra a parede. Deu três passos para trás, levando a mão direita à testa, zonzo de novo. Ao abrir os olhos, viu seu punho direito ensangüentado, sujando seu rosto, e se assustou:

- Mas o quê...? Mion...

Ele também parou, chocado. Olhava a mão direita, suja. Hermione, encostada na parede, estava com as duas mãos na barriga, na altura do estômago. Inclinada um pouco para frente, os olhos entreabertos. Ela respirou fundo e se encostou na parede, olhando as mãos, que também estavam molhadas pelo seu sangue. Sentia o sangue escorrer pelos furos da sua barriga, sentia o corte em cada órgão, o ar entrar pelos furos. Ela apoiou as mãos na parede, e novamente escorreu por ela, tombando no chão, deixando o rastro vermelho de seus dedos na rocha clara.

André foi jogado ao chão por Leah, que avançou em Hermione, a erguendo nos braços.

- Hermione, levante-se, menina! – disse, exasperada.

André continuava sentado, em estado de choque. Olhou Harry, que olhou para ele, igualmente chocado.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A DAR UM PASSO! – gritou Leah, fazendo Harry olhá-la e engolir em seco.

Hermione respirava completamente sem fôlego, ofegava, engasgando-se, chorando sem parar, soluçando. Tremia dos pés a cabeça, e Leah a segurou firme pelos ombros, fazendo-a sentar no chão, encostada na parede:

- Mione, me escute, POR FAVOR! – pediu, a voz um pouco ansiosa, tentando passar alguma segurança – ACALME-SE, POR FAVOR!

Mas era difícil, era visível o estado em que a jovem se encontrava emocionalmente. Leah passou a mão no rosto de Hermione, tentando tirar o suor:

- Preste atenção em mim, Hermione, você me ouve, não ouve? Eu sei que ouve.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, chorando, ofegando, tremendo.

- Certo, e eu imagino que está doendo. Mas eu preciso que você tente não se apavorar, você pode?

Hermione tentou acenar com a cabeça, mas tossiu, salpicando o rosto e o pescoço de Leah de sangue.

- Vocês dois NÃO ESTÃO AJUDANDO! FIQUEM QUIETOS! – rosnou Leah, olhando os garotos que, obedecendo a ordem, permaneciam no lugar, mas a ponto de quasechorarem de medo. E voltou a olhar Hermione, segurando seu rosto e forçando-a a lhe olhar – Mione, não se preocupe, você tem que acreditar em mim, coloque suas mãos sobre o ferimento, isso.

Hermione obedeceu, ainda tossindo sangue.

- Agora preste MUITA ATENÇÃO. – disse Leah, segurando firme sua nuca e quase tocando-lhe com o nariz – _O espírito que sobrepuja o corpo_. Nossa _próxima lição._ Respire fundo. Vença a dor, tente respirar menos ofegante. Esse machucado _não é fatal_. _Não pra você_.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram do rosto da garota, que acenou com a cabeça e respirou com menos ansiedade.

- Agora quero que sinta seu machucado, mas não a dor, e sim, como ele está. Você vai sentir cada músculo, cada pedaço de pele... cada célula. Feche os olhos e faça isso. – a garota ia vagarosamente obedecendo Leah – Quando você sentir isso... quero que se concentre... esqueça de tudo... use seu poder para lhe dar conforto, segurança. Use-o para estancar seu machucado. Será como sentir que ele vai se contrair... adormecer. Se você fizer isso... você verá o que acontece.

Alguns longos segundos se passaram. Hermione vagarosamente diminuiu o ritmo da respiração, parou de tremer e de chorar.

- Se sentir que precisa cuspir o sangue que entrou pelo seu estômago, faça isso. – disse Leah, como se fazer isso fosse a coisa mais natural e simples do mundo. Mas Hermione obedeceu, pareceu encher a boca de saliva e cuspiu no chão todo o sangue que insistia em sair pela sua boca. – Chegará uma hora em que você se sentirá estranhamente leve.

Hermione respirou fundo... e abriu os olhos, olhando Leah, parecendo que havia apenas acordado, sonolenta. A professora lhe abriu um sorriso contido, mas orgulhoso. Bateu a mão de leve no rosto de Hermione, e lhe disse:

- O espírito que sobrepuja o corpo. Agora não há como lhe tirar o título de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. A única forma de lhe matar é perfurando seu coração...

- ...Ou cortando minha cabeça fora. – sussurrou Hermione, com os olhos rasos de água, sorrindo torto.

- Agora fique quieta, até que a gente vá embora.

Leah se ergueu e olhou André. Ele, apavorado, se ergueu, cambaleante.

- O que foi que...

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU FILHO DA...

- Harry, LARGUE ELE!

Harry agarrou André pelo colarinho e o arrastou até a parede, furioso, mas Leah gritou para que ele o largasse.

- Não vale a pena, Harry. – murmurou Leah, vendo Harry agarrado ao colarinho de André, fazendo a proeza de manter o brasileiro pressionado na parede e com os pés fora do chão, mesmo ele sendo mais alto que o inglês. – Preocupe-se com quem merece sua preocupação.

Harry, transbordando fúria, largou André de uma vez, mordendo os lábios, contendo a vontade de causar nele toda a dor do mundo. Respirou profundamente e andou até Hermione, ajoelhando-se na frente dela. Seus olhos brilhavam ao vê-la ali, sentada, naquele estado, tanto sangue... quase como em seus pesadelos. Seu queixo tremia, e ele engoliu alguma coisa muito difícil de descer, mas não parava de olhá-la, mesmo quando uma silenciosa lágrima escapou de seu olho.

- Eu estou legal, não se preocupe. – sussurrou Hermione, sorrindo confortante, apesar da dor ainda latejar. – Me perdoe por ter agido sem pensar.

Harry suspirou aliviado, passando os braços por Hermione, abraçando-a não com a força que ele desejava, mas com a que ele julgava que não ferisse a amiga. Ela, sem jeito, também o abraçou, tentando manter as mãos sujas longe dele:

- ...Cuidado... posso te sujar... – sussurrou baixinho, dolorida.

- Essa é a última coisa que eu ia me importar. – respondeu, aliviado.

André, sentado no canto da parede, olhava o chão, completamente em estado de choque. Foi quando percebeu que a parede ao seu lado se esfarelava, como as portas que havia encontrado no início do Templo. E alguma coisa quente se aproximou, sibilando.

- Aqui estava assim, tão quente? – murmurou.

Sentiu algo deslizar do seu lado. Algo grande. Ao passar próximo dele, sentia aquilo arder como fogo. Leah olhou para trás, e travou no mesmo lugar, chocada:

- Ah... meu... Deus...

Dentre as duas grandes estatuas que se encontravam no fundo do salão, uma enorme porta havia aparecido, revelando outra grande e escura escadaria. E, dela, surgia deslizando pelo chão uma serpente, quase do tamanho de um basilisco, com a mesma cara cheia de chifres das estátuas de dragão, dentes serrilhados, sem presas longas, como os dentes de um tubarão. Tinha olhos estreitos azul safira e escamas metálicas, vermelhas, laranjas e amarelas, que davam a impressão de estarem ardendo em chama uma por uma, cada vez que sua cor metálica mudava.

- O que é isso? – gemeu Harry, se levantando, na frente de Hermione.

- Simplificando... – gemeu Leah, sem se mover – Um basilisco brasileiro. No folclore é conhecido como Boitatá, a serpente de fogo.

Harry deu um risinho nervoso, enquanto a serpente se enrolava no centro do lugar, pondo a negra e longa língua pra fora.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, Hermione, não se mova. – murmurou Leah. – Escutou? NEM UM BRAÇO. Ela é capaz de perceber o calor do seu sopro, se muito perto.

- E agora? – murmurou Harry.

- Precisamos de um plano. Não se mova até eu mandar. Se ela perceber qualquer movimento mais brusco...

Nessa hora André saltava com as garras à mostra, na direção da serpente. O Boitatá seguiu o movimento do rapaz com precisão.

- ..._Ela ataca_. – murmurou Leah, com cara de idiota.

André cortou as escamas do boitatá com habilidade, escapando da sua boca, deslizando pelo seu corpo. Mas as escamas feridas se agitaram, como se pegassem fogo, e imediatamente se reconstruíram.

- Escamas mágicas de fogo. – gemeu Leah – É quase impossível atingir os órgãos internos do Boitatá, por causa dessas escamas.

Nisso a serpente juntava os dentes, e expelia por entre os dentes da frente um jato verde, que derreteu a rocha onde André estava, antes de saltar mais uma vez.

- Ah, e seu veneno é um dos piores ácidos que se tem notícia. – continuou Leah, suspirando - Ok, vamos agir logo antes que esse moleque idiota morra.

Harry e Leah, então, atacaram. A serpente se confundiu, sem saber qual alvo atingir primeiro. A cauda dela acabou atingindo André, que bateu contra a parede, sentindo o peito doer e a camisa se chamuscar. A seqüência de seis de Leah atingiu a serpente em cheio, mas segundos depois ela estava novamente sem nenhum arranhão.

- Se meus ombros não estivessem assim... – murmurou.

Mais uma vez André saltava no rosto do Boitatá, cortando-o mais uma vez profundamente. De novo, as escamas cicatrizaram.

Foi a vez de Harry aproveitar e correr para longe de Hermione. Mas o Boitatá foi mais rápido e lhe atingiu em cheio com um bote.

- HARRY! – gritou Leah.

O Boitatá pressionava Harry contra a parede. Ele, por sua vez, segurava nas mãos a boca do Boitatá. Aproveitava que a casca de sua boca era grossa e rígida. Era assustador escutar o ronco da serpente e seu bafo ácido. Harry sentia os músculos do seu braço tremer. Sua energia mágica não estava sendo suficiente, e sua força ia se acabar. Ao perceber que a garganta da serpente roncou, Harry usou o último esforço para literalmente espirrar para o lado, fugindo do jato de ácido que corroeu a parede. Imediatamente a serpente mudou de alvo: Hermione, que havia se erguido, recostada na parede. Outro bote certeiro, e o boitatá parou os afiados dentes ao lado de Hermione.

A garota, instintivamente, abraçou sua barriga e pôs a mão na boca, prendendo a respiração. Dera certo. Ao parar de se mover abruptamente, a serpente havia perdido "seu rastro". Mas era soltar a respiração que a serpente fechava a boca, moendo seus ossos entre seus dentes.

- Espetinho de Boitatá saindo! – gritou Leah, saltando na cabeça do animal e enterrando as duas espadas na sua cabeça, perfurando-a. Ela saltou imediatamente, e a serpente se debateu, guinchando, as espadas envoltas em chamas, mas firmemente presas ao seu crânio.

Harry correu até a serpente, com a varinha em mãos, e habilmente saltou... para sua boca, apoiando os pés e a mão esquerda nas cascas de sua boca. Apontou a varinha para sua garganta, e exclamou um feitiço, abafado pelos urros do bicho. Uma grande esfera de energia azul entrou goela abaixo do Boitatá, e no segundo seguinte Harry saltou para longe. Ao desaparecer pela garganta, vários feixes de luz azul romperam as escamas do boitatá, como se o inchassem de repente, num som oco de explosão.

- Se não morre de fora pra dentro, morre de dentro pra fora. – disse Harry, tentando se justificar.

O Boitatá começou a se debater sem parar, começando a sangrar, um sangue de cor púrpura. E começou a espirrar seu ácido, agonizando. Harry saltou sobre Hermione, jogando-a no chão no exato instante em que um jato de ácido passava por cima deles.

- Não se mova! – pediu Harry.

- Mas não me movi! – gemeu.

- Moveu sim! Ou ela não viraria pro seu lado! – resmungou, ainda a protegendo, as mãos na cabeça.

- Ok, desculpa... – murmurou, sem graça.

O Boitatá parou de guinchar. Harry olhou para o lado, mas não viu nada. Silêncio. Já estaria morto? Ele se ergueu, e olhou para os lados. Escutou um movimento brusco e olhou para trás.

Um fino e último espirro de ácido atingiu em cheio os olhos de Harry, que imediatamente caiu de costas, urrando de dor, passando as mãos e os braços pelo rosto. O Boitatá tombava ao chão, já morto. Leah correu até Harry. Ele se contorcia de dor, gritando, acudindo a dor. Sentia aquele ácido lhe corroer os olhos, a pele, a carne. As partes das mãos e braços que ele usou para tentar limpar o ácido também eram queimados, e um cheiro quente de carne e ácido saia do seu rosto, exalando fumaça. Era a pior dor que sentia na vida, sentir seus olhos e seu rosto se derretendo, queimando. Por fim, ele parou de tremer, deitado de lado.

Leah se aproximou, assustada.

- Harry! Ah, meu D... – Hermione se ergueu, apavorada. Mas sua vista se escureceu, e ela também tombou, finalmente vencida pelos ferimentos.

* * *

André, carregando Hermione, e Leah, carregando Harry, com a camisa do brasileiro sobre o rosto, apareceram na saída do Templo. Carlão e Tia Lu correram até eles: 

- Meu Deus, o que...

- Relaxa, Tia Lu. – gemeu Leah, ofegante, o ombro voltando a sangrar – A gente... deu conta.

Leah deixou Harry no chão, e Tia Lu se impressionou:

- Meu Deus, o Harry... o que...

O rosto dele estava extremamente corroído pelo ácido. Na verdade seu rosto, suas mãos e braços estavam quase todos corroídos, queimados. Hermione, também desacordada, ostentava seu profundo ferimento da barriga e na perna, além dos cortes nas costas. Leah se ergueu, zonza, pondo a mão nos ombros:

- Eu estou legal. – disse, ao ver a cara dos alunos – Vamos é levar estes dois logo pra casa.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tia Lu a André, que não respondeu.

- É uma longa história. Ah, mas eu... não acredito que... aaaah... – disse Leah, dando alguns passos e cambaleando, também desacordada.

* * *

Os alunos estavam todos sentados na grande mesa da cozinha, de noite, André, cheio de curativos, tomava um chá, e estava extremamente abatido e assustado com tudo. Tio Gon, mais uma vez, aparecia para "salvar a pátria", e, de quebra, a vida do trio. 

- Tome esse chá, moleque. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – disse, enquanto passava as mãos num pano úmido com um líquido que cheirava como álcool – Não se pode fazer nada diante do poder de Lorde Voldemort. Especialmente alguém fraquinho que nem você. – terminou, simpático.

André não se sentiu melhor com isso. Mas Tio Gon riu:

- Não se preocupe! Você enfrentou sozinho as únicas pessoas capazes de fazer frente ao poder do Lorde, e você deu trabalho. O que realmente agravou tudo, devo dizer, foi o Boitatá.

Fernanda estava super ansiosa para saber detalhes sobre o "feito" do quarteto:

- Um Boitatá. Tremo só de imaginar como era o bicho!

- Oxe, esse bicho é mesmo tão monstruoso? – perguntou Mário.

- Pior que qualquer coisa que se possa imaginar. – gemeu André – Achei que fosse morrer.

- Ah, sim, foi uma péssima surpresa. – comentou Tio Gon – Mas você também fez estrago no trio inglês, rapaz, eles não queriam te machucar.

- A minha imprudência...

- Pare de reclamar, idiota! – ralhou o velho – Imprudência o diabo! Você está muito bem, imagine-se no lugar de um dos três, desacordados, na cama!

- ...Tio Gon... – murmurou Tia Lu – E como eles estão?

- Ah, agora estão dormindo, sedados. Leah teve de usar os poderes dela para superar os ferimentos, e está completamente desgastada, afinal, não é qualquer um que sai de um soterramento e enfrenta um Boitatá com seis furos nas costas e sai respirando. Hermione também fez o mesmo, estou impressionado até agora com aquela menina. Mas Harry... ele me preocupa, teve queimaduras feias nos braços e nas mãos. Seu rosto foi corroído pelo ácido em mais de 70... corroído profundamente...

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Bom, será uma longa e dolorosa recuperação, vou ter de fazer com que a própria carne dele comece a se recuperar, um pouco condicionada a refazer o rosto. Não depende só de mim... mas também... há um problema, mesmo que ele se recupere.

- Qual?

- Ele é jovem, não tenho dúvidas de que irá recuperar a saúde, mais cedo ou mais tarde... mas seus olhos... não poderão voltar a enxergar.

A mesa silenciou.

- Tem certeza? – sussurrou Tia Lu.

- O ácido destruiu por completo os nervos óticos dele. – suspirou – A carne e os músculos irão se recompor, até seus olhos irão voltar ao normal. Mas sua visão não tem volta.

- Meu Deus...

Tio Gon pigarreou, e foi para a sala:

- Bem, vou tomar um pouco de ar puro, voltarei no meio da madrugada, para ver os três. Por enquanto precisam ser vistos a cada quatro horas, no MÁXIMO. Descansem vocês. Especialmente você, André.

O senhor saiu, e André passou a mão no rosto.

- Leco, não fique assim. – consolou Sandrinha – Você ouviu o que Tio Gon disse. Você fez tudo aquilo sem sentir. Talvez inconscientemente, tenha até lutado contra a maldição. Não foi culpa sua, eles ficarão bem.

André suspirou e se levantou:

- Vou ver... se durmo um pouco. – sussurrou.

Ele saiu, e a turma continuou sentada, na cozinha, todos ainda chocados com tudo.

* * *

Leah dormia profundamente na sua cama, no quarto escuro, entre os edredons e os travesseiros. Tinha um grande esparadrapo no rosto, no lugar do corte das garras de André, e outros curativos pelo corpo. Seus ombros estavam todos enfaixados, e ela vestia uma larga camiseta regata branca e uma calça de algodão. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, anestesiada, respirando fundo. Apoiou-se nos travesseiros e se sentou, fazendo uma careta de dor por causa dos ombros. Na mesa de cabeceira ela viu uma pequena bandeja com alguns pães de queijo que cheiravam muito bem, e um copo de leite gelado. 

Seu estômago roncou, e antes de comer, tirou os curativos dos ombros e do rosto, notando que já não havia sinal de ferimento, apenas uma dor muscular. Depois de comer voltou a se deitar, e dormiu rápido.

Alguém entrou silenciosamente pelo quarto, se aproximou delicadamente e debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Leah, lhe dando um doce beijo na testa, seguido de outro em sua bochecha e tocar de leve seus lábios. Leah acordou, ainda amolecida, enquanto a pessoa lhe passava os dedos pelo rosto, carinhosamente.

- Psiiiu... – pediu a pessoa, num sussurro – Continue descansando, já está tudo bem, agora.

- ...Koji?

Kojiro lhe deu um doce e confortante sorriso, sentando-se ao seu lado, na cama.

- Que bom que já está bem, até comeu; você esteve dormindo por três dias.

- Quando você chegou...? – perguntou, se sentando, sonolenta – Deus... três dias...?

- Tio Gon me avisou no dia seguinte. Daí, viemos pra cá. Você estava esgotada. Ainda bem que os remédios do Tio Gon são bons.

Leah olhou Kojiro longamente, com os olhos brilhando. Vê-lo ali, junto dela, de surpresa, era extremamente fragilizante. Porque ela sabia que poderia lhe mostrar todas as fraquezas, todas as suas fragilidades, pois ele estaria ali para escutá-la, confortá-la e protegê-la, mesmo sendo um trouxa comum. Leah esticou os barcos, e Kojiro lhe abraçou. Abraçou-se com força nele, afundando a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando aliviada.

- Ei, meu amor... não chore. – pediu Kojiro, sussurrando, lhe acariciando a cabeça, ainda em seu ombro – Tudo acabou bem, vocês estão em casa, seguros, eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você.

Kojiro segurou o rosto da esposa com as mãos e lhe beijou a bochecha.

- ...Eu me senti tão... impotente. – confessou Leah, passando as mãos no rosto molhado – Voldemort, maldição... ele enfeitiçou André, eu não consegui ter forças para enfrentá-lo de frente... e depois... ele quase matou Hermione, foi por um triz... e ainda teve aquele Boitatá, eu jamais imaginei que aquele bicho existisse de verdade... eu estava ferida, Hermione também, Harry levou um jato de ácido no meio da cara, foi horrível!

O marido lhe abraçou de novo, confortando-a:

- Eles estão legais, de repouso. Depois que se recuperar, poderá ir visitá-los.

* * *

No quarto de Harry e Hermione, eles haviam trocado de cama: Hermione havia ficado na cama próxima da penteadeira, deitada de bruços, enquanto Harry, mais gravemente ferido, estava na cama de casal, com os braços e o rosto enfaixados. 

Tio Gon se espantou com a facilidade com que Hermione se curou: na noite seguinte os ferimentos da barriga, da perna e das costas já haviam se fechado. As marcas das garras eram apenas linhas rosadas que desapareceriam em uma semana, e a tala em sua perna seria tirada assim que ela conseguisse andar. O tratamento de Harry era muito mais doloroso, e ele estava completamente sedado: três vezes ao dia Tio Gon tinha de trocar as gazes umedecidas em uma forte solução contra calor e cicatrizante, e toda manhã e noite as cascas e pedaços necrosados da sua carne tinham de ser cuidadosamente raspadas, para que o corpo se reconstruísse saudável novamente.

Hermione foi a primeira a acordar. Virou-se de costas, sentindo o osso da perna ainda doer ao se mover.

- ...Harry? – chamou, baixinho.

Mas ele não respondeu, e ela achou melhor se deitar de novo, descansar. Ele provavelmente estava dormindo também. No quarto escuro, ela não conseguia ver muito bem Harry, e também achou melhor que não o incomodasse.

* * *

Leah finalmente se levantou na manhã seguinte, o corpo ainda sentia o cansaço físico, espírito, e emocional. Chegou na cozinha, e viu Toji, de pé num banquinho, ajudando Kojiro a arrumar uma bandeja de café da manhã. Kojiro olhou a esposa, sorrindo: 

- Ei, Toji, dispensado da função de garçom, a mamãe acordou.

O menino olhou para trás, abriu um largo sorriso e correu até as pernas da mãe, lhe dando um solavanco:

- Mamãe! Já tá boa!

Leah agachou-se, e passou as mãos pelo cabelo macio e arrepiado do filho. O olhava encantada, lembrando-se do jovem que havia lhe enfrentado algumas noites antes. Seu rostinho, apesar de infantil, tinha os mesmos traços marcantes daquele jovem adulto: a cicatriz na testa também. Sorriu, sentindo-se orgulhosa, e abraçou Toji com força, lhe dando um apertado beijo:

- Que bom que veio, filhote. A mãe fica feliz de ver você.

- Agora que _vamox_ cuidar de você, você vai ficar boa logo, né?

- Claro que vou ficar. – sorriu, se levantando e olhando Kojiro – E os outros garotos?

- Hermione acordou e veio tomar café. – disse Kojiro – Só está mancando um pouco. Tio Gon foi comprar mais poções pro Harry, acho bom conversarmos depois.

Leah concordou. Toji saiu correndo como uma bala para o terreiro, descendo as escadas como um raio. Os pais não entenderam, até que Hermione apareceu na porta, sorrindo dolorida:

- Ele continua com medo de mim...

- Medo que nada. – riu Leah – Ele morre é de vergonha de você. E aí, como está?

Hermione suspirou e sentou-se à mesa:

- Melhor. Só um pouco de dor no osso da perna ao andar. E você?

- Estou ótima. – sorriu – Você se saiu muitíssimo bem. O espírito que sobrepuja o corpo.

Kojiro olhou de Leah pra Hermione, que sorriu meio torto.

- Ainda achava que fosse sonho. – comentou, em voz baixa.

- Hermione aprendeu essa técnica? – espantou-se Kojiro – Jura?

- Kojiro conhece muito sobre essas técnicas mágicas e milenares, sabe? Só que não sabe fazer nenhuma, porque é trouxa. – sorriu Leah – Acho que ele não é um bruxo monge, mestre em artes marciais ou qualquer coisa mágica bizarra por puro azar de nascença.

- Ah, eu sempre gostei de _meditação e kung fu_. – sorriu Kojiro; numa justificativa pra lá de fuleira, que não convenceu ninguém.

Nisso Tio Gon chegava:

- Ah, que bom vê-las de pé. – disse, deixando grandes pacotes de papel pardo na mesa – Precisamos conversar sobre tudo que aconteceu. Primeiro, é bom ver você em forma, Leah. Recuperou-se fácil.

- Vaso ruim não quebra. – sorriu, um pouco aflita.

- Você também, garota Hermione. Saber aprender a superar o físico com poder mágico traz você à elite lendária dos bruxos antes mesmo de se formar. Está de parabéns.

Hermione agradeceu um pouco acanhada. Tio Gon suspirou, e apoiou o queixo na bengala, sentado na mesa:

- Mas o rapaz me preocupa.

- ...Harry? – sussurrou Hermione - ...Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Talvez. – disse, pigarreando e se erguendo, recostando-se na cadeira – É um jovem muito poderoso, sua capacidade de recuperação é grandiosa, talvez maiores do que eu imagino... não acho que esteja superestimando ele dizendo isso. Ele vai além da fama que tem. Mas sua recuperação será longa, dolorosa e delicada.

- Eu quero ajudar no que for preciso, Tio Gon. Eu sinto como se...

- Não foi sua culpa. – disparou Leah, vendo a expressão de Hermione – Ele fez o que é certo. Você faria o mesmo no lugar dele. Qualquer um faria.

- Mas eu...

- Leah está certa. – disse o velho – Se quiser ajudar, será muito bem vinda.

Ele pigarreou e continuou:

- Mas voltando... o rosto dele foi corroído pelo ácido. Ele está em repouso profundo, anestesiado, como se estivesse numa espécie de coma mágico induzido por mais uma semana, tempo da fase de reconstrução da carne de todo o rosto. Suas cicatrizes irão sumir, devagar seu rosto voltará a se reconstruir como um novo, exatamente como era antes. É só tratar com cuidado. O ácido do Boitatá é tão terrível quanto o de um _Nundu_, um dos piores que existe. Mas, mesmo assim, conseguiremos salvar ele. Mas há um problema... seus nervos óticos não serão reconstituídos no processo.

Leah sentiu o estômago afundar. Hermione sentiu o corpo gelar.

- Eu fiz de tudo, pesquisei, pedi ajuda. – lamentou Tio Gon – Nem no mundo bruxo, nem no mundo trouxa, não teremos como fazer ele voltar a enxergar.

Hermione pôs a mão na boca. Leah piscou várias vezes, como se fosse difícil entender:

- Está dizendo que ele... vai ficar _cego_? Pra sempre.

Tio Gon suspirou, e voltou a confirmar:

- Sim, ele vai.

**

* * *

N.A 1 : Finalmente, tempo pra atualizar. Equanta coisa pra um só capîtulo, heim? Será que alguém poderia imaginar que isso podia acontecer na fic? A menos que eu já tenha comentado, algum tempo atrás. ¬¬ Anyway... a EdD acaba de virar de cabeça pra baixo.**

**N.A 2: Vocês sabem o quanto eu gosto de vocês, leitores. A gente está junto há muito tempo, ao menos mais da metade dos leitores, ao meu ver, acompanham a EdD desde "a primeira versão", e que provavelmente têm preguiça de ler "a nova versão", de 2 anos atrás. Mas eu realmente ando um pouco decepcionada com os novos leitores da minha fic. Infelizmente vou ter de falar isso no proximo N.A, e não quero parecer grossa. **

**N.A 3: Boa parte dos novos leitores têm lido só a Fase Brasil, ou a primeira fic - Azkaban - e pulam direto rpa Brasil. Você, "leitora das antigas", deve estar surpreso, se perguntando como alguém consegue fazer isso, afinal, sem as 3 primeiras fases, é praticamente impossível entender a pra lá de complicada série Espada dos Deuses. Então essa é a minha bronca da vez: pra mim, ultimamente, o nível dos leitores e escritores do "fandom de HP" é EXTREMAMENTE baixo. São todos um fanáticos, em sua maioria RH, HG e SR (Sirus e Remus) que engolem qualquer porcaria, só querendo ver seu casal lindo junto. E, infelzimente, dentre eles também tem os "novos HHs'. Os HHs "desiludidos", que, se virem H/H escrito com vários pedacinhos de cocô, charão "ai ki coiza maix limda i perfeituxxx". Eu sou uma escritora CHATA. Muita gente diz "arrogante", mas não sou, sou muito simptica, mas extremamente CHATA e EXIGENTE. E se tem alguma coisa que me preocupa a EdD é a HISTORIA. Pq pra agradar "shipper" H/H, ou qq shipper, é só escrever qq merda, mas agradar aos outros leitores, que não tem shipper, ou são "rivais", ou ainda os adultos, é MUITO DIFICIL,e eu semrpe tentei fazer isso, mesmo que não consiga. Eu me esforcei na SAARA pra fazer os RHs gostarem dela e nós, HHs, também gostarem e saiu a MELHOR FASE da fic. A MAIS BEM ESCRITA. A MAIS RICA. E infelzimente quase todos os HHs "pularam" ela,e isso me deixou puta. E agora eu vejo que muitos leitores simplesmente IGNORAM TODA a série "só pq agora tem HH". **

**N.A 4: Isso em EMPUTECE DEMAIS. Isso me deixa IRADA, e vocês NÃO TÊM IDÉIA. Pq eu me sinto só "mais uma escritorinha que junta Harry com Hermione pra deixar a gente, desiludidos, felizes." Mas eu NÃO SOU ASSIM. Eu DETESTO escutar gente dizer "sou fã da sua fic, ela é demais" e só terem lido a Brasil. Me emputece MESMO. Me dá vontade de simplesmente tirar o romance HH da fic, pra deixar apenas o "amor platonico", e ficar só com os "verdadeiros leitores" na série. Porque, assim, eu acho que vou espantar esses zés-manés que só querem ler fics HHs, e deixar a fic limpa pra quem preza a BOA HISTORIA, e não qq romance sem sentido.**

**N.A 5: então, eu IMPLORO, eu sei que é CHATO, eu sei que a Espada dos Deuses é GRANDE. Mas, POR FAVOR, LEIA os 3 primeiros episódios: Episodio Azkaban, Episodio Quadribol e Episodio Saara. Na Quadribol tem MUITA COISA importante, e até mesmo HH. E MUITA coisa que explica a Brasil. Ea Saara, ora, é simplesmente a fase mais "rica" (ao meu ver) da série, e realmente vale a pena, porque, se pudesse, eu estaria nela até agora. Agora, se você prefere ser só mais um leitorzinho que se contenta com qualquer porcaria e não vai se dar ao trabalho de ler a série e entender aTRAMA pq prefere só ver beijo HH msm sem entender o pq, sinto ser meio mal educada, mas continue lendo, mas não saia por aí falando que "ama a fic" ou"acha ela o máximo",porque você não pode falar de nada que você não conhece o suficiente pra dar uma boa opinião. Ok?**

**N.A 6: Até o mês que vem.**


	21. CAPÍTULO 67: Conseqüências

**N.A 1: Preparem-se para o capítulo onde todo mundo vai deixar de odiar o André. Essa N.A deveria estar no capítulo anerior, mas como esqueci de colocar, vai aqui no começo! Boa leitura **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20 – Conseqüências (EdD 67)**

Leah e Hermione não tiveram uma reação imediata, a não ser o silêncio. Tio Gon suspirou e se levantou:

- Bom... está na hora de eu ir curá-lo. Três vezes ao dia; pela manhã e pela noite é mais delicado. De manhã eu tenho de raspá-lo... é um trabalho delicado.

- Eu quero ir. – pediu Hermione - Por favor... quero ajudar.

Tio Gon a olhou, para depois olhar Leah e Kojiro, seu 'ajudante' até o momento.

- Vamos nós duas. – sugeriu Leah – Podemos ajudar a cuidar dele.

- Olha só, já temos duas enfermeiras. – sorriu Kojiro, aliviando o peso do clima.

- Podem vir – decidiu o velho, atravessando a sala depois de juntar vários instrumentos, mais gases, um lenço de algodão e alguns vidros sobre uma bandeja de aço – mas não será uma coisa bonita de se ver.

- Que importa é que ele vai ficar bem depois de tudo isso. – voltou a amenizar Kojiro.

Entraram no quarto e acenderam a luz. Tio Gon e Kojiro se aprontaram do lado da cama, com luvas plásticas. O velho se sentou em um banquinho giratório com almofada e pôs a bandeja na mesa ao lado, na mesinha de cabeceira. Leah e Hermione se aproximaram.

- Apronte a seringa. – pediu Tio Gon.

Kojiro arrumou uma injeção com um líquido que parecia leite. Tio Gon retirou as cobertas de Harry, que vestia apenas uma fina bermuda de seda, e lhe injetou na veia do braço esquerdo.

- Dois minutos. – avisou Kojiro.

Enquanto isso ele retirou as gazes do braço do rapaz, jogando fora. O ácido era mesmo forte: a pele de Harry estava enrugada, cheia de crostas amarelas e uma fina camada de pele marrom chamuscada. Em alguns lugares via-se uma frágil pele rosa nascendo. Tio Gon pegou um pequeno borrifador cheio de líquido azul e jogou no braço do rapaz. Depois pegou um instrumento que se parecia muito com um bisturi, e começou a raspar a pele de Harry. Hermione segurou o braço de Leah com mais força. Era mesmo um tratamento doloroso, lento e feio de se ver. A pele necrosada era raspada como se estivessem tosando uma ovelha: as cascas e peles inflamadas iam sendo empurradas e em seguida o líquido azul era novamente borrifado sobre a carne desprotegida, que começava a sangrar por alguns poros. Por fim, toda a pele retirada era colocada num recipiente. Um trabalho milimétrico, já que o velho raspava até os dedos e a palma da mão de Harry.

Kojiro colocava uma nova gaze no braço, e esta gaze ficava guardada dentro de um vidro com várias pedrinhas verdes, que pareciam sublimar dentro do vidro, formando uma névoa verde e fria. Esse remédio esverdeado e gelado ia vagarosamente passando da gaze para a pele de Harry.

- ...Agora é o rosto. – disse Tio Gon, claramente avisando que aquilo não seria bom.

Mas Leah e Hermione não disseram nada, e ele retirou todas as gazes da face de Harry: Leah enrugou as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma contida expressão que misturava choque com pena. Já Hermione soltou um baixo "ai...", pondo a mão na boca, e tentou esconder o rosto no ombro de Leah, pois sentiu-se subitamente tão mal que poderia desmaiar.

Da metade do nariz até as sobrancelhas, Harry estava desfigurado. A carne em pelotas inflamadas se misturava com hematomas, cascas amareladas, uma secreção melada também amarela. A ferida ainda abria caminho pela testa, e até a boca, além de se aproximar das orelhas, cada parte tocada pelo ácido havia sido corroída. Era algo extremamente nauseante e doloroso ver Harry ali, naquele estado. E talvez por isso Tio Gon, não sendo tão próximo, fosse o único capaz de ter 'sangue frio' para o tratamento adequado.

Hermione, que tentava a todo custo impedir que algumas silenciosas lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto, espiou, se esforçando, ainda chocada. Tio Gon raspou o rosto de Harry onde conseguia: nas laterais do nariz, no lábio superior, nas têmporas e na testa. Depois, teve de fazer algo realmente delicado e corajoso: com uma pinça, puxava cada pedaço de carne necrosada dos olhos de Harry e os cortava com o bisturi, limpando mais uma vez com o líquido azul. Só depois, com extremo cuidado, retirava as cascas formadas e limpava as secreções com o macio pano de algodão com um líquido verde. Mesmo depois do grande ritual, o rosto de Harry continuava desfigurado, inchado. Era impossível identificar no meio da carne corroída onde poderia praticamente se formar um novo rosto.

Por fim, Kojiro mais uma vez envolveu o rosto de Harry na gaze gelada. Tio Gon suspirou, retirando as luvas, cobrindo o garoto e se erguendo. Kojiro também tirou as luvas, e carregou a bandeja. Em silêncio, foram para o centro da sala.

Leah, de braços cruzados, respirou fundo, um pouco abalada. Hermione estava claramente aterrorizada, olhando o chão, estática, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Tio Gon se dirigiu até a porta, pronto para sair.

- ...Tio Gon... – perguntou Hermione, quase sussurrando - ...Ele vai ficar bem?...

- Claro que vai. – disse, energético, sem olha-la – Vai ficar ótimo.

- ...Só não vai voltar a enxergar? – continuou, com medo.

- É. Infelizmente. – disse Tio gon, ríspido, colocando seu chapéu e saindo – Bem... até a noite.

Uns minutos se passaram em silêncio. Leah olhou Hermione, sentada no sofá, ainda chorando silenciosamente, olhando o chão, perdida em pensamentos.

- Quando ele chegou aqui... – comentou Kojiro, espontaneamente, olhando para o lado, com o dedo na testa - Eu achei que tinham estourado a cabeça dele... e que eu via os miolos todos misturados... – e em seguida riu, calmo – mas veja só, o que é ser leigo nesse assunto... o ácido só tinha inchado a cara dele, em partes diferentes... agora a gente espera desinchar e ele tá novo em folha.

Hermione o olhou:

- ...Verdade?

- Ah, é, pois é, pois é, pois é, pois é, pois é. – falou, balançando a cabeça, de pé, encostado na parede, bem sossegado.

Hermione suspirou, se sentindo um pouco mais leve.

- ...Que bom.

Leah correu os olhos pro marido e o fitou alguns instantes. Ele, discreto, fez um movimento na boca, como se "fechasse um zíper", para Leah. Ela entendeu o recado e se ergueu:

- É... o Boitatá tentou _enfeiar _ele... mas Harry ainda perde perto do Snape. – disse, rindo – Bem... uma pena ele ficar cego.

- É... – suspirou Hermione, secando as lágrimas.

- Mas isso a gente conserta, né, Koji?

- Opa, estamos aí. – animou-se Kojiro.

- ...Como? – perguntou Hermione. Leah se animou.

- Harry treinou com Sirius: dois preguiçosos. Ele não despertou um terço dos poderes mágicos de Harry, que, afinal, é seu forte. Com ele cego... eu e Koji teremos a oportunidade de, digamos, treinar seu espírito... aquilo que Sirius não treinou. Nesse caso, um sentido como a visão faz do bruxo um dependente. E, conseqüentemente... um fraco.

- ...mesmo?

- Claro! O bundão do Sirius se preocupava em desenvolver o corpo do Harry. Sua força física, sua agilidade, elasticidade. Ótimo, temos um garoto em forma, um pitéu, saradíssimo da Silva. Mas sarado gostosão por sarado gostosão a gente tem o inútil do Leco. Vamos fazer Harry despertar aquilo que ele esconde dentro do coração dele, seu poder mágico. Sua alma adormecida de Auror Supremo. – a professora claramente se animava com tudo o que faria, porque começava a encenar tudo no sofá – E, quando lapidarmos ele... ele vai mandar três caras marombados de 1 metro e 90 longe só estalando o dedo! Ele vai ser capaz de abrir uma fenda no chão com sua energia... ele fará as nuvens do céu moverem-se na direção de seu ataque...

Hermione começava a se divertir com a animação de Leah, que sem medo de ser feliz fazia largos gestos na sala:

- ...No fim de duas semanas... enxergar vai ser pra Harry algo dispensável. Porque sua sensibilidade mágica estará tão afiada que ele verá tudo que ninguém enxerga usando apenas os olhos de pobres mortais que somos.

Kojiro sorriu e comentou:

- O pior de tudo... é que ela pode ter razão.

* * *

O tratamento de Harry se seguiu pela semana, Hermione acompanhava de perto o trabalho de Tio gon. De fato, no final da semana o rosto de Harry estava praticamente reconstruído. Seus olhos já voltavam ao normal, mesmo fechados, mas ainda estavam um pouco inchados. As marcas do rosto e dos braços, que antes eram feios sulcos inflamados, agora eram apenas uma fina pele rosada, como quando sai a casca de um machucado. Seus olhos precisavam ser limpos duas vezes ao dia, para tirar a secreção, mas nada de carne esponjosa ou infecção. No resto das marcas Tio Gon passava apenas uma pomada cicatrizante. Hermione começava a ajudar Tio Gon, curando Harry, e era elogiada pelo mestre:

- Já pensou em ser curandeira? Você seria uma excelente médica. Além de bonita tem talento. – e pigarreou – Ficaria rica em um mês com tanta gente na fila do seu consultório.

- Imagina. – riu, encabulada.

- Bom, virei amanhã de manhã, e será a última vez, daqui pra frente, ele é seu.

- Quê? Mas...

- Acha que não consegue? – perguntou, de pé ao lado de Hermione, a olhando. Naquela noite, não havia tocado em Harry. Hermione tinha feito tudo sozinha. - Estou aqui só de papo, você já fez tudo.

- ...Vou tentar. – murmurou, depois de uns instantes. Levantou-se e foi para a sala, acompanhando Tio Gon, onde Mário, André e Leah assistiam TV, sossegados.

- O bichinho tá bem? – perguntou Mário, assim que o velho saiu.

- Ah, está bem melhor. – respondeu Hermione, voltando para a porta do quarto – Bom, vou indo tomar banho.

Assim que saiu, Mário comentou, coçando as trancinhas do cabelo:

- Mione fica velando ele dia e noite. Êta cuidado da peste.

- Deixa ela, está preocupada. – disse Leah.

- ...Eu precisava tanto conversar com ela. – murmurou André.

- Não, bichinho, ela não vai voltar pra você. – comentou Mário, inocente, coçando o ouvido.

- Não é isso. – resmungou, bravo. – Só preciso... conversar. Sozinho.

Hermione saiu do banho e sentou-se ao lado de Harry secando o cabelo com a toalha. Ficou durante um bom tempo olhando Harry, cada centímetro de sua pele, cada fio de cabelo. E sentiu vontade de chorar, mais uma vez. Era muito doloroso ver ele ali, desacordado, naquela condição. Gostaria de ter um vira-tempo, para poder tentar concertar tudo, mesmo que levasse o ataque de ácido em seu lugar.

André abriu a porta devagar e entrou, se aproximando. Olhou Hermione e Harry, muito pouco á vontade:

- ...Ele vai ficar legal. – disse, sem saber ao certo o que falar – Tenho certeza, ele é um cara... ahm... duro na queda.

- Eu sei. – disse Hermione, passando as costas da mão em um dos olhos. – Ele é muito forte.

- Mione, eu... queria poder... ter aquela conversa com você. Se lembra?

- Hum.

- Você pode?

Hermione pensou um pouco, antes de se levantar:

- Tudo bem, vamos.

André e Hermione saíram do quarto. Minutos depois vieram Kojiro e Leah, ver Harry. Kojiro espiou pela varanda e viu os dois jovens andando na direção da praça:

- E lá vai André arrastando Hermione, tentar pela milésima vez tomar o lugar do Harry.

- Koji, nada de piadas infelizes. – murmurou Leah. – Hey, acha que Harry vai acordar logo?

- Acho que amanhã ou depois acaba o tratamento do Tio Gon, daí ele deve acordar, e Mione passa a cuidar dele, junto com a gente.

- Eu lamento muito saber que ele não vai voltar a enxergar. – murmurou Leah, cabisbaixa – Mas o que me consola é que ele irá se fortalecer rápido, tendo de aprender a lidar com a cegueira.

- Estava pensando... – comentou Kojiro, um pouco acanhado – Se não seria boa idéia levar ele praquele... como era mesmo o nome?... Templo Shaolin.

Leah o olhou, cínica:

- Templo Shaolin. Aquele lugar mágico, com aquele bando de monges malucos, que partem pedras com a testa? Usar o Harry é a melhor desculpa que você poderia arranjar pra ter meu aval para se enfiar naquele lugar, trouxa ao quadrado.

- Ora... – sorriu, sem graça – Leah, você sabe, eu adoro essas coisas... e convenhamos, Harry irá se sair muito bem... fará bem pra ele.

- Dizem que o tempo lá não passa como no mundo real, que aqueles monges fortalecem o corpo e a alma torturando o corpo até o limite! Não vou deixar você e Harry irem para lá. Você é um trouxa, Harry está cego! Vocês morreriam em um dia.

- Oh, Leah, não diga isso... – riu Kojiro, dolorido.

- Tudo bem que meio mundo duvide da minha sanidade mental. – comentou, apática, para em seguida sorrir – Mas ainda tenho meus lapsos de lucidez.

- Você vai mudar de idéia... Harry vai precisar se virar sozinho, e não há melhor lugar que lá. – sorriu, saindo do quarto.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – sorriu em resposta, também o acompanhado, para lhe abraçar pela cintura ao chegarem na sala – Mas mudando de pato para ganso... vai fazer o quê, agora?

Kojiro, que ainda arrastava Leah pelo corredor, desconfiou do olhar interessado da esposa:

- Hum... sei lá, ver TV, deitar... porquê?

- Nada. – sorriu.

- Que cara é essa? – riu, estranhando o ar safado dela - Você tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer?

- Naturalmente.

- Jura? O quê?

- Sexo. – disse, óbvia, fazendo Kojiro gargalhar – É bom. É barato...

- Ah, Cristo... era o que me faltava... – riu Kojiro, apertando os olhos com os dedos.

* * *

André e Hermione caminhavam pelas ruas da cidade, até chegaram à praça gramada da mesma igreja da primeira noite deles em Ouro Preto.

- ...Pois não. – disse Hermione, encostando-se na mureta, ao lado de André, cruzando os braços.

André suspirou e coçou a nuca, sem coragem de olhá-la:

- Eu acho que... a gente precisava dessa oportunidade. Digo, acho que mais eu do que você.

- E eu acho que fui bastante clara daquela vez, não fui? – começou Hermione, achando que aquilo realmente a chatearia - Leco, eu... acho que fui muito rápido com você. Acho que no fim a culpa foi minha, eu confiei, acreditei, me encantei por você rápido demais. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e, de repente, eu me decepcionei tão profundamente...

- ...Eu sinto muito. – disse, em tom baixo – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu espero que, só dessa vez, você acredite em mim, de verdade.

- Já disse, não me importa mais, Leco. Aconteceu; passou, deixa pra lá.

- Mas acontece que eu estou desapontado comigo mesmo... por ter agido daquela forma, ter deixado tudo literalmente escorregar pelos meus dedos de forma tão... irresponsável. – murmurou.

- Cada um dá o que tem, André. – suspirou Hermione, sem parecer magoada.

- Eu gosto de você, Hermione. De verdade. – disse, a olhando, inseguro – Mais do que gostar, você me fez parar, me fez deixar de agir como um galinha... fez com que eu só pensasse em você, desejar só você perto de mim... mas, pela segunda vez, eu ferrei tudo, e fui cair nesse maldito vazio, e já era tarde demais.

Hermione piscou, um pouco espantada com André. Ele realmente parecia abalado com o que tinha feito, na verdade ele parecia beirar o desespero, como se confessar-lhe tudo aquilo fosse questão de vida ou morte. Apesar de tentar manter a compostura, ele estava com a boca seca, parecia pálido e tremia.

- ...Só não quero deixar isso passar em branco de novo. – sussurrou, com os olhos brilhando – Não posso perder a chance de dizer o quanto você significa para mim... eu achei que morreria se não lhe contasse isso.

Hermione de repente se sentiu incomodada com o estado emocional do rapaz. Tentou achar uma explicação, e a única que achou, lhe parecia arriscada. Mas acabou pedindo, com extremo receio e delicadeza:

- André... afinal, o que houve entre você e a filha da Leah?

André parou no mesmo lugar, respirou fundo e pôs a mão na testa, claramente mostrando que aquilo lhe doía visivelmente, apesar de tentar se controlar.

- Por favor, Leco... – sussurrou – por que você sente essa culpa toda?

- Eu conto. – murmurou, dando-se por vencido, sentando-se na grama, com a mão no nariz, tomando fôlego. Hermione agachou-se ao seu lado. – Eu conheci a Vitória de um jeito bem imbecil... a gente devia ter uns doze ou treze anos, éramos pré adolescentes, ainda... eu era um franguinho muito raquítico, cara. – comentou, rindo – E eu fazia fotos e comerciais pruma famosa agência de modelos lá de São Paulo... essas propagandinhas tontas para criança e adolescente: biscoito, brinquedo, tênis, refrigerante, qualquer porcaria que tivesse de ser muito bem vendida. A Vitória apareceu, um dia, junto do pai dela. Ela estava naquela fase de menina que quer ser modelo, manja?... Mas o que deveria ser só um capricho de filhinha metida e riquinha, acabou meio que virando profissão, a gente sempre tinha trabalho pra fazer... ela não era exatamente bonita, mas... sei lá, ela tinha aquele ar de modelo, sabe? Era meio... exótica, que nem a Leah. – riu mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça – Aquele cabelo muito liso, preto, alta, magra, o olho meio puxado e muito azul claro... e aquela inconfundível expressão de tédio.

- Eu acabei começando a investir nela, eu era o moleque popular da agência teen, ela, a novata que chamava a atenção... mas sem chance, ela não me dava brecha. Então acabamos virando amigos. – continuou, dizendo isso com uma dolorosa, porém saudosa observação – Mas era estranho ser amigo dela, eu não me sentia à vontade com ela por perto, eu tentava não parecer tão idiota quanto ela sabia que eu era, e minhas mãos sempre suavam quando ela estava muito perto... o pior foi quando a mãe dela foi buscar ela na agência... cara, eu gelei. A mãe dela... cara, a mãe dela era a Leah! E eu estudava no Castelo, desde molequinho, e a Leah era a reitora de tudo aquilo, e eu... eu sempre fui o _aluno problema_. – riu, nervoso – Você sabe, de perto a Leah é uma coisa, mas, putz, ter que entrar na sala dela, de reitora, naquele Castelo, e dar de cara com a autoridade da postura e do olhar dela... é de morrer. Aliás, eu queria morrer, eu queria sumir do mundo quando dei de cara com ela na agência, indo buscar a filha! Mas acabou que, no fim das contas, eu acabei me aproximando demais da Vi pela Leah... só que sem ela saber. A verdade é que a relação das duas não era nada boa... Deus me defenda, mas a Vitória praticamente detestava a Leah... ela dizia horrores sobre ela, e eu ficava quieto, não podia deixar a Vitória saber que... eu era bruxo.

Hermione piscou:

- E a Vitória... não era?

- Era, claro. – disse, convicto – Mas... sei lá, ela tinha uma aversão enorme à Leah, sendo bruxa... sei lá porquê, de verdade... e ela dizia que jamais seria uma bruxa, mas, putz, não tinha como ela não ser, não sendo filha de quem era... e ficou foda pra mim, sabe? Eu tinha medo dela descobrir que eu era bruxo, e aluno da mãe dela... meu, ela me odiaria por isso!

- Eu não sabia que a Leah tinha tido problemas assim, me parecia... – murmurou Hermione

- No fim elas se entenderam. – disse André – Elas acabaram se entendendo depois de uns problemas grandes que a Leah teve de livrar ela... e viraram grandes amigas. Foi quando a Vitória começou a estudar no Castelo, entrou pra nossa turma, e começamos a namorar.

Ele respirou fundo, e Hermione percebeu que estava chegando numa parte mais difícil:

- Foi, sem dúvida, a época mais legal da minha vida. Mas, pra variar, eu pisei na bola. Na verdade, a gente volta e meia brigava, e ela como tinha o temperamento difícil sempre me azarava... só que, daquela vez, a briga foi feia... eu sei que o que eu fiz com você foi sujeira, Mione, mas o que eu fiz com ela... foi bem pior. E eu ainda quis discutir, que idiota... a briga foi tão feia que ela me amaldiçoou. – murmurou, dolorido, olhando para... a franja azul.

- ...Sua FRANJA AZUL é uma MALDIÇÃO? – exclamou Hermione, chocada. – JURA que é uma maldição? Da Vitória?

- Pois é. – suspirou, um tanto magoado em ter permanecido com a franja azul – Depois dessa briga, a gente voltou pra São Paulo, pruma série de compromissos, e ficamos sem nos falar. Eu tava mesmo muito puto, tentava falar com ela, pra ver se ela ao menos colaborava comigo e arrancasse essa maldita franja, que eu cortava e no dia seguinte tava ela aqui de novo. Deixava recado no celular dela, no telefone, eu sabia que ela tava fazendo birra, porque ela sempre fazia, mas aquilo tava durando demais. Cheguei a ficar tão puto, tão puto, que, um dia, deixei durante uns dez minutos na secretária do apartamento dela um recado muito revoltado e malcriado, falando tudo quanto é merda, e dizendo "também que se foda", que ela tinha sido só mais uma comida, uma pegada, e que eu tava pouco me fodendo pra ela, que ela fosse pro inferno, que tinha muita mulher melhor que ela no mundo.

André de repente parou, e respirou mais uma vez, engolindo algo colorido, sua voz começando a falhar e seus olhos a se encherem mais ainda de água, pondo a mão na cabeça:

- Vinte minutos depois de ter feito isso... eu me senti tão mal quanto nunca tinha me sentido antes. Meu, foi uma sensação horrível... eu fiquei muito mal comigo mesmo... daí eu liguei pra ela, no celular... eu implorei perdão, pedi uma segunda chance... disse que eu tinha que falar com ela, porque ela era a mulher da minha vida, que eu era doido por ela, que eu amava ela pra cacete, e que eu era um verme otário e broxa por ter feito tudo aquilo, e que eu não tava puto com ela, mas sim desesperado pra que ela voltasse pra mim...

André pôs a mão no nariz, mas não parou parar respirar, olhando a grama fixamente, estremecendo:

- Quando deixei esse recado... ela tava entrando no ônibus pra voltar pra Ouro Preto, no Dia das Mães.

Hermione sentiu a espinha gelar. André respirou mais uma vez e continuou:

- Eu não consegui dormir, sei lá porquê; se foi medo, premonição, acho que só peguei no sono no meio da madrugada, de exaustão... quando eu recebi a notícia do acidente, de manhã, eu parei. Senti que meu corpo não me obedecia. Olhava ao redor e parecia tudo ser um grande pesadelo. – e, por um instante, ele pareceu fitar o horizonte, perdido - Quando desliguei o telefone e fui catar o celular e a carteira pra voltar correndo pra Ouro Preto, eu vi que ele tinha uma mensagem da madrugada, que eu não tinha visto. Era da Vi, e dizia: "Amanhã a gente conversa. Porque eu também te amo. Seu Mané."

E então André pôs as duas mãos no rosto, desabando a chorar e soluçar:

- Só que... o "amanhã" nunca chegou, porra! Ela morreu naquela droga de acidente... e eu... e eu nunca me perdoei por isso, eu queria morrer, eu entrei em parafuso! Eu não queria acreditar que ela tava dentro daquela merda de ônibus que explodiu, mas ela tava!... E não conseguiu escapar, como todo mundo que tava junto, dentro dele! E eu fiquei aqui... sem saber o que fazer, sem poder ter tido a oportunidade de ter chegado nela e falado que ela era absolutamente tudo pra mim.

Hermione, completamente chocada, se sentia entorpecida por tudo que escutara. Como aquilo deveria destruir ele por dentro. André retomou fôlego, parando de soluçar, e enxugou o rosto:

- E por isso eu tava tão doido pra falar com você. Porque eu não queria perder a oportunidade... de falar que eu gosto de você, mesmo sendo um otário. E que seria capaz de largar mão dessa vida de galinha idiota se você ficasse comigo. Eu tenho muito medo de que coisas ruins aconteçam com as pessoas que eu gosto... sem que eu lhes diga o quanto são especiais e importantes pra mim... como foi com a Vitória.

Hermione, ajoelhada ao seu lado, passou a mão na sua nuca, carinhosamente:

- Mas você conseguiu, Leco... tá vendo? Você disse tudo que seu coração queria dizer, não precisa se sentir tão angustiado.

André, ainda olhando para frente, enxugou o rosto, falando baixo:

- Me desculpe por isso tudo.

- Não tem do que se desculpar. – sorriu Hermione, lhe abraçando e lhe dando um beijo na cabeça – Eu fico feliz de ver você sendo sincero, de verdade.

André apertava os dedos das mãos, olhando-os, como se estivesse distante, o rosto ainda rosa do choro. Segundos depois, ele sussurrou, sem tirar os olhos do chão:

- ...Me dá uma segunda chance?

Hermione parou, um pouco dolorida. André a olhou de esguio:

- Eu prometo que vai ser diferente.

- Leco, eu...

- Por favor.

- Eu não posso. Se eu fizesse isso, eu estaria...

- ...Estaria?

- Nada. Eu gosto de você, mas... não fomos feitos pra ficarmos juntos... não daria certo, de novo.

- Eu prometo, Mione... que faço de tudo pra você ser feliz comigo.

- O problema não é esse, Leco... eu entendo você, mas é que... é que desde que ficamos juntos, tanta coisa mudou...

André suspirou, voltando a olhar o horizonte, meio aéreo. Uns instantes depois ele disse, em tom baixo:

- ...é o Harry?

- Não, não é o Harry.

Ele ainda piscou algumas vezes, completamente perdido em pensamentos, até que deu um meio sorriso, sem tirar os olhos do horizonte:

- Eu sei que é o Harry.

- Leco, eu...

- Se importaria se eu brigasse com ele por você? - perguntou, voltando a olha-la de esguio.

- Claro que sim. – disse, séria – Harry está ferido, ainda nem acordou. E não há porque inventar essa de brigar com alguém como se outra pessoa fosse um prêmio.

- Não me importaria de entrar nessa briga.

- Leco, você não pode brigar de novo com ele por mim...

- É porque ele vai ficar cego?

- Não.

- Então por quê?

Hermione olhou para a grama, e disse, num sussurro, sem olhá-lo:

- Por que não é legal... entrar numa briga que já está perdida.

André voltou a olhar para frente, deixando escapar um risinho de deboche e decepção consigo mesmo:

- É, eu esperava escutar isso de você. Fazer o quê, vou ter que continuar gostando de você apenas como _bons amigos_.

- Apenas bons amigos? – riu, um pouco constrangida – Ter bons amigos é sempre uma ótima coisa, é algo maravilhoso.

- ...Você parte meu coração. – murmurou, ainda olhando para frente, sorrindo.

- E não comece a fazer drama com isso... não caio mais na sua lábia.– riu, dando uma cotovelada no ombro do ex.

* * *

No dia seguinte Tio Gon tirou todas as faixas que cobriam o rosto de Harry, e, parar a surpresa de todos, mal havia sinal do forte ácido. Apenas uma ou outra mancha rosada perto dos olhos, que sumiria em poucos dias. Seus olhos ainda precisavam ser limpos por causa de uma secreção, mas só estavam inchados, como se tivesse apanhado em alguma briga. Suas sobrancelhas e cílios já haviam crescido, e estava novamente com o rosto todo recomposto, inclusive os olhos.

Leah e Kojiro, sentados na sala, discutiam de noite como deveriam treiná-lo:

- Ele precisa, antes de tudo, conhecer a si mesmo, por dentro. – raciocinou Kojiro – Saber como é sua energia mágica parece ser o primeiro passo pra isso, não?

- O poder dele não é brincadeira, Koji. – disse Leah – E ele não faz idéia disso. Fazer ele aprender a usar esse poder, ainda sendo cego, será capaz de fazer dele um bruxo mais poderoso que qualquer um que enxergue.

- Ah, sim... talvez Harry passe a enxergar mais que qualquer um de nós. Se nós, trouxas, temos uma percepção aguda escondida dentro da gente, imagino vocês, com poderes mágicos...

- Sim, percepção mágica. – sorriu Leah – o treinamento da elite de bruxos espadachins é duro, e faz de nós bruxos realmente poderosos; mas se Harry, cego, elevar ao máximo sua percepção mágica antes de tudo... ele vai se aperfeiçoar com rapidez.

- Por mais que você não goste, acho que deveríamos mesmo levar ele pro Templo Shaolin. – sorriu, acanhado – Você treina ele, enquanto ele ainda estiver na cama, nessa percepção mágica, depois disso, eu fico uma semana com ele lá, e depois, ele volta pra você.

- Quero só ver se aqueles bruxos malucos não vão fazer dessa uma semana um ano. – resmungou Leah – Mas eu tenho que admitir que talvez não haja melhor solução, até mesmo Tio Gon concorda com você.

- É uma boa.

- Mas você é trouxa. Se te matarem, lavo minhas mãos.

- Sim, senhora. – riu Kojiro.

Nisso Hermione vinha com a bandeja de remédios e curativos, olhando o relógio da sala:

- Quase passo da hora de curar o Harry.

- Vai lá, _enfermeira Joe_. – sorriu Kojiro.

- Ah, Hermione, – chamou Leah – eu e Kojiro vamos treinar o Harry em percepção mágica assim que ele acordar... você topa nos ajudar?

- Percepção mágica? Claro! Você me ensinou isso... sou um desastre. – riu dolorida – Mas acho que vou gostar de fazer isso... ele vai se dar bem.

Em seguida ela entrou no quarto, iluminado pela luz dos postes da rua, que entrava pela varanda. Ela acendeu o grande e antigo abajur ao lado da cama e se sentou, começando o curativo da noite. Retirou com cuidado as bandagens dos olhos de Harry, – e agora só nos olhos, segurando um algodão com a mesma solução de antes – depois molhou um algodão no liquido azul e limpou os olhos de Harry calmamente. Com apenas o inchaço dos olhos, era quase inacreditável saber que uma semana atrás ele estava realmente desfigurado pelo ácido. Era difícil saber se aquilo era mérito dos cuidados extremos e mágicos ou do próprio Harry.

Depois de limpar os olhos e voltar a cobri-los com a gaze, Hermione pegou um pequeno pote de pomada cremosa e transparente, que deveria ser passada nas linhas rosas do seu rosto, para apagar as últimas marcas do ácido.

Delicadamente ela passou os dedos no sinal da testa de Harry, tirando os fios de cabelo que insistiam em se arrepiar na franja, e sorriu ao ver que sua cicatriz em forma de raio estava intacta, apesar dos sinais rosas de pele nova. Talvez imaginá-lo sem a cicatriz era como se Harry não fosse Harry. Por mais dor de cabeça que a marca houvesse dado, e por mais dolorosa que fosse a recordação que vinha dela, Hermione, sem saber direito o porquê, gostava daquela cicatriz de raio.

Depois passou a pomada em volta do nariz dele, descendo até seus lábios numa discreta linha rosada, já quase apagada. Quanto mais espalhava a pomada pelos seus lábios, mais ela começava a se sentir tentada em demorar um pouco mais, observando Harry dormir como um anjo.

Balançou a cabeça, percebendo que a pomada já havia sido absorvida, e voltou a pegar mais, para passar no último sinal: uma linha que começava em sua bochecha esquerda e ia até suas têmporas, sumindo atrás da orelha. Ela inclinou o corpo um pouco, para enxergar o sinal melhor, enquanto passava os dedos delicadamente próximo á orelha de Harry, onde outros chatos fios de cabelo atrapalhavam seu trabalho. Foi quando o amigo respirou profundamente, se mexendo de leve, como alguém que não quer ser acordado.

E tinha acordado. Soltou um longo suspiro, gemendo como se estivesse com preguiça, e falou, com voz baixa e rouca:

- ...Faz cócegas.

Hermione parou, bastante surpresa:

- Você... faz tempo que acordou? Desculpa, não...

- Hum... não, acabei de acordar e... – antes que levasse a mãos às gases dos olhos, Hermione o parou.

- Não, não toque, seus olhos estão feridos, estão com curativo.

- Ok, desculpe.- disse, se mexendo na cama, sem tentar abrir os olhos – Puxa, que loucura... achei que tinha morrido, quando desmaiei.

- Bem... – disse Hermione, baixinho – Estamos de volta tem uma semana e pouco... já estamos bem, só falta você curar os olhos... por causa do ácido daquele...

- Basilisco maluco. Não dou sorte com essas cobras. – murmurou – Mas, putz, realmente achei que tinha morrido. Ele não me derreteu, não? Senti bem assim.

- Bom, você se feriu bastante... – disse, um pouco medrosa - Mas tio Gon está cuidado de você, te curando... já está quase bom de novo.

Harry fez um "hum" e moveu a cabeça para os lados, como se procurasse alguém:

- ...Tio Gon? Puxa, como sua voz está diferente... nunca tinha reparado, então... voz sedosa, sexy... como uma amiga minha bem desagradável que vive me...

- Ok, Harry, você sabe que sou eu. – murmurou, dando um sorriso torto. – E eu nunca tive voz sedosa, e você é uma das pessoas que tem certeza disso.

- Jura que é só você que está aí? Pensei ter ouvido que _só o Tio Gon _cuidava de mim. – sorriu, simplório.

- É, sim, mas... eu ajudo ele, agora... achei que deveria ajudar.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou, em voz baixa.

- Pode, claro.

- Dói menos quando é você quem cuida de mim.

Hermione desviou o olhar, mesmo sabendo que ele não a enxergava:

- Harry, foi ele quem te salvou... acredite, ninguém seria capaz de fazer o que ele fez.

- Eu sei disso. – sorriu, calmo – Só que ele deve achar um saco cuidar de mim, agora que já estou quase bom, não?

- Não sei. Quem sabe.

- Estou com um pouco de frio... – comentou, passando a mão nos ombros descobertos.

- Ah, eu pego uma coberta, espere.

- Hum, perdeu sua cama, heim? – sorriu, apalpando a cama de casal – Que folga a minha.

- Não foi nada. – sorriu, abrindo o armário e pegando uma fofa coberta felpuda, e estendeu sobre Harry, que se aninhou rapidinho, enquanto ela foi fechar a varanda.

- E você, como está? – perguntou Harry.

- Como estou? – estranhou Hermione.

- É, ué. Você se machucou muito, André lhe feriu gravemente, Leah teve de lhe ajudar...

- Ah, estou ótima. Não sinto nem dor, nem tenho sinal algum.

- Que bom. E os outros, Leah e André?

- Leah também está boa... Kojiro e Toji estão aqui pra puxar o saco dela. – riu – André também ficou bem, no fim das contas.

- Voldemort fez um serviço e tanto controlando ele. – murmurou – Espero que ele não esteja já com a Espada...

- Leah disse que não. Se ele já tivesse a Espada dos Deuses, saberíamos. Ou estaríamos mortos. Ela tem certeza que ele esperará a gente entrar de novo pra poder nos atacar. Como você viu, nós é que conseguimos abrir o Templo... mesmo que ele dê indícios de estar na frente, Leah sabe que ele irá esperar para armar alguma, porque talvez ele esteja no Templo, mas sem saber da Espada.

- Pelo menos ele se ferrou de novo. O _planinho_ estúpido dele foi por água abaixo. Assim que eu ficar bom a gente volta lá e acaba de vez com essa brincadeira de caça ao tesouro.

Hermione sentiu o coração apertar. Ele provavelmente não sabia que estava cego. Achava que era só esperar os olhos abrirem e pronto. Para não chorar, resolveu se levantar e sair com a bandeja de remédios:

- Bom, estou saindo com os remédios, amanhã tem mais. – disse, baixinho. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – sorriu – E obrigado, Mione. Por tudo.

- Não foi nada.

Hermione chegou na sala com os olhos cheios de água, e respirou fundo, encostando-se na parede:

- Harry acordou.

- Ótimo! – sorriu Kojiro. - ...Que foi?

Hermione vacilou, tentando não chorar:

- Ele... não sabe... dos olhos.

- Ah. - disse Leah, calma – Bom, eu conto, então.

Leah se levantou e foi pro quarto. Hermione parecia apavorada:

- Vai contar?

- Lógico, ele tem de saber.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você acha que vou fazer bobagem?

- Em absoluto.

- Então relaxa. – sorriu, entrando no quarto, e se aproximou sorrateiramente de Harry.

- Oi, Leah. – sorriu Harry, no meio do silêncio e do escuro.

- Hum. Dez segundos. Tempo suficiente para você ter morrido dez vezes. – riu, se sentando ao lado dele – Mas veja só, eu sequer dei indício de que queria que você _me notasse_.

- Falta de prática... Mas se quer saber, seu perfume ajudou a ter certeza. – riu, sem graça.

- Flores de jabuticabeira. – sorriu, dolorida – Um perfume raro, que o Kojiro arruma sempre com um dos velhos bruxos esdrúxulos que ele conhece. Não sei como ele não nasceu bruxo ou aborto, ele conhece mais gente mágica bizarra que eu. Mas, voltando ao ponto, você vai precisar aperfeiçoar não só seu _faro_... – riu - mas também sua percepção como um todo. Na verdade... terá de aperfeiçoar isso o mais rápido possível. Diria... 72 horas, no máximo dos máximos.

- Uau... – suspirou, se espantado.

- Harry... é bom que saiba que, daqui pra frente... você terá um treino _intensivão_ e muito, muito rude.

- Imaginava. – comentou, suspirando.

Leah piscou.

- Você... sabe?

- Que estou cego? – perguntou, natural – Sim, sei. Escutei tudo. Desde o dia seguinte à nossa chegada, eu acho... aquele anestésico do tio Gon me adormecia, mas eu lembro de muitas coisas que escutava. E percebia as pessoas ao meu redor, apesar de estar anestesiado, sem me mover. São lembranças meio confusas, aleatórias. Mas são lembranças reais.

- Bom... isso facilita as coisas. Como se sente?

- Eu acho que sabia o que tinha acontecido, ou o que iria acontecer, desde o momento em que senti o ácido do boitatá me atingir... eu sentia meus olhos sendo corroídos... pelo menos, não morri. Não me sinto mal com isso.

- Isso me deixa aliviada.

- ...Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, Hermione provavelmente seria atingida. Não gosto nem de imaginar, poderia ter sido muito pior, ela estava extremamente ferida...

- Você tem a consciência tranqüila. – comentou, cínica – Aliás, ando reparando que seu espírito, apesar dos pesares, é extremamente leve. Você já apanhou do André e não causou confusão para não prejudicar ninguém, agora na última visita se lançou em tantos perigos pra ajudar os outros. Acha melhor ser bonzinho e não prejudicar Hermione, mesmo que seja injustiçado ou ferido por isso. Você anda agindo como um autêntico grifinório. Seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore iam adorar saber disso.

- É. – riu, acanhado – Espero que esteja fazendo jus aos princípios da casa, mesmo longe dela.

- Isso é pura papagaiada, sou Sonserina e gente fina pra caramba. – riu Leah, para em seguida voltar ao assunto – Mas estar tão bem consigo mesmo será crucial para seu desenvolvimento na nova condição física.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou, aéreo.

- Ela? Hermione? Se não está, vai ficar. Não se preocupe.

- ...Espero que sim. E o André?

- Levou um belo pé na bunda, dela. Dizem que foi lindo.

- Não é disso que estou falando. – resmungou.

- Ah, sim, claro! – riu de novo - Bem, acho que a crista dele abaixou um pouco.

- Acho que vocês têm razão; no fundo, ele é bom. – disse, convicto – Senão teria matado a nós... ou Hermione. Mas ele pareceu se segurar.

- É, ele não é ruim, não. Só é babaca.

- Não é ruim não. – repetiu, rindo.

- Bom, Harry... vamos ao assunto principal: acha que consegue treinar sua percepção mágica aí, da cama? Teremos de fazer isso, e rápido. Sinto muito.

- Posso tentar.

- Ok, iremos ajudar você a perceber absolutamente tudo que está em sua volta. Sei que pode parecer difícil aprender isso em poucos dias, mas teremos de fazer...

- Vamos nessa.

- Se você conseguir... – sorriu – Até mesmo o tique taque do relógio da penteadeira vai...

- Ele não tica. – disse, sorrindo, humilde.

- Não faz tique taque mesmo, porque... QUÊ? – espantou-se.

Leah piscou, um tanto espantada. Harry continuava humildemente acanhado, sorrindo:

- O relógio não faz barulho... ele não _tica_. Só _desliza _o ponteiro.

Leah prendeu a respiração. Ele já sabia...

- São quinze pras dez...? Por aí? – sorriu.

Leah foi até o relógio, conferiu e olhou Harry:

- ...Dez pras dez.

Harry sorriu, envergonhado.

- Errei por pouco. Acho que, instintivamente, comecei a aprender isso, nessa semana... tentando driblar os remédios que me entorpeciam...

A professora ainda ficou o olhando um tempo, em silêncio. Silenciosamente espantada, como há tempos não ficava.

* * *

André andava um tanto curioso em saber como diabos era o "treinamento de Harry", já que ele não passava de silenciosas horas com Leah enfiada no quarto, sozinha com Harry.

- Não é possível que ele fique forte com isso. – resmungava, se remoendo de curiosidade.

Se Harry ficaria forte ou não, ainda era cedo para julgar, mas que ele estava com uma percepção beirando a perfeição, sem dúvidas estava. Leah ficava no quarto, silenciosa, sem emanar nenhuma energia mágica, e andava também silenciosa, movendo objetos, fazendo de tudo. Mas Harry descobria tudo o que ela fazia em menos de três segundos.

- Você foi para a porta do banheiro... – dizia, sossegado – ergueu o relógio do canto da parede e trocou duas caixinhas de maquiagem da mesinha de cabeceira de lugar. – e riu – E agora está mostrando a língua.

- Ah, isso não tem mais graça mesmo, cretino de uma figa. – xingou Leah, rindo – Você está perfeito. Acho que é hora de sofrer com o Koji lá naquele Templo Shaolin. Você vai gostar dos monges malucos. Se sobreviver, é claro.

- Sim, senhora. – sorriu.

Leah saiu do quarto e encontrou Hermione, que ainda limpava os olhos do rapaz todas as noites, vindo para o quarto. Leah olhou o relógio e avisou:

- Ih, Mione, Harry vai tomar banho agora. Espere uma meia hora. – comentou – Mas cá pra nós... por que você continua cuidado dele? Ele está ótimo, os olhos já estão bons de novo.

- Ti Gon avisou. – respondeu, séria – Até parar de sair qualquer secreção, deve-se higienizar diariamente. E eu, como boa médica que sou, vou seguir a bula. – sorriu, simpática, sentando-se no sofá.

- Todo olho fechado produz remela. É óbvio e hululante, Hermione, é a lei da natureza. Deus fez os olhos e com eles nos deu remelas! – murmurou Leah.

- Ordens do Tio Gon. – rebateu, séria.

- Faça como quiser. – suspirou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da aluna, começando a ver TV.

Hermione entrou no quarto exatamente meia hora depois, para a religiosa limpeza.

- Alô, Mione. – cumprimentou Harry, sorrindo, virando o rosto para ela, todo confortável na cama, sentado, sem camisa, com os braços atrás da cabeça, o cabelo molhado do banho.

- Oi, Harry. – respondeu, num tom mais baixo.

- Hora do curativo, né? – perguntou, já se deitando por debaixo das cobertas.

- É, tá na hora.

Harry se sentia bem à vontade em sua nova condição, – ao menos entre as paredes do quarto – mas Hermione sempre se sentia um pouco mal a cada vez em que conversava com ele ou o curava. Ver Harry deitado na cama, cego, com aquela faixa nos olhos, ainda lhe doía muito, porque, no fundo, sentia uma grande culpa, como se a cegueira dele fosse fruto de um dos seus únicos momentos de irresponsabilidade.

Como fazia todas as noites, ela retirou a gaze dos olhos de Harry, que já estavam perfeitos, mas ainda fechados. Ela cuidadosamente os limpava por fora, pingando o remédio e tirando as eventuais secreções nos cantos dos olhos, para em seguida voltar a cobri-los com a gaze esverdeada.

Enquanto Hermione passava o algodão secando seus olhos, ela pensou em tudo que aconteceu, detalhe por detalhe, cena por cena, e se sentiu muito triste com tudo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela segurou firme a emoção, porque não queria que Harry a escutasse chorar. Mordia os lábios, segurando a dor, sem parar de limpar os olhos do amigo, para que não percebesse; segundos depois uma silenciosa lágrima acabou escapando dos seus olhos e escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Por favor, não chore. – pediu Harry, tranqüilo, deitado.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, espantada. Engoliu o choro depressa e murmurou, tentando não alterar a voz:

- Não estou chorando.

Harry se ergueu, sentando-se novamente, e virou o rosto para ela:

- Eu sei que você está chorando, e eu sei que você está triste. Eu não vejo, mas sinto isso perfeitamente. Sinto que toda vez que você me vê, que vem me curar... você se entristece mais ainda. Isso me deixa angustiado, Hermione.

- É que foi minha culpa. – lamentou-se, olhando os joelhos, passando as mãos no rosto, chorando de mansinho – Você ter ficado cego...

- Mas é claro que não foi.

- Foi, Harry. – cortou – Porque eu fui idiota na caverna. Eu não devia ter me separado de você, não devia ter tentado ajudar contra o André ou o basilisco, eu não...

- Você não fez nada de errado. – disse, calmo – Foi um... acidente, só isso.

- Eu devia ter seguido minha intuição... – choramingava, inconformada – eu não devia ter ficado brava com você, era algo tão idiota, brigar por aquilo... eu devia ter ignorado você, devia ter continuado junto de você... isso jamais teria acontecido.

- Ninguém pode dizer o que teria acontecido. – continuou, muito calmo – Não importa agora, gastar neurônio com tentar adivinhar o que devíamos ter feito. As coisas tomaram o rumo certo, tudo que deveria ter acontecido, aconteceu. Não se culpe por isso ou por aquilo.

Hermione mais uma vez sentiu o peito apertar de dor, de frente para aquele calmo e doce sorriso de Harry, sentando à sua frente, debaixo das cobertas.

- ...Mas... seus... seus olhos... – soluçou.

Harry passou os dedos pelo cabelo da amiga, colocando-os atrás da orelha, e, lhe acariciando o rosto, disse, sorrindo tranqüilamente:

- Foi um _preço muito barato_, a _minha visão_. Que bom que _você_ está _sã e salva_.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, com as duas mãos nos olhos, afundando a testa no peito de Harry, voltando a chorar. Harry, consolador, lhe abraçou, acariciando sua cabeça e lhe dando um beijo:

- Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu estou bem, e fico melhor ainda sabendo que você também está. E dentro de alguns dias, eu também vou estar melhor do que já estou.

Alguns minutos depois Hermione se ergueu, concordando com a cabeça, pegando a bandeja. Harry, educado, também se levantou, prestativo:

- Precisa de ajuda?

Mas a amiga parou na exata posição, como uma estátua, erguendo o olhar para Harry, que percebeu que ela se esforçava para não rir.

- ...Que foi?

- Harry, eu... – gemeu, fechando os olhos com força, lamentando ter de usar as duas mãos para segurar a bandeja, impedindo-a de pôr a mão no rosto por pura educação – Lamento te informar, mas você se esqueceu... de _colocar as roupas _depois do banho.

Harry, como um raio, se jogou na cama, se enrolando torto nas cobertas, xingando, desesperado, enquanto Hermione erguia a cabeça, rindo sem parar, sem largar a bandeja.

- Ah, meu Deus. – e disparou uma série de palavrões, querendo, literalmente, desaparecer – Porque não me avisou antes?

- ...Antes? – ria Hermione – Mas eu não sabia! Me desculpe.

- "Me desculpe"? Ah, Mione, eu não vou ter coragem de olhar você nunca mais, diabo... tinha me esquecido completamente, como eu sou...

- Não foi nada. – sorriu Hermione, deixando a bandeja de lado e se preocupando com o excessivo ataque de Harry.

- "Não foi nada!" "Não foi nada!" – repetia Harry, se amaldiçoando a cada frase.

- Harry... chega! – chamou Hermione, divertida, se sentando na cama, onde ele, na diagonal, ainda se embrulhava nas colchas – Me escute, não se preocupe, deixe de frescura!

- Meu Deus! Estava _pelado_! – suspirou, aparentemente desistindo de se xingar. – ...Fui um idiota.

Aos trancos, ele se sentou, ainda todo enrolado, torto. Suspirou alguns instantes e virou-se para a amiga que sorria, e, bravo, resmungando:

- ...E eu não vejo graça nenhuma.

Hermione mais uma vez riu de leve, balançando a cabeça. Puxou a cabeça de Harry com força e lhe deu um beijo entre os cabelos, para lhe largar logo em seguida:

- Obrigada por tudo, Harry. – e emendou, rindo – Menos a parte do nudismo.

- Hum. Ok. – murmurou.

E, assim, Hermione pegou a bandeja e saiu, deixando Harry se xingar à vontade, mas sentindo que uma parte daquele peso nas suas costas havia se diminuído, depois de escutar aquelas coisas de Harry.

**

* * *

**

**N.A 2: Essa cena final de humor pastelão do Harry ficando pelado era do próximo capitulo. Mas o próximo capitulo estava extremamente longo, então resolvi fazer um capítulo inteiro sintetizando tudo o que acontece depois que Harry fica cego.**

**N.A 3: Muita gente quis minha cabeça, muita gente saiu da comunidade da EdD do Orkut e do Yahoo, e provavelmente foi porque eu deixei Harry cego. Não tenho muita coisa pra dizer em minha defesa, ou explicar o porquê dele ter ficado cego. Vamos resumir isso de forma meio grossa e dizer que eu quis que ele ficasse cego, e fiz ele ficar cego. Se você gosta ou não, não me importa, porque, ora essa, eu conheço a série do início ao fim e sei se isso é ou não certo. **

**N.A 4: Esse capítulo também é importante porque mostra quem é o André, e um pouco da história dele com a Vitória. Eu tenho várias cenas curtas, como shortfics da EdD Brasil só com a turma de personagens originais. Eu deveria ter publicado ela pra deixar vocês mais por dentro da EdD Brasil... mas esqueci de fazer isso. Quem sabe eu tomo coragem e posto, vocês parecem gostar do ambiente do Castelo dos Bandeirantes e dos brasileiros da história... )**

**N.A 5: Falando em comunidade, visite o espadadosdeuses "ponto" como "ponto" br e entrem na comunidade da EdD no Orkut, faça volume! Hahehehehe e a LEah também tem comunidade, é só visitar a comu da EdD que você encontra o link dela. **

**N.A 6: Perdoem se deixei escapar erros de português, e até o próximo capitulo, um capítulo que com certeza vai fazer os shippers HH se mexerem nas cadeiras, como foi o 16. Até!**


	22. CAPÍTULO 68: O Treinamento

**Capítulo 21 – O Treinamento (EdD 68)**

Por uma fina trilha subindo pela floresta iam Kojiro e Harry, com grandes mochilas nas costas. Kojiro, mais á frente, sempre parava e olhava Harry:

- Precisa de ajuda, Harry?

- Não, obrigado.

A dupla saiu cedo de casa, à pé, pegaram um ônibus circular bruxo, como aquele que ia até o minhotrô, e agora subiam a serra, já há algumas horas. A mata atlântica à volta deles estava tomada de neblina, indicando claramente que era uma "área mágica". Harry saiu de casa sendo guiado por Kojiro, mas agora, apesar da íngreme e escorregadia subida, ele pediu para subir sozinho.

- Você está se saindo muito bem. – elogiou Kojiro – Podia ter colaborado e dito pra Hermione que estava tão bem. A agonia dela por você nos deixa desesperados. – riu.

Harry só resmungou, ainda se sentia mal pelo "mico" que havia pagado na noite anterior.

- Ainda envergonhado por ter aparecido pra ela como veio ao mundo? – perguntou, rindo.

- Quê? – exclamou, escorregando na terra lisa – Ela contou?

- Relaxe, só estávamos eu e a Leah na sala, quando ela saiu do quarto. Como estava vermelha, com o rosto molhado e ainda rindo, Leah a obrigou a dizer o que era. Você conhece o poder de persuasão da minha esposa...

- Não me orgulho disso. – gemeu.

- Não precisa ficar tão mal. Acredite, o que realmente importou foi que você disse coisas boas pra ela, desde aquela hora ela parece menos triste com tudo. Sabe, você de certa forma tirou algum peso das costas dela. E não reclame, provavelmente você não foi o primeiro cara que ela viu pelado na vida. – Kojiro percebeu a cara que Harry fez e emendou, rindo – Quero dizer... ora, Harry, ela não o tipo de garota do século passado, que não tem nem idéia de como é um cara pelado. E, de mais, era de noite, o quarto estava à meia-luz, e a meia luz sempre faz essas coisas serem mais românticas.

- ...Quer parar com comentários infelizes? – murmurou Harry, irritado – A Leah influencia você demais.

- Brincadeira, Harry! Que coisa, os alunos do Castelo que moram lá na república tomam banho pelados na cachoeira! Deixe de frescura, não é tão ruim assim. Nem parecem amigos de tantos anos. Já disse, você tirou um peso grande das costas dela, isso é que importa.

- Hum... – suspirou – Bem, no fim das contas eu é quem deveria agradecer a Hermione, não? Ela ficou comigo todo este tempo cuidado de mim, né?

- O tempo todo. – comentou, brandamente.

- É, cuidou dos meus machucados, que não estavam bonitos, eu sei.

- Sim, o tempo todo.

- Acho que não sei ao certo o que fazer. – murmurou, voltando a se irritar com o ar de diversão que Kojiro emanava, literalmente.

- Faça-o nessa semana. Torne-se um bruxo realmente poderoso. Mostre a ela que você está acima até mesmo dos sentidos humanos. Se ela não se sentir extremamente orgulhosa disso, ao menos se sentirá mais aliviada.

- Certo.

A dupla chegava na base de uma longa e larga escadaria de pedras, que levava até o grandioso terreno do templo, feito de madeira e pedras, completamente isolado. Pelo calmo lugar vários homens de cabeça raspada, pés no chão e quimonos brancos circulavam, em seus afazeres, ou simplesmente caminhando pelo lugar. O terreno do templo era no cume da serra, que curiosamente era encantado, para que nenhum avião visse. Uma área grande, gramada, com vários templos e casebres menores, poços rústicos de água, fontes, pássaros, flores. Pelos cantos e entrando nas trilhas da floresta havia outros galpões menores, para os treinos, e pelo jardim também havia armações que Harry depois soube que faziam parte dos treinos daqueles que gostavam de lutas. A neblina não deixava o templo em nenhum momento, deixando o clima sempre úmido e frio. Harry também percebeu que havia menos de meia dúzia de pessoas de fora.

- Esses caras que ficam andando que nem monges, são monges mesmo. – disse Kojiro – Mas são bruxos. Eles moram aqui, isolados de tudo e de todos. Tá vendo, opa, percebendo, desculpe, que tem gente de toda a raça, idade e nacionalidade? É tudo bem misturado. Os orientais, em sua maioria, são os lutadores, e os fundadores. Mas a maioria dos bruxos vem fazer o que você veio, desenvolver e controlar seus poderes, usando praticamente as mesmas técnicas marciais e de meditação dos monges. Mas seu tratamento será especial. E o meu também, afinal, sou trouxa, morreria em dois dias. – sorriu, aparentemente feliz.

- ...Legal. – sorriu Harry, começando a se familiarizar com o lugar.

Os dois ficaram em uma cabana aos fundos dos terrenos do templo, próximo de um dos vários riachos rasos de águas cristalinas que passavam pelo terreno. Tomaram um quente e relaxante banho de ofurô, com uma mistura de ervas e flores, e depois tomaram um chá sem gosto. Um ritual de purificação, e, por fim, vestiram quimonos cor de terra.

- Desenvolver sua mente e espírito. – começou Kojiro, enquanto Harry, sentado no degrau da porta, sentia o vento morno do lugar – Este é nosso objetivo. Conheço esse lugar por intermédio da Leah e dos amigos dela e do tio Gon. Ele mesmo ficou aqui muito tempo, talvez venha nos visitar e te torturar. Leah veio e ficou menos de três dias, não suportou. Sabe como ela é mole... mas você terá um intensivo de uma semana. Eles vão pegar pesado. Você tem de pôr pra fora todo esse poder que tem aí guardado.

- Espero que funcione. – suspirou Harry. Uns segundos depois, ele, acanhado, voltou a chamar o novo "professor" – Kojiro...

- Sim?

- ...me ensina _aquelas coisas tipo Kung fu_?

- Ahn? – espantou-se, olhando Harry, que, virado para ele, sorria acanhado.

- Por favor.

- De jeito nenhum. Você é um bruxo, não tem nada que ficar aprendendo a dar socos e pontapés.

- Não diga isso... – murmurou – Sei que não tem nada a ver com poder mágico, mas... tenho vontade de aprender.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse, categórico – Leah me mataria.

- Mas... veja só, você tem uma percepção, aura, sei lá o quê... e é trouxa! Mas tem coisas que você tem que só bruxo tem! E se você não é um aborto, nem tem bruxos na família... só pode ter se desenvolvido por causa da sua dedicação a tantas lutas marciais, e meditação, e concentração, e... e... até mesmo a Leah, é tão...

- Harry, kung fu, ou seja lá que luta seja, ajuda, sim, e muito, na concentração, no auto conhecimento, na disciplina. Mas você é um bruxo. Não que seja proibido, aqui mesmo é um templo shaolin, o mesmo nome dos monges que ajudaram a criar o kung fu; existem monges aqui muito habilidosos, mas você não veio aqui aprender isso. Não lhe faria mal, absolutamente, mas não é por isso que está aqui. Não pode perder o foco.

- Eu sei, mas... é que ver que você e a Leah são mestres nisso, e me deixa... com vontade... – murmurou.

- É por ser um mestre nisso que eu acho que você não deve. – disse, serenamente. Por um momento fez Harry se lembrar da sobriedade do professor Dumbledore, e, especialmente, sua benevolência, pelo que disse em seguida, sorrindo - Mas, se você conseguir se desenvolver tanto quanto deve, antes da semana acabar... talvez a gente possa se divertir um pouco.

O rosto acanhado de Harry se iluminou timidamente:

- Oba, legal! – e em seguida perguntou, curioso - ...Acha que vou conseguir jogar a Leah de costas usando só uma mão como você faz?

- Ora essa, ela facilita pra mim. – gargalhou Kojiro, cruzando os braços.

* * *

Se Harry imaginava que seu treino seria rígido, estava sonhando. Se pensava que seria a tortura mais rude do mundo, também estava sendo otimista. Suas energias eram sugadas ao máximo, a cada instante ele era forçado a dar o máximo de si. Todos aqueles testes e treinamentos absurdos que ele via em filmes, em histórias sobre o oriente, pareciam ser muito mais simples do que os testes e treinos que ele tinha. Seu dia parecia ter quarenta horas no mínimo, e suas horas de descanso pareciam curtos minutos. Havia perdido a noção de tempo. Se havia ficado sete dias, com certeza achava que tinha passado quase um ano. Todo aquele treino parecia juntar mágica, físico, tudo junto. Seus sonhos e pesadelos pareciam fazer parte de cada segundo. E ele tinha certeza que, se ele não fosse cego, talvez tudo aquilo fosse menos rígido.

Havia os treinos com luta, sim. Ele, com as mãos desarmadas, era obrigado a defender todos os ataques físicos e mágicos dos monges mais velhos, no centro de uma arena, sem poder sair de um círculo de dois metros de diâmetro. O pior é que eles batiam sem dó, com chutes, socos, tapas, bastões, espadas, magias, tudo parecia lhe bombardear a cada instante, cada piscar de olhos era essencial. As sessões iam se alongando, e Harry teve a certeza de que ao menos doze monges lhe atacavam. Com o tempo, ele percebeu que quanto mais se banhava em suor e se cansava, mais parecia ficar mais atento à tudo.

As sessões em que ele tinha de desenvolver seu poder mágico de ataque e defesa também era rígido. Muitas vezes achava que seu corpo ia explodir por causa da energia que saía de seu corpo. Tudo isso era feito em sessões feitas dentro dos templos, às escuras, em lugares abafados, com incensos fortes e horas de meditação. O ápice dessa parte do treinamento foi quando teve de se equilibrar com apenas um dedo sobre um prego enferrujado. Ele jurava, no primeiro dia, quando um velho fez o mesmo, que jamais conseguiria fazê-lo. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu fazer o mesmo que o velhote fez, sem usar um nada de esforço físico, apenas sua energia mágica, teve certeza que alguma coisa nele estava mesmo diferente.

Mas nada se comparava aos treinos que faziam ele aprender a usar a magia e a percepção de outros sentidos para compensar a falta de visão. Toda vez achou que fosse morrer, e pra valer.

Meditar debaixo de uma gigantesca cachoeira e ter de se concentrar no próprio poder e no que estava à sua volta parecia bem fácil nos filmes. Acabou se afogando seis vezes.

Nas proximidades do templo havia uma das maiores cachoeiras do país, com uma corredeira bastante perigosa na sua borda. Fora jogado nela umas oito vezes, e por mais que gritasse e se afogasse nos perigosos redemoinhos, não era atendido. Mas, sempre faltando poucos metros para o fatal destino de despencar pelo vazio da queda da cachoeira, ele conseguia se virar, saindo da água exausto, mas vivo.

Ter de correr entre uma floresta cheia de barbantes finos entrelaçados, tendo de enfiar a mão em algumas colméias cheias de abelhas e voltar com o mel para o café dos monges (folgados, na concepção de Harry, por mandar ele fazer este serviço) parecia suicídio, e no primeiro dia, de fato, teve de tomar um remédio e passar pomada nas picadas; mas, depois, tudo começou a ficar muito fácil. Talvez as abelhas tivessem se acostumado com ele, e tinha também decorado a posição dos barbantes; mas Harry não fazia idéia de que todo santo dia alguns monges iam lá e mudavam os barbantes e as colméias de lugar. Ele, de fato, não acreditou muito nisso, mesmo quando Kojiro confessou que nos últimos dias ele havia escapado de perigosas linhas banhadas em cerol, uma mistura mortal de cola com pó de vidro, fazendo os barbantes virarem perigosas navalhas.

"Se você se apegar apenas à folha, não verá a árvore. Se só enxergar a árvore, jamais enxergará a floresta inteira."

Harry, no fim, não só havia aprendido o significado disso, como também se orgulhava de ter posto em prática. Sua nova condição fez dele um jovem bruxo dotado de uma sensibilidade, percepção e poder inacreditáveis. Ele mesmo não fazia idéia da magnitude do seu desenvolvimento, apenas tinha a certeza de que estava bem melhor. E, para sua felicidade, Kojiro de vez em quando "brincava de lutinha" com ele. Na verdade, parecia mais divertido apanhar de Kojiro no _mano a mano _sobre um tatame de grama do que dos velhos monges magos. Por mais que seu corpo doesse das pancadas, ele tinha certeza de que a dor muscular não iria lhe matar, pensamento que sempre vinha na sua mente durante os treinamentos e testes dos monges psicopatas.

* * *

Era uma manhã chuvosa, e Harry estava sentado na mesa de madeira do casebre, ao lado da janela, escutando o som da chuva. Mexia seu mingau de aveia, do café da manhã, desanimado. Percebeu imediatamente a mudança da direção de algumas gotas de chuva, e veio acompanhando o movimento até a porta de casa, onde Kojiiro se livrou da capa de lona preta.

- Bom dia, Kojiro.

- Bom dia, espertinho. – disse Kojiro, esfregando as mãos e correndo para deixar a capa de chuva e seu quimono úmido ao lado do pequeno fogão de lenha para secar, trocar por um manto quente pelo fogo e depois sentar-se à frente de Harry – Eu vi você me seguindo com o olhar desde que saí do templo principal.

- Jura...? – comentou, inocente.

- Ei, não vai comer?

- ...Estou sem fome. Acho.

Kojiro percebeu o visível desânimo do garoto, exausto de tanto treino intensivo. Fez uma cara de quem ia fazer alguma coisa errada, e disse:

- Ahm... tenho uma coisa pra você. – e tirou algo do pacote que trazia, com roupas secas e limpas.

Entregou a Harry um envelope grande, amassado e sujo. Harry percebeu o que era:

- ...Uma carta? Achei que não pudesse receber cartas.

- E não deveria. – disse, ríspido.

Harry parou para pensar. Se não deveria receber cartas, porque recebia uma? Sentiu-se um pouco nervoso, porque a única pessoa que lhe ocorreu ser capaz de lhe mandar uma carta naquele fim de mundo era também a mesma pessoa que provavelmente jamais permitiria que uma regra tão rígida de seu treinamento fosse rompida.

- Um dos monges interceptou a carta. – disse Kojiro – Eu pedi pra deixar sob minha responsabilidade... você sabe, teria que me livrar dela.

- ...E você vai me deixar ler?

- E você não quer?

Harry ficou quieto.

- É da Hermione. – disse Kojiro.

- Ah. – foi o que disse. Era o nome que ele não queria escutar. Ainda hesitou, mas pegou a carta e a abriu. Mas veio uma dúvida – Como... eu vou ler? Pode ler pra mim, Kojiro?

- Eu não. – disse, se erguendo e tirando a cumbuca de madeira de mingau de Harry – Vou esquentar e pôr mais mingau quente. Não me interessa o que tem na carta. E, convenhamos, se foi Hermione que escreveu, ela arrumou um jeito de fazer você ler. Ela conseguiu mandar esse raio dessa carta pra cá, um lugar considerado inacessível...

Kojiro tomou a carta de Harry e pôs o pote de mingau quente na sua frente, e sorriu:

- Só vai ler depois de comer. Coma, deite-se e leia com calma, você tem uma hora de folga até começarem os treinos de novo.

Harry obedeceu, terminou seu café, que lhe esquentou e lhe deu mais energia que antes - mas a culpa não era só do mingau de aveia – e foi se deitar. Sua cama era no chão, feita de palha e algodão trançados, cobertos por duas camadas de uma grossa colcha de lã. Apesar de rústica, era bem confortável, e ficava debaixo da janela do pequeno quarto. Deitou-se e se recostou nos dois travesseiros que tinha; em seguida abriu a carta e ficou em silêncio. Mas a carta não _se narrou_, como ele esperava que acontecesse. Harry, então, procurou algum sinal que fizesse a voz da amiga começar a ler a carta, mas não achou. Ao contrário, notou que havia sulcos muito grossos feitos pela tinta no papel. Foi quando percebeu que era a caligrafia de Hermione, escrita normalmente, mas com tinta grossa. E se lembrou de que já há muito tempo havia decorado a caligrafia dela. Nas provas era só fechar os olhos que ele lembrava claramente das anotações delas em seus livros. Respirou fundo e começou a tocar a carta, desde cima, e devagar, conseguiu lê-la, claramente. "Harry" era a primeira palavra, como qualquer carta, mas sentida debaixo de seus dedos. Sorriu sem saber ao certo o motivo: será que ela ficaria feliz de saber que ele havia recebido a carta ou torcia para que ela ao menos chegasse?

"_Harry_

_Antes de qualquer coisa, eu devo dizer, nunca concordei totalmente com essa atitude maluca de Leah e Kojiro. Treinar você é necessário, mas eles deveriam ter o mínimo de noção de que enfiar você num lugar tão horroroso e cruel – que é o que ouvi falar dele – é uma completa irresponsabilidade da parte deles. Você sequer terminou seu tratamento pros olhos e já está aí, enfiado em algum lugar desse país, nesse treinamento asqueroso, sofrendo sei lá o quê, e doente. Já cansei de brigar e implorar que tragam você de volta antes que algo de ruim aconteça _(Harry percebeu que nessa parte a caligrafia dela falhou e pareceu apressada_), mas nem Leah nem aquele velho Gon me dão ouvidos. _

_Isso é loucura! Você não precisa se isolar, nem treinar espírito, alma, físico, seja lá o que eles inventam, você deveria ficar aqui, em segurança _– Harry soltou um descontente muxoxo, e dobrou a carta, se irritando. Ela tinha escrito aquilo pra quê? Só o deixou bravo. Ele estava muito bem, obrigado, o treinamento era rígido, mas incrivelmente eficaz. E, afinal de contas, ele estava fazendo alquilo por ela também, não estava? Respirou fundo, mas resolveu terminar de ler a carta – _Mas, se tem que ser assim, eu espero que você esteja bem,_ - "era o mínimo", resmungou Harry, continuando - _e que volte logo, e mais forte, porque estou morrendo de saudades. Quando estamos de férias é uma coisa, mas estou todos os dias indo pra escola, e ir estudar sem você por perto, sozinha, é uma sensação tenebrosa. _

_Mesmo que a turma tente me agradar, é ruim saber que você está muito longe, que todas as coisas suas que eu olho vão estar muito inertes sem você por perto, e que eu vou acordar e ficar as próximas 24 horas sem escutar a sua voz, mesmo que seja reclamando de mim ou se afinando para passar uma cantada no André (mas eu acho que ele já superou o trauma, rs). _

_Se pudesse eu juro que ia te visitar. Mas, de qualquer forma, por favor, termine isso logo e volte pra casa, porque eu sinto sua falta._

_Um beijo, Mione."_

Harry terminou a carta e ficou em silêncio, parado no mesmo lugar. Kojiro chegou na porta e o chamou:

- Hora de recomeçar, Harry. – mas Harry não se moveu. Kojiro ficou vários segundos o olhando, mas ele não respondia. Gritou, e Harry se ergueu, espantado – OH, MOLEQUE! ACORDA!

- Ah, sim! – disse, largando a carta e se erguendo – Desculpe, tive de me concentrar muito.

- Vamos logo, que é hora de recomeçar, moço.

* * *

Harry caminhava tranqüilo ao lado do largo e transparente riacho que corria veloz pela serra, indo desaparecer metros á frente, na gigantesca cachoeira. Aquele lugar, palco de tantos momentos de desespero dele, quando achava que ia morrer, era agora praticamente seu jardim. Ele caminhava ao lado do rio, na grama, até a ponta do rochedo, na borda do desfiladeiro, sem tropeçar em nada. Na sua frente, o vazio imenso do mundo. Do rochedo de pedras avermelhadas, descia uma das maiores cachoeiras do país e do mundo. O paredão reto que descia á sua frente tinha quase 200 metros de profundidade. Ao fim da cachoeira, toda aquela água se transformava num enorme véu branco, que enchia o lago escuro e profundo de uma nuvem feita da água e do vento. Ao redor de tudo aquilo, a mata atlântica verde, e o horizonte, cheio de serras, florestas e campos, a perderem de vista, naquele dia de céu claro, que só os dias de verão do país eram capazes de proporcionar. Harry respirou fundo aquele vento que cantava em seus ouvidos, balançando seu cabelo e sua roupa. Abriu os braços, bem na borda do penhasco, sentindo-se extremamente livre e bem. Ergueu as mãos pro céu e gritou "Obrigado meu Deus" bem alto, como se agradecesse por tudo aquilo à sua frente, e por tudo que havia aprendido ali, sem se importar se parecesse bobo fazendo isso. Deu as costas e voltou a caminhar.

Mas metros depois Harry parou e sorriu, como alguém que resolve fazer uma traquinagem. E fez.

Disparou veloz na direção do desfiladeiro, ao lado da cachoeira... e saltou no vazio.

Harry sentiu como se voasse. A sensação de queda livre era quase inexplicável: liberdade? Plenitude? Paz? Divindade? Tudo junto, talvez.

No último instante, Harry inclinou o corpo para frente e mergulhou na água do lago escuro, lá embaixo, com uma precisão tão grande que jogou pouquíssima água para fora. Desapareceu de vista, entre a água agitada e profunda, e foi reaparecer muitos metros á frente, na parte rasa, entre as pequenas rochas redondinhas. Sacudiu a cabeça, passando a mão para tirar o cabelo do rosto, e parou, de repente sentindo que havia alguém ali.

- Belo salto.

Virou-se para trás e percebeu que havia alguém sentado numa rocha, a pouco mais de sete metros de distância. Harry não conseguia identificar quem era pela presença, mas a voz era inconfundível:

- He... Hermione?

Hermione sorriu, olhando Harry, que, desconfiado, aproximou-se com cautela, obviamente, não acreditando muito naquilo. Parou na frente da amiga, que ainda estava recostada na rocha escura:

- Achei que não pudesse receber visitas. – disse Harry.

- Ah... – Hermione riu nervoso, dando de ombros – Dá-se um jeito.

- ...É... é você mesmo? – perguntou Harry, realmente achando muito estranho não sentir a presença ou o perfume da amiga, apesar da voz ser dela.

Hermione se ergueu, pegou a mão de Harry e colocou em seu rosto, para que ele lhe tocasse, como qualquer cego faria para "enxergar a pessoa".

- Por que não acredita? – perguntou.

Harry tocou seu rosto, seu cabelo, seu nariz, seus lábios, era ela mesma. Mas ainda estava em dúvida. Era... estranho.

- Você... veio mesmo. – riu Harry, encabulado, ainda com as mãos no rosto dela.

- Claro que vim. Vim ver você.

O sorriso de Harry deu lugar a um crescente nervosismo. Seu estômago gelou rapidamente. Ela tocou o rosto de Harry, e ele se assustou. Alguma coisa ali estava errada.

- ...Que foi? – perguntou Hermione, sorrindo, doce – Está com medo de mim?

- Não... não sei. – sussurrou Harry.

Mas foi só ela tocar seu rosto com as duas mãos que toda aquela desconfiança pareceu desaparecer. Ela acariciou seu cabelo, sua bochecha, e ele respirou fundo, relaxando e esquecendo completamente da sua desconfiança. Hermione sorriu e esticou o rosto, puxando o de Harry e lhe dando um beijo no canto direito dos lábios. Em seguida ela sorriu de novo, tombando o rosto e lhe puxando, dando-lhe outro beijo. Harry sentiu como se, de repente, ela fosse um imã, e que ele seria incapaz de desgrudar dela, pro resto da vida. Abraçou sua cintura e respirou fundo, mergulhando naquele beijo, fazendo-o ignorar completamente o gosto quente e ácido que sentiu na boca, assim que ela o beijara pra valer. Sentia que a cada segundo sua razão ia sumindo, como se fosse mergulhar num túnel escuro, em sono profundo, mas a única coisa que ele queria era se render àquela encantadora e irresistível sensação.

Um estrondoso rugido, maior que um trovão, fez Harry ser puxado para a realidade, e ele se afastar de Hermione, sentindo de repente a cabeça e a boca doer intensamente. No instante seguinte alguma coisa o jogava de costas na água e nas pedrinhas, separando violentamente o casal, atacando a amiga com violência. Harry se ergueu, tentando fazer o juízo voltar á sua cabeça, e pôs a mãos na boca, sentindo ela toda cortada, dolorida, sangrando sem parar. À sua frente, o duelo mais inesperado que ele poderia imaginar: de um lado, Amicitae, curvada, toda arrepiada, o rosto contorcido de raiva, os dentes e as garras á mostra, feroz. Rosnava enfurecida. A poucos metros, Hermione se apoiava na rocha e se levantava. Mas não lembrava Hermione em nada: voltando á forma original, a garota agora mostrava o rosto contorcido de fúria, desfigurado, com escamas esverdeadas por todo o corpo e rosto, olhos estreitos e amarelados, dentes e unhas negras e muito afiadas.

Amicitae rosnava e rugia, num potente rugido que parecia fazer os céus se estremecerem, enquanto o animal á imagem de Hermione soltava guinchos agudos, que lhe doíam os ouvidos.

- Amicitae! – exclamou Harry – O quê...

O tigre avançou feroz contra o bicho, que era igualmente ágil e perigoso. Harry sentiu-se subitamente zonzo e cambaleou de costas, tropeçando nas pedras, mas alguém o segurou:

- Afaste-se daí, gatinha, AGORA! – berrou Kojiro, apoiando Harry.

Amicitae saltou para trás, e no segundo seguinte inúmeras flechas atravessaram o corpo do bicho, que guinchou mais alto, se debatendo e morrendo. Caiu sobre a rocha, abandonando de vez a forma de Hermione.

Os monges, armados, se aproximaram. Harry se ergueu, sentindo a boca doer para valer. Kojiro parecia se divertir:

- Poxa, essa foi quase, heim, Harry? Tudo bem?

- Tudo... eu acho. – gemeu – O que foi isso?

Amicitae se aproximou, arranhada, ainda olhando o corpo do animal na rocha: metade do corpo era de um anfíbio, a metade debaixo era uma cauda de peixe, como uma enguia. Era esverdeado, tinha focinho comprido e dentes afiados. Entre seus dedos havia membranas, e tinha pelo seu dorso outras espinhosas barbatanas, com espinhos igualmente perigosos.

- É um animal da fauna mágica daqui. – disse Kojiro – É carnívoro, e tem uma queda especial por carne humana. De dar medo, ele.

- Esse bicho... ia me COMER? – gemeu Harry, de repente se apavorando. Amicitae murchou as orelhas, o olhando com ar de reprovação. Kojiro riu.

- Pode crer que ia. Esse bicho é conhecido como Iara. Alguns chamam de mãe d'água, sereia do rio, mas Iara é mais comum. Ele vive nos rios e se alimenta basicamente de trouxas e bruxos; pescadores, turistas, descuidados, bobocas e afins. Ele tem o poder mágico de se fazer à imagem de uma bela jovem, numa cópia idêntica. Seduz os homens, os encanta e leva para o fundo dos das águas, afogando-os e os devorado.

Harry sentiu-se subitamente enjoado, e comentou:

- Então por isso... me senti tão estranho... mas depois que ela, enfim, esse bicho me tocou...

- O poder está no toque. As pontas dos dedos e dos espinhos das barbatanas passam o veneno para a vítima. Você cai como um patinho. Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo. – riu – Ou você perderia mais do que apenas um pedaço da sua boca. Mas muito bem, vamos voltar pro templo. Ah, a propósito, belo salto.

- ...Certo. – murmurou, seguindo Kojiro por um caminho entre as árvores, sem não antes voltar-se para o lago, onde os monges cuidavam do corpo do raro bicho. Amicitae os acompanhou trilha acima, ainda um pouco aborrecida. Harry resolveu agradecer – Ah, e obrigado por ajudar.

- Não há de quê. Os monges estavam procurando ela há tempos... quando você, de repente, saltou lá de cima, eles se afastaram, porque acharam que tinham já perdido a pista dela. Mas escutaram o barulho desse teu tigre com a Iara e voltaram. E eu também estava por perto, junto deles. Acho esse bicho muito interessante. Queria ver um vivo, e de perto.

- Sorte a minha Amicitae ter aparecido. – disse, virando-se e chamando o tigre – Venha cá, menina. Obrigado por me salvar.

Harry fez um cafuné no pescoço do tigre, e continuou a caminhada: Kojiro na frente, Harry logo atrás, e Amicitae mais atrás ainda, arrastando as patas, como se estivesse entediada.

- Sabe... – disse Kojiro, depois de pensar durante um tempo, olhando céu – Você é um bruxo incrível: enquanto é espetacular em certas coisas, é completamente estúpido para outras.

- ...Perdão? – murmurou Harry, não entendendo o comentário inocente de Kojiro.

- Não tenho mais dúvidas do seu poder, Harry, você é o cara mais poderoso que eu já vi na vida, eu já vi Leah agindo de forma espetacular em várias situações, e você consegue ser dezenas de vezes mais poderoso que ela, mesmo sendo tão jovem. E você despertou todo esse poder, agora... mesmo sendo trouxa, acredite, sei o que digo, estou com Leah desde quando os poderes dela viviam em ebulição, quando ela era considerada a _maior_. Você é muito mais forte que ela, sem brincadeira. Ao mesmo tempo em que você tem traços de inocência e inexperiência inacreditáveis.

Harry sentiu as orelhas queimarem, apesar do tom de Kojiro não ser de desdém, ao contrário, ser de admiração.

- Pois eu garanto a você que estou mesmo excelente.

- Você saltou daquela cachoeira como se pulasse numa piscina de clube, e em seguida foi pego como patinho pela Iara. – sorriu, parando e o olhando.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. – murmurou bravo, continuando a andar – Eu ia me defender.

- Ah, claro. – concordou, sorrindo, voltando a caminhar – Se nós e Amicitae não estivéssemos lá, você partiria Hermione em dois.

- Claro que partiria! – disse, erguendo a voz – Você mesmo sabe o quanto eu sou bom! Eu ia me defender com facilidade, em uma semana eu consegui me tornar um...

Kojiro calmamente se agachou e pegou um grande pedaço de pau podre, e sorriu, simpático, com o galho nas mãos:

- Você é o bruxo mais poderoso de toda a história do mundo bruxo, Harry. – sorriu, fazendo Harry respirar fundo, mais calmo. Em seguida ele continuou, simpático – E eu sou aquele pobre trouxa que derrota o bruxo mais forte usando esse pau podre.

Amicitae sentou-se curiosa, olhando os dois. Harry sentiu-se extremamente ofendido. "Olhou" Kojiro com raiva, pronto para qualquer ataque. Ia colocar aquele trouxa no lugar dele, em segundos. Kojiro riu, respirou fundo, e disse, de repente se lembrando de algo:

- Ah, Deus, esqueci de te contar... Acho que você deveria saber, eu não tenho autorização pra dar nenhuma notícia que venha de fora, mas é que é sobre a Hermione...

- ...É? – estranhou Harry, piscando, deixando a raiva de lado – O que foi?

TÓF!

Kojiro, sem dó, esmigalhou o pau na testa de Harry, fazendo o cabelo e os ombros do rapaz se encherem de migalhas de madeira. Amicitae, entediada, bocejou. Kojiro gargalhou, com o toco de pau podre nas mãos:

- Suuuper poderoso! Partiria Hermione em dois! – e gargalhava, sem parar. – Você JÁ está morto!

- Eu... – gaguejou, tirando os pedaços do galho da cabeça – Era diferente! Eu... eu sabia que... que...

Kojiro continuou rindo gostoso, Amicitae, deitada de lado, sobre as folhas, estava com o queixo no chão, olhando os dois, sem espanto.

- Era muito óbvio que a Iara tomaria a forma da Hermione pra te capturar. – sorriu Kojiro, retomando o fôlego – É só tocar no nome dela para contar algo para você que toda a sua competência desaparece.

- Isso não valeu! – brigou Harry – Você me enganou, foi trapaça, foi covar...

Harry parou. Não fora covardia, tampouco trapaça. Era a dura realidade: foi só tocar no nome de Hermione para o bruxo mais poderoso ser morto por um mísero pedaço de pau podre. E a Iara, logicamente, com toda sua perspicácia...

- ...Seria a morte mais estúpida que alguém poderia ter. – suspirou Harry, decepcionado.

- Ah, não diga isso. – disse Kojiro, consolador – Seria idiotice se a Iara fosse qualquer loira boazuda, ou morena peituda no seu caso é perfeitamente perdoável, era a Hermione.

- E o que tem a ver? É idiota do mesmo jeito.

- A Iara captura as pessoas mais importantes, Harry. Se ela fosse qualquer mulher gostosona, você não cairia, porque elas não significam absolutamente nada pra você. Você foi capturado única e exclusivamente porque ela era a Hermione.

Harry voltava a sentir-se extremamente bravo consigo mesmo:

- Dá na mesma.

- Não dá Harry. Mas como foi _sua primeira vez _com a Iara, a gente perdoa. – riu Kojiro.

- Ora, não ria de mim! – brigou Harry – Se fosse a Leah aposto como você também morreria que nem idiota!

Kojiro sorriu, silencioso. E disse:

- Mas é obvio que eu cairia. E você acabou de chegar no ponto. Se a Iara aparecesse pra mim, ela seria a Leah. – e suspirou, sonhador – E com certeza morrer nos braços dela seria a melhor morte do mundo.

Harry torceu o nariz:

- Francamente, você se orgulha da própria estupidez.

- Há uma singela diferença entre estupidez e sentimentos. Mas existe. – sorriu Kojiro, simpático.

- RÁ! Diferen... – Harry não terminou, bravo, e Kojiro continuou, sereno.

- Leah é minha esposa, Harry. Eu vivo com ela há duas décadas, e viverei até quando Deus permitir. Ela é a mãe dos meus filhos, é a pessoa com quem eu tenho o grande prazer de acordar de manhã, de vê-la dormindo ao meu lado, como um anjo. Eu nunca tive dúvidas nenhuma de que ela era, de fato, a mulher da minha vida. Sabe o que isso significa, Harry?

Harry coçou a nuca, enquanto Amicitae bufava e espalhava folhas no chão, aparentemente cochilando.

- Eu a amo, Harry. – finalizou Kojiro. Harry ainda tirou algumas lascas na roupa, ainda sentindo-se frustrado. Kojiro continuou – Na frente do feitiço da Iara, esse amor com certeza me deixa em maus lençóis. Em suma, é minha maior fraqueza.

- De que adianta ser tão poderoso se eu caio em armadilhas tão idiotas como essa? – reclamou Harry, angustiado. – Fui um completo imbecil!

- Harry, não se culpe. É natural que você se sinta tão inseguro, ninguém tem obrigação de compreender e aceitar seus sentimentos de uma forma tão... - Harry fuzilou Kojiro de uma forma que ele achou que, por segundos, ele voltara a enxergar, se não fosse a faixa que lhe cobria os olhos, como de costume; mas Kojiro apenas se defendeu – Ei, nem me olhe com essa cara. Você não acha meio estranho, pra não dizer óbvio, que a Iara tenha se transformado na Hermione? Que você tenha se desligado tão completamente quando eu disse que tinha de falar dela?

- Escute aqui, eu não...

- Harry, o que sua amiga está começando a significar pra você nunca foi e jamais será uma fraqueza. E eu aposto que você sabe disso. Isso que tem te deixado tão frustrado, no fundo, não é sua fraqueza, e sim sua maior virtude. Ninguém nunca te disse isso, não, menino?

Harry pôs a mão na testa, suspirando penosamente:

- ...Eu estou confuso, ok?

- Não se sinta frustrado ou revoltado. O amor que te salvou de Voldemort tantas vezes, seja vindo da sua mãe ou de você mesmo, é sua maior arma e defesa contra o mal, aposto que já te disseram isso, sim, senhor. Entenda, sinta e guarde seu amor aí dentro de você, Harry, e o leve muito bem protegido, porque ele jamais irá te atrapalhar.

- Falar é fácil. – gemeu Harry, em tom baixo.

- Não tenha pressa. – sorriu Kojiro – Agora vamos, o treinamento continua.

- Já não se passaram sete dias? – perguntou Harry, sentindo-se estranho.

- Que nada, ainda temos alguns dias.

- Jura? – espantou-se – Parece que estou aqui há meses. Loucura.

* * *

Uma gelada chuva caía nos arredores do templo. Harry não conseguia dormir, ventava muito, estava muito gelado, e ele não tinha cobertas, estava encolhido de frio. A cabana não tinha portas ou janelas, e o vento zunia forte pela casa, esfriando tudo, apesar da água não entrar por causa de um feitiço. Num canto do quarto Amicitae dormia enrolada como um gigantesco e peludo pufe. Harry dirigiu o rosto para ela, e comentou, batendo o queixo:

- Você deve... estar com frio também. Enrolada desse jeito... pelo menos se esquenta, né?

E voltou a se encolher, batendo o queixo sem parar. Amicitae abriu os olhos, e mexeu as orelhas, olhando-o. Ergueu-se e caminhou molemente até Harry. Aproximou-se devagar dele, e pôs-se a ronronar, empurrando ele delicadamente com o grande focinho.

- ...Que foi? – estranhou Harry.

O tigre o empurrou com força pro lado, usando a cabeça e a pata esquerda, e se jogou em cima dele.

- Que... você quer? – estranhou Harry, até desconfiar – Ah... você vai ser minha coberta?

Amicitae delicadamente lhe lambeu, para em seguida fazer Harry aninhar-se entre suas grossas, peludas e quentes pelancas, praticamente fazendo ele sumir entre suas patas. Harry sorriu e, sem receio, aninhou-se mais, finalmente dormindo, dessa vez profundamente e muito bem aquecido.

* * *

Depois de uma semana exata, que Harry jurava que tinha durado quase um ano, ele e Kojiro voltavam pra casa. Amicitae foi embora dois dias antes, porque o próprio Harry havia pedido para que ela não se preocupasse mais.

Os dois fizeram o mesmo trajeto da volta, e chegaram a Ouro Preto no começo da tarde. Voltar ao "mundo real" fez Harry voltar á condição de deficiente: os obstáculos que ele jurava ter deixado pra trás o incomodavam na volta pra casa, no terreno desconhecido. Andar naquelas ruas íngremes e de paralelepípedos saltados para cima só era possível com o apoio de alguém.

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu Kojiro, vendo a cara de dor de Harry – Tropeçar é natural pra qualquer pessoa nessa cidade, ainda mais você que está exausto do treino.

- Dói o dedão do mesmo jeito. – resmungou Harry – Pelo menos estamos chegando, quero tomar banho e dormir.

Os dois chegaram em casa e foram recebidos por Leah, a única que ficara na casa de tarde. Harry teve de tatear o sofá pra não tropeçar.

- Agora você aprende a prestar atenção no mundo. – sorriu Leah, segurando suas mãos e, em seguida, segurando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos. Harry percebeu que ela parecia orgulhosa, e que seus olhos brilhavam de encanto, olhando seu rosto – Para um bruxo entendido... a sua evolução é visível, Harry. Na verdade... é quase inacreditável. Parabéns.

- ...Valeu. – agradeceu, acanhado – Eu... preciso de um banho, por Deus...

- Já vou providenciar, monsieur. – sorriu – E depois vamos almoçar antes que a tropa chegue, eles foram numa feira de artesanato.

- Ah, é, hoje é sábado. – lembrou Kojiro.

- Sim, sim, viajantes do tempo. Harry, pode ir pro banho. – disse Leah – Eu separei uma roupa limpa e confortável pra você, está dobrada na cama.

- Ah, que bom, obrigado! – sorriu, louco para tomar um bom banho e colocar roupas limpas.

- Oba, eu também tenho essa regalia? – animou-se Kojiro.

- Óbvio que não. – sorriu Leah, malvada.

* * *

Harry terminou de se vestir quando Kojiro entrou no quarto com a bandeja de remédios:

- Ah, rá! – riu, mostrando a roupa limpa que usava (apesar de Harry, claro, não enxergar) – A Leah estava zoando. Tinha deixado até meu chinelinho na beira da cama. Ei, deita aí, vamos curar o olho.

Kojiro repetiu o ritual de sempre, pingar remédio e limpar os olhos de Harry. Mas, por fim, ele pingou outro remédio, e pediu que Harry abrisse os olhos. Com dificuldade ele abriu, e piscou várias vezes, sentindo os olhos arderem cada vez que Kojiro pingava o outro remédio. Mas foi como se os seus olhos estivessem ressecados e cada gota voltasse a umedecê-los. Por fim, sentiu até que chorava, indicando que até suas lágrimas finalmente voltavam a ser produzidas – só faltava a visão.

- Seus olhos estão perfeitos de novo. – disse Kojiro – Só um pouco... enevoados.

- É o de menos. – disse Harry, apressado – Vamos almoçar?

Os dois foram para a cozinha e se sentaram.

- O cheiro está bom. – comentou Kojiro, respirando profundamente – Aposto como não foi você quem fez.

Kojiro abaixou-se depressa e o pano de prato bateu com força na lateral da cabeça de Harry.

- Ei, olha eu...

- Desculpe. – riu Kojiro.

Leah serviu o almoço em panelas de pedra:

- Foi a Dona Inês quem fez. – disse – Ela veio fazer faxina aqui, pouco antes de vocês chegarem ela saiu.

- Arroz... polenta... frango... Ah, meu Deus... quiabo! – exclamava Kojiro, extasiado.

- Cale a boca e coma! – riu Leah.

Ela, que passava pro Kojiro, lhe abraçou pelo pescoço, apertando com tanta força que quase o estrangulou, enchendo-o de beijos, mostrando que tinha sentido falta dele.

- ...Eu também fiquei com saudades. Ai. – gemeu Kojiro, rindo. – Ei, Harry, não vamos abusar, heim?

Harry sentia seu corpo se revigorar a cada garfada, a cada suculento pedaço que comia. Comer aquela boa comidinha de casa e tradicional era a melhor coisa do mundo pra ele, naquela hora. Depois do almoço os dois recém chegados esticaram no sofá para verem TV, quando a turma voltava da rua, animada. As garotas pareciam animadas em especial, porque compraram algumas bijuterias feitas por alguns hippies artesãos da cidade. Ficaram contentes de ver os dois de volta, mas logo foram para os quartos. Só Mário que sentou-se no sofá.

- Hermione deve voltar um pouco mais tarde, – comentou – mas não deve demorar tanto.

Harry respondeu um "hum" automático, sem entender porque ele havia comentado aquilo. Mas em segundos descobriu porque: Não era só Hermione que tinha ficado para trás. André também.

- ...Ela está atrás de um presente pra você. – completou Mário, em tom meio baixo – O André está levando ela em outros lugares, porque, bem, ela ainda não achou. Mas pelo amor de Deus, isso deveria ser segredo.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Ainda assim, pensou Harry, pra que diabos comprar presente?

O tempo passou, e Harry esqueceu. Cochilou profundamente de tarde, viu tv, conversou com a turma. Já era começo de noite quando tomavam café na cozinha, quando André deu o ar da graça.

- E aí, minha gente? – disse, indo direto pro quarto.

- Boas compras? – perguntou Kojiro, da porta da cozinha.

- Ô, até que foi. – respondeu, já entrando no quarto.

No instante seguinte Harry terminava o último gole de café e deixava a xícara na mesa quando alguém fez o mesmo que Leah fizera no marido; dando-lhe um estrangulador abraço pelas costas, no pescoço, para em seguida lhe dar um barulhento beijo na bochecha e perguntar em seu ouvido, parecendo bem animado:

- Adivinha quem é?

Harry puxou os braços da amiga, tirando-os do seu pescoço, e murmurou:

- Ahm, oi, Hermione.

- Senti saudades. – disse, sorridente, indo para o canto da mesa, sentar-se – Como foi?

- Bem... legal. – Onde estava a preocupação dela na carta? Provavelmente estava fingindo. Ou achou que a carta nem tivesse chegado.

- Eu trouxe um presente pra você. Depois te dou, ok?

- Certo. – maldita hora pras orelhas começarem a esquentar. Aliás, porque elas tinham que ficar vermelhas? Sua vida seria melhor se não tivesse orelhas, ao menos naquele café, onde todo mundo estava quieto, escutando a conversa dos dois.

- Hermione, você fica bonita nessa roupa. – comentou Kojiro, analisando a menina – Verdade, você está encarnando o espírito dos estudantes daqui, mas ficou bem em você. – e começou a descrever, propositalmente – Aí, muito bonita mesmo; cabelo meio preso com uma trancinha, bata branca de algodão, jeans, brincos feitos por aquele hippie que passa tétano pra todo mundo...

- Tétano? – perguntou.

- Brincadeirinha.

Nisso André aparecia na porta da cozinha, sarcástico:

- Pena que o Harry não enxerga, né? Está a coisa mais linda a Mione com essa bata branca, deixando os ombros e o colo dela de fora.

Harry, calmo, respondeu:

- Não se incomode com isso, André; nós, cegos, _vemos as coisas com as mãos_.

Harry sorriu, sem vergonha. Hermione, que tomava café, riu, murmurando "bobão", enquanto o resto da mesa ria, olhando André, que sorriu torto, e voltou por quarto, com uma garrafa de água debaixo do braço, comentando, levemente sem graça:

- Ok, gringo, você se saiu bem dessa.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite quando Harry, de pijama, sentou-se na beirada da cama:

- Ah, Mione... Acho melhor eu voltar pra minha cama, já estou bom.

- Não me importo, continue aí. – disse, debruçando-se na porta do banheiro, onde escovava os dentes.

- Ora, se você não se importa... – sorriu – Então venha dormir comigo.

- Não, obrigado, Harry. – comentou Hermione, suspirando e voltando pro quarto e pra sua cama de solteiro – Chega de Andrés inescrupulosos na minha vida. Mas, de fato, agradeço o convite.

- ...Desculpe. – riu Harry, um pouco envergonhado, percebendo que fizera uma piada infeliz – Estava só... brincando. Esquece.

Hermione veio do banheiro e sentou-se ao seu lado, com um fresco hálito de pasta de dente (que Harry não comentou, com medo de levar outro fora) e lhe entregou um pacotinho:

- Seu presente.

- Ora, não precisava. – disse, abrindo o pacote e tirando dele um cordão fino, mas pesado, denunciando que era de ouro puro. Um fino cordão, com dois pingentes quadrados nas pontas.

- É um escapulário. – explicou Hermione, ajudando Harry a sentir a jóia – É um presente meio tradicional por aqui. Cada ponta dessas, tem a imagem de um santo. Ela é benta, e protege quem ganha o presente. André teve de rodar a cidade toda atrás da corrente comigo, e ainda teve de aturar uma missa inteira numa dessas igrejas antigas só pra eu benzer o cordão. – Em seguida riu, colocando o cordão em Harry, com os pingentes em lados opostos, um no peito e outro nas costas – Você usa ele assim, cada imagem protege um lado; frente e costas.

Harry pôs a mão no escapulário, sem saber se havia gostado ou não. No fim, achou que havia amado de paixão o presente.

- Valeu mesmo. – agradeceu, puxando a amiga e lhe beijando a cabeça, e rindo – Acho que agora vou precisar disso. Tropeço muito aqui na cidade.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, olhando o chão. Hermione percebeu que ele parecia um pouco acanhado:

- ...Algum problema?

- Ah, não. Bom, é que...

- Diga.

- Posso... tocar você? Seu rosto?

- Meu rosto...? Ora, claro. Por quê? – estranhou Hermione, saindo da cama e ajoelhando-se na frente do amigo.

- É que... desde que fiquei cego, eu... eu sinto como se... sua imagem... _sumisse _da minha mente. – comentou, um pouco desanimado.

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Era fato, Harry estava há tempo cego e ter perdido de repente a visão fazia ele começar a esquecer as imagens que tinha na memória. Lembrava da voz e da presença da amiga, mas ás vezes seu rosto lhe parecia desfocado em suas lembranças: ainda mais depois do incidente com a maldita Iara.

- Ora, desculpe minha indelicadeza! – exclamou Hermione, percebendo que Harry estava mesmo triste com isso. Ela, então, fez ele colocar as duas mãos sobre seu rosto – Seria imperdoável você esquecer-se de mim.

- Claro. – sorriu. Devagar foi tocando a amiga, cada centímetro, cada curva do seu rosto. Era o mesmo rosto da Iara, mas ali era tão diferente, ele sentia seu calor, seu perfume, sua presença.

- Hum, obrigado. – agradeceu Harry, contente por ter finalmente entendido a diferença entre "as duas". Em seguida se ergueu, indo para o banheiro. Mas parou assim que se levantou, caindo na cama, sentando, sentindo câimbra na perna. – Ai! Droga de treinamento...

- ...Que foi? – perguntou Hermione, antes de sair de novo do quarto para ir pra cozinha.

- Ah, nada. – gemeu, de repente sentindo as dores físicas do treinamento – Acho que é porque estou relaxando depois de tudo... estou começando a ter dores nos músculos.

- Puxa... – comentou, olhando Harry, meio mancando. De repente ela sorriu – Ei, quer que eu faça massagem?

- Massagem? – murmurou, se erguendo, ereto, mas sentindo a perna doer. – Desde quando você sabe fazer massagem?

- Desde quando a Leah me treina e vira do avesso. – sorriu. – Muitas vezes ela teve de me desentortar no muque depois do treino. Quer que eu faça em você? Vou buscar um óleo para isso, fique aí.

- Não precisa, Hermione, eu já vou me deitar e isso...

- Fique aí que eu já volto, não me custa nada. – resmungou, empurrando Harry.

Alguns instantes depois ela voltou, com Harry ainda de pé, no lado da cama, pensativo.

- Pronto. – disse Hermione, exibindo um frasco escuro – Você vai se sentir bem melhor, garanto.

- Se você diz...

Hermione ficou na frente dele alguns instantes, Harry não sabia o que tinha de fazer.

- Ei, tire a camisa. – disse, um pouco descontente com a falta de atenção de Harry.

- A camisa? Ah, desculpe! – e tirou a camisa, ficando só de calça, ainda a olhando. Hermione pôs a mão na cintura, parecendo irritada por Harry não saber como seria uma sessão de massagem.

- E a calça.

- O QUÊ? – exclamou.

- Tire a calça. – disse, óbvia – Eu não sou tão boa massagista a ponto de fazer massagem sem ter que tocar na pele da pessoa, não seja tão otimista.

Harry sentiu o rosto corar – ainda bem que estava à meia-luz do abajur:

- Mas se eu tirar a calça... vou ficar... de cueca.

- Oh, jura? – riu Hermione, fingindo espanto – Ainda bem que você vai ficar de cueca, ficaria preocupada se tivesse de ver você pelado, de novo!

Harry a olhou seriamente, de bico, irritado por ela ter lembrado do fato. E, emburrado, mandou que ela se virasse:

- Tá, então vira pra lá. – Hermione virou-se, murmurando um "que diferença faz eu me virar ou não?". Então Harry tirou a calça, apressado, e voltou a ficar de pé, de cueca branca, com as mãos entre as pernas, de pé, que nem um poste – Pronto, pode olhar.

Hermione virou-se e piscou, não deixando de rir da pose dura de Harry, emburrado. Olhou o amigo dos pés à cabeça, tendo a leve impressão de que ele parecia um pouco mais alto, e mais forte. Entre inúmeros arranhões e pequenas cicatrizes ainda não curadas do treinamento.

- E pare de me olhar assim. – rosnou ele, ainda parado – Parece a Sandrinha. Credo.

A amiga cruzou os braços, achando graça no constrangimento de Harry:

- "Olhar de Sandrinha"? E que olhar é esse, que ela te dá?

Harry, de bico, parecia ansiosamente incomodado, e demorou pra responder, emburrado:

- ...Lascívia.

- Lascívia? – Hermione gargalhou gostoso, achando graça na situação – Não se preocupe, Harry, não vou ficar te olhando com lascívia. Tenho plena consciência de que você é _tudo de bom_, vi você crescer, e não vou ficar te constrangendo. Agora saia dessa droga de posição de poste, e se deite.

Ela, com extrema facilidade, empurrou Harry pelo peito, fazendo ele se desequilibrar e cair na cama. Ainda sem pôr muita fé naquilo, ele se deitou, ainda nervoso, enquanto Hermione calmamente passava um óleo muito perfumado nas mãos.

- Eh... Mione... – disse, ainda nervoso – Eu sei que você quer ajudar, agradeço, mas... é sério, estou com um pouco de medo, não quero que você pense mal de mim, mas é que, você sabe... dependendo de onde você pôr a mão... – Hermione piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o constrangimento do amigo - Não pense mal de mim, de verdade, às vezes não tem nada a ver, mas... sabe, não é culpa minha... estou com medo de passar vergonha se... bom, se...

- ...Se eu apertar algum _ponto erógeno_ seu?... – perguntou, sem preocupação alguma - Tá com medo de ter uma ereção, é? – riu, sem se abalar – Ora, Harry, deixe de ser fresco. Não se preocupe, que eu vou tomar cuidado pra isso não acontecer. – mas ela pensou alguns instantes e lembrou que, no caso dos homens, de fato, pode ocorrer um "acidente". Então ela completou, rindo – Mas, se acontecer, não se preocupe, que eu te garanto que vou sobreviver à experiência.

Harry pôs a mão na testa, suspirando profundamente. Levou um tapa de Hermione, que mandou ele se endireitar, e começou a fazer a massagem. No começo ele apanhou mais algumas vezes, toda vez que se mexia e gritava um "ai", fazendo Hermione o xingar por ser tão fresco.

Quase todos os pontos do corpo dele foram tocados, e ele quase morreu de dor a cada nó que Hermione tirava na base do apertão. Mas, devagar, toda a dor foi sumindo, e Harry foi se sentindo cada vez mais relaxado, cada vez mais adormecido. Quando Hermione mandou ele virar de costas, ele já estava quase dormindo. A parte em que ele quase entrou em sono profundo foi quando ela teve de se ajoelhar na cama ao seu lado para apertar seus ombros, extremamente tencionados. Ao contrário do medo de Harry, nada de "anormal" aconteceu, e Hermione, em silêncio, mostrava que era muito habilidosa, deixando ele quase em sono profundo depois de tirar todos os pontos doloridos do treinamento.

- Ei, não vai se vestir? – perguntou Hermione, rindo da cara de Harry, amassada no travesseiro, babando. Ele, sem dar uma palavra, voltou a se deitar de barriga pra cima, pondo a mão esquerda atrás da cabeça, e a direita sobre o abdômen. Já dormia profundamente.

Hermione suspirou, sentindo-se cansada da massagem; levantou-se, e foi tomar outro banho. Quando voltou, já pronta para dormir, viu que Harry dormia mesmo profundamente, na mesma posição, a boca entreaberta, respirando suavemente, com o escapulário de ouro sobre seu peito. Ficou alguns instantes de pé, olhando ele dormir, perdendo aquele aparente bom humor extremo do dia, e pareceu se sentir um pouco vazia, ou triste. Chegou até Harry e puxou as cobertas para ele, até sua cintura, e se agachou ao lado da cama, dizendo baixinho e com um pingo de tristeza no olhar:

- ...Você não me disse se recebeu a carta. Recebeu?... Não recebeu?... Gostou?... Odiou?

Ela respirou fundo, e se ergueu, para sentar-se com cuidado ao lado dele, passando aos dedos no canto do seu rosto, de repente sentindo os olhos se encherem de água:

- Você está forte, Harry. Muito, muito forte mesmo. – e passou os dedos pelo seu peito, até seu pequeno escapulário dourado. Ela mordeu os lábios, e continuou – Isso que te dei pra te proteger nem vai mais fazer diferença perto do que você se tornou...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, passando as costas da mão nos olhos. Por mais que ela desejasse vê-lo tão forte e independente, de repente ver que ele havia se tornado tudo aquilo lhe deu medo, como se ele estivesse bom demais para, talvez, ainda precisar ser pajeado por ela de vez em quando, como era desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Depois voltou a olhar ele, ainda com ar de choro, sentindo-se extremamente triste com alguma coisa, e sussurrou:

- ...Você me disse que eu não lhe dava mais atenção. – e abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo torto, apertando os nós dos dedos, ainda sussurrando – Mas isso não é verdade. Na verdade, eu... eu acho que EU sempre quis que você me desse mais atenção, Harry. ...Mas você nunca deu.

Hermione, de novo, passou as mãos nos olhos, tentando evitar que as lágrimas saíssem. Em seguida debruçou-se sobre Harry, passando a mão sobre sua testa, tirando o cabelo arrepiado da sua franja, tocando sua cicatriz tão famosa.

- ...Eu cuidei de você todo esse tempo, Harry. – sussurrou, ainda lhe acariciando a franja – Você pelo menos podia ter me agradecido...

Ainda sorrindo triste, o observou em silêncio alguns segundos, vendo-o dormir profundamente, sem parar de passar os dedos pelo seu cabelo, como se estivesse encantada. E, em seguida, debruçou-se cuidadosamente sobre o amigo, respirando fundo, para então fechar os olhos e delicadamente encostar seus lábios nos dele, durante poucos e intermináveis segundos.

* * *

**N.A 1: Proooonto, tá aí mais um capítulo da EdD Brasil, todo H². Ou quase. É, vocês sabem, as coisas para fazerem sentido têm de andar devagar, senão fica sem pé nem cabeça, que nem Harry e Gina no livro 6 (hihihi). Ok, brincadeira, absolutamente nada contra. Antes Harry e Gina que Rony e Hermione! Ok, brincadeirinha de novo! Mas vocês sabem, meu eu H² chato sempre fala mais alto. Claroque isso não quer dizer que eu seja exatamente desagradável com os shippers rivais, ultimamente ando sendo mais grossa com H² que com R/Hs ou H/Gs. Canso de puxar saco dos leitores H/G e R/H que sobrevivem à EdD. Mas, é fato, daqui rpa frente eu (e vocês) teremos de aprender a lidar com os H² mais tarados que eventualmente aparecerem por aqui excitadinhos com o casal da fic. cai naquela minha birra de leitor que só vem ler a Brasil e ignora o resto da série, mas paciência!**

**N.A 2: O treinamento do Harry é uma mistura absoluta de todos os treinamentos fodões que eu já vi em filmes, séries, animes e mangas. Se alguém não conseguiu pegar todos, aí vão: treinamento do Shiryu, Cavaleiro do Dragão, de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (ele fica cego um período do anime); treinamento do Lei Kou Hadouken, do Yusuke, do Yu Yu Hakusho (não é o primeiro treinamento do anime que eu ponho, hehehe. Na Fase Azkaban a cena do papelzinho vermelho também é desse mangá/anime); cena da cachoeria do longa da Disney, Pocahontas (credo, mano! XD); cena do Blade of the Imortal; e, claro, o treinamento da Beatrix, The Bridge, do Kill Bill! Na verdade o templo em si tem muito de qualquer filme de Kung Fu. Duh.**

**N.A 3: Como vocês sabem - ou fiquem sabendo - semana passada eu não atualizei a EdD nem a Fantasma do Navegante porque eu fui parar no hospital com uma desidratação séria, e graças a Deus minha família estava por perto pra me socorrer a tempo (porque moro sozinha). Mas agora tô boa de novo e poderemos seguir em frente!**

**N.A 4: Preciso ir passando a fic devagar para o pc! Tenham paciência. A publicação vai continuar saindo a cada duas ou três semanas. Pesso desculpas adiantadas se vier um capítulo com muitos erros de português, mas pode ser que não dê tempo de eu passar eles para minha beta reader.**

**N.A 5: E quem tiver Orkut e quiser ajudar a passar a EdD pro inglês, é só me mandar mensagem, que eu tô na comunidade da fic. Acho que isso vai ser loucura, mas morro de vontade de um dia postar a EdD (Espada dos Deuses)como SoG (Sword of Gods). Até a proxima.**


	23. CAPÍTULO 69: Resposta

**Capítulo 22 – Resposta (EdD 69)**

Bellatrix entrou no grande salão de um antigo casarão, onde seu lorde estava, contemplando a vista de uma noite enluarada, de pé na varanda, com uma taça de vinho dourada nas mãos. Era uma antiga fazenda colonial, entre as colinas da região, muito bem escondida. A bruxa se aproximou, e parou na porta:

- Chamou, milorde? – perguntou, olhando as costas do homem.

- Bella... – começou, tombando o rosto, mas sem parar de olhar o horizonte – Não é do seu desejo ser um dos meus Cavaleiros do Apocalipse?

- ...Claro que é, milorde. – disse, abaixando a cabeça e sentindo a espinha gelar.

- Sinto uma certa... _resistência_ da sua parte. – comentou, balançando molemente a taça, fazendo o vinho rodar suavemente no copo – Na última vez você era apenas uma Comensal. Mas, agora que tem a oportunidade de servir minha elite, sendo uma das minhas comandantes... não parece satisfeita.

- Minha satisfação é infinita. – murmurou Bellatrix, quase se ajoelhando – Porém... não me sinto à vontade com... _espadas_. Com seu perdão, milorde.

Voldemort continuou olhando o horizonte azulado pela lua. Bellatrix achou melhor se ajoelhar. O lorde bebeu da taça e comentou, etéreo:

- Você não entende porque nós, bruxos, resolvemos, de repente, deixar as varinhas um pouco de lado e nos aventurarmos a usar espadas.

- Talvez sim... milorde.

Ele bebeu mais uma vez, e sorriu:

- Você matou e torturou muitos bruxos, Bella. E sempre sentiu prazer nisso. Isso é bom. Mas... você jamais matou alguém usando a lâmina de uma espada.

Bellatrix piscou. Era verdade: jamais usara uma espada. Mas o que teria de tão diferente?

Voldemort mais uma vez bebeu, com um prazer diferente dos goles anteriores, como se beber aquele vinho o fizesse lembrar das vidas que ele havia tirado, deixando-o num quase estado de graça.

- Há uma beleza singular no poder e no prazer dado por uma lâmina. Uma lâmina perfeita, que corta o ar com um bailar único, e, com a mesma sutileza, corta uma frágil vida, lhe dando a impressão de que é capaz de dividir a alma em pedaços. A sensação de fazer uma vida, um adversário sucumbir perante a lâmina da sua espada... traz uma sensação de poder infinito.

- ...Imagino, milorde.

- Não, não imagina. – disse, ríspido, como se a voz dela lhe incomodasse os devaneios. Em seguida, voltou aos seus pensamentos – Já matei pessoas com uma espada de várias formas... mas não há forma mais magnífica do que... atingir o coração.

Voldemort quase fechou os olhos, apontando o horizonte, lembrando-se, sorrindo:

- A forma mais _impactante_.Atravessar o coração. A lâmina atravessa o corpo da vítima... o coração e os pulmões. Ainda em estado de choque, o sangue percorre as vias respiratórias, chegando ao nariz e à boca. Daí... você arranca a arma.

E, então, ele puxou a mão, como se visualizasse perfeitamente a cena.

- Ao sair a lâmina... o coração ainda pulsa, e o sangue jorra do peito da vítima, esvaindo sua frágil vida, lhe tingindo e tingindo o chão de vermelho vivo e quente. E em segundos... o corpo da pessoa tomba aos seus pés, completamente sem vida. Ou agonizando, seus últimos momentos, ali, na sua frente, aos seus pés... derrotada por completo.

Voldemort terminou de virar a taça, e disse, olhando a lua, erguendo os braços:

- Soberbo.

Bellatrix sentiu o coração acelerar. Uma excitação tomou conta de seu corpo. Seria mesmo verdade? Algo tão grandioso, tão... completo?

Voldemort colocou a taça na frente dos olhos, como se vislumbrasse a cena, e falou:

- Mas eu tenho uma obsessão, Bella. Eu quero ter o prazer de ver uma única e especial pessoa sucumbir à mim dessa forma. Uma pessoa que, tenho certeza, me dará uma satisfação inigualável ao ver seu sangue, sua lenta morte perante meus pés. Eu farei com que a lâmina da minha espada atravesse o peito daquela maldita orgulhosa, que hoje renega seu brio e se apresenta unicamente como "Málaga".

Voldemort virou-se para Bellatrix, com os olhos brilhando:

- Leah é o diamante mais bem lapidado que meus olhos já viram e que minhas mãos já tocaram. Assim como a casta intitulada a "elite dos bruxos espadachins", você só será capaz de matar alguém do nível dela de duas formas: atravessando o seu coração com um único ataque... ou separando a cabeça de seu corpo. E vê-la morrer aos meus pés será o maior presente que eu poderei receber na vida. E apenas eu terei esta honra. Não permitirei que ninguém toque nela antes de mim. – em seguida ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Bellatrix, como se lhe desse um importante aviso – Porque... se alguém se atrever a tirar a vida dela em meu lugar... irá desejar jamais ter nascido.

Bellatrix piscou e abaixou a cabeça. Se ela estava se sujeitando a aprender a ser um dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, era porque sua principal meta era tirar do caminho aquela que sempre tivera a preferência do lorde. Era sempre Leah, em tudo. Bellatrix sabia que Voldemort se orgulhava de Leah, que era fruto de uma maldição mal sucedida. Mesmo a maldição tendo "falhado", Voldemort ainda conseguiu fazer a garota ficar ao seu lado, e ela tornou-se a mais poderosa arma do Lorde, até a chegada dos Aurores Supremos. E agora ele tinha essa obsessão em tirar a vida de Leah. Bellatrix também desejava vê-la derrotada, mas não deixaria seu capricho esmagar a devoção que tinha para com Voldemort, mesmo porque a última coisa que ela poderia desejar era Voldemort sedento de vingança em seu encalço.

* * *

Harry caminhava pelos campos do Castelo dos Bandeirantes ao lado de Leah, descendo em direção ao complexo esportivo da escola. Era a primeira vez que ia vê-lo de perto e, de fato, lamentava a falta da visão. De acordo com a descrição da professora, o complexo tinha três ginásios cobertos, dois com quadras e outro para as práticas como ginástica olímpica e lutas, tanto de tatame quanto de ringue. Havia também os complexos aquáticos menores, com duas piscinas olímpicas de metragem diferente, outra semi olímpica, além de duas recém inauguradas, uma em forma de quadra e outra especial para trampolim. Anexas ao complexo aquático ficavam as outras quadras e pistas, como futebol, tênis, além de pista de corrida, e outras instalações menores de esportes menos "famosos", como tiro ao alvo. Leah disse que aquela autêntica Vila Olímpica havia sido feita a pouco tempo, justamente para chamar mais a atenção dos alunos para se tornarem atletas. Mais distante, ao pé da grande serra, ficavam pequenos apartamentos em prédios que lembravam chalés, para os alunos que precisavam passar longas temporadas na escola, sem voltar para casa. 

Os dois foram até o ginásio dedicado aos esportes de solo. Lá encontraram André, Carlão, Tia Lu e Hermione. Carlão treinava boxe junto de um professor, e parecia extremamente concentrado na sua seqüência de golpes que, pensou Harry, furariam um saco de areia trouxa com facilidade. Já André estava entretido em se agarrar e se esfregar com um outro fortão em um tatame de lutas marciais, sob os olhares de outros alunos que também vestiam quimonos, do atento professor e de Tia Lu e Hermione. Estas duas últimas pareciam realmente espantadas, talvez achando um motivo bom o suficiente para dois homens suados se atracarem e tentar esfregar o nariz do outro no chão.

- Seu punho um dia vai quebrar diamantes, meu filho. – comentou Leah, passando por Carlão que, por um segundo, desviou o ranzinza olhar do saco de areia para responder a professora com um leve e tímido sorriso, sem perder o ritmo dos ataques.

Em seguida Leah e Harry subiram para as grades da baixa arquibancada e chegaram ao lado das meninas, olhando para o tatame. Leah observou a cena uns instantes em silêncio. Segundos depois, não resistiu:

- Ainda bem que o Kojiro não pratica essa coisa aí. Jamais permitiria que meu marido saísse por aí se esfregando no chão com outro macho. A menos que, de repente, eu esteja entre os dois.

Harry riu da idiota conclusão final da professora, enquanto Tia Lu e Hermione pareceram perceber os dois ali ao lado:

- Ah, eu não sinto a mínima falta daqui. – murmurou Tia Lu – Em dez anos de Castelo, é a quarta vez que piso aqui. Acho muita testosterona para um só lugar...

- A masculinidade saindo pelos poros. – afirmou Harry, virando-se na direção dos alunos do tatame e estufando o peito – Olha, deve ser um lindo e viril espetáculo, machos suados montados um em cima do outro, com os narizes em seus sovacos peludos e fedidos.

E depois de um breve instante, ele pareceu soltar todo o ar dos pulmões, fazendo uma careta de asco:

- ...Ainda bem que eu sou cego. Deve ser a visão do inferno, isso.

As meninas riram, para em seguida também se debruçarem nas grades, no momento em que André finalmente largava o outro companheiro e se erguia, arranhado, vermelho, suado e ofegante, a parte de cima do quimono torta e aberta. Parecia extremamente satisfeito com seu feito – seja lá qual tenha sido. Hermione desviou o olhar para o outro lado do ginásio, onde ficavam vários aparelhos de musculação, e, de lá, um grupo de meninas com roupa de academia pareciam bem animadas de ver o sarado rapaz naquele estado deplorável. Antes de voltar a olhar para o tatame, percebeu que Harry finalmente tinha aberto os olhos.

- Harry, seus olhos. – Harry a olhou e fez um "hum?" – Você abriu seus olhos. Eles estão... perfeitos.

De fato, Harry era o Harry de antes, se você não chegasse perto o suficiente para perceber que sua pupila estava enevoada, denunciando a cegueira.

- É, eu disse que você tinha cuidado deles direitinho.

Hermione não respondeu, porque escuta-lo falar da cegueira, mesmo que naturalmente, ainda lhe dava uma dolorosa sensação de culpa. Mas o amigo percebeu, e comentou, agora dirigindo-se às outras amigas ali perto:

- Bem, eu ainda nem pude mostrar pra vocês o quanto evoluí, né? Aprendi muitas coisas legais lá no...

- E aí, garotas? – sorriu André, contente de ter platéia, se aproximando, ainda com metade do tórax a mostra, e sem muito ânimo para arrumar a roupa tão cedo.

- Qual é a graça de montar em outro cara suado? – perguntou Leah.

André apenas sorriu, despedindo-se dos colegas e do professor, que saíam:

- Artes marciais são pra quem pode. E só.

- Pra quem pode. Imagino. – comentou Leah, cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

O rapaz, então, deslizou os olhos para o único homem ali:

- ...E aí, Harry? Como foi a estadia no _Albergue da Juventude_?

Antes que Harry respondesse, ele sentiu a mão de Hermione lhe segurar a barra da blusa, atrás da cintura, como se pedisse calma com antecedência. Mas André parecia mesmo afim de atazanar alguém, já que sua vítima do tatame havia saído. E ter justo Harry ali lhe parecia ideal. Afinal, se já eram considerados rivais, não era má idéia levar a rivalidade pro tatame.

- Acendeu muitos incensos? – voltou a alfinetar André – Aposto que deve ter aprendido alguma coisa de diferente com aqueles velhos monges de duzentos e tantos anos. O que foi que andou aprendendo?

Hermione agora havia se encostado em Harry e quase lhe beliscava as costas, se conseguisse agarrar sua pele para puxar. Mas ele, simpático, respondeu:

- ...Kung Fu.

André piscou. Obviamente, Harry não tinha aprendido Kung Fu; então, ele só podia estar dando linha para a provocação dele.

- Ah, que legal. Então que tal se mostrar pra gente? – foi a cartada final do jovem brasileiro.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas antes que pronunciasse qualquer coisa, Harry simplesmente deslizou por entre as grades horizontais da arquibancada, saltando para o chão:

- É, acho que vai ser legal. – disse Harry.

- André, não faça isso. – comentou Leah, muitíssimo tranqüila – Você está cansado.

- E...? – perguntou André.

- E não seria desafio pro Harry. – sorriu, também simpática.

André deu uma risadinha forçada, e voltou a atenção para Harry. Levou ele até o tatame, onde ele teve o cuidado de tirar o tênis antes de pisar. Tirou também o agasalho que usava, ficando apenas com a camiseta que usava e a calça de moletom. Ele ficou de pé, parado, de costas para as meninas; André, por sua vez, estava na outra ponta, de frente para a arquibancada. Hermione o olhava e segurava as grades com raiva, mas Tia Lu e Leah pareciam muito tranqüilas. André balançava os ombros, soltando os braços e dando pulinhos, como se alongasse.

- ...Posso começar? – perguntou, estalando o pescoço e se pondo em posição de ataque.

- Claro. – disse Harry, ainda de pé, os braços para baixo, parado.

Silêncio. Harry corria os olhos pelo tablado, como se procurasse o vestígio de algum movimento, parecendo distante de tudo. Muito mais veloz que qualquer lutador comum, André avançou, desferindo um certeiro soco na altura do nariz de Harry. Mas seu punho fechado deslizou pelo ar, e ele deu alguns passos até para fora do tablado, se desequilibrando. Harry havia dado um passo pro lado milésimos de segundos antes do golpe lhe atingir o rosto.

- Ops. – comentou Harry, virando-se – Se desequilibrou? Desculpe.

André avançou de novo. Harry segurou o punho dele com a mão direita, levou a outra mão ao quimono de André na altura do joelho e VLUP – com extrema facilidade lançou o brasileiro por cima do ombro, metros atrás dele, fazendo-o cair de costas com um estrondo, que revelou ser de uma pancada dolorida, já que André se contorceu, gemendo de dor. Mas em instantes ele se levantou, de novo, e mais bravo ainda, especialmente porque Leah havia assoviado e batido palmas pro inglês.

Mais uma chuva de ataques. Socos, pontapés, rasteiras, chutes altos, nada atingia o maldito cego, que desviava como se fosse fumaça, e defendia outros ataques com apenas uma das mãos, aleatoriamente. Com extrema facilidade, Harry achou uma brecha e passou uma bela rasteira em André, fazendo ele cair de costas fora do tatame.

- Você desloca muito ar. – murmurou Harry, parecendo desapontado – Assim seus ataques ficam muito desajeitados.

André se ergueu muito, muito bravo. Furioso. E, a esta altura, a expressão dura de Hermione dava lugar a um aliviado e admirado sorriso.

- Accio vassouras. – ordenou André, erguendo a mão. Imediatamente duas vassouras vieram dos baldes das faxineiras encostados ao lado do banheiro e pararem nas mãos de André, que tirou a base de pêlos e jogou um dos cabos para Harry. – Tome. Se eu desloco tanto ar, vamos ver como nos saímos nessa.

Harry não sabia ao certo o que fazer com aquilo, apenas segurava o cabo de madeira com as duas mãos, achando interessante o rumo que aquilo havia tomado.

André, de novo, atacou. O bastão dele girou veloz pelo ar, e Harry defendeu o ataque. Um, dois, três. Mas o quarto ataque atingiu o nariz de Harry em cheio, derrubando-o de costas.

- Ai. – gemeu Harry, pondo a mão no nariz, que começava a sangrar. Pôs-se de pé, ainda parecendo desajeitado com o bastão – Puxa, você sabe mesmo usar isso, cara.

Segundo ataque. Como um balé frenético e milimetricamente ensaiado, André tentava atacar Harry, que defendia todos os ataques, sem falhas. O TLAC TLAC das pancadas das madeiras ecoava pelo ginásio, enquanto Harry saltava, desviava, tentava não sair do tatame, em círculos, defendendo todos os ataques de André. De repente, André girou o corpo, desferindo um ataque na diagonal, de baixo pra cima, no instante em que Harry soltava uma das mãos do bastão, assim que tentou trocá-lo de posição. Mas esta mesma mão de Harry foi muito mais rápida e firme, percebendo o ataque do adversário, e subiu junto do bastão de André, jogando-o contra o próprio atacante. O resultado foi Harry usar a força da mão de André para acertar a testa do pobre coitado com o próprio bastão.

André sacudiu a cabeça, dando dois passos pra trás. E não se abalou, voltou a atacar. Era espantoso: agora Harry girava o corpo, passava o bastão pelas costas, defendia o ataque de André de lado, de costas, como se dançasse e soubesse aquilo há anos. A luta continuava, minutos se passavam...

A primeira vez em que Harry realmente avançou no ataque foi quando André girou a arma no ar para lhe desferir um golpe na vertical: Harry passou o bastão pelo chão e junto trouxe André, lhe dando uma bela rasteira, fazendo o brasileiro cair de costas, erguendo os pés no ar.

Antes que ele levantasse, Harry pôs o pé no peito de André e pressionou o cabo da vassoura contra o pescoço dele:

- ...Eu aprendo rápido, né? – disse, sério – Agora já chega disso, André. Você perdeu.

André, ofegando, ergueu-se, cambaleando, furioso. Carlão pareceu finalmente reparar na disputa dos dois:

- Leco, deixa ele em paz, irmão. Tu sabe que ele venceu na raça.

André estava injuriado, olhava Harry a ponto de quase voar no pescoço dele. Harry também havia endurecido a expressão, e estava pronto pra reação dele.

- Anda, vai embora. – murmurou Harry, bravo – Ou vai querer apanhar de novo?

Ele continuava em silêncio, escutando, e olhando Harry.

- Não escutou? Heim!

Foi quando Harry levou um sentido choque: André lhe esticou a mão. Ele piscou algumas vezes, desfazendo a cara de bravo, sentindo-se de repente constrangido da reação de André.

- Aí, mano. – falou André, claramente amargurado – Cê mandou muito bem, cara. Valeu.

Harry respirou fundo, e também esticou a mão. E como qualquer companheiro faria, eles apertaram a mão um do outro, com firmeza, para em seguida André de novo bater em sua mão e completar com um toque do punho fechado no de Harry, como esse cumprimento ensaiado que os jovens fazem.

- Tchau pra vocês. – disse André, indo por vestiário – Até a noite.

Harry ainda ficou parado, olhando o tatame. Para depois voltar até a arquibancada.

- Mandou bem mesmo. – elogiou Leah – Leco às vezes precisa levar uns chacoalhões.

- Kung Fu. – riu Harry, de repente achando graça naquilo tudo – E o pior de tudo é que eu acho que ele acreditou quando eu disse isso!

- Que importa é que você está assombrosamente poderoso!

- Ahm... jura? – murmurou Harry, ainda achando que Leah o superestimava.

- Mas isso a gente terá certeza depois de amanhã, quando voltaremos ao templo. E, creio eu, não voltaremos de lá sem a Espada dos Deuses.

Harry sentiu o estômago gelar. Será que daria conta de andar pelas cavernas e enfrentar seus perigos, cego? Ele não negava que se sentia bem melhor agora, mas às vezes achava que era apenas costume.

- Tome. – disse Tia Lu, lhe oferecendo um lenço – Seu nariz sangra, limpe essa sujeira, enquanto vamos até a enfermaria pegar uma compressa gelada.

* * *

Harry e Hermione embarcavam na Estação Bandeirantes e voltavam pra casa já no meio da tarde. André não tinha dado as caras depois do acontecido no ginásio, provavelmente por causa do orgulho ferido. Leah havia voltado para casa antes do almoço, e agora o sol, que de manhã parecia tímido, brilhava forte e o calor imperava na cidade. Harry não deixou de perceber que Hermione parecia meio emburrada com alguma coisa, e ele acabou sendo vencido pela sua curiosidade: 

- Ahm... Mione... algum problema?

- Ah, não, não. – respondeu depressa, parando de olhar pelo vidro oposto do minhotrô a paisagem borrada pela alta velocidade.

- Certo. – murmurou, meio insatisfeito com a resposta.

Porém, minutos depois, já subindo por uma das ladeiras da cidade, Hermione, de braço dado com Harry, suspirou:

- Ok, Harry, eu sei que você percebe que ando incomodada. Mas é que... estou começando a realmente ficar com raiva do André por causa... disso tudo.

- Se me permite, sempre achei ele meio babaca. – comentou Harry, sem receio.

- Às vezes ele não tem noção das coisas que faz. – lamentou-se – É extremamente bizarra a forma como ele age de vez em quando. Veja o que houve hoje de tarde, ele simplesmente te chamando pra brigar...!

- Ele não gosta de mim, Mione. E eu também não gosto dele.

- André tem a péssima mania de achar que tudo pode ser disputado. Ele acha que se, de repente, mostrar ser mais forte, que é melhor que você em alguma coisa, eu vou voltar correndo pros braços dele. Na cabeça dele, você foi o culpado por termos terminado o namoro.

- E fui, é? – assustou-se, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não. – disse, óbvia – Mas você estava quando... ora, naquela festa.

- Ah. Sim.

- Harry, eu sabia que eles estavam se paquerando já por semanas, e eu conhecia o gênio do André. Estava esperando a oportunidade de dar um tranco nele, e acabou que você entrou no meio, por acidente.

- Eu acho que você ainda estaria com ele, se não tivesse acontecido aquilo tudo. – gemeu Harry, um pouco ressentido.

- Não sei. – suspirou.

- Bom, mas mudando de assunto... está muito quente, não quer tomar um sorvete antes de irmos pra casa não? – convidou, tentando animar o clima.

- ...Sorvete?

- Sim. Aquela massa gelada com sabores que a gente...

- Eu sei o que é um sorvete, tonto. – resmungou Hermione, torcendo o nariz.

- Ótimo! Então você até já sabe que estou me referindo àquela sorveteria lá da praça, perto de casa. Eu pago, a Leah está me patrocinando que é uma beleza.

A sorveteria, como era de se esperar, era numa antiga casa, e os dois sentaram-se numa mesinha com um guarda sol, na rua, já que não havia árvores por perto para fornecer sombra. De forma inocente, o assunto sobre a próxima ida ao templo acabou saindo depois de alguns minutos de conversa:

- ...Está chegando a hora mesmo de voltarmos ao Templo, heim? – comentou Harry, calmo, com o rosto virado para o outro lado da rua.

- É... – murmurou Hermione, de repente baixando o tom de voz e a cabeça – Espero que dessa vez Voldemort não nos deixe nenhuma surpresa...

- Imagina. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai estar esperando a gente.

- Ah, Harry... – gemeu a garota, parecendo realmente sentir uma certa agonia em escutar aquilo – Não diga isso, se ele aparecer...

- Eu vou estar pronto pra ele. – disse, sério. E pareceu se irritar ao notar a insegurança de Hermione – Ou você acha que eu não estaria? Quantas vezes eu já tive de enfrentar ele?

- Mas, Harry, é diferente...

- Diferente porque estou cego? – perguntou, elevando um pouco o tom de voz – Claro, estou cego, desculpe, agora sou só um pobre deficiente que depende de tudo e de todos, incapaz até mesmo de andar pelas ruas sem alguém me guiando. Não é isso?

Hermione se calou, endurecendo a expressão. Se havia uma coisa que lhe doía era sentir que Harry estava cego por imprudência sua. No entanto, Harry não parecia querer levar a conversa para este lado, porque, mesmo sem perceber a reação de Hermione, baixou sozinho a voz, dizendo, firme:

- Mas, se quer saber, Hermione, pela primeira vez na vida... eu me sinto confiante. De verdade. Também é a primeira vez que eu posso dizer com todas as letras: se eu encontrar ele de novo, não vou ter medo.

- _Eu _tenho medo. – disse, em tom baixo, fazendo Harry de novo se irritar.

- Ora, então perde seu tempo, porque cedo ou tarde nós dois teremos de nos encontrar, e um dos dois morre. Não é o que diz a profecia?

Hermione demorou pra continuar:

- Eu não acredito nela. Foi coisa da Sibila, você sabe que ela sempre delira.

- Não, Mione. – suspirou Harry, mexendo o sorvete, que já estava quase todo derretido – Dessa vez, não. Sibila estava exatamente como quando previu aquelas coisas do Rabicho, no terceiro ano... não acredito que seja mentira.

- Ela não podia estar falando sério. – murmurou, também cavoucando sua taça, parecendo um pouco incomodada – Você e Voldemort não podem simplesmente se encontrar e...

- Está tudo lá. – disse, os dois agora começando a se atropelar, falando um em cima do outro – Ele me marcou, ele me escolheu, agora nós temos de nos enfrentar...

- Harry, eu não quero que você entre nessa e acabe se machucando...

- ...Porque não poderemos jamais viver em paz enquanto um de nós ainda estiver respirando.

- ...Eu não quero que você simplesmente morra nas mãos dele por causa dessa droga de profecia! – disse Hermione, elevando a voz, fazendo Harry de repente se assustar, e desconfiar que estava se exaltando. Ficou sem graça, e voltou a baixar a cabeça, voltando a mexer a sopa que havia virado sua taça de sorvete. Hermione, com as duas mãos na mesa, suspirou, se estremecendo, e também pareceu se acalmar, não sem antes terminar, em um tom quase de sussurro - ...Eu simplesmente não poderia aceitar perder você depois de tantos anos, Harry.

Harry pigarreou de novo, envergonhado, se ajeitando na cadeira. Era tão confuso levar a vida dele, com a sombra de Voldemort em seu encalço, sabendo que um dia um deles deveria morrer, que ele havia transformado seu futuro numa incógnita gigante. Ele gostaria muito de se formar, de ser um jogador de quadribol, ou ser auror. Ele podia, um dia, casar, ter filhos, uma família, sem se preocupar com o dia seguinte. Mas o fato de ter um passado tão conturbado e um futuro tão cheio de expectativas tirava dele estas vontades. Às vezes ele desejava dar de cara com Voldemort e ser morto, tudo acabaria, e ele estaria em paz.

Nessas horas Harry pensava apenas nele mesmo. Mas, agora, ele havia se lembrado: e quem ficasse? Hermione, Rony, os Weasley, Sirius, Dumbledore... tantos amigos ele tinha. E, no fim, todos eles se esforçavam para evitar que Harry simplesmente desejasse sucumbir ao Voldemort. E, em troca, Harry não estava dando valor a isso. Seus amigos não queriam ver a profecia cumprida, não queriam vê-lo morrer ou enfrentar tudo sozinho. Queriam vê-lo se formar, ser um bom auror, crescer, ter a família dele, e ser feliz.

Harry respirou profundamente, decepcionado consigo mesmo:

- ...Desculpe, Hermione. Eu... só fico um pouco... preocupado demais e ansioso com tudo isso. Também não quero morrer, mas... essa profecia...

- A profecia foi feita há muito tempo, Harry, antes de você nascer. Hoje você não está sozinho, você tem a todos nós. Não deixaremos que nada de ruim aconteça. Não importa o que diga essa profecia.

O garoto deu um sorriso, sem saber se estava realmente aliviado por ouvir aquilo, ou se estava sendo sincero por educação:

- Tudo bem, obrigado. Bom... podemos ir pra casa? Acho que nosso sorvete não rende mais, virou sopa.

- Ah, é... o meu também. – riu Hermione, ainda parecendo chateada – Vamos indo.

Os dois caminhavam pela rua, e Harry não perdia aquela péssima sensação de que Hermione estava, de novo, se culpando por tudo e se entristecendo com a situação. Quando já passavam pela praça de uma das antigas igrejas, Harry comentou, tentando melhorar o clima:

- Quando Dumbledore me contou sobre a profecia... ele disse que durante anos se esforçou para que eu levasse uma vida completamente normal, longe dessa sombra de Voldemort, de mortes e assassinatos predestinados. Hoje em dia nós nos separamos, correndo pelo mundo atrás dessas poderosas Espadas Mágicas, com medo de que Voldemort e seus comensais as peguem antes da gente, e se tornem quase invencíveis. – e completou, calmo – Mas nesta tarde eu estava sentado numa sorveteria conversando com uma amiga, vindo de uma outra escola onde faço um tipo de intercâmbio, sem se preocupar com nada disso. Tendo um momento que todo garoto "normal" da minha idade deveria ter. Acho que Dumbledore ficaria feliz.

Nessa hora Fernanda aparecia, vindo da praça, apressada:

- E aí, gente? Vi vocês tomando sorvete. Tudo jóia?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, enquanto ela realmente parecia muito feliz, e igualmente apressada. Ele percebeu que ela olhava dele para Hermione sem parar.

- Ahm, Hermione... estava atrás de você, mesmo, sabe, eu estava lá com o hippie dos brincos, lembra? Ele disse que ainda não terminou o que eu pedi, mas disse que tem alguns que talvez você goste, que são bem discretos... Pode ir lá, eu e Harry vamos pra casa! Ok? Tchau!

Enquanto Fernanda não parava de falar, Hermione se afastou, e Harry seguiu suas costas com perfeição, como se a olhasse normalmente. Quando Fernanda, ofegante, pareceu melhorar a ansiedade, Harry recostou-se na mureta de pedra da igreja, abaixando a cabeça:

- ...Eu sei que a Mione não foi no tal do _Imundinho_.

- _Cascudinho_. – riu Fernanda.

- Ou isso. – murmurou, bravo consigo mesmo – Eu... toquei em uns assuntos meio... chatos. Deixei ela triste, angustiada, e agora ela, de novo, vai lá chorar longe de mim, achando que estará tudo bem.

- Certo, não vou mentir. – gemeu Fernanda, no seu doce jeito estabanado – Hermione anda chorosa pra diabo, é triste. Todos nós sofremos com o que houve, Harry, mas você ficou muito forte, menino. Sabemos que cresceu, que está forte e que seus olhos provavelmente fazem pouquíssima falta. Mas a preocupação dela com você ás vezes beira o apavorante. Quando você estava longe, ela aparecia com umas neuras que deixava todos nós com vontade de bater nela e coloca-la numa camisa de força. Era irritante!

Harry riu, dolorido. Fernanda parou de falar, suspirou, e murmurou:

- Pela milésima vez ela está chorando, provavelmente se remoendo, se achando a pior pessoa do mundo, e que a culpa de tudo aquilo ter acontecido com você é dela. Mas tive de despistar, com a história do hippie. Desculpe mentir pra você. Odeio isso.

- Mesmo cego... eu percebo perfeitamente tudo, especialmente quando sinto que Hermione está chorando, triste, angustiada ou preocupada. Não adianta ela tentar esconder isso de mim.

- Imagino... – disse, coçando a nuca – Bom, então eu vou pra casa. Você deve saber o que é melhor fazer nessas horas. Se quiser ir pra casa, te acompanho.

- Não, pode ir, eu fico.

Harry respirou fundo, se ergueu e caminhou até Hermione, do outro lado da praça, debruçada na mureta, olhando o pôr do sol, sem prestar atenção em nada, nem mesmo na paisagem dourada pelo entardecer. Harry se aproximou, silencioso, e disse, em tom baixo:

- ...Quantas vezes mais vou precisar dizer pra você que eu sei quando está triste? Não preciso mais dos meus olhos para isso. Eu simplesmente sinto.

Hermione se assustou, virando-se. Sabia que não adiantava mais esconder dele, então fungou, tentando secar o rosto:

- Harry, eu só...

- ...Desculpe se disse alguma coisa ruim. – sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça – Não queria magoar você.

- Não é isso. – soluçou, ainda passando a mão no rosto – Mas é que essa...

- ...Essa profecia é um saco. – completou, sorrindo torto, acanhado – Mas, às vezes... ela acaba me deixando com medo, também. Muito medo.

Hermione pôs a mão na boca, não querendo voltar a chorar.

- Olha, Mione, se você se sente mal com isso... eu também me sinto... por isso, não tenha vergonha de mim. Eu tenho certeza que sinto as mesmas angústias que você.

- Harry, se você soubesse... você... não pode morrer... – soluçou, tentando, em vão, não chorar – Eu tenho... tanto medo... de perder você...

Harry ergueu o olhar, parecendo abatido:

- ...Eu vi sua vida escorrer por entre meus dedos em Azkaban, quando Voldemort lhe arrastou avalanche abaixo. Eu vi você ser envenenada por um shiki que praticamente lhe tirou dos meus braços naquele Caos no Rio. Eu vi você ser violentamente retalhada pelas garras do André no Templo, e todas estas vezes eu não pude fazer nada a não ser ver você sangrar, já quase sem esperanças.

Hermione parou, levemente chocada, enquanto Harry completou, com os punhos fechados, murmurando entre os dentes, também parecendo sentir o coração apertar ao dizer aquilo:

- ...Como você acha que _eu _me sinto, toda vez em que vejo o pavor de perder você me invadir?...

Harry lamentava não enxergar, porque gostaria de olhar Hermione nos olhos ao dizer tudo aquilo. Porém, sabia no fundo que o "olhar" não era tão necessário, porque muitas vezes, entre eles, a certeza do que diziam seria capaz de pairar no próprio ar que os rodeava.

- Eu prometo que não vou morrer, Hermione. – sorriu Harry, suspirando – Eu prometo para você, eu não vou morrer. Pode acreditar. Mas eu só posso realmente selar essa promessa... se você também prometer não se arriscar demais, como andou fazendo. - Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando o chão. Harry finalmente terminou - ...Porque a única coisa que realmente me faria perder o centro e abraçar a morte... seria ter de carregar o peso da sua ausência pro resto da minha vida.

Hermione baixou a cabeça, voltando a chorar, enquanto Harry dava dois passos e a abraçava com força, afundando o rosto da amiga em seu peito, e lhe acariciando a cabeça. Depois de chorar alguns instantes, Hermione também passou os braços pela cintura de Harry, segurando-o com força. Durante alguns minutos, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, daquele jeito, enquanto o único movimento ao redor deles era de algumas garças voando para as matas, da brisa vindas das serras, de algumas pouquíssimas pessoas passando pela rua, e do sol se pondo.

A atenção de Harry só foi despertada por um barulhento carro de boi que vinha subindo a ladeira, fazendo ele respirar fundo, percebendo que Hermione agora já estava com a cabeça virada, ainda sobre seu peito, mas olhando a paisagem, visivelmente mais tranqüila. Achou melhor arrumar outro assunto, um que ele sabia que poderia render algumas alegrias:

- Mione... eu realmente peço desculpas pela minha curiosidade... se quiser reclamar, reclame, mas eu preciso matar minha curiosidade...

- Diga. – disse, saindo dos seus braços.

- Naquela noite, na Cooperativa, você deu um _pé na bunda _do André _mesmo_, heim?

Hermione colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha, balançando a cabeça, desanimada:

- Nós não íamos dar certo, Harry. Acredite.

- Mas ele parece bem afim de voltar, não? Quer dizer... eu acho que tá meio na cara... ele tenta te reconquistar do jeito meio troglodita dele, mas tenta.

- Perda de tempo. – murmurou.

- Olha, Mione... eu sei que você anda se aborrecendo com ele, mas... eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você. De verdade.

Ela deu de ombros, respirando fundo:

- Nosso namoro não deu certo uma vez, Harry, e não daria certo de novo, tenho certeza disso.

Harry parou e pensou. André era imbecil. Mas era bonito. Tinha pose, tirava suspiro das meninas. Porque afinal de contas, Hermione não se daria ao luxo de ficar com o cara mais popular e desejado de uma gigantesca escola?

- ...André é um babaca, Hermione, porém eu tenho que admitir que ele faz muito sucesso. Ele é todo bonitão, todas querem o cara, mesmo com aquela pinta de galã, mas ele só tem olhos pra você. Porque não ficaria com ele de novo?

Hermione pôs a mão na cintura, sorrindo torto:

- Quem é você pra me questionar uma coisa dessas...? A Sandrinha também era um espetáculo de menina, por mais sem juízo que seja. E você ficou com ela e até hoje ignora tudo com fervor. Qualquer cara sonha ficar com ela. André não é o único bom partido popular.

- Sandrinha? – engasgou Harry, sempre se arrepiava de pavor ao se lembrar dela – Ah, não, aquilo não foi nada. – e percebeu a expressão de Hermione, fazendo-o suspirar – Ok... não sei ao certo porque fiquei com ela, nunca havia olhado ela de outro jeito... mas ali, de repente, eu tava voltando de uma noite péssima, onde tudo deu errado... ficar com ela não foi ruim, mas acho que foi muita... energia acumulada. – riu, sem graça. – Não sinto nada por ela. Nem ficaria com ela de novo.

- Ah, não? Jura? – perguntou, achando estranha a atitude de Harry. Um cara recusar uma "cocota" (como dizia Leah na cara dura) como a Sandrinha? – E por quê?

Harry, um pouco acanhado, pôs as mãos no bolso, olhando o chão:

- É que... eu acho que já gosto de outra menina.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, e comentou, suspirando:

- É, eu também não volto com o André pelo mesmo motivo.

- Gosta de outro garoto?

- É. Gosto. – em seguida um vento frio soprou, indicando que uma gelada noite se aproximava – Ei, que frio... melhor irmos pra casa... já está quase de noite.

- É, melhor irmos. – concordou, de novo dando o braço para a amiga, e voltando para casa.

* * *

Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos em casa, vendo TV, quando Leah entrou, batendo a porta, passando ventando por eles, a passos duros, visivelmente alterada, e foi para o quarto, também socando a porta. 

- ...Que houve? – preocupou-se Hermione.

Logo em seguida entrou Kojiro, um tanto desapontado. Olhou os garotos e cumprimentou com voz baixa:

- Oi, garotos.

Ele foi até a metade do corredor, e ficou parado, com as mãos na cintura. Parecia indeciso se iria ou não para o quarto. Pôs a mão na boca, suspirou e voltou para a sala, sentando-se no outro sofá. Começando a ver TV com os meninos.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, virando a cabeça para os lados, como se procurasse o som vindo de algum lugar. Ou melhor, uma explicação para aquilo tudo.

- Kojiro... – começou Hermione, receosa, vendo que Kojiro estava largado na poltrona, com a mão no queixo, olhando a TV, mas não "vendo a TV" – Algum problema?

- É a Leah... – suspirou, fechando os olhos – Eu andei... sendo um pouco _rude_ com ela.

Harry pensou nos instantes de silêncio, e perguntou o óbvio:

- ...E ela não te deu um soco?

Kojiro riu, parecendo relaxar, e se endireitou na poltrona. Em seguida começou a contar, um pouco penoso:

- Daqui a pouco mais de um mês... vai fazer um ano que a nossa filha, a Vitória, morreu. Por mais dolorida que essa perda tenha sido... o mundo não pára pra gente se curar dos machucados. A vida continua e... a gente tem que seguir em frente do jeito que der. Temos nossas vidas, temos o Toji, que precisa da gente.

- Claro. – concordou Harry.

- E a Leah... eu sinto que ela foge disso. Ela não trata a morte da Vitória como alguém que foi viajar e um dia volta... ela simplesmente... ignora a morte dela. Pouquíssimas vezes ela fala sobre a Vitória, e nunca é comigo ou com o Toji... eu sinto que ela não nega, mas ela não "aceita"... ela foge, ela _sabe _que nossa filha morreu, porque... ela estava lá no acidente. Ela _viu _tirarem a Vitória dentre os corpos. Mas parece que ela _apagou _isso. E eu acho que já está na hora dela encarar isso, aceitar, e conviver com essa perda. Mas toda vez que tento tocar no assunto com ela... ela muda completamente. Ela fica extremamente irritada, magoada. Agressiva.

- Mas, sinceramente... – murmurou Hermione – Eu não acho que simplesmente pensar "minha filha morreu, fazer o quê, né?" fará bem para ela.

Kojiro apertou os olhos, suspirando:

- Eu fui hoje visitar o túmulo da Vitória, é aqui em Ouro preto. Eu queria que a Leah fosse... mas a coisa desandou. A Leah nunca foi ao cemitério. Ela não tem coragem, sei lá... chegar ao cemitério e olhar para o túmulo onde nossa filha está enterrada... talvez faça Leah cair na real de que "de fato, minha filha morta está aí, pra sempre." E ela foge disse desesperadamente. – Kojiro fez mais uma pausa, para respirar e continuar – Eu sei o quanto isso é difícil. Durante muito tempo, as duas viveram como cão e gato, mas isso eu até acho normal... pais sempre têm uma fase de conflito com os filhos... era a adolescência de Vitória, batendo de frente com a figura feminina da casa, Leah. Mas comigo era muito diferente... Vitória era loucamente apaixonada por mim e eu, claro, sempre fui um pai coruja, era minha primeira filha, eu a achava linda, era a coisa mais importante, mais preciosa pra mim, e nós nos dávamos super bem. Muitas pessoas comentavam que teve ter sido terrível para mim perder a Vitória, sendo tão ligada à ela como era.

Mais uma pausa, e Kojiro concluiu:

- Mas eu sei que, até hoje, dói muito mais na Leah que em mim. Talvez ela tenha um vazio muito maior que o meu. Porque eu aproveitei Vitória ao máximo, enquanto era viva. E, quando as duas começaram a se entender pra valer, Leah a perdeu. Eu acho que ela se culpa, achando que deveria ter aproveitado muito mais a nossa filha. Isso faz muito mal para ela. Ela deveria dar um jeito de encarar isso, mesmo que doa... porque doeu em mim, mas eu pude superar. E ela também deve.

Depois de um breve silêncio, Harry se pronunciou:

- Eu imagino o quanto deve doer... mas, se a filha de vocês morreu... ela deve... ter cumprido a missão dela, não?

- Claro que acredito nisso. E também acredito que perder a Vitória fazia parte do nosso aprendizado nessa vida.

- Sim, e Toji é pequeno... e precisa muito de vocês.

- Eu sei disso, Harry. – sorriu Kojiro – Leah também, mas ela é teimosa. E, agora que vocês estão aqui, na cidade, vai ter uma hora que ela não vai mais poder fugir. Ela vai ter que bater de frente com o passado, e aprender com ele.

* * *

O manto claro de Paloma atravessou as portas da varanda e se aproximou de Leah, deitada na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro, ainda com uma raiva tão grande capaz de dar choques em quem se aproximasse. Kojiro percebeu que a coisa era realmente séria quando levou a primeira descarga elétrica, e desistiu de levar tudo adiante. 

- _No _me agrada ver-te assim, _hija mia_.

Leah piscou, erguendo o olhar para a mãe, que continuou serena, mas com uma leve impressão de estar entristecida.

- _No _sejas rude com tu _hombre_... ele apenas... te quer _muy bien_.

Leah apertou o travesseiro com mais força, sem deixar de olhá-la.

- _No _gostas de lembrar de tu _hija_... _no _é? – sussurrou, visivelmente se entristecendo. Antes que Leah dissesse alguma coisa (porque pareceu achar algo de estranho naquilo), Paloma continuou – _Yo _sei que ela morreu... mas... ela sente tua falta, ainda. Lhe dói... ser abandonada pela mãe.

Leah parecia estar atenta a cada palavra da mãe, em silêncio.

- _Yo siempre _lembro de ti, _hija mia_... assim como tu lembras de mim. Achas mesmo que tua _hija _iria esquecer-te, mesmo após morrer? Ela ainda precisa de ti. _Mucho_.

Em seguida Paloma se ergueu, para sair do quarto:

- ...Por favor... penses nisso. E em tu marido _también_. Ele te ama e te quer ver feliz.

Paloma se afastou, desaparecendo. Leah, até então atônita, pareceu despertar e sentou-se na cama, olhando para a varanda. Parecia ter reparado em alguma coisa na imagem de Paloma, como se fosse novidade.

* * *

- Vamos deixar bem claro. – avisou Kojiro, durante o jantar, com todos os alunos à mesa - Nós não vamos andar atrás da Leah e dos dois lá no Templo. Ficaremos de fora. 

- Tá brincando! – reclamou André – Não vou ficar fora da diversão!

- Fora da diversão? – brigou Kojiro – Achou divertido a última visita sua, moço?

André se calou. Mas Mário deu de ombros:

- Não vamos andar atrás deles, Kojiro. Como você disse, iremos só acompanha-los, como suporte.

Kojiro olhou os garotos. Depois olhou Hermione e Harry, já que Leah ainda não tinha saído do quarto.

- O que vocês acham?

- O que a gente acha? – murmurou Harry, com medo de tomar tal decisão.

- Bem... – começou Hermione – Não vejo problema algum... toda ajuda é bem vinda.

- Eles não vão atrapalhar. – disse Harry – Já nos ajudaram tantas vezes, conhecem lá melhor que a gente.

Os garotos pareceram satisfeitos. Kojiro ainda pareceu receoso, porém acabou concordando:

- Ok, mas prometam que não vão insistir para entrarmos. Fico com vocês na porta.

- Então... entraremos só eu, Harry e Leah? – perguntou Hermione, insegura.

- Sim, são vocês quem procuram a Espada, são os mais fortes entre nós. Poderíamos causar mais problema lá dentro do que dar ajuda.

- Tudo bem... se você acha melhor assim...

* * *

Poucas horas depois, todos já haviam se deitado. E Kojiro foi o único que havia ficado para trás, organizando a casa e arrumando a cozinha. Ficar sozinho o fez lembrar do dia e chegou à conclusão que Leah, com certeza, ainda estaria com raiva dele. Então, ele improvisou um pijama com uma regata branca de algodão (que fazia Leah ficar irritada com a quantidade da cantadas que Sandrinha passava – de propósito – nele, por ficar justa no seu corpo e deixar de fora seus ombros e braços), e uma cueca samba-canção de seda vinho. Foi até o quarto sorrateiramente e pegou seu travesseiro, e voltou para a sala, quieto. Leah estava na mesma posição, deitada de costas para a porta e de frente para a varanda, mas não dormia. Estava de olhos abertos, e piscou molemente ao escutar Kojiro sair do quarto. Em seguida, sabendo que estaria sozinha de vez, virou-se de barriga para cima, olhando o teto, pensativa. 

Kojiro chegou na sala e desmontou o maior sofá, de quatro lugares, transformando-o numa cama de casal bem grande. Jogou o travesseiro e deitou-se na diagonal, um pouco emburrado. Minutos depois começou a sentir frio. Muito frio. Tinha deixado pra trás suas cobertas, mas não ia voltar para o quarto. Encolheu-se, ainda muito gelado, porém acabou sendo vencido pelo sono.

Acordou com um barulho na cozinha, alta madrugada. Abriu os olhos, mole, e notou que estava na mesma posição, mas agora coberto por um felpudo cobertor xadrez e um confortável edredom de algodão, que ele percebeu ser o mesmo que estava na cama do seu quarto, de noite.

Olhou por cima do sofá e viu Toji tomando água numa canequinha.

- Isso são horas? – murmurou Kojiro, que, apesar da péssima cara e o cabelo atrapalhado, fez o papel de pai resmungão.

- Acordei com muita, muita, muita, muita sede, e vim beber água. – defendeu-se, usando um pijama de flanela cheio de ursinhos – Já _extou _indo dormir.

E, assim, voltou a caminhar. Kojiro perguntou:

- Tá, volte pra dormir. E obrigado por cobrir o papai.

- Não fui eu. – disse, com a cara quase toda na canequinha – Foi a mãe.

Kojiro piscou. Leah? Toji bebeu água e completou:

- Ela chegou aí e ficou muito, muito, muito brava de ver você dormindo descoberto. Ela ficaria muito, muito, muito preocupada se você ficasse doente. – Kojiro ergueu as sobrancelhas achando estranho o comentário do filho, que bebeu mais um gole de água e disse – Então ela veio aí e te cobriu. E xingou pra caramba. Com um montão de palavrão. Eu vi.

Toji deu as costas e sumiu de vista. Kojiro ainda refletiu alguns instantes, sorrindo da reação da esposa. E então voltou a se deitar, e adormeceu. Pouco antes das seis da manhã acordou com os meninos saindo apressados para o Castelo, todos encapotados, mas apressados em chegar mais cedo, ainda mais porque teriam de escoltar um ansioso Toji até o Castelo, de minhotrô. Kojiro ficou com preguiça de se demorar demais e rapidinho voltou para o sofá, se aninhar e esperar mais algumas horas antes de levantar-se de vez. O tempo estava nublado e o frio continuava. Adormeceu com extrema facilidade, minutos depois. Mas não sonhou com nada bom.

Via-se em seu sonho uma grande caverna clara, cheia de cristais, como diamantes. E, nela, Leah confrontava furiosamente a figura que Kojiro reconheceu como sendo Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Kojiro estava parado, como mero espectador. E isso fez ele se desesperar, porque a cada segundo sua esposa perdia potência, deixando Voldemort cortar sua carne com extrema facilidade. O poder e a habilidade do bruxo pareciam fazer com que ele, sua espada e seu poder mágico fossem um só ser.

Leah caiu de joelhos na frente do bruxo, seu corpo coberto de cortes, suas feridas abertas sangrando. Seus olhos brilhantes pareciam estar sem vida. Foi quando Voldemort ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e disse:

- Isso mesmo, minha preciosa. Entregue-se completamente à derrota. Entregue-me aquilo que você aprendeu a mais dar valor ao afastar-se de mim.

E, ao dizer isso, ele segurou Leah pela nuca e enterrou a espada em seu peito. Ela soltou um gemido de dor e tombou molemente a cabeça no ombro de Voldemort, que retirou sua espada, deixou-a no chão e abraçou-se ternamente à Leah, encostada em seu colo, já sem vida.

Kojiro parecia se afogar, desesperado, e não conseguia acordar. Só despertou ao bater com força a canela na ponta de madeira do sofá, fazendo ele abrir os olhos aflito para acudir a dor. Passou a mão na testa, suando frio. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha, e bebeu quase um litro de água de uma vez só. Em seguida, ignorando o frio, foi até o tanque, enfiar a cabeça na água gelada, para acordar de vez. Nem havia reparado que nas folhas das árvores e na grama um tapete branco de orvalho quase congelado repousava, assim como uma enorme nuvem de neblina tampava toda a cidade.

Caminhou até o fundo da casa, e espiou dentro do quarto. A única luz vinha da varanda, a luz azulada da manhã. Kojiro escutou barulho de água, e reparou que o banheiro também estava aceso. Esgueirou-se até a porta dele e espiou com cuidado: Leah estava tomando banho, de olhos fechados, tirando a espuma do xampu dos cabelos. Kojiro ficou alguns instantes contemplando a esposa, que calmamente se enxaguava, passando as mãos nos longos cabelos, agora ruivos, sem perceber que havia alguém ao seu redor. Kojiro respirou fundo, sentindo o vapor quente do chuveiro e o cheiro de banho, e seu coração pareceu disparar de emoção, talvez por ter a certeza de que a esposa estava mesmo ali, sã e salva, tomando banho.

Kojiro se afastou e foi até a varanda, encostando a testa na porta, sem abri-la, apenas espiando a rua pelas gretas. Alguns minutos depois Leah saiu do banheiro, de roupão branco, e pareceu não reparar que o marido estava ali. Mas o coração dele disparou mais uma vez, aliviado, ao vê-la caminhar sossegada pelo quarto, literalmente viva. Ignorando-o por completo, mas viva.

- Leah. – chamou Kojiro, respirando fundo.

Ela não deu atenção. Agora retirava os lençóis e a coberta da cama, amontoado-os no canto.

- Leah... por favor. – pediu Kojiro, entre os dentes – Me escute.

Continuou sendo ignorado. Kojiro deu alguns passos e falou, sentindo a garganta doer:

- Olha, eu... me desculpe por ter insistido com você. Eu prometo que tentarei não fazer nada disso de novo. Eu só fico magoado de ver você se culpando, ver você abatida... quero ver você bem, Leah. Faria qualquer coisa pra fazer você feliz...

Leah continuava dobrando sua roupa na cama, sem pressa alguma. Kojiro continuava, se irritando pela não-reação da esposa:

- Leah, se você quer me xingar... me xingue! Se você quer me bater... ora, me bata! Mas, por favor, não me ignore... eu não suporto ver você passar do meu lado ou estar no mesmo lugar que eu, e simplesmente agir como se eu não existisse.

Kojiro disse isso e fungou, mordendo os lábios, nervoso com alguma coisa. Foi quando Leah terminou de dobrar as roupas e ergueu um sossegado olhar para Kojiro, com um discreto e contido sorrisinho sacana:

- Eu estou casada com você há vinte anos. Não adianta você ficar aí reclamando e choramingando, porque eu sei que quando eu quiser lhe irritar, é só agir desta maneira. Tenho plena consciência que você detesta isso.

Kojiro ficou parado no mesmo lugar durante alguns instantes, espantado. Leah então pôs as pilhas de roupa numa cadeira, e, quando voltou a olhar Kojiro, percebeu que ele estava com os olhos cheios de água.

- Que foi?

Kojiro deu um longo suspiro, pondo a mão na testa, sorrindo:

- Nada... só tive... um sonho ruim.

- Então você também sonhou. – disse Leah, desapontada. – Kojiro a olhou, realmente assustado – Tenho certeza que sonhamos a mesma coisa.

Ele ficou preocupado. Leah sentia sua insegurança pelo olhar:

- Mas... eu vim aqui pra isso, Koji.

- Eu estou com medo, agora. – disse Kojiro.

Leah balançou a cabeça, penosamente, e foi até ele. Olhou o esposo longamente, e lhe falou:

- Amanhã eu vou entrar naquele templo de novo, Kojiro. E eu sei... que eu posso não voltar de lá.

Kojiro estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, sua boca tremeu, e ele tentou achar alguma coisa para dizer, mas não conseguiu. Leah não deixou ele tentar continuar, porque lhe disse, serena, talvez sabendo que sonhos, ás vezes, são só sonhos:

- Koji... eu quero que você saiba que, aconteça o que acontecer lá dentro... vai ser só mais um capítulo da nossa história. Não quero que você tente entender, ou que culpe alguém... como EU costumo fazer, sempre. Porque você é muito mais forte e esclarecido que eu. E sabe disso.

- Por favor... Não me deixe sozinho. – sussurrou Kojiro.

- Eu preciso voltar pra lá, Kojiro, e terminar, ou tentar terminar o que eu comecei. Independente de eu conseguir voltar do Templo ou não... eu preciso ir. Você me entende, Kojiro?

Kojiro respirou profundamente:

- Leah... quando eu me casei com você... antes mesmo da gente ficar junto... quando te conheci, eu conheci sua história... e tudo que você um dia teria de enfrentar. Mesmo assim, eu aceitei tudo. Porque você é importante pra mim, sempre foi. Você e mais ninguém. Mas, mesmo aceitando todos os perigos que rodeavam você... eu jamais aceitaria que alguém ou alguma coisa tirasse você de mim.

Leah lhe deu um tímido sorriso, que foi correspondido, e lhe disse, em tom baixo:

- Não importa o que aconteça, Kojiro... nada nem ninguém pode me tirar de você.

Em seguida ela esticou o rosto, dando um beijo no canto da boca de Kojiro, que a olhava com um certo ar de ansiedade, que pareceu se dissipar lentamente. Ficaram em silêncio, um de frente para o outro, em meio ao quarto fechado e iluminado apenas pela luz azulada da tímida manhã. O olhar dos dois de repente pareceu mudar, naqueles instantes em que conversavam apenas se olhando fixamente, em silêncio. Leah, ainda silenciosamente, e sem tirar os olhos de Kojiro, desfez o laço do roupão, para em seguida levar as mãos perto da gola do roupão, nos ombros, e retirá-lo com delicadeza, deixando-o escorregar pelos braços até chegar ao chão.

Kojiro esticou a mão esquerda e puxou-a para junto de si, abraçando-se à sua cintura com firmeza. E, com a mão direita, suavemente passou os dedos pelo seu rosto, tirando alguns fios de cabelo molhados. Leah correu as mãos pela sua camisa, pousando as mãos em seus ombros, sem afastar o corpo ou desviar o olhar do dele. Kojiro, com o nariz tocando o seu, os olhos baixos, também sem desviar dos dela, disse, com firmeza:

- Me prometa que essa não vai ser a última vez.

Leah sorriu, propositalmente sem responder. Ele colocou a mão direita em sua nuca, por baixo do cabelo molhado, enquanto Leah abraçava-se ao seu pescoço, beijando-lhe delicadamente os lábios. Ela tombou o rosto e suspirou longamente, quando Kojiro a puxou para junto de si com mais firmeza, deixando de lado aqueles beijos tímidos e dando-lhe um urgente e ansioso beijo, fazendo-a arrepiar-se das pontas dos pés ao último fio de cabelo. Mas foi o próprio Kojiro quem se afastou, depois de um longo momento, para voltar a segurar sua cintura, e voltar a dizer, sério, quando percebeu que Leah colocava as mãos em sua blusa, para tirá-la:

- Ei, você ainda não me respondeu. – resmungou, sorrindo torto.

- Tsc. – resmungou Leah – Se você me obedecer direitinho, quem sabe...?

Kojiro a soltou, rindo, parecendo ofendido em seu brio. Tirou as mãos de Leah da sua blusa regata e a olhou:

- Você é bem atrevida de vez em quando, heim...?

- ...E você _ama _isso. – sorriu, encostando seu nariz no dele, visivelmente "desafiando-o".

Kojiro sorriu, e com um só movimento, tirou a regata branca, ficando só com a parte debaixo da roupa que usara pra dormir. Passou a regata pela cintura de Leah, e a puxou de volta para si com um tranco:

- Posso interpretar isso como um "sim"?

Leah sorriu, cruzou as mãos na nuca de Kojiro, e, sapeca, passou a língua do seu queixo ao seu nariz, como se lhe desse uma lambida felina, e logo em seguida ele se agachou, para erguê-la em seu colo com extrema facilidade. Kojiro virou-se, e quase se jogou de costas na cama, com Leah, entre os lençóis e cobertores desarrumados. Debruçou-se sobre ela e lhe deu mais um longo beijo; era incrível como sabiam exatamente como deveriam se tocar, quando tinham de mover o rosto, quando tinham de, docemente, se tocar com os lábios e retomar o fôlego, e quando cada um precisava sentir a língua do outro para arrepiar-se de desejo. Em seguida Kojiro desceu pelo rosto dela, pelo seu pescoço, beijando demoradamente seu colo, enquanto Leah massageava os músculos do seu ombro, ansiosa. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, enquanto Kojiro continuava lhe beijando, descendo pelo seu colo, a medida em que passava as pontas de seus dedos na sua pele, e descia em uma sinuosa linha, pelo seu abdômen, sem pressa alguma. Leah sentiu sua nuca arrepiar e seu corpo inteiro estremecer quando ele suavemente descia a ponta do seu nariz e seus lábios pela sua barriga, até beijar seu baixo ventre. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, profundamente, enquanto Kojiro voltava a subir pelo seu corpo, beijando-lhe cada centímetro de pele, às vezes olhando-a com um cínico olhar, sabendo o quanto a deixava sem ação.

Quando finalmente lhe beijou o queixo de novo, Kojiro debruçou seu peso sobre Leah, novamente sem um tirar os olhos do outro, enquanto ele, com a mão direita, voltava a descer pela silhueta da esposa, dessa vez com mais firmeza, até tocar sua coxa e puxá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o canto da boca. Ele a fez suspirar de novo, quando lhe mordeu de leve o pescoço, enquanto pressionava seu quadril contra o dela.

Leah mais uma vez fechou os olhos, passando suas pernas pelas laterais da bermuda de Kojiro, como se abraçasse seu quadril, desejando intensamente que aquele toque pudesse acontecer o quanto antes, e dessa vez sem o fino tecido da bermuda de Kojiro que os separava.

* * *

**N.A 1: Hoje, me perdoem, mas vou encher (de NAs, tb) meu próprio ego e dizer que, no fim, a espera valeu a pena, porque este é um dos episódios mais completos que eu já fiz. Quem prestou a tenção em tudo, sabe porque digo isso. Quem não prestou atenção, como sempre, vai reclamar que faltou muita coisa. Mas, de fato, acho que este capítulo ficou excelente. E enm era grandes coisas. Ah, pra que não conhece, a musica Resposta, que é cantada pelo Skank e pelo Milton Nascimento, na íntegra, no fim dos N.As.**

**N.A 2: Devo dar um agradecimento todo especial à Inna, que foi a "beta" esse capítulo. Terminei ele ontem de madrugada e ficamos até duas e meia da manhã pra revisá-lo, e ela se dispôs a fazer isso mesmo tendo de acordar cedo hoje, que nem eu. Af. Na verdade agradeço ela pela revisão, já que não daria tempo de enviar pra minha beta, e pelas opiniões sempre sábias dela, que me fez abrir os olhos e tirar muitas dúvidas sobre como levar a trama da EdD adiante. Obrigadão mesmo. Mas eu não quero pagar em horas-sexo. Tá? X-D**

**N.A 3: Como a Inna disse, e eu assino embaixo, este é um dos capítulos mais H² de todos. Como ela disse, "depois dessa conversa entre Harry e Hermione, não precisa mais de beijo nenhum". Como já cansei de falar - mas não de repetir - acho uma merda toda e qualquer história onde Harry e Hermione se apaixonam do nada, se atracam, se esfregam. Na EdD a relação deles será - e está sendo - descrita exatamente como idealizo o sentimento dos dois; alguma coisa realmente profunda, douradoura, que chega devagar, que nasce e é cultivado com calma. Algo muito mais sagrado e platônico que carnal. Agarração sem sentido em vejo em malhação. Ou na putaria nos corredores de Hogwarts, no Harry Potter 6... dãr.**

**N.A 4: Não estou repreendendo ninguém, mas apenas pedindo paciência. Quero que nosso tão amado shipper H² seja muito bem cuidado e desenvolvido na minha série. E é por isso que eu ainda não fiz os dois fazerem sexo ou beijarem de língua. Porque simplesmente não faz sentido; mesmo que isso fosse a certeza de elevar o ibope da EdD entre os H². Os H² que acreditam na beleza do amor-amizade platônica do shipper (que, ao meu ver, era o que existia nos livros, até o 5) estão se achando magnificamente satisfeitos com as gigantes provas - e declarações - de amor entre os dois, mesmo que nas entrelinhas. Se eu conseguir fazer com que o shipper Harry e Hermione, que tanto amo e tanto cuido, esteja presente na fic de forma que seja completamente dispensável que eu faça cenas dos dois dizendo que se amam e querem viver eternamente juntos, que não precisa fazer cenas ridículas como se Hermione visse Harry com outra e saísse urrando pelas ruas aos prantos como uma descontrolada, ou que Harry diga que acha Hermione a mulher mais linda e perfeita do mundo, e que ele quer ela pra sempre; eu realmente terei certeza de que meu trabalho está sendo bem feito. Se eu deixar todos os leitores com a certeza do sentimento que há entre os dois usando apenas cenas sutis e entrelinhas, eu me darei por satisfeita. Mas, eu sei, eu sei, vai ter sempre um mala vindo me alugar, sem prestar atenção nas sutis - porémincontestáveis pra quem presta atenção no que lê - cenas de amor entre H², e dizer "mas, poxa, tá demroando rpa ter beijo, eu quero beijo, pq não beija?" Ora essa, não beija pq não tá na hora. Porra. ¬¬'**

**N.A 5: E, de novo, eu NUNCA fiz a EdD pra ser uma FIC H². Escrevo a EdD tentando fazer uma história LEGAL.Ela é baseada na aventura, na ação. Ela sem shipper não mudaria nada. Mas como H² é meu shipper, quis mostrar na série como eu idealizava a relação dos dois. Se eu quisesse tampar a frustração dos H² revoltados com a JK, podem ter certeza que eu nem mesmo teria começado a escrever. Posso não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas também não sou tão cretina...**

**N.A 6: Ah, sim...acho que, depois desse final de capítulo, o preço da minha cabeça entre os sonhadores shippers Leah e Sirius vai aumentar; enquanto, do outro lado, muita gente vai cair aos pés do Kojiro. Porque, afinal de contas, ele é um homem todo foda. Tão foda que, mesmo sem ter poder algum, faz a Leah se derreter e se entregar completamente, deixando ele fazer com ela o que bem entende...hehehehehe. Isso com certeza não é pra qualquer um... não? )**

**N. A 7: Puxa, agora que li a rewiew falando sobre a "vida na republcia". Na verdade eu morei por muitos anos num pensionato, com mais de 30 meninas. e era horrível. ¬¬' a vida na "Mofo Deu", como você viram, é bem menos bagunçada... ao menos quando leah e Kojiro estão por perto! Hehehehe**

**N.A 8: OITO? O.O Ok, é só a letra da musica que falta. Até o proximo capítulo!**

_**RESPOSTA - SKANK**_

_**Bem mais que o tempo**_

_**Que nós perdemos **_

_**Ficou pra trás também o que nos juntou **_

_**Ainda lembro o que eu estava lendo **_

_**Só pra saber o que você achou **_

_**Dos versos que eu fiz **_

_**E ainda espero **_

_**Resposta **_

_**Desfaz o vento **_

_**O que há por dentro **_

_**Desse lugar que ninguém mais pisou **_

_**Você está vendo o que está acontecendo **_

_**Nesse caderno sei que ainda estão **_

_**Os versos seus **_

_**Tão meus que peço **_

_**Nos versos meus **_

_**Tão seus que esperem **_

_**Que os aceite em paz **_

_**Eu digo que eu sou **_

_**O antigo do que vai adiante**_

_**Sem mais eu fico onde estou **_

_**Prefiro continuar distante**_


	24. CAPÍTULO 70: De Volta ao Templo

**Capítulo 23 - De Volta ao templo (EdD 70)**

Hermione desceu a colina do castelo e tinha um destino certo: o grande ipê amarelo, onde, para variar, Harry matava mais uma aula, sentado no banco de madeira, largado, a cabeça erguida para o alto, como se cochilasse. O sol começava a brilhar, mas uma densa neblina ainda cobria o lago no fundo do vale. Hermione usava uma fofa blusa de mangas compridas, com luvas, cachecol e outra jaqueta por cima. A temperatura havia caído bruscamente em apenas um dia; o frio úmido da floresta até era confortável, mas obrigava todas as alunas a deixarem de lado a saia para usar calças compridas. Hermione mesmo tinha trocado o uniforme de saia e sapatos por uma calça jeans e botas forradas. Diziam que em alguns dias ia até gear.

- Muito bem, você está aí de novo? – perguntou, chegando debaixo da árvore carregada de flores, que caíam e tingiam o chão verde com inúmeras pintas amarelas.

- Eu não entendo português como você. – disse molemente, sem se mover, ainda com os braços sobre o banco e a cabeça erguida – Também não vou prestar aquele _besticular_ que você insiste em saber como é...

- Vestibular. – corrigiu Hermione.

- Ou isso... e também sequer enxergo o que está escrito nas apostilas ou na lousa. – e deu de ombros, se sentando "normalmente" – Vou ficar lá pra quê?

Hermione suspirou, pensando que ele teria sua parcela de razão. Harry se endireitou, pondo as mãos entre os joelhos e bocejando, soltando vapor da boca. Usava uma blusa de lã verde escuro, de gola alta, e uma jaqueta grossa pro cima. Assim como Hermione e os outros alunos, tinha trocado o uniforme por roupas mais quentes e confortáveis. A amiga sentou-se ao seu lado, olhou para a cerração ao fundo do vale e nas montanhas, e se encolheu no ar frio, comentando:

- ...Você pode se resfriar ficando aqui.

- Ah, meu Deus! – exclamou Harry, lançando o olhar para o alto dos galhos e das flores do ipê, inconformado – Você não tinha nada de melhor pra dizer não?

- Bom...

- Podia ter reparado na beleza desse lugar, ao invés de ficar se preocupando com o frio. Olhe a paisagem... ela está maravilhosa.

Hermione piscou, resolvendo reparar no cenário. Como Harry podia saber? Era fato, a paisagem estava muito bonita, o grande e solitário Ipê tingindo aquele pedaço de mundo verde com sua cor.

- É... está mesmo bonito. – disse, em voz baixa, também esfregando as mãos.

- Está preocupada com o quê? – perguntou Harry, virando-se para ela.

Hermione riu, cruzando os braços:

- ...Acho que você aprendeu a ler pensamentos. Pior que isso: ler o _meu pensamento_.

Harry deu de ombros:

- Foi só um palpite, você geralmente sempre está preocupada com alguma coisa...

- Só tive um sonho ruim. – comentou – E amanhã voltaremos ao Templo. A coincidência me assustou.

Harry esticou a mão, pondo-a na frente da amiga, erguida, e ela também esticou a sua, sabendo que ele queria tocá-la:

- Não se preocupe com eles. – disse, calmo, contente da amiga estar de luvas e assim esquentar sua mão também – Eu também já tive sonhos ruins. Muito ruins.

Hermione tombou o rosto:

- Eu lembro de você tendo pesadelos... nunca são bons. – e virou-se, largando as mãos de Harry e se levantando, para voltar a caminhar e olhar a paisagem – Especialmente se vemos pessoas que gostamos envolvidas.

- É... não é bom. – disse, ainda sentado.

- Eu sonhei com a Leah. – comentou em voz baixa, estalando os dedos – Mas eu sei que ela sabe se cuidar.

- Ah, ela sabe. – disse, tranqüilo, também se erguendo e parando um pouco atrás da amiga – Mas fique tranqüila... nada vai acontecer.

Hermione respirou fundo, ainda esfregando as mãos:

- E seus sonhos? Eram com alguém?

- ...Eram. – falou Harry, depois de alguns segundos – Com alguém _especial_. Não foram bons.

Hermione o seguiu com o olhar, que parou alguns passos à sua frente:

- Foram só sonhos, Harry... como você mesmo disse.

- Eu sonhava com você. – sussurrou, fitando o horizonte – E neles... você se _machucava_. O _tempo todo_.

- Sonhava comigo? – espantou-se – Bom... eu estou legal, não é?

- Não, eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que era ruim. Eu ainda fico um pouco com medo.

Harry respirou fundo, pondo a mão na cicatriz, fitando o chão:

- Mione... ontem você disse que não queria que nada de mal me acontecesse. Pois eu volto a lhe dizer a mesma coisa. Não quero que nada e mal lhe aconteça.

E voltou-se para a amiga:

- Da mesma forma que eu lhe prometi que não morreria ontem... eu quero que você me prometa _de verdade_... que não vai se _arriscar muito_.

Hermione sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

- Não me arriscar muito. – e balançou a cabeça – Não é engraçado você vir pedir para que eu não me arrisque?

Harry pensou, e riu, sem graça:

- Bom, há uns cinco anos atrás você estaria pegando no meu pé e me azarando para que eu não me arriscasse em nada.

- É... – suspirou, cruzando os braços – Não adiantou muito.

- Mas acho que depois de alguns anos... nossa prioridade muda. No começo eu sentia a necessidade de me arriscar sozinho, e brigava quando vocês tentavam me proteger. Mas eu hoje sei que existem coisas mais importantes. Acho que eu pensaria mais antes de agir... durante muitas vezes você estava comigo, se arriscando, também. Acho que eu sempre colocarei sua segurança em primeiro lugar... porque, se você se machucasse por minha causa, eu não me perdoaria.

- Não vou me machucar, Harry. Não vou. Pode acreditar. – cortou Hermione, categórica, percebendo que Harry havia ficado um pouco com medo. Ela virou-se de costas para ele, voltando a reparar no ipê – ...Esse lugar é mesmo bonito. Pena que não possa ver.

- Mas eu sinto a beleza. – sorriu – Acho que poder sentir a energia daqui é tão gratificante quanto só vê-la.

Hermione ainda olhou para o alto, de braços cruzados, vendo os raios de sol entre os cachos de flores amarelas.

- Harry... – disse, calmamente, perdida em pensamentos – É sério, quanto aos seus sonhos, não é da minha natureza... me arriscar muito.

Harry respirou fundo, lembrando daquele terrível medo que sentia a cada pesadelo que ele via a amiga ser executada na sua frente, e ele sem poder fazer nada. E, mesmo que sentisse a energia dela, ele se sentia inseguro em não poder vê-la bem, sorrindo, ou reclamando de alguma coisa.

Hermione estava completamente distraída olhando as flores do ipê quando sentiu Harry passar os braços pela sua cintura e lhe puxar num forte abraço, pousando o rosto em seu ombro. O susto havia sido tão grande ela prendeu a respiração, sentindo a espinha inteira gelar, como se levasse um choque. A intenção de Harry era apenas abraçá-la, sentir seu calor, saber que estava "viva", e bem. Não ver ainda lhe deixava um pouco inseguro.

A cada centésimo de segundo Harry percebia que não queria deixá-la sair dali, como na tarde anterior. Hermione era alguém muito, muito importante para ele, e ele sentia uma grande vontade de lhe dizer tudo isso, só não sabia ao certo se apenas protegê-la era o melhor caminho de demonstrar isso.

Harry respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, sentindo uma paz muito grande ao estar ali, com a amiga. Agora, mais do que isso, ele sentia um cheirinho adocicado que vinha não do seu cabelo, mas sim do seu perfume. E como era bom. Quase sem perceber, Harry respirou fundo o perfume dela, lhe abraçando com mais força e acabou lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Foi quando Hermione se encolheu, e ele percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado, e sua respiração, contida. Harry imediatamente lhe soltou, sem graça:

- Eu... estou te deixando nervosa. Me... me desculpe.

Hermione respirou fundo, um pouco envergonhada:

- É que eu me assustei um pouco, não foi nada. Ontem eu estava toda chorosa, agora estava completamente distraída, olhando para a árvore...

- Não queria deixar você sem... sem jeito, ou... nervosa, ou... constrangida. – murmurou Harry, olhando o chão, coçando a nuca.

Engraçado como descobrir que às vezes deixar Hermione sem jeito não lhe deixava contente ou orgulhoso. Ao contrário, sentiu-se um tanto envergonhado, achando que estava andando por solos não produtivos. Como alguém que insiste em cultivar uma planta que não dá flores e esperar que um dia seu jardim floresça.

Hermione pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha, já menos assustada, e sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo:

- Não me importo, Harry. De verdade, só não estava esperando, estava distraída e me assustei.

- Não se importa mesmo?

- Não, não. – disse, balançando a cabeça – Eu não deveria me importar. Você _abraça bem_.

Harry parou, para rir:

- _Abraço bem_?

- É, abraça. – sorriu, dando de ombros – Bem... há garotos que não sabem abraçar.

- E tem gente assim? – estranhou, rindo.

- Claro – afirmou Hermione, parecendo óbvia – Existem caras que abraçam a gente como se fôssemos sacos de batata, pilhas de tijolos. Não é confortável.

- "Abraço bem". – riu Harry, olhando o chão. – Entendo.

Hermione baixou o tom de voz, e lhe disse:

- As garotas gostam de estar em braços que as façam se sentir protegidas... que sejam quentes e carinhosos. Isso é bom.

- Ainda bem então. – riu, para em seguida erguer a cabeça para o alto do ipê - Bem... você sabia que esse ipê é meio mágico?

- Meio mágico? Sabe que não...? Mas creio que seja porque ele floresça fora de época, não?

- Também. – falou, voltando a se encostar ao seu lado, os dois olhando pro mesmo lugar, entre as flores da árvore - A Leah quem me contou... ela disse que aquelas pessoas que namorassem ou se beijassem aqui debaixo selariam um amor que duraria para sempre.

Hermione piscou, olhando as flores, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa, e soltou um "oh" de espanto. Harry deu um passo pro lado, achando que tinha assustado a amiga de novo.

- Ah, mas isso é só... lorota. – completou, seguro – Eu não acredito.

- Não acredita? – perguntou Hermione, o olhando.

- Digo... não de "não acreditar", mas enfim... não sei dizer. Nunca conheci ninguém que se beijou aqui. Nem mesmo eu já fiz isso pra tirar a prova. – riu.

- Então é por isso... – pensou Hermione em voz alta, sorrindo, extremamente divertida com alguma coisa - ...Que o André às vezes insistia em me namorar aqui debaixo.

- ...E você beijou ele? – perguntou Harry, vendo a oportunidade de saber se aquilo seria verdade ou não.

- ...Não. – riu, se lembrando – Estranho, né? Não sei porquê, mas nunca o beijei aqui... bom, não que eu o beijasse em qualquer lugar, mas é porque... sei lá, eu não me sentia confortável com ele aqui debaixo.

- Não se sentia confortável?

- Não. – suspirou, olhando as flores no chão, ao pé de Harry. E pensou – ...E ele nunca me contou dessa lenda, que safado.

- ...E comigo?

- Oi?

Harry baixou a cabeça, voltando a perguntar em voz baixa:

- E você se sente confortável comigo?

- ...Aqui debaixo? – perguntou, sem espanto algum.

- Ahm... – começou Harry, sem saber direito o que poderia falar – Ah, meio apavorante isso, "não se sentir confortável com alguém". Eu me sentiria um pouco... _mal_... se alguém não se sentisse bem quando estivesse comigo. – riu, passando a mão no queixo.

Hermione pareceu pensar uns instantes, antes de dizer:

- Eu acho que me sentiria bem em qualquer lugar... se soubesse que você estaria comigo.

Harry piscou, tirando a mão do queixo. Em seguida riu, passando a mão na franja:

- Quer dizer... inclusive aqui. Apesar da _maldição_.

- Inclusive aqui.

Silêncio, à exceção do vento e dos pássaros que cantavam. A brisa balançou a árvore, que derrubou algumas flores, inclusive sobre os dois. Uma delas pousou confortavelmente em uma mecha arrepiada do cabelo de Harry, e Hermione sorriu, esticando a mão para tirá-la. Antes que a descesse, Harry segurou seu pulso, podendo assim dar um passo para frente com segurança suficiente para parar antes que literalmente desse uma testada na amiga.

-...Desculpe. – sussurrou, ao perceber que a respiração dela estava mais perto do que ele havia julgado estar.

- ...Não há do que se desculpar, Harry. – sussurrou Hermione, o olhando, sem conseguir mais se afastar.

Harry sorriu, silencioso, e encostou sua testa na dela, fechando os olhos. Hermione segurou as mangas da jaqueta de Harry com os dedos, e delicadamente ergueu o rosto, enquanto ele desencostou de sua testa e inclinou o rosto na mesma direção do dela.

Foi quando o maldito e estridente sinal do castelo ecoou, fazendo os dois quase saltarem para trás.

- Porcaria de sinal. – murmurou Harry, passando a mão na testa e pondo a franja para trás com força.

Hermione baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, e olhou para o alto da colina, os prédios da escola. O alarme do Castelo para quem estivesse fora dos prédios em horário de aula era encantado o suficiente para fazer a cabeça de quem o escutasse zunir por dez minutos.

- Eu também me assustei. – e comentou, amarga – Ando assustada, hoje.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, e disse:

- Ok... vamos voltar para a escola, que é melhor.

Hermione o olhou achando divertido o quanto ele havia ficado realmente ofendido com o sinal.

- Vamos, então... – riu.

- Não ria. – gemeu Harry, á sua frente, subindo o caminho de pedras, tropeçando, sem esperar pela amiga para guiá-lo.

- Não vou conseguir não rir. E me espere! Você está tropeçando sem parar!– avisou Hermione, pegando o amigo pela mão e subindo com ele de volta para o Castelo.

* * *

Kojiro acordou na mesma posição em que adormecera, e continuou a olhar Leah longamente. Estava deitado de lado, abraçado à esposa, segurando-a junto de si com o braço esquerdo, e com a mão direita entrelaçada a dela, junto ao seu peito. Encostou sua testa na testa dela, suspirando, e abraçou-a com mais força. Em silencio sentiu o corpo de Leah mover-se delicadamente com sua branda respiração, e sentiu também seu coração pulsar, através do toque de sua mão.

- ...Eu quero estar assim com você, quando a noite de amanhã chegar. – sussurrou.

Leah abriu os olhos molemente, e ergueu o olhar pra Kojiro:

- Hum...? – murmurou, visivelmente sem vontade de se erguer ou acordar por completo.

Ele continuou em silêncio. Leah piscou algumas vezes, acordando:

- Que foi?

Kojiro suspirou, pensando em alguma coisa que poderia dizer. Lembrou-se então de uma famosa frase dita pela esposa do rei comandante dos 300 de Esparta, um lendário episódio da guerra entre gregos e persas:

- Volte _com _seu escudo... ou _sobre _ele.

Leah deu um sorriso torto e se aninhou mais nos braços dele, sorrindo:

- _Sim, meu senhor_.

Kojiro suspirou de novo, colocando seu queixo na cabeça da esposa:

- Não brinque comigo, eu estava falando sério.

- Eu também.

Instantes depois Leah saiu de seus braços, levantando-se:

- Melhor eu levantar... os garotos já vão chegar e eu ainda não busquei o almoço. – ela se ergueu e pegou seu roupão no chão, para vestir-se.

- Ih, é mesmo... – riu Kojiro, virando-se e sentado-se na cama, recostando-se nos travesseiros – O almoço _era _por nossa conta.

- Eu arranjo qualquer desculpa – disse, abrindo as portas da varanda.

- É... sei. – murmurou Kojiro, pondo a mão no rosto para tampar o sol.

- Bem; e você, vista-se – comentou Leah, pegando uma roupa nas gavetas e jogando em Kojiro – Não quero ninguém contemplando os dotes do meu marido de alguma janela indiscreta.

- Ah, sim... – murmurou, coçando a nuca e se levantando – Vou tomar banho.

Leah estava para sair quando parou e olhou para a cozinha, tendo a leve impressão de que havia alguém ali. Mas não viu ninguém, e achou melhor se apressar, tendo a certeza de que era só uma besta impressão.

Kojiro foi para a cozinha depois do banho, e arrumou a mesa do almoço. Após isso foi até o fundo do cômodo e pegou um grande embrulho de veludo, e tirou dele uma espada trazida do Templo Shaolin. Era uma bela espada, prateada, com o cabo revestido de couro negro. Ele tirou a espada da bainha de ferro também revestido de couro negro e olhou a lâmina forjada com precisão. Era uma lâmina de corte duplo, e dava a impressão de ser um espelho, tão perfeita era sua forja. Era considerada tão poderosa quanto as famosas espadas mágicas, e, dizia a lenda, era feita do mesmo metal da Espada dos Deuses, mas com o mineral num estado mais impuro e primitivo.

Kojiro, brincando, girou a espada nas mãos. Apesar de pesada, ela parecia bailar com suavidade no ar, enquanto ele trocava de mãos, fazendo as duas franjinhas negras presas ao cabo bailarem. Nessa hora Kojiro olhou para trás, também tendo a mesmo sensação de que não estava sozinho. Assim como Leah, não viu ninguém, e se despreocupou, guardando a espada, não sem antes ler na base da lâmina uma frase da bíblia Cristã, capítulo 5 do versículo 6 do Evangelho de Mateus: "Bem aventurados os que tem fome e sede de justiça, porque eles serão fartos."

* * *

- Amanhã de manhã voltaremos ao Templo... – comentou Mário, olhando a veloz paisagem do Minhotrô.

Nenhum dos colegas esboçou uma reação muito positiva.

- A gente podia ir lá na Cooperativa distrair, não? Hoje é dia de forró.

- Não sei... – murmurou Tia Lu – Amanhã temos que acordar cedo, guardar energia.

- Ora, é só não bebermos, voltar cedo pra casa... aposto que Leah e Kojiro vão com a gente.

- Sinceramente... – comentou Fernanda – Os dois não me pareceram com clima de forró. Não com o Kojiro dormindo no sofá da sala.

Mário piscou algumas vezes, até começar a rir:

- Oxe, é verdade! Ela pôs ele pra dormir ontem no sofá!

- E ele obedeceu. – resmungou André – Deus me livre de casar com alguém como a Leah. Eu, heim, a mulher faz o que quer com ele.

- Não tente disfarçar, Leco. – riu Sandrinha – A Vitória fazia você parecer um _capachinho_.

- Oh, é mesmo. – concordou, parecendo muito tranqüilo de ser lembrado disso – Bem lembrado, tem razão.

A turma chegou em casa e não deixou de reparar que o almoço tinha vindo pronto de um restaurante muito famoso da cidade.

- Ué? – perguntou André, se sentando – Não tiveram coragem de encarar a cozinha?

- Não. – respondeu Leah, pondo a jarra de suco na mesa e se sentando também – Não tivemos tempo.

- Não tiveram tempo? – estranhou André, olhando pra ela – Vocês ficaram aqui pra isso!

- Não. Estivemos... ocupados. – voltou a dizer, olhando André.

André fitou Leah longamente, os olhos estreitos, a mão sobre a mesa, como se a olhasse com desaprovação. Leah também o olhava, em silêncio, com uma leve cara de espanto. Nisso Kojiro entrou, cumprimentado os garotos, bem humorado:

- E aí, macacada, tudo jóia?

Segundos depois André, sem tirar os olhos de Leah, lhe apontou o dedo e disse:

- ...É por causa de mulheres como VOCÊ... que o mundo está completamente PERDIDO!

- Heim...? – resmungou Leah, parecendo ofendida.

No final do almoço a molecada continuava na mesa enquanto Leah e Kojiro lavavam a louça.

- E amanhã? – perguntou André – Vamos pro Templo?

Kojiro olhou Leah de esguio. Ela disse, natural, enxaguando a louça que o marido lavava e colocando no escorredor:

- Vamos, mas não se esqueçam: vocês ficam. Entram lá só eu, Harry e Hermione.

- ...E eu? – protestou André – Não entro?

- Você fica de fora com os outros. A menos que esteja a fim de rasgar as costas, perfurar os pulmões, abrir a barriga ou cegar algum de nós de novo.

Kojiro olhou Leah um pouco espantando com sua rispidez. André pareceu até perder a cor na mesa, ficando em silêncio absoluto, parecendo até diminuir de tamanho.

- Eu vou está lá pra segurar você, André. – riu Kojiro, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Não vai não. – disparou Leah. Kojiro pareceu se ofender.

- Claro que vou, combinamos isso.

- Não, não vai. Você vai ficar aqui, em casa.

- Está de brincadeira...? – perguntou em tom baixo, parando de lavar a louça – Eu vou com vocês até o Templo, sim. Não estava resolvido?

- Mudei de idéia. – disse Leah, também parando de enxaguar a louça e o olhando, categórica – Dessa casa você não sai.

A mesa silenciou, sentindo que, de fato, o clima ali tinha pesado de repente, e limitaram-se a evitar trocas de olhares. Kojiro riu, nervoso, tentando se convencer que era graça da esposa:

- É óbvio que eu vou.

- Kojiro... você não vai. – disse Leah, inclinando-se pra ele, repetindo com firmeza, como fazia quando dava ordens a alguém.

Kojiro definitivamente se ofendeu com ela.

- O que deu em você?... Não pode me obrigar a ficar. Não vou atrapalhar vocês só porque sou trouxa.

- Bom, você acabou de me dar mais um bom motivo pra não ir.

- Jura? E o que você vai fazer pra me impedir?

Leah calou a boca e passou por Kojiro. Se tinha uma coisa que o irritava era quando ela fugia dele. E era quase sempre assim. Ela não ia dar um motivo realmente bom para ele se convencer, então, ela corria. Ela não aceitava perder discussões.

- Leah, eu só...

- Você nada! – exclamou, voltando e passando por ele, saindo da cozinha pela porta de fora. Kojiro foi atrás, decidido a não perder a briga.

- Ah, Leah, eu só quero ficar perto de você, será que ainda não entendeu?

- Fique perto de mim OUTRA HORA!

- Quer saber? Eu duvido que você se atreva a me impedir.

- É claro que vou. – disse, virando-se agressiva pra ele, já do lado do jipe preto.

- Ah, é, e o que você vai fazer? Me enfeitiçar? Heim? Me responda!

- ...Me solta. – rosnou Leah, quando ele tentou puxá-la pelo braço. Mas Kojiro também já não fazia questão de ser cordial ou educado. Com força, puxou Leah pelo pulso. Ela tentou se livrar, mas não conseguiu, e bateu de costas na lataria do carro, tentando se soltar, ainda rosnando entre os dentes – Kojiro... me larga.

- Não solto, até você falar porque não posso ir.

- Me solta, está doendo! – pediu, rangendo os dentes, sentindo o pulso doer.

- NÃO SOLTO!

Leah tentou tirar a mão dele, mas a força dele era incrível:

- Kojiro... – ofegou, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo o braço doer agudamente – Se você não me soltar... eu vou ter que machucar você.

-AH, é! – gritou Kojiro, erguendo o pulso de Leah com raiva – Então me machuque, VAMOS! Me machuque, me enfeitice, me inutilize, porque eu provavelmente não conseguiria ir atrás de você ME ARRASTANDO!

Leah agarrava-se ao braço dele, se esforçando pra não chorar de dor, e não conseguia reagir.

- Não... não posso deixar... você ir... – gemeu, se contorcendo de dor, se dando por vencida.

- ENTÃO ME DÊ UM MOTIVO! – gritou Kojiro. Sua frustração e raiva eram enormes. Com dificuldade, Leah gemeu dolorida, entre os dentes, choramingando:

- ...Porque era _você _quem morria no meu sonho.

Kojiro, ofegando, sentiu toda sua fúria desaparecer. Sentiu o corpo gelar, e soltou a mão de Leah, que imediatamente se inclinou, acudindo a dor do pulso direito. Ele parou, de repente sentindo toda a sua fúria virar um grande mal estar.

- ...Eu...

Leah ergueu o olhar, chorando de dor, respirando fundo:

- Você morria no meu sonho. Na minha frente, e eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser sentir o cheiro do seu sangue no chão. ...Está satisfeito agora?

Kojiro engoliu em seco.

- É por isso que não quero que você vá. Pronto.

- Ah, Leah...

Mas, como sempre, ela escapuliu, entrando no carro e saindo para a rua. Kojiro não tentou impedi-la porque achava que, de fato, tinha ido longe demais. Voltou pra cozinha cabisbaixo, sentindo-se extremamente culpado. Encontrou Harry sentado na mesa, sozinho, no silêncio.

- Harry, eu...

- Ah, não se preocupe. – disse, calmo.

Kojiro respirou fundo e sentou-se.

- Todo mundo saiu daqui correndo quando viu o clima esquentar. – disse Harry, em tom óbvio – Mas como estou cego, não tive muito tempo de correr atrás deles... então... tive de ficar.

Kojiro riu da cara de tédio que Harry fazia, propositalmente. Suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

- ...Leah achou melhor dar uma volta. – murmurou, achando que deveria se retratar – Odeio quando isso acontece.

- Mas acontece. – disse Harry – Quero dizer... acho que deve acontecer, de vez em quando, não...?

- Sim... mas... dessa vez acho que passei do limite. – murmurou, preocupado – Acho que machuquei o pulso dela. – em seguida ele pôs os cotovelos na mesa, apertando a cabeça com força – Inferno... tudo por causa desses malditos sonhos...

- Sonhos?

- Eu sonhei... que ela morria no Templo de Cristal. Ela disse que tinha tido um sonho igual, mas não tinha dito que era comigo. Por isso não queria que eu fosse. Mas por ter sonhado com a morte dela... fiquei com vontade de estar o mais perto dela possível, sabe...? Insegurança...

Harry pareceu estranhar a coincidência. Kojiro suspirou:

- E o pior... sabe quando parece não ser coincidência? Parece que... tem alguem querendo... nos confundir. Nos deixar inseguros. É estranho.

- ...Há meses eu sonho com Hermione morrendo. – disse Harry – Sei que essa busca nossa é perigosa... e isso sempre me deixa com medo.

- ...Jura...? – estranhou Kojiro – Você também tem pesadelos?... Foi a primeira vez que sonhei com Leah morrendo. Foi tão real... desesperador.

- Eu sei que é. – murmurou Harry.

- Eu não posso impedir que Leah cometa essas loucuras, Harry. – lamentou-se – Ela entrou nessa e não vai sossegar enquanto não sair. E vê-la voltar ao mundo bruxo é fazer a cabeça dela voltar a ser premiada. Ela é um alvo em potencial, e eu me desespero em saber que a cada vez que ela sai de casa para ir atrás dessas Espadas, ela pode não voltar.

- Eu sei como se sente. – sorriu Harry – Sei que podemos não sair vivos de lá... mas também podemos sair. Eu prefiro pensar que iremos amanhã para lá, e voltaremos bem. Já entramos outras vezes, e estamos inteiros.

Kojiro concordou, sem deixar e perceber que o tom de Harry era tão otimista que nem parecia que da última vez ele havia perdido a visão.

* * *

Kojiro saiu de casa atrás de Leah, usando o carro que a esposa tinha como xodó no Rio de Janeiro. Encontrou a caminhonete negra parada no alto de um mirante da cidade, quilômetros longe do centro. Ele parou o carro devagar, e viu Leah sentada na mureta de pedras, no fundo da pequena praça do mirante, cercada de árvores e mato. Kojiro apoiou o braço na porta do BMW e a olhou em silêncio alguns instantes, sem tirar os óculos escuros. Estava na dúvida se falaria com ela ou não. Minutos depois, quando Leah olhou para trás, não viu mais ninguém. De fato, não tinha sequer percebido o marido ou o carro ali, tão distante estava em seus pensamentos.

- Você é uma mula, sabia?

Leah olhou para o outro lado e viu Tio Gon se aproximando, apoiado em sua bengala.

- Ah, Tio Gon...

- Porque você insiste em ser rude com quem se importa com você?

Leah fechou a cara. O velho não se abalou:

- Mula, mula, mula! Não venha com essa cara de mal comida! Kojiro só está preocupado! Quer estar com você!

- Não quero que ele vá porque tenho medo de que algo de ruim lhe aconteça.

- O quê? Você acha que ele vai morrer escoltado pelos melhores alunos da escola de bruxaria desse país?

- É que...

- Que é o que nada! Mula, você! Ele tem medo de que você não volte!

- Eu sei. Mesmo porque acho que talvez não volte, mesmo.

- E não quer que Kojiro esteja lá para lhe ver pela última vez?

Leah ficou quieta.

- Você está sendo egoísta!

- Não quero que...

- Leah, sabe o que eu acho? Que, no fim, você tem medo é de VIVER. Estou certo?

- Não. – murmurou, insegura – Viver é o que eu mais quero.

- Jura? Isso pra mim é novidade!

- Mas é. – resmungou – Quero viver com Kojiro até o fim da minha vida, na velhice. Ficar velha, gagá, e usar o mesmo copo que ele pra pôr nossas dentaduras.

- Que falta de higiene. – riu Tio Gon.

- Certo. – riu Leah, parecendo melhorar o humor – Mas quero continuar viva, apesar de tudo... quero ver Toji crescer.

Tio Gon parou ao lado dela, vendo a bela paisagem das serras mineiras. Leah suspirou, baixando a cabeça:

- Que vergonha... depois de velha... eu descobri que tenho medo da morte.

Tio Gon sorriu, satisfeito:

- Quem bom. Aquele que não teme a morte, é o primeiro a morrer em batalha.

- Eu sei que há motivos de sobra para eu ter a vida mais curta que qualquer pessoa. Mas eu não quero. Por mais que eu aceite a morte, eu aprendi o quanto é bom ter um bom motivo para não desistir da vida.

- Escutar isso me deixa aliviado. – sorriu Tio Gon – Ei, quer um remédio pro seu pulso? Ele não parece bom.

- Ah, não foi nada. – murmurou, ainda massageando a mão.

- Ahm... cof, tudo bem, já vou embora.

- Quer carona?

- Não, não, só ando à pé. – disse, se afastando – Nada de veículos motorizados.

- Se você diz...

- Estou na flor da idade!

* * *

Kojiro parecia ansioso de noite. A turma de adolescentes não saiu, dizendo que seria melhor sair na volta, para comemorar o "achamento da espada", como Mário e André batizaram a futura comemoração.

- Assim ninguém usa a desculpa de que pode morrer porque aproveitou a noite de hoje. – explicou Mário.

- É um bom motivo para adiar a festa. – sorriu Hermione, para depois olhar Kojiro, que pegava as chaves do carro – Que foi Kojiro?

- Leah ainda não chegou. – murmurou – Eu tenho de buscar o Toji, que vem do passeio que a Escola fez hoje. Só que queria ir na caminhonete, não no BMW dela, que está sem capota. Está frio, não quero trazer o Toji nesse vento.

Os jovens se olharam. André foi bem direto:

- Vá tomar no cu, Kojiro, "não posso ir pegar meu filhinho de BMW conversível. Preciso do meu jipinho Toyota Hilux 4x4 Turbo."

- Ora. – sorriu Kojiro – Quando você for gente grande, terá um brinquedinho desses.

- Eu? BMW?– riu André – Só se for "Brasília Muito Wéia".

Pouco depois que Kojiro saiu, Leah chegou, visivelmente mais animada.

- Prontos para amanhã? –perguntou, vendo que todo mundo já estava de pijama, descansando – Ué...? não iam sair?

- Ah, a gente decidiu deixar pra comemorarmos a volta. – sorriu Mário. – Eu e André vamos fazer a "comemoração do achamento da espada". Quer participar também?

Leah pensou um pouco, e disse, indo por corredor:

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Bom, vou tomar banho e dormir. Amanhã é cedo, viu?

Os alunos acenaram em resposta. Toji, ao chegar, parecia orgulhoso de ter que ficar a postos esperando e guardando o " território da base aliada", e se apressou a também tomar banho e dormir, afirmando que precisava estar 100 por cento energizado.

Quando Kojiro foi deitar, Leah já estava dormindo, na mesma posição da noite anterior, de costas pra ele. Ele suspirou profundamente e pegou seu travesseiro. Mas Leah disse, em tom baixo:

- Se você não quiser ficar, tudo bem. Mas não precisa ir embora. De verdade.

Kojiro pensou alguns instantes, e se deitou ao lado dela, olhando suas costas, sentindo seu coração apertar:

- Que bom. Porque... eu acho que jamais me perdoaria se não pudesse passar essa noite escutando sua respiração ao meu lado. – e virou-se, dormindo em pouco tempo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte os alunos estavam todos prontos para uma longa caminhada, e até acampariam se fosse necessário. Diferente das outras vezes, Harry e Hermione, assim como Leah, trajavam suas "roupas de gala", como Leah gostava de se referir aos uniformes.

Hermione terminou de travar suas botas e colocar suas luvas enquanto Harry ainda se atrapalhava com sua capa branca.

- Essa roupa é um saco. – gemeu Harry, recebendo ajuda de Hermione – Muito pano pro meu gosto.

- Ela é muito bonita. – riu Hermione – Você fica bem nela. É melhor que a minha, que é toda dura e preta.

- Ah, a sua é legal.

- Pare de implicar, e vamos indo.

Enquanto isso Leah vestia o pesado casaco de "general", sobre sua regata branca. Delicadamente abotoava sua farda, como se a cada botão ela lembrasse de tudo o que aquela roupa significava no passado. Em silêncio, ela apenas completava seu ritual, se olhando no espelho. Em seguida saiu, juntando-se aos outros, partindo para as serras.

* * *

À frente iam Leah, Hermione e Harry, seguidos por André, Kojiro e os demais.

- Folgados, vocês! – xingava André – Estamos carregando as bagagens todas! Vocês só têm espadas nas cinturas! É injusto!

- Injusto o cacete. – disse Leah, simplória, sem olhar pra trás – Vocês são nossos burros de carga.

- Sei. – em seguida olhou Kojiro, que carregava aquela espada que estava na casa entre as bagagens de acampamento – E você, Kojiro? Que espada é essa? Vai lutar também?

- Nunca se sabe. – sorriu, dando de ombros – Vai que preciso encarnar o grande samurai Sasaki Kojiro.

- O "Grade Samurai" era Musashi. – corrigiu André, maldoso – Kojiro foi o principal rival dele. Mas perdeu!

- Que seja.

Continuavam o caminho, até chegarem nas grutas e no lago.

- É aqui que a gente fica – disse Mário, que, junto de Tia Lu, enchia as paredes de esferas de luz – para facilitar nossas vidas, tá tudo claro, e assim vai ficar. Acamparemos aqui, esperando vocês.

- Ótimo. – disse Leah – Vamos para o Templo. E só voltaremos de lá com a Espada dos Deuses nas mãos. Se é que ela está aqui. – comentou, dolorida.

- Boa sorte. – desejou Tia Lu, para em seguida entregar algo ao trio – Tome, vocês, coloquem isso na cintura, ou na bota.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione, vendo que tinha recebido uma pedrinha muito pequena.

Os três colocaram a pedrinha onde deu, e ela sumiu imediatamente.

- Pra que serve? – perguntou Leah, curiosa, olhando a sola da bota, como se procurasse vestígio da pedrinha.

Mário mostrou um grande cartaz em branco, onde apareciam três bolinhas: uma vermelha, outra aul, outra verde:

- É um mapa. Á medida que vocês caminharem, ele será desenhado aqui. Não importa a distância, ou o feitiço que estiver aqui nesse lugar. O rastro de vocês ficará aqui.

- Legal. – sorriu Harry.

- Muito bem. – disse Leah – Vocês ficam aqui. E comportem-se.

- Pode deixar. – sorriu Mário.

E, assim, o trio mergulhou, acompanhado apenas de André e Kojiro.

- Bonito o lugar. – comentou Kojiro, na frente da entrada do Templo.

- Ai. – murmurou Harry, pondo a mão na testa. Automaticamente ergueu a cabeça, como se fitasse o teto, apesar da cegueira.

Leah suspirou e, assim como os outros, olhou o teto:

- Infelizmente, como eu temia... hoje seremos as _visitas atrasadas_.

No teto do belo Templo, cravado na rocha, brilhavam em sulcos verdes a marca negra de Voldemort.

- ...E se eles já acharam a espada? – murmurou Hermione, sentido uma ponta de medo ao olhar a escadaria.

- Teremos que entrar pra saber. – disse Leah.

- Por mim, tá mais que na hora. – animou-se Harry, mas em tom sério.

- Vocês, se cuidem. – pediu Leah.

- A gente se vê, rapazes. – despediu-se Hermione.

- Boa sorte. – desejou André, sorrindo torto.

Os três começaram a caminhar, até Kojiro respirar profundamente e chamar:

- ...Leah.

Leah, que não tinha se despedido diretamente dele, parou, e o olhou. Kojiro pareceu reunir toda a coragem que tinha, e disse, olhando-a com firmeza:

- Eu amo você.

Leah piscou, calmamente. Ele terminou, em voz baixa:

- Por favor... diga que vai voltar.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, desanimado:

- Me desculpe... por ter machucado você. Eu só não...

Ele não terminou, porque Leah parou na sua frente, parecendo extremamente tranqüila, e lhe disse:

- Eu prometo que não vou demorar. - E puxou o rosto dele, lhe dando um apertado beijo de despedida, para, em seguida, dar as costas e, junto de Harry e Hermione, desaparecerem de vista, descendo pela terceira vez no Templo Sagrado perdido de Cristal.

* * *

**N.A1: Todo mundo sabe que o Brasil em 98 perdeu a Copa pra França por culpa do Pedro Bial. POrque ele catou a mulher do Ronaldo na véspera do jogo, e ele ficou doente. E hoje, Quartas de final da Copa de 2006, o Brasil perdeu de novo pra França. A Culpa, mais uma vez, foi do Pedro Bial. POrque o Kaká catou ele com a mulher crente dele no ofurô lá do hotel da seleção. ENtão, minha gente. Não fique revoltado, chateado ou puto porque o Brasil perdeu a Copa pra França (de novo). É tudo culpa de quem...? Do Pedro Bial! E também da Globo. Afinal, quem trabalha pra ela na Copa? O Pedro Bial!**

**N.A 2: Ok, estou de zoeira. Acho que como todo brasileiro, achou um cocôzão saber que ninguém ganha do Brasil, só a Fraça. Whahahahaha. Acho que quem é mais novo fica realmente ofendido porque se acostumou com o Brasil só ganhando Copas. Mas sou da época em que o Brasil ainda era Tri campeão, com outras grandes seleções na cola. Copa é a cada 4 anos, um saco, mas o mundo não vai acabar porque o Brasil pagou maoir micão e perdeu de novo. Sem querer fazer nenhuma piada sarcástica... CES LA VIE! (é a vida!)**

**N.A 3: E que se foda a Copa, vamos falar da fic. Este capítulo encerra a fase de calmaria que tinha na série. Mais um ciclo de ação está para se iniciar, e durar uns bons seis capítulos. Acontecimentos importantes estão para acontecer. A trama mais uma vez gira, gira, e estou preparada pro que der e vier. É a Fase Brasil correndo pro seu "terceiro terço", e a Espada dos Deuses saindo do meio para caminhar pro final, lá na Réquiem... comecem suas apostas!**


	25. CAPÍTULO 71: Elfos, Curupiras e Sacis

**Capítulo 24 – Elfos, Curupiras e Sacis (EdD 71)**

O trio descia pelas cavernas sem problemas. Leah ia à frente, seguida de Hermione, que puxava Harry pela mão, ainda um pouco confuso na volta ao templo, dessa vez, sem a visão. Mas alguns minutos depois, ele vagarosamente ia lembrando o caminho, tropeçando e andando com mais segurança.

- Leah, o que acha que teremos na Câmara final? – perguntou Harry – Digo... na do Boitatá?

- Não sei. – suspirou – Mas tenho certeza de que o Templo continua lá para baixo. Só espero que a gente não precise se separar de novo.

- Certo.

Os três continuavam a descida, sem maiores problemas. Até chegarem á câmara onde a última feroz luta havia acontecido. Hermione gemeu, e Harry desconfiou o que era. Leah suspirou:

- Chegamos. Olha o bicho aí. Ou o que restou dele.

O "bicho" era a grande carcaça do basilisco, ainda no centro da câmara. A casca, duras escamas, eram agora vermelho escuro, e não brilhavam mais. E sua ossada estava caprichosamente limpa.

- Ele... sumiu rápido, não? – comentou Hermione, reparando que, de fato, só restara as escamas e a ossada.

- Elfos, provavelmente. – disse Leah, olhando ao redor, vendo os sinas da batalha: buracos e rochas derretidas pelo ácido e pelas magias.

- Elfos?

- Sim. Nas florestas que cercam o Templo existem inúmeras vilas de Elfos, aqueles que trabalham no Castelo, inclusive. Provavelmente vieram aqui limpar o Boitatá.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam; Harry manteve o rosto voltado para a amiga, apesar do olhar cego fitar o chão:

-... Limpar o Boitatá?

- Dizem que a carne é saborosa. – sorriu Leah. – Mas sabem melhor que ninguém que não é uma carne muito fácil de se achar. Eu mesma nunca ouvi falar que experimentaram.

- Bom, se foram os elfos. – cortou Hermione, querendo se poupar de imaginar alguém comendo a carne daquele monstro – Eles provavelmente têm passe livre de entrada e saída desse Templo, não?

- Se pensarmos bem, os coitados provavelmente serviam de petisco pro basilisco há tempos. – comentou Harry, divertido, levando um cutucão da amiga, ofendida com a diversão dele - Ai, Hermione. Ora, faz um certo sentido, não faz? Se os dois bichos mágicos vivem tão próximos...

- Harry tem razão. – disse Leah – O basilisco era o predador natural deles, e nós o eliminamos. Enfim... os pequenos terão carne fresca por meses. – sorriu, simpática – Muito bem, vamos descendo.

Os três se dirigiram para o fim do lugar, onde um grandioso portal surgira. O boitatá tinha vindo dele, mas, no meio da frenética batalha e de seu final quase trágico, não tiveram tempo de sequer prestar atenção na continuação do caminho. Os primeiros passos foram cuidadosos. A escuridão completa reinava passos à frente.

- Escuro, aqui. – murmurou Leah – Eu dou um jeito.

Leah, com um rápido movimento, aponto a varinha para a escuridão e uma grande esfera de luz disparou escadaria abaixo, iluminando tudo, e sumindo assim que chegava ao fim da escadaria.

- Lá embaixo fica plano de novo. – disse. - ...Que barulho é esse?

Imediatamente uma revoada de centenas de morcegos vinha da escadaria, apavorada com a súbita iluminação, passando por eles, que se encolheram.

- ...Só eu mesma! – gargalhou Leah, se reerguendo.

- Ah meu Deus... – gemeu Hermione, passando a mão no cabelo – Nenhum deles grudou em mim não, né?

Harry não deixou de rir da preocupação exagerada da amiga.

- Ainda bem que foram só morcegos. – suspirou Harry – Odeio armadilhas.

- Certo, podemos continuar. – Chamou Leah, voltando a descer as escadas, curvada, com a varinha no alto da cabeça – Lumus! Devagar e sempre.

Harry e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. Quando já haviam chegado ao final da longa escadaria, Hermione olhou Harry por detrás do ombro, levemente irritada:

- Harry, eu sei que você não enxerga, mas, por Deus, se você me encoxar de novo eu juro que te dou um tapa.

- Mas foi sem querer! – riu nervoso, erguendo as mãos – Essa escada escorrega demais!

Leah agarrou Harry pela gola da capa e o puxou para entre as duas, ficando na frente de Hermione e atrás dela:

- Pronto, Harry, fique atrás de mim. – disse, simpática – Eu não ligo se você passar a mão na minha bunda.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero passar a mão na sua bunda?

- Ora, não faça pouco caso, sou gostosa pra cacete.

Hermione, levemente incomodada com o bom humor dos dois, resmungou:

- ...Vocês parecem bem mais á vontade que eu, heim?

- Preocupação por antecipação só faz a gente gastar energia à toa. – justificou Leah – Guarde sua ansiedade para quando estivermos realmente encrencados.

Caminharam mais alguns minutos, até saírem por uma luz, ao fim do longo corredor negro:

- ...Uma floresta. – espantou-se Leah – Aliás, uma, não, a mesma. Saímos do Templo.

De fato, haviam saído da caverna. Estavam do lado de fora, numa fresca e úmida floresta de Mata Atlântica. Atrás, um gigantesco paredão de pedras e vegetação, á frente, a fechada floresta. Leah murmurou e caminhou até as primeiras árvores. Dois passos depois, a floresta simplesmente se moveu, abrindo caminho para um longo caminho à frente deles, cercado por um gigantesco muro de pedra, até próximo da copa das arvores.

- Um corredor sem fim – disse Leah, olhando o corredor enevoado, sem sinal de saída – Se quer começar a se preocupar, Hermione, chegou a hora.

- Que bom. – comentou, apática.

- Nada nem ninguém nele. – afirmou Harry, seguro – Silêncio absoluto. Presença nenhuma.

- Dos males, o menor. – aliviou-se Leah – Vamos em frente.

E, assim, os três, cautelosos, começam a caminhar por aquele nada amistoso corredor, entre suas silenciosas paredes de pedra e musgos, e sua fria neblina.

Perderam a noção do tempo. Mas já começavam a se cansar de caminhar.

- Meio do caminho. – disse Leah, olhando para o chão – Só pode ser. Pra que teríamos isso aqui?

No chão, uma pedra saltada para fora exibia o rosto de um dragão desenhado.

- Ainda bem. – aliviou-se Hermione.

Leah pisou na pedra, e ela afundou.

- ...Alguma coisa me diz... – comentou Hermione entre os dentes – Que você não devia ter feito isso!

Imediatamente o corredor inteiro começou a chacoalhar. Hermione agarrou-se ao braço de Harry, enquanto Leah realmente se tocava da mancada. Ela saltou de costas, encostando-se na parede, quando uma linha surgiu exatamente no meio do corredor, cortando-o do inicio ao fim. E começou a recuar, abrindo um fosso aparentemente sem fundo.

- Cuidado! – exclamou Hermione, puxando Harry para a parede oposta à de Leah.

O chão se afastava sacudindo o corredor inteiro, Leah, encolhida na parede, olhava dos lados:

- Tem que haver uma chave pra parar isso!

- Jura? – gritou Hermione, visivelmente emputecida com a curiosidade da professora – Então ACHE-A!

- Ache você, Harry! – Exclamou Leah.

- Por que eu? – defendeu-se.

Harry não esperou a resposta, e respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. Aquela armadilha era fruto de mágica. E, sendo daquele tamanho, não seria difícil achar o gatilho do feitiço.

- ...Parede oposta... – murmurou – É como se o fundo de uma das pedras brilhasse... e...

Hermione espremia-se contra Harry, de costas, empurrando-o contra a parede. O chão se afastava cada vez mais, recuando para debaixo do muro. Ela girou o corpo, para ficar ao lado do amigo, para se apoiar onde ainda literalmente havia chão. Ao pisar numa pedra da borda, ela cedeu, e Hermione escorregou tão rápido que nem foi capaz de gritar.

Com um solavanco, Harry agarrou seus pulsos com força. O peso da amiga o puxou para baixo, e ele teve de se agarrar a um grosso cipó que saída dentre as pedras do muro.

- Segure-se! – gritou Harry para Hermione – Leah... dois passos para o lado... e você fica de frente para a pedra!

Leah se apressou, deslizando pela parede.

- Não tem nada na minha frente, além de visgo e pedra crua!

- Está na fenda das pedras! Não duvide!

Leah olhou fixamente e viu a fenda. Fechou sua mão direita e se concentrou. Sua energia rapidamente começou a fluir. A mão de Harry escapuliu, e ele despencou junto de Hermione, e agarram-se às bordas do chão.

- Harry! – chamou Hermione, vendo Harry contorcer o rosto.

- Minha... cicatriz... – gemeu, com dor.

- Prepare-se, menino... – gemeu Leah, sua energia fluindo como círculos de chama vermelha percorrendo seu corpo - Ela vai doer mais ainda.

Ela respirou fundo, Harry contorceu-se de dor. A professora fez toda a aura mágica correr para se punho fechado, e o disparou contra a parede oposta. A explosão da parede fez Harry e Hermione balançarem na borda, Leah ser espremida contra a parede e varias pedras e folhas voarem. Hermione agarrou-se a duas grossas raízes amarelas que saiam da borda do penhasco, voltando a se apoiar no amigo, e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Harry, que também se encolheu.

O corredor parou de estremecer. Leah, com metade da bota pendurada no vazio, suspirou profundamente. Hermione piscou, olhando dos lados. Imediatamente o chão voltou a tremer, voltando ao lugar original. Leah se adiantou, agarrando os dois pelo ombro, ajudando-os a subir. Com um forte solavanco final, o chão voltava a ser como era.

Harry, sentado e recostado na parede, suspirou. Hermione, de joelhos, também parecia ofegar.

- Perdoem o susto. – sorriu Leah.

- ...perdoar? – murmurou Hermione.

Harry passava a mão na testa.

- Melhor, Harry? Desculpe o mal jeito. – disse Leah, o ajudando a levantar.

- Podemos continuar sem fica futucando em mais nada? – pediu Hermione.

- Podíamos continuar correndo. – sugeriu Leah, sorridente.

- Boa idéia. – animou-se Harry.

Hermione pareceu não gostar da idéia, mas não teve coragem de cortar o barato dos outros dois de novo. Lá iam eles, usarem seus poderes para se exibir.

- Pronto, Harry? – perguntou Leah, se inclinando.

- Já é. – sorriu, também se inclinando.

Hermione suspirou. E os dois desapareceram, fazendo o deslocamento de ar balançar os cabelos da que tinha ficado.

- ...Cretinos. – murmurou Hermione, chateada.

Lá na frente os dois corriam velozes, deixando um rastro brilhante por onde passavam. Seus pés pareciam deslizar pelo chão, tamanha leveza. Corriam usando alguma mágica sobre humana. Fantástica.

- Você não vai me passar! – riu Leah, percebendo que Harry estava na sua cola.

- Vou sim.

- Nem tente, moleque!

O fim do corredor se aproximava, finalmente, também veloz, como um burrão. Leah se preparou para uma última arrancada:

- Atenção para... MAS O QUE...

Pelos dois alguma coisa passou veloz. Leah, com um tranco, se equilibrou, freando na ponta do fim do corredor, que terminava numa escadaria de cinco degraus, para um pátio gramado. Harry não teve a mesma sorte, freou, escorregou, e chegou de costas, no gramado, se ralando.

- Isso foi INCRÍVEL! – exclamou Harry, se sentando.

- Os últimos sempre serão os primeiros. – sorriu Hermione, orgulhosa.

- Última é a puta que pariu! – xingou Leah – Você tem 55 por cento da minha velocidade. Culpa do... ahm, deixa pra lá. – murmurou, quase dizendo "culpa do pacto", mas lembrando que Harry estava ali na última hora.

- Mas é incrível o volume de poder de um bruxo... da elite, não? Auror Supremo, Cavaleiro do Apocalipse... quantos bruxos conseguem correr assim?

- Poucos, claro. – murmurou – E nós não corremos. É só uma técnica. Mágica pura. Usar a arte da magia e nosso talento nato não nos torna superpoderosos ou sobre humanos, como tantos acham.

Hermione olhou a própria mão, e, sem dificuldade, fez várias estrelas saírem dela, flutuando e se desfazendo no ar:

- Mas mesmo assim, confesso que estão achando formidável ser um bruxo assim... é como se não tivéssemos mais anda dentro do nosso corpo, a não ser energia mágica, veja só Harry...

Leah suspirou, balançando a cabeça:

- Quem dera se fossemos tudo o que julgam que somos. Ainda somos mortais. Frágeis. – e, sem medo de "jogar um balde de água fria" até mesmo em Hermione, bateu as pontas dos dedos no peito dela, rosnando – De que adianta correr rápido como vento, se você vai morrer no momento em que fincarem alguma coisa _aí_?

- Leah... – murmurou Harry, sem graça – estamos só satisfeitos... porque hoje podemos ajudar mais que antes... não estamos nos superestimando...

- Só lembrem sempre de ter medo. – avisou Leah – Só isso. É difícil atingi-los, mas não impossível. E a única forma de matar bruxos da nossa qualidade, ou é atingindo nosso coração de uma vez... ou cortando nossa cabeça fora. – disse, fazendo Harry e Hermione fazerem caretas – Lembrem-se, porque, seja lá quem for enfrentar vocês, sempre vai tentar atingir estes pontos fracos. E aí... _adiós_.

Terminado o aviso, os três continuaram a caminhar. A clareira cheia de gramas e árvores isoladas parecia ser o que restou de ruínas antigas, de alguma civilização.

- Parecem ruínas de um templo maia. – comentou Hermione.

- ...Templo maia? – murmurou Leah – Desde quando tinha civilização maia no Brasil, sua anta?

- Aposto que ela estudou achando que sim. – riu Harry.

- Eles eram um povo mágico muito interessante. – rebateu, ofendida.

- Ah, confesse, você errou na localização geográfica.

- Não errei não!

- Vocês dois querem parar? – xingou Leah, já metros á frente.

Os dois amigos se olharam.

- Ela mudou de humor ou foi impressão? – murmurou Hermione, entre os dentes.

O motivo da mudança de humor foi revelada metros à frente: de um lado, o templo parecia continuar, com uma escadaria de rochas entre as ruínas, descendo para dentro da serra novamente. Por outro lado, uma límpida trilha de terra e rochas continuava, mata adentro.

- Era a última coisa que eu queria. – gemeu Leah – Ter de nos dividir de novo.

- É só seguirmos juntos. – sugeriu Hermione.

Leah respirou fundo, e os olhou:

- Não. Melhor não. Façam o seguinte... – ela pensou, olhando para as opções, e concluiu – Vocês dois, sigam a trilha. Eu vou por dentro. Se precisarem de ajuda, sabem como me chamar.

- Certo. – concordou Hermione – E se VOCÊ precisar de ajuda?

- Harry, – continuou Leah, ignorando o comentário de Hermione – tome cuidado no caminho. Essa floresta é traiçoeira. Andem juntos. Não se separem. Certo?

- Leah... Leah!

Mas a professora não deu ouvidos à aluna, e entrou novamente no que deveria ser a continuação do templo. Harry segurou Hermione pelo braço, antes que ela descesse atrás da professora:

- Deixe ela, Mione. Vamos nos encontrar mais pra frente, tenho certeza.

- Às vezes ela gosta de dramatizar, né...? – murmurou, meio irritada.

- Talvez seja o jeito dela de nos proteger. – suspirou Harry – Agora vamos em frente.

E, assim, se separaram. Harry e Hermione desciam por uma sinuosa trilha na floresta. Andavam tranqüilos, o único som vinha dos inúmeros pássaros, e às vezes Hermione via uma pequena família de macacos saltarem pelas copas das árvores. De repente, ela parou, encantada com um bicho pendurado em uma das árvores, sonolento.

- Uma preguiça!

- Hum?

- ...Uma preguiça, Harry!

Hermione saltou pelos arbustos, saindo da trilha, até aparentemente muito feliz de ver o bicho.

- ...E daí que é uma preguiça, pomba? – murmurou Harry.

- Ora... eu as acho muito fofas... e nunca tinha visto uma ao vivo! Olha que linda... nem se incomoda conosco.

- Claro, Hermione! É uma preguiça! Levaria _semanas _para ela se assustar e fugir.

A preguiça molemente ergueu uma das mãos para escalar o tronco, enquanto Hermione, receosa, aproximava os dedos do seu grosso pêlo.

-... Ela nem se incomoda de saber que eu estou passando a mão nela...

- E qual a real utilidade de saber se ela se incomoda ou não em receber cafuné? – resmungou Harry – Mione, por favor, temos de...

Foi quando Harry percebeu que tinha algo de errado: silêncio. Todos os passarinhos e bichos das redondezas haviam fugido.

-...Hermione... Hermione!

- ..Que é?

- Tem alguma coisa de errado aqui.

Harry imediatamente curvou-se para trás, e uma afiada e pequena flecha zuniu e atingiu um tronco ao seu lado.

- Ah, meu Deus! – exclamou Hermione, voltando a saltar entre o mato, retornando para a trilha.

- FIQUE AÍ! – gritou Harry.

Não deu tempo. Do chão e das árvores, vários cipós verdes entrelaçaram-se aos braços e pernas de Hermione, puxando-a de volta para a árvore da preguiça com violência, prendendo-a com força.

- Hermio... – Harry também não terminou, porque alguma coisa pequena saltou sobre ele. Harry agarrou a criatura e a jogou com força no chão, mas sentiu que algo muito afiado havia se fincado em seu pescoço: outra flechinha, igual a que ele desviara segundos atrás. Arrancou ela com facilidade, mas em segundos sentiu-se zonzo, e tombou ao chão, paralisado, desacordado.

- Harry! Harry! – gritou Hermione, se debatendo. Foi quando uma afiada e pequena lança de pedra encostou-se em seu queixo. – Mas...!

A criatura que lhe apontava a arma não estava só. Estavam cercados. Eram homenzinhos pequenos, ferozes, selvagens, os cabelos arrepiados, embaraçados, muito vermelhos. Unhas e dentes afiados, grossos de sujeira e marrons. Usavam roupas de couro e penas... e tinha os pés tortos para trás. Hermione piscou algumas vezes, lembrando das aulas do castelo. Aquelas criaturas eram um tipo de elfos nativos das florestas do país, popularmente chamados de "curupiras". Elfos que costumavam atacar quem entrasse em seu território. Tinham a fama de serem carnívoros.

Os curupiras estavam em toda a parte, agitados. Com Harry desacordado, Hermione não seria capaz de reagir. Mas afinal, o que aquelas criaturas queriam com eles?

- Ei – disse Hermione – Não viemos lhes fazer mal, nós só... ok, eu fico quieta. – finalizou, assim que outras várias lanças lhe foram apontadas.

Foi quando um dos curupiras apareceu tropeçando nos pezinhos, gritando, desesperado. Os outros imediatamente se juntaram, olhando o outro lado da floresta. Hermione percebeu que o ar era invadido por um forte cheiro: fumo.

Dos arbustos do outro lado da trilha, saltando de um barranco, das árvores, vários outros elfos apareciam, tinha a pele escura e eram bem mais parecidos com humanos. Vinham saltando em uma perna só, agitados. Outro tipo de elfo, famoso no folclore e muito conhecido na fauna mágica: os sacis. Os sacis eram elfos também selvagens, e inimigos naturais dos curupiras. Viviam brigando por território.

Hermione aproveitou a confusão instalada no local para tentar escapulir. O cabo de sua espada estava livre, mas seu braço estava preso para cima, ao lado do seu rosto, preso por um cipó atado ao seu pescoço. Olhou para cima tentando achar uma saída, e percebeu que a preguiça estava a centímetros de sua cabeça, no mesmo tronco de árvore. Aparentemente, o bicho estava alheio à confusão, e muito interessado no verde cipó que prendia Hermione.

- Ah, quer comer o cipó? Ótima idéia! – gemeu Hermione, aliviada – Fique à vontade... vamos!

Mas a preguiça não parecia com coragem de ter de fazer o grande esforço de esticar a mão e alcançar o cipó. Apesar de naturalmente mole, os dedos em forma de garra de uma preguiça eram fortes o suficiente para, num aperto de mão, decepar o dedo de alguém.

- Droga... vamos, preguiça! Seja gentil! – gemia Hermione, se esforçando para empurrar o cipó para cima, e assim incentivar o bicho a parti-lo – Parta esse cipó pra mim, vamos logo!

A batalha entre os elfos continuava, e eles se atacavam com mordidas ferozes, unhadas, usavam suas armas primitivas, toda a forma possível de ataque. A preguiça piscou molemente e, com um suspiro, esticou o braço. Hermione gemeu, forçando o cipó. A preguiça passou as longas garras pela planta e a puxou para a boca. Com um som seco, o cipó se partiu. Hermione imediatamente sacou a espada do lado do corpo e, com rapidez, cortou todas as suas amarras. Vendo-se livre, ela caiu de joelhos, chutando para o lado os restos que prendiam seus pés. Guardou a espada e se ergueu.

Antes de sair correndo, voltou até o pé da árvore, pegou alguns nacos do cipó e os esticou para a preguiça, que parecia desapontada de ter de descer para buscá-los. Aproveitando o braço esticado, Hermione pendurou os cipós nele, agradecendo:

- Obrigada, amigão. Seja feliz.

Em seguida saltou de volta para Harry, caído de lado.

- Harry! Harry!

Harry parecia dormir profundamente. Hermione verificou que ele ainda tinha pulso. Um grupo de sacis os cercou, mostrando seus afiados dentes.

- ...Vocês não estão querendo... devorar a gente, né? – murmurou Hermione, sabendo qual seria a resposta.

Nisso um curupira saltou sobre o bando de sacis, na direção de Hermione, que, com um rápido reflexo, sacou a varinha e atingiu o elfo:

- Flippendo!

O curupira voou para longe. Os sacis se assustaram. Hermione se ergueu, e percebeu que, infelizmente, tinha atraído a atenção de todos os elfos, sem exceção.

Com um gemido de dor, Hermione levou a mão ao ombro, arrancando uma flecha igual a que tinha atingido Harry. Olhou para ela, sentindo a vista se encher de estrelas. Caiu de joelhos, tombando, também perdendo os sentidos, paralisada. Sua vista desfocou, já mirando a trilha de terra vermelha, e antes que entrasse em profundo sono profundo, viu um pequeno par de pés esverdeados e cascudos escondidos atrás da barra de um pequeno e branco avental.

* * *

Leah descia pela escadaria do Templo sentindo um cheiro muito familiar, que, infelizmente, ainda fazia seu antigo espírito assassino se excitar: cheiro de sangue.

Ao chegar a uma imensa sala, ela descobriu a fonte do odor: pelo chão do lugar que parecia um altar de adoração a algum deus, os corpos de vários bruxos de capa preta e máscaras estavam espalhados, retalhados.

Ver tantos comensais ali, mortos, não lhe deixava dúvidas: Voldemort estava ali mesmo. Mas o que havia matado seus seguidores?

Leah, devagar, examinava os comensais. Percebeu que, próximo ao altar ao fundo, os comensais estavam de olhos abertos, e apesar de terem sido retalhados, para sua surpresa, não sangraram. Agachou-se ao lado de um deles, para ver seu ferimento. Parou, inclusive de respirar. Olhava para frente, sem piscar ou se mover. Parecia paralisada.

No instante seguinte Leah sacou a espada, e, ainda agachada, girou o corpo para trás, batendo sua espada contra outra no ar, jogando alguém de costas na parede, com violência. Ergueu-se e pousou a ponta da lâmina no queixo da pessoa que fora desarmada; e sorriu, simpática:

- Olá, Bellatrix. Que prazer vê-la aqui.

Bellatrix, do chão, sobre alguns corpos, tentou se mover. Mas Leah pressionou a ponta da espada no seu nariz:

- Ei, ei, ei. Não se mova, querida. Não me importaria em espetar você, sabia?

-... Sua maldita b...

- E cale a boca. Quem fala aqui sou eu. – rosnou – Foi você quem matou estes comensais? Duvido, você segura uma espada com a graça e leveza de um macaco com uma metralhadora. Onde está Voldemort?

Bellatrix sorriu. Leah continuou:

- "O jumento e o cavalinho, eles nunca andam só. Quando saem pra passear, levam a égua pocotó." – e, desmanchando o sorriso, agarrou Bellatrix pelo colarinho, erguendo-a na parede, ainda lhe apontando a espada – Vamos, cretina, você anda atrás dele como um fiel cachorrinho.

- Pelo menos eu faço um serviço melhor do que o que deveria ser feito por você, não é? – sorriu – É uma honra servir ao Lorde das Trevas como se fosse uma filha.

Leah deu um sorrisinho torto:

- Você se orgulha de coisas que não têm o mínimo valor. Mas deve ser meio ruim pra você, tentar, tentar, e tentar... e sempre saber que você nunca vai ser tudo o que eu já fui pra ele no passado, né?

Bellatrix pareceu se ofender. Leah a soltou no chão, e a bruxa bateu a mão numa alavanca de pedra, ao lado do corpo de um comensal. Imediatamente o chão cedeu e as duas despencaram por um túnel, até caírem em outro, por onde corria velozmente um córrego, como num aqueduto de pedra. Leah caiu de costas, descendo arrastada pela água, deitada. Bellatrix caiu exatamente sobre o estômago de Leah.

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA, SUA ESTÚPIDA? – gritou Leah, se afogando no canal, agarrando a gola da roupa de Bellatrix, tentando tirar a cabeça da água.

-... Esse é o fim da linha pra você, _querida_. – sorriu Bellatrix, agarrando o pescoço de Leah, forçando a cabeça dela contra a enxurrada, aproveitando a posição de extrema desvantagem da rival – Você caiu como uma patinha...

Leah empurrou Bellatrix, tentando se livrar dela e se equilibrar, mas elas desciam numa velocidade espantosa, sem sinal de saírem. O canal de pedras era estreito, escuro, e a água gelada descia com uma força incrível. Bellatrix sacou a varinha e fez um estranho feitiço nos pulsos, que revelou ser um tipo de gancho com correntes, que ela usaria para se segurar. Fincou os ganchos no teto do canal, e, segundos depois, com um tranco, ela ficou presa, segura, entre as paredes do canal:

- Eu fico aqui! – sorriu Bellatrix, que se agarrava às correntes assim que avistou a luz no fim do túnel – Até nunca mais, fracassada!

Bellatrix, ao ficar presa, puxou com força bainha da espada de Leah, e, com um tranco, arrancou a arma da cinta vermelha da farda de general de Leah, para "guardá-la de recordação".

Leah olhou apara trás, tentando se equilibrar, mas a velocidade da água era grande, e a única coisa que ela percebeu foi a luz do sol se aproximando velozmente. A força da enxurrada a lançou para longe, já fora do canal.

Ao sair, Leah viu-se em pleno ar. Acima, o céu azul. Ao seu lado, cercando-a, gigantescos paredões de pedra cinza, e, centenas de metros abaixo, uma enorme floresta. O vento sobrava forte e gelado, naquele imenso vazio.

- Hum... – raciocinou Leah, enquanto, lentamente e em pleno ar, seu corpo perdia o impulso da saída, e iniciava a queda no vazio – Cânion do Itaimbezinho, Rio Grande do Sul. Puxa vida, esse templo é mágico mesmo.

Em seguida ela cruzou os braços, caindo de costas, olhando o céu, as paredes do cânion borradas tamanha velocidade da sua queda:

- É... dessa vez eu acho que estou encrencada.

E desapareceu entre a neblina que subia da floresta do gigantesco e silencioso cânion.

* * *

Hermione acordou sentindo-se um pouco dolorida na altura do ombro. Abriu os olhos e viu-se deitada numa cama de penas espalhada no chão, coberta por um edredom, e tanto ele quanto o travesseiro que usava era branco, novo em folha, com o brasão do Castelo dos Bandeirantes bordado. Foi quando ela reparou que não estava sozinha na floresta. Ao ser redor, no chão, nos troncos e nas copas das árvores uma cidade feita de madeira e palha estava erguida e muito bem organizada. E, por ela, vários elfos andavam tranqüilamente, uns trabalhando, outros passeando, filhotes brincando correndo atrás de uma bola de cipó.

-... Que lugar é esse? – foi a óbvia pergunta que se fez. Olhou para o lado e viu no canto da minúscula cidade uma grande casa com uma chaminé fumegando. No canto detrás da casa, vários ossos recém descarnados estavam empilhados. Procurou ao redor e não viu Harry.

E, de repente, sentiu-se apavorada com isso. Da casa um elfo amarelo saía, carregando um bandeja com um coco tampado, possivelmente usado como vasilha. Ele se aproximou, colocou a bandeja ao seu lado e voltou apressado para dentro da casa. Em seguida outro osso branco muito parecido com um fêmur era jogado de dentro da casa para a pilha de ossos.

O queixo de Hermione caiu, e ela olhou para aquele pequeno coco tampado horrorizada. Não teria coragem de abri-lo e ver o conteúdo.

- Pode tirar a tampa e comer. As chances de você abrir a vasilha e ver dois olhinhos verdes boiarem serão remotas. Te garanto.

Hermione olhou pra trás e viu um sorridente Harry agachando-se ao seu lado. O primeiro impulso foi, claro, pular em seus braços, desequilibrando-o.

- Francamente! – riu – Você achou MESMO que eles tinham me transformado no jantar, Mione?

-... Bom... – comentou, aliviada – Aquelas outras duas espécies lá na floresta queriam.

- Achei que tinha estudado mais sobre os elfos brasileiros. Estamos numa das aldeias deles.

-... Eles nos salvaram e nos trouxeram pra cá?... Essas roupas de cama... são do castelo.

- Pois é. – sorriu Harry, mostrando que a cama dele era do lado da de Hermione, as duas feitas como sendo uma só, no improviso – Boa parte destes elfos são aqueles do castelo dos Bandeirantes. Por isso as roupas. Por isso conheciam a gente.

- Jura? Então...

Nessa hora um conhecido elfo chegava, com o avental da escola e o corriqueiro mau humor:

- Já acordou, inglesa? Que bom.

-... Severino!

-... Bertoleza, também. – gemeu Harry, baixinho, dolorido – Ela acabou insistindo pra cuidar de mim. Foi horrível.

- Tome esta sopa antes que esfrie. – avisou Severino – Precisa recobrar as forças.

- Ah, sim, sim. – disse, pegando o coco nas mãos e o abrindo – Obrigada por salvarem a gente.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu, dando as costas e saindo de perto.

Hermione se recostou no grosso tronco de árvore onde suas camas eram encostadas, e olhou a sopa, vendo que ela era um grosso caldo branco, com uma massa fina que lembrava fubá. Gotas alaranjadas de óleo boiavam pela sopa, enquanto pedaços redondos de carne branca e tiras de um vegetal verde escuro se misturavam naquilo.

- Ahm... – perguntou Hermione, olhando Harry, receosa, apesar do cheiro bom – O que é?

- Um tipo de... sopa, ué. – deu de ombros – Severino disse que é um caldo de fubá, leite de coco, azeite de dendê. E tem também esses frutos do mar aí, acho que é camarão, e uns finos brotos de samambaia... tem gosto de couve. É bom. Pode tomar.

Ela olhou o coco, desconfiada, mas pegou a colherinha de madeira, mexeu a sopa e experimentou:

- Hum... é bom.

- Sustenta. – sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado, encostando-se ao travesseiro – Ele disse que os elfos nos envenenaram. Resumindo o rolo todo... éramos a caça deles.

- Puxa. – comentou Hermione, espetando um carnudo camarão da sopa e comendo.

- Eles disseram que, de início, o alvo deles era só aquela preguiça, até acharem carne melhor...

Hermione engasgou, Harry riu:

- Brincadeira…

Ela ainda tossia enquanto Harry cumprimentava outra conhecida criatura, que chegava acanhada:

- Oi, Harry... que bom que estão bem.

- Oi, Bertoleza.

Bertoleza era a elfo mais famosa do castelo, vinha vestindo um vestidinho chita roxo com bolinhas amarelas e rosas. Como sempre, grandes brincos em suas longas e largas orelhas, e muita maquiagem, deixando ela mais assustadora do que naturalmente já era. Olhou Hermione, que estava com a colher na boca, e disse, abaixando as orelhonas:

-... Que bom que ela já acordou.

- É, né?

- Bem... vou indo. Tchau.

O elfo saiu, Hermione tirou a colher da boca e olhou Harry:

- Ela se referiu a mim como "ela"?

Harry riu:

- A pequena deve ter ficado com ciúmes... bons motivos, ela deve ter...

Hermione pensou, e comentou, levemente irritada:

-... A culpa não é minha se André vivia dando corda pra ela, antes de me namorar. E se agora ela resolveu mudar de alvo e escolher você, a culpa também não é minha!

Harry riu:

- Você é a pedra no sapato dela.

Ela foi continuar a argumentar, mas reparou que, entre as copas das árvores, já anoitecia:

- Meu Deus! Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- Algumas horas.

- Algumas horas! E o templo! E Leah?

- Acalme-se, Hermione... já procurei saber... os elfos tem acesso ao templo. Como Leah disse, eles limparam o boitatá... sabem de quase tudo o que acontece. Disseram que os bruxos de preto, obviamente comensais, ou outros comparsas do Voldemort, sumiram horas antes da gente chegar... não viram Leah, mas também não viram ninguém de estranho. Tenho certeza que ela está bem.

- Como "tem certeza"?

- Eu aprendi a sentir a presença dela, Mione, e sei que ela está bem. Mas esse lugar é mágico demais... cada vez que a gente avança, tudo fica meio confuso. Não sei dizer onde Leah está, ou que lado é, mas ela estava bem.

- Meu Deus, precisamos voltar pra lá.

- Não de noite. – avisou – Vamos ter de passar a noite aqui com os elfos.

- Ficou louco!

-... Uma vez na vida, mulher... escute o que eu digo! – murmurou, bravo – Leah não quer que nós nos arrisquemos, não nos arriscaremos. Você fica aqui comigo nem que eu tenha que te amarrar nessa árvore.

Hermione juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando Harry:

-... É tão ESTRANHO ver você mandando eu fazer as coisas mais sensatas e seguras!

-... É estranho VOCÊ de repente parar de usar o brilhante cérebro e querer sair correndo de braços abertos e pelada, descontrolada, de encontro a um fosso de jacarés.

Hermione de repente parou, desconfiando que, era verdade, ela estava querendo agir por impulso, coisa que nunca fazia. E não era a primeira vez. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, e resolveu concordar com Harry, mesmo achando toda aquela inversão de papéis extremamente estranha:

- Sim, senhor.

- Bom. – murmurou, sem graça – Só quero evitar de jogar a gente em confusão.

Harry mais, uma vez, se recostou na árvore, e abraçou os joelhos:

- Espero que os elfos não entrem em nenhuma fria por terem trazido essas coisas do castelo pra cuidar da gente.

- Acho que não, eles que cuidam dessa parte toda. – disse Hermione, deixando o coco vazio de lado - Puxa, muito boa essa sopa... cada camarão graúdo...

- Ahm... – começou Harry, querendo rir – Agora é a parte legal... aquilo não era camarão.

- Não?

- Não. Eram bolinhas de carne tiradas do basilisco.

Hermione arregalou os olhos:

-... Carne de basilisco? ...De Boitatá?

- É.

A garota respirou fundo, olhando ao redor, passando a mão na boca:

-... Gostoso, né? Exótico.

Harry começou a gargalhar, divertindo-se:

- Não fique sem jeito, eu também achei uma delícia! Podemos falar pra Leah que, de fato, Boitatá é gostoso. Afinal, comemos.

Hermione se levantou:

- Já andou pela cidade? Ou aldeia... seja lá o que seja essa vila de elfo...

- Pouco. Estava meio zonzo por causa do veneno das flechas. Mas podemos passear agora, que acordou. Vamos?

Ela deu de ombros, e puxou Harry pela mão, erguendo-o. Encontraram Severino pelo caminho, com uma varinha mágica toda torta nas mãos, que usava para acender as luzes da cidade, que ficavam no topo de pequenos postes de bambus, e penduradas nas árvores, dando um ar muito mágico à floresta.

- Podemos dar uma volta? – perguntou Harry.

Severino olhou-os com má vontade, mas lhes esticou um grande rádio comunicador que carregava na cintura:

- Não se afastem da cidade, andem pelas trilhas que têm os bambus acesos. E tomem isso. Sigam a trilha leste, subam até uma enorme pedra, com uma grande vista da região. Vocês verão alguns cristais azuis fincados em bambus também. A gente os usa pra comunicar-se com algum lugar longe daqui. Usem o rádio para falar com seus amigos.

- Jura? – espantou-se Hermione – Muito obrigada!

E assim os dois saíram pela aldeia, que se estendia por uma grande área na floresta.

Os dois caminharam alguns minutos subindo a trilha leste e chegaram ao alto do lugar. Uma grande pedra lisa dava vista a um espetacular horizonte de serras, florestas e campos. A lua cheia iluminava a noite, e o céu estava espetacularmente estrelado e limpo.

Os dois sentaram-se na borda da pedra. Hermione não parava de olhar a vista, maravilhada. Harry preocupava-se em fazer o tal rádio funcionar.

- A vista deve ser linda. – comentou, esticando a antena e ligando o rádio, já que Hermione estava em completo silêncio.

Hermione olhou-o, parecendo acordar:

- É maravilhosa. Pena que você...

- Deixe disso. Já cansei de lhe pedir.

-... Desculpe.

- E você, Bertoleza, pode se juntar a nós e sair do meio do mato. – chamou Harry.

A elfa parecia meio constrangida, mas se aproximou, carregando uma pequena bandeja de prata.

- O que trouxe? - perguntou Hermione.

- Doces. – disse.

- Ótima idéia. – sorriu Harry – Quais são?

- Bom, doces típicos. – disse, mostrando as opções – o branco é cocada, o amarelado é marrom glacê. E esses quadradinhos são doces de leite.

- Parecem ótimos. – animou-se Hermione.

- Não tem que parecer, tem que ser bons. – riu Harry.

Enquanto comiam e tentavam sintonizar o rádio, Bertoleza sentou-se entre os dois, e comentou, sem deixar de olhar Harry:

-... Vão na Fonte de Lágrimas.

- Hum? – perguntou Harry, chupando os dedos.

-... Você enxergava. Eu sei.

- Ah, sim, enxergava. – disse, despreocupado.

- Seja lá o que tenha acontecido... – disse, olhando Hermione de esguio, que parecia incomodada – Vocês deveriam ir à Fonte de Lágrimas, já que estão no templo atrás da Espada dos Deuses.

-... Fonte de Lágrimas? Ela existe? – perguntou Hermione, receosa.

- Claro, está no Templo, mais para baixo. – disse, como se apontasse a floresta – Uma fonte capaz de curar qualquer ferimento, qualquer doença.

- Lamento. – suspirou Harry – Meus olhos já se curaram. Mas não voltarei a enxergar.

- A fonte lhe devolverá a visão, tenho certeza! São bons de coração. – disse, convicta.

- Jura? – animou-se Hermione – Podemos então curar você, Harry!

-... Não preciso ser curado. – murmurou Harry.

Hermione ficou quieta. Por mais que não acreditasse nessas lendas, de repente escutar que a Fonte era real, lhe deu esperança de consertar aquilo que ela achou que tinha estragado.

-... Mas amanhã a gente vê. – completou Harry, obviamente, percebendo que Hermione não tinha gostado do comentário dele sobre "não precisar ser curado".

Bertoleza continuava debruçada em Harry, enquanto Hermione olhava as estrelas, perdida em pensamentos. O rádio chiava e Harry tentava chamar os amigos.

Um moderno rádio transmissor atado à mochila de Carlão chiou, e dele a voz de Harry saiu:

- Alô? Pessoal? Alguém escuta a gente? Alô?

Mário se jogou na mochila, e pegou o rádio. Antes que levantasse, André pulava nele, e os dois saíram rolando, brigando pra ver quem pegava o rádio.

- Eu!

- Não! EU!

- Oxe, sai de mim, seu paulista do inferno!

- Pô, larga aê, mano!

Foi a vez de Tia Lu saltar nas costas dos dois e arrancar o rádio das mãos deles, que ficaram muito chateados.

- Ah, Tia Lu, VAZA! – xingou André, empurrando a menina.

- Ei, Harry! – chamou Tia Lu, tentando responder – Pode falar! Sou eu, Tia Lu!

- Booooooooooooooooa noite, minha gente! – riu Harry, escutando e sendo ouvido com perfeição.

- São eles! – riu Sandrinha, agora a turma toda se juntando para falar com eles.

- Onde vocês estão? – perguntou Tia Lu, pelo rádio.

- Pra falar a verdade, não sei. – disse Harry, coçando a cabeça – Viemos parar numa aldeia dos elfos do Castelo. Eles tiraram a gente duma encrenca e tanto.

-... Que ótimo que estão bem! Já acharam a espada? E a Leah, onde está?

- Bom... por questão de segurança, ficaremos aqui hoje, e amanhã continuaremos. Se tudo correr bem, reencontraremos a Leah e a Espada.

- _Tudo vai _correr bem, Harry. – gemeu Hermione, baixinho.

- Leah se separou da gente... – disse – Mas por questão de segurança. Amanhã mesmo a gente se vê.

- Ah, certo... se precisarem de ajuda, podemos usar o mapa...

- Não, não, fiquem aí. Amanhã estaremos de volta.

A voz baixa de André foi ouvida, sem parar, atrás de Tia Lu, dizendo "pergunta da Hermione, pergunta da Hermione, cadê a Hermione, tá lá também?"

- Ah, certo... – disse Tia Lu, que às vezes se afastava do rádio pra bater em André – Sai de cima de mim, André, que saco. Então... e Hermione, está aí?

- "Se eu souber que ela se machucou eu enfio a mão nele de novo. Ai, Tia Lu! Cacete!" – disse André, distante. Harry fechou a cara, enquanto Hermione riu, e se aproximou do rádio:

- Oi, Tia Lu, estou aqui também, diga ao André que estou bem, sim.

- Ah, sim, Hermione – disse Tia Lu, exasperada, tentando parar André, que ficava ao longe murmurando que queria falar e escutar também – Eu digo. Agora podem ir descansar. Estaremos aqui, qualquer coisa.

- Ok, boa noite. – despediu-se Harry.

Em seguida os dois desligaram o rádio.

- Bom, uma preocupação a menos. – suspirou Harry – Agora é melhor irmos pra cidade.

- Quanto antes, melhor. – concordou Hermione.

E, assim, o casal voltou para a aldeia, pra descansar para o próximo dia.

Deitaram-se debaixo da grande árvore, na cama improvisada. Harry puxou as cobertas, fechando os olhos, encolhendo-se. Hermione, ao seu lado, fez o mesmo. Olhou Harry alguns instantes, até dizer:

-... Ei, nós dois vamos dormir juntos?

Harry, de olhos fechados, deu de ombros, sério:

- Não venha reclamar, eu cheguei tão inconsciente quanto você.

Hermione ainda pensou, e comentou, sorrindo torto:

-... Se André ficar sabendo, ele vai querer bater em você.

Harry deu de ombros de novo, sem se abalar, cochilando:

-... Deixa ele vir, ué.

Hermione riu, e deu as costas, também dormindo.

Era bom ter um fim de noite mais despreocupado. O dia seguinte podia não ter o mesmo final feliz.

* * *

**N.A 1: Estejam todos vocês preparados para o próximo capítulo. Mesmo. Pra valer.**

**N.A2 : Podem perguntar pra Inna e pra Gabi, que não me deixam mentir. Só isso. Até lá. X-O**


	26. CAPÍTULO 72: A Fonte de Lágrimas

**Capítulo 25 – A Fonte de Lágrimas (EdD 72)**

Severino andava veloz entre as moitas de samambaias, seguido por Harry e Hermione, que se enroscavam nos galhos baixos. Por fim, foram instruídos a entrarem numa bela gruta de calcário branco, e a caminharem pela borda de um magnífico lago de águas azuis. Minutos depois estavam de volta aos caminhos do templo, agora todos de calcário claro.

- É incrível como esse Templo se ilumina sozinho. – comentou Hermione – É como se aqui estivesse de dia.

Harry caminhava pelo lugar um pouco cauteloso.

- Harry?

Harry ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio. A água do lago corria por uma fina e rasa canaleta do templo, escorrendo ao lado de uma grande escadaria, tudo muito claro.

- ...Aqui tem cabelo de anjo. – disse, quase sussurrando.

- Cabelo de... oh!

Hermione imediatamente olhou ao redor, procurando, em silencio. Olhou para o teto e percebeu que nele e nas paredes vários fios de luz brilhavam. Ela pôs a mãos na boca, e como Harry, disse num sussurro:

- ...Como você percebeu?

- ...Meu ouvido anda bom. – riu, dando de ombros – A vibração do som ecoa nele...

Hermione se aproximou de uma coluna de calcário, ao lado da canaleta de água, e viu de perto as formações de calcário da espessura de um fio de cabelo, presas á rocha, uma após a outra, como se fosse mesmo os "cabelos de um anjo", brilhantes. Formações rochosas únicas, que balançavam suavemente até mesmo com a respiração de Hermione.

- Milhões de anos para fazerem estas agulhas... – sorriu, encantada com aquilo.

- Ótimo, seremos bons alunos e não as danificaremos. – sussurrou Harry – Agora vamos em frente.

- Você parece preocupado. – comentou Hermione – Há algo de errado?

Harry suspirou, sem se mover, sério, e disse:

- ...Tem alguma coisa vibrando nos cabelos além da gente.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Nisso um estalo metálico fez os dois olharem para frente, na ponta da escadaria que descia Templo adentro, onde via-se a bela e negra Espada das Trevas de Leah fincada entre as rochas.

- ...Conhecem a espada?

- ...Conheço essa voz. – murmurou Harry, em tom baixo.

Bellatrix subia a escadaria usando uma longa capa negra, e, por baixo dela, o uniforme preto e vermelho dos cavaleiros do apocalipse.:

- Estou surpresa por terem chegado tão longe. – sorriu, pondo o barco sobre o cabo da espada – Mesmo porque a sua querida professora não o fez.

- Seja lá o que você acha que tenha feito com a Leah... – comentou Harry, sorrindo torto – Acredite, Bellatrix, você não conseguiu fazer bem feito.

- Ora, seu... – bellatrix não terminou, porque sacou a varinha velozmente para rebater um feitiço atirado por Hermione, que a essa altura em guarda do lado no lado oposto o Templo. - ..Quem diria... a tal sangue ruim estudiosa deixando de lado a conversa e diplomacia e partindo pra força bruta...

- Leah sempre disse que você era muito "_proza ruim_".

Bellatrix gargalhou estridentemente, e Harry pôs as mãos nos ouvidos:

- Você está quebrando os cabelos de anjo!

- Silêncio! – ordenou Hermione, enfeitiçando a bruxa. - Ela pareceu se enfurecer de ser pega de surpresa, e com um feitiço tão básico. – Aprenda a preservar o espaço dos outros. Essa caverna é quase um patrimônio. – sorriu Hermione.

Bellatrix realmente se enfurecera. Sem poder gritar ou urrar como gostaria de fazer, limitou-se a apontar a varinha para o teto. E um poderoso feitiço em forma de labaredas azuis explodiu em ondas percorrendo todo o teto e paredes da caverna, fazendo cair sobre todos uma chuva de grãos cintilantes de calcário, como gotículas luminosas. Imediatamente dois feitiços atingiram o peito da bruxa, que foi jogada com violência na parte debaixo do templo, depois da escadaria por onde ela tinha vindo.

"Bem treinados", foi a incômoda conclusão que a bruxa chegou, ao abrir os olhos, do chão. Hermione desceu a escadaria, a varinha em punho, apontando Bellatrix. Harry, por sua vez, mostrou extrema segurança e saltou do topo da escadaria para o chão, obrigando bellatrix a rolar para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que, às pressas, conjurava um escudo para se proteger do ataque mágico de Hermione.

Ergueu-se e teve de recuar, passo a passo, encolhida atrás do pequeno escudo conjurado. Não conseguia brecha para atacar. E, sem voz, seria muito mais difícil executar um bom feitiço. Enquanto isso os feitiços dos garotos começavam a trincar o escudo.

Com uma forte explosão, sua defesa foi estilhaçada.

- Finalmente! – aliviou-se Hermione.

- Avada kedavra!

Da poeira do escudo, um jato verde espirrou, veloz. Hermione saltou para o lado, enquanto desviando do feitiço, que explodia uma estatua.

- ...Quase! – gemeu.

Bellatrix se ergueu, a varinha apontada para Hermione:

- ...Malditos...!

Imediatamente ela girou a varinha no ar, e disparou inúmeras esferas de fogo nos dois, que desviaram como puderam. Hermione esquivou, mas Harry se confundiu, um pouco nervoso, e não teve tanto êxito: duas esferas atingiram a proteção dos braços de seu uniforme, jogando-o com força no chão, chamuscando a forte proteção mágica dos braços.

Bellatrix avançou contra ele:

- Avada Kedavra!

Harry desaparatou com um estalo, e o feitiço furou o chão. No instante seguinte ele apareceu na borda da canaleta de água, se desequilibrando.

- Flippendo! – atacou Hermione.

Bellatrix rebateu o feitiço, que acabou atingindo uma pedra ao lado de Harry, jogando-o de costas na água com o impacto.

- Cuide da sua mira, querida! – sorriu bellatrix – Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Hermione escapuliu de sua mão. No momento em que foi correr até ela, bella mirou o chão á frente dela e, com outro poderoso feitiço, o explodiu, lançando Hermione com violência em uma serie de colunas de calcário do templo, praticamente reduzindo-as a pó.

Hermione tossiu por causa do pó, sentindo o rosto arder, machucado por alguma lasca de pedra afiada. Nessa hora bellatrix saltava sobre ela, segurando seu pescoço e lhe apontando a varinha, sorrindo:

- Achou que era esperta? Avada Ked-

Hermione imediatamente bateu a mão direita, aberta, no peito da comensal:

- Flippendo!

Com outra explosão, Bellatrix foi jogada longe. Mas a bruxa imediatamente se levantou. Esticou novamente a varinha pra Hermione, que se levantava, zonza:

- Você me paga, sua... quê!

O encharcando tecido da capa de Harry batia em seu braço, prendendo-º na outra ponta, com o braço esquerdo também firmemente preso ao tecido molhado, Harry, de pé, parecia furioso. Bellatrix puxou seu braço direito, mas o tecido encharcado os unia firmemente.

- ...O que você...?

- Tente escapar. – rosnou Harry,r espirando fundo e enchendo o punho direito de energia, atingindo em cheio o rosto de bellatrix, que recuou, zonza.

E, assim, Harry, sem dó, disparou com raiva inúmeras pancadas na bruxa, que não tinha tempo sequer de imaginar uma saída.

Hermione, aparentemente, ainda se recuperava do ataque, com vários cortes pelo corpo, coberta do fino pó claro das pedras.

Bellatrix sentiu a ponta de uma estátua atrás de si, e puxou Harry com força, que acabou se desequilibrando e sendo jogado contra a estatua, vitima da própria estratégia. Imediatamente Bella se livrou da capa, trocando a varinha de mão e cortando o tecido com um feitiço. Harry escorregou entre as pontas afiadas de uma antiga estatua de dragão, e caiu no chão, também zonzo, sentindo os cortes arderem.

- Seu... – gemeu bellatrix, sacando a espada que carregava na cintura, pisando com força no estomago do rapaz – Vou ter o prazer de espetar você tantas vezes quanto um...

Ignorando varinhas e espadas, Hermione saltava nas costas de bellatrix, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço. A bruxa das trevas imediatamente bateu a lâmina da espada nos braços de Hermione, mas, para sua infelicidade, a lâmina não cortava o rígido uniforme de cavaleiro do apocalipse.

- Se encostar nele de novo, é uma bruxa morta. – ameaçou Hermione, sem larga-la.

- Olha quem fala! – gemeu bellatrix, segurando os braços de Hermione e jogando-a de costas com força em outra estátua de dragão, também cheia de unhas e escamas lascadas e afiadas. Como Hermione não largou, Bella então continuou se jogando de costas contra a estátua, tentando ferir Hermione mais ainda, até ela soltar.

Hermione sentia a cabeça latejar com as pancadas que estilhaçavam as estatuas. Mas não a largaria.

Harry se levantou, com a parte interna do braço, os nós dos dedos e o rosto sangrando. Recuperou a varinha com um Accio e tentou mirar bellatrix:

- ...Estupef...

Mas Bellatrix conseguiu girar o corpo e lançar Hermione ao chão, que também estava tonta e machucada pelas pancadas. Ergueu a espada no ar, mas alguma coisa zuniu pelo lugar, fazendo ela gritar de dor, largar a espada, e segurar a mão, onde um corte vermelho se abria. Harry se endireitou, enquanto hermione recuava e se recostava na borda da canaleta.

- ...Maldição, o que... Ai! – gemeu, dando dois passos pra trás, com um corte se abrindo na perna.

Tentou prestar atenção no que era: um fino borrão negro cortou o ar, dessa fez atingindo o nariz da bruxa de raspão, deixando-a irritada. No quarto ataque, Bellatrix bateu a mão com força no que lhe atingia. O tal objeto espirrou para o alto, e desceu suavemente flutuando pelo ar, até repousar no chão. A bruxa se aproximou. Uma grande, brilhante e delicada pena negra aparentemente inofensiva descansava entre os estilhaços da batalha.

- ...Uma pena preta?

Foi quando ela percebeu algo atrás de si, vindo das escadarias superiores.

Um enorme pássaro negro, ou seu vulto, estava á sua frente, pousando veloz, as longas assas negras abertas na sua direção.

- Mas...

Imediatamente o vulto se transformou, e a ultima coisa que Bellatrix viu foi a pesada sola de titânio das botas de Leah cravarem com violência bem no meio da sua cara.

Bellatrix foi jogada de costas, enquanto Leah pousava delicadamente no centro da câmara do templo.

- ...Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou, sorridente, se erguendo.

Mas a bruxa levou as mãos ao rosto, erguendo-se zonza de dor.

- Desculpe tê-la deixado sozinha tanto tempo. – continuou Leah, natural, erguendo a mão direita – Accio Espada – a espada das trevas voou do alto da escadaria para a mão de sua dona – Então bella... levante-se. Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido.

Bellatrix se ergueu com as costas da mão na boca, o nariz começando a sangrar.

- hum. Desculpe se a carimbada que te dei machucou um pouco. – comentou, irônica.

- Como... – rosnou bellatrix - ...Eu tinha certeza que...

- Seja lá o que você tenha achado que tinha feito, Bella, não o fez bem feito. Como é seu costume.

Bellatrix fez um brusco movimento com a varinha, enquanto leah velozmente ergueu a espadana altura do rosto, defendendo-se do feitiço com facilidade. No instante seguinte Bellatrix estava na sua frente, novamente sacando sua espada, no chamado battoujutsu. Leah saltou a tempo.

- Ora... – comentou, ficando em guarda. – Quem te ensinou a suar isso, Bella?

- Praticamente aquele que lhe ensinou tudo. – sorriu.

- Ah, garanto que não foi. – sorriu de volta, com desdém. Em seguida disse para harry e Hermione – Ei, vocês dois, desçam, rápido! Achem a espada!

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e correu até Harry. Bellatrix se virou para ataca-los, mas Leah prontamente se pôs na frente:

- Eu disse para os garotos. Você "se incluiu fora dessa", mocréia.

Bellatrix imediatamente pos a mão na frente do rosto, esticando a espada na horizontal, e gritou:

- Lex máxima!

O feitiço rebateu-se na lamina da espada, e um flash cegante atordoou Leah e Hermione, que não envergaram nada além de um clarão branco. Mas antes que Bellatrix aproveitasse da situação, Harry puxou Hermione pela cintura, e saltou com ela para dentro da canaleta de água.

- ...Malditos! – exclamou bellatrix, que acabou sendo agarrada pela capa por Leah, que ainda sentia a vista latejar de dor, cheia de estrelinhas brancas.

Harry deitou-se na canaleta e ele e Hermione escorreram velozes escadaria abaixo. Hermione, deitada sobre ele, começava a voltar a enxergar, e não ficou menos apavorada ao perceber o radical e perigoso tobogã em que estavam.

- VOCE FICOU LOUCO!

- Era a única saída! – respondeu, abraçado à cintura dela, sem saber ao certo pra onde iam.

Os dois desciam muito, muito rápido. Galerias e mais galerias, escadarias e mais escadarias.

- HARRRYYYYYYYY! HARRRYYYYYYYY! – gritava Hermione, apavorada.

Harry pôs a mão na boca dela, e a segurou forte contra o corpo:

- ... pare de gritar! Me atrapalha achar uma saída!

Hermione , mesmo com a boca tampada pela mão de Harry, continuava a gemer. Ainda mais quando viu que uma grande estatua vinha de encontro a eles, num brusco desvio do canal. Hermione fechou os olhos, enquanto Harry sacou a varinha e gritou:

- Flippendo!

Com uma forte explosão a estatua foi despedaçada e os dois lançados com força de volta á galeria. No ar, os dois amigos se separaram, caindo em cantos opostos com violência.

A água da canaleta quebrada começou a lavar a galeria, enquanto os cacos do calcário ainda caiam no chão, entre a poeira. Hermione, deitada de lado com as costas na parede, os braços e as pernas esticados, foi a primeira a se mexer, abrindo os olhos, sentindo seus ossos estalarem:

- Hum... ai... – com extrema dificuldade ela se sentou, muito tonta ainda – Harry? ...Harry!

Harry, metros abaixo, estava caído de bruços, as mãos próximas á cabeça, escondendo o rosto, virado para o chão. Hermione engatinhou até o amigo:

- Harry, tudo bem?

Ela passou a mão na franja de Harry , e seus dedos saíram sujos de sangue. Com cuidado ela virou Harry. Na lateral da sua cabeça, próximo a cicatriz, um profundo corte tinha abrido, e seu cabelo se molhava de sangue. Na mesma hora Hermione se ajoelhou, segurando a cabeça dele com firmeza, dando sustentação ao seu queixo.

- Ah, meu deus, Harry, fale comigo...

Assim que Hermione fez a cabeça de Harry ficar numa posição ereta, ele tossiu, e segurou a mão da amiga. Abriu os olhos, gemendo, dolorido:

- ...Estou bem. Não se preocupe. Foi só alguma pedra pontiaguda... acho ,e acertou ainda no ar...

- Está sangrando muito. – disse – Espere, eu dou um jeito.

Hermione desabotoou toda a parte de cima do uniforme e o retirou, ficando apenas com a regata negra que usava por baixo dela. Sua tatuagem estava coberta por uma gaze, que ela não relutou antes de tira-la para passar na testa de harry, tentando estancar o sangramento.

- Precisamos de... ei. – comentou, ao erguer o olhar, ao tentar ajudar Harry a se levantar – Uma luz.

- ...Luz? – murmurou harry, se erguendo cambaleante, a mão na testa .

- Sim. – disse, ainda apoiando Harry – Há uma escadaria escura aqui. Mas tem uma luz vindo lá de cima. Aqui está como numa penumbra... mas no fundo desse corredor escuro há uma luz bem forte.

- Luz... é uma saída pro exterior. – gemeu – Sinto uma corrente de ar morna vindo de lá.

- Vamos ver o que é. – disse – talvez seja uma saída, podemos achar algum elfo...

- ...Ou curupiras e sacis carnívoros loucos de fome. – murmurou Harry – nem pensar, vamos em frente.

- Nem pensar, Harry. – disse, ríspida – Vamos lá, se não acharmos nenhum elfo para ajudar, pelo menos poderei ver seu machucado com maus calma.

- Ah, Mione... – gemeu – Eu estou bem. Temos coisas mais importantes! A Espada dos Deuses...

- A Espada dos Deuses que nos espere. – cortou, fazendo Harry se calar, apesar de angustiado em perder tempo.

Hermione, com cuidado, subiu a estreita e íngreme escadaria guiando Harry, na direção da saída.

- Estamos chegando.

Ao saírem, Hermione pôs a mão no rosto, por causa da luminosidade. E, ao ver onde estava, ficou sem reação.

Era um santuário, cercado de gigantescos paredões de pedra e floresta verde. O chão era feito de pequenas pedrinhas cor de grafite, com delicadas plantinhas e minúsculas flores brancas. E, ao fundo, um pequeno lago. Não um lago comum, mas um lago cercado de colunas brancas de calcário, com duas estatuas de dragão contornando-a. E protegendo-a do paredão de pedra. E, ao centro, também cravada na parede de pedra, um magnífico anjo de asas abertas, olhando a seus pés a imagem de um olho em calcário, que dava saída para a água que circulava no lago, que também saia das bocas dos dragões, cujas cabeças pareciam repousar na flor da água. O chão do lago era de pedrinhas brancas, e sua água era cristalina, porem num tom muito azul.

O local passava uma indescritível paz. Não ventava. O calmo barulho da água e os cantos dos passarinhos prevalecia. As plantas cravadas ao redor do paredão eram trepadeiras que se entrelaçavam as colunas e estatuas da fonte, com belas flores brancas e lilás, que lembravam muito delicadas orquídeas.

Harry percebeu a "magia" do lugar e a emoção de Hermione.

- ...Mione?

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Instantes depois, ela sorriu, quase emocionada:

- Harry... essa é a fonte. A Fonte de Lágrimas.

- Ah. – murmurou, não muito animado.

- Nós achamos! – vibrou, pondo as mãos na boca – A Fonte de Lágrimas! Ela existe! Harry, ela existe!

- ...Hermione... francamente, você não acredita nela, acredite?

- Claro que acredito!.

- Você nunca acreditou em lendas e milagres.

Hermione parou. Respirou fundo, e puxou Harry pelo braço, aparentemente ignorando o comentário.

- Vamos entrar nela. – disse.

Harry suspirou. Apesar de sentir que, de fato, aquele lugar tinha o mesmo ar mágico do templo, sabia que não era nada de muito especial. Mas não teria coragem de dizer isso para Hermione.

Hermione entrou devagar na água, que era morna. Puxou harry até que ficassem com água um palmo acima da cintura. Ela olhou dos lados, como se procurasse um "botão de "ligar". Harry, quieto, resolveu usar seu tempo para passar a água nos seus ardidos machucados, sujos de sangue e de poeira de pedra.

- E aí? – perguntou Hermione.

- E aí o que? – retrucou, interessado em apenas se limpar.

- Como se sente? ...nada?

Harry virou-se para a amiga:

- Não, Hermione. Essas águas não estão me curando.

- ...Você não deve estar fazendo direito. – murmurou entre os dentes.

- ...Você não vai desistir dessa idéia não? – Harry, então, de repente se sentindo irritado, encheu as mãos de água e lavou o rosto inteiro – Pronto. Está vendo? Continuo cego. Quer que eu mergulhe?

Hermione ficou em silencio, olhando Harry.

- Mas essa é a fonte. – comentou Hermione, baixando o olhar – ou talvez... quem sabe... não seja. Pode ser que...

- pare com isso, Hermione! – exclamou Harry – Estamos, sim, na fonte de lágrimas! Mas não é nenhuma fonte milagrosa, A lenda é só isso mesmo! ...não passa de crença popular. Essas águas jamais vão cicatrizar nossas ferida,s muito menos curar minha cegueira!

Hermione ficou quieta, vidrada em Harry, que suspirou:

- Olhe, Hermione... eu não culpo você, mas... nada vai acontecer. Tio Gon teve razão quando disse que eu jamais poderia enxergar de novo. Não só eles, todos os médicos trouxas e bruxos que me viram naquele meio tempo disseram isso. – e em seguida suspirou mais uma vez – Na verdade... no momento em que senti o ataque do basilisco... aquele acido... eu tive a certeza de que eu ficaria cego pra sempre. Na verdade, achei até que morreria.

Harry percebeu que, de repente, hermione não parecia bem. Resolveu ficar em silencio, e esperar o nervosismo passar. Hermione, na sua frente, pôs a mão na testa, aparentemente começando a perceber que toda aquela mágica lenda começava a ruir. E voltou a sentir aquela dolorida sensação de culpa naquilo tudo. Tantos anos sendo extremamente racional, e ela se deixou levar por uma bela e folclórica lenda do lugar.

- Hermione... – chamou Harry, esticando a mão para tocar Hermione. Mas ela recuou, erguendo os braços, respirando pesado.

- ... Me deixe. – pediu, se afastando, começando a visivelmente se alterar.

Harry andou pela água, tentando perceber para onde ela tinha ido, mas perceber que a amiga estava transtornada com aquilo o havia deixado inseguro, e, conseqüentemente, desligado de sua aguçada percepção.

- Mione, não volte a se culpar pelo...

- COMO NÃO? – exclamou, quase explodindo em choro inconformada, Hermione estava com os olhos cheios d'água – como não vou me culpar! Harry, se alguém é responsável por você ter ficado cego, este alguém sou eu! Se naquele dia eu não tivesse sido tão irresponsável e impulsiva...

- Pare com isso... – pediu Harry.

- Eu não vou parar! – Gritou Hermione, chorando, batendo as mãos na água – Porque eu não admito esse meu erro monstruoso! Pela minha irresponsabilidade você ficou cego! ... E de repente minha maldita ingenuidade, ou desespero, ou burrice, me fez acreditar nessa lenda absurda, pela primeira vez na vida! – Harry, que já tinha tido seu momento de nervosismo, achou melhor ficar quieto e escutar Hermione colocar tudo aquilo pra fora, chorando sem parar, por mais que ele tivesse com vontade de agarra-la nos braços e gritar bem alto que ele detestava ver ela se punindo daquele jeito – Eu não suporto olhar você, harry, ver você tateando os moveis, o olhar perdido, precisando ser guiado pela rua... por mais poderoso que você tenha ficado... Me dói muito ver você assim e não poder fazer absolutamente nada por você!

Harry continuou em silêncio. Hermione, alguns passos a frente, estava com as costas da mãos no nariz, chorando, soluçando. Ele respirou profundamente, e disse:

- ...Eu não me arrependo do que fiz, já lhe disse. – falou, em tom baixo – Não mesmo, Hermione.E quero que saiba que também dói muito em mim ver você se culpando pelo meu estado.

-...É que eu...

Harry não esperou ela terminar, porque também começava a se sentir frustrado:

- Eu me sujeitei à todo aquele treinamento por você, Mione. No momento em que perdi a visão, eu prometi que me tornaria um bruxo tão poderoso que não precisaria mais dos olhos para ser forte. E hoje... eu sou assim... porque que queria que você se orgulhasse de mim. Não que tivesse vergonha ou pena, ou raiva quando olhasse pra mim.

Os dois permaneceram quietos, de pé. Hermione não tinha reação. Silenciosas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Passou a mão tentando seca-las, inutilmente, já que sua mão também estava molhada. Tentava não chorar, mas as lagrimas não paravam, estava tão confusa...

Ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Foi quando tanto ela quanto Harry começaram a sentir os machucados arderem. Ao redor, a água começava a evaporar, e em instantes a fonte estava tomada pela neblina. Hermione se preocupou. Aquela bela fonte de repente lhe pareceu traiçoeira e perigosa. Sentiu e braço arder agudamente, e, por instinto, passou a mãos que estava na água no machucado, como quando se bate num pernilongo ou numa formiga por puro reflexo. Sua ferida começou a ferver, a espumar, em contato com a água. Foi quando Harry imediatamente começou a gritar de dor, com as mãos no rosto, perdido na neblina. Hermione se desesperou, porque a única cosia que escutava era Harry gemendo, gritando de dor, visivelmente se debatendo. Ele provavelmente não tinha percebido que era a água que estava fazendo mal para os machucados, e provavelmente tinha ido para mais fundo da fonte ainda.

Hermione correu atrás de harry, e viu que ele tinha ido um pouco mais para o lado raso, e estava com o rosto sobre uma das colunas na horizontal, visivelmente se debatendo de dor, o rosto contorcido, dando murros na pedra, como se tentasse aliviar a dor:

- Harry, acalme-se, vamos sair daqui! – exasperou-se, tentando segurar o amigo.

Mas Harry não parava de esmurrar a coluna, se livrando dos braços de Hermione, chorando de dor, rangendo os dentes.

- Harry, por favor, esta me deixando com medo!

Harry, chorando de dor, pôs os braços no rosto, apertando o rosto. A dor que ele sentia era tão grande quanto a do ácido. Ele respirava ofegante, curvado, com os braços ainda cruzados sobre a cabeça. Hermione se aproximou, passando a mão na sua franja:

- ...Por favor, acalme-se, Harry... – assim que ela tirou a franja molhada da testa dele, percebeu que ele novamente só estava com sua tão famosa cicatriz de raio. - ...Seu machucado...

Harry virou-se, como se tentasse recuperar o fôlego. Finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, e passou as mãos no rosto, ainda sentindo dor, piscando dolorosamente, olhando para a água. Hermione, atrás de Harry, olhava suas próprias mãos.

- ...As lágrimas... – sussurrou Hermione – Elas fizeram a fonte... Harry?

Harry piscava, a cabeça baixa.parecia mexer as mãos sem para. Em seguida ergueu a cabeça por toda a fonte,a te vira-se para a amiga. Hermione ficou quieta. Harry, mais uma vez, piscou, e esticou a mão até ela, lhe tocando o rosto. Foi quando Harry sorriu torto, de repente começando a rir:

- ...É você... exatamente como antes.

Hermione, estática, sentiu que, mais uma vez, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Harry olhou para si mesmo, e para a amiga:

- ...Eu estou vendo. De verdade. Você não se enganou... a fonte... funciona.

- É... – foi o que disse, fugindo do olhar de Harry.

- Mione. Você acertou. De novo.

... Acho que sim. – sorriu, tímida.

Harry a olhava, ainda maravilhado. Ela, sem reação. Curiosamente, agora não tinha coragem de olhar o amigo nos olhos. Mas Harry parecia querer explodir de felicidade, e estava inconformado da "não reação" de hermione.

- HERMIONE! – gritou, sorrindo largamente, batendo as mãos na água – Eu estou enxergando!

- ...Está. – sussurrou.

- Não está feliz!

- ...Estou.

- E foi você quem em curou! – berrou, feliz como uma criança.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, sorrindo torto:

- Eu? Ah, claro que não, só...

- Claro que foi você! – gritou Harry, saltando sobre Hermione e a agarrando pela cintura, com força, erguendo-a no ar. Ria, sem parar. Hermione, começando a acreditar, também ria, entre um choro de alivio e felicidade.

Harry devolveu a amiga pra água, e olhou ao redor, vendo a entrada do templo:

- ... De repente eu fiquei cheio de vontade de achar essa Espada! – sorriu, andando na água até a margem. Mas passos depois parou, e olhou Hermione, que tinha ficado parada, ainda chorando, e murchou o sorriso - ...O que houve?

Hermione, com a mão na boca, não conseguia parar de chorar. Harry se aproximou, e ela balançou a cabeça, como se pedisse para que ele não se preocupasse:

- Não é nada... só estou... feliz. – disse, rindo, balançando a cabeça, respirando profundamente – Tão feliz... Que eu me pergunto se eu mereço.

Harry, de frente para Hermione, sorriu, consolador. Hermione riu, balançou a cabeça, e esticou os braços, puxando a cintura de Harry e se abraçando ao amigo, sorrindo, aliviada. Ele prontamente também a abraçou, de repente se sentindo igualmente aliviado.

- ... É claro que você merece. – riu Harry, consolador.

Hermione o abraçou com força, sentindo um enorme peso sair de suas costas. De repente, tudo aquilo que eles estavam passando ali naquele templo parecia um passado e um futuro muito distantes. Era como se o que realmente importasse ra aquele momento, onde Harry, por milagre, mágica ou qualquer outro motivo, tinha sido curado. Ela respirou fundo e afastou o corpo, enquanto harry ainda a segurava pelos ombros, particularmente feliz de ver o quanto Hermione parecia estar "em paz". Ela ainda passava as mãos pela blusa da roupa dele, molhado pela água:

- ... Eu acho que eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida. – suspirou, sorrindo, erguendo o olhar para Harry. Ela a olhava de um jeito tão sereno e encantado que a fez perder o sorriso, sentindo-se um pouco lisonjeada - ...O que houve?

Harry passou os dedos tirando o cabelo molhado do rosto da amiga, parecendo perdido em algum pensamento, extremamente sereno, ainda passando as pontas dos dedos no contorno do seu rosto. Seus olhos, antes cegos e enevoados, agora eram novamente estupidamente verdes e brilhantes, e pareciam deixa-la paralisada.

- ...Harry?

Antes que Hermione terminasse de respirar, Harry puxou seu rosto, e esticou o seu, fazendo suas bocas se encaixarem quase que perfeitamente. Durante alguns segundos ela prendeu a respiração, segurando com força o tecido da blusa de Harry. Só soltou a respiração quando os lábios de Harry descolaram-se dos seus. Ele ainda segurava delicadamente seu rosto com os dedos da mãos direita, pousados em sua bochecha. Os dois se olharam alguns poucos segundos, ainda com o nariz encostado no do outro, sentindo a respiração sobre a pele molhada. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione respiravam com a boca entreaberta, como se, de repente, aquele toque tivesse tirado o fôlego dos dois.

Harry mais uma vez fechou os olhos, puxando o rosto de Hermione. Beijou com calma seu lábio inferior, sem saber se aquele delicado sabor adocicado era das águas da fonte, das lágrimas dela, ou se simplesmente seria aquele o sabor do seu beijo. Beijou-a uma, duas vezes, para depois,s em pressa, tombar o rosto e lhe beijar o lábio superior, respirando profundamente. Foi quando Hermione, que até então parecia sem reação, empurrou levemente seu rosto contra o dele, parecendo finalmente render-se e retribuir. Os dois se beijaram com extrema calma e docilidade, duas, três vezes, até virarem o rosto e trocarem seus lábios de posição, mais uma vez sem pressa alguma. Harry suspirou, afastando o rosto dele, descendo seus dedos para o queixo de Hermione, sem deixar de olha-la com uma certa e discreta surpresa, e sorrir. Hermione, por sua vez, lhe parecia um pouco mais espantada por ter feito aquilo, e, suspirando, olhou para as próprias mãos, ainda segurando o uniforme do amigo com firmeza.

Hermione respirou profundamente, de repente sentindo-se extremamente ansiosa. Ergueu o olhar para Harry e sussurrou:

- Me de...

Os dedos de Harry que estavam em seu queixo imediatamente fizeram ela parar de falar, como se pedisse silêncio. Ele se afastou um passo, e, também um pouco inseguro, disse:

- ...Por favor... não diga nada que possa...

- ...Estragar? – completou, ainda de cabeça baixa, mas o olhando fixamente.

Harry mais uma vez pensou, pondo as duas mãos na boca, tentando raciocinar. Suspirou e fez que sim com a cabeça:

- ...É.

Hermione o olhou alguns instantes, para aproximar-se, segurar-se ao cinto de Harry e colocar a testa em seu peito. Harry esperou alguns instantes, até ela sussurrar:

- ...Eu jamais estragaria, Harry... eu jamais estragaria.

Harry fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, e passou os braços por Hermione, apertando-a com força, abaixando o rosto e lhe dando um apertado beijo na cabeça, sorrindo.

* * *

Harry e Hermione desciam mais uma vez pelas escadarias do Templo, até finalmente chegarem a uma grandiosa câmara, metros abaixo da caverna que dava cesso à fonte de lágrimas.

A câmara era toda clara, como a maioria do templo. Seu piso era liso como mármore, e tão brilhante que refletia quem estava sobre ele. Pelas paredes, as esculturas de vários dragões e basiliscos, se entrelaçando. E, dos quatro cantos do salão, as esculturas de outros quadro dragões, longos como serpentes, pareciam se rastejar, até chegarem ao centro do lugar, se encontrando, se contorcendo, como se brigassem para possuir um objeto. E, do meio deles, surgia outra imagem de um furioso dragão serpente, de dentes á mostra, furioso, olhando para suas patas. E entre suas curtas patas estava este objeto, o prêmio máximo de quem se atrevesse a chegar até ali.

Hermione sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ver aquela escultura. Segurou o braço de Harry e sussurrou:

- É ela, Harry. É A Espada dos Deuses.

Harry olhava aquilo com o olhar estreito. Parecia capaz de sentir o poder dela, mesmo que estivesse repousada entre as estátuas, intocável, lacrada.

- Sim, é ela. – respondeu, em tom serio.

Hermione se adiantou, olhando ao redor:

- Vamos tira-la daí, e logo.

Ela se aproximou do pedestal. Escalou as estátuas e ficou na frente da espada. Era longa, larga, tinha a bainha negra, e a ponta feita de um metal cor de esmeralda. Da ponta da bainha saía uma fina corrente prateada, que ligava a base, como uma alça. O cabo da espada também era grande e imponente, feito do mesmo metal precioso, com um couro preto entrelaçado onde se segurava a arma. A cabeça de dragão, principal característica da espada, parecia ser real, e transmitir toda a fúria de ser poder. Os chifres negros e pontiagudos, o olhar estreito e vermelhos, de rubi. Na verdade, eram duas cabeças simétricas, uma colada à outra.

Hermione a contemplou durante muito tempo, com medo. Não medo de armadilhas, mas, sim, medo da própria espada. Respirou profundamente e esticou a mão para pegá-la.

- Pode parar.

Hermione olhou pra trás e deu de cara com a ponta da varinha de Harry, que, furioso, lhe olhava sem piscar.

- ...O que foi? – perguntou, assustada.

- Saia daí. Agora. – continuou.

Ela percebeu que Harry não brincava. Ergueu as mãos e recuou para longe do altar.

- Harry, você ficou doido! – exclamou.

- Cale a boca! – gritou – Eu não vou ser enganado de novo!

- ...Do que está falando?

E, assim, os dois caminhavam, saindo de perto da Espada dos Deuses.

- Você não vai me enganar. – murmurou Harry – Eu já fui enganado, e não vou ser de novo. Você é o que? Um shiki? Um comensal usando poção polissuco?

Hermione estava chocada:

- Ah, por favor, Harry, pare com isso! O que você tem na cabeça!

- Achou que eu fosse cair nessa de novo e deixar você ficar com a Espada dos Deuses? Eu sei que você não é Hermione!

- Você tem problema? – exclamou Hermione – É claro que eu sou a Hermione!

- Hermione nunca foi um Comensal da Morte! – berrou Harry.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, e olhou seu braço. A negra tatuagem de Leah entrelaçava-se ao à sua pele. Sentiu a espinha inteira gelar. Sempre escondera seu segredo, e, na tentativa de curar Harry, havia deixado para trás seu casaco, e a gaze que usava. E harry, que havia sido enganado por uma Iara, e depois feito de bobo por Kojiro, achava que aquilo poderia ser alguma outra armadilha.

- Harry... eu posso explicar. – murmurou Hermione.

- E se eu preferir escutar sua explicação depois que você estiver agonizando?

- Ah, isso seria interessante de se ver.

Os dois olharam para o lado, na direção da escadaria. Voldemort colocou a mão na boca, como se sentisse constrangido:

- Ops. Não queria atrapalhar. Me desculpem. Continuem.

Harry sacou a espada, e velozmente trocou os alvos: colocou a ponta da lamina no pescoço de Hermione, e apontou a varinha para Voldemort:

- Não mova um passo.

- Harry... – gemeu Hermione – É Voldemort.

- Você também não se mova! – ameaçou Harry.

- Tire essa maldita espada da minha cara!

Voldemort gargalhou. Parecia se divertir com a cena, e nem um pouco interessado em ataca-los. Harry estava indeciso.

- Harry... acredite em mim. – gemeu Hermione – Sou eu.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Voldemort, sorrindo – Sua amiga não parece ter algo... de diferente harry? Agora, assim.. olhando de perto?

- Cale a boca! – xingou Harry.

- Sua amiga matou meu comensal. Foi para a Sonserina. Se deu bem em quadribol. Usou maravilhosamente uma espada. Agiu sem pensar. Ela é mesmo a mesma pessoa?

-Harry olhava de um lado para outro. Voldemort começou a descer as escadas, e caminhar pelo salão:

- Tem certeza, Harry?

- Eu mandei não avançar!

- Harry, reaja! – pediu Hermione, nervosa.

- ...E se eu lhe disser que ela é minha mais preciosa criação, e dissesse "obrigada, garota, você me entregou Harry Potter como havia ordenado"?

- Se você continuar andando... – ameaçou Harry – Eu acabo com ela!

- Ah, e eu amaria ver isso! – sorriu voldemort.

- Harry... escute seu coração. – sussurrou Hermione, entre os dentes.

Harry puxou Hermione violentamente, a abraçou, e pôs a lamina da espada em seu pescoço:

- Você duvida de mim, Voldemort?

- Não duvido! – sorriu, extasiado – Só tenho certeza de que, neste caso, você não teria coragem.

- Harry, pelo amor de Deus... – choramingou Hermione, enforcada pelo amigo, se desesperando – Não faça isso...

Harry respirou profundamente, pronto para terminar de executar o serviço. Foi quando uma imagem assombrosa lhe invadiu a mente: seus pesadelos. E ali, ele estava no lugar de voldemort. Uma onda de pavor lhe assolou: e se ele cortasse o pescoço de Hermione pra valer?

- Ao menos uma vez na vida... – choramingou Hermione – Faça o que eu te peço, menino...

Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer. Hermione sussurrou, quase chorando de pavor da situação:

- ...Não faça nada que possa... estragar tudo.

Imediatamente Harry a largou. Hermione cambaleou, dando dois passos para frente, e olhou para Harry. Voldemort sorriu:

- Ah, tarde demais!

Um rugido tomou conta da câmara. Harry saltou para trás na hora em que um enorme tigre passava pela sua frente, num bote frustrado. Ele também cambaleou, e se reergueu, olhando o tigre:

- ...Amicitae! – gemeu.

- ...QUEM! – exclamou Hermione, também recuando e olhando o tigre.

Voldemort, ainda no mesmo lugar, parecia se divertir com todo aquele jogo "psicológico", e parecia seguro o suficiente para não se dar ao trabalho de interferir. Hermione, em um dos cantos do lugar, olhou Harry, que parecia apavorado:

- Amicitae... não me reconhece? – perguntou Harry.

A resposta foi uma potente mordida, avançando em Harry, mordendo o braço esquerdo de Harry. A roupa de auror supremo não cedeu. Um braço nu já teria sido arrancado, mas não um bracelete de Auror Supremo. O tigre sacudiu Harry, e o jogou contra a parede.

- Por favor, acorde! O que houve com você, garota? – exclamava Harry, agora sem realmente saber quem atacar.

- Ela não é seu tigre, Harry! Acabe logo com ela! – gritou hermione, sem ação.

- É claro que é! O que você fez com ela, maldito! – vociferou, olhando voldemort.

- Harry, ataque! – gritou Hermione.

Harry recuou até a parede. O tigre subiu sobre um dos dragões do chão, pronto para atacar. Hermione pôs a mãos na espada, e avançou:

Não a machuque! – pediu Harry.

Hermione vacilou. Olhou voldemort, olhou Harry e o tigre.

- Diga adeus ao seu pescoço, potter. – sorriu voldemort. – Acabe com ele, _gatinho_.

- Desaparate, Harry! – gritou hermione, ignorando o pedido do amigo e disparando na direção deles.

- ...Não posso. – sussurrou Harry,m olhando nos olhos do tigre.

O tigre saltou. Harry encolheu-se. Hermione agachou-se, pegando impulso em outra estatua de dragão, e saltou também, na direção do felino, em pleno ar. Ela encheu o peito... e rugiu. Um rugido que estremeceu todo o templo. E, no instante seguinte, em pleno ar, as pesadas patas de Amicitae atingiam o corpo do outro tigre, atirando-o para longe, pouco mais de um metro antes de dilacerar o pescoço de Harry.

Ele, pálido, via, mais uma vez, à sua frente, sua tigreza de estimação pronta para protege-lo, curvada, arrepiada e feroz, pronta para o ataque. Voldemort finalmente parecia perder seu sorriso, ao ver seu plano fracassar. Harry tirou a mão da frente do rosto, em estado de choque.

- ...Hermione..?

* * *

**N.A 1: BOM... vocês devem estar se perguntando porque diabos um capitulo da EdD saiu depois de 2 dias que outro foi postado, sendo que provavelmente você nem sabia que o primeiro estava lá. (no caso, o 71) Bom, a culpa disso é da INna, que vocês provavelmente conhecem bem. Essa cabaçuda do inferno chegou chapada drogada e violentada em casa, viu que "tinha capitulo da edd" e foi lá se excitar comentado. E, bem, ela comentou o capítulo que sairia em AGOSTO, onde a maioria dos grandes segredos da EdD seria revelados, e, ora, essa, selaria o shipper Harry e Hermione.**

**N.A 2: A importância de deixar esse capítulo pra Agosto e, conseqüentemente a "gravidade" do pecado da doa Inna refere-se ao fato de que a maioria dos leitores da EdD chegaria de férias semana que vem. Leriam o capitulo 71 e ficariam na expectativa do próximo, onde TODOS iam ler praticamente AO MESMO TEMPO.**

**N.A 3: Mas agora já foi, o capítulo está aí. Espero que gostem dele. Uma pena aquela ansiedade de "o que vai acontecer" com cenas tão importantes tenha sido perdido. Não acho que tenha muita graça ler dois capítulos da série de uma pancada só. Mas, fazer o quê. **

**N.A 4: O que acontece é que: o próximo capítulo (73) é o último, e está pela metade. Último porque só escrevi até ele. E ter a garantia de que teria um mês para continuar a EdD me deixava tranqüila pra continuar a história com paciência. Agora eu não tenho mais capítulo para postar, porque as coisas se atropelaram. Então, não sei se corro pra adiantar o capítulo pra daqui 15 dias, onde o 71 deveria ser postado, ou se Agosto não vai ter EdD, o que eu acho muito mais provável. As duas formas são ruins. A primeira, porque eu estaria correndo com o enredo e eu odeio correr com isso. E a segunda, porque ficar um mês sem EdD faz os leitores se dispersarem, o que seria péssimo visto que tem tanta coisa acontecendo.**

**N.A 5: Enfim, vamos ver mais pra frente o que acontece. Como castigo, a Inna, que era a segunda beta, só vai receber os capítulos com uma semana de antecedência, enquanto a Bruna, a primeira beta, recebe todos adiantados, e de uma vez, assim que eu termino de escrever. Isso é pra ela aprender a não ter ejaculação precoce. **

**N.A 6: Quantoa vocês, leitores... lamento termos perdido a graça do "friozinho na barriga" da expectativa por um capítulo que eu tanto estava preparando para postar em 5 anos de EdD. Você provavelmente chegarão das férias e não verão muita graça em lê-lo junto de outro. Mas, enfim... é a vida. Ainda existem muito mais surpresas na série, e você se assustarão com elas no tempo certo. Se a Inna não beber de novo, é claro. xD **

**N.A 7: Até o próximo capítulo! **


	27. CAPÍTULO 73: Criador e Criatura

**Capítulo 26: Criador e Criatura (EdD 73)**

Voldemort cruzou os braços, sorrindo:

- Ora, por essa eu não esperava. – comentou, olhando Amicitae – Busquei a imagem do tigre que acompanhava Harry em suas próprias lembranças, mas não imaginei que ele pudesse ser um animago. Muito menos animago da sua fiel amiga sangue ruim.

Amicitae rosnou, arrepiada, enquanto Voldemort, ainda tranqüilo, girou a varinha no ar e fez a cópia do tigre ficar maior e mais feroz.

- Meu querido tigre, divirta-se com a gatinha de Potter. Mas cuidado, está na cara que ela não é exatamente uma tigreza domesticada.

Harry se levantou, com a varinha em uma mão, a espada em outra. Olhou para Amicitae, ainda incrédulo:

- ...Hermione? – sussurrou. O tigre olhou para trás, murchando as orelhas – Era você, o tempo todo?

Hermione, em sua forma animaga, pareceu gemer, e voltou a atenção para o outro tigre. Ambos avançaram ao mesmo tempo, atracando-se em pleno ar, numa feroz e veloz luta.

Voldemort sorriu e caminhou até o altar da Espada dos Deuses. Á sua frente apareceu Harry:

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Ora. – sorriu, estreitando o olhar – Você não acha que pode comigo... acha?

- Não acho. – disse Harry, em tom cínico – Tenho certeza.

- Os orgulhosos sempre morrem primeiro. – Ao dizer isso, Voldemort puxou a varinha, mas não teve tempo nem de começar a conjurar o feitiço.

Harry, usando o punho que segurava a espada, atingia em cheio o rosto de voldemort com um belo soco, que fez o bruxo deslizar pelo salão até cair de costas nas escadarias que vinham da fonte. E ergueu-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Hum... – murmurou, passando a mão no queixo – Interessante.

Voldemort guardou sua varinha, jogou sua capa para trás, arrumando-se, e ficou de pé, como se estivesse em guarda, claramente demonstrando que iria duelar, sim, mas de mãos vazias, corpo a corpo. Olhou Harry alguns instantes e, com a mão direita, que estava na altura de seu rosto, simplesmente chamou o rival para a briga. Harry aceitou e avançou. Mas, com extrema rapidez, o bruxo deu um passo para o lado e desviou o braço de Harry, que tentou revidar. Por mais outras três vezes os punhos dele foram desviados, terminando com Voldemort batendo a palma da mão no peito do jovem, mandando-o longe com a explosão de um feitiço. Assim que Harry parou de deslizar pelo chão, de costas, ele pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, e saltou novamente de pé, em guarda, cheio de energia. Voldemort esticou a varinha:

- _Expelliamus_!

Harry bateu a parte de fora do bracelete de Auror Supremo no feitiço, desviando-o. Mas logo em seguida veio um jato verde brilhante. Harry deu um passo pra trás, e o volumoso corpo do tigre de Voldemort foi jogado de encontro ao feitiço, caindo morto no chão. Hermione se erguia, saindo de sua forma animaga, sacando a varinha.

- Vocês dois foram bem lapidados. – disse Voldemort – Adorarei brincar com vocês até o fim.

Com extrema facilidade, Voldemort se jogou no ar, com leveza, e pousou sobre Hermione, jogando-a de costas no chão, sem tempo de revidar:

- ...Então é você. – sussurrou o bruxo, segurando o punho de Hermione que segurava a varinha, e passando seus longos dedos pelo rosto da menina com a outra mão – Aquela que roubou metade dos poderes da Leah... Agora eu entendo porque ela se sujeitou a isto. Mesmo sem o pacto... seu nível é notável. Você me lembra uma antiga pedra no sapato, sabia?... Tão jovem, tão bela, tão poderosa... tão asquerosa com esse maldito sangue ru...

Voldemort desaparatou de repente, no instante em que a lâmina da espada de Griffindor cortava o ar.

- Não se atreva a encostar nela de novo. – rosnou Harry, apontando a varinha para onde Voldemort reaparecia.

- Hum... – murmurou, debochando – Não precisa arder de ciúmes. Assim até parece Tiago.

- O seu problema é comigo.

- Se faz tanta questão...

Voldemort segurou a varinha esticada ao seu lado. Ela brilhou e cresceu, moldando-se em outra forma. Em menos de cinco segundos uma bela e longa espada dourada surgia no lugar de sua varinha, fina como um espadim europeu. Ele sorriu e apontou a arma para Harry:

- Muito bem, vamos ver se é tão bom Auror Supremo quanto sua mãe foi.

Ele atacou uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes. Todas elas Harry defendeu, usando a espada apenas na mão direita.

- É, até que você está bem. – disse Voldemort.

- Você não faz idéia. – murmurou Harry, atacando. Voldemort defendeu-se com a mesma facilidade.

- Não esqueça, os orgulhosos sempre morrem primeiro...

E, assim, os dois duelaram, sem parar, sem vacilar. Hermione os olhava petrificada, assustada, e, acima de tudo, encantada. Harry só tinha olhos para Voldemort, Voldemort só tinha olhos para Harry. Os dois se atingiam ferozmente, a energia das espadas e dos impactos ricocheteavam pela caverna, mesmo acostumada com o incrível mundo mágico, aquele duelo ainda parecia ser de outro mundo. Era emocionante imaginar que, décadas atrás, bruxos espadachins já duelavam naquela intensidade. Tendo um "clique" em sua mente, Hermione lembrou-se da espada, e correu até o altar.

- Não vai querer tocar nela, garota. – disse Voldemort, de costas, em guarda, sem tirar os olhos de Harry. Eles pareciam ter parado alguns instantes, para retomar fôlego. Hermione sentiu a nuca arrepiar. O bruxo tinha percebido ela, mesmo tão concentrado? – Essa Espada possuiu a maior e mais terrível maldição do mundo.

Hermione olhou para trás, a espada ao seu lado, no altar, na distância de esticar a mão. Voltou a olhar Harry, que não tirava os olhos de Voldemort, pronto para o bote. Olhou de novo para a espada, sentindo uma excitação diferente dentro de si mesma, ali, naquela situação, olhando aquela espada. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar os dois bruxos:

- E só selei o pacto com Leah porque, pela primeira vez na vida, eu me senti realmente insegura e apavorada. – disse, em voz alta – Olhando para Leah, eu sabia que, se fosse um pouquinho que nem ela, o mínimo, eu não precisaria ter tanta insegurança ou medo. Mas, no fim das contas, hoje eu tenho certeza que herdei muitas outras coisas pessoais dela, além de simplesmente poder e aptidão mágica.

Voldemort ignorou Harry e olhou Hermione, feroz:

- Você não faria isso...

- Uma dessas coisas que herdei... – sorriu Hermione, com um sorriso sacana parecido com o de Leah - ...Foi a sua _insuportável impulsividade_.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A...!

Hermione virou-se, meteu a mão na bainha negra da Espada dos Deuses, e, num tranco, a arrancou do pilar. Voldemort avançou na garota com uma fúria tremenda. Harry também avançou, mas a explosão do impulso do bruxo foi capaz de jogá-lo de costas. A espada dourada de voldemort explodiu contra a bainha negra da Espada dos Deuses, que Hermione esticou na frente de seu rosto, na horizontal, agachando-se para se defender. E foi a vez de Voldemort ser arremessado ao ar. Hermione se ergueu, espantada, segurando a espada com as duas mãos. Foi a vez de Harry gritar:

- Aconteça o que acontecer, Hermione, NÃO TIRE essa espada da bainha!

- Heh. – murmurou, rindo nervosa – Essa espada fez isso selada nessa bainha... eu não seria louca de... usá-la.

- Isso mesmo. – rosnou Voldemort, se erguendo, parecendo dolorido por ter seu ataque refletido – Ela não merece sequer ser tocada por uma sangue ruim. Ela merece um bruxo á sua altura. O maior de todos.

- E você com certeza não passa nem perto dessa lista dos maiores. – Disse Harry, voltando a olhá-lo, com a espada de Griffindor nas mãos – Segure muito bem essa espada, Hermione. Está na hora de fazermos esse templo sacudir.

- Opa, uma frase de impacto para um momento de impacto! Cheguei bem na hora da festa esquentar! – sorriu Leah, chegando no alto da escadaria de acesso ao salão.

Os três olharam a bruxa, que desceu as escadarias arrastando pelo colarinho uma Bellatrix toda arranhada e cheia de hematomas. Sem muito esforço, ela jogou a bruxa aos pés de Voldemort, que a olhou com desdém, para em seguida erguer os olhos para Leah, parecendo se enfurecer.

- Você não achou que ESSA COISA faria algo de útil, ACHOU?

- ...Mestre... – murmurou Bellatrix, arrastando-se nos pés de Voldemort – Perdoe-me.

- Você é uma vergonha, Bellatrix. – rosnou Voldemort – Só não dou um fim em você... por piedade.

- Piedade. – sorriu Bellatrix, de repente parecendo lembrar-se de algo incrível, recobrando uma louca ansiedade – Obrigada, mestre. Obrigada!

- Suma da minha frente agora. – murmurou, sem olhá-la – E leve minha piedade com você. Mas, se falhar com ela, será seu fim.

Bellatrix desapareceu da frente de todos. Voldemort deu um malvado sorrisinho para Leah, que fechou a cara. Aquela de "piedade" tinha alguma coisa por trás. Mas ela não imaginava o que poderia ser. Deu alguns passos, se aproximando:

- Escuta, eu lamento ser tão orgulhosa e materialista – falou, sorrindo malvada – mas eu não abdiquei nem nunca abdicarei o título de "bruxa mais forte e líder dos seus exércitos". E jamais permitirei que seja substituída. Ainda mais por uma mocoronga podre como a Bellatrix, que só faz lamber esse seu saco fedido e embalsamado. – e, seguida ela retirou a sua Espada das Trevas da cintura, e disse para seus alunos – Harry, Hermione: Vocês já têm a Espada dos Deuses. Saiam do templo. Eu cuido dele. Temos assuntos pendentes.

Voldemort riu. Leah apontou a espada para ele:

- Tá rindo do que, meu filho? Tenho cara de palhaça? Olha que tenho pra quem puxar, heim, seu Zé Mane? Vamos ver quanto tempo dura esse seu bom humor, seu velho broxado.

Harry e Hermione se olharam, para em seguida correr para a saída do templo. Mas Voldemort insistia em sorrir, e disse:

- Ora, Leah, estou achando graça da sua falta de caridade. – em seguida fez um brusco movimento, apontando a espada para o alto – Não vamos perder nossa platéia!

E, à ordem de Voldemort, vários anéis brilhantes surgiram do chão, prendendo o casal inglês com força no lugar.

- Aonde vão com tanta pressa? – disse o bruxo, virando-se – Fiquem, e assistam! Será imperdível!

E, com outro movimento da espada, Harry e Hermione foram jogados na parede, onde uma grande bolha de luz amarela bem transparente surgia, engolindo-os e prendendo-os na parede, como numa jaula mágica.

- ...O que é isso? – murmurou Hermione, se levantando, tocando a estranha esfera, que parecia mesmo uma fina folha de gelatina amarela, que ás vezes brilhava. Ao tocar a superfície, ela fazia um som de eletricidade, e vários pequenos raios de luz amarela corriam pela esfera, mantendo-a intacta.

- Pelo jeito ele quer platéia mesmo. – murmurou Harry, olhando ao redor, depois de cutucar várias vezes a jaula – Estamos presos aqui dentro.

Hermione pôs a mão no cabo da Espada dos Deuses, mas Harry a reprimiu:

- Não seja doida de fazer isso. – murmurou – Não vai querer liberar a maldição sobre você, vai?

- Bom... pelo menos alguma coisa me diz que sairíamos daqui. – disse, dando de ombros.

- Essa espada devora vidas. – disse Harry, em tom sério – Eu aprendi muito sobre ela no treinamento, e você provavelmente também. Ao retirar o selo da Espada dos Deuses, ela e a sua alma irão se ligar num pacto demoníaco, num feitiço macabro como nenhum outro é. Cada pessoa atingida pela sua lâmina tem sua alma devorada e incorporada ao seu poder, aumentando mais e mais sua força. O pacto só é quebrado e as almas devolvidas aos corpos atingidos se o portador da maldição for morto pela própria Espada dos Deuses, ou seja, que o cara se mate.

Hermione suspirou:

- Eu sei, mas...

Harry cruzou os braços, e sentou-se no chão, encostado na parede, de olhos fechados:

- Não temos saída. Teremos de aguardar. – disse, calmo – Essa jaula é tão segura que veda até mesmo o som.

Hermione de novo suspirou, em silêncio, escutando apenas o som da esfera, que, de fato vedava o som, o que fazia a parte de dentro lembrar uma cabine pressurizada, como um grande avião. Ela, ainda de pé, olhou os dois bruxos do lado de fora, e falou, em tom baixo:

- ...É que estou com um mau pressentimento, Harry. De verdade.

* * *

André se aproximou de Kojiro, que estava de pé, olhando para o lago azulado que dava acesso ao templo:

- Ei, Kojiro... cara, vamos subir. Cê tá aí desde... desde a madrugada, mano. Os três tão na boa, lá dentro, a gente falou com eles. Relaxa.

Kojiro, de pé, parecia estar com o olhar perdido no lago, como se visse tudo que acontecia ao fim do templo, seja lá onde fosse ele. De fato, não tinha saído dali há horas. Suspirou profundamente e tirou das costas o embrulho com a espada prateada que havia trazido do seu "retiro" com Harry:

- Eu me sinto muito mal. – sussurrou, olhando o embrulho – Todo o meu Eu diz para ir atrás da Leah, e lhe entregar essa espada. Mas tem _uma única _coisa em mim que me impede de tirar os pés daqui e ir correndo atrás dela. Isso é tão... frustrante.

- Mesmo que você tenha uma ótima intenção, que eu sei que é, - justificou-se André – Eu acho que cê tá agindo certo ao ficar e obedecer. A gente também queria ir ajudar, mas é melhor ficarmos. Ás vezes, a gente podia até atrapalhar.

Nisso apareceu Tia Lu, vindo da entrada da gruta, carregando duas grandes marmitas embrulhadas num pano escuro.

- Tia Lu, já estamos subindo... – disse André.

- Bah, e quem disse que é pra subirem? – falou, simpática, sentando-se no chão e puxando a varinha, montando com algumas grandes pedras uma espécie de mesa, onde colocou as marmitas – Trouxe o almoço para vocês, que resolveram ficar aqui. Não sei se está bom, Mário e tua irmã inventaram de fazer uma comida meio japonesa, não sei se conseguiram fazer direito. Tu deves conhecer muito bem os dotes de Sandrinha.

- Ah, ela até que manda bem de vez em quando. – sorriu.

Ela abriu as marmitas e mostrou vários grossos bolinhos de arroz prensados, estes tradicionais, em forma de triângulo. Tinham outros três potinhos menores, com sopa de tofu e algas. Ao lado dos bolinhos, algumas fatias de peixe aparentemente feitos numa fogueira rudimentar também estavam caprichosamente colocados um sobre outro.

- Hum... – gemeu André sentindo o estomago roncar – Que cheiro bom.

- É, o cheiro está tentador. – sorriu Tia Lu, com as mãos no queixo, sentada no chão.

Kojiro sorriu, e resolveu sentar-se também:

- Obrigado pela gentileza. – agradeceu, preparando-se para tomar a sopa.

- Carlão e Fernanda pescaram. São tilápias. Modéstia a parte, meu temperinho ficou uma barbaridade de bom. – riu, despretensiosa.

- Muito bom mesmo. – disse André, com a boca cheia, comendo os filés pra lá de suculentos – E você? Não vai comer?

- Ah, não, não estou com fome. Já comi bastante antes de descer. Vocês é quem devem estar varados de fome, estão aqui de prontidão há horas.

- A preocupação é tanta que nem dá fome. – suspirou Kojiro, sorrindo doloroso – Hum, mas esse peixe está mesmo pra lá de bom.

- Valeu por vir fazer companhia e trazer a comida, Tia Lu. Mó companheira, você. – disse André, ainda entretido na marmita.

- Imagina, guri. – sorriu.

Nisso alguém vinha descendo as escadarias, apressado. A voz masculina adulta e bem humorada chamou a atenção dos três, que pararam de comer e olharam para trás, espantados:

- Olá, minha gente. O rango tá bom, mas o funcionário do correio aqui tem que trabalhar. Alguém tem uma encomenda pro Templo de Cristal?

* * *

Leah a Voldemort andavam em círculos, as espadas nas mãos:

- Como você é fraca. – disse Voldemort, olhando-a com desdém – Seu poder caiu mais da metade. Você deu de presente para aquela sangue ruim. É inacreditável. Você está fazendo mal a você e àquela pirralha, será que não percebe?

- Oh, me desculpe se de repente você começou a se importar com adolescentes filhos de trouxas, amado mestre. – sibilou, cínica.

- Dá desgosto de ver. Não percebe isso, Leah? Ela virou praticamente uma miniatura sua! Acha que não sei cada passo dela desde o patético pacto de vocês duas?

- É por isso que eu e Snape a mantemos tão perto. Para protegê-la. – retrucou, séria.

- O talento para a espada...

- ...Se ela já não o tivesse, não teria ficado tão habilidosa.

- ...Controlar dementadores...

- ...Tá, _falha nossa_.

- ...Ser uma ótima apanhadora em Hogwarts...

- ...O orgulho da mamãe, né?

- ...Agir impulsivamente...

- Ah, não seja modesto...

- ...Começar a ter uma queda pelo patético heroísmo de Potter...

- Opa, nosso pacto não tem nada a ver com isso, queridinho. – retrucou, ríspida.

- Claro que tem! – exclamou, enraivecido, gesticulando – Ou por um acaso seu antigo e passageiro fascínio por Tiago não deixou seqüelas? Ou, pior ainda, aquela sua obsessão quase doentia por aquela asquerosa, maldita, sangue ruim imunda da... – a ponta da espada de Leah parou no queixo de Voldemort, fazendo ele se calar.

- Se você pronunciar esse nome nessa sua boca carnicenta... eu corto sua língua fora.

Voldemort respirou profundamente, tremendo de raiva:

- Você é desprezível. Você me dá vergonha.

- Ainda bem. Eu ia odiar escutar você dando pulinhos pelos campos de girassóis dizendo aos quatro ventos que eu sou a menina dos seus olhos.

O bruxo atacou. Leah defendeu. Espada contra espada, Voldemort forçou seu corpo contra o dela:

- Sabe... você era, sim. Agora, o que mais quero... é acabar com você. Fatiar você. Estraçalhar você. Arrancar sua cabeça, e ter ela como um troféu.

Leah o empurrou, afastando-se, e sorriu:

- E não adianta tentar me agradar!

Ele, mais uma vez, atacou, em várias seqüências. Leah teve a impressão de que os ataques dele falhavam por milímetros. Ao separar-se novamente, numa distância segura, ela baixou a espada, e o olhou francamente:

- Acho que você não tá a fim de me acertar. Tenho a nítida impressão de que você está mais forte do que eu.

Voldemort sorriu um pouco decepcionado:

- É você quem está _mais fraca_. E é patético escutar uma coisa dessas logo de você.

Leah o olhou longamente, pensando, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Em seguida, com tranqüilidade, soltou a espada no chão, ao seu lado, e novamente ergueu o olhar, dessa vez, com a sua tradicional expressão de indiferença:

- Quer saber...? Se faz tanta questão de me matar... então me mate.

- O que ela está fazendo? – exclamou Hermione, de dentro da sua prisão – Está doida!

- Espere. – disse Harry, se levantando e pondo a mão no ombro da amiga – Ela sabe o que está fazendo.

Voldemort guardou a espada na cintura, deu alguns passos e ficou na frente de Leah. A olhou seriamente, e lhe deu um soco no estômago, fazendo a bruxa curvar-se de dor. Segundos depois, ela levantou o rosto, tossindo. Em seguida, Voldemort disparou mais uma dúzia de bordoadas, dadas com muita vontade, até ela bater de costas na parede. Ao ver que Leah erguia o mesmo olhar de indiferença, mesmo após tantas pancadas, Voldemort rosnou e, com as duas mãos, segurou sua espada dourada e atingiu o meio do rosto de Leah com o cabo metálico da arma. Leah caiu sentada, fazendo uma careta de dor, e pôs a mão no nariz, que imediatamente começou a sangrar sem parar.

- Reaja. – Sibilou Voldemort, olhando Leah, com o nariz sangrando sem parar, escorrendo pela boca e pelo queixo, contrastando gritantemente com sua pele clara e com seu traje negro de Cavaleiro.

Leah mais uma vez não fez nada. Voldemort acertou a ponta da sua bota no rosto dela, chutando-a com força, jogando-a de lado. Apática, ela se ergueu, voltando a sentar-se no chão, encostada na parede. Voldemort ajoelhou-se, e colocou a mão em seu queixo, erguendo-o e olhando nos olhos dela:

- Seus olhos. – disse, olhando seus olhos violetas, parecendo decepcionado – Seus olhos estão mortos. Aquele brilho insano, selvagem, aquela vida louca e assassina desapareceu. Você não vale mais nada.

- É... – sorriu, desdenhosa, sem esconder uma certa dor no rosto – Aquele olhar fulminante e psicopata era _mó style_, né? Mas sabe que nem sinto falta?

Ela de novo levou um soco na barriga. Mas, novamente se recostou na parede, e disse, sorrindo, pondo a mão no peito:

- Se você quer me matar, me mate logo, já disse. Você sabe que o único jeito de fazer isso é perfurando meu coração sem dó. Num único ataque, para que eu não tenha tempo de reagir. Vá em frente, Voldemort. O coração fica um pouco á esquerda do centro do meu peito. Não vacila, heim?

Voldemort se enfureceu. Sacou a espada e a enterrou do lado do pescoço de Leah, rachando a parede e lançando longe inúmeros cacos de rocha, tamanho impacto do ataque. Leah abriu os olhos, entediada:

- Não escutou ou é ruim de mira mesmo? Você errou, o coração não fica aí, imbecil.

Mais um chute, que a jogou no chão. Voldemort arrancou a espada da parede:

- Você me dá náuseas, sua insolente. Não tem graça matar alguém assim, sem vontade nenhuma. Você não é mais desafio pra mim, Leah.

- É uma pena, né? – disse, fingindo sorrir dolorosamente, finalmente se pondo de pé – Escutar isso me deixou tão tocada... que acho que vou chorar de...

Voldemort mais uma vez atacou. Dessa vez, Leah ergueu a espada velozmente na frente do rosto. Mas se assustou ao perceber a fina ponta do espadim dourado no seu nariz. A lâmina da Espada das Trevas, famosa por ser uma das melhores e mais forte Espadas Mágicas, havia sido furada pela lâmina dourada.

- ...Impossível. – sussurrou a bruxa, espantada.

Ela teve de saltar e desviar como pôde dos outros ataques que se seguiram. Voldemort sorriu da situação:

- Vai ficar divertido... _Flippendo_!

O feitiço atingiu o peito de Leah em cheio, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Voldemort imediatamente conjurou inúmeras esferas vermelhas ao seu redor, e as disparou. Leah rebatia cada uma, uma a uma, correndo pela câmara. Era como se cada esfera daquela tivesse vida, e perseguia o seu alvo com fulgor. Finalmente livre das esferas, Leah se refugiou debaixo de dois grandes dragões de pedra, atrás do altar principal:

- Certo. – gemeu, passando as costas da mão no nariz – Isso tá começando a me estressar.

Ela abaixou a cabeça no instante em que as cabeças dos dragões eram partidos na horizontal como manteiga. Ela se ergueu e imediatamente ficou em guarda.

- Vai fugir até quando? – perguntou Voldemort, levemente irritado – Se começar a só correr, vou dar um fim naqueles dois moleques enjaulados primeiro.

- Você só encosta neles sobre meu cadáver. – murmurou.

- Mas essa é a intenção, se você colaborar e começar a tomar alguma atitude nesse duelo patético!

Leah respirou fundo, e segurou a Espada das Trevas com as duas mãos. Ela brilhou e se dividiu em duas menores:

- Se faz tanta questão... só não diga que se sentirá desconfortável depois que eu fatiar você como um pedaço de salame. – murmurou Leah.

- Ora essa. – sorriu Voldemort – Você ainda usa as habilidades de ferreiro das trevas do velho Gon? Achei que ele já tinha morrido. – e voltou a ficar sério – Agora... fale menos e aja mais.

Foi a vez do contra ataque. Com as duas espadas, Leah fazia Voldemort recuar. Mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda defendia todos os ataques duplos com apenas uma espada. Não demorou muito, e as estátuas dos dragões começaram a sentir o efeito do duelo, e inúmeras fissuras apareciam, destruindo lentamente o lugar.

- _Kaiten Kembu_! – atacou Leah, deslizando pelos destroços de uma estátua.

Voldemort defendeu os três ataques sem problemas. Em seguida girou o corpo e levou junto a espada. Leah, que avançava, teve de saltar de repente, e soltou um gemido de dor, desequilibrando-se ao apoiar os pés no chão. Um fio de sangue espirrou de sua perna direita, ao forçá-la de apoio.

- ...Droga. – gemeu, pondo a mão na perna, onde havia aparecido um fino corte.

- Não reclame. – disse Voldemort – Se não fosse seu traje, sua perna teria sido decepada.

Harry, que mais uma vez havia se sentado minutos atrás, se levantava. Hermione o olhou um pouco preocupada:

- Percebeu alguma coisa de errado?

Ele pôs a mão na camada amarela da prisão, agitando-a com inúmeros raios amarelos ao redor do toque da palma de sua mão. Olhou Hermione:

- Acho que... deveríamos começar a pensar numa maneira de furar esse negócio. Pra valer.

- ...Meu sangue ferve. – murmurou Hermione, cabisbaixa – E eu sei que isso é sinal de que Leah está sobre seus limites. Eu sinto a energia dela ferver em mim.

Harry a olhou longamente, parecendo decepcionado. Hermione, abatida, disse:

- Eu sinto muito. Por não ter contado tudo antes.

- ...Por que aceitou tudo isso? – perguntou, parecendo calmo – Você é uma bruxa tão boa, Hermione...

- Estava insegura. – sussurrou, passando a mãos no braço da tatuagem – Uma coisa era estar com vocês... outra coisa era estar sozinha, recebendo a notícia de que iria voltar para Hogwarts por caridade da Sonserina. De repente... achei que selar o pacto com Leah poderia me ajudar. Eu teria a certeza de que, se de repente eu falhasse.. eu "teria ela em mim" para segurar a situação. Só não imaginei que eu receberia tantas coisas dela. Sentimentos... habilidades...

- Então... foi por isso que tudo mudou tanto, e em tão pouco tempo. – lamentou Harry.

- Leah foi a principal apanhadora da década em que esteve em Hogwarts, na Sonserina. – lembrou Hermione – O único melhor que ela era seu pai. – Harry visivelmente murchou ao escutar aquilo, assim como Hermione, que concluiu – No fim, só me dei tão bem no Quadribol graças ao pacto com Leah.

- Bom... mas você tem que concordar que foi divertido à beça. – sorriu Harry, tentando se animar.

- Às vezes... às vezes eu me pergunto se eu ter me dado tão bem em se tornar uma bruxa espadachim também não foi uma feliz coincidência pós-pacto.

- Eu acredito em você. – disse Harry, fazendo Hermione o olhar, um pouco espantada – De verdade, eu acredito em você. Acredito que sempre foi, e sempre será uma das melhores bruxas que já conheci, com ou sem esse pacto.

- ...Obrigada. – disse, rindo pelo nariz, um pouco constrangida.

- Mas... você podia ter pedido pra não ficar com essa tatuagem horrorosa. – gemeu, rindo dolorido, referindo-se á tatuagem negra idêntica à de Leah, que Hermione tinha no braço - Ela dá arrepios.

- Desculpe. – sorriu, dolorida.

Harry respirou fundo, olhou o chão, e disse:

- E você... é Amicitae.

Hermione apertou com força a ponta de uma estalagmite onde estava recostada, na frente da parede da jaula mágica. Sentiu o peito doer agudamente, e os olhos brilharem:

- Não queria mentir pra você, Harry. Só não queria... contar.

- Mas por que ficou quieta durante tanto tempo?

- ...Não queria ser descoberta. – sussurrou, parecendo um pouco nervosa – Por favor, Harry, não pense mal de mim, eu só...

Ela parou, olhando Harry, que insistiu:

- ...Eu só...?

- Eu só queria ter certeza de que estaria perto de você sempre. – disse de uma vez, cabisbaixa, em tom baixo – Mesmo que em segredo. Ter certeza de que você estaria bem, mesmo longe de mim, quando nos separávamos ou brigávamos.

- Então era por isso que você... digo, que Amicitae sempre aparecia nos meu momentos mais críticos.

- Bom... ela tinha um bom sexto sentido. – sorriu, acanhada.

- Você apareceu até mesmo no templo onde treinei quando estava cego. – disse Harry, parecendo um pouco triste, mas sorrindo – E me salvou da... da... – e parou, de repente se lembrando da situação em que Amicitae havia aparecido: para salvar-lhe da Iara, que havia se transformado em Hermione para literalmente se atracar com ele. Harry, então, sentiu-se extremamente apavorado e envergonhado - ...Ow. Que _péssimo_.

- Me desculpe... – disse, ainda sem coragem de erguer a cabeça – Por aparecer tantas vezes quando você me queria bem longe. Mesmo que como Amicitae.

Harry pensou, e concordou:

- Assim como você tem momentos em que gostaria de ficar sozinha, Hermione... eu também tenho os meus. – ele falava devagar, como se pensasse bem antes de falar, em tom calmo - Eu sei que você só queria saber se eu estava ou se ficaria legal, mas... não era seu direito me privar desses momentos. E aparecer para mim como Amicitae, quando eu queria ficar sozinho; eu digo sozinho longe de você, do Rony, de todo mundo, foi injusto. Eu precisava de um tempo só pra mim, e você não permitiu que isso acontecesse, enquanto eu sempre deixei você em paz quando queria ficar um pouco consigo mesma.

Hermione respirou fundo, engolindo alguma coisa bem dolorida, e choramingou, sem olhá-lo:

- ...Eu sei. Eu sei que eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu sabia que na maioria das vezes eu era a última pessoa que você queria ver na frente... mas é que...

- Não precisa me dizer. – disse Harry, calmo – Eu não vou mentir também... no momento, eu estou com um pouco de raiva de saber disso tudo, Hermione. De verdade. Mas vai passar.

- Sim, é seu direito, você está coberto de razão. – fungou, concordando com a cabeça, ainda olhando o chão.

- Mas... eu não quero saber exatamente porque você fez isso. É um motivo pessoal. Não me interessa. Daqui a pouco, eu já esquecerei disso tudo e acharei normalver você sendo Amicitae. Só que, daqui pra frente... ser Amicitae não vai dar a você mais a vantagem de andar atrás de mim quando eu quiser distância. – sorriu, fazendo Hermione também rir, sem graça – De qualquer forma, quando sairmos daqui, poderemos conversar com mais calma. Nós três. Porque acho que, depois disso, Leah vai ter coisas importantes pra dizer pra gente sobre tudo isso...

Hermione concordou, respirando fundo, e mais uma vez os dois voltaram a ser meros espectadores do duelo entre os dois outros bruxos, que continuavam seu duelo sem cessar.

- Se você jurar fidelidade a mim... – sorriu Voldemort – E voltar para casa... eu posso lhe poupar. Se você continuar dando uma de rebelde e não voltar pra mim, Leah... eu farei da sua vida um inferno.

Leah sorriu, cínica:

- Ah, francamente! Viver com você não foi um inferno? Minha infância inteira foi um inferno, não saia dizendo asneiras!

- Você tinha tudo para dar certo. – murmurou – Mas a culpa foi da sua mãe, aquela bruxa espanhola... ela lhe deu o único defeito que faz de você um grande fracasso.

- A capacidade de amar. – Completou leah, em voz alta – Não tenha medo de dizer. E não seja patético. Ter um coração e ter recebido o amor da minha mãe foi a melhor herança que recebi dela! E foi isso que me salvou completamente de ser um demônio sanguinário, de ser uma bruxa das trevas sem razão ou emoção, me salvou de você!

- ...Você é mesmo desprezível...

- Ah, olha só quem fala! – xingou Leah, avançando novamente com um ataque mágico – _Kaiten Kembu_!

Voldemort de novo defendeu com facilidade, e, bravo, deu as costas, caminhando na direção da jaula de Harry e Hermione:

- Ah, já chega disso. Estou perdendo meu tempo com você, e eu disse que não perderia meu tempo!

Leah se enfureceu. Agachou-se, levou as mãos com as duas espadas para trás, na posição do seu mais letal e poderoso ataque:

- Jamais dê as costas para _uma cria sua_, Voldemort! _Kaiten Kembu... A seqüência de seis_!

Um flash de luz cegou a todos no templo. Voldemort apareceu curvado, de frente para o lugar de onde Leah havia iniciado o ataque, com sua espada dourada na frente de seu corpo, na vertical, em posição de defesa. Leah estava nas costas de Voldemort, de joelho, na posição final do ataque, que sempre atravessava o inimigo num fulminante ataque em que ela avançava em linha reta, enquanto os seis fatais cortes das espadas cruzavam-se na diagonal, na trajetória do ataque, cortando a vítima sem erro.

Hermione caiu sentada na jaula, zonza, respirando ofegante.

- Alguma coisa... aconteceu. – gemeu, começando a suar, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- A energia de Voldemort explodiu de repente. – murmurou Harry, dolorido, com a mão na testa – Explodiu numa intensidade tão grande que _estalou _minha cabeça.

- Sim... – sussurrou, suando – Mas agora, a de Leah... desapareceu.

- Desapareceu?

Leah largou as espadas no chão e imediatamente levou a mão á boca, mas não conseguiu segurar o sangue. Caiu de joelhos no chão, expelindo uma considerável quantidade de sangue pelo nariz e pela boca, se engasgando, tossindo de dor. Voldemort gargalhou:

- ...Fácil como matar um rato!

Com o rosto contorcido de dor, ela se ajoelhou, respirando ofegante, o sangue ainda pingando por um fio do seu queixo, enquanto ela, sem parar de se mover, desabotoou urgente sua farda, tirando-a. Para sua surpresa, e pavor de Harry e Hermione, a parte da frente da blusa regata branca que Leah usava por debaixo do traje estava completamente empapada de sangue. Ela de novo caiu de joelhos sobre seu próprio sangue, apoiando-se nos braços, olhando o chão, gemendo de dor, se contorcendo:

- Minhas cicatrizes... minhas cicatrizes...

Voldemort gargalhava:

- Está com metade dos poderes! Você sabia que isso aconteceria se usasse a seqüência de seis em mim! Francamente, você realmente achou que poderia comigo? Sua idiota! – gargalhava, pondo as mãos nos joelhos e olhando Leah no chão, sem parar de gargalhar entre uma frase e outra – A pressão do seu próprio ataque refletiu-se, e rompeu as cicatrizes que Lílian lhe deixou duas décadas atrás!

Leah parecia enlouquecida de dor. Sua respiração estava profunda e rápida. Em meio á expressão de dor, olhou Voldemort com ódio.

- Ora... – sorriu Voldemort, recobrando a serenidade – Seu olhar... mudou.

Leah respirou fundo, agarrou-se ás espadas e se pôs de pé novamente, cambaleando, mas recobrando o equilíbrio instantes depois:

- Eu não vou cair perante você, Voldemort. Jamais.

- O espírito que sobrepuja o corpo. – sorriu Voldemort, andando em círculos em volta de Leah – A parte mais divertida de um bruxo da sua qualidade. É... daqui pra frente... tudo vai ficar muito mais emocionante.

Hermione voltou a se apoiar na parede da cela. Seus olhos brilhavam, seu corpo tremia:

- Ele vai despertar a fúria da Leah...

- É o que ele quer. – murmurou Harry, preocupado – Vamos ter que sair daqui antes que seja tarde.

- Tem certeza que não quer se render? – perguntou Voldemort – Vai ser melhor, heim? Você não tem mais a proteção do traje... aproveite que não é sempre que tento ser legal.

- Cale a boca!

Leah avançou. Apesar de ligeiramente mais lentos, seus ataques estavam mais certeiros e mais poderosos. Voldemort teve um certo trabalho em se esquivar e defender todos eles. Mas era questão de tempo.

- Avada Kedavra! – e Voldemort passou a espada, brilhando intensamente numa luz verde, na diagonal, rachando o chão. Leah havia saltado para trás, escapando por pouco.

- Quase, heim? – sorriu Voldemort, se reerguendo.

Leah mais uma vez se curvou e pôs as espadas para trás. Voldemort abriu a boca, num sorriso incrédulo.

Hermione sentiu a espinha gelar, e gritou, batendo a mão na parede da esfera mágica, mesmo sem ser ouvida:

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Leah respirou fundo e atacou:

- _Kaiten Kembu, a seqüência de seis_!

Voldemort recuou, pondo o peso em sua perna, e novamente ergueu a espada dourada á sua frente. Mas, diferente de antes, ele não apenas esperou o ataque. Ele deu um passo para frente, executando um feitiço que não pôde ser ouvido por causa da explosão do golpe. O choque das ondas dos dois ataques trincou o Templo de Cristal.

- LEAH! – gritou Harry, batendo as mãos na cela, antes da luz mais uma vez cegar a todos no lugar.

- Ah, não... – murmurou Hermione, se ajoelhando.

Voldemort abriu os olhos, dessa vez ajoelhado, com a espada mais uma vez á sua frente, rígida, e lamentou:

- Patético.

Às suas costas, Leah estava de pé, dando dois pesados passos, olhando o teto, o olhar perdido. Parou, e olhou para baixo.

As duas Espadas das Trevas, em suas mãos, trincaram inteiras, e se desmancharam em inúmeros cacos.

- ...Impossível. – sussurrou, quase inaudível.

- É... – sorriu Voldemort, se erguendo e olhando para trás – ...Hora de morrer.

As seis cicatrizes do peito de Leah esguicharam, reabrindo os seis cortes, cortando a blusa. Ela caiu de joelhos, vendo o chão se tingir de vermelho, o ar entrar em seu tronco, pulsando forte pelas cicatrizes. Apoiou-se no chão com as mãos, sem largar o cabo das espadas, agora apenas um caco na base da lâmina.

- Muito bem. – sorriu Voldemort, passando por Leah e andando na direção dos dois prisioneiros – Você já é carta fora do baralho.

Mas depois de três passos Voldemort parou. Leah se erguia, com sua respiração chiando, porque era escutada diretamente dos pulmões, pelas cicatrizes abertas, como uma válvula de escape do oxigênio. Em meio ao rosto empalidecido e do nariz e da boca manchados de sangue, seu olhar brilhava.

- Ora essa, você surpreende mesmo, heim? – comentou Voldemort.

- Não se atreva a tocar nos garotos. – rosnou, com a voz parecendo também um chiado.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda vai se atrever a me atacar!

E atacou. Usando apenas os curtos cacos de lâmina, Leah atacava Voldemort. Mas atacava extremamente devagar, cambaleante. Sem dificuldade, Voldemort agarrou o braço esquerdo de Leah, e o torceu, imobilizando-o e obrigando ela a soltar a espada.

- Isso vai doer. E eu não vou me arrepender. – murmurou Voldemort.

Ele, sem remorso, enterrou o espadim na palma da mão de Leah, atravessando seu antebraço por dentro. Leah gemeu.

- Calma. – sorriu Voldemort – Não grite antes da hora.

E, com um tranco, Voldemort empurrou a espada – com o antebraço de leah – para cima, e da lâmina do espadim dezenas de pequenas lâminas afiadas surgiram, como espinhos saídos do corpo da espada dourada, perfurando o braço da bruxa de dentro pra fora.

- Ah, agora assim. – sorriu Voldemort mais uma vez, empurrando Leah e puxando com força a espada. O urro de dor de Leah encheu a caverna. A espada de Voldemort saiu de seu braço, ao mesmo tempo em que literalmente dilacerava o seu braço esquerdo. – Isso mesmo, agora pode gritar.

Leah, gemendo e se engasgando, segurou o braço com força, olhando o que havia restado de seu antebraço, pouco reconhecível em meio a um ataque tão brutal. Respirou fundo, e, ignorando a dor, mais uma vez avançou, com um ataque na horizontal.

Mesmo com o caco da espada, Voldemort teve de defender. Mas, depois, bateu a mão nua na mão de Leah, mandando longe o último cabo da espada.

- Sabe... – murmurou Voldemort, de repente parecendo lamentar – Talvez você tivesse tido mais chances... se o seu _pulso direito _estivesse _firme_ nos ataques.

Leah respirava ofegante, frustrada. Ás vezes a vista se confundia. O pulso direito, ferido por Kojiro. Ela não tinha tomado nenhum remédio para a dor melhorar. E, por causa disso, desde o início, não teve firmeza em nenhum dos seus ataques. Para um espadachim destro, como ela, é uma desvantagem fatal.

Harry desferiu um potente soco na cela. Mas sua força apenas se dissipou, espalhando-se nos inúmeros raios amarelos, apenas balançando a película amarela.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – xingava, sem cessar os ataques.

Hermione também fazia o mesmo, desesperada:

- Ele vai matá-la! Ele vai matá-la!

Harry sacou a espada de Griffindor, e rosnou:

- Eu vou me libertar dessa droga de prisão nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

A ponta do pé de Voldemort atingiu em cheio a barriga de Leah, no meio das cicatrizes, derrubando-a aos seus pés.

- Tantos, tantos anos sonhando com esse momento. – disse Voldemort, olhando Leah aos seus pés, tingindo suas botas e a barra de sua roupa de vermelho – Não tenho palavras pra expressar minha satisfação. Você, minha preciosa, minha maior criação, minha melhor e mais perigosa serpente peçonhenta. E minha maior traidora. Derrotada, vencida, à beira da morte, vomitando sangue as meus pés. Fique aí, Leah, com a sua derrota.

Voldemort deu as costas, e olhou os garotos:

- Agora é a vez de vocês dois. – um passo depois, ele sentiu uma súbita náusea – O que... URGH!

Voldemort gemeu. Com um som seco, um longo caco da Espada das Trevas atravessou seu abdômen. Ele olhou pra trás, e a lâmina terminou de cortar sua barriga, saindo pelo lado esquerda da sua barriga. Às suas costas, Leah estava de joelhos, os dentes cerrados como um animal selvagem, agarrando fortemente o caco da espada na boca, com a ponta da lâmina suja com o sangue de Voldemort, tão escuro que era quase negro.

- ...Jamais dê as costas para uma cria sua. – sorriu, jogando fora o caco da arma - ...Uma serpente peçonhenta domesticada nunca poderá fazer outra coisa... a não ser picar o próprio dono.

Voldemort recuou, passando a mão na boca, limpando o sangue que havia chegado à sua boca. Com a outra mão, segurou o ferimento, enquanto Leah sorria.

- Você brinca com a minha fúria! – urrou Voldemort, agarrando Leah pela roupa, erguendo-a no ar e enterrando a espada na sua barriga com extrema vontade.

- ...Você _não acertou _meu coração _de novo_. – sorriu Leah, dolorida.

- ...E isso faz diferença? – perguntou Voldemort, largando-a no chão.

Leah caiu sentada sobre seus joelhos, mas não tombou. Olhou o chão, piscando molemente. Ergueu o olhar, vagarosamente, começando a sentir seus sentidos se esvaírem, e viu Harry e Hermione, presos metros á sua frente, com Voldemort caminhando até eles. Sabia que eles não lhe escutavam, nem que ela os escutaria. Mas suas expressões não poderiam ser mais claras. Sabendo que não poderia fazer mais muita coisa, ela apenas sorriu, sentindo os olhos se encherem e água, e sussurrou:

- Foi mal, molecada...

Voldemort parou e olhou Leah. Mais uma vez desistiu do casal e se aproximou dela:

- Você dá pena. Seu olhar está opaco, e você sequer pode me enxergar direito. – murmurou, desgostoso.

Em seguida ele segurou sua espada com as duas mãos, e a colocou no pescoço de Leah:

- Vou arrancar sua cabeça, e acabar com essa sua vida moribunda. Terei o prazer de ter sua cabeça como troféu.

Leah não se moveu. Sua vista perdia o foco rapidamente, sua dor parecia impedi-la de sentir ou escutar qualquer outra coisa.

- Sinta-se honrada. – disse, ainda a olhando – Porque eu me sinto honrado. – e ergueu a espada no ar - ...Afinal, no último instante, Leah, aquela sua chama selvagem e assassina ainda brilhou intensamente.

E, assim, ele passou veloz seu espadim dourado na diagonal.

Com um som de carne e osso que é partido violentamente, a espada de Voldemort caiu ao chão, com o braço do bruxo ainda presa à sua bainha, com seus anéis.

Harry e Hermione recuaram, assustados. Voldemort gemeu de dor, segurando o antebraço decepado, com o sangue escuro escorrendo. Tremendo de ódio, ele se agachou, erguendo o olhar.

À sua frente, de pé, uma pessoa alta, forte, usando uma roupa de tecido grosso e couro cru. Tinha uma negra tatuagem desenhada em praticamente cada músculo do braço, cabelos desgrenhados e barba por fazer. Apontou a ponta da sua grande Espada das Trevas para o bruxo e ameaçou:

- Se você se atrever a encostar nela de novo... quem terá a honra de arrancar a cabeça de alguém aqui serei eu. Arrancarei a _sua_ cabeça.

Voldemort se ergueu, com raiva:

- ...Seu maldito cachorro sarnento!

Da cela, Harry e Hermione batia as mãos na esfera mágica, mal se contendo de incredulidade:

- Sirius! Você voltou!

* * *

**N.A1: Estamos aí, depois de 2 meses. Esperaram dois meses para finalmente verem o destino pra lá de dolorido de Leah. Para saberem se, de fato, a explicação para Hermione ser Amicitae. E, claro, para verem a volta de alguém que há tempos o pessoal perguntava: Sirius.**

**N.A 2: Hora de pôr a fofoca em dia! Desculpe a betagem porca, mas quem 'corrigiu', ou tentou corrigir, fui eu. Minhas betas foram dispensadas porque esse capítulo estava pra lá de atrasado, e eu não queria fazer vocês esperarem. Na próxima tudo estará mais bem feitinho!**

**N.A 3: Hermione é Amicitae! Eu tive de disfarçar, mas eis que um dos grandes segredos da EdD se revelou. Parabéns pra todos que "já sabiam", afinal, tem gente que desde que eu publiquei a Azkaban e a Quadribol, há uns bons 3, 4 anos, já desconfiavam! Aos leitores que acharam uma grande surpresa porque nem faziam idéia disso, façam o favor de LER a série INTEIRA, como eu sempre peço. E, se leram, que LEIAM DE NOVO, porque eu não digo que Amicitae é Hermione, mas que dá pra desconfiar, dá! Heheheheh**

**N.A 4: Quem tiver Orkut, e ler e curtir aquelas duas fics que faço só com Leah e Lílian, participe do "concurso" que estou fazendo sobre elas, tendo como tema as duas e as fics Fantasma do Navegante e Medo do Escuro. Eu irei explicar as regras no próximo capítulo, o dez, da MdE, que eu devo atualizar em no máximo uma semana.**

**N.A 5: E, ora essa, Harry beijou Hermione! XD Hahahhahaha como eu poderia deixar de comentar, né? Depois de muito tempo, finalmente aconteceu. Como eu vivo criticando, a grande parte dos leitores acostumados às fics no estilo "Malhação", "Rebelde", "O.C.", e outras série e filminhos água com açúcar reclamaram do beijo. Talvez eles preferissem que eles estivessem saindo, e "ficassem" numa festa, ou se atracassem no corredor da escola, bem ao estilo livro 6. Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que criticar esse gosto de vocês porque bate de frente com o tão falado "espírito H² da EdD". Nada pessoal, óbvio. Mas, depois de tanto tempo esperando, eu não podia simplesmente fazer eles se beijarem como Harry beijou Gina, ou como Rony se atraca com sua namorada no livro 6. Eu idealizo demais H², e não poderia deixar de idealizar e misticar o primeiro beijo do casal Harry e Hermione. Como Inna me disse, "não foi o momento deles se beijarem na fonte? Então QUANDO SERIA?" Por tanto tempo Hermione cuidou e zelou por Harry. Por tanto tempo Harry foi turrão, e, aos poucos, foi amansando e crescendo. Por tanto tempo os dois foram, de forma platônica e delicada, se aproximando. Hermione beija Harry quando ele volta do treinamento, porque sabe que ele está forte e "não precisa mais dela". Mas, quando Harry é milagrosamente curado na Fonte de Lágrimas, ele não resiste e beija Hermione. Essa cena não é só "falar que tem H² de vez", porque eles ainda terão muito que resolver entre eles, ninguém sairá do templo de namorado ou namorada nova.**

**N.A 6: O "beijo" é uma situação chave, claro, mas que é mais "poética" e "mágica" que "carnal". Ela sela um pacto de união entre os dois que vai muito além de 'gostar um do outro'. A cena da fonte mostra que eles romperam qualquer barreira que existia entre amor ou amizade. Eles agora sabem que, de um jeito ou de outro, poderão contar um com o outro, para sempre, quando precisar, da forma que precisar. Vocês devem estar se perguntando que papagaiada é essa. Eu digo: Ora, é daqui pra frente que a trama da série Espada dos Deuses fica frenética, até chegar ao derradeiro final. E é daqui pra frente que tudo de mais importante e de ruim irá acontecer. E, como diria o Faustão, "mais do que nunca", haverão provas de fogo para Harry e Hermione. Como bruxos, como pessoas, como amigos. E que provas! Até o próximo capítulo!**


	28. CAPÍTULO 74: Crucifuxus

**Capítulo 27: Crucifixus (EdD 74)**

Sirius, de pé, apontava a espada para Voldemort que, segurando o braço decepado, estava furioso.

- Sirius, tira a gente daqui! Tira a gente daqui! – gritavam Harry e Hermione, sem serem escutados.

Voldemort respirou fundo e ergueu a mão:

- _Accio espada_. – a espada veio até sua mão, ainda com seu braço preso a ela, e ele facilmente o encaixou no lugar. O corte brilhou, e seu corpo se regenerou. – Muito bem... Não esperava a sua visita, seu cachorro vira-lata sarnento.

- Credo. – murmurou Sirius, enojado. – A cada dia que passa você fica mais bisonho, bicho.

-... Você atrapalhou meu _Grand Finale_. – resmungou Voldemort.

- Lamento. – disse Sirius, em guarda. – Mas sabe como é, o herói bonitão sempre chega na hora H.

- Como você é tolo. Proteger alguém como ela durante tantos anos. Vocês esqueceram quem ela é, por acaso?

- Eu não me importo com isso. – disse, sereno. – E eu nunca a protegi. Ela sempre se virou sozinha. Mas, realmente, nós a protegemos de _você_. E isso nunca foi tolice pra gente, foi um grande prazer.

Sirius atacou. Voldemort desviou a espada dele. No instante seguinte, o Auror encaixava com perfeição um belo soco no queixo do adversário, fazendo-o recuar vários passos, desequilibrado. O bruxo das trevas olhou para Sirius, com o queixo quebrado, e, com a mão direita e um estalo, recolocou o maxilar no lugar sem esforço.

- Você está mais forte, hein, ovelhinha negra? – sorriu Voldemort. – Será que só aumentou os músculos e diminuiu o cérebro?

- Vem cá descobrir. – chamou Sirius, puxando a varinha da cintura e apontando-a para Voldemort, fazendo uma série de serpentes de energia luminosa percorrerem seu braço, até se unirem nas mãos e na varinha do bruxo e serem disparadas num potente ataque mágico.

Voldemort defendeu, mas sentiu as pernas tremerem. Já era tarde: à sua frente, Sirius dava-lhe outro potente murro. E, assim, o Auror despejou uma série de ataques físicos no bruxo, todos sem defesa, que ao estourarem em Voldemort espirravam estrelas luminosas das explosões pelo ar.

Enquanto isso, Harry enterrou sua espada de Gryffindor na prisão mágica, e ela começou a disparar inúmeros raios amarelos, como sempre fazia quando tocavam sua película mágica. Sem pestanejar, ele pôs os dedos junto à lâmina da espada para forçar uma abertura. Concentrou-se e ignorou os choques que levava: com força, abriu uma fenda na prisão.

-... SIRIUS! – foi o que gritou, antes que a abertura fosse fechada com violência, e ele jogado de costas na parede, arrancando algumas lascas de pedra, gemendo de dor. -... Eh, jaula do capeta.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou Hermione, ajudando Harry a se levantar. Em seguida voltou a olhar a Espada dos Deuses.

- Nem pense em tirar essa espada da bainha. – resmungou.

- Mas... Talvez...

- Não vale a pena.

Sirius bateu a mão na cela, e os dois olharam, finalmente escutando algum som. Era como se, do lado de fora, ela fosse rígida como um vidro. Ele deu um simpático tchauzinho para os meninos e recuou um passo, segurando a sua Espada das Trevas rente ao chão. E, com um preciso ataque na vertical, ele partiu a cela. Os dois finalmente saíram e o abraçaram pela cintura, aliviados ao vê-lo ali.

- Não é tempo de comemorar. – disse o Auror. – Voldemort está enfurecido.

Voldemort se erguia, do outro canto, o rosto cheio de marcas e sangrando.

-... Vocês irão se arrepender amargamente dessa distância. – sibilou, desaparecendo em seguida.

- Pra onde ele foi? – perguntou Sirius, olhando para os lados.

- Ah, não, LEAH! – exclamou Harry.

Voldemort apareceu na frente de Leah, descendo um ataque vertical certeiro. Mas um silvo de metal parou a dourada lâmina a centímetros da cabeça de Leah: Hermione segurava, esticada na horizontal, a Espada dos Deuses, ainda na bainha, com um só braço:

- Não seja covarde. – disse ela, com um olhar que lembrava o da professora. – Se quer ser um bruxo de alto nível, pelo menos aja como um.

- Ora... – sorriu Voldemort. – Será que com a morte de Leah você receberá o restante de seus poderes, ao invés de perder aqueles que você ganhou?

Hermione, traindo uma audácia que nem ela mesma teve consciência, sacou a outra espada que carregava, mantendo a Espada dos Deuses de lado, e ergueu a outra arma na frente do rosto:

- Se quiser, descubra por si só.

Voldemort gargalhou alto. Sirius e Harry correram até ela, mas, ao se aproximarem, um tornado envolveu os duelistas e eles sumiram.

- _Rapto_. – gemeu Sirius. – Quando dois bruxos que duelam mudam de lugar, para não serem interrompidos.

Voldemort e Hermione – espantada ao recobrar a consciência – apareceram do outro lado do templo, numa galeria plana, logo acima da curta escadaria da caverna principal da Espada dos Deuses. Voldemort atacou, e Hermione começou a defender seus ataques, um tanto desajeitada. Com um golpe mais forte, Voldemort partiu a espada da garota ao meio, lançando longe a lâmina dela.

- É. Superestimei você, sangue-ruim. – murmurou Voldemort, entediado.

Mas dessa vez o ataque dele parou na negra bainha da Espada dos Deuses.

- Você não iria se atrever a usar essa espada. – desafiou.

- Não mesmo. – concordou Hermione, segurando a espada lacrada com as duas mãos. – Mas não me importaria de usá-la selada. Parece funcionar muito bem, não parece?

Voldemort sorriu, cínico. Hermione sentia o peso daquela espada: tinha que usar as duas mãos para levantá-la. Mas, antes do peso, ela sentia o poder monstruoso dela. Era como se a espada excitasse sua alma, seu poder mágico, como uma voz lhe instigando a libertá-la daquela prisão de séculos.

- Não vá se esquecer de nós, Voldemort. – disse Harry, aproximando-se junto de Sirius.

- Ataquem à vontade. – disse o bruxo, despreocupado.

E foi o que fizeram. Mesmo sendo dois contra um, ninguém conseguia atingir Voldemort. Nem com as espadas, nem com ataques mágicos das varinhas, nem com os punhos. Como todo grande duelo entre os famosos bruxos-espadachins, as energias ricocheteavam pelo lugar, nenhum dos lados cedia, e cada um parecia ver e antever cada movimento, não errando nenhum passo.

Hermione deixou os dois atacando Voldemort e desceu as escadas, correndo até Leah. Para seu pavor, ela estava sentada ainda sobre os joelhos, mas fitava o chão, com o olhar perdido e enevoado. No segundo seguinte, a professora fechou os olhos, e, com um fraco suspiro, desabou sobre o próprio sangue, no chão.

-... Leah? – chamou Hermione, sentindo um súbito pavor. Correu até a bruxa e caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, pondo as mãos em sues ombros. – Leah, vamos, acorde! Fale comigo!

Hermione não tinha coragem de mexer em Leah, e sabia que se fizesse aquilo pioraria as coisas. Pôs a mão no pescoço da professora, e sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

- Harry... – sussurrou, sem voz, afastando-se. -... HARRY! SIRIUS!

Harry olhou para trás, e viu o pavor de Hermione. Saltou para longe de Sirius e Voldemort e correu até Hermione.

- Harry, a Leah... – murmurou, tremendo.

Ele também tentou buscar algum sinal vital, seu pulso pelo pescoço, mas sem sucesso.

- Tarde demais, senhor Potter. – disse Voldemort, sem parar o duelo, sorrindo. Isso pareceu ofender Sirius profundamente.

-... Fonte de lágrimas. – sussurrou Harry. – Temos de levá-la para a Fonte de Lágrimas.

Hermione pensou durante alguns segundos, e disse:

- Você e Sirius. Vocês levam ela.

- E você?

- Eu fico.

- Ficou doida? – exclamou Harry. – Você acha que Voldemort vai deixar que a gente saia com ela daqui?

Uma explosão fez os dois olharem para trás. Logo em seguida, Sirius aparecia, guardando sua espada, sério. Harry procurou por Voldemort, mas não o viu.

- Atrasei ele. – ofegou Sirius, apontando um grande buraco cheio de escombros no começo da escada. – Ele vai sair de lá nervoso. Vamos decidir.

- Como você fez isso? – exclamou Harry, espantado. – Ele não deixava brecha!

- Não importa.

- Temos de levá-la para a Fonte de Lágrimas, e rápido. – murmurou Hermione, olhando Sirius. - Ela é uma fonte mágica, capaz de curar qualquer ferimento.

- Bem, _esta_ é uma _boa notícia_. – concordou Sirius, exasperado.

- Vocês vão, eu fico. – disse Hermione.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha. – avisou Harry.

- Sirius não sabe chegar á fonte.

- Escuta, minha gente, eu sei que vocês dois vêm há sete anos treinando isso em Hogwarts, mas não é hora de discutir. – cortou Sirius, ocupando-se de Leah. – Harry, eu e você levamos Leah, você me mostra onde é e volta. Confie em Hermione. Não levaremos nem cinco minutos.

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou Harry.

- Harry, vá! – suplicou Hermione. – Voldemort quer a Espada dos Deuses, que está comigo, não com você.

- Simples, me dê a espada e eu fico.

- Claro, e Voldemort vai ter a Espada dos Deuses e Harry Potter no mesmo cercadinho.– riu, nervosa. – Mas NUNCA!

- Antes eu e a Espada dos Deuses que _você_ e a Espada dos Deuses. – murmurou, olhando Leah.

- Harry! – chamou Hermione, agarrando-o pelos ombros com força. – Me escute: Voldemort quer sim pegar você, mas, no momento, o objetivo dele é a Espada dos Deuses. Não me pergunte de onde tirei essa idéia maluca, mas ele tem repetido tantas vezes que eu tenho muitas coisas da Leah, e que gostaria de testar, que... que eu tenho certeza que ele não vai tentar fazer nada comigo, antes de ver vocês voltarem, com ou sem a Leah.

Sirius, com cuidado, pegava Leah no colo, e a deixava com a cabeça e o peso repousado sobre seu tórax, evitando que seus ferimentos se abrissem mais ainda.

-... De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? – perguntou Harry, injuriado. – Eu não deixaria você aqui nem que...

- Pelo amor de Deus, vamos embora logo... – gemeu Sirius. – O homem vai sair de lá e não vai ficar feliz de ver a gente levando a Leah daqui.

- Suba as escadas. - disse Hermione. – Harry vai te mostrar onde é.

- Não vou deixar você!

- Harry, eu entendo que você queira realmente ser cavalheiro, mas deixe pra depois! – pediu Sirius, exasperado, já próximo da escada. – Vamos logo, confie em Hermione, você sobe, me mostra onde é e voltamos! Pronto, menos de cinco minutos!

- Escute aqui... – disse Harry, virando-se bruscamente para Hermione. Mas antes dele continuar, foi ela quem o segurou com força pelo braço, falando entre os dentes, nervosa:

- Harry, por favor. Confie em mim. Vá, salve Leah, e VOLTE. Por favor.

Harry engoliu alguma coisa bem difícil de descer. Olhava Hermione completamente perturbado. Ela estava pedindo pra ficar! Ela ficaria com a Espada dos Deuses, o que ele tanto buscava, mas, se alguém subisse com a arma, Voldemort provavelmente correria atrás, e seria pior. Então, o que ele faria?

As pedras de onde Voldemort estava se moveram. Harry sentia o corpo inteiro tremer de adrenalina, Sirius berrou "VAMOS!" da escada, com Leah ainda sangrando. Hermione o puxou violentamente, com os olhos brilhando, também tremendo, implorando, entre os dentes:

- _Por favor, uma vez na vida, faça o que eu te peço, menino_...

Harry respirou fundo, e disse, olhando Hermione com segurança:

- Eu não vou demorar.

As rochas de onde Voldemort rolaram mais, fazendo os dois olharem. Hermione então puxou Harry novamente:

-... Eu vou ficar bem. – disse, segurando os ombros de Harry, obviamente mostrando que tinha sim, um certo receio. Tomou fôlego, como se tomasse coragem pra arcar com sua súbita decisão. Puxou o rosto de Harry e lhe deu um apertado beijo, para em seguida largá-lo - Agora vai.

Harry piscou, concordou com a cabeça e correu até Sirius, sumindo pelas escadas. Voldemort acabava de aparecer debaixo dos escombros. Olhou para trás, e voltou a olhar para o salão. Lá estava Hermione, com a Espada dos Deuses, sozinha.

- Ora, que coisa. – disse Voldemort, despreocupado. – Os outros acham que vai dar tempo de salvar Leah? Que ilusão, ela já está morta.

- Se ela está morta... – disse Hermione, séria. – Eu então terei os poderes dela. E o azar será o seu, afinal, todo mundo sabe que ela quando está 100 por cento é muito melhor que você.

Voldemort saiu tranqüilamente dos escombros, gargalhando, extremamente despreocupado, de repente.

- Herdou a petulância dela também! Agora, indo direto ao ponto... Se você me entregar essa espada, posso até pensar em te deixar viva como presente.

- Se quer a espada, venha buscar.

Voldemort avançou. Hermione puxou a espada selada e defendeu o golpe vertical de Voldemort. Ele girou o corpo, e atacou duas vezes na diagonal, cruzando a espada. Hermione rebatia, batendo a bainha negra da Espada dos Deuses contra a lâmina dourada de Voldemort. O bruxo encaixou com perfeição um gatotsu, um ataque onde o espadachim perfura o adversário usando a espada como uma lança. Mas Hermione virou o corpo de lado, e desviou a trajetória da espada com a bainha. Voldemort imediatamente virou-se para ela, de novo.

- E não é que você é boa, garota...? Mudei de idéia. Defendeu-se com tranqüilidade.

Hermione manteve-se em guarda. "O que eu estou pensando da vida? Estou desafiando Voldemort! Dizendo desaforos pra ele, como se... como se eu fosse... a Leah. Será que finalmente estou desconfiando que há mais da Leah em mim do que simplesmente um poder mágico?" Por um instante Hermione se sentiu mesmo apavorada: o bruxo à sua frente era Voldemort, e ela tinha pedido pra ficar sozinha com ele!

- Estou começando a achar que esse nosso encontro será mais proveitoso do que eu pensava. – sorriu Voldemort. – É bom saber que Harry Potter possui fiéis seguidores, e que não é só um protegidinho único e exclusivo de Dumbledore e outros aurores puxa-saco.

- Não sou seguidora dele, e muito menos uma protetora ou puxa-saco. Sou amiga de Harry. Minha amizade e fidelidade incondicionais são o mínimo que eu posso oferecer a ele durante todos esses anos.

- Oh. Que bonito. Espere. – Disse Voldemort, bestificado. Ele imediatamente colocou a espada debaixo do braço e, logicamente debochando, bateu palmas, extremamente tranqüilo. – Bato palmas. Que beleza. Que emocionante. Parabéns. – e em seguida voltou a ficar de guarda. – Mas lembre-se que está desperdiçando sua vida em nome dele.

- Eu jamais ofereceria minha morte ao Harry. – disse, séria, atenta a qualquer movimento. - Mas jamais hesitaria em deixar minha vida nas mãos dele, se ele precisar.

- Bonitas palavras. Mas não vou mais bater palmas. – voltou a sorrir o bruxo. – Estou economizando palmas. Você não se ofenderia, ofenderia?

Voldemort atacou mais uma vez, com mais ferocidade. Hermione se manteve firme na defesa, mesmo sentindo as pernas tremerem levemente, com medo. Novamente, ela recuava, defendendo cada ataque, a energia estourando várias fagulhas na bainha da Espada dos Deuses. Era como bater mesmo dois metais. Fagulhas e faíscas saíam do contato deles. Com um rápido movimento, Voldemort escorreu a sua espada pela bainha da Espada dos Deuses, cortando o ar na horizontal. Hermione soltou um gemido de dor, no meio do salto que deu para trás, para escapar. Soltou outro gemido de dor e olhou os nós dos dedos da mão esquerda, que começavam a sangrar.

- Se não fosse a base da luva do seu traje... – comentou Voldemort, alegremente. – Você estaria sem os quatro dedos. Que vacilo o seu, heim?

Hermione respirou fundo e segurou novamente o cabo da Espada dos Deuses com as duas mãos. Assim que seu sangue sujou a base da espada, os olhos de rubi do dragão brilharam, e a espada pareceu ressoar.

- Você despertou a sede de sangue dela. – disse Voldemort. – _Cuidado_. É uma espada _maldita_.

-... Eu vou me lembrar disso. – murmurou Hermione, começando a temer a própria arma.

* * *

Harry subia veloz pelas escadas, com Sirius atrás, carregando Leah nos braços; ele estranhou o fato de Sirius não balançar, ao correr. Foi quando percebeu que ele não corria. Flutuava.

-... Onde aprendeu a voar! – exclamou.

- Hum... Não aprendi a voar. – murmurou. – Digamos que seja só uma técnica... de levitação avançada. Não consigo voar que nem um pássaro, nem tão alto. Mas consigo fazer isso, me mover com velocidade, sem pôr os pés no chão. É uma técnica dita como perdida. Aprendi com alguns bruxos em Theron, onde ficamos lá no deserto.

- Legal. – disse Harry, parando na câmara que dava acesso à fonte, pelo longo corredor escuro, onde ele e Hermione tinham saído. – Muito bem, é só subir. Cure-a logo. Vou voltar, boa sorte. – e deu as costas, descendo novamente.

Sirius caminhou até a fonte, olhando ao redor, admirando. Uma leve neblina ainda cobria a fonte. Ele entrou na água até cobrir-lhe a cintura e se agachou, mergulhando Leah cuidadosamente.

- Me sinto um idiota. – murmurou, olhando as estátuas. – E estou com uma terrível sensação de que isso não vai...

Ele não terminou. Respirou fundo e olhou Leah. Ela estava ensangüentada, pálida, os olhos escurecidos de olheiras, com a cabeça sem firmeza. Sirius cuidadosamente passou a água em seu rosto, limpando o sangue seco no nariz e na boca.

O sangue dela rapidamente manchou a água ao redor dos dois, mas nada além disso. Sirius piscou algumas vezes e a deitou mais na água, passando a mão em sua testa, lavando-lhe o cabelo:

- Ei, você ficou bem de ruiva. – comentou, passando os dedos em sua testa, limpando os cortes. – Falando sério, você ficou estranha pra diabo. Mas você é toda estranha, mesmo.

Voltou a passar os dedos molhados pela sua boca e pelo seu nariz, tirando de vez os vestígios do sangue seco. Ela, agora com a cabeça encostada nele, parecia dormir. Mas parecia dormir com uma contida expressão de dor, o que preocupou Sirius.

Por um instante ele achou que, se pusesse a mão nos cortes de sua blusa, onde as cicatrizes tinham se rompido, ele levaria um soco, porque iria doer horrores tocar num ferimento tão fundo. Levar um soco dela ali, pensou Sirius, até lhe deixaria feliz. Mas ela não reagiu ao toque dele. Ele se arrepiou ao tocar sua cicatriz e perceber o profundo corte que ela tinha na carne, sendo possível sentir até o osso partido.

- Ah, meu Deus... – gemeu, respirando ofegante, pondo a mão na testa dela. – Ah, meu Deus, não faça isso comigo.

Foi quando ele passou a mão em seu ombro e percebeu que ali o corte dela havia cicatrizado. Ele afastou-se vagarosamente com ela, para onde a água não estivesse tão turva de vermelho, e percebeu que, lentamente, os ferimentos iam se fechando, como mágica. E, lentamente, o sangue começava a desaparecer da água.

-... Funciona. – sorriu, aliviado, quase rindo. – A fonte funciona mesmo!

Em poucos segundos todas as feridas dela estavam cicatrizadas. Sirius, encantado, riu:

- Que maravilha!... Funcionou! Todos os seus ferimentos se curaram! Você está boa de novo! Que coisa... que coisa LOUCA!

Mas Leah não acordou. Sirius sorria, aliviado, mas ela continuava em seus braços, mole, a cabeça recostada em seu peito, sem se mover.

- Ei, dona, acorde, é hora de ajudar os meninos. – sorriu, balançando a cabeça da amiga de leve.

Mas, de novo, não teve resposta. Sirius respirou fundo, desmanchando o sorriso vagarosamente. Voltou a balançá-la, mas nada. Passou a mão no rosto dela, e a chamou baixinho:

- Leah... Ei, Leah, está me ouvindo...?

Sirius a puxou, abraçando-a na flor d'água, pondo rosto em seu ombro, falando bem próximo do ouvido da amiga:

-... Você está me ouvindo, não está? Eu sei que está, não é hora de brincadeira. – sem obter resposta, ele sentiu a garganta doer. -... Se você não acordar, eu te _mordo_. Você odiava quando eu te mordia, quando era um fugitivo e fingia ser um cachorro de estimação da sua família aqui.

Em silêncio, Sirius voltou a olhá-la, respirando pela boca, sentindo os olhos ficarem rasos d'água. Passou a mão na testa dela de novo, como se a ninasse:

- Vim ajudar vocês... vim do Saara antes deles, Leah. Você não vai me fazer perder a viagem, vai?

Ele engoliu alguma coisa muito dolorida de descer e sussurrou, desolado:

- Eu vim ter a certeza de que estariam bem, como eu prometi a mim mesmo que sempre verificaria, desde que nós perdemos tudo quando éramos jovens... E a pior coisa que eu poderia esperar da vida era ter de ver você morrer em meus braços, sem poder ter feito nada para impedir.

Sirius olhou para o lado, respirou profundamente, mordendo os lábios, e voltou a olhar o corpo de Leah. Passou os dedos pelo seu queixo, descendo pelo pescoço, pelos seus ombros, e lamentou:

-... Se eu tivesse chegado um minuto antes...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, soluçando. Algumas lágrimas que se acumulavam em sua barba mal feita se desprenderam, pingando no canto do olho de Leah e na sua bochecha.

Involuntariamente, seu olho se contraiu, e ela fez uma leve careta, se encolhendo, como alguém que está com preguiça de acordar de manhã. Ela se mexeu, abriu os olhos, estranhando a claridade, e olhou para cima, para Sirius, estranhando mais ainda aquilo: ela dentro d'água no colo dele, que chorava.

Sirius, sem palavras, boquiaberto, a olhava. Leah o olhou longamente, com aquele ar mal humorado de quem acordou de má vontade. Piscou algumas vezes, e sussurrou, brava:

-.. Sirius...

-...Sim?

-... Tire a mãos do meu peito, seu vagabundo filho-da-puta. – murmurou, brava.

- Oh. – exclamou, percebendo que, de fato, tinha pousado sem querer a mão no peito da outra. – Desculpe.

Leah respirou fundo e se ergueu, com Sirius também se levantando. Ela olhou ao redor:

- É a tal Fonte de Lágrimas? – perguntou, ainda um pouco zonza.

- Sim, é. – disse o amigo.

- Ela existe. E funciona. – murmurou, passando a mão nos ferimentos. – Fui curada, restaurada cem por cento.

- Pois é. Ainda bem. – suspirou Sirius, aliviado, as mãos na cinta do tecido que usava na cintura. – Puxa... que susto você me deu. Por um instante, achei que você tinha... enfim... foi ruim. Um susto e tanto.

Leah, de pé, o olhou, novamente, em silêncio. Sirius, sem jeito, respirou, contente:

- Que bom que está bem.

No instante seguinte Leah avançou nele, lhe enchendo de tapas, como essas mulheres histéricas batendo em algum homem, com as duas mãos:

- Cachorro, safado, sem-vergonha, puto do inferno, o que você veio cheirar aqui, seu cretino, idiota, filho do capeta, eu mandei você ficar longe daqui, seu...

- Ai, não, Leah, ai, calma! – gemia, encolhendo-se, tentando fugir em vão dos tapas. – Sua doida, eu, ai, ui, o que, pára, eu, ai, calma Leah, eu, ai, eu só... – até que ele gritou, batendo as mãos na água. - PELO AMOR DE DEUS, SUA PUTA LOUCA E DESCONTROLADA! PARE COM ISSO!

Leah parou, mas o olhou, furiosa.

- Me ESCUTE, Leah. Eu vim pra cá porque... AI, PORRA! EU MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR! Não, Leah! AI, AI, tá, tá, não MANDEI, eu PEDI pra você parar! AIE! EU PEDI, CACETA! PEDI! POR FAVOR! Pronto? Ah, ótimo. Bom. Eu recebi uma mensagem onde eu estava, no Egito. Se é que Theron era no Egito. Mas, enfim, vim pra cá correndo, com a roupa do corpo, via mágica. Cheguei na cidade, encontrei o Tio Gon enchendo a cara de cachaça na mercearia debaixo da república... Quando cheguei na gruta, no templo, vi todos os outros, e desci, correndo.

Leah suspirou profundamente, acalmando-se, aparentemente.

- Olha, se você quer me matar, faça isso depois. – pediu Sirius. – Os garotos, se não se lembra, estão lá embaixo, com Voldemort. Conseguimos as Espadas do Fogo e do Gelo, no Saara.

- Que bom!

- Sim, mas não é hora de comemorar, vamos voltar. Ah! – lembrou-se, tirando o embrulho das costas. – Tome, Kojiro pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso.

Leah piscou. Pegou a espada e a abriu, olhando a arma. Olhou a lâmina dela, e depois a guardou. Mas não disse nada.

- Certo – suspirou Sirius. – Agora vamos voltar.

* * *

Hermione segurava a Espada dos Deuses com as duas mãos, enquanto seu sangue escorria pela base da espada lentamente. Sua arma parecia ter despertado ao sentir o sangue da garota, e, mesmo sendo um objeto inanimado, passava um poder infinito, uma ferocidade louca para se libertar de sua prisão. No caso, sua não menos poderosa bainha, capaz de segurar toda sua maldição num rígido lacre.

Mesmo vendo seu grande objeto de desejo nas mãos do rival, Voldemort se mostrava calmo. Como se estivesse se divertindo, como se tudo estivesse sob seu controle.

- Como está, minha doce sangue-ruim? – sorriu, pondo a ponta da espada no chão e tombando o rosto. – A espada insiste em querer libertar sua maldição? É um espetacular monstro enfurecido, querendo explodir, não?

"Ele quer me dominar, me confundir", pensava Hermione. "Mas... está conseguindo. Como, eu não sei". Há alguns minutos ela estava se sentindo cansada. Aos poucos, percebia que seu corpo amolecia, um cansaço físico começava a lhe dominar. Começava a suar sem parar. Seus braços estavam cansados de empunhar aquela espada pesada. Sua respiração não parecia capaz de lhe dar o oxigênio necessário. Na verdade, não era Voldemort. O mal estar que ela sentia não era culpa de um feitiço do bruxo, nem seu poder de persuasão. Era a espada. Voldemort sabia que era a espada, Hermione tinha aprendido que era ela também, mas não acreditava.

As lendas que envolviam a aura das famosas espadas mágicas era que seu poder fazia da arma e do usuário um só, e por isso só os habilidosos bruxos espadachins sabiam aceitar essa união, e só eles eram capazes de concretizar e usufruir dessa poderosa oportunidade.

Mas, por mais bem treinada que fosse Hermione, ela ainda não acreditava. Ela tinha sido treinada duramente e exaustivamente por Leah, considerada a melhor no que fazia. E viu os lendários Aurores Supremos e Cavaleiros do Apocalipse em ação com suas espadas mágicas. Mas, mesmo assim, ela achava que era apenas uma absurda habilidade.

De repente, todo seu pensamento pareceu estar em câmera lenta, assim como o mundo. Ela respirou profundamente, escutando seu coração bater. Piscou molemente, e olhou para a base da espada. Até sua visão parecia estar em extrema câmera lenta. Uma gota de sangue se acumulava na base da espada, escorrendo dos seus dedos cortados. A gota pingou, desceu lentamente pelo ar, e caiu no chão. Ao erguer o olhar, Voldemort estava á sua frente.

- Felizmente, você não é considerada alguém com a honra de ter uma arma tão nobre nas mãos, sua sangue-ruim imunda.

Voldemort baixou a espada, segurou-a com as duas mãos, na diagonal, olhou a arma, e recuou um passo. Hermione ainda viu tudo acontecer com lentidão; como se estivesse embriagada. Respirou profundamente, olhou a ponta da Espada dos Deuses, que mirava o chão, próximo ao pé de Voldemort. Ergueu o olhar, para o fundo da caverna, atrás de Voldemort.

Harry acabava de chegar, disparando um poderoso feitiço, atingindo as costas de Voldemort e o lançando na parede da caverna. Ao baixar a varinha, Harry viu que Hermione estava dois passos à direita de onde ela estava, de pé, olhando o chão. Ela ainda parecia entorpecida, mas, mesmo assim, tinha conseguido desviar no último instante do fulminante ataque, evitando ser lançada na parede junto do bruxo.

-... Você desviou, foi incrível! – exclamou Harry, sorrindo, baixando a varinha e correndo na direção dela. Mas, depois de três passos, percebeu tarde demais que uma esfera de luz verde vinha na sua direção, passando por Hermione.

Voldemort bateu contra a parede e caiu de joelhos, mas se ergueu no mesmo instante, cheio de ira. Apontou a espada para Harry, que olhava Hermione, e disparou o feitiço.

Nesse instante Hermione pareceu sentir um estalo, e tudo correu numa velocidade incrível. Ela ergueu a Espada dos Deuses, girou o corpo e saltou para trás.

Harry brecou bruscamente, e olhou Voldemort, sentindo o peito pular.

- Avada Kedavra!

O potente jato brilhante e verde disparou em linha reta. Mas, no meio da trajetória, apareceu Hermione. Ela tinha se movido numa velocidade muito mais rápida que no próprio feitiço, tendo tempo de parar à frente dele, pôr a espada e o braço em forma de cruz na frente do corpo, e gritar:

- _CRUCIFIXUS_!

O feitiço Avada Kedavra explodiu numa parede de luz branca, que formou uma cruz de luz branca e, assim que inúmeros feixes verdes do feitiço se transformaram em inofensivas fagulhas verdes, desapareceu.

Harry travou de pavor. Voldemort desfez a expressão de fúria e murmurou, visivelmente bestificado:

- Crucifixo... Ela... Ela sabe. _Ela sabe_.

Novamente Hermione sentiu tudo ficar em câmera lenta. Ela saiu da posição em que estava – perna direita sustentando o peso do corpo, perna esquerda estiada para trás, dando apoio – mas não se levantou. Olhou para a Espada dos Deuses, lacrada, e sentiu o corpo fraquejar. Tombou de lado, e sequer escutou Harry gritar seu nome. A última lembrança que teve foi uma visão turva de Voldemort, encostado na parede da caverna, visivelmente chocado com aquilo.

**

* * *

**

**N.A1: Hum. A EdD diminuiu de capítulo. A média eram de 18 a 20 páginas, e estes estão todos com 8 ou 10! Quase um capítulo da Medo do Escuro ou Fantasma do Navegador. Tenho a leve impressão que apesar de poucas páginas agradar muita gente, os leitores da EdD, preferem capítulos grandes. Hum, tentarei aumentar, da próxima.**

**N.A2: Vocês acabaram de serem (acabaram de serem ou acabaram de ser? Que troço pra soar estranho, hahahahah) apresentados ao Crucifixus, um dos feitiços mais poderosos de todos os tempos! Literalmente, ele é crucifixo, em latim. É um feitiço que só tem sua potência total quado se usa uma boa arma, de preferencia, espada mágica. O principio dele é utilizar toda uma "energia positiva" para explodir uma barreira mágica á sua frente, que se desfaz após o impacto. Uma cruz de luz explode na frente do bruxo, se desfazendo e protegendo que está atrás. Resumindo, é o único contra feitiço que existe para o Avada Kedavra. Claro que ele não é tão simples assim, senão o Avada não seria tão temido. Pouquissimas pessoas sabem usá-lo. Apenas alguns Aurores Supremos sabem.**

**N.A 3: Ainda sobre o crucifixus, talvez agora vocês tenham ligado as coisas, não? Lílian na noite em que morreu com Snape defendendo Hermione e Hermione defendendo Harry. Lílian usou o Crucifixus com as mãos nuas, ele explodiu no quarto, destruiu Voldemort, ela morreu, e Harry, que estava no meio daquele turbilhão, ganhou sou famosa cicatriz em forma de cruz. No começo do sétimo ano, Rabicho e os dementadores cercaram Hermione. E aí, Snape e Leah a salvaram. Ops, peraí que fiz confusão. É LEAH quem usa o crucifixus. Ela reflete o feitiço, Hermione põe a mão na frente, e o resultado é ela ganhar durante alguns meses a mesma cicatriz de Harry, na mão. Lembram desse detalhe aparentemente perdido? Aqui: **

_"Hermione não escutou o que ele gritou, mas viu um flash iluminar a praça inteira, no mesmo instante pôs a mão direita sobre o rosto, e escutou algo como uma explosão, um choque. Uma ventania passou por ela, sentiu seu corpo esquentar como se estivesse defronte uma grande lareira acesa, uma agulhada no braço que protegia o rosto e seus pés deixarem o chão, sendo o corpo arremessado contra a grade. Ela ficou uns instantes parada, dura no chão, esperando pra saber o que podia acontecer." e segue no diálogo deles, mais pra frente: "_

_- Alguém te machucou? - era Snape. Mione quase pulou pra trás, como se ele fosse outro dementador. - Eu perguntei se alguém a machucou! RESPONDA! _

_Ela ergueu a mão direita, sangrando. Ele olhou, tirou um lenço branco de um bolso e passou no machucado, limpando parte do sangue. Ao tirar o pano, Snape murmurou "...uma maldição das trevas ...". Hermione olhou o corte. Era o desenho de um raio, e ainda sangrava. Snape voltou a olhá-la. _

_- Que é...? - murmurou Mione, tentando focalizar a palma da mão. Por que diabos tinha um corte em forma de raio na mão? _

_- Não se preocupe – resmungou Snape, rápido – isso vai desaparecer. Sempre acontece quando alguém repele uma maldição como o Avada Kedavra. _

_- ...Como...?- Hermione estava zonza demais pra tanta informação. O que diabos estava acontecendo? _

_- Rabicho... - começou devagar, quase murmurando. - Ele queria... Disse que me transformaria na maior bruxa de todos os tempos, que... Me faria ser melhor... Que Dumbledore... Que eu não teria mais o sangue ruim... Nem meus poderes teriam limites... Se eu aceitasse... Se eu passasse... Para o lado... De Voldemort... - Snape se segurou no banco, Málaga lançou um olhar assustado para ele, mas continuaram em silêncio. - Mas... Eu... Recusei... Então... Ele quis me matar, mas na hora... Alguém... impediu, eu fui jogada na cerca, e minha mão se cortou... Com o tombo... Depois... _

_- Não foi um tombo, já disse - cortou Snape, muito ríspido. - Isso foi uma Maldição Imperdoável, ele deve ter tentado lhe matar... com a "Avada Kedavra". _

_- Eu... evitei, Snape... Mas... - justificou Leah, em seguida continuou baixinho. - Deve ter ido algo para Hermione... Que a acertou... Do choque dos feitiços... Você sabe... Pra ela ficar assim..."_

**Viram? Mais uma questão antiga da EdD que acabo de resolver na fanfic! Aposto que ninguém aí se lembrava disso! Agora, se lembravam, nem sacavam que teria alguma importância! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH**

**N.A 4: Ow, ainda sobre o Crucifixus, Voldemort não consegue usar o feitiço. E isso o choca e o irrita profundamente, porque ele não foi capaz, Lílian foi, e ela o destruiu com isso. A cabeça dele virará um turbilhão, sabendo que depois de tantos anos, aparece outra bruxa capaz de usá-lo. Se certa for4ma, o crucifixus só funciona quando realmente deve funcionar. Digamos que no desepero. Lílian salva Harry da morte por seu amor. Leah, idem. E Hermione, também. Coincidência, até hoje só mulheres suaram esse feitiço! Acho que eu pdoeria basear ele no amor que só as mulheres sentem, no caso, o amor materno. Mas é apenas uma idéia mirabolante. LOL.**

**N.A 5: Muitas N.As hoje! Well, Agora vocês também sabem porque Hermione se deu tão bem em Quadribol! Era culpa do pacto! Além de muitas outras coisas! Bom, depois desses ultimos capítulos, eu realmente acho que vocês agora acreditam que eu tenho toda a série EdD pronta na cabeça, não:-D**

**N.A 6: Ah, uma curiosidade pra encerrar: Muita gente já me eprguntou como se pronuncia o nome da _Leah_, e hoje em dia também já me perguntaram. A primeira dúvida é onde fica a sílaba tônica. Se é em LE ou em AH. Vocês poderia dizer LÉa ou LeÁ. De fato, coloquei o H no fim do nome pra enfeitar. Mas, sinceramente, eu não gosto de proninciar nenhum dos dois. Na realidade, eu sou mineirinha e desde sempre escrevi Leah, mas sempre falei _LÉIA_. poruqe Léa é o nome da Lea Organa, e eu não gosto dela porque ela fica com o Han Solo e apesar dele não ser escroto isos me lembra RH e eu detesto RH! xD Também não digo LeÁH porque acho estranho, parece o nome da Sandy (do Sandy e Junior). E ainda tem que inveten e coloque uma pronúncia doida em Leah, falando algo como "Liuá" ou "Liiaaa" (isso mesmo, arrastando o aaaa...). Então, vamos lá, meus alunos, todo mundo repetindo com a Tia Massafera: o nome da dita cuja é _LÉ - IA! Léia. Léia! LÉÉÉÉÉIIIIIAAAAAA!_ Mas eu escvreo Leah, porque é chique. Capisce? Até.**


	29. CAPÍTULO 75: A Espada dos Deuses

**Capítulo 28: A Espada dos Deuses (EdD 75)**

Hermione tombou no centro do templo, erguendo poeira dos destroços das várias estátuas esmigalhadas pelos duelos. E, depois, o silêncio. Ela se manteve no chão, deitada de lado, sobre a Espada dos Deuses, sem mover um músculo.

- HERMIONE! – gritou Harry, disparando até a amiga – HERMIONE!

Ignorando a presença de Voldemort, Harry caiu de joelhos ao lado da amiga, e imediatamente a inclinou nos braços, passando a mão em seu rosto, tremendo:

- Mione... – ofegava, engasgado – Por favor...

Ela estava mole em seus braços, e Harry percebeu que ela estava com os olhos entreabertos. Ele passou a mão em sua testa, tirando o cabelo do rosto de Hermione, e abaixou a cabeça:

- ...Por favor, esteja bem... – sussurrou. Ela, então, fechou os olhos, e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Harry sentiu um peso do tamanho do mundo sair de suas costas, e a abraçou com força, aliviado. Ela estava, sim, viva. Como? Não lhe importava saber.

Na mesma posição de onde tinha disparado o feitiço, estava Voldemort. Parecia não ter reação, parecia chocado. Seu arquiinimigo estava na sua frente, completamente distraído. A garota que tinha a Espada dos Deuses, desacordada. Mas ele não reagia. Continuava parado, olhando o chão.

"Sangue ruim..." pensava, a cabeça confusa "Impossível... a Espada dos Deuses... estava quase tomando sua consciência... mas, mesmo assim..."

_Voldemort lembrou da sua grande noite. Aquela que seria sua glória. Tiago Potter caiu morto aos seus pés. A casa de seus inimigos estava em suas mãos. Ele, sem temor, avançou pela escada, procurando pelo menino... procurando pela bruxa, que ele sabia que estaria protegendo o filho... indefesa._

"...Eu apontei para Harry." Pensava Voldemort, voltando a pensar no que havia acontecia, entre os flashes de memória: "Não tinha como errar... foi quando sua amiga, por um instante, recobrou a consciência... e se lançou na frente do meu ataque. Sem temor. Sem receio."

_Ele abriu a porta do quarto do bebê, o ultimo cômodo que faltava procurar na casa. Lá estava a criança, no berço... sua vitória era certa, era só matá-lo. Ergueu o olhar para o lado do berço... e lá estava aquela sangue ruim, de mãos nuas. Sem varinha, sem espada. Completamente indefesa. Apontou a varinha para o bebê, e, mesmo com a mulher á sua frente, sabia que o feitiço iria matar os dois. Sem pestanejar, disparou o Avada Kedavra. Naquela intensidade, num cômodo tão pequeno, numa curta distância... era destruidor. Imediatamente Lílian se pôs em posição. A chamada "defesa e ataque". Ou ainda, a "defesa absoluta". Esticou os braços nus á sua frente, em cruz. E conjurou o feitiço._

"Ela usou o _crucifixus_..." murmurou Voldemort, arfando "...Essa sangue ruim usou o mesmo feitiço que a mãe de Harry usou naquela noite..."

Voldemort, pela primeira vez na vida, teve consciência de que suava e tremia. Olhou Harry e Hermione, e urrou, irado:

- Essa sangue ruim se atreveu a conjurar o _Crucifixus_ utilizando a Espada dos Deuses!!

Harry percebeu que Voldemort havia perdido completamente o controle e a sanidade. A tranqüilidade que havia demonstrado até então, sumiu. Eles, respirando ofegante, disse, em voz alta:

- Guarde minhas palavras, Potter: eu não sei mais quanto tempo levarei para matar você. Meu erro até hoje foi subestimar todos aqueles que te rodeiam. Mas isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Agora sei que, para chegar á você, terei de derrubar uma grande muralha, feita de vários tijolos rígidos. E, pode acreditar... eu derrubarei tijolo por tijolo, ate conseguir chegar a você.

* * *

Leah e Sirius desciam as escadas da fonte, na direção do templo, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível ao ultimo salão. De repente, com um tranco, Leah parou, e olhou para trás.

- Que foi? – estranhou Sirius.

- ...Mau presságio. – murmurou, ainda olhando para trás.

- Com os meninos? Eles estão bem.

- Não... com Koji.

Sirius voltou, e pôs a mão no seu ombro:

- Ele está com os meninos que são os melhores alunos desse país. Acredite, ele está bem. Só está com essa mesma cara de preocupação que você, te garanto.

- ...Estou com vontade de voltar. – disse.

- Tá louca? Estou dizendo, ele está bem. Precisamos ajudar Harry e Hermione. Com a Espada dos Deuses em mãos, vamos chutar Voldemort e voltar pra casa.

- É. – suspirou – Você tem razão. Vamos.

* * *

Harry ficou de pé na frente de Hermione, atento a qualquer movimento de Voldemort.

- Eu sei que, um dia, teremos de nos enfrentar completamente sozinhos. – avisou Harry – Mas, até lá... eu não abrirei mão dos meus amigos. Para alguém que não tem a família, os pais, são eles que mais me valem.

- O filho ter pais vivos, ter pais mortos... os pais terem filho ou não... nada disso importa. – disse Voldemort, cerrando os dentes – Eu sei o que digo, Potter, e não há verdade maior do que esta: ninguém vale nada se está sendo rodeado por fracos. Tudo o que realmente faz a diferença... é ser forte. É ter o poder absoluto.

Voldemort atacou Harry com um feitiço que fez inúmeras serpentes de luz correrem velozes pelo chão. Enquanto Harry as pulverizava, uma a uma, com um contra feitiço, uma delas deslizou veloz até a Espada dos Deuses, e teve sua cabeça decepada antes de tocar a espada. Imediatamente o jovem teve de avançar, para evitar que Voldemort alcançasse a espada.

Durante um curto tempo Harry manteve a guarda, enquanto Voldemort tentava arrumar uma brecha, sem sucesso.

- Isso não terá graça enquanto eu não tiver a Espada dos Deuses. – disse Voldemort, irritado - Muito menos se você não sair daí, onde guarda fielmente essa menina.

- Estou me sentindo confortável aqui. – disse Harry, fingindo estar entediado. De fato, precisava se afastar de Hermione, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha de ficar para guardá-la.

Voldemort mais uma vez ficou ereto, esticando a varinha para Harry, na posição de ataque, e disse, em tom de desafio:

- Vamos ver se terá algum _Crucifixo _para lhe salvar agora. _Avada Kedavra_!

Harry respirou fundo, segurou a espada com as duas mãos e avançou, cortando o ar na diagonal. O feitiço de luz rasgou o ar, atingindo o _Avada Kedavra _no meio do caminho. Os dois feitiços explodiram. No segundo seguinte eram as espadas dos dois que se chocavam no ar, próximo de onde os feitiços haviam sido neutralizados.

- Ah, finalmente... – sorriu Voldemort – Só nós dois. Eu prometo que, se valer a pena, eu deixo a garota e a Espada dos Deuses pra depois que você estiver morto. Ou melhor: quando estiver agonizando, usarei a Espada dos Deuses para sugar sua alma. E, se de repente isso acontecer... eu posso até deixar sua amiga ir embora.

- E você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa sua ladainha?

Harry avançou. Voldemort desaparatou, e apareceu agachando-se ao lado de Hermione. Antes de tocar a Espada dos Deuses, levou um certeiro chute no rosto, tendo de sumir novamente. Harry virou o corpo para trás, batendo sua espada contra a dele novamente, que tentava lhe atacar por trás.

Os dois ficaram parados, medindo forças. O problema: abaixo deles, entre suas pernas, Hermione e a Espada dos Deuses.

- Se você vacilar, nossas espadas partirão sua amiga ao meio. – sorriu Voldemort, vendo a tensão de espada contra espada, capaz de fazer os dois tremerem.

- ...Vacilar contra você está fora de questão. – murmurou Harry.

Voldemort sorria, tentando forçar a espada de Harry para baixo. Se a lâmina escorregasse, atingiria Hermione. Harry cerrava os dentes, sentindo os braços tremerem diante da força dele. Da base da espada de Voldemort inúmeras serpentes novamente nasciam, como longas cordas de luz, descendo para o chão, pelos braços dele e de Harry.

- O que está tramando? – murmurou Harry, sentindo aquelas serpentes se enrolaram nos seus braços – Não vou vacilar.

- Só estou armando um joguinho. – disse, simpático.

Voldemort recuou. Harry também, saltando para longe. Mas as serpentes de luz continuavam grudadas nele e em volta de Hermione. Já longe dela, Harry aproveitou a distância e contra atacou.

- O jogo começa agora. – riu Voldemort.

Harry levou um tranco, caindo de cara no chão. Ao se erguer, percebeu que as serpentes, agora como correntes de luz, prendiam-no ao chão. Olhou para o lado e viu que as serpentes que dominavam Hermione se uniam para formar outra coisa: quatro pequenas colunas se formaram ao redor dela. E, sobre essas quatro bases, a dois metros de altura, uma grade entrelaçada, cheia de finas lanças mágicas brilhantes apontando para baixo.

- ...O que vai aprontar? – murmurou Harry, tendo um mau pressentimento.

- Esse é nosso jogo, Potter. Um jogo... de resistência. O prêmio para o vencedor é a Espada dos Deuses, que está junto à sua amiga sangue ruim. – Harry olhou e viu que a espada também estava na área de influencia da grade mágica – Claro que, no seu caso, a vida dela vai de brinde. Muito bem... para vencer você precisa me deixar desacordado.

- Sem problema! – disse Harry, avançando com o punho cheio de vontade. Mas, ao dar o terceiro passo, com um grande barulho de correntes girando, a grade despencou. Harry travou no mesmo lugar, e a grade imediatamente parou, a menos de um metro de prensar Hermione – O que é isso?!

Voldemort gargalhou:

- Ora, essa é a regra e a condição do desafio: aquela grade mágica, se não percebeu, está ligava a todas essas correntes mágicas que você tem nos braços, punhos, pernas e calcanhares. Qualquer movimento brusco seu fará a grade descer, e a armadilha de afiados espinhos mágicos perfurará sua amiga. Veja o quanto já desceu nesse seu caminhar. Cuidado aí, garoto...

Harry prendeu a respiração:

- Filho da mãe... quer que eu vença você... seu poder me mover bruscamente? Certo. E a condição para você, a sua regra, qual é?

Voldemort passou a mão no queixo, sorrindo:

- Ora, nenhuma. Não tenho empecilho algum. Só tenho é que matar você para desfazer a grade.

- Porque eu fui perguntar... canalha. – murmurou, rindo nervoso.

Voldemort guardou sua espada, e se aproximou de Harry. Ele pôs o pé para trás, dando um passo. A grade fez barulho e desceu mais um pouco. Harry parou, resmungando, olhando Voldemort.

- Desista. – disse Voldemort – Você não vai conseguir.

- Ah, é? Então me mate logo. – Falou, entre os dentes, sentindo o corpo latejar de raiva e ansiedade.

- Matar você logo? Claro que não. Que graça teria? – e, então, deu um soco no estômago de Harry, fazendo-o se curvar de dor – Eu não perderia esse momento de diversão por nada.

Voldemort tentou lhe atingir o rosto, mas hHarry parou seu soco com a mão, e revidou, lhe atingindo um potente soco com a mão livre, fazendo voldemort cair. Mas o impacto foi tão grande que Harry se inclinou, e a lateral da grade despencou, perfurando pesadamente o chão á frente do rosto de Hermione, prendendo-a de vez.

- ...Maldição. – lamentou Harry – Você é mesmo um...

Ele não terminou, porque Voldemort se reerguia, lhe alvejando de pancadas. Harry tentava se equilibrar e não sair do lugar, mas era difícil. Voldemort usava um pesado anel de metal, com o símbolo dos comensais, e bateu com força no nariz de Harry. Ele ergueu os olhos cerrados de fúria, o nariz e a boca começando a sangrar pelos arranhões do metal da jóia.

- Ora. – ofegou Voldemort – Ainda continua com esse olhar petulante?

- ..._Não vou cair_.-avisou, sério.

Voldemort, como um animal feroz, rangeu os dentes e atacou de novo. Claro que Harry sentia dor, e uma terrível vontade de explodir e contra atacar. Mas a cada vacilo, alguma parte da grade descia. Não poderia se mover. Alguns minutos se passaram. Voldemort atingia Harry com os punhos, ou com o cabo da espada. E, para sua revolta, o garoto simplesmente não cedia. Ele tinha hematomas no rosto, a sobrancelha estava cortada e sangravam assim como o nariz e a boca. Mas ele não cedia. Nem o corpo fraquejava. No máximo, se curvava, para em seguida reerguer o corpo e olhar voldemort com a mesma expressão: frieza. Raiva. Desafio.

- ...Insolente. – rosnou Voldemort – Insolente!

Voldemort atingiu a nuca de Harry com a pesada bainha da sua espada. Harry caiu de joelhos, mas ao invés de tocar os joelhos no chão, colocou as palmas da mão, para evitar se de ajoelhar perante o bruxo. A grande rangeu e desceu. Alguns espinhos se cravaram no chão. Alguns destes entre os cabelos de Hermione.

- Acho melhor você começar a se preocupar. – rosnou Voldemort – De verdade.

- Eu não vou ceder.

- Se você não reagir... eu mato sua amiga. E estou falando sério. Eu matarei você, e matarei sua amiga, para pegar a Espada dos Deuses.

- Se você encostar em Hermione, eu mato você. – ameaçou.

- Você, me matar? – sorriu – Então... eu mato sua amiga, pego a Espada dos Deuses... e mato você. Seria divertido lutar com você usando a Espada dos Deuses. Você seria morto num piscar de olhos.

- Não tem importância, se você estiver com ela. – sorriu Harry – Porque daí eu quebro a Espada dos Deuses primeiro... e mato você depois.

Voldemort se calou. Instantes depois, avançou em Harry, agarrando seu pescoço com uma das mãos, e puxando o braço de Harry com a outra mão.

- Quando vai aprender com quem está lidando? – gritou Voldemort. Ele puxou a mão dele, até que ficasse com a palma para baixo, os dedos esticados - ...Não sentiu dor suficiente, né?

Harry tentou escapar dele, mas parou ao escutar a grade ranger.

- Agora sim. – sorriu Voldemort – Se com pancadas você não cede... vamos tentar algo mais perturbador.

Harry prendeu a respiração. Voldemort tinha unhas longas, quebradas e afiadas. Colocou seu dedo longo e branco junto à ponta de um dos dedos de Harry, e lentamente começou a empurrar seu dedo. A afiada unha de Voldemort fincou vagarosamente sob as unhas de Harry, que mordeu os lábios.

- Grite. – ordenou Voldemort.

Harry não gritou. Mordeu os lábios, lacrimejou. Mas não gritou. Voldemort pacientemente fincou a unha nos outros dedos de Harry. Ao terminar, Harry segurou as próprias mãos, sangrando. Ofegava, suava.

- É. Você não gritou. – disse, apático – Não teve graça.

Harry lentamente se ajoelhou, acudindo a dor, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água. A lâmina dourada da espada de Voldemort encostou no seu rosto. Foi quando o jovem bruxo percebeu que, de perto, ela não era lisa, mas sim, cheia de pequenos dentes, como uma minúscula cerra.

- Levante-se. – disse Voldemort – Antes que eu canse de brincar e faça essa grade despencar sobre essa sua amiga sangue ruim.

Harry se ergueu. Voldemort colocou a espada na sua coxa esquerda, e a puxou de uma vez. Dessa vez, Harry urrou. A cerra rasgou sua roupa e sua carne, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor.

Voldemort gargalhou:

- Cuidado, não vá desistir logo agora.

Harry, contorcendo o rosto de dor, se reergueu. O bruxo então encostou a espada na cintura dele:

- Rápido desse jeito nem dá pra doer, né? Tudo bem, eu faço de novo.

Ele mais uma vez encostou a espada em Harry, e a empurrou devagar. Harry respirou fundo, e ele puxou a arma lentamente. Harry sentiu a roupa e sua pele se rasgar lentamente pelas afiadas cerras. Por alguns eternos segundos, aquela cerra lhe rasgou, indo e voltando. Harry caiu de joelhos, com as mãos na cintura, tingida de vermelho intenso. Sem mais resistir, apertou o corte, e começou a chorar de dor.

- Ah, agora sim. – sorriu Voldemort, erguendo a espada na altura dos olhos. Feliz, ele passou os dedos pela lâmina cerrada, onde várias coisas meladas estavam grudadas junto aos fiapos de tecido do traje de auror supremo – Olha que divertido: tecido, pele, sangue e carne. Estou começando a gostar.

Harry, de joelhos, ofegava. Foi quando lançou o olhar cansado para Hermione, baixando a cabeça. Por um instante ele se apavorou: ela estava de olhos abertos, lhe olhando fixamente.

"Não se mexa, não se mexa." Pensava, desesperado, a olhando. "Por favor, não se mexa. Se Voldemort vir você acordada, vai matar nós dois, não se mexa..."

Ele voltou a olhar Voldemort no instante em que o bruxo virou-se para a menina:

- Olhando o quê, Potter? – pergunto, olhando Hermione – Está preocupado com sua amiga? Ora, que coisa...

Harry a olhou de novo. Ela estava novamente de olhos fechados. Afinal, ela tinha acordado ou não?

Hermione havia acordado, sim, minutos atrás. Abriu os olhos, e sentiu que estava presa. A Espada dos Deuses estava a poucos centímetros dos seus dedos. E, metros á frente, Harry, de joelhos, ferido, sendo torturado. Percebeu que estava presa e que aquelas perigosas lâminas de luz pendiam sobre ela, na grande grade mágica. Instintivamente, soube que não deveria tocá-las. Também percebeu a mesma magia em Harry, e deduziu que ele só não revidava porque isso poderia ferí-la.

Ela olhava o amigo fixamente, sem se mover. Voldemort enterrava as unhas em Harry, ferindo-o, torturando fisica e psicologicamente. Mandava-o gritar, ele se segurava. Quando ele cortou Harry com a espada e seu grito e choro tomaram conta da caverna, ela mordeu a parte de dentro das bochechas, sentido os olhos se encherem de água. Foi quando Harry a olhou. Ela queria gritar para ele: "Harry, reaja, acabe com esse covarde maldito, me esqueça!" Mas ela não faria isso. Seria jogar por terra todo o esforço e sofrimento dele até ali. Seria imperdoável.

Ela fechou os olhos no instante em que Voldemort a olhou, fazendo Harry achar que tinha tido só impressão. Quando voltou a escutar os gemidos de Harry, ela fechou os olhos com mais força. De repente, sentiu algo ressoando. Abriu os olhos com cuidado: era a Espada dos Deuses.

Próxima de seus dedos, a grande espada, também refém da grade, estava com a escultura da face do dragão voltada para Hermione, e seus olhos de rubi brilhavam para ela. Hermione era capaz de sentir as ondas e sua vibração. Sem duvida era a espada mágica se excitando com a violência do lugar. O coração da bruxa, apertado por ver Harry sendo morto aos poucos, de repente disparou de excitação.

"É uma espada maldita. Como ela pode reagir assim? Será que está feliz de sentir todo o sofrimento dele, mesmo de longe?" Pensava, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Ótimo, sorriu Voldemort, olhando Harry, de joelhos – Assim está bom.

Agarrou Harry pelos cabelos, e o ergueu. Encostou a lâmina cerrada na testa dele, próximo da raiz do cabelo:

- Que tal aqui? Seria legal eu _tirar seu escalpe_, não?

Harry ofegava. O bruxo mudou de idéia. Largou Harry no chão, que ficou de pé, mas pendendo para o lado, choramingando, sangrando.

Voldemort puxou o braço de Harry novamente, colocando a espada no seu ombro.

Hermione continuava hipnotizada pela espada. Algumas lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos, vidrados nos brilhantes rubis dos olhos do dragão, que pareciam estar em chamas.

Voldemort lentamente cerrou o ombro de Harry, até sentir algo mais rígido que sua carne:

- Opa. – sorriu o bruxo – Vamos agora cerrar seu osso?

Harry fechou os olhos. Voldemort puxou sua espada, e ele sentiu as cerras partirem parte de seu osso. Já não tinha força para chorar ou gritar, não tinha noção de nada. Tossia, com náuseas, e apenas aquela dor insana lhe dominava.

- Ah, não tem graça. – comentou Voldemort largando Harry – Vamos cortar outra coisa.

Antes que Harry desabasse no chão, lhe o agarrou pelo colarinho e, sem esforço, o ergueu no ar.

- Vou cerrar seu pescoço. – riu, insano – Cerrarei seu pescoço, até lhe decapitar. Será maravilhoso!

Com um tranco, Voldemort ergueu a espada e puxou o corpo de Harry para mais perto, onde tinha firmeza na mão e controle total da espada. Pressionou a espada contra o pescoço dele, e sorriu largamente:

- Vamos começar! – disse, eufórico, para de repente estranhar – O que?

Alguma coisa encostou em seu pescoço. Ele baixou o olhar, e percebeu uma bela e translúcida lâmina repousada no seu pescoço. Sentiu o corpo estremecer. Desceu o olhar pela lâmina, até ver o ameaçador e furioso olhar de Hermione presos nele. Na mão esquerda a bruxa tinha a negra bainha da Espada dos Deuses. E, esticada na sua mão direita, com firmeza, estava a Espada dos Deuses, fora do seu lacre. Desembainhada.

- Não... – foi o que Voldemort sussurrou, perdendo completamente a euforia.

Hermione recuou, colocando a Espada dos Deuses atrás do corpo. E, com um impulso, avançou num fulminante ataque, cortando o ar, formando um arco, até tocar o chão com a lâmina da arma.

Voldemort teve tempo de largar Harry e desaparatar. Um arco de luz se desenhou na trajetória da lâmina, varrendo a caverna, abrindo uma fenda no teto, parede e chão. A fenda feita pelo corte foi tão erpfeita que não rachou, sequer derrubou alguma pedra ou levantou pó.

Ao tocar os pés no chão, o bruxo já viu Hermione á sua frente.

- IMPOSSIVEL! – exclamou.

A Espada dos Deuses bateu de encontro com a espada dourada dele, e o bruxo novamente desaparatou antes que sua arma fosse partida. Seu braço inteiro latejou, como se uma descarga elétrica o tivesse atingido.

Hermione parou de pé, com a bainha e a espada dos Deuses nas mãos, apontadas para o chão. Tinha uma expressão dura e furiosa. Ao reerguer a Espada dos Deuses, a mão suja de sangue de Harry lhe tocou o punho.

- Ah! Harry! – exclamou, parecendo voltar a si.

- Guarde a espada. – pediu Harry, sério, de pé. Hermione não entendeu, ele voltou a pedir com calma – Por favor, guarde-a.

Ela concordou, e embainhou a espada.

- ...Agora vá atrás de Leah e Sirius. – pediu, sereno.

- Mas você está ferido! – guinchou, aterrorizada.

- Por favor. Vá com a espada. Tire você, a Espada dos Deuses, Leah e Sirius da vista dele. Por favor.

- ...Por quê? – sussurrou Hermione, preocupada.

- Porque esse duelo é meu. – disse, sério.

Hermione o olhou, levemente dolorida. Ele pôs a mão no seu ombro, e falou, tranqüilo:

- Vá, por favor. Eu fiz o que você pediu. Agora, faça o que eu lhe peço.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Guardou a Espada dos Deuses na cintura, e correu para a escadaria.

- Eu não vou deixar você escapar! – gritou Voldemort. Mas seu corpo não se moveu. – O que é isso?

- Você não vai se mover até eu achar que deve. – disse Harry, simplório.

- Como você pôde..?

Harry estava sujo de sangue, acabado. Mas estava de pé, na frente de Voldemort, sério. Seu espírito estava visivelmente intacto.

Alguns segundos se passaram, até Voldemort conseguir se mover. O bruxo olhou o rapaz visivelmente perplexo.

- ...O que você fez?

Harry pôs a mão na cintura, e tirou o tecido rasgado e vermelho. Sua cintura estava cicatrizada, assim como todos os outros ferimentos.

- Maldito... como pode se recuperar assim?

- ...Fonte de lágrimas. – respondeu – Ainda estou encharcado pelas águas dela, não reparou? Enquanto eu estiver molhado... você simplesmente não conseguirá me matar.

- Você está blefando, maldito. Pirralho insolente.

Voldemort de novo se preparou para atacar com a espada. Harry retirou a Espada de Griffindor e também se preparou.

- Agora, Voldemort... somos só eu e você. – disse Harry.

- Vocês atrapalharam meus planos, moleques insolentes.

- Estamos quase na idade em que sirius, lupin e minha mãe se tornaram Aurores Supremos. Somos Aurores Supremos. Não recebemos esse titulo á toa. Acreditaram em nós, e nós nos esforçamos para isso.

- Pare de blasfemar. – rosnou Voldemort – Saia da minha frente, não permitirei que saiam daqui vivos, com a minha Espda dos Deuses!

Voldemort avançou. Um bruxo sequer o veria. Mas Harry ergueu a espada e, ao bater contra a de Voldemort, recuou o corpo, pôs o pé no peito do bruxo, e o lançou de costas no chão com extrema facilidade. Voldemort se ergueu:

- Ora, Potter, como se atreve?

Ele mal terminou, porque Harry cortava o ar com a Espada de Griffindor. Voldemort saltou, mas caiu de joelhos, com a mão no peito, onde um grande corte se abria:

- Como você pôde?

Harry lhe apontou a espada, em guarda:

- Pare de repetir a mesma coisa sempre. "Como pôde, como pôde. Impossível, impossível. Como se atreve, como se atreve." Caia na real, e coloque na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas que você esteve me subestimando o tempo todo, e que agora você está encrencado.

- ...Eu vou acabar com você.

E, assim, os dois se atacaram. Harry enxergava cada ataque, esquivava e rebatia cada investida. Voldemort estava furioso. Harry estava relativamente tranqüilo, apenas extremamente concentrado no duelo. Sabia que qualquer vacilo seria fatal.

Os dois se encontraram de novo, espada contra espada, um pressionando o outro.

- ...Finalmente desconfiou, né? – disse Harry, sério, olhando o bruxo nos olhos, sentindo seus poderes latejarem como energia estática – Você não pode mais comigo.

Voldemort respirou fundo, e empurrou Harry:

- Está delirando, garoto?

Harry sorriu, e avançou. O impacto das espadas sacudiu a caverna. Harry sentiu o braço doer, e desaparatou para longe.

- Ora, não estava mais forte que eu? – sorriu Voldemort.

"...Tem alguma coisa errada". Pensou Harry.

Voldemort finalmente explodiu sua energia mágica, fazendo a espada brilhar, mostrando todo seu poder mágico, e atacou.

Harry agachou-se e defendeu de frente. Recuou dois passos, ainda rebatendo os ataques, e girou o corpo para longe da área de alcance dele, defendendo do último ataque.

Foi aí que ele e sentiu o braço latejar, e ele jogou a Espada de Griffindor longe. Com um agudo som de metal, metade da espada caiu aos seus pés, e a outra metade, com o cabo, foi lançada longe.

- ...Algum problema? – sorriu Voldemort.

Harry se assustou. Como a Espada de Griffindor havia se partido? Não era a espada dom líder dos aurores supremos? Não era a espada de sua mãe?

- Acho que essa sua arma era meio... fajuta. – riu Voldemort.

- ...O que foi que vc fez?! – esbravejou Harry.

- Eu? Nada. – riu Voldemort – Só achei que você deveria saber... essa espada nunca foi grande coisa. Era óbvio que iria se partir nas mãos de um bruxo espadachim. E agora...?

Harry prendeu a respiração. Sacou a varinha a tempo de conjurar uma grande barreira mágica, que parecia vidro, que foi estilhaçada por Voldemort, dando tempo apenas dele fugir.

- De volta ás origens. – riu o bruxo – Mas, infelizmente, uma espada mágica consegue bater qualquer varinha com relativa facilidade.

Voldemort novamente atacou. Harry tinha de correr e lhe atingir com algum feitiço conjurado ás pressas. Duelar com as mesmas armas era fácil, mas cada um tendo de usar uma diferente, complicava. Ele não conseguia brecha para conjurar um feitiço mais forte. Depois de alguns instantes, correndo em círculos, Harry saltou de costas em uma das estátuas, sem perceber que ela estava trincada.

A cabeça do dragão despencou, fazendo Harry cair de costas no chão. Para sua sorte, Voldemort havia saltado para lhe atingir, e também se desequilibrou no ar, ao atingir o nada. Foi o tempo que Harry precisava: se ergueu, levantou a varinha e dezenas de linhas de luz percorreram seu corpo, e se uniram num poderoso canhão de luz, que foi disparado fazendo as pedras do chão se agitarem. Voldemort foi atingido em cheio, largou a espada, e abriu um buraco na parede.

- ...Você dizia...? – perguntou Harry, cínico.

Voldemort se ergueu, furioso.

- Quando disse que você não podia mais comigo, é porque você não pode! – exclamou.

Harry se ajoelhou, e pôs as palmas da mão no chão. Voldemort não foi até sua espada. Parecia espantado ao ver que Harry se agachava.

- ...Eu descobri porque minha mãe era tão completa. – disse Harry – Porque, enquanto cada bruxo conseguia desenvolver habilidades com apenas um elemento em especial... ela conseguia dominar _todos_.

- ...Você não seria capaz de fazer isso! – exclamou Voldemort, lançando-se na direção da espada.

- E eu... sou exatamente como ela! – gritou Harry, forçando as mãos no chão, conjurando um feitiço – _"Terra Morta"_!

De repente o chão cedeu. As rochas racharam, se tornando areia. Voldemort despencou, como numa areia movediça, desaparecendo. Harry também. Os dois despencaram. Toda a areia caiu em uma caverna submersa, completamente escura, muitos metros abaixo do salão principal, agora a boca de uma gigantesca cratera. Se fosse iluminada, seria uma caverna maravilhosa: um enorme lago de águas puras, geladas e cristalinas. O chão era feito de bancos de areia branca e fina, pequenas pedrinhas e conchinhas. E muitos esqueletos de animais mostravam a real face da caverna: uma gigantesca galeria cheia de fósseis.

Harry desceu de costas até o fundo. A areia turvou a água, e ele manteve os olhos fechados. Puxou da lateral do cinto o respirador que usou para entrar no templo e o colocou. A água gelada pareceu atiçar seus sentidos. Um tempo depois a água se limpou. Mas, ao abrir os olhos, ele não viu nada além de uma completa escuridão.

Nadou para o alto, mas parou no meio do caminho. A profundidade da caverna passava dos oito metros. Percebeu o absoluto silêncio do lugar.

De repente, virou o corpo. Uma linha vermelha passou por ele, fazendo bolhas e agitando o algo. Em seguida mais dois ataques, que ele desviou facilmente. Após isso, novamente o silêncio. Até Harry avançar na diagonal, na direção do chão. Voldemort, sorrateiro, tinha raspado o pé na areia, sem querer. Isso lhe custou muito. Harry disparou nele uma série de ataques incríveis. Por instantes ele achou que era uma chuva de pequenos meteoros lhe atingindo, ou uma metralhadora. Os ataques acertavam Voldemort no rosto, no corpo, acertavam o chão, as paredes, turvando a água novamente.

Depois de um tempo, o silêncio. Voldemort havia escapado. Harry, dentro d'água, não o localizava. O bruxo, que havia aparecido atrás de uma grande rocha, no chão, metros à frente, ofegava, sentindo o corpo doer pelos ataques. Respirava por um feitiço. E começava a achar que seus planos não tinham mais como dar certo ali.

"Potter maldito. Como conseguiu me atingir?" Pensou. Foi quando ele se lembrou "Cego. Ele ficou cego. Maldito... para ele, que voltou a enxergar a poucas horas... é muito mais confortável estar aqui, na completa escuridão..."

Voldemort bateu o punho na pedra, ao seu lado. No instante seguinte a rocha ás suas costas explodia. Ele abaixou, escapando do ataque. Virou o corpo, disparando vários feitiços. Um deles raspou no rosto de Harry, ferindo-o. Mas em seguida Harry já o agarrava pela roupa, jogando-o com força nas pontudas pedras de algum canto do lago.

Harry o segurou pela gola da roupa, tirando-o dos destroços:

- Você não tem mais como fugir! Acabou! – disse Harry, mordendo o respirador. Sua voz saiu totalmente distorcida, mas Voldemort entendeu o significado.

Respondeu dando um cínico sorrisinho. Pôs as mãos no peito de harry e gritou algum feitiço.

A caverna submersa explodiu completamente, jogando para longe em meio a destroços e um turbilhão d'água os corpos dos dois bruxos, para cantos opostos.

O impacto fez Harry cuspir longe o respirador e perder os sentidos, sem saber para que direção era jogado, sendo sugado pelo grande redemoinho de água, areia e rochas, desaparecendo na escuridão.

* * *

Descendo as escadas vinham Hermione, Sirius e Leah. Hermione descia veloz, na frente, e ao saltar para o salão, parou bruscamente, parando na borda da grande cratera que a caverna havia virado.

- Uow! – exclamou, balançando os braços e recobrando o equilíbrio, jogando algumas pedrinhas no vazio – O que houve aqui?!

Sirius e Leah se aproximaram. Cerca de quarenta metros abaixo, já na escuridão, o som das pedrinhas caindo nas águas era escutado. A cratera tinha uma circunferência acidentada, e algumas pedras grandes e pequenas cavernas se revelaram, como se aquele lugar fosse um queijo suíço.

- ...Meu Deus, onde eles estão? - perguntou, ansiosa.

- ...Lá embaixo. – murmurou Sirius – Os dois.

Leah olhou, extasiada:

- Harry fez isso. Não achei que fosse capaz.

- Você diz... Terra Morta? – gemeu Sirius – Harry realmente chegou a este nível?

- Sim. Na cegueira. A falta de visão fez Harry finalmente atingir o patamar de Lílian.

Sirius lançou de novo o olhar para o buraco, encantado:

- ...Incrível. pouquíssimos bruxos conseguem atingir tamanha habilidade.

- Ei. – chamou Hermione, estranhando - ...Que barulho foi esse?

Os três olharam para baixo. A caverna sacudiu.

- Opa... – murmurou Leah.

As límpidas águas da caverna se levantaram, como uma poderosa onda, um enorme gêiser. As águas subiram, cheias de pressão, numa gigantesca coluna. Os três saltaram para trás, pondo as mãos no rosto, tentando se proteger do deslocamento de ar, e das pedras. A onda varreu a escadaria, e voltou para dentro do buraco, Sirius agarrou-se a uma estátua grudada na parede, na base da escadaria. Leah passou por ele, e agarrou-se à sua cintura. Hermione foi arrastada pelas águas, pelo chão. Ao chegar na borda do buraco ela rapidamente colocou a Espada dos Deuses na boca, e virou-se, tranformando-se em Amicitae e fincando as agarras no chão. As águas retornaram para dentro da cratera, com estrondo. Segundos depois, os bruxos se ergueram. Foram até a borda e ajudaram Amicitae a sair do buraco.

- Mandou bem – sorriu Sirius – Reflexos de um tigre. Literalmente falando.

Amicitae bufou, com a Espada dos Deuses na boca. Sacudiu o corpo, fazendo a água espirrar, e voltou á forma humana.

- Afinal, o que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione, devolvendo a espada à sua cintura.

Por um instante, Sirius e Leah também se transformaram, para aproveitar sua forma animaga e sacudir o excesso de água também.

- ...Eu acho que foi Harry. – concluiu Hermione, por si só, sem esperar a opinião dos professores – Será que ele está bem?

Leah também parou na borda, olhando para baixo. Parecia séria. Sirius suspirou:

- O que teve de acontecer, já aconteceu. Vamos tentar descer.

* * *

Ser arrastado por uma onda na praia é uma sensação horrível. Ser arrastado por uma daquelas ondas gigantes, capazes de partir ossos e matar um surfista descuidado, é pior ainda. Mas estar no meio de uma dessas ondas, presa, limitada por paredes de uma caverna subterrânea, é indescritível.

Harry, no meio daquela centrífuga, sentindo aquela pressão, aquela violência, perdeu o sentido de direção, a sensatez. Sua mente se confundiu, e ele perdeu seu respirador. Parecia um inferno sem fim. Engasgou-se, sem fôlego, se afogando. Continuava sendo tragado pelo redemoinho . quando tudo parou, seu corpo ainda permaneceu em movimento. A água já havia lhe invadido os pulmões, e ele se apagava lentamente, assim quem sentiu que pousava em algum canto da caverna, ao lado de uma parede, num chão de areia.

"Espero que Voldemort também tenha morrido..." Pensou, fechando os olhos, tombando de vez no chão de areia e conchinhas.

As mãos de Leah e Sirius o agarraram pelos ombros, e o puxaram para fora da água com força. Ao bater as costas no chão de pedra, Harry tossiu, finalmente vomitando toda aquela água que lhe afogava. Tossiu várias vezes, ainda confuso. As cavernas eram frias, mas perto da temperatura da água em que estava, ali estava quente e confortável.

Abriu os olhos, mole, sem forças, confuso, e viu Sirius, sorrindo e passando a mão na sua franja. Também sentiu que alguém lhe abraçava pelas costas, lhe puxando para o colo. Ele respirou profundamente, sentindo o corpo arder do afogamento e se estremecer de frio. Ergueu a cabeça, e viu que era Hermione. Ela passou os braços pelos seus ombros, pousando-os em seu corpo, lhe abraçando com delicadeza, e tombou o rosto, sorrindo. Sirius riu, orgulhoso:

- Mandou bem, Harry.

"Mas não fui eu..." Pensou Harry, sem forças. Queria fechar os olhos e descansar. Mas estava tão fraco, debilitado e exausto, que tinha medo de fechar os olhos, apagar e não acordar mais. Foi lutando contra essa exaustão que lhe pesava os olhos que ele escutou a voz de Hermione, lhe sussurrando mansamente:

- Feche os olhos, Harry. Não tenha mais medo. – sorriu, lhe dando um beijo na testa – A gente conseguiu. Você conseguiu. Merece descansar, agora.

Ele então tossiu, respirando fundo, estremecendo. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Hermione suspirou, aliviada, e olhou Sirius.

- Certo, vamos embora.

Ele olhou para trás e viu Leah, na borda da cratera. Eles haviam descido por uma gruta lateral, aberta pela explosão, e desceram até onde a lagoa era rasa, numa borda de rocha e areia, antes dela novamente se aprofundar e cair na escuridão. Harry, por sorte, havia sido jogado ali durante o redemoinho, e por isso não voltou até o fundo, fora do alcance dos professores.

Leah, ainda na borda do lugar, permanecia de pé, olhando para o fundo das águas, com uma expressão endurecida. Parecia até levemente dolorida.

- Ei, Leah, vamos embora. – chamou Sirius, enquanto Hermione dava um jeito de prender Harry em seu pescoço, e novamente se transformava em Amicitae.

Mas Leah permaneceu no lugar, em silêncio. Sirius pensou bem, e se aproximou:

- ...Leah, tudo bem?

Leah ainda olhou o fundo da gruta. Mas respirou fundo e virou-se, olhando Sirius:

- É. Tudo bem. É o ditado, quem procura, acha. – sorriu, torto – Vamos nessa, que Harry precisa descansar... que cara é essa, Mione?

Os dois olharam Hermione. Ela, como Amicitae, deu um baixo rosnado, com as orelhas murchas e cara de preocupação.

- ...Alguma coisa de errado? – estranhou Sirius.

Não precisaram esperar. A caverna inteira sacudia novamente, e dessa vez pra valer. As paredes se racharam, as pedras começaram a se descolar das paredes e do teto. E as águas da cavernas começaram a se levantar, devagar.

- Ah, cacilda. – gemeu Leah – Era só o que me faltava!

- ...Essa caverna inteira, desde sempre... foi um grande _queijo suíço_. Um pedaço de madeira carunchado. – murmurou Sirius – A pressão da água vindo e voltando pelas galerias abalou toda a estrutura...

- Vamos correr! – gritou Leah.

Amicitae, com Harry muito bem preso ás suas grandes costas, rugiu, e saltou veloz, subindo as escadas. Leah e Sirius também correram.

- Porque diabos todos esses templos se recusam a ter um _final feliz_?! – xingou Sirius, aproveitando sua técnica nova e deslizando veloz pelo ar, rápido como Hermione ou Leah, na forma de corvo.

Kojiro levantou-se do canto da primeira galeria da caverna, de repente.

- ...Escutou isso?

André abriu os olhos, se erguendo também.

- Calma, Kojiro. – disse, bocejando. Ma parou para prestar atenção de novo – Pensando bem...

- ...Tem alguma coisa de errado. – murmurou Kojiro, olhando dos lados.

O som de um rugido constante, como um trovão, ressoava na caverna. Kojiro se aproximou do lago:

- ...As águas. – disse, olhando-as de perto – Elas estavam _imóveis_.

André se aproximou. Agora, na borda do lago, a água se agitava, em pequenas ondas em forma de círculos. Ele sentiu a nuca se arrepiar, e olhou para frente.

- ...Essa não. – gemeu, dando as costas e correndo – Vamos avisar os outros!

- ...Espere!

André já estava se adiantando, quando Kojiro resolveu segui-lo. Mas André olhou para trás, e gritou:

- Kojiro, cuidado!

Kojiro olhou para trás e virou o corpo, fechando os olhos. Uma adaga girou no ar, enterrando-se na parede. Kojiro pôs a mão no rosto, percebendo que a faca havia lhe cortado o rosto.

Das águas do lago, uma bruxa visivelmente perturbada se erguia, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- ...Quem é essa? – murmurou André.

A bruxa olhou Kojiro, sorrindo largamente.

- Tem bons reflexos para um trouxa. – sorriu a bruxa – Bem, já que você não morreu de primeira, devo me apresentar, não é mesmo? Ou você vai me achar _mal educada_.

Ela então fez um longo aceno de cabeça, se curvando, rindo fininho:

- Muito prazer, senhor trouxa imundo. Eu sou Bellatrix Black. Sua algoz.

- ...Minha _o quê_? – murmurou Kojiro.

* * *

**NA1: EdD atualizada! Eeeehhhh! espero que a espera tenha valido a pena.**

**NA2: Não sei porquê o capítulo se chama A Espada dos Deuses, afinal, ela só aparece em dois parágrafos pra valer, hehehehe.**

**NA3: Visitem o site da Edd, editei a fanart pra ficar em clima de Natal.**

**NA4: Medo do Escuro terminou, encerrando o ciclo de fics "baseadas na EdD". Ou iniciando... E antes que alguém leia ela e venha me perguntar por que Leah aparece na EdD se ela teve um fim infeliz na MdE, é porque eu já cansei de falar que essas fics NAO TINHAM NADA A VER COM A TRAMA DA SERIE. E eu já tinha avisado. Enfim... fantasma do navegante e Medo do Escuro deve ser lidas só por gente que costa de "yuri", ou "quase slash". Nhu.**

**NA5: Vamos em frente! Gostaria de atualizar a EdD no Natal, seguindo a peridiocidade (?) normal dela, mas NAO PROMETO NADA. Tenho trabalhado mais de 10 horas por dia na frente dum computador, e chego morta de cansaço em casa. E só gosto de escrever quando estou disposta e com a cuca fresca. Senão sai porcaria.**

**NA6: Vocês gostariam de ler outras fics, curtas como a MdE, mas ambientadas na Fase Brasil? É que tenho muitos textos, muitos histórias para contar da turma brasileira, da Vitória, enfim, do pessoal do Castelo dos Bandeirantes. basicamente, contando como leah veio para o Brasil, como se envolveu com a escola, e, claro, como conheceu Kojiro. :)**

**NA7: AH! O feitiço de Harry, TERRA MORTA, pasmem, está em LATIM. Eu ia usar em espanhol, TIERRA MUERTA, mas ficaria sem noção. Daí coloquei em latim. Se fôssemos de lingua inglesa, faria sentido. mas escutar TERRA MORTA parece que ele fala em português. Mas, LOL, é latim. Pesquisei nos livros, pra usar a grafia e a terminação correta, e fugir de pagar mico inventado uma cosia que nem o "Cabelus Revelus", ou coisa assim, da clássica fic considerada 'trash', a Ledo Engano.**

**NA8: o insiste em zuar a segunda frase do parágrafo em que Voldemort se lembra da noite em que mata Lílian e Tiago. Ele junta as letrs do fim das três últimas linhas na de baixo. É a terceira vez que tento trocar o arquivo. Se ele zuar de novo, gente, a frase é "aquela noite que seria sua glória". Ponto. Se verem mais algum erro assim, avisem. Até a próxima. )**


	30. CAPÍTULO 76: Lessus

**Capítulo 29: Lessus (EdD 76)**

Kojiro piscou algumas vezes, parecendo estranhar aquilo:

- Desculpe, mas a senhora...

Bellatrix, que estava curvada, desfez seu cumprimento, e sorriu:

- Eu sou Bellatrix Black. Nome real, Bellatrix Lestrange. Mas a tradição dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse nos obriga a usar o sobrenome da família.

- Já ouvi sobre você. – disse, calmo.

- Ah, certamente. – concordou. Ela o olhava, sorrindo desdenhosa, olhando-o de cima a baixo – Muito bem, não posso me alongar nessa tarefa.

Mas ao levar a mão ás vestes para erguer a varinha, ela foi jogada de costas na água por outra varinha – a de André, à frente de Kojiro.

- A gente também não pode demorar, não. Então, não nos atrapalhe.

- _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de André voou longe, caindo no lago.

- É. Não dou sorte com varinhas. – murmurou, lembrando que Voldemort havia partido a sua em dois poucos meses atrás – Tudo bem, nunca me senti realmente livre tendo que usá-las.

André imediatamente fez suas garras aparecerem. Mas antes de atacar, Kojiro o segurou:

- Deixe. – pediu.

- Tá doido?!

- Ela não quer nada com você. Não jogue sua vida fora.

- Mas ela vai...

- Saia daqui. – disse Kojiro – Vá buscar notícia dos quatro com os outros alunos. Se ela quer a mim, deixe-me.

André olhou Kojiro longamente, até um flash de luz os atingir. André caiu desacordado, após bater com violência a nuca na parede de pedras, rachando-a.

- O que você fez?! – exclamou Kojiro, se reerguendo.

- Ainda não o matei. – sorriu Bellatrix – Só o desacordei.

A bruxa caminhou em silêncio, sorrindo.

- Quem te mandou aqui? – perguntou Kojiro, sério. Bellatrix continuava quieta, sorrindo cinicamente – Vamos, responda.

Kojiro se irritou ao ver que Bellatrix não respondia, apenas lhe sorria.

- Eu perguntei quem te mandou! Você veio do fim do Templo? Machucou Leah e os outros?

- Hum... – murmurou, passando a mão no queixo, analisando Kojiro – Preocupado com sua esposa, trouxa?

Ela deu um risinho de deboche. Kojiro recuou, cerrando os punhos, ficando sério. Bellatrix viu sua pose "empinada" e sorriu mais largamente, pondo as mãos na cintura:

- Devo admitir que Leah teve sorte de achar alguém como você. É um belo exemplar.

Kojiro cerrou as sobrancelhas, mantendo-se alerta. Afinal, o que ela queria?

- É mesmo um desperdício de homem. – suspirou, para depois, com um brusco movimento, esticar o braço para frente – AVADA KEDAVRA!

Kojiro não se mexeu. Não piscou. Bellatrix, na posição de ataque, mas com o dedo apontando o trouxa, ao invés da varinha, gargalhou.

- Ora. Você viu que eu não estava com a varinha.

- ...Não vi nada. – comentou, sério.

- Não tem medo de morrer?

- ...Não vou morrer.

- Ora, o que é isso... eu sou uma Cavaleiro do Apocalipse! A melhor Comensal da Morte. Como diz que não posso lhe matar? Não passa de um trouxa.

- Sim, sou trouxa. E não disse que "não poderia ser morto por você". Eu posso ser morto por você. Mas eu não vou ser.

Bellatrix se irritou. Puxou a espada com violência, tirando-a da bainha, e com um tranco, parou a milímetros do pescoço de Kojiro. Mas ele, de novo, nem piscou.

- ...Nervos de aço. – sorriu, levemente ofendida.

- Você não vai me pôr medo. – falou, calmo, pondo os dedos na lâmina da espada e a retirando de perto do rosto – Eu estou vivendo há 20 anos com a mais cruel e poderosa bruxa das trevas. O medo, a tortura, a escuridão... nada disso é novidade para mim. Eu me apaixonei e aprendi a amar até mesmo o lado mais obscuro da Leah. Sendo assim... você não vai conseguir me amedrontar. Mesmo que tente.

- Que romântico. – desdenhou. E finalmente esticou a varinha – _Flippendo_!

Kojiro voou de costas na parede, e caiu no chão, sentindo as costas doerem. Bellatrix se aproximou. Olhou Kojiro longamente. Ele se virou, zonzo. Ela colocou o pé no peito dele, lhe apontando a espada.

- Como eu devo matar você? – perguntou – De uma vez só? Ou lentamente?

Ela sorriu, tirou o pé do peito de Kojiro, e pressionou a espada contra o pescoço da vítima. Kojiro imediatamente se pressionou contra o chão, ofegando. Bellatrix desceu a espada pelo tronco dele, lhe cortando o tecido da camiseta com extrema facilidade.

- Belo corte essa espada tem, não? – perguntou, cínica, se referindo à bela espada que usava, de cabo branco e lâmina translúcida, com manchas brancas mescladas à sua lâmina, como o desenho de uma rajada de vento. Agora, seu olhar parecia ligeiramente diferente, com certo ar lascivo - Sabe... se você não fosse um trouxa nojento... seria um excelente nobre sangue puro.

- Senhora... _puro sangue_? – riu Kojiro, nervoso, torto no chão, começando a ter medo – Eu não passo de um reles _vira lata_.

- Um belo exemplar de vira lata, devo reconhecer. Eu poderia me divertir com você, se não tivesse que matá-lo logo.

- ...Agradeço a preferência. – murmurou em resposta.

Bellatrix ergueu a espada, e riu:

- Vou assinar meu nome no seu peito. Acho que Leah adoraria, não?

Kojiro fechou os olhos, quando a bruxa gargalhou e mirou a espada em seu peito. Com uma explosão, vinda da união de vários feitiços, Bellatrix foi lançada violentamente na água. Kojiro abriu os olhos e saltou de pé, ao ver que estava ileso. Da entrada da caverna, todos os alunos, Mário, Tia Lu, Sandrinha, Fernanda e Carlão apareciam, com as varinhas em punho.

- Bem na hora. – aliviou-se Kojiro.

Sandrinha e Carlão correram até André, e fizeram-no recobrar a consciência com um feitiço. Ele também saltou, energético:

- GALINÁCEA! – xingou – Cadê? Cadê? Cadê aquela baranga?!

- Vimos algo de errado no mapa. – disse Mário – Os pontinhos que representam os professores estão se movendo absurdamente rápido de volta pra cá.

- E o chão... está vibrando. – completou Tia Lu – Acho que eles estão fugindo do Templo, que está desmoronado. Alguma coisa abalou a estrutura da serra. Daí resolvemos descer aqui e abrir o portal de emergência, com o pingente do Mário.

- Sorte a minha. – suspirou Kojiro, aliviado.

Bellatrix se ergueu das águas, brava:

- Como se atrevem a me tocar, seus índios asquerosos?

- Olha lá como fala com a gente, tia. – murmurou Mário, ofendido.

- A gente _falar_ tudo _ingrêis_, bruaca. – rosnou Sandrinha, gesticulando, com uma pronúncia inglesa muito porca, propositalmente.

Bellatrix avançou nos alunos, que se espalharam pelo lugar como um enxame de abelhas.

- Ratos! – xingou a bruxa, tentando atingi-los com a espada e a varinha, quase ao mesmo tempo. Ao se virar, Mário, de pé, e Tia Lu, agachada, lhe atacavam. Ela se defendeu, mas não a tempo de defender um tardio ataque de Fernanda. Várias estrelas estouraram na sua cabeça após o impacto do feitiço. Quando Bellatrix sacudiu a cabeça, um grandioso chapéu com magníficas flores e uma enorme samambaia brotou de sua cabeça. Ela se atrapalhou um pouco, mas retirou o chapéu, e o jogou no chão.

- Mas tinha que ser essa _cabaça_, pra me comprar varinha na 25 de Março, mesmo! – reclamou André, conjurando suas garras e avançando de novo na bruxa.

Antes que ela se defendesse, André desaparatou, e Bellatrix foi novamente atingida por um feitiço em conjunto. Ela cambaleou, mas se recompôs, esticando a espada ao seu lado, girando o corpo:

- Certo! Já me irritaram o suficiente!!

- ..._Qui_ é isso? Ventilador? – murmurou Mário, estranhando.

Bellatrix girou no próprio eixo. Imediatamente ondas de vento se formaram, na cor branca, seguindo o desenho em espiral do seu giro, brotando de sua espada. O ar inteiro se deslocou, de forma violenta. E ela continuou a girar.

- Ela não vai... ah, CARA! – exclamou André, dando as costas e correndo para algum lugar onde ele poderia se agarrar, gritando para todos – Protejam-se... elá ta virando um CICLONE!

* * *

Sirius, Leah, Amicitae e Harry (nas costas do tigre) subiam velozes a escadaria do templo. Ele, diferente de antes, era agora apenas um labirinto de longas escadarias sucessivas, que subiam para o fim do templo.

- Eu ainda não acredito na magia desse lugar! – exclamou Sirius, berrando, o Templo desmoronando e sacudindo como um grande domino de pedras e água – Vocês tiveram tanto trabalho pra descer... e agora tudo se resumiu a uma longa escadaria! Os outros Templos não eram tão carregados de magia, assim. – e após um segundo de reflexão, ele comentou – Também, a Espada dos Deuses não estava neles, de fato.

Leah, na forma de corvo, grasnou. Metros à frente o teto cedeu, prendendo-os no corredor.

Todos pararam e olharam para trás. Lá embaixo, as escadarias eram velozmente engolidas pelas rochas e pela água. O peito de Sirius brilhou, e ele puxou rapidamente um pingente azul que emanava uma forte luz, e sorriu:

- Oba! Carona! - E, ao fazer isso, saltou em Leah e Hermione.

No instante seguinte, as águas, a poeira e as rochas do desmoronamento os engoliram.

* * *

Bellatrix virou um pequeno tornado, literalmente. Poeira e pequenas pedras giravam junto do seu ciclone. E os garotos eram sugados, também, tentando se agarrar onde conseguiam. As pedrinhas que batiam na parede de vento eram esmigalhadas.

- Oxe, eu que não caio nesse liquidificador! – murmurou Mário, agarrado a uma rocha no chão.

- Mário! A chave! – exclamou André, olhando o pingente de Mário, que se desprendia de seu pescoço e voava na direção do redemoinho.

- Oh diacho! – xingou, para em seguida se soltar da pedra, na direção do pingente – Volte aqui, bichinho!

- Mário! Ficou louco?! – gritou Tia Lu, também se soltando, na direção do amigo.

- Voltem aqui, seus putos! – xingou Sandrinha, também se lançando no ar.

E, assim, um após outro, se lançaram no ar, na direção do redemoinho de Bellatrix. Mas antes que se mutilassem nele, ela parou, num tranco. E antes mesmo que o vácuo jogasse os meninos no chão, ela bateu a espada no chão, e ordenou:

- _Fou Ouragan_!

E todo aquele vento do ciclone que parecia ter cessado, explodiu, numa forte corrente de ar, expelindo tudo aquilo que estava ao redor para longe. Pó, ar, pedra, água... e os alunos.

- Opa, meu pingente. – sorriu Mário, vendo o pingente voar na altura do seu olhar, e o pegando com força, fazendo-o brilhar.

Depois da explosão, o silêncio. Bellatrix ofegava, curvada. Nem sinal dos alunos, ou de alguma respiração. Todos foram lançados na água, na caverna anterior, atrás e debaixo das grande rochas do lugar. Kojiro, com dificuldade, saiu debaixo de algumas pedras, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar o pó, ficando de pé:

- Santo Deus... – sussurrou, passando a mão na testa, que sangrava na altura do supercílio. Imediatamente Bellatrix apareceu na sua frente.

- Finalmente a sós. – murmurou a bruxa. Ergueu a espada para trás e a passou na horizontal, num certeiro ataque mirando o pescoço de Kojiro, que não teve tempo de nem mesmo respirar.

A lâmina da espada dela parou a pouco mais de dois centímetros da pele do pescoço da vítima. Alguém a segurou com apenas as pontas dos dedos polegar, indicador e médio, apertando o corpo da espada sem dificuldade.

- Mas o quê? – murmurou Bellatrix, estranhando. Tirou os olhos da lâmina, correndo o olhar pelo braço de quem segurava a lâmina, ao lado de Kojiro.

E deu de cara com o furioso olhar violeta de Leah. Ela inclinou o rosto, como um fantasma que dá um repentino susto:

- BU! – e meteu a palma da outra mão no peito de Bellatrix, fazendo-a voar de costas na parede, rachando-a com violência, e caindo ao chão, desacordada.

Leah recuou o corpo, voltando a se erguer, com a espada de Bellatrix ainda presa entre os dedos. Ergueu a arma e a pegou com a outra mão, pousando-a de ponta no chão, tranquilamente, como uma bengala inofensiva:

- Ora essa, tire as patas imundas do meu marido, sua mal comida do inferno. – disse, ofendida.

Os alunos se reergueram, ainda zonzos.

- Vamos rachar fora daqui! – pediu Sirius, apressado – Esse negócio tá desabando pra valer!

Carlão se aproximou de Amicitae, que colocou Harry no chão delicadamente:

- Chega de carregar peso, bichana. – sorriu, pegando Harry no colo e colocando-o no ombro com extrema facilidade – Você merece descanso.

Tia Lu se aproximou das costas de Carlão, onde Harry estava pendurado, e passou a mão sobre seu rosto e sobre seus ombros, preocupada:

- Precisamos cuidar logo destes machucados. Um minuto... ele não tem _nenhum_ machucado. O que foi isso?

- O que vocês arrumaram? – perguntou André, também reparando – Tem mancha de sangue nas roupas de todo mundo, mas vocês não têm nenhum machucado!

- Uma longa história. – disse Hermione, saindo da forma animaga, exasperada com o sacolejar do Templo.

- ...E o que você faz com a blusa de Sirius? Achei q só usasse grife famosa. – riu André, se referindo ao fato de Sirius estar sem camisa, e, Leah, vestindo a esfarrapada roupa de couro cru do bruxo.

Leah deu de ombros:

- Tentei fazer um _strip tease_ muito sexy pra seduzir os inimigos, mas não funcionou. Então pra eu não sair correndo daqui imitando a bela cena do balançar dos peitos de Angelina Jolie no final de Tomb Raider, Sirius me cedeu a blusa dele. Magnífica cena aquela, aliás. – completou, sonhadora, para no instante seguinte recobrar a aparente consciência - Mas, enfim, o que importa essa bosta agora? Vamos indo.

Nisso Bellatrix se ergueu, gargalhando:

- Corra mesmo com o rabinho entre as pernas, Leah! Corra como uma cachorrinha medrosa, junto de toda a escoria da humanidade, de todos os impuros e decadentes! Vá novamente com...

- Certo, você falou demais! – disse Leah, com raiva virando-se na direção da bruxa, e pondo a mão no cabo da espada que carregava.

Kojiro olhou de Bellatrix pra Leah, e sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada. Leah não deveria usar aquela espada. Uma descarga de adrenalina tomou conta do corpo de Kojiro, e ele avançou, pondo a mão junto da de Leah, tentando impedi-la de sacar a espada.

Foi como se um raio e um trovão nascesse da espada, ao exibir sua lâmina. A luz azul e branca tomou conta da caverna, num enorme clarão. O grito de dor dos dois ecoou, e uma forte explosão jogou Leah e Kojiro em cantos opostos da caverna e atordoando todos os outros pelo som da explosão e pela luz.

- Peguem-nos, e vamos fugir! – gritou Sirius, com a caverna desmoronando.

- Tire as mãos dela! – urrou Hermione, avançando em Bellatrix, que saltava sobre o corpo de Leah.

A bruxa agachou-se sobre Leah, pegou a espada dela e desapareceu, no instante em que um feixe de luz cortava o ar, abrindo um rombo na água e na parede, denunciando que havia escapado do ataque de Hermione.

- PARA FORA! – ordenou Sirius – AGORA!

Vinte segundos depois, tudo o que restava da caverna, da gruta estreita e do lendário Templo Sagrado de Cristal nada mais era do que um amontoado de rochas, água e poeira, tornando impossível o retorno a qualquer lugar que fosse parte do Templo.

* * *

Harry acordou, piscou algumas vezes, focalizando o teto do quarto da república. Olhou para o lado, e viu Hermione, deitada de costas, na cama de casal, à sua direita.

- ...Mione? – chamou, baixinho. Ela imediatamente o olhou por cima do ombro. Lia um livro, ali, na cama - ...E aí?

Ela se ergueu, se ajoelhando na cama:

- E aí pergunto eu, como está?

Harry se sentou, descendo o lençol. Dormia com a calça do pijama e uma surrada regata branca.

- Acho que estou bem. – respondeu. Tirou a blusa, e passou os dedos pelos músculos do abdômen, como se examinasse atentamente atrás de algum sinal de ferimento. Olhou a sua cintura, já com a pele lisinha (longe de lembrar o estrago feito pela espada cerrada de Voldemort). Olhou as mãos, passou os dedos no rosto, ergueu os braços, olhando com cuidado. Fechou as mãos, contraindo o braço, e tocou os músculos contraídos, olhando-os a cada centímetro. Nem sinal da batalha.

- Harry... – comentou Hermione, apática, fechando o livro e colocando-o na cabeceira – Se você quer arrancar a roupa e exibir seu físico torneado, faça isso ou em Copacabana, ou na piscina do Castelo, porque eu já me acostumei com ele, e te juro que não me impressiono mais. Tá?

Ele parou, olhando-a, sem graça:

- Ora, não tem nada a ver... eu só estou procurando ferimentos. E, bem, não tenho nenhum sinal!

- Nem eu. Foram as águas da Fonte. Você só dormiu mais que eu porque, de fato, fizeste um belo estrago no Templo, guri. – sorriu, imitando o sotaque de Tia Lu.

- Não fui eu. – murmurou – Foi Voldemort.

- Mas você colaborou.

- Talvez. De qualquer forma... estava muito cansado. Nunca usei tanto meus poderes... até os que não sabia que tinha. Nem quero saber quanto tempo dormi.

- Dormiu alguns dias. – sorriu – Bem, vou abrir essa varada.

Hermione abriu a varanda, fazendo um morno e delicioso sol entrar no quarto, iluminando-o numa azulada manhã.

- Está um dia lindo. – comentou a amiga.

Harry focalizou o quarto, acostumando-se com a luz. Olhou para a frente e viu, na mesa da penteadeira, ao lado do antigo sofá cama de Harry, sobre uma grossa base de aço escovado, a Espada dos Deuses.

- No fim das contas a gente trouxe um belo presentinho de lá, não?

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, na cama, concordando com a cabeça.

- É muito bom ver você aqui. – sorriu Harry, colocando a mão no ombro de Hermione, que riu da observação (afinal, quem havia mais se machucado tinha sido ele) – E você, está legal? Leah, Sirius...?

- Estou bem. – disse, meio desanimada. Em seguida suspirou, olhando o chão – Mas, sabe, Harry... aconteceram algumas coisas, depois que você caiu desacordado... Bellatrix emboscou o pessoal que estava na entrada do Templo.

- ...Como? – espantou-se, sentindo o corpo gelar.

- Estávamos fugindo do Templo, que desabava... por sorte saímos vivos. Mas Bellatrix armou alguma armadilha para Leah, na entrada. Aquela espada que Kojiro pediu pra entregar para Leah, que veio daquele lugar em que você esteve treinando... ela tinha sido enfeitiçada. Como, eu não sei. Mas estava enfeitiçada. Leah desembainhou a espada, e lançou o feitiço sobre ela e sobre Kojiro, que tentou impedir que ela usasse a arma.

- E o que houve? Eles estão bem, não estão?

- Não sei. -murmurou – Estão desacordados. Leah está aqui, mas Kojiro está internado.

- Que péssimo.

Sirius entrou no quarto:

- E aí, Harrry! – cumprimentou, apertando a cabeça do afilhado contra o peito, num saudoso abraço – Andou tocando o terror no Templo, heim?

- Que nada. – sorriu.

- Aliás, escutei sobre vocês dois, o que andam aprontando. Aliás, ando assustado com o que a nova geração vem aprontando. Vocês precisam saber o que a turma que foi com a gente aprontou no Saara.

- Ah, é só impressão. – disse Hermione, sem esconder uma falsa modéstia.

- Rony também destruiu o Templo sozinho.

- Então ponto pra ele. – riu Harry – Voldemort destruiu o Templo daqui, não eu.

- Quem diria, né, Rony virando gente! – exclamou Hermione, parecendo animada – Sirius contou que ele está com um poder incrível, assim como Gina e, bem.. Malfoy. – murmurou, no fim. Mas pareceu se animar em seguida – De qualquer forma, poderíamos propor um duelo com eles, não?... Medir forças...

- Leah, saia deste corpo que não te pertence! – riu Sirius – Mas você, Harry, usou o _Terra Morta_. A única pessoa que eu vi usar este lendário feitiço foi Lílian, e Lílian...

- ...Era a melhor. Eu sei. – suspirou, deixando escapar um leve descontentamento.

- Harry tem altos e baixos. – disse Hermione – Mas eu também acho que não tem mais ninguém igual a ele. Nem Voldemort. O que diferencia é a experiência...

- Experiência se adquire com o tempo. – ponderou Sirius – E isso é fundamental. Recebi onde estava uma carta de Dumbledore, que havia falado com Leah, e vim. Ouvi sobre os problemas que enfrentaram...

- Sim, passamos por bons bocados. – lembrou Harry – Fomos atacados por um basilisco feito de fogo, conhecido aqui como Boitatá. Ele me cegou durante muito tempo.

- Não podemos negar que ele ajudou bastante você a ficar forte tão rapidamente.

- É. O problema é que aprendi a controlar a fora cego. Enxergando é bem mais complicado.

- É só fechar os olhos. – sorriu Hermione.

- Falar é fácil. – murmurou, pegando os óculos na cabeceira, vestindo a blusa e se levantando – Bom, estou com fome.

- Vamos lá, afilhado belo adormecido.

Os três saíram do quarto. Harry bateu o ombro com força em uma das folhas da porta de madeira, gemendo.

- Não precisa destruir a casa. – riu Hermione, segurando a porta, que balanço.

- Devo estar tonto. Muito tempo deitado.

Ao olhar pra frente, socou a coxa na quina do sofá, dolorosamente.

- Ah, essa doeu. – choramingou, se curvando.

- Presta atenção, Harry.

Ao chegarem na cozinha, Tia Lu terminava de lavar a louça. Sandrinha ainda estava sentada na mesa, no meio do seu café.

- E ai, guri? – cumprimentou Tia Lu – Estás melhor?

- Oi, Tia Lu, estou ótimo. – sorriu, pondo a mão na beirada da mesa de madeira. Mas sua mão passou longe, e ele foi parar lá embaixo, se desequilibrando, e voltando com raiva – Mas será possível?

Sandrinha, sem as habituais tranças e o cabelo cortado liso na altura do ombro, riu:

- Bebeu de novo, moço?

Harry a olhou com seriedade. Silêncio. Tia Lu, olhando para trás, viu Harry lhe olhar desconfiado.

- Harry... os óculos? – perguntou Tia Lu, quase rindo.

- Ahm?

Sandrinha resmungou, se levantou... e tirou os óculos de Harry. Ele piscou, assustado ao ver Sandrinha:

- Oi, Sandrinha! – riu, sem jeito.

- Bem vindo à realidade, otário. – murmurou, dando os óculos pra Harry, e se sentando de novo. – Ah, e bom dia pra você também.

Harry olhou os óculos, estranhando. Eram seus antigos óculos.

- Mas estes óculos são meus... – murmurou. Colocou-os. Era impossível ver alguma coisa com eles, de tão embaçados. Retirou, e sua vista novamente se mostrou perfeita – Uau! Estou _enxergando_!

- Claro! – exclamou Hermione, batendo a mão na testa – A Fonte de Lágrimas te devolveu uma visão perfeita!

- Talvez melhor do que uma visão normal. – disse Harry, olhando ao redor e focalizando a cidade pela porta da cozinha – Acho que estou enxergando melhor que quando usava os óculos. Bem... vai ser difícil acostumar a ficar sem eles... mas...

- Você fica bonito sem os óculos. – comentou Sandrinha, sentada – Mas disso eu já sabia.

- Ahm... obrigada.

- Mil vezes melhor.

- O Harry é o mesmo. – disse Hermione, rápido, como quando dava uma explicação levemente histérica de uma matéria, sem pensar direito – Os óculos só dão um ar mais sério a ele. O que acontece é que sem óculos fica com a mesma cara de qualquer um desses galinhas sem vergonha.

E parou abruptamente, como se "freiasse" após uma longa corrida, desconfiando que falou o que não devia. Harry riu nervoso, se sentindo injustiçado, mas Sandrinha sorriu maliciosa, antes que ele falasse:

- Por isso mesmo. Os óculos escondiam o Harry que realmente vale a pena.

- Eu não tenho cara de galinha. Nem de sem vergonha! – tentou se defender. E olhou Sirius – Tenho, Sirius?

Sirius coçou a braba, e riu:

- Bem... olhando assim, desse ponto de vista, você se parece bem com o Tiago, mesmo... e, ora essa, ele _não tinha só cara_ de sem vergonha. Ele _era_.

- Mas eu não sou! – tentou se defender, constrangido.

- Claro que não é sem vergonha. EU sou sem vergonha. – disse um orgulhoso André, aparecendo pro café – Você é só um _yankee caipira_.

- André, não começa. – gemeu Hermione.

- Incrível o poder dessa água. – comentou Harry, mudando de assunto – Pena que perdemos a fonte pra sempre.

- Você quem pensa. – sorriu Sirius – Eu e Leah trouxemos litros e mais litros da água, em vidrinhos em forma de tubo de ensaio, mágicos. Tio Gon e alguns outros especialistas já estão mexendo nela a todo o vapor. Quando voltarmos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Lupin e Snape também colocarão as mãos nela.

- ...Quando iremos embora? – perguntou Harry, levemente desapontado.

- Assim que tudo se resolver. – avisou Sirius, com as mãos na cintura – Ora... que cara é essa? Temos de voltar e deixar em segurança a Espada dos Deuses, e todas as outras espadas mágicas.

Harry e Hermione se olharam, desanimados.

- Ora essa, ficaram aqui bastante, não? – murmurou Sirius, intimamente ofendido de não ter ficado com eles.

- Ao menos ficamos até a Semana Santa, não? – arriscou Hermione – Tenho escutado e estudado tanto sobre a história e as tradições daqui...

- Bom, temos de esperar Leah acordar, e Kojiro também. A Semana Santa está aí, já. Não podemos sair daqui e deixar eles pra trás. – ponderou Sirius – Falando nisso, vou vê-la. Já volto.

Assim que Sirius saiu, André se lembrou:

- Ei, também temos de voltar ao forró da Cooperativa, não? Combinamos.

- Não tem clima pra forró, Leco. – gemeu Tia Lu – Vamos dar um tempo.

* * *

Sirius abriu a porta do quarto de Leah e viu a cama vazia.

- Leah? – chamou – Leah, cadê você?

Se aproximou, até olhar para o banheiro. Leah se olhava fixamente no espelho, de costas pra ele, ignorando-o. A torneira estava aberta, e seu rosto pingava, denunciando que tinha lavada o rosto. Já tinha aberto as portas da varanda, também, para arejar.

- ...O que foi? – perguntou. – Tudo bem?

Leah fechou a torneira, abaixando a cabeça. Virou o corpo e avançou em Sirius, derrubando-o na cama. Ela, de olhos fechados, cabeça baixa, lhe segurou pelo pescoço, e lhe pôs a ponta da varinha entre os olhos.

- ...Você ficou doida?! – exclamou.

- _Avada_... – respirou fundo – _Avada Kedavra_!

Sirius prendeu a respiração de pavor. Mas nada aconteceu. Leah suspirou, soltando-o, e abriu os olhos, abatida. Sirius sussurrou "Seus olhos...estão azuis de novo!", quando ela, desanimada, falou:

- Sem poderes. Estou completamente _sem poderes_.

- ...Como pode?

- Bellatrix fez alguma coisa naquela espada. Ao desembainhá-la, ela aprisionou meus poderes mágicos.

- E agora?... Ela fugiu com a espada.

- Naturalmente. E com todos os meus poderes juntos.

Leah saiu de cima de Sirius, sentando-se na cama. Sirius se ergueu:

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso!

- Que nada. – balançou a cabeça – Ela, Voldemort... eles planejaram isso. Vão aprontar algo de maior conosco. – um instante depois ela se afobou, olhando Sirius – Kojiro. Cadê Kojiro?

Sirius vacilou. Leah se ergueu:

- Onde ele está? Ele está bem, não está? Onde ele está?!

- ...No hospital. Está bem. Quer dizer... está desacordado. Quando chegou lá, estava tendo muitos espasmos e convulsões... eu e Tio Gon conseguimos arrumar uma boa equipe de médicos... perceberam uma intensa agitação cerebral, e o induziram ao coma, para evitar complicações.

Leah, boquiaberta, pos a mãos na testa, apavorada:

- Ao coma? Você diz... no hospital, em coma?

- Calma, Leah. – pediu Sirius, receoso – Kojiro é trouxa. Foi atingido por um feitiço planejado pra cair sobre você, uma das bruxas mais poderosas que já vimos. Se essa armadilha te deixou sem poderes, imagina o que não fez com a cabeça dele, que é indefeso. É questão de tempo ele melhorar, não se...

- Onde ele está? Preciso vê-lo, logo. Logo, não. Agora.

- Você o verá assim que EU ver a senhora. COF - tossiu Tio Gon, entrando no quarto – Ora essa. Que belo par de olhos você tem, dona. Parecem duas safiras. E com esse cabelo ruivo... até que combinou.

- Não tenho poderes mágicos. – declarou, ríspida – E Kojiro? Quero vê-lo.

- Você o verá, já disse, é surda? Agora, sente-se. Sente-se!

Leah se sentou. Tio Gon a examinou, começando pelo rosto, pelos olhos. Depois puxou um dos lados da camisola de Leah, lhe desnudando um dos ombros.

– Ora. A Fonte de Lágrimas não desapareceu com _estas_. – disse, referindo-se as seis grandes cicatrizes que Leah tinha no peito. Em seguida puxou um dos pulsos de Leah, os olhou, e disse, desanimado e desgostoso – E nem com _estas_.

- ...Dizem que um ferimento carregado de ressentimento não cicatriza. – comentou, apática, esfregando os pulsos – Como você pode querer que estas cicatrizes sumam?

- As do peito estão quase sumindo. Eram enormes rasgos, depois, cicatrizes feias. Agora são só finas linhas cortando seu tórax. Você deveria saber que Lílian amava a família dela, mas amava ainda mais o mundo bruxo. Por isso ela pôde superar tudo, e se tornou o que se tornou para todos. Ela era boa, e generosa. E bondade e generosidade não são para quem quer. São para quem pode. Enquanto a você, e esse pulso... só mostra que você ainda não passa da mesma fraca e inconseqüente de antes. Mesmo que Lílian tivesse sido morta por você, você continuaria sendo sempre a _vice_. Em tudo.

- Escuta, não estou numa boa hora pra escutar sermão, velho. Não vê que merda virou tudo isso?

- Merda? Oh, merda? Você acha tudo isso uma grande merda? Ora pois vamos limpa-la. Ou quer esperar ela secar e o tempo fazer ela virar adubo? Que mania infernal de se estressar sempre e só reclamar dessa vida! Seja prática! E sábia. O tempo é o senhor de tudo. Vamos, vamos ver Kojiro, bebê chorona. Ele acordou.

- Jura? E está bem?

- Está vivo. – foi a resposta, já do corredor – Isso já é uma grande notícia, em se tratando de um trouxa que esteve no meio de uma explosão mágica de duas bruxas das trevas completamente piradas.

O trio chegou na sala, e atraiu a atenção dos alunos.

- Leah, como está se sentindo? – perguntou Tia Lu.

- Tô legal. – respondeu. Em seguida virou-se para a porta da cozinha, onde viu Harry e Hermione – E aí, molecada?

- ...O que houve com seus olhos? – perguntou Harry, mostrando que era dali o único que prestara atenção no detalhe.

- Ah. Sem poderes. – disse, sem emoção – Tô trouxa.

- Jura? O que houve?

- É uma história meio chata. – murmurou – Hermione lhe conta, depois. Ou eu, mesmo, mas mais tarde. Preciso sair agora.

Leah saiu com os outros dois bruxos, e Harry e Hermione se olharam em silêncio. Até eles começarem a discutir, incrédulos:

- Sem poderes, ela quis dizer... sem MESMO? Zerada? Nada? – gemeu Harry.

- Parece meio impossível imaginar isso, Harry. – murmurou Hermione.

- Assustador.

- Grande parte dos poderes dela vêm de uma maldição. Assim, podem ser retirados com outra maldição.

Quem disse isso foi André,é, chegando da cozinha com um copo de suco, e se sentando.

- Que papo é esse, André? - perguntou Harry.

- Pelo que sei, começou André - quando Leah nasceu, ela foi vítima de uma maldição, feita pelos pais. A conseqüência disso foi ela ficar com aqueles estranhos olhos cor de rosa.

- Violeta. - corrigiu Hermione.

- Púrpura, na maior parte do tempo. - disse Harry, rindo.

- Que seja! - resmungou André, impaciente - Enfim... acaba sendo uma marca. quando mais brilhantes e vivos estão os olhos dela, mais poder ela está acumulando. Quer dizer que, quando os olhos dela estão normais, digo normais como os de todo mundo, com uma cor natural, que, no caso, são azuis, significa que ela está sem poderes.

Harry parou e pensou:

- É, curioso... quando eu a vi usar os poderes até o talo... dava a impressão que os olhos dela... _mudavam, brilhavam_. Achava que eram só... excitação.

- ...Os seus _também_ _mudam_, Harry. - comentou Hermione, em tom baixo, um pouco preocupada.

- Jura? - preocupou-se - Será que tenho alguma maldição?

- Tem nada. - riu André - Toji tem os mesmo olhos da Leah, mas não tem maldição nenhuma.

- Bem... então, nesse caso, era a minha mãe quem...

- Ora essa pare com essa droga de mania de se achar importante! - xingou André - Pelo que sei, sua mãe já nasceu poderosa. Não venha achando que todos os problemas do mundo e todo talento do mundo tenham nascido sobre você.

- Isso significa que os poderes da Leah são... "postiços"? - perguntou Hermione, sem deixar de rir da cara que Harry fez ao escutar aquilo de André.

- Ah, duvido. - cortou Harry, virando-se para ela - Leah também é poderosa demais para ter um poder "artificial". Essa tal maldição deve ter então ampliado os poderes dela, mas com o efeito colateral de poder... camuflá-los, ou seja lá o que tenha acontecido com ela. Poder mágico não é alguma coisa que a gente tire e coloque dentro de uma gaveta quando bem entender...

- Sim, é inconcebível imaginar a Leah como alguém que tenha nascido trouxa. - confessou Hermione.

- Sim, gente! - reclamou André, sem a mínima paciência - Só estou falando que é por causa dessa maldição que ela pode sofrer esse tipo de "imprevisto".

- Aquela bruxa, Bellatrix... - interrompeu Tia Lu - Foi só Leah tentar usar a espada que tudo aconteceu. Ela provavelmente usou a espada de gatilho. Afinal, a mulher sumiu com a arma, não?

- Isso é ruim. - lamentou Hermione - De que adianta termos a Espada dos Deuses sem alguém bom o suficiente para usa-la?

Harry a olhou de esguio:

- Bom, eu conheço alguém...

- ...Tá falando de mim? - apavorou-se, falando fino - Nunca!

- Não seja fresca, você a usou direitinho no templo.

- Ah, é. - disse, com medo - Nunca mais toco naquela arma, te juro.

- Hermione, você mandou tão bem...

- Harry - chamou Tia Lu, voltando ao assunto anterior - Bellatrix estava no Templo Shaolin com você e Kojiro?

- Claro que não! - exclamou Harry - Não tinha ninguém lá além de nós e dos monges bruxos. Cruéis monges bruxos, devo lembrar...

- Mas pra ela ter feito essa armadilha, ela tinha que ter tocado na espada que Kojiro trouxe.

Harry parou e pensou:

- Impossível, lá ela não foi.

- Então ela entrou aqui. - murmurou Tia Lu.

- ...Como? - espantou-se André.

- Certeza. - suspirou, pondo a mão no queixo, apoiada nos joelhos - Ela entrou e enfeitiçou essa espada... _aqui_.

Harry e Hermione se olharam.

- Filha da mãe. - murmurou Harry - Esse país é muito trouxa; os bruxos vivem em casa com pouca magia, para não atrapalharem os trouxas. Por isso, é natural que brasileiros não usem magias para protegerem suas casas. Ela aproveitou a harmonia e o respeito que os bruxos têm com os trouxas, e entrou na nossa própria casa. Ah, se eu pego essa vaca...

Hermione parou, também:

- Mas que... meu Deus. Fazer essa mulher sentir toda a dor do mundo não vai ser suficiente. - disse, rindo, nervosa.

- ...Agora é nos prepararmos para recuperar essa espada e enfrentar ela de novo. - disse Tia Lu, com convicção.

- Mudando de assunto... - comentou André, tentando aliviar o clima - A gente pode marcar aquela nossa saída em comemoração?

- Já foi tido isso, Leco. - disse Tia Lu - Não sabemos ao certo como Kojiro está. Nem Leah, com por cento. Não há clima para festa.

- Que mal há nisso?

- Você não tem noção das coisas.

- Ah, que pena... - lamentou, para depois olhar Hermione, sorrindo - Queria ver Hermione dançar, agora que descobrimos que ela é "meio Leah".

Harry olhou Hermione, que olhou André com seriedade.

- "Meio Leah"? - riu Harry.

- É. - sorriu André - Estivemos comentando muito sobre o fato de Hermione andar sendo mais Leah que Hermione, se é que me entende... e, como a Leah original dança bem, queremos ver se a Hermione também se tornou um pé de valsa.

Harry olhou a amiga de novo, que se encolheu:

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, Harry. Quanto a o quê, ou o quanto exatamente da Leah há em mim. Desde nosso pacto, muitas coisas aconteceram...

- É... - continuou André - Aconteceu realmente muita coisa nesse ano. Temos de ver se tudo o que Mione andou fazendo foi culpa dela mesma, ou do alter-ego da Leah.

- Coisas acontecem, Hermione. Sempre. As coisas mudam, se você não sabe. - disse Harry, meio cínico - Não coloque a culpa na Leah.

- ...Sinceramente, não sei lhe responder ou explicar, Harry. - murmurou Hermione, encolhida.

Harry piscou, olhando para André, em silêncio. Depois olhou a amiga, de novo. Sentiu uma misteriosa insegurança brotar em seu peito, mas resolveu voltar a atenção para o delicioso cheiro de ovos mexidos que Sandrinha terminava de preparar, atiçando novamente sua fome, fazendo sua boca se encher de água.

* * *

Leah estacionou seu "BMW de estimação" na porta de um hospital de Belo Horizonte, capital do estado mineiro, distante alguns minutos de Ouro Preto. Sem tirar os óculos escuros, ela olhou o hospital, saiu do carro, virando-se para Tio Gon, que dirigia uma mitológica Brasília creme toda empoeirada, caindo aos pedaços.

- A-hem. - tossiu, saindo do carro, batendo a porta ruidosamente, levantando poeira e derrubando alguns cacos de ferrugem. Puxou uma inusitada corrente igualmente vermelha de ferrugem e _amarrou _a porta na lataria, comentando - Está vendo? Eu também tenho uma BMW.

- Ah. - disse Leah, desanimada, pondo as mãos na cintura e voltando o olhar pro hospital.

- Sim. BMW. Brasília Muito "Véia".

- ...Eu conheço essa piada. - murmurou, olhando calmamente a fachada do lugar, tirando os óculos e serrando as sobrancelhas, mostrando que seus olhos azuis reclamavam diante da luz forte do dia - Bem... Felício Rocho. Esse hospital não é um hospital trouxa?

- É o que dizem. - comentou Tio Gon, entrando no prédio.

Ao pararem na portaria, Tio Gon se adiantou, entregando um crachá para a recepcionista. Ela examinou, e entregou para Leah, sorrindo:

- Boa tarde, doutora Málaga. Seja bem vinda, espero que goste do hospital.

- Obrigada.

- A UTI é seguindo o corredor, pegue o elevador. Terceiro andar do lado direito.

Ao chegarem ao corredor, na frente do elevador, Leah guardou a carteirinha:

- Pergunta número um: desde quando está com a minha carteirinha, velho folgado?

- Desde que tive de internar seu marido. - pigarreou - Sorte sua e dele. Poucos trouxas tem a vantagem de serem atendidos pelos médicos e curandeiros do Hospital Imperial.

- Certo. Segunda pergunta: porque enfeitiçar a pobre coitada da recepção, fazendo ela ver só eu?

- Estava com pressa. - riu, pigarreando de novo.

- É estranho lembrar que você é médica. - riu Sirius, resolvendo esboçar alguma reação - Não combina.

- Claro que combina. - disse Leah, com as mãos para trás, olhando a porta do elevador - Nada mais justo que eu, que matei tantas pessoas metade da minha vida, se dedicar a salvá-las na outra metade.

O elevador se abriu, e poucas pessoas saíram dele.

- Subindo? perguntou o rapaz do elevador.

Eles acenaram que não. Assim que a porta se fechou, o corredor se esvaziou, sendo tomado por um grande silêncio, e uma leve neblina nas extremidades do longo corredor apareceu momentaneamente. Então o elevador se abriu, revelando ter as paredes de madeira (e não de aço como o primeiro). Um jovem mulato de chapéu bruxo e botas de couro de onça os cumprimentou:

- Andar livre, podem entrar.

Entraram, e o elevador desceu. Durante alguns segundos, silêncio. Cerca de dois minutos depois, a porta se abriu, e deram de cara com um outro longo corredor, que deveria ser no subterrâneo.

Mas não era. Os três bruxos caminharam pelo lugar, muito iluminado. Ao lado direito do corredor, uma gigantesca janela de vidro corria por toda a extensão do largo e longo corredor hospitalar, revelando uma ensolarada e belíssima paisagem. A vista nada mais era do que as já famosas cadeias de serras e montanhas baixas de Minas Gerais, cheias de campos, plantações, florestas. Aquele gigantesco hospital parecia ter sido construído no topo de um rochedo, no pico mais alto da serra mais alta da região. E, de fato, era num desses lugares. Era o monstruoso hospital do Império bruxo, o Hospital Imperial. Maior do que até mesmo algumas pequenas cidades do país, e até mais populoso. Assim como a escola do Império, o hospital ficava isolado e camuflado em algum lugar do sudeste do país. O acesso era por restritos pontos espalhados pelos hospitais do país, geralmente os mais famosos. Hospital das Clínicas, Santa Casa, Beneficência Portuguesa, Albert Einstein, Mater Day, João 23, Felício Rocho, Copa D'Or, Miguel Couto, Irmãos Penteado, São Sebastião, Bom Pastor, e tantos outros famosos hospitais espalhados pelos quatro cantos do país.

- Nossa, esse hospital _arrasa_. - comentou Sirius, esticando o olhar para baixo, na janela, sentindo vertigem, ao ver pelo menos mais dez andares abaixo e acima do andar onde eles estavam - E é tão pouco usado, mesmo sendo tão grande...

- Este hospital soma fácil mais de cinco mil funcionários. – disse Leah - E, se quer saber, é muito pouco para o tamanho dele. Ele fica muito calmo e vazio. Muitos atendimentos são feitos nos hospitais trouxas, por médicos trouxas. São encaminhados para cá os casos mágicos e os mais graves envolvendo bruxos e familiares.

Chegaram ao fim do longo corredor depois de três minutos de caminhada. Pararam na última porta, num grande consultório. Um médico veio lhes atender:

- Boa tarde, chegaram bem?

- Boa tarde doutor Júlio. - cumprimentou Leah, mostrando que já o conhecia de longa data.

- Usou seu crachá VIP? - sorriu.

- É. Não sabia que tinha acesso pelo Felício. Enfim... que notícias você me dá?

Doutor Júlio a olhou penosamente, sentindo a expressão e o tom abatido de Leah. Ele a conhecia a tantos anos, sabia o quanto aquilo lhe atingia intimamente; ver alguém de sua família sentir os efeitos de seus atos. Ele respirou profundamente, se encostando na mesa da sala, e pediu que se sentassem. Mas só Sirius e Tio Gon (catarrando sem parar) se sentaram.

- Muito bem. - começou o médico, que parecia mais velho que Leah uns dez anos, era corpulento e tinha um bigode grisalho muito bem aparado, assim como seu cabelo, penteado para trás - O feitiço que lhes atingiu foi montado pela bruxa Bellatrix, que mostrou uma certa facilidade em manipular eletricidade. O feitiço foi meticulosamente preparado. Consistia em descarregar em você, Leah, uma poderosa carga _eletro natural_, que, como você bem sabe, é uma carga elétrica mágica, equivalente á carga elétrica natural, usada pelos trouxas. A potência dessa carga se equivaleria á carga elétrica de algum transformador dos postes das cidades trouxas.

Sirius fez um "fiu" de espanto, mas Leah não parecia escutar nenhuma novidade.

- Bem. - continuou - Essa descarga eletrocutaria você, paralisando todo e qualquer impulso mágico ou sobrenatural seu, e se dispersaria no ar e seguida, fazendo você sofrer uma parada cardio respiratória na hora. Se você sobrevivesse a isso, estaria literalmente nascendo de novo, única e exclusivamente por obra de alguma intervenção divina.

- Certo. - concordou - E qual a parte nova disso?

- Essa armadilha teve como gatilho sua arma, a espada. Toda carga se concentrou dentro dela, e, ao retira-la da bainha... acionou a descarga eletro natural. Só que ela não se dispersou. Ela percorreu todo o seu corpo paralisando todos os seus _neuroimpulsos mágicos_, isso é, tudo que havia de poder mágico no seu corpo, e retornou ao lacre original, se engatilhando novamente. Dessa vez, com a mesma carga que faria seus impulsos mágicos perderem o atual estado de paralisia.

- Bellatrix levou a espada embora. - disse Sirius, cruzando os braços - Então é porque, se Leah voltasse a desembainhar essa espada, passaria por todo o processo de novo?

- Sim. Qualquer pessoa que tirar a espada da bainha fará Leah sofrer o mesmo impacto, digamos que revertendo a situação. Podemos dizer, pra simplificar, que aquela armadilha "lacrou" os poderes mágicos da Leah.

- Doutor Júlio... pouco me importa o que essa merda de armadilha fez comigo. - disse Leah, suspirando, impaciente - Eu vim aqui ver Kojiro. Onde está ele?

- No quarto. Removemos ele da UTI esta manhã. Acordou já tem algumas horas.

- Jura? - aliviou-se, momentaneamente - Onde é o quarto dele?

- Você o verá logo. - disse o médico, se levantando, e pegando um grande papel pardo na mesa. Foi até a parede do consultório, onde tinha um grande quadro de luz, e retirou várias folhas escuras do envelope pardo, e foi pregando eles na tela, revelando vários exames, com fundo preto, contornos brancos e pinturas coloridas. Eram imagens de um crânio humano, de várias vistas. Ele terminou de prender as folhas dos exames e voltou-se para Leah - Os enfermeiros devem estar terminando de arrumá-lo.

- E o que ele sofreu? Ele está bem? – perguntou Leah, olhando os exames. Alguma coisa parecia não agradar ela.

- Bom... - começou o doutor, ao lado dos exames - As cargas se dividiram. Enquanto você sofreu paralisia nos seus _neurotransmissores mágicos_, aqueles responsáveis pelos seus poderes, Kojiro sofreu no sistema nervoso central. Ele teve uma paralisia cerebral, entrando em estado semi-vegetativo. Mas a carga eletro natural continuou a lhe descarregar de tempos em tempos outras cargas menores, provocando nele muitas convulsões repentinas. Para evitar danos maiores, resolvemos induzi-lo ao coma, conseguindo assim dissipar toda a carga eletro natural ou mágica que estivesse nele. Monitorar o corpo de um trouxa em coma é extremamente fácil e seguro para nós, bruxos. Quando tivemos certeza de que ele estava bem de novo, sem risco algum, retiramos os medicamentos e ele retornou a consciência.

- E quais as conseqüências disso? - perguntou Leah, cruzando os braços, recostando-se na porta, com a expressão abatida.

- A conseqüência disso, - começou a explicar, apontando algumas áreas do cérebro de Kojiro com a caneta - foi a solidificação de várias partes do cérebro dele. Claro que há uma explicação técnica e médica bem mais complexa, Leah... mas podemos dizer, resumidamente, que Kojiro tem, agora, algo extremamente parecido com um quadro de _Mal de Alzheimer_.

Leah permaneceu olhando o doutor Júlio. Ela continuou na mesma posição. Mas a expressão do seu rosto não escondia o fato de que, por dentro, ela acabava de desabar.

Sirius se viu completamente perdido entre três profissionais da saúde, já que Tio Gon também era curandeiro. Doutor Júlio respirou profundamente, coçando o topete com a ponta da caneta:

- A diferença, Leah, é que o Mal de Alzheimer vai destruindo as células cerebrais gradativamente. Nesse momento, o quadro de Kojiro se assemelha demais a uma das últimas fases da doença.

Tio Gon pigarreou:

- Mas nós temos uma suspeita. Células nervosas mortas não voltam nem se regeneram, diferente do resto do corpo, capaz de refazer células e tecidos. Mas não sabemos se as de Kojiro morreram. Porque se as suas células mágicas, se a gente chamar elas assim, estão só paralisadas, pode ser que as células nervosas de Kojiro também estejam. No momento, isso não muda muita coisa. Mas estamos estudando...

- Ahm... gente. - chamou Sirius, encabulado - Me desculpem por interromper, mas... para um leigo como eu, o que isso significa?

Leah descruzou os braços, colocando a mão na cintura, e olhando o chão, retomando o ar. Doutor Júlio explicou, pacientemente:

- O Mal de Alzheimer, Sirius, consiste numa doença degenerativa. O tempo passa, as células cerebrais suas vão morrendo. É como se, a cada dia, um pedacinho do seu cérebro se endurecesse, secasse. Se inutilizasse. Isso vai, ao longo do tempo, fazendo você literalmente esquecer de tudo. Das pessoas, de você, do que você aprendeu na vida e naturalmente a fazer. Numa comparação popular, é como se você regredisse no tempo, voltando a ser criança, bebê. Esquecerá seus parentes, esquecerá sua vida, suas experiências, esquecerá quem você é, o que você foi um dia. Esquecerá onde mora, como se dirige, como se lê, como se escreve, como se fala, como se anda. Até chegar um dia onde você não terá mais nada para desaprender... e morrerá.

- Você diz esquecer... _desaprender_, mesmo, então? Assim, como você disse?... De tudo...? - espantou-se, depois olhando o chão, chocado.

Em meio ao silêncio após o comentário, Leah pediu, firme:

- Doutor Júlio, eu quero ver Kojiro.

- ...Claro. - concordou, se erguendo - Vamos lá.

* * *

Kojiro estava num quarto amplo e iluminado, com uma bela vista do horizonte, na parte de trás de onde Leah e os outros estavam. Uma enfermeira e um enfermeiro cuidavam dele. Tinha terminado de tomar banho e ser colocado na cama, um pouco mais baixa e mais larga que as camas de hospitais convencionais. Tinha um curativo na mão, de soro, usava uma longa camisola azul, e chinelinhos de pano que faziam um curioso barulhinho de "chec chec chec" quando os arrastava. Os enfermeiros tentavam fazer ele ficar deitado, mas ele insistia em se levantar, então ficavam quase que como numa gangorra.

Os quatro visitantes entraram, primeiro o doutor, seguido de Leah, Tin Gon e Sirius.

- Boa tarde, Madá, Fabrício. como vai nosso amigo? Temos visitas. - disse o médico, calmo.

Madá se virou, enquanto Fabrício cumprimentou, mas sem deixar de segurar Kojiro, falando para ele, docemente:

- Guilherme, vamos, fique aí. Só um instante, amigão.

- Boa tarde. - cumprimentou Madá, chegando perto dos outros - Nosso meninão insiste em andar sem parar pelo quarto. Evitamos usar feitiços, ele já sofreu muito... - até ela parar os olhos em Leah, e parecer espantada - Oh. A senhora é...

- Ela mesma. Em carne, osso e os famosos mais de um metro e oitenta de altura. - riu o doutor Júlio, pondo a mão no ombro de Leah - A lendária doutora Leah Málaga.

- Lendária. - murmurou Leah, descontente, olhando para o lado - Só se for porque desapareci como poeira ao vento.

- Imagina, a senhora é muito famosa. - disse Madá, empolgada - Sentem muito sua falta no Hospital do Câncer, fiz estágio lá. Tenho um tio que trabalhou na sua equipe.

- Não fiz nada além da minha obrigação. - disse, sem emoção.

- Ei, Madá, aproveite. - chamou Fabrício, num momento em que Kojiro resolvia ficar quieto na cama.

- Ela e o doutor Júlio aproveitaram, e lhe aplicaram uma injeção.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! - gemeu Kojiro, expressando dor ao sentir a picada. Mas, ao terminar a aplicação, calou-se automaticamente.

Sirius sentiu o peito apertar e uma terrível sensação de pesar tomou conta dele ao ver Kojiro e perceber seu estado. Ele estava, de fato, inteiro, sem ferimentos. Mas seu rosto não expressava nada. Tinha os olhos e as sobrancelhas caídas, os olhos miravam a frente, apenas. Piscava pouco, não focalizava nada ao seu redor, nem tinha reflexo nem reação ao mundo exterior. Ficava de boca fechada, ou com ela entreaberta, passando a língua entre os dentes, mastigando-a. Tentava se levantar, e era colocado de volta na cama, e tornava a tentar se levantar como um boneco.

- Deixem ele caminhar. - pediu o doutor Júlio - As janelas e portas, mesmo abertas, estão magicamente lacradas e são seguras.

Os enfermeiros se afastaram, e Kojiro ergueu o corpo, virou-se, desceu e começou a caminhar em linha reta. Madá lhe colocou os chinelos no meio do trajeto. Doutor Júlio olhou Leah, que mantinha o braço cruzado, uma das mãos no queixo, e, com as sobrancelhas juntas, fitava as costas de Kojiro com um profundo pesar.

- Essa é uma prova do Alzheimer. - disse, se aproximando - E o mais interessante; talvez um indício de uma... "regressão da regressão". Ele parece regredir da profunda regressão que teve. Para não soar estranho, a doença de Alzheimer é degenerativa. Digamos que ele esteja com um sintoma de "des-degeneração", entende? Não podemos dizer que ele está se regenerando. Mas ele saiu do coma, ficou algum tempo acordado, olhando para o teto, e agora já se levanta, e anda sem rumo no cômodo. Se algo no cérebro dele melhorou a ponto de fazer ele reaprender a andar sozinho, andando no caminho inverso do Alzheimer, nos dá a esperança de vê-lo melhorar mais um pouco, algum dia. Só não sabemos como.

Kojiro chegou até a janela, e, ao se deparar com um obstáculo, deu meia volta, e voltou a caminhar no mesmo ritmo.

Sirius olhou Leah. Uns instantes depois - tempo de Kojiro chegar até a cama e novamente virar-se e voltar na direção da janela - Leah perguntou:

- Quando vou poder leva-lo pra casa?

- Em breve. - disse o doutor Júlio - Vamos ficar de olho nele. Pedi licença do grupo de cardiologia, e chamei alguns amigos de neurologia. E outros especialistas da mesma área, que atuam no mundo bruxo e trouxa, como psicólogos e psiquiatras. Mesmo que você o leve pra casa, saiba que a gente vai seqüestrar ele várias vezes. Estamos estudando ele a fundo, buscando soluções pro mistério que ele se tornou, e temos muito carinho nele. Temos certeza de que teremos boas surpresas.

Leah fez que sim com a cabeça. Respirou fundo, e esticou as chaves do BMW pra Sirius:

- Tome, volte pra Ouro Preto. Eu quero ficar um tempo por aqui.

Sirius pegou a chave, horrorizado. Leah tinha um ciúme tão grande daquele BMW que xingava até quando tinha que dar carona para ele. Mas, ali, ele teve certeza de que ela tinha jogado para o alto todo e qualquer valor material ou pensamento egocêntrico que ela tinha dentro de si.

- Ah... claro. - balbuciou. Pigarreou, pondo as chaves no bolso - Bem... se precisar, é só chamar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Doutor Júlio acenou para os enfermeiros, e pôs a mão no ombro do Tio Gon.

- Vamos indo. Depois voltamos, Leah. Fique um pouco. Qualquer coisa que precisar, use o interfone.

Todos saíram. No corredor, Sirius, inseguro, olhou Tio Gon:

- ...Leah não está bem.

- Nossa! - gritou o velho, cuspindo para os lados, quebrando o ar de enterro - Como você é perspicaz!!

- Eu deveria deixar ela aqui, sozinha? - perguntou para o Doutor Júlio, fugindo do mau humor do velho.

- Ela não está bem, mas não vai sair daqui enquanto não tiver certeza de que tem condições de fazê-lo. - disse, sério. E sorriu em seguida, pondo a mão no seu ombro - Mas guarde essa preocupação. Ela vai precisar de você e de qualquer apoio daqui pra frente. Mesmo que continue parecendo a boa, velha e auto-suficiente Leah de sempre.

* * *

Leah permaneceu de pé, no quarto, olhando o chão. O único som do lugar era dos chinelinhos de Kojiro fazendo "chec chec chec" ao serem arrastados no chão, de um lado para outro, no mesmo ritmo, sem cessar. A cabeça de Leah estava vazia de pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração parecia explodir de diferentes sentimentos.

Ergueu o olhar, respirando fundo. Seu peito pesava como chumbo. Kojiro passava à sua frente, na direção da cama. Caminhava ao mesmo ritmo, arrastando os chinelinhos no chão liso. Andava curvado, com os braços um pouco dobrados, as mãos moles no punho, como um bebê costuma ficar. E olhava para a frente, numa expressão melancólica, vazia, fitando o nada. Deu meia volta, ao se empurrar contra a cama, e voltou na direção da janela. Leah, bem próxima da janela, o olhava numa desesperadora expressão carregada da mais profunda tristeza. Qualquer sentimento que pudesse expressar dor e tristeza, ela expressava e sentia. Ele vinha caminhando na sua direção, sem notá-la.

- ...Koji? chamou Leah, com a voz baixa - Kojiro... você não me escuta? - ele continuou a se aproximar, sem nada fazer - Ou não me entende? Heim?

Ele passou ao seu lado, Leah pôs a mão em seu rosto, na esperança dele parar e lhe olhar, mas ele continuou, e seus dedos apenas deslizaram.

- Koji, sou eu, não se lembra de mim?

Kojiro continuou seu caminho, encostou na janela, e virou-se, mais uma vez, passando por ela. Leah continuou na mesma posição, olhando para a janela, chocada. Pôs a mão na boca, fechando os olhos, respirando profundamente, sentindo o corpo inteiro estremecer. Levou a mão à testa, e olhou o chão, inconformada. Virou-se quanto Kojiro, na mesma linha reta, se aproximava de novo. Ela mordeu os lábios, forçou o olhar, mas não conseguiu se segurar:

- ...Não me conhece, não é, Koji? - lamentou, em tom baixo, chorando. Ela entrou na sua frente, segurando o rosto de Kojiro com as duas mãos. Ele apenas continuava a mexer os pés, parado no mesmo lugar, esperando aquele obstáculo (ela) sair de seu caminho - Meu amor... sou eu, Leah. Leah, não se lembra?... Não... não se lembra. Se esqueceu de mim. Você se esqueceu de tudo. Até de mim.

Leah olhava seu rosto, inconsolável, passando as mãos no cabelo fino e macio dele. Chorava, desolada. Kojiro agora nada mais era além de uma grande casca vazia, sem pensamentos, sem sentimentos, sem emoções e sem reações. Leah o abraçou com força, desabando a chorar no seu ombro. Agora o homem que tanto a protegia e amava não lhe abraçaria, não lhe daria aquele sorriso reconfortante, nem a olharia com aquele indescritível carinho apaixonado. Apenas insistiria a olhar o vazio, e a arrastar seus chinelinhos, vagando sem objetivo.

- Meu Deus, porque isso foi acontecer?... Isso não podia ter acontecido com ele... não com o meu Koji, que nunca fez nada de mal na vida... - chorou, sem deixar de abraçá-lo, acariciando a cabeça dele - Meu amor, eu prometo que vou cuidar de você, pra sempre. Pra sempre, ouviu?

E assim ela ficou, nos braços daquele que agora já não mais iria abraçá-la, nem beijar sua testa dizendo não que tudo se resolveria, mas que "uma hora tudo ficaria bem de novo". O ar se enchia apenas com o ritmado som dos chinelinhos que Kojiro insistia em arrastar, tentando continuar sua agora eterna caminhada solitária.

* * *

**N.A 1: **_**Fou Ouragan**_**: do F****rancês _Fou_, insano, demente; _Ouragan_, ciclone, furacão. Ou seja, "Furacão Insano", ou equivalente. - Sobre as expressões médicas, aposto que se confundiram. Não se preocupem. Capítulo que vem e no Orkut eu explicarei com mais calma, se houver dúvidas. O conceito "biológico" de magia que eu usei nesse capítulo passa longe do da JK, acho que terei de explicar com mais calma. Mas tentem reler com calma as explicações, que talvez tenham uma idéia melhor. E falando em medicina, eu já tinha revelado a profissão da Leah? Acho que não. Gostaram? Se a Leah de terno executivo já era tudo de bom, imagina de jaleco. (q comentário mais de TARADO, rs) **

**N.A 2: Oito meses. Juro que não acreditei quando me disseram na comunidade do Orkut. Oito meses, dá pra ter um filho em oito meses! Rs. Mas eu juro que achava, intimamente, que tinham se passado dois, três meses desde a última atualização. De fato, nestes últimos meses (em especial de novembro de 2006 até agora) minha vida se virou de muitas formas, e eu estive mesmo dentro de um Fou Ouragan. Só agora consegui pôr os pés no chão e ver que tem muita coisa boa que estou deixando pra trás e preciso retomar. Duas delas são a Espada dos Deuses e o Mundo Paralelo. Bem, vamos recuperar o tempo perdido!! Uma vez por mês, a EdD estará aqui, atualizada! Se Deus quiser e a ajudar, hehehe.**

**N.A 3: Nessa época muitas dúvidas surgiram na comunidade do Orkut, e acho que na mente de vocês, que releram a série nesse tempo: "Quais são todas as espadas mágicas? Quem são os novos cavaleiros do apocalipse e aurores supremos? A EdD ficará com quem? Ela não tinha maldição nenhuma? E Harry e Hermione? E Leah? E Voldemort, morreu, foi só derrotado?" entre outras dúvidas. Bem, muitas delas são respondidas daqui pra frente. Aguardem! )**

**N.A 4: A Espada dos Deuses Brasil foi pro TERCEIRO caderno, isso mesmo, somando mais de 600 seiscentas páginas escritas á mão pela minha letra horrorosa! E pelas minhas contas, ela facilmente passará dos 40 capítulos. Mas espero NÃO chegar ao capítulo 50, e terminar entre o 42 e 45, hahahaha. É que eu tenho que contar algumas coisas antes de partir pra última e derradeira parte da fanfic, a Fase Réquiem.**

**N.A 5: Se você leu Fantasma do Navegante e Medo do Escuro, deve se perguntar se Zz'Gashi não vai aparecer pra chutar algumas bundas e enterrar seus espinhos nas tripas de alguém. A resposta é: SIM! Apesar dele ter sido apresentado antes em Medo do Escuro, a Espada dos Deuses não seria a Espada dos Deuses sem a aparição do nosso demônio cascudo preferido.**

**N.A 6: Falando sobre Harry Potter, esse ano acabam os livros, graças a Deus, né? De fato, me sinto feliz de ser uma Harry e Hermione desiludida, analfabeta e tantas outras coisas legais. Porque minha vida não vai acabar junto do livros de Harry Potter, e, diferente de noventa e nove por cento dos fãs otários, eu sei o que vai acontecer com a minha vida quando acabar a série da JK: nada. A vida de ninguém acaba com isso. Nem a da JK. A diferença é que talvez ela passe a ganhar menos, mas pra alguém que está entre uma das pessoas mais ricas do planeta, não deve ser uma grande preocupação. **

**N.A 7: De fato, o que acontecerá após o livro 7 de Harry Potter? Ora essa, todo mundo vai saber que o Voldemort vai morrer, que o bem vai vencer. Os Rony e Hermione vão chroar de felicidade vendo a Hermione se tornar a nova senhora Weasley, acharão que a vida deles será eternamente feliz por isso, os Harry e Gina idem; ou ambos o shippers vão protestar, esganar a JK e jurar a pobre coitada de morte se ela matar algum deles e/ou não os deixar juntos. (o que é impossível, se ela realmente quiser agradar o povo, não?) Ou saberemos que Harry mé-rreu junto com o Tio Voldão. De um jeito ou de outro, a série vai acabar, e ela escreverá outra. E vocês continuarão acordando do mesmo jeito, o sol irá se pôr no entardecer e ressurgir na manhã seguinte, da mesma forma. E um dia vocês vão reler os livros e pensar: "Puxa vida. Essa história era legal. Mas como eu pude agir tão imbecilmente em relação à importância dele na minha vida?" Vocês então irão procurar outros livros, lerão Senhor dos Anéis, As Crônicas de Nárnia, As Brumas de Avalon, As Mil e Uma Noites, Sandman, O Hobbit, Musashi, A Ilíada e Odisséia, tantos outros livros, e vão desconfiar que, em termos de criatividade tanto a JK quanto o autor de Eragon estão na mesma casta de escritores. Escritores bons, que colaboraram para a literatura fantástica mundial, mas que, de fato, eles ainda terão muito chão, e terão que comer muito angu pra chegar aos pés de seus "ídolos clássicos". E até mesmo a JK, daqui a quinze anos, quando estiver fazendo outros livros, irá dar uma entrevista falando que adora Harry Potter, mas que realmente não foi o melhor trabalho dela. Isso chama-se amadurecer. Façam isso no fim de Harry Potter. )**

**N.A 8: Voltando à série... a história virou do avesso, não? É, eu sou cheia disso. Espero que não tenham ficado tão putos comigo!!! Ok, se ficaram, eu vou entender.**

**N.A 9: É hora da série ficar fria de novo, com pouca ação. Leah tem que pôr ordem na vida dela. Hermione tem que entender o que está acontecendo com ela e essa "porção Leah" que todos acham que tem nela. Harry, de agora em diante, se torna mais "Tiago Potter", mais livre, leve e solto, mas carregando a responsabilidade de ser o bruxo mais forte, que precisa o quanto antes controlar os poderes se quiser protegem aqueles que ele ama. **

**N.A 10: E, assim, todos devem tentar se concentrar em si mesmos, para o que está por vir. Mas quem disse que o lado do mal vai esperar eles estarem bem de novo, não é? Nada como atacar um inimigo que tenta se recuperar. Um bote certeiro. Um ataque fatal. Até o próximo capítulo!!**


	31. CAPÍTULO 77: Roda Gira

**Capítulo 30: Roda Gira (EdD 77)**

Harry passou na porta do quarto dos meninos e percebeu que eles estavam todos amontoados, lendo um papel. Alguns curiosos ternos estavam pendurados na borda dos beliches.

- Que vocês andam arrumando? – perguntou, curioso.

Os meninos olharam Harry por cima dos ombros, e André avançou nele como uma serpente, lhe puxando e jogando de costas numa das camas.

- Shiiiu! – pediu, com o dedo na boca, impaciente – Estamos tramando. Ninguém pode saber.

- Tramando? Que ótimo. Mas o quê?

Mário puxou um violão e passou os dedos nas cordas, pondo um chapéu:

- Uma serenata.

- Serenata. Serenata? – repetiu Harry de novo, pausadamente, cheio de sotaque – Pra quem?

- Tia Lu. – disseram, uníssonos.

- É aniversario dela semana que vem. – disse Mário – Estamos planejando uma serenata, só pra ela morrer de vergonha, porque sempre achou cafona.

- Bom, isso não parece ser um bom presente, então. – comentou Harry. Novamente silenciou, para depois, agachando, com as mãos nos joelhos, avisar – Também quero participar.

Os meninos olharam Harry longamente.

- Escuta aqui, bichinho – começou Mário, rindo nervoso – Quem vai um dia se casar com a Tia Lu sou eu.

- Casar? – perguntou Harry.

- O caralho. – cortou André, ofendido – Sou eu quem vou casar com ela.

- Vai casar com o cão, lazarento.

- Vá se ferrar!

- Vá você, broxado!

E assim os dois se atracaram de pancada, em cima de outra cama. Carlão suspirou, penosamente:

- Obviamente que se ela visse vocês agora, nesse estado... ela se casaria comigo.

Os dois pararam, e olharam Carlão com raiva.

- Vamos continuar. – sorriu Carlão.

- Vocês dariam um bom desenho animado. – suspirou Harry, cruzando os braços – Certo, e como vocês vão fazer?

- Estamos ensaiando uma música, tocaremos debaixo da varanda, na semana do aniversário dela. Na verdade, na madrugada do dia. E usaremos aqueles trajes típicos ali. – explicou André, apontando as roupas – Deve ter uma dúzia de colônias de pulgas e traças neles, mas faz parte do clima da coisa.

- Ah... legal. Pena que não tem vaga. – sorriu Harry – Também não sei tocar instrumento algum.

- Ora, terno a gente arruma, europeu chinfrim. – avisou André – E você pode cantar.

- É mesmo, ele pode ser meu dueto. – animou-se Mário.

- Mas eu não sei cantar. – avisou Harry.

- E você acha que nós sabemos? – perguntou André, com a mão na cintura.

Harry silenciou, olhando para o trio. E suspirou:

- É... a Tia Lu realmente vai ficar brava com isso. – riu, por fim – Bem, que música estão ensaiando?

- É uma musica antiga, muito bonita. Chama-se Luciana.

- Uma vez briguei feio com a Tia Lu... – lembrou-se Mário, saudosista – Daí bebi todas, escutei essa música e fiquei chorando, lembrando dela e da minha falta de coragem de chegar nela e pedir desculpas.

- Eu me lembro disso. – disse André lhe abraçando, fraternamente – Você sempre foi mesmo assim, toooodo idiota.

Carlão riu, baixo:

- Eu também lembro disso. Bem, Harry... sente-se aí. Vamos te colocar a par do nosso plano infalível.

* * *

Próximo do Castelo dos Bandeirantes havia um grandioso balneário. Numa das inúmeras estufas, Hermione continuava a cuidar de uma orquídea, mesmo depois da aula ter terminado a mais de um horário inteiro.

- Alisar a flor não a fará florir mais do que sua natureza. – sorriu Tia Lu e Sandrinha, se aproximando.

- Ah. – 'acordou' Hermione, deixando o material de lado – Só estou me distraindo.

- Você anda meio avoada. Pensativa demais, talvez. – disse Tia Lu, sentando-se na borda da mesa – Sei que você por muitas vezes fica assim, especialmente em provas, mas estamos tranqüilos. Algum problema?

- Não, não. – disse, rápido.

- Se quiser falar, estamos aqui. Andas assim desde que saíste do templo. Preocupada com Leah?

-... Também. – comentou.

Hermione olhou as duas meninas, meio insegura. Parecia que elas iam ler seus pensamentos. Mas, por fim, ela suspirou, e falou:

- É que... na verdade, estou preocupada comigo mesma. E com o Harry. – as duas ficaram quietas – Foram só 48 horas dentro daquele Templo, perdidos dentro dos labirintos, mas... aconteceu tanta coisa... tanta coisa quanto se somássemos os outros anos. E agora tenho medo.

- Bom, se pudermos ajudar... – disse Tia Lu, pacífica.

- Andaram se agarrando por lá? – sorriu Sandrinha.

Era tudo que Hermione NÃO queria escutar. A olhou com raiva, apesar dela continuar calma e feliz:

- Ora, se quer uma opinião sobre ele, me pergunte. Afinal, nada melhor do que trocar experiência com alguém que já ficou com o mesmo cara, né?

O comentário, então, piorou. Hermione se aborreceu e se calou de vez.

- Sandra, não seja desagradável. – ralhou Tia Lu – Ninguém é obrigado a pensar como você.

- Ah, qual o problema? Ele é um cara legal. Bonito. Beija bem. Muito bem. E outras coisas, também. – falou, saudosista. Depois riu, e se levantou – Tá bom, eu saio. Mas vocês deveriam ter mais senso de humor. E você, Hermione... deveria ser menos neurótica. Deveria ser mais soltinha.

Hermione, emburrada, seguiu Sandrinha com o olhar, pra depois suspirar, recobrando a calma, murmurando "_Soltinha. Sei_." Tia Lu riu, quando ficaram sozinhas:

- Não se irrite com ela. Até que é boa gente. Só é um pouco... saidinha demais.

- Até demais, não?

- Bem... diga. Sou toda ouvidos. Se é que ainda quer falar.

Hermione pareceu vacilar. Mas acabou se recostando na cadeira, e contou:

- Ando meio confusa. Meio não. Bastante. Aquelas 48 horas dentro do templo me viraram a vida de pernas pro ar. – "não só a sua, né?", comentou Tia Lu – Eu duelei com Voldemort. Meu Deus, ele é o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso dos dias hoje! O líder máximo do exército das trevas, o bruxo que todos tinham o medo de falar o nome, o Você-Sabe-Quem, o Aquele–Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado... e eu... e eu enfrentei ele, com varinha, sem varinha... com uma espada! É assustador saber que passei por tudo isso. Tantos riscos... estive à beira da morte, várias vezes... e mesmo assim, eu me lancei de cabeça. Sem pensar. Quando dava por mim, já estava dentro daquele caldeirão fervendo.

- É, no perigo a gente costuma fazer dessas coisas mesmo, guria.

- Não! Eu não! – defendeu-se – Sempre mantive o controle de tudo. Mas lá...

- Talvez você tenha mudado. Ou enfrentado algo inédito. Você sempre pensou em tudo, premeditou tudo, Hermione, porque talvez teve tempo, por menor que fosse. E, dessa vez... você não teve. Você usou seu instinto. A adrenalina no sangue. Todos nós uma hora usamos.

-... Eu selei um pacto com Leah, Tia Lu. E às vezes eu olho pra mim... e acho que não ajo nem penso como eu, entende? Como se não fosse eu.

- Que bobagem, Mione. Isso é impossível. Um pacto mágico jamais interferiria na sua personalidade.

- Mas é muito estranho. Comecei a fazer coisas que jamais imaginei ser capaz de fazer.

- Não se julgue precipitadamente. Converse com Leah sobre isso. Sei que ela parece ocupada, cheia de problemas, e está, mas ela não iria deixar de conversar com você. Ela tem essa vantagem. Mesmo que às vezes pareça não estar a fim de conversar, ela senta e escuta.

- É... – disse, brandamente. Olhou Tia Lu, preocupada, e suspirou de novo, ansiosa – E eu também preciso muito tomar coragem de chegar e conversar com Harry. Mas tem alguma coisa que me segura, sabe? Uma insegurança...

- Mas vocês são melhores amigos. – falou Tia Lu, levemente espantada – Você tem medo de conversar justo com ele?

- Bom... – murmurou, mordendo as unhas – Sim, somos amigos, e como! É até difícil imaginar minha vida sem ele. Difícil, e ruim. Bem ruim. Desde o primeiro dia, quando eu entrei no trem que ia pra Hogwarts, e me sentei do lado dele... e vi que ele era "O Harry Potter", aquele que...

- Hermione, isso não importa. – cortou Tia Lu, estranhando – O problema é agora.

Hermione murchou. Respirou fundo, e confessou:

-... Encontramos a milagrosa Fonte de Lágrimas no Templo de Cristal, no caminho. Harry se curou da cegueira nela. Foi maravilhoso! Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida.

- Imagino, tirou todo aquele peso das costas. – concordou, baixinho.

- E acabou que... que...

-... Que?

- Acabou que eu beijei ele. – suspirou, pondo a mão na testa – Ele me beijou, enfim, aconteceu.

- Ah. – disse, sem muito ânimo – E então?

- E então que... ora, só isso. – falou, "na defensiva" - Não tocamos mais no assunto. Não sei se ele não quer falar, ou se eu chego nele pra falar... está estranho demais.

Tia Lu coçou o queixo. Não estava vendo nada de estranho, nem na convivência deles, nem na casa no geral.

- E porque deveria estar estranho?

- Ora essa! – exasperou-se – Porque ele é meu melhor amigo!

Tia Lu a olhou levemente penosa:

- É por isso que é tão terrível? Se ele fosse seu pior inimigo...

- Tsc, você não entendeu o que isso significa.

- Não? – sorriu. Hermione se envergonhou. Tia Lu sorriu de novo, tranqüila – Não vejo nada de absurdo em dar um beijo num amigo.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, Tia Lu. Ele e Rony são os únicos amigos que tenho, de verdade.

- Certo. Você está com medo de perder a amizade de Harry por ter lhe beijado? – em seguida riu – Vocês dois não devem beijar tão mal assim...

Hermione pareceu irritar-se com a falta de preocupação da menina, até ela declarar:

- Eu também já fiquei com meu melhor amigo.

- Seu melhor amigo... você diz, com o Mário?

Tia Lu respondeu acenando com a cabeça, e contou:

- Sim, numa festa. No forró, mesmo. Mas não nesse que a gente vai, hoje. Eu estava sem ninguém, como quase sempre – riu – e ele também não tinha ninguém, ainda estava meio na fossa. Aconteceu. Não só uma vez, mas outras, que se seguiram.

- Nossa. – espantou-se – Mas vocês continuam amigos, você até meio que escolhe as namoradas dele, e tal...

- Claro.

- Dizem que quando se namora um amigo, sacrifica-se a amizade. A relação acaba, e junto acaba a amizade. Nunca dá certo. Uma relação conjugal perfeita sempre deve começar com alguém que não é seu amigo. Como se a relação ideal já começasse óbvia, pré-determinada desde o dia em que você encontra uma pessoa. Ou ela via ser seu par romântico, ou vai ser seu amigo. Nesse dia, nessa hora, você tem que olhar pra ela e dizer "credo". E não "puxa, que pessoa legal". Se você falar "credo", a pessoa com toda a certeza vai ser seu grande amor. Se você falar "nossa, que pessoa legal", ela será sua amiga. E só. ...Apesar de que, se formos pensar assim, parece não fazer lá muito sentido.

- Besteira de gente covarde que não tem atitude na vida. – declarou Tia Lu, serena – É muita idiotice e mediocridade de uma pessoa subjugar uma amizade, dizer que se você se relacionar com um amigo, perderá o vínculo de amizade. O fim de uma relação pode deixar um ar ruim, mas vocês superam. Se você perdeu o amigo, nunca o teve de verdade.

Hermione a olhou, um pouco penosa, com dúvida.

- Você não acha o casamento da Leah e do Kojiro uma relação boa?... Lamentamos o que aconteceu, agora, mas eles não lhe passavam uma boa imagem? – Hermione concordou – Eu convivo com eles há muito mais tempo, convivi com a Vi, filha da Leah, Mione. O casamento deles não é um mar de maravilhas, os dois têm a vida tão turbulenta e cheios de compromissos completamente opostos, em cantos opostos do mundo, que volta e meia eles engatinham aos trancos e barrancos. Leah às vezes parece não suportar o jeito passivo de Kojiro, e Kojiro às vezes parece que não vai suportar mais o gênio difícil da Leah e vai desaparecer do mapa. Mas, mesmo assim, eles se mantêm juntos. Acha que eles não são amigos? Claro que são. Kojiro é o melhor amigo da Leah. Nunca tive dúvidas da amizade e do companheirismo dos dois. O desejo e a paixão entre eles é conseqüência do respeito, do amor e, claro, da amizade. Pergunte a qualquer um de nós, da república.

Hermione ainda a olhou, insegura, e declarou:

-... Não quero perder Harry por causa de uma bobagem.

Tia Lu a olhou longamente, e falou:

- Mário foi o namorado relâmpago mais legal que tive, se o exemplo da Leah não serve. Ele também me diz a mesma coisa, que fui perfeita. Acho que nós dois demos uma sorte muito grande, devo concordar. Não imagino ter tido minha primeira vez com nenhuma outra pessoa, que não fosse ele.

- Pri... primeira vez? – espantou-se Hermione – Puxa, você ficaram juntos pra valer, heim?

- É... foi mesmo. – lembrou-se, rindo – Foi nossa primeira vez. Foi muito bom. Bem, perto das experiências cheias de traumas que eu já escutei... foi ótima. Tive muita sorte.

- E porque terminaram?

- Por que... não sei. Simplesmente resolvemos voltar a ser amigos. Grandes amigos, como ainda somos. Se mais pra frente voltaremos a ficar juntos, não sei dizer. Mas eu não me importaria. Na verdade, nós fizemos uma promessa: se chegarmos aos 35, 40 anos sem nos casar e tiver filhos, nós iremos nos casar e teremos nós dois algum filho. – riu, divertida – Hoje ele me vê com algum cara e chega reclamando, enciumado: "Ei, e nossa promessa?"

Hermione a olhou, ainda surpresa. Tia Lu sorriu:

- Não se preocupe tanto assim. Foi só um beijo.

- É. – concordou, desanimada – Foi só um beijo.

- Você acha que isso mudará tudo?

- Não sei, mas é que...

- Já mudou. Não mudou? Está com medo de se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo, é isso?

Hermione estremeceu:

- Tenho medo de já ser tarde demais pra isso. Eu sou a melhor amiga dele.

- Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Você acha que ele te beijaria e deixaria por isso mesmo? Você deve conhecer ele melhor do que eu, ora essa, que raio de melhor amiga é essa que você está sendo?

- E se ele fugir? – perguntou, insegura – Não fugir, mas... não sei. De repente, se ele não... sentiu a mesma coisa que eu, e prefira...

Tia Lu a olhou, franca:

- Você está agindo tolamente, Hermione. Tola demais. Mesmo que eu te conheça há pouco tempo, sei que você não é assim. Você está agindo assim porque está traumatizada por causa do que passou com o Leco. Mas Harry não é André, ele é um cara legal, e jamais desprezaria seu sentimento como o André fez. Você deveria saber disso melhor que ninguém, não?

- É que crescendo com Harry... nunca cheguei a reparar pra valer na forma como ele lidou com as garotas. Eu sempre tentava olhar pelo meu lado, de amiga, ou pelo lado dele. Nunca estive do lado de fora, como agora... ele ficou com uma garota que ele sempre gostou, na escola. Mas o encanto acabou quebrando muito rápido. E depois, bem, ele andou se agarrando com a Sandrinha. – terminou, amarga.

- Ah, aqui é normal darmos uns beijos só e tal. – riu – Você sabe, né, ficar pra experimentar. Veja bem, se vocês tivessem dado aquele beijo, por exemplo, na escola, vocês também teriam só _ficado_. Mas acho que o caso de vocês foi um pouco mais poético. – riu.

- Isso ainda me preocupa profundamente.

- Vocês deveriam conversar. Não devia ter medo de Harry. Acredite, ele é um cara legal. Digo isso sendo "de fora", que talvez seja bom pra você. Uma coisa é conhecer Harry "por dentro", e sentir-se insegura, como agora. Mas eu o conheço como um cara qualquer, e sei que ele será tão legal quanto é do jeito que você conhece. Ele é um cara bonito, é bonzinho. Acho que até eu ficaria com ele, quem sabe. Portanto... trate de colocar sua cabeça no lugar, e aproveite.

-... É que tanto tempo vendo ele como "O Harry Potter"... cuidando dele, velando os passos dele...

- Você se tornou uma guardiã para ele. A ponto de fazer sua forma animaga cuidar dele, em segredo.

-... Essa é outra coisa que tenho que conversar com ele. - suspirou.

Tia Lu pensou, e perguntou:

- Quem, afinal, tomou a iniciativa? Você?

- Ahm... não. - respondeu, encabulada - Ele. Mas não tinha como eu me desvencilhar dele. Foi como se... ah, Tia Lu, não sei. Talvez ele estivesse só entusiasmado demais e maravilhado com o milagre da cura, e se empolgou.

- Harry nunca gostou do André. - comentou Tia Lu, olhando para o outro lado da estufa - A raiva dele ao ver o Leco desfilar com você para cima e para baixo era impossível de não se reparar. Alguns alunos mais engraçadinhos te botaram aquele apelido besta, e ficam ainda sussurrando _bela estrangeira_ pra você, mesmo você detestando, mas enquanto eles ficam te apelidando carinhosamente, de certa forma, Leco aproveitava para exibir você para a escola inteira, aumentando a popularidade do seu apelido. Ah, é, porque o Leco desfilava com você como se fosse um grande troféu, SIM. Me perdoe a franqueza. Um dia eu teria que confessar isso. - suspirou, parecendo aliviada.

- Então você acha que... seria possível?

Tia Lu deu de ombros. Hermione olhou para as orquídeas floridas que cuidava. Lembrou-se da noite do forró, debaixo daquela chuva. Seu coração se apertou.

- Se você não se mostrar ao menos com tempo pra Harry, Hermione... nem ele vai conseguir te chamar pra conversar, e eu sei que ele chamaria. Te garanto. Bem, vou pra aula. Se quiseres, te espero para voltar pra casa. Beijos. - finalizou, indo embora.

Hermione acenou. Continuou olhando para frente. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela havia beijado Harry na Fonte de Lágrimas, num momento completamente carregado das mais diversas emoções. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquele beijo. Aquele mágico e irresistível beijo, dado logo pelo seu melhor amigo.

Fechou os olhos, dando um grande gemido, e bateu a testa na mesa, desanimada:

- Ah... droga.

* * *

Era começo da noite, e Harry estava deitado no sofá, lendo uma revista em quadrinhos, "treinando" o idioma. Escutou os barulhinhos do chinelo de Kojiro, e ergueu a cabeça, vendo que ele vinha no seu fatídico passinho, andando pela casa.

- Boa noite, Seu Kojiro! - cumprimentou Harry, animado - Veio passear?

Kojiro passou por ele no mesmo passo, indo dar a volta pela mesinha de centro. Ele havia voltado para casa há uns dois dias. Leah ficava cuidando dele exaustivamente, apesar dele se limitar a só andar sem parar. Sirius, apesar de compreensivo e prestativo, às vezes se irritava, longe dos olhos de Leah.

Harry seguiu Kojiro com o olhar, e ele se aproximou de um dos sofás. Instantes depois ele se sentou, jogando o corpo, ficando torto, mordendo a língua, olhando para frente.

- Isso aí. Sente-se e me faça companhia. - sorriu Harry.

Desde que chegou, Kojiro mostrava que já se sentava nos lugares. Harry não perguntou, mas aquilo deveria ser sinal de avanço, já que agora ele se deitava e se sentava quando bem quisesse. Só Leah que tinha de policiá-lo para que dormisse na cama. Ela, aliás, dormia agora numa cama de solteiro, colocada no quarto do casal.

Não demorou muito para a professora aparecer no corredor, apavorada, de roupão e cabelo molhado. Olhou Harry, e viu Kojiro sentado. Imediatamente deu um suspiro de alívio:

- Ah, graças. Saí do banho, e ele não estava no quarto.

- Relaxa, Leah... - pediu Harry - Eu fico de olho nele. Não vamos deixar ele se machucar. Pode fazer suas coisas sossegada.

- Eu sei, mas... - disse, passando a mão na testa - Me preocupo, ele não tem noção de perigo.

- Ele por acaso abriu a porta? Você reparou que desde hoje de manhã ele faz isso?

- A porta estava encostada, o vento abriu. - disse, automaticamente.

- Não. - corrigiu Harry, paciente - Ele às vezes empurra ou puxa as coisas. Ele não fazia isso antes. Deve ser algum outro tipo de avanço, não?

- Amanhã levo ele para a equipe de médicos. Vai ficar uns três dias lá.

- Terá algumas noites de folga? - sorriu - Que bom. Podíamos sair, se lembra?

Leah o olhou, meio sofredora.

- Ora, ele vai ficar bem. - disse Harry - Você precisa se distrair um pouco.

- Quem sabe. - suspirou, olhando Kojiro com uma saudosa ternura - Vai ser ruim sair sem ele, mas vamos ver. Vou terminar de me arrumar.

Leah saiu, e Tia Lu, Hermione e André entraram. Todos passaram a mão na cabeça de Kojiro, o cumprimentando e conversando:

- Noite, noite, noite. - cumprimentou Harry, um para cada um.

- Boa; tem janta? - perguntou André.

- Tem café. - disse Harry - Os outros foram buscar pizza. Mas devem demorar, porque iam até Mariana, antes.

- Ah, eu espero. - suspirou, indo direto pro quarto.

- Oi, Kojiro - sorriu Tia Lu, se agachando na frente dele - Hoje tem pizza, você ouviu? Vamos nos divertir à beça comendo todos juntos. Ei, Harry, você reparou? Às vezes ele olha para algum lugar fixamente, e não fica mais só olhando o vazio.

- Acho que devagar ele está se lembrando das coisas. - comentou Harry - Mas Leah acha que não.

- Leah não anda com cabeça pra nada. - suspirou Hermione. - Bom, vou tomar banho. - anunciou, indo pro quarto. - Estou fedendo a terra e mato, de ficar fuçando naquelas estufas.

- E você tem carrapicho no cabelo. - riu Tia Lu, educadamente.

- Nem me lembre. - gemeu, pondo a mão nos cabelos.

Harry terminou de ler sua HQ minutos depois, e se levantou, voltando para o quarto. Viu que Hermione já tinha saído do banho, e que a porta estava entreaberta. Pegou sua toalha, tirou a blusa, e foi para o banheiro, calmo. Abriu a porta, e entrou, parando na frente de Hermione, que se levantou, com a blusa nas mãos, parando o olhar nele por alguns segundos.

PLAF!

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione fechou a porta do banheiro com força, já de roupa, e gritou, descontrolada, para Harry, sentado na cama, sentindo o queixo doer.

- O que você tem na cabeça, seu... seu sem vergonha sem limites!!! Não tem noção de respeito???

- Mione... - choramingou - Foi sem querer.

- AH! FOI SEM QUERER?!

- Ora essa! - reclamou - Antes você não se importava em me deixar entrar no banheiro, mesmo quando você estava entrando ou saindo do banho.

- Jura? - riu, nervosa - Não lhe ocorreu que, por acaso, nessa época... você não _enxergava_?

- E que diferença faz? Tinha outros sentidos mais apurados. - sorriu Harry, simplório.

Hermione silenciou, para em seguida lhe virar outro tapa.

- Escute aqui, Hermione! Estamos quites! - xingou Harry - Você também já me viu sem roupa. E eu estava completamente NU! E nem assim você estava. Calcinha e sutiã não contam. Aliás, nem é a primeira vez q vejo você de sutiã, não?

- Você anda bem mais cínico do que deveria, Harry. - murmurou, irritada - Você não estaria nem RESPIRANDO agora, se tivesse me visto sem roupa, pra valer.

- Ainda acho que você tem a vantagem.

Harry se ergueu, e foi pro banho. Depois, voltou e se sentou com Hermione na escrivaninha do quarto, para fazer algumas lições do Castelo, para tentar tirar o atraso. Hermione foi para a cama e se sentou, para ler. Foi só ela começar, que as luzes da cidade se apagaram.

- Ah, droga. - resmungou. Acendeu sua varinha e chegou à varanda - Ih, a cidade toda está apagada.

- Não sendo problemas pra gente, está de bom tamanho. - murmurou Harry, tocando o abajur da escrivaninha com a varinha e fazendo ele se reascender magicamente. De repente leu algo na apostila da escola e sorriu - Olha! _Capivara_!

-... Quem tem? - perguntou Hermione, apagando a varinha e se debruçando na varanda, para olhar a vista do céu, ladeira abaixo, no horizonte. A noite estava escura, lua nova, e muito, muito estrelada - Capivara é um porquinho da índia que _cresceu_.

- Eu sei. - riu - Mas eu gosto de Capivara. É a única palavra que eu sei falar sem sotaque. _Capivara_!

Hermione balançou a cabeça, rindo, e continuou a olhar a vista. Alguns minutos depois Harry juntou as coisas:

- E aí, está boa a vista? Nem sinal de luz?

- Nada ainda. Mas vi o carro do pessoal da manutenção trouxa passar. Mas, sabe, bendita hora da central elétrica pifar, a noite está linda.

Harry se ergueu e foi até Hermione, que ainda estava debruçada na pequena varanda de grades negras. Ela pareceu se incomodar profundamente quando ele, despretensioso, pôs as mãos na grade, ao seu lado, ficando logo atrás dela, lhe prendendo entre a grade e o corpo dele, também olhando a vista.

- Está mesmo bonito. - concordou - Adoro ver as estrelas.

- Você perdeu a vista que a gente tinha da vila dos elfos. - disse, em tom baixo - Era maravilhosa.

- Imagino.

Alguns instantes depois Hermione prendeu a respiração, se arrepiando de pavor. Harry debruçou o rosto ao seu lado, e disse, em tom baixo, ao lado do seu ouvido:

-... Ainda não conversamos sobre tudo o que aconteceu no Templo.

- Ah. É. - concordou, respirando fundo. Ele parecia tão sossegado em tocar no assunto, que ela se constrangeu por ter ficado receosa. Pigarreou, e disse, no tom mais natural possível - É, tantas coisas aconteceram, e de lá pra cá nem tivemos tempo direito pra conversar.

- Bom. - continuou, olhando-a, de lado, rindo - Confesso que eu também andava com a cabeça agitada demais com todos esses problemas da Leah e do Kojiro... tentando também me virar agora que enxergo de novo. Mas, se incomodaria de conversar?

- Não, claro que não.

- Muito bem... - pensou, olhando pro céu - Se você quisesse um resumo de tudo, eu diria... 'não me arrependo de absolutamente nada que fiz lá dentro'.

Hermione respirou fundo, e o olhou por cima do ombro, ainda encostada na grade da varanda:

- Mas nem eu.

De repente, alguma coisa cortou o escuro céu da noite. Hermione voltou a olhar para frente, exclamando:

- Olha! Uma estrela cadente! Você viu?

- É, eu vi. Caiu bem perto, heim?... - disse, tirando um dos braços da grade e pondo na testa, focalizando o redor - Primeiro, sem luz nas ruas. Agora, essa estrela cadente. Não será uma armadilha das Trevas?

Hermione riu. Alguns instantes de silêncio depois, perguntou:

- Você fez um pedido?

Harry de novo pousou o queixo na cabeça dela, olhando para as estrelas:

- Fiz sim.

Antes que ele falasse, ela o cortou:

- Ah, não diga! Se você contar seu pedido não realiza.

Harry piscou, tirou o queixo da cabeça de Hermione e pôs a testa no seu ombro, ainda lhe abraçando, fazendo uma voz manhosa:

- Ah, que pena... se eu não posso contar, não tem como ele se realizar.

- E, bobo, jura? Que pena. O que você tinha pedido, então?

Harry sorriu, e sussurrou:

- ...Eu tinha pedido um beijo.

Hermione sentiu o corpo gelar. Seu coração foi parar na boca, e ela respirou fundo, olhando o horizonte, com a boca meio aberta, sem reação. Ela pôs as mãos nas de Harry, que lhe abraçavam na altura da cintura. Queria puxar as mãos dele, se livrar dele, e ir pro quarto o mais longe possível. Mas não teve coragem. Tentou, em vão, falar alguma coisa:

- Harry, eu...

O amigo suspirou, levemente penoso, e olhou o chão da rua:

-... Só para ter certeza se aquele primeiro não foi um delírio.

Ela não respondeu. Suas mãos ainda estavam sobre as de Harry, estas, abraçando sua cintura. Hermione piscou, como se isso fosse clarear seus pensamentos. Virou o rosto, olhando Harry ao seu lado, debruçado em seu ombro. Ainda o olhou por alguns breves segundos, para então fechar os olhos e lhe dar um beijo, por cima do ombro. Hermione relaxou o corpo, recostando-se nos braços de Harry. Ele retomou fôlego, pressionando seu rosto de encontro ao dela, lhe abraçando com mais força. Hermione fez o mesmo, mas abraçando-se aos braços de Harry, que lhe prendiam num forte abraço, pela cintura. Ela tombou mais o rosto, experimentando mais uma vez aquela sensação. A língua de Harry procurou a sua com extrema docilidade, e ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o corpo todo se arrepiar, de uma forma e intensidade que nenhum outro beijo conseguiu fazer. Harry às vezes achava que iria lhe faltar fôlego, às vezes sentia o queixo dar de adormecer, mas não tinha vontade de parar, mesmo quando suas bocas se separavam por instantes. Estava tão bom, tão doce, tão intenso, que ele não tinha mesmo pressa de parar, e nem ela. Harry já havia percebido o quanto era bom abraçar Hermione. Era estranho pensar assim, mas ela era macia, quente, e parecia caber com precisão no seu abraço. Mas abraçá-la com firmeza, enquanto sentia seu beijo, sua boca, era infinitamente melhor.

O transformador do poste do outro lado da rua fez "tlanc", e algumas luzes ao longe começaram a acender, assim como as luzes internas das casas. Foi aí que os dois se separaram, ainda abraçados, com o rosto colado um ao outro. Harry respirou fundo, percebendo que, de fato, seu fôlego tinha caído pela metade. Abriu os olhos, olhando Hermione, levemente "entorpecido", e sorriu:

-... É... acho que eu não estava mesmo sonhando.

Hermione, um pouco sem graça, riu, baixando a cabeça, olhando a rua:

- É bobo, mesmo.

Harry relaxou o abraço, mas ainda manteve o rosto encostado no dela, também olhando para o chão:

-... E o seu pedido pra estrela, qual foi?

Hermione parou e pensou. Lembrou-se do medo que estava sentindo, confessado na conversa com Tia Lu, na escola. E sorriu:

- Não foi nada de muito importante.

- Hum... não?

- Não. Não foi.

Harry riu, deu um beijo no ombro de Hermione e se afastou, encontrando-se com Tia Lu na porta da varanda:

- Olá, vocês dois, venham jantar. - chamou.

- Já vamos indo.

* * *

Depois do jantar a turma se separou: alguns foram pro quarto, outros ficaram na cozinha. Harry e Hermione foram para a sala, onde Sirius e André viam tv.

- Ei, Harry - disse André, em tom meio baixo - Esse fim de semana tô indo dormir na escola, porque tenho um treino intensivão da equipe de luta pro estadual. Mas não esqueça, Mário e Carlão ficam, e o dia da serenata tá chegando. Não vai amarelar heim?

Harry fez "ok" com o dedo. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, e abraçou uma almofada:

- "Ok" o que? - perguntou.

- A serenata. - sussurrou Harry.

- Ah, é, a serenata. - lembrou-se, já que Harry havia pedido sua ajuda para tentar decorar a letra - Puxa, ela vai adorar.

- Adorar? - reclamou André - Espero que ela odeie! Todos nós esperamos!

- Se essa maldita serenata me acordar, eu juro que saio de casa com uma camisola de rendinha e bolinhas azuis, chinelos peludos, bobes na cabeça e uma vassoura na mão pra enfiar a pancada em vocês gritando "Tesouro! Não se misture com essa gentalha!". - avisou Leah, vindo da cozinha, puxando Kojiro por uma mão, e carregando um pratinho com tangerina na outra - Alguém quer?

Ela se sentou, com Kojiro ao lado. Sirius os olhou longamente, em silêncio. Leah colocou um pequeno pano na gola do pijama de Kojiro, para ele não se sujar, e começou a comer os gomos da fruta, vendo TV. E sempre pegava um deles e o descascava caprichosamente por inteiro, e dava na boca de Kojiro, que comia sem mostrar muita emoção.

- Quero um gomo também. - pediu André - Mas limpo!

- Ra, ra. - riu, debochando - vai sonhando.

- Kojiro tá tendo uma vida de marajá. - sorriu André - Ele que tanto te mimou, agora tá sendo todo mimado.

Leah sorriu, fazendo carinho na cabeça do marido e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, dizendo:

- Ah, é bom ter alguém pra cuidar de novo. É bem melhor do que ter que cuidar só de mim mesma. Me dou muito trabalho. - riu.

- Eu não sei por que insiste em dar tantas coisas diferentes pra ele. - murmurou Sirius - Acho que é ter trabalho. Você não sabe se pode, nem se ele gosta.

- Koji sempre adorou frutas, principalmente tangerina. - disse Leah, serena - Não é porque ele não pode mais dizer que está bom, que significa que tenha deixado de gostar. Se ele não gostasse, não aceitaria.

- Bom, ao menos deveria dar pra alguém que possa agradecer o carinho. Coisa que, aliás, vindo de você, é uma bênção.

Leah olhou o amigo por um tempo, até dizer:

- Sirius, você anda agindo de uma forma meio... condenável, sabia?

- Desculpe - riu, constrangido - Só quero tentar te distrair, ou fazer você procurar outra distração...

- Não quero me descontrair. - respondeu, seca - Estou ótima assim.

- Ei, Leah! - chamou André, que, sorrindo, assim como Harry e Hermione, olhava Kojiro - Olha só.

Leah olhou Kojiro. Ele, olhando para o pratinho de gomos descascados, pegava um por um e levava á boca.

- Ele está comendo sozinho! - exclamou Leah, contente - Não acredito!

- Pelo jeito ele ainda está evoluindo devagar, heim? - constatou André, orgulhoso.

- Que maravilha! - sorriu Leah, com os olhos brilhando de encantamento.

Kojiro, alheio ao resto da sala, agora pegava os gomos não descascados, mastigava-os, e levava a mão à boca, tirando as sementes e deixando-as no prato, para em seguida pegar outro gomo. Nisso Tia Lu apareceu, com uma expressão dolorida, indo pra cozinha.

- Que foi, Tia Lu? - perguntou André.

-... Dor de cabeça. - murmurou - Tive hoje de manhã, voltou agora. Vou tomar mais um remédio, pra ver se melhoro.

- Se não melhorar, consulte o Tio Gon. Ou algum dos médicos que vierem buscar Kojiro. Todos entendem de cabeça. - sorriu Leah.

- É, vou fazer isso. Boa noite. - e voltou pro quarto.

- Também vou indo. - disse Leah, se levantando com Kojiro - Preciso levar Kojiro pra dormir.

- Precisando de ajuda é só chamar. - avisou Harry.

- Ah, ele é tranqüilo pra dormir. Deita na cama e apaga. Boa noite.

* * *

Kojiro dormia profundamente, na cama, de lado. Com o abajur ligado na cabeceira, à meia luz, ele parecia ser o Kojiro de sempre. E era assim que Leah perdia horas e horas de suas noites, vendo-o dormir, lhe acariciando a franja arrepiada, com calma, velando seu sono.

Sirius se encostou à porta, e a olhou, penoso:

- Não vai dormir? - perguntou.

- Daqui a pouco. - respondeu.

- São duas e meia da manhã, Leah. Não perca seu tempo e sua saúde vigiando ele dormir. Está mais saudável que nós todos juntos.

- Se você veio de novo me bombardear com desaforos, dispenso cada um deles. - disse, agressiva, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

- Desculpe. Mas... Leah, de que adianta você ficar aí, se agarrando a ele, se ele nem te reconhece mais?

- Ele não me reconhece, mas eu o reconheço. - disse, firme - Ele me olha, não vê nem sente nada. Mas eu o olho, Sirius, e sei quem ele é. Não me importa o fato de eu não significar mais nada perante sua insanidade. O que importa é que eu sei que ele é o homem que eu tanto amei, que ainda amo, e que tanto me amou e me fez feliz estes anos todos. Isso é mais do que suficiente para que eu ainda fique feliz por poder cuidar dele. A insanidade não é nada perto do amor que nos une.

Sirius pensou por um momento, e suspirou:

- Ah, é, o lendário Amor Incondicional. É, no fim das contas, você se prendeu a apenas um homem. Ele deve mesmo ser O Cara, para fazer você deixar de lado toda aquela vida de diversão sem juízo que você tinha.

- Ele não é o melhor homem do mundo, e nem de longe é o mais perfeito. - disse Leah, olhando Kojiro uma última vez, antes de se levantar e andar até Sirius, na porta - Ele, Sirius, é só o grande amor da minha vida. Se eu o encontrei, porque iria continuar procurando?

- É, você é a prova daquela teoria das três almas. Dizem que nós temos três almas gêmeas, no mundo todo. Mas encontrá-las é obra do acaso. Você teve a sorte grande de achar cada uma delas assim que perdia uma anterior.

Leah pensou, e concordou:

- É. Eu tinha minha mãe. Perdi minha mãe, e encontrei Lílian. Perdi Lílian, e encontrei Kojiro.

- E o que vai fazer ao perder Kojiro? - perguntou Sirius, cruzando os braços.

Leah piscou, surpresa. Pensou mais um pouco, e disse, com os olhos azuis cerrados, fixos em Sirius:

-... Você vai sair da minha frente por educação ou quer que eu te tire na base da porrada?

Sirius suspirou fundo. Incomodava-lhe horrores ver Leah, sempre tão temperamental, naquele estado de trouxa de alma caridosa e caseira, cuidando do marido doente. Ou ex-marido, na altura do campeonato.

- Me incomoda profundamente ver você assim. - murmurou - Você é um barril de pólvora prestes a explodir dentro de um fogão a lenha. É ruim ver você assim, sem todo o recheio de pólvora. Kojiro, há muito tempo, pediu para que eu cuidasse de você na ausência dele.

- Então pare de me ofender e me pressionar, e comece a se conformar com tudo isso. Não vou abandonar Kojiro nem hoje, nem nunca. Se quer mesmo ajudar, então faça uma coisa por mim: Suma. Não estou a fim de ver sua cara até minha raiva passar. Agora, sou apenas uma trouxa, mas te garanto que ainda consigo causar muita, muita dor...

Sirius respirou fundo, e deu as costas, se dando pro vencido. Leah fechou a porta do quarto com calma, mas na verdade estava estupidamente furiosa.

* * *

- Vamos sair, Tia Leah! - exclamou Mário - Estamos indo no forró de novo!

Leah, sentada no sofá, de banho tomado, o olhou, enfadada:

- Que nada. Tô exausta.

- Deixe de ser fresca, Kojiro está fora, bem acompanhado. - riu - Vamos nos distrair.

-... Não sei.

Toda a turma ia de novo para o forró, exceto Carlão, que tinha voltado pra casa naquele fim de semana porque a avó ia passar o fim de semana na casa dos pais dele. Leah pensou bem, e se levantou:

- Certo. Importam-se se a tiazona aqui for?

Os meninos vibraram. André ergueu os braços, contente:

- Opa, opa, ela vai ser meu par! Ela vai ser meu par!

- Vai nada! - empurrou Mário - Eu vou ser o par dela!

- Sai pra lá, nordestinho _cabicinha_ de bater bife!

Novamente os dois se atracaram de briga, rolando no sofá.

- Tu não comes ninguém, Mário. - riu Tia Lu - Já tens namorada.

Mário largou André, que estava imobilizado por uma chave de braço.

- Ah, é mesmo. Diacho. - lamentou.

- Aeh, mano! - comemorou André - Vou ser o garotão sarado que tem caso com a coroa gostosa!!

- Vai ser o quê? - perguntou Leah, torcendo o nariz.

- Vai lá, Leah, vai por um decote beeeem provocante! – apressou André, empurrando a professora pelo corredor.

- Escuta aqui, moleque: você realmente acha que eu toparia essa de fingir ser seu caso? - riu Leah, incrédula - Fala sério, seu imbecil, vai ter um monte de ex-aluno meu e funcionário da escola na Cooperativa!

- Shiiiu! - xingou André, apressando-a - Vai, anda!

- Anda o cacete! Eu era reitora daquele lugar! Tem cabimento!?

Tia Lu riu, e olhou os dois no fundo do corredor, que ainda se xingavam, e comentou:

- Essa noite vai ser divertida.

* * *

Toda a turma estava de volta à porta da Cooperativa. Junto deles, Leah. Era difícil encontrar adultos, mas não impossível. Como Leah havia dito, volta e meia alguns professores ou funcionários do Castelo iam lá se divertir. Mário ficou para trás para esperar Amanda, enquanto os outros entraram. Leah se sentia meio estranha por estar ali sem ter Kojiro ao seu lado, ou no seu campo de visão, mas isso não estragaria sua noite. Hermione, por outro lado, se sentia ligeiramente desconfortável nos primeiros passos no lugar por motivos pra lá de óbvios. E também estava um pouco intimidada: estava sem André. Ao ter terminado seu namoro, ela não deixou de perceber que vários alunos haviam se aproximado dela, para conversar mais com "a _beautyankee_", como alguns saidinhos resolveram batizá-la na escola, mais tarde. A porca junção de "bonita" e estrangeira", virando uma gíria bem chinfrim entre a molecada do lugar, que achava ótimo ter intercambistas da Europa. Harry uma vez disse que esse apelido que colocaram nela era muito idiota, e coisa de brasileiro besta que não sabia nada de inglês; mas de fato ele tinha raiva dela ter um apelido carinhoso, e estar se tornando até bem popular na escola, coisa que ele não sentia acontecer com ele. Para Hermione, estar ali na Cooperativa, solteira, com certeza era um campo aberto a todos aqueles que poderia querer da tal _beautyankee_ mais do que uma ajuda com inglês. Harry, por sua vez, tinha dentro de si um nervosismo até que bom, porque hoje ele sabia que não havia motivo algum para que sua noite terminasse trágica. Ao menos era o que ele achava.

- Chegamos cedo. - aliviou-se Fernanda - Podemos conseguir algum sofá.

Novamente se dirigiram para o fundo do lugar, nos sofás onde haviam ficado da última vez. Mas o conjunto de sofás que parecia estar vazio, perfeito, no canto próximo as portas dos jardins, estava ocupado por um único homem de barba, usando uma jaqueta de couro preta cheia de pregos prateados. O homem, que parecia um desses motociclistas largadões, tomava cerveja. André sorriu largamente:

- Obrigado por guardar nossa vaga, já chegamos. Pode ir pra casa, Sirius!

Sirius riu, e se deitou no sofá, jogando as botas numa ponta, e encostando as costas na outra ponta, esparramando-se:

- Vaga? Onde você viu vaga aqui, moleque folgado? Procure outro canto para ficar.

- Ora, eu te pago a cerveja da noite toda. Que tal?

- Oh, lorde! - riu Sirius, se erguendo e cedendo o lugar, massageado os ombros de André – Majestade... fique à vontade, os sofás são seus,_ milorde_!

A turma se espalhou pelos três sofás que contornavam a mesa de centro. Sirius só perdeu o sorriso quando deu de cara com Leah, de pé, o olhando, séria. Ele pôs as mãos no bolso, sem jeito, e suspirou.

- Isso foi realmente uma feliz coincidência, ou o que? - perguntou Leah.

- Escuta... Sou um cara livre, adulto e independente. Vou onde quero, a hora que quero, e não lhe devo satisfação. Não tô a fim de estragar nem minha noite, nem a sua noite. Vim pra cá pra espairecer, você não disse que me queria longe? Vim me divertir. Se quer que eu vá embora, eu vou pra outro canto. Estou como minoria, aqui.

Leah olhou os garotos, depois olhou Sirius. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça, indo se sentar.

- Gostaria de beber o quê? - perguntou o garçom.

- Uma cerveja. - pediu André, apontando o pessoal e juntando os pedidos. - Mario? Sandrinha?

- É, pode ser. - concordaram.

- Eu também acompanho a cerveja. - disse Sirius.

- Um guaraná. - pediu Fernanda.

- Uma latinha de citrus, e uma dose de rum. - avisou Tia Lu, fazendo Harry achar que não tinha escutado direito.

- Um Martini Seco. - pediu Leah.

- Nossa, sua diferente. - reclamou Sirius.

- Cuzão. - xingou André.

O garçom riu. Leah olhou para eles, e resmungou:

- Nossa, heim? Certo, então eu mudo. Hum... uma caipirinha de Kiwi.

- Deu na mesma! - xingou André.

- Mas que bosta! - voltou a brigar Leah – Deixa eu beber o que eu quiser, saco!

Antes que Harry pedisse, escutou o pedido de Hermione:

- Uma caipivodca.

Harry imediatamente a olhou, com uma cara de pavor e espanto parecida com a que André fez, também olhando Hermione.

- Pede uma, Harry. - sugeriu Leah - Sobe mais devagar que a tradicional.

- Certo. - sorriu Harry, sem jeito - Duas, então.

Harry se coçou de vontade de saber por que Hermione resolveu beber, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

- Eu já tinha esquecido do quanto é divertido aqui. - sorriu Sirius, saudosista.

- Aprontou o que no Egito, Sirius? - perguntou Harry, curioso.

Sirius contou histórias vividas no Saara, Morada do Sol, falou sobre o templo do Fogo e do Gelo e de Theron. ( N.A: Leiam Espada dos Deuses Saara! D A melhor fic da série!) Todos ficaram encantados, bebendo, comendo porções e escutando as fantásticas aventuras de Sirius.

- É bom saber que estamos em leve vantagem. - comentou Leah, pensativa - Apesar de que agora há duas espadas_ Elementais_ com Voldemort. E a minha espada das trevas, que virou pó, não conta.

- E a minha também, a Espada de Griffindor se partiu. Não a trouxe de volta. - lembrou Harry.

- Não, aquela não era nada. - disse Leah, balançando a cabeça - Temos de nos preocupar com as Elementais. Perderemos inúmeras espadas de outro tipo, vocês mesmo quebraram um monte de ótimas espadas em treinos.

- Espera, como, "nada"? - interrompeu Hermione - A Espada de Griffindor? Nada? Que piada.- riu, nervosa - E o que é isso agora, de Elemental?

- Ah, gente, isso não é hora de... - murmurou Sirius.

- Não, agora queremos saber. - reclamou Hermione. - Até então procurávamos a Espada dos Deuses. Depois, achamos espadas mágicas. E agora vocês vêm falar de mais não sei qual tipo? Afinal...!

Leah, sem se abalar, contou:

- Godric Griffindor era um grande colecionador de espadas. Aquela espada que Harry usou para enfrentar aquele basilisco em Hogwarts, e que estava com ele até hoje, era de uma forja extremamente pobre se comparada com uma Espada Mágica ou Elemental. Godric, Hermione, foi um dos bruxos que presenciou o fim de Litth, e um dos que espalhou as Espadas Mágicas e a Espada dos Deuses pelos templos. Ele é, até hoje, um dos, se não o maior bruxo espadachim de todos.

- Uau. - exclamou Harry, já chegando na metade da caipivodca - Quer dizer então que ele tinha espadas mais poderosas?...

- Sim. - confirmou Leah - Não comentamos com vocês sobre essas coisas porque seria entrar em muitos detalhes. Nosso objetivo era a Espada dos Deuses. Mas, veja só, estamos novamente mergulhados num mar de espadas poderosas, pipocando em cada esquina... uma bosta.

- "Detalhes" você se refere àquele adjetivo de Elementais? - perguntou Hermione, realmente se interessando. Havia tanta história por detrás daquilo e ela nem tinha tomado conhecimento? Era irritante!

Leah se arrumou no sofá, começando a contar:

- Existem, no mundo, em número menor, diria raríssimas, espadas feitas por bruxos com habilidades de forja inacreditáveis. Destes bruxos, que creio ser cerca de uma dúzia ou menos, existem três, e eu disse apenas três - enfatizou Leah - que foram capazes de forjar espadas Elementais. - e enumerou, com os dedos - São eles: Litth, Godric Griffindor, e Tio Gon.

Harry e Hermione piscaram.

-... Tio Gon? Puxa!

- A Espada dos Deuses foi forjada com um metal mágico em um estado puro. Ela não leva o sufixo dos Deuses á toa, e vocês já sentiram na pele o peso da encrenca. E, claro, nenhum ferreiro ficaria parado diante dessa arma. Por isso, incontáveis bruxos ferreiros buscaram o mineral e tentaram forja-lo. Todos eles morreram. Exceto estes três. Por isso, se algum dia vocês escutarem eles sendo chamados de ferreiros das trevas, não se espantem.

Todos os alunos resolveram prestar atenção na história que começava a ser contada, por mais ar técnico que ela parecia ter.

- Bem, esses três forjaram com esse minério apenas uma espada cada um. E, mesmo assim, ele estava carregado de impurezas, ou misturado com liga a outros metais, diminuindo o risco.

-... Que tipo de metal é esse, capaz de matar alguém durante sua forja e refino? - perguntou Hermione, assustada.

- É, ele é bem perigoso e inconstante. - comentou Sirius - E raro. Para você ter uma idéia, a pureza e impureza desse metal é medida numa escala de cinco graus. A quinta escala é o carvão. A quarta é o diamante. E as três primeiras já são minérios mágicos. É extremamente difícil fazer estes minérios se tornarem metais forjáveis, por assim dizer. O único metal que consegue dar uma liga relativamente segura é o ouro. Mas só até a segunda escala. A primeira não pode ser misturada a nenhum outro elemento.

- Que substância mais... imprevisível. - murmurou Hermione.

- As armas forjadas com estas duas primeiras escalas de metal recebem o nome de Elementais. - avisou Leah - A única arma feita com esse minério em estado de pureza total é a Espada dos Deuses, que é a única arma feita da primeira escala. Na segunda escala de pureza, temos três espadas forjadas: uma forjada com liga de ouro, outra com liga de prata, e outra com liga de rubis. Pausa para molhar o bico.

Leah parou e começou a beber. Sirius riu:

- Não os deixe com vontade de saber o resto! E não estranhem essa de "liga de metais e liga de rubis". Muitas pedras preciosas e metais nobres são usados nas espadas mágicas porque são excelentes condutoras e estabilizadores mágicos. É por isso que a gente vê rubis, safiras e esmeraldas na empunhadura da Espada dos Deuses, assim como temos o couro de dragão no cabo. Vocês acham bonito e assustador aquela enorme cabeça de dragão trabalhada, mas ela não é só enfeite, não.

- Não imaginei que pudesse haver espadas desse tipo. Nem fazia idéia da real história delas. Achei que, bem, eram usadas com magia, e só. Por isso me espantei muito ao presenciar o poder da Espada dos Deuses. - confessou Hermione.

- Mas nem deveríamos mexer com essas espadas, na verdade. - lamentou Leah - Mas estamos em desvantagem nesse sentido. As três únicas Elementais estão divididas. São elas: o espadim dourado de Voldemort, a Elemental de Godric Griffindor, e a espada chinesa do Templo Shaolin, que foi roubada, junto com meus poderes.

- Mas temos a Espada dos Deuses e as Espadas Mágicas. Duas ou três espadas não fazem diferença. Somos muito fortes. - sorriu Harry.

Leah sorriu também:

- É. Se seu pai fosse um bom pai de família, com o mínimo de senso de juízo, ele não teria sido o primeiro a morrer. Ele achou que era o mesmo Tiago bonitão e super popular da escola, o inatingível, e se pôs na porta de casa, de peito aberto, e mandou Voldemort atacar, batendo a mão no peito, cheio de confiança. Não teve nem tempo de lhe apontar a varinha. Enquanto isso, presa dentro do seu quarto, Lílian esperava Voldemort, de mãos nuas. E, quando ele chegou lá... você sabe bem o que houve. Ela deu muito mais trabalho para ele.

- Que quer dizer? - perguntou Harry, ofendido.

- Estou dizendo que, se você quiser ir numa rua deserta comigo, você com a Espada dos Deuses e eu com as mãos vazias, não vai demorar mais de cinco minutos para que você seja nocauteado.

Sirius suspirou:

- Acredite, Harry: quando chegar o dia em que você olhar para o espelho e tiver a certeza de que é o melhor, maior e mais forte bruxo de todos... significa que, no próximo duelo, a dona morte vai estar de esperando, sentadinha num banquinho, fazendo palavras cruzadas.

- Jamais subestime seu inimigo, Harry. - advertiu Leah - Sua mãe nunca fazia isso. Seu pai _sempre _fazia. É só lembrar da história bíblica de Davi e Golias. De qualquer forma, um bruxo experiente usando uma Elemental, daria conta de vencer um bruxo inexperiente, mesmo que ele use uma arma melhor. Infelizmente, este pelo que vejo é o caso de todos vocês.

Hermione, até então pensativa, perguntou:

- Leah, e as Espadas Mágicas? São de quê, já que você disse que as únicas Elementais são essas três?

- Hum... espertinha. - riu Leah - Boa pergunta. Todas as espadas Mágicas possuem um elemento, mas não são Elementais porque são fruto de um erro de forja.

-... Erro de forja?

- Sim. Todas as Espadas Mágicas deveriam ser uma Espada dos Deuses. Mas, no meio do caminho, alguma coisa saiu errado, e cada uma delas se tornou uma espada mágica que conhecemos. Cada uma com um único elemento. É um mistério o porquê disso ter acontecido, mas aconteceu.

- Então, essas Espadas Mágicas que procuramos nos templos são como se fossem filhas, ou irmãs mais novas da Espada dos Deuses? Já as Elementais são feitas do metal um pouco mais pobre que o metal usado nas Espadas Mágicas e na Espada dos Deuses?

- Isso mesmo.

- Certo. Outra coisa: se a Espada das Trevas, que é uma Espada Mágica, é naturalmente mais forte que uma Elemental, como Voldemort pôde quebrar a sua?

- Ah. - murmurou, suspirando - Uma Elemental, apesar de ser um metal mais pobre que o usado para fazer as Espadas Mágicas, é igual em força, já que a Espada Mágica é um erro de forja. O que aconteceu foi que Tio Gon reforjou minha Espada das Trevas, fazendo com que ela se dividisse em duas e eu assim as usasse com mais habilidade. Poder dividido... não agüentou o tranco.

- Que azar. - comentou Harry.

A turma silenciou. Até Mario dizer, como numa explosão de entusiasmo:

- Cara, que muito foda isso!!!

Os estrangeiros não entenderam nada.

- Também acho. Nossa véio, muito louco!!! - concordou André - Muito foda mesmo, essa parada de espada mágica e o caralho a quatro!!!

- Viajar o mundo se enfiando em templos que nem aqui! - vibrou Sandrinha - Saindo de um monte de enrascada, caçando essas relíquias como se fosse um desses filmes de indiana Jones!

- Vocês têm uma sorte infernal, puta inveja! - sorriu André - Aventura, aventura, aventura. Cada coisa cabulosa... Saara, Egito, Templos Mágicos, prisão obscura, armadilhas, criaturas perigosas... que tudo!!!

Todos os ingleses se olharam. Eram missões perigosíssimas, quase suicidas. Nunca tinham imaginado que alguém pudesse achar aquela ingrata missão divertida.

- Ah... até que é legal. - murmurou Harry, constrangido.

- É perigoso, arriscamos nossas vidas. - resmungou Hermione.

- Deixe de ser desmancha prazer. - reclamou André.

Sandrinha de repente se acendeu.

- Oba, começou o forró! Vou lá dançar.

- Eu também. - disse Tia Lu.

- Já é! - completou André, batendo a mão na perna e levantando.

- Acompanho vocês. - sorriu Harry, deixando a caipirinha na mesa.

Hermione olhou Harry de esguio, também reparando em Sandrinha, e não falou nada.

- Vai lá, Hermione. - incentivou Leah.

- Eu não danço. - murmurou.

- Dança sim, porque eu sei que dança. Todos sabemos.

- Agora não quero.

Tia Lu, que havia ficado para trás, olhou Leah, e as costas de Hermione. Balançou a cabeça, e chamou, em voz alta:

- Ei, Harry! Harry!

- Oi? - atendeu, parando a alguns passos da mesa.

- Vamos juntos? - convidou, esticando a mão - Assim economizamos o mico que pagaremos.

- Opa, claro. - sorriu, esticando a mão e puxando Tia Lu, ficando de braço dado com ela - Aprendizes unidos passam vergonha unidos.

- É por aí, guri. - riu, olhando para trás, vendo Leah e lhe piscando o olho, para depois ir para o centro do salão.

Leah fez um tchau e depois olhou Hermione:

- Pronto, Hermione, Harry está em boas mãos, em segurança. Nenhuma cocota galinha vai se aproximar ou aproveitar dele.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e perguntou:

- É. Até quando?

Leah sorriu, malvada:

- Tome mais algumas caipirinhas. Daí você deixa de ser covarde e toma alguma atitude.

Hermione olhou a professora, que completou:

- Que é? Não quer beber? Então vá tomar alguma atitude de cara limpa, sem cachaça.

-... Melhor deixar pra lá.

- Quer saber? Então azar o seu. - completou, categórica.

Hermione a olhou, levemente assustada. Suspirou profundamente, e olhou para o prato de batatas fritas vazio. Leah cruzou os braços:

- Eh bicho cozido, heim? Assim nunca vai pra frente, mesmo. _Beautyankke_.

- Não me chame assim. - gemeu Hermione - Não gosto.

- É, né? Se fosse um terço do que o pessoal do colégio julga você ser, chamando de _Beautyankke_...

Sirius se levantou, batendo palmas. Virou-se e esticou a mão para Leah:

- E aí? Quer dançar?

Leah ergueu o rosto:

- Que?  
- Perguntei se quer dançar. Ora essa, todo mundo sabe que você gosta de dançar e manda muito bem.

Ela o olhou longamente. Ele piscou o olho, maroto:

- Ora, Leah, não vai arrancar pedaço. E Kojiro não iria ralhar, te garanto.

Mais uma vez ela suspirou, olhou para o lado, fechando os olhos. Pensou durante alguns poucos segundos, e voltou a olhar Sirius, pensativa. Se ergueu, dando a mão para o amigo:

- Certo, cachorrão. Vamos aproveitar a noite.

* * *

**N.A 1: NÃÃÃÃO reclamem, que NEEEEM demorou tanto assim pra atualizar! Tá?**

**N,A 2: momento merchandáizingui - visitem o site da espadadosdeuses ponto com ponto br, e também as comunidades da fic e da Tia Leah no Orkútiu. Não tem nada de bão lá não, mas é só pra não falarem que não faço propaganda, mesmo.**

**N.A 3: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, mulééééki! H²! Uh, ru, Harry e Hermione! Tá, não rimou. Mas ora essa, até que não demorou tanto. Grunfs, espero que essa parcela idiota de HHs fanáticos por qualquer merda que tenha HH pare de encher meu saco e de falar que a EdD é uma fic HH sem HH! Vocês nem mesmo sabem que a EdD é uam SÉRIE, e nem mesmo se deram ao luxo de ler a melhor fic da série, que foi a SAARA! Bando de zé-ruela! Se eu gostasse de faer qq porcaria com um shipper no meio, eu escreveria fic RH e HG. Ou canon, como os retardados preferirem chamar essa bosta!**

**N.A 4: Ah, falando e RH e HG, esse fim de semana eu vou na Parada Gay. (sim isso foi uma piada infeliz, whahahahahha)**

**N.A 5: Tá, chega de encher o saco de vocês, HHs, RHs ou seja lá q shipper bizarro leia a EdD: Bem, hora da fic ficar chata de novo! Digo, hora de parar de ter porrada. O pessoal terá N problemas pessoais pra resolver. Mas isso não quer dizer que Voldemort e companhia não vá querer vingança ainda na EdD Brasil! Espero que vocês continuem gostando da série, agora que caminha pro final. (Nõa o Episodio brasil, mas a série em si, afinal, até a EdD foi encotnrada, já.)**

**N.A 6: A história de falar capivara sem sotaque eu tirei de algum ator americando famoso, acho que o Leonardo di Caprio. Ele diz numa entrevista antiga aí que gostava de falar capivara pq falava sem sotaque. (duh)**

**N.A 7: E nem adianta se empolgarem com o beijo HH. Vocês é que não viram a cena final do proxímo capítulo, no que termina essa noite no forró, HAHAHAHHAHA. Sim, eu sou uma HH, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá fazer os dois ficarem juntos pra sempre e de uma hora pra outra. Divertidas são essas idas e vindas. Afinal, eu não quero ser uma escritora HH. Eu quero ser uma ficwriter muito boa, E uma ficwriter HH boa. )**

**N.A 8: Quem souber inglês e quiser participar do grupo de tradução da EdD pro ingles, me mande email! Mas pra corrigir a EdD, eu exijo que seja a Elia Sheldon! (coitada!! - das duas. Massa, por se achar, e Elia, pq teria que aturar essa porcaria sem fim!!!). Aliás, falando em porcaria, se o foder com a formatação ou sentido de algum parágrafo da EdD, é CULPA DELE, não minha. A fic tá perfeita. Ou quase perfeita. (perfeita bosta.)**

**N.A 9: Até o próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!**

**N.A 10: ... - é só pra chegar na N.A. 10. (sim, eu sou idiota. hunf. nem ligo, sou cusão!)**


	32. CAPÍTULO 78: For All

**Capítulo 31: For All (EdD 78)**

Leah caminhava para a pista de dança ao lado de Sirius.

- Juro que você era o último cara que eu poderia querer como par de dança.

- Os últimos serão os primeiros. – riu Sirius, dando-lhe a mão – Mas andei praticando, você vai ver, não sou mais tão ruim!

- Se você pisar no meu pé, chuto seu saco. – avisou, séria.

- Ora essa...!

Enquanto isso, já dançando, Harry sorria, espantado:

- Poxa, Tia Lu, você estava esse tempo todo escondendo o jogo! Você dança muito bem!

- Sempre gostei. – sorriu, dançando com ele muito mais à vontade que antes – Mas não seria educado de minha parte se tivesse mostrado pra você tudo o que sei desde o início. Ficarias encabulado pra aprender.

- É... você me enganou direitinho. – riu, girando-a pela mão, ainda dançando – Pior que treinei tanto para te impressionar, e literalmente _dancei_. Você está anos luz na minha frente!

- Impressionar? – riu – Bem, ao menos aprendeste muito rápido. Me impressionou, sim.

- Não precisa ser educada, também. Pode falar que continuo um trasgo.

- Hei, vocês. – chamou Sirius – Estão mandando bem, heim? Vamos disputar?

- ...Melhor não. – gemeu Harry.

- Não bato em ninguém mais fraco. – disse Leah, desdenhosa.

- Estão com medo de perder. – sorriu Tia Lu.

- Aposto uma poção de filé e duas caipirinhas. Ou outra bebida qualquer. – ofereceu Leah.

- Hum... filé. – murmurou Tia Lu.

- Não encha a boca d'água! – reclamou Harry, com medo.

- És minoria, Harry. Fique quieto e dance! – riu Tia Lu, animada.

- Ah, não...

E, assim, os dois casais resolveram dançar. Não demorou para que chamassem a atenção de outras pessoas que, ao reconhecerem os dançarinos, pararam para ver.

- Certo. – riu Sirius, virando-se para Harry – Estamos sendo observados. Eles provavelmente sabem que Leah e Luciana sabem dançar, e querem saber o que elas fazem com dois paralelepípedos como nós!

- Aí, baiano! – instigou um mulatinho, colega de Tia Lu, olhando Mário – Tia Lu arranjou um par á altura, heim? Bobeou dançou!

Mário respondeu com um sem graça sorriso. Adorava ver Tia Lu dançar com quem quer que fosse, mas odiava ser chacoteado por não ser o par dela, coisa constante nas aulas de dança.

Hermione era outra que intimamente se remoia ao vê-los dançar. Ela sabia que Tia Lu não tinha o mínimo interesse nele, nem ele nela, mas algo realmente a irritava. Talvez o fato de que ela também sabia dançar, mas havia perdido a vez por puro capricho. Quem percebeu isso, para sua infelicidade, foi André, que se sentou ao seu lado, lhe passando o braço por detrás dos ombros:

- Minhoquinhas na cabeça, Hermione? – sorriu, simpático.

- Não começa. – gemeu, cruzando os braços.

André olhou ao redor, e falou:

- Você poderia dançar comigo, que tal?

- Quê? Eu? Dançar? Com você?

- Claro.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Ora essa, você chamaria a atenção dele. – justificou-se – Ele me acha um idiota. Se me visse com você, estragaria a noite dele.

- Ah. Certo. – sorriu, irritada – E você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer um papel ridículo desses!

- Ridículo nada! Só joguinho, Hermione, ceninha de ciúmes. Saia com o cara que ele não gosta!

Hermione realmente se irritou, ajudada, claro, pelas caipivodcas:

- Eu nunca teria coragem de chamar um idiota para ficar comigo só para irritar o cara que eu estivesse a fim! Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?

- Ora, o tipo de garota que deveria saber fazer joguinhos de sedução...

- Se prestar a um papel desse nível de imaturidade não me parece jogo de sim, e sim atestado de _ridicularidade_.

- Mione, ceninha de ciúmes para irritar o cara de que você está afim!

- ...E eu não estou a fim de ninguém, André! – virou-se, com raiva – E mesmo se estivesse, ponha na sua cabeça que não sou esse tipo medíocre de mulher sem amor próprio!

André sorriu, se divertindo:

- Não precisa ficar brava.

- Não estou brava. - rosnou apreensiva – Você é que me irrita.

- Jura? Que bom. – riu.

Minutos depois Harry voltava, gentilmente trazendo Tia Lu pela cintura.

- Nem no templo vocês suaram tanto, heim? – comentou André, tomando cerveja.

Tia Lu respirou fundo, se sentando:

- Dançar forró é bem mais divertido que fugir de um desmoronamento numa caverna.

- Cada um tem seu charme – sorriu Harry, também se sentando. Pegou seu copo, e viu que estava vazio – Ah, droga. Secou.

- Pede outra. – disse André, chamando o garçom – Vou pegar outra cerveja mesmo.

- Ah, vou querer uma água mineral. Gelada. – pediu Tia Lu, se abanando.

- Pensando bem, te acompanho no não-alcoólico – avisou Harry, batendo os dedos no queixo, tentando se lembrar do que queria pedir – Ah, sim... um guaraná.

- Estou com fome. – comentou Tia Lu, vendo o cardápio – Me traz um Ki-cocó, por favor?

- Que é isso? – perguntou Harry, interessado.

- Um sanduíche muito bom. Tem filé de frango, salada, catupiry e milho. Muito grande, também. Divide comigo?

- Hum... aceito. – em seguida ele foi quem pôs o braço atrás de Tia Lu, para olhar pros lados - Cadê Hermione?

- Banheiro. – avisou André – Com a Fernanda. Mulherada que só vai em bando no banheiro feminino. Eu, heim.

Quando já estava comendo o sanduíche, Leah e Sirius voltaram.

- Seus frouxos! – riu Leah – Nem deram pro cheiro! E me passou a perna, Tia Lu. Me deve uma porção!

- Pode pedir. – riu.

Hermione voltou, mas sem Fernanda, e na companhia de Mário.

- Mione tä animada, hoje. É a terceira caipirinha? – riu Sirius – Vai ficar de fogo, heim.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se demonstrasse indiferença, e se sentou.

- Não vai dançar, Mário? – perguntou Leah.

- Não. Roubaram meu par. – murmurou, olhando Harry.

- Ora, e sua namorada? Não ponha a culpa em Harry – riu Tia Lu, pondo a mão na cintura.

- Ah, é, ela foi embora, fui levá-la até a esquina. – contou – Disse que eu poderia voltar pra cá se prometesse não sair de perto da Tia lu. – sorriu.

- Certo. – murmurou a gaúcha – Sou _baby sitter_ de namorado.

Harry terminou seu lanche, que pro seu gosto estava uma delícia, e olhou Hermione. Riu, e ergueu a garrafa de guaraná que tomava:

- Tá vendo, Mione? Refrigerante. Não abuse você, hoje.

Hermione o olhou com o canto do olho, e disse, seca:

- Sou maior de idade.

- Ora. Fica bêbada do mesmo jeito. – sorriu – Apesar de que você bêbada deve ser algo de valer a pena ver...

Leah riu, balançando a cabeça:

- Harry, Harry... mantenha esse Tiago que habita dentro de você bem guardado...

- Quê? – riu, sem graça, encolhendo os ombros.

- Ele não aproveita a vida como Tiago. – disse Sirius.

- É... mas quem diria que ele cairia de amores por um cisquinho de gente como a Lílian? – riu Leah, a contragosto.

- Ele odiava admitir, mas só tinha olhos pra ela.

- Pior era aturar os _dois_ lados. Eu tive de fazer isso. Lílian vivia choramingando e se remoendo de ver Tiago sair com Deus e o mundo. Pisciana tosca do inferno. – resmungou Leah, apática – Mas na frente do mundo, surrava ele e o desprezava.

- Ah, o senso de justiça sempre esteve acima do amor dela. – lembrou Sirius, etéreo – Eu nem acreditei quando você disse que ela ficava desanimada de ver que ele crescia e não tomava jeito na vida.

- Ah, ela até que meio que consertou ele. Mas também... era um saco aturar o Tiago.

- Deus me livre! – gargalhou Sirius, saudoso – Tiago era terrível! Saia com todas, depois enchia a cara e brigava com as meninas. Daí, ia chorar revoltado no ombro da gente, xingando a Lílian, que não dava a mínima bola pra ele, por mais que ele tentasse chamar a atenção!

- É... Com aquela sutileza de espírito, jeito doce de ser e aquele sorriso tímido... – suspirou Leah – Lílian era capaz de destruir o mundo.

- Com certeza.

Os dois olharam Harry, que os olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

- Harry, não sei se eles estariam juntos ainda, se estivessem vivos. - suspirou Sirius – Mas, sem dúvida, naquela época, eles estavam muito, muito felizes.

- Não sei se Tiago, um dia, enjoaria de Lílian. – comentou Leah, natural – Lílian e Kojiro se parecem bastante no jeito de ser. Eu e Tiago também temos semelhanças. Lílian era sonhadora e calma. Tiago, um sujeito irritante, aparecido e inconstante. Lílian o segurava, mas, talvez, um dia ele se enjoasse. Homens têm essa desvantagem – ou vantagem, como queira – em relação ás mulheres. A rotina faz o homem enjoar, da mesma forma que enjoa da mulher. É algo até bem natural, selvagem. O macho não quer ficar só com uma fêmea, quando ele cansa daquela ou procria o tanto que quer, sai pra procurar outra melhor. Inconscientemente, eles às vezes fazem isso. Mas, de fato... mesmo que eles não estivessem juntos, hoje, seus pais ainda assim se adorariam e se respeitariam, o que é realmente importante. – ponderou Leah, parecendo bem sensata – Porque eles teriam você, Harry. E Lílian nunca jogaria você contra Tiago, caso ele largasse dela. E Tiago jamais o faria, também; porque ele sabia que teve a grande sorte de ter tido ao seu lado, como esposa e mãe de seu filho, uma das melhores e mais valiosas mulheres do mundo.

Harry respirou fundo, terminando de tomar seu refrigerante. Era estranho pensar nos seus pais assim.

-Ninguém pode dizer o que teria acontecido se estivessem vivos. – comentou Leah, pondo a mão no queixo – Mas, já que eu me comparei ao Tiago, e comparei Kojiro à Lílian... se EU tivesse me separado de Kojiro... eu seria uma PESSIMA ex mulher.

Sirius riu, junto de Leah.

- Não suportaria ver ele com outra mulher. – resmungou a bruxa – faria da vida dele um inferno!

- Isso é injusto. – riu Sirius – Porque você provavelmente voltaria a ser cercada de homens.

- Por isso mesmo! – sorriu Leah, orgulhosa.

Sirius, então, puxou a mão de leah, e começou a beijá-la, e a acariciá-la, murmurando:

- Isso, _milady_. Poderosa. Absoluta. Vingativa e cruel. Furiosa. Aproveitadora. Injusta!

- Eu sei. – se gabava, rindo, deixando-o beijar seu braço.

Hermione olhou os dois com ar de reprovação, mas era claro que seu olhar estava um pouco torto, meio mole. Harry percebeu e riu. Mas, quando pararam de rir, Leah esticou a mão para Sirius:

- Que foi? – perguntou o bruxo, bebendo cerveja, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Devolve. – disse, séria.

- Devolver? O quê?

- Não estou brincando. Minha aliança.

Sirius olhou para os outros, que o olhavam sem entender. Mas Leah continuava vidrada nele. Por fim, Sirius suspirou, e pôs na mão de Leah a aliança dourada que havia sorrateiramente tirado dela enquanto lhe beijava o braço e lhe elogiava. Ela, visivelmente com raiva, recolocou a aliança. Sirius alfinetou:

- Não vai demorar pra você começar a procurar por outros, Leah. É da sua natureza. Vestir uma aliança não vai te ajudar a fingir ou se enganar.

- Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso de novo. - declarou, tomando o resto do copo em um só gole, e se levantando - Você não faz idéia de como eu posso fazer você se arrepender.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Os meninos ainda ficaram em silêncio, até a atenção se voltar para André, que, com olhar ameaçador e muito sério, disse:

- Sirius. Eu sei que tu é mais velho e que é muito mais forte que eu... mas se tu insistir em continuar nessa, eu te encho de porrada, velho. Não vacila não, porque pra defender a Leah, eu te parto a cara.

Sirius gargalhou, divertido:

- Ora, melhor eu me cuidar.

André ainda o olhou, sério. O clima continuou meio pesado, apesar da conversa tomar outros rumos. Mário aproveitou o cansaço de Harry e agarrou seu par de novo, Tia Lu.

- Perdi a vez, heim? – riu Harry, dando tchau pra Mário, que lhe mostrava a língua e saía, rindo.

Para sua infelicidade, Sandrinha o ouviu:

- Não seja por isso. – sorriu – Que ir dançar?

- Ahm... na verdade, disse por dizer. – murmurou, tentando desconversar – Vou descansar mais. Quem sabe daqui uns dez minutos.

- Ah, deixe disso, vamos!

Sandrinha apertou os ombros de Harry, massageando-os:

- Juro que me comporto dessa vez.

André, mau humorado, se ergueu, pondo o copo de cerveja na mesa com força, e foi até a irmã:

- Dança comigo. – disse – Preciso relaxar.

A garota o olhou, descontente. Dançava com André sempre, mas, obviamente, com ele, ela sabia que ficaria só na dança. Mas ver que o irmão precisava mesmo se distrair e superar a irritação a convenceu de que era melhor ir com ele. Harry agradeceu o brasileiro intimamente, e pareceu se relaxar no sofá, largando-se. Hermione continuava no seu canto do sofá.

Leah voltou, e olhou a aluna com a habitual cara de peixe morto:

- Pare de beber, você está com cara de zumbi. Que nem eu. – reprovou.

Hermione, meio sonolenta, não concordou nem discordou. Harry bateu as mãos no sofá, e se ergueu, parando ao lado de Hermione, lhe esticando a mão:

- Ora, Hermione está de fogo. – riu, doce – Vamos lá curar esse seu pseudo-porre?

- Ahm? – perguntou, parecendo perder o sono. Harry, na mesma posição, indicou a pista de dança com a cabeça.

- Vamos melhorar sua cara e seu ânimo. Dançando. Remédio melhor não vai ter.

Hermione olhou dos lados. Sem receber uma luz divina para escapar daquela, suspirou:

- Bem... se você diz.

E lhe deu a mão, indo para a pista de dança. Ao chegar lá, ele se divertiu ao perceber que a amiga não aprecia estar no equilíbrio normal, ainda mais sob as luzes que piscavam na pista de dança.

- É, você está meio de fogo mesmo. – riu, contente – Nunca imaginaria ver você assim!

- Não enche. – reclamou, começando a dançar.

Harry parecia extremamente feliz de dançar com Hermione, apesar dela às vezes parecer se desequilibrar. Por mais mico que parecesse ser, Harry estava amando aquilo tudo.

- Certo, depois de duas músicas eu começo a dançar mais rápido e direito. – avisou Hermione, tentando focalizar melhor o chão. Dançavam num ritmo muito mais devagar que o das músicas que tocavam, todas animadas – Só não me chacoalhe muito, por favor...

Harry obedeceu. Dançaram a uma distância segura, decorando o jeito e os passos de cada um, sem pressa. Depois de algumas músicas, o metabolismo encarregou-se: o corpo quente e o suor fizeram Hermione melhorar consideravelmente, recobrando o equilíbrio e talvez até melhorando o gingado. Harry ao ver a amiga melhor de equilíbrio, também se sentiu mais seguro, pois poderia dançar sem medo de pisar no seu pé, ou pior, derrubá-la, coisa que ele fantasiou e se apavorou. A música deu um tempo, e os integrantes da banda foram tomar água.

- Está vendo? – perguntou Hermione, já melhor de rosto, voz e agilidade – Esquentou, o álcool evaporou.

- Não acredito no que ouvi. – riu Harry, com as mãos na cintura, retomando fôlego – Bem, eu ainda estou ótimo.

- Eu também. Não vou pedir _arrego_ tão fácil. – sorriu, alongando as pernas, ao apoiar-se nos joelhos.

Os músicos voltaram, e avisaram que seriam as últimas músicas do ritmo mais famoso da casa.

- Ora, é hora de aproveitar e dançar pra valer, então. – sorriu Hermione.

Harry a tomou nos braços de novo.

- Vamos lá. – falou Hermione, respirando fundo. Tinha já a mão direita na mão de Harry, a outra mão em seu ombro, e uma distância de um palmo do corpo do amigo., balançou o cabelo, tirando-o do rosto – Pronto.

A música já recomeçava, mas eles, não. Hermione reclamou:

- ...Certo, Harry, agora que eu quero dançar, você empaca. O que foi?  
Harry olhou para a mão dela, segurando a sua longe do corpo, como numa valsa, e tratou de colocá-la perto do seu rosto, bem próximos, dobrando o braço:

- Essa é a pose certa, Hermione. E não o braço esticado, de tango ou de valsa! – riu.

- Hum. E daí?

- E a sua perna tem de ficar mais entre as minhas, senão erramos o passo e tropeçamos um no outro! – disse, corrigindo, como um professor.

- Eu sei! – reclamou Hermione, que sabia dançar, e odiava ser corrigida – Mas está tudo certo agora, não está?

- Não tá não. – sorriu, mais uma vez.

- ...Mas como não está? Está tudo certo sim! Aprendi assim!

- ...Não tá não. Ainda falta uma coisa. - sorriu.

- Ora essa, então o que falta? - guinchou Hermione, sem paciência.

Foi aí que Harry pôs a mão em suas costas, na linha da cintura, e a puxou para si, grudando-a nele com firmeza. Hermione prendeu a respiração, assustando-se. Ergueu o olhar para Harry, que baixou seu olhar, sorrindo, simplório e inocente:

- ...Faltava isso. _Mais perto._

- Ah. – É mesmo. – murmurou, voltando a olhar por cima do ombro dele, o rosto encostando-se ao rosto do amigo.

E, assim, dançaram muito tempo. Por muitas vezes, Harry viu, ao seu redor, casais se atracarem aos beijos depois de dançarem tão colados. Mas, ali, por mais que aquela dança fosse sensual, ele não sentia o desejo de deixar de dançar para agarrar Hermione. Algumas vezes, não devemos negar, ele até se imaginou fazendo isso, mas não parecia fazer sentido. Ali ele queria só dançar, corpo a corpo, no ritmo, sentindo quase que cada pulsar do corpo dela, junto ao seu. O trauma da primeira vez naquele forró estava sumindo. Ali, ele não queria ficar mais com ninguém. Estava satisfeito por ter conseguido dançar com Hermione. Música, dança, sensualidade, toque, calor, suor, vida. Tudo aquilo ele tinha, e era suficiente.

A banda parou de tocar, e as luzes se acenderam. O grupo se despediu, dando lugar a outra banda, que arrumava seus instrumentos. Todos aplaudiram, exaustos, suados, mas estupidamente felizes com a noite de dança.

- Nossa! SAREI! – riu Hermione, respirando fundo, tirando o cabelo do rosto, grudado pelo suor – Será que tem mais?

- Quem sabe...? – disse Harry, em algum lugar do seu ser, lamentando que a amiga tivesse tirado os fios de cabelo e arrumado o penteado, por mais não-atraente que fosse vê-la descabelada, suada e cansada.

Escutaram André rir e se afastar de Sandrinha, dizendo "com você eu não danço essa música, sai fora, tarada!". De imediato, não entenderam porque os irmãos se dispersaram. Mas a resposta veio logo: as luzes ficaram mais fracas, azuladas e brancas. Harry, com as duas mãos na cintura de Hermione, olhou ao redor. Hermione parou, já com as mãos nos ombros de Harry. Achavam que voltariam a dançar algo mais dançante, mas já era hora das musicas mais calmas, românticas e relaxantes da noite. Os dois se olharam, levemente sem jeito.

- Bom, que seja, já estamos dançando mesmo... – riu Harry, dando de ombros.

Hermione respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um breve "é, né". E se abraçou ao pescoço de Harry, pousando a cabeça na camiseta úmida e quente dele. Harry a abraçou pela cintura, pousando o queixo sobre o ombro da amiga, e dançaram, pensativos, em silêncio, ao ritmo da musica, como se meditassem. Ali, naquele momento, eles esqueceram de tudo ao seu redor, dos casais, e até mesmo do lugar. Cada um teve um longo e vagaroso filme passando em suas memórias.

Harry lembrou da sua infância cheia de acontecimentos bizarros, na vida trouxa. Lembrou da ida para Hogwarts, da primeira viajem de trem, do trasgo, da prova das poções. Lembrou da imagem de Hermione petrificada, do soco em Malfoy, do vira tempo, do lago, do hipogrifo. Lembrou-se de tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

Hermione, intimamente, também se lembrava de cada instante. Retirou todas as cenas do meio de sua vida, em Hogwarts, e colocou á sua frente apenas duas: a do passado; quando viu o famoso Harry Potter, citado no livro "Hogwarts, Uma História", livro que ela decorou antes de entrar na escola, no mesmo vagão que ela resolveu se sentar na primeira viajem a Hogwarts. Era o Harry Potter, algum herói mítico e fantástico do mundo bruxo, que ela havia imaginado ao ler as histórias sobre ele, mesmo sabendo que ele seria apenas um pivete de onze anos. E junto dessa imagem colocou também à sua frente a cena do presente: ela recostada no peito daquele mesmo Harry Potter, sentindo seu perfume misturado com um doce suor, escutando sua respiração e o coração dele batendo firme, envolvida pelos seus agora tão fortes e protetores braços, dançando lentamente, completamente entregues um ao outro.

Comparando essas duas cenas, pensou Hermione, qualquer pessoa em sã consciência diria que ela estava completamente doida e delirante.

Harry fechou os olhos, tombando o rosto sobre a cabeça de Hermione, e lhe abraçou, suspirando profundamente. Sentiu o corpo pesado e cansado finalmente descansar e relaxar depois de tantos dias, soltando-se nos braços da amiga, que falou:

- ...Cansado? – perguntou, em tom baixo.

- Não. – riu, tirando o peso do corpo de cima dela – Só estou... relaxado. Em paz. Desculpe.

Hermione riu pelo nariz, e respirou fundo, trocando o braço de posição, ainda pendurada no pescoço de Harry. Voltou a olhar por cima do ombro dele:

- ...Que bom.

- Será que tudo acabou? Mesmo? – perguntou meio desconfiado, também olhando por detrás dos ombros de Hermione, fitando mais precisamente o teto e as luzes que desenhavam estrelas nas paredes.

- Não sei. É estranho... não?

- Ainda não caiu minha ficha. De verdade. Me sinto... em paz. E ao mesmo tempo, estranho com isso.

- Custamos a acreditar que tudo acabou bem, se formos colocar tudo em questão. – e depois riu – Que horror. Nos sentimos estranhos por ver que chegamos a um final feliz!

Harry voltou a rir:

- Soa egoísta. Né?

- Talvez. Talvez nem seja egoísmo. Mas sim... algo meio adverso. Achar estranho acabar bem. Deveríamos estar felizes!

Os dois pararam de dançar, se separando. Harry segurou as mãos de Hermione, que olhava para baixo:

- Vamos voltar pra lá?

- Vamos. – concordou.

Harry ainda a olhou, toda arrumadinha para sair, e sorriu, elogiando:

- Você está muito bonita, toda arrumadinha.

- Você diz bonita e arrumadinha? Eu diria fantasiada de mulherzinha. – riu, olhando para o lado. De repente, se arrependeu do comentário – Ai, desculpe, foi grossa.

- Não foi nada. – riu, calmo – Não que você fique feia quando anda sem se arrumar demais, mas é que ficou mais diferente, hoje. Só estou elogiando, de verdade, sem maldade.

- ...Mas você fica melhor _COM _óculos. – sorriu, em tom desapontado.

- É, tenho que me acostumar. Mas confesso que me sinto meio nu sem eles, ainda. – sorriu, caminhando para os sofás ao lado da amiga.

Hermione caminhou olhando para o chão, com Harry ao seu lado. Ele olhou por cima dela, para a esquerda. Algumas meninas do Castelo, em grupinhos, lhe lançaram olhares com um certo grau de cobiça, com sorrisinhos. Harry, sem se incomodar, respondeu com outro simpático sorriso, mas não sem antes passar o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, e puxá-la mais para seu lado, automaticamente.

Os dois voltaram a se sentar. Hermione logo se levantou para ir ao banheiro, de novo. O garçom trouxe mais bebida.

- Só na água, Harry? - perguntou Leah, tomando agora caipirinha de morango – Assim quem vai ficar mal sou eu! Mal por ficar mal na frente de um aluno sóbrio.

- O seguro morreu de velho. – riu, encabulado - Mas você é resistente.

- Nossa, me chamou de _pingão_. Mas veja bem, quem está de moral meio baixa hoje é Hermione. Ela sim está pinguça hoje.

- ...Essa caipirinha que chegou é dela? – perguntou Harry, olhando a dose da bebida que havia chegado – De novo?

Leah riu:

- Acho que ela tirou a noite pro primeiro porre da vida. Bem, quem sou eu para impedir?

- Porre, nunca mais. – lembrou, amargurado.

- Kojiro fica legal de porre. – riu Leah, se lembrando – Começa a fazer uns barulhos estranhos quando esquece o que ia falar, e às vezes faz bunda-lelê.

Harry riu, imaginando a cena. Sandrinha chegou em Harry, parecendo encabulada:

- Harry, posso te pedir um favor?

Ele a olhou, sem preocupação:

- Sim?

- Então... você pode me levar até a casa de uma amiga?

- Eu? – estranhou.

- Bem... – falou, constrangida – Eu pedi pro Leco me levar, mas ele tava de mau humor e foi embora para o Castelo. Você sabe, ele esse fim de semana tem treinos intensivos de luta, e foi pro chalé dele, descansar. E você foi o único que sobrou. Vou na casa da Inês, sabe, aquela menina meio esquisita... ela mora meio longe daqui, num beco antigo. Tenho medo de ir sozinha.

Harry ainda a olhou, inseguro. O que ela ia querer? Sandrinha apertou a barra da calça, e suspirou:

- Certo, você tem todo o motivo do mundo para desconfiar de mim... mas juro que só quero companhia. Ela mora num lugar meio _cabuloso_, te juro. E lá tem uns caras que eu já tive rolo, e são meio estranhos, sabe?

- ...Quer algum cobaia para você levar e apanhar deles no seu lugar?

- Não! – exclamou, sem graça – Na verdade, é só pra impor, mesmo. Você é homem, alto, tem porte. Eles são meio chinfrins, magrinhos. Com você por perto, eles não mexeriam comigo, como já aconteceu umas vezes aí...

Harry a olhou longamente. Aquele "já aconteceu umas vezes aí" foi dito com um pesar tão grande que Harry sentiu o coração doer, coisa que ele achava quase impossível de acontecer.

- Ah, deixa. – desistiu Sandrinha – Desculpe por te amolar, besteira minha, eu vou indo. – e pôs a bolsa no ombro, sem graça de ter pedido – Vou com cuidado. Bom fim de forró pra vocês! Até amanhã.

Harry olhou Leah, que olhou a aluna, para depois olhar o inglês, de novo:

- Sandra às vezes paga caro por sua irresponsabilidade. Mas essa foi uma escolha dela. E só dela.

O rapaz respirou profundamente. Virou na boca o resto da água com gás e se levantou:

- Vou atrás dela. Não deve demorar, né? Qualquer coisa... ela tem o celular.

- E você também. – riu Leah, lembrando o garoto.

- Ah, é. Sempre esqueço. – disse, levando a mão ao bolso detrás da calça. – Você deu pra mim e pra Hermione, no Rio de Janeiro... quase não uso, sempre esqueço. Falta de costume. Bom, vou indo.

- Vai lá.

Harry se adiantou, saindo. Fernanda, ao lado de Leah, comentou:

- Espero que não haja problemas. Essa Sandrinha...

- Harry tenta evitar, mas no fundo sempre haverá um Q de herói dentro dele, disposto a arriscar e a ajudar quem ele acha que precisa. Não é da natureza astrológica dele, mas deve se herança da mãe. E do pai, que às vezes mostrava-se um cavalheiro refinado, quando queria. – disse Leah – Não tem por que dar problema. Harry sentiu que Sandrinha só está com medo. E quer apenas ajudá-la.

- Sorte de Hermione, então. – riu Fernanda.

As duas de repente se calaram. E se olharam, assustadas:

- Hermione! – exclamaram, "se lembrando" da menina, e do que aconteceu da última vez no forró com a mistura André x Hermione x Harry x Sandrinha.

- Ai. – gemeu Fernanda, se levantando – Isso não vai prestar. Cadê ela?

Leah balançou a cabeça, passando a mão na cabeça:

- Ah, sabe, já são grandinhos demais para resolverem seus próprios problemas. Se Hermione não confia mais em Harry... é um problema dela.

Nisso Hermione chegava.

- Ué? – perguntou a menina, olhando ao redor, já com o cabelo penteado, pegando a bebida – Cadê Harry?

- ENTÃO... – começou Leah, murchando em seguida – Bom...

Sirius chegou nos sofás, sorrindo, apontando para a porta:

- Opa, meu afilhado nem perde tempo. Vi ele correndo atrás da Sandrinha morro acima.

Leah bateu a mão na testa ruidosamente. Hermione olhou Sirius, espantada. Fernanda gemeu.

- ...Que foi? – estranhou Sirius.

- Sandrinha foi pra casa de uma amiga que mora numa área meio arriscada, Sirius. – disse Leah – E, por educação, Harry foi acompanhá-la.

- Com tanto homem no mundo, porque tinha que ser o Harry? – perguntou Hermione, brava.

- Não vá ter ataque de pelanca, pelo amor de Deus! – pediu Leah – Ele aceitou por educação.

- Não quero nem pensar no que ela vai fazer com a educação do Harry!

- Escute aqui, _menos_. – reclamou Leah – Tá de fogo, alterada, de TPM? Que insegurança é essa, por favor, frescurite aguda na minha frente, eu não suporto! Se ele quisesse algo pra valer com ela, Hermione, já teria fuçado com ela e feito de tudo.

Hermione, inconformada, riu, nervosa, e tomou a caipirinha quase que de uma vez. E, no curto espaço de tempo em que Harry saiu, ela, ansiosa, acabou bebendo mais três.

* * *

- O frio está chegando. – comentou Sandrinha, sem muito assunto, descendo a ladeira.

- É. Não achei que aqui fosse frio. Mas às vezes passo mais frio que em Hogwarts. O frio daqui é diferente... é seco. A sensação de temperatura é bem menor. Mas o Rio de Janeiro não é frio. - riu Harry.

- Rio de Janeiro é café com leite. Aqui chega a gear. Muito, muito frio essas serras. Mas eu gosto. É romântico. Os chalés do Castelo são ótimos programas. Têm lareira, um vidro no teto pra ver as estrelas. Uma noite lá é uma delícia. Mas a vigília é grande, né, senão vira bagunça.

- Imagino.

- Você só pode dormir com outra pessoa se tiver alguém maior de idade, e com autorização e comprovante de que tem aula no período. O Leco tá lá, num desses chalés. Volta e meia ele vai pra lá.

- ...Mas como controlar quem entra e sai? Se tiver alguém maior de idade, fica lá numa boa e ninguém vai saber.

- Ah, vão saber sim. - sorriu - Eles SEMPRE vão saber. Bem... fico aqui. - disse, indo para um portão de bambu, numa casa com aparência mais pobre e desgastada, num beco sem saída, afastado das luzes da cidade. Já caminhavam naquelas vielas à uns cinco minutos. - Obrigada pela companhia.

- De nada. - respondeu, com as mãos no bolso - Devo confessar... foi estranho conversar e vir com você.

Ela riu, meio constrangida:

- Isso significa que você também não me via com bons olhos. É, tenho que me conformar... é sempre assim.

- Não é isso. - corrigiu, passando a mão do queixo - É que... foi estranho ouvir você falar de atitudes românticas e tal. Apesar de menina, você nunca se mostrou romântica.

- É... sempre me metendo em aventuras... ficando com o maior numero de meninos possíveis. - ela parou e pensou - Talvez seja só uma forma infeliz de tentar me _auto-afirmar_.

Harry, por um instante, sentiu um pesar na voz e na expressão dela, que deu as costas e entrou. Voltou para o forró, sem deixar de pensar em Sandrinha. Tanto ela quanto André começavam a lhe parecer com traços menos "sombrios".

Ao voltar para a Cooperativa, deu de cara com um Sirius indo embora, preocupado.

- ...Houve alguma coisa com a Leah? - perguntou Harry.

- Com Leah? Nada. - riu - Estou preocupado é com Hermione. Leve ela pra casa e tente dar uma boa explicação pra ter saído com a irmã de André. Se você não morrer antes, claro.

Harry olhou Sirius sair, meio desconfiado. Depois voltou para os sofás. Fernanda olhou Harry, meio sem jeito. Harry sentou-se na frente de Hermione, que estava em silêncio, sentada no canto do sofá, com a mão na testa.

- Pode ir, Nanda. - sorriu Harry.

E, assim, eles ficaram a sós. Havia pouca gente na Cooperativa. Um ou outro pingão saia arrastado pelos amigos. Ele suspirou, e olhou Hermione:

- Certo. Por hoje já chega, né?

Hermione abriu os olhos e o fitou, com raiva.

- Você não manda em mim. - disse, visivelmente zonza, mesmo sentada.

Harry riu:

- "Não manda em mim". O que deu em você?

- Não te interessa. - disse, de mau humor, se levantado. Estava emburrada, com uma péssima cara, e com um bico enorme. (N.A: bico enorme: quando se faz beiço, demonstrando mau humor, rs)

Harry também se levantou, e foi pegar no braço de Hermione, mas ela desviou, agressiva:

- Não precisa.

O amigo não deixou de rir de novo, já descendo a ladeira. Era cômico e trágico: Hermione bêbada.

- Exagerou mesmo, heim? - sorriu Harry - Foi o primeiro porre da vida?

- Cale a boca, eu sei o que faço da vida.

- Vou dedar você pra Leah.

- Eu já te falei, eu sou maior de idade, otário, faço o que bem entendo, e não devo satisfação a ninguém. - disse, se virando, cambaleando, com muita, muita raiva - E eu sei o caminho de casa! Não precisa me seguir.

- Sabe... você está é meio patética. - murmurou, desanimando.

- Porque não pára de me azucrinar e vai atrás daquela vaca da Sandrinha?

Harry parou. Acabavam de passar pela fonte de Marília de Dirceu. Mesmo cenário da noite da chuva. Mas, dessa vez, papéis invertidos. Harry não deixou de lembrar da cena, mas ficou quieto. Pensou, e disse, sério:

- Não a xingue. Fui só educado ao acompanhá-la.

- Ótimo! - vociferou Hermione - Volte lá, e continue sendo educado! Aproveite, vá lá e coma ela por educação! Aquela putinha deve estar louca pra isso!

- Hermione, menos. - pediu Harry, severo - Não baixe o nível. Se você quer encher a cara de cachaça, o azar é seu. Mas não venha fazendo baixaria de graça.

Hermione avançou e parou a um palmo de Harry, com raiva. Um instante depois, falou:

- Eu acho... que vou vomitar. - e correu para detrás da árvore mais próxima.

Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa, não agüentou e gargalhou. Por mais triste e nojenta que fosse a cena, era surreal ver Hermione vomitar de madrugada no meio da rua, completamente bêbada. Ele, paciente, sentou-se na borda de pedras da fonte, e esperou. A amiga voltou depois de alguns curtos minutinhos, pálida, e lavou o rosto e a boca na fonte. Depois, sentou-se no chão, na beira da fonte, e pôs as mãos na cabeça, gemendo de dor:

- Ai... que merda.

Harry balançou a cabeça, e riu:

- Quando eu bebi, não dei vexame de vomitar. Está vendo? Estou em vantagem em relação a você.

Ela respirou fundo, e se levantou, indo pra casa:

- Não me encha o saco.

Os dois, em silêncio, voltaram pra casa. Harry, comparando a diferença entre as duas madrugadas na fonte, sorria. Passou por Hermione, e andava na frente dela, aparentemente leve, solto, bem feliz. Já na rua da república, Hermione murmurou:

- Você está alegre demais. O que fizeram? Pode falar, eu agüento.

Harry parou, ficando serio de novo, e olhou para ela:

- Hermione, você está patética MESMO. Vamos subir, você toma um ótimo banho, um chá bem quente e dorme. Amanhã, quem sabe, a gente conversa.

- Não quero amanhã. - disse, as suas costas - Quero hoje.

- Hoje não. - disse, sério, sem paciência. Abriu a porta e subiu as escadas para a republica. - Você teve uma péssima noite, se não reparou.

- Péssima? É, eu tive uma péssima noite, mesmo, diferente de você, não? - murmurou, com raiva, na porta, gesticulando - Não fez o que queria comigo e ainda saiu atrás da Sandra. É, pra você foi uma ótima noite, não, senhor Astro Potter?

Harry parou no meio da escada, e virou-se, no limite da tolerância com a amiga:

- Hermione, cale a boca, antes que EU o faça. Não estou com saco para seu ataque histérico sem motivo. Se quer saber, você está mesmo me convencendo de que talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar com a sandrinha do que com você. Ela, ao menos, não encheu o cu de pinga, passou mal, vomitou na rua e veio praguejando histericamente no meu pobre ouvido. Que, aliás, não é penico.

Hermione foi responder, mas se calou. Harry entrou em casa, sem olhar pra trás. Percebeu que ela não o seguiu, e olhou pela janela. Mas nem sinal da amiga. Sumira como poeira, na madrugada. Ele, então, balançou a cabeça, jogando a chave na mesa e indo pro quarto, tirando a jaqueta:

- Ah, azar o dela. Que fique sei lá onde, esfrie a cabeça e volte. Coisa errada ela não deve fazer. E, se fizer, ela mesma não disse que é "maior de idade"? Vou é tomar banho e dormir.

* * *

Na encosta gramada da serra do castelo, uns 4 km longe dos prédios do colégio, vários pequenos chalés ficavam espalhados, bem cuidados, com canteiros bem floridos, formando uma simpática vila. Naquela madrugada, uma neblina gelada tomava conta da serra. Num dos chalés, André dormia confortável numa grande cama de casal, no segundo andar do chalé.

Dormia só de bermuda, enfiado entre cobertas, edredons e travesseiros, exausto, querendo se recuperar para os treinos do dia seguinte. Seu sono foi interrompido por alguém que esmurrava a porta.

- NOSSA, VÉIO, QUE BOSTA! – xingou, se levantando, pondo a blusa do pijama sem abotoar, e indo abrir a porta – Porra, Sandra, se for você enchendo a merda do meu saco, eu te enfio a... Hermione?

André "acordou". Era Hermione, úmida de nevoeiro, soltando vapor da respiração ofegante, tremendo de frio, gelada. O rapaz se assustou:

- ...Que houve, menina?

Ela não disse nada. Ele a puxou para dentro do chalé, pelo braço, fechando a porta:

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou, preocupado – Como cê chegou aqui? Precisa de alguma coisa? Fala! Nossa, cê tá gelada!

André foi se adiantar para buscar algo para ela se esquentar, uma roupa, uma bebida quente, qualquer coisa, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço, dizendo, olhando o chão:

- ...Não precisa buscar nada disso.

Ele, prestativo e preocupado com o estado dela, perguntou:

- ...Jura? Puxa, mas... então diga o que você quer... o que você precisa? Pode falar.

Hermione ergueu o olhar, séria, e o puxou pelo rosto:

- ...Só preciso de _você_.

E o beijou com tanta urgência, tanta ansiedade e desejo, que nem ela achava que poderia ter.

* * *

**N.A 1: Olá a todos! Muito bem. Mais um capítulo da EdD. Aposto que muitos de vocês estão bem revoltadinhos com o final dele. Vocês achavam que eu faria Hermione e Leah bêbadas, agarrando Sirius e Harry, aquela cosia de esfrega, esfrega, pega, pega, e, bem, caíram do cavalo. X-D Se tem algo que não haverá na EdD são cenas á lá Malhação, RBD, Harry Potter 6 e etc. (risada maléfica) Mas que fique claro: Eu A-DO-RO André/Hermione Shipper! )**

**N.A 2: Como sempre é, e ninguém nota ou percebe, cada capítulo da EdD tem seu sentido, e esse não é diferente. O sentido desse capítulo está na frase de Harry, sobre Sandrinha. É um capítulo que dá início à "revelação" do que são André e Sandrinha, de fato. Certo, foi uma frase tosca, mas não consegui me expressar direito!**

**N.A 3: Muito bem! O capítulo da EdD fica por aqui, e na próxima vez, quando a EdD voltar ao "fanfiction ponto net", Harry Potter já terá acabado:-D**

**Não sei bem o que dizer, mas vamos esperar o livro sair. Contem-me o que acontece, porque eu NÃO vou ler. "sorriso" :-)**

**Desejo sinceramente que a JK faça o Rony ficar com a Hermione de um jeito bem tosco, que eles se casem e a Hermione vire uma dona de casa, com cinco ou sete filhos do Super Rosca. Que Gina ainda se mostre mesma a heroína de cabelos longos e cacheados do livro 6 e que morra para salvar seu grande amor, Harry Potter! Ou que ele se sacrifique em nome da mulher da vida dele! E que o resto do livro seja uma grande porcaria! HuHuHuHu**

**Desejo também que todos os RHs e HGs fanáticos tenham tantos orgasmos com o final feliz de seus shippers canon, e que ao saberem que acabou, tenham uma depressão profunda e percam a sanidade! (se é que ainda têm) Ou que se juntem de novo ao querido e educado Emerson, chefe do Mugglenet, e que todos vão babar na JK e humilhar todo o resto do mundo, achando que suas vidas estão felizes e compeltas só pq o Rony ficou com a Hermione, e assim eles se sintam melhores que o resto do mundo, por um instante!**

**Mas, mais importante: desejo sinceramente do fundo do coração que o Rony e o Harry tenham um final bem açucarado com Hermione e Gina, para que todos esses HHs escrotos e ignorantes que ainda vivem no Mundo da Imaginação da Cassandra Claire tomem nos respectivos CUS, que entrem em depressão e que se MATEM ao descobrir que, de fato, a JK sempre foi uma RH que acha que todos nós HHs somos apenas pobres desiludidos que precisa reler todos os livros dela! Como diria Zé do caixão, que as pulgas de mil camelos infestem suas bundas e que seus braços sejam curtos demais para se coçar!!**

**Que todos vocês que ainda querem saber "como será minha vida sem Harry Potter" não saibam mais mesmo como viver depois do fim do livro, e que morram e deixem o resto do mundo em paz! Para deixarem de ser insanos, medíocres e retardados.**

**Se acontecer um grande milagre, talvez eu reconheça a surpresa que JK nos deu. Mas que, desde já, digo que não espero nada do livro. Só que ele acabe logo, e termine de vez com essas brigas e graças a Deus dê fim a esse raio dessa série, que conseguiu me emputecer mais do que os últimos livro de Nárnia! Que, aliás, assim como as obras de Tolkien e Cia, estão anos luz á frente da JK. Um dia vocês terão uma mente mais aberta, e vão descobrir isso. Aproveite agora, que Harry Potter acaba, e leia coisas que valham a pena de verdade. ;-)**

**Muito bem. É isso. Boa sorte com a fim de Harry Potter. Minha vida continua normalmente. Minha série, também. Agora, vocês... entendam. Harry Potter é só um livro. É de mentirinha. Se você fez bons amigos no fandom, continue com eles. Se fez inimigos, é hora de crescerem e se conhecerem melhor. E ver que, de fato, Harry Potter não significa nada pra ninguém. Só pra JK Rowling: dinheiro. MUITO dinheiro. Que o diga Scholastic, Rocco, Warner e Cia. A Franquia de Harry Potter valeu ouro. Não metafórico. Ouro real. O que é bom, mas mais que bom, muito perigoso, infelizmente. **

**Bom fim de livro!**

**Vamos ver o que a JK faz. Talvez o futuro da EdD dependa disso. Heh. Brincadeirinha.**


	33. CAPÍTULO 79: Mulas Com e Sem Cabeça

**32: Mulas, Com e Sem Cabeça (EdD 79)**

Leah entrou na sala já de madrugada e encontrou Harry de pijama, na cozinha, esquentando leite com chocolate. Olhou para ele, desconfiada.

-... Que foi? – perguntou o garoto.

A professora olhou para os lados, meio sem jeito:

- Hermione está bem?

- Sei lá. – disse, sem se importar. – Ela já não é "de maior"? Anda esfregando isso na minha cara a cada cinco minutos, não?

Leah o seguiu com o olhar. Ele, com a caneca nas mãos, abriu os potes de biscoito vendo o que cada um tinha:

- E você, Leah? Onde esteve? Está legal? Saiu cedo do forró. – e ficou feliz, ao abrir o ultimo pote. – Oba, ainda tem _quebra-quebra_.

- Ah, estou bem, só fui dar uma volta. – suspirou.

Harry se sentou calmo, comendo e bebendo, mas, como se incomodou profundamente com o olhar de Leah, resolveu falar:

- Você viu, Leah; Hermione bebeu demais. Encheu meu saco porque fui levar a Sandrinha na casa de uma amiga. Chegando aqui, falei que deveria mesmo ter ficado com ela, porque, ao menos, Sandrinha estava sóbria.

Leah, então, coçou o pescoço e disse, fingindo inocência:

- Vi Hermione pegando o alternativo mágico.

- Hum. – murmurou, sem interesse. Se Hermione queria passear de circular mágico de madrugada, azar o dela.

-... Era o alternativo que parava em uma estação de minhotrô.

Harry parou de comer. Ergueu o olhar para Leah, pensativo:

- ...Os minhotrôs andam de madrugada? Aqueles que a gente usa pra ir pro colégio?

- Sim, andam, mas só os negros. Bom, é o mesmo minhotrô, só que a carapaça é preta e os pêlos de dentro, cinzas. Mais protegidos contra o frio, né? Aqui pode ser que... Harry?

Harry saltava da mesa da cozinha, correndo para o quarto. Leah não o seguiu. Apenas tirou a mão do queixo:

-... Harry? Ei! Está frio, Harry!

Mas, em menos de dois minutos, Harry já saltava para fora de casa, descendo correndo a ladeira, vestindo calca jeans por cima da do pijama, tênis, e uma blusa de moletom seguida de uma jaqueta acolchoada por cima da blusa de manga comprida do pijama. Leah continuou parada na cozinha, sem se mover:

-... Vou ou não vou? Vou ou não vou...? Ah, não vou, não.

E foi até o fogão, esquentar água para fazer um chá e tomar antes de dormir.

* * *

Harry chegou ao ponto de ônibus quando um dos alternativos mágicos descia a ladeira, deixando um rastro de poeira e estrelinhas azuis. Ele tomou um destino diferente do que tomava para ir para a escola. A estação de minhotrô que pegavam ficava fechada de noite e ele teve que descer numa estrada de terra deserta, numa planície. No meio do pasto que rodeava a estrada havia uma antiga estação de trem abandonada onde, no século anterior, havia uma linha de trem. O lugar tinha ares de filme de terror, mas Harry nem notou isso, ficando de pé na plataforma, ainda um pouco ofegante. O ar era gelado e doía respirar. Um feixe de luz azul claro surgiu ao longe, e o enorme – e assustador – minhotrô negro parou em instantes. Diferente do convencional, essa grande minhoca sobre trilhos tinha uma carapaça negra, com espinhos. Por dentro era igualmente confortável, como o tradicional. Só que os pêlos internos eram cinzentos. 

Harry se sentou e o minhotrô disparou. Para sua surpresa, uma meia dúzia de bruxos estava no vagão. O rapaz finalmente começou a pôr a cabeça para pensar:

- Não acredito. Ela foi pra escola. Atrás do André, aquele galinha filho da puta. - Harry pôs as mãos na cabeça olhando o chão, nervoso. – Nossa, é muita sacanagem... Não sei nem o que eu faço quando puser os olhos na Hermione. Ah, deve ser coisa de gente de fogo. – e lembrou de sua noite em que tomou um porre e se encontrou com Sandrinha. – Se eu quase fiz sexo com a Sandrinha no meio da sala, que dirá Hermione com André sozinhos num chalé!

Ele bateu o punho fechado na mão e disse, entre os dentes:

- Tenho que chegar logo. Chega logo, minhotrô do inferno. Ah, cara, se aquele filhinho de papai encostar um dedo nela de novo, nem sei o que eu faço. Nossa, vou surrar aquele moleque folgado até sangrar. Vou surrar ele tanto que precisarei tomar cuidado pra não matar. Ah, mas ele eu faria questão de...

Harry não terminou o pensamento. O minhotrô sacudiu violentamente, jogando o rapaz para fora do banco. No instante seguinte, Harry estava fora do bicho. O ar gelado da madrugada o ricocheteou. Harry aterrissou rolando dolorosamente na baquearia gelada e cheia de orvalho, num imenso pasto. Depois de alguns segundos intermináveis de cambalhotas e capotagem, o rapaz se ergueu zonzo. O ar e a água gelada do pasto o fizeram tremer. Vapor saía de sua respiração e ele olhou para os lados.

Estava numa imensa pastagem, no alto de uma colina, que se unia a muitas outras por todo o horizonte. O céu estrelado e de lua cheia iluminava a paisagem. Espessas nuvens andavam velozes no céu, indicando uma forte ventania nas alturas. O vento, aliás, uivava e judiava de Harry.

-... Que merda é essa? – perguntou. – O que houve? Onde estou?

Ao longe, apenas pequenas luzes indicavam uma ou outra casa. Harry mais uma vez resolveu parar para pensar. Lembrou de uma conversa com Tia Lu sobre os minhotrôs. Ele perguntou como eles podiam ser tão bem conservados, se eram de graça e funcionavam quase sem parar. A amiga brasileira explicou que eles eram inteligentes, apesar de silenciosos, e percebiam quando alguém perigoso entrava. Se alguém causasse ou pretendesse causar problemas, eles mesmos abandonavam estes passageiros no caminho.

- AH! OTIMO! – exclamou o inglês, erguendo os braços. – Fudeu de vez. Agora... Que lugar é esse?

Harry pôs a mão na cintura e olhou para o horizonte, descendo o olhar para onde havia uma única casinha, alguns quilômetros abaixo da colina onde estava. Tinha literalmente entrado numa fria.

Sua atenção foi chamada pelo som de galope às suas costas, acompanhado de uma forte luz.

- O que...?

Harry silenciou. Uma enorme criatura mágica galopava veloz às suas costas. Passou por ele e ele se agachou, protegendo-se da luz, da claridade e do calor. Um grande cavalo passou, galopando. Tinha o corpo envolto em chamas. Seus cascos, cauda e cabeça eram feitos de luminosas labaredas. Seu pescoço terminava sem cabeça, e, no lugar dela, havia apenas a imagem de uma falsa cabeça de cavalo, formada pelas chamas de sua crina. O bicho corria, agitado. Harry olhou o animal se afastar, encantado. Olhou novamente para trás: às suas costas, dezenas de criaturas mágicas iguais aquela galopavam e saltavam na sua direção.

- Ah, santo Deus! – exclamou, correndo da manada de cavalos.

Cavalos... Que nada! Qualquer brasileiro, bruxo ou não, conhecia aquele animal folclórico: mulas-sem-cabeça.

Harry correu até se agachar atrás de um grande cupim, encolhendo-se. As mulas saltavam, galopavando agitadas. O rapaz se ergueu ao fim da debandada e, às suas costas, um homem grande, num cavalo, encontrava-se.

O cavalo marrom parou, empinando, agitado, soltando baforadas da boca. O cavaleiro usava chapéu, um pano vermelho tampando o rosto e pescoço, grossas blusas e luvas, botas de cano longo, esporas, bombachas e um manto de lã. Atrás dele, dois filhotes de mulas saltavam e davam coices, felizes e brincalhões. Atiçavam as chamas da cabeça e das costas, balançando as caudas de labaredas.

Ele não sabia se era bom ou ruim ser encontrado por aquele misterioso homem que carregava um chicote e um laço que pareciam estar pegando fogo, um fogo de cor azul.

O cavalo do homem parou, e ele perguntou:

- Mas o que tu fazes aqui? Um rapazote perdido nestes ermos em plena madrugada gelada?

Harry achou que era bom encontrá-lo. Mesmo debaixo dos capotes, parecia amigável sua voz. Mas uma cosia era ruim: o inglês não falava muito português. Não tinha entendido muita coisa, ainda mais com o forte sotaque do homem, que, apesar de soar familiar, dificultou o entendimento. Harry se esforçou para falar algo:

- Estou perdido. Cai daquele minhotrô.

- Barbaridade! – falou, fazendo o estrangeiro reconhecer o sotaque sulista de Tia Lu. – A esta hora... Que querias, guri?

O homem ficou sério. Sabia que o minhotrô não cuspia gente boa. Harry pensou e pensou. Não daria conta de explicar, com seu vocabulário pobre. Então, respirou fundo e resumiu:

- Bom, queria bater no cara que mexeu com minha garota.

O homem gargalhou:

- Ah, este é um nobre motivo, mas não a estas horas, rapaz. Tu nem és desde país, não?

- Não.

- Tudo bem, venha comigo, te darei abrigo por este fim de noite.

Harry sentiu um profundo alivio. O cavaleiro assobiou, e uma das mulas veio trotando até eles.

- Guri, meu nome é Egass. Suba na mula, vamos pra casa.

-... Subir? – perguntou, olhando para sua montaria, desconfiado.

- Podes subir sem medo. Charlote é mansa, não é, Charlote?

A mula bateu as patas, agitando-se, aumentando o volume das chamas de seu corpo. Harry não sentiu firmeza na coisa toda.

- Ela não queima. Suba.

Harry se aproximou. De inicio, pareceram se estranhar. Mas o animal o cheirou (ou pareceu fazer isso, com as chamas que moldavam sua cabeça) e pareceu gostar dele, pois não se mexeu quando ele tocou seu pêlo. Harry tocou as chamas e elas se dissolveram entre seus dedos sem lhe queimar. Então, ele segurou-a pelo pescoço, e subiu.

- Uau. – exclamou, vendo-se sobre aquele bicho.

- Ótimo, vamos. – chamou o homem, usando as esporas no cavalo e galopando colina abaixo.

A mula se agitou, Harry se agarrou ao pescoço dela e galopou atrás. Era como montar um cavalo selvagem sem rédeas e tocar fogo nele.

Minutos depois, Harry chegava a uma pequena casa, no sopé das colinas. Um curral cercava a casa, que tinha muitas arvores em volta. Egass desceu do cavalo e o deixou solto no jardim. Harry desceu da mula sem cabeça, ainda levemente apavorado com ela.

Entraram na casa, que ainda estava com as luzes acesas. Era humilde, mas muito arrumada. Uma senhora gordinha, clara, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos muito azuis, que fez o rapaz se lembrar da senhora Weasley, recebeu-os serena. Egass tirou toda aquela roupa e revelou ser um homem alto, magro, com traços finos, nariz comprido, olhos também azuis e muitas rugas no rosto, provavelmente fruto dos anos de trabalho no campo.

- Magda, querida, temos visita. – sorriu, mostrando Harry. – O guri caiu do minhotrô. - Magda olhou o rapaz desconfiada. – Não se preocupe, o pobre nem é brasileiro. Queria defender a namorada de um valentão, e acabou sendo jogado fora pelo minhotrô.

Harry olhou Egass de esguio, identificando na frase dele apenas o "não é brasileiro", "valentão" e "namorada". E ficou feliz de perceber que a desculpa tinha convencido a mulher. Então chegou na sala uma garota magrela, um tanto feia, loira, de trancas mal-feitas, rosto cheio de espinhas, dentes tortos e um pijama velho horroroso. Ao ver Harry, ela o olhou e soltou um "OH!"

- Ahm... olá. – cumprimentou o inglês. Ele já tinha visto aquela menina do Castelo dos Bandeirantes, era aluna da Arara Azul, da mesma turma de Tia Lu.

- Se conhecem? – perguntou o pai. A menina fez sinal com a cabeça.

- Ele faz intercambio no colégio, chama-se Harry. Dizem ser famoso na Europa. Sabe, aquela historia da criança que venceu um poderoso bruxo das trevas, quase 20 anos atrás... O menino é ele.

- Hum... Acho que me lembro mais ou menos. Interessante, ele estuda com você?

- Bem... – disse, entre os dentes. – Na verdade, ele anda com a turma da filha da ex-reitora, que morreu. Ele é amigo da Luciana Ferraccioli.

- Luciana Ferraccioli? – exclamou a mãe, nervosa. – Puxa vida, imagino como ele não se sente vendo nosso pardieiro!

- Deixe disso, o menino é bom. – reclamou o pai, chamando o garoto para a cozinha. – Venha, Harry, vamos nos aquecer.

A filha do casal arriscou conversar em inglês com Harry, mas ela era tão ruim que ele achou melhor tentar falar português. E assim foi se virando, devagar. Harry tirou a roupa úmida, que foi colocada ao lado do fogão a lenha, e vestiu um surrado pijama de Egass, que ficou bem longo nele. E na beira do fogão de lenha, comeu pinhão, que estava sendo cozinho na brasa do fogão, acompanhado de um pão saído do forno, com carne de panela, e por fim bebeu um pouco do tradicional chimarrão. De inicio ele achou amargo, mas aquele chá quente acelerou sua digestão e em pouco tempo já não se lembrava mais nem das bebidas alcoólicas do forró (que começavam a lhe fazer mal) nem das comidas pesadas da noite e da madrugada.

Depois, Harry se deitou no sofá da sala, dormindo sob mantas de lã crua, e não passou nada de frio. O fogão de lenha aquecia a casa toda. Acordou de manhã, com Magda e Egass preparando o café.

- Bom dia, garoto. Vamos? – chamou o gaúcho. – Levarei-te até uma ponte, numa antiga linha de trem.,. O minhotrô passa por lá.

Harry agradeceu a estadia e pediu muitas desculpas pelo incômodo. Perguntou como poderia pagar.

- Não foi nada. – disse Egass.

- Espere. – lembrou-se Magda, sem jeito. – Tu poderias conversar com Luciana. Minha filha, ela que estudar agronomia, passou numa boa faculdade, mas precisa de uma oportunidade.

-... Trabalho? – perguntou Harry, tentando entender.

- É, sim, coisa pouca.

- Pedir para Tia Lu? Digo... Luciana?

- Sim! Isso! – disse, com os olhos brilhando. – Sua amiga, Luciana, é herdeira única de uma das maiores vinícolas do pais. A Adega Ferraccioli. Se minha filha conseguisse uma oportunidade...

- Pare com isso! – ralhou Egass. – Somos pobres, mulher, os Ferraccioli são ruços! Possuem colinas e mais colinas carregadas de videiras. Contratam só estrangeiros para trabalhar com eles, nunca dariam uma oportunidade para gente como nós. Conheco a raça de todos os Ferraciioli, e vocês também nunca descem do trono, do seu pedestal de ouro, onde vivem. Nos olham de cima. Não vamos mendigar pra gente assim.

-... Vou falar com ela. – disse Harry, alheio a briga, sem ter entendido muita coisa. – Prometo.

Assim, saíram. Ao deixar o casebre para trás, Harry se deparou com um horizonte de colinas e serras. Uma neblina cobria as serras mais altas. O campo onde havia caído e encontrado as mulas era um grande tapete verde, mas todas as outras colinas ao redor eram tomadas por videiras. Egass não deixou de notar o espanto de harry. Pigarreou e disse, pausadamente:

- Todas as terras, exceto a minha, são de sua amiga.

Harry o olhou, espantado.

- A família dela é dona disso tudo. Só eu não aceitei vender meu pequeno chão. O dinheiro foi bom, mas mulas sem cabeça são raríssimas, e gosto delas. Se vendesse as terras, elas sumiriam daqui. Me entende?

Harry o olhou, acenando com a cabeça. Minutos depois, após uma longa cavalgada, ele finalmente se despedia de Egass, e pegava o minhotrô tradicional, de volta a Ouro Preto.

* * *

Exatas três horas depois de Harry ter acordado no sítio da família gaúcha, Hermione acordava. Mexeu-se na cama, sentindo a cabeça doer e os músculos pulsarem de dor. Espreguiçou, virando-se. Foi quando abriu os olhos e focalizou o local: a cama de casal, no quarto-sala do chalé onde André estava hospedado, na encosta da serra próximo ao Castelo dos Bandeirantes. 

Ver-se ali lhe deixou com medo. Olhou dos lados. Escutou alguém mexendo na cozinha, provavelmente André, virando-se com o café. Desceu os olhos para seu lado direito. Sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, suas roupas, caprichosamente dobradas. Olhou para si mesma: vestia uma longa camisa de André. E mais nada. Imediatamente se afundou nos edredons, e apavorou-se.

-... Bom dia.

Hermione moveu os olhos e viu um tranqüilo André tomando suco de laranja, usando só uma calca de moletom. Ficou olhando-o, aterrorizada, de boca aberta (mas com a boca escondida atrás do edredon, claro).

-... Estou fazendo mingau de aveia. – avisou André. – Não sei cozinhar, mas aprendi a fazer um mingauzinho bom pra ajudar a curar a ressaca.

- Ah. O... Obrigada. – agradeceu, enrijecida na mesma posição.

Hermione ainda estava em choque quando André lhe trouxe o mingau. Ele parecia tão calmo...

-... Leco. André. – chamou Hermione, pausadamente, recostando-se na cama. – Eh... Eu... O que... O que houve?

André olhou para os lados e riu:

-... Amnésia alcoólica?

- Sim. Não. Quer dizer... – gemeu. – Mais ou menos. O que eu... você... Enfim, o que nos fizemos?

- Ow. – disse, brandamente, percebendo até que parte Hermione lembrava. – Bom, você chegou aqui, de madrugada, gelada, e, bem... bêbada.

- Certo. Sei. E depois?

- Bom... – falou, ainda brandamente. - E você... me beijou.

- Ah, nossa. – gemeu, dolorida. – E... depois?

- E depois... – continuou, olhando ao redor. – Você dormiu nos meus braços. Fiquei com medo, até, porque você capotou de tal maneira que achei que fosse coma alcoólico.

- Jura? Que péssimo. – murmurou.

- É. Bom, tive de trocar você, e, bem, te dar um banho quente. Mas juro que não fiz nada! – e depois sorriu. - Não se incomode com isso.

-... Certo. - gemeu Hermione.

-... Chamei a Bertoleza pra me ajudar, ela era do plantão da madrugada.

- AH, não... - choramingou, pondo as mãos na cabeça. - Piorei.

-... Foi mal aí. - riu André. -... Desculpe.

- Não! Eu que peço desculpas! Meu Deus! Que loucura!

- Tome seu mingau. Senão esfria.

Hermione pôs as mãos na cabeça:

- Santo Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Coma. – sorriu André, vestindo uma camiseta e saindo. – Todo mundo tem uma noite dessas. Deixa pra lá. Vou pro treino. Sinta-se em casa. Até.

André saiu, deixando Hermione sozinha. Ela voltou a se deitar depois de comer o mingau. Estava tentando reunir coragem para sair dali e encarar o mundo depois das prováveis piores e mais desastrosas noites de sua vida. Sem duvida, a pior ressaca que ela teria seria a ressaca moral.

* * *

Harry chegou em Ouro Preto no começo da manhã, já que saíra do sítio de Egass nas primeiras horas do raiar do sol. Foi direto para casa e a encontrou silenciosa. Provavelmente o pessoal ainda estava dormindo. Deitou-se no quarto e dormiu mais uma ou duas horas. Ao se levantar, encontrou Kojiro brincando com Toji no chão. O menino agora agia como uma criança de seis anos. Gostava de brincar especialmente com brinquedos de encaixe e os montava habilmente. Leah estava na cozinha, lavando louça. Harry se aproximou dela e ela, feliz, bateu o prato de ferro esmaltado na beira da janela: 

- A parte boa de uma tradicional louça mineira: não quebra. Só lasca. – depois, falou - E aí, justiceiro? Como foi a noite na Sala de Justiça, ao lado dos Superamigos?

- Hum... Fui cuspido pelo minhotrô. - murmurou, fazendo Leah gargalhar. - E quase fui atropelado por algumas dúzias de mulas-sem-cabeça. Um gaúcho me ajudou. Moram perto das fazendas de uvas da família da Tia Lu.

- É. Você caiu longe. – riu, sem preocupação. – Ainda bem que se arranjou.

- E se eu não me arranjasse? Digo, se não tivesse caído num lugar habitado?

- Ah, você se viraria. Sei disso. – pensou alguns instantes e falou. - André ligou avisando que Hermione chegou lá. Estava bem, só que muito gelada e bêbada. Coitado. Que bomba.

- No meu porre, eu dei menos trabalho. – comentou, apático.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Mário, animado. – E aí, Harry? Hoje é a grande noite, heim?

- Oh, é mesmo. – sorriu, lembrando-se da serenata.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Tia Lu, fazendo os meninos se calarem. – E aí, Harry? Achou o caminho de casa?

- Achei. – respondeu, sem emoção. – Tia Lu, falando nisso... você... quer dizer, sua família é dona de alguma adega famosa no sul do pais?

- Bom... Sim. Por quê?

- Então, fui ajudado por uma família que mora nas suas terras. Cuidam de mulas-sem-cabeça. A filha deles estuda no castelo, e, bem, pensei se você não poderia dar uma ajuda a eles, foram bem legais comigo.

Tia Lu ficou olhando para o rapaz alguns instantes, sem entender.

- Eles são legais. – disse o inglês. – Mas não têm muito dinheiro, a filha quer trabalhar com alguma coisa, eu não lembro o nome, mas tem ligação com suas fazendas. – riu, sem graça.

- Hum... Deve ser um estágio, algo assim. Bom, vou ver o que posso fazer. Sinceramente, não me agrada ver meus pais só chamando estrangeiros pra trabalhar na vinícola... Poderiam dar mais oportunidade pros brasileiros. Vou ver se faço essa menina ser a primeira.

- Valeu. – sorriu, contente.

* * *

André esperava por sua vez para subir ao tatame, no treinamento de jiu-jitsu. Ao chegar a hora, levantou-se, cumprimentou o amigo e se preparou para atacar. Sentiu-se estranho, como se alguém o observasse. O que era realmente curioso, afinal, todos ali o olhavam. Acabou errando o ataque, e teve de voltar ao início, cumprimentar o amigo de novo e recomeçar. 

Aquela estranha sensação permaneceu. O mestre ordenou o recomeço da luta. André deu um passo pra frente, e escutou uma conhecida voz lhe chamar, imitando uma voz manhosa e irritante:

- Eeeeei, Leeeeeeeeeeeco!

André gelou, olhando para o lado:

-... Vitória?

Uma cotovelada certeira atingiu o queixo de André. Ele girou sobre os próprios calcanhares e tombou, desacordado.

* * *

Hermione saía do chalé de André quando deu de cara com ele, subindo a trilha de pedras, entre os jardins cheios de florzinhas. Subia meio arrastado, com a mão no queixo. 

- Ah, já chegou? – perguntou Hermione. – Achei que ficaria até tarde lá.

- É, mas levei uma cotovelada e me dispensaram. Fiquei quase quinze minutos desacordado. – falou, desanimado.

- Nossa. – espantou-se. – Está melhor?

- É. Tô. – disse, sem expressão, entrando em casa. – Vou juntar as coisas e ir também. Até.

- Certo. Bom... – disse, olhando as costas do menino. Que abatimento era aquele, tão repentino? Nunca tinha visto André daquele jeito. - Te espero, então. Vamos voltar juntos.

André arrumou suas coisas e foi embora com Hermione. Andava arrastado, com uma expressão bastante desanimada. Hermione achou melhor não ficar especulando, mas a curiosidade lhe roía por dentro.

* * *

Os dois chegaram à república no início da tarde, quando todos terminavam o almoço. André foi guardar suas coisas e deu um salto no corredor, quando um veloz carrinho de brinquedo passou entre suas pernas. No fundo do corredor, Kojiro e Toji riam. 

- Eh, pivetada sem vergonha. – suspirou André, dando um meio sorriso.

Ele voltou para a cozinha e tratou de almoçar. Ficaram só ele, Hermione e Leah.

- Que cara é essa, meu rapaz? – perguntou Leah, tomando limonada.

- Ah, nada. – suspirou, mas, segundos depois... – Bom... Hoje no treino, é estranho, mas... parecia que tinha alguém me olhando. Tipo, alguém que não era gente, entende, Leah? Como se fosse, sei lá... invisível, ou... ou... sei lá, E depois... – ele parou, respirando fundo, parecendo perturbado, e disse, olhando a mesa, ainda incrédulo. – E depois... depois eu escutei a Vi me chamando. Leah, pode parecer loucura, mas... era ela. Daquele jeito irritante que só ela sabia fazer, quando queria que eu pagasse mico na frente de todo mundo.

Leah parou alguns instantes para pensar.

- É. Hoje é dia de assombração. – murmurou. – Sonhei com minha mãe. Mas... nunca tive sorte de ver a Vi. Acho que ela não faz questão de me ver.

Hermione olhou para os dois, e sentiu pena da expressão que tomou conta dos dois. A professora piscou e disse:

- A morte é algo tão absurdo... Às vezes nos tira alguém de repente, sem aviso. E, ao mesmo tempo, não tira. Às vezes parece que Vitória morreu há tanto tempo que chego a achar que nem a conheci, como se ela fosse apenas alguém com quem eu sonhei e achei que fosse real e velho conhecido, e quando acordei nem sabia quem era de verdade. Por outro lado, às vezes estou em casa e acho que ela está no quarto estudando; ou que ela estará na sala, esticada no sofá, vendo TV, quando eu chegar do trabalho; ou ainda me pego pensando o que ela estaria fazendo em casa, enquanto estou viajando.

-... Imagino. Eu às vezes ainda pareço escutar o celular tocar com a música que eu tinha colocado pra ela. Ou ainda parece que escuto ela me chamar...

Tia Lu entrou na cozinha, com a mão na cabeça:

- Ainda com dor? Tomou remédio? – perguntou Leah, mudando de expressão.

- Sim, mas nada ainda. Também, tomei tem pouco tempo.

- Ah, então espere fazer efeito. Se não melhorar, levo você ao médico.

- Bah, não precisa, Leah.

- Não perguntei se precisa, disse que levo você. Porque não viu isso com os médicos de Kojiro quando vieram aqui?

Tia Lu olhou Leah e saiu da cozinha, claramente descontente, mas sem querer arrumar discussão. Leah recolheu a louça de Hermione e André.

- Pode deixar, eu lavo. – disse. – Já estava na pia de manhã, mesmo...

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Hermione, indo se servir de doce de leite e queijo branco.

Harry chegou na cozinha e André saiu quase que imediatamente, sem se preocupar em deixar claro que estava saindo por causa dele. De fato, não estava nem um pouco afim de briga. Harry, então, encostou-se na bancada do armário:

- Boa tarde, Hermione. – cumprimentou, seco. – Como passou de noite?

- Bem. Obrigada. – respondeu, serena, sem cair na dele.

- Foi mais divertido comigo no forró ou com ele no chalé? – perguntou, sem "medo de ser feliz".

Leah e Hermione viraram-se pra Harry ao mesmo tempo, com a mesma expressão. "Que diabos era aquilo?", Hermione suspirou, voltando a atenção ao seu pires de doce de leite com queijo:

- Lamento desapontá-lo, mas não aconteceu nada entre eu e o André ontem. Cheguei e dormi. Acordei só hoje, quase na hora do almoço. – disse, despreocupada.

Harry gargalhou, de propósito. Hermione se irritou. Leah preferiu continuar na pia.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou, olhando-o. – E, de mais a mais, Harry, devo eu de novo lembrar você de que sou maior, vacinada e não devo satisfações a ninguém, muito menos a você?

- É. Imagino.

Hermione suspirou, levantando-se, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a irritação:

-... E, se não se lembra, ainda sou livre, leve, solta, solteira e disponível. – murmurou, sorrindo. – Não sou propriedade de ninguém, e também não preciso de cão de guarda.

- Não é uma frase que combina com uma _felina_ como você. Apesar de que você disse cachorro, não gato ou tigre... – sorriu Harry.

- Na... Não me chame assim! – reclamou, perdendo a confiança. De fato, aquela frase de Harry a havia desarmado...

- Estou mentindo? – disse, com ar de desprezo, olhando o horizonte da cidade, pela janela da cozinha. – Diferente de certas pessoas, eu gosto de dizer a verdade. Por mais dura que seja. Mas, tudo bem, no fim a noite deve ter dado certo para alguém.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Leah olhou por cima do ombro, fitando os dois, só pra se certificar se não iriam se atracar de pancada. Mas voltou a lavar a louca, enquanto Harry sentava-se na mesa e tomava limonada também.

-... 'Cê ta mesmo achando que eu dei pro André ontem, né? – perguntou Hermione, na cara dura, sem rodeios, meio inconformada com a reação de Harry.

Harry deu em resposta um risinho abafado. Achava, não, tinha certeza. Hermione perguntou, com ar incrédulo:

- E pra você faz alguma diferença saber se eu já dormi com ele alguma vez?

Harry deu de ombros, parecendo óbvio:

-... Ora essa, é CLARO que faz.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta. olhou para os lados, como se alguém fosse rir e falar: "RÁ! TE PEGUEI!" Mas, de fato, ninguém apareceu. Leah olhou por cima do ombro, fitando os dois por alguns segundos. Mas, ao abrir a boca para dar alguma opinião, resolveu mudar de idéia, e voltou a se preocupar apenas em enxagüar a louça. Hermione olhou Harry de cima a baixo e, chocada, perguntou, antes de sair:

-... O que está havendo com você?

Harry ficou nervoso, mas continuou sentado. Fungou, pigarreou e se levantou. Tomou o resto de limonada num gole só e bateu o copo na pia, ao lado de Leah, que já secava as mãos, e disse, grosso, dando as costas:

- Lava aí pra mim.

Leah olhou para frente, fitando o horizonte, imediatamente após escutar a frase dele. Esticou a mão para a esquerda, num bote, e agarrou o garoto pelo colarinho, puxando-o com forca para a bancada da pia. Harry bateu as costas, do lado dela, e xingou:

- Ai, isso doeu! Que... – e parou ao dar de cara com Leah, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Ela, emputecida, empurrou o copo sujo no peito de Harry, fazendo-o recuar um passo e segurá-lo:

- Tá achando que tá falando com quem, pivete? Se enxerga.

Harry sentiu o corpo arrepiar, e pareceu voltar a si.

- De... Desculpe.

- O que fodia o teu pai era o fato de que ele não passava de um filhinho de papai mimado do inferno, que sempre teve tudo o que quis. Achava que todos deveriam fazer as vontades dele, todos os caras deveriam imitar ele, obedecer ele; e todas as garotas deveriam sair só com ele, e dar a bundinha só pra ele e achar que Tiago Potter era o único cara sexualmente ativo do planeta. O bom, o único, o comedor, o maioral e o insubstituível.

- Não fale assim do meu pai! – elevou a voz.

- Eu falo do seu pai e da sua mãe do jeito que eu quiser e achar necessário, seu projeto de auror de fralda! Você conhece seu pai pra achar que tem como me desmentir? Já chega de só escutar deles o lado bom, escutar que ele era isso e aquilo de bondade, se queria alguém que tivesse coragem o suficiente pra falar como ele era na real, parabéns, você achou. Agora limpe bem seus ouvidos para escutar: sua avó mimava aquele retardado pra diabo. Não era mãe, era empregada. Devia até limpar a bunda dele no banheiro. A única que começou a fazer ele virar homem de verdade foi a Lílian. Agora ponha-se no seu lugar, moleque. Mulher nenhuma é ou será sua funcionária pra chupar seu saco, lavar sua cueca ou a merda do copo que você sujou; e muito menos EU. Dê um jeito de recuperar a sua noção de perigo, e já.

Harry parecia chocado. Leah apontou a bucha e o detergente:

- Agora lave você mesmo essa merda desse copo. Harry, detergente e bucha. Bucha e detergente, Harry. Agora que já apresentei vocês, se vira.

Harry virou-se para a pia, ofendido:

- Eu SEI lavar louça. SEMPRE soube.

- Que bom. Achei que tinha esquecido. Ou que o espírito de porco machista do seu pai tinha se apossado de vossa pessoa. Francamente, mulas-sem-cabeça têm a fama de sugar os olhos das pessoas, não o cérebro.

Leah deu as costas e saiu, injuriada. Harry suspirou, tentando fazer a raiva passar, lavando aquele único copo várias e várias vezes.

* * *

**N.A1: Ah! Mulas sem cabeça! Acho que era o único animal da fauna/folclore brasileiro que eu não tinha apresentado aos leitores. Fazendo a lista, foram os mais famosos: Saci, Curupira, Iara, Boitatá e Mula sem Cabeça. Acho que de "relevante" não falta nenhum. Não sei se as descrevi direito. Mas, enfim, né?**

**N.A2: Continuem me chamando de anti HH, pq eles ainda não fizeram as pazes. (huhuhu) HH agora entra numa fase crucial; a amizade se tornou amor, mas pode se perder se virar paixão. Porque a paixão mutias vezes é doentia, e você não suporta a idéia de que alguém já foi ( ou é) de alguém antes de ser seu. Eu prego que o amor "platônico" muitas vezes supera o carnal, e de certa forma é verdade. Tudo aquilo que habita nossas fantasias é melhor do que o que habita a realidade. Será que vou dar conta de fazer o HH sair definitivamente das "entrelinhas" para a realidade sem perder a graça e fazer virar só um namoro comum? Até o fim da EdD Brasil eu terei a resposta. Vinda de mim e, claro, de vocês. Fiquem comigo, e jamais sentirão fome outra vez! ("Stay with me, and you'll never be hungry again!" – ou equivalente, rs - Scar, em O Rei Leão, rs)**

**N.A 3: Harry Potter acabou! E eu, graças a Deus, não desisti da EdD, nem de ser HH. Se não quer ler spoilers, não siga adiante. :P**

* * *

**N.A4: **

**WHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**respira fundo**

**WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**VIRAM? Viram o que eu falei na N.A Passada??? Não? Então VOLTEM LÁ E LEIAM DE NOVO!**

"**levanta a placa: EU JÁ SABIA"**

**Eu falei, eu falei! Para cada ação há uma reação igual e contraria. Xinguei vcs, e vcs me xingaram. Agora, eu pergunto: Tomaram no cu? Ah, tomaram! Eu avisei q tomariam! Tia Massafera não fala pra bunda! Agora, sequem as lágrimas, engulam as ofenças enviadas à JK, pq de nada vai adiantar. Harry Potter acabou daquele jeito. Claor, JK ainda vai voltar a escrever sobre sua mina de ouro várias vezes, mas o que ta feito, ta feito.**

**O que eu achei?**

**Odiei. Tá, não odiei, mas repudiei absurdamente.**

**E não, não foi pq eu sou HH. Odiei pq achei a história uma bosta. Não pior do que o livro 6, claro, tem parte legais, mas no geral, detestei. Para um livro FINAL de série, foi bem abaixo do que eu esperava. E olha que eu não esperava muita coisa...**

**Achei cheio de furos de roteiro. Coisas sem explicação convincente (PRA MIM). E um final 'deploravelmente deplorável', de novela da Globo. Jk sumiu com o ar de humor que tinha no livro, mas pra mim, ao invéz de ficar "dark", ficou um saco. Massante. Um sonífero. ****Fez cagadas homéricas com personagens e seus destinos. **

**Prometeu um banho de sangue e só matou secundários, muitos deles de forma revoltante, como foi com Lupin e Tonks, que além de deixarem um órfão, tiveram uma morte tão honrosa que foi apenas citada. ****Rony vira ofidiglota (ou algo assim, q fala língua de cobra, rs) apenas por ver o Harry sibilar uma vez ou otura com a cobraiada. Ora, isso não seria hereditário de Slytheryn?? ****Voldemort voando, ao estilo Dragon Ball Z? Ta, essa passa. Mas Harry morrendo, batendo um papo com Dumbledore no além e voltando da morte também foi total Dragon ball Z. A própria JK não disse que era impossível alguém voltar da morte? Ah, é, Harry, herói, é exceção. ****E Harry e Rony agindo como Frodo e Smeagol perante o Anel? Os amigos resolvem dividir o peso da carga que Harry carrega, e um começa a brigar com o outro (pateticamente) por motivos igualmente patéticos. (Tolkien deve estar revirando de raiva na sepultura) ****Patronos falando do nada? Bom, a Ordem tinha meios diferentes pra se comunicarem, mas esperaram acontecer tanta coisa ruim no livro 5 e 6 pra resolverem abrir a boca? ****E que medição de varinha é aquela? Acaba pegando mau e dando ponta pra fic slash, rs. ****Olho pro livro e vejo um queijo suíço. Personagens excelentes como Lunna e Neville deram o ar da graça, salvaram os capítulos, mas mesmo assim foram péssimamente aproveitados. ****E a moda de usar feitiços imperdoáveis? Foi um tal de Avada pra cá, Imperius pra lá, Crucio acolá, e ninguém foi preso. O mundo tava tão zoneado assim? Não, ué, até em Guerra existe "direitos humanos". Americanos e Iraquianos podem se atirar à vontade, mas os direitos humanos não permitem que você mate alguém de forma cruel ou torture em vida. Bom, no Mundo Bruxo então isso não ékiziste. Alunos saem à torto e á direita usando maldições imperdoáveis e nada acontece. Os feitiços mais poderosos eram Expelliarmus, que desarmavam o oponente. Estes mesmos feitiços agora explodem tetos, matam pessoas, arrebentam paredes... **

**Os shippers, sem comentários. Sinto raiva e decepção, e digo isso pelo HG e pelo RH. Porque eu conheço escritoras estupidamente superiores à JK, que tatou o romance deles de forma absurdamente tosca. Harry beija Gina e não se lembra dela o resto da história. Onde estava a grande história de amor que salvaria Harry? Harry procura e tem o apoio de Rony e Hermione e sequer lembra daquela que vira sua esposa e pari o infeliz chamado Albus Severus (e, convenhamos, SEVERUS? Sirius merecia mais esta 'homenagem'). Ao meu ver, se não é Hermione, Lunna seria ideal para Harry. Ele mesmo demonstra mais afeto por ela durante o livro que pela própria irmã de Rony, que é tratada quase como ficante! Absurdo! RH, eu soco a cabeça na mesa de raiva. Ah, Scila! Ah, Manza! Ah, tantas e tantas ficwriters RHs excelentes, esperam 7 livros pro seu casal preferido e dão de cara com aquilo? Bom, se os RHs adoraram, felizes eles. Porque eu achei o cúmulo do mal gosto. Rony delirando com Evil Harry e Evil Hermione se agarrando, e obrigando Harry a falar que "só gosta da Hermione como irmã"? Francamente, que falta de confiança. Rony viverá os mais de 20 anos com Hermione achando que ela tem alguma coisa com Harry? Francamente, sem noção! E você espera por 10 anos ou mais uma grande cena de beijo e tem ele depois de uma frase defendendo elfos domésticos? E o que está perto manda pararem porque não é a hora? Gente, isso é cena de filme da Xuxa, do Didi. Se agarrar assim do nada não é amor, é vontade de trepar e agarrar um com o outro, e só. Eu ODEIO RH e ainda assim estou decepcionada de como a JK o fez! E, se vc, RH, também está, saiba que estou com você! Não me conformo! Uma "história de amor" de 7 livros se resumir a "12 Maneiras de Enfeitiçar Uma Bruxa". LAMENTÁVEL. Agradeço por não ser HH, morreria de raiva, mas, ainda sim, é LAMENTÁVEL, msm pro meu "pior inimigo". Se eu for no lançamento do livro 7 em São Paulo e encontrar a Scila ou outra RH famosa, juro que dou um beijo na boca e digo "JK não é nada! Eu te amo!. X-D**

**Mas deixando a xingação de lado, devo dizer que aquele capítulo onde estão Harry e Hermione no cemitério, pra mim, é o melhor capítulo da série toda. Quase me fez chorar, e não foi de tristeza! Hehehehehe. **

**Por mais q Hermione tenha se casado com Rony eles sejam feitos um pro outro, e idem pra Harry e Gina, Não há como um HH não suspirar de ternura no capítulo. Harry espera tanto pra ver o túmulo de seus pais, e é Hermione quem está com ele. E, sem dúvida alguma, a cena final do capitulo 18 bate qualquer outra cena HH que tenham achado nos livros. **

**Harry, deprimido, sentado, desolado, enquanto Hermione chega por trás dele e passa os dedos no cabelo dele, fazendo "cafunéafunle e passa os dedos na cabeça dele, fazendo "ione chega por trchado nos livros. pa Harry e Gina, ommente) por motivos igual" na sua cabeça. Ele, em resposta, apenas fecha os olhos, se rendendo ao carinho consolador da amiga. **

**"Ah, mas eles são só amigos. Ah, mas eles não se gostam não. Ah, mas não teve nada a ver", você se diz. Eu sei disso, melhor do que ninguém. **

**Mas nada nem ninguém vai mudar o fato de que, de fato, na cena, está Hermione e Harry. Não Gina, ou Rony, ou Lunna. Está Harry e Hermione. E só eles, agindo em silêncio, trocando fraternidade e lealdade apenas por um gesto ou olhar já me bastou. A melhor cena do livro. A mais bela e completa cena HH da série. **

**Ainda que JK e qq outro canon nos ofenda ou desminta, o HH ainda irá existir. Não como atração física. Não como atração sexual, carnal, humana. Mas, é inegável: existe. Platonicamente? Em entrelinhas? Apenas uma vaga suspeita? Nem a JK deve sentir ou perceber. Ela não é fannon. X-D**

**Até mais pra todo mundo. Desejo boa recuperação de seus coraçõezinhos partidos. A vida continua. E as fanfics, também.**

**Encerro aqui minha 'review de HP7' com uma frase de Manuel Bandeira (eu acho, rs):**

**"Temos que compreender isso; ou apenas sentir?"**

**Quanto á série Harry Potter, no geral, e às minhas nas referentes aos LIVROS, encerro também meus comentários.**

**Minha mensagem pós série a todos os Cannons é: Parabéns. Vocês venceram (eu já sabia, heh). Festejam, vocês merecem todas as glórias e louros da vitória, após tantos anos de Guerra de Shippers. Sejam felizes por terem vencido, de verdade. Não tenho absolutamente NENHUM ressentimento de nenhum de vocês. Apenas sejam felizes, bebam, comam, façam sexo, e não joguem confetes na minha cabeça, pq eu não tô pra festa, rs.**

**E minha mensagem aos meus filhotes HH é: Não se abatam. Não se humilhem. Não se envergonhem de serem o que vocês são. Não fiquem tristes. Ergam suas cabeças, porque nós somos os Homens que SONHAM. E os Homens que sonham são muito mais fortes que os que detém todos os FATOS. ;-)**

**Até o próximo capitulo.**


	34. CAPÍTULO 80: Serenata

**33: Serenata (EdD 80)**

Harry ainda lavava seu copo quando Tia Lu entrou, quase cinco minutos depois de Leah sair, e parecia feliz.

- Oba, a dor de cabeça melhorou.

- Que bom. – comentou o rapaz, forçando um meio sorriso. Ver alguém ali o fez finalmente colocar o copo no escorredor e secar a pia. Estivera enrolando lavando-o só para ficar sozinho.

Ela encostou-se na mesa, vendo Harry secar as mãos no pano de prato.

- Liguei para meus pais. – disse a gaúcha. – Disseram que vão conversar com um dos especialistas, e ver se querem uma estudante para estágio. Eu conheço a garota, estuda comigo. É feinha, a coitada...

- Mas é de uma família muito boa. – riu – Me tiraram do aperto.

- Eu sei. Bom, não se preocupe, eles irão cumprir a promessa. Forcei papai a prometer.

- Obrigado.

Harry encostou-se na pia e pôs as mãos no bolso. Ficou de frente para Tia Lu, em silêncio. Olhou para o chão e perguntou:

-... Tia Lu, você acha que André e Hermione...

- Não acho. – disse ela. – Tenho certeza de que não. Mas, de que adianta minha opinião para você, não é, Harry? Você não tem escutado ninguém.

- É que... Eu duvido que o André tenha ficado quieto, recebendo Hermione bêbada, sozinho num chalé.

- Harry... – sussurrou Tia Lu, inclinando a cabeça. – Se você acha que André teria uma atitude dessas, é porque talvez você não teria. Ou, na melhor hipótese, simplesmente não acredita na sua melhor amiga. De um jeito ou de outro, seria deprimente.

- Está dizendo o quê? – ofendeu-se.

- André pode até ser um galinha sem vergonha, mas ele não é o tipo de cara que você acha que é. – respondeu e em seguida cruzou os braços. – Mas, cá entre nós, Harry, você está agindo com um paspalho. Acha que Hermione e André namoraram esse tempo todo como? Sentado em sofás separados, trocando olhares encabulados? Francamente, não! A noite de ontem não foi a única que eles passaram juntos.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não disse nada.

- Mas, agora, não há mais nada entre eles, e você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém, não? – murmurou Tia Lu.

- André não entregaria Hermione de mão beijada. – justificou-se Harry.

- André disputa arduamente a garota que ele deseja. Mas ele sabe quando não tem mais condições de vencer, e perdeu a batalha de vez. Agora, por favor, abra sua cabeça pra isso e prometa que nunca mais vai agir como tem agido.

- Agir como tenho agido? Como? – assustou-se.

- Não sei. Mas eu sei que não parece nem um pouco com você. Nem de longe. Bom, vou tomar banho.

O rapaz continuou na cozinha. Tia Lu saiu e Mário apareceu, com cara de safado:

- Aaaaah, ela estava aqui com você! Achei que ainda estava no telefone com os pais. Não vou com a cara deles. – disse, andando sorrateiramente pela cozinha, como se tivesse medo de ser notado. – São racistas e detestam essa minha deliciosa cor de chocolate.

Foi a vez de Mário se encostar ao lado de Harry.

- Jura? Que péssimo. – disse Harry. – Justo implicar com você, o melhor amigo dela.

- Pois é. Racistas imbecis. Mas, bem, vamos deixar a _pretaiada_ de lado. – disse, fazendo Harry rir. – Hoje é a grande noite, heim? Tá afiado?

- Na ponta da língua. – sorriu. – Vamos nos divertir a beça.

* * *

Tio Gon chegou de noite, logo após o jantar, para ver Kojiro, que já estava de pijama, deitado na cama, recostado nos travesseiros.

- A evolução dele é impressionante. – disse o curandeiro, tirando da bolsa um cubo mágico sem a mínima ordem.

Kojiro viu o brinquedo e imediatamente começou a esticar os braços:

- Quero! Quero! Quero!

- Já não acho que ele vá estacionar. – disse, olhando para Leah, que estava de pé na porta. – Apesar de que é cedo, visto que ele está passando pela infância.

- Acha que ele vai... crescer de novo? – perguntou Leah.

- Sim. Não é obvio? COF. Bicho lerdo. Ele tem o quê? Uns cinco, seis anos agora? Só tem um pouco de dificuldade na fala.

- Ele fala muito com Toji. – falou, cruzando os braços. – Comigo também, mas coisas básicas. Mas, quando brinca com Toji, fala sem parar.

- Quero, quero, quero... Por favor... – pedia Kojiro, olhando o cubo.

- Tá bom, moleque chato. – ralhou Tio Gon. – Cof, toma.

Kojiro pegou o cubo e começou a girá-lo sem parar.

- Acho reais as chances dele. Mas... COF, pelo jeito, a memória dele se foi.

Leah parou, pensativa. Tio Gon pigarreou:

- Se ele ainda não deu indícios de lembrar de você, da vida dele, é porque não vai se lembrar.

- Quer dizer que eu vou ter de ensiná-lo tudo de novo? Quem ele é, o que fez da vida?

- Creio que sim.

Ela pensou mais um pouco, e disse:

- Não é justo...

- O quê? Não é justo? Francamente, você ainda queria que ele se lembrasse de tudo? Deveria ser um débil em casa o resto da vida, era o que previmos!

- Não é isso. Digo que não é justo eu falar para ele tudo o que ele é.

- Que quer dizer?

- Tio Gon, Kojiro simplesmente tem a oportunidade de nascer de novo! Ele apagou sua vida anterior, começou de novo. E se eu der a oportunidade dele escolher tudo de novo?

Tio Gon pensou, para depois xingar:

- Ele já escolheu! Casou com você, virou presidente de uma grande empresa de sucesso, ficou rico, teve filhos! Que mais ele quer da vida?

- Não sei. E se agora ele mudasse de idéia? Agora ele não é mais um jovem promissor, com um mercado de trabalho à frente, cheio de incertezas, recém-casado com uma mulher de vinte anos! Ele um dia vai acordar e vai se olhar no espelho, e o que ele vai ver? Um homem maduro, bonito, bilionário, dono de um império, no auge da carreira. Você realmente acha que ele vai gostar de saber que já é casado e que até filho já teve? Que tem uma vida pronta? Eu acho que não.

O ancião olhou para ela chocado. Instantes depois, um alegre Kojiro exibia o cubo, montado.

- Olha! Consegui!

O velho bateu a bengala no chão, suspirou e se levantou, dizendo:

- Leah, eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça. Mas, para variar, coisa boa não deve ser.

* * *

Sirius chegou à casa no meio da noite. Cumprimentou Tio Gon, que estava na sala.

- Boa noite... Que cara é essa?

- Sua amiga Leah. – resmungou.

- Não vá falar mal de mim logo para ele. – pediu Leah, séria, vinda do corredor.

Os três pararam no centro da sala e se sentaram nos sofás.

- Só quero que Kojiro possa viver baseado nas escolhas dele. - justificou-se.

Sirius coçou o queixo, mas resolveu olhar Tia Lu, que passava para a cozinha, e falar com ela, ao invés de se meter na conversa sobre Kojiro.

- Ressaca, Tia Lu?

- Não. Dor de cabeça. De novo. – murmurou. – Vou tomar outra aspirina.

- Isso é conversa. – riu Sirius. – Confessa que é ressaca.

Tia Lu balançou a cabeça negativamente, e foi para a cozinha. Os três voltaram a conversar e a garota tomou mais um remédio, voltando para o quarto em seguida. Ao entrar, viu Mário saindo, com cara de serelepe.

- Amanhã alguém fica mais velha, heim? – riu.

-... Porque eu tenho a leve impressão de que vocês vão aprontar alguma?

- Imagina!... Mas que cara é essa?

- Dor de cabeça. – gemeu, chegando ao lado da cama. - Vou me deitar um pouco pra ver se melhora.

- Isso! Fique aí quietinha e não saia até melhorar!

Tia Lu ainda o olhou, desconfiada. Mário, quase explodindo de alegria, deu um apertado e sonoro selinho em Tia Lu, que se desequilibrou e sentou-se na cama.

- Guri! – reclamou. – Não faça isso, estou zonza. E de mais a mais tu tens namorada, e eu posso te denunciar.

Mário riu-se:

- Que é isso, selinho não pega ninguém. Tchau. – e saiu, aos pulinhos.

Tia Lu pôs a mão na cabeça. Tinha certeza que ele iria aprontar alguma, não era normal estar feliz daquele jeito. Suspirou e deitou-se na cama, de lado, encolhendo as pernas na cama e abraçando-se ao travesseiro.

Mário chegou na sala:

- Hoje é a noite da serenata. – sussurrou. – Já vamos separar os ternos no quarto de Harry.

- Vai lá. Boa sorte. – riu Leah. – Ela vai ficar muito puta, volto a avisar...

O rapaz entrou no quarto e encontrou Harry e Carlão. André e as outras meninas tinham saído para despistar e buscar os doces e o bolo. Os meninos caprichosamente arrumaram os antigos e escuros ternos.

Meia hora depois a turma chegou, e esperou na porta. Sandrinha passou ligeira pelo corredor, foi até o fim e voltou:

- Acho que ela dormiu. A porta está encostada, mas está quieto.

- Ela disse que ia deitar e dormir. – avisou Mário, da porta do quarto de Harry.

Todos entraram, escondendo os quitutes na cozinha. Pareciam animados, sem exceção. Até Harry, Hermione e André pareciam ter esquecido do "acontecido".

- Eita molecada festeira. – riu Sirius.

Leah se levantou junto com Tio Gon.

- Vou ver se Kojiro já dormiu. – avisou a bruxa.

- COF. Vou com você, preciso pegar minha maleta e ir. Está tarde.

- Fique pra serenata. – riu, baixinho.

- Ah, não. Não tenho idade para isso.

Leah balançou a cabeça. Sem saber por que, parou na porta do quarto de Tia Lu.

- Ei. – chamou, batendo de leve na porta, espiando. – Vou apagar a luz, ok? Durma bem.

Mas ela parou, com a mão no interruptor. Olhou para a cama da menina, e sua expressão, tão leve e descontraída, literalmente se dissolveu. Sentiu o peito doer e uma ameaçadora descarga de adrenalina a ponto de cair na sua corrente sangüínea.

- Tia Lu?

Tio Gon pareceu decifrar o tom de voz de Leah e parou imediatamente, olhando para trás, sério:

-... Algum problema?

Leah estremeceu. Avançou até a cama da garota, trêmula:

- Ah, meu Deus... Tia Lu! – a professora pôs a mão na testa da garota, que ainda estava deitada de lado. Ao mexer de leve em seu ombro, para lhe tocar o pescoço na altura de alguma veia, viu que o lençol da cama estava manchado de sangue que tinha saído do nariz da garota. – Tia Lu!

Leah virou a garota com força pondo os dedos em seu pescoço. Tio Gon imediatamente entrou no quarto, mancando.

- Tio Gon, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – gritou Leah, imediatamente tirando da cama todo entulho, travesseiros, bolsa de escola, e empurrando Tia Lu para o centro dela, desabotoando-lhe a camisa.

- Tragam o telefone! – gritou Tio Gon. Leah imediatamente subiu na cama, ajoelhando-se sobre Tia Lu, e pôs as duas mãos no peito da menina, começando a lhe fazer uma massagem cardíaca, desesperada.

- O que foi? – perguntou André, correndo para o quarto, Travou ao chegar à porta. – Ah, meu Deus!

Sirius dava o telefone sem fio para Tio Gon e também chegava no quarto, pondo André para trás:

- Leah, vamos levá-la! – pediu.

- Não! – gritou, sem para de tentar reanimar a menina. – Não podemos! Não temos tempo. Vamos, Tia Lu, reaja! Reaja!

- Uma ambulância, ao menos! – exclamou André, nervoso.

Os outros perceberam a agitação.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sandrinha.

Fernanda deu uma longa exclamação, com as mãos na boca, em pé, no corredor. Mário saiu empurrando quem estava na frente:

- O que foi? – e parou na porta do quarto. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar, e o corpo gelar. -... Tia Lu? NÃO!

Mário urrou, saltando para o quarto. André e Sirius o agarraram no ar, impedindo-o de entrar no quarto. Até então todos estavam assustados. Mas a reação de Mário mudou tudo de figura: virou pavor.

- Calma, cara! – pediu André, pálido.

- Não! – urrou Mário, desabando a chorar. – Tia Lu! Não, Tia Lu!

Tio Gon pôs a mão na testa, e desligou o telefone sem ao menos terminar a ligação. Leah, começando a ficar exausta, respirando ofegante, com os fios de cabelo sobre o rosto, parou a massagem. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Tia Lu, desolada, e abaixou a cabeça. Apertou as mãos, fechando o punho com força, e olhou para Tio Gon, arrasada.

-... Já é tarde pra nós, Leah. – sussurrou o velho.

- Não, Tia Lu! – chorou Mário, ainda sendo segurado. – Não, ela morreu, cara!

André imediatamente largou Mário, encostando-se na parede, chocado. Parecia que escutar aquilo tinha lhe trazido à realidade. Mário literalmente desabou, de joelhos:

- Não pode!Tia Lu morreu, cara, morreu! Não pode, que merda, cês tão de sacanagem! Parem com isso!

-... Que quer dizer...? – gemeu Sandrinha, ainda no começo do corredor, de pé ao lado de Fernanda, com os olhos cheios de água.

- Ela tá morta, cara, morta! A Tia Lu! Ela tá morta! – chorava Mário, no chão, com as mãos na testa.

Harry respirava ofegante, junto de Hermione, na sala. Ele imediatamente correu para a varanda da cozinha e olhou dos lados.

- Que foi, Harry? – estranhou Hermione.

Ele não respondeu. Parecia procurar alguma coisa. Não achou e desceu correndo para os jardins.

- Harry, espera! – chamou Hermione, correndo atrás do amigo. Mas Harry, sem esforço, correu na direção do muro dos fundos, e saltou para a rua, subindo a ladeira, veloz.

Ainda sob o efeito da adrenalina, Harry correu na noite fria, subindo e descendo as ruas detrás do casarão. Não demorou para Amicitae aparecer atrás dele, também saltando veloz pelos muros, tentando alcançá-lo.

Harry parou no alto de um morro, ofegante, longe de casa, e Hermione, já na forma humana, parou na frente dele, segurando-lhe os braços:

- Harry! Que foi?!

Harry ofegou:

- Ué, vim... procurar.

-... Procurar o quê, Harry? – perguntou, também ofegando.

- Como o quê! – irritou-se. – Você viu! Tia Lu! Ela... ora essa, Hermione! Não deve fazer muito tempo! Se a gente procurar direito, a gente acha quem... quem...

Hermione o olhou, desapontada. Harry parou e pôs a mão na cabeça, percebendo a cara de desilusão da amiga.

-... Não há ninguém para procurar, Harry. – sussurrou, tristonha.

- Como não?

O rapaz suspirou, ficando em silêncio. De repente, a adrenalina deu lugar à tristeza. Hermione, com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, disse:

-... Ninguém fez aquilo com a Tia Lu, Harry. Aconteceu.

Harry piscou algumas vezes. Engoliu alguma coisa bem dolorida e fez que sim com a cabeça. Hermione o chamou, passando por ele, na direção do caminho de volta, e lhe esticou a mão:

-... Vamos voltar, Harry. Podem precisar da gente.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, com a mente a mil por hora. Olhou para a mão de Hermione e lhe deu a sua, voltando em silêncio, caminhando, pensativo. Estava assustado. Tinha saído correndo para a rua, atrás do culpado. Mas... Que culpado?

Ao chegarem à casa, uma grande ambulância estava parada, com as portas de trás abertas. Ao subirem, todos estavam espalhados. Na sala, um enfermeiro estava com Sirius, Carlão e Fernanda, que chorava silenciosamente. Hermione agachou-se na frente dela e ela lhe abraçou, chorando, lamentando alguma coisa que Harry não ouviu. Ele olhou Carlão e acenou, deprimido. Sabia que o grandão só não começava a chorar porque tinha a responsabilidade de consolar a amiga.

Na cozinha, Mário estava no canto do fogão, sentado no chão, com um copo de água ao seu lado. Ainda chorava sem parar. André ajoelhou-se ao seu lado:

- Cara, toma o remédio. – disse, em tom baixo.

- Não quero, merda! – xingou Mário, agressivo.

- Mário, você não é o único arrasado, porra! – retrucou, esticando-lhe o copo. – Mas nesse estado você só vai dar trabalho.

- Que se foda, cara! – gritou, batendo a mão no objeto, lançando-o longe. – Não quero me dopar, minha melhor amiga morreu, cara! Não quero tomar bosta nenhuma para...

André gentilmente pôs a mão no rosto dele:

-... Ela também era nossa amiga. – e disse, pesaroso. – 'Cê sabe o quanto eu te amo, 'cê é um irmão pra mim. Mas...

Dito isso, André virou um tapa na cara de Mário. O tapa estourou várias estrelinhas mágicas e o amigo tombou, desacordado. André se levantou, chacoalhando a mão, dolorido:

-... Mas, desculpe. – e fungou, passando a mão no nariz. – Pronto. Agora ele dorme. Ai, fazer esse negócio dói a mão...

-... O que houve, afinal? – perguntou Harry, meio sem jeito.

- Ninguém sabe. – disse André, sentando-se à mesa. – Leah e os outros estão no quarto.

Sandrinha estava tremendo, de braços cruzados, muito mais pálida que o normal, chorosa. Harry olhou os dois irmãos e tentou dar um meio sorriso:

- Bom... Se os médicos chegaram, eles saberão o que fazer, não? Tantas coisas que eles poderiam...

André olhou Harry levemente incrédulo. Ele estava falando como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa os médicos estarem ali? Sandrinha disse, passando a mão nos braços, tentando espantar o frio:

- Leah disse que ela morreu no instante em que pôs a cabeça no travesseiro. E eu... eu nem sequer percebi... quando fui vê-la.

Harry se sentiu mais triste ainda. Afastou-se e chegou até o quarto onde Leah, Tio Gon, um médico e outro enfermeiro estavam. Leah olhou Harry quando este chegou à porta. O enfermeiro barrou a entrada do inglês.

- Pode deixar, Gilberto. – sussurrou Leah, olhando os dois.

Harry deu um passo, mas não teve coragem de se aproximar mais. Abriu a boca e disse:

- Bom... O Mário foi... bem, adormecido pelo André. Sabe... Estava nervoso.

- Claro. Nós mandamos Leco enfeitiçá-lo. Melhor assim. – ela respondeu, ainda num tom baixo de voz.

O médico, sentado ao lado de Tia Lu, ergueu-se:

- Vocês tinham razão, doutores. Não há dúvida nenhuma, ela sofreu mesmo um aneurisma.

-... Mas é muita estupidez, Doutor Moreira. – sussurrou Leah, parecendo exausta.

- Sim, concordo. Uma jovem bonita, rica, aparentemente saudável. Mas é só pesquisarmos a família. A _causa mortis_ vem do histórico familiar. Nenhum aneurisma mata alguém desse porte sem uma bela duma herança genética por detrás.

- Precisamos avisar a família. – disse Tio Gon, pigarreando.

Leah suspirou, penosa. Doutor Moreira pôs a mão no seu ombro, sorrindo consolador:

- Imagino o quanto você adorava essa menina. Mas... Está na hora. Você cansou de fazer isso no Hospital do Câncer, doutora. Vai tirar de letra. Respire fundo. Deus vai dar força para vocês. Ele sempre dá.

Harry deu espaço para Leah sair com a mão na cabeça, andando levemente curvada e estupidamente abatida. Em seguida olhou para o médico, que voltava a se sentar ao lado de Tia Lu.

- Me dê um lenço umedecido, Renato. – pediu.

O enfermeiro lhe entregou o lenço depois de tirá-lo de uma embalagem lacrada. O médico limpou o sangue que sujava o rosto de Tia Lu.

- Ela era de onde? – perguntou, olhando Tio Gon.

- Do sul. Família Ferraccioli.

-... Santo Deus. – disse o médico. – Ferraccioli. Fui colega de faculdade do tio dela. Excelente pneumologista, hoje em dia.

O médico suspirou e se levantou:

- Muito bem. Vou até Leah, ver o outros.

Harry ficou junto do enfermeiro e de Tio Gon. Instantes depois, sob o olhar atento de Tio Gon, aproximou-se de Tia Lu e se sentou na beira da cama. Olhou-a em silêncio. Tentava simplesmente entender. Tentava apenas acreditar. Mas não conseguia. Esticou a mão na direção do rosto dela, mas o enfermeiro impediu:

- Não toque. – pediu, fazendo Harry recuar a mão e olhá-lo. – Ainda precisaremos levá-la pro exame legista.

O inglês fez que sim com a cabeça, erguendo-se. Voltou para o corredor olhando o chão. Doutor Moreira voltava, esfregando as mãos:

- Vamos levá-la. – avisou, enquanto o outro enfermeiro trazia a maca. – O Hospital de Porto Alegre nos espera.

- Certo. – pigarreou Tio Gon, se aproximando.

Harry, antes de sair, deu uma última olhada em Tia Lu, na cama. De repente, o tempo parecia ter parado.

* * *

A madrugada se arrastou por minutos infinitos na república. Mário acordou quando já haviam levado o corpo de Tia Lu. Cada um dos alunos estava literalmente jogado em algum canto da casa. Era claro que o tapa de André tinha sido uma magia tranqüilizante: ele ainda estava visivelmente dopado. Caminhou até a cozinha; lá, Leah, André e Sirius tomavam café. Um desses cafés fortes e amargos que temos de engolir nas piores horas da vida, para ficarmos acordados.

Mário parou e olhou Leah, sentada na ponta oposta da mesa. Ela estava com o cotovelo no móvel apoiando a cabeça, a mão entre os cabelos. A xícara de café fumegava à sua frente e ela segurava a alça com a outra mão. Olhava para o xadrez vermelho e branco da toalha. Respirava pela boca e tinha o nariz e os olhos vermelhos, a expressão bem mais exausta e abatida do que antes. Na verdade, em poucas horas, ela tinha virado um caco.

- Leah. – chamou Mário. A professora ergueu os olhos, mostrando um rosto molhado e um olhar amargo. -... Quero saber como foi.

Leah respirou fundo. Piscou molemente e falou:

- Mário, não precisa.

- Eu quero. – disse, entre os dentes. – Eu preciso.

A professora o olhou longamente. Fungou, saindo da posição curvada e disse, sem rodeios:

- Ela estava com uma forte dor de cabeça. Resolveu deitar-se. Uma das veias do cérebro dela estava há dias se dilatando de forma quase insignificante. Dava-lhe fortes dores de cabeça, mas logo passava. Dessa vez, a veia se dilatou de forma violenta, matando o cérebro e estourando em seguida. A hemorragia desceu até pela região nasal, mas já era tarde nessa hora. Ela teve um aneurisma. Morte instantânea.

-... Não havia como socorrer? – estremeceu.

- Não.

-... Nem como evitar?

- Não. Os exames dela eram sempre perfeitos, nunca se queixou de dor.

- Então... – Mario voltou a chorar. Seu queixo tremia, mas ele terminou a frase. – Então é porque era a hora.

- É. – concordou Leah. – Era a hora.

* * *

Os meninos terminavam de se arrumar no quarto de Harry. Vestiam terno e gravata em tom escuro. As meninas também vestiam terninhos escuros. Não era exatamente costume do país vestir-se de negro em luto, mas a família de Tia Lu era de origem italiana, rica e tradicional. Todos se vestiriam de preto.

Antes de saírem, Mário olhou longamente o cabideiro, onde estavam os chapéus que usariam na serenata. Por um instante, ele se lembrou do plano de lhe fazer a serenata. Respirou fundo, pegou um chapéu e o enterrou na cabeça. Ao perceber que André o olhava, disse, saindo:

- Eu prometi que faria a serenata. E farei.

Os garotos se olharam. E deram um tristonho sorriso, também pegando cada um seu chapéu e saindo.

* * *

A família de Tia Lu era tão antiga e tradicional que tinham um canto do cemitério destinado aos antigos membros da família no cemitério da cidade com grandes e belos mausoléus, feitos em granito e mármore. O corpo da jovem, entretanto, seria enterrado aos pés de uma grande estátua de anjo branco, no gramado, ao lado de alguns canteiros de delicadas flores, sob uma placa de aço escovado, como os novos túmulos costumavam ser.

Todos encontraram a família Ferraccioli na entrada do cemitério. Luxuosos carros grandes e importados estavam estacionados na porta. Era fácil identificar os pais dela: estavam impecáveis, de preto e óculos escuros. Outros poucos de preto eram os amigos da família, igualmente ricos e donos de famosas adegas e vinícolas. Os professores do castelo dos bandeirantes, que davam aula para Tia Lu, também estavam de negro. Alguns colegas que souberam também foram. Da turma da república, a única que poderia ser confundida entre os poderosos do enterro era Leah: estava igualmente impecável, de negro e óculos escuros. Ela se aproximou dos pais da garota, e os abraçou longamente, conversando em voz baixa.

Os portões do cemitério se abriram. Seguranças de terno e óculos vigiavam a entrada. Foi quando os pais de Tia Lu pararam na frente da turma da república. A mãe dela, de forma fria, ergueu a cabeça, e olhou para Mário, com ar de asco, debaixo de seus óculos negros. O pai de Tia Lu segurou os braços da esposa, e sussurrou, sem olhar Mário:

- Vamos, meu bem. Deixe disso.

- Não. – disse, estremecendo. O queixo dela tremeu. E disse para Mário. – Você não entra.

Mário fechou os punhos, cerrando as sobrancelhas.

- Não é hora disso, querida. – pediu o marido, sem olhar o baiano.

- Eu não vou permitir que um negrinho como você venha pisar no chão onde minha filha será enterrada.

- Sua filha era minha melhor amiga. – respondeu Mário, contendo a fúria. – Acha que tem o direito de me impedir de enterrar a menina que mais adorei em toda a vida?

- Essa era a única coisa que me envergonhava profundamente. Também, ela nasceu com poderes mágicos. Como não saber se você não a enfeitiçou, heim?

O pai de Luciana, alto, de pele clara e cabelos e bigodes grisalhos, puxou a esposa:

- Por favor, amor, todos nós estamos sofrendo! Não há sentido para isso!

- Vá embora daqui, negrinho maldito! – vociferou a mulher.

Mas antes que Mário ou qualquer outra pessoa reagisse, a irmã mais velha de Tia Lu se pôs a frente do rapaz. Ela era idêntica à irmã mais nova, só mais alta e sem sardinhas:

- Mãe! O que a Lu está pensando de você? O que a senhora está pensando? – disse, firme. – Estamos aqui para enterrar a Luciana! Não é direito impedir a entrada de ninguém nesse lugar. Todos aqui amavam a Lu como se fosse da própria família! Seu racismo e preconceito supera até mesmo a memória da sua própria filha?

A mãe de Luciana se calou. Olhou fundo os olhos da filha, por detrás dos óculos, e concordou, tremendo; e se afastou.

-... Perva nojenta. – murmurou Mário, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água.

Sandrinha puxou Mário, abraçou-o com força e lhe beijou, o que aparentemente acalmou o amigo. Assim, todos entraram.

Quem estava na frente do túmulo se organizou num semi-círculo ao redor do jazigo. Á cabeça da lápide, no topo do caixão, o padre. Homens bem vestidos depositaram com cuidado o caixão sobre uma mesa de rendas e delicadas flores. Nele, Tia Lu parecia dormir, mas com uma triste expressão de dor. Vestia uma blusa de rendinhas azul claro, praticamente a mesma cor de seus olhos, agora fechados e com as pálpebras escurecidas. A presilha de borboleta ainda prendia seu cabelo, caprichosamente.

Harry a olhou longamente, sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto à medida que se lembrava de onde tinha visto a menina daquele jeito: na primeira noite na Cooperativa, onde ela gentilmente tentara fazer com que ele se enturmasse.

Ao seu lado estava Hermione, que também estava extremamente triste. Ao lado dela, André e Sandrinha, abraçados. Do outro lado de Harry estavam Carlão, Fernanda e Mário. Junto aos representantes da escola, de frente para Harry, do outro lado do caixão, estavam Sirius, Leah e outros cinco professores. Fora a família, os amigos mais próximos, os professores e Leah, quase ninguém seguia o modelo de roupa negra e óculos escuros. Isso era curioso, pois acabava separando os presentes por nível social. Harry reparou que estas pessoas que não vestiam roupa preta acompanhavam a cerimônia tristonhas, de um canto. Todos eram colonos das fazendas da família.

O sermão do padre foi breve e ele encerrou com um trecho da Bíblia, do Antigo Testamento, que Harry particularmente prestou atenção; Eclesiastes, 3:

_1 Tudo neste mundo tem o seu tempo; cada coisa tem a sua ocasião. _

_2 Há tempo de nascer e tempo de morrer; tempo de plantar e tempo de arrancar; _

_3 tempo de matar e tempo de curar; tempo de derrubar e tempo de construir. _

_4 Há tempo de ficar triste e tempo de se alegrar; tempo de chorar e tempo de dançar; _

_5 tempo de espalhar pedras e tempo de ajuntá-las; tempo de abraçar e tempo de afastar. _

_6 Há tempo de procurar e tempo de perder; tempo de economizar e tempo de desperdiçar; _

_7 tempo de rasgar e tempo de remendar; tempo de ficar calado e tempo de falar. _

_8 Há tempo de amar e tempo de odiar; tempo de guerra e tempo de paz. _

_9 O que é que a pessoa ganha com todo o seu trabalho? _

_10 Eu tenho visto todo o trabalho que Deus dá às pessoas para que fiquem ocupadas._

_11 Deus marcou o tempo certo para cada coisa. Ele nos deu o desejo de entender as coisas que já aconteceram e as que ainda vão acontecer, porém não nos deixa compreender completamente o que ele faz. _

_12 Então entendi que nesta vida tudo o que a pessoa pode fazer é procurar ser feliz e viver o melhor que puder. _

Em seguida, abençoou o corpo com água benta, fez o sinal da cruz em Tia Lu, e depositou em suas mãos um delicado terço dourado. Foi o momento mais difícil: a hora de lacrarem o caixão. Harry mordeu os lábios para o corpo não balançar, mas as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto. Os amigos de Tia Lu se abraçaram, emocionados. Leah, detrás de sua pose inabalável, firme, também não conseguia impedir que as lágrimas aparecessem pela sua face, vindas debaixo dos óculos, abrindo caminho pelo seu rosto endurecido. Sirius delicadamente passou o braço pelos ombros dela, confortando-a. A mãe de Tia Lu chorava abraçada ao marido, enquanto a filha mais velha se abraçava aos avós.

Lentamente os homens desceram o caixão para o túmulo, enquanto os presentes atiravam flores. Naquela hora André, Carlão e Mário tiraram o chapéu, colocando-o no peito. E, mesmo tomados pela dor, pelo choro, começaram a cantar. Harry os seguiu em voz baixa. Era a música que cantariam na serenata que fariam:

_- Manhã no peito de um cantor Cansado de esperar só... Foi tanto tempo que nem sei Das tardes tão vazias por onde andei... Luciana, Luciana..._

_- Sorriso de menina dos olhos de mar... Luciana, Luciana..._

_- Abrace essa cantiga por onde passar... _

_- Nasceu na paz de um beija-flor Em verso em voz de amor... Já desponta aos olhos da manhã Pedaços de uma vida Que abriu-se em flor... Luciana, Luciana..._

_- Sorriso de menina dos olhos de mar... Luciana, Luciana... Abrace essa cantiga por onde passar..._

Aos soluços, André e Mário terminaram. Foram educadamente aplaudidos, diante da inesperada homenagem. André pos o chapéu de novo e disse baixinho:

- É. Promessa cumprida.

Todos se afastaram lentamente. Harry ainda permaneceu no lugar, olhando o fundo da cova, o caixão cheio de flores por cima. Olhou para trás e viu Hermione abraçar-se ao braço de André, que ainda chorava. Apertou-lhe a mão entre seus dedos, pousando a cabeça em seu braço. O inglês voltou a olhar para frente. Beijou a rosa que segurava e atirou para o túmulo, dando as costas e indo embora, com as mãos no bolso, cabisbaixo.

* * *

Ao chegarem de volta à república, Harry viu que várias caixas de papelão estavam na sala com a _mudança_ de Tia Lu. Na tarde do sepultamento alguns empregados da família foram para Ouro Preto, buscar os pertences da menina e levá-los para a casa de seus pais. Todos ajudaram a carregar as caixas, esvaziando a casa de vez de qualquer coisa de Tia Lu. Dela, restaram apenas algumas fotos bem guardadas e a lembrança.

André, Fernanda e Carlão mantiveram o ar de choro durante a noite. Mário e Sandrinha ainda choravam, silenciosos, em algum canto. Após arrumarem tudo, Leah e Sirius sentaram-se na sala. Sirius parecia ainda chocado com a morte repentina dela, e Leah, profundamente abatida. O amigo sentou-se ao lado da bruxa, abraçou-a e lhe beijou a cabeça:

- Foi algo estúpido, mas a gente tem que seguir em frente ou prejudicaremos até mesmo ela, que já se foi. – sussurrou, também sentido.

Leah estremeceu, pondo a mão na testa e riu, nervosa:

- Engraçado, né? Parece que Deus não quer que eu tenha filhos para amar nem mesmo de mentirinha...

- Ah, Leah, não diga uma coisa dessas. – pediu, lamentando.

Harry escutou aquilo e resolveu ir para o quarto. Hermione se arrumava para ir tomar banho; pijama, toalha. O inglês sentou-se na beira da cama, pensativo. Sentia-se extremamente estranho. Com o quê, não sabia. Levantou-se e foi organizar a escrivaninha e a mochila que levava para o colégio. Ao puxar uma das apostilas, leu o nome na capa: Luciana Ferraccioli. Era a última coisa dela que ficara na república. Os pais tinham retirado tudo de lá, menos a apostila de matemática. Harry de repente se surpreendeu. Sentia-se dolorido, ansioso, como se ter aquela apostila fosse algo proibido. Sentou-se na cama e começou a folhear a apostila. Sentiu-se feliz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ainda estranho. Ao abrir a apostila, no verso da capa encontrou rascunhos, fórmulas e adesivos de lembretes. Pelo resto das folhas, rabiscos aleatórios dos amigos, poluindo a caprichada e bem cuidada apostila. Na folha principal, ela assinou de novo. E ao lado do seu nome, inúmeras setas e rabiscos dos meninos (possivelmente Mário e André):

MAIADA. Tia Lu maiada. Você é MAIADA, Tia Lu. MAIADONA!!! Miss Maiada.

Harry riu. "Maiada" era uma gíria meio caipira, significava bobo, tonto. Volta e meia os amigos a chamavam de maiada, especialmente quando ela queria estudar ou prestar atenção nas aulas mais chatas e maçantes.

Harry continuou folheando a apostila, com anotações limpas, claras e objetivas, e partes importantes dos textos grifados. E nos cantos e rodapés, mais ofensas dos amigos: "Que apostila gay!" "Mas quanta viadagem!"

Mas Harry, sem dúvida, riu muito com um duelo entre Tia Lu e André. André escrevia, ela apagava com um corretivo branco comum. Mas André, logo abaixo, escrevia de novo. Ela ia lá e apagava de novo. Nesse esquema, Harry conseguiu ler mais ou menos isso:

"TIA LU MAIADA" (apagado)

"Tia LU MAIADA 2x" (apagado)

"NÃO ADIANTA APAGAR, VOCÊ CONTINUA SENDO MAIADA!" (apagado)

"CHATA, PARE DE APAGAR O QUE EU ESCREVO!" (apagado)

"VAI TOMÁ NO CU!!!"

A última frase não estava apagada. Ela não tinha tido tempo. A apostila estava com Harry há mais ou menos dois dias, quando ele quis estudar e tirar o atraso das matérias no fim de semana.

De repente, Harry sentiu aquele sentimento mudar. Ainda ria dos rabiscos quando fechou a apostila dela, pousando-a na perna. Respirou fundo, perdendo o sorriso e sentindo-se extremamente vazio. Percebeu que alguma coisa estava saindo no cantinho da última folha. Harry puxou e viu que era uma fotografia, tirada há menos de uma semana. Uma foto tirada nos jardins do colégio. Aparecia Tia Lu, Mário, Harry e Hermione, um do lado do outro, olhando a câmera, na lateral de um bando do jardim. Mário em primeiro plano, seguido de Tia Lu, Harry e Hermione, que estavam inclinados para frente, para aparecerem. Sorriam largamente, e o motivo estava no lado da foto: André. Mas ele não aparecia. Reconhecia-se só o braço dele, esticado na direção do centro da foto. E, seguro pelas suas mãos, estava o mau humorado Severino, no ar.

Harry voltou a guardar a foto, baixando a cabeça. Algumas lágrimas pingaram na capa da apostila. Ele, então, abraçou-a com força, apertando o rosto com uma das mãos, desabando a chorar. Chorava e soluçava, inconformado, tentando se livrar daquela estranha e doida sensação. Mas não conseguia.

Hermione saiu do banheiro, de pijama. Percebeu que Harry chorava, e foi até ele:

-... Harry? Que foi? – Hermione imediatamente notou a apostila em suas mãos e se entristeceu novamente. – Ah, Harry, por favor...

Ela abraçou-o, ainda de pé. Ele, soluçando, disse, inconformado:

- Por quê? Meu Deus, o que houve, Hermione? Ela morreu! Morreu! Estava... Estava bem... Era aniversário dela!

Hermione ajoelhou-se no chão, olhando Harry, com as sobrancelhas juntas, atenciosa.

- Ela não está mais aqui. – chorou o menino, ainda aos soluços. – Não vai mais estar! Acabou! Nunca mais!

-... É triste e inesperado, Harry... mas... é... é a vida. – sussurrou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu sei! E é por isso que me dói!... Por isso que... que eu não sei o que fazer! É a vida! Tia Lu morreu! Morreu porque... sei lá! Porque tinha que morrer?

- Não sei. Talvez sim... Não fique assim, Harry...

- Fico! Fico sim... mas... sabe por quê? – disse, voltando a soluçar. – Porque Tia Lu morreu! E morreu... morrendo! Não sei, Hermione, morreu porque tinha chegado a hora, porque tinha que morrer, não sei!

- Mas...

Harry não deixou Hermione falar. Soluçando, inconformado, disse:

- Eu não sei o que eu faço, Hermione! Não sei! A vida inteira... as pessoas que eu gostava, ou deveria gostar, foram mortas! Arrancadas de mim! Meus pais morreram... porque alguém os matou! Voldemort! As únicas pessoas realmente especiais que perdi na vida foram assassinadas! Eu culpo Voldemort por isso, eu o odeio por isso! Mas agora...

Harry tentou retomar fôlego, mas era em vão. Em tom baixo, completou:

-... Mas quem matou Tia Lu, Hermione?... Ninguém.

-... Ninguém. – repetiu a amiga, sussurrando.

- É. Ninguém. E agora?... Em quem eu ponho a culpa? Quem vai expiar minha dor pela perda dela? Em quem jogo minha raiva? Em Deus? Na doença que ela teve? Não, em ninguém! Não tem ninguém para eu culpar! Eu simplesmente não sei como agir! Não sei como lidar com isso! – chorou, ainda tropeçando nas palavras e nos soluços. – Eu não suporto essa dor que não tem pra onde ir! Pela primeira vez eu me vejo de cara com uma morte natural e... e... e agora?...

Hermione concordou, segurando as mãos dele com força, ainda agachada, e lhe disse com os olhos brilhando:

-... Você está no caminho certo, Harry. Chore. Soluce. Não se conforme. Só assim você vai limpar a alma. A morte é algo cruel, frio, assustador... Mas ela é parte da vida. A única certeza que temos. – Hermione parou uns instantes, refletindo, e terminou, tentando consola-lo - Aproveite e aprenda, Harry... Não tenha vergonha. Só na própria dor a gente consegue crescer e se tornar alguém melhor... de verdade.

Harry ainda soluçou, chorando. Era verdade: pela primeira vez ele sentia a perda de alguém querido, de forma natural. E como era ruim. Ele julgava a morte como uma espécie de desafio, de obstáculo. E que seria vencida, derrotando seu causador. No seu caso, Voldemort, o responsável pela grande perda de sua vida: seus pais. Mas não era verdade. Agora, ele sabia o que era perder, o que era morrer. E, assim como todas as outras pessoas, teria de se conformar, como sempre tem que ser. E aceitar, assim, a morte, como o que ela é: parte de nós. Parte do mundo, e parte fundamental do grande milagre da vida.

* * *

**N.A 1: Vamos começar a filosofar!... (Massa olha dos lados) Ah, vocês não vão me apedrejar, vão?? Ora essa, não façam isso! Não matei Tia Lu só pq ela era a personagem original mais popular da EdD Brasil... Juro que não! (olhar de Gato de Botas do Shrek) Matar Tia Lu de repente é bem menos grave do que o que eu fiz capítulos atrás, quando mandei todos vocês H2 tomarem nos seus respectivos cus! E não é? Hahahahahahahhahah **

**Ok, desculpem-me do mesmo jeito. XD**

**N.A 2: Estava super deprê quando decidi matar Tia Lu e sempre que ia montando na cabeça a cena da morte dela, ou escutava a música Luciana (versão cantada pela Evinha, definitivamente não é do tempo de vocês!), eu chorava horrores! Pagava mico pq geralmente era no busão no trajeto casa – serviço - casa, hehehe. Mas, enfim, quando escrevi a cena no caderno e no pc, não chorei. Agora reli ela e tb não chorei. Quem sabe na próxima TPM... De qualquer forma, espero que alguns de vocês tenham conseguido gastar algumas lágrimas com o capítulo, ou eu me sentirei profundamente impotente. P**

**N.A 3: Muita gente achou que eu fosse matar Ian Toji, o filho mais novo da Leah. Mas seria uma puta sacanagem, ela já perdeu uma filha, vai perder o único que sobrou? Por enquanto, isso me parece uma baita sacanagem... Também pensaram que eu mataria Guilherme, o Kojiro, marido da Leah.**

**Mas, de fato, agora já não me parece justo ou sensato matar Kojiro. Ele tinha a mesma importância da Kione no come****c****o da EdD Saara: era só "o par de algum personagem", mas, pra variar, eu não dei conta do recado e ambos os personagens cresceram além da conta e se tornaram muito improtante pra fanfic inteira! Eu sou mesmo um poço de incompetência!!! **

**Mas Kione era Aisha, deusa imortal, e, bem, Guilherme é mortal. E trouxa. Vai saber, né? Vai que meu 'matador' abre de novo qualquer dia desses. (risada maléfica)**

**N. A 4: Enfim, voltando á morte do capitulo, creio que ele seja fundamental pra HARRY. Quero fazer ele ser um herói puro como Lílian foi (no contexto EdD, gente). É, soa escroto, mas penso em pôr Harry como a figura do "Bem Absoluto". Ele consegue andar pelo lado negro do mundo, mas não consegue ser atingido pelo "Lado Negro da Força" (duh) pq simplesmente se conhece por completo. Isso não faz dele invencível, de forma alguma, mas o fará ser aquilo que eu não vi no Harry da JK: o Harry herói. Aquele que, de fato, é um avatar e age como tal. Ele é bom, e sabe que também pode ser mau; e msm assim não fica de nhé-nhe-nhém. Ele não se abala diante da maldade, as impurezas do universo não mancham a alma purificada dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele saberá perfeitamente quando precisará ser cruel, impiedoso e furioso. Sabem como é, me agrada um herói que saiba se tornar uma debandada de fúria, e não simplesmente um zé ruela que resolve ter ataquinhos de nervinhos na pior hora da história, e sempre fode alguém legal por causa disso. E vocês sabem que após o livro 5 da série (que não entra no enredo dessa série) isso aconteceu algumas vezes... **

**BÃO; para quem já leu a Medo do Escuro, vai entender que Harry tem que ser como Lílian era. Não necessariamente um anjo de candura. Mas o herói do Bem que sabe chutar bundas. Quem leu MdE nem precisava ler essa N.A. P**

**N.A 5: Continuando o contexto do meu "Herói do Bem"... um passo importante pra Harry é dado com essa perda. Recapitulando: O primeiro grande passo de Harry foi ser torturado por Voldemort, nos capítulos finais do Templo. Ali ele venceu a fúria e a dor física em prol de um Bem Maior. Isso não pareceu importante, mas foi. Vários outros Harrys que conheço "arriariam" legal ali naquela cena, se me permitem a brincadeira. XD**

**Agora é a vez Harry aprender a entender a morte como parte da vida, como grande mistério, e não como algo causado por alguém (no caso, Voldemort, que tirou seus pais). Alguém notou que Harry nunca perdeu alguém pra morte propriamente dizendo? Todo mundo FOI MORTO. Mas ninguém MORREU, se é q me entendem.**

**Faltará por fim ele descobrir mais sobre seu coração, e o real papel do Amor e sua força em sua historia e seu destino. Mas isso, de fato, é uma tarefa para ele. E só para ele.**

**N.A 6: Feliz aniversário pra verdadeira Tia Lu, minha amigona de ginásio, Luciana! Ela faz aniversário hoje, 17 de Agosto! 23 aninhos! Parabéns pra ela! Tia Lu da EdD faz aniversário em Abril. E a Tia Lu, a de verdade, naturalmente, não morreu. Ainda bem! Mas ela ficou mto brava quando disse q ela ia morrer na minha história, hahahahah! Bjão, Tia Lu! ...Sua MAIADA! D**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	35. CAPÍTULO 81: Carpir o Diem

**34: Carpir o Diem (EdD 81)**

Leah caminhava rápido pelo corredor do hospital bruxo, na direção do quarto em que Kojiro ficava, durante o período de observação. Havia chamado por ela com urgência, e as piores possibilidades tomavam conta de sua mente.

Ao chegar no quarto, viu os médicos parados na porta.

- O que houve? – perguntou, exasperada.

- Calma. – sorriu Dr Oswaldo, chefe da equipe de neurologia, abrindo caminho para ela – olhe só.

Leah e os outros entraram. Kojiro estava de costas, olhando para a parede, com os dedos pretos e um giz na mão. E, por toda a parede, teto e chão, contas, formulas, cálculos complexos, desenhos. Leah olhou aquilo impressionada:

- O que aconteecu?

Kojiro olhou para trás. Viu a cara de espanto dos médicos e coçou a nuca, sem jeito:

- Ahm... desculpem a bagunça.

Leah não tinha palavras. O medico sorriu:

- Sme problemas, guilherme. Sei que fez isso porque as folhas sulfites não foram suficientes. – e virou-se para Leah – Podemos dizer que ele teve um BOOM de evolução. E, com o BOOM, veio uma vontade incontrolável de criar coisas e fazer cálculos. Coisa que ele, como engenheiro e chefe de uma empresa pioneira no ramo de entretenimento, sempre amou fazer, como se fosse tão fácil e vital quanto respirar.

- ...Meu Deus. – impressionou-se.

- É... ele deve estar em seus desesseis, dezoito anos, eu diria.

- Marisa. – sorriu Kojiro – Descola um pano e um álcool que eu limpo.

- Sem rpessa. – falou a enfermeira.

- Certo. – voltou a falar o medico – Acho que sua estadia acaba aqui, Guilherme. Hoje faremos os últimos exames, e amanha você volta para casa.

- Que bom! – sorriu kojiro – Estou feliz. Apesar de não saber direito porque. – riu, sem graça.

Kojiro, ainda cocando a nuca, olhou para Leah. E parou os olhos nela, que parecia vidrada nele. Ele perdeu o sorriso, acanhado. O medico olhou os dois:

- Ah, guilherme, essa é a Leah. Bom... Leah, esse é o Guilherme.

- Ah, olá. – cumprimentou ele, olhando-a, encantado – Prazer.

Leah apertou a mão de Guilherme e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, visivelmente confusa.

- Oi, Kojiro. Digo, Guilherme. Prazer.

- Eu... te conheço? – perguntou.

O medico riu:

- Certamente. Mas depois vocês dois poderão conversar com calma.

- Ok, então...

Kojiro não conseguia desviar os olhos de Leah por mais que alguns segundos. Ela era tão familiar...

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Kojiro ficou a sós com Marisa, começando a limpar o quarto, com dois outros faxineiros que foram chamados.

- Impressionante, não? – comentou o médico, andando no corredor com Leah, parecendo excitado com o quase 'milagre' que acabava de vivenciar.

- Sim. – concordou Leah, ainda espantada – É ele. É Kojiro... de novo. O jeito, o olhar, o tom de voz.

- Bom, amanhã você volta para casa com ele. Pode contar toda a historia dele, e voltarem lentamente a ter uma vida normal. Com acompanhamento nosso a cada mês, pelo primeiro ano.

- Ah, claro. – concordou, dessa vez, sem muito ânimo.

* * *

Harry caminhava pela cidade numa manhã nublada. Estava distraído, pensando em coisas completamente aleatórias, mas sempre era atraído pelo movimento da cidade: muitas pessoas enfeitavam as ruas, as casas e as igrejas. Subiu uma grande ladeira, até chegar á Praça Tiradentes. No obelisco central um grande palco estava sendo montado, com uma grandiosa e pesada cruz de madeira maciça. Entre as pessoas que montavam estava Hermione, Carlão e André. Harry procurou de longe pela amiga, mas não a achou. Quem veio da multidão até ele foi André, correndo.

- Hermione não está? – perguntou Harry, meio azedo – Vim atrás dela.

- Eu sei. – sorriu, despreocupado - Ela foi até a casa da responsável pela turma que trabalha aqui. Acho que foi separar nossas roupas. Vai querer uma? Terá uma sobrando, já que Kojiro não vai.

- Que roupa? Vou aonde?

- Ah, é, você não deve saber. – riu André – Estamos arrumando a cidade para as cerimônias da Semana Santa.

- Ouvi falar. Mas confesso que não prestei atenção.

- Bom, é a semana onde a Igreja Católica celebra a Paixão de Cristo, que é a semana onde, de acordo com a Bíblia, Jesus foi capturado, condenado, morto, crucificado e ressussitado. Ouro Preto tem uma festa tradicional e famosa.

- Ah. Isso. Por isso estão arrumando a cidade toda.

- Sim. Viemos ajudar pela tradição e pela historia. Confesso que às vezes falta fé na coisa toda. – riu – Mas é legal participar. Nós, homens, participamos da procissão do Fogaréu. Vestimos roupas e capuzes, caminhamos pela cidade com tochas e matracas, de igreja em igreja, como se caçássemos Jesus, até que no final fazemos uma cerimônia, simbolizando que capturamos Jesus Cristo. É legal participar.

- ...Uma coisa meio _comensal da morte_, suponho. – murmurou Harry, olhando o palco – E esse palco?

- É o palco principal. – disse, apontando – Lá acontece o clímax da celebração, é onde encenamos a paixão, onde Cristo é crucificado, num teatro ao ar livre.

- Penduram o coitado do cara lá, pra valer? – perguntou, pondo a mão na testa, olhando a cruz, que era erguida por cordas.

- Sim, mas de mentirinha, né? – riu – Já chega terem pregado o coitado do verdadeiro.

- Essa procissão do Fogaréu é quando? Sexta feira da Paixão?

- Não, não, é antes. Mas a procissão do fogaréu vai terminar aqui também, na frente do palco. O chefe da procissão sobe ao palco, toca uma clarineta e um outro cara exibe um estandarte com o rosto de Cristo ferido, á frente da multidão encapuzada, que carrega tochas de fogo e bate as matracas, fazendo um baita barulho. É de arrepiar.

- ...Esse lado sombrio das coisas não me apetece mais não. – disse Harry, etéreo, olhando pro lado – Mas, se quiserem, posso participar, já que Kojiro não vai mais.

- Ano passado Kojiro exibiu o estandarte. Se quiser, podemos ver se você exibe no lugar dele. Ser o "homem que capturou o Cristo".

- Hum... não. Não quero capturar ninguém. – comentou, inocente – Só participar por participar está de bom tamanho.

- Certo. Vou avisar Hermione para pegar o traje de Kojiro para você.

Os dois silenciaram, sem assunto. Harry pôs as mãos no bolso. André olhou pra trás, suspirou e falou:

- ...Hermione anda meio pra baixo, às vezes. Vocês ainda estão se estranhando?

Harry olhou André, visivelmente ofendido.

- ...Eu não fiquei com ela naquela noite, Harry. – disse André, franco – Nem se ela estivesse sóbria eu teria ficado. E muito menos ficar com ela bêbada daquele jeito.

- Não me interessa o que vocês fizeram. Está feito.

- A parte mais romântica da nossa noite foi a hora em que ela vomitou em mim e lavou o chão da sala com as caipirinhas e petiscos que ela tinha comido. Mas não contei isso pra ela no dia seguinte, não. Seria um golpe duro demais pra alguém como Hermione. – riu André.

Harry o olhou, espatanado. André parou de rir, respirou fundo e continuou:

- Harry... se Mione não tivesse me visto no forró com outra garota, talvez ela ainda estivesse comigo. Se ela tivesse me visto, ou escutado na escola sobre o acontecido, talvez até tivesse me perdoado, e estivesse comigo.

Harry se mexia no lugar, sem tirar as mãos do bolso, pq, se tirasse, elas teriam uma trajetória certa: o nariz André. Lhe irritava profundamente escutar aquelas coisas. Até André dizer algo que lhe chamou a atenção:

- Mas ela terminou comigo por sua causa, Harry.

O rapaz parou, tentando não parecer surpreso. André o olhou, sério:

- Ninguém sabe até hoje o que aconteceu entre você e Hermione, depois que você saiu debaixo daquela chuva, e ela foi atrás de você. Eu mesmo não faço a mínima idéia. Mas não tenho dúvida alguma de que ela me largou naquela noite por causa de você, Harry. Estava estampado na cara dela. Eu lia isso nos olhos dela, quando ela encontrou a gente ensopada, no meio da rua.

Os dois se olharam. Harry de repente se sentiu pequeno. André suspirou:

- Olha, cara... eu sei que você não enfeitiçou ela. E eu sei que aquela Poção do Amor que fizemos estava perfeita. Sou um prego em feitiços, mas de química e poções, eu entendo.

- Mas não foi Hermione quem tomou a Poção do Amor, _otário_, fui eu, esqueceu? – perguntou, desdenhoso.

André o olhou, piscando molemente, como Leah costumava fazer, quando queria fazer a tão famosa "cara de idiota". E concordou, sorrindo:

- Eu sei que foi. Eu lembro, sim. E eu também já a tomei, e foi o dia em que eu olhei para a Vitória. – completou, levemente deprimido – E eu também não avancei na Vitória, Harry, diferente de como Sirius fez em Leah quando tomou. E é justamente por isso que eu sei porque _você _não avançou na Hermione.

Harry sentiu a espinha gelar. Ele estava nas mãos de André. Nas mãos do seu maior rival. Nas mãos do cara que ele mais detestava. Fechou os punhos, e ameaçou, agressivo:

- E daí? Sabe mesmo? Qual é, se liga, você não sabe de tudo, cara, você nem mesmo me conhece direito pra poder falar isso.

André o olhou longamente, ignorando a agressividade de Harry. E disse, dando as costas:

- Deixa disso, Harry. Pára de agir assim, principalmente com a pessoa que você gosta. – deu alguns passos, mas parou, e o olhou por cima do ombro, completando, deprimido – Você não faz idéia do quanto dói um dia saber que perdeu pra sempre a menina que você mais amava.

O brasileiro voltou para a turma que ainda erguia a cruz. Harry o olhou durante algum tempo, sem reação. Por fim, olhou o chão de paralelepípedos, pensativo. E sentiu-se triste com o que André havia lhe dito. Ele talvez nem fosse ligar, porque, afinal, ele não gostava de André. Mas ele se lembrou da última conversa que teve com Tia Lu. Ela parecia desanimada com a atitude que Harry havia demonstrando. Leah também andou mais ou menos lhe dando um 'sacode'. Mas, sem duvida, a falta de Luciana lhe pesou no coração, principalmente a última conversa, que teve um tom tão ruim e desagradavel, na cozinha da república. Harry se sentiria tão melhor se a última conversa antes de Tia Lu morrer tivesse tido um tom mais alegre. Se ela tivesse chegado nele sorrindo, elogiando o quanto ele parecia feliz e satisfeito, e o quanto ela se alegrava em ver o amigo se dando bem no país, com a turma brasileira e, claro, com Hermione. Mas, infelizmente, a última breve conversa que ele teve com Tia Lu foi bastante diferente...

- Ei, Harry, vai mesmo participar?

Harry ergueu o olhar e deu de cara com Hermione, carregando duas sacolas de roupas.

- Ah! – exclamou, voltando a si, passando as costas da mão nos olhos – É... vou, vou sim.

Hermione pareceu se constranger de ter chegado tão de supetão. Mas estava tão ansiosa em poder participar de um evento tão tradicional do país que acabava esquecendo do resto do mundo.

- Que foi...? Me desculpe, se cheguei quando não...

- Não, não. – disse, balançando a mão na frente do rosto, respirando fundo – Não foi nada. Só... ainda estou um pouco triste com tudo.

Ela tombou o rosto, lhe dando um tímido e reconfortante sorriso:

- ...Eu também tenho ficado triste de vez em quando. Mas não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Ah! – disse, animando-se de repente – Estou levando essas vestes da procissão. Pena que só homens podem participar. – lamentou, amarga – Bom... vamos pra casa? Preciso levar isso pra lá.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo. – sorriu, pegando uma das sacolas.

Os dois desceram as ladeiras. Harry caminhava quieto, enquanto Hermione falava sem parar da semana santa e suas tradições. Mas o monólogo da amiga não durou muito tempo. Hermione parecia estar percebendo-se mais, e, assim, continha-se quando começava a ficar chata. Assim sendo, a caminhada continuou no mais profundo silêncio. Até que Harry parou, e Hermione continuou a caminhar, sem notar que ele havia parado.

- Ah, não, chega disso tudo! – xingou Harry, alguns passos atrás da amiga.

- ...Chega do quê? – perguntou, confusa, olhando ao redor, procurando alguma coisa.

- Estou cheio de passar nesse lugar _zicado _e só lembrar do quanto eu me fodi aqui. – disse, categórico.

- ...Zicado? ...Se foder? – riu Hermione, achando engraçado e estranho Harry usar aquele vocabulário - ...Que lugar? ...Ah.

Era, claro, a Fonte de Marilia de Dirceu.

- _Carpe Diem_, o lema desse escritor, não? – perguntou Harry – Aproveite o dia. Viver a juventude, o amor, aproveitar a vida, antes que o tempo passe e você se torne um velho acabado, babão e deprimido.

- Por aí. Eu acho. – riu, dando de ombros, sem entender a implicância do amigo.

- Esse próprio imbecil, que usava o codinome de Dirceu. Infeliz! Enchia o mundo de poemas, mas não tinha coragem de ir atrás da mulher que amava. Idiota! Covarde!

- Ora, Harry, não fale assim dele. – riu, achando graça na implicância de Harry – Ele teve de ser exilado...

Harry suspirou penosamente:

- Toda vez que eu tento _carpir o dia_, algo acontece pra atrapalhar. Porque eu não dou sorte de viver em paz por pelo menos uns dois meses?

Hermione começou a rir:

- Carpir o dia? Você conjugou um verbo em português que não existe! _Carpe Diem _vem do latim, Harry! Carpir em português é capinar!

- ...Que seja. – suspirou – Ando infeliz com essa maré de azar.

- Harry, você não devia se incomodar. – sorriu a amiga – Seria chato se fôssemos felizes 24 horas por dia, 365 dias por ano. A vida é assim. Um dia a gente acerta, em muitos outros a gente erra. Não deixa de ser uma forma de usar o _Carpe Diem_. – e deu as costas, voltando a caminhar – Agora vamos.

Harry olhou as costas da amiga, pensativo.

- Mione. – chamou.

- ...Mione? – estranhou, olhando para trás – Há quanto tempo você não me chama de Mione...

- Me desculpe. – falou, sinceramente.

- Desculpar? O quê?

- Tudo. – disse, balançando a cabeça, fazendo ela rir, de novo – Tenho sido um retardado, mandão, um... um imbecil. Especialmente com você.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Você tem acessos de estrelismo e onipotência desde que eu conheci você, ou seja, desde sempre. Porque só agora resolveu ficar achando que isso é um erro que possa ser reparado?

Harry piscou, assustado. Ela completou, sínica:

- Isso é só um defetio seu, meu bem. Não tem como _consertar_.

Harry parou, e a olhou longamente:

- ...Jura? Então tá. – depois pensou bem, e consertou – Não, não está bem, não. Você tem seus defeitos. Quando percebe que exagera, pede desculpas, mesmo a contragosto. Eu nunca fiz isso. Mesmo que eu continue assim, eu tenho q aprender a assumir meus erros. Estou dizendo que lamento o que eu fiz, e, pela primeira vez, eu tenho certeza de que fiz tudo errado e assumo isso.

- Está se referindo às últimas semanas? – perguntou Hermione, pensativa – Eu também errei, Harry, vamos ser sinceros. – murmurou, constrangida – Enchi a cara e fiz bobagem pra caramba. Sua raiva teve motivo.

- Não. Quando eu fiquei bêbado, eu disse algumas coisas para você, e depois, fiz tudo diferente. Na noite em que eu fiquei bêbado, eu fiz a bobagem de ficar com a Sandrinha, enquanto você não fez nada.

- ...Não fiz nada? – estranhou. Nunca haviam falado sobre o fatídico episodio direito.

Harry suspirou:

- Acredito em você. E acredito em André, por incrível que pareça. E também na Tia Lu. Você não fez nada, o que eu de certa forma lamento, porque bem que merecia...

- Não, não merecia. – riu, sem jeito – Fiquei achando que você tinha ido atrás da Sandrinha, mas não foi.

- Sabe... ela e André são dois infelizes sentimentalmente. – comentou, coçando a nuca – Nunca amaram ou foram amados de verdade.

- Na ânsia de achar um amor que valha a pena, eles procuram em todos. – sorriu.

- ...Não me importo se vc já transou com o André.

- ...Quê? – estranhou, recuando o corpo.

- Certo. É isso que eu queria dizer desde o inicio. – murmurou, passando as mãos na camiseta, olhando ao redor – Afinal, o que eu tenho com sua vida, não? Você é maior de idade, descompromissada, não tinha nada que implicar com ele. Não tenho o mínimo direito de interferir na sua vida. Mesmo que eu esteja me matando de ciúmes por dentro.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse entender a situação em que se encontrava. Por fim, parou, olhou o chão, com a mão no queixo, e pensou.

- ...Tudo bem? - perguntou Harry.

- ...É, eu já dormi com o André. Sendo dois maiores de idade, a gente podia dividir os mesmos chalés nos fins de semana em que ficávamos para as aulas de sábado e os simulados dos domingos. – disse, depois de pensar – Por mais que o André tenha sido sacana naquela noite do forró, eu não me arrependo de nada. Durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve comigo, ele sempre foi atencioso, carinhoso. André é capaz de se dar completamente a alguém, mesmo que fique com a pessoa por curtos cinco minutos.

Harry não ficou nem um pouco irritado ao escutar aquilo dela. De fato, isso até o assustou: Ao invez de ter um ataque por causa do que ela havia lhe contado, ele parecia até entender...

- Mesmo que Leco tenha ficado com aquela menina no forró... – continuou Hermione – Quando ele estava comigo, ele era _meu_. Entende a segurança que isso te passa? Você não tem medo de ficar ou dormir com um cara achando que ele deva estar te comparando com outras. Acho que Leco aprendeu a se doar completamente a alguém e esquecê-la no instante em que se afasta por causa da perda da Vitória. Afinal, ela morreu, ele a amou intensamente e não a esqueceu. Agora ele consegue amar intensamente e simplesmente esquecer no dia seguinte. Ao menos, fingir que esqueceu. – em seguida ela balançou as mãos – Enfim, não sei porque estou te contado essa minha teoria maluca. Talvez seja porque eu nunca achei ninguém pra contar.

Harry riu:

- Talvez você tenha lá sua parcela de razão. – ele ficou com vontade de falar "mas eu tenho certeza que ele ainda não esqueceu de você", mas achou melhor ficar quieto – Sabe... eu nunca contei pra ninguém, mas acho que a Cho só topou ficar comigo para ficar com "_o Harry Potter"_... e, quem sabe, algum dia, poder falar que "experimentou como eu era".

Hermione fez uma careta de pena:

- Bom... acontece. – tentou disfarçar – Mas tudo é válido, Harry, a gente aprende, não?...

- É...

Hermione de novo se virou, para sair:

- Mione.

Ela de novo, parou, virando-se, levemente impaciente:

- Harry, já disse que está tudo bem.

- Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar. – murmurou, meio envergonhado.

- Ah. Puxa, desuclpe. – gemeu, encabulada – Devo estar meio ansiosa demais com essas festas. Fico meio apressada.

Harry a olhou, sereno:

- Escuta: eu prometo que daqui pra frente eu vou tentar nunca mais magoar você. Nós passamos por tantas coisas, eu magoei você tantas vezes, e mesmo assim você nunca me deixou de lado. Prometo que daqui pra frente tentarei agir com menos impaciência e falta de educação. Se eu quebrar essa promessa... pode me odiar pro resto da vida.

- Ah, Harry, não tem como eu odiar você. Mesmo se eu quisesse.

- Então acredita em mim?

- Não, não acredito. Daqui a quinze minutos você volta a ser o que era, mas é muito fofo escutar você falar essas coisas. – sorriu, simpática.

- Ora essa! - exclamou, ofendido.

Hermione riu:

- ...Eu sempre acreditei em você, Harry, mesmo quando eu fico com raiva de você, ou tento provar o contrario. Você é que nunca percebeu. – finalizou, dando as costas e se agachando pra pegar as sacolas.

Harry pensou, antes de, pela terceira vez...

- Mione. Espera.

Hermione suspirou profundamente, soltando as sacolas no chão de novo:

- ...O que foi, agora?

- Estou cansado dessa fonte. Ela só faz a gente se separar.

- Metade de nós tem culpa. – disse, sensata – São as nossas metades mais brigonas que sempre se bateram justo aqui.

- Eu até gosto da sua metade brigona. – sorriu Harry.

- Eu não suporto sua metade brigona. – resmungou Hermione.

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas, bravo.

- ...Posso dar as costas e ir agora? – perguntou a garota.

- ...Não.

Em seguida, ele esticou e tombou o rosto, encostando seus lábios nos dela, respirando profundamente. Depois, pôs as mãos no rosto de Hermione, puxando para mais perto, enquanto sentia ela pôr as mãos na sua cintura, inclinando o corpo sobre o seu. Por alguns instantes, Harry achou que estava de volta à Fonte de Lágrimas, porque aquele beijo lhe dava a mesma sensação do primeiro. A culpa seria das historias de Marilia e Dirceu e aquela fonte antiga, ou era simplesmente culpa do seu próprio coração desde o inicio?

Harry abriu os olhos devagar, passou os dedos no rosto de Hermione, colocando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, e sussurrou, com o nariz ainda encostado no dela:

- ...Por favor, prometa que vai sempre estar comigo.

- Mas eu já estou com você. – sorriu – Até quando você _não _quer.

- Oh, é mesmo. – lembrou, rindo. Em seguida a abraçou com força - ...Obrigada. Você não sabe o quanto a sua lealdade me fortifica. Ainda mais daqui pra frente.

Hermione sorriu, também lhe abraçando:

- Lealdade, Harry, é só uma das coisas que me unem a você desde o inicio. – em seguida o olhou, intrigada – Mas por que disse isso? ...Sua cicatriz doeu?

- Não. – sorriu, meio penoso – Só meu _coração_.

- Estamos juntos, Harry. Sempre. Não há com o que se preocupar. – suspirou, completando – Mesmo que um dia você tenha que enfrentar Voldemort, ou qualquer outro perigo _sozinho_, não significa que estará _solitário_.

- Eu sei. – sorriu, aliviado, e pegou as duas sacolas de roupa – Bom... vamos pra casa.

- ...Mas já? – perguntou, aérea.

- Não se faça de desentendida. – riu Harry – Era você quem estava com pressa, não era?

- Mudei de idéia. Ei, vai levar as duas sacolas? Que cavalheirismo.

- Não se preocupe, isso vai passar.

* * *

Os dois chegaram em casa e Leah estava saindo, de terno cinza chumbo, estupidamente bem arrumada. Ela sempre estava pomposa, mas fazia tempo que não a viam com um ar tão executivo.

- Nossa, vai aonde? – perguntou Hermione.

- Bom... para o Rio. – sorriu – Uma reunião com a empresa do Kojiro. Creio que vai ser a última, antes da volta dele.

- Ah, é. Por isso você tem saído enquanto Kojiro está no hospital.

Hermione referia-se à empresa de engenharia que Kojiro chefiava, aquela mesmo que visitaram no Rio de Janeiro. Leah, na ausência do marido, havia assumido a presedência, mesmo que indiretamente, afinal, quem mais levava a empresa adiante eram os suplentes e gerentes gerais, amigos de longa data de Kojiro e de Leah. Eram como uma grande família. Leah tinha oficialmente a posição de vice-presidente, mas ela deixava a empresa na mão dos amigos, sem o mínimo peso de consicencia. Não tinha porquê se meter no andar das coisas.

- Você sempre ficou bem assim. – elogiou a aluna.

- Obrigada. Vou indo. Volto amanhã de noite.

Leah saiu, e o casal foi para o quarto dos outros garotos, experimentar as roupas da procissão.

* * *

Mário usava uma túnica vermelha. Carlão, uma verde. André, uma branca, e Harry usaria a de Kojiro, azul claro. Tinham capuzes pontudos com furos nos olhos. Pareciam mesmo membros da Ku Klux Klan. Harrry ficou poucos segundos com a roupa completa, e tirou o capuz:

- Não gostei da sensação. – murmurou.

- Ora, deixe disso. – riu André – É assim mesmo. No dia você acostuma, é legal ser o bandido.

- Sei lá. Não combina comigo. – disse, simplório.

- Frouxo.

- Ora essa. – reclamou.

- Leco até tem razão, Harry. – disse Hermione – É só uma noite, uma boa causa. Eu adoraria estar no seu lugar. É uma tradição e tanto.

- Não vai participar, Sirius? – perguntou o rapaz, olhando o padrinho, que estava encostado na porta.

- Ah, não, nunca fui bom ator. – sorriu – Mas provavelmente vou assistir também.

* * *

Kojiro estava sentado no saguão do hospital, junto dos médicos, esperando Leah chegar, na tarde do dia seguinte.

- Vou pra casa. – disse, feliz, de frente para o espelho – Apesar de não lembrar nem onde nem como é minha casa... estou feliz com isso.

- Com o tempo você se lembra. – sorriu o medico.

- Preciso fazer a barba. – comentou Kojiro, passando a mão na barba, que estava crescendo – Tô com cara de _bandido_, assim. – riu.

Kojiro estava com a barba por fazer, coisa quase impossível de se acontecer, e com a cabeça raspada. Havia feito uma pequena cirurgia ao lado direito da cabeça, na altura das têmporas, no dia anterior, para extrairem sangue para exames mágicos. Rasparam-lhe o cabelo, que sempre teve um corte caprichado, penteado com gel para o lado. Com o cabelo tendo, no máximo, um dedo de altura, e a barba por fazer, Kojiro mostrava um ar completamente oposto ao seu habitual visual de mauricinho.

Leah chegou com o mesmo terno, e óculos escuros:

- Boa tarde, pessoal. – cumprimentou. Parou os olhos em Kojiro, espantada – O que fizeram com seu cabelo?

- Ah. Fizeram uma pequena cirurgia ontem, e tiveram de abaixar ele, para os fios não atrapalharem. Mas não foi nada de sério... só precisavam de uma amostra pruns exames.

- ...Andaram arrancando miolo dele? – perguntou pro médico.

- Não. – riu o doutor – Na verdade foi Guilherme quem pediu pra que raspássemos o cabelo assim, porque disse que incomodaria usar um curativo com o cabelo maior. O que, de fato, é verdade. Nem demos ponto.

- Hum. Bom... vamos pra casa? – perguntou Leah, meio sem jeito, olhando Kojiro.

Ela, Kojiro e o médico, acompanhado dos enfermeiros levaram duas pequenas malas para o carro.

- Agora você terá acompanhamento clínico leve, Guilherme. Nem aqui vai precisar voltar. Vamos sentir saudades. – soriru Marisa, lhe abraçando – Adoramos ficar com você.

- Obrigada por cuidarem de mim.

E, assim, o casal voltou para Ouro Preto, de carro. No caminho, Kojiro parecia ansioso, batendo os dedos na porta, ou na perna. Um tempinho depois achou no cochinho do porta luvas seus antigos óculos escuros, por acaso, e os colocou. Na verdade ele colocou os óculos porque Leah estava o tempo todo com os dela, e isso o incomodou profundamente, não saber pra que lado ela olhava, mesmo que parecesse estar completamente concentrada na estrada. Mas, agora com óculos escuros, era Kojiro quem aproveitava: encostou-se na porta do carro, virando-se um pouco, como se tentasse arrumar uma posição para cochilar, e pôs-se na reparar direito na mulher ao lado, sem correr o risco dela notar que estava sendo observada.

Ela era alta, esguia. Tinha os cabelos lisos, longos e ruivos. Ruivos nada, negros. Mas pintava. E que porte, ela tinha. Que presença. Não era aquela mulher gostosa de parar o trânsito, nem uma _miss universo _belíssima. Mas era uma mulher impossível de ser ignorada. Parecia olhar o mundo sempre de cima pra baixo. O jeito de falar, de caminhar, de olhar, um inabalável ar de superioridade. E seu jeito de se vestir pareciam contribuir bastante pra manter esse ar majestoso e imponete. Em casa, num dia comum, ela provavelmente seria uma mulher alta, magra, de pele muito branca, sem muitos atrativos. Mas dentro de um impecável terno negro, botom colorindo seus lábios e lápis e sombra marcando e delineando seus olhos azuis tornavam-na outra mulher.

Kojiro reparou calmamente no movimento dela mudar a marcha do carro. A forma como tirou a mão do voltante, pegou no câmbio, o empurrou, e voltou para o volante. Até no jeito de dirigir ela parecia se achar superior a todo mundo! Chega a incomodar, a irritar. Dava raiva. Foi aí que Kojiro percebeu: era justamente nesse "incomodar" que ela despertava que atraía ele, numa vontade intensa de querer saber qual a raiz daquele sentimento de incômodo. Atraía ele, Kojiro, e todos os outros homens. Mesmo sem querer, Leah exalava um certo misterio. E despertava vaidade e luxúria. Muita luxúria. Mesmo não sendo uma mulher gostosa e provocante... ela provocava o instinto masculino. Despertava desejo. Talvez até um desejo carregado de raiva, afinal, qualquer mulher visivelmente forte, orgulhosa, superior e autosuficiente deixa os instintos masculinos abalados: ver uma mulher não-dominável e não-submissa como ela despertava em qualquer homem o desejo de tentar controlá-la e fazer dela submissa, por puro orgulho machista. Mas, ainda assim, esse sentimento destrutivo, em sua origem, era desejo. Desejo puro.

Leah suspirou profundamente, tombando um pouco o rosto, coçando o queixo. Kojiro pigarreou, saindo de seu longo e profundo raciocínio acerca do perfil de Leah:

- Ah... bem... Leah. – chamou, olhando de novo para frente, com os óculos escuros – Poderia me... contar?

- Hum? – perguntou, como se de repente notasse ele ali – O quê?

- Me contar. Sobre mim.

- Ah, claro.

- Então? Conheço você. Me é muito familiar.

- Naturalmente. – riu Leah, olhando-o por alguns intantes, para voltar a olhar a estrada.

- E por quê?

- Bom... porque... vivemos juntos. Algum tempo. – Leah percebeu que aquilo não o convenceu – Ok... certo. Tivemos dois filhos. Temos Ian, um pivete bagunceiro, e tivemos Vitoria, que perdemos em um acidente de carro.

Kojiro a olhou longamente:

- Dois filhos... – sorriu, de repente parecendo feliz – Puxa! Quem diria!... Vou poder ver Toji quando chegarmos?

Leah percebeu que Kojiro havia chamado o filho de Toji, apesar dela ter dado apenas o nome de Ian.

- Isso quer dizer... – continuou Kojiro – Que somos casados? Que você... bem... é minha esposa?

Leah ficou quieta. Olhou para frente, segurando o voltante com as duas mãos, e apertou um pouco mais antes de dizer:

- Não, não somos casados.

Kojiro pareceu levar um balde de água fria. O porquê, ele não sabia, mas o corpo se anestesiou.

- ...Não somos? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não. – repetiu Leah – Já fomos, muito tempo. Mas nos separamos.

- ...Que pena. – lamentou.

- Mas não se preocupe, continuamos amigos. Nós nos gostamos, nos damos super bem. Por exemplo, depois do seu acidente, ficou com a gente. Nossa separação é recente, não achei que seria justo de repente deixar você sozinho nessa hora. Não custa nada.

- ...Que bom. – sorriu – Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- De nada. Foi um prazer. Hoje, aliás, estou voltando da sua empresa, tivemos uma reunião, e eu avisei que você está bem, de novo.

- Empresa? Me lembro vagamente de alguma coisa assim...

- É. Daí, com você doente, tive de assumir a presidência, mesmo que apenas de forma informal, junto dos seus amigos. Ficaram felizes de saber que você está voltando.

- Estou ansioso. Será que vou dar conta?

- Claro que dá.

Ao chegarem em Ouro Preto no começo da noite, Kojiro parecia encantado. Sentia-se num _dejá-vu_. Entrou em casa e foi cumprimentado por todos. Tinha a impressão de que lembrava deles, mas não tinha certeza. Mas, ao ver Toji, ele se agachou, abrindo os braços, enquanto Toji corria ao seu encontro, para abraçá-lo.

- Pai! Voltou!

- E aí, filho? – vibrou, animado, erguendo-o no colo. Sentiu falta do papai?

- ...Mas você ficou fora só alguns dias. – murmurou, estranhando. Era tão comum ver o pai ficar meses fora...

- Ah... é? Bom, e como vai a escola?

- Bem. Essa semana vamos viajar!

- Comporte-se, heim?

Toji passava relativamente pouco tempo com a família, mesmo excluindo as vezes em que os pais iam viajar, porque quando o pequeno estudava no Castelo dos Bandeirantes, os períodos de ensino infantil eram integrais, e muitos alunos dormiam na escola e nas constantes viagens que faziam. Era uma escola mágica, mas os pequenos bruxos achavam que eram grandes períodos de férias. Os adolescentes iam e vinham, até de noite, usando o minhotrô, mas, por segurança, as crianças ficavam lá.

- Que cabelo é esse? Que barba é essa? – riu André, se refereindo a Kojiro – Que cara de bad boy e bandido.

- Horrível. – reclamou Kojiro – Preciso fazer a barba.

- Você fica bem com cara de bandido sujo e malvado. – riu Sandrinha – Pra quem sempre foi almofadinha...

- Eu até gostei do cabelo. – comentou Leah, passando a mão na cabeça de Kojiro, sem parar – É gostoso de passar a mão.

- É, fino e macio. – ele concordou, meio envergonhado – Bom... vou arrumar minhas coisas e dormir.

- Vai lá. – incentivou Leah – Daqui a pouco vou lá te ajudar.

Kojiro saiu, e Leah contou as alunos sobre o que havia contado a ele, e confirmado que sustentou a historia de que era separados. Ninguém achou justo o tipo de atitude dela, mas ninguém foi capaz de questionar, afinal, ninguém ia querer arrumar briga justo com alguém tão difícil quanto Leah. Preferiram deixar o tempo fazer o serviço e quebrar a cara dela.

Sirius chegou no quarto de Leah e a viu penteado o cabelo, já do meio da noite.

- E aí? Cadê Kojiro?

- No banho. – disse – Está de volta.

O amigo se aproximou, baixando a cabeça, para lhe falar ao pé do ouvido, baixo:

- Por que você está enganando ele? Levou essa historia adiante porque?

- Não estou enganando. – respondeu, também cochichando – Já falei pra vocês os motivos da minha decisão.

- Isso é besteira, Leah. Olha como você está. Visivelmente abatida. Não tinha que mentir justo pra ele, que com certeza vai ficar mais confuso ainda.

- Seria pedir demais para você não ficar se metendo na minha vida? – retrucou, seca.

Kojiro saiu do banheiro e parou assim que viu os dois. Tinha uma toalha no pescoço, e a barba feita. Olhou para Sirius, sério. O que aquele cabeludo estava fazendo tão próximo de sua ex-esposa?

- ...Boa noite? – cumprimentou, quase que perguntando.

Sirius e Leah se olharam. Sirius foi até ele e o cumprimentou calorosamente, lhe abraçando:

- E aí, Kojiro! Que bom que está de volta! – sorriu, olhando o brasileiro. Kojiro olhou Sirius, olhou Leah, e perguntou, indicando-o com o dedo, levemente irritado:

- ...Conheço ele?

Leah gargalhou:

- Claro que conhece. É Sirius, grande amigo de infância minha. Morou com a gente um tempo, e veio agora nos ajudar.

- Ah. Oi. – cumprimentou, meio descontente. Depois olhou Leah – Onde durmo?

- Pode dormir aí mesmo, na cama de casal. Eu estava dormindo nessa cama de solteirão, no canto, enquanto você estava doente. Agora eu me viro.

- Certo. Então eu dormirei na de solteiro. Você pode voltar pra de casal. Se não se importar de dividir o mesmo quarto, claro. – disse, olhando os dois – Bom, você, ou vocês, não é? Não é um problema meu isso. Bom... vou terminar de me arrumar no banheiro e já vou deitar... acho que foi muita informação pra um dia só.

Leah seguiu Kojiro com o olhar, estranhando a reação dele. Sirius a cutucou com o cotovelo:

- ...Quer sair hoje ou amanhã?

- Sair? – estranhou – Pra onde?

- Sei lá. – disse, dando de ombros, com as mãos no bolos – Jantar, distrair, conversar. Pensei em ir na _Casa do Ouvidor_.

Leah olhou a volta do pé de Sirius. Desde quando ele iria a um restaurante fino desses? Mas pensou no convite com sinceridade:

- É uma boa idéia. – concordou – Vou ver se tenho uma roupa decente pra ir. Acho que todas estão no Rio...

Sirius saiu do quarto, com Leah logo atrás. Kojiro, que escovava os dentes, tombou o corpo, espiando para fora do banheiro, e pensou consigo mesmo: "Amigos. Sei."

* * *

Harry e Hermione conversavam debruçados na varanda do quarto, horas depois, vendo o movimento.

- O que vai fazer na procissão? – perguntou Harry – Vai participar também?

- Não posso. – murmurou, amarga – Só homens podem participar. Mas vou assistir. Ficarei na praça Tiradentes, esperando a chegada.

- Leagl.

Leah chegou no quarto. Hermione virou-se, deu um beijo no ombro de Harry e saiu do lugar.

- ...Quem está fazendo sopa? O cheiro está muito bom. – perguntou a menina, olhando Leah – Vou lá ver.

- Eu é que não fui fazer. – sorriu – Acho que é Fernanda e Mário.

- Você está chique. Vai sair?

- É... vou sair com Sirius, vamos jantar.

- Que bom, você precisava de um programa diferente mesmo.

Hermione saiu. Leah chegou até a varanda. Olhou para a porta, com ar sério, depois olhou Harry com a expressão igualmente séria.

- Você está chique mesmo. – sorriu Harry – Vai sair?

- Jantar com Sirius.

Harry ia perguntar "por que não com Kojiro?" mas sabia da pirraça que ela estava fazendo, diante da decisão de não falar que era casada. Leah ainda olhou para o quarto alguns instantes. Depois, olhou para o chão, com as mãos na cintura, e virou-se para Harry:

- Harry, eu tenho percebido o que anda acontecendo com você e Hermione... mais do que todo mundo.

Harry, ainda debruçado na varanda, a olhou, em silêncio.

- Desde os jogos de Quadribol em Hogwarts, eu tenho reparado não só em você e nela, mas também em Rony. Talvez... até desde o ocorrido no parque Arlong. A relação de vocês dois com Hermione na Sonserina, e a relação que une vocês três. Mas Rony foi embora para o Saara, e eu estive o tempo todo observando vocês dois aqui no Brasil, literalmente sozinhos. E eu vi tudo o que aconteceu, o que mudou, o quanto mudou, tudo bem de perto, Harry.

Harry coçou o nariz, tentando escapar do olhar da professora.

- Harry. – chamou, pondo as mãos na cintura, séria – Eu vou te dar um conselho. E é um conselho pra valer.

O aluno a olhou, em silêncio.

- Não fique com Hermione. – disse.

- ...Como? – perguntou, depois de um breve instante.

- É isso aí. – repetiu – Escute o que eu lhe digo, Harry: não fique com Hermione. Coloque-a num lugar seguro. Não só ela, mas você mesmo, coloque-se num lugar seguro. Não tenha nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ela, que não seja esse companheirismo de colégio. Acredite em mim: vai ser melhor pra vocês dois. Bom... vou indo.

Harry ficou num profundo silêncio, surpreso. Leah saiu, deixando-o bastante pensativo. Não ficar com Hermione?...

* * *

Bellatrix caminhava pela varanda de um antigo casarão, sede de uma fazendo de pelo menos dois séculos de historia. Caminhava olhando as enormes samambaias penduradas na varanda. Parou no fim do corredor, e sacou sua espada do cinto, olhando-a na frente do rosto. Observava atentamente os desenhos de vento na lâmina. A noite era quente, e sem vento algum. Sorriu, e esticou a espada entre dois enormes vasos de grandiosas e verdejantes samambaias. E, segundo depois, as compridas folhas das plantas começaram a se mover, como se uma doce brisa passasse por elas. Bellatrix olhou atentamente, o braço esticado, a espada em repouso, e as plantas se agitando. Todos os outros vasos de plantas da varanda estava imóveis. Exceto as duas samambaias ao redor da espada mágica.

- Divertindo-se com seu brinquedinho? – perguntou Voldemort.

Bellatrix guardou sua espada, e caminhou para o quarto às suas costas. As duas folhas da porta estavam abertas. Parou na porta, cruzando os braços.

- Guarde sua ansiedade, Bella. – sorriu Voldemort, defronte o espelho, arrumando junto de outro bruxo, um velho corcunda, uma longa túnica laranja claro. Virou-se para o lado, pegando outro pano, na mesma cor da túnica, que estava na mesa, junto de um antigo exemplar da Bíblia Cristã – Nossa festa está em contagem regressiva.

Dito isso, ele vestiu o capuz, revelando ser uma máscara de pano pontuda, com apenas a marca dos olhos. A túnica da procissão do fogaréu. Ele sorriu, debaixo do uniforme, se olhando:

- Hum... eu vou gostar disso.

* * *

**N.A 1: EdD pós morte da Tia Lu. Espero que tenham entendido o significado da morte dela. Não gostaria de te-la matado, claro, era uma das minhas personagens preferidas, mas, enfim, alguns sacrificios são necessários ao longo da história. Se nenhum protagonista não morresse, eu sentiria a mesma frustração de quem termina de ler o livro 7 do Harry Potter e esperava uma grandiosa e importante morte. Sem mais spoilers. **

**N.A 2: A EdD Brasil tem um erro GROTESCO e GRITANTE de linha do tempo. Porque de acordo comigo, a EdD Brasil se inicia no feriado do carnaval. E acontecem coisas grandiosas e que meses se passam. E agora aparecem eles SE PREPAPRANDO pra SEMANA SANTA, que fica a apenas 40 dias do carnaval. Oo Me perdoem. Sério. Mancada. Mas agora, já era, rs. Foi mal msm.**

**N.A 3: Perdoem os erros de portugues, nao tive beta dessa vez. Nenhuam delas pôde corrigir o capítulo, e eu, com os braços fudidos, não tive como betar decentemente. Sorry.**

**N.A 4: Fui afastada do trabalho essa semana por tempo indeterminado pq estou com problemas sérios nos pulsos, braços e nas costas, com excesso de uso do computador. Estou me encaminhando pra exames, pra verem o grau da lesão. Então... não prometerei capitulo da EdD para tão cedo. Isso foi um imprevisto do cacete que tá me tirando o sono. Mas, cara, só de eu digitar essas NAs usando munhequeiras (talas nas mãos pra evitar movimentos no pulso) já está fazendo meus ombros e minhas mãos arderem de dor. **

**N.A 5: Isso também atrasa eu começar a fazer a DoomsDay no pc, que é a fic que encerra a trilogia que teve Fantasma do Navegador e Medo do Escuro, bem como fazer fanarts da EdD e da DoomsDay, que eu estava começando a fazer. Fãs de L²... me perdoem.**

**N.A 6: Lembrando que a fic tem seu site proprio, o espadadosdeuses ponto com ponto br, bem como tem comunidade no Orkut, onde a gente sempre fala umas merdas inuteis, hehehe. Lá nos ite da edd mesmo vc tem os links das comunidades e do grupo do yahoo, que, se vc quiser, pode fazer parte pra receber aviso de capitulo novo, se não tiver profile no orkut, pra visitar a comu.**

**N.A 7: Ah, a EdD Brasil provavelmente terá entre 42 e 46 capítulos. Então... até o proximo capítulo!**


	36. CAPÍTULO 82: Fogaréu

**Capítulo 35 – Fogaréu (EdD 82)**

Começava a madrugada, e Leah e Sirius ainda terminavam de jantar. Na verdade, agora mais conversavam do que comiam e bebiam. Ele usava botas e jaqueta de couro; ela, um elegante sobretudo e xale. Era o restaurante mais chique da cidade. Tomavam vinho tinto. Sirius havia comido truta ao molho de amêndoas. Leah comeu filé de picanha ao molho de mel e pimenta. De sobremesa, um doce de goiabada frita com farofa de nozes, e sorvete de queijo cremoso.

Ele detestava esse tipo de comida chique, cheia de frescura, mas, de fato, queria agradar Leah, e mesmo que ela não fosse tão exigente no dia a dia, sabia que ela adorava massagear seu Eu milionário de vez em quando.

- Acho que é hora de irmos embora. - suspirou o homem, terminando uma tacinha de licor de cacau.

- É. - concordou Leah, suspirando.

A conta chegou, entregue pelo maître, e ele puxou o caderninho pra si delicadamente, antes que Leah o tocasse. Ela abriu a boca, mas ele piscou o olho, pedindo silêncio:

- Deixe que é minha. - sorriu Sirius. Ela cruzou os braços, sorrindo torto. Ele abriu o caderninho e bateu os olhos na conta, arregalando os olhos e engasgando-se ao olhar o preço, guinchando fino. - O QUÊ?...Ah, meu Deus... - gemeu, murchando.

Leah riu, balançou a cabeça e pegou o caderno, depositando nele seu cartão de crédito e devolvendo ao garçom, sem sequer olhar o valor.

- Não faça essa cara. - riu Leah, assinando a nota, consolando. - Não me importo de pagar a conta. Sou uma mulher _muderna_.

- Sei. - gemeu o grifinório, levantando-se e puxando a cadeira de Leah, para que ela fizesse o mesmo. - Que mico. Te chamar para um jantar romântico e você ter que pagar a conta porque o pobre aqui não tem o suficiente.

-... Romântico? – perguntou ela, já na porta do restaurante, antes de entrar no carro.

-... Chique. Eu falei chique. - corrigiu Sirius.

- Hum. O que vale é a intenção. - sorriu a mulher. - Obrigada pelo jantar. É bom se distrair de vez em quando.

Apesar de rir e sorrir de vez em quando, ela estava visivelmente triste e abatida. Sirius sabia que era porque Kojiro estava de volta, e não era mais seu marido. Mas era uma decisão dela. Não agüentou não falar sobre o assunto, e esperou chegar em casa:

- Leah... que cara é essa? Não gostou do programa?

- Adorei. - disse, tentando não parecer deprimida. - Só estou meio... cansada.

- É Kojiro, não é? - perguntou, seguindo-a até a cozinha.

- Não, não é. - suspirou, tomando um copo de água gelada e um remédio.

- É, é sim. - repetiu Sirius, olhando as costas dela, sério. - Se não fosse, você não teria nem que estar tomando essas merdas de comprimidos trouxas. Se te machuca tanto, por que inventou essa historinha pra ele?

- Não inventei nada. - reclamou Leah.

Sirius a puxou pelo braço, pressionando-a contra a porta da geladeira, onde ela acabava de guardar a garrafa de água.

- Pare de ser falsa, mentirosa e egoísta!

- Falsa? Mentirosa? Egoísta? EU? - reclamou.

- Sim, você! Mentiu pra Kojiro, o homem que te amava, que deve te amar, mas que você resolveu enganar por pura insegurança. De certo estava já se cansando dele e usou essa desculpa da falta de memória do pobre coitado pra poder se livrar dele e voltar pra sua vida de luxúria, né não?

Se a ex-bruxa ainda tivesse poderes, já teria arremessado Sirius no jardim, mas era apenas uma mulher indefesa sendo segurada por um homem forte. Não podia fazer nada.

- Você não tem o direito de me julgar! Quem pensa que é? – xingou. - Me solte!

- Não solto. - disse, firme. Olhou-a seriamente, segurando os braços dela, que nada podia fazer para se soltar. Ele deu um meio sorriso, dizendo: - Gosto de ter você assim.

Leah parou de se debater, olhando-o chocada. Ele voltou a sorrir:

- Deve estar sendo terrível viver assim, justo você, que era tão prepotente, não? Estar tão frágil, indefesa e dominada. Ah, e, claro... carente.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Sirius a apertou com mais força:

- Sabe... - sussurrou, sorrindo torto. - Acho que, de fato, Kojiro era o único homem capaz de ter você nessas condições, não?

-... Que quer dizer? - sussurrou, aterrorizada.

-... Quero dizer que ele era um homem de uma indiscutível sorte.

Leah tremia da cabeça aos pés de pavor. Ele a apertou com mais força contra a geladeira, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Por mais força que fizesse, Leah não se livrava dele. Encolheu o corpo, quando sentiu a respiração de Sirius lhe tocar o rosto:

-... Covarde. - murmurou, antes que ele lhe tocasse com os lábios.

Sirius parou. Afastou o rosto, olhando-a. Leah tremia, com os olhos ainda brilhando. Sirius soltou a amiga:

-... Quê?

-... Covarde! - desabafou Leah, baixando a cabeça, começando a chorar. - É isso o que você é, um covarde, Sirius!

- Do que você está...?

- Você sabe o quanto estou fragilizada! - soluçou, com raiva. – E, ainda assim, tentou se aproveitar. Você sabe que estou fodida, que estou triste, arrasada, que não tenho mais Kojiro! E, ainda assim, você quer se aproveitar do fato de que estou completamente indefesa!

Sirius se assustou. De fato, não era justo. Mas era tão desesperador ver Leah naquele estado... Ela, sempre forte, sempre auto-suficiente, poderosa, orgulhosa, confiante... Agora parecia uma mulher frágil, comum, acuada, deprimida e indefesa. Sirius a olhou com a boca entreaberta, sem reação. No fundo, talvez, ele só quisesse protegê-la.

- Sirius, não! - choramingou Leah, fechando os olhos, quando ele segurou seu rosto com firmeza, usando as duas mãos.

- Leah, acalme-se! - pediu Sirius, em voz baixa. - Por favor... Por favor!

Ela tremia, com as mãos sobre as dele, balançando a cabeça sem parar.

-... Eu uma vez prometi ao Kojiro que eu iria cuidar de você se ele faltasse. Foi ele quem pediu. Me desculpe. Eu só queria cumprir a promessa. Ou mais do que isso...

Leah parou de se mexer. Abriu os olhos, olhando o amigo. Escutar que "Kojiro havia pedido" a fez parar, a fez "amolecer". Seria verdade?

Sirius respirou fundo, olhando-a nos olhos, e sussurrou:

-... Eu só quero poder cuidar de você, Leah. - e, em seguida, beijou-a.

Sirius apertou seu corpo contra o dela, puxando seu rosto. Sentiu que Leah apertava sua cintura, mas as unhas dela não lhe machucavam, o casaco de couro era forte. Instantes depois, Sirius a soltou. Parecia literalmente ter voltado a si. Olhou-a quase apavorado. Ele piscou, olhando para os lados, dando um passo para trás, encostando-se na mesa da cozinha:

-... Desculpe.

-... Desculpar? - murmurou Leah, entre os dentes, curvada, com a mão na boca. - Desculpar você?

- Eu não... digo... Ah, não! - lamentou, pondo a mão na testa. - Me desculpe. Perdoe. Você tem razão. Covarde, fui covarde. Por favor, Leah, não chore...

- Eu não agüento mais isso tudo! - desabou Leah, tremendo. Isso apavorou Sirius mais ainda. Ele nunca imaginara ver Leah naquele estado. - Você era a única pessoa que eu tinha pra confiar, Sirius. Você era o único amigo que tinha me restado! E agora?... - ela soluçava, tremendo. - Eu... eu odeio! Odeio estar nessa maldita condição! Não posso sequer te matar por isso! Não posso nem sair daqui dessa casa, atrás de Bellatrix pra me vingar dela ter destruído a única coisa que realmente me sustentava de pé! Não posso fazer nada! Nada, a não ser ficar aqui nessa maldita casa lacrada magicamente, indo pra lá e pra cá de carro, sempre em lugares igualmente seguros, só nas proximidades ou na vista de meia dúzia de bruxos; tive de conviver com um débil mental que babava na roupa, que em outra época foi o homem que eu mais amei na vida!

Leah pôs as costas da mão na boca, chorando sem parar. Sirius estava apavorado de verdade:

-... Você vai ter Kojiro de volta. E todo o resto. Eu sei que vai. - sussurrou, sem reação.

- Cale a boca, Sirius! - vociferou, desolada. - Você já mentiu e me enganou o suficiente! - e saiu da cozinha.

Um instante depois, Sirius respirou profundamente, sabendo que não podia ir atrás dela. Sentou-se na mesa, apertando a cabeça com as mãos. O que tinha feito?

* * *

Leah entrou no quarto derrubando tudo. Por um instante, aquele "furacão" parecia ter voltado. Mas, sem magia, ela pôde apenas empurrar e chutar coisas. Sabia que as paredes eram vedadas com mágica. Nenhum som escaparia dali.

Chorava, furiosa. Usando apenas a mão direita, ela empurrou o antigo espelho da penteadeira e o lançou na porta da varanda, junto com dois vasos de cristal com água e flores. O espelho se partiu ao meio, e a parte do meio, do suporte de madeira, cedeu, expondo para o alto os grandes e afiados cacos de vidro, presos nas gretas da porta de madeira da varanda. Leah ofegou, rangeu os dentes e avançou com o punho direito na direção dos cacos para partí-los, mas um tranco a parou com a mão ainda para cima. Olhou para trás e viu Kojiro. Kojiro! Ele estava de volta, em casa, ela tinha se esquecido completamente disso! Mas onde ele estava, que ela não viu quando entrou, furiosa? Leah olhou para trás, e viu o banheiro aceso.

Kojiro não disse nada. Usava uma calça social e uma camisa branca aberta, e segurava Leah firmemente pelo pulso.

-... O que você estava fazendo...? – perguntou Leah, ainda soluçando, assustada com o que tinha feito. Pior, com o que _ele_ tinha visto _ela_ fazer.

- Estava sem sono. Você me disse que eu era um empresário importante e poderoso. Então, resolvi procurar algum terno, para ver se eu ainda me lembrava como era... Para ver se me reacostumo com essa coisa de ser _mauricinho_.

Leah, respirando pela boca, pareceu "melhorar". Foi a vez de Kojiro, ainda na mesma posição, perguntar:

- E você? O que _você_ estava fazendo? – perguntou, sério, sem largar seu punho.

Ela baixou a cabeça, voltando a chorar, soluçando:

- Estou cansada... _Estou cansada de ser fraca_.

Kojiro piscou, pensativo, e agachou-se na frente dela:

- _Ser_ fraca? Corrija sua frase. _Estar_ fraca.

Leah o olhou em silêncio. Ele continuou, sério:

- Todos nós um dia _ficamos fracos_ por um tempo. Então, no momento, você _está fraca_.

-... Não, não estou. Eu, no fundo, sou... – Leah foi falar, mas seus soluços deram brecha para Kojiro lhe cortar.

- Leah, infelizmente, eu não me lembro de você, ou de qualquer coisa que tenhamos passado juntos. – falou, olhando-a nos olhos. Em seguida, completou, calmo -... Mas, _não sei porque_, eu simplesmente não consigo conceber a idéia de que "ser fraca" possa ser aplicado à sua pessoa.

Leah baixou a cabeça, soluçando baixinho. Kojiro gentilmente a ergueu, segurando-a pelos braços, tentando não tocar em suas mãos, que estavam sujas de sangue.

-... Vamos sair de perto desses cacos. Você pode se machucar.

Em seguida, ele a guiou para o banheiro. Kojiro foi buscar uma vassoura para varrer os cacos de vidro. Chegou na cozinha e viu Sirius sentado na mesa, com as mãos fechadas sobre a boca, pensativo. Os dois trocaram um silencioso olhar. Kojiro pegou a vassoura e voltou, mas parou, antes de sair da cozinha, e disse:

-... Sirius, alguma coisa dentro de mim está morrendo de vontade de te socar.

Sirius riu, nervoso:

- Faz sentido. De qualquer forma... Perdoe-me.

- Perdoar? O quê?

- Eu não posso cumprir sua promessa. A de cuidar de Leah, caso você faltasse para ela. – disse, simpático.

Kojiro ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sirius completou, sorrindo dolorido:

- Eu não sou capaz de segurar, cuidar ou lidar com a Leah. No fim das contas, a verdade é que não sou homem o suficiente pra ela.

- Ok. – respondeu, automático, sem entender nada, indo para o quarto.

Chegando lá, Kojiro varreu os cacos para o canto, pôs mais ou menos as coisas no lugar, ou num canto seguro para não ferir ninguém. Insistiu para que Leah dormisse na cama de casal, depois de tomar um bom banho. As costas da mão dela havia se cortado, então ele a ajudou, depois do banho, a passar uma gase e fazer um curativo no lugar. E, enquanto ela pegava no sono, ele pacientemente leu um livro, na cama de solteiro, sob a tímida luz do único abajur intacto do quarto semi-destruído.

* * *

A cidade amanheceu animada. Várias pessoas arrumavam os últimos detalhes. Alguns infelizes ansiosos já corriam pelas ruas com suas túnicas e alguns moleques enchiam a paciência, tocando as malditas matracas sem parar.

Harry, Mário e André foram para junto dos organizadores da procissão para ajudar. Hermione, Fernanda e Sandrinha foram para o outro lado, também para ajudar. Leah ficara em casa com Tio Gon, que havia aparecido de manhã para filar café e ficara para cuidar da mão dela. Kojiro tinha ido para o Rio de Janeiro, ansioso, reencontrar a turma da empresa e recomeçar a vida.

Enquanto isso, na sala de uma grande fazenda colonial, de frente para um grande relógio de madeira antigo, um velho bruxo trajando um terno negro rodou os ponteiros, marcando dez e quarenta e cinco da noite. Em seguida puxou as correntes do relógio, fazendo-o ranger. Fechou o vidro e virou-se para Voldemort, Bellatrix e outros bruxos de máscaras de comensal:

- Está feito. – disse, fazendo Voldemort sorrir. – O Chaos iniciará sua execução às dez e quarenta e cinco desta noite.

Voldemort cerrou os olhos e elevou a voz:

-... E qual a previsão do tempo para hoje, Bella?

A bruxa se aproximou da varanda, sacando sua espada e a erguendo para o céu. Sorriu, olhando o horizonte de colinas:

-... Tempo bom durante o dia, com poucas nuvens. Nuvens carregadas se aproximando ao entardecer... – e finalizou apontando a espada para uma grande massa de nuvens brancas e fofas. Elas se moveram, lá longe, fazendo ecoar um trovão, o que fez a bruxa sorrir mais ainda e finalizar: - ... Mas a noite está propícia a grandes tempestades!

-... Excelente. – sorriu Voldemort.

* * *

A tarde caía, tingindo Ouro Preto de dourado. Todos que participariam da Procissão do Fogaréu vestiam suas túnicas.

- 'Bora lá virar bandido. – sorriu André, vestindo seu capuz pontudo. – Temos Jesus pra capturar.

Os meninos sorriram e se vestiram.

-... Já que tem que ser assim... – murmurou Harry, vestindo-se.

Todos prontos, começaram a pegas suas tochas, ainda apagadas, e as matracas. Mário pegou uma matraca e pôs-se a batê-la, o que fez André lhe enfiar a mão de raiva em tempo recorde. Entre risos, Harry se sentiu mais leve: os rapazes voltavam a brincar, depois de dias de tristeza absoluta.

Todos caminhavam para o local do início da procissão. Harry se mantinha no meio do povo, perto dos colegas, apesar de ser bem difícil. Naquela multidão onde todo mundo era igual a todo mundo, com aquelas roupas.

A noite chegou e as tochas foram acesas. Harry sentiu o peito apertar e a cicatriz doer, coisa que há tempos não acontecia. Mas ele sabia o porquê dessa dor: provavelmente era porque ele sentia-se um comensal da morte ali, mascarado, incógnito. Sabia que todos ali eram "vilões". Prenderiam Jesus Cristo, condenariam e matariam um inocente. Mesmo que só representando, não deixava de ser excitante e emocionante, até para quem não estava acostumado com a tradição.

Harry virou-se e olhou para o alto do paredão de pedras que dava para uma viela, numa praça. Este paredão tinha cerca de três metros de altura e subia a ladeira, afunilando a concentração da procissão. Acima do paredão, na praça, várias pessoas esperavam ansiosas o início da cerimônia, debruçadas na mureta de ferro preto. Foi quando Harry parou e ficou fitando as pessoas lá no alto.

Idosas que saiam de casa usando véus e velas acesas nas mãos. Senhores de idade que vinham de suas roças com a família, de terno e chapéu. Famílias da cidade. Crianças, jovens e mulheres. O olhar de Harry finalmente parou num grupo de jovens garotas. Olhava para a menina do meio, que, inclinada sobre a grade, espiava a multidão às costas do rapaz.

Ela estava arrumada e muito bonita; sorria contente, ansiosa. Seus olhos brilhavam sobre as luzes das tochas de fogo, e as luzes lhe davam contornos de sombras que pareciam dançar em seu rosto e corpo. Harry lentamente pareceu esquecer daquela muvuca em que se encontrava. Era só ele, ali, parado, a olhando. Será que se ele acenasse, ela responderia? Ou se ela cruzasse seu olhar com o dele, ela o reconheceria sem sequer precisar acenar? Harry, do jeito que a conhecia, tinha quase certeza da segunda opção. Mas a voz de Leah ressoou em sua mente:

"Quer um conselho? Não fique com Hermione."

"Ora essa, porque não?", pensava Harry sem tirar os olhos da amiga. Qualquer cara normal e em sã consciência ficaria com ela!

Mário - ele reconheceu pela voz - lhe bateu a mão no ombro:

- Vamos pra frente. Acho que vão querer que você substitua mesmo o Kojiro e capture Jesus. - e percebeu a distração dele. -... Que foi?

Harry pôs-se a caminhar e disse, sorrindo debaixo do capuz:

- Nada não. Só estava pensando se não seria melhor eu deixar o coitado do Jesus solto e ir capturar uma _outra pessoa_.

Mário fez um "Aaahhh", sem entender nada, e, assim, a procissão saiu.

* * *

Kojiro chegou na própria empresa se sentindo um alienígena, apesar de todos estarem em festa com sua volta.

- Guilherme! - sorriu o amigo Esteban, argentino naturalizado brasileiro, um dos principais diretores. - Que bom ver você de volta!

-... É bom estar de volta, também.

O amigo conduziu Kojiro até o ultimo andar do prédio da sede da empresa. Mostrou por alto as outras empresas que dividiam o prédio, nos andares abaixo. No elevador panorâmico ele encontrou outros conhecidos.

- Bem vindo á nossa sala real. - riu o amigo. - Aqui fica sua sala, a minha e a dos outros diretores.

No último andar, Kojiro conheceu a área da presidência. Foi até a sala de Esteban e caminhou por um longo corredor de carpete vermelho e luzes douradas, até a curva para sua sala, a da presidência.

Por um instante, Kojiro achou que já tinha chegado na sua sala, mas era apenas a ante-sala da presidência. Ao fundo, as grandes portas de madeira maciça. Na ante-sala, uma bancada em semicírculo, também grande, com fax, computador de LCD e uma grande cadeira. Um enorme sofá de espera, cafeteira, bebedouro e uma mesa de delicados licores.

-... Essa é a sala da nossa secretaria, a Sra. Silva. Nosso braço direito. Digo... nossa perna. Sem ela a gente andaria mancando. – riu. - Lembra dela?

-... Hum... Não. - confessou.

- Olha só quem está de volta! - disse uma voz feminina, vinda do corredor. - É bom ver você aqui de novo.

Kojiro e Esteban olharam para trás e viram a secretaria. Ela abraçou Kojiro:

-... A família esta completa de novo. - sorriu Esteban.

- Ficou bem nesse cabelo. - sorriu a secretária. - Dizem ser gostoso de passar a mão.

- Bom, vamos lá, Kojiro, mostrar sua sala.

Kojiro ficou abismado com ela. Era enorme. Sua mesa era de madeira maciça, em forma de "u". Uma enorme cadeira de presidente, dois tapetes persas no chão, uma estante cheia de livros e, ao fundo, os vidros escuros com a vista para a cidade.

- Puxa. - exclamou.

Ficou uns vinte minutos conversando com Esteban, que o atualizou. Com o tempo, Kojiro se sentiu mais seguro e familiarizado. Até começou a lembrar de poucas coisas, como onde guardava um documento, ou os ramais de telefone. Esteban se despediu Kojiro ainda ficou uns 10 minutos sozinho antes que a secretária entrasse.

-... Com licença?

- Claro, ah... Maria. Pode entrar. - disse, levantando-se e fechando a pasta e o _notebook_. - Na verdade eu estava aqui só fuçando, já estava indo pra casa.

- Mas não vim dizer que está na hora de ir embora. – sorriu. - Na verdade, é nessa hora que tudo começa a melhorar.

Kojiro a olhou, desconfiado. Olhou-a dos pés à cabeça: vestia um elegante terno vermelho, de saia e salto. Seu cabelo frisado e loiro estava preso num coque. Ela era jovem. Bonita. Atraente. Escultural. Kojiro se sentiu extremamente constrangido.

-... Sua ex-esposa está na cidade? - perguntou, olhando as unhas, parecendo despreocupada. Todos já sabiam da decisão de Leah. Obviamente que ela, Maria, não poderia deixar uma oportunidade de ouro dessas escapar.

- Ahm... Não, ela ficou em Minas. - comentou, inseguro.

- Ainda bem. Ela é um pé no saco.

- Ah, é? - perguntou, levemente ofendido.

- É, você sabe, ela não vai com a minha cara. Por motivos óbvios.

-... Que coisa, não?

Kojiro sentiu o corpo gelar. Simplesmente não entendia mais nada! O que era aquilo? Era o que ele estava pensando? A secretária passou os dedos pela borda do terno de Kojiro, sobre a camisa branca e sorriu, provocante:

- Ahm... - murmurou Kojiro. - Senhora da Silva... digo... Maria... Bem... O quê?

- Ora essa. - sorriu, tentando ser o mais natural possível. - Seria um pecado que você tenha realmente se esquecido de nós.

- De nós...? - gaguejou Kojiro. -... QUE nós?

- Guilherme. - disse, pondo as mãos na cintura, parecendo bravinha. - Terei de fazer você se lembrar? Tudo bem, sem problemas.

E, sem pestanejar, ela puxou o pescoço de Kojiro, lascando-lhe um beijo na boca.

* * *

A procissão caminhava silenciosa pelas ruas da cidade, iluminando-a com as tochas. O único som vinha das matracas sendo batidas. Caminhavam para o alto da cidade, na Praça Tiradentes. No caminho, Hermione e Fernanda encontraram Tio Gon.

- Assistindo, senhor Gon? - perguntou Hermione. - Não achei que fosse assistir...

- Ah, eu gosto. - comentou, apoiado na bengala.

- Ei. - lembrou-se. - Leah me disse que o senhor é um dos melhores ferreiros de que se tem notícia. Poderia dar uma olhada na Espada dos Deuses?

Tio Gon a olhou, levemente ofendido:

- Ver as condições da Espada dos Deuses? Você deve estar brincando.

-... É verdade, senhor Gon. E se de repente ela tem algum problema? Há quantos séculos está lacrada? O senhor poderia ao menos limpá-la e afiá-la. Sei que espadas desse porte só podem ir para as mãos dos melhores ferreiros. Ela tem de estar em boas mãos, e não vejo nenhuma mão melhor que a do senhor.

Tio Gon sentiu-se particularmente atingido pelos elogios - coisa que Hermione obviamente calculou bem - e pigarreou:

- Tudo bem. Vamos buscá-la. Dou uma revisão nela.

Hermione concordou e foi até a república, algumas poucas ruas da praça. Fernanda e Tio Gon foram atrás.

- Escutem... Vocês não acham arriscado andar com uma coisa dessas no meio da rua? - perguntou Fernanda.

- Ah, não... - disse Hermione, pegando a espada de seu suporte, em casa, e saindo com ela nas mãos. – Bom, não acho que teremos problemas. Os seguidores das trevas estão longe. E, com esse movimento, duvido que tentem alguma coisa.

- Sim. COF. - tossiu o velho Gon, na rua, concordando. - A procissão está cheia de bruxos. Ninguém se atreveria a atacar.

* * *

A multidão chegou á Praça Tiradentes. Mário empurrou Harry:

- Vai indo, Harry. - disse, ao seu ouvido. - Acho que é você quem vai exibir o estandarte.

Harry caminhou entre a multidão, na direção do altar de pedra. Trombou com alguém e olhou para trás. A pessoa o encarou. Harry deu as costas, e saiu, sem entender direito. Era todo mundo tão igual com aquela roupa... alguns instantes depois, outra pessoa se aproximou, e sibilou para aquela que trombara com Harry:

-... Não perca seu tempo, Bella. Teremos nosso momento de glória. Vamos.

E, assim, alguns encapuzados se afastaram da multidão. Enquanto isso, Harry se preparava para subir ao altar.

* * *

Na sala escura da grande fazenda, o relógio antigo acabava de se aproximar de dez e quarenta e cinco. A sala se enchia de seu tic-tac pesado e seco. Assim que o ponteiro tocou o numero nove, o relógio badalou.

Seguiu-se um seco TEC e uma badalada que sacudiu a estrutura da fazenda toda, tamanha amplitude. O "DON" do relógio ecoou. Uma explosão de luz azul iluminou a sala, e esse mesmo feixe de luz foi disparado para o alto, na direção do céu, em linha reta, atravessando o telhado. E desapareceu em seguida, deixando a fazenda às escuras, no mais absoluto silêncio.

* * *

- Hermione! - chamou Fernanda. - A procissão já chegou à Praça Tiradentes, vamos!

A garota, que vinha caminhando calmamente para trás com Tio Gon, apressou-se, com a Espada dos Deuses embrulhada num pano bege. Entregou-a para o ancião, apressada:

-... Vamos na frente, tem problema? - perguntou.

- Vá com Deus. Não tenho pressa. Não nessa idade. - pigarreou, com a espada nas mãos. Olhou para o alto do morro, e fixou o olhar no céu. - Ei.

-... Que foi?

Os três olharam. O céu se enchia de nuvens. O único local com estrelas era o céu acima da Praça Tiradentes. E, do alto, um círculo de luz se formava, girando, aumentando de velocidade.

-... O que é aquilo? - perguntou Hermione.

Tio Gon paralisou. E, sem tirar os olhos do céu, balbuciou:

-... Alguém ativou um Chaos.

* * *

**N.A 1: Leah e Sirius! Bom, nesse capítulo aconteceu uma coisa que ninguém esperava, mas muitos queriam ao menos saber como seria: o shipper S/L. Desde o início da série eu deixei claro que Leah e Sirius não ficariam juntos. Porque, na época em que a EdD foi lançada, a Aline Carneiro estava publicando sua série Prometeu, em que a principal PO era a Sheeba, uma bruxa morena, que era par romântico de Sirius. Para evitar qualquer reclamação de "plágio" e comparações entre as duas séries, eu decidi deixar bem claro que Leah e Sirius NÃO seriam um par. Anos depois, quando saiu o livro 5 e eu "reeditei" a EdD, incluindo alguns spoilers do livro (como a Bellatrix e a Tonks), eu aproveitei e coloquei o Kojiro aparecendo logo no início da série. Até mesmo antes da própria Leah! Está lá, no capítulo 2 da série, no Episódio 1, Azkaban. Até então, Kojiro só era citado na EdD Quadribol (que na época era ainda a Saara, uma fase só), na cena em que Leah dorme com um urso panda.**

**N.A 2: De fato, nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça nem mesmo fazer esse beijo. Apesar de que Kojiro continuaria com problemas mentais até o final da EdD Brasil, onde ele morreria. (AHEIM?) É, já spoileei vcs. Não sei se depois que terminar a EdD Brasil eu escrevo os capitulos que seguem na morte e pós-morte de Kojiro... mas... enfim. Kojiro ia morrer, e Leah e Sirius ficariam juntos na última fase, a Réquiem, lembrando, claro, que não significa q eles seriam felizes para sempre, são dois fortes candidatos a morrerem na série. Mas meus planos mudaram, e eu acabei tendo idéias tão mais legais que mudei tudo. Vocês verão. Não precisam me chamar de JK, que muda de idéia do nada, eu escrevi toda a linha do tempo da EdD entre a Azkaban e a Quadribol. Só o capítulo das trevas eu modifiquei o "roteiro" até pouco tempo atrás, enquanto escrevia Fantasma do Navegante e Medo do Escuro, já que eles tratam de assuntos que deveriam estar guardados a sete chaves. :)**

**N.A 3: Os Sirius e Leah devem estar possessos com esse beijo. Paciência. Eu simplesmente não consegui imaginar eles se beijando pra valer. Como Innezita já me falou, se Kojiro não fosse... o Kojiro, talvez Sirius e Leah funcionasse. Mas, com ele, não tem como. Nem com ele, nem sem ele, afinal, quando não tinha Kojiro, tinha Lilian, e, bem, ELES são as "almas gêmeas" de Leah. Não Sirius. Kojiro, apesar de comum e trouxa, é a versão masculina da Lilian... perdoem-me! Se alguém quiser fazer shortfics Sirius e Leah, sintam-se a vontade... xD**

**N.A 4: Kojiro e... Maria Vlagina, a secretária boazuda! O.O SOCORRO. Parem o mundo que eu quero descer! Internem-me num hospício, pq eu to doida... to doida, to doida, to doida, to doida, to doida, to doida...!!!!**

**N.A 5: Harry e Hermione. ****(desenha um coraçãozinho com os dedos) É a velha história... a JK mandou a gente reler os livros dela. E depois disse q nem ela mesma leu tudo de novo. ...NÉ?... Mas deixando HP de lado, meu processador queimou, e tive dores nos braços, por isso demorei. Mas estou melhorzinha, e comprei um Core 2 Duo (lindo!). Espeor não demorar mais tanto tempo assim. Sinto falta!**

**N.A 6: Dumbledore é gay! CARALHO! Pq a JK não deixou isso CLARO nos livros? Pq aquela história dele e do seu grande rival não me pareceu suficiente pra acusar ele de veado. Mas quem sou eu pra falar disso, fazendo Leah e Lilian do jeito que faço, HÁ! De qualquer forma, a JK tem muito mais obrigação q uma inútil ficwriter como eu, então, eu acho que ela se fudeu, falando q ele era gay só DEPOIS q ACABOU a série, e ainda por cima correndo o risco de associarem a homossexualidade à pedofilia, afinal, o professor foi acusado disso nos últimos livros. JK realmente deveria ter RELIDO os livros antes de sair abrindo a boca. De qq forma, foda-se, continuo adorando tio Dumbão, mesmo sendo Tio Dumbiba. Mas a JK deveria calar a boca. Sem contar que é uma puta hipocrisia os fãs xingarem as fics slashs do Dumbledore com seu grande rival Grind(não lembro o resto rs) e agora acharem lindo eles terem se apaixonado. Só acham lindo pq a JK falou? Que ela diga que acha lindo retardados pularem de penhascos, então. Odeio gente hipocrita. Cuzões. -.-**

**N.A 7: Spoileio vocês acerca disso ou não?... Tá, spoileio: Dumbledore na EdD é casado. Com uma MULHER, tá? xD**

**N.A 8: Ah, sim. Den Chan minha beta querida amada e que quer me matar pq odeia Sirius e Leah (ela é Leah/Lilian e Kojiro/Leah, heh) me lembrou de explicar o que diabos é uma matraca! ) Bom, Matraca é um instrumento feito de madeira, uma placa de madeira que eles fazem, pregando nos dois lados dela uma argola de ferro, e ficam girando ela sem parar, fazendo as argolas baterem com força na madeira , sem parar. Procurem no google por matraca em imagens. Faz um barulho ensurdecedor e muito seco e alto. Insuportável. É usada geralmente nas procissões da Semana Santa que têm um toque mais "fúnebre ou macabro. É por isso que matraca refere-se a pessoa que fala muito. Fala muito, alto e sem parar, deixando a gente sem noção. EdD é cultura! Mineira. É claro. :D**

**N.A 9: Den Chan, que betou o capítulo, em disse: "Estou na terceira página e ODIANDO cada linha!" Hahahahha ela não poupou elogios a Sirius e Leah e à secretaria de Kojiro. Eu respondi, feliz: "Tá vendo? Eu não me contento em fazer merda, tenho que joga-la no ventilador!". Ora, vocês me perdoam, não perdoam? Capítulo curtinho, esse. Até o próximo capítulo, que é beeeem maior:)**


	37. CAPÍTULO 83: Me Envie Um Anjo

**CAPITULO 36 – Me Envie Um Anjo (EdD 83)**

O clarinete enchia a noite de Ouro Preto com uma musica triste. Harry recebeu o estandarte e o olhou: era uma imagem da face de Cristo ferido, sangrando, completamente entregue à dor. Não se sentiu confortável com a situação, mesmo sendo "de mentirinha". Tinha de subir e exibir o estandarte aos outros, como um prêmio, anunciando a captura de Jesus. Harry suspirou e subiu o primeiro degrau, mas olhou pro céu, e sentiu a espinha gelar.

O circulo de luz azul que girava veloz se abriu, deixando um rastro de estrelas, fechando todos que ali estavam numa redoma mágica. Ao tocar o solo, a luz passou por todos na multidão. Inúmeros participantes desapareceram. Outros se tornaram estátuas de pedra-sabão, com suas tochas e matracas ainda nas mãos. Harry caiu de joelhos na escada do altar, sentindo a cabeça e a cicatriz explodir de dor durante a ativação do Chaos.

* * *

- Alguém ativou um Chaos. - sussurrou Tio Gon.

- Meu Deus... Chaos? - murmurou Hermione. Em seguida, disparou morro acima, correndo. - Vamos logo!

Tio Gon saltou no ar e se transformou numa coruja cor de terra. Com a Espada dos Deuses firme em suas patas, o velho voou subindo a rua. Fernanda acabou ficando para trás:

- Gente! Não me deixem, por favor! - pediu, gritando, agoniada.

Tio Gon olhou para trás, piando rouco. Hermione freou e deu meia volta:

- Já andou em um cavalo sem arreio? - perguntou, descendo na direção da amiga.

-... Já. Por que? AAAH!

Hermione saltou, transformando-se em Amicitae. Fernanda agarrou em seu pescoço e as duas subiram correndo. O limite do Chaos descia veloz pelo ar, engolindo as casas já pela metade da altura. As duas correram e saltaram para dentro do limite mágico a menos de dois metros de ele tocar o chão.

Tio Gon voou rasante e entrou também. No segundo seguinte, a barreira do Chaos tocava o chão, trancando todos dentro de seus limites.

* * *

Harry ergueu-se, zonzo. Demorou para sua vista voltar ao normal. Engatinhou e levantou no alto do altar, olhando à sua frente.

A multidão havia diminuído, mas ainda era numerosa, a perder de vista na Praça Tiradentes. Todos congelados, olhando para ele. Seu instinto mandou que ficasse de capuz. Dois homens no chão, próximos de Harry, tiraram os seus ao se verem livres do feitiço que os paralisava.

- Ei. - perguntou um negro. - O que é isso?

- Sei lá, mas parece um daqueles feitiços de arruaceiros e bandidos. – respondeu o outro.

No mesmo instante, dois raios verdes atingiram os homens que tombaram, mortos. Harry identificou a gargalhada de Bellatrix na multidão e sentiu a nuca se arrepiar.

- Bella... - ressoou a voz de Voldemort, também na multidão. - Não desperdice nosso tempo. O Chaos não durará para sempre.

Várias pessoas começaram a correr entre as estátuas vivas, todas elas bruxos que se viam livres do feitiço e queriam sair dali. Bellatrix arrancou seu capuz e pôs-se a atirar em quem corria, enquanto outros comparsas de Voldemort também agarravam quem tentava correr, tirando-lhes os capuzes. Harry, ainda seguindo sua intuição, saltou para a multidão, tentando não andar muito depressa e muito menos tirando seu capuz.

Bellatrix parecia se divertir loucamente. Corria e saltava entre as pessoas petrificadas, derrubando vítima por vítima, gargalhando. Bastava os corpos caírem no chão de paralelepípedo que ela logo apontava a varinha para a próxima. Ao matar mais uma, a décima primeira pessoa, ela saltou entre dois homens grandes, paralisados, e ao erguer o rosto, deu de cara com o punho direito de Hermione.

A bruxa caiu de costas entre a multidão. Hermione, com o traje negro de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, recolhendo o punho e se colocando em guarda, sacando a varinha, disse:

- Pare de matar pessoas, sua louca maquiavélica!

Bellatrix ergueu-se, também apontando a varinha enquanto ria. Um homem agarrou Hermione pelas costas.

- _Avada Kedavra_!

Em um milésimo de segundo, Hermione desapareceu e apareceu atrás do homem, que foi imediatamente morto pelo feitiço. Ela, então, puxou o corpo do homem pela gola para cima do próprio corpo, protegendo-se, e esticou a varinha na mão direita, gritando:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Bellatrix foi jogada de costas e sua varinha voou longe. Ao tentar se mexer, sentiu a pesada bota de Hermione a pressionar-lhe contra o chão. Olhou para ela, vendo que a jovem lhe apontava a avarinha.

- Como ousa, maldita sangue-ruim? Tire essa pata imunda de cima de mim ou eu...

- Você não está em condições de reclamar de nada. - disse Hermione em tom firme, séria, apertando o pé nas costelas da bruxa.

- Acha que me põe medo com essa ridícula varinha apontada pra minha cara?

Bellatrix gargalhou. Hermione cerrou as sobrancelhas. Sacou a grande e pesada espada que carregava na cintura, e apontou a afiada e translúcida lâmina da Espada dos Deuses para o pescoço da comensal.

- E assim, está melhor pra você? - perguntou, desdenhosa.

Bellatrix se calou. Um homem parou metros a frente delas, batendo os dedos das mãos uns nos outros, pensativo:

- Olha só o que eu achei... - sibilou Voldemort, em tom prazeroso. - Tanta beleza que nem sei qual das três donzelas poderia escolher. - sorriu, referindo-se, claro, a Hermione, Bellatrix, e a Espada.

Hermione recuou, guardando a Espada dos Deuses. Bellatrix se ergueu, enquanto Hermione se afastava, rápido.

- Volte aqui, sangue-ruim!

A menina virou-se, apontando a varinha para a mão de Bellatrix, que tocava o cabo de sua espada do vento, para sacá-la:

- _Diffindo_!

A espada de Bellatrix escapou de sua mão, lacrando-se na bainha de novo, com violência. O impacto do feitiço empurrou a bruxa contra seu mestre, desequilibrando os dois, enquanto a jovem transformava-se em Amicitae e sumia na multidão, veloz.

* * *

Harry corria na multidão, retirando os capuzes de alguns dos mortos. O desespero tomava conta dele: e se uma das vitimas fosse mais um amigo seu? Cada capuz retirado era uma descarga de adrenalina. De repente, ele sentiu alguém lhe puxar com força. Harry agarrou o capuz da pessoa, mas imediatamente ela também agarrou o seu, e conjurou na frente do rosto de Harry um par de garras mágicas e brilhantes:

- Se você tirar meu capuz, seu mané, eu enterro essas garras no teu rabo. - avisou André. - E enfie esse capuz com força nesse cabeção, que é mais seguro!

Harry respirou, aliviado, apoiando-se nos braços de André:

- Ah, cara... Como é bom te ver! - suspirou, aliviado.

- Sai fora. - reclamou o brasileiro, empurrando o amigo. - A situação não tá tão preta a ponto de você ter que se agarrar em mim e se declarar. Credo.

- Onde estão os outros?

-... Por aí.

Um bolinho muito gorduroso, feito com um recheio cremoso, acertou a lateral do capuz de André, que avançou no homem que chegava ao seu lado, rindo bastante:

- Adoooooro conjurar acarajés para jogar na cabeça de idiotas. - deliciou-se Mário, também debaixo de sua túnica e capuz.

- Enfia essa bosta de acarajé no cú, seu viadinho! - xingou André, agarrado à gola da roupa do amigo.

-... Carlão achou Fernanda e Hermione, estão juntas. - disse Mário, fazendo Harry sentir alívio. - Sandrinha foi procurar Leah, ela estava aqui, mas não sabemos se foi aprisionada também, já que não tem poderes. Sirius estava muito longe daqui, não está dentro do território do Chaos.

- Temos de tomar muito cuidado. - disse Harry. - São os mesmos bruxos comensais que estavam no Templo.

- Eu vi aquela doida, a Bellatrix, matando vários bruxos. Ela é mesmo insana.

- Enquanto estamos assim, temos uma chance. Os comensais de Voldemort também estão assim, e só os que se movimentam com muito desespero, chamando atenção, ou sem capuz, são atacados. - disse Harry. - Mas precisamos nos marcar. Estiquem suas mãos.

Os garotos esticaram, e Harry jogou um feitiço que fez as mangas das túnicas ficarem vermelhas.

- Pronto! - disse, aproximando seu braço do dos meninos, afastando-o em seguida. - Quando aproximarmos as mangas, elas coram. Se nos afastarmos, elas somem. Assim saberemos nos identificar.

- Simples e eficaz. - concordou André. - Agora vamos.

* * *

Voldemort, sem preocupação, subiu para o altar e ficou olhando a confusão.

- Onde estão...? Onde estão? - procurava. Pôs as mãos na cintura e suspirou. - Tudo bem, cansei. Se eu não os acho nessa multidão, meus filhotes acharão.

O bruxo tirou um saquinho de couro da túnica, encheu a palma da mão de um pó branco brilhante e soprou. O pó se tornou uma mágica névoa que tombou sobre a multidão e desapareceu. Voldemort sorriu e ergueu as mãos, no alto, batendo palmas:

- Levantem-se, meus filhos! - ordenou. Imediatamente os homens mortos se levantaram, mas, ao se levantarem, transformaram-se. Os cabelos arrepiaram-se, a pele se encheu de manchas de feridas marrons, os olhos ficaram amarelos e as unhas e dentes se afiaram. Todos viraram escravos do Chaos, os shikis. Um dos shikis se ergueu no centro da multidão, maior que os outros. A magia negra fez quatro corpos se unirem às pedras do chão da praça e um monstro de mais de dois metros de altura se ergueu, mas sua mutação era lenta e ele permaneceu sentado. Ainda assim, ele era visível por cima de todos, do peito para cima.

Os shikis começaram a se movimentar. Só o maior deles que permaneceu aguardando sua transformação, apenas observando.

André se esgueirava entre as estátuas quando um shiki o puxou pela túnica.

- Ei, coisa horrorosa, me larga! Sai pra lá!

O bruxo, sem dó, cortou o braço do shiki com suas garras, mas logo em seguida outros já o agarravam, puxando suas vestes.

- Me larga, seu... Ah, DROGA!

Os shikis agarraram seu capuz. Metros à frente, Mário, também agarrado pelas criaturas, perdia seu capuz.

Harry, do outro lado da multidão, percebeu a aglomeração de monstros ao redor dos garotos. Pensou em atacar, mas Voldemort estava muito próximo, atrás dele, no altar. "Correndo por fora", literalmente falando, estavam Sandrinha, Carlão e Fernanda, virando-se como podiam num dos cantos extremos da Praça Tiradentes, atacando outros shikis. Haviam se encontrado há pouco tempo, na confusão. Dentre todos ali no Chaos, eram os mais seguros, longe dos comensais, de Bellatrix, e de Voldemort, ocupando-se apenas em atingir os shikis que se aproximavam.

Voldemort ergueu os braços novamente, olhando o maior dos shikis:

- Minha criação, levante-se! - gritou, orgulhoso. - Traga para mim meu tesouro, perdido em algum canto dessa praça!

O shiki monstruoso piscou e se ergueu, jogando pedras no chão, grunhindo.

Harry deu dois passos na direção do monstro, mas parou. Não só ele, mas todos que estava prestando atenção no grande shiki olharam para trás, na direção das costas do monstro, que também rosnou e olhou para trás.

Era Hermione, até então incógnita na multidão, que resolvia agir de novo. Surgiu correndo detrás das estátuas humanas que restavam. Saltou nas costas de um shiki que andava curvado, pulou com um passo para os ombros de uma estátua alta mais á frente e tomou impulso.

Lançou-se no ar, com extrema leveza. Tinha a mão esquerda esticada à frente do corpo, e a mão direita em riste, com a Espada dos Deuses, segurando-a como se fosse uma lança, os olhos fixos no pescoço do shiki.

Harry prendeu a respiração, enquanto André e Mário a seguiram com o olhar, espantados. Voldemort calou-se, baixando os braços. Hermione fincou a Espada dos Deuses no pescoço do shiki, na diagonal, enterrando a arma no interior do tórax do monstro, mirando o coração, e agarrou-se ao cabo da espada com as duas mãos, apoiando os pés nas costas do monstro. Ele urrou e tombou de frente. Ela novamente saltou no ar, retirando a espada com extrema facilidade. O monstruoso shiki bateu no chão e se dissolveu em fumaça negra, pedras e terra. Ainda no ar, em queda livre, Hermione novamente segurou a espada com as duas mãos, erguendo-a, e pousou no chão, enterrando a lâmina com violência nas pedras da rua. O impacto explodiu pelo chão uma magia de luz rosa-claro, como chamas vivas, que percorreram o Chaos, varrendo a praça toda com uma rajada de vento. As pessoas se encolheram, quando foram atingidas pela magia quente, mas os shikis foram todos incinerados por ela. Em seguida, o silêncio tomou conta da Praça.

Hermione respirou fundo, ajoelhada, apoiada na Espada dos Deuses, ainda agarrada a ela com as duas mãos. A espada ressoava como um diapasão. Ela se ergueu, retirando a arma do chão e gritando ofegante enquanto olhava Voldemort, no altar:

- Vocês não são capazes de respeitar nem mesmo os mortos?!

A resposta foi dada com um largo sorriso de satisfação. Voldemort parecia tão satisfeito com aquilo que viu que nem pareceu "se tocar" que aquela sangue-ruim tinha feito seu pequeno exército virar pó.

- Ora... Está gostando mesmo desse brinquedinho, não está, senhorita Granger?

Hermione piscou. Ele sabia o nome dela? Desde quando? Bem, ela não devia se mostrar abalada. Ao contrário, deveria ser uma honra. Não?

-... Você não me respondeu. Seu nome é esse, não é? - voltou a perguntar o bruxo. - Hermione Jane Granger. Filha de trouxas. Sangue-ruim. Melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Melhor amiga? - sorriu, estalando os dedos. - Bem, se você preferir, posso lhe chamar só de Hermione. Ora... Mas eu não sou tão informal assim. Gosto de tratar todas as damas com cavalheirismo. Enfim, aposto que está incomodada com seu brinquedinho, não está? Ela não parece estar tão boa quanto deveria estar, não? Parece que tem alguma coisa... segurando seu poder. Não é?

Voldemort a olhava nos olhos: ele no centro do altar, ela no centro da multidão, no espaço vazio onde estava o shiki. Continuava a segurar a Espada dos Deuses na mão direita, repousada mas firme. De fato, sua mão e se pulso parecia estremecer, latejar. A espada parecia mesmo um diapasão, que quando batido de leve continua a vibrar. Tinha mesmo alguma coisa errada. Mas, ora essa, o quê? Ela tinha pulverizado um exército de criaturas mágicas com um só movimento. Como alguma cosia ainda poderia estar estranha no sentido pejorativo da coisa?

- Se você me emprestar, eu prometo descobrir o problema dela. - sorriu Voldemort, descendo do altar e caminhando na direção de Hermione. - Aposto que sou mais experiente que você.

Ela deu um passo para trás, mas estava num lugar muito aberto para tentar correr.

- Estou sendo impertinente, não estou? – o Lorde das Trevas comentou, sorridente. - Não sou um homem de falar muito, mas veja só como fico sem controle diante de certas coisas. Sabe, muitos me julgam sem conhecer, mas sou apenas um bruxo que se sente extremamente entorpecido e sem jeito diante de donzelas tão belas e poderosas, ainda que sejam de origem duvidosa. Você não se incomoda com isso, se incomoda? Estou apenas lhe elogiando, e olha, isso é uma grande honra, porque eu não saio por aí tecendo elogios para qualquer coisa. Pouquíssimas coisas realmente me encantam, e o que eu posso fazer?

Hermione simplesmente não tinha saída, ele não parava de falar e ela sabia que era proposital.

De um dos cantos opostos da multidão, Leah finalmente apareceu, observando tudo de longe. Não podia fazer nada. Tinha que acreditar nos meninos. Mas gelou ao ver Harry correndo na muldidão, na direção de Hermione e Voldemort.

- Ah, não, moleque tonto! - xingou.

A professora correu entre as pessoas petrificadas. Sabia que estava se expondo, mas tinha de correr o risco.

- Voldemort! - chamou Harry, que acabava de subir ao altar, às costas do bruxo das trevas, tirando o capuz. - Não venha achando que está em vantagem nesse lugar!

Voldemort parou e olhou para trás. Hermione recuou mais alguns passos, colocando a espada na bainha e voltando a segurar a varinha.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - disse Voldemort, passando as unhas no rosto e olhando Harry com desprezo. - No momento, você não me interessa mais. - e voltou a olhar Hermione. Ele fez um movimento no ar e sua espada Elemental dourada apareceu. Ele apontou para Hermione. - Você já batizou seu brinquedinho? É tradição da elite dar um nome às suas armas, Leah não lhe contou? A minha menina eu chamo de _serrote_. Apesar dela, à primeira vista, não parecer com um. Bom, vamos ver se a minha é tão boa quanto a sua?

- Voldemort, eu estou aqui! Venha! - chamou Harry, instigando-o.

- Eu sei. - sorriu Voldemort, caminhando, apontando a espada para Hermione. - E pode continuar aí, senão vai atrapalhar.

Leah corria, descendo na direção deles, tentando se fazer ouvir:

- Harry! Não! Saia daí, isso é uma...

Com um forte solavanco, Leah foi jogada de cara no chão. Sobre ela, Bellatrix, que saltara da multidão e vinha pousar violentamente em suas costas, prendendo-a no chão.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa, querida? - sorriu Bellatrix, com a espada mágica presa às costas, na diagonal.

Leah a olhou por cima do ombro, apavorada. Bellatrix riu, fininho:

- Você até que ficou bem assim, ruivinha, sabe? Combinou com seus olhinhos azuis. Mas você precisa retocar a tintura, meu bem. Tantos problemas fizeram você ficar descuidada da vaidade... Que peninha...

-... Saia de cima de mim, vaca. - gemeu Leah, entre os dentes. - Aliás, vaca não. Vacas são legais.

- Ah, não seja rude! – ela sorriu, puxando Leah pelos cabelos, erguendo o rosto dela do chão. Em seguida, colocou a lâmina da espada em seu pescoço. - Eu estou no comando, querida. E, que divertido, se quisesse, poderia abrir o seu pescoço agora, como se fosse uma galinha sendo abatida.

Leah tremia, com os dentes cerrados. Se ela odiava estar indefesa diante de qualquer criatura, ver-se indefesa e dominada por Bellatrix era definitivamente humilhante.

- Fique quietinha agora e assista. - sorriu a bruxa. - O show vai começar.

* * *

Voldemort deu mais dois passos. Harry pôs os pés no chão de paralelepípedo da praça, já no nível da multidão, e gritou:

- Venha me enfrentar!

O bruxo parou. Ainda sorria, olhando Hermione, e disse, sereno:

- Enfrentar? Eu não vim enfrentar você.

- Eu não vou permitir que você sequer toque em Hermione! - ameaçou Harry, já na metade do caminho entre o altar e Voldemort.

-... E quem foi que disse que vim atrás dela?

Harry se calou. Voldemort virou-se e sorriu, tão largamente que quase desfigurou seu rosto de tanta satisfação. Foi quando Harry olhou os próprios pés. Estava sobre o centro de um grande desenho, um círculo arcano de magia, com um pentagrama no centro e cheio de inscrições. As linhas do desenho brilhavam, de leve, como pequenos néons. Harry tentou se mover, mas seus pés estavam colados no chão.

Voldemort respirou fundo e disse, em voz alta, sem sequer olhar para trás:

- Se você der mais um passo em minha direção, senhorita Granger, Leah morre.

Hermione parou e tirou a mão do cabo da Espada, abaixando a varinha. Olhou sobre os ombros e viu, ao fundo do lugar, Leah, prestes a ser degolada por Bellatrix.

- O que você quer? - perguntou Harry.

- O que eu quero? - riu Voldemort. - Eu quero... Você. Seu poder. Sua energia. Sua magia. Sua juventude. Sua vida.

Voldemort esticou a mão na direção de Harry, e, com um poderoso ataque mágico, jogou o rapaz de costas no altar, quebrando as pedras da escada, batendo por fim na pesada cruz de madeira. O garoto arfou, perdendo o ar, caindo sentado. Olhou para a multidão e não viu mais Hermione.

"Ainda bem que ela correu", pensou ele, sem sequer se preocupar em ter descoberto que ali ele era o alvo, não a amiga. Ele ergueu-se, observando Voldemort. Nuvens pesadas de chuva se aproximavam da praça, encobrindo-a. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e conjurou um livro grosso, de capa de couro marrom e título com letras douradas.

-... Você não tem cara de alguém que lê a Bíblia. - murmurou Harry, desdenhoso.

Voldemort abriu o livro com a mão esquerda e o folheou com magia, como se fosse um sopro virando as páginas, despreocupado. E com a mão direita, ergueu Harry no ar, contra a cruz de madeira, comentando sereno:

- Conhecer diversas culturas e adquirir sabedoria é essencial par se tornar poderoso. Sabe o que festeja a Semana Santa Cristã, não sabe? A Paixão de Cristo. Quando Jesus é capturado, condenado, crucificado, morto, sepultado, e, no final de três dias após sua morte, ele ressuscita e sobe ao reino dos céus.

Harry sentiu um assombro de pavor.

- Sabe, deve ser divertido crucificar alguém. - sorriu Voldemort, fechando a Bíblia e novamente erguendo a outra mão, apontando para Harry. Este se esforçou mas não conseguiu se livrar o feitiço. Seus braços se abriram, e bateram com força na grossa madeira da cruz. Harry gemeu: uma pressão enorme o prendia, no ar.

- As pessoas descrevem a crucificação de Cristo de forma errônea. - disse Voldemort, movendo as mãos no ar e fazer três esferas amarelas surgirem, girando, se esticando e tornando afiados e grossos cravos. Harry sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Voldemort concluiu: - Não pregaram Jesus pela palma das mãos. O peso do corpo rasgaria os ossos e tendões e a pessoa cairia. Eles o pregaram... pelo pulso. Assim.

E, como projéteis velozes e certeiros, os cravos furaram os pulsos de Harry, atravessando os ossos e a carne, pregando-o de braços abertos na cruz. Os cravos deixaram de ser uma luz amarela e viraram ferro. O grito de dor de Harry encheu o ar da praça.

- É. Foi pelos pulsos. - sorriu Voldemort. - Exatamente assim, sem correr o risco de cair.

Harry debateu-se de dor. Seus dedos e suas mãos pararam de responder: o prego tinha rasgado seus músculos e seus nervos. Ele mexia o corpo, as pernas, mas ainda estava preso pelo feitiço, e, agora, pregado na cruz.

- Pare de se debater! - reclamou Voldemort, movendo as mãos e fazendo as pernas de Harry se juntarem, com os pés um sobre o outro. - Jesus não fez esse alarde.

E o terceiro cravo, o maior deles, atravessou os pés de Harry, crucificando-o de vez. Harry serrou o dentes, sentindo ânsia. Levou mais de três minutos para parar de lutar e gemer, enlouquecido de dor.

Voldemort parou debaixo do altar, com as mãos para trás:

- É... É uma bela vista, aqui debaixo.

Harry, de cabeça baixa, suava e arfava. Abriu os olhos, olhando Voldemort. Depois olhou seus pulsos. O sangue escorria e pingava sem parar.

- Não morra com a perda de sangue. - pediu Voldemort, dando as costas. - Preciso me divertir mais um pouco. Não vá perder o clímax da festa. Ora essa, onde foi parar a senhorita Granger?

Harry cerrou os dentes, tentando se mover. Ainda que estivesse numa péssima situação, ele pensava apenas "Não, Hermione não...". Era a única coisa que estava em sua mente. Ele já estava capturado mesmo... Sua mente só se preocupava com ela, que estaria em algum lugar, longe da vista e da proteção de Harry.

Uma forte trovoada ensurdeceu as pessoas, e o raio clareou tudo. As nuvens tomaram conta da praça.

Leah se apavorou mais ainda. Bellatrix riu, ainda sobre ela:

- Ora, tem medo de trovões?

- Vocês vão matar todo mundo! - urrou Leah. - Até vocês mesmos!

- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu e meu mestre temos isso. - e ergueu a Espada do Vento. - Você sabe, fui eu quem chamou todas essas nuvens para lorde Voldemort.

Leah se debateu e Bellatrix novamente pôs a espada no pescoço dela:

- Você é surda? Quer morrer?

- Não façam isso! - urrava, sem parar. - Todos vão morrer! Todos! Todos, sem exceção! Tirem Harry de lá! Alguém! Alguém me escute!

Bellatrix pareceu se enfurecer e puxou os cabelos de Leah com força:

- Certo, agora chega! - e passou a espada em seu pescoço.

O bico da bota de Hermione atingiu o nariz de Bellatrix em cheio. A menina pousou levemente no chão enquanto a bruxa era lançada metros para trás, dando cambalhotas e parando ao bater de costas na parede de uma casa. Hermione respirou fundo e se ergueu, olhando para Leah. A professora estava no chão, deitada, e o sangue dela começava a pintar os paralelepípedos de vermelho. Hermione se apavorou:

- Leah! Ah, meu Deus! - gemeu, agachando-se ao lado dela e virando seu corpo. A espada de Bellatrix fez um corte de apenas cinco centímetros, mas o sangue dela brotava, sujando sua roupa e o chão. Hermione pôs os dedos no pescoço dela, tentando parar o sangramento. - Leah, por favor, não perca a consciência! - implorou, olhando a bruxa que estava com os olhos e a boca entreabertos.

A ponta da bengala de Tio Gon lhe pressionou o pescoço, brilhou, e o ferimento de Leah desapareceu. Hermione ergueu o olhar:- Senhor Gon!

-... Por pouco. - olhou, sereno.

Leah piscou, recobrando a consciência.

-... Estou zonza. - murmurou, saindo dos braços de Hermione.

- Levante-se. - disse o velho, ríspido. - A situação é muito mais grave do que poderíamos sonhar.

- O que está havendo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Um antigo feitiço. - gemeu Leah, olhando para trás. - Merda de Bellatrix, fugiu!

Bellatrix havia sumido, mas na atual circunstância, não era importante.

- Precisamos ficar o mais longe possível. Mas não acho que vá adiantar. - murmurou Tio Gon.

- Estamos presos no Chaos. - lamentou Leah. - Não temos como sair.

- vamos chamar os garotos - disse, saindo, apoiando-se na bengala. - Podemos tentar montar um escudo mágico no limite norte da barreira, o mais longe possível do centro da magia.

- Afinal, o que está havendo?! - perguntou Hermione, exasperada. - Que magia é essa?

Os professores a olharam. Leah suspirou.

- Estamos debaixo de uma das maiores e mais devastadoras magias de área que possa existir. Isso se não for a maior delas.

- Magia de área? – estranhou. - Você diz aquelas antigas magias, que atingem um espaço físico por completo, pré-determinado, utilizando o poder da própria natureza?

- Sim. Que bom que estudou direitinho e já sabe. - disse Tio Gon, apontando o céu. - Aquelas nuvens estão carregadas de raios e trovões, que estão se acumulando, loucos para explodirem. Quando Voldemort quiser, ele irá juntar toda a carga das nuvens e vai jogar aqui, de uma só vez.

-... E?

-... E seremos cozidos, fritos, queimados, em menos de um centésimo de segundo. Aliás, em menos tempo.

- Não temos tempo pra isso, vamos achar os outros. - chamou Leah.

* * *

Harry lentamente perdia os sentidos enquanto Voldemort olhou para o céu:

- Mudança de planos, a hora está chegando!

Um forte vento tomou conta da praça. As nuvens clareavam sem parar com flashes de luz. Pareciam empanturradas de eletricidade. Amontoavam-se calmamente umas sobre as outras, e todas sobre o centro da praça. Harry baixou os olhos para o chão claro de pedra sabão, onde seu sangue chegava, escorrendo por um fino filete vermelho. Sua vontade parecia escorrer para longe, junto com seu sangue quente.

* * *

No canto oposto da praça, Leah, Hermione e Tio Gon encontravam os outros meninos.

- Precisamos tirar Harry de lá! - dizia Hermione a intervalos de trinta segundos.

- Todos pro fundo da praça! - avisou o velho bruxo. O grupo se reuniu no canto extremo da praça, encostados num muro, bem no limite da parede do Chaos. - Vamos, me ajudem a levantar uma barreira.

Os alunos imediatamente seguiram as ordens: ergueram uma barreira translúcida entre eles, fechando-os todos dentro daquela redoma, que começava no chão e se fechava no alto da parede. Tio Gon pegou as varinhas de cada um dele e as fincou nas gretas dos paralelepípedos, deixando-as firmes, como sustentação.

- ...Que tipo de barreira é essa? - perguntou André, vendo os fios de luz que saiam das varinhas, contornando a película da barreira, como raios que se desmembravam.

- As varinhas reforçam e são o alicerce dessa barreira. - explicou Leah. - Se tivermos sorte, elas torrarão e virarão carvão no nosso lugar.

- Certo. E Harry?! - perguntou Hermione, gritando, brava. Todos a olharam. - Vamos lá buscá-lo!

- Não podemos. - falou Leah, suspirando.

Hermione a olhou, chocada.

- Harry é o centro dessa magia, Hermione. É o gatilho dela.

- O QUÊ?

- Harry é como Lílian. - disse Leah, exasperada. - Ambos são bruxos extremamente fortes, capazes de fazer até mesmo a própria natureza os obedecer. Essa lendária magia direciona toda a carga elétrica do céu para cá. Por Harry.

Hermione gelou.

- O urro de Deus. - pigarreou Tio Gon.

- Esse nome é retardado. - reclamou Leah. - Essa magia nem nome tem.

- Bom... quem sobreviveu à ela disse que era Deus urrando. Eu não duvidaria disso. Na história da bruxaria apenas um velho louco da idade média sobreviveu a ela. Inclusive sua origem é de quando o próprio Jesus Cristo morre na cruz. Os céus desabam. Mas ele pede para que Deus não desintegre os homens, então, apenas a terra sofre.

- Não comece a...

Hermione agarrou os dois bruxos pelos ombros, com força:

- Estão dizendo que Harry é o gatilho? Ele está pregado naquela cruz! Essa magia vai passar por ele pra chegar do céu até aqui? - e em seguida ela os empurrou, furiosa. - E vocês querem que eu fique aqui, enquanto ele morre naquela merda daquela cruz?!

- Não podemos fazer nada! - murmurou Leah. - Ele é o fio condutor dos raios.

-... Fio Condutor? - de repente, ela parou. - Harry vai conduzir os trovões pra cá mesmo...?

Outro clarão cegou as pessoas.

- Hermione! - chamou Leah - Não!

Mas era tarde, a jovem já corria para a multidão, saindo da barreira mágica, na direção do centro da praça.

* * *

Voldemort deu as costas para a cruz, com os braços abertos, gargalhando, olhando o céu. As nuvens começavam a se mover em círculos lentamente, pesadas.

- Veja, Potter! Eu estou reescrevendo uma das mais famosas histórias de todos os tempos! Cristo morreu para dar uma nova vida a todos os homens pecadores. Agora, nessa nova história, você é o bode expiatório, e irá morrer para deixar todos os seus poderes para aquele que realmente merece: eu! E depois de ter sua vida, eu recomeçarei a minha, e ninguém mais poderá me deter! Eu serei Deus! Vamos, orgulhe-se disso! Essa é uma nova versão para a paixão de Cristo! A maior história de todos os Tempos está sendo reescrita! E agora!

- Interessante. Mas...

Voldemort parou, olhando para a cruz. Hermione estava sobre ela, agachada, com a Espada dos Deuses sobre os ombros. A jovem estava sobre o topo da cruz, pousada como um pássaro ficaria, com extrema leveza. Ela sorriu, com ar cínico e desafiador:

- Você se esqueceu de um detalhe muito importante sobre a Paixão de Cristo que deve ser acrescentado. Se você realmente quer recontar a história, com as pessoas que estão aqui, hoje, Lorde Voldemort, deve saber que a Maria Madalena jamais aceitaria ficar quieta chorando, enquanto crucificam e matam o homem que ela ama.

Voldemort perdeu o sorriso:

- Não se atreva!

Hermione fincou a Espada dos Deuses na junção da cruz, e ela se partiu como se fosse manteiga. Imediatamente a mão dela brilhou, esticando-a na direção do corpo de Harry, que foi cuidadosamente colocado no chão do altar, ainda preso à parte horizontal da cruz. Em seguida ela se ergueu, guardou a espada, saltou longe, tal como Amicitae faria, e caiu na rua, erguendo-se diante de Voldemort.

- Eu não serei derrotado por vocês de novo. - sibilou Voldemort, entre os dentes, tremendo de fúria.

- Você _já_ foi. - retrucou Hermione, com todas as letras.

Voldemort ergueu a espada, apontando o céu e iniciando um grande vendaval:

- Não adianta mais nada, garota! Em menos de dois minutos, vocês estarão todos mortos! EU VENCI!

Hermione avançou, usando o_ battoujutsu_, sacando a espada. A Espada dos Deuses bateu de encontro com a espada dourada do bruxo. O deslocamento de energia que surgiu do choque das duas lâminas derrubou inúmeras estátuas ao redor deles. As espadas escorregaram pelas lâminas e eles se desequilibraram.

- Mestre! - gritou Bellatrix, antes de outro grande trovão. - Vamos embora!

- Não sem a minha Espada dos Deuses! - urrou, jogando o corpo contra o de Hermione. Ela dentou desviar, mas o bruxo agarrou a base da espada dela, e a puxou. A jovem tentou segurar a espada, mas os dedos, sujos do sangue de Leah, escorregaram.

- Não! - antes que a espada saísse do contato dos seus dedos, Hermione encostou a ponta de sua varinha no começo da transparente lâmina da espada - _Expeliarmus_!

Uma explosão jogou Hermione de costas no chão, a dois metros. Na mão esquerda, que tremia, a Espada dos Deuses. Ela se olhou, vendo que estava salpicada de um sangue muito escuro, quase negro. Ergueu os olhos, ao escutar Voldemort cair de joelhos, urrando de dor. Ele não tinha mais nem o braço nem o ombro direito. O _Expelliarmus_ usado na Espada dos Deuses havia literalmente explodido seu membro, tamanha a violência da magia. Ele agarrou-se aos fiapos de sua carne, ensangüentado, gemendo de dor. Seu sangue era mesmo tão escuro que era quase negro.

- Eu não ficarei sem a espada! - gritou, cuspindo sangue de joelhos.

Hermione recuou, arrastando-se no chão, assustada com o que tinha feito. Bellatrix se jogou sobre seu mestre, abraçando-o:

- Mestre, não! Vamos embora! - gritou, apavorada.

- Não! Não!

Mas Bellatrix retirou um pingente do pescoço, e o apertou, fazendo os dois desaparecerem num portal. Hermione ofegou, ergueu-se, guardou a espada e correu de volta pro altar.

- Harry! – gritou. - Harry!

Harry estava recostado na base da cruz, agora só um tronco na vertical. Seus braços continuavam presos no tronco e jorravam sangue. _Muito_ sangue.

- Harry! - chamou Hermione, trêmula. Olhou os pés de Harry, seus tênis encharcado de sangue, rasgados pelo prego, e depois olhou seus pulsos, ainda firmemente presos ao tronco.ela passou a mão sobre o cabelo do rapaz e sussurrou. - Harry, não se preocupe, eu estou aqui.

Harry abriu os olhos, sem forças. Seus olhos estavam escuros, sua pele, pálida, a boca arroxeada. Havia perdido muito sangue. Acima deles, as nuvens ainda se moviam. Hermione olhou em volta, em meio à ventania, e retirou o casaco do uniforme de cavaleiro e as botas.

- ...Vá embora. - sussurrou Harry, choroso. - Vá embora, Hermione...

- Não. Não vou. - disse, com os olhos brilhando, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos, retirando a franja dele do rosto.

- Por favor... Vá. – sussurrou. - Você tem que fugir, você tem que escapar, por favor...

- Já disse que não vou.

- Se ficar vai morrer, Hermione! - gritou, num último esforço, com as lágrimas escapando dos seus olhos, entorpecido pela dor. - Me deixe aqui! Não quero que você morra no meu lugar! Jamais... perdoaria que você...

- Mas eu não vim morrer no seu lugar, Harry. - sussurrou, em resposta.

Harry se calou. Olhou Hermione, fixamente. Os dois choravam. Porque ela fazia aquilo? Pior: ela sorria pra ele. Com medo, chorando, mas sorria.

-... Eu não vim aqui pra morrer no seu lugar, Harry. - repetiu.

É claro que ela não tinha ido morrer no lugar dele. Tinha ido morrer _com _ele. Era impossível que sobrevivessem àquele ataque. Harry pareceu recobrar a consciência, piscando.

- Não veio...? Você veio... - ele não terminou de dizer "veio morrer comigo". Não teve coragem. Hermione sorriu, balançando a cabeça, chorando, tentando limpar as lágrimas dele:

- Eu jamais abandonaria você, Harry. Muito menos nos momentos mais difíceis.

-... Você tem noção da escolha que acabou de fazer?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza.

-... Por que você faz isso...? - sussurrou.

- Não é hora de perguntar. - respondeu, também num sussurro. - É hora de responder.

Harry sentiu o corpo estremecer, chorando. Respirou fundo, dizendo:

- Você está _mesmo_ comigo, Hermione?

Hermione silenciou. As nuvens e a ventania pararam, de repente. Ela o olhou nos olhos, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos, e completou:

-_... Até a morte._

Os dois prenderam a respiração. Hermione abraçou Harry com força, puxando-o para seu peito, e afundando o rosto no pescoço do amigo.

Um gigantesco trovão, na forma de uma coluna de luz, acompanhada de outros milhares de trovões, desceu do céu, atingindo o altar, estilhaçando-o. A eletricidade explodiu no Chaos, engolindo e queimando tudo. um clarão que cegou todos, um barulho ensurdecedor, um terremoto sem proporções. E, cinco segundos depois, a escuridão e o mais absoluto silêncio tomaram conta do território do Chaos, agora um enorme e carbonizado cemitério a céu aberto.

* * *

**N.A 1: Eis um capítulo de ação pura. :) Sabe que gosto dele? Mesmo sento meio maluca essa coisa de crucificar alguém (argh!), eu gostei do resultado final. Espero que vocês também tenham curtido!**

**N.A 2: Creio que esse seja o maior capítulo do shipper H² da série EdD. Obviamente por causa da cena final, onde Hermione sabe que não tem escolha e que não pode salvar Harry, e decide ir ficar com ele para morrer junto. Isso é exatamente o que eu quero deixar bem claro como sendo o sentimento que é realmente a base do Harry e Hermione, AO MENOS na MINHA idéia e na Espada dos Deuses: lealdade. Não é só amor de homem e mulher, isso vem até por último. Antes disse há o amor da amizade, da fraternidade, da lealdade e da companhia. Porque dizer "se eles se amam como irmão não se amam de verdade" pra mim é ladainha. Quantos irmãos de verdade se odeiam? Não se dão bem? Você pode amar alguém como homem e mulher, amar seu jeito, seu corpo, seu sexo. Mas você pode amar alguém pela companhia, pela lealdade, pela amizade. É muito mais fácil uma amizade que se torna amor do que um amor que se torna amizade. (me referindo a amor sexual, de homem e mulher como CASAL de relação) Deixemos de finalizar. Entendam isso: Harry e Hermione, na EdD continuam sendo amigos. Jamais deixarão de serem amigos, nem deixarão os outros amigos para ficarem se agarrando. Eles sabem dosar a relação, sabem que não dá pra sair dando chave de coxa um no outro. Eles têm plena consciência da fase pela qual passam, dos riscos, da cautela que precisam, e nunca, jamais iriam na hora mais crucial da historia CHAPAR um beijo na boca um do outro. Porque, afinal de contas, Harry e Hermione pra mim é algo Sagrado. E não uma ceninha de piadinha de novela infanto-juvenil. :)**

**N.A 3 : Falando em chapar (hahahahahha dá-lhe Lia) reza a lenda que a tradutora de HP no Brasil trocou uma hora o nome da Molly Weasley pra MÔNICA Weasley. AH! Então tá explicado pq justamente a Molly foi derrotar uma bruxa tão foda quanto a Bellatrix: ela se enfureceu, tirou o sansão do bolso, e PIMBA! Já era a Bella. xD**

**N.A 4: E falando em chapar e Mônica, tb reza a Lenda que o 'par' do Dumbledore (whahahhaha), aquele poderooooso bruxo das trevas, virou... Gerardo. É, Gerardo. Ou seja, como se não bastasse Dumbledore ser gay, ele ainda teve q fazer par com o Jeca Gay, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA xD**

**N.A 5: Agora pelo jeito HP acabou de vez. E é impressão minha ou todo mundo tava desanimado? Não teve evento, nem histeria, nem nada? Que coisa. Será q no fim das contas o final de novela da Globo não agradou o povo? Eu, heim, gente estranha! Porque foram me perseguir durante 7 anos por ser Harry e Hermione, se não gostaram do próprio Cannon? Gente estranha!**

**N.A 6: Como sou cuzão, fiz uma tatuagem na nuca, do símbolo tribal da Espada dos Deuses (tem no website) e duas letras Hs atrás. Ficou legaaaaal. Mas tá coçando pra diabo:P**

**N.A 7: Eis a música do capítulo (Send Me An Angel, dos Scorpions com a filarmônica de Berlin):**

_**The wise man said just walk this way**_

_O Sábio me disse para andar só neste caminho)_

_**To the dawn of the light**_

_(Para o amanhecer da luz)_

_**The wind will blow into your face**_

_(O vento irá soprar no seu rosto)_

_**As the years pass you by**_

_Como os anos que se passaram)_

_**Hear this voice from deep inside**_

_Ouça a voz que vem de dentro)_

_**It's the call of your heart**_

_O chamado do seu coração)_

_**Close your eyes and you will find**_

_(Feche seus olhos e você irá encontrar)_

_**The way out of the dark**_

_O caminho para fora das trevas_

_**Here I am**_

_Aqui estou_

_**Will you send me an angel**_

_Você me enviará um anjo?_

_**Here I am**_

_Aqui estou_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

_Na terra da estrela da manha_

_**The wise man said just find your place**_

_O Sábio disse para achar seu lugar)_

_**In the eye of the storm**_

_No olho da tempestade)_

_**Seek the roses along the way**_

_Procure as rosas pelo caminho_

_**Just beware of the thorns**_

_Só tome cuidado com os espinhos)_

_**Here I am**_

_Aqui estou_

_**Will you send me an angel**_

_Você me enviará um anjo?_

_**Here I am**_

_Aqui estou_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

_Na terra da estrela da manha_

_**The wise man said just raise your hand**_

_(O Sábio disse apenas para levantar suas mãos)_

_**And reach out for the spell**_

_(E esticá-las para o feitiço)_

_**Find the door to the promised land**_

_(Encontre a porta da terra prometida)_

_**Just believe in yourself**_

_(Só acredite em si mesmo)_

_**Hear this voice from deep inside**_

_(Ouça a voz que vem de dentro)_

_**It's the call of your heart**_

_É o chamado de seu coração)_

_**Close your eyes and you will find**_

_Feche seus olhos e você irá encontrar)_

_**The way out of the dark**_

_(O caminho para fora das trevas)_

_**Here I am**_

(Aqui estou)

_**Will you send me an angel**_

_Você me enviará um anjo?_

_**Here I am**_

_Aqui estou_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

_Na terra da estrela da manha_

**N.A 8: Até o próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	38. CAPÍTULO 84: Páscoa

**CAPITULO 37 – Páscoa (EdD 84)**

Leah sentia o corpo todo queimar de calor. Abriu os olhos e estava deitada no chão. Os garotos já tinham levantado, e Tio Gon estava de costas, olhando a praça. Ela se levantou, e viu os meninos batendo os pés no chão, apagando alguns pequenos focos de fogo no chão, nas barras das túnicas e nas varinhas, que, como haviam previsto, torraram. Estavam até meio sujos de fuligem, e suados. A praça estava negra e silenciosa. Um pó preto de fuligem cobria tudo. Os corpos que haviam sido os shikis, e as estátuas, estavam todos carbonizados, aos pedaços, no chão. Os paralelepípedos do chão estavam fora dos lugares, os postes eram ferros derretidos, e o altar era apenas um grande amontoado de destroços.

-... Meu Deus. - sussurrou Leah, olhando aquilo.

-... Vamos andando. - chamou Tio Gon.

Mas, ao darem os primeiros passos, o barulho de helicópteros encheu o ar da madrugada. Em pleno ar, inúmeros helicópteros, que mais pareciam bichos cascudos "parentes" dos Minhotros surgiram no ar, materializando-se. Canhões de luz varreram o chão, e vários homens de cinza desceram por cordas, enquanto alguns helicópteros aterrissavam nos cantos menos destruídos. Era a Guarda Nacional, a elite mágica que atuava nos Chaos.

- Chegaram um pouco tarde, não acham? - xingou Tio Gon.

- Não conseguíamos atravessar o Chaos. Estava muito sólido, e o interior, instável. - disse um homem com voz de robô, igual aos que ajudaram os ingleses no Rio de Janeiro - Eu sou o comandante Heleno, Senhor Gon.

- Não conseguiram? Estava sólido demais? - gritou Leah, avançando - Quantas pessoas morreram aqui, agora!?

- As estátuas são ocas. - disse o homem - Os mortos que viraram shikis são perdas reais.

- Eu tinha alunos nesse meio! - vociferou, desesperada.

- Exaltar-se não irá adiantar de nada, senhora. - retrucou - Sabe melhor do que ninguém que se os bruxos que aqui agiram foram capazes de lacrar seu poder mágico, poderiam muito bem ter nos impedido de entrar. Não?

Leah se calou. De fato, foi algo realmente muito bem planejado.

Um dos grandes helicópteros "cascudos" pousou, e os garotos se aproximaram, para serem examinados pelos médicos. Carlão havia queimado o braço, porque ficou próximo demais da barreira. Os outros apenas lavaram o rosto, e tomaram água, sentando-se nuns sofás que o bicho "cuspiu" ao abrir a carapaça.

Um grupo de bruxos de branco e luvas saiu andando pela multidão com alguns bruxos da Guarda, e andavam com sacos pretos, e às vezes jogavam uma ou outra coisa dentro deles. Três deles subiram no altar, com dificuldade, escalando as enormes pedras, e, lá de cima, olharam ao redor.

- Brincadeira. - murmurou um deles - Que coisa horrível. Olha o que deveria ser a cruz. Virou um toco gigante de carvão.

- mas ainda assim está visível, heim. - comentou outro, mais pra baixo - Essa madeira de aroeira é mesmo forte. Sem contar que esse altar virou do avesso, na boa. Olha só as pedras da base, o concreto, a pedra sabão, a terra, tudo virou pra cima.

- Com certeza. Aqui foi mesmo o centro da explosão, o chão literalmente virou do avesso.

O homem olhou ao redor dos pés, pelo chão, e viu em meio aos destroços algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia o cabo de uma espada. Estava gasta, queimada, imunda, mas ele percebeu claramente os brilhantes olhos de rubis dela. E, debaixo das rochas moídas, percebeu que alguns dedos carbonizados estavam pousados sobre ela.

-... Temos corpos aqui debaixo. - gemeu ele, pondo o lenço no rosto e se agachando, chamando o amigo - Ei, venha aqui.

Os garotos, Leah e Tio Gon perceberam o movimento na direção do altar. Tio Gon pousou as mãos sobre a bengala, com pesar:

-... Acharam os corpos. - murmurou.

O legista, com o pano no rosto, esticou a mão, mas, ao tocar a espada dos deuses, a mão do corpo que a segurava pela bainha se apertou, como se prendesse a espada.

- AAAH! CRISTO! - gritou o homem, caindo sentado.

-... Que foi? - perguntou o companheiro, que chegava ao seu lado.

Os dois médicos fizeram um sinal apressado para o resto da equipe, mas, dessa fez, apontavam os paramédicos, nos helicópteros, enquanto os soldados da Guarda começaram a retirar os destroços do altar.

- Temos dois sobreviventes! - gritou um dos médicos, com as mãos na boca - Rápido!

O corações de todos saltou para a boca, de alegria e espanto. Fernanda encheu os olhos de água, enquanto Leah largou todos para trás e correu para junto dos médicos.

Os homens removeram os destroços e encontraram um casal: Harry e Hermione. O rapaz estava deitado, os braços abertos, presos à cruz, negra, queimada. O ferro dos cravos havia derretido. A garota estava sobre ele, abraçando-o com força. Tinha o braço direito agarrado ao seu pescoço, e a outra mão segurava firme a espada. Estavam imundos, com muitas partes do corpo queimadas. Estavam também cortados, feridos, chamuscados e inconscientes. Estavam, de fato, completamente detonados. Mas... estavam vivos.

Com extremo cuidado, retiraram os braços de Harry da cruz - e dava para ver o outro lado pelo buraco nos pulsos dele. Colocaram os dois numa maca, imobilizados, e correram para os helicópteros.

Leah se aproximou, e percebeu que Hermione ainda estava agarrada com forca à Espada dos Deuses. Antes que o helicóptero se fechasse e subisse, a professora colocou as mãos sobre as de Hermione, e lhe sussurrou, baixinho:

-... Acabou. Pode soltar. Eu irei guardá-la em segurança. Descansem, agora.

Como mágica, Hermione afrouxou os dedos, soltando a espada. Leah se afastou, e Tio Gon se aproximou, enquanto os médicos subiam ao helicóptero e partiam:

- Esses meninos são... COF... não tenho palavras. COF. Ninguém sobreviveria a isso. Você sabe que não, Leah.

Leah olhava o helicóptero desaparecendo no ar. Ela e Tio Gon pareciam realmente entorpecidos com o que acabavam de ver.

-... O que acha, Tio Gon? – perguntou Leah, ainda olhando o céu.

- COF. – foi a "reposta".

-... Acha que aqui se repetiu o que houve no dia da morte de Lílian e Tiago?

-... O sacrifício de Hermione salvar Harry? ...Não sei.

- Será q o Amor os salvou?

Tio Gon apoiou o queixo na bengala, e disse:

- Os sentimentos são importantes para a magia. Muitas vezes, fazem a diferença. E o Amor sem dúvida é um sentimento, um comportamento um tanto atípico, em relação à sua interação com a magia. Não importa se o amor que os une é o amor de amigos, de amantes, de parentes. Antes de qualquer coisa, os princípios do amor incondicional estão presentes na amizade desses dois. E esses princípios estavam na ligação mãe e filho de Lílian e Harry. E estavam também na relação de sua mãe com você. São eventos que não podemos ignorar.

-... Algumas coisas fogem ao nosso controle, não acha? – suspirou Leah.

-... Eu prefiro pensar que eles contaram também com uma ajuda extremamente importante. Afinal, o Urro de Deus está muito acima do ritual macabro que matou sua mãe, e até mesmo de um Avada Kedavra. E por isso eu digo: a Espada dos Deuses sentiu o que unia os dois naquele momento... e os protegeu.

Leah mordeu os lábios, respirando fundo. Em seguida ela suspirou, olhando o que restara da Espada dos Deuses:

- Não sei se fico feliz e aliviada por ter tido a certeza do quão poderosos eles são e se tornaram... ou se fico triste e apavorada pelo mesmo motivo.

- É... bom. Não há nada mais pra se fazer aqui. Vamos embora. A vida continua.

* * *

Kojiro parou na frente da porta do apartamento no Rio de janeiro. Pôs a mão na maçaneta e suspirou. Ainda sentia no pescoço a sensação das mordidas da secretária. Quase todos os dias ela o encurralava, literalmente falando. E por mais linda e envolvente que ela fosse, e por mais à vontade que ela parecesse estar... era tão estranho. Não era a sensação de algo proibido, ou de traição. Era só... errado, sem graça. Sem sentido. Talvez fosse a falta de memória, ele pensava. Ou será que ele não se excitar pra valer com a secretária era indício de que ele era boiola? Vai saber, né? Mas boiola? Não. Ele entrou na sala, pôs a pasta do notebook no sofá de palha e almofadas e olhou para a cozinha, vendo o motivo que o levava a duvidar da própria boiolice: sua ex-esposa estava de pé num dos bancos, procurando alguma cosia na prateleira mais alta dos armários. Estava descalça, usava um pequeno, velho e surrado short, uma camiseta que tinha alguns furos na costura, e tinha o cabelo preso de qualquer jeito por duas canetas. Mesmo alta, ela tinha que ficar quase na ponta dos pés para enfiar a mão no fundo do armário. Isso acabava mostrando uma parte da tatuagem tribal que ela tinha na cintura, na altura do baixo ventre. No pé, mas essa bem à mostra, tinha um escorpião, também tribal e negro. Quantas outras tatuagens ela ainda esconderia debaixo daquela pequena e horrível roupa velha?

-... Oi. Cheguei. – avisou, meio tímido.

Leah o olhou, e saltou do banco para o chão:

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou. Percebeu a cara dele, e se olhou – Ah, desculpe a roupa, não repare. Eu resolvi dar uma faxina nos meus armários de velharias, e tinha muita coisa mofada, por isso me vesti assim, pra não sair ferrando roupa boa. Agora mesmo tava procurando uma vasilha de vidro que a gente tinha, ótima pra misturar coisas. Queria arrumar uma salada de frutas. – e coçou a cabeça – Mas não acho de jeito nenhum. Devo ter quebrado ela em algum dos meus ataques histéricos, e não lembro. – riu.

Como ela podia ser capaz de arrepiar suas costas, tão sem sal e mal vestida daquele jeito? Era isso que Kojiro pensava. Maria era uma mulher perfeita, maravilhosa. Mas se ele lhe tirasse a maquiagem, o silicone e o terno engomado, o que sobraria? Não que a mulher na sua frente fosse linda por natureza, mas...

- Amanhã vou embora, já fiquei longe demais de lá. – disse Leah, referindo-se aos dias que ela estava passando ali no Rio de Janeiro, depois do incidente do Chaos – E você já está se virando bem.

- Ir e voltar deve ser cansativo para você. Seus alunos precisam de cuidados... não precisa se preocupar comigo. – disse Kojiro, tirando o blazer, a gravata e dobrando as mangas da camisa.

- Ah, agora estou tranqüila. Meus alunos já estão bem, e eu estou à toa. Não é nada. Acho que vou é ter uma sessão de mulherzinha em algum bom lugar aqui do Rio antes de voltar. – riu - Quer jantar o quê?

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa Não tem. – murmurou, seguindo Kojiro com o olhar, que ia até a geladeira procurar algum suco.

- Ah... tá. Hum... podíamos pedir comida chinesa. Economiza louça pra gente, comer nas caixinhas. – sorriu.

- Boa idéia.

Uma hora depois, os dois se sentaram na cozinha, para comerem. Kojiro já havia tomado banho, Leah, não. Ficou vigiando a comida chegar, por pura ansiedade. Adorava comida chinesa e japonesa. Mas, no fim, acabaram jantando em silêncio, comendo com os hashis. Kojiro tinha muita vontade de perguntar sobre Maria, mas não tinha coragem. Leah percebeu que ele parecia incomodado:

- Que cara é essa?

- Bom... – pensou, antes de responder – Ando pensando muito... por que nosso casamento acabou?

Leah o olhou longamente, sem responder. Talvez pensasse num bom motivo.

- Foi culpa de quem...? Minha? – perguntou Kojiro, acanhado.

- Está se sentindo culpado só porque agora está com a sua secretária boazuda?

Kojiro gelou, com os pauzinhos na boca. Leah o olhava, com olhar estreito. Como diabos ela sabia?...

- Eu sinto o perfume dela em você. – falou, visivelmente amarga, voltando a atenção pro seu yakisoba.

- Eu não... – gaguejou – Eu fiz alguma coisa de...

- Não. – suspirou Leah, sem olhá-lo – Você foi fiel até o fim. Começou a ficar com ela... ahm... depois.

Depois disso, Kojiro se calou, voltando a comer. Mas a comida parecia ter se tornado difícil de comer. Leah levantou pouco tempo depois. Sozinho, Kojiro ainda pensou que nada daquilo fazia sentido. Mas se não tinha lembranças, como iria discutir? Quando já tinha limpado a mesa e subia as escadas, cruzou com Leah, descendo.

- Vai sair a essa hora? – perguntou, vendo que já era bem de noite.

- Dar uma volta. – disse, sem olhá-lo, parecendo rouca.

Kojiro sentiu o peito apertar, olhando as costas dela, até ela sair do apartamento. Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha vontade de ir atrás dela. Mas não foi. Inconscientemente, ele sabia SIM porque queria ir: Leah era forte, uma fortaleza. Um titã inabalável. Mas, uma hora... ela desabava. E quando ela desabava, era pra valer, e era Kojiro quem deveria estar lá para segurá-la nos braços, como sempre tinha que ser. Ela desabava feio, e sempre precisava de alguém forte o suficiente para ser capaz de reerguê-la: Kojiro, Lílian.

Mas, dessa vez, Kojiro não foi. E leah, longe de casa, teve de desabar sozinha, porque na hora em que chutou o fato de Maria estar com Kojiro, ela recebeu a confirmação. E teve certeza de que tinha perdido ele para sempre.

* * *

No dia seguinte, na parte da manhã, estava toda a cúpula da empresa em reunião. Passariam para Kojiro o último projeto da empresa, que Leah havia fechado na ausência dele. Por isso, ela também estava junto.

- Então essa é a minha última participação oficial na empresa antes das férias premio. – riu Leah, satisfeita.

- Que folga, heim? – riu Esteban.

- Não posso reclamar, mundo engravatado não é minha praia.

- Imagina, você fica muito gostosa de executiva. Mas, pensando bem, você fica melhor mesmo de jaleco branco. Uma delícia.

- Arrume um câncer de próstata que eu te dou um jeito. – sorriu, simpática.

- Ai, aí também não. – gargalhou.

Kojiro, com as mãos na boca, olhou para os dois, levemente descontente. Ainda não havia começado a reunião, e era normal ficarem se distraindo antes. Era a primeira vez que desde a noite anterior que Leah parecia feliz, descontraída. Mas rir logo da gracinha de Esteban fez Kojiro sentir uma ponta de mau humor nascer nele. Depois, olhou Maria, e percebeu que ela o olhava. Também correu do olhar dela. Não estava a fim de trocar olhares com ela, muito menos com Leah por perto, ainda que a ex-esposa nem parecesse o estar notando.

No coffee-break da reunião, Maria laçou Kojiro na saída do banheiro.

- Não! ...Aqui não! – reclamou, livrando-se dos abraços e beijos dela.

- Toda hora é hora, todo lugar é lugar. – riu, com a boca em sua orelha.

- Maria, não. – disse, grosso, mal humorado.

- Nossa. – reclamou, se afastando – Não precisa ser grosso.

- Quando eu digo não, é não. – repetiu – Se você está há tanto tempo comigo, deveria saber, não?

- Não. – disse, mentindo na cara dura – Você não era assim. Era bem diferente.

- Então fiquei assim depois do acidente.

Se tinha uma coisa que deveria ser respeitada em Kojiro era o seu mau humor, que era coisa rara. Se ele dizia não, era não. Ele até seria educado para dar um "não", exceto se você fosse alguém muito chato, especialmente em dias de mau humor pra ele.

- Deve ser a idade chegando. – alfinetou Maria – Chegando aos quarenta, não agüenta o tranco.

Maria queria, obviamente, atingir a sexualidade e virilidade dele, os grandes pontos fracos dos homens. Ela não tinha nem trinta anos ainda, ele, quase quarenta, apesar da invejável forma física. Kojiro parou, e virou-se para ela. Pensou, e disse:

- É. Deve ser coisa de velho, mesmo. Ainda bem que você reconhece. – e saiu, indo para a segunda parte da reunião, deixando Maria de pé no corredor, muito decepcionada por não ter conseguido ofendê-lo. No caminho, Kojiro acabou encontrando Leah, indo embora.

- Ah, te achei. – disse a inglesa – Estou indo para Ouro Preto. Estou de carro, não quero chegar lá de noite.

-... Mas já?

- Sim. – riu Leah, lembrando-se que aquela frase era muito usada por ele durante os anos de casamento, toda vez em que tinham de se separar – Tenho que ir. Fim de semana que vem eu apareço. Ou você aparece por lá. Seria ótimo.

Kojiro ficou particularmente feliz com o convite, apesar da simplicidade e da inocência dele.

- Certo. Então... boa viagem. – sorriu. E, um pouco sem jeito, abraçou Leah – Tome cuidado. Vá com Deus.

- Amém, fique com Ele. – sorriu em resposta, retribuindo o abraço – Passo em casa, depois saio de vez. Tchau. Boa sorte.

Leah saiu, e Kojiro ficou olhando-a. Depois, ele levou o pulso direito ao nariz, e sentiu o perfume que ela tinha "deixado" depois do abraço. Como um menino bobo, respirou profundamente, pondo as mãos no bolso, todo bobão. Seu corpo e seus braços ainda pareciam sentir a pressão de abraçá-la. E era tão bom. Se pudesse faria de novo. Se pudesse, ele faria todo dia, toda hora. A vida toda. Mesmo que ela não desse o menor valor a isso.

* * *

Levou algumas horas até Hermione realmente acordar e ter consciência de onde estava. Viu-se deitada numa cama de hospital, respirava por um aparelho colocado no nariz, e tinha inúmeros eletrodos pelo peito, e nas laterais da cabeça. Pelo corpo, vários curativos que ela percebeu ser na maioria um gel gelado para queimaduras. Olhou para cima e viu um bichinho redondo, como um pomo grande, batendo asas freneticamente. Tinha um grande olho azul e era cinza-claro. Piscou para ela e voou pela porta, atravessando-a como um fantasma.

-... O que era aquilo? – perguntou. Mas ainda sentia-se sonolenta. Percebeu que, de fato, estava em segurança, e adormeceu. Acordou minutos depois, e olhou para o lado. Sorriu para a pessoa sentada ao seu lado, dizendo – Oi... tá morena de novo.

Leah sorriu largamente, passando a mão na cabeça:

- É... de repente, eu já não em sentia eu. – riu – Então, já tenho que aturar esses olhos azuis, achei que era hora de voltar a ser morena. Morenas de olhos claros sempre são mais raras e bonitas. Mas, quem se importa, raios, como é que você está?

- Estou boazinha. – sussurrou.

-... Bellatrix me mandar pintar o cabelo também pesou na decisão. Filha da puta do inferno. – murmurou, parecendo ignorar a aluna, ferida – Mocréia arrombada.

- Nossa! – riu Hermione, com dor.

- Bom, em uns dois ou três dias você tem alta. Sabe, você foi incrível. Na verdade... ninguém achava que vocês fossem sobreviver. No duro.

- É.

Leah a olhou. Hermione silenciou. A professora estranhou:

-... Não vai perguntar de Harry?

- Eu sei que ele está bem. – disse, calma.

- Confiante, você.

- Não é isso... não sei. Apenas sei que ele está bem. Não está?

A professora ficou quieta, tentando fazer cara de velório. Mas baixou a cabeça, sorrindo:

- Ok, não vou conseguir tirar uma com sua cara. Harry está em casa. Muito melhor que você, aliás. Muito, muito mesmo.

- Não falei? – riu – Que bom.

- Estranho sua reação. Não acha que está meio detonada?

-... Estou bem na medida em que posso estar. Fico feliz por isso.

Leah a olhou longamente. E disse, levemente nervosa:

- Hermione... você e Harry ainda não entenderam a gravidade do coisa. O tamanho do problema.

- Como assim?

-... Vocês sobreviveram ao impossível, Hermione. Ninguém... nenhum ser vivo sobrevive àquele ataque. Alguns antigos até chamaram o feitiço de Urro de Deus! Na boa, eu achava um nome imbecil, mas depois de ver e viver o que vi e vivi, ele é um nome bastante justo. Ninguém, eu digo ninguém poderia sobreviver àquilo, mas vocês sobreviveram, mesmo sendo o CENTRO do negócio!

-... E é tão ruim assim ver nós dois vivos? – perguntou, em tom baixo, juntando as sobrancelhas.

Leah se engasgou:

- Não! Claro que não... só que é... assustador. Improvável.

- Eu sempre acreditei em lógica, racionalidade, números, regras e estatísticas... – disse Hermione – Mas depois de ter me tornado esse tipo de bruxo que vocês chamam de bruxo espadachim, cavaleiro do apocalipse, enfim... sei lá... essas coisas... começaram a perder um pouco do seu sentido pra mim. Fazemos coisas tão...

- De fato, fazemos coisas muito mais legais que bruxos comuns – sorriu Leah – Modelamos e usamos nossa magia da forma que bem entendemos, ao nosso bel prazer. Ainda usamos varinhas, mas é quando deixamos elas de lado que tudo fica legal.

- Ao abandonarmos a varinha... abandonamos nossas tradições... e junto com ela, a diplomacia e as limitações... e é isso que excita. – sussurrou. Depois, puniu-se em pensamento – Meu Deus, o que estou dizendo?

- Você é uma boa bruxa espadachim. – riu Leah – Bom... vou deixar você descansar. Pelo que vejo, está boa mesmo. Voltará logo para casa. Ah, Harry está sem os movimentos das mãos até os próximos dias, e tem muita dificuldade de andar. Até os tendões e músculos se reconstruírem, ele depende da gente de novo, e não sai da cama. Você vai ter que voltar a paparicar ele de novo.

- Puxa... ele deve estar arrasado. – lamentou.

- Arrasado? Arrasado o cacete, aquele sem vergonha não vê a hora de você voltar para mimar ele! Está escrito na testa dele!

Hermione riu. Leah se levantou, despediu-se, e foi pra casa.

* * *

Tio Gon trabalhava numa velha choupana de pau a pique, no alto de uma serra úmida e enevoada, cercado de mata atlântica verde. O chão era de terra escura e pedras redondinhas. Um pequeno riacho transparente cheio de pedras corria ao lado, e inúmeras moitas de maria-sem-vergonha cercavam a casa, o terreno, e o riacho. Hermione se aproximou, e vou que o velho trabalhava numa mesa grande e grossa de madeira de aroeira, no centro do casebre. Atrás dele, um grande forno a lenha aceso, sem o tampo de metal. A luz das brasas e chamas avermelhava era luz do lugar.

- O senhor está forjando? Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas disseram que o senhor estava usando a Espada dos Deuses... – disse, educada, mas parecendo interessada.

- Se aproxime, garota. COF. – disse, afastando-se da mesa e indo para outro lugar. Parecia um mecânico, estava imundo de um pó preto e suava – Se recuperou bem, heim?

-... É. Saí hoje de manhã do hospital. – disse, olhando ao redor. Parecia mais um casebre de tortura -... Forjando o quê?

- Agora, nada. Estava cortando couro de dragão.

- Pra que? – perguntou, olhando para a mesa, onde tinham várias tiras do escamoso couro negro.

- Para consertar a menina que salvou vocês.

- Menina que nos salvou...? – riu – Bondade sua.

Tio Gon pegou algo grande e comprido, na mesa do canto, apoiada num grosso pano encardido e esticou para Hermione. Ela viu-se de frente para o cabo da Espada dos Deuses, ainda completamente chamuscada. Diferente da bela arma de sempre, estava suja, apagada e gasta. E sua empunhadura não tinha mais o trançado de couro: era apenas o metal forjado encaixado no começo da lâmina.

- Mexa o cabo. – disse o velho.

Hermione pôs os dedos na extremidade do cabo da espada, e sentiu que ele estava visivelmente frouxo. Não prendia a lâmina direito, como se tivesse uma folga.

- Está vendo? É por isso que tanto você quanto Voldemort perceberam ter algo de errado com ela, apesar de já demonstrar ser muito forte. E é por isso que você e Harry se salvaram. A empunhadura está frouxa. Não se prende direito ao corpo da lâmina. Essa folga mínima faz uma grande diferença para uma arma de tal perfeição. Parte do poder se dispersa antes mesmo de chegar à lâmina. Por isso seu braço doía, por isso a espada ressoava como um diapasão. E... por isso você e Harry não morreram.

-... Por causa da Espada dos Deuses?

- Sim. Você tocou Harry descalça, serviu de pára raio. As espadas mágicas são parte dos bruxos espadachins que as usam. Você estava disposta a morrer com Harry. Seu sentimento de sacrifício, no fim, era um sentimento de alguém que preferiu morrer com uma pessoa, a viver sem ela. Era um sentimento de desejo de morte, e desejo de vida ao mesmo tempo. Por isso o pára raio tornou-se a espada. Ela sugou a força do trovão e o dispersou. E se destruiu por completo.

Hermione ficou quieta. Olhou a espada, sentindo certa _compaixão_ dela, apesar de saber que, no fim, era só uma arma mágica.

-... Ela tem conserto?

- Ninguém conserta a Espada dos Deuses. – disse, óbvio.

- Quer dizer que então... ela "morreu"?

- Claro que não. ELA SE conserta.

-... Isso quer dizer o que, então? Que a minha espada é auto-limpante? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Mais ou menos. – disse, sossegado. Ela colocou a lâmina na mesa e desmontou a empunhadura, levando para o outro lado da cabana. Ele usava um avental grosso, e luvas de dragão, também grossas, e, ainda assim, estupidamente pretos de tão chamuscados. Hermione se aproximou da mesa, e esticou os dedos para a lâmina da Espada dos Deuses, mas o velho gritou – Não toque! Tocar uma lâmina dessas com as mãos nuas é pedir pra ter o corpo implodido.

Hermione se assustou. Ela se aproximou de novo, apenas esticando os olhos, olhando início da lâmina, que ficava escondida dentro da cabeça do dragão, na empunhadura.

- É que tem alguma coisa escrita aqui. "Onde houver trevas, que eu leve a luz". – Hermione pensou – Estranho isso estar escrito numa espada condicionada à maldição e ao mal.

- É uma parte da Oração de São Francisco de Assis. – disse Tio Gon, também parando pra pensar - ...Gosto dele. Muito sábio. Dizia que "Não adianta ouvir o canto dos pássaros. Tem que se entender a letra".

Hermione riu, concordando. Tio Gon se aproximou com alguns utensílios.

-... Vamos concertar a bicinha. – murmurou, pigarreando.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou, tímida.

- É perigoso. – resmungou.

-...Por favor.

Tio Gon a olhou. E concordou, mas mandando-a pegar pendurado num canto da cabana um par das luvas que ele usava. Hermione e o velho ferreiro novamente uniram as partes da espada. Eram três furinhos onde se encaixavam os pinos. Tio Gon usou para essa trava caninhos transparentes muito brilhantes, que pareciam vidro. Ele não parecia muito feliz de ter de usar aquilo, porque achou que poderia colocar algo melhor, mas que, de fato, o metal que tinham usado como prego era de baixa qualidade e provavelmente auxiliou em cair a qualidade dela. Hermione perguntou do que se tratava, e ele disse simplório que o metal antigo era prata pura, e que era um pecado colocar aquilo na espada, então, por isso, ele pegou os pinos de diamante e os colocou, porque "daria uma liga e estabilidade" muito maiores.

O velho martelou os pinos na espada, pregando-os com firmeza. Para isso ele usou um martelo incandescente, mágico. A cada pancada, estrelas e pequenos raios saltavam e percorriam o corpo da espada, e os olhos de rubi da espada, que estavam vermelho-escuro, faiscavam vivos novamente, a cada pancada. Hermione pressionava a lâmina na mesa, usando as luvas e um pano de tecido de couro de dragão. Tio Gon parou de martelar, e suava. Hermione também ofegava, tirou as mãos da espada e soprou-as, sentindo as palmas queimarem. Então ela entendeu porque todos os utensílios de forja mágica eram tão queimados, sempre.

-... Isso queima, heim? – gemeu.

- Queria o quê? – suspirou – Bem, estamos acabando.

Tio Gon pegou a espada, colocou-a na bainha, e pegou as tiras de couro de dragão. Deixou as luvas na mesa e foi parar fora da cabana. Sentou-se num banquinho, de frente para a pequena cachoeira do fundo do terreno, e pôs-se a caprichosamente trancar o couro no cabo da arma, tampando os pinos novamente, com firmeza. Hermione foi até o riacho, agachou-se, lavando as mãos e o rosto na água gelada, e voltou.

- Senhor Gon... – perguntou, tímida – Acha que eu deveria dar um nome pra Espada dos Deuses?

O velho riu. Ela coçou a cabeça, sem graça:

- Bom... é que, se de repente, eu ficasse com ela, eu poderia dar um nome pra ela, não é a tradição?

- ...Essa espada já está corrompendo até mesmo você, garota. – riu o velho.

- Na... não! Eu só... bem... ah, certo. Desculpe.

- Não. Sei. – suspirou – Acho perigoso alguém usar essa arma. Mas você, apesar de jovem e inexperiente, se mostrou alguém muito competente.

-... É que talvez... se eu desse um outro nome pra ela... eu me sentiria menos insegura se tivesse que usá-la de novo.

- Você não tem espada mágica. – comentou – Não acho que permitiriam que você 'ficasse' com a Espada dos Deuses. Mas, se quiser, coloque o nome que quiser.

-... Então não é besteira? Ouvi Voldemort me dizer que batizou a espada dourada dele de Serrote.

- COF. É normal. Os bruxos espadachins são considerados uma seita mágica extremamente fechada. Eles têm seus costumes. Talvez tenham começado a dar nomes as suas armas como uma forma de fazer seu destino e sua rotina perigosa parecerem menos rígidas. Voldemort batizar sua espada serrada de Serrote não só é bem sádico como mostra que a casta de bruxos espadachins está mesmo de volta. A Elemental que Kojiro trouxe para Leah, que está em poder de Voldemort, é chamada de Um. Porque ela foi a primeira espada de forja errada que deu certo, se você se lembra da divisão das espadas. A espada que Lílian Evans, mãe de Harry usava, é chamada de Matadora de Dragão. Lílian a apelidou de Matadragão.

- Matadragão? – riu Hermione – Fica meio que trava língua.

- De propósito. COF. Na verdade, esse nome a Lílian deu por pura arrogância. Ela dizia que sua espada era a única capaz de bater de frente com a Espada dos Deuses. Daí, como o símbolo dela é a grande cabeça de dragão da base... Enfim... quase todo bruxo espadachim dá um nome particular à espada que usa. Leah, na juventude, usava duas espadas mágicas gêmeas, de qualidade mais baixa, que ela chamou de Lalá e Lelé.

Hermione riu. Era a cara de Leah batizar coisas com esses nomes.

-... Dumbledore durante muitos anos tinha uma, que ele chamava de Zuzubinha, ou de Zuzu.

-... Nossa. – espantou-se a menina. Alguém era pior que Leah. Dumbledore! Que mundo perdido!

Tio Gon terminou de trançar o cabo da espada com extrema firmeza e capricho. Levantou-se, e entregou a arma para a menina:

- Pronto. Está feito.

-... Obrigada. – agradeceu. Hermione olhou a espada, mas não se animou. Ainda parecia velha e gasta – Mas ela vai ficar assim, feia?

- Você tem que fazer ela ficar boa de novo. Encher ela de energia. Só aí ela voltará a ser o que era.

- E como faço isso?

- É só usá-la.

Hermione o olhou, em silencio:

- Mas... e a maldição? – perguntou.

-... Depois de tudo isso, e depois de querer até dar apelido pra ela... você ainda acredita em maldição? – perguntou, francamente.

- Mas são tantas histórias, que... – a inglesa se calou, olhando a espada.

- É bom usar um pó de pedras mágicas nela, para poli-la. Vou ver se ainda tenho lá dentro. Se não tiver, você pode comprar.

-... É. Acho que o senhor tem razão, senhor Gon. – disse a garota, olhando a espada – Ela é boazinha.

- Boazinha! – exclamou o velho, de dentro da cabana – Que humilhante pra ela!

* * *

Harry estava recostado na cama de casal, em seu quarto. Olhava a TV, sem prestar muita atenção no que passava. Seus punhos e mãos estavam enfaixados, esticados ao longo do corpo, imóveis. Ele não mexia os braços, pois ainda estavam em recuperação. Era um tratamento bem doloroso: Tio Gon enchia os furos do pulso e dos pés de pomada, e à medida que ia regenerando, coçava horrores.

- A sorte minha é que não preciso te ajudar no banheiro. – riu Hermione, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja, servindo de enfermeira de novo.

- Sorte sua, azar o meu. – sorriu Harry, em resposta.

- Você se vira com magia? – perguntou, pondo a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e sentando-se ao seu lado, na cama – Como você faz? Levita o cocô?

- Não. Sublimo ele. Assim, passa do estado sólido pro gasoso.

-... Credo.

Um instante de silencio, e os dois começaram a rir.

- Que falta de assunto, heim? – riu Hermione, passando as costas da mão nos olhos.

- Total. Mas sabe, eu gosto de não usar as mãos para tomar banho, e usar mágica pra fazer as buchas, sabonetes e toalhas se mexerem sozinhos. Eu em sinto naquele castelo da Bela e a Fera, onde tudo tinha vida.

- Imagino. E se você consegue fazer tudo isso, é porque pelo jeito tem pleno controle da vontade, não? Bom... está frio o tempo lá fora. – comentou, mostrando a bandeja – Fizemos sopa de fubá com couve e ovo. Está uma delícia.

- É... esse cheiro estava me torturando!

Hermione encheu a colher e esfriou, soprando. Mas, ao esticá-la para Harry, ele disse:

- Sem querer ser chato, mas... Eu também consigo comer sozinho.

- Ah, desculpe. – riu, sem graça, devolvendo a colher pro prato – Esqueci disso. Acho que ter que ficar por aqui cuidando de você me fez lembrar o quanto ficou debilitado quando ficou cego. – ela suspirou, meio penosa – Desculpe, não estava achando que você...

Mas Harry a cortou, sorrindo:

- Mas se você quiser lembrar-se dos velhos tempos, eu juro que não vou reclamar.

Hermione o olhou, sem graça.

-... Só que ninguém pode ficar sabendo. – riu Harry.

E, assim, ele se deu ao luxo de, mais uma vez, ter Hermione de cobaia. Mas ela volta e meia parava de servi-lo, para rir.

- Se você ficar avacalhando, morro de fome! Me trate logo e decentemente. Ser continuar assim eu te demito e arrumo um canudinho. – reclamou Harry.

-... Tonto.

Depois, Hermione tirou do bolso uma garrafinha de chocolate recheada com licor, e esticou-a na mão:

-... Quero ver você comer isso sem as mãos, e sem enfiar tudo na boca.

Harry sorriu, superior:

- Ah, ta duvidando?

O doce voou da mão de Hermione, e pairou na frente de Harry. Ele se desembrulhou, e o rapaz abriu a boca, e ergueu o rosto. No alto, a garrafinha se partiu, e o licor escorreu, pingando na boca de Harry. Quando estava quase acabando, Hermione cutucou Harry com o dedo, na altura das costelas, e ele de desconcentrou. Por sorte, conseguiu pegar os pedaços da garrafinha, que despencaram, mas sua boca e seu queixo se melaram de licor.

- Ah, droga! – reclamou, mastigando o chocolate e tentando passar a língua no queixo para limpar, já que não conseguia usar as mãos – Olha o que você fez! Não vale! Me fez errar.

- Incompetente, heim? – gargalhou Hermione.

- Nossa, me melei inteiro. – reclamou, se esforçando para tentar limpar a boca.

- Deixa que eu limpo.

Ela passou a língua na no dedão, e o esfregou no queixo de Harry, limpando.

- Pronto, limpo. – sorriu, chupando o próprio dedo – É bom, né?

- É, gostoso mesmo. Valeu. Eu já tinha comido uma dessas, vende no Castelo, né? Puxa vida... não vejo a hora dos punhos sararem. Mesmo porque se Leah visse você me dando comida na boca, mermione de Hermione

mataria nós dois. – Harry pensou alguns instante e disse – Sabe... tive uma conversa com Leah que me preocupou.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou Hermione.

- Estávamos conversando logo que acordei... ainda estava muito debilitado, mas lembro dele do que ela disse. Eu estava aqui deitado, e escutei Sirius me elogiar, dizendo que eu era um bruxo muito mais poderoso do que tinham imaginado que eu seria. Ele saiu e perguntei pra Leah se algum dia eu seria capaz de ser um Auror Supremo tão bom quanto minha mãe foi. E ela respondeu que eu conseguiria ser melhor que ela. Eu só teria que ter coragem para matá-la quando chegasse a hora. Disse que foi a única cosia que minha mãe não teve coragem de fazer na vida.

- ...Entõa Leah disse que você se tornaria mais forte que Lilian se matasse ela, a Leah, na hora certa? Que hora seria essa?

- não sei. Mas me deixou preocupado.

- Ah. Acho que deve ser só peso de consciência... você sabe... o passado dela, e tudo mais.

Harry suspirou penosamente:

- A gente tem uma tutora meio atrapalhada das idéias, não?

Hermione riu, olhando as cobertas xadrez que Harry usava. Ela sentou-se mais para cima, próximo dele, e apoiou as mãos aos lados Harry, tombando o rosto, olhando-o de frente. O olhou, meio séria, e disse, depois de alguns instantes:

-... A propósito, já falaram pra você sobre o que houve na praça?

- Já.

Os dois silenciaram de novo. Hermione apoiou-se nos joelhos, virando-se de lado. Harry suspirou, recostando a cabeça na parede, jogando o peso do corpo nos travesseiros:

- Trocando em miúdos, sobrevivemos a alguma coisa da qual não deveríamos ter sobrevivido.

- Sim. Mas o que deveria ter sido motivo de felicidade, eu acho, só gerou medo, desgosto e incerteza. – murmurou, voltando a olhar as cobertas de Harry – Como se não tivessem gostado de ver a gente sair vivo daquele tal Urro de Deus.

- Talvez estejam assustados com a possibilidade de sermos... sei lá... como monstros.

-... Talvez tenha sido mesmo a Espada dos Deuses que ajudou.

- Talvez sejamos mesmo monstros.

Hermione olhou Harry, chocada. Ele sorriu, sossegado:

- Não importa. Aconteceu. Estamos de volta. Devemos seguir em frente. Não era isso que _você_ deveria dizer?

- Eu sei, mas ainda me preocupo. Não me lembro de muita coisa, então, não ajuda.

- A última coisa de que me lembro... – pensou Harry – foi de você me abraçando, e de ver minha vista ficar branca de repente. Mais nada. Preso naquela cruz, a falta de sangue acabou me deixando meio zonzo...

- A última coisa que me lembro também foi na hora em que a ventania parou, e me abracei a você. Fechei os olhos, e senti o corpo estremecer, e a Espada dos Deuses também tremer como nunca, a ponto de quase escapar da minha mão.

-... Eu não vou me esquecer tão cedo do que você me disse naquele altar. – sussurrou Harry.

-... Não me arrependo daquilo. – disse Hermione, segura – De verdade. Não me arrependo. Eu faria tudo de novo, se tivesse de fazer.

- Obrigada. – sorriu Harry, satisfeito – Você é a melhor e mais fiel amiga que alguém poderia desejar ter. Na verdade... não só amiga. – suspirou – Se eu for parar pra pensar, Hermione, você representa pra mim praticamente tudo o que eu tenho de bom e de mais precioso.

Hermione sorriu, olhando para baixo. Suspirou e olhou para ele:

- Que grande responsabilidade a minha, heim?...

- Você não vai ter problemas em lidar com isso. – riu - Eu te conheço.

Em seguida, silenciaram, se olhando. Instantes depois, Hermione inclinou o rosto jogando o corpo contra Harry, na cama, e o beijou. Ah, como era bom e horrível. Era horrível pelo fato de Harry não poder erguer os braços e abraçá-la com toda a força que poderia abraçar. Malditos pulsos. Mas era bom por todo o resto. Ele suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Seu corpo se amolecia e se arrepiava cada vez que a língua dela silenciosamente procurava a sua, pressionando-o contra o encosto de travesseiro. Ali ele era um completo refém dela, sem poder se mover, e como Harry estava amando isso. Mesmo sem poder tocá-la, ele sentia aquele beijo de forma extremamente mágica e intensa. O único toque que ele sentia era o do rosto de Hermione, sua boca, sua respiração. E, mesmo assim, aquilo mexia com todos os seus sentidos e todo o seu corpo, como ninguém tinha conseguido mexer antes.

Ela respirou profundamente, afastando o rosto. Mas ainda lhe beijou mais algumas vezes, apenas lhe tocando com os lábios, de leve, como se quisesse procurar por mais algum sabor de licor ou chocolate.

-... Sabe... – sussurrou Hermione, ainda com o rosto inclinado, próximo o suficiente de Harry a ponto de sentir a respiração dele, olhando-o – Eu realmente acreditei que iríamos morrer naquela hora. – e lhe beijou de novo.

- Quer saber...? Eu também achei. – disse Harry, em tom baixo, também olhando para ela, sem se afastar – Achei que fosse o fim da linha. De verdade. – e também lhe deu outro beijo.

-... Eu estou muito, muito feliz de ver que saímos vivos daquilo. Na verdade, também estou um pouco assustada. Porque se sobrevivemos àquela coisa, o que poderia vir daqui pra frente?

- Acredite, estou sentindo o mesmo que você, Mione. – concordou Harry, sussurrando, ainda com o nariz quase colado ao dela – Mas, sabe... apesar de todo mundo olhar nós dois como se fôssemos dois ETs, ou duas entidades de alta periculosidade... isso não é tão ruim assim. Eu estou vivo, e você também. Não posso querer mais nada.

-... Nem eu. - suspirou, satisfeita, mais uma vez pressionando o rosto contra o dele, lhe beijando, como se fazer aquilo jamais fosse cansá-los. E, quando finalmente se separou, sorriu do olhar mole de Harry.

- Quer ir passar o dia comigo em São Tomé? – perguntou Hermione.

-... Onde? – também perguntou, se ajeitando na cama, respirando fundo.

- São Tomé das Letras – repetiu – fica no sul de Minas. É um lugar no alto de uma montanha, cheio de hippies, gnomos, duendes, cristais, bruxos, ETs e outras coisas estranhas. – riu – Tenho que ir lá comprar um pó de cristal mágico. Tio Gon disse que são excelentes para poder limpar espadas mágicas, e a Espada dos Deuses está destruída, coitada. Eu vou de manhã, compro, e volto de tarde ou de noite, porque no dia seguinte tenho uma aula de botânica muito importante na Selva Amazônica.

- Ah, eu iria, mas não posso, com esses braços fodidos.

- Não, sem problema, Harry, eu só vou daqui uma semana e pouco, nas vésperas da Lua Cheia. É quando os tais hippies da cidade esfarelam o cristal.

- Ah, ótimo. Combinado, então. Até lá to bom.

- Certo. Vou indo levar essas louças. Depois volto. – sorriu, pegando a bandeja e espremendo Harry contra a parede, lhe dando outro apertado beijo antes de sair – Até.

-... Até.

* * *

Leah se sentou na frente de uma moça jovem, numa casa de classe média, no subúrbio de São Paulo. O assunto: o acidente que matou Vitória. A moça era viúva do motorista. E vinha conversando com as famílias da vítima. Leah jamais se sujeitaria a tocar no assunto, mas era Kojiro quem havia prometido conversar. Agora, depois do acidente, cabia a Leah.

Sem a mínima compostura ou intenção de ser gentil ou simpática, Leah permanecia seria e de óculos escuros.

Roseane, a viúva, notou a atitude de Leah, e não se abalou. Ao contrário, sentou-se na frente dela, e disparou:

- Senhora Leah... imagino o quanto deva ser ruim vir tratar deste assunto. Mas é algo que não posso ignorar. Eu e meu irmão viemos, já há alguns meses, procurando mais detalhes e fatos do acidente com o ônibus que matou sua filha e meu marido.

-... E porque tocarem num assunto já resolvido, trágico e desagradável? – perguntou Leah, seca.

- É porque... acredite ou não... – disse Roseane, respirando fundo – Temos a suspeita de que aquele acidente... não foi um acidente.

Leah sentiu o corpo gelar.

-... Como?

- Isso mesmo, Leah. Achamos que aquele acidente... foi premeditado.

* * *

**N.A 1: Quase vocês ficam sem EdD hoje. Ontem fui parar no hospital, comi alguma coisa que me deu uma puta reação alérgica, tive de tomar sedativo e antialérgico na veia. Tô um bagaço. Se por acaso vocês encontrarem a fic atrasada, já sabem o motivo. Forças maiores.**

**N.A 2: Alguma coisa de muito importante no capítulo? Acho que não. Gosto da cena do Kojiro olhando Leah desarrumada. É tão... doce. Hehehehe. Também gosto da cena da Hermione com o Tio Gon, arrumando a espada. Curiosamente, a primeira cena de beijo HH da EdD que veio à minha mente, foi a cena desse capítulo, com Harry sem poder mexer os braços, à mercê de Hermione. Se vocês procurarem nas fanarts da EdD, vão achar o desenho.**

**N.A 3: Aceito sugestões de nomes para as espadas mágicas! Acho que ou fazer um concurso cultural, hahahahahha. XD**

**N.A 4: Maria Sem Vergonha é uma moita de planta com florzinhas rosas, roxas ou brancas, que dá muito em serras e lugares úmidos. Procurem no Google por fotos de Maria sem vergonha, ou Beijo. Apesar de que a Maria Sem vergonha é mais nativa e selvagem que o Beijo, ela tem a florzinha menor, as folhas verde escuro, o caule verde claro, e suas sementes são baguinhas verdes que a gente aperta e ela explode. **

**N.A 5: A EdD está sendo publicada na Floreios e Borrões (socorro) Vocês podem reler a Azkaban lá, semanalmente. Ou não. xD**

**N.A 6: Até o próximo capítulo! Os próximos capítulos estão mais voltados para os segredos em torno do acidente que matou Vitória, filha da Leah.**


	39. CAPÍTULO 85: Inconseqüências

**CAPITULO 38 – Inconseqüências (EdD 85)**

Leah ficou em silêncio, olhando a viúva. Seu cérebro demorou a compreender a frase.

-... Perdão? – perguntou, querendo ouvir de novo.

- Sei que parece insano, mas... alguma coisa me diz que aquele acidente foi premeditado.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Não sei ao certo. Digo... por que fizeram aquilo, quem, ou como, não sei. Mas foi premeditado. Vinte minutos antes do acidente eu falei com meu marido. Ele não dava indício nenhum de cansaço. E disse que a estrada estava tranqüila até demais, sem movimento algum, o que é raro, para não dizer impossível, em se tratando da Fernão Dias.

- Foi encontrado óleo na pista contrária. – suspirou Leah, sem paciência - O caminhão tanque escorregou, atravessou a faixa e...

- E bateu no ônibus que também estava na diagonal, na direção do caminhão. – disse a viúva, exasperada.

-... Como? – estranhou Leah. Pelo que ela sabia, fora o caminhão que tinha atingido o ônibus, e não os dois que tinham _se__ atingido._

- Em primeiro lugar, as marcas de freio do ônibus fazem uma curva para a esquerda, sem mais nem menos. Não havia obstáculo, nem buraco, nem água, nem óleo, sequer um animal. O ônibus freou, derrapando para a esquerda, e logo em seguida parou de frear. As marcas de pneu voltam a aparecer depois, junto com as do caminhão, quando já haviam se chocado e o caminhão explode, e arrasta o ônibus para o canto direito da pista. – falou Roseane – Era como se o ônibus tentasse parar, desviar do caminhão que vinha em seu encontro e de repente... _desistisse_.

Leah balançou a cabeça, tentando raciocinar. A moça continuou:

- Já a carreta... ela derrapa numa poça de óleo. Uma poça gigante de óleo, tinha cerca de 100 metros de diâmetro! Era uma poça enorme e única!

- Como assim, única?

- Sim! Não havia rastro, nem pingos, nem nada. Só a poça, como se ela tivesse brotado do chão! Só tinha a poça. Leah, _colocaram_ aquela poça lá.

- A troco de quê?

- Muitos bruxos estavam no ônibus. Você sabe, disseram que foi terrorismo.

Leah silenciou. Até perguntar, desconfiada:

- ...Bruxos?

- Eu conheço você. – sorriu a viúva – Minha filha estuda no ginásio do Castelo dos Bandeirantes. Todos somos bruxos.

- Ah, sim, claro. – murmurou Leah, virando os olhos – Bom... então, acha que foi mesmo terrorismo, como disseram?

- Sim. Terrorismo. Com Chaos e tudo. As investigações trouxas pararam. Mas a mágica continuou. Está encerrada, como terrorismo.

Leah recostou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas e apoiando os seus braços nos do sofá. Tirou os óculos escuros e mordeu uma das pernas dos óculos:

- Confesso que não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, nem investigado. Mas, se foi encerrada mesmo como terrorismo, não podemos fazer mais nada. Eles não têm um alvo específico, apenas uma área. Bruxos que cometem esses atos no país querem só mostrar seu poderio e insultar o Império.

- Mas eu quero achar o culpado. – disse a viúva, entre os dentes – Não me importa se mataram por matar. Mataram o homem que eu amava, pai dos meus filhos, e eu quero achar e punir quem foi!

Leah, de novo, silenciou. Roseane terminou:

- Mataram sua filha. Você simplesmente deixa passar? Achar o culpado não a trará de volta, nem apagará sua tristeza, assim como acontece comigo. Nada vai trazê-los de volta para nós. Mas quem matou vai sentir o peso do crime que cometeu. E não vai fazer de novo, pelo menos não tão cedo, e não tão fácil.

A inglesa respirou fundo. Não tinha como fugir ou ignorar. Leah passou a mão na boca, parecendo ansiosa:

- Você tem razão. – disse, concordando – Eu estive esse tempo todo amargurada e sem querer me lembrar, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas você está certa. – murmurou, olhando o tapete - Não dá.

Leah se levantou, colocando os óculos. Antes de sair, prometeu procurar os culpados, e voltar a pedir uma investigação mais séria. Na volta para casa, sentia aquela apatia de ultimamente querer sumir. Leah gostava de literalmente arranjar sarna para se coçar. Sem poderes, com Kojiro tendo um caso com Maria, ela havia se tornado uma mulher estupidamente patética e opaca. Mas uma centelha acabava de nascer em seu peito. Faltava apenas um combustível para explodi-la. Era só procurar por ele.

* * *

Hermione assistia a um filme ao lado de Harry, deitada na cama. Ele não prestava atenção na TV, esforçava-se em mover os dedos e a mão.

- Se doer, pare. – disse Hermione, olhando a expressão de dor e esforço de Harry.

- Não, tô ótimo. – disse, respirando fundo – Só é revoltante me mover pouco. Por isso faço careta.

- Amanhã seus nervos estão cicatrizados, pelo jeito. Não tenha pressa.

- Você sabe que sou precoce.

- É apressado, isso sim. E inconseqüente.

- _Deixa eu em paz_. – murmurou, de bico, fazendo Hermione rir.

A amiga ergueu a varinha e puxou pelo ar uma revista que estava numa mesinha no outro lado do quarto. Mostrou para Harry a capa, uma imagem de uma bela lua cheia, com um circulo de fogo azul por detrás.

- Você viu? Essa revista de bruxos do país, fala de um acontecimento mágico raro.

- Ah, só folheei. Sou ruim pra entender português.

- Que pena. Engraçado é que Tio Gon pediu para eu ir a São Tomé das Letras justamente nas vésperas desse acontecimento. Pelo jeito, influencia. Acontece um eclipse total do sol, nessa semana que começa.

- Oba, quero ver.

- Eu também. Então, nessa mesma noite, acontece a segunda lua cheia do mês.

- Ah é, a Lua Azul. Isso acontece mesmo, a lua fica meio azulada e parece que está maior.

- É. Só que essa coincidência do eclipse, faz as energias mágicas do hemisfério se agitarem. Dizem que forças raras entram em ação. Por isso é nessa época que irão moer os cristais mágicos para usarem nas espadas. É algo raro.

- Legal. O que será que acontece de diferente?

- Dizem que as criaturas mágicas se agitam, e tudo se comporta de forma diferente.

- Vai ser legal. Será que tem uma revolta de sacis, curupiras ou elfos? – riu Harry.

- Eu não quero estar perto se isso acontecer. – lembrou Hermione, dolorida, folheando a revista – Bom, vou até a cozinha... Quer alguma coisa de lá?

-... Se tiver suco de maracujá, eu quero. Ia me levantar, mas já que perguntou...

- Não custa nada. Eu trago. – e saiu.

* * *

André entrou em casa carregando duas caixas grandes, e uma pequena, de sapatos. Hermione o ajudou, assim que o viu entrar.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas o que é? – perguntou.

- Segredo. – sorriu André.

- Ahm. Desculpe. – murmurou, envergonhada, na porta do quarto de Leah, para onde tinham levado as caixas.

- Brincadeira! – riu André, batendo a mão sobre uma das caixas – São... coisas da Vitória.

Hermione ficou quieta. Era visível a tristeza e a saudade que brotavam no rosto dele quando falava dela. Mas, dessa vez, ele pareceu menos dolorido, e manteve o sorriso:

- Não acho justo ficar com tudo isso. Quando Vitória morreu, eu e Kojiro tiramos as coisas dela com medo da Leah demorar mais para sair da depressão, ou ainda ficar mais revoltada se víssemos tirar essas coisas depois. São mais objetos dela da época da escola, sabe? Os objetos mais pessoais e as roupas ficaram.

- Um dia, lá no Rio, eu vi o quarto dela. Ainda está intacto.

- Está. – suspirou André – Várias roupas Kojiro deu, inclusive as que estavam aqui. Mas a maior parte do quarto dela ainda está intocada.

-... O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione, vendo um pequeno aparelho curvado dentro da caixa de sapatos, parecendo perdido.

- Um aparelho mágico de surdez. Vitória tinha apenas um pouco da audição do ouvido direito. Então, usava isso e escutava melhor que todo mundo junto.

- Puxa... não sabia.

- É. Bom, de fato, ela escutava sempre o que queria, não o que devia. – riu o rapaz.

- Esperta ela, heim? – riu em resposta, saindo do quarto com ele.

* * *

Kojiro e Maria entraram no quarto do Hotel em São Paulo, depois das onze da noite. Viajar para algum compromisso com ela, ou outro responsável da empresa, e jantarem juntos, não era estranho, era comum. Mas pisar no mesmo quarto de hotel que ela, era apavorante.

- Enfim... sós. – sorriu ela, puxando Kojiro pelas golas do terno, lhe beijando.

- Ahm... – murmurou Kojiro – Você não está cansada...? Eu realmente queria tomar um bom banho.

Maria o olhou, desconfiada. Mas tinha razão, estavam exaustos. E ela queria ser o mais natural possível perto dele. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor só tomar um bom banho e dormir.

Quando Kojiro pôs a cabeça no travesseiro, se sentiu muito mal ao olhar para o lado e ver Maria. Por que, afinal? Era uma dor no peito tão grande que talvez o fizesse chorar.

-... Ei, Maria. – chamou Kojiro, em tom baixo, inclinando-se para ela. Passou a mão em seu ombro, meio inseguro.

- Oi? – perguntou, virando-se.

- Me desculpe por estar agindo assim. – disse, em tom baixo – Mas é que... ainda estou confuso com tudo.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. – sorriu.

Kojiro sorriu de volta, e debruçou-se sobre ela, lhe beijando. Ao se separar, Maria disse:

- Vamos descansar, amanhã será outro dia exaustivo, cheio de reuniões.

- Ok. – sorriu, sincero – Boa noite. – e deu as costas, deitando.

- Boa noite. – sorriu docente, em resposta. Mas foi só virar as costas para ele que apertou o travesseiro, exibindo um profundo e amargo mau humor, praguejando em pensamento: "... idiota".

* * *

Leah chegava de carro em Ouro Preto quando percebeu a imagem de sua mãe se formar no banco do passageiro.

- Que tanto lhe incomoda, hija? – perguntou Paloma.

-... Falaram de minha filha, mama. – disse – Disseram que o acidente dela foi planejado.

A mulher perdeu o sorriso, olhando para frente, em sua imagem translúcida. Leah continuou:

- Disseram que foi terrorismo. É normal, infelizmente, que bruxos tentem mostrar seu poderio no país perante o império Bruxo dessa forma. Eles sabem montar o Chaos, ferem e matam pessoas, e somem sem deixar vestígio.

- Acreditas nisso?

- Por muito tempo acreditei. Quer dizer, acredito. E justamente por isso resolvi ficar quieta. Mas... mesmo terrorismo tem culpados. Estou com vontade de investigar e achar os culpados.

- Acreditas nisso?

- Não sei se vou conseguir. Mas quero tentar. Se alguém realmente planejou aquele acidente... eu vou descobrir.

- Acreditas nisso?

Leah olhou para a mãe, séria.

- Acredito, Mama. – respondeu, levemente incomodada.

- Bueno. – sorriu, para sumir em seguida.

Leah voltou a prestar atenção na estrada. Mas pensou, descontente:

-... Que estranha, ela.

Quando chegou em casa, passou direto pela sala e foi para o quarto.

- Ué? – perguntou – Que caixas são essas?

- São minhas. – disse André, chegando na porta do quarto – Quer dizer... são da Vitória.

Leah sentiu a nuca gelar, e olhou para André como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, dado por dele. Pelo jeito a sombra da filha havia realmente cercado ela pra valer.

-... Coisas da Vitória? – perguntou, um pouco brava.

- São todas as coisas que eu tinha guardado dela. Já é hora de devolvê-las pra vocês.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio. André sorriu, olhando o chão, e saiu do quarto:

- Bom... vou indo. Hoje a gente já fez só um lanche. Se quiser, tem lá na cozinha, vamos sair pra ir pra praça, tem um evento bem legal de bandas universitárias, deve ir até quase de manhã. Se quiser, encontre a gente lá. Vamos voltar tarde.

- Tô sem fome. Mas valeu. – respondeu, desviando o olhar dele.

Leah fez tudo que tinha que fazer, mas não tocou nas caixas. Deitou-se, mas não dormia. Virou de um lado para outro, ligou a TV. Já era madrugada, e nada do sono vir. Claro que a "culpa" era daquelas caixas. Leah se levantou, e as puxou:

- Até quando você vai me assombrar?! – xingou, em voz alta, como se alguém fosse escutar.

Ela pôs a mão na testa, e se sentou na cama, respirando fundo. Abriu uma das caixas, e viu que tudo aquilo eram coisas da escola da Vitória, quando ela ainda era pequena. Pegou tudo aquilo, um por um: Brinquedos velhos, caderninhos da escola, fotos antigas, desenhos. Pegou um desenho que era um monte de rabiscos coloridos sem ordem alguma. No canto direito estava a legenda do professor: "Minha mãe arrancando a cabeça dos monstros com uma espada sangrenta."

Leah pôs a mão direta no rosto, espantada, e disse, desiludida, olhando o desenho:

- Meu Deus... eu sou um _péssimo exemplo_ pros meus filhos _desde sempre._

Depois, folheou um caderno antigo, amarelado. Nele, várias montagens, colagens, desenhos e brincadeiras próprias dos primeiros anos de escolinha. Numas folhas sobre o folclore brasileiro, havia o recorte de um grande jacaré de peruca loira, num vestido de bruxa, num caldeirão. Era a Cuca, uma personagem do folclore, famosa por fazer parte do elenco de várias séries literárias. Ao lado, uma mula sem cabeça, um saci e um curupira. Com uma letra torta e mal feita, Vitória havia colocado o nome nos bichos. Mas, acima da Cuca, estava: Minha Mãe.

Leah gargalhou, lembrando do porquê: ela tinha mania de cantar uma famosa música sobre a Cuca para Vitória dormir. Apesar de ter um tom cruel, macabro e pesado, especialmente para crianças pequenas, Vitória adorava as caras e bocas que a mãe fazia na beirada do berço e da cama, ao cantar a música pra filha dormir. E, então, acabou associando a figura da bruxa malvada à própria mãe. Leah lembrou que teve uma grande dor de cabeça por causa disso: Vitória estudava numa escolinha trouxa tradicional e particular, e causou mesmo muitos problemas ao insistir que a Cuca era a própria mãe. Tanto que Leah e Kojiro foram chamados para falar com a diretora e receberam a sugestão de acompanhamento psicológico para a filha. Consideravam muito grave a filha de cinco anos insistir em chamar a mãe, uma mulher rica, serena e tradicional de Cuca. Pouco tempo depois do incidente, Leah e Kojiro decidiram tirar Vitória do colégio e a mandaram para o Castelo dos Bandeirantes antes do previsto, por motivos óbvios.

E, assim, Leah foi vendo todas as coisas da filha. Era ruim e bom ao mesmo tempo. Era tão bom rir das lembranças, das experiências de pais de primeira viagem, e era tão ruim lembrar que ela não estava mais lá.

Uma das coisas que mais deixou Leah triste foi pegar um grande e esfolado coração de papel pintado de vermelho, cheio de purpurina, escrito mamãe. Era uma dobradura, e ao abrir você lia uma mensagem de Dia das Mães. O primeiro presente inútil que ela havia recebido, esses cartõezinhos mal feitos nas escolinhas. Leah fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. Quanta saudade dela. Por fim, tomou coragem e abriu a caixinha menor, de sapatos: estava cheia de fitas VHS pequenas. Leah olhou a TV do quarto, que tinha um vídeo cassete. Foi lá, ligou o aparelho, e colocou as velhas fitas para assistir. Pegou o controle remoto e se sentou na frente da TV, mesmo sabendo que ver aquilo poderia lhe fazer bastante mal.

As fitas tinham várias gravações de Vitória. Ela gargalhou horrores na fita que Kojiro havia gravado no dia do nascimento da filha. O parto foi cesárea, e não teve nem 10 minutos de fita: Kojro desmaiou antes que terminassem de cortar a barriga de Leah. Depois de um corte na fita, aparecia um amigo da empresa gravando Kojiro no corredor, branco como uma folha de papel, zonzo. Ele tirou sarro do amigo, durante um bom tempo, assim como, enquanto Kojiro desmaiava, a filmadora continuou gravando, e dava para escutar Leah, dopada, na sala de parto, murmurando para os médicos, meio que rindo e xingando ao mesmo tempo, enquanto alguns enfermeiros deixavam-na de lado para acudir o marido.

Em outra fita, Vitória aparecia dando os primeiros passos, tentando alcançar Leah, do outro lado da sala. Em seguida, aparecia a filha num horroroso vestido de flor, no palco de um teatrinho. Começou a declamar uma poesia, mas esqueceu o resto do texto e parou no meio do caminho. Ela parecia desesperada, olhando o público com olhar arregalado, enquanto Leah gargalhava, segurando a câmera. Kojiro ria, mas dava um jeito de falar para Leah ter pena dela e parar de rir porque estava balançando a gravação. Pouco tempo depois, a professora aparecia correndo no palco e tirava a pobre coitada de lá.

Leah, no quarto, pôs a mão na boca, para segurar o choro. Sorria, mas tinha uma terrível vontade de chorar. Depois, Vitória apareceu junto de outras crianças, também num teatrinho, mas anos depois. Segurava uma grande letra desenhada num papelão. Tinham de formar a frase: "mamãe, te amo!", mas Vitória insistia em pôr a placa na cabeça, no chão, nas costas, menos na sua frente, na ordem, e, assim, a frase ficava sem uma letra. O agravante era que ninguém notou, mas a menina estava sem o aparelho de surdez. Sendo assim, ela estava completamente alheia à apresentação e aos gritos das professoras, que imploravam para ela colocar a letra na posição correta. Relembrando disso, Leah ria e chorava, sem se conter. Mas, sem dúvida, a pior parte veio depois: apareceu Vitória, já na última fita, adolescente, toda arrumada, no quarto que ela morava em São Paulo, falando para a câmera. Cumprimentou a mãe e disse a data e a hora:menos de uma semana antes do acidente que lhe tirou a vida.

- Bom... – continuou a menina, depois da apresentação – Resolvi juntar todos os melhores momentos dessas fitas antigas que você acabou de ver, e fazer essa coletânea de micos. – riu – Vou te mandar de presente aí em Ouro Preto. Você tá ocupada aí, e eu aqui. Acho que não vai dar para eu ir no Dia das Mães te ver. – lamentou – Agora, né, estou realizando meu sonho de ser modelo, e isso exige uns sacrifícios. Mas, para você não sentir minha falta, mando todas essas tralhas pra vocês. Ia pedir pro Leco levar, mas você sabe, eu briguei com aquele filho da puta de novo. Você sabe que eu amaldiçoei ele com aquela franja azul e blá blá blá, até que ele sofra por não poder ficar com quem ele realmente goste. Mas acho que se de repente ele implorar... eu tiro a maldição dele quando for aí. – riu – Enfim... eu lamento muito, muito, muito não poder ficar com você nesse Dia das Mães. É tão difícil a gente se ver, agora que estou aqui... queria poder ficar um fim de semana todo aí, com você me bajulando e me xingando. – sorriu, com os olhos cheios de água – Mas não vai dar. Então... esse vai ser meu presente para você.

Vitória silenciou no vídeo, respirando fundo. No quarto, Leah chorava. Chorava, chorava, como ela nunca tinha chorado antes, vendo a filha de novo. Tinha as mãos no rosto, a boca aberta, respirando. Estava inconformada, emocionada, todos os sentimentos juntos. Um ano havia se passado, e Leah não falava, não se lembrava da filha. Se recusava a fazê-lo, tratando a filha como um passado obscuro, que não deveria jamais ser revelado. Até tinha voltado de vez para Londres, pouco tempo depois da morte dela, para tentar esquecê-la. Ia se dedicar só à direção do novo parque temático, o Parque Arlong. Ia enfiar a cara no trabalho e esquecê-la para sempre. Mas, de repente, ela recebia aquilo, tão próximo de completar um ano do acidente dela, e logo depois de saber da vontade de investigar da viúva do motorista.

-... Eu lamento muito ter desperdiçado tantos anos brigando com você e implicando com você. – disse Vitória, no vídeo, emocionada – Mas foi o que eu te disse. Eu sempre fui tão orgulhosa e prepotente, querendo ser a melhor em tudo, sempre. Nunca aceitei saber que você era muito mais forte que eu, no mundo mágico. Agora que a gente finalmente se dá bem, eu estou longe. Eu sinto muito.

Leah, chorando, esticou a mão, tocando a tela da TV com os dedos, como se fosse conseguir acariciá-la, balançando a cabeça, vagarosamente:

- Sua tonta, já falei que não tem do que se desculpar... – chorou a mãe, como se a filha fosse escutar.

- Sabe... eu olhava para o lado e via você maior do que eu; _muito_ maior. – sussurrou Vitória – E eu ficava revoltada, vendo que a sua figura era muito mais forte que a minha. Eu era muito boba. Você pra mim era rude e mandona, eu estava cega, achava que você fazia eu me sentir menor e mais fraca por arrogância e orgulho. Só muito tempo depois que eu fui desconfiar que eu via você maior do que eu pelo simples fato de que você sempre me manteve protegida debaixo das suas asas. – ela pensou mais um pouco, e continuou, sorrindo - ...Eu amo você. Quero voltar para casa o quanto antes, para ficar com você. Lamento muito mesmo não poder estar aí. Mas saiba que eu estou com saudades e pensando muito em você. Feliz Dia das Mães, mãe. Você é a melhor, a mais louca, mais forte e mais bonita mãe do mundo. Beijos. Tchau.

Vitória pôs a mão na boca, mandando um beijo e dando tchau para a câmera. Em seguida a gravação terminou. Leah ainda olhava a tela, chorando sem parar. Soluçava, inconformada. Já não estava mais sentada na cama, mas sim de joelhos na no chão, com as mãos na tela de TV, como se seu desespero fosse fazer a filha voltar ou sair da tela. Encostou a testa na TV, que agora exibia só a imagem da tela azul parada, indicando seu final. Vitoria mandaria toda aquela tranqueira de VHS para Leah _naquele_ dia das mães. Mas, como de última hora tinha conseguido embarcar, deixou os presentes para trás. André, na faxina das coisas de Vitória, pegou as fitas e achou justo devolvê-las para Leah. Ou, no caso, dar o presente.

- Oh, minha filha, por que você teve de morrer? – soluçava Leah, ainda na frente da TV, chorando – Porque eu tive de mandar você vir naquele maldito ônibus? Porque naquele dia essas drogas desses Minhotrôs não rodaram? Porque não tinha mais nenhum maldito vôo de avião? – Leah tirou as mãos da tela, puxando os cabelos e apertando as mãos na nuca, ainda ajoelhada, tentando recuperar a respiração, entre soluços – Por que teve de ser assim? Por que eu tive de perder você? Você era a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim, você era minha vida, era parte de mim! Eu era louca de amores por você... por que você foi morrer e me deixar sozinha, tão fria e vazia de novo?

Leah recostou-se na cama, sentada no chão, sem dar trégua ao choro. Pela primeira vez em um longo ano, ela finalmente se dava ao direito de chorar e sofrer a perda da filha. Todos já haviam superado o luto, a tristeza, o choro: exceto Leah. Ela havia literalmente parado no tempo. E o destino lhe jogava de volta para a morte da filha.

Leah tinha ido para a Inglaterra um mês depois da morte de Vitória. Recebeu o convite de Dumbledore no Parque Arlong; voltou para Hogwarts, teve de voltar para o Brasil, e deu de cara com o fantasma do acidente que lhe tirou a primogênita.

Agora não tinha mais como fugir. E, de fato, Leah não iria mais fugir. Ainda chorando e olhando para o alto, parecendo perdida em sentimentos, ela falou:

- Eu prometo, Vi... eu vou ajudar a achar todas as evidências do acidente... e vou entregar tudo para o governo. A Guarda Nacional vai encontrar os terroristas... eu vou ter o prazer de entregar um por um... nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

* * *

De manhã, Harry colocava a mochila de acampamento nas costas. Ainda usava duas munhequeiras nas mãos, para firmar os pulsos.

- Ainda dói? – perguntou Hermione, também com uma mochila nas costas, rabo de cavalo e uma roupa bem leve.

- Nada. – sorriu Harry – Só é estranho usar esse negócio nas mãos. Pareço um lutador de _kickboxe_, ou _muai thai_, sei lá.

- Ah, é só por dois dias. – comentou – Bom... vamos? O Minhotrô para São Tomé sai agora às sete e meia.

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram do quarto. Na sala, Sirius via TV, jogado no sofá.

- Já vão às compras? – perguntou.

- Vamos. – sorriu Hermione – Quer alguma coisa de lá?

- Quero não. Boa viagem. Cuidem-se.

Hermione saiu, e Harry ficou um pouco para trás, para fechar a porta da sala.

- Ei, Harry. – chamou Sirius.

- Oi? – atendeu, parando na porta, enquanto Hermione já saia para a rua.

Sirius se aproximou do afilhado, e puxou algo do bolso dele, e disse, parecendo preocupado, estufando o peito e pigarreando:

- Bom, Harry, leve isso com você.

Harry olhou para as mãos de Sirius, um pouco assustado e ofendido ao mesmo tempo:

-... Isso é uma camisinha? – perguntou.

- Lógico! – disse o padrinho – Se você vai viajar com Hermione, eu, como seu padrinho, tenho a obrigação de lhe prevenir! Vai me dizer que você fica por aí transando sem!

O garoto pegou a camisinha e a enfiou no bolso da camisa do padrinho, visivelmente ofendido:

- Eu estou indo comprar coisas mágicas com ela, não estou indo pra lá comer ela!

-... Como não? – inconformou-se.

- Como não o cacete! – ofendeu-se Harry, assustado - Acha que sou quê, Sirius, o André? Que não pode ver uma bundinha que tem que sair correndo atrás pra esfregar? Fala sério. – vociferou com raiva, tentando manter a voz baixa – Francamente, Hermione não é uma cadela no cio, e eu muito menos sou um cachorro. Se é que entende a comparação.

Harry deu as costas e desceu, bravo. Sirius ficou ligeiramente ofendido:

- Biologicamente falando, ela é uma fêmea em idade fértil, vida sexual ativa e convenhamos, um biótipo de encher a boca d'água! Que tipo de macho jovem em idade fértil e hormônios em ebulição você é? Eu e seu pai, na sua idade...

- Eu sou o tipo de macho fértil que quase toda semana tem que impedir que alguém _me degole_ ou _dilacere meus amigos_. E isso inclui ela. – falou, da escada – Diferente de você ou do meu pai, que tinham uma juventude espetacularmente fútil, e despreocupada, mo momento sexo é a última coisa que passa pela minha cabeça!

- ...Você é um Zé Mané, sabia? – retrucou Sirius, voltando para a sala, balançando a cabeça.

Harry reencontrou Hermione já na rua, descendo a ladeira. A amiga o seguiu com os olhos:

-... Que foi? – estranhou, vendo-o descer visivelmente _emputecido_ – Que cara é essa?

- Nada. – murmurou – Vamos apertar o passo, senão perdemos esse maldito Minhotrô.

Hermione olhou para a porta da República, sem entender. Deu de ombros, e alcançou o amigo.

* * *

Leah andou por três desmanches, até achar o endereço do sucateiro que tinha a carcaça do ônibus e do caminhão.

- Recebi as carcaças a pedido do Império. – disse Alceu, dono do lugar, um homem baixinho e gordo, que mascava um palito, e vestia camiseta regata e boné – Tinham medo que alguém fuçasse ou desse fim nela.

- Sorte a minha. – disse Leah, de óculos escuros, tentando não tremer de ansiedade. Seu coração batia descompassado. Ao parar no fundo do terreno, demorou para identificar a carcaça do ônibus. Parou na frente da carcaça unida pelas ferragens derretidas, e a observou. Poucos ferros e arames das poltronas estavam identificáveis. Leah viu como se fosse um filme toda aquela noite passar diante de seus olhos. Não só daquela noite, mas daquele dia.

* * *

_Quase um ano atrás..._

Vitória ligou a cobrar para a República, e Leah atendeu, no fim da manhã de sábado.

- Mãe...

-... Vi? Tá chorando? – estranhou Leah – Que foi, meu bem?

-... Me passaram o horário de ônibus errado, mãe. – chorava, aos soluços – O último para Ouro Preto já saiu. Os outros das redondezas estão todos lotados.

- Calma, Vi. Tudo vai se resolver. – Sorriu Leah, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas não vou conseguir voltar a tempo pro Dia das Mães, mãe... me liberaram da agência só agora de manhã, queria muito ir... tá ruim aqui, mãe, tô sozinha.

- Pode vir, filha. Faz o seguinte: liga no aeroporto, vem se tem vôo pra BH, eu te busco. Se não, procure ônibus que vá direto pra lá, eu te pego na estrada.

-... Tá.

Duas horas depois, Vitória ligava de novo:

- Mãe... só tem vaga para um busão que sai daqui seis da tarde... mas ele só chega de madrugada... depois das três da manhã.

- Ótimo, Vi. Eu te pego na estrada. – sorriu Leah, achando graça na voz manhosa que a filha fazia – Não tem problema algum, eu te espero.

-... Espera mesmo? – choramingou, soltando um soluço. – Posso ir?

- Pode, meu bem. Eu te espero com o maior prazer.

De madrugada, Leah esperava o ônibus, com o carro no acostamento da Fernão Dias, próximo a um trevo. O celular tocou, e ela atendeu.

- Mãe? – chamou Vitória.

- Oi, filha. Onde está?

- Paramos pra lanchar num posto. Estamos atrasados.

- Ah, cheguei não tem nem dez minutos. Já tô te esperando.

- Tá... daqui umas duas horas a gente chega. Desculpa, atrasamos demais pra sair da marginal, em São Paulo.

- Sem problemas, te espero aqui. Vem com Deus. Beijo.

- Beijo. Te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Leah desligou o celular. Saiu do carro, deitou-se no capô, na lataria quente, e ficou olhando as estrelas. A lua cheia iluminava tudo. Depois, deitou-se no banco do carro, reclinando-o. Adormeceu, quando a estrada ficou absolutamente tranqüila. O que deveria ser impossível, em se tratando da Fernão Dias, uma das cinco estradas mais importantes e movimentadas do país.

De repente, o carro de Leah sacudiu. Ela acordou, olhando para os lados. Um estrondo ecoou na noite, e seu coração se apertou, sem motivo aparente. Mas ao se levantar, seu corpo gelou: no horizonte, entre as colinas, uma enorme nuvem negra se erguia no clarão de um grande incêndio. E nenhum carro ia ou vinha da estrada. Olhou aquela coluna de fogo e fumaça por muito tempo, até pegar o celular e ligar para a filha. Mas o celular não atendeu. Desligado ou fora de área.

- Mas eu falei com ela a uma hora só... – murmurou.

Leah desligou o celular. Ainda olhando a fumaça, ligou o carro e arrumou o banco, arrancando na direção da fumaça.

Os bombeiros corriam ao redor do acidente. As duas pistas da rodovia Fernão Dias estavam fechadas num raio de um quilômetro. Cinco caminhões tentavam controlar as chamas. Era impossível saber o que estava ali no meio. Sete ambulâncias, entre elas três UTIs móveis estacionaram junto da policia rodoviária federal. Poucos carros estavam parados nas barreiras. Um helicóptero da Guarda Nacional pousou.

- É um Chaos. – avisou o chefe dos bombeiros à Guarda – Todos nós somos bruxos, presos aqui.

- Esse Chaos tem um raio de mais de trinta quilômetros. – disse o líder da tropa – É algo estupidamente grandioso e... quem é?

Leah, num cavalo de pau, estacionava o carro no meio do canteiro, furando a barreira, e saia do carro, correndo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou, nervosa.

- Boa noite, senhora Málaga. – cumprimentou o chefe dos bombeiros – Ela é Leah Málaga, comandante, uma conhecida minha, reitora do Colégio dos Bandeirantes, e ex-chefe do Boldrini. Ela mantém estreitas relações com o imperador e o serviço de segurança mágica no Império.

- Prazer. – cumprimentou o chefe da Guarda – Sou o comandante Luiz, da Guarda Nacional. Fui enviado para cá.

- Olá. – respondeu, rápido – O que é isso?

- Um Chaos, e um acidente... achamos que seja terrorismo. – disse o bombeiro – Procuramos saber ao certo quantos veículos estão sob as chamas, mas está difícil. Temos a informação de que foi um choque entre um caminhão tanque e um ônibus. Ainda não sabemos se carros menores também estão...

- Ônibus? – sussurrou Leah – Que ônibus? Minha filha está vindo para cá de ônibus.

Os homens se olharam, sem saber o que falar. A respiração de Leah falhou. Ela olhou para trás, vendo os bombeiros lutando contra as chamas.

- ...Onde estão os feridos? – perguntou, tremendo, olhando as ambulâncias ao redor. Os médicos estavam todos na frente dos carros, de braços cruzados – Onde estão os feridos? As pessoas do ônibus?

O bombeiro respirou fundo, baixando a cabeça:

- Estão todos lá dentro.

- ...Lá dentro?

- Não conseguimos retirar ninguém.

Leah sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. Ela deu as costas e correu para o acidente. Os bombeiros tentaram pará-la, abraçando-a no meio do caminho:

- Senhora, não pode! Há risco de explosão!

- MINHA FILHA! – gritou – Ela está lá dentro!

Os homens a soltaram. Leah tropeçou, na frente deles. Ergueu-se no meio do asfalto molhado. À sua frente, o calor das chamas e o cheiro de gasolina enchiam o ar. Leah já tinha enfrentado várias coisas, visto muitas coisas, e vivido muitos traumas e situações extremas em sua vida. Mas estava absolutamente paralisada diante daquela cena. Labaredas gigantes, fumaça negra, ferro se retorcendo e pingando, derretido. E uma abominável certeza: sua filha estava lá no meio.

Leah respirou fundo, mordeu os lábios e esticou a mão direita na direção do incêndio.

- Senhora, o que...

O bombeiro não terminou. Um poderoso deslocamento de ar o jogou de costas. As labaredas foram atingidas por uma gigantesca esfera de ar. Leah, imóvel, olhava fixamente o acidente, as chamas, mesmo com os olhos ardendo.

- ...Ela está _lutando_ contra as chamas? – sussurrou um soldado da Guarda Nacional.

- ...Incrível. – sussurrou um dos bombeiros, erguendo a viseira do capacete chamuscado.

Uma explosão. As chamas aumentaram. Leah contorceu-se de dor. Respirou fundo e gritou, retomando aquele ataque contra as chamas. O deslocamento de ar do choque da explosão do caminhão com o poder de Leah varreu a estrada, jogando todos os guardas e médicos contra as latarias dos carros, que balançaram.

Quando os bombeiros abriram os olhos, repararam em algo assustador nas latarias dos veículos, _pregados_ como lanças. Um dos homens puxou um dos objetos, olhando-o:

- Mas isso... é um _espinho_.

Enormes e pontudos espinhos amarelados estavam cravados nos carros, no asfalto. Dois dos bombeiros acabaram feridos no braço e na perna com alguns deles. O homem olhou aquele enorme espinho, olhou dos lados, olhou Leah, o acidente, e olhou a lua cheia, que brilhava. Não entendeu o que poderia ter acontecido mas lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe: era a segunda lua cheia do mês.

- Leah! – gritou o chefe dos bombeiros – Afaste-se, é perigoso!

- Eu vou... tirar... minha filha... daí! – urrou, jogando todo o seu poder contra as chamas, que recuavam.

A lataria dos veículos apareceu. A carcaça dos bancos dos ônibus também. Os bombeiros se reorganizaram:

- Vamos! Contra as chamas! Estão diminuindo! Agora! Agora!

Leah tremia. Rangia os dentes, o suor pingava. Mas ela não cedia.

- Vitória... – gemeu, tremendo. As chamas aumentaram de novo – VITÓRIA!

O corpo de Leah fraquejou. O vento parou. Ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Seus poderes _apagaram_. As primeiras lágrimas da derrota caíram de seus olhos cansados. E, em seguida, ela caiu de joelhos no asfalto, perdendo os sentidos, esgotada da explosão de poder que teve, tentando afastar as chamas daquele monstruoso acidente.

* * *

**N.A 1: Como eu AMO a cena desse acidente. Ele termina no começo do próximo capítulo. Não gosto do que eu escrevo, no geral, mas essa cena eu adoro. E não via a hora de escrevê-la. Havia pensado nela antes mesmo de ter escrito aquele capítulo da Quadribol (o 27, da contagem corrida, se não me engano), que a Leah conta do acidente de Vitória. E, bem, AGORA vocês finalmente sabem PORQUE Leah estava com aquela cara quando reencontra Dumbledore, e porque Dumbledore olha a foto da Vitória e comenta sobre "fugir do passado", lá no capítulo 2 da Azkaban. Para vocês lembrarem:**

"- Engraçado tudo isso. Você desapareceu daqui, fugindo do seu passado. E agora, que foge pela segunda vez, de um mais recente, dá de cara com 'aquele passado' do qual você fugiu primeiro..."

**E em seguida ele completa:**

"- Todo mundo perde alguma coisa durante a vida. Algumas coisas muito valiosas, outras não tão necessárias. O importante é não abandonar. Às vezes você pode encontrar as coisas que tinha perdido. Mas nunca mais irá achar aquelas que abandonou... Eu não sei exatamente o que você perdeu, Leah... mas está à um passo de abandonar."

**E por fim ele de forma sutil diz à Leah que ela não deveria 'abandonar' a filha:**

"- Para que sua vida não tenha mais sentido não basta perder tudo. Você tem que abandonar. Se você não consegue abandonar, mais cedo ou mais tarde você volta pra procurar o que deixou pras trás. Agora você está procurando alguma coisa que perdeu há vinte anos. Eu realmente almejo que não demore tanto tempo para que procure por aquilo que perdeu recentemente."

**Estão vendo? Mesmo depois de tantos anos, muitas coisas entre as fics se ligam, e são importantes. Quando voltarem a Hogwarts, na Réquiem, último fic da série, outros pontos deixados soltos na Azkaban e na Quadribol serão resolvidos. :)**

**N.A 2: Bom, os recados que tenho que dar são esses: Estou publicando a EdD Azkaban no site floreioseborrões. Net (Não posso juntar senão o fanfiction come a palavra, hehehe), que é o site de fanfics do Potterish, como eu já disse. Não acho que vá me dar bem por lá não, apesar de ter de todos os shippers, é um site voltado apenas para cannons R/Hs e H/Gs, e o pessoal de lá é bem cabecinha pequena e sem educação. Obviamente que se vocês usam lá e lêem minha história e fics de outros lugares e não são sem educação ou fanáticos demais, não irão se incluir nesse meio, né? Mas é só dar uma olhada nos títulos das fics que ficam na página de abertura que você já se sente meio constrangido. (eu, pelo menos...). Fica até estranho ter lá no meio o sóbrio e simples título da EdD, todo chinfrim no meio dos outros. HAHAHHAHAHAHA...**

**N.A 3: Eu estou revisando a fic de novo, para publicar lá, trocando uma ou outra frase. Por exemplo, na cena onde Dumbledore encontra Leah, enquanto ele passa pelos porta retratos, eu adicionei uma cena, em que ele encontra um vidro cheio de docinhos cristalizados – desses que a gente come muito aqui em Minas Gerais e em lojas de doces caseiros – e comenta: "**Seu olhar pareceu brilhar – Isso são doces cristalizados do Brasil? Posso pegar um? – perguntou, com a boca cheia de água. Leah o olhou, estreitamente mal humorada, e o professor abriu o recipiente, sem esperar a resposta, pegando um cubinho de abóbora com a casca cristalizada e o recheio muito tenro e saboroso, e pareceu se deliciar com aquilo – Hum... isso nos leva ao céu e trás de volta. Puxa vida, vou levar um figo no bolso, está com a cara ótima. – E sem receio enfiou um gordo figo verde no bolso.**" Obviamente que não faz muita diferença, mas achei melhor já deixar uma coisa simples dessa na fic para poder "deixar avisado" que Leah e Kojiro possuem ligação com o país, MAIS cedo do que antes. Outro detalhe em relação ao Brasil que eu não tinha colocado é o fato de que, o Trem Fantasma do capítulo 3, é alvo SIM de um Chaos, e Leah diz isso no pré-julgamento de Hermione, no capítulo 4: "**- O lugar foi enfeitiçado. Vocês não conhecem esse tipo de feitiço, mas eu já vi, no país onde morei, é comum os bruxos usarem esse tipo de magia, numa área, para isolá-la dos trouxas, como se criassem uma dimensão paralela, onde podem fazer o que bem entendem, chama-se _Chaos_. Todos os trouxas saíram do brinquedo, menos os meninos. Foi tudo bem planejado.**" Já já irei trocar os textos aqui do fanfiction também, mas não se preocupem, é só para manter uma qualidade melhor de texto, o começo tem muitos erros grotescos e bizarros. Ainda que com betagem, alguns erros escapam, e eu fico furiosa quando os vejo. Mas é realmente difícil pegar todos.**

**Penso que isso irá é fuder a vida das tradutoras, que estão passando a EdD pro inglês... hehehehe...**

**N.A 4: Se você tem Orkut, procure pela comunidade Espada dos Deuses, serão muito bem vindos naquele pardieiro! E para quem quiser ver os desenhos que eu faço com o tema da fanfic, é só visitar o site da série, que é o espadadosdeuses . com . br. De novo escrevendo separado para o fanfiction não COMER o nome. Aliás, dentro em breve talvez o site saia do ar, ou fique com algum aviso de reforma. Está chegando a hora da Réquiem, e irei trocar o site. Continuará sendo simples daquele jeito, mas vou trocar o desenho de fundo.**

**N.A 5: Para quem não entendeu o porquê daqueles espinhos surgirem no acidente da Vitória... peço que ninguém diga nada! Eles não leram a Trilogia L², portanto, estão livres de spoilers! Deixem a surpresa, e vamos ver o que ELES vão achar disso. **

**N.A 6: Bem... Se tudo der certo, a gente se vê daqui a duas semanas. Feliz Natal para todo mundo!**


	40. CAPÍTULO 86: Mistérios

**CAPITULO 39 – Mistérios (EdD 86)**

Uma manhã de luz azulada e céu nublado começava. Devia ser umas seis da manhã, ainda. Leah acordou, sentindo-se dopada. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava dentro de uma UTI móvel. Ergueu-se e viu o acostamento da Fernão Dias, pelas portas abertas do carro. Ela saiu da ambulância, apoiando-se na traseira do veículo, e ergueu o olhar para o local do acidente.

Dois caminhões dos bombeiros ainda resfriavam as ferragens e alguns focos de incêndio, especialmente nos pneus da carreta. O cenário era de horror: alguns bombeiros estavam sobre a carcaça do ônibus, e retiravam os corpos. Outros caminhavam na pista com grandes sacos pretos com os corpos dentro, para colocá-los em fileira, no canto da estrada, sobre um grande cobertor prateado. E, por cima, colocavam outro pano prateado, térmico.

O chefe dos bombeiros, agora exausto, sujo e suado, se aproximou:

- Leah, não fique aqui.

Leah olhava a cena, sem sentir nada: Ver aquilo a anestesiou. Seus olhos se encheram de água, mas ela não chorou, ficaram apenas marejados, vermelhos. Ela não ia chorar. Apertou o braço direito, que doía, formigava, provavelmente pelo esforço da noite:

- ...Já retiraram minha filha, senhor Tavares?

Tavares, o chefe dos bombeiros, baixou a cabeça:

- Não sabemos. Havia outros dez jovens com a mesma idade da sua filha, seis eram garotas. Falta retirar mais um casal de jovens de lá - disse, referindo-se ao ônibus.

Leah se dirigiu lentamente para a fila de corpos. Sobre os sacos térmicos prateados, alguns objetos particulares dos passageiros. Quase tudo era metálico, único tipo de objeto capaz de talvez suportar uma temperatura tão alta. Tinham relógios, pulseiras, carcaças de telefones, tudo queimado, escuro, retorcido. Leah caminhava lentamente, passo a passo, cabisbaixa, a cabeça virada para o lado dos corpos, olhando um por um, lentamente. Uma leve brisa fria corria pela estrada, balançando os matos na beira da Fernão Dias e mexendo os finos cabelos negros de Leah. De repente, ela parou. Parou, e durante alguns instantes ficou olhando para o lado. Em seguida virou o corpo, ficando de frente para um dos sacos térmicos. A cabeça ainda estava baixa, os ombros caídos. Seu olhar violeta, ainda vermelho e cheio de lágrimas que não saiam, fitavam o centro daquele saco prateado, onde haviam vários pequenos objetos sobre ele: um relógio de pulso, retangular, quase todo torrado, com apenas alguns cantinhos ainda um pouco dourados; uma carcaça de celular também completamente queimada, a fivela retorcida de um cinto com as iniciais de uma famosa grife em cristais, e um crucifixo, que inexplicavelmente não havia se queimado: Uma cruz de madeira e ouro. A cruz que Leah, na juventude, deu para Lilian, e que ela guardou após a morte da ruiva, para, anos depois, dá-la para a filha.

Alheia ao movimento, Leah permaneceu durante um longo tempo ali, olhando para o saco térmico. O vento frio permanecia varrendo o lugar com leveza, os bombeiros e o barulho deles trabalhando também. Mas aquele canto da estrada parecia estar num profundo silêncio: os corpos no chão, cobertos, e Leah de pé, defronte um deles, os ombros e a cabeça baixa. Silenciosamente, ela ergueu a mão direita e, num gesto quase que automático, fez o sinal da cruz: em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo. Ao tocar os dedos com a boca para selar o 'amém', Leah fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e começando a chorar, finalmente derramando aquelas lágrimas, agora com a certeza de que estava diante do corpo da filha.

- Leah ...está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se voltasse à realidade, olhando o dono do desmanche:

- Ah, estou. Só acabei me lembrando de tudo. Faz um ano já, mas parece que foi ontem.

- Imagino...

A bruxa caminhou, aproximando-se do ônibus. Andou ao redor dele, examinando. Era tudo um monte de ferro negro, retorcido, enferrujado em muitas partes. Mas ela tinha que achar algo que ninguém mais tinha achado. Deu a volta, e parou na porta do ônibus.

- Cuidado para não se machucar. – avisou o homem, quando viu que ela pretendia subir.

A inglesa fez um aceno com a cabeça, afirmando que tomaria cuidado, e subiu. As escadas rangeram, estalando. Mas a estrutura agüentou. Então, ela andou com calma pelo que restou do corredor, e olhava tudo atentamente. Até parar o olhar no lado direito do ônibus, nas janelas.

- ...Onde está o teto do ônibus? – perguntou, olhando o dono do desmanche. Leah referia-se à metade da frente do teto, que não tinha. A parte detrás estava retorcida pelo fogo, mas a parte da frente parecia ter sido arrancada – provavelmente pelos bombeiros.

- ...Acho que está pra lá. – respondeu, apontando a parte oposta do terreno, cheia de mato – A senhora achou alguma coisa?

Leah saltou pela frente do ônibus, e voltou até o meio dele, no lado direito. Olhava atentamente a barra das janelas, pelo lado de fora.

- Posso ir até o teto? – pediu.

Os dois caminharam até o resto da carcaça. Leah se aproximou do lado direito também, e escolheu uma das últimas colunas das janelas:

- ...O senhor pode tirar isso pra mim?

- O que houve? – perguntou, percebendo que ela tinha ficado levemente ansiosa. Mas, com a varinha, o bruxo cortou a coluna da janela, e entregou para Leah, que voltou para o ônibus - ...Cuidado para não se ferir com a ferrugem.

Leah mais uma vez só acenou com a cabeça, e se aproximou do ônibus. Voltou a subir para o corredor, e voltou para o lado direito do ônibus, no mesmo lugar de antes. Apoiou-se entre o que restou de duas fileiras de bancos, e ficou na frente do outro pedaço da janela, que também tinha a coluna partida. Ela passou os dedos onde a coluna se partia, e também na barra de ferro que carregava, como se conferisse alguma coisa. E, em seguida, as uniu, e elas encaixaram-se com perfeição.

O dono do desmanche retirou o boné, coçando a cabeça. Ao perceber o que acontecia, disse:

- Puxa... os pedaços se encaixam direitinho, heim? – espantou-se – Será serviço dos bombeiros?

- É... está mesmo muito reto esse corte. – murmurou Leah – Não só esse pedaço, mas qualquer um desses da frente, que estão partidos. – ela olhou atentamente as duas metades. Foram separadas por um corte liso e perfeito, inclinado, de baixo para cima - ...Mas isso não foi serviço de bombeiro, não.

Leah desceu e olhou as colunas novamente, pelo lado de fora. O mesmo tipo de corte separava a frente do ônibus, desenhando um arco, que subia na diagonal.

- Olha... nunca tinha reparado nesse negócio. Aliás, ninguém deu importância pra isso. – confessou o homem – Como te falei, pra mim era coisa dos bombeiros pra retirar os corpos.

- Isso é porque ninguém conhece esse tipo de corte. – disse, parecendo ansiosa, passando a mão nos cabelos, respirando fundo.

- Olhando de perto, parece até corte cirúrgico, de tão bom... O que ele quer dizer?

- ...Ele quer dizer que o ônibus foi cortado. – disse, nervosa, olhando o ônibus, com a mão na cintura e o olhar meio fechado, porque o sol começava a descer para o lado da carcaça – Um corte perfeito, suave e destruidor. Um corte que só pode ser feito por uma excelente espada.

- Espada? – estranhou – Espada? Quer dizer o quê? Que um ninja, ou uma coisa assim... cortou esse ônibus?

- Um ninja, não. Um bruxo. Um bruxo espadachim.

O dono do desmanche tirou o boné de novo, voltando a coçar a cabeça. Leah jogou o pedaço de ferro de lado, e pôs a mão na testa, fechando os olhos:

- Esse acidente foi armado. Não foi só um terrorismo qualquer. Se um bruxo espadachim cortou esse ônibus, sabia que eu descobriria. E ele sabia que minha filha estava nele. Por isso atacou. E para não matar só ela, resolveu matar todo mundo. Por acusa dela. Por minha causa.

Leah respirou fundo, olhando o chão. Pensou, e disse:

- Agora só me resta saber quem fez isso. Preciso achar os espadachins mágicos desse país. Quanto antes, melhor. – em seguida pegou o celular, abriu, e ligou para alguém - ...Alô? Rogerinho? E aí, meu negão, tudo bem? Como vão as coisas? Escuta... preciso de um favor seu. Pode ser?

* * *

Harry e Hermione caminhavam pelas ruas de pedra de uma pequena cidade, no alto de uma montanha, no sul de Minas. No lugar predominava as cores claras das pedras extraídas do lugar: branco, bege, salmão. Eram as pedras São Tomé. Pela cidade, muitos jovens passeavam. Era um dia ensolarado, mas o vento refrescava de vez em quando.

- ...Bem que você me avisou para vir de tênis. – riu Harry, metros atrás de Hermione, referindo-se aos passeios de pedras irregulares.

- Sim, os meninos me avisaram. – riu, esperando ele lhe alcançar.

Os dois tinham acabado de sair de um famoso restaurante da cidade. Agora subiam a rua da praça da igreja, vagarosamente.

- Nossa. Eu comi como um porco. Dormiria a tarde toda. – suspirou Harry, passando a mão na barriga – A comida desse lugar detona. Não tem como parar de comer.

- É... estava bom demais, né?

Harry respirou fundo e deu um sonoro arroto. Hermione o olhou de esguio. Deu mais alguns passos, e num instante transformou-se em Amicitae, soltou um arroto de tremer o chão e voltou à forma humana.

- Você trapaceou! – disse Harry, entre risos.

Os dois subiram um pequeno calçadão, atrás da igreja, onde vários hippies vendiam coisas: camisetas, gnomos, cristais, estátuas de bruxos, brincos, chapéus de duendes, muitas coisas.

- Quer um colar desses? – perguntou Hermione, apontando um pano cheio de colares de sementes brasileiras – Você ficaria bem com um.

- Quem usa isso é o André. Tá querendo me transformar numa cópia dele, é?

- Não! Não, claro que não!... Desculpe. – disse, sem graça.

Os dois continuaram olhando as barraquinhas. Harry se encantou com algumas pequenas fontes de pedras e bambus.

- Olha só, que bonitinhas. – disse, olhando uma delas – Acho que vou levar uma pra botar no quarto. – e virou-se para a hippie das fontes, em português - ...Quanto custa?

- Quarenta reais, meu bem. – sorriu a hippie, que devia ser da idade de Leah.

- Ah... acho que quero levar. – falou, pegando a carteira – O que você acha, Hermione?

- É. – respondeu, sem se virar, meio triste.

Harry agradeceu e pegou a fonte, envolta em jornal, numa sacola plástica. Deram alguns passos, e Harry parou de novo, numa banca de camisetas.

- Olha. Gostei delas. – comentou, virando-se para a amiga – O que você acha? ...Que foi?

- Nada. – disse de repente, alto, parecendo histericamente entretida – São lindas.

Harry percebeu que tinha alguma coisa de errado, até baixar a cabeça:

- Ah, cara... não acredito. Desculpe. Deculpe, Mione.

- Não foi nada, Harry. – respondeu, suspirando, também baixando a cabeça.

- Olha, eu... – Harry respirou fundo. Tinha a pouco tempo atrás feito a maior cena, dizendo que não agiria mais como bobo e que não a magoaria de novo, e tinha acabado de fazê-lo, perguntando cinicamente se ela queria fazer dele um cara parecido com o ex-namorado– Tsc, não adianta, sou mesmo um imbecil.

- A culpa foi minha, Harry. – disse Hermione, cortando-o, em voz alta – Escuta, pare de ficar se policiando ou se lamentando. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo pra você. Não devia achar que você devia comprar uma coisa só porque eu achava legal no André. Principalmente porque você detesta ele.

- Não foi essa sua intenção, eu sei que não! – disse Harry, tentando não fazer ela achar que o tinha ofendido – Só que... não tem nada a ver com meu estilo.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Se tinha uma coisa que Harry não tinha era estilo. Ela riu torto:

- É, são estilos bem diferentes. Ele usa roupas de filhinho de papai e aquele monte de adereços indígenas. – e começou a enumerar - Kojiro é todo mauricinho. Carlão é todo esportista. Rony e Mário são extremamente tradicionais, e você é meio...

Hermione não continuou. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Eu sou o que?

Ela tentou disfarçar:

- Ah, Harry... você é assim... sei lá. Também convenhamos, você só usa as roupas velhas do seu primo... a culpa não é sua. Nunca se importou muito com isso.

Harry parou, chocado:

- Quer dizer o que?

- Nada.

- Tá me chamando de quê? ...De brega? De cafona? É isso?

- Não, a culpa não é sua. E o que isso importa, afinal?

Harry parecia chocado.

- Não, você tem razão. E é claro que importa! – exclamou, de repente mudando de pensamento – Nunca parei pra pensar nisso, mas é a pura verdade.

- Ah, Harrry, você tem melhorado. – sorriu Hermione.

- ...Por causa da Leah! – inconformou-se – Claro! Volta e meia ela dá um jeito de me enfiar a roupa que ela quer, eu não me tocava quando estava cego, mas até mesmo depois ela dava um jeito de me vestir como ela queria. Eu já tava me sentindo um retardado mimado pela mãe babona. – reclamou, realmente injuriado. Hermione riu da situação – Está decidido. Vou reformar meu guarda roupa. – finalizou, voltando a olhar as camisetas. – Deixa eu começar. Afinal, nunca usei ou comprei roupas que realmente me agradassem.

Hermione sentou-se num banco, no centro do pequeno calçadão, e ficou olhando Harry, rindo sem parar, balançando a cabeça. O amigo acabou escolhendo uma camiseta azul manchada de colorido. Os hippies davam um jeito de descolorir e colorir as roupas de forma desordenada, criando desenhos abstratos manchados.

- Essa é brega? – perguntou Harry.

- Vai do gosto de cada um. – respondeu, para em seguida completar, diante da cara feia que Harry fez – Tá, Harry, não é feia, nem brega, se quiser pode levar. Juro.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar, ainda comprando algumas coisinhas. Hermione parou num hippie com um pano cheio de brincos. Harry pôs as mãos para trás, comentando, enquanto Hermione debruçava-se para ver os brincos:

- Sabe... olhando assim esses brincos são horrorosos, com essas sementes, folhas secas, penas e cristaizinhos artesanais... – comentou – Mas você fica muito bonita usando eles.

- Hum... obrigada. – comentou, meio automática, pegando um par deles e erguendo, para se olhar no espelho.

- ...Tá vendo? Ficou bem. – comentou Harry, olhando o reflexo dela.

- São lindos, não? – disse, encantada, se olhando.

- Gostou? Leve-os. – sorriu – Te dou de presente.

- Ah, não, imagina. – disse, voltando a colocá-los no pano.

- Ora essa, nunca te dei um presente que você realmente gostasse. Leve.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse, ríspida – São caros.

- Que importa? Gostou deles? – perguntou, ofendido – Gostou, não gostou?

- ...Gostei. – murmurou.

- Ótimo. Porque eu achei você bonita com eles. – disse, tirando os brincos e entregando para o hippie, que sorria – Vou levar.

Entregou o embrulhinho para a amiga, que parecia meio sem graça.

- ...Eu te chamo de brega e você ainda me dá presente.

- Por isso mesmo. – sorriu, voltando a caminhar, passando o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, puxando a amiga para seu lado, dizendo, natural e cínico, tal como seu pai faria – Agora você sai comigo, toda bonitinha, usando eles, pra me agradar e eu ver se te desculpo. E eu, de sacanagem e vingança, usarei uma camisa xadrez verde e vermelha e uma calça listrada de laranja e roxo.

- Meu Deus. Socorro. – riu.

Os dois caminharam mais algumas barracas, e Harry parou numa banca com estátuas de bruxos e gnomos, porta isqueiros, cachimbos, todos adornados com cristais.

- Cascudinho! – exclamou Hermione, vendo o Hippie sentado no chão, dono da banca – É você mesmo!

- Olá, inglesa. – sorriu o hippie, conhecido por vender brincos em Ouro Preto, às vezes. Talvez fosse tão conhecido das meninas porque também era bruxo. Então, ele era famoso entre os bruxos da cidade.

- Que bom encontrar você aqui. – disse a jovem.

- Bom não, óbvio. Qualquer hippie que se preza pode ser encontrado aqui em São Tomé.

- Vim procurar pó de estrelas. Tio Gon me mandou vir aqui. Sabe quem vende?

- Puxa... eu tinha. – comentou – Mas quem faz o pó é o Brisa, um hippie tradicional, daqui. Ele deve estar preparando por hoje. Deve ficar pronto amanhã.

- Amanhã? – choramingou – Mas amanhã de manhã tenho aula, e não posso perder... vamos embora de noite, no último minhotrô.

- Ah, complica. – disse, cocando a barba imunda – Esses minhotrôs avacalham nos horários malucos.

Enquanto isso Harry se encantava com as esculturas. Alguns cristais mudavam de cor com o toque de um bruxo. Até que Harry parou o olhar numa grande adaga, com o cabo e a bainha esculpidos com uma massa cinza escuro e um verniz marrom. Entre espinhos, cristais e desenhos de folhas em alto relevo, a cabeça de um pássaro surgia, no cabo, e as asas dele e suas penas se perdiam na bainha, entre os outros desenhos em relevo. Assim que Harry tocou a adaga, o hippie parou de conversar, e o olhou, sério. Hermione percebeu:

- Harry... cuidado. – pediu a amiga, vendo que Harry girava a adaga na altura dos olhos, encantado com os desenhos.

- ...Não vou quebrar. – disse, calmo, olhando os dois – Só achei ela muito bonita.

- É meu melhor trabalho. – disse Cascudinho.

Harry abriu a adaga, e ela era feita de um cristal translúcido muito bonito.

- Uau. – espantou-se – Que lâmina é essa? Algum cristal mágico?

- É, o fragmento do sol. Ou raio de sol. – disse o hippie – Um cristal mágico raro e muito poderoso.

Harry ergueu a adaga para o alto, olhando-a com o céu azul de fundo. Pequenos brilhos corriam por ela, como se fosse a energia do próprio sol correndo por dentro dela.

- ...Não parece grande coisa, né? – perguntou Cascudinho.

- Não. Pelo contrário. – disse Harry – Dá pra sentir o poder dela daqui, só de segurar e olhar.

Cascudinho ficou quieto, levemente espantado. Harry perguntou:

- Quanto custa?

- ...Não está a venda. – respondeu. Deixo só para embelezar. Fiz essa adaga a muitos anos, para alguém especial. Infelizmente a pessoa não viveu para receber o presente.

- ...Que pena.

- É, eu sonhava em vê-la usar e carregar essa adaga. Sabe, foi a bruxa mais poderosa de todas, e a mais pura. Seria uma honra se ela usasse minha adaga. Sabe, sou apenas um hippie bruxo que sempre brincou de tentar forjar. Mas nunca dei certo nisso. ...Mas fiz essa adaga de coração.

- ...Pra quê dar uma faca a um bruxo? – perguntou Harry, desentendido, guardando a adaga e colocando-a sobre a banca.

- Ah, não era qualquer bruxo. – disse cascudinho – Era alguém que sabia manejar isso. Quando levei essa adaga de presente pra ela, soube que ela tinha morrido, anos atrás. Isso foi há mais de dez anos, lá na terra de vocês.

- Uma pena mesmo. – lamentou Hermione – Você colocou todo o talento no presente. Ela era uma amiga?

- ...Era a minha mãe. – disse Harry.

Os outros dois olharam Harry, que, sem tirar os olhos de cascudinho, completou:

- Era ela, não era? Uma ruiva, chamada Lílian Evans. A mais poderosa bruxa espadachim. A líder dos...

- Aurores Supremos. – sussurrou Cascudinho, pondo as mãos na cabeça, com os olhos brilhando – Meu Deus, que louco! Como não percebi? Moleque... seus olhos! São iguais aos dela! Aliás... seu jeito de manejar e perceber a força das coisas... é o jeito dela, em você. – ele parou e pensou – Puxa, amigo, a tua cicatriz! Me falaram dela, e seu nome é... é...

- ...Harry Potter.

- Isso! – exclamou – Ouvi de você quando me contaram da morte dela! Você já devia ter uns três anos quando fui pra Europa dar a adaga para Lilian... que cabeça, a minha. Tu era muito famoso, cara. Sinto muito, esqueci mesmo da sua história, nem me toquei quem era você. – comentou, meu sem jeito.

- ...É isso que eu mais gosto nesse país. –disse Harry, virando os olhos, sorrindo.

Cascudinho suspirou, rindo, e olhou Harry:

- Eu admirava sua mãe de monte! Profundamente! Ela era simplesmente a criatura mais iluminada desse mundo! Um espírito de luz pura, cara! – em seguida ele pegou a adaga nas mãos e sorriu, esticando para Harry – Fico imensamente feliz de poder, de certa forma, realizar meu desejo. Tome, fique com ela!

- ...Quê? – exclamou Harry – Na.. não!

- Por favor. – insistiu – É sua. Por direito. Me dê essa honra!

Harry ficou extremamente sem jeito.

- Leve-a. Saberá usar bem! – disse Cascudinho.

Hermione olhou Harry:

- Aceite, Harry. Veio em ótima hora, agora que está sem espada.

- Certo. Obrigada... ahm... Cascudinho. – sorriu Harry, sem jeito, aceitando o presente. Ficou algum tempo olhando a arma, encantado, para depois guardá-la na mochila. Enquanto isso Hermione voltava a choramingar pelo pó mágico:

- ...Tem certeza que de que o pó só fica pronto amanhã?

- ...Que frase mais ambígua. – riu Harry.

- ...Pó de estrelas. – resmungou a amiga.

- É, só amanha. – disse o hippie, coçando a cabeleira dura de sujeira – Mas puxa, cês já estão aqui mesmo, fiquem, oras. Tem tanta pousada bonitinha, e ainda vão curtir a noite da cidade.

- Não posso. – murmurou Hermione – Não posso perder a aula de amanhã de jeito nenhum, é de botânica mágica, e no coração da Amazônia. Não perco de jeito nenhum..

- ...Não vão nem aproveitar a cidade?

- Fica pra próxima.

O hippie olhou para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros:

- ...Ela é quem manda.

E, assim, os dois continuaram a passear pela cidade. No cair da tarde, subiram para o mirante. Lá sobre uma rústica casa de pedras, uma pirâmide fora construída, para os visitantes apreciarem a vista.

- ...Que vista, heim? – exclamou Harry, virando-se em 360 graus, vendo todo o horizonte da região – Dá pra ver tudo!

- ...É. Legal. – Disse Hermione, automática, olhando um caderninho.

- Dá pra prestar atenção nisso? – resmungou, sentando-se ao seu lado – Você não tem uma vista dessas todo dia. ...Que panfleto é esse?

- Ah, dos horários do minhotrô. O ultimo sai hoje às onze da noite, depois, só amanhã na hora do almoço.

- E voltamos nesse da noite?

- ...Você podia ficar, né?

- Eu? Ficar? Aqui?

- É. O pó de estrelas fica pronto amanhã. Você podia ficar e pegar pra mim... eles fazem pouco, e sempre acaba rápido.

- Mas ficar aqui, sozinho? Fazendo o quê? - murmurou.

- Por favor, Harry.

Harry abraçou-se aos joelhos, emburrado.

- Não vai lhe custar nada. – murmurou Hermione – Nem dinheiro você vai gastar, quem deu dinheiro pra gente foi a Leah...

Mas ele olhava o sol, quieto. Até piscar, e dizer, apontando:

- Ei, olha! Tá se pondo.

Hermione largou da barra da camiseta de Harry, que ela puxava, insistindo para ele ficar, e olhou. O sol começava a se pôr. Os dois pareciam hipnotizados. Em poucos segundos ele sumiu entre as colinas, no horizonte, fazendo a cor do céu mudar rapidamente. Mas que espetáculo. Os dois ficaram em silencio, olhando o horizonte, onde o sol já havia sumido. O céu escureceu, ganhando um tom violeta.

- Meu Deus. O que foi isso... – sussurrou Harry, encantado.

- O pôr do sol... como a gente nunca parou pra ver? Dura poucos segundos, mas... é lindo. – também sussurrou Hermione, encantada.

- É perfeito.

Os dois suspiraram, encantados. Hermione olhou Harry:

- Bom, um dia poderemos contar pros nossos filhos o quanto era bonito o pôr do sol daqui. – ela pensou, e continuou – Será que um dia nossos filhos serão amigos também, como nós somos?

- ...Claro que sim. – disse Harry, óbvio – Apesar de que nunca pensei em ter filhos. Muito menos me casar. Você sabe... – suspirou, meio penoso, claramente se referindo a toda expectativa que havia em torno dele e de Voldemort.

- Nem eu. Nunca fui tão... ahm... _mulherzinha_ a ponto de ficar sonhando em me casar com um homem que seria o amor da minha vida, que teria uma casa só minha e dele e que criaria meus filhos, como boa mãe ou dona de casa. – disse Hermione, rindo – Mas penso que um dia isso pode acontecer.

- É... concordo. – respondeu, meio automático, sem muita esperança no próprio futuro.

Hermione se levantou, passando as mãos nos braços:

- Bem... esfriou. Vamos descendo?

- É, tá frio. Vamos. – concordou, também passando as mãos nos ombros.

- Podíamos jantar antes de ir embora, não?

- Podemos. Mas antes quero ir em alguma pousada. – falou, já descendo a grande ladeira de pedras que dava acesso á pirâmide – Eu te levo até a estação, e levo o pó de estrelas pra você, amanhã.

- ...Jura? Ah, Harry, obrigada!

Harry balançou a cabeça:

- Vou quebrar seu galho, já que a CDF não pode faltar a aula de amanhã. Tem muitas pousadas legais por aqui. Na pior das hipóteses, eu divido o trapo pulguento do Cascudinho – riu, também tirando risos da amiga.

* * *

Os seguranças do apartamento em que Kojiro e Leah moravam chegaram ao lado de um táxi, que estacionava por volta das oito da noite no apartamento.

- Ah, boa noite, senhora Málaga. – cumprimentou um deles.

Leah havia decidido ir para o Rio de Janeiro, atrás de mais pistas sobre o acidente. Pegou o minhotrô e foi para o Rio. Sabia que encontraria o ex-marido lá, mas nem se importava mais. Estava ansiosa, sua cabeça cheia. Nem era o acidente da filha em si, mas saber que um bom espadachim provavelmente estava atrás dela. Por mais egoísta e cruel que pudesse parecer, era fato que ela no fundo estava ligeiramente feliz em saber que havia tal pessoa atrás dela, sem ela ter idéia de quem pudesse ser, já que julgava conhecer todos os bons bruxos espadachins do mundo.

Subiu e achou a cobertura às escuras. Kojiro devia ter ficado até mais tarde, em alguma reunião. Pediu uma pizza, deixou o dinheiro com os seguranças e foi tomar banho.

* * *

Harry estava deitado na cama de casal de um quarto de uma simpática pousada. Já tinha tomado banho e via televisão. Agora, era Hermione quem se arrumava, para jantarem. Como teriam de ficar até as onze da noite, resolveram já arrumar um quarto para Harry, para poderem descansar até a noite. Andar no sol, naquelas ruas cheias de pedras, era realmente cansativo.

- ...Não sei porque tomamos banho. – disse Hermione, do banheiro – Vamos colocar a mesma roupa...

- Ah, é só para refrescar. E ora, eu estou usando a camiseta que comprei. – suspirou, levantando-se e desligando a TV, indo até a porta – Eu, por exemplo, depois volto e arranco a roupa, dormindo peladão. – riu.

Hermione parou na frente do espelho que ficava na parede do quarto, e colocava os brincos que ganhara de presente.

- Vai usar meu presente. – sorriu Harry, destrancando a porta do apartamento.

- ...É. Vou. – murmurou ela, em resposta, parecendo sem graça dele ter 'percebido'.

Harry, com a mão na maçaneta, por um instante, viu seu pensamento voar, olhando Hermione. Imaginou ela saindo dali e se aproximando dele. Ela ia parar na frente dele, sorrindo daquele jeito meio sem confiança, inseguro, que só ela sabia sorrir quando tinha que participar de algum evento mais formal, principalmente se ia acompanhada, tal como foi ela chegar toda insegura no baile do Torneiro Tribruxo, no quarto ano, mesmo que lá ela estivesse estupidamente impecável. Ele se viu olhando para ela, sorrindo, dizendo "Você está muito bonita." E ela ia abaixar a cabeça, rindo sem jeito. Harry ia então pôr a mão esquerda na cintura dela, ia puxá-la e ia beijá-la. Se ela correspondesse, ele largaria da maçaneta para lhe abraçar com força. Depois... ele não ousou imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Mas se de repente ele acordasse na manhã seguinte, com ela dormindo sobre ele, _vestindo apenas_ os brincos que ele lhe dera, ele com certeza seria o homem mais feliz e em paz do mundo, e desejaria nunca mais sair do quarto daquela pousada.

- ...Ei. – chamou Hermione, na frente dele.

Harry balançou a cabeça, fazendo os pensamentos sumirem como fumaça. Olhou Hermione, levemente envergonhado:

- Ah, oi. Tava distraído.

- ...Você não está usando a camisa xadrez e a calça listrada. – sorriu ela, cínica – _Seu fanfarrão_.

- É. – riu Harry, se lembrando. Olhou para cima, pensando, e concluiu – No fundo eu sou um cara muito legal.

E, assim, abriu a porta, saindo para jantar.

* * *

Kojiro terminava de guardar as coisas na sua sala, de noite. Tirou o paletó e se alongou, feliz. Estava de volta à empresa. Tudo parecia ótimamente bem.

- Me sinto leve, hoje. – comentou, encostado na mesa ao lado da secretária.

- Isso é um bom sinal, não? – sussurrou ela, manhosa, lhe apertando os ombros.

- Claro que é. Sinto que nada vai estragar minha felicidade. – sorriu, lhe beijando a bochecha.

Maria imediatamente o laçou, beijando-o intensamente. Dessa vez, ele não fugiu: correspondeu.

- Ei. Espera aí... não acha meio arriscado? – perguntou Kojiro.

- Conferi, Guilherme. Só ficamos nós dois, e os seguranças de dois andares abaixo. – sorriu a secretária. Ela, sem pudor algum, tirou a blusa, e trocou de lugar com Kojiro, ficando de costas para a mesa e o puxando para si. Tirou os óculos e a presilha do cabelo, fazendo os cachinhos quase brancos de tão loiros se espalharem pelos ombros – Você tem mesmo razão. Nada pode estragar essa noite.

Ela, devagar, desabotoou a camisa de Kojiro, e a tirou. Sua nuca se arrepiou inteira, ao ver-se tirando a camisa branca dele, dando de cara com seu tronco nu. Sorriu, quase que incrédula, enquanto passava as mãos pelos músculos dos ombros, do peito e do abdômen dele, todos muito bem desenhados e conservados, em anos de exercício físico pesado e vida saudável. Maria voltou a olhá-lo, agora só de calça social, e soltou um sonoro "uau", enquanto Kojiro a puxava pela cintura, pegando-a no colo e fazendo-a sentar-se na mesa. Debruçou-se sobre ela, passando as mãos em suas pernas.

Maria não parava de exclamar para si "Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus!" Era quase que inacreditável: Kojiro finalmente lhe tocava, lhe beijava. Sentir a barba por fazer dele raspar em sua pele era enlouquecedor. Ele lhe beijava o pescoço, enquanto Maria segurava a mão dele, e a guiava por onde bem entendesse, em seu corpo. Ele tinha a mão grande, e uma força incrível. De repente, Kojiro parou, olhando Maria, que sussurrou, sorrindo:

- ...Não se preocupe. – disse, segurando a mão dele sobre seu seio – É assim mesmo...

A secretária se referia ao seu belo par de peitos turbinados, claro. De fato, Kojiro achou bem estranho pôr a mão naquilo. Era tão estranho, diferente... parecia um peito de plástico; não duro, mas emborrachado, dava para sentir o silicone, rígido. Mas do que ele estava reclamando? Na memória fragmentada de Kojiro, aquele era o primeiro peito que ele punha a mão! Porque achava estranho?

Sexo é uma coisa maravilhosa, mas bastante delicada. As pessoas têm preferências diferentes, diversas, e se de repente você está com alguém e se atreve a fazer algo que a outra não gosta, acredite, você vai estragar uma noite, e, se insistir, talvez estrague uma relação inteira.

Ficar expondo a intimidade dos outros é uma grande grosseria, mas infelizmente eu me sinto obrigada a parar por aqui para lhes expor tudo sobre o personagem em questão, contando segredos pessoais e sexuais dele. Então, abrindo um parênteses, essa é uma particularidade de Guilherme que fará diferença: ele não é fã de peitos. Na verdade, ele tem uma tremenda birra de homens que ficam falando que adora apertar e chupar seios de mulheres a torto e a direita. Ele se irrita profundamente com os amigos que durante uma conversa fútil e chula dizem que adoram "mamar". Kojiro acha o cúmulo da falta de respeito, e tem certeza absoluta de que homem que fica apertando e chupando peitos ao invés de explorarem outros dotes femininos (e ele acha que são muitos) não passam de filhos mimados que não crescem, e ao transarem com uma mulher, não são homens se excitando, mas bebezões grandes querendo só uma outra mãe para darem de mamar a eles.

Kojiro ficou chocado ao escutar um conhecido contar que, quando a esposa amamentava os filhos bebês, ele também literalmente mamava na mulher – e ela permitia! – como os próprios filhos faziam. Kojiro achou absurda a cena, e não conseguia sequer imaginar ele, Kojiro, fazendo o mesmo na esposa: mamando o leite de Leah. Simplesmente não fazia sentido algum pra ele. Tanto que perguntou ao cara se ele não achava ridículo ou falta de respeito um homem adulto, de quase quarenta anos, fazer isso, e ele respondeu que "a esposa não ligava", então Kojiro calou a boca, horrorizado.

Na verdade ele já fez terapia, durante muito tempo, e disse isso à psicóloga, achando até que o problema era dele. Para sua surpresa, a psicóloga concordou, dizendo que geralmente os homens que ficam tão presos ao "ato de mamar" na verdade são mesmo bebês grandes, que ficaram presos à fase oral, onde chupavam os peitos das mães. Sendo assim, homens que têm tara extrema por seios, na verdade não querem uma mulher, ou uma fêmea: querem uma mãe, que permita que eles mamem o resto da vida. Isso, de acordo com a psicologia, se aplica às pessoas que sentem-se presas a qualquer coisa relacionada à boca, seja mesmo chupar os seios de mulheres adultas em excesso, seja fumar muito, beber muito, fazer muito sexo oral e outras coisas. Freud explica, e o tão inseguro Guilherme se sentiu particularmente feliz em saber que poderia ver, sentir e usar peitos apenas como mais uma parte do sexo, afinal, ele sabe que é uma grande zona erógena e excita bastante as mulheres. Mas, cá entre nós, confesso um segredinho: mesmo depois de vinte anos de casamento, Leah às vezes tem que lembrar Kojiro de que gosta de ser tocada: porque ele, sinceramente, ainda acha que as mulheres possuem outras coisas mais interessantes, além do par de peitos.

Kojiro faz o gênero do pisciano platônico, carinhoso e sonhador. Durante toda a juventude ele teve muitas mulheres, e muitas mulheres igualmente corriam atrás dele. Ele no momento não se lembra, mas isso não é algo da qual ele se orgulhe realmente: porque em geral as mulheres vêem nele um homem grande, forte, másculo, viril, e acham que ele é um desses cavalos que irá jogá-la na cama, e fará dela o que bem quiser, sendo até meio bruto, talvez. E elas sempre quebraram a cara. Guilherme sempre foi um banana de tanta meiguice. Ele via o sexo como algo quase que sagrado e divino. Ele tenta sentir e provar cada segundo, cada momento, tenta se arrepiar com cada instante, segundo a segundo, sem pressa, como se o mundo parasse para ele se entregar de corpo e alma. Ele não é desses homens que quer agarrar uma mulher, jogá-la na cama, subir nela, dar uma rapidinha, com força, de qualquer jeito, ejacular e deitar de lado pra dormir e roncar, ou vestir a roupa e ir pra casa. Kojiro sonha em estar com uma mulher, tocá-la por inteiro, beijá-la por inteiro, e deixar-se à mercê dos desejos dela, para que ela o faça fazer todas as suas vontades, sem a mínima pressa, e não simplesmente fazer dela sua parceira de sexo ou depósito de esperma.

Por mais que ter um homem assim possa parecer ideal, a grande maioria das mulheres, na hora "H", não quer um homem desses. No dia a dia, as mulheres viam em Guilherme um homem maravilhoso, um sonho de consumo. Elas o olhavam, na praia, musculoso, de óculos escuros, e viam nele um touro reprodutor: queriam que ele fosse filho da mãe, que a pegassem à força, que transassem à noite, e no dia seguinte, fingiria não as conhecer, só para elas poderem correr atrás dele, e, ao descobrir que ele só queria transar com elas uma vez, iriam entrar em depressão e chorar, afinal, não seria fácil amar um cafajeste.

Mas Kojiro não era assim. Ele era doce e meigo, e seria capaz de ficar a vida inteira apaixonado por apenas uma mulher, sonhando acordado, sem ter coragem de ir lá se declarar. Ser tão bobão fazia as mulheres se enjoarem dele rapidinho e pularem fora. E ele, que é um tanto distraído e desligado, não parecia demonstrar interesse ou preocupação com isso, e continuava alimentando, sem perceber, sua fama de pegador e cafajeste. E se vocês estão se perguntando como alguém tão Zé Ruela conseguiu casar-se com Leah, ou melhor, fazer ELA se casar, sendo uma mulher tão impulsiva e estupidamente infiel e libidinosa... infelizmente não poderei responder agora. Vou ter de deixar para contar essa história numa outra oportunidade. E após esse dossiê Guilherme Kojiro, vocês estão prontos para voltar aos acontecimentos novamente.

- Vamos... continue. – sussurrou Maria, ofegando em seu ouvido.

Kojjiro a apertou contra a mesa, lhe beijando intensamente. Ela cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, deitando-se na mesa. Ela gemeu, ansiosa, puxando a curta saia do terno para cima, enquanto Kojiro beijava seu pescoço, e, igualmente ansioso e trêmulo, levou as mãos ao cinto, abrindo-o e desabotoando a calça.

Maria colou a boca em seu ouvido, e sussurrou:

- Koji... não me faça esperar mais.

Kojiro pôs as duas mãos ao redor dos ombros dela, na mesa, e ergueu o corpo, olhando-a. Ela suspirou, relaxando o corpo, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Mas o momento que ela tanto esperava não aconteceu. Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Kojiro, sobre ela, um pouco ofegante, e assustado.

- ...Que foi? – perguntou Maria.

- ...Do que você me chamou? – ele perguntou, sentindo o peito apertar.

- Que importa? – insistiu, puxando-o pelo pescoço – Vamos logo com isso.

- Não. – disse ele, se erguendo, ofegante – Não posso.

- Ah, pode sim. – reclamou, sem paciência, também se erguendo.

- Não! – continuou Kojiro, assustado, recuando para longe dela – Não posso fazer isso. Sei lá. Não consigo.

- Como não!? – guinchou Maria, inconformada – Até trinta segundos atrás conseguira, e COMO conseguiria!

Kojiro pôs as mãos na cabeça, sentindo-a doer agudamente.

- Desculpe, Maria. Não consigo. Não posso.

Maria ficou estupidamente furiosa, pegando suas roupas:

- Certo, senhor Guilherme Kojiro, procure um médico, então. Suas constantes broxadas já excederam os limites! – xingou, juntando as coisas e vestindo-se rapidamente, indo embora, muito, mas muito furiosa.

Kojiro pôs as mãos na mesa, respirando fundo. Também juntou as coisas e foi para casa. No caminho, vários flashes de memória invadiam sua mente: imagens, sons, cheiros. Ele estava confuso. A cabeça doía. Num sinal fechado, ele pôs as mãos entre as pernas, gemendo de dor. Um homem quando tem uma ereção intensa, longa, e não ejacula, acaba sentindo uma incômoda dor nos testículos, uma dor constante, um tanto desagradável. Quando o homem se excita, o canal que por assim dizer 'transporta' a urina, se fecha, e abre passagem para o que 'transporta' o sêmen. Ou seja: se isso acontece, ou o homem ejacula... ou ejacula. Não tem escolha, e não ejacular mantém os canais 'trocados', e isso dá uma dor tremenda no homem. Mas, apesar de sentir tanta dor, Kojiro até agradecia que sua atenção fosse desviada pros próprios órgãos genitais: os flashbacks confusos que invadiam sua mente lhe davam a certeza de que ele poderia simplesmente desmaiar na direção do carro, e isso sim seria perigoso.

Ele chegou ao prédio, ainda zonzo de dor de cabeça, e pegou a pizza com o segurança. Pôs na mesa da cozinha e foi para o quarto. Mas antes de entrar no banheiro, ainda no meio do quarto, ele olhou para os espelhos do closet, e viu Leah refletida neles. Ele imediatamente recuou, sentando-se na poltrona que tinham no quarto. Sentia tanta dor de cabeça que nem se tocou da pizza e do segurança, que avisou que ela estava em casa. Kojiro respirou fundo, se recompondo e aparentemente se acalmando. Ergueu o olhar e se levantou, sentindo a dor de cabeça dar uma trégua. Olhou para os espelhos de novo, e viu Leah, distraída, no banho, envolta no vapor, atrás dos boxes enevoados.

Ele respirou fundo, aparentemente esquecendo as dores que sentia, pois parecia encantado por ela, no banho. Ele via tão pouco dela, em meio ao vapor e ao vidro fumê opaco, e, ao mesmo tempo, ver aquele pouco lhe parecia ser muito. Olhou-a alguns instantes, até ela desligar o chuveiro. Kojiro então saiu, silencioso. Olhou para a cama, arrumada. Baixou o rosto para o chão e viu inúmeras roupas espalhadas. Ao voltar a olhar a cama, ela estava toda desarrumada. Balançou a cabeça, e o quarto todo voltou ao normal.

- Estou ficando doido. – pensou. Saiu de perto da cama e do banheiro, e antes de sair do quarto escutou o barulho de alguém batendo com violência contra o enorme vidro da parede do quarto, gemendo. Olhou para trás, mas não viu nada. Os flashes de memória começavam a voltar. A dor de cabeça também.

Desceu as escadas, e passou ao lado do escritório, e escutou o barulho de todas as coisas serem jogadas no chão, enquanto alguém novamente gemia de prazer. Ele levou as costas da mão ao nariz, que começou a escorrer. A cabeça doeu de novo, dessa vez mais forte ainda. Kojiro caminhou, recuando, até encostar-se na parede de vidro da grande sala de TV. Mais uma vez, escutou gemidos, dessa vez do outro lado da sala, talvez entre os sofás. Ele deu as costas, a cabeça doía agudamente, como se tivesse um apito guinchando baixinho dentro dela. Abriu os olhos, olhando para os jardins no térreo, e viu um casal na piscina, abraçando-se e beijando-se intensamente. Fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, passando a mão no vidro, e percebeu que estava molhado.

- ...Sangue? – estranhou, olhando o vidro e sua mão, sujos de sangue. Passou a mão no nariz, e percebeu que sangrava, sem parar – Meu Deus... que é isso?

Kojiro tentou correr para o banheiro mais próximo, em uma das suítes de visitas do segundo andar, mas, ao chegar ao corredor, desmaiou.

* * *

Harry e Hermione esperavam o minhotrô, na estação de São Tomé das Letras.

- Harry, não sei como te agradecer. – sorriu Hermione.

- Não é nada. É bom, vou ficar aqui à toa, de folga. Amanhã pego o minhotrô de volta... descanso a cabeça. – sorriu Harry, com as mãos no bolso.

- Daqui dois dias é o ápice da Lua Azul, e o eclipse do sol.

- Ah, vou estar lá, acredite. Quero assistir com vocês.

O minhotrô chegou. Os dois se despediram:

- Juízo, heim, menino? – sorriu Hermione

- Sim, senhora. – riu Harry, batendo continência – Agora vai. Boa aula, amanhã.

- Obrigada.

Antes de embarcar, eles ainda se olharam. Hermione hesitou por um instante, mas esticou o rosto, dando um selinho em Harry, que sorriu e deu um tchau, antes do minhotrô se fechar e sumir, veloz. Ainda com as mãos no bolso, ele voltou para a cidade, sem pressa alguma.

* * *

Kojiro acordou no grande sofá da sala de televisão, com vários travesseiros lhe apoiando a cabeça. Ele pôs a mão na testa, gemendo e se erguendo. Mas alguém o empurrou delicadamente de volta para o sofá:

- Acordou? Calma. Continue deitado. – pediu Leah, em tom baixo.

- ...Estou bem. – disse ele, respirando fundo e olhando para o lado – Já passou.

Leah parecia um pouco apreensiva:

- ...O que eu tive, afinal? – perguntou Kojiro, se sentando, devagar.

- Bom. – começou ela, ainda receosa – Falei com seus médicos, quase levei você para o hospital. Eles disseram que você teve foi uma série de lembranças voltando à mente rapidamente. Seu cérebro não agüentou o tranco, e acabou apagando, com o excesso de informação. Fiquei preocupada, mas disseram que não é grave.

- Ah. - suspirou, erguendo a cabeça – Puxa, me desculpe. Acabei te dando trabalho...

- Que é isso! – ralhou Leah – Ainda bem que eu estava aqui! Imagina se eu não estivesse.

- É mesmo... você é médica. Esqueci. – suspirou, querendo se levantar.

- Quer ajuda? Venha.

Leah esticou as mãos para Kojiro, que se segurou e se ergueu, devagar. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo mais uma vez. Havia melhorado, ainda bem, pensava ele.

- Pronto. Obrigado. – sorriu, sem graça.

- ...Comprei pizza, você viu? Vamos comer?

Kojiro fez que sim com a cabeça, e os dois desceram.

- ...Você tá com cara de preocupado. - notou Leah, já servindo as pizzas – E está comendo pouco. Só meio pedaço? Você adorava frango com catupiry.

Kojiro suspirou, tomando suco:

- Tô meio indisposto... sei lá. – murmurou – Não sito mais dor nenhuma, mas estou desanimado.

- Se quiser conversar... – disse Leah, comendo, tranqüila, olhando o próprio prato, partindo a pizza.

Kojiro bebeu mais suco, e pegou mais. Pensou alguns instantes.

- Eu... – começou, segurando o copo de suco com as duas mãos – Tenho tido alguns... problemas sexuais com a Maria.

- Certo, qualquer coisa, MENOS ISSO. – gemeu Leah, batendo os talheres ao lado do prato, irritada, olhando-o.

- Ok. – respondeu, assustado, se encolhendo no banco. Abaixou a cabeça, disfarçando o sorriso. Ele tinha achado graça em que, afinal? Kojiro, tentando segurar o riso, pensou mais um pouco, e arriscou, sussurrando – Sabe... é que tenho broxado toda vez.

Leah ergueu o olhar de novo, com cara feia, fuzilando-o. Ele disfarçou:

- ...Tá, desculpe.

Leha voltou a atenção para a pizza:

- Impossível você broxar.

Kojiro a olhou, levemente surpreso. Ela coçou o queixo, um pouco sem graça, mas falou:

- Bem... ora essa, Kojiro, se tem alguém nessa vida que conhece o seu sexo, esse alguém sou eu. – finalizou, categórica - ...Não acha?

Kojiro concordou com a cabeça. Concordou não concordando, né, afinal, ele não lembrava. Mas se foram casados tantos anos...

- Então... deve ser do acidente. – concluiu o homem.

- Não acho que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver. Eu acompanhei e acompanho sua evolução, a exceção da memória, você não teve absolutamente nada afetado. – disse Leah, balançando a cabeça, levando o copo de suco à boca – Você nunca teve problema algum. Acredite em mim, vivo tendo crises de _insaciedade_ sexual, e você sempre deu conta de todas elas, com extremo vigor e competência. - Leah parou, dessa vez com o garfo na boca, e ficou estupidamente sem graça – Certo. Não devia ter dito isso...

Kojiro riu da expressão murcha dela. Ele respirou fundo:

- Maria é jovem, bonita, tem um corpão. Não sei. Simplesmente não sinto 'aquele' tesão por ela. – "bem feito pra ela", pensou Leah, intimamente. Kojiro suspirou – Talvez então eu seja _viado_.

- Ah, isso também não! – xingou Leah – Gay tenho certeza que você não é. Você tem amigos gays, e você sempre se deu muito bem com eles, sempre os respeitou, e eles te respeitam. A gente quase sempre sai no carnaval naqueles blocos em que os homens vestem de mulher; você se veste de mulher sem problema algum, solta a franga e não fica nem um pouco tentado em virar mulher. Na verdade você é tão seguro e sossegado em relação à sua sexualidade que até irrita quem queira tentar te ofender.

- Bom, então... não sei mesmo. – murmurou Kojiro, coçando o queixo - ...Você é bruxa, não é? Não me enfeitiçou?

Leah ficou visivelmente puta.

- ...Não me olhe assim! – gemeu Kojiro – Perguntei por perguntar.

- Não, não te enfeiticei. – resmungou – Nunca precisei te enfeitiçar. Mas se eu soubesse que aquela sirigaita de pixaim oxigenado ia te agarrar eu teria feito isso.

- ...Mas não estamos juntos faz tempo?

Leah se calou.

- Sim. Mas mesmo assim. – reclamou, disfarçando – Ela não presta.

- ...Você não está sendo meio injusta? – perguntou Kojiro, levemente ofendido – Você não está com aquele seu amigo inglês, Sirius?

- Não! – engasgou-se – Não estou, e não me lembre daquele desgraçado, que me dá raiva e faz lembrar que eu adoraria arrancar as bolas dele e fazer ele comê-las.

Kojiro suspirou profundamente:

- Tá, certo, desculpe. Não devia ter tocado nesses assuntos. Deve ser culpa dessa minha maldita cabeça fraca... – murmurou, cabisbaixo.

Leah sentiu pena dele. Parecia tão perdido...

- Não, eu quem peço desculpas, Koji. – disse, em tom baixo. "Koji?", pensou kojiro. Leah murmurou, desviando o olhar – Sabe... no fundo me irrito profundamente com essa situação. Mesmo separados, morro de ciúmes de você.

- ...Ciúmes? – 'acordou' Kojiro, assustado – De mim?

- Que isso _morra_ aqui. – sibilou Leah, um tanto ameaçadora – Não sabe a facada no coração que é eu te confessar uma coisa dessas! – o telefone tocou, e Leah se levantou, para ir atender – Ahm... Eu atendo.

- Ok. Valeu. Vou repetir. – disse Kojiro, pegando mais pizza. De repente, sentiu seu peito se encher de felicidade, e ele sorriu largamente. Mas, sem saber por que, ele teve de engolir o próprio sorriso: alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que Leah provavelmente o mataria.

Poucos minutos depois, ela voltou, parecendo ansiosa.

- Que houve? – perguntou Kojiro.

- Era o Doutor Roberto Figueiredo – disse – Ele... é um legista bruxo. Cuidou dos corpos do acidente que matou Vitória, nossa filha mais velha.

- ...O que quer com ele?

Leah contou tudo para Kojiro, que escutou, atento. Contou desde a viúva que queria conversar com ele, que no fim Leah foi visitar. Contou do desmanche, das lembranças, de tudo. Por fim...

- ...Vá descansar. – falou Kojiro, em um tom incrivelmente reconfortante para ela – Se ele pode te atender amanhã, durma e descanse. Vou arrumar algumas coisas aqui, deixa que eu lavo a louça.

Kojiro levantou-se e recolheu a louça, indo para a pia lavar.

- ...Obrigada – agradeceu Leah, com um meio sorriso, se levantando. Como tinha conseguido falar tanto da filha, praticamente contado a historia dela para Kojiro, pai dela, sem se abalar? Ela se sentia muito feliz com isso, ao mesmo tempo em que triste.

- ...Não há o que agradecer. – sorriu Kojiro, sincero – Afinal, se eu não puder nem mesmo ser seu amigo, vou ser o que da vida, Leah?

Ela riu, subindo as escadas. Kojiro continuou arrumando a cozinha. Depois subiu, tomou banho, arrumou o quarto, e se sentou na cama para ver TV. Ao engatinhar na cama para se sentar nos travesseiros, olhou para a parede, vendo o enorme painel dele e da ex-esposa.

- ...Cadê a Leah? – lembrou-se, estranhando. Leah não estava no quarto, será que tinha ido dormir em outro lugar?

Ele desceu as escadas, procurando por ela. Achou a mala dela num dos quartos de visita, mas só foi encontrá-la na parede de vidro da grande sala de TV, olhando a vista, na mais completa escuridão, sendo iluminada apenas pelas luzes da cidade e pela lua, quase cheia. Ela estava com a testa encostada no vidro, olhando a bela vista da Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas. E parecia bem triste.

- ...Triste? – sussurrou Kojiro, se aproximando.

- ...Um pouco. – respondeu, sem se mover – É ruim... e dói, de repente se lembrar de tudo.

Kojiro sentiu o coração apertar, ao escutar ela dizer aquilo. Leah ainda olhou a vista, distraída, até sentir o corpo todo se arrepiar: Kojiro passava os braços pela sua cintura, lhe abraçando com força pelas costas.

- Não fique triste. – sussurrou, com o queixo em seu ombro – Vai passar.

- ...Eu sei. – sorriu Leah, se recostando no peito dele, fazendo carinho em seus braços.

- Está sem lugar parta dormir? – riu Kojiro, enquanto ela saia do seu abraço e o olhava.

- Não, eu deixei minhas coisas num quarto, só estou sem sono.

Kojiro olhou para os lados, e foi até o enorme aparelho de som. Acendeu as luzes e pegou alguns CDs.

- Certo. – disse ele, começando a mexer no aparelho – Eu faço você ficar com sono.

Ele esperou a música tocar: uma coletânea de rock antigos.

- ...Isso aí. – sorriu ele, indo até Leah, começando a dançar - Não há nada melhor para espantar a tristeza e cansar o corpo e a mente do que: alternativa A; um bom e velho rock antigão. Alternativa B: dançar até cair; alternativa C: pagar o maior mico tentando imitar Elvis... ou alternativa D: todas as anteriores...?

Leah riu, respondendo "letra D. De Dunha. Aquele... com a unha do dedinho grande" balançando a cabeça. Kojiro a puxou pela mão:

- Ora essa, alguma coisa em mim diz que a gente sabia dançar pra caramba! Será que eu me esqueci disso? Ou será que é que nem nadar e andar de bicicleta: acaba virando instinto?

E assim, como dois adolescentes tontos, eles dançaram sem parar, durante um bom tempo. E ficaram exaustos. Kojiro pôs as mãos no joelho, ofegando:

- Ai. Estou enferrujado. Será culpa do acidente?

- Mais ou menos. – riu Leah, também ofegante, puxando ele pela gola da blusa, fazendo ele ser erguer de novo – Você tem que se exercitar mais.

- É... – suspirou, com Leah pendurada em seu pescoço – Vou seguir sua dica, Milady.

- Perdemos um banho. – riu Leah, andando com ele pelo corredor, com um braço sobre seus ombros – Mas valeu a pena. Obrigada pela dança.

- Não há de que. – sorriu, chegando na porta do quarto dela – Eu também estava precisando gastar energia.

Ele debruçou-se na porta do quarto, e olhou para ela:

- ...Porque não fica lá em cima? Eu desço. Lá é mais confortável.

- Imagina. – disse Leah, virando-se, também na porta, de frente para ele – Aqui está ótimo.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou, ainda debruçado na porta, olhando o carpete cinza do quarto.

- Tenho sim. – sorriu Leah, com uma mão na cintura e a outra na maçaneta porta, puxando-a e fechando-a pela metade – Vou tomar mais um bom banho aqui e vou desmaiar. Boa noite.

- Eu também. Boa noite. – sorriu, erguendo o olhar para ela. Seus olhares, silenciosos, se encontraram. E, alguns segundos depois, Kojiro pôs a mão sobre a de Leah, na porta, e praticamente deslizou por entre os braços dela, e tombando o rosto, lhe beijou. Imediatamente ela pôs a mão da cintura em seu ombro, mas era tarde demais para tentar fugir dele. Alguns segundos depois, Leah conseguiu respirar fundo e decolar seus lábios dos dele, antes que ela simplesmente se rendesse.

- ...Você... ficou doido? – sussurrou ela, assustada – Você... você está com outra mulher.

Kojiro ficou estupidamente envergonhado. Olhou para ela, igualmente assustado. Afinal, como, quando, porque ele tinha feito aquilo? Foi tão... automático.

- ...Tem razão... – sussurrou, concordando, e recuando – Me perdoe, eu só...

- Coloque sua cabeça no lugar, Guilherme, pelo amor de Deus. – murmurou Leah, entre os dentes, olhando o chão, tentando mostrar segurança e indignação – Você está com a Maria.

"Mas não é ela que eu quero" Foi o que Kojiro pensou. Na verdade ele estava tão confuso que não sabia o que queria. Mas, de fato, não era Maria. Ele, então, cabisbaixo, envergonhado, concordou, recuando e deixando Leah se fechar no quarto. Ele respirou fundo, deu as costas e subiu.

- ...O que deu em mim? – gemeu, inseguro, subindo as escadas – Que falta de respeito. Tsc. Que merda. Espero que ela me perdoe. – murmurou, envergonhado.

Kojiro deitou-se na cama, com os braços abertos, fitando o teto. O tempo passou, e ele tentou relaxar e esquecer o que tinha acontecido. O porquê de ele ter beijado Leah, sua ex esposa, mesmo que de forma inocente, o fez atinar para algo: o que ele sentiu ao tocá-la era diferente. Completamente diferente. E estava anos luz à frente do que ele sentia ao tocar Maria. Mesmo a jovem secretária sendo o protótipo de gostosa perfeita.

* * *

**N.A1: Adooooro esse capítulo. Me diverti bastante escrevendo Harry e Hermione agarrando de briga em São Tomé. Alguém já foi em São Tomé das Letras? Fica pertinho aqui da minha cidade. Tem um monte de hippie. Bom, se você já foi para curtir a cidade – que não tem nada mas é muito interessante ver as criaturas que circulam por lá – e não para simplesmente encher o cu de droga e viajar muito (coisa que infelizmente os filhos de papai viciados vão fazer; o que resultou numa destruição geral da cidade, que hoje anda um lixo), deve lembrar dos lugares que Harry e Hermione passaram. Eles almoçaram no Alquimista (fazendo propaganda hahahah), um restaurante muito caro, mas que tem uma galinha desossada que é uma delícia, e se chama 'Amiga Atropelada'. Eles provavelmente comeram esse prato lá. (hehehe) Depois, subiram o pequeno calçadão ao lado da igreja, onde fica a maior parte das barraquinhas dos hippies. Depois, foram ver o pôr do sol da pirâmide, algo inesquecível, se você assiste sóbrio, é claro. E obviamente que quem assistiu Tropa de Elite sabe de onde tirei a célebre frase "Seu fanfarrão!" de Hermione, para Harry. XD**

**N.A 2: Também me diverti horrores escrevendo a pseudo-NC de Kojiro e Maria, a conversa Leah x Kojiro, e, claro, descrevendo o dossiê sexual do Kojiro! Rá! Aliás, se eu parar pra pensar, a EdD fica bastante "caliente" nos próximos capítulos. É... 3 'Esses' imperam: Sangue, Suor e Sexo! ...Tá. Também não é assim.**

**N.A 3: Engraçado que esse capítulo começa mó fodão, com a conclusão do acidente de Vitória, e caminha para algo mais "light". Aliás, eu AMO o acidente da Vitória e como eu o fiz acontecer. Não gosto do que eu escrevo, no geral. Mas essa cena eu gostei bastante. Eu a imaginei, passei pro papel e quando leio ela de novo, vejo tudo passar como um filme, perfeitamente. Gosto quando isso acontece. Me orgulho dela. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado!**

**N.A 4: Para o dossiê Kojiro eu contei com a ajuda de duas pessoas: minha mãe, que é psicóloga (valeu, mamãe!), para explicar sobre o comportamento dos homens que têm fixação e tara por 'mamar', ou seja, o fato de muita gente estar preso á chamada 'fase oral', que é a fase de amamentação do ser humano. E contei com a ajuda da Den Chan, que esporadicamente beta a EdD, que faz faculdade de medicina. Ela me explicou o porquê dos homens sentirem dores quando se excitam e não ejaculam. Achei que explicar o porquê de doer fosse mais interessante e mais cultural do que simplesmente só falar que ele tava com dor no saco. HAHAHHAHAHA EdD é cultura. De vez em quando, mas é. Tá???**

**N.A 5: Feliz ano novo (no caso, 2008)! É nesse ano em que a EdD Brasil acaba, e damos início à quinta e última fic da série EdD: Réquiem! ...Só os fortes viverão. (ou não. Ainda não decidi.) O ano que entra é o ano do Rato, que é meu signo do horóscopo chinês, então eu espero ter um ano ótimo, porque esse que se encerra foi bem chinfrim. Tô indo passar o fim de ano no Rio de Janeiro, em Copacabana. Nhé. Então que todos nós tenhamos um ótimo ano! Até o próximo capítulo, que só sai ano que vem! (como se fosse demorar. Dã.)**


	41. CAPÍTULO 87: A Véspera

**CAPITULO 40 – A Véspera (EdD 87)**

Mário, Henrique e Sandrinha andavam pela floresta amazônica, entre estreitas trilhas. Estavam tendo aula de botânica mágica de manhã, e a turma havia ido para a floresta em um minhotrô do Castelo, buscar algumas plantas raras. A tal aula que Hermione não queria perder de jeito nenhum.

- Viúva Virgem. – narrou Mário, em voz alta, lendo a apostila atrás de Hermione e Sandrinha, que, usando grandes mochilas, carregavam pinças e sacos plásticos, procurando e colhendo as espécies procuradas - ...Uma orquídea pequena, rara e perfumada. Seu pólen possui um poder anestésico forte. Nasce em florestas tropicais, em locais escuros e úmidos, como troncos podres e são delicadas, muito coloridas e nascem em volumosos cachos, no interior desses locais.

- Viúva Virgem. - repetiu Hermione, olhando dos lados, erguendo as folhas do chão com um pedaço de ferro fino e longo, como uma antena de carro, e examinando os troncos das árvores, atenta - ...Que nome, heim?

- As bruxas antigamente usavam o pólen delas macerado, em forma de pasta, na própria genitália, a fim de não sentirem dor na primeira relação sexual. – explicou Sandrinha.

- O problema é que essa pasta de pólen era toa forte que a perereca delas morria pra sempre. Não só não sentia dor na primeira vez como não sentiam mais nada o resto da vida. – riu Mário, parecendo adorar a história – Dopavam a perseguida por toda a eternidade.

- Ficavam viúvas... ainda virgens. – repetiu Hermione, para rir em seguida – Que azar, não?

- Eu não sofro desse problema de dor. – sorriu Sandrinha, parecendo orgulhosa – tenho hímen complacente. Ele não se rompe. Não sinto dor alguma.

- Ah. – disse Hermione, pondo a mão na cintura, olhando alguns cogumelos entre as grossas raízes de uma árvore e pegando um deles, de cor azul, com delicadeza, usando uma pinça – ...Não é nada que mate alguém. Eu não senti muita dor na primeira vez, não. Sempre ouvi as meninas dizendo que choraram de dor, que doeu por dias... Só se elas transaram com um elefante, então. – Mário e Sandrinha riram do último e inesperado comentário – Na primeira vez incomoda, mas depois passa, e fica normal. É bom.

- Bom, que sexo é bom a gente sabe que é. – riu Sandrinha, virando os olhos – Mas digo que eu tive a vantagem de não sentir dor nem na primeira vez. – em seguida ela apoiou-se no ombro de Hermione, lhe esticando um saco plástico, onde a inglesa colocou o pequeno cogumelo – Mas convenhamos, minha querida... nesse quesito meu irmão é um gentleman, e faz de tudo pra agradar, não é? Eu sei. ...Oba, o cogumelo azul nós já achamos. Ótimo.

- Vocês falam como se fosse complicado só para vocês. - reclamou Mário - Nossa primeira vez também é horrível. A gente não sabe direito como faz, quando tira, quando põe, goza antes da hora, broxa... é uma desgraça. - murmurou, olhando a copa das árvores, fazendo as meninas rirem - Escuta, Hermione, você bem que podia virar tigre para ajudar a procurar a flor, heim? Tá difícil, só falta ela.

- Oh, é mesmo. Boa idéia. - sorriu. Ela, então, transformou-se em Amicitae, e Mário colocou a mochila que ela carregava nas costas.

Sandrinha tirou um pequeno papel do bolso da jaqueta e esticou na direção do focinho de Amicitae, que cheirou.

- Esse papel tem essência da flor. Pra gente é um cheiro de mel bem fraco, mas para você deve ser bem mais marcante.

Amicitae, então, ergueu a cabeça, farejou, e saiu caminhando pela trilha com os dois garotos atrás. Caminharam durante cerca de meia hora, até Amicitae por a pata sobre um grande tronco de arvore no chão. Mário e Sandrinha quebraram o tronco podre, e puxaram a tampa dele com cuidado, enquanto Amicitae enfiou a cabeça dentro dele e fungou.

- AAAAATCHIM! - espirrou o tigre, caindo sentado na mata, fazendo os amigos rirem. Eles terminaram de arrancar o tronco, e, lá dentro, encontraram um cachinho de lindas e pequenas orquídeas.

- Eba! - vibrou Mário, enquanto Sandrinha colocava as flores em outro saco plástico - Achamos! Vamos voltar.

Os dois colocaram as mochilas nas costas, com todos os ingredientes, e foram andando. Amicitae sacudiu a cabeça, ainda irritada com o pólen.

- Vamos, Mione. - chamou Mário - Anda, bichinha, antes que a aula da manhã acabe.

Amicitae se ergueu, murchou as orelhas, gemeu, e os olhou com expressão de pavor.

- ...Que cara é essa? - perguntou Sandrinha. - ...Não consegue voltar à forma humana?

Hermione, na forma de Amicitae, fez que sim com a cabeça. Mário e Sandrinha se olharam.

- Esse pólen deve ter paralisado aquelas células mágicas que a gente tem. - comentou Mário - Vamos voltar e procurar ajuda do professor.

- É, vamos. - concordou Sandrinha.

E, assim, o trio voltou.

* * *

Harry subia as ladeiras de São Tomé das Letras, procurando a casa de Brisa, o amigo de Cascudinho.

Era a última casa do extremo nordeste da cidade, feita de pedras, e cheia de penduricalhos indígenas e místicos na varanda e nas janelas de madeira colorida. Era uma casinha isolada no alto de uma ladeira rochosa, extremamente árido, com apenas alguns cactos nascendo entre as pedras.

O inglês subiu as escadas e ao pôr os pés na varanda, parou para admirar os cristais e mensageiros do vento balançando. Pareciam lhe enfeitiçar.

Do meio das tirinhas de contas coloridas que tampava a porta da frente da casa, uma menina de três anos surgiu, com vestidinhos hippies, muito sorridente:

- Oi. Bem vindo.

- ...Olá. - sorriu Harry. Aquela menina lhe lembrou alguém. "Que gracinha - pensou - Será que esse toco de gente tá sozinho em casa?"

Do meio da cortina de contas outra mulher apareceu. O sol e os prováveis anos de hippie nômade deram a ela muitas rugas, judiando de sua pele, fazendo-a parecer bem mais velha do que era. Ela também sorria, tinha os olhos pretos brilhantes, cabelos castanhos armados, seguros precocemente numa trança presa a um enfeite de bambu, e um tradicional vestido hippie. Ao bater os olhos nela, Harry soube quem ela lembrava: Hermione.

- Bom dia. - cumprimentou a mulher, sorrindo, simpática, pegando a filha no colo - Posso ajudar?

- Ah... - Harry pensou, para tentar falar em português com calma e clareza - Aqui mora o Brisa?

- Sim. Sou esposa dele.

- Eu gostaria de comprar pó de estrelas.

- Puxa. Que raro. - comentou, dando as costas - Pode vir por aqui.

Harry seguiu a mulher pelo corredor da casa, que ela igualmente abarrotada de enfeites hippies. Atrás da casa, um grandioso jardim. Harry olhou ao redor tendo certeza de que aquilo era enfeitiçado, afinal, a casa estava construída sobre uma rocha extremamente crua. Mas ali era um jardim grande, gramado, cheio de flores. À sua frente uma pequena ponte de madeira, e abaixo dela, um pequeno riacho que vinha de um monte de pedras formando uma pequena cachoeirinha, e que descia até um minúsculo lago de águas transparentes. Sobre aquela ponte de madeira, um hippie magrelo e cabeludo. A esposa de Brisa indicou a ponte com a cabeça:

- Se quer o pó, terá de falar diretamente com ele. Não entendo disso.

Harry olhou para a mulher, e para o hippie, que parecia sério. Ele tinha uma legítima espada japonesa na cintura, cosia bem estranha para um hippie. Harry perguntou, desconfiado:

- É algum tipo de teste? Para quem... quer o pó de estrelas? Eu só vim comprar porque Tio Gon pediu. Não ou conhecem?

Mas, como a mulher de Brisa só deu de ombros, sem responder nada, Harry resolveu ir até a ponte. Ao pôr os pés nela, o hippie sacou a espada. O inglês parou na cabeceira da ponte, e deslizou os olhos para a mulher, que agora recuava e parava na porta da casa.

- Eu sou o Brisa. - disse o hippie.

Harry, em silêncio, voltou a dar alguns passos na ponte, sem medo algum, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

- ...Não vai reagir, moleque? - perguntou Brisa. Em seguida pensou - Não vai nem mudar de expressão? Ficou calmo, de repente. Seu pescoço está no meio raio de ação, seu irresponsável.

Harry permaneceu quieto, os braços esticados ao longo do corpo, sem intenção alguma de reagir. Brisa então atacou, segurando a espada com as duas mãos, num fulminante ataque, dando um passo à frente, desenhando um perfeito arco no ar, tendo, em seu caminho, o pescoço de Harry. O jovem apenas inclinou o corpo para trás, sem sequer dar um passo. A ponta da espada passou no nível de seu pescoço, na mesma hora em que Harry erguia o braço direito com força e rigidez, desenhando uma diagonal contra a trajetória da espada de Brisa, que sentiu um tranco e os braços doerem.

O jardim sumiu, revelando-se apenas o terreno duro da rocha. E, com um silvo agudo de metal, mais da metade da espada de Brisa caía no chão. Nas mãos trêmulas do hippie, apenas o toco da espada.

- Incrível! - exclamou o homem.

Harry manteve a mão direita firme, esticada na diagonal. E, ao desfazer a posição do contra-ataque (ou defesa, vai saber), Brisa pôde ver na mão dele a adaga de Cascudinho. O inglês respirou fundo, e sorriu, tranqüilo:

- ...Sinto muito pela sua espada.

- Com um só braço! Que força incrível! - admirou o hippie - Como pôde ser tão forte e atrevido? Ainda que Cascudinho tenha me avisado sobre quem era você... poderia ter morrido!

- A única coisa que eu tinha para me defender da sua arma era a adaga. - comentou Harry, cocando a bochecha, sem jeito - Eu tinha que fazer você entrar no meio raio de ação para me defender. Mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que entrar no seu também.

- ...Entrou a ponto de me exibir seu pescoço.

- Bom... - sorriu Harry, desviando o olhar, encabulado - Chegar tão perto foi um _capricho meu_. Achei que seria mais fácil me defender se pudesse sentir o deslocamento de ar da sua espada, já que dentro daquele seu jardim mágico não ventava.

O hippie sorriu, feliz:

- Finalmente alguém para quem eu possa vender o pó de estrelas e me orgulhar disso! O único bruxo realmente decente que comprou comigo na vida foi o velho Gon. Vamos entrar, desculpe minha recepção terrível, Sol irá nos servir um belo café com rosquinhas de nata. Você vai até se esquecer disso.

Harry acompanhou Brisa até sua casa. Lá, o hippie lhe deu três sacos de couro costurado, com cerca de meio quilo cada, com o tal pó de pedras mágicas. Quando Sol, esposa de Brisa, tirava as cheirosas rosquinhas de nata do forno a lenha, o celular de Harry - presente de Leah para achar ele e Hermione no país - tocou.

- Ah, me desculpem! Sempre me esqueço dessa porcaria. - murmurou Harry, se levantando e atendendo - Alô? Oi, Mário, diga. ...Como assim? - se preocupou - ...Jura? Nossa. Certo. Eu procuro. Tchau.

Harry desligou o celular, e começou a rir, dizendo ao casal de hippies:

- ...Uma amiga minha cheirou uma flor mágica na forma animaga e agora não consegue desvirar. Pediram para eu procurar o antídoto aqui. É uma tal de Viúva Virgem.

- Nossa. Eu conheço essa planta. - sorriu Brisa - Eu tenho um antídoto que pode reverter isso. Como ela só cheirou, será mais fácil. É uma planta que tem umas folhas espinhentas: você tem de secá-las ao sol, e fazer um chá em seguida, é só inalar o vapor. Vai cortar o efeito da Viúva Virgem. Eu tenho, mas estão no pé, ainda. Se quiser levar, pode, deixe secar, leva uns cinco ou sete dias.

- Vou aceitar, obrigado. - disse Harry - Mas deve estar muito divertido ter que agüentar ela sem se transformar.

* * *

Kojiro passou o dia ansioso no trabalho. Ficou em sua sala, resolvendo problemas por telefone e usando seu laptop. Tentou rabiscar algum projeto novo, mas sem muito ânimo. balançava a perna, ansioso, batia a caneta na mesa. A noite anterior não saía de sua cabeça. Precisava conversar, desabafar. Mas com quem? Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para a secretária:

- Pois não, senhor Kojiro? - murmurou Maria, meio de má vontade, de propósito.

- Chame o Flávio pra mim. Ele está aqui hoje, não está? Diga que quero ter uma reunião particular com ele, depois das cinco.

- Tudo bem, avisarei.

- Obrigado.

Maria achou estranho, especialmente por não ter chamado os outros diretores. Mas preferiu seguir a ordem à risca.

* * *

Leah chegou ao consultório do Dr. Figueiredo antes do almoço.

- Há quanto tempo, Leah! - cumprimentou o médico - O que te traz aqui?

- Bom dia, Doutor. - sorriu, um pouco ansiosa - Bom... é uma longa história.

- Tudo bem, vamos nos sentar.

Leah contou toda a história para o médico, que escutou com atenção. E, no fim, disse:

- Sabe... fico feliz de ver que você consegue falar sobre tudo isso. Não conseguia há pouco tempo atrás. E apesar do motivo ser bastante... cruel, eu ficarei feliz se puder ajudar.

- Obrigada.

O doutor se levantou, e foi com Leah para um armário. Lá, ele retirou sua varinha, escondida dentro de uma caixa de estetoscópio e abriu uma passagem secreta. Nela, um longo corredor cheio de pequenos cubos brilhantes, de várias cores.

- Procuro por Vitoria Toji Málaga. Morreu no acidente de ônibus na Fernão Dias, há quase um ano atrás. – disse Figueiredo, em voz alta.

Todas as caixinhas se apagaram, exceto uma, que ainda brilhava, verde. O medico a pegou na mão e esticou para Leah:

- ...Tem certeza? – perguntou.

- ...Tenho. – respondeu, meio tremula.

Leah apertou a mão do médico, espremendo a caixinha. Como uma penseira ou chave do portal, Leah sentiu ser sugada. Balançou o corpo, perdendo o equilíbrio. Abriu os olhos e estava num longo corredor do IML. Um médico passou, empurrando um corpo numa maca. Leah encostou-se na parede, para o homem passar. Depois, caminhou até as portas do fundo daquele mesmo corredor. Respirou fundo, e entrou: lá, o Doutor Figueiredo e outros dois assistentes trabalhavam. Ele leu uma anotação, numa prancheta, e se aproximaram de uma das gavetas.

- Vítima número 38 do acidente do ônibus e do caminhão de combustível da Fernão Dias. – lembrou o médico, olhando a anotação – Já está identificado como sendo Vitória Toji Málaga, adolescente de 18 anos. Ia visitar a família em Ouro Preto no dia das mães. ...Conheço a mãe dela. Trabalhou até pouco tempo atrás no Boldrini. Grande médica, ela.

- Pecado, né, morrer assim, acidente tão trágico. – lamentou um assistente.

Colocaram as máscaras, e abriram a gaveta, puxando o corpo para a mesa de exames. Leah sentiu o coração gelar: aquele corpo, que outrora era sua filha, estava completamente carbonizado, desfigurado. Mantinha-se numa posição meio encolhida. Leah pôs a mão na boca, tentando não chorar; afinal, lá no acidente viu o corpo dela apenas debaixo daquele cobertor térmico. Levou quase dois minutos para se recompor: decidiu que não podia fraquejar. Os médicos, mágicos, forçaram o corpo da jovem para se esticar, e iniciaram um exame superficial. Olhavam sua arcada dentária, sua pele, tudo. Leah aproximou-se, como se fosse acompanhar a autópsia. O médico pegou um bisturi para cortar seu peito queimado, e foi nessa hora que Leah pediu em voz alta:

- Pare. – e a cena congelou – Eu preciso ver uma coisa.

A bruxa andou ao redor da mesa, passava pelos médicos como se fosse um fantasma, atravessando-os. Parou perto do tórax da filha, onde olhava alguma coisa atentamente, e perguntou em voz alta:

- ...Que perfuração é essa?

- Algum pedaço da ferragem. – respondeu o médico, como se estivesse em outro lugar, falando por um microfone.

Leah olhou com atenção: era um corte profundo, perfeito, único.

- ...Continue. – pediu.

A autópsia continuou. Os médicos cortaram o peito de Vitória, e o abriram.

- Pare. – pediu de novo.

Leah tremia, e olhou de novo, com mais atenção. Os ossos das costelas de Vitória também estavam partidos, assim como seus órgãos queimados, até suas costas. Leah começou a ofegar, parecendo estar perdendo toda aquela pose cética e fria de médica.

- ...O que houve? – perguntou o doutor Figueiredo.

- ...Não acredito. – sussurrou, parecendo atordoada.

Minutos depois, Leah saiu da lembrança. E, ao sair, o médico teve de segurá-la pelos ombros:

- Está pálida. Vamos, descanse.

Leah se deitou na cama de exames do consultório, tomou água, e se recompôs, depois de algum tempo.

- Não achei que fosse capaz disse. – elogiou doutor Figueiredo – O que você achou?

Leah respirou fundo, deixando o copo de lado e se sentando:

- Aquele corte não foi ferragem. – disse, esfregando as mãos – Foi uma perfuração de espada.

- ...Espada?

Ela contou tudo, dessa vez revelando suas secretas suposições acerca do atentado ter sido executado por alguém que usava espadas. O médico escutou com atenção.

- Então... mataram sua filha. E para matarem sua filha, mataram todos os outros?

- Sim. Não só cortaram o ônibus para ele perder o controle, como também desviaram o caminhão... e provavelmente furaram o peito da Vitória... para que ela não tivesse condições de escapar. – murmurou Leah.

- Isso é sério.

- Eu vou pedir ajuda para alguns amigos policiais, e outros bruxos. – suspirou – Acho que eles ainda não vão recusar me ajudar.

- Faça isso. – incentivou o médico, abraçando Leah – Desejo muita força para você. E terei prazer em ajudar.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, aliviada.

No caminho para o apartamento, Leah conseguiu falar com muitos conhecidos do governo, da polícia e até mesmo com o Imperador. Sabia que eles voltariam a investigar. E, claro, pediu ajuda a Rogerinho, um dos maiores traficantes, a ajudar. Ele, claro, se dispôs com fervor. Às vezes usar bandidos para procurar outros bandidos era muito mais eficaz.

Ao chegar em casa, foi direto para o quarto e se deitou. Apesar de ter tocado tanto, visto tanto e se lembrado tanto de Vitória, isso não a abalou. Pelo contrário: a deixou mais leve, segura, feliz. Tinha se livrado de tudo aquilo que lhe fazia mal. E, apesar da evidência do assassinato, Leah se sentia extremamente bem, porque agora sabia que tinha muita gente para lhe ajudar, e que finalmente tinha a chance de expiar de si mesma a culpa pela morte da primogênita.

Acordou no meio da tarde, e almoçou. Adenair ficou muito feliz de vê-la em casa, e deixou uma comida caprichada pronta. Deu-se a liberdade de dizer que Kojiro parecia muito quieto e sozinho, com um ar solitário mais acentuado que seu jeito normal. Mas limitou-se a dizer só isso, anos de experiência com os dois a fazia saber que não adiantava ficar dando conselhos.

Depois do almoço Leah ligou para a Mofo Deu em Ouro Preto, avisando que iria só na noite seguinte, e ficou sabendo do acontecido com Hermione. Depois de rir um bocado do azar da aluna, perguntou se já haviam conversado com a professora de biologia mágica pra procurarem um antídoto. Em seguida foi para o sofá da sala de TV, e ficou assistindo alguns canais, pulando de programa em programa só para o tempo passar. Mas apesar de mudar de canal, seu pensamento estava bem longe. Ela encostou a ponta do controle da TV na boca, pensativa. Fechou os olhos, e a imagem que invadiu sua mente foi a da noite passada. Nem precisava fechar os olhos para sentir Kojiro. Lembrar daquele leve e quase inocente beijo a arrepiava completamente, dos pés à cabeça, a ponto de fazê-la sentir as pernas amolecerem.

- Ai, Jesus... piedade. – gemeu, pondo a mão na testa – Eu devia ir embora hoje mesmo, antes que ele chegasse. – ela se levantou, indo até a mesa do quarto - ...Eu tinha os dias e horários do minhotrô... onde estão?

Acabou achando uma pequena tabela de horários na agenda. Naquele dia havia um às dez da noite. Estava decidida: ia embora naquele minhotrô, antes mesmo que pudesse dar de cara com o ex-marido.

* * *

Harry chegou à Ouro Preto e entrou na republica procurando o pessoal. Mário o encontrou vindo da cozinha:

- Ah, cara que bom que tu chegou. Carlão arrumou pra gente uma secadora de ervas medicinais com a avó dele. Dá pra gente secar rapidinho as folhas do chá. Valeu!

- ...Cadê Hermione? – perguntou o inglês, sorrindo. Ele olhou de lado, e viu Amicitae andando pelo corredor, na direção dele, cabisbaixa – E aí, gata? Como vai?

- Coitada. – disse Mário, passando a mão nas costas de Amicitae, que esfregou nas pernas dele, depois nas de Harry, para também receber carinho, e foi direto para o jardim, no mesmo passo desanimado – Ela vai ficar assim uns quatro dias ainda. Ela tá _mesmo_ chateada.

- Deve estar, né? Tão orgulhosa... – riu Harry – Jamais admitiria cometer um erro desses.

- Ah, mas a flor que ela cheirou era brasileira, não era obrigação dela saber. Nem nós sabíamos.

- Não adianta, ela vai ficar assim até voltar ao normal. – riu, olhando Amicitae se deitar no gramado do jardim.

- Ei, vai almoçar, já é tarde, mas a gente deixou no fogão, é só esquentar.

- Oba, pode deixar que eu me viro. Obrigado.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Kojiro encontrava Flávio no corredor da empresa:

- Flávio, preciso falar com você. Tem alguma coisa de importante agora? – perguntou.

- Não. Na verdade tô quase à toa. – riu – Não fui à sua sala porque como a Maria me disse que você queria falar comigo depois do expediente, achei que estaria ocupado.

- Estou não. – Kojiro pensou, e perguntou – Quer ir pra praia?

- ...Praia?

- É. Preciso... descansar a cabeça. Aqui tem sempre alguém atrás da gente.

- Sem problemas. – disse, dando de ombros – Vamos lá.

Na praia, os dois começaram a conversar. Kojiro foi até a água, deu um mergulho - o carro dele quase sempre tinha uma bolsa de plástico com coisas de praia, como protetor solar, toalha e roupa de banho. Era comum saírem do serviço e irem pra alguma barraquinha à beira mar descansar a cabeça -, voltou e pediu uma batida de côco. Flávio pediu uma cerveja.

- Kojiro... você pode tomar bebida alcoólica? Não esteve tomando remédio pra cabeça? – perguntou Flávio.

- Ah, uma não faz mal. – disse, dando de ombros – Eu nunca bebo, mesmo. E terminei os remédios semana passada. Não é possível que tenha ficado alguma coisa no sangue.

- Se você diz. – falou, colocando a cerveja em seu copo.

- Também, isso seria meu menor problema agora. – murmurou Kojiro, parecendo um pouco impaciente – Olha, Flavio... eu estou ficando doido. Se já não era, - o amigo riu - eu estou ficando. Não sei o que tenho... eu... tenho tido uns problemas com a Maria. – Flávio murmurou alguma coisa, mas continuou escutando – Eu simplesmente não consigo... me sentir bem, estando com ela, entende?

- Bom, você deve estar... estranhando.

- Não, cara. – gemeu, entre os dentes – Ela é muito bonita. É jovem, é gostosa, é louca por mim. E eu simplesmente... não consigo... não consigo...

- Comer ela? – atalhou o amigo.

- Sexo. Fazer sexo. – murmurou Kojiro – Achei até que fosse gay. Mas não sou. Tá, às vezes eu me excito com ela, mas... não consigo ir pra frente.

- Talvez sejam os remédios. Costumam ser broxantes. Eu uma vez tive depressão, não sei se lembra. Coitada da Marcela, ela é quem sofreu, tirou toda a minha libido. Depois que eu me recuperei, demorou um pouco pro remédio parar de fazer efeito. – sorriu Flavio, referindo-se à esposa – Ora, Kojiro, vai com calma.

- Não são os remédios. Sei que não são. – suspirou – Sei que não por causa... da Leah.

- Leah.

- É. Da Leah.

- ...Leah?

- Leah, porra, a minha ex-esposa! – xingou, impaciente.

- Sim, eu sei! – gemeu Flávio, se encolhendo – O que tem ela?

- Não sei... eu... pode parecer sem sentido, ou até coisa de moleque, mas... – suspirou Kojiro, apertando o copo vazio nas mãos – Flávio, ela me deixa louco, fora de centro. O perfume dela, o toque dela, a voz dela... tudo dela!

- Bom... o médico disse que você deve estar por volta dos vinte anos, agora que está com consciência de adulto de novo. E se é verdade que você está entre os vinte e trinta, é normal se sentir meio tarado de vez em quando. – comentou, aéreo.

- E não deveria me sentir assim com a Maria? Afinal, ela não é minha atual mulher?

Flávio e Kojiro se olharam. O garçom chegou, para alívio de Flávio, que pareceu tenso de repente.

- ...Mais uma batida? – perguntou o garçom.

- Ah, não, chega. – disse Kojiro – Obrigado.

- Que é isso, "seu" Kojiro. – sorriu – Nesse calor? Mais uma batida geladinha pra refrescar.

- Imagina! No calor ou no frio, eu sempre fui uma mariquinha para bebida. – riu Kojiro – Não agüento. Uma só está de bom tamanho.

- Tudo bem, fica pra próxima. – e se afastou.

Flávio suspirou, passando a mão na cabeça. Kojiro estranhou, desmanchando o sorriso:

- ...Que foi?

- ...Seja o que Deus quiser. – gemeu o amigo, que ergueu a cabeça – É tudo mentira.

- ...Mentira? O quê?

- Tudo. É tudo mentira. – disparou Flávio, impaciente – Cansei, Kojiro. Você não merece isso. O negócio é o seguinte: quando você acordou, evoluiu de um estado vegetativo. Só que voltou sem memória. E a Leah ficou insegura com isso, e mentiu, e pediu para que todos nós mentíssemos. A verdade é que vocês são casados há quase vinte anos, nunca se separaram, e você nunca teve nada com a Maria. Ela, por ver você livre, talvez achasse que de repente poderia conseguir alguma coisa, afinal, a mulherada da empresa acha você um charme, e ela, depois de tanto tempo, deve ter desenvolvido algum tipo de _paixonite furreca _por você, e resolveu arriscar. Como foi decisão inicial da Leah não dizer nada, a gente achou melhor tentar levar isso adiante.

Kojiro permaneceu parado, olhando Flávio. Parecia chocado demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

- ...Desculpa. – suspirou Flavio – Mas eu não agüentava mais. Não tem como, você e Leah nasceram pra ficar juntos; são loucos um pelo outro, se dão super bem, apesar de às vezes a gente achar que ela vai esfaquear você. – riu, virando os olhos – Mas essa não seria a graça da coisa? Ela é uma doida estressada e brigona, e você é um poço de bondade. É o único que segura o gênio difícil dela, e ela é a única que te dá um pé na bunda pra ir pra frente. Não dá pra ver vocês assim, que nem baratas tontas, perdidos em cantos diferentes.

Flávio ficou preocupado: Kojiro permanecia no lugar, e perdia a cor rapidamente, ficando branco.

- ...Cê tá legal, Kojiro? – perguntou.

- Então... – disse, finamente mexendo a cabeça, olhando a areia da praia – Ela mentiu? Mentiu pra mim?

- É. Ah, sei lá, Kojiro, ela disse que você provavelmente acharia entediante saber que já era casado há tantos anos, tinha uma mulher mais velha, já tinha filhos, uma vida feita, sendo que você ainda tava cheio de energia, com dinheiro no bolso e pinta de galã. Achou que você ia achar mais divertido ficar com uma _cocotinha_ aí.

- ...Então ela mentiu porque achou que eu ia deixar ela?

- ...É. Né?... – e tentou justificar a atitude dela, dando de ombros - Você sabe, mulheres... nunca sabemos como elas raciocinam.

Kojiro se levantou, pegou a chave do carro, e jogou um dos cartões de crédito na mesa, saindo apressado:

- Paga essa conta com o nosso cartão.

- Kojiro! Espera! – chamou Flávio, se levantando – Cuidado, cara, não vai fazer nada de cabeça quente! Esses remédios, a batida que você tomou...

- Eu estou ótimo! – disse, já subindo as escadas do calçadão, com raiva – A gente se vê.

Flávio se preocupou de verdade. Kojiro saiu com tanta pressa que o carro deixou um rastro de pneu queimado, fazendo alguém do calçadão murmurar algo sobre idiotas e carros potentes e importados. Mas ele estava realmente puto da vida. Tremia, dentro do carro, de tanta raiva. E os vestígios do remédio ainda estavam no seu corpo, perigosamente se misturando com o álcool da batida de côco.

* * *

Harry arrumou todas as suas coisas, separou o pó de estrelas, deixando-o na mesa ao lado da Espada dos Deuses, colocou as folhas da erva mágica na cozinha, tomou banho, e só depois foi almoçar. Enquanto lavava sua louça, olhava Hermione, agora Amicitae, no jardim. Sem o mínimo pudor, a barriga para cima, as patas abertas, tomando sol. Era um dia frio, e o sol convidava qualquer um a ficar sob ele, se aquecendo. O garoto desceu as escadas e caminhou até o enorme tigre. Cruzou os braços, olhando a erótica posição do felino:

- Nossa... sabe que agora eu estou reparando... animagos não têm sexo. – riu – Ninguém repara que vocês são quase _lisos_?

A resposta foi um brando e mal humorado rosnado.

- É verdade, eu nunca tinha reparado. Quer chocolate?

Amicitae apenas suspirou. Harry comeu a barra de chocolate, e, sentado ao lado do tigre, coçou sua barriga, seu peito. Amicitae, involuntariamente, bateu a pata traseira enquanto Harry a coçava. Isso fez ele rir bastante, e insistir em coçar mais rápido, só para vê-la bater o pé com mais força. Até que o tigre rosnou, deitou-se de lado e empurrou Harry com as quatro patas, como se espreguiçasse e o empurrasse pra longe ao mesmo tempo, descontente.

- Tudo bem, parei. – sorriu, passando a mão na orelha do tigre – Mas, sabe... eu estava com saudades da Amicitae. Confesse: você também estava com saudades, não estava, garota?

Amicitae ronronou alto, como um gato, enquanto Harry cocava seu pescoço. Não tinha como: Hermione era Hermione; Amicitae era Amicitae. Eram situações completamente diferentes.

- ...Eu fiquei profundamente ofendido quando descobri que você era Hermione, Amicitae. – disse Harry, sério, fazendo o tigre se deitar com as patas dianteiras cruzadas, ao lado dele, mas olhando para o lado, justamente para não olhá-lo – Não faça essa cara. Sabe que tenho razão de me chatear.

Harry também virou, sentando-se e abraçando os joelhos:

- Mas hoje... eu sei que você só queria cuidar de mim. Como sempre, aliás. – suspirou – Agora, Amicitae... Amicitae e Hermione. As duas. – frisou – Eu não quero nenhuma das duas cuide mais de mim. Daqui pra frente, quero que você só cuide de você. Não quero ver você me seguindo nunca mais. Não quero que esteja atrás de mim nunca mais.

Amicitae murchou as orelhas, olhando o chão. Harry olhou para ela um tempo, e respirou fundo, ainda sério:

- Eu quero que, a partir de agora, você fique sempre _junto_ comigo. E não cuidado de mim. – Amicitae o olhou. Harry completou – Não quer ver você atrás de mim, mas sim, ao _meu lado_. _Sempre._

O tigre ergueu as orelhas, como se prestasse atenção. O bruxo sorriu, abraçando-se ao pescoço do tigre, que, em resposta, passou a pesada pata pelas costas dele, também lhe abraçando. O garoto riu:

- ...Se me virem assim agarrado a um tigre, vão achar que sou _pansexual_.

* * *

Voldemort estava sentado na beira da cama de casal do quarto da antiga fazenda colonial. Usava apenas uma larga calca negra, e não tinha blusa. Sua pele era clara como a do rosto, parecendo um cadáver, meio sem cor. Seu ombro e braço direito estavam enfaixados. Ele, com dor, rangia os dentes, mexendo a mão direita:

- Maldição. Sangue ruim nojenta! – praguejava – Hermione, não é...? Vou guardar esse nome, e aquele rosto. Vou fazê-la se arrepender amargamente de ter nascido.

Bellatrix estava atrás do bruxo, de braços cruzados:

- Mestre, deixe-me vingá-lo, por favor.

- Não. Não é hora. – gemeu, pegando sua espada e indo até a varanda, olhando a vista. Movia a arma com a mão machucada, tentando ter precisão.

- Todos eles: Harry, Leah, Hermione. – disse Bellatrix – O velho Gon, Sirius, todos. Todos eles são responsáveis! Tenho um plano, irão cair como patinhos! Tratei todos para o senhor! Hoje mesmo, eu reúno alguns bruxos e...

- Não! – vociferou – Você quer o que? Atraí-los para uma armadilha? Não seja tola, eu os subestimei uma vez e não farei de novo. Não seja idiota.

Bellatrix se ajoelhou, implorando:

- Mestre, eu te imploro! Meu sangue ferve de vê-lo ferido assim! Quero fazer todos eles sentirem a pior dor do mundo! Leah, Leah não tem poderes! Será um ótimo brinquedo para nós, e será muito fácil conseguir capturá-la!

- Não repita essa asneira. – rosnou entre os dentes, irritado – Não se atreva a tocar nela. Não agora.

A bruxa se ofendeu, se erguendo:

- ...Meu mestre por acaso ainda sente alguma coisa por aquela traidora asquerosa?

Voldemort, em resposta, virou um sonoro e violento tapa em Bellatrix, que cambaleou. Ele rosnou:

- Eu tenho meus motivos. Não os questione jamais.

- ...Perdão, meu mestre. – gemeu Bellatrix, profundamente ofendida.

Voldemort deu as costas, olhando o horizonte do entardecer, e disse, amargo:

- ..._Irritar _Leah durante o ciclo da _Lua Azul é a pior estupidez_ que uma criatura poderia fazer.

* * *

Leah arrumava as malas no fim da tarde. Saiu do banho umas cinco horas, e vestiu um roupão. Ainda que não se incomodasse em andar nua pela casa, porque todos os grandes vidros da cobertura eram escuros (e a cobertura de fato estava muito mais alta que qualquer prédio da cidade), às vezes ela se sentia estranha, ainda mais sozinha. Então vestiu um roupão de seda azul marinho de Kojiro e começou a separar as roupas. Foi até bom, porque minutos depois Adenair foi se despedir, dizendo que já ia para casa. Então, sozinha, Leah colocou a mala e as roupas sobre uma mesa de madeira circular, que ela puxou para mais perto do closet. Dobrava as roupas com capricho e paciência, quando escutou um barulho nos andares de baixo. Leah não deu atenção, porque deveria ser o gato correndo atrás de algum brinquedinho, fazendo algazarra, então continuou a arrumar a mala. Quando ergueu os olhos para puxar a tampa e fechá-la, deu de cara com Kojiro, de pé na porta do quarto, ofegando, só usando a sunga preta de praia, que parecia um short. Olhou ele alguns instantes, antes de perguntar:

- ...Vai pra onde, pra praia? – perguntou, sendo óbvia. Mas reparou que as pernas dele ainda estavam molhadas, então, ele já tinha lavado os pés antes de subir, mesmo porque seus cabelos estavam úmidos também - Ah, você _já foi_. Resolveu enforcar a tarde, foi?

Como não obteve resposta, ela deu de ombros:

- Se não quer falar, tudo bem. Você é o presidente de lá, se quer sair mais cedo, tem todo o direito. Sorte a sua. Saiu com quem, com algum amigo ou com a secretária? O que fizeram de bom?

Leah fingia estar tranqüila e desentendida. Mas depois de não receber resposta de novo, ela resolveu olhar Kojiro. Ele a olhava, furioso: chegava a tremer, de pé. Leah percebeu, quando finalmente ergueu o olhar para ele, parando de dobrar as roupas e colocar na mala:

- ...Que foi?

- Mentirosa.

- ...Como? - Leah sentiu a espinha gelar. Para alguém tão orgulhosa quanto ela, isso parecia impossível de acontecer, mas, de fato, a única reação que ela teve ao escutar aquilo foi a de apavorar-se.

- Chega de mentir para mim, Leah. - disse Kojiro, entre os dentes, com os olhos brilhando de ódio - Não precisa mais fingir.

Leah abriu a boca, mas simplesmente não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Kojiro continuou, furioso:

- Não adianta gastar esses segundos tentando arrumar uma boa, doce e saborosa desculpa ou mentira bem articulada. Não adianta negar: já me contaram de todo o seu plano, desde que eu sofri aquele tal acidente que fodeu com a minha memória. E, se quer saber, a única coisa que está acontecendo com a minha mente, desde o momento que me contaram da sua mentira, até esse exato segundo, é que várias portas estão se abrindo, enchendo minha mente de feixes de luz, como se estivessem iluminando minhas lembranças e colando de novo cada fragmento da minha memória como um enorme quebra cabeça.

* * *

**N.A1: Desculpem a demora. Aliás, desculpem nada, porque continuarei demorando pra atualizar. :P Estou com os minutos contados, estudando pra caramba para um concurso público que é em Março. Então tanto a EdD quanto a DoomsDay estão meio estagnadas. Tenham um pouco de paciência e compreensão: se um dia tiverem que estudar pra concurso público, saberão que desgraça que é, deixando muitos vestibulares grandes do país no chinelo.**

**N.A2: Hum... pansexual, que eu não sei se é essa expressão, refere-se às pessoas que se excitam e praticam sexo com qualquer coisa, em especial relacionado à natureza. Árvores, legumes, frutas, bichos, buracos de cupim e tatu, pedras, o que sua imaginação mandar. xD **

**N.A3: Não lembro se côco tem acento. Tem? Oo Lembro de ler côco várias vezes em livros, mas eu acho que desde quando eu me alfabetizei várias regras mudaram. Cocô, de excremento, de fezes, de bosta, de merda, tem acento. Heheheheh. Não lembro se côco, a fruta, é côco ou coco. Como o Word não corrigiu, e eu não terei beta pra esse capítulo, fica essa forma árcade da palavra, afinal, eu me considero bem antigona e tradicional, ainda mais se me comparar com a pivetada de 12 até uns 16 anos que hoje em dia fazem fanfics com um nível de alfabetização e uma cultura inferiores ao meu no pré primário. Mas não estou dizendo que sou melhor ou pior que alguém, absoluto. Só estou dizendo o óbvio: o nível da educação do país, e dos seus estudantes (principalmente, pq se vc quiser ser bom vc consegue, até tendo a pior escola) está indo _de-ma-la-pe-ór _(de mal a pior). Tristeza. E falando em baixo nível, esse capítulo não teve betagem, então deve estar uma merda! xD**

**N.A4: Bom carnaval! Não abusem da bebida, e se beberem, não dirijam (nem andem com gente bêbado, ou não adianta merda alguma, né), e usem sempre camisinha. :D**

**N.A5: Próximo capítulo: "Chão de Giz". Não sei se será esse o título, mas como foi uma música que escutei enquanto escrevia, achei que seria um bom título. Se vocês tiverem – ou sua mãe, pai, irmão, tia, etc – o cd do Grande Encontro (que tem Elba Ramanho, Alceu Valença, Geraldo Azevedo e Zé Ramalho), escutem que é a versão mais bonita dela (eu acho). Apesar de que se você tem o MINIMO de BOA cultura de MPB, com certeza conhece essa música! Também escutei Garoto de Aluguel, a versão solo do Zé Ramalho, mas ela é "deprê" demais pro capítulo. E de mais a mais, se você pegar pra ler a letra da Chão de Giz, e depois ler o capítulo, vai ver que ela combina bem mais. E, como seria de se esperar, eu já aviso: se você não é alguém que goste de cenas _calientes_ e tórridas, as chamadas "NC-17", é bom pular o capítulo que vem. Ou, pelo menos, a primeira metade dele. Heh.**

**N.A6: E ora essa, vocês não ficariam felizes se eu dissesse que de repente os próximos capítulos podem ser recheados de sangue, suor e sexo? ...Coraaaaaaaagem! Até o próximo capitulo! xD**


	42. CAPÍTULO 88: Chão de Giz

**CAPITULO 41 – Chão de Giz (EdD 88)**

**N.A: Ah, só lembrando q os não-fãs de, digamos, cenas mais 'picantes', ou NC17, se prefere o termo técnico, é bom pular a primeira parte do capítulo. Ok, não chega a ser NC17 pq não é super explícita, mas assim assim é mais explícita q o normal da EdD, heh. ****:-P**

Se havia uma pessoa que conseguia elevar ao mais alto nível a habilidade de mentir, disfarçar e ludibriar pessoas, esse alguém era Leah. Ela era capaz de enganar qualquer pessoa com a cara mais lavada do mundo e teria a menor probabilidade de ser desmascarada, mas havia uma única pessoa que, inexplicavelmente, era capaz de inibir esse "talento". Para seu azar, era essa a pessoa que se encontrava à sua frente. A bruxa sentiu sua espinha se arrepiar por completo, gelando-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Quando os médicos decidiram que eu estava bem, que podia voltar pra casa, você resolveu inventar uma história e me enganar. – disse Kojiro, com raiva. – Você disse para mim que não éramos mais casados, que não tínhamos absolutamente mais nada a ver. Por quê?

-... Não sei do que você está falando. – retrucou, sóbria.

- NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! – gritou o homem, fazendo Leah fechar os olhos e encolher os ombros, para em seguida piscar algumas vezes e recuperar-se do "susto", respirando fundo. Escutar Guilherme gritar de fúria era algo que realmente fazia a sua mente trabalhar para se lembrar da última vez que ele o tinha feito. – Por que você fez isso? Por que mentiu? Você tem idéia do MAL que me fez?

- Eu não queria que você se sentisse preso. – murmurou sem olhá-lo, um pouco raivosa, também, mas mais contida. Afinal, sabia que não era a hora _dela_ explodir.

- E desde quando eu estou _preso_!? – ofegou estendendo os braços, confuso.

- Você voltou sem memória, Guilherme! – respondeu Leah, em voz alta, segurando a raiva. - Ia descobrir que era adulto, bonito, sarado, bem sucedido... Seria _patético_ saber que não poderia aproveitar a vida por ser casado, com filhos, há anos!

- Patético? PATÉTICO?! – inconformou-se, batendo as mãos e inclinando-se sobre a mesa que Leah usava para arrumar a mala. – Leah, você está falando de nós! Da nossa família, da SUA família! Como pode chamar uma vida inteira de patética?!

- EU QUERIA VER VOCÊ FELIZ! – gritou, furiosa.

- EU NÃO ESTOU FELIZ! – urrou Kojiro, dando um tapa na mesa do quarto de baixo para cima, lançando-a longe, com a mala de Leah junto, com extrema facilidade. Ela deu um passo para trás, assustada. Em seguida, bateu as mãos no peito, tremendo de raiva, fazendo sua pele ficar vermelha de tamanha força que ele usava, uma força que provavelmente quebraria as costelas de alguém que fosse mais franzino. – OLHE PARA MIM! Eu pareço feliz? HEIN? PAREÇO?

Leah respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios que tinham ressecado, mas não respondeu. Ele ofegou, ainda trêmulo, com os olhos brilhando e os dentes cerrados de raiva:

- Eu TENTAVA ver graça e sentido em estar com aquela secretária, eu juro que tentava! Mas simplesmente não conseguia, e era uma tortura! Eu me incomodava com ela, com o jeito dela, com o perfume dela, o beijo dela, a língua dela, com tudo dela! Eu me sentia... um ET! Ela era linda, jovem, gostosa, tudo de bom, e não era capaz sequer de me deixar excitado! Eu achei que eu fosse bicha! – disse, inconformado.

- Se você não dá conta dela, não é um problema meu. – alfinetou Leah, cínica.

- Eu não dou conta dela porque não é ela que eu quero! NUNCA FOI! – gritou, gesticulando, a ponto de querer socar ou chutar outra coisa. – Com ou sem memória, Leah, era VOCÊ! SEMPRE você! E você me negou isso! Você me enganou!

- Eu não te enganei. – riu, nervosa, cruzando os braços. – Depois de tantos anos, talvez seja hora mesmo de seguirmos caminhos diferentes.

- O que você disse?

Leah parou e olhou Kojiro, ainda de braços cruzados.

- Repete. – disse Kojiro, dando um passo para frente, inclinando o corpo, pondo a mão na orelha. – Vai. Repete.

Leah suspirou, desviando o olhar para o chão:

- Talvez tenha passado da hora da gente se separar, mesmo.

Kojiro agarrou Leah pelos ombros, puxando-a pelo roupão, quase o arrancando, e praticamente a jogou de costas contra o armário, com um grande estrondo, que fez Leah sentir as costas inteiras doerem. Em seguida ele, furioso, tremendo, a segurou com força pelos ombros, dando a certeza de que tinha descontado na mesa o tapa que ele intimamente queria dar na própria Leah.

- Assim é MUITO FÁCIL! – gritou, batendo-a contra a porta do armário de novo. – Fale olhando pra mim! Vamos!

Leah o olhou, assustada, torcendo o nariz de dor:

- Você ficou louco? Está me machucando! – murmurou entre os dentes, agarrando-se aos braços dele, mas sem sequer fazer Kojiro movê-los ou afrouxar o apertão.

- Não banque a vítima indefesa agora, sua cínica! – esbravejou, batendo-a contra o armário de novo.

A bruxa respirou fundo, cravou as unhas nos braços de Kojiro e gritou, frustrada:

- Se eu ainda tivesse meus poderes mágicos, eu teria o IMENSO PRAZER de me livrar de você num piscar de olhos e enfiar a mão na sua cara! – e olhou para ele com os olhos marejados de dor, rosnando: – Mas agora eu sou só uma _maldita _mulher comum, então, por favor, você REALMENTE está me machucando, Guilherme!

Ele a olhou nos olhos, ofegante. Fixar seu olhar naquele tom de azul vibrante dos olhos de Leah fez a mente de Kojiro "estalar", como se lembrasse de repente de que, de fato, havia algo de diferente. As lembranças haviam voltado, mas ele não tinha prestado atenção na cor dos olhos da esposa. Imediatamente, soltou as mãos dos ombros dela, onde as marcas dos dedos dele apareciam. Eles ofegaram e, na hora em que Leah deu um passo para escapar dele, Kojiro novamente a puxou contra o armário, dessa vez tentando não a segurar com tanta força, e voltou a dizer, olhando-a com seriedade:

- Espera aí! Você não vai a lugar algum. Não vai sair daqui enquanto não me disser tudo aquilo de novo. – disse, olhando-a fixamente. – Olhe para mim, Leah, e diga que não me ama. Diga que nem sequer me deseja.

Leah baixou a cabeça novamente.

- Pare com isso. – murmurou, fitando o carpete.

- Vamos, diga! – disse, em voz alta, segurando-a com mais força. – Olhe nos meu olhos! Só assim vou acreditar em você!

Leah ergueu o olhar para ele. Kojiro, então, diminuiu a força, mas ainda manteve os braços sobre os ombros dela, impedindo-a de escapar.

- Diga isso para mim. Olhando nos meus olhos. – sussurrou. – Diga que não me quer mais. Diga que não me ama mais. Quero ver se tem coragem para isso.

Leah mordeu os lábios, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água. Afinal, o que estava lhe acontecendo? Quatro décadas de pura onipotência e arrogância... Como ela poderia se sentir tão insegura e medrosa diante daquele homem? Seus poderes mágicos eram assim tão significativos na sua personalidade?

-... _Eu quero ouvir_. – sussurrou Kojiro, com voz baixa, passando as mãos pelos braços dela, como se lhe fizesse um desolado e tristonho carinho.

-... _Não posso_. – ela choramingou, desviando o olhar. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu Kojiro encostar o rosto no seu, deslizando sua pele sobre a dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Ele também fechou os olhos encostando o nariz atrás da orelha dela, sentindo seu perfume. Aquele mesmo perfume, único, suave e inconfundível, que seria capaz de despertar nele todos os sentimentos do mundo.

- Eu estou esperando. – disse suavemente, recuando o rosto e olhando Leah novamente.

- Não perca mais seu tempo me esperando, Kojiro. – murmurou entre os dentes.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sorrindo malvado e provocou, tombando o rosto:

- Ah, está se fazendo de difícil?

Por alguns instantes, Kojiro a olhou, como se analisasse Leah profundamente. Ela, por sua vez, nada fez. Sentia-se paralisada. Será que ele estava _percebendo_ alguma coisa?

- Sabe... – sussurrou ele, roçando os lábios no pescoço dela. – Você pode até dar um jeito de domar seu gênio, esfriar seu coração e mentir descaradamente pra mim, mas, em qualquer que seja a situação, Leah... – os dedos da sua mão direita deslizaram pelo roupão de seda da esposa, subindo por entre suas pernas, pela parte interna da coxa.

Ela apertou os braços dele com força, sufocando um gemido e fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque da mão e dos dedos dele. Kojiro de novo sorriu, atrevido e orgulhoso:

-... O seu corpo _jamais _vai mentir pra mim.

Leah sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar e estremecer. O marido pressionou seu corpo contra o dela e encostou o nariz no seu, sussurrando:

- Não me importa mais qual a sua resposta. Pra mim não faz mais diferença saber qual é. Porque eu te amo. Eu te quero. E mais ninguém.

Em seguida, ele tombou o rosto, encaixando sua boca na dela. Enquanto apertava seus lábios contra os dela, Kojiro passou os braços pela cintura de Leah, por dentro do roupão, até puxá-la pelas costas num apertado abraço. Ela então escorregou as mãos para o pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Beijaram-se intensamente, sem pressa alguma, mas cheios de desejo. Leah novamente sentia a pele de Kojiro na sua, seus músculos, sua boca, sua língua, sua saliva, sua respiração: tudo que havia nele também lhe atiçava os sentidos.

Kojiro recuou o rosto, respirando fundo com a boca entreaberta, sem tirar os olhos dos de Leah. Ela passou os dedos da mão no rosto dele carinhosamente. Em resposta, ele lhe beijou novamente, para depois lhe beijar o queixo e o pescoço. Passou as mãos pelos ombros dela, tirando-lhe o roupão até a metade dos braços, sem parar de beijar sua pele delicadamente, repetindo o caminho das mãos pelos seus ombros e colo. Leah pressionou-se contra o armário, sentindo o corpo todo se arrepiar quando sentiu os lábios e a língua de Kojiro passearem pelo seu seio. Ela apertou a nuca dele com as duas mãos, sentindo seu cabelo macio e espetado, que agora já crescia de novo, mas não o suficiente para que pudesse segurá-lo.

Kojiro desceu os dedos pela cintura da esposa, seguindo o mesmo caminho com os lábios até beijar-lhe a virilha. Leah prendeu a respiração, erguendo o rosto, e ofegou, sentindo as pernas estremecerem: como era maravilhoso senti-lo tocá-la com a mão, os dedos, a boca novamente. Kojiro delicadamente subiu pela barriga de Leah, roçando de leve os lábios na sua pele, beijando-a em curtos espaços de tempo, seguindo o caminho inverso com os dedos. Ao se reerguer e ver-se novamente frente a frente com Leah, com os narizes se tocando, Kojiro passou as pontas dos dedos nas palmas da mão dela, fazendo-a abrir os braços, uma distância suficiente para permitir que o roupão finalmente chegasse ao chão.

Mais uma vez ele lhe beijou intensamente. Leah respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios dele e, passando suas mãos e pernas por sua cintura, puxou-o para mais perto. Ele pressionou o corpo dela contra o armário e pôs as mãos ao seu lado, nas portas, como se as apoiasse; descolou sua boca da de Leah e a olhou, ofegando, sentindo as mãos e os dedos dela descerem pelas suas costas até entrarem na parte de trás de sua sunga e, sem dificuldade, retirá-la, sem sequer precisar olhar. Kojiro sorriu, apertando-a com um beijo, e, dessa vez, foi ele quem sentiu o corpo inteiro se aquecer e arrepiar. Outra vez ele recuou o rosto, abaixou os ombros, passando suas mãos pelos quadris de Leah e, com extrema facilidade, a ergueu no colo.

Leah imediatamente deslizou os braços novamente para os ombros de Kojiro, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, e tombou o rosto, beijando-o de novo. Instantes depois ela passou os dedos de uma das mãos pela nuca dele, acariciando-o, enquanto colava seu rosto no ouvido dele e suspirava profundamente, soltando todo o peso do seu corpo nos braços do marido. Kojiro, então, puxou o quadril de Leah de encontro ao seu, na mesma hora em que o empurrava contra o dela. Leah apertou as unhas nas costas dele afogando um curto gemido em seu ouvido, gemido que em seguida pareceu se dissolver, quase arranhando sua garganta. A língua de Kojiro novamente encontrou a sua quando ele tombou e deslizou o rosto, buscando a boca de Leah para um ruidoso beijo cheio de prazer. Ele pressionou seu peito contra o dela, respirando fundo, sem parar de beijá-la, enquanto a segurava no colo, os braços firmes e contraídos, sem sequer perder o ritmo dos quadris.

A cada instante Leah sentia os lábios dele desprenderem dos seus apenas segundos suficientes para que respirasse fundo, enquanto sentia o corpo balançar contra o armário. Ela passou os dedos da mão no rosto, retirando os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seus olhos, e encostou a testa na de Kojiro, ofegando. Ele parou e abriu os olhos, também começando a ofegar, e a olhou entorpecido, os olhos entreabertos. Ela fechou os olhos, cruzou os braços sobre os ombros de Kojiro e inclinou o corpo sobre ele, dando-lhe um apertado e doce beijo. Ele recuou sem descer Leah de seu colo, e, também sem esforço algum, caminhou até a cama, correndo um sério risco de tropeçar em alguma roupa que voara da mala dela, porque ele não desgrudava os olhos dos da esposa.

- Você não vai me soltar, vai? – sorriu Leah, sussurrando, passando os dedos na testa dele.

- Felizmente... – sorriu ele em resposta, também sussurrando. – Eu não quero ter sua pele descolada da minha tão cedo. – e a deitou na cama, delicadamente, entre as grandes e fofas almofadas e travesseiros. Ele a beijou no canto da boca, respirando fundo, enquanto acariciava as suas pernas com as mãos, pressionando-a levemente contra a cama.

Leah puxou a mão de Kojiro e a guiou novamente pelo seu corpo, pela sua pele, até seus seios, enquanto lhe sussurrou:

- Mais.

Kojiro mordeu seu pescoço, mais uma vez pressionando seu quadril contra o dela. Leah, completamente entregue a ele, sussurrou mais uma vez:

-_... Mais_. – implorou, rouca, apertando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo úmidos de suor da nuca dele. – Faça amor comigo mais quantas vezes essa noite puder permitir.

Ao retirar seu peso do peito de Leah, Kojiro se ergueu, esticando os braços na cama, ao lado dela, apoiando-se com as palmas da mão. Leah ainda tinha os braços esticados e com as mãos unidas ao redor do pescoço de Kojiro. Ele abaixou o peito flexionando os braços e beijou o rosto da esposa, seu pescoço, seu colo, sem debruçar seu peso sobre ela. Leah respirou fundo, olhando o teto do quarto para em seguida baixar os olhos para Kojiro. Ele deslizou as mãos pelo seu corpo contornando suas curvas e se sentou na cama, curvando-se, com as pernas dela ao redor da sua cintura. Em seguida, passou as mãos por sua coxa dobrando sua perna e, sem pressa, fechou os olhos, passando o nariz, a boca e os dentes pela pele dela na parte interna da coxa, sem parar de também roçar de leve os dedos por ela. Leah respirou fundo, tentando retomar o fôlego, mas os constantes arrepios pareciam não deixar. Kojiro lançou-lhe um olhar maroto, sorrindo. Ela, pela terceira vez, respirou fundo e esticou as mãos, sorrindo. Ele segurou-as sem deixar de sorrir, voltando a ficar na altura dela, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da esposa para depois puxar uma das mãos dela até sua boca, dando-lhe um doce e cavalheiro beijo.

Leah piscou entorpecida e o olhou por alguns segundos. Kojiro sorriu largamente, respirou fundo e mordeu de leve a orelha de Leah, que virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, suspirando. Passou as mãos pelas costas dele, deslizando-as pelo suor, e também passou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele, envolvendo as pernas dele com as suas, sentindo sua pele roçar a dele. Kojiro desceu a mão pela lateral da cintura dela, continuando pelos quadris até o começo das coxas. Puxou-a enquanto, com extrema doçura e delicadeza, mais uma vez empurrava seu corpo contra o dela, e lhe mordia a orelha de leve. Mas a suavidade do seu movimento não impediu que Leah sentisse o corpo se arrepiar e estremecer como nunca, pressionar as unhas nas costas de Kojiro e soltar um gemido que quase arranhou sua garganta.

Logo em seguida, Kojiro buscou a boca de Leah para mais um longo e profundo beijo. Ofegava enquanto parecia procurar com a língua por algo mais, se é que era possível. Apesar de balançarem o corpo sem parar, eles simplesmente não descolavam suas bocas, beijando-se intensamente. Para Leah, Kojiro era isso: quando ela achava que finalmente estava no ápice da intensidade do prazer, e que nada mais no mundo pudesse deixá-la mais entorpecida, ele conseguia fazê-la se arrepiar e estremecer mais uma vez. O ritmo de seus corpos finalmente os fez parar o beijo, mas a ponta do nariz e os lábios molhados de Kojiro ainda raspavam-se nos de Leah, ora encontrando-se, ora afastando-se. Ela tentou, em vão, buscar com a boca e a língua os lábios do marido, mas era impossível. Ele a sentiu apertar mais as unhas em suas costas, deslizá-las com força na sua pele e ofegar. Em resposta, ele aumentou mais ainda o ritmo e a intensidade do seu movimento. Os dedos de Leah escorregaram pelo suor das costas dele e ela agarrou-se à sua nuca com força. A respiração ofegante de Leah, a força das unhas dela e o barulho da cama arrepiaram Kojiro por completo. Ele colou a boca no ouvido dela, sussurrando:

- Eu quero escutar você gemer.

Foi quase como uma ordem, sem um único segundo de atraso: Leah cravou as unhas na pele de Kojiro, arqueando o corpo de encontro ao dele, permitindo-se estremecer e gemer de prazer na intensidade que desejava.

A força das unhas de Leah deu lugar ao toque suave e quase sem forças dos seus dedos. Kojiro não se moveu: ao contrário, pareceu ignorar e continuou beijando o pescoço dela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então passou os braços pelas costas de Leah, jogando seu peso para trás, sentando-se na cama e trazendo-a junto a si, ajoelhada sobre seu quadril. Ela soltou o peso sobre ele, curvando o corpo, acariciando seus braços, retomando o fôlego. Kojiro retirou de seu rosto os fios negros do cabelo de Leah, presos em seu suor, e os colocou atrás da orelha da esposa, voltando a beijar seus ombros.

Ele dobrou as pernas, abraçado as costas de Leah, e continuou a beijar seus ombros e colo. Leah tombou o corpo para trás, recostando-se nas pernas de Kojiro, e o olhou sorrindo.

- Não vai desistir logo agora, vai? – ele sussurrou parecendo falsamente desamparado.

Leah ofegou, retirou os outros fios de cabelo que caiam no próprio rosto jogando-os para trás, piscou molemente, colocou o dedo no nariz de Kojiro reclinando-se sobre ele e disse, sorrindo enquanto recuperava o fôlego:

- Sou eu... quem vai lhe dar uma surra... e fazer você sair de gatinho daqui.

Kojiro riu, satisfeito, e a beijou, com Leah curvando-se sobre ele e abraçando-o com força. Estando ela em um nível mais alto, Kojiro lhe tocou usando as mãos e a boca nos ombros, pescoço, cintura e barriga, enquanto ela encostava sua testa na dele, respirando com a boca entreaberta.

- Te amo. – sussurrou Kojiro, acariciando-a e beijando os seios e o pescoço. – Te amo. Ontem, hoje, sempre.

Leah fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque de Kojiro. Em seguida, delicadamente empurrou o peito de Kojiro, para que ele apenas deslizasse pela cama, até ficar com as costas sobre os travesseiros. Ajoelhada sobre ele, foi a vez dela comandar a relação: mexeu o quadril, pressionando Kojiro contra a cama, fazendo-o gemer. Ela sorriu e encostou os lábios dos dele, apenas para acariciá-lo com a boca enquanto Kojiro suspirava e segurava sua cintura com firmeza. Leah curvou o corpo sobre ele, abraçando-o, balançando o corpo num ritmo crescente, enquanto Kojiro gemia e lhe beijava o pescoço, ofegando.

A cada instante, desde que se tocaram pela primeira vez, o cheiro de sua pele, do seu suor, do seu sexo, o sabor de sua saliva, tudo parecia torná-los cada vez mais insaciáveis. Ora faziam amor de forma delicada, ora pareciam fazer apenas sexo, pelo puro prazer, pelo puro desejo. Kojiro apertava o corpo de Leah contra o seu e respirava ofegante pela boca. Ela, com a testa encostada à dele, também respirava pela boca, olhando-o fixamente. Mantinha os braços sobre os ombros dele, com as mãos lhe tocando as costas, molhadas de suor. Ainda que tivessem um ritmo de quadril perfeitamente sincronizado, Leah percebeu que Kojiro começava a ofegar mais, e o puxou, beijando-o e aumentando a intensidade e a pressão que fazia sobre o colo do marido. Kojiro fechou os olhos, apertando a pele de Leah com força, e sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar ao sentir a língua dela procurar a sua, quase que enlouquecendo-o. Ela afastou a boca ruidosamente, finalizando o beijo de forma abrupta, no exato instante em que Kojiro sentia o corpo todo estremecer e tentava, em vão, afogar um profundo e trêmulo gemido.

Kojiro respirou fundo tentando retomar o fôlego enquanto passava as mãos de forma lenta e delicada sobre a cintura de Leah e pousava o queixo sobre os ombros dela, abraçados. Leah não parou de balançar o corpo contra o dele de repente, mas sim, devagar, como se desejasse alongar e suavizar ao máximo aquele momento. Durante alguns segundos, ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, sentindo apenas a respiração e o suor um do outro, um sobre o corpo do outro.

Leah ergueu a mão direita e acariciou a nuca de Kojiro delicadamente, enquanto virava o rosto, também pousado sobre o ombro dele, e lhe dava um beijo no rosto. Ele passou as mãos pelas curvas da sua cintura, também lhe fazendo carinho, e a olhou, parecendo extasiado e, ao mesmo tempo, entorpecido:

- Ei... Não esqueça do seu pedido. – sorriu, fechando os olhos e lhe dando um selinho. – Fazer amor quantas vezes mais essa noite permitir.

Leah também sorriu, encostando a testa na dele, e sussurrou:

- Eu sei. E olhe só o céu: ela está só começando.

* * *

Harry chegou de manhã ao galpão de refeições do castelo um pouco mais tarde, mas deu sorte de ver os amigos, na mesa, terminando o café-da-manhã.

- Oba, ainda tem café? – perguntou.

- Tem, dorminhoco, vai lá. – riu Fernanda.

Ele se serviu de suco e frutas, que já estavam no fim, e se sentou. Ao puxar a cadeira para debaixo da mesa, chutou algo grande, gordo e fofo.

- Amicitae! – riu, olhando debaixo da mesa. - Bom dia!

- Ela insistiu em não perder as aulas. – murmurou André. – Se fosse eu, ficava o tempo todo de barriga pra cima enquanto fosse animago.

- Ah, vai ser legal andar pela escola com um tigre de estimação. Imagina o quanto ficaremos famosos! Vai ter um monte de meninas legais querendo chegar perto pra... AI! – gemeu Harry, ao levar uma sentida mordida no calcanhar.

- É, acho que ela não está a fim de ter meninas babando na pelagem brilhante e fofinha dela. – riu Sandrinha da cara feia que Harry fez, olhando para Amicitae.

No intervalo entre as aulas, era divertidíssimo acompanhar a cena: a turma caminhando com o enorme tigre ao lado entre os prédios da escola. Até a hora do intervalo o boato correu solto, e só na segunda parte das aulas o pessoal começou a se habituar com o enorme tigre passeando pelos campos do Castelo dos Bandeirantes. Durante os quarenta minutos do intervalo, Harry desceu pela estradinha de pedras da parte detrás do Castelo, com Amicitae ao lado, para encontrar os outros amigos no lago, próximo das quadras e ginásios, pois eles vinham de aulas de biológicas, enquanto Harry e Hermione assistiam outras matérias nos prédios principais. Ele não parava de olhar a enorme mochila que Amicitae carregava nas costas, presas nela como um arreio, para carregar as apostilas de todos os colegas – é claro.

No lago, Harry se entretinha jogando pedrinhas na água, como fizera tempos atrás com Leah. Ora fazia as pedras quicarem, ora fazia as pedras voarem na superfície da água como torpedos, sempre envoltas em uma magia diferente, quase sempre com algum elemento da natureza envolvido. Enquanto isso, Amicitae deitou-se e cochilou.

- Essa quicou longe, heim? – comentou, olhando a pedra quicar na superfície antes de desaparecer. – Sabe, eu tenho treinado bastante, tentando usar todos os elementos da natureza. Fogo, vento, água, terra... e, sabe... eu estou até usando luz. É bem forte. E tenho tentado usar ácido, também. Mas é bem difícil. Nunca imaginei que a gente pudesse conseguir fazer tanta coisa.

Harry pôs as mãos no bolso, suspirando, e pensou se talvez esse "conseguir fazer tanta coisa" não seria só exclusividade dele, da mãe dele e talvez, por que não, de Voldemort também? Por um lado se sentiu feliz de conseguir controlar tão bem seus "lendários" poderes mágicos. Por outro, sentiu-se um pouco inseguro, coisa que ele antigamente provavelmente não se sentiria. Afinal, era muita responsabilidade ter de controlar tanto poder. Olhou para o lado e viu Amicitae dormir profundamente, deitada sobre as patas, como uma esfinge, com aquela enorme mochila nas costas, amarrada como um arreio.

Ela acordou de repente, sentindo Harry literalmente montar em cima dela.

- Oh, cavalinho! – sorriu o menino. – Só queria saber se você serviria de montaria, já que serve tão bem de burro de carga.

Hermione, animaga, ofendeu-se profundamente e se levantou com força, mas Harry agarrou-se à mochila das costas dela.

- E não é que você também serve de transporte? – comentou, feliz.

Amicitae saltou e sacudiu o corpo, tentando arrancar Harry dali, mas sem sucesso. Olhou para ele, brava, e saiu em disparada pelo campo. Harry, sobre o tigre, cavalgava, parecendo bem feliz, apesar da sua montaria estar realmente enfurecida. Se fosse outro tempo, Harry pensou, já teria largado e caído, mas agora, depois de tanto treinamento, Harry tinha uma fora física bem grande que, aliada à magia, o fazia ficar realmente grudado no lombo do tigre.

Ela embrenhou-se na mesma velocidade pela mata, saltando, correndo, mudando de direção, em ziguezague. As plantas e arbustos batiam no rosto de Harry, mas ele não largava. Correram pela floresta durante vários minutos. Ele não cedia, apesar do rosto e dos braços arranhados.

- Só saio daqui depois de domar você, gatinha.

Hermione, como Amicitae, fez a floresta inteira estremecer com seu rugido de fúria e saltou de volta ao gramado da escola, descendo na direção do lago. Aproximou-se e saltou para uma grande passarela de madeira que ia quase até a metade mais funda do lago, servindo como um pequeno cais apenas para decoração. Ao começar a correr pela ponte e balançá-la ruidosamente, passou por André e Carlão:

- Dá-lhe, He-man – riu André.

Harry viu a ponta da plataforma se aproximar:

-... O que vai fazer?! – preocupou-se. Amicitae não parou. – O que vai fazer? Nós vamos cair! Nós vamos cair! Nós vamos caaaaaiiiiir...!

Amicitae freou bruscamente, no ultimo instante, a ponto de fazer seus dedos dobrarem na borda de madeira. Harry até tentou se segurar, mas não conseguiu. Foi arremessado de costas no meio do lago, fazendo os meninos gargalharem. Amicitae deu as costas, voltando para o jardim, parecendo um tanto orgulhosa do que tinha feito.

* * *

Bellatrix caminhava pelo corredor de uma grande construção abandonada cujo piso era feito de grades de ferro carregando sua espada nas costas e outra caprichosamente embrulhada. Numa sala muito desarrumada, ao fundo, alguns bruxos se reuniam.

- Tudo pronto? – ela perguntou ao entrar na sala.

Um deles esticou um papel:

- Sim. Este é um lugar seguro. Estamos na parte mais baixa e afastada da cidade, no caminho para a serra. Mais perfeito, impossível.

Bellatrix olhou na mesa o mapa local. Outro bruxo colocou uma folha de caderno na frente dela.

- O que é? – perguntou a bruxa.

- Conseguimos a informação que queria. – explicou. – Ele chega hoje de noite. Desce a alguns quilômetros de Ouro Preto, junto dos outros colegas e possivelmente um ou no máximo dois professores. Sem dúvidas, estará completamente desprotegido.

- Ora, ora... Que equívoco, dona Leah... – sorriu Bellatrix, amassando o papel. – Deixar o seu filho caçula assim, à mercê dos predadores...

* * *

Harry saiu do banho de tarde e foi pendurar a toalha no varal. Percebeu que André pregava uma placa no jardim, próximo a Amicitae, que dormia profundamente. O brasileiro terminou o serviço e voltou para a casa, sorridente. Harry olhou pelo lado da toalha e leu:

_CUIDADO COM O TIGRE_

-... Você é um idiota. – riu ele.

- Não adianta elogiar não, moleque. – comentou André, sem olhá-lo.

- Hoje é noite de Lua Azul. – disse Harry, olhando o céu azul com poucas nuvens.

- É, vamos ver se a gente vai ver. Você vai? – perguntou André, subindo as escadas.

- Não sei... estou tão _desanimada_... – suspirou Harry, lamentando. – De repente, se eu arrumar uma boa companhia, quem sabe, né... Assim, um rapaz forte, másculo, espadaúdo... – pensou um pouquinho antes de completar, etéreo. – De repente uma franja azul fashion...

-... Você é um idiota. – murmurou André, sério.

- E não adianta elogiar. – riu em resposta.

* * *

Kojiro virou-se na cama, acordando e espreguiçando-se. Ao seu lado, a cama estava vazia. Ele apertou os olhos e olhou a parede de vidro do quarto. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro e se levantou. Procurou por alguma coisa nas gavetas da escrivaninha, achando-a: sua aliança. Parecendo um tanto satisfeito e orgulhoso por debaixo da cara amarrotada de sono, ele beijou o anel e o colocou de volta no dedo para, em seguida, ir até o banheiro.

Leah tomava banho debaixo da forte ducha morna, enxagüando o cabelo. Baixou a cabeça, torcendo-o nas mãos, quando os braços de Kojiro passaram pela sua cintura, abraçando-a, e, em seguida, recebeu um delicado beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia. – sussurrou ele com doçura, começando a se molhar também.

- Hum... – gemeu Leah, manhosa, sorrindo e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Você não faz idéia do quanto eu estava sentindo falta disso.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Kojiro, curioso, colocando o queixo em seu ombro. – Falta do quê? De ser_ encoxada_ no chuveiro?

- NOSSA! – riu Leah, ofendida, dando-lhe uma sentida cotovelada no abdômen. – Fode o romantismo da coisa, mesmo! Seu boçal.

Kojiro riu, passando a mão onde havia levado a pancada.

- Estava brincando... – sorriu, puxando-a pelas mãos, baixando o rosto e a beijando. - Eu deixo você matar as saudades, agora. Matar quantas vezes vocês quiser. Ah, e outra coisa... Você vai para Ouro Preto, não vai? Quer companhia?

-... Você voltou pra empresa, Koji, precisam de você. – suspirou, dando-lhe um selinho. – E, além disso, você disse a uns dias atrás que estava querendo tirar o atraso e trabalhar como nunca.

- Pois é, mas andei repensando, e não é de agora.

- Jura? Há quanto tempo mudou de idéia? – estranhou Leah, já que ele dificilmente mudava seus planos.

- Ah, muito tempo... tipo assim... umas doze horas.

Leah estreitou o olhar para Kojiro que continuava sorrindo. Ela lhe deu outra pancada na barriga:

- Cara de pau!

* * *

Toji desceu do minhotrô com a turminha de colegas da escola e subiu pela gruta, acompanhado de dois professores. Mas, ao chegarem à pequena estrada de terra, vários bruxos de capa preta surgiram, cercando todos.

-...Protejam-se, crianças! - gritou um dos professores.

As crianças se agacharam e os professores sacaram suas varinhas para protegê-los, mas os bruxos tinham um alvo certo. Em segundos, antes mesmo que os professores iniciassem qualquer contra-ataque, já tinham desaparecido. Todos se ergueram, recompondo-se do susto, e deram falta de um único aluno.

- Levaram o Ian. - sussurrou uma professora.

- Vamos voltar para o colégio e avisar o Império. - murmurou o outro professor. - Ninguém levaria esse menino de graça.

* * *

- Mas é muita folga! – xingou André, com as mãos na cintura, enquanto Leah e Kojiro entravam na república. – Bando de vagabundos! Não trabalham não? Sabem que dia da semana é hoje?

- Não começa. – riu Leah, indo para o quarto.

- Quando você for gente grande, terá essas regalias. – sorriu Kojiro.

André puxou Kojiro pela gola da blusa, e cheirou o pescoço dele profundamente.

- Ei, tudo bem, eu sei que sou charmoso, mas não tanto. – riu Kojiro, sem entender.

- Você tá cheirando ao perfume dela. – murmurou, bravo.

-... Dela?

- Da Leah!

- Ah. – sorriu, virando os olhos. – Pois é...

- Pois é o quê? – perguntou Mário, aparecendo da cozinha.

- Pois é o quê? – perguntou Sandrinha, aparecendo da cozinha.

- Pois é o quê? – perguntou Fernanda, também aparecendo da cozinha, com Carlão logo atrás, também curioso.

- Pois é o quê? – perguntou Harry, aparecendo do quarto.

- Grrrr... – murmurou Amicitae, aparecendo ao lado de Harry.

Kojiro olhou ao redor, sentindo-se encurralado por tantos olhares curiosos. Ele, sem jeito, deu de ombros:

- Ahn... Lembrei de tudo. E descobri o plano dela pra me enganar. Foi isso.

Os alunos se olharam, para em seguida erguerem os braços, num coletivo e hilário "Êêêêêhh...!".

-... Que bagunça é essa? – perguntou Leah, voltando sem as malas. Olhou para todos e sorriu, cínica. – Ah, Kojiro contou a novidade, né?

- Você não presta. – murmurou André. – Que cara mais lavada.

Leah baixou os olhos para Amicitae e riu dela horrores. Mas o tigre olhou para a janela, erguendo as orelhas, como se percebesse alguma coisa.

- Que foi? - perguntou Harry. – Que cara é essa? A Lua ainda não nasceu e, pelo jeito, vai demorar. Afinal, hoje é noite de Lua Azul.

Leah imediatamente se mostrou incomodada e deu um jeito de escapar para o quarto sem ninguém vê-la. Kojiro se animou:

- Lua azul? Puxa, que legal. Vamos ver, Leah?... Leah? Ué? Quando é que ela saiu...?

- É, eu quero ir ver. – comentou Harry, olhando Amicitae com o canto do olho. – Mas já que minha garota se transformou num enorme saco de pulgas, acho que vou arrumar uma outra companhia. – e sorriu. – Ei, alguém conhece algum garotão sarado que tenha franja azul e tendências sexuais atípicas?

- Vá se lascar. – murmurou André.

Amicitae gemeu baixinho, incomodada. Kojiro resolveu ir atrás de Leah, no quarto. Ela já desarrumava as malas.

- E aí? Vamos ver a Lua Azul hoje? Tá um pouco nublado, mas se é lua cheia, uma hora a gente vê.

- Nem em sonho. Ou pesadelo. – riu Leah, levemente nervosa. – Não ponho os pés pra fora dessa casa pra ver essa lua nem brincando.

-... Por quê? – estranhou. Percebeu imediatamente que tinha alguma coisa de errado. -... Algum problema? Você está tremendo...

Leah suspirou e sentou-se na cama, pondo a mão na testa e desistindo de colocar as roupas nas gavetas:

- Nada. Desculpe. Só um medo besta. Uma antiga... ahn... lenda meio macabra do mundo bruxo. Mas eu nem deveria mais ter medo dessas coisas. – e murmurou baixinho, olhando o tapete. - Afinal, nem poderes eu tenho mais...

Kojiro não entendeu direito, mas não perguntou mais nada. Pelo jeito, alguma coisa de grave poderia estar ligado aos fatos. Mas ele não fazia questão de saber, já que ela não parecia querer contar. Alguma coisa, no íntimo dele, sabia o que era, mas esse era um dos poucos e aleatórios fragmentos da memória dele que se mantinham ainda ocultos.

* * *

André e Mário assistiam televisão deitados nos sofás da sala, enquanto Fernanda lia um livro. Sandrinha, Carlão, Harry e Amicitae tinham ido para um mirante da cidade, ver a Lua Azul. Tudo corria bem e na mais patética calma até que uma pequena esfera brilhante entrou pela janela e se espatifou na mesa de centro, com violência, como se fosse um pequeno meteoro. Os garotos deram um pulo para trás, literalmente fazendo os sofás virarem de costas.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Leah, chegando correndo do corredor.

André, Fernanda e Mário sacaram suas varinhas, aparecendo detrás dos sofás caídos. O local do impacto estava todo chamuscado, e a mesa de centro, estilhaçada. No meio de tudo, uma rocha soltava fagulhas.

-... Que merda é essa? – murmurou André, esticando o rosto.

Foi quando a pequena rocha, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis, flutuou a um metro do chão e explodiu, deixando sair de dentro do seu interior um papel com as bordas chamuscadas. André bateu na bolinha de papel e pisou sobre ela, apagando as brasas, mas os fragmentos da rocha, espalhados pelo chão, também levitaram e brilharam, unindo-se no ar, formando uma imagem que parecia um holograma. Leah prendeu a respiração: era Bellatrix.

- Boa noite, Trouxa Málaga. Ou seria Leah Trouxa? – sorriu. – _Eu quero jogar um jogo._

- Bruaca sem originalidade. – gemeu Mário.

- Shhh, cala a boca. – pediu Leah.

-... Você me encontra e recebe um prêmio. – continuou Bellatrix, automaticamente. Em seguida mostrou, às suas costas, parte da misteriosa sala em que estava, onde ela podia ver a sua espada, selada, pousada no sofá desgastado do lugar. – De um lado, sua querida menina dos olhos, ainda selada, intocada. E, de outro... – e mostrou Toji, com as mõazinhas amarradas, deitado no outro canto do sofá. - ...seu precioso filhotinho. As regras são: não há regras. Só aconselho a nos achar logo e escolher o prêmio. Não estamos dispostos a esperar o sol nascer. Boa sorte. Aliás... boa sorte, que nada. Eu vou adorar acabar com você.

E, numa insana gargalhada, sumiu.

Os alunos olharam Leah. Ela piscou, puxou o papel da mão de André e o olhou.

- Péssima hora para jogar. Péssima. – resmungou, indo para a porta.

Kojiro se adiantou, parando na frente dela:

- Onde vai, calma!

- Calma? – explodiu, de repente. – Pegaram meu filho! Nosso filho, aliás! Você pode querer qualquer coisa nessa hora, MENOS calma! Filhos da puta, acham que estão provocando quem?!

-... Alguém sem poderes. – murmurou André, em voz baixa.

Leah o olhou, ofendida. Kojiro pôs as mãos nos ombros da esposa e disse:

- Ele tem razão. – disse, calmo. – Vamos todos nós atrás dele, Leah, e não só você. Ela mesma disse que não havia regra alguma. O que tem nesse papel?

- Sei lá. – murmurou, nervosa.

Kojiro o pegou e desembrulhou. Algumas palavras apareceram.

- Um tipo de enigma. – conferiu Kojiro. – Vamos tirar algumas cópias, pode ser? E vamos chamar os outros.

Os meninos usaram mágica para copiarem os versos para folhas de papel comum. Cada um tinha uma cópia.

- Muito bem. - disse Kojiro. – Agora sim, vamos nos separar em grupos. Quanto mais gente procurando, melhor.

Todos saíram para a rua e se dividiram em grupos. Mário esticou as mãos à sua frente, concentrando-se:

- Precisamos avisar os outros. – murmurou. Algumas estrelinhas surgiram, como grãos de areia brilhantes, e giraram num pequeno tornado, nas mãos de Mário, que agora esticava a mão à sua frente, como se fosse segurar alguma coisa. Os grãos se uniram e formaram uma espécie de pequeno olho brilhante – Pronto... agora vá e conte para o resto do pessoal.

Ele fechou a mão com força, dissolvendo o olho mágico em um pozinho brilhante, que sumiu no ar.

- Pronto. Vamos indo. – disse Mário. E assim, todos se separaram.

* * *

Harry, Amicitae, Carlão e Sandrinha estavam no alto de uma colina. Apesar da noite clara, havia muita névoa.

- Mas com essa noite_ embucetada_ fica difícil ver alguma coisa.- reclamou Sandrinha, com as mãos na cintura. **(N.A: embucetada/o é um adjetivo muuuuuuuito chulo que a gente usa na família, hahahah. Quando algo, alguma situação está feia, perigosa, desagradável, a gente diz que está 'embucetado'. Por exemplo, tempo muito nublado é ruim, nunca se sabe se chove ou dá sol, então por estar feio e incômodo, dizemos que está 'embucetado', que vem mesmo de 'buceta', que é algo realmente horrível. Obviamente que, se você é homem e gosta da coisa, pode trocar o embucetado por, quem sabe, empiruzado. hehehehe)**

- Engraçado que eu já tentei tirá-las do caminho... – suspirou Harry. – Mas não consigo. Normalmente isso não é difícil pra gente, mover nuvens do céu.

- Ei. Uma mensagem urgente. – disse Carlão, de repente, erguendo-se.

Imediatamente os grãos de luz apareceram entre eles, como se fossem levados pelo vento, e se uniram novamente na forma do olho mágico. Carlão o espremeu entre as mãos e todos, por um instante, tornaram-se espectadores de tudo o que acontecera na república.

- Mas não é possível! – xingou Sandrinha. – Esse caras não cansam de apanhar?

- Essa Bellatrix é uma louca. – falou Harry, virando-se para os amigos. – Carlão, você vem comigo?

- Claro.

- Você, Sandrinha, volte para casa com Amicitae. – avisou Harry. – Se todos saíram da republica atrás do Ian, largaram a Espada dos Deuses sozinha. Voltem já, depois nós nos encontramos. Vamos!

Amicitae murchou as orelhas e disparou correndo na frente de todos, e novamente eles se espalharam. A animaga foi a primeira a chegar na república e encontrou a casa toda aberta. Correu pelas escadas e, ao entrar na sala, viu Tio Gon, bravo, batendo a bengala no chão:

- Vocês têm cocô na cabeça? Sair e deixar essa casa à mercê do inimigo?

Amicitae rosnou e correu para o quarto, pôs as patas sobre a estante e pegou a Espada dos Deuses do suporte com a boca. Tio Gon conjurou um enorme baú e o tigre colocou a arma dentro. Com um feitiço, o velho lacrou o baú e o fez sumir no centro da sala.

- Esse baú ficará com a espada, e reaparecerá só dentro de 48 horas. – pigarreou. – É tempo mais que suficiente para que tudo se acalme. Agora vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

* * *

Kojiro e Leah andavam pelas ruas da cidade, desnorteados. Leah realmente se amaldiçoava: parecia suar muito e se cansar com muito mais facilidade. E a lua nem havia aparecido ainda.

-... Se eu tivesse poderes... – gemeu, sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore, em um banco de cimento de uma pequena praça.

Kojiro lia e relia o tal enigma:

_"Para uma criança acostumada com parques,_

_Esse lugar tem perigosas diversões._

_Nosso sol interior é melhor que o exterior,_

_E sem qualquer risco de explosão de fervor._

_Hoje só temos um coração vazio e frio,_

_Onde outrora a vida ia e vinha via trilho._

_Com cor de terra e ouro nos é doloroso,_

_Só liso e cinza nos é valioso."_

- Que rima de merda. – reclamou Leah, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, sentindo as pernas tremerem. – Não faz o menor sentido.

- Tem que fazer. Não nos dariam à toa. – suspirou Kojiro, tentando se concentrar. -... Você está bem?

- Estou. – respondeu Leah, olhando o lado leste da cidade, entre as nuvens. – Só um pouco indisposta. Deve ser só cansaço.

- Certo. – e voltou a pensar alto. – Sol interior... mas sem explosão. Deve ser algo como o sol, quente como fogo... mas que não exploda. Meio complicado. Vida ia e vinha... Parece ser uma analogia a algum lugar que antes tinha muita gente, e agora não tem mais, já que se relaciona com coração vazio e frio. Agora cor de terra e ouro... sem valor... como alguma coisa com cor de ouro não pode ter valor?

Kojiro batia os dedos das mãos na boca, impaciente.

- Não tem nada que possa fazer sentido. – murmurou Leah, quase choramingando. – Aqui não tem nada que se encaixe! Nessa cidade tem museus, casas antigas, minas, pedras preciosas, estudantes, escolas e fazendas seculares. Não tem nada a ver.

Kojiro mordeu a ponta do dedo, até exclamar:

-... Isso! Ferro! Aço! Alumínio! Algum desses metais, ou mais de um, se encaixa!

-... Como?

- Faz todo o sentido! – gritou, batendo as mãos. – Eu, que tenho uma empresa que constrói e mantém grandes estruturas metálicas nos parques temáticos do mundo todo, meu maior inimigo... é a ferrugem! A ferrugem tem cor de terra, e cor de ouro, mas corrói o ferro e o aço. O ferro e o aço, em bom estado, nos garante bons lucros, porque todos os equipamentos funcionam bem!

-... Continuo confusa. – gemeu Leah.

- Faz todo o sentido, sim! Escute, Leah, o sol que eles dizem, é o ferro sendo fundido, sendo refinado! Brilha como o sol, é quente, quase liquefeito, mas não explode, pode ser moldado com segurança. E a vida... a vida provavelmente se refere às pessoas que mexiam com os minérios. E a principal e mais fácil forma de escoar uma produção de ferro e aço, é por trem. Há alguma empresa desse ramo por aqui?

- Que eu saiba, não. – suspirou. – Aqui só tinha ouro e pedras preciosas. Não me lembro de metais ferrosos... espera aí. – lembrou. – Tem um antigo e gigantesco galpão, na saída da cidade, indo para a serra... mas está desativado a uns trinta anos, no mínimo. Acho que lá era uma refinaria de ferro... Ouvi falar sobre essa refinaria na escola. Queriam tombar a construção como patrimônio, mas estava muito detonada, e uma linha férrea velha passava por lá.

- Ótimo, vamos. – disse Kojiro, exasperado. – Quanto antes chegarmos, melhor. Vou ligar para os meninos.

Leah se levantou e pôs-se a correr com ele de novo, enquanto tentavam usar os celulares para localizar os alunos.

* * *

Toji estava amarrado, deitado em um sofá rasgado e empoeirado. Parecia apático, sem forças.

- O que deu nesse pivete? – perguntou Bellatrix. – Estava tão agitado de tarde... Agora só fica choramingando, baixinho.

- Ele melhorou, agora que estamos aqui dentro. – disse um bruxo, referindo-se ao fato de estarem na sala do segundo andar do galpão.

O lugar onde estavam era mesmo uma antiga refinaria. O terreno era repleto de mato e de sucata. O prédio principal da refinaria estava em pedaços, com muitos furos no teto, vidros e janelas quebradas, tudo abandonado. Todos os equipamentos estavam no lugar: enormes correntes, grandes caldeirões, enormes vigas e canos de metal empilhados. Eram três andares, sendo estes acessíveis por escadas de metal, mais ao fundo no galpão. O piso dos andares, bem como as escadas, era feitos de tela e canos de ferro, dando para enxergar o lugar quase que numa totalidade. Da borda dos andares, pela grade de ferro, dava para ver a área de carga e descarga da refinaria, e o portão principal, aberto, do tamanho da porta de um hangar, bem como as aberturas laterais, grandes o suficientes para grande caminhões entrarem.

Bellatrix saiu da sala, foi até a grade do segundo andar e olhou para baixo, vendo a área principal tranqüila. Olhou para o teto do galpão, quebrado, para as nuvens que começavam a ser iluminadas por uma luz branca e azul, denunciando que a lua cheia estava para nascer.

De um dos cantos do terreno, Leah e Kojiro chegavam. Vieram pela pequena estrada de terra abandonada, entregue ao mato, e se esconderam pela braquiária do pasto. Pararam atrás de grandes manilhas de ferro para sondar a movimentação do lugar.

- Eles têm bruxos de vigia. Usando varinhas e armas de trouxas, provavelmente enfeitiçadas. – suspirou Leah. – Precisamos passar por eles.

- Não temos poderes mágicos. – reclamou Kojiro. – Precisamos esperar os meninos.

Os dois silenciaram, escutando apenas o barulho dos grilos. Leah deu um baixo gemido de dor e lançou o olhar para o horizonte da serra, incomodada.

- Podíamos entrar pela esquerda. – sugeriu ela.

- Eu prefiro o lado direito para entrar. – disse Kojiro.

Foi quando eles escutaram o barulho de duas cartucheiras sendo engatilhadas às suas costas.

- Que tal entrarem pela porta da frente? – sugeriu um dos bruxos capangas de Bellatrix, que surgia às costas dos dois trouxas, acompanhado de outro comparsa, também armado com uma cartucheira, apontando para as costas dos dois novos reféns.

-... Bosta. – reclamou Leah, entre os dentes, erguendo os braços e colocando as mãos na cabeça, junto de Kojiro, rendendo-se.

* * *

**N.A1: Ai que calor, não? Heheh brincadeirinha. Mas, ora essa, esse é um capítulo deveras caliente! Não acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Como sabem, demorei pra postar pq parei do nada de escrever para estudar para um concurso público. :)**

**N.A2: Engraçado, eu não me lembro a última vez q escrevi uma NC. Foi na Saara ou na Brasil:/ Na verdade, eu não acho que escrevo NCs. Pq, em geral, via de regra, as NC-17 são bem mais explícitas. Não que não tenha sido, pelo amor, essa cena que fiz acho que nunca mais farei e julgava que jamais faria! Digo isso porque as NCs descrevem realmente com detalhes, dando nome aos órgãos sexuais (sejam os técnicos como pênis e vagina, ou os sinônimos mais 'suaves' como "membro" ou os nomes chulos como... enfim, vcs imaginam!) e movimentos (costumam muito usar 'estocada' para descrever ato sexual e, puta merda, eu acho esse verbo o fim da picada do mau gosto e da baixaria) e talz, hahahaha. Eu acho que seria baixaria demais descrever certas coisas, se é que vocês me entendem. Vai parecer livrinho erótico de banca de jornal. Convenhamos, é difícil demais uma NC não cair na vulgaridade. Ainda que seja bem escrita e sem vulgaridade. Culpa do português. De qualquer forma, uma NC estupidamente explícita jamais se encaixaria na série EdD, e acho que prejudicaria demais a imagem da série (parece puritanismo demais, né? Ora, não quero jogar no ralo 7 anos de trabalho! O.o). Mas, no geral, eu gostei da NC, e eu demorei muuuuito pra escrevê-la. É demasiado longa, eu sei, mas se foi o suficiente pra dar calor no leitor, eu penso que fiz um bom trabalho:D **

**N.A3: Ah, é... depois de trancos e barrancos, Leah e Kojiro estão "de bem" de novo. Se é que alguém não reparou... :P Ah e o tio Guilherme também está cem por cento de novo. (e põe cem por cento nisso. Heh)**

**N.A4: Bem, Harry agora tem uma montaria em suas futuras lutas e duelos! Ou não, né? Com a Hermione e aquele agradável temperamento dela...**

**N.A5: Eu quase mudei o titulo do capitulo para Espumas Ao Vento, que é uma música da Elza Soares (e é da trilha de Lisbela e o Prisioneiro). Mas achei melhor deixar Chão de Giz, mesmo. De qualquer forma, procurem as duas músicas, são muito boas. E a Elza Soares gargarejando na música é O FIM DO RESTO (hahahahah ela tá com uma voz mto bizarra – ok, ela INTEIRA é bizarra – mas mesmo assim a música é mto foda!). Enfim, aí vai a letra da _Espumas o Vento_, é mto foda e acho q combina mais com Leah e Kojiro do q a própria Chão de Giz:**

_**Sei que ai dentro ainda mora**_

_**Um pedaço de mim**_

_**Um grande amor não se acaba assim**_

_**Feito espumas ao vento**_

_**Não é coisa de momento**_

_**Raiva passageira**_

_**Mania que dá e passa**_

_**Feito brincadeira**_

_**O amor deixa marcas que não dá para apagar**_

_**Sei que errei, estou aqui**_

_**Pra te pedir perdão**_

_**Cabeça doida, coração na mão**_

_**Desejo pegando fogo**_

_**Sem saber direito aonde ir e o que fazer**_

_**Eu não encontro uma palavra**_

_**Para te dizer**_

_**Mas se eu fosse você**_

_**Eu voltava pra mim de novo**_

_**E de uma coisa fique certo, amor**_

_**A porta vai estar sempre aberta, amor**_

_**O meu olhar vai dar uma festa, amor**_

_**Na hora em que você chegar**_

**N.A6: Até o próximo capítulo: A Lua Azul. Preparem-se para os efeitos iniciais da Lua Azul sobre os principais personagens, para o pau comer de novo (pau de pancadaria, seus ninfomaníacos! XD), e para o desfecho final da morte de Vitória, que fará a terra tremer e o céu se rachar – literalmente falando.**


	43. CAPÍTULO 89: A Lua Azul

**CAPITULO 42 – A Lua Azul (EdD 89)**

Leah e Kojiro se levantaram, com as mãos na cabeça.

-... Tava indo tão bem. – suspirou o brasileiro, etéreo.

Os dois homens puxaram seus braços para trás, algemando os dois reféns.

- Vamos andando. – disse um deles, empurrando-os para a estrada na direção do galpão. No caminho, Leah olhou para o céu. As nuvens se moveram com o vento. Ela olhou para o pasto ao lado, e viu a luz da lua tocar o chão, e veio na direção deles, por uma fenda entre as nuvens. No mesmo instante Leah escapou do homem que a segurava, e correu para o galpão.

- EI! Volte aqui! – o homem sacou um revólver trouxa, mas antes que disparasse, percebeu o que ela queria fazer: Leah se jogou no chão de terra, e rolou pela poeira, para debaixo de um pequeno telhado anexo à parede do galpão, onde outrora ficavam feixes de lenha usados nas caldeiras. Quando a luz da lua tocou o frágil telhado sobre onde ela estava, Leah se contorceu de dor, como se tivessem lhe lançado um Crucio.

-... O que deu nela? – perguntou o homem, baixando a arma. A mesma pergunta que ecoou, silenciosa, pela mente de Kojiro.

As nuvens cobriram a lua novamente, e Leah pôs-se a ofegar, choramingando. O homem a puxou pelo colarinho:

- Chega disso, vamos. – resmungou, arrastando-a.

Kojiro olhou a esposa, e percebeu que ela suava e lacrimejava de dor.

-... O que foi?

-... Nada. – respondeu.

- Não minta, dona. – xingou o homem, lhe empurrando a cabeça – Que cena foi aquela?

- Não gosto da lua cheia. – murmurou.

- Posso saber por quê?

Leah respirou fundo, e disse:

- Porque sou um lobisomem.

Os homens gargalharam. Kojiro olhou Leah, com os olhos arregalados. Lobisomem? Era óbvio para ele que ela não era um lobisomem. Mas se não era... era o quê? Os quatro chegaram ao centro do galpão e a histérica gargalhada de Bellatrix ecoou. Ao olharem para cima, viram a bruxa na grande do terceiro andar.

- Sejam bem vindos! – sorriu, em êxtase – Podem levar o trouxa, rapazes.

Os homens agradeceram, e puxaram Kojiro para fora do galpão.

- O que vão fazer com ele? – virou-se Leah, agressiva, vendo os dois homens arrastarem Kojiro para fora de sua vista.

- Não se preocupe, querida Leah. – sorriu Bellatrix – Eles vão cuidar bem dele. São trouxas muito interessados em terem o presidente de uma multinacional seqüestrado. Vai lhes render um bom resgate. Sabe como é, não é tão fácil assim achar bilionários dando sopa...

-. . E você... Que o que, sua mal comida? – murmurou Leah, de mal humor.

Bellatrix perdeu o sorriso e fez um brusco movimento com a mão, para baixo. No mesmo instante Leah caiu de joelhos, e bateu o peito no chão de forma dolorosa.

- Você não tem a mínima condição de pronunciar nada, especialmente suas piadinhas ridículas.

Leah se reergueu, se ajoelhando:

-... Tenho certeza absoluta que você ta fazendo isso sem a autorização do Lorde Voldemort.

- Isso não lhe interessa.

- Imagina...! – sorriu, sacana – Se ele soubesse que tu me pegou nessa noite... ele arrancaria suas tripas fora e fazia você comê-las.

Bellatrix fez outro movimento com as mãos, dando um tapa no ar, e imediatamente Leah tombou de lado, levantando pó do chão e gemendo de dor pela pancada "a distância"que tomara.

- Quem ri por último, ri melhor. – sorriu Bellatrix.

Leah, em silêncio, a olhou, do chão. Não sorriu, por prudência, mas riu-se por dentro, concordando em pensamento.

* * *

Voldemort andava pela sede da fazenda, procurando por Bellatrix. Mas nada dela. Ele foi até a varanda, e olhou para o horizonte nublado. Olhou para o lado e viu o elfo que haviam arrumado para cuidar da limpeza da fazenda indo embora. Ele era o "elfo chefe", que comandava outros subordinados, e era sempre o último a ir embora.

- Ei, você, criaturazinha. – perguntou, indo em sua direção. Automaticamente levou a mão à varinha, mas lembrou-se de que os elfos domésticos do país não eram nada parecidos com os europeus. Eles simplesmente não tinham ligação alguma com humanos, logo, não tinham o dever de serem fiel ou guardar segredos de ninguém. O elfo virou-se, deixando sua trouxinha de roupa no chão - Onde foi Bellatrix, minha subordinada?

O elfo pensou, e apontou a estrada de terra principal, que saía da fazenda:

- De tarde ela saiu com alguns bruxos, senhor. Não a vi voltar.

-... Saiu? – perguntou Voldemort, sentindo a espinha gelar.

- Saiu. – repetiu – Com homens armados e encapuzados. Creio terem ido para Villa Rica. E, bem... Sinceramente, não pareciam boas companhias. ...Boa noite, senhor.

Voldemort voltou correndo para o casarão. Correu para o antigo e grande armário da sala, e abriu as duas portas. Estava vazio.

-... As espadas. – sussurrou Voldemort - Ela levou a espada lacrada de Leah.

Ele se afastou, começando a tremer de incredulidade:

-... Ela não fez isso. Não HOJE! ...Onde ela está com a cabeça?!

O bruxo bateu as portas do armário, e correu para o quarto.

* * *

Os dois homens armados jogaram Kojiro no banco detrás de um jipe preto, e sentaram-se ao lado dele. Desamarraram Kojiro e o deixaram sentado no banco do meio. Ao seu lado, os homens agora exibiam belas pistolas prateadas, popularmente conhecidas como "desert eagle". Os dois da frente estavam desarmados, usavam terno e uma escuta nos ouvidos.

- Ai... Isso machucou. – reclamou Kojiro, esfregando os pulsos.

- Cala a boca, cara. – ordenou o cara do seu lado – Tu vale pra gente só vivo, mas isso não significa que a gente não pode machucá-lo.

- ...Tá bom. – concordou, olhando a expressão séria dos bandidos, e ficando quieto.

* * *

- Muito bem, escolha seu prêmio, agora. – sorriu Bellatrix, olhando Leah.

Dois bruxos, ao lado de Bellatrix, mostraram no lado direito sua espada lacrada, e do lado esquerdo, Toji, amarrado. Leah sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar: o menino estava branco, com os lábios arroxeados, os olhinhos semi-fechados.

- Toji! – gritou a Mãe – Toji!

O garoto abriu os olhos com dificuldade, olhando a mãe, algemada e de joelhos, no centro do galpão.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem, a mamãe está aqui – gritou Leah, fazendo o filho erguer a cabeça para olhá-la – Não fique com medo, eu já viu buscar você!

Bellatrix fez um gesto, e os bruxos levaram Toji para longe da vista dela, enquanto Bellatrix colocava a espada lacrada num suporte, como se "chamasse" Leah propositalmente. Tão perto, e tão longe. Em seguida ela desceu para o segundo andar, debruçando-se na grade:

-... Eu ouvi bem? – riu, sínica – Vai buscar seu filho?

Bellatrix gargalhou. Leah, de joelhos, algemada, nada podia fazer, a não ser se amaldiçoar a cada segundo. Olhou para o alto, onde havia um grande rombo no telhado. As nuvens pesadas se moviam, e, para sua sorte, porque a Lua encontrava-se no seu ponto máximo, e se não tivessem nuvens ali, ela receberia toda a claridade diretamente, o que sem dúvida seria capaz de matá-la de dor. E foi isso que ela pensou: será que Ian estava sentindo os efeitos da lua também?

- Você não é muito boa em ir buscar seus filhos, não é mesmo? – sorriu Bellatrix – Sei que ultimamente você tem lembrado bastante da última vez que tentou fazer isso, buscando a filha mais velha. Não deu muito certo, não é?

Leah estreitou o olhar, e rosnou, entre os dentes:

-... Que quer dizer?

Bellatrix cruzou os braços, dando uma irritante risadinha.

- O que você sabe sobre aquele acidente?! – gritou Leah, furiosa com o olhar de desprezo da bruxa – Vamos, diga!

Bellatrix coçou a bochecha, parecendo um tanto sapeca, dizendo, virando os olhos:

- Hum... será que eu conto...?

* * *

Kojiro continuava no carro com os seqüestradores. Os homens ao seu lado seguravam as pistolas pousadas nas pernas, e olhava para a estrada. Os homens da frente estavam fazendo outras coisas: um, claro, dirigia, concentrado na estrada, o outro parecia preocupado em falar com alguém pelo celular. Kojiro olhou ara os lados, para o alto, para o chão, examinando atenciosamente – e um tanto tranqüilo – o carro e seus seqüestradores.

- ...Pelo jeito vocês sabem bastante sobre mim, NÉ? – perguntou, inocente – Sabem que sou rico, que tenho uma certa influência...

- Ë isso aí. – murmurou um dos homens, ainda olhando a pastagem, como se vigiasse.

- Cala a boca, cara, pára de dar trela. – reclamou o outro seqüestrador, também sem olhar o refém.

Kojiro suspirou, olhando para frente, relaxando-se, sentado no banco do meio:

-... É... Mas vocês pelo jeito não sabem o suficiente. – suspirou, sorrindo, passando as mãos nos punhos, ainda marcados pelas algemas apertadas que haviam colocado nele quando foi capturado – Por exemplo, tenho certeza de que vocês não sabem qual é minha maior habilidade extra-curricular.

- Não. – disse o seqüestrador – Qual é, mané?

Kojiro esticou os braços nas pernas, mexendo os ombros, e sorriu:

- ...Kung fu.

E no mesmo instante ele violentamente recolheu os braços, atingindo em cheio os estômagos dos seqüestradores, fazendo as costelas deles estalarem; em seguida ergueu os braços, também de forma firme e rápida, batendo as costas das mãos fechadas no rosto deles, desacordando-os instantaneamente.

O homem da frente tirou o celular da orelha, mas já era tarde: pelo espelho retrovisor, eles viram que Kojiro , de braços esticados e cruzados à sua frente, lhes apontava as pistolas prateadas, rendendo-os com extrema facilidade.

- Bandido bom é bandido burro. – sorriu Kojiro, simpático – Agora façam o favor de pararem essa merda desse carro.

E, assim, Kojiro os fez descer do carro; mandou-os amarrarem e amordaçarem os companheiros, e fazerem o mesmo um com o outro. Depois, os enfiou na traseira do jipe e andou com o carro até o meio do pasto. Ligou para a polícia usando o celular do bandido, e voltou correndo pela estrada de terra, na direção do galpão.

* * *

- ...Será que eu conto? – sorriu Bellatrix – Você parece muito mal, talvez piore se eu contar.

- Cala a boca, vaca. – gemeu Leah, ajoelhada, suando – Aliás, vaca não, porque vacas são legais.

-... É que estou preocupada. Isso pode esmigalhar seu coração e sua pobre alma trouxa. – riu – Tudo bem, eu conto. – e em seguida disparou um feitiço em Leah.

Ela sentiu como se caísse numa piscina, mas de um líquido mais denso. Ela se desligou por completo, sentindo a mente se encher de nuvens e luzes. Depois, viu-se de pé no meio de uma estrada, de noite. Reconheceu ser o canteiro central da rodovia Fernão Dias.

Leah respirou fundo, olhando para os lados. Caminhou até a pista, e sentiu pisar em algo viscoso: uma grande poça de óleo se formava, como se nascesse do asfalto. Olhou para trás, e viu, na outra ponta da poça, uma pessoa, de negro, com uma máscara bem diabólica: uma caveira vermelha, que sorria com presas longas e curvadas como as de um javali. Usava duas espadas: uma na cintura e outra nas costas. Saltou a poça e pôs-se a correr, veloz, na pista da esquerda. Leah foi atrás, pois era como se seus poderes tivessem voltado.

- Ei, volte aqui! Acha que não posso alcançar você? Claro que posso. – rosnou Leah, baixinho, para si mesma. Esticou a mão, mas antes que tocasse o ombro do bruxo, Leah desapareceu. E caiu no chão com força, num lugar escuro e apertado. Sentiu só a vibração do chão, como um motor. Abriu os olhos, e olhou para a frente: estava deitada no corredor de um ônibus, quase no fundo, a umas duas fileiras do banheiro.

Demorou alguns segundos até Leah tomar coragem e se erguer. Olhou dos lados, todos dormiam. Olhou para trás, e lá na frente o motorista parecia tranqüilo, escutando uma musica sertaneja. E, ao olhar para seu lado direito, viu Vitoria, na janela, ao lado de um senhor que dormia.

-... Porcaria, perdeu o sinal. – reclamou baixinho a garota, fechando o celular e o guardando na bolsa.

O velho pigarreou e acordou, indo para o banheiro. A garota cruzou os braços, suspirou, e encostou a cabeça na janela de vidro inteiriço do ônibus, olhando o céu. Leah não sentia o próprio corpo. Estava sem reação: era ela. Viva! Inteira! Com aquela carinha de mau humor que ela fazia quando estava cansada.

- ..Vitória... – sussurrou Leah, triste – Por favor... Saia desse ônibus. – era óbvio que nada ia adiantar, era só uma lembrança, mas, ainda assim, Leah preferiu "se enganar" – Uma vez na sua vida... Obedeça sua mãe.

- Tsc. – reclamou a jovem – Quero chegar logo.

Leah prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos. Ao abri-los de novo, viu que Vitoria parecia desconfiada de alguma coisa. Ela se ergueu do banco do ônibus, olhando para trás:

-... Que estranho. A estrada ficou vazia... Cadê o senhor que tava aqui? Não saiu do banheiro ainda?

Atrás do vulto de Leah, de pé no corredor, o mesmo bruxo da estrada apareceu. Vitória o percebeu, e, de costas, deslisou a mão para o bolso. Mas ao sacar a varinha e se virar, o bruxo foi mais rápido: num bote, prendeu a mão da garota, e a imobilizou contra o banco.

- Não! – gritou Leah, avançando. Mas estava presa ao mesmo lugar.

-... Você tem uma grande percepção das coisas, bruxinha. – disse o bruxo, com uma voz modificada magicamente, parecendo diabólica – Tinha que ser cria daquela, mesmo.

- Quem é você e o que quer? – rosnou Vitória.

- Eu quero me divertir. E mostrar pra sua mamãe que a boa espadachim da vez... sou eu, agora. Ela é passado.

Vitória não entendeu. A pessoa tirou a máscara, revelando ser uma mulher de trações e sorriso um tanto loucos. Leah gelou.

- O meu nome... – sorriu a bruxa, entre risadinhas insanas – É Bellatrix, criança. Tudo o que eu queria para mim, sua mãe teve... e nunca deu valor. Então... Agora eu me tornei melhor que ela... E vou tirar dela tudo o que eu queria para mim.

- Só pelo que você acabou de dizer... – gemeu Vitória – Prova que você nunca vai dar conta de ser melhor que ela. – e em seguida riu, cínica. – Eu ouvi sobre você Bellatrix. Você não passa de uma baita mal comida e mal amada.

Bellatrix perdeu o sorriso. Sacou a espada de sua cintura, uma katana normal, e enterrou no lado direito do peito de Vitória, prendendo-a no banco do ônibus. Leah se desesperou.

-... E agora? – sibilou a bruxa – Continue abrindo a boca para cuspir blasfêmias. Continue, pirralha!

Vitória não gritou de dor. Contorceu-se, gemendo, cerrando os dentes. Bellatrix lhe enfiou a mão na cara, despejando toda sua raiva e frustração na garota como se batesse nela, estaria batendo em Leah. A bruxa se reergueu, ofegando, e voltou para o corredor:

- Não se preocupe, menina. – sorriu – Você não vai morrer agora. Vou ter o prazer de ver e escutar você morrer queimada, lentamente. – e desaparatou.

- Vitória! – chamou Leah, em voz alta.

A filha, tremendo, puxou o celular da bolsa, sujando-o de sangue, que molhava sua roupa e escorria pelos braços, vindo do ferimento da espada.

-... Sem sinal. – chorou, soluçando, sangrando -... Mãe... Cadê você?

Leah estava desesperada. Bateu as mãos no vidro do ônibus. Não podia fazer nada. Olhou para a estrada. Bellatrix estava de pé, esperando o ônibus. Na pista oposta, quase um quilômetro adiante, já se via os faróis do caminhão tanque.

Bellatrix sacou a espada mágica que carregava nas costas, e a segurou com as duas mãos, apontando-a para o chão. Ergueu a cabeça, na direção do céu, e gritou, a plenos pulmões:

- Veja o que eu vou fazer com sua tão amada filhinha, Leah!

Bellatrix deu um passo para trás, è em seguida avançou de encontro ao ônibus. Os faróis do ônibus iluminaram a bruxa, e o motorista se assustou. Mas tarde demais. Com extrema facilidade, ela cortou o ônibus, na diagonal. A ponta da espada atingiu o motorista, matando-o e tirando o ônibus da linha reta. Assim que a lâmina da espada saiu das ferragens do ônibus, um enorme deslocamento de ar atingiu a estrada, como num violento e repentino ciclone. O caminhão tanque derrapou no óleo, e o motorista, desesperado, perdeu completamente o controle, sendo sugado com facilidade pelo vácuo da espada mágica, na direção de Bellatrix, na outra pista. Enquanto isso o ônibus, também sem controle, era jogado no canteiro central da estrada.

Bellatrix desaparatou. Os veículos se chocaram, e uma gigantesca explosão engoliu tudo, enquanto todo o combustível do caminhão simplesmente lavava todo o interior do ônibus, consumindo todos os passageiros que, dominados pelo feitiço, adormeciam.

Exceto Vitória, que viu, viveu e gozou de sua dolorosa morte, do instante em que percebeu que tinha sofrido uma covarde emboscada, até quando seu sistema nervoso central não resistiu mais ao calor da combustão.

Leah, entre as chamas do acidente, permanecia em completo estado de choque, até quando voltou a aparecer na estrada, de pé no acostamento, onde reviu como num replay Bellatrix cortar o ônibus, ele bater, e explodir.

Bellatrix gargalhava, de pé na grade do galpão.

* * *

- E agora, Leah? Vai fazer o que? - Leah continuava deitada, desacordada, apenas tendo espasmos, como se fossem convulsões.

- Imagino que não esteja suportando viver isso, não? E o pior, sabendo que não tem poder algum! – gargalhou, Insana, para depois saltar lá de cima e cair perto de Leah, que parava de se debater.

A bruxa colocou as mãos na cintura, percebendo que Leah acordara. Sorrindo, perguntou:

- Como se sente? _Trouxa_...

Leah ergueu o olhar. Mordia os lábios com força, quase cortando-os fora. Seu rosto estava pálido de fúria, e seus olhos vermelhos. Chorava, tremendo, olhando Bellatrix. A bruxa gargalhou, olhando sua refém.

- Ah, isso é tão prazeroso... acho que nunca me arrepiei tanto na vida! – e gargalhava.

Leah pôs a testa no chão, chorando. Bellatrix sorriu:

– A espada sua está aqui, acima de mim, lacrada. Ninguém com poderes mágicos pode tocá-la. Nem mesmo você, já que nasceu bruxa. Você não pode fazer nada! Nada! Qual é a sensação? Me diga: como é escutar essas verdades? – ela baixou o rosto, aproximando-se de Leah, e sibilou, orgulhosa e desdenhosa - ...Eu matei sua filha, Leah. Eu a matei da forma mais dolorosa e cruel possível. Eu, Leah. E você não pode fazer absolutamente nada.

Foi quando ela escutou a voz trêmula de Kojiro, lá da grade dos andares do galpão:

- Ela não pode... mas eu posso, não posso?

Bellatrix olhou para trás, e sentiu a espinha gelar. Kojiro, tremendo de raiva, segurava a espada lacrada de Leah na mão. Ele deu um malvado sorriso:

-... Aliás, eu posso fazer MAIS, não posso? Afinal... Sou cem por cento trouxa. Trouxão. Tão trouxa... Que chego a ser imbecil.

Bellatrix se apavorou. Mas, ao levar a mão ao cabo da espada mágica, escutou um enorme rugido felino. Do portão central, vinha Amicitae, ofegante. Ela havia se separado dos amigos em Ouro Preto, e acabou "farejando" a confusão. Nesse instante de distração, Kojiro se aproveitou:

- É só desembainhar de novo, não é? – e retirou a espada da bainha.

Milhares de raios azuis se libertaram da lâmina, percorrendo todo o galpão como serpentes famintas. Kojiro foi jogado de costas nos grossos canos da refinaria, quando terminaram de se desprender da lâmina. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, exclamando um "Nossa!" e sentindo o corpo todo formigar, a vista se embaçar e os ouvidos zunirem, como se um raio tivesse caído muito perto dele. Todos aqueles raios percorreram o galpão, e foram na direção do corpo de Leah, eletrocutando-a. Bellatrix se agachou, Amicitae também. Kojiro se ergueu, zonzo, e debruçou-se na grade, guardando a espada novamente, e ofegou, com os olhos arregalados:

- UAU.

Amicitae balançou a cabeça, zonza, meio cega do clarão. Olhou para Leah, que se manteve deitada, com o rosto no chão. Kojiro, ofegando, olhou o corpo de Leah. Um vento forte varria o galpão, e a luz azul da lua iluminava tudo. Bellatrix também olhou para Leah. O vento parou. Uma fumaça saía do corpo imóvel Leah, conseqüência da descarga elétrica. Silêncio absoluto. Leah sequer respirava mais.

-... Morta? – perguntou Bellatrix, começando a rir, nervosa – Você matou sua amada esposa, trouxa? – em seguida, gargalhou – O corpo trouxa dela não suportou o impacto!

Bellatrix gargalhava, sem controle. Kojiro sentiu o peito doer. Começou a ofegar, sem acreditar. Caiu de joelhos na grade, colocando a testa em um dos canos, e olhou o chão, desolado. Amicitae respirava fundo, e parecia desconfiada. Mas também não se atrevia a se aproximar. Olhava dos lados, preocupada com alguma coisa.

- Heim, pobre Leah? – desdenhou Bellatrix, surtando o corpo de Leah, fazendo-a tombar um pouco de lado – Seu coração, sua alma, estraçalhados por terem visto que EU, que sempre fui ridicularizada por você, fui capaz de matar de forma cruel sua filhotinha? Sua mente estava em frangalhos... quando seu marido estúpido tentou devolver seus poderes... mas você estava tão atordoada que nem seu corpo físico suportou o choque! Acabou para você! Eu venci! Eu venci!

Bellatrix ergueu o braços para o alto, olhando a lua azul, que banhava toda a silenciosa usina.

- Está vendo, meu mestre? – gargalhou, para o céu – Eu venci, mestre Voldemort! O senhor não tem que temer mais nada! Eu sou a mais forte! Eu sou a melhor! Eu sou...

Alguma coisa sacudiu o galpão, interrompendo Bellatrix, que recuou, assustada.

- O que foi isso? – exclamou, olhando Amicitae e Kojiro, que também não tinham entendido nada.

Ela desceu os olhos para o corpo de Leah. Algumas rachaduras tinham aparecido no chão, debaixo de onde ela estava. E ela repuxou os dedos das mãos, como se voltasse a ter pequenos espasmos. Kojiro se segurou na grande, e se ergueu. Amicitae sentiu um arrepio todo tomar conta do seu corpo. A testa de Leah começou a suar sem parar, e ela começou a contrair os músculos do rosto, como se sentisse uma dor insuportável. As veias do seu rosto e de seu corpo pareceram escurecer, a ponto de quase estourarem. E ela abriu os olhos, que brilhavam, violetas de novo. A pupila se estreitou, tornado-se parecida coma de um gato.

Instintivamente, Bellatrix deu alguns passos para trás. Leah fechou os olhos com força, e rangeu os dentes, e seus caninos se alongaram, transformando-se em grandes e afiadas presas. Ela respirou fundo, apertando a testa no chão, e curvando o corpo. Fechou as mãos, atadas as suas costas, e, sem dificuldade, arrebentou as algemas que lhe prendiam, para apoiá-las no chão, perto da cabeça, arranhando o chão, de dor. No instante seguinte, uma terrível e poderosa energia maligna explodiu em ondas pelo galpão.

Leah apertou as mãos no rosto, curvada, gritando de dor. Seu grito se transformou: de uma voz humana, tornou-se um rugido grave e alto, como o urro de um dinossauro, e enormes espinhos rasgaram sua pele e suas roupas. Sua pele e roupa também foram rasgadas por placas duras, rígidas, que brotavam de seu corpo, como uma metamorfose, cobrindo-a quase que por completo, formando uma carapaça, uma armadura. Seu corpo também cresceu, duplicando de tamanho. Seus braços, pernas, ombros, cabeça e testa foram rasgados por longos espinhos. Suas costas também foram rasgadas por espinhos que mais pareciam ossadas de asas, e por uma longa cauda de espinhos, como a cauda de um dragão. Onde não havia mais roupa, via-se uma dura carapaça de cor bege e cinza, e sua pele agora era pálida, com as veias escuras em destaque. Com força, Leah cravou os dedos de unhas afiadas no chão, furando-o com facilidade, e o puxou, furando o concreto como se fosse areia, para em seguida urrar de novo, dessa vez tomada de fúria, um urro igual ao de um dinossauro feroz, que estremeceu todo o lugar e os espíritos de quem ali estava.

As nuvens lentamente cobriram a Lua Azul, e a luz parou de atingir o galpão diretamente. A criatura ofegou, de joelhos. Apoiou-se e se ergueu, de olhos fechados. E, ao se por de pé, abriu os olhos, que brilhavam, mais violetas que nunca, olhando a lua encoberta. Em seguida baixou os olhos para Bellatrix, estreitando o olhar.

Mesmo recuando a tremendo, a bruxa lhe apontou a espada. Sem dificuldade, a criatura avançou, agarrou o cabo da espada, e lançou Bellatrix longe. Assim que ela caiu, o monstro olhou para cima, mas não viu mais Kojiro. Amicitae, mesmo sentindo-se zonza, avançou, e a criatrua, rápida, virou-se, esticando as mãos, fazendo o tigre, em pleno ar, atignir uma barreira invisível.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou um bruxo que chegava, preocupado com o barulho do lugar – O que é isso?

Imediatamente alguns outros bruxos, comparsas de Bellatrix, apareceram, vindos de fora, da lateral do lugar, e da parte de cima. Estavam todos vigiando o terreno, e correram para ver o que havia acontecido.

O demônio, que outrora era Leah, esticou a mão na direção dele, e afiados espinhos dispararam de sua palma da mão, atingindo-o na cabeça e no tórax, jogando-o ao chão. Em seguida agachou-se, e girou o corpo, esticando as duas mãos na direção de Bellatrix, que se erguia. Por sorte, a bruxa conseguiu pôr a espada mágica á sua frente, e desviou os afiados espinhos com uma corrente de ar. Mas ao recolher a espada, viu apenas o enorme corpo da criatura lhe avançar em pleno ar. Esticou a espada na sua frente, e a criatura a agarrou com as mãos e a mordeu, pressionando Bellatrix contra o chão, furiosa. Sua expressão era selvagem, apavorante, e suas presas eram enormes. Mal conseguia se defender, e sabia que o mínimo erro lhe tiraria a vida:

- O quê... é você, monstro? – gemeu Bellatrix, tentando se livrar dele – Você não pode ser a Leah!

De fato, Bellatrix acabava de aprender a mensagem de Voldemort: não enfurecer Leah numa noite de lua azul. E aprendia a mensagem da pior forma possível. O monstro agarrou Bellatrix pelo pescoço e a ergueu, no ar. Ela revidou encostando a espada em sua carapaça, e usou eletricidade, outra propriedade da espada do vento. Imediatamente o monstro a jogou longe, em uma caldeira. Ela amassou a grossa camada de ferro, e caiu, desacordada.

Amicitae voltava a saltar sobre a criatura, que virou-se de novo, pegando o tigre pelo pescoço em pleno ar, e a jogou para fora do galpão. Ele era tão grande que conseguia ser maior que Amicitae de pé. O monstro curvou-se, olhando os lados. Sua enorme cauda balançava de um lado para o outro, parecendo impaciente.

-... Que diabos é isso? – murmurou um dos comensais, que assistia tudo.

- É um demônio! – exclamou outro.

Alguns recuavam, assustados. Outros sacaram suas varinhas e armas de fogo, sem medo de enfrentá-lo. O monstro rosnou, olhando cada um deles.

- Ataquem! – um deles ordenou.

Mas ao fazerem o primeiro movimento, o monstro fez sair de seus braços vários espinhos, como adagas, e saltou, girando o corpo no ar, disparando os espinhos em todas as direções, atingindo um por um.

O galpão silenciou, depois que os corpos dos bruxos caíram no chão, levantando poeira. O monstro sorriu, fechando os olhos, balançando a cabeça, como se alongasse o pescoço. Ninguém podia com ele. Ninguém. Bellatrix acordou, sentando-se, zonza. O demônio, sorrindo, caminhou, curvado, até ela. Ela se apavorou, recostando-se na caldeira. Mas, a menos de dois metros de distância, ele parou. Parou porque percebeu que alguém acabava de chegar ali.

Olhou para trás, percebendo a silhueta de um bruxo de roupa preta no portão do galpão, novamente iluminado pela luz da lua azul. O bruxo tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto, num misto de fúria e preocupação. Ofegava, talvez por ter chegado muito rápido, e tremia. Numa das mãos, carregava a varinha, na outra, sua espada dourada.

Olharam-se longamente, durante muito tempo. O demônio se virou, estreitando o olhar e dando um cínico sorriso. Ele abriu a boca e sua voz rouca e tenebrosa ecoou, como um trovão brando:

- Há quanto tempo... Lorde Voldemort.

Voldemort rosnou, entre os dentes, ofegando de fúria:

- Então é você mesmo... ZzGashi.

* * *

**N.A1: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-lhe ZzGashi!! Massafera dá pulinhos de alegria Yp, Yp, URRA! XD**

**N.A 2: Infelizmente, minha ansiedade fez aparecer na Medo do Escuro (segunda fic da 'Trilogia L²') um dos grande vilões e segredos da Espada dos Deuses: Zz'Gashi. Zz'Gahsi é um demônio, uma criatura monstruosa, que adormece dentro de Leah, e desperta apenas numa junção de acontecimentos mágicos e sentimento de fúria. É uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir. E Zz'Gashi se pronuncia Zís-Gáxi, sílaba tônica no GÁ.**

**N.A 3: O nome Zz'Gashi vem do mesmo lugar de onde eu tirei inicialmente a imagem da "Leah Demônio", que é um dos meus games preferidos, o famoso StarCraft. Sua forma lembra muito alguns protagonistas do game, os Zergs. Mas Zz'Gashi também tem algumas características dos personagens principais do mangá/anime Zenki. Você também pode lembrar dos Shinigamis do mangá/anime Death Note, mas eu não tirei nada de lá. Bem, no próximo capítulo eu dou mais detalhes de onde saiu Zz'Gashi.**

**N.A 4: É por isso que Leah tem olhos violetas: é o indício de uma maldição. E agora vocês sabem que maldição é. A história dela, e a ligação dela e Voldemort, infelizmente, só pode ser contada no Capítulo das Trevas. Mas posso adiantar que liga Leah, Zz'Gashi, Voldemort e Paloma, mãe de Leah. Em tempo: Ian e Amicitae/Hermione sentiram mal sob o efeito de Zz'Gashi, mas NÃO, eles não viram Zz'Gashis. Perdoem criticar a criatividade de vocês, mas seria o CÚMULO da escrotidão e da tosquice fazer uma versão Zz'Gashi da Hermione em forma de gato – ia ficar igual ao gato Guerreiro do He-Man – e tão pouco uma versão "kid" do Zz'Gashi na forma do Ian. Zz'Gashi é uma forma única, e não uma praga de mutantes como a da novela da Record, onde brota gente de todo lado sendo mutante. Convenhamos que seria besta demais...**

**N.A 5: E, bem, no próximo capítulo, eu tenho de decidir com as betas qual será o melhor corte. Porque ele está MUITO grande. Esse capítulo foram 9 páginas de caderno, dando 12 páginas de Word. O próximo são 18 páginas, o DOBRO, e provavelmente dará quase 30 páginas, o que é absurdo prum capitulo da EdD. De qualquer forma, vocês podem se preparar para muito sangue e porrada. Se o capítulo se dividir em dois, preparem-se para ver talvez as mais ferozes lutas da EdD Brasil. E, se o capítulo não for dividido, preparem-se para talvez assistirem à morte de um dos personagens mais importantes de toda a série. Quem sabe?**

**N.A 6: Atualizei antes pq minha tia irá operar e eu terei de leva-la amanhã para Varginha (MG), onde será feita a cirurgia, e de lá vou direto para São Lourenço (MG), onde fico fazendo um curso até domingo. Até o próximo capítulo, que, claro, se chama "Zz'Gashi". **


	44. CAPÍTULO 90: Zz'Gashi

**CAPITULO 43 - Zz'gashi (EdD 90)**

Zz'gashi sorriu para Voldemort, que murmurou, tremendo:

-... Demônio maldito... Você deveria estar trancafiado em Leah!

O monstro bateu de leve o dedo indicador na cabeça e fez ecoar pelo galpão sua voz, grossa e ressoante como um trovão:

- Alguma coisa aqui dentro me despertou. Sem contar que é noite de lua azul... e que a sua subordinada é uma completa idiota.

- Vou fazer Bella se arrepender de ter nascido! - e avançou em Zz'gashi.

Amicitae acordou e, do chão, viu os dois lutarem. Era incrível, como Voldemort se movia daquele jeito, praticamente num corpo a corpo. Era óbvio que, ali, ele usava estratégia, como se já conhecesse aquela misteriosa criatura. A meia distância, o bruxo tentava lhe atingir com feitiços, e avançava tentando golpeá-lo com a espada, e a usava para se defender também.

Zz'gashi saltava, andava grudado na parede, nas correntes, nas grades, tudo com extrema facilidade e velocidade, apesar do tamanho e aparência desengonçada. E, claro, ele fazia surgir espinhos pelo corpo toda hora, atirando-os contra Voldemort.

Num descuido, o demônio rasgou o braço de Voldemort com seus espinhos. O bruxo escapou, desaparatando e aparecendo longe. Ele se agachou, rangendo os dentes:

-... Ninguém pode com ele. - rosnou o bruxo, apertando o braço que sangrava - Era para ele... era para ele despertar sob meu comando... era para ele... era para ele SER EU!!

Amicitae, perto de Voldemort, o olhou de esguio, sem deixar de murchar as orelhas ao escutar aquilo. O bruxo se ergueu, rindo nervoso, e disse, referindo-se ao tigre:

-... Se tem amor à sua vida, sua sangue ruim asquerosa... desapareça daqui.

Zz'gashi olhou para trás. Bellatrix acordava e dava de cara com Zz'gashi saltando em sua direção. Pousou as patas ao redor do seu corpo.

-... Mestre, cuidado! - gritou a bruxa, alheia ao demônio sobre si.

Voldemort avançava nele pelas costas, mas o demônio foi mais rápido, virou o corpo, esticou as mãos e atingiu os ombros do bruxo com dois afiados espinhos.

- Não! Meu lorde! - gritou Bellatrix, assustada.

Voldemort cambaleou, e o demônio sorriu, fechando os punhos e cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Vários espinhos menores surgiram da carapaça de seus braços, e ele os abriu, lançando todos aqueles espinhos, metralhando o peito de Voldemort. O bruxo bateu de costas numa caldeira, e caiu no chão, com mais de dez espinhos cravados no tronco.

Bellatrix se ergueu e atacou. Zz'gashi se virou, agarrando-a pelo rosto e a erguendo:

- Quer jogar sua vida fora em nome desse seu amor doentio e insano? - sorriu - Que seja. - e jogou Bellatrix aos seus pés, rachando o chão. Em seguida ele puxou das costas um espinho afiado e longo como uma lança, para apontar para Bellatrix, desacordada, e com a testa sangrando. Mas de repente começou a farejar algo no ar, e ao invés de executar a bruxa, ele largou o espinho no chão, pondo-se a caminhar para o interior do galpão, com ar meio preocupado, de repente.

Amicitae, da porta do galpão, ainda olhava tudo, apavorada. Que criatura monstruosa! Ela começava a raciocinar: o que poderia fazer? Como? Quando? De que forma? Era mais difícil do que ela podia imaginar.

* * *

Zz'gashi caminhava pelos estreitos e escuros corredores da refinaria. Muitos bruxos ainda estavam por lá. E ele lhes cravava os espinhos sem dó, percebendo-os a metros de distância, nos escuro, ou até mesmo separados por uma parede ao lado. De repente ele parou e olhou para cima, e ergueu a mão, fazendo quarto espinhos saírem bruscamente de seus dedos, furando a grade. Mas a vítima saltou para o piso reforçado ao lado.

-... Por pouco. - suspirou Kojiro, que usava uma roupa preta roubada de um Comensal e carregava a máscara pendurada no pescoço, enquanto a espada de Leah estava em suas costas, na diagonal - ...Preciso achar o Toji.

Mais espinhos furaram o chão, dessa vez parando no ferro que servia de base. Kojiro se encolheu:

- Droga! - pensou - Ele me percebe só ao caminhar...

Respirou fundo, e saltou para a sala onde estava Toji, e imediatamente se encostou na parede, erguendo os braços. Os espinhos de Zz'Gashi furaram o corredor, mas não onde ele havia pulado, que era um degrau mais grosso no canto da parede.

- Tô desarmado, tô desarmado! - avisou Kojiro.

Ele avisou isso porque três bruxos lhe apontavam armas e varinhas ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam de pé sobre o sofá da sala, no canto oposto ao de Kojiro, e sob os pés deles, no sofá, estava Toji, desacordado. Silêncio. Kojiro sentiu o suor descer pelo canto da sua testa. Os bruxos estavam sobre Toji, porque também perceberam a bagunça de Zz'Gashi e estavam todos em estado de alerta. Os bruxos se olharam:

- A espada. - pediu um deles, olhando o trouxa - Me dê a espada.

-... Venha pegar. - respondeu.

- Seu trouxa idiota!

Os bruxos desceram e avançaram em Kojiro, com raiva. Mas antes que pudessem lhe atingir, com um som de metal, vários espinhos de ZzGashi atravessaram o chão, atingindo-os. Kojiro estremeceu. Os espinhos do demônio cravaram-se, vermelhos, no teto. E por eles e pelos furos feitos, o sangue dos bruxos começou a lentamente pingar. O brasileiro respirou fundo, e correu para Toji. Pegou-o no colo e saltou sobre o sofá, jogando o corpo contra a janela detrás, estilhaçando-a. Os espinhos de Zz'Gashi perfuraram o chão de novo, e o sofá. Kojiro, com o filho no colo, caiu no telhado do lado detrás do terreno, e saltou de novo para o chão de terra, fugindo para a parte detrás do galpão, longe de Zz'Gashi.

* * *

O demônio caminhava para fora do galpão quando percebeu Amicitae às suas costas. O tigre rugiu, e o demônio a olhou. Zz'gashi farejou o ar, e disse para o tigre:

-... Que cheiro é esse que vem de você, animago?

Amicitae murchou as orelhas: "Como ele sabe que eu sou uma animaga?". O demônio se aproximou:

- Leve-me ao seu dono. Ele tem cheiro de poder.

"Dono...?", pensou Amicitae ",...Harry!"

Sim: Harry andava agarrando-se à Hermione na forma animaga, apenas para lhe atazanar: andava de cavalinho, pulava em cima, apertava, empurrava, batia. E, sendo tigre, não tomava banho, exceto os de língua. Obviamente que o cheiro de Harry tinha se impregnado nela.

-... Não custa nada. - sorriu Zz'gashi.

Amicitae rugiu e atacou. As unhas e dentes dela cravaram-se na carapaça de Zz'gashi, mas não o feria mesmo porque Hermione não queria feri-lo Afinal... era Leah!

O demônio jogou Hermione novamente na parede, com estrondo, e ela ficou zonza. Zz'gashi então a ergueu, segurando-a pela pele do pescoço:

- Se você não me leva por bem... leva por mal. - e enterrou os dedos no peito do tigre, sorriu, e fez com que os espinhos atravessassem o corpo de Amicitae, saindo nas costas.

Ela não rugiu, apenas gemeu. Zz'Gashi a soltou no chão, sangrando. Amicitae tossiu, salpicando o chão de sangue, e cambaleou, de dor.

- Pronto. - Sorriu o demônio - Eu te feri de forma letal. Se não correr para buscar ajuda, morre em menos de uma hora. Sendo assim, sua única alternativa é me levar até seu amiguinho. E eu te seguirei, para então poder acabar com os dois.

Amicitae estremeceu. E agora? ...Entregaria Harry para ele?

- Ou você prefere morrer aos meus pés, me obrigando a levar sua carcaça para seu dono pessoalmente?

O tigre arfou, pensou por um instante, e deu as costas, correndo na direção da cidade pela estrada de terra. Zz'Gashi sorriu: essa tática não falhava nunca.

* * *

Harry, já com o uniforme de auror, andava pelas ruas da cidade, num lado deserto, descendo a rua, que era tomada de terrenos baldios, pastagens e alguns galpões e armazéns fechados. Ele havia se separado de Amicitae, e perdera ela de vista. Sua cicatriz doía muito, sem parar, e ele tinha sentido que alguma coisa de grave estava acontecendo. Mas o que?

-... Perdi completamente o rastro da Amicitae. - reclamou - Para onde ela foi? E essa energia, esse mal estar no ar? Droga, maldito Voldemort...

O jovem praguejava e amaldiçoava seu arquiinimigo achando que a culpa era dele, e mal sabia que o próprio Voldemort era a última pessoa do mundo que realmente não queria Zz'gashi a solta. Harry caminhava pela rua, e a desceu por completo, chegando perto do fim da rua, que dava para um pasto enorme, a perder de vista, com as ruínas de uma pequena igreja, e o pasto era cortado pela estrada de terra que ia para a antiga usina de ferro da cidade. Foi quando percebeu que Amicitae se aproximava por essa estrada, cambaleante.

- Amicitae! - chamou, correndo até ela -... Meu Deus, o que houve?!

O tigre deixava um rastro de sangue pela terra, e caiu aos pés dele.

- Amicitae! - exclamou Harry, percebendo que seu peito e seu pescoço estavam encharcados de sangue.

Ela ofegava, sem forças, Harry a deitou no chão e a arrastou até o passeio de pedras, longe da terra. Ele a olhou, apavorado. O tigre gemeu, dolorido, quando Harry puxou seus pelos molhados e viu o tamanho dos furos dos espinhos.

- Quem fez isso com você? - perguntou Harry -... Precisa... de cuidados, o quanto antes!

O rapaz ergueu os olhos, olhando ao redor. Afagava Amicitae sem parar, mantendo-a deitada. A luz da lua azul banhou o lugar, saindo detrás das nuvens, e Harry percebeu alguma coisa sobre as ruínas da igreja, no meio do pasto da estrada de terra.

-... Mas o que diabos é aquilo?

Zz'gashi sorriu, e disse em voz alta:

- Ela vai morrer, se não curá-la em uns vinte minutos.

Harry baixou os olhos para Amicitae, que parecia apreensiva.

-... Foi aquilo que fez isso com você? - perguntou Harry.

Amicitae gemeu, fechando os olhos, mole. Tentou ronronar alguma cosia, sem sucesso.

- Descanse. Eu não vou fazer bobagem. - sussurrou Harry, forçando o tigre contra o chão - Vamos, relaxe, ficar nervosa só vai piorar... acredite em mim.

O tigre suspirou, e pareceu relaxar. Harry passou a mão na cabeça dela com carinho:

- Isso... Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você.

Harry se levantou, deixando Amicitae deitada, de olhos fechados, e caminhou até o meio do pasto, saltando a cerca de arame farpado. Andava sem tirar os olhos de Zz'gashi, até parar perto da ruína da igreja, e ficou contemplando-o, pousado sobre o topo da antiga torre.

-... Antes de perguntar quem ou o que você é... coisa... me responda: por que feriu Amicitae daquele jeito, permitindo que ela viesse até mim, ao invés de simplesmente matá-la onde ela estava, coisa que pelo que vejo você varia sem problema?

Zz'gashi pôs o dedo indicador na frente do rosto, sorrindo, orgulhoso:

- Um ferimento letal abre as portas do pânico no ser humano, mortal. Quando isso acontece, o pavor o faz ir atrás de seus superiores. Sendo assim, você consegue eliminar todo e qualquer inimigo num efeito dominó. Não é uma técnica de assassinato muito honesta, mas é muito eficaz. E quando pedi para que ela me trouxesse até você, ela recusou. Então... - e saltou para o chão - Eu sabia que ferindo-a assim, ela me traria até você, meu alvo final.

Harry, de pé, olhando Zz'gashi, que parecia um tanto ansioso e contente, passou a língua nos lábios, pensando por um momento. E suspirou:

-... Obrigado. - agradeceu o inglês. No instante seguinte, ele desapareceu. E na velocidade de um piscar de olhos, Harry enterrou um belo e potente murro no meio da cara de Zz'gashi, fazendo as ondas de impacto agitarem a folhagem do pasto, e o monstro voar de costas nas ruínas da igreja, desmoronando mais um pedaço dela.

Zz'gashi se levantou, sem sequer se arranhar, e sorria largamente:

- É... eu vou adorar você, garoto.

O monstro avançou, apoiando as mãos e pés, como um felino avança na presa. Harry recuou, e puxou a grande capa branca de auror, passando-a sobre a cabeça de Zz'gashi. O tecido enroscou-se nos espinhos dele e se rasgou inteiro. Ao olhar para trás, Harry já estava no pé das ruínas da igreja.

O demônio lhe lançou vários espinhos, como flechas, e avançou em seguida. Harry desviou de todos de lado, mas foi pego de surpresa por Zz'gashi. O rapaz jogou o peso do corpo para trás, e as garras do demônio passaram a milímetros do seu peito. Ao recobrar o equilíbrio e olhar para o rival, viu que Zz'gashi já havia batido o corpo na parede que restou da igreja, e se lançava de volta em Harry, que simplesmente saltou no ar, livrando-se do ataque.

E, assim, Zz'gashi atacava, incansavelmente, enquanto Harry desviava com habilidade e certa facilidade. Nem seu corpo, nem sua magia, nem seus espinhos atingiam o rapaz. Ele parecia ser tão leve e inconstante quanto o vento.

A lua azul tocou a pastagem, e Zz'gashi imediatamente encovou-se na terra, desaparecendo da vista de Harry.

-... O que ele fez? - murmurou Harry para si.

Parou de se mover, prestando atenção ao seu redor. Para onde ele tinha ido? Para dentro da terra? Ele ia dar conta de se mover?

A resposta foi imediata: Harry saltou para trás, no instante em que enormes espinhos surgiam da terra, a erguendo-se a um metro de altura, como uma veloz cerra, surgindo e desaparecendo, abrindo um rastro no chão. Harry pousou meio desajeitado sobre um dos moirões da cerca de arame. Saltou para a cerca do outro lado da estrada e de lá pulou para o pasto, correndo na direção do passeio de um galpão abandonado, sem telhado e com as janelas quebradas. Ao pular para o grosso passeio de concreto do lugar, os espinhos de Zz'gashi pararam de aparecer, cortando por último a borda do passeio, ainda na terra. Harry olhou a terra revirada e concluiu que, naquele passeio de quase um metro de espessura, o demônio não atacaria, porque ele provavelmente se guiava pela vibração das vítimas em solo cru. Harry olhou para o lado direito, e viu, do outro lado da rua de paralelepípedo, outro antigo muro, aos pedaços, mas ainda assim de pedras grossas e altas.

Zz'gashi saltou do solo quando a lua foi encoberta, e Harry disparou, correndo para o muro. O demônio lhe alcançou rapidamente. Mas ao invés de pular _sobre_ o muro, Harry bateu os pés na parede e saltou de volta para trás. Zz'gashi não conseguiu frear a tempo, e carregou muro e tudo com a cabeça e os espinhos.

- Então... você só encova quando a lua te ilumina plenamente. Bom saber. - falou Harry.

O demônio se ergueu, furioso. Olhou o garoto, que parecia sereno desde o início dos ataques, e vociferou:

- Por que não ataca, pivete? - rugiu - Vai ficar fugindo para sempre?

-... Se você não tivesse me contado o porquê de ter ferido Amicitae, eu teria caído na sua armadilha.

O demônio juntou as sobrancelhas, com raiva. "Como assim?" Harry apontou suas costas com o polegar, indicando Amicitae, que permanecia deitada, em segurança, sobre o passeio, metros acima, na rua.

- Amicitae é a forma animada de Hermione. - disse, sério, em voz alta - Não importa o quão ferida ela estivesse, bicho, ela jamais viria até mim, sabendo que seria parte de uma armadilha. Então... se ela veio... é porque não queria que eu lutasse. - disse Harry, pondo as mãos na cintura - Ainda não descobri o porquê dela não querer... mas não vou lutar com você, não importa o que você faça.

Zz'gashi balançou a cauda, impaciente, raspando os espinhos no chão.

- Harry!

Harry olhou para trás e viu Tio Gon, ao lado de Amicitae. Mancava, andando com sua bengala.

- Tome! - e jogou algo para Harry: a adaga que ele ganhara do hippie - Só com isso você consegue vencer Zz'gashi.

-... Zz'gashi? - repetiu, pegando a adaga e colocando-a na cintura, para olhar o demônio - Seu sem educação, você tem um nome. Nem para se apresentar, heim?

Tio Gon retirou dois tubos de ensaio com um liquido azulado, brilhante como neon. Usou um deles em Amicitae, e deixou algumas gotas para ela beber. Instantes depois, a ferida sumiu. O velho jogou o outro frasco para Harry.

- É um presente. Consegui fazer uma solução concentrada com a água da fonte de lágrimas. Faça bom proveito.

Harry pegou a solução, abriu-a, e bebeu. Tio Gon abraçou-se ao tigre, e desapareceu.

O rabo de Zz'gashi não parava de raspar o chão. Harry terminou de beber a poção e colocou o frasco no cinto.

-... Que gosto de coisa química. - reclamou, sentindo a boca amargar. Em seguida sorriu, contente, e se alongou, estalando os braços e os dedos - Muito bem, _lagostão_... agora a gente já pode brincar.

Zz'gashi urrou alto, trovejante e agudo, como um urro de um tiranossauro. E avançou, furioso. Harry também avançou, com vontade. Quando o demônio saltou para agarrar Harry, o rapaz escorregou com os dois pés, deslizando pelo chão, e ergueu as pernas, batendo as solas dos pés na barriga de Zz'gashi, lançando-o para o alto. E, enquanto ele voava, Harry apoiou-se na mão e saltou de pé, puxando a varinha e apontou para o alto:

- Flippendo!

O feitiço atingiu o ombro de Zz'gashi, que se desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão, rachando a rua. Ao se levantar, foi atingido por uma chuva de ataques mágicos de Harry. De repente, eles cessaram. Zz'gashi avançou do chão, com o punho fechado. Harry também. Os dois socos se chocaram, e a onda do impacto levantou os paralelepípedos da rua, sacudindo o lugar. Ao recobrarem o equilíbrio, novamente se lançaram um contra o outro. Harry segurou as mãos de Zz'gashi, que também lhe segurava as mãos. Com os dentes cerrados de tanta força, os braços tremiam, mas ele conseguia segurar aquela enorme criatura. Os espinhos de Zz'gashi brotaram da palma de sua mão, e rasgaram as mãos de Harry, mesmo protegidas pela resistente luva de auror. Harry gritou de dor e se afastou, balançando as mãos e salpicando o chão de sangue. Zz'gashi sorriu e atacou, batendo os dois pés no peito de Harry, jogando-o de costas na porta do galpão abandonado, entortando-a e desmontando a parede sobre ele. Instantes depois, Harry se ergueu, mexendo os dedos e a mão, já cicatrizados:

- É... como é que os meninos chamariam essa poção mesmo? Ah, é... porreta. Mas, ainda assim, não alivia a dor em nada.

Harry avançou, Zz'gashi também. O rapaz saltou de novo, e agarrou os espinhos das costas de Zz'gashi, girando o corpo em pleno ar, e, com a velocidade e o impulso do salto, foi capaz de levantar o demônio e jogá-lo de cara no chão e se impulsionar para o alto de novo. Do chão, Zz'gashi lançou vários espinhos em Harry, que conseguiu escapar de quase todos, exceto de um, que lhe rasgou o rosto.

- Tsc. - reclamou, pousando no chão de novo - EU tenho a leve impressão que essa poção deve ter no máximo uma meia hora de duração. - disse, passando a mão no rosto, para tirar o sangue à medida que o corte se fechava - Ainda que nesse tempo você possa se divertir me dilacerando que eu me cicatrizo automaticamente... não estou a fim de desperdiçar mais sangue. Ando dando ele muito de graça pros outros.

De repente, Harry olhou para trás, na rua deserta. Sentiu algo de estranho no ar, na atmosfera do lugar, mas não viu nada. Nesse momento de distração, a lua voltou a brilhar, e Zz'gashi se encovou.

* * *

No galpão da usina, o silêncio reinava. Bellatrix continuava desacordada, junto de Voldemort, caído no chão, com os espinhos do demônio cravados no corpo.

O bruxo respirou fundo, pondo as mãos nos espinhos, e com um doloroso grito os arrancou. Ofegou alguns instantes, e se levantou com uma careta de dor. Olhou para o corpo caído de Bellatrix, e caminhou até ela, lhe apontando a varinha:

- _Ennervate_.

Bellatrix acordou, e deu de cara com Voldemort, á sua frente.

-... Mestre!

O bruxo agarrou Bellatrix pelo colarinho, batendo-a contra a caldeira, furioso:

- Me dê um só bom motivo para eu não acabar com a sua vida agora.

Bellatrix gaguejou, olhando o rosto contorcido de fúria de Voldemort:

- Me... mestre... eu ...eu não sabia.

Voldemort estreitou o olhar, e silenciou por um segundo.

-... Péssimo motivo. - e a jogou de costas no chão. Ela parecia apavorada. Voldemort avançou, com a espada apontada para ela, que implorava.

- Zz'gashi é a única criatura do universo que eu realmente detestaria ter de encontrar, especialmente sem ter o poder da Espada dos Deuses em mãos. Eu disse para não fazer nada com Leah e você me desobedeceu, e ainda por cima despertou essa maldita criatura! Você sabe a gravidade da situação? Sabe o que pode nos acontecer...? Sabe o que... - vociferou.

Nisso Kojiro aparecia no portão lateral do terreno, apreensivo, com Toji no colo e a espada de Leah nas costas. Os dois bruxos o olharam. Kojiro também olhou os dois, parado, um tanto surpreso. Pensou por um instante, juntando as sobrancelhas, e disse:

- Ops... porta errada. Me desculpe. - e sumiu da vista deles, correndo pelo lado de fora.

Bellatrix olhou do portão para Voldemort, que suspirou, baixando a varinha, impaciente. Ergueu Bellatrix pelo colarinho, passou as costas do braço na testa e murmurou:

- Muito bem, mate aquele imbecil.

* * *

Os dois bruxos se separaram, pelo terreno da usina, atrás do trouxa.

Harry se distraiu, e Zz'gashi se encovou.

- Lua maldita! - xingou, olhando o céu. Em seguida olhou para frente, no fim da rua, o buraco que Zz'gashi abriu. Provavelmente iria lhe atacar ali, em linha reta -... Você não vai me escapar!

O rapaz correu em linha reta, descendo a rua, que era levemente íngreme. De repente parou, se agachou, e como se lançasse o próprio corpo no chão, e gritou:

-... _Terra Morta_! - e, com extrema facilidade, enterrou os braços no chão. Onde Harry tocou, imediatamente virou areia.

-... Volte aqui...! - gemeu o rapaz, com os braços enterrados no chão. Ele se impulsionou para frente, jogando as pernas para o ar, e, ao tocar os pés no chão, tirou os braços da terra - agora areia, e trouxe Zz'gashi junto. Com um grosso e furioso gemido, Harry atirou o demônio longe, que se talou no chão, entre cambalhotas.

Ele pôs as mãos no chão, e se ergueu:

-... Como alguém como você é capaz de...?

Zz'gashi não terminou. Três esferas brancas estouraram ao seu lado, envolvendo-o numa nuvem de fumaça. Harry olhou para trás: vários soldados bruxos apareciam. Eram eles que o garoto havia percebido: provavelmente ergueram algum tipo de chãos para cercarem a região. Os soldados ergueram as metralhadoras mágicas, mas Zz'gashi não estava mais entre a fumaça.

- A lua! - gritou Harry - Protejam-se!

Não adiantou: os espinhos de Zz'gashi dilaceraram as pernas de um dos soldados. Os outros metralharam o chão.

- SAIAM DA RUA! - gritou Harry de novo - Isso não vai adiantar!

Mas, um a um, os soldados foram abatidos.

- Mas que merda! - gritou Harry, com raiva, ofegando. Correu na direção deles, com a mão na sua adaga, presa ao cinto.

A lua sumiu, e Zz'gashi saltou para a rua de novo, mas muito abaixo de onde os soldados estavam. Harry virou-se para ficar frente a frente com ele, quase vinte metros de distância. Uma saraivada de tiros mágicos atingiu o demônio, que se encolheu. Os tiros ricochetearam na sua carapaça, sem feri-lo. Harry viu que era o primeiro soldado, com as pernas dilaceradas, que atirava, do chão. Ele tirou o capacete, mostrando ser um homem jovem e bonito, de cabeça raspada. - Ataque, moleque! - gritou o bruxo, armando a metralhadora e disparando novamente.

Harry avançou, Zz'gashi se encolheu, e lançou quatro espinhos no soldado, que teve a testa e o pescoço atingidos, sendo finalmente silenciado. Zz'gashi sorriu, ao se ver livre dos soldados. Mas já era tarde: ao olhar para frente, Harry já saltava sobre seu corpo, enterrando a adaga profundamente em seu peito, no vão das carapaças. Os dois caíram no chão, levantando poeira. Harry segurou a adaga com as duas mãos, firme, com os dentes cerrados de fúria. O cristal brilhou, e Zz'gashi urrou de dor, e se debateu, sem conseguir se livrar de Harry.

- Reaja agora, seu filho da puta! - urrou Harry, sobre o demônio. Ele rangeu os dentes e puxou a adaga, cortando o peito de Zz'gashi da esquerda para a direita, fazendo-o se engasgar de dor. O sangue do demônio salpicou o rosto de Harry, que parecia incontrolável de fúria.

Zz'gashi gemeu, dolorido, engasgando-se. Sua pele mudou-se de cor. As veias escuras sumiram, e os olhos, inteiramente brilhantes, voltaram a ser os olhos de uma pessoa normal, mas, ainda assim, estupidamente violetas. Zz'gashi perdeu completamente a forma, ofegando, começando a suar.

Harry perdeu a expressão de ódio, ao finalmente perceber que estava por detrás da carapaça do grande demônio:

-... Leah? - sussurrou, sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

Leah ofegou, lacrimejando. Pareceu perder mesmo todas as forças, no chão. Engasgou-se com o próprio sangue, tentando respirar. O sangue não parava de pulsar, saindo do enorme corte em seu peito. Ela olhou Harry, tombando o rosto:

- Eu vejo... eu vejo Lílian em seus olhos verdes. - ofegou, choramingando -... Por favor... Não cometa o mesmo erro que ela cometeu... vinte anos atrás.

Harry largou a adaga, deixando-a enterrada no peito dela, apavorando-se.

-... Por favor... Não cometa o mesmo erro. - continuou Leah - Termine... o que ela começou.

-... Você ficou louca? - estremeceu Harry -... Eu não vou matar você!

- Não deixe... - chorou Leah, no chão - Não deixe ele voltar... por favor, Harry...

Harry tremia sem parar. E agora? Era por isso que havia tanto medo e tantos mistérios em volta de Leah? O que faria?

- Alguém tem que saber nos ajudar. - murmurou Harry, se levantando -... Tio Gon!

O velho Gon voltava, mancando. Ao lado dele, Amicitae, e seis outros soldados. Ao verem os corpos e Zz'gashi, agacharam-se, apontando as armas.

- Não atirem! - gritou Harry, na frente deles, com os braços abertos, e Zz'gashi aos seus pés.

- Saia daí, moleque! - gritou um deles.

- Esperem! - Também gritou Tio Gon.

Um dos soldados apontou o céu e atirou uma esfera de luz, que cegou a todos. Ao recobrarem a visão, Zz'gashi já havia sumido.

-... Ele não deve ter ido longe! - gritou o capitão - Vamos vasculhar a área, usem seus radares!

Harry olhou ao redor. Correu e saltou no que restou do telhado do galpão. A luz da lua banhava todas as redondezas. Zz'gashi poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

Amicitae, curada, com apenas a mancha de sangue no peito, farejou o ar, e chegou até a estrada de terra, rugindo naquela direção.

-... É uma antiga usina de metais ferrosos... - disse Tio Gon - Ele deve ter ido para lá.

-... Vou para lá, então. - falou Harry, decidido - Leah está ferida. A guarda vai achá-la rápido. Ainda tem aquela poção?

- Não. - murmurou o velho - Eu tinha apenas dois frascos. Sirius tinha outros dois, e eu daria estes dois que estavam comigo para Leah.

-... Tudo bem, eu me viro.

Quando Harry foi começar a correr, Amicitae grunhiu. Harry percebeu que ela usava uma espécie de mochila, como se fosse... um arreio.

-... Vai me dar carona? - riu Harry, sem jeito.

- Eu coloquei isso para você poder se segurar, já que andar à pêlo foi meio desastroso para você. COF. Ela é bem lisa. - comentou Tio Gon.

Amicitae aprecia ter se esquecido do orgulho, e estava com pressa.

- Certo. - Harry respirou fundo, e subiu no tigre, segurando-se. Parecia um peão sobre um touro - Bem, estou firme.

- Boa sorte. - desejou o velho.

- Confio no seu faro, gata.

Amicitae disparou, com Harry nas costas. Saltou para o pasto, em linha reta. Corriam como o vento. Harry, curvado sobre o corpo dela, segurava-se com as duas mãos. Não era difícil, ele acompanhava o balanço do tigre, numa harmonia perfeita.

* * *

Kojiro achou num canto escondido do galpão, entre dois grossos canos, um pequeno armário de aço, envolto na escuridão. Com cuidado, deixou ali a espada e Toji, que dormia profundamente. E saiu, colocando a máscara de Comensal. Parou no corredor, e viu dois bruxos passarem adiante, com as máscaras, apressados. Alguns desses Comensais haviam voltado, outros chegavam ao local, para se reunir com Voldemort e Bellatrix. E sob o disfarce, Kojiro também saiu andando, atrás dos outros. Pouco tempo depois avistou Bellatrix e Voldemort distribuindo ordens. Ela parou junto deles, mas atrás dos outros Comensais.

- Procurem em cada canto. - disse o bruxo - Quero aquele trouxa, aquele pivete e aquela espada o quanto antes.

- Sim, senhor. - disse um deles, dando as costas. Os outros dois (inclusive Kojiro) também baixaram a cabeça, fazendo uma leve e rápida reverência de concordância, e também se separaram.

- Eu quero o garoto e a espada inteiros. Se alguém arranhar a criança, morre. - sibilou Voldemort - Agora façam o que quiser com o trouxa. Ele não me interessa.

Voldemort voltou para o saguão principal, e chegou lá junto de Zz'gashi.

- Ora essa, o bom filho à casa retorna. - sorriu, cínico, percebendo o ferimento dele e a adaga em seu peito - Puxa vida, conseguiram te acertar?

- ...Toji. - rosnou Zz'gashi.

- Uh...? Ora... é você, Leah?

- Onde está? - ofegou.

Vários Comensais apareceram no lugar, nas grades. Tinha cerca de uma dúzia.

- Quer seu filho? - sorriu Voldemort - Vem buscar.

Leah avançou, atirando espinhos.o bruxo defendeu-se com um escudo mágico, e atacou com um feitiço, que Zz'gashi rebateu com as carapaças do braço. Percebeu que estava cercado.

- Acuada, querida? - sorriu o bruxo.

Zz'gashi agachou-se, como um animal. Balançava a cauda espinhosa, olhava Voldemort furioso. A lua azul brilhou. Ele respirou fundo e rugiu. Os espinhos das suas costas pareceram se abrir, transformando-se em asas de uma fina película de pele. Em seguida, saltou para o telhado, batendo as asas. Voldemort também saltou, e como se flutuasse, também chegou ao telhado.

- Aonde vai? - riu, com a varinha e a espada em punho - Vamos nos divertir.

Mas o barulho do helicóptero da Guarda Nacional encheu o ar, e ele surgiu, do céu, com dois enormes canhões de luz, mirando Zz'gashi. Eram os mesmos helicópteros que haviam estado no ocorrido na Semana Santa.

- NÃO! MALDIÇÃO! - gritou Voldemort, alterando-se.

Zz'gashi voou, batia suas enormes asas e mergulhava, abrindo-as para planar. Foi quando o helicóptero começou a atirar: uma chuva de riscos brancos cortava o ar, enquanto o demônio desviava deles em pleno ar. O helicóptero, aquele animal pesado, voava para trás, inclinando-se, atrás de Zz'gashi. Voldemort correu pelo telhado, apreensivo, e saltou para cima do helicóptero, quando este passou bem próximo do telhado, antes de subir para o céu novamente. O bruxo andou pela carapaça pintada do helicóptero, que também rugia alto, como um animal descontrolado, louco para atingir Zz'gashi. Voldemort se moveu cautelosamente até a parte da frente dele. Suas hélices ficavam nas alterais, como grandes exaustores. E, a frente, como se fosse na testa do animal, uma enorme esfera azul brilhante, o "centro"vital do helicóptero, seu principal sensor de movimento e direção. Voldemort se agarrou à carapaça do helicóptero, junto da esfera azul, e se ergueu. A lua foi encoberta, e Zz'gashi, em pleno ar, perdeu as forças, vacilando no vôo.

- Ah, droga... - gemeu Leah, tendo momentos de lucidez - Olha o que estou aprontando...

O animal que era o helicóptero guinchou alto e ergueu os canhões, disparando. Leah tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu, não era tão fácil assim ter asas. Uma saraivada de tiros atingiu a carapaça de seus ombros e costas em cheio, destruindo-a, espirrando sangue e casca no ar, fazendo-a despencar e demolir uma antiga casinha de madeira, depósito da usina, metros a frente do galpão. Voldemort rangeu os dentes, furioso, quando o helicóptero deu outro tranco e mirou os destroços da casa. Ele ergueu a espada com as duas mãos e a enterrou na esfera azul Royal do helicóptero, destruindo-a. O helicóptero se desequilibrou, e caiu no meio do pasto. Dele, saltaram vários outros soldados, que armavam fuzis e corriam para o terreno novamente, sem vacilarem.

* * *

Kojiro chegou ao armário onde estava Toji, e se apavorou: estava vazio. Onde o moleque se metera? Correu para o fundo do galpão, e, ao sair, um bruxo vestido de branco o agarrou pelos ombros, jogando-o no chão:

- Onde vai com tanta pressa? - perguntou Sirius, lhe apontando a espada. - Se você se mover, morre.

- Si... Sirius! - aliviou-se Kojiro, com as mãos pro alto - Sou eu! Guilherme! É... uma... máscara!

- Ora... - suspirou o bruxo, ao ver o amigo erguer a máscara - Você é doido de vir aqui. Bom... pelo menos soube se disfarçar bem.

- Foi o que deu pra arrumar. Por favor... precisamos achar Toji e a espada!... E Voldemort, os bruxos... esses soldados todos querem acabar com Leah! Digo, Zz'gashi... Quer dizer, enfim, com quem aparecer na frente!

Sirius guardou a espada, e ajudou Kojiro a se erguer. Depois deu um longo suspirou:

- É... a coisa tá feia mesmo.

* * *

Os guardas cercaram os destroços do casebre, morando o lugar. Das lentes que usavam nos fuzis para mirar, um feixe de luz vermelha saía, para mirar, e saia outro branco, que servia como lanterna. A poeira baixou, e nem sinal de Zz'gashi.

-... Encovou. - sorriu Voldemort, de pé no chão de terra, vindo do pasto onde caíra o helicóptero. Parecia cansado de tanta ação, mas estava indiscutivelmente aliviado e feliz. Olhou ao redor, e disse em voz alta - Você me deve uma, querida! Não deve?

Três guardas pararam na frente de Voldemort, também lhe mirando:

- Levante as mãos, bruxo. Deixe a varinha e a espada.

-... Tem certeza? Olhem a Lua... ela já vai alta.

Os guardas perceberam que a lua estava totalmente descoberta. E, no instante seguinte, foram retalhados pelos espinhos de Zz'gashi, que fizeram um X na terra. Os outros soldados atiraram no chão, mas de nada adiantou.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu o bruxo, puxando sua capa - E boa sorte, menina. Já é hora de eu ir embora de vez. - e desapareceu.

Nisso, da porta do galpão, aparecia Toji. Estava pálido, suava, os olhinhos brilhavam em meio as profundas olheiras escuras.

- ...Mãe? ...Pai? - chamou, choramingando.

Os soldados miraram o garoto, que recuou. Ao fundo do galpão, Sirius avistava os soldados e Toji:

- NÃO! - gritou Sirius, sem ser ouvido.

- Ele tem a mesma cor do olhar do demônio. E o mesmo tom de pele pálido! - disse um dos soldados.

Toji recuou. Se corresse, eles iriam atirar?

- Peguem-no, sem atirar! - ordenou.

Dois bruxos baixaram as armas e correram até o garoto.

Toji foi tentar fugir, correndo.

- Se ele correr, atirem! - ordenou o comandante.

Os homens estavam perto. Toji deu um passo para trás, com medo, e deu as costas, para correr.

- Abram fo... - mas o líder não terminou de dizer "fogo".

Toji se encolheu, caindo no chão, e sentiu algo pesado cair sobre ele, sacudindo o chão: Zz'gashi.

O demônio surgiu do teto, provavelmente, e saltou sobre a criança, com os braços à sua frente, de quatro, como uma fera selvagem protegendo a cria. E rugiu na cara dos guardas, enchendo o ar com sua fúria, fazendo eles se encolherem com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Em seguida Zz'gashi agarrou os dois homens pelo pescoço, e os atirou sobre os outros. E, logo após, lançou uma dúzia de espinhos, ferindo alguns e matando outros soldados.

Toji, encolhido, abriu os olhos, vendo Zz'gashi já de pé, a sua frente, batendo a espinhosa cauda no chão.

- Arranquem de mim o pedaço que quiserem. - rosnou Leah - Mas jamais se atrevam a tocar na minha família.

Toji tremia, chorando, parecia anestesiado:

-... Mãe? - gemeu, baixinho.

Zz'gashi olhou para trás. Depois de alguns segundos, Toji tirou a espada das costas:

- Queria trazer sua espada... você podia precisar.

Leah, na forma de Zz'gashi, pareceu se constranger:

-... Vá para algum lugar seguro, Toji. Antes que seja tarde - ordenou Leah, com a voz novamente ficando grossa como um trovão.

Toji não entendeu que a consciência de Leah e Zz'gashi oscilava. Mas, de fato, alguma coisa fez o demônio não esquartejar e devorar o menino. Talvez a consciência de Leah o impedisse. Caminhou até os soldados, e agarrou um ferido pelo colarinho:

-... Sumam daqui se não quiserem que seus poucos sobreviventes morram.

Toji fungou, olhando a cena. Alguma cosia o puxou para cima: Bellatrix.

- Pivete filho da puta, devolva essa espada!

- Não! - gritou Toji.

Bellatrix sacou a espada. Mas o cabo da espada de Sirius lhe atingiu a nuca em cheio. Ela cambaleou, e ele agarrou-se à espada de Leah:

- Isso é da gente, sua bruaca. _Flippendo_!

Bellatrix voou de costas na parede, mas se ergueu em seguida, sacando a Espada do Vento e enterrando-a no chão.

E um furacão varreu o lugar, num arco. Zz'gashi enterrou os espinhos no chão. Sisirus não teve escolha: largou a espada e agarrou Toji, e os dois foram lançados com força contra uma caldeira, dentro do galpão. Sirius bateu as costas com força, mas não desgrudou do afilhado caçula, que acabou perdendo a consciência de novo com o ataque. A espada voou para dentro do galpão, e um Comensal a pegou. Bellatrix se adiantou de volta para a usina, mancando. Sirius se ergueu:

- Pegue ela! - gritou para Zz'gashi.

O demônio avançou. Sirius pareceu se lembrar de algo:

- Leah!

Zz'gashi parou, e o olhou. Sirius lhe jogou um frasco: o mesmo de Tio Gon, com a poção.

- Você está detonada. - murmurou, sem jeito - Use isso, é da Fonte de Lágrimas, vai dar um jeito no seu machucado.

Ela fez um aceno de cabeça, e correu para o galpão. Sirius agachou-se, passando a mão no rosto do afilhado:

- Preciso te tirar daqui, meu pequeno, mas como...?

* * *

O Comensal corria pelo galpão. Zz'gashi apareceu, correndo em seu encalço pelo corredor.

- Aqui! - chamou outro Comensal, na escada.

- Sumam com essa arma, Bellatrix e o mestre Voldemort precisam dela!

O Comensal concordou, subindo. O primeiro sacou a varinha, e apontou Zz'gashi, que, agora de pé, caminhava, curvado.

- Avada Keda... - o Comensal nem terminou, Zz'gashi fez surgir nas costas das mãos dois espinhos, que mais pareciam foices presas à sua carapaça, e retalhou o Comensal, cortando-o ao meio.

Em seguida agarrou-se a um cano do teto e tomou impulso, jogando o corpo para cima. Quebrou a grade do segundo andar, e caiu de cócoras. Os Comensais jogaram a espada um para o outro, tentando escapar, mas Zz'gashi matava um a um.

- Mande para mim! - pediu um Comensal, do terceiro andar. O Comensal que carregava a espada a jogou para o alto, e ele fugiu. Dois outros também subiram para o terceiro andar.

- Vocês podem correr, mas não podem se esconder. - murmurou Leah, pegando vítima por vítima.

No terceiro andar, o Comensal com a espada ainda corria. Correu para a parte do fundo, e desceu as escadas para a parte detrás do galpão, entre correntes enferrujadas e uma enorme porta de aço.

- Ótimo. - suspirou Kojiro, com a espada nas mãos - Agora é só chamar Sirius e os outros.

-... Chamar quem? - perguntou uma feliz Bellatrix, sedosa.

Kojiro gelou. A bruxa, com quatro Comensais, sorriu:

- Olá, trouxa. Que bom te reencontrar. Pena que anda profanando nossas vestes sagradas.

Bellatrix ficou na frente dele, andando em círculos:

- Sabia que você dá trabalho? Volto a dizer... você até que me impressiona. Qual mesmo seu nome?

Kojiro não disse nada. Os Comensais sacaram as varinhas: Zz'gashi estava perto.

- Perguntei seu nome! - gritou Bellatrix, lhe apontando a varinha.

-... Guilherme.

- Não foi assim que escutei antes.

-... Kojiro. Nome japonês que meu avô me deu.

- Ah, isso. Kojiro. Koji. - sorriu Bellatrix - Se nos encontrarmos de novo, prometo decorar seu nome. Agora tire essa maldita máscara, seu trouxa imundo!

Zz'gashi quebrou o andar de cima, caindo atrás deles, ao fundo do galpão.

- Só faltam vocês. - rosnou. Olhou todos, um por um, e parou o olhar em Kojiro, que ainda segurava a espada com as duas mãos - Essa espada é minha.

Bellatrix olhou Kojiro e riu, olhando Leah de volta:

- Venha buscar, covarde.

Zz'gashi atirou espinhos. Bellatrix os defendeu com a espada do vento.

- Parem! - pediu Kojiro, quando os Comensais avançaram.

Zz'Gashi agarrou um pelo pescoço, fincou-lhe os espinhos no corpo e o jogou já morto sobre outro. Em seguida passou o espinho em forma de foice das mãos no pescoço dele, degolando-o. Reergueu-se, e perfurou os outros dois com espinhos. Olhou para Bellatrix e avançou. Ela pôs a Espada do Vento na sua frente, fazendo nascer uma corrente de ar forte. Mas Leah explodiu em fúria, e avançou, encaixando os espinhos na espada, girando o corpo e atirando Bellatrix contra os canos da parede oposta.

Em seguida virou-se para o último Comensal:

- Agora só falta você. - sorriu, cínica.

- Espera! - exclamou. Mas não teve tempo. Kojiro foi calado pelos espinhos de Zz'gashi, que foram enterrados em seu peito. O demônio abriu os braços, rasgando o peito dele, espirrando roupa, pele, sangue e lascas de ossos no ar.

Kojiro largou a espada no chão, caminhando para trás, até bater as costas na parede, sentindo-se sufocar de sangue debaixo daquela máscara. Bellatrix, boquiaberta, explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Não acredito! - ria - Como você consegue?

Zz'gashi virou-se para ela, furioso:

- Leah, você é mesmo um demônio sem alma, devo me admirar! - gargalhava - Tão tomada pela sede de sangue que nem viu o que fez!

- Ah, vi sim. - rosnou - Quer que eu faça de novo em você?

Bella esticou o rosto, regozijando-se de satisfação:

- Tão insana que não pensou duas vezes antes de dilacerar o tal grande amor da sua vida? O que acabou de fazer com o trouxa estúpido que você tanto protegia?

Leah parou, e sentiu um assombro de pavor invadir seu corpo, diante das gargalhadas histéricas de Bellatrix. Olhou para trás, vendo o último Comensal se curvar, pingando sangue.

-... Não! - gritou Leah, enterrando dois espinhos em Bellatrix. Mas era apenas uma imagem enevoada de Bellatrix. Algum feitiço, que provavelmente já a levava embora dali.

- Ora, que fúria. - sorriu a bruxa - Conforme-se, mulher: você acabou de matar seu grande amor.

Leah ofegou, de joelhos, quando a imagem sumiu. Seu corpo tremia. Olhou para trás, se levantando. Olhou fixamente o Comensal.

-... Não pode ser. - sussurrou.

Kojiro elevou a mão à máscara, e a puxou de sua cabeça. Suava, tinha os olhos marejados, o nariz e a boca sangravam sem parar, imundos, e respirava de forma pesada. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. A vista se turvou ao abri-los de novo, e ele desabou no chão.

- KOJIRO! - Gritou Leah, correndo até ele. Virou-o no colo, olhando-o - Meu Deus! Kojiro!

Ele abriu os olhos, sem forças. A boca entreaberta, os olhos pesados. Leah tremia, desabando a chorar e soluçar. Passou a mão trêmula pelo rosto do marido, apavorada e desolada.

- Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? - chorava, acariciando Kojiro, olhando seu ferimento - O que foi que eu fiz?

- Sssh... - sussurrou Kojiro, tossindo. Ele sorriu - Você não fez nada...

- COMO NÃO FIZ NADA? - urrou, aos prantos.

Kojiro engoliu com dificuldade, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Você não fez por querer, eu sei que não fez. - a cada frase que ele balbuciava, fazia Leah chorar e soluçar, balançando o corpo - Não se preocupe...

- Por favor, Koji, você não pode, não pode... - choramingou, pondo sua testa junto da dele - Eu te amo... o que vai ser de mim sem você? - soluçou - Você não pode me deixar sozinha... eu não posso viver sem você comigo, Koji...

- Sabe... - sussurrou Kojiro - Eu estou até feliz. Eu vivi por você, e não me parece morte mais ideal do que morrer por você.

As lágrimas de Leah pingavam de seu queixo, caindo sobre Kojiro.

- Ah, Koji... - sussurrou, o olhando. Subitamente ela se lembrou do frasco da poção. Com a mão direita, pegou-o, tirou a rolha com os dentes, e jogou sobre os profundos cortes de Kojiro, que fez uma leve careta - Não, não feche os olhos... Beba, é uma poção da Fonte de Lágrimas. Você sabe que ela salva as pessoas que amamos. Você sabe.

Ela jogou o resto da poção na boca de Kojiro, que engoliu. Mas não demorou para Leah perceber que a poção simplesmente vazava pelos ferimentos dele. Kojiro a olhou, entorpecido. Ainda assim, ele permanecia sereno, tentando sorrir:

-... Obrigado. - agradeceu, mesmo sendo óbvia a inutilidade da poção. Leah fungou, tomada pelo choro. Tremia, seu queixo batia.

Alguns segundos se passaram, em absoluto silêncio. Os dois se olhavam. Kojiro parecia encantado, olhando a esposa com doçura, nos braços de Leah, que chorava, na monstruosa forma de Zz'gashi.

- Não chore, meu amor... - sussurrou Kojiro - Eu vou ficar bem. - e fechou os olhos, sem pressa, como se não quisesse deixar de olhá-la, e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Leah, perdendo o sorriso.

Leah cerrou os dentes com força suficiente para quebrá-los:

-... Koji? - sussurrou, segurando o choro - Não feche os olhos. Não me deixe sozinha de novo. - Leah lhe acariciou o rosto - Por favor, eu te imploro... não faça isso comigo, eu preciso de você... você é a única pessoa que consegue me salvar... me salvar do que eu sou, Koji...

Leah baixou a cabeça. Sem receio ou nojo de seus lábios sujos, deu um apertado beijo em Kojiro, para depois lhe apertar num abraço:

-... Demônio... - soluçou, voltando a chorar - As lágrimas de um demônio não salvam ninguém...

E, abraçada a Kojiro, entregou-se ao choro, ao desespero e à dor, apertando-o mais contra o peito, enchendo a noite da lua azul com seu urro, explodindo a poderosa energia de Zz'gash, gritando o nome de Kojiro; que, para ela, provavelmente já estava bem longe de seus braços.

* * *

**N.A 1: Esqueci de mencionar algo MTO importante do no capítulo anterior: quem mata filha da Leah é a Bellatrix. Hum, hum, hum, isso joga por terra toda a visão que os leitores tinham da Bellatrix, puxa-saco-mór do Voldemort. Bella se tornou forte SIM, e é um problema. Um GRANDE problema. **

**N.A 2: Nesse capítulo conhecemos finalmente as virtudes (oi?) de Zz´Gashi, um dos grandes "vilões" da série EdD, aquele vilão que chega e vira inimigo até do inimigo da história (Voldemort, no caso). Zz'gashi tem essas referências: O jogos Starcraft da Blizzard, um game de estratégia clássico odne você controla os Terrans, Zergs ou Protoss. Claor que Zz'Gashi vem da raça Zerg, um bando de insetos destruidores de planetas. Sendo mais específica, as habilidades de Zz'Gashi vêm do Zergling, do Hydralisk e do Lurker, as três principais armas do exército Zerg. Sara Kerrigan é a mocinha do game, que é capturada pelos zergs e transformada na "Queen of Blades", uma sub comandante dos zergs, e também é meio humana, meio zerg, apesar de eu achar Zz'Gashi mais "criatura" do que humano. O próprio nome Zz'Gashi vem de uma prole Zerg. Outra referência de Zz'Gashi são os heróis do mangá/anime Zenki. Outro personagem que se assemelha com Zz'gashi é um dos meus mutantes favoritos, o Spike, de XMan Evolution. Mas ele na HQ original é uma mulher bem malvadinha, estilo Wolverine, que não lembro o nome. Mas Enfim... é dessa salada toda que saiu Zz'Gashi.**

**N.A 3: Eu acabei deixando de esticar mais a luta entre Harry e Zz'Gashi, porque quem leu a Medo do Escuro sabe que ele é bem mais monstruoso e cruel que o Zz'Gashi que aparece aqui na EdD, que parece ser bem mais "racional". Pra quem leu a MdE sabe que Zz'Gashi não fala (tá, fala, mas mto pouco), é muito mais violento e destruidor, sem contar que ele tem uma queda especial por carne humana, e é assim que ele mantém sua energia ao máximo: devorando seres humanos. E ele dá muuuuito mais trabalho para ser derrotado, apesar de que, no final, acho que Harry mandou muito bem contra ele, até melhor do que a Lílian, que na Medo do Escuro leva uma surra antológica! Talvez eu tenha tirado isso tudo da EdD Brasil para não alonga-la por demais, e torna-la mto violenta. Quem sabe vocês não passam a gostar dele, como os leitores q gostaram da Medo do Escuro, e daí Zz'Gashi reaparece na Réquiem, né? (mentira. Tá?)**

**N.A 4: Nessa terça feira, dia 22 de Maio, eu perdi uma grande amiga e uma mãezona 'adotiva', a "Tia" Lúcia. Ela é a mãe de uma amiga de escola, e ambas são a base 'real' da Leah. A filha, pq doou o temperamento e o perfil escorpiano, e a Lúcia, a mãe, doou o "lado humano" da Leah, o lado mãezona. A Lúcia tinha uma presença incrível, uma autoridade inabalável. Ela era regente da banda da escola com o marido, e quando errávamos, pedíamos desculpa pra ele. Mas quando errávamos e víamos que a Lúcia nos olhava, ela nem precisava dizer nada pra gente tremer de medo. Apesar de nos fazer tremer de medo sem dizer um 'a', ela era muito doce, adorava farrear, ir em festas, beber, rir. Todo mundo adorava ela de paixão. E é essa personalidade "ímã" que eu imagino na Leah - quando desenvolve seu lado humano. Durante quase dois anos a Lúcia lutou bravamente contra o câncer. Não deixou de sorrir, nem de lutar, nem de aproveitar a vida, nem de viver, nem de ser feliz. Venceu todas as barreiras, até o dia em que se cansou dessa vidinha chata aqui da Terra, e partiu prum lugar onde ela vai estar bem melhor. Morreu aos 44 anos, novinha de tudo, com praticamente a mesma idade que a Leah tem na EdD (eu calculo entre uns 4244 anos). Mas me deu a honra de ceder um pedacinho do seu lado humano para ser um tijolinho na personagem Leah. Eu fico feliz por isso. Espero que a Leah, quando for embora junto da EdD, passe a fazer parte de um pedacinho do coração de cada um de vocês, como a Lúcia vai fazer parte do meu coraçãozinho.**

**N.A 5: Não tenho muita coisa pra dizer sobre a "morte" desse capítulo. Vou dizer o quê? Vocês vão me xingar, mesmo. Prefiro comentar no capítulo que vem, nhé. :-P**

**N.A 6: Alguém já percebeu que a Amy Winehouse é que nem a Leah? Ambas são um PÉSSIMO exemplo. Mas todos nós adoramos. XD**

**N.A 7: Até o próximo capítulo!**


	45. CAPÍTULO 91: Redenção

**CAPITULO 44 – Redenção (EdD 91)**

Harry e Hermione, na forma animaga, corriam pela estrada de terra, descendo a estrada. Já enxergavam a usina, no fundo do vale. De repente, viram o galpão se iluminar com a explosão de energia mágica de Zz'Gashi. E amicitae imediatamente sentiu-se mal. Harry saiu de suas costas, e Amicitae cambaleou, zonza, até vomitar.

- ...Amicitae! – exclamou Haryy. O tigre ainda andou alguns passos, tossindo, cambaleando, até cair no canto da estrada, arfando.

Harry pôs a mão nas costas dela, e a luz do galpão desapareceu, fazendo a noite voltar a um profundo silêncio.

- O que está havendo, afinal...?

Uma coruja com cor de sujeira voou sobre eles, piando, rouca. Pousou, transformando-se em Tio Gon.

- O que ela tem, Tio Gon? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

O velho se aproximou do tigre, que o olhou, e disse:

- É Zz'gashi. Todos que têm o sangue diretamente ligado ao hospedeiro sente seus efeitos colaterais.

Harry olhou Amicitae. O velho continuou:

- Hermione selou um pacto mágico com Leah, e passaram a partilhar de muitas coisas, se ainda não sabe. As dores de Zz'Gashi, inclusive. Como você e Voldemort. Talvez ela não tenha notado isso, mas recebeu mesmo muitas coisas de Leah.

Harry pareceu espantando e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas ela vai ficar boa. – disse Tio Gon – Agora vamos lá.

O rapaz olhou o tigre. Amicitae se ergueu, com dificuldade. Arfava, de cabeça baixa, tremendo as pernas.

-... Vá na frente. – pediu Harry – Vou com ela, depois.

E, assim, Tio Gon voou, enquanto Harry apoiou Amicitae ao lado do corpo, servindo de encosto, e o seguiu, num passo mais lento.

* * *

A última coisa que Sirius escutou antes de ser cego pela luz da explosão foi o urro de Leah, no timbre da voz de Zz'Gashi, um grito rouco de dor e tristeza.

Era como se ela tentasse, no desespero, ser ouvida. Seu grito e a sua energia estremeceram céu e terra, e quando tudo acabou, o corpo de Zz'Gashi já não era mais o mesmo. Seus espinhos e cascas estavam esbranquiçadas, trincavam sozinhos e se soltavam, como uma casca de cigarra. Era sinal de que Zz'Gashi havia desaparecido, deixando apenas sua antiga carapaça. Ela o olhou, de novo, com o queixo tremendo, e mais uma vez o abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seu peito. O corpo de Leah balançava, entre soluços.

Sirius chegou ao fundo do galpão. Olhou ao redor, e teve certeza do que tinha acontecido. Tio Gon apareceu logo após, voando, piou, e desceu, saindo da forma animaga. Olhou Sirius, que tinha uma profunda expressão de tristeza. Leah sabia que estava sendo observada de longe, mas não tinha coragem de olhá-los, queria ficar ali, naquele lugar, naquela posição, pra sempre.

Sirius sussurrou para Tio Gon:

-... Acho que não deu tempo. A poção não funcionou.

- Que está dizendo? – reclamou, pigarreando – Se aquela poção não funcionar, nada mais funciona. Se o amor que há entre você e Leah a salvou lá na fonte, é impossível que o amor entre ela e o marido não faça a poção funcionar.

Kojiro estava com os olhos fechados, nos braços de Leah. De repente, com dificuldade, apertou os olhos, para abri-los em seguida. Piscou umas duas vezes, como se acabasse de acordar, e suspirou, levando a mão que estava fora dos braços da esposa em sua cabeça, afagando-a, e suspirou,tossindo:

- ...Ei... você devia começar a obedecer seu marido... ele mandou você não chorar.

Leah abriu os olhos, espantada. Ao perceber que ele realmente voltava a respira, a se mover, e o barulho das batidas do coração dele foi sentido pelo abraço, Leah o abraçou mais forte ainda, enterrando o rosto no peito dele, soluçando.

Kojiro riu, tossindo:

- Ora essa, pare de choradeira...

- Te amo. – sussurrou ela, lhe apertando com fora – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...

-... Eu também te amo. – respondeu. Em seguida ele colocou os braços no chão, apoiando o corpo, e disse – Agora descanse... você precisa. – e, segundos depois, Leah afrouxou o abraço, adormecendo profundamente, como se ele tivesse pronunciado palavras mágicas. A luz da lua azul foi encoberta pelas pesadas nuvens, e não apareceu mais: minutos depois, a região toda foi tomada por uma mansa, porém ininterrupta chuva.

* * *

Harry dormia profundamente na cama de casal. Já passava da uma da tarde, mas a madrugada tinha sido extremamente desgastante, e, claro, chegara em casa já amanhecendo, esgotado. Amicitae subiu na cama, balançando-a.

- Sai daí, gato, essa merda vai quebrar. – resmungou Harry, meio dormindo.

Amicitae esticou o corpo, deitando sobre Harry, com as enormes patas dianteiras esticadas sobre ele.

- Você é muito pesada, sai daí. – murmurou.

O tigre fechou os olhos, com preguiça. E lentamente começou a ronronar, primeiro baixinho, depois foi subindo o volume. E à medida que mais ronronava, ia empurrando e puxando as patas em Harry, como se o massageasse.

- Pára.

Ela ronronava muito, muito alto, de olhos fechados, punha toda a força nas patas, arreganhando os dedos, empurrando as cobertas e Harry, que continuava de olhos fechados, e puxava tudo em seguida.

-... Mandei parar. – voltou a murmurar Harry.

O tigre não parou. Depois de um minuto, Harry virou com violência o travesseiro para trás, bravo, sentando-o na cabeça do tigre.

- PÁRA DE AMASSAR PÃO EM MIM, PORRA! – gritou Harry, injuriado, o cabelo atrapalhado e os olhos remelentos.

Amicitae arregalou os olhos, cerrou as sobrancelhas e murchou as orelhas, olhando Harry fixamente. E no segundo seguinte avançou em seu pescoço, mordendo-o e sacudindo na cama, estupidamente ofendida.

André entrou no quarto sem cerimônia, olhou o tigre, olhou Harry, e apontou o bicho:

- ACHEI VOCÊ! Não adianta fugir!!

Harry empurrou Amicitae:

-... Que zona é essa?

- Eu catei essa coisa cabeluda se coçando!... e eu e o Mário descobrimos que essa bicha maldita está enchendo a casa de pulgas!

Amicitae olhou Harry, que ficou boquiaberto:

- Então... é por isso que eu me coço todo à noite, e não acho nenhum pernilongo!

- Vamos dar um banho anti-pulga nela. – disse André, cruzando os braços.

E, assim, os dois avançaram no tigre. Mário os esperava do lado de fora da casa, junto com Sandrinha. Harry e André apareceram com Amicitae enfeitiçada, sendo arrastada de dentro da casa, e a jogaram dentro de uma enorme tina d'água, e assim fizeram a festa com ela. Apesar da chuva do fim da madrugada, o dia amanhecera ensolarado, e a turma se divertiu horrores lavando Amicitae. Jogaram água, esfregaram sabão de coco, enxaguaram, passara o xampu anti-pulgas, com um delicioso cheirinho de morango – tiveram de usar dois vidrinhos de um litro – E passaram um pente nela, tirando várias pulgas mortas. Depois, usaram mais dois vidros de condicionador no pelo dela. Por fim, deixaram ela sair da tina, enquanto ela se chacoalhava e ainda era molhada por duas mangueiras de água. Amicitae ficou extremamente magrela, com todo aquele pelo encharcado. Várias bolhas de sabão flutuavam pelo jardim.

- Ei! Ei! – chamou Carlão, da porta da cozinha, com o telefone sem fio na mão – Sirius acabou de ligar, disse que Leah já acordou, e está tudo bem por lá!

- Valeu! – agradeceu Harry, erguendo a mão – A gente vai pra lá depois!

E assim os jovens juntaram-se, com grandes toalhas nas mãos e enxugaram Amicitae, que, depois de penteada, ficou no sol, secando.

Ao subir para a cozinha, Harry viu André e Sandrinha arrumando uma grande vasilha de comida, com uma ração quadradinha, crocante, com recheio cremoso, misturada com uma dessas carnes enlatadas, para gatos.

- Se Amicitae vai ser Amicitae por um bom tempo...- sorriu André – resolvemos dar para ela um banquete caprichado, afinal, a nossa comida não sustenta um tigre daquele tamanho. Mesmo porque tio Gon nos advertiu que deveríamos dar esse tipo de comida pra ela. As necessidades de um tigre são bem diferentes das de um homem.

- Será que ela come? – perguntou Harry, torcendo o nariz.

- Bom... se ela é mesmo um felino, isso vai atiçar o paladar dela, com certeza!

Os três desceram, levando a vasilha de ração e outra vazia, para colocarem água fresca. Colocaram debaixo da sombra da goiabeira. Amicitae se levantou, e foi até a vasilha.

- Compramos as melhores marcas, heim? – disse Andre – Coma tudo, fez um rombo no nosso orçamento! Sem contar que se continuar assim, você volta anêmica à forma humana.

Para a surpresa deles, Amicitae cheirou, e começou a comer.

- Oba, deu certo. – sorriu Sandrinha, colocando água na outra vasilha, com um regador.

O tigre deitou-se, com a vasilha entre as enormes patas, e comeu tudo. Em pouco tempo, lambia o fundo da vasilha. Ainda lambendo os beiços, deitou-se de novo, na sombra. Depois de seca, Harry foi penteá-la, e seu pelo estava cheiroso, macio e brilhante.

- Que diferença! – riu Harry – Agora pode voltar para dentro de casa.

- Harry! – chamou Mário, aparecendo na porta da cozinha – A velha que seca ervas mágicas pros bruxos da cidade avisou que as folhas do antídoto estão secas. Vou indo buscar.

- Vou com você. – avisou Harry, deixando Amicitae deitada na sombra. Ao chegar na porta, olhou para trás – Acho que Hermione não faz mais tanta questão de voltar a ser Hermione de novo não...

- Que nada, isso é só lomba de gato. Vamos indo. – disse Mário, convicto.

* * *

Sirius estava ao lado de Leah quando ela acordou, no hospital do império. Voltou a ser a Leah de antes, só que aprecia um pouco pálida, fraca, e onde Zz'Gashi tinha as cascas e escamas, agora ela tinha uma machinha rosa, como esses sinais que ficam na pele ao retirar a casca de algum machucado que está cicatrizando.

- Bem vinda de volta. – sorriu Sirius.

-... Onde estão... – sussurrou, sendo interrompida por Sirius:

- Kojiro está muito melhor que todos nós juntos, e no momento está andando por aí com Toji, que também está igualmente bem. Só que ficam fugindo dos médicos bruxos, que insistem em fazê-los ficar nos quartos. – riu – Hermione também sentiu um pouco, mas nem precisou de cuidados.

- Droga...

- Tio Gon assegurou que, entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos.

Ela suspirou, pondo a mão na testa:

- O que eu fiz, Meu Deus...

- Fez o que, minha amiga? Tá todo mundo bem, vivo, respirando, com todos os membros nos devidos lugares.

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Você é quem complica.

- Sirius, eu dilacerei o tórax do meu marido! – disse, em voz alta, mas um pouco rouca – E se Harry não fosse tão forte, Hermione provavelmente estaria morta também! E sei lá mais quantas pessoas. Sem contar os bruxos que eu matei que não tinham nada a ver conosco!

- Todos estão vivos, Leah. Nunca deixaremos de gostar de você por isso. E não vai ser agora que vamos deixar de gostar. Ajudamos o quanto pudemos, e faríamos isso tudo de novo. Porque você simplesmente não se conforma que somos seus amigos e continuaremos sendo, não importa quem ou o que você seja?

Leah silenciou. Olhou para os lados, com o queixo trêmulo. Respirou fundo e disse:

-... Obrigada por ter me entregado aquela poção.

Sirius pensou um instante, coçando a orelha:

-... Não foi nada. Encare como um pedido formal de desculpas pelo que eu... enfim, andei fazendo. Você sabe. – ele suspirou e se levantou, pegando sua jaqueta –Bom, vou indo tomar um café, e avisarei os médicos que você acordou. Já eu volto.

Sirius saiu. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. Instantes depois alguém entrou. Leah abriu os olhos e viu Kojiro, de camisola, na porta, agachado, olhando pelo buraco da fechadura que dava para o corredor. Ao olhar de lado e perceber que ela estava lhe olhando, Kojiro se reergueu, passando a mão nos cabelos arrepiados, meio sem graça dela tê-lo visto naquela posição imbecil. Eles não disseram nada, apenas se olharam. Kojiro correu até o lado da esposa, com o dedo na boca, pedindo silêncio, quando percebeu que ela ameaçava começar a chorar:

- Shhhh, não, não chore, não chore, por favor! Esses bruxos xaropes não me deixam sair do quarto! É horrível, foi muito difícil despistá-los e vir ver você!

Leah respirou fundo. A porta se abriu de novo, e Kojiro, num susto, saltou para o canto da cama, encolhendo-se, e pegou a comadre de louca, colocando-o na frente do rosto, encolhido, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a se camuflar.

- COF. Você é idiota ou o que? – pigarreou Tio Gon, mal humorado.

Kojiro riu, devolvendo a comadre pra mesinha:

- Ah, é o senhor. Os bruxos... o senhor sabe.

- É... estão achando que você precisa ficar de cama, também sendo trouxa...

- Só queria ver a Leah. – sorriu, passando a Mao na cabeça da esposa -... E aí, meu bem, tudo bem com você?

Leah o olhou, incrédula:

-... Você deveria...

- Não comece! – pediu Kojiro – Tudo acabou bem, foi só um susto.

- Não, a poção que Tio Gon fez...

- Deixe disso. COF – tossiu o velho – Você fez sua parte melhor do que esperávamos.

- Que quer dizer? – ela perguntou.

- O princípio da poção é a água da Fonte de Lágrimas. Mas ela não é capaz de curar tão bem quanto a fonte original. As suas lágrimas fizeram a poção como se diz, se potencializar, e, assim, curar Kojiro.

- Mas...

- Isso mesmo. A culpa foi sua. Ou seja, demônio que nada, Leah, você é uma pessoa como qualquer outra. Seu amor foi tão grande a ponto de devolver a vida a Kojiro no último instante. Se você fosse mesmo o demônio sem salvação que acha que é, nunca teria feito isso.

Leah olhava os dois, sem dizer nada.

- Você às vezes acredita muito pouco em si mesma, apesar de transbordar arrogância e pose. Bem, fiquem a sós, vou avisar os médicos que está aqui, Kojiro, eles não vão lhe atazanar mais, não.

Tio Gon saiu. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, olhando a porta, até se olharem. Kojiro apontou o rosto e os braços, referindo-se às marcas de Leah:

-... Você fica bonitinha, assim, toda listradinha...

Ela o olhou, com os olhos brilhando:

- Eu tive tanto, tanto medo... quando eu tive certeza de que tinha perdido você, eu cai num desespero tão grande que nada mais me importava.

-... Eu estou bem.Cuide-se você, agora. – sorriu, para debruçar-se sobre ela, lhe dando um apertado selinho.

Foi a vez de Toji entrar no quarto, e ficar na mesma posição que o pai ficou, mas, dessa vez, de pé, espiando pela fechadura. Kojiro sorriu, pondo as mãos na cintura:

- Fugiu de novo, Toji?

Toji viu o pai, e abriu um largo sorriso:

- Pai! Fugiu também! – e pulou no colo do pai -... Mãe!

- Oi, meu amor. – sorriu Leah, feliz de ver o filho bem. Esticou os braços, na direção dele – Vem dar um beijo na mãe.

Kojiro segurou o filho nos braços, e esticou-o até Leah, que o abraçou com força. Toji teve de se desviar dos finos canos de soro que ela tomava pelos braços, e teve de cuidar para não tirar do lugar os marcadores que ela também tinha presos ao peito, marcando o coração.

- Agora que já vimos a Leah, vamos pro nosso quarto. Amanhã a gente conversa mais. – disse Kojir.

- Tá. – concordou Toji, despedindo-se da mãe com um tchau e um beijo na mão – Tchau, mãe! Até amanhã!

- Tchau, meu bem. – sorriu Leah – Até.

E assim os dois saíram, deixando Leah a sós.

A imagem de Paloma apareceu à sua frente, minutos depois.

-... Mama. – sorriu Leah, doce.

- Como estás, filha? – perguntou.

-... Bem. Tanta coisa aconteceu... Eu... eu descobri quem matou minha filha, mama.

A mãe de Paloma sorriu:

- Descobriste? De verdade? Isso é ótimo! Sabes de tudo o que houve, enton. No tem mais duvidas acerca disso.

- Sei, sim. – suspirou – Mas quem matou minha filha escapou. Foi na lua azul... a energia juntou-se à minha fúria e eu me tornei Zz'Gashi. Mas, ainda assim... ela escapou.

- Não escapará da próxima vez. – retrucou a Mãe, furiosa.

Leah a olhou, estranhando o comentário. Como ela tinha coragem de dizer aquilo? Sua mãe era incrivelmente pacifica.

-... Como disse, mama?

A imagem de Paloma começou a se desfazer, dizendo:

-... Nada, fique bem, minha filha. Seu caminho é longo, mas tens contigo pessoas que lhe dão muito amor.

Leah ainda ficou pensativa. Sua mãe era extremamente pacífica, aceitava qualquer coisa sem sequer perder o sorriso. Como poderia ter dito aquilo, tão furiosa?

* * *

Harry olhava Tio Gon andar de um lado para outro na cozinha da república, preparando o chá com as ervas secas, de noite. Amicitae estava sentada na porta da cozinha, também observando.

- ...Então a gatinha sentiu os efeitos de Zz'Gashi – comentou o velho – Isso é uma péssima notícia.

Amicitae murchou as orelhas.

- Significa que, de fato, você possui mais coisas da Leah que poderíamos desejar. COF. A única pessoa que sentiu mal foi Ian, o filho caçula. Mas ele é um perigoso mistério para nós. Zz'Gashi é Leah. A marca dele são os olhos violetas, e Ian nasceu com os mesmos olhos violetas. Ele deveria ter nascido com olhos azuis, como os da mãe, ou castanhos, como os do pai. Mas nasceu com os olhos violetas. Ninguém pode explicar o que isso significa.

- Afinal... quem ou o quê era aquele monstro que Leah virou? – perguntou Harry a Tio Gon, que abafava o chá com um pano.

- Não posso falar nada. – pigarreou – Vocês dois irão amanhã para o hospital. Melhor escutarem da própria Leah.

Harry não ficou feliz pela resposta, mas não discutiu. O velho se sentou na mesa, estalando os dedos grossos e calosos.

- Bem... COF... tudo acabou bem. Que bom. E vocês... estão impressionantes.

Amicitae gemeu, dolorida.

- Não reclame. – disse Tio Gon – Você como tigre fez absurdos. Sobreviveu a um profundo ferimento de Zz'Gashi, levou Harry até o galpão... você estava sob a influência de um demônio, uma pessoa normal ficaria no estado em que Ian ficou, desfalecido, sem foras, quase moribundo.

-... Zz'gashi era bem fortinho. – comentou Harry, cruzando os braços e olhando a lâmpada da cozinha.

Tio Gon se levantou, colocou o chá numa vasilha grande, no chão, e Amicitae se aproximou. O velho cobriu a cabeça do tigre com um pano grosso e disse que ela deveria respirar a fumaça e beber o chá. Em seguida, ele voltou a olhar Harry:

-... Fortinho? Você tem idéia do que enfrentou, garoto? COF! Nações inteiras podem ser dizimadas por Zz'Gashi, ele é um dos demônios mais fortes e cruéis que existem. E como você constatou, ele tem uma diferença crucial dos outros demônios e entidades lendárias.

- Qual? – perguntou Harry, depois de alguns segundos.

Tio Gon mexeu nos óculos, pigarreou, e disse:

- Ele é real. Todos os outros demônios e entidades malignas... são apenas lendas. Zz'Gashi... não.

Harry suspirou:

-... É... nunca achei que pudesse ver uma criatura daqueles. Pior: lutar com ela.

- E vencer. COF.

- ...Não venci. – murmurou Harry.

- Lutou de igual para igual. Superou-o inúmeras vezes. Zz'gashi é poderoso, inteligente e audaz. E você o segurou. Nenhum outro bruxo que eu conheço nos dias de hoje o faria.

-... Contei com a sorte.

A voz de Hermione foi ouvida novamente:

-... Sorte nada, Harry. Você esteve muito bem. – os dois olharam para ela, que se sentava numa cadeira, parecendo zonza e cansada.Ainda usava a roupa da aula de biologia, quando ficou presa em sua forma animaga. Ela respirou fundo, e sorriu, coma voz um pouco rouca – Você também foi inteligente, em vários momentos.

- E aí? – sorriu – Como vai? Bem vinda de volta ao mundo dos homens. – riu.

- Estou um pouco tonta por ser bípede de novo. – riu, suspirando.

- Ela tem razão. COF – disse Tio Gon, perto de Hermione, dando uma olhada no rosto e nos olhos dela, como se fosse constatar se ela estava mesmo boa – Você está muito amadurecido, Harry Potter.

Harry coçou a nuca, sem jeito:

- Não acho.

- Por isso mesmo. – riu Hermione – Todas as vezes em que nós nos encrencávamos nos primeiros anos de escola, era quando você dava uma de bam-bam-bam. Você era imaturo e fraco. Agora que se tornou realmente poderoso e capaz, está muito mais sensato e calmo, sem aquela mania de ser sempre o herói.

-... Vou encarar isso como um elogio. – murmurou Harry, levemente descontente – Mas eu ainda tenho, sim, meus acessos de pressão e heroísmo, como você adora falar.

- Também não dá pra virar homem da noite pro dia. – murmurou Tio Gon, fazendo Hermione olhar para o lado, disfarçando um sorriso de satisfação – Mas nesses meses, você amadureceu mais do que todos os outros anos juntos. Claro que Não lhe conhecia pessoalmente, mas pelo que escutei... não tenho por que duvidar. Bom... vou indo. Boa noite para vocês – e foi para a sala, pegar seu capote e seu chapéu – Amanhã nos vemos no hospital imperial.

- Até amanhã. E obrigada. – sorriu Hermione, na porta da sala.

- De nada, só tente não bancar o cão farejador na Amazônia de novo. – murmurou, descendo as escadas.

- Certo. Não vou. – riu Hermione.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o casal inglês encontrou Kojiro e Toji no corredor do hospital.

- Ih, superlotação. – sorriu Kojiro, entrando no quarto com o pessoal.

Um coro de "Olás" se dirigiu à Leah e Tio Gon, que já estava no quarto.

-... Oi. – respondeu Leah, erguendo a mão.

- Como está? – perguntou Hermione.

- To boazinha. – respondeu Leah – E vocês?

- Estamos ótimos.

Harry e Leah se olharam, em silêncio. Ele sorriu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça:

-... Que bom que já está bem.

Leah suspirou, desviando o olhar, dizendo:

-... Enfim... que bom que não feri ninguém a ponto de aleijar ou matar.

O trio composto pro Harry, Hermione e Kojiro riu. O marido, sorrindo comentou:

- Imagina, nós gostamos de viver perigosamente.

Leah os olhou de novo, sorrindo penosamente. Toji escalou as escadinhas da maca e subiu na mãe, que pôs a mão direita, ainda enfaixada e com um soro, na testa dele.

- E aí, meu bem? Bom ver você de novo. – sussurrou a mãe.

Toji, sorrindo, ansioso, perguntou:

- Mamãe, quando eu crescer, também vou poder virar um gafanhoto gigante?

- Ahm? – gemeu Leah, rindo junto dos outros - ..Não, meu bem... você não vai virar um gafanhoto gigante.

Toji soltou um "ah"muito decepcionado.

-... Não é bom, nem divertido, virar um gafanhoto gigante. – murmurou Leah, sorrindo, meio penosa.

- Eu acho que é mais parecido com um grilo. – comentou Hermione, virando os olhos.

- Eu acho que é com um caranguejo, ou lagosta. – disse Harry.

- Eu diria um dinossauro, ou dragão, daquele bem espinhosos. – falou Kojiro.

Leah suspirou:

- Vocês falam como se Zz'gashi fosse uma coisinha qualquer. Ele é um monstro, um demônio. – e depois de um breve instante calada, disse – Ele... sou eu.

- Poderia ser pior. – disse Harry – Você poderia ser a Bellatrix. – e riu.

- Nenhum de nós se importa se você é isso ou aquilo. - falou Hermione – Estamos ao seu lado e ajudaríamos você independente de qualquer coisa.

- Está vendo? Agora pare de ficar se lamentando. – murmurou Tio Gon, impaciente.

- Toji, Mione... como foi para vocês... enquanto eu era Zz'gashi? – perguntou Leah.

- Nem lembro. – disse Toji, sorrindo. Pelo jeito a única lembrança que ele tinha da noite era a da mãe feroz, com aquela 'armadura' de espinhos, o que, de fato, o fez achar que ser daquele jeito seria muito divertido.

- Lembro de ter me arrepiado. – disse Hermione – Sentiu tremores, me enjoei.

Kojiro os as mãos nos cabelos arrepiados de Toji:

- Toji perdeu a cor, suava, tremia, seus lábios e olhos ficaram roxos, ficou desfalecido muito tempo.

Leah suspirou. Tio Gon tossiu, dizendo:

- COF... É clara a influência de Zz'gashi a quem se liga diretamente a você, Leah, na escala de descendência. Hermione, por causa do pacto, acabou dividindo a influência má de Zz'gashi.

Harry piscou, pensativo:

- Espera aí... estão querendo dizer que Hermione e Leah são quase como... como eu e Voldemort? O que uma sente o outro também sente?

- Mais ou menos. – disse o velho – Leah e Hermione selaram um pacto mágico, abrindo uma ligação hierárquica entre as duas. Só que pelo jeito percebemos que muita coisa de Leah foi para Hermione.

Harry automaticamente virou-se para Hermione, que não o olhou. Leah então tomou a palavra:

- Quando houve toda aquela confusão na praça... após o julgamento dela Harry, eu e Snape a salvamos de rabicho e de vários dementadores. Sabíamos que Voldemort tinha consciência da importância dela, e ela era um alvo em potencial. Então, resolvemos tomar uma decisão: tínhamos que resguardá-la. Para isso, antes que as outras diretorias de Hogwarts enviassem um pedido formal à Dumbledore, que foi o que aconteceu, Snape enviou um pedido de matrícula pessoalmente a ele, numa carta particular que enviamos da casa dela, na noite em que a salvamos. Mais tarde, eu convenci Hermione a selar um pacto comigo. Por isso ela carrega uma tatuagem de comensal igual à minha. Eu sei todos os passos dela, quando quiser. Por isso pude fazer dela minha protegida em Hogwarts, tirando a responsabilidade de Snape. Uma filha de trouxas, vinda da Grifinória, tendo de estudar na Sonserina, não seria nunca bem recebida. Eu precisava dar esse suporte para ela, porque muita gente ligada à Sonserina ainda está ligada a Voldemort. Precisávamos dar esse suporte a ela.

- E em segredo? – perguntou, irritado – Fazer eu e Rony passar toda aquela preocupação?

- Sim. – respondeu, calma – Achamos melhor que ninguém soubesse. Mas agora vejo que talvez essa superproteção tenha prejudicado ela um pouco.

- Nõa acho que tenha prejudicado. – comentou Tio Gon, aleatório.

- Teria sido muito mais fácil conviver com Hermione se ela estivesse na lufa-lufa ou na Corvinal. – disse Harry, ríspido.

Hermione o olhou, levemente descontente. Mas antes que reclamasse, Leah sorriu:

- Sim. Está vendo porque eu digo há tanto tempo que vocês não deveriam ficar tanto tempo juntos?

Harry se calou, com os olhos pregados em Leah, ofendido. Ela suspirou, se recostando na cama:

- Eu não sei dizer até onde minha pessoa influencia Hermione. Portanto, não podemos responder se os atos e sentimentos dela são dela ou meus.

Harry sentiu a nuca arrepiar de raiva:

-... Quer dizer o que? Que ela só gosta de mim porque você já gostou do meu pai, ou da minha mãe?

- Leah sorriu, cínica:

- Sinceramente? Sim. E não seria bom que você de repente criasse algum sentimento por ela. Não é seguro para nenhum dos dois.

- Não é seguro? – esbravejou – Ficar com ela tem sido uma das únicas coisas realmente boas que eu tenho feito!Estar ao lado dela é uma das únicas formas que eu encontro de realmente me sentir em paz. E você agora resolve vir me falar que isso é uma mentirinha?

Todos ficaram quietos. Harry olhou Hermione:

- E você, Hermione, não tem anda para falar? O que acha?

Hermione suspirou, olhando o chão, e disse, sem olhá-lo:

-... Não sei. Não sei se o que ela diz é verdade.

Harry sentiu o corpo gelar. Hermione piscou, e o olhou, desapontada:

-... Nesse ano, Harry, eu duvidei que eu era eu muitas vezes. Então... eu não posso dizer se é certo ou errado.

Harry olhou para todo mundo, sentindo-se estupidamente revoltado e enganado. E diante dos olhares de todo mundo, abriu caminho, saindo do quarto, batendo a porta. Mas ninguém foi atrás.

Kojiro, depois de alguns instantes, perguntou:

- Ei, você não acham que exageraram?

Leah olhou Hermione, que olhava pro chão.

- Eu acho que não. – disse Leah, sem parar de olhar a aluna – Ele supera. Se não superar, uma hora se conforma. – ela percebeu que os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lagrimas, e, propositalmente, perguntou, em voz alta – Você não acha, Hermione?

- Ahm? – perguntou, erguendo os olhos, insegura – Bem, eu... não sei. Talvez.

- Mas concorda com o que a gente disse, não concorda?

-... Também... também não sei. –sussurrou – Eu... eu vou atrás dele. – disse, saindo do quarto.

- Hermione. – chamou Leah. Ela olhou, e a professora disse – Se você acredita ou não, problema seu. Mas eu não menti. Ouviu?

- Tá. – murmurou, saindo para o corredor.

Kojiro pareceu preocupado:

- Ei, gente, que é isso...?

Leah suspirou:

- Só estou tentando salvar os dois.

- Certo, eu já escutei o discurso que fazem para Harry com esse papo de amor e salvação. Enchem o garoto com esse papo, dando exemplos do passado e o escambau. E agora, depois de tudo, vocês simplesmente querem impedir que o moleque viva isso? Francamente.

- Mas ninguém garante que o que um sente pelo outro é amor, e muito menos se esse amor seria forte o bastante para salvar um deles. São só pivetes adolescentes.

- Porra, pau no cu! – xingou Kojiro, muito puto, o que fez Tio Gon saltar e olhá-lo, assustando pelo palavrão – E como eles vão descobrir isso sem experimentar, raios? Vão aprender a teoria do grande e verdadeiro amor, sair com um questionário na cabeça, olhar de repente uma menina e descobrir que ela é o amor da vida dele, assim, do nada? Vai fissurar nela, casar com ela, procriar e ser feliz pra sempre como num conto de fadas? Olhar alguém e falar "puxa vida, nunca notei você antes, você é linda, perfeita e eu te amo, casa comigo!" Ou vai ficar a vida toda procurando um verdadeiro amor e morrer velho e mal amado? Vão à merda, essas coisas não são do dia para a noite.

- Harry não tem tempo de ficar experimentando. – disse Leah, séria - Mas ninguém disse que o que une os dois não é amor. Nem dissemos que não os salvaria.

- Então parem de judiar desses pivetes, ora essa! Pra que confundir e jogar um contra o outro?

-... Os sentimentos humanos são complicados. – sorriu Leah, cínica – E eu aprendi uma coisa interessante com meu pai: às vezes nós somos como carne de animal selvagem.

-... Como?

-... Carnes de animais selvagens só se tornam inigualáveis e saborosas quando estão quase apodrecendo. - Kojiro torceu o nariz, sem entender direito o que significava a comparação. Leah riu:

- É uma comparação estranha, e eu, De fato, nunca comi nenhuma carne selvagem quase podre. Mas talvez signifique que eles deve se virar sozinhos, para descobrirem mais sobre si mesmos, ao invés de terem tudo sempre à mão. Não temos certeza de nada que pode acontecer. Acredito que essa comparação seja para dizer que eles devem, sim, sentir repulsão um pelo outro, sentir dúvidas e revolta. Porque, quando tudo se tornar insuportável, será a hora que eles irão descobrir o que realmente há entre eles.

* * *

Hermione alcançou Harry só no saguão do hospital, caminhando para um jardim florido, onde alguns pacientes e médicos tomavam sol e passeavam.

- Harry! Espere por mim, Harry! Espera, vamos conversar!

Harry parou, virando-se para Hermione:

- Depende. Com quem ou conversar? Com a Hermione minha amiga de mais de seis anos estudando na Grifinória em Hogwarts, com a Hermione da Sonserina do sétimo, ou com uma Hermione que eu ainda não tive o prazer ou desprazer de conhecer?

-... Calma, Harry. – pediu Hermione – Certo, vamos respirar fundo.

Harry cruzou os braços, olhando Hermione:

- Eu respiro fundo e escuto o que? Você dizer que sente muito, mas que você não é mais você? E então eu tenho que esquecer de tudo? Agir como se fôssemos os coleguinhas de classe de sempre?

- Também não é assim. – ralhou – Somo amigos, não só coleguinhas de classe.

- Bom, então não sei como vou fazer, porque para ser indiferente com você, eu realmente tenho que esquecer dos meus últimos 7 anos da vida. Depois do trasgo do primeiro ano, então, fudeu.

- Harry... Leah tem razão. Você mesmo reconhece que este ano eu agi diferente.

- Meu Deus! Você agiu diferente em TODOS os anos! – exclamou Harry – A gente muda, sabia? Como você ia agir nesse ano como todos os outros? Como você agiria nesse ano? Como no primeiro? Impossível! Hermione, eu acho que dentre eu, você e Rony, você foi a que mais mudou nesses sete anos!

-... Não é isso que eu quero dizer. – sussurrou – Esse ano está sendo muito... diferente.

- Claro que está diferente! A começar que você matou um comensal e foi parar na Sonserina!

- Está vendo? Até você reconhece, Harry, que isso...

- Reconheço o caralho! – esbravejou Harry – Eu AMEI ver você jogando quadribol! Amei tudo de absurdo e fora do normal que você ousou fazer esse ano. Ainda que eu sinceramente preferisse ter você do nosso lado na Grifinória. – murmurou.

- Até aí tudo bem, Harry, mas foi até a gente vir aqui pro Brasil, nada era tão... latente. Depois que a gente veio pra cá, as coisas não eram assim, elas mudaram e aí...

- Cale a boca. – gemeu Harry, cerrando os dentes, como se escutar aquilo doesse os ouvidos.

-... Como?

-... Cala a boca. – gemeu Harry – Você vai dizer, não vai? Que é culpa da Leah, Não é? Que é culpa da influência do tal pacto que você fez com ela, não vai?

Ela piscou, de boca aberta. Harry gemeu, cerrando os dentes:

- Vai justificar tudo isso como sendo influência mágica.

-... Não é isso, Harry. – sussurrou, quase sem voz.

- Então vai dizer o que? – perguntou, tentando não se irritar mais ainda.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Depois de pensar mais um pouco, falou:

-... Eu não sei até onde eu sou eu e onde eu sou Leah. Portanto... eu preciso de um tempo, Harry. Para colocar minha cabeça no lugar, Um tempo para saber se...

- Um tempo? Que tempo? Pra que tempo? – perguntou, decepcionado – Para saber o que? Se quer mesmo ficar comigo? Se é isso que você quer? Se você sente mesmo alguma coisa? Isso não é justo!

-... Como não? – reclamou Hermione – Todo mundo um dia precisa de um tempo para...

- TEMPO!? Pra nós sequer tivemos tempo ou chance de COMEÇAR alguma coisa! – gritou – Eu não quero tempo! Eu não preciso de tempo algum, porque eu sei que eu gosto de você, e não é por culpa de ninguém, nem de mágica alguma, a não ser culpa de mim mesmo! Ninguém me mandou gostar de você, e eu não me encantei por você por causa de uma coisinha à toa, um feitiço, uma poção, ou qualquer acontecimento mágico! Nem todo o tempo do mundo me faria perder essa certeza!

Hermione o olhou, em silêncio. Balançou a cabeça e disse:

-... Eu não quero que você goste de alguém que não seja eu. – disse, com os olhos cheios de água – Tudo o que eu sou agora, tudo o que eu me tornei, talvez não seja eu. Não quero carregar essa culpa.

Harry ofegou, olhando-a, com uma mistura de raiva e decepção. Respirou fundo, e falou:

-... Quem não deve, não teme.

E passou por ela voltando para dentro do hospital, e pegando um corredor oposto,na direção das estações de Minhotrô.

* * *

**N.A 1: Demorei pra postar, né? Como vcs leram no final do ultimo capitulo da Apocalipse, ando passando por uma má fase – provavelmente aquela fase em que todo fã de Harry Potter (especialmente os HH) passaram, aquela em que vc vê que tudo era só areia no vento (já diz a música do Kansas interpretada belamente pela Sara Brightman, "everything is dust in the rain") . E vc se pergunta pq continuar, já que ñ tem mais livro, ñ tem mais aquele tezão por HP, e vc se vê com várias coisas mto mais importantes pra se fazer. **

**N.A 2: DE FATO, EdD e Apocalipse (e tb o MP) andam me desanimando. Quanto mais eu me esforço pra escreve, pra fazer, pior acho que fica. E eu me pergunto como eu posso não dar conta de algo tão estúpido e simples, ao memos tempo em que eu me pergunto pq continuar com alguma coisa q não via pra frente mesmo. Sei que ainda existem leitores que acompanham, sejam eles novatos no fandom ou aqueles que, como eu, começaram adolescente e hj, adultos, ainda lêem.**

**N.A 3: Por outro lado, apesar dos pesares a um mês e pouco atualizei o MP, tb atualizei a DoomsDay (apocalipse), e hj atualizo a EdD Brasil. E, para minha surpresa, estou no último capítulo da EdD no caderno.**

**N.A 4: Quem diria! EdD Brasil acabando. É de, longe a maior fica da série, e a mais chata, convenhamos (heh). Mas deixa meu mimimi pro último capítulo da Brasil. E pensar que faltam 9 capítulos pro capítulo 100 da série! ...Será que terei coragem de começar e publicar a Réquiem. Ai Jesus, que medo!**

**N.A 5: Apesar de eu ser hétero, eu fui na Parada Gay! É mto divertido. Fui com a Ligia Maria Araki (de Luz e Sombra), e vários outros amigos. Ano passado eu conhecia Inna Pumpkin lá também. E esse ano quase que me encontrei, depois de 4 anos, com a Pichi (dona do 3Vassouras). Meda. Oo**

**N.A 6: ...Kojiro não morreu. Mas que coisa, não? Bom, eu devo confessar que, de fato, quando comecei a escrever a EdD, ela deveria morrer, sim. Eu pensei até em me adiantar e escrever o funeral dele. Mas aconteceu com Kojiro o mesmo que houve com Kione: eles acabaram se tornando importantes demais. Eu comecei a fazer a EdD Brasil e percebi que Kojiro não era só um personagem descartável. Ele é importante. A relação entre Leah e Lílian é bem conturbada, e Lílian era o alicerce de Leah. Kojiro preenche todos os vazios de Leha, os que Lílian deixou e aqueles que nem Lílian pôde preencher (sem dupla interpretação, gente, estou falando de algo sentimental, espiritual. XD). Leah sem Kojiro se perde completamente. Talvez eu queria matar Kojiro pra justificar o que Leah na Réquiem. Mas Kojiro é a redenção de Leah, e se ele não estiver na Réquiem... bem, ela não faria tanto sentido. O fato é que, no fim das contas, vocês sabem melhor que eu: Leah não é nada sem Kojiro. E se é pelo bem da série e felicidade geral da nação (e do meu plot, rs), ele fica.**

**N.A 7: E ficadica: a série Twilight (crepúsculo) é coisa de R/H, Slasher e cannon retardado!! PASSALONGE gente, plz!! (e podem comer meu fígado, pq eu deixo!) Vão ler Tolkien, ou Phil Pullman, ou CS Lewis, qq outra coisa assim! Se vc tem bom gosto, não leia essa série. Se você não sabe se tem bom gostou ou boa crítica, então leia: leia, e descubra TUDO o que você NÃO deve, JAMAIS, fazer num trabalho seu, seja livro, fanfic ou qq outra coisa. Eu sei que estão carentes pq HP acabou, mas a gente na vida tem que evoluir, e não retroceder, ok? Arrumem livros realmente bons pra ler. Fará bem pra mente e o intelecto de vocês.**

**N.A 8: Até o próximo capítulo!!**


	46. CAPÍTULO 92: Azul

**CAPITULO 45 – Azul (EdD 92)**

Harry entrou na república agitado. Quando finalmente respirou fundo, sua fúria despertou: ele virou uma mesinha, derrubando os porta-retratos e a toalhinha de crochê branca. Em seguida avançou na pesada prateleira de madeira maciça e lhe deu um sonoro chute.

- ...Escuta, ô pivete...

Harry olhou para o lado e viu André, Fernanda e Carlão na porta da cozinha.

- Você tem idéia da idade que esses móveis têm? – perguntou André, ainda sério – Nem se juntarmos sua idade com a da sua mãe e da sua avó dá pra chegar na idade deles.

- Eu estou nervoso! – gritou Harry, furioso.

- Se tá nervoso, problema teu, vai pescar. Não te dá o direito de quebrar a casa dos outros. Aliás, a nossa casa. – e eles voltaram pra cozinha – Vem aqui, a gente quer conversar.

- Não quero. – respondeu, grosso.

- Não estamos pedindo. Estamos falando pra você vir aqui.

Harry olhou, com raiva, mas foi. Passou a mão no cabelo, respirando fundo. Não devia ter chegado daquele jeito, a casa não era dele. Sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, e Fernanda lhe deu um copo com gelo e suco de maracujá.

- Acalme-se, gringo. Dizem que maracujá ajuda. - sorriu a garota - Agora diga, que houve?

Harry demorou para falar:

- ...Estão dizendo que o pacto que Leah selou com Hermione mudou a personalidade dela.

Os garotos se olharam.

- Leah não é exemplar, mas também não é tão ruim assim. - comentou André.

- Não é isso. - resmungou Harry - Deram a entender que ela tem agido... por causa da influência de Leah. Esse ano muita coisa mudou, e dizem que é por culpa de Leah, não de Hermione.

- Bom, a gente conheceu Hermione agora... não podemos ajudar muito. - lamentou Fernanda.

- Deram a entender que ela só... se aproximou mais de mim por causa da personalidade da Leah, que gostou de meus pais, em alguma época da juventude.

Os alunos se olharam de novo, e olharam Harry, que ergueu os ombros, meio sem jeito:

- ...Tipo... gostava de... talvez... se apaixonar.

André cruzou os braços:

- Enfim, estão insinuando que vocês evoluíram de amigos pra namorados porque Hermione virou uma pseudo-Leah?

- Não estamos namorando. - murmurou Harry - Só que... bom...

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- ...Não.

- Olha... - disse Fernanda - Se você começou a gostar de Hermione mais do que como amiga, não é culpa da Leah.

- Eu sei que não é! - brigou.

- Calma, moço... mas Hermione acha que só gosta de você por causa da Leah?

- ...Parece que sim. - suspirou.

- Impossível. - falou André, categórico - Fala sério, não tem nada a ver.

- Ela acredita que sim.

- Você gosta mesmo dela? Tipo... de amar?

Harry olhou André, que mantinha os braços cruzados.

- Responde, Harry, não é tão difícil ou constrangedor assim.

- Claro que amo. – respondeu, olhando pro lado.

- Certo. E acha que ama como? Como amiga? Como mulher?

Amo Hermione da mesma forma que amo Rony, são meus melhores amigos e as únicas pessoas que realmente tenho na vida.

- Ora, então você se atracaria com seu amigo Rony? Ou quer dizer que Hermione beijou você mal pra caralho?

- Nem uma coisa nem outra, o que tem a ver? - reclamou Harry.

- Se você ama Hermione como amiguinha e a beija por beijar, não deveria reclamar disso. São só amigos.

- Também não é assim.

- Então também descobriu que ama Hermione como mulher.

Harry não respondeu. André sorriu:

- Ora essa, amar a mesma pessoa como mulher e como amiga não atrapalha em nada, só aumenta a intensidade.

- Eu... - começou Harry - Nunca tive dúvidas de que amava Hermione, assim como amo Rony. Mas ela... - ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça - A lealdade dela, a fidelidade que ela sempre teve comigo, nos piores momentos... muitas vezes ela se arriscou, se feriu, quase morreu, e por mim! Claro que Rony também se arriscou muitas vezes, mas... Hermione nunca foi inconseqüente como nós. Mas por mim... ela fez isso. Ela quebrou as regras. As próprias regras que ela tinha feito pra si mesma. Quando nós invadimos o ministérios no nosso quinto ano... era só um delírio meu, e ela estava certa! Mas mesmo assim, ela foi comigo. E quase morreu, quase morreu nos meus braços! E agora, aqui, ela fez tantas e tantas outras coisas, que... que...

Harry suspirou profundamente, para terminar:

- Não importa se é como mulher ou como amiga. O que eu sinto por ela é amor. E alguém dizer que isso só existe por causa de um pacto mágico me deixa realmente furioso.

- Se você não tem dúvida, Harry, prove isso a Hermione. - disse André, obvio - Ela me deu um pé na bunda por sua causa! Pra não perder você! Ela não vai deixar isso mudar a cabeça dela.

- Não sei. Ela é... cabeça dura. Dá sempre razão a quem tem mais experiência.

- Eu acho que não. - disse André - Ela não vai deixar isso abalar ela assim. Ela é bem madura, sabe o que faz. É uma mulher extremamente bem resolvida.

- Você não conhece Hermione. - disse Harry, cínico, entre os dentes.

André olhou Harry alguns instantes. Estreitou os olhos, e debruçou-se na mesa:

- ...Eu namorei Hermione, Harry. Ela esteve comigo como mulher, e eu fui homem pra ela. Entende a diferença? Eu andava com ela de mãos dadas, ela procurava meu abraço quando queria se sentir protegida. Ela deitava no meu peito e sussurrava que gostava de mim. Ela colocava a boca no meu ouvido e gemia para fazer eu saber que ela sentia prazer.

Harry parou, chocado, olhando André. Ele se reergueu, coçando a nuca:

- ...Ou seja, eu não conheço Hermione como amiga. Eu só conheço Hermione como mulher. Logo, eu sei mais dela que você nesse sentido. Agora, se não quer acreditar, paciência. E outra coisa... Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta. Mas eu não tenho chance alguma. Então, eu preferi amargurar a derrota e deixar que ela escolhesse o cara certo. E ela quis você. Não posso fazer nada, a não ser invejar sua sorte, por ser alvo do amor de uma garota tão incrível.

Fernanda fungou, emocionada:

- Ai que lindo, Leco... me vez lembrar de você com a Vitória.

- Cala a boca. - gemeu André, bravo - Tu não sabe o quanto foi humilhante falar tudo isso pra esse inglês escroto.

Harry se levantou, tristonho. Pegou o copo de suco e saiu da cozinha:

- ...Vou pensar no que vocês disseram. - murmurou.

Os brasileiros ficaram em tanto chocados:

- ...Ele realmente disse aquilo?! - gemeu André - Achei que ele fosse quebrar a mesa e partir a minha cara por causa do que eu disse!

- Talvez ele nem tenha ânimo pra isso. - comentou Fernanda, tocada pelo desânimo de Harry.

- Ou já saiba que brigar e gritar não vai resolver nada. - concluiu Carlão.

- Ele evoluiu aqui, né? - comentou Fernanda, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Bom, depois de tudo que ele passou aqui desde que chegou... quem não aprende pelo amor, aprende pela dor. Apesar de que pela dor sempre é mais eficaz. - esclareceu Carlão.

* * *

André jogava basquete com alguns colegas de colégio numa quadra da cidade quando um deles parou e olhou para a rua, sorrindo, animado:

- Olá, _Beautyakee_, que honra tê-la aqui.

O brasileiro se virou, dando de cara com Hermione. E imediatamente pensou: "Ah, não. Encrenca."

- Leco, você vai dormir hoje com Mário no castelo, né? Para o simulado de amanhã de manhã?

- Vou, sim. - disse, enxugando o suor da testa.

- Eu também vou prestar, só que não tenho lugar para ficar. Vocês dois vão dormir lá, será que não tem uma vaga pra mim?

Andre teve certeza de que aquilo não ia prestar.

- Olha, Mione... não sei se tem. Nós reservamos o chalé, não sei se vai ter cama extra ou sofá.

- Não tem como eu ir pra saber se tem?

- É um risco que se corre.

- Não tem problema.

- Tudo bem, então. - suspirou André - saímos às 7 da noite.

- Obrigada. - sorriu Hermione, descendo a ladeira de novo.

Um dos rapazes chegou em André:

- Sorte grande de novo, heim, seu viado? Vai pegar a _beautyankee_ de novo ou é impressão? Mó mole ela te dá, heim...

André suspirou, e voltou para o jogo, falando baixinho pra si mesmo:

- ...De encrenca, estou correndo...

* * *

Kojiro, na condição de trouxa, não deveria conhecer o hospital mágico do Império, mas nos últimos meses virou um cliente assíduo de lá. Mas ele não reclamava: aquele lugar era incrível. No terraço havia uma enorme praça de alimentação, que servia tanto para os funcionários quanto para os visitantes ou pacientes autorizados. As paredes eram todas de vidros espelhados, tal como o hospital todo. Você sentava em uma mesinha na parede, ao lado de canteiros de flores e, ao olhar para o lado, pelas enormes janelas inteiriças, você podia ver a exuberante vista do horizonte. As mesinhas eram todas perpendiculares à parede, com os bancos com almofadas, exatamente como nas lanchonetes e cafeterias americanas ou inglesas. Kojiro foi a uma dessas famosas lojas de sanduíches e pediu uma bandeja com um lanche, e se sentou perto da parede, para olhar a vista. Ele se sentou, tomou o refrigerante, e começou a comer as batatinhas, olhando o horizonte.

- A Leah já vem. Ficou conversando com o Tio Gon e outros médicos lá no corredor. - avisou Sirius, chegando na mesa - Hum... vou comprar um desse pra mim também.

Ao voltar e se sentar, Kojiro perguntou:

- ...Você acha que Leah fez alguma coisa mesmo?

- Com quem? - perguntou Sirius, tirando o sanduíche da caixinha - Hermione?

- É. Você viu o estado dela...

- Ah, sinceramente...? - e esticou a cabeça, sussurrando, enquanto tirava o canudinho da embalagem de papel - Eu acho que não.

Kojiro e Sirius referiam-se ao que aconteceu logo após Harry sair do hospital, ofendido com o que acontecia. Hermione voltou para o quarto de Leah, visivelmente desnorteada. Todos olharam para ela, quietos.

- ...Não conseguiu conversar direito com Harry? - perguntou Kojiro, preocupado.

Hermione parou na ponta da cama de Leah, e disse, entre os dentes, olhando o lençol:

- _Tira isso de mim_.

Ninguém disse nada.

- Por favor, Leah, tira isso de mim. - pediu ela de novo, com os olhos cheios de água, sem ergueu o olhar.

- Tirar o quê? - perguntou Leah.

- Tudo. Seu pacto. Seus poderes. Essa tatuagem.

- Ora, eu avisei que a tatuagem ficaria. Como toda tatuagem. - sorriu Leah, brincalhona.

- Entoa tire o resto! - gesticulou, quase chorando - Tire todo o resto! Tire... _tire você de mim_!

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas, e disse, segundos depois:

- Ora essa... eu não sou alguém tão ruim assim.

Kojiro a olhou com expressão de tédio. Sirius cruzou os braços:

- Ah, eu acho que é.

- Eu também acho. COF. - concordou Tio Gon.

Hermione bateu as mãos na cabeça, desabando a chorar:

- Parem de brincadeira! Isso não é uma piada! Pelo amor de Deus, Leah, me livre disso! Disso tudo! Eu não quero mais, não quero, não...

- PIVETE INSUPORTAVELMENTE FRESCA! - gritou Leah, fazendo Hermione saltar para trás e a olhar, chocada. Ela parecia furiosa, de repente. Gesticulou, brava, para Hermione - Fraca! Estúpida! Vergonha! Ande, venha aqui, sua escrota.

A menina soluçou, olhando o chão.

- Você tá surda? - gritou de novo - Eu mandei vir aqui!

Ela se aproximou, receosa. Leah pôs as duas mãos na cabeça de Hermione. uma série de ondas brancas de luz percorreu o corpo de Hermione, e cessaram assim que Leah retirou a mãos.

- Pronto. Livre. - murmurou. E apontou a tatuagem da aluna, que ficou um pouco cinza - Sinto muito, a cor mudou.

Hermione respirou fundo e sorriu, secando as lágrimas:

- Sem problema.

- Agora suma daqui, seu ataque me deixou muito puta.

Hermione sentiu-se receosa. Leah voltou a falar em tom de voz alto:

- Anda, merda, ou quer que eu vire Zz'Gashi de novo e coloque você pra fora na porrada?

- ...Não. Já vou. - disse, óbvia, saindo do quarto.

* * *

Harry pendurava seu uniforme de auror supremo no varal da república, no jardim dos fundos do casarão, quando Leah passou por ele:

- Tá lavando seu uniforme mágico? Que coisa inédita! Para um rapaz da sua idade, e, claro, pra roupa que está lavando, né...

Ele a olhou, um pouco desanimado, e voltou atenção para o varal de roupas:

- Ah... Zz'Gashi sujou bastante minha roupa. E também, ele estava meio amarelado... se a roupa é branca, que seja branca de arder os olhos. A Fernanda me ensinou a clarear, acho que ficou bom.

- É, está ótima. - elogiou, olhando a roupa, que brilhava e incomodava os olhos de tão branca à luz do sol. Ela pensou um pouco, antes de falar - ...Hermione pediu para desfazer nosso pacto. Eu já desfiz.

Harry olhou para Leah, sem dizer nada. Colocou os pregadores na roupa e disse:

- Isso não importa, e nem interessa. O único problema é que, com ou sem pacto, o que eu sinto não muda.

Leah pôs as mãos na cintura, e disse, antes de entrar na caminhonete:

- ...Bom saber disso.

Harry a olhou tirar o carro, sem entender direito o que poderia ter significado aquela frase, numa situação tão confusa em que ele se encontrava.

* * *

Leah caminhava pelo campo de um cemitério um tanto iluminado e aconchegante, se é que é possível dizer isso de um cemitério. É que, diferente dos cemitérios comuns, cheios de lápides, túmulos e mausoléus, aquele era longe da cidade, um campo gramado, com árvores, flores. Muitos passarinhos nativos enchiam o ar com suas melodias, e não era difícil ver um ou outro esquilo ou coelho correndo pela grama ou pelas árvores frutíferas. As lápides eram pequenas placas de metal colocadas no chão, elevadas a poucos centímetros por um pequeno bloco de granito. A grama era verde e bem cuidada. Vários jardineiros andavam pelo lugar, empurrando carrinhos de mão, aparando a grama, regando as flores. Leah caminhou até parar em um canto do cemitério, a alguns metros de varias quaresmeiras em flor, que enchiam o chão de pétalas violetas. Ela se agachou defronte uma das lápides,e apoiou um dos braços no joelho.

Segundos depois, atrás de Leah, surgia a imagem de Paloma. Leah não a olhou, continuou olhando para baixo. Retirou de uma sacola de tecido cru um pequeno vaso cheio de jasmins perfumados e tirou as flores uma por uma, enfileirando-as na frente da placa de ao onde estava o nome da filha gravado, já que não poderia deixar o vaso ali. Depois, em silêncio rezou.

- ...Um ano já se passou. - disse Leah, depois de rezar, abrindo os olhos, olhando para o chão - Mas eu ainda acho que foi ontem. No ano que vem, quando completar dois anos, também vou achar que terá sido no dia anterior. E daqui cinco, dez, cinqüenta também. Sempre vai parecer que foi ontem, não importa o tempo que passe. E, ainda que durante esse ano eu tenha durante muito tempo feito vista grossa e fingido pra todo mundo que nada tinha acontecido, não houve um só dia que eu não tenha me lembrado de você. Nenhum. E não vai ter nenhum. Eu vou me pegar lembrando de você, imaginando o que você estaria fazendo, onde estaria, o que acharia das coisas das quais eu iria lhe pedir opinião. Ou não, já que você adorava mete o bedelho.

Leah respirou fundo, ainda olhando a placa de aço, e sorriu, colocando os óculos escuros na cabeça:

- Mas eu vou acreditar que você vai estar sempre bem, e que, ás vezes, quando eu menos esperar, vai estar, sim, perto de mim dando opinião. E isso não vai mais me deixar chorar por sua causa, porque eu sei que você não vai querer me ver chorando... - Paloma, atrás de Leah, chorava sem parar, a ponto de balançar os ombros. Leah espiou por detrás do ombro, ainda sorrindo serenamente, e completou, olhando a imagem translúcida da mãe - ...da mesma forma que eu não quero ver você chorando nunca mais, filhota.

A mãe de Leah pôs as mãos na boca, chorando. Leah suspirou, e disse, rindo para o fantasma:

- Eu fico feliz que tenha escolhido a imagem da minha mãe para tentar fazer eu me sentir mais consolada ou protegida durante todo esse último ano, mas, sinceramente... eu acho que preferiria ter visto você desde o início, Vitória.

Ao tirar as mãos da boca, Paloma abandonou a forma e a imagem da bela espanhola, dando lugar ao fantasma de uma jovem morena de traços finos, olhos azuis e ar oriental. Leah se levantou, ficando de frente para a imagem da filha, que era quase de sua altura, e ela ainda soluçava:

- ...Desde quando... viu que era eu? - perguntou.

- Eu achei estranho minha mãe aparecer pra mim depois de todos esses anos. - disse Leah, dando de ombros - Ela, apesar de ter morrido da forma que morreu, não tinha mais nada a fazer nesse mundo, deixou todo o legado dela pra trás. Você não tinha anda de muito grave pendente, mas te conheço, você é casca grossa, e, além do mais... - Leah juntou as sobrancelhas, com um ar um pouco cheio de culpa - Eu _selei_ você.

- A culpa não é sua. Soluçou Vitoria, enxugando o rosto - Na verdade... foi bom você ter me selado... eu pude ficar mais tempo aqui.

- Estou num misto de orgulho e satisfação, a magia do selo funciona. Achei que não funcionasse. É incrível saber que funciona. - sorriu Leah, para completar, meio desapontada - ...Uma pena você ter gastado tanta energia como Paloma. Se o selo estivesse intacto... nós poderíamos nos tocar.

- Eu sei. Eu sentia isso. - choramingou - Mas eu preferi assim, estava confusa e com medo.

- Não tem problema, A culpa foi minha, também, pro ter ficado tão amargurada com todo mundo. Mas é bom ver que não é tarde demais.

Vitória olhou a mãe, em silêncio, por uns instantes, para suspirar, e dizer:

- É. Mas eu vou embora, mãe. Dessa vez, pra sempre.

- Tudo bem. - concordou com a cabeça, depois de mais um breve instante - Se você já fez tudo por aqui, vá em paz. É o que mais você precisa, agora.

- Abrace o pai, ele tá um charme de cabeça raspada. - "Está mesmo", concordou Leah, rindo - Diga que eu o amo muito. E beije o Toji. Eu acho que ás vezes ele me via, sabe... que medo.

- Oh, jura? - espantou-se Leah - Eu percebia que ás vezes ele ficava parando olhando um canto com cara de besta, mas achava que era só distração.

- Ele é mais esperto do que se imagina. - riu Vitória - Ah, e avise ao Leco, ao Mário e todos os outros que a Tia Lu está muito bem, e que adorou a serenata. Mas que, se estivesse viva, com certeza teria surrado todos os meninos.

- Eu imagino! - Riu Leah - Eu vou contar, mas não sei se todos vão acreditar.

- ...É isso. - suspirou Vitoria. Ela olhou Leah, e, chorando, a abraçou.

Leah não sentia o abraço da filha, apenas a sensação estranha de ser abraçada por algo não natural, como um arrepio, ou a sensação de que há alguma outra energia ali. Os braços da filha apenas atravessavam seu corpo.

- ...Eu só queria seu abraço de novo. - chorou.

Vitória deu um passo para trás, olhando a mãe. Leah não chorava: parecia feliz, consoladora, como só ela conseguia ser quando estava na condição de mãe.

- Nós vamos nos abraçar de novo. - sorriu Leah, como se fosse uma bobagenzinha chorar por aquilo - Talvez antes do que a gente espera, nunca se sabe. Vai ser... num dia desses aí, quando a gente menos esperar. Agora vá, para onde for o seu lugar, e descanse. Vitória concordou com a cabeça, dando um passo para trás.

- Você, Vi, foi minha salvação, minha redenção. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu, de certa forma, me apavorei, porque era um misto de ansiedade e expectativa, como eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir antes. E, quando você nasceu, quando te vi pela primeira vez, senti seu cheiro, te amamentei, eu tive a certeza de que eu era alguém que tinha salvação, e que ainda podia ter esperança. - Leah suspirou, saudosa, e um pouco dolorida - Eu a vida toda fui criada e tratada e conhecida como um demônio assassino, sanguinário, carrego uma maldição tremenda, sou tudo de ruim no mundo. Mas Deus me provou que, no fim das contas, eu ainda conseguia ser apenas uma mulher, que por si só já é uma criatura abençoada... eu, como mulher, também era capaz de gerar vida. Apesar de toda controvérsia, acusação e maldição... eu era uma mulher como qualquer outra: eu tinha o dom da vida. Eu era capaz de dar ao mundo, à mim e ao homem que eu escolhi ter um filho. Com um pouco de trabalho, mas podia. Você foi a primeira, Vi. E por isso tem esse nome; que, aliás, é um nome bem óbvio, mas não podia ser outro. Sou eternamente grata a você, Vitória, por ter vindo ao mundo e ter feito de mim alguém tão feliz.

- ...Eu amo você, mãe. - choramingou a filha, sorrindo.

- Eu também amo você, filha. Como sempre amei, e como vou continuar amando.

Vitoria acenou com a cabeça, e lhe mandou um beijo:

- ...Tchau, Mãe. _"Bença"._

- Tchau, Vi. Deus lhe abençoe. - sorriu Leah, tombando o rosto e dando tchau - Vai com Deus, e até qualquer dia.

- ...Até.

E, como mágica, a imagem de Vitória se dissolveu, como um pó brilhante.

Leah suspirou profundamente, pôs a mão na testa, e olhou o horizonte: o sol, entre nuvens, deixava rastros de luz entre o céu e a terra, como uma ponte iluminada. Leah olhou aquilo alguns instantes, até os olhos se incomodarem com a luz da tarde, e teve de colocar os óculos de novo.

- ...Olha só, que curioso. - comentou - Já escutei que quando os raios de sol fazem esse feixe de luz, é porque o céu e a terra estão com uma ponte aberta entre os mundos real e espiritual, facilitando, assim, a comunicação entre os lugares e os espíritos.

E, antes de ir embora, pegou as coisas e fez o sinal da cruz, dando as costas para o túmulo da filha:

- ...Que coincidência.

* * *

André estava de noite no vale do Castelo dos Bandeirantes, no pé da encosta dos chalés, sentado no banquinho de uma famosa lanchonete dali, onde os alunos que se hospedavam na escola iam à noite. Tomava um refrigerante, enquanto esperava a pizza que pediram ficar pronta. Parecia desanimado, e o motivo tinha nome próprio: Hermione.

Ele deveria ficar no chalé com ela e Mário, mas, para seu tremendo azar, o amigo escapuliu do compromisso e foi passar a noite no chalé das amigas da namorada, onde teria uma festinha. Ainda que outrora ele adorasse a idéia, dormir a sós com Hermione, era a última coisa que André poderia querer.

- Estranho você ter tomado só refrigerante hoje, Leco. - comentou Hermione, depois do jantar, caminhando atrás de André no chalé.

- Não quero beber hoje. - ele foi subir as escadas, quando parou e se virou - Mione... você vai dormir onde?

Hermione parou, sem responder. Olhou para os lados, como se fingisse não entender.

- Por que está perguntando? Achei que seria meio... óbvio.

André a olhou, em silêncio. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou a bochecha, no canto da boca. André suspirou, e disse:

- Olha, Hermione, eu... não quero dormir com você hoje.

- Não tem problema. - sorriu, lhe beijando de novo - Eu faço você mudar de idéia.

- Não, escuta. - pediu, tirando as mãos dela da sua cintura, e olhando-a - É sério, Hermione. Não vou. Não quero. Não posso.

Hermione pareceu levemente ofendida:

- Leco, eu estou livre ao pacto da Leah. Eu só quero... uma segunda chance. Não era isso que você mesmo queria? Agora sou eu quem peço.

- Mione, você já me deu a resposta, e não, não acho que você esteja pedindo nada.

- Não dei, não! - gaguejou, insegura - Naquela época, Leco, eu ainda...

- ...Por que você faz isso com você mesma? - perguntou André, sério - Não tá vendo que... sei lá... tá se enganando? Se violentando? Se subestimando?

- ...Como?

- O que deu em você? Só porque sopraram no ar a possibilidade do tal pacto seu e da Leah ter te mudado... você resolveu acreditar?

- André, eu estava visivelmente transformada!

- E de uma hora pra outra sarou? Aliás, virou e desvirou como mágica? Transformada o cacete, você é a mesma de sempre!

Os dois ficaram quietos. André murmurou:

- ...Você resolveu se apavorar só porque se deu conta de que se apaixonou pelo Harry?

- Eu nunca me apaixonei por ele. - disse, ríspida.

- Não, não é? Claro que não. - concordou, fazendo Hermione ficar com expressão confusa - O que une vocês dois é muito mais do que uma simples paixonite adolescente que dá e passa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver, André!

- Hermione, se liga! - exclamou, desesperado - Tudo a ver! Você largou de mim por ele! Você faz tudo por ele! E ele, a mesma coisa! Por que resolveu jogar tudo pro alto? Logo agora que tudo acabou bem e estamos em paz?! Não percebe o mal que cê tá fazendo pra ele e pra você com essa crise repentina de identidade? Se liga, Mione, o que há entre vocês nunca mudou. Sempre existiu, só que vocês, sei lá... resolveram só... levar a sério.

- ...Seria muito perigoso pra gente, Leco, estamos no meio de...

- Você daria a vida por ele! Ele daria a vida por você! Nada, absolutamente NADA pode dar errado nisso!

Hermione se calou, espantada.

- ...Eu, no começo, Mione, achei legal ficar com você. Você era uma estrangeira, bonita, inteligente, atraente e gostosinha. - disse, em tom baixo - Eu seria hiper sortudo e popular no colégio saindo com você. E eu fui. Me invejaram, me tinham como referência de sorte e sucesso, mesmo depois da morte trágica da Vitória e a maré ruim que eu passei. Mas... eu realmente comecei a reparar em você, Hermione... você era forte, leal, companheira, amiga, você era tudo. E eu me apaixonei de verdade.

André suspirou, coçando atrás da orelha, e continuou:

- ...Mas você era tudo isso com Harry. Ainda que ele praguejasse e não te visse nem reparasse, lá estava você para dar apoio e sustentação para ele. Toda vez que ele olhasse para o lado, para trás, tropeçasse, você sempre estaria ali. Meus olhos brilhavam de felicidade e orgulho, e eu não sei por que, afinal, você tava fazendo tudo isso pro moleque que mais me dava ciúmes. E não adiantava eu ter ciúmes, bater nele, xingar, brigar, humilhar ou sacanear ele, porque você sempre ia estar lá com ele. Você era dele. Sempre dele, e de mais ninguém.

Hermione baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se profundamente envergonhada.

- Eu podia ter sua personalidade perto de mim, seu corpo. - disse André, terminando, um tanto desanimado - Mas eu queria seu coração, sua alma. E essas duas coisas jamais foram minhas, e jamais serão. - ele segurou os ombros de Hermione e disse, olhando para ela - Por favor, não faça mais isso. Nem comigo, nem com Harry, e muito menos com você. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, não pode ter medo de ser tudo isso. Eu sou meio grossão e besta, mas cansei de escutar dos meus professores de artes marciais que um homem sem verdade e sem foco é um homem morto. Lembre-se disso, porque serve para você e para Harry, mais do que pra mim. Por mais que eu não me dê bem com ele, eu sei que é ele quem você quer, e é ele quem te quer. Você não deveria ter mostrado a grande mulher que é para ele, se não pode suportar saber que em conseqüência conquistou a admiração e o amor dele.

André respirou fundo. Hermione o olhou, de forma longa e profunda.

- Pense bem se esse pacto mudou mesmo você, ou se é você quem está querendo que ele te mude. - sussurrou o brasileiro.

Hermione olhou para o lado, e deu as costas para André, olhando na direção do sofá-cama que havia na frente da lareira, no primeiro andar do chalé.

- ...Eu durmo aqui embaixo. - sussurrou Hermione. Parou, e olhou para trás - ...Me desculpe.

- Peça desculpas a você mesma. - sorriu André - Porque comigo você nunca deu uma bola fora sequer. Ao contrario, até quando você acha que está pisando na bola, faz isso de uma forma que até encanta, tentando quebrar o estigma de chatinha perfeita. Boa noite.

Hermione piscou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Sorriu, tímida, com os ombros encolhidos, e disse:

- ...Ok. Obrigada. Boa noite.

E, assim, ela dormiu embaixo, no sofá-cama que ela abriu e fez uma cama de casal, e André foi dormir no quarto do segundo andar. Ele logo pegou no sono, enquanto Hermione ainda ficou um tempo pensativa.

A madrugada estava fria e estrelada, e todos já dormiam nos chalés. o silencio imperava no vale do castelo. A imagem fantasmagórica de alguém se aproximou da cama de André, e sorriu, lhe dizendo:

- ...Quem diria, senhor André Luis...? Dormindo sozinho. Levou vinte anos para virar gente... para virar homem. Mas sabe que não demorou? Achei que nunca viraria.

Vitória olhou o rosto do ex-namorado, que dormia profundamente, e sorriu.

- Olha só, sua franja azul continua dura e berrante, exatamente como quando eu te amaldiçoei. - riu - O tiro saiu pela culatra, ela virou seu charme, aposto.

O fantasma se agachou ao lado da cama, e ela disse, passando os dedos na bochecha do rapaz, como se quisesse lhe fazer carinho:

- ...Eu não podia ir embora de vez sem vir me despedir de você decentemente, seria muito injusto fazer isso. E, injusto, Leco, é uma coisa que você nunca foi. Logo, não merece receber injustiça de volta.

* * *

Mário entrou pela manhã no chalé, sorrateiro. Foi até a cozinha, e, ao voltar, reparou que Hermione, no sofá-cama, estava acordada.

- Que cara de ressaca. - riu Hermione, tentando abaixar os cabelos - A festa foi boa, heim?

- Mais ou menos. - murmurou - Minha namorada bebeu horrores, quase vomitou em mim. Uma outra menina desmaiou no banheiro. Tá na enfermaria. Acho que teve overdose e tá de_ bad_.

Hermione piscou, franzindo as sobrancelhas:

- Não sabia que vocês usavam essas coisas.

- Ah, não, imagina, somos caretões de tudo. - comentou Mário, cansado - Só somos cachaceiros além da conta, às vezes. Mas sei lá, essas meninas cheiraram, tomaram ou fumaram alguma merda ontem que eu nem sei o que foi. Estão ferradas, e não tô a fim de saber o que foi. Acho que tá na hora de virar solteiro de novo, sai fora, não quero sujeira pro meu lado.

- É... ás vezes... é bom mesmo. - suspirou, se levantando.

- Desculpe, te acordei, né?

- Que nada. - lamentou Hermione - Quase não dormi direito.

- Jura? É... você também está com cara de cansada. Bom, vou arrumar um café para a gente. Ainda não são nem seis horas da manha, o café do castelo só abre depois das oito.

- Eu te ajudo.

E, assim, os dois foram para a pequena cozinha nos fundos do chalé.

- Leco não acordou? - perguntou Mário, levemente desinteressado.

- Não. - disse Hermione, amarrando os cabelos despenteados num coque, e depois pegando as coisas para montar a pequena cafeteira no armário - E acho que ele não deve acordar tão cedo, já que não tem compromisso.

Mário colocava água na chaleira, enquanto olhava Hermione com o canto do olho. Com ar inocente, sorriu e comentou, elogiando o conjunto que Hermione usava e parecia ser um pouco menor que um pijama que ela usaria no dia a dia:

- ...Belo pijaminha.

Hermione parou de cortar os pães que o amigo havia trazido da casa da namorada, e suspirou profundamente, um tanto dolorida. Depois, voltou ao trabalho:

- ...Eu gostaria de ter meu vira tempo de novo, para voltar e fazer tudo de novo. - murmurou, amargurada. Pensou, e continuou, como se falasse para si mesma - Pensando bem... Não. Eu tenho que aprender que não posso ser tão prepotente assim a ponto de dizer "eu faria isso, eu faria aquilo". Ninguém pode dizer o que teria acontecido. Aconteceu, e não foi do dia para a noite.

Mário a olhou de novo, em silêncio, colocando a água para ferver, enquanto Hermione colocava os pães na sanduicheira para esquentá-los:

- Eu tinha certeza de que o pacto que fiz com Leah me mudou. - falou, parecendo apreensiva - E comentavam, e eu acreditava. E agora, eu pedi para Leah tirar de mim tudo o que ela me deu.

O brasileiro montou o filtro com o papel sobre a garrafa de café, e pegou a lata com o pó de café fresco. Sorria serenamente, sem dizer nada, escutando Hermione em sua reflexão em voz alta.

- ...Mas não adiantou. - suspirou Hermione - Num primeiro momento, até achei que tinha funcionado, ou iria funcionar. Eu me senti leve, como se estivesse... livre. Mas depois... e agora... eu sinto que tudo está voltando. Tudo o que eu pensava, tudo o que eu sentia. Eu tentei esquecer, esconder ou acreditar que não havia mais nada, que eram só impressões... mas há. Sempre houve, e sempre haverá. E agora, eu me sinto muito envergonhada. Vergonha de mim mesma.

- Vou levar isso como se você estivesse falando apenas para um espelho. - riu Mário, quebrando o gelo - Me sinto um tanto sem graça de escutar você falando tudo isso perto de mim.

- Uma hora a máscara cai. - sorriu, dolorida - Ninguém consegue fingir a vida toda, não é?

- Ora essa, Hermione, você nunca usou máscara, nem fingiu nada... você só é meio... durona.

- Oh, obrigada. - gemeu, virando os olhos.

- Você ás vezes me lembra a Tia Lu. - disse Mário - Ela era mandona, irritante, muitas vezes brigou com a gente porque queria impor sempre as regras e fazer a gente seguir só o que ela julgava certo. Sempre querendo ser a melhor, a correta em tudo, a dona da verdade. De uns tempos pra cá é que ela melhorou, começou a dar umas loucas, largar os cadernos e sair por aí, para espairecer as idéias. Doidinha de tanta racionalidade e tanto estudo. - ele se encostou na pia, e continuou - Ela era uma menina forte. Tão forte que parecia passional, diante da verdade. Mas no fundo... ela era insegura. Tão insegura que fazia-se de fortaleza com medo de que alguém a atingisse e não suportasse isso. Durante muito tempo ela conseguiu manter-se assim. Mas, uma hora, você desconfia que não precisa das pessoas só ao seu redor. precisa delas dentro de você também. Mesmo que você se arrisque... e acabe se ferindo um pouco. Assim como a Tia Lu arrumou o jeito dela, Mione, você vai arrumar o seu.

Hermione sorriu, com os olhos brilhando. Baixou o olhar, abrindo a sanduicheira, e concordou:

- ...É verdade. Eu achei que estava deixando de ser eu mesma. E na ânsia de voltar a ser o que eu era, estava era me perdendo mais ainda. Mas agora eu sei... com ou sem o pacto, nada mudou, e nem vai mudar.

Nessa hora, um grito cortou o assunto deles. André gritava, no segundo andar do chalé.

* * *

André acordou, como sempre, muito mal humorado, especialmente se acordava sem motivo, bem de manhã. Levantou-se, tirou a camiseta que usava, e foi direto para o banheiro do segundo andar, enfiar a cara na água gelada da pia, única coisa que realmente o fazia abrir os olhos. Os fios da sua franja colaram no seu rosto, e ele ficou muito bravo:

- Ah, vai grudar, bosta?! - reclamou, apertando os olhos - Não custa nada ficar pra trás, porra.

Ele encheu a mão de água, e jogou no rosto de novo. Os cabelos encheram o rosto dele, colando-se na água. Com raiva, Andre enfiou os dedos na franja e ergueu o rosto:

- Meu dia ontem já foi uma merda de péssimo, vai começar a foder meu dia logo agora quando ponho o pé fora da cama?!

André se olhou no espelho, sentindo-se entrar em choque. Os fios de sua franja caíam pelo seu rosto, lisos, leves e novamente castanho calor. Sua franja azul havia desaparecido. E a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer ao ver-se daquele jeito... foi gritar de pavor, quase como uma mocinha de filme de terror.

Mário e Hermione chegaram à porta do banheiro, e deram de cara com André ainda sem reação.

- Leco, que foi? - perguntou Hermione.

O brasileiro se virou, e olhou os dois, parando o olhar em Mário.

- Oxe, meu filho! - engasgou-se, pondo as mãos na cabeça, ao olhar o amigo - Tua franja, Leco...

- ...Ela sumiu. - sussurrou André, sem saber o que fazer - Sumiu.

- Vitória tirou a maldição! - riu Mário, com os olhos brilhando - Que... que doido! Eu cochilei de madrugada no sofá do chalé da Amanda... e eu pareci escutar a Vitória conversar comigo, nem lembro o que era, mas achei muito louco, porque quase nunca lembro nem sonho com ela... Será que...? Putz... era ela MESMO!

André olhou as próprias mãos, passou-as no cabelo. A franja, natural, chegava ao pescoço, enquanto a parte detrás permanecia curta.

- ...Por quê? - murmurou André - Por que ela resolveu me libertar? Eu achei que nunca mais ia...

Ele silenciou, olhando os amigos, e parou o olhar em Hermione, tendo a certeza de que o motivo de sua "liberdade" estava bem ali perto dele.

* * *

**N.A 1: Quanto tempo! A EdD foi postada sem betagem porque achei que seria sacanagem fazer vocês esperarem mais uma semana. Vamos ver se consigo postar mais rápido dessa vez.**

**N.A 2: As pessoas não gostaram muito bem de ver que eu achei a série Crepúsculo, ou Twilight, que está fazendo sucesso entre os órfãos de Harry Potter um saco, mas, paciência, gente, a vida toda escutei gente criticando as coisas que eu gostava. Continuo achando a série estupidamente mal escrita, fraquinha, água com açúcar, e uma ofensa a vampiros fodões como o Drácula de Brian Stoker ou os de Anne Rice. MAS, se querem saber, eu senti uma evolução grande na forma de escrever da autora, entre o livro 1 – que é insuportável como uma fanfic de um estreiante de 11 anos – e o 3. Mas ainda fala sair o último, né? É uma evolução que acontece com o escritor da série Eragon também. E foi uma coisa que eu NÃO senti acontecer com a JK Rowling, e, infelizmente, eu acho que ela teve tempo e oportunidade de sobra pra isso. Sei lá, gente, é a minha opinião. Talvez seja porque a gente acaba lendo fanfics tão bem escritas que acaba se decepcionando ao ver que a autora ficou na "mesmice". Pelo que ouvi falar, a saga de Twilight acaba no próximo livro, o 4. Eu acho que será igualmente xarope, irritante e romance teen previsível, mas, se acaso ela surpreender, e eu ficar sabendo, não terei problemas em vir aqui dizer que me surpreendi. Você lembram da minha previsão sobre o livro 7 de Harry Potter e o final, não? Você ficaram bravos, talvez até abandonaram a série (a fic e os livros de vez), me odiaram, me xingaram, mas... EU ACERTEI. Tá?? Não podem negar!! XD**

**N.A 3: Preciso continuar a DoomsDay, mas não tenho saco. Bom, pelo menos, estou sendo sincera! E, de fato, a trilogia L² não é importante nem tem nada a ver com a série 'original'.**

**N.A 4: Agradeço o pessoal que mandou review tanto pelo Orkut como por aqui, inclusive quem disse que nunca postou review ou postou a muito tempo! Eu sempre acho que ninguém mais lê a fic, ou sempre penso que é aquela meia dúzia que eu já conheço... opa, isso aumenta a responsabilidade, até a JK acabou a série dela e eu aqui, enrolando. Ai, Jesuis!! XD**

**N.A 5: Sobre a fic... Alguém aí imaginava que Vitória estava disfarçada de Paloma? Isso é importante, porque mostra mais uma poderosa magia da série, a magia do selo. Eu ia colocar Celo, com C, mas ia dar muita briga entre eu e as beta readers, então preferi deixar Selo mesmo. E O pacto de Leah e Hermione, alguém acredita mesmo que ela mudou por culpa de Leah? Ou é mesmo verdade: Hermione está mesmo com medo de ficar com "o grande Harry Potter" e aproveita essa desculpa pra se afastar? E André, heim, quem diria! Perdeu sua franja azul! XD**

**N.A 6: Estamos nos 3 capítulos finais da EdD Brasil. O que mais poderia acontecer nessa retinha final, heim? Até o próximo capítulo, EdD Brasil 46, "Branco".**


	47. CAPÍTULO 93: Branco

**CAPITULO 46 – Branco (EdD 93)**

André olhava o próprio rosto refletido no espelho, com sua antiga franja azul, agora novamente fios finos e castanhos, caída sobre o rosto molhado.

- Estou... livre da azararão dela? - murmurou, quase que decepcionado.

- A gente já tinha se acostumado. - riu Mário, saudoso.

- Mas por que só agora? Ela... ela morreu, eu achei que nunca mais...

- Vai ver ela passou pra te dar _tchau_.

- ...Dizer tchau? ...pra sempre? - André olhou o chão, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água - Todos os dias, todas as horas em que eu me olhava e via a franja... eu me lembrava da Vi. E agora? Heim, Mário? ...Como eu vou me lembrar?

- Ah, Leco, deixa disso, cara. - sorriu o baiano, abraçando o amigo - Nenhum de nós vai esquecer-se da Vitória. Fique feliz, ela deve ter chegado a conclusão de que você não é mais um filho da puta, por isso tirou sua franja.

- E como ela pode ter certeza?

- Ela deve saber. Enfim... Vamos dar um jeito nisso aí? - perguntou, se referindo à franja.

- ...Corta pra mim? - perguntou André, sem ânimo.

- Claro. Agorinha. - sorriu em resposta.

* * *

Um jipe grande chegou ao alto de uma serra pela modesta estrada de terra, e parou sobre o claro e aparado gramado do lugar. Leah desceu do carro, ajeitou os óculos escuros no alto da cabeça, olhando ao redor: era um grande e sereno templo budista, muito calmo e bem cuidado. A água cristalina das fontes corria pelas caneletas de pedra, cercadas de delicadas flores brancas. Vários canários da terra ciscavam e cantavam pelo chão, passeando. O templo era em madeira, pintado de vermelho, e cortinas brancas balançavam nas janelas.

Quando Leah entrou, tirando os sapatos, viu apenas um monge ajoelhado defronte a imagem de um deus budista. Ficaram em silêncio, até o monge tocar um pequeno sino de ouro ao pé da imagem, e se erguer, perguntando:

- Viu uma flor de lótus de novo? - perguntou, cheio de sotaque, com uma voz muito baixa e macia.

- ...Mais ou menos. - comentou Leah, pensativa, sorrindo - Digamos que seja um... botão. Serve?

O monge chegou perto de Leah, e ergueu o rosto redondo e cheio de rugas:

- ...Se a lótus foi capaz de nascer de novo, é porque tem mesmo forças pra florir, cedo ou tarde. E se você veio, é porque será em breve.

Ele deu as costas e aproximou-se da estátua de novo, agachou-se, fazendo o sino tocar novamente. Enquanto o som ainda tilintava pelo ar, o monge ergueu os braços lentamente, fazendo a imagem dourada flutuar, e, sob ela, surgir uma grande e comprida caixa de madeira vermelha e dourada, pousada sobre uma almofada branca.

O monge abriu a caixa e tirou de dentro um outro embrulho, envolto em fitas de papel de seda branco, cheios de ideogramas pintados em tinta negra.

- Aqui está. - disse o oriental.

Leah aparecia atordoada de ver aquilo. Visivelmente emocionada e trêmula, ela disse:

- ...Absurdamente protegida por todos esses anos. Ela deve estar ansiosa para acordar e se libertar.

- ...Está só descansando. Recuperando as energias para o que há de vir. - sorriu o monge.

Leah curvou-se com respeito, pegou o embrulho com cuidado, sentindo depois de muito anos o coração acelerar e as pernas fraquejarem ao tomar aquilo nas mãos. Respirou fundo, e saiu do templo.

* * *

Harry chegou para tomar café no galpão antes de Fernanda e Sandrinha, que ficaram para trás, tirando dúvidas com um professor que encontraram no minhotrô. Ele tinha ido cedo para a escola junto das meninas, e parecia completamente desanimado. Foi para a fila das frutas pegar suco e alguma fatia de fruta fresca. Para seu azar, escutou a conversa de dois rapazes próximos a ele:

- ...Ontem fui no trailer, sabe quem tava lá? A intercambista, a inglesa, aquela bonita.

- Que o povo da unidade tá com mania de chamar de _beautyankee_? Eu acho que vi ela indo pra um dos chalés, mesmo.

- Ela é uma gracinha, né? Tenho mó vontade de puxar papo com ela, sabe, mas sei lá, meu inglês é uma merda.

- Nem adianta ir. Ela tá de novo com o André.

- Franja azul? Ah, fala sério, véio, depois do que aconteceu no forró? Daquele chutão?

Pode acreditar.

- Tomar no cu, o que aquele boy tem? Porra, passaram mel na pica dele?

- Sei lá. - riu, balançando a cabeça - Mas tava com ele, ué.

Harry desvencilhou-se de lá antes de ser notado. Foi pegar suco, de cabeça baixa, ofegante. Era fraco em português, mas infelizmente parecia sempre entender quase que com facilidade o que não queria escutar. Olhou o pratinho que carregava, com uma mísera fatia de mamão, e, ao erguer os olhos, viu, lá na frente, Hermione entrar no galpão com André. Sentaram-se numa mesinha perto da porta, num canto meio discreto, com André de costas para o fundo do galpão, usando um lenço preto de caveirinhas brancas na cabeça. Parecia andar meio curvado, que nem Krum andava.

- Falou no diabo, apontou o rabo. - comentou um dos rapazes, cutucando o amigo - Chegaram. Eu não disse para você? Estão aqui juntos, desde ontem. – e logo mudou o assunto para a jarra de suco que estava á sua frente - Ei, será que o suco é de laranja azeda?... Tomara que não.

A essa hora Harry já havia se apressado para o canto oposto, saindo de perto da mesa de sucos, para onde os rapazes estavam indo. Tomou cuidado de sentar-se de costas para o casal também, ficando meio que de frente para o fundo do galpão e pra parede do lugar. Péssima vista, sem distração alguma. Para piorar seu ânimo, ao olhá-los uma última vez, e ter certeza de que não foi notado, Harry viu André pôr as mãos na cabeça, ajeitando o lenço, enquanto Hermione lhe dizia alguma coisa, sorria, e lhe beijava a cabeça com carinho, para ir até a mesa de frutas.

Harry tentou prestar atenção no mamão que pegara e, assim, se distrair, mas o misto de sentimentos que o havia dominado era mais forte: raiva, frustração, tristeza, tudo junto. E, se ele achava que não podia ficar pior...

- Ei, Harry! - chamou Fernanda, feliz, chegando - Você não viu? A Mione e o André já estão aqui, porque não sentam juntos?

- Ah... - disse, tentando não olhar para trás - Não... não vi. Estou meio de costas...

- Ei, venham sentar aqui! - chamou Fernanda em voz alta, na direção oposta do salão.

Harry pôs as duas mãos na cabeça, respirando fundo. Ao perceber a aproximação deles, ele se ergueu, respirando fundo de novo, e se virou. Hermione soltou do braço de André e falou:

- ...A gente nem te viu, Harry, senão tínhamos vindo sentar com você.

- Podem se sentar. Já terminei o meu café. - mentiu Harry, saindo do galpão sem olhar os amigos, fingindo estar apressado ou atrasado, procurando olhar o relógio de pulso - que só depois de olhar percebeu que não estava usando relógio algum.

André, também visivelmente triste, o seguiu com o olhar. Hermione perdeu o simpático sorriso que exibia, e Fernanda pôs a mão na cintura:

- ...Que houve, será?

André suspirou e se sentou:

- Eu faço idéia.

Hermione olhou André, e ele, Fernanda e Sandrinha tinham os olhares parados nela.

- ...Não é um problema nosso, né gente. - gemeu Sandrinha, entre os dentes, virando os olhos, sem graça de ter 'dado na cara' - Vamos tomar café. Se Harry teve seus ataques de novo, é um problema dele, não nosso.

Todos se sentaram, menos Hermione.

- Senta aí, menina. - chamou Sandrinha - Olha só, as frutas estão lindas.

- É... estão. - suspirou, concordando, sentando-se também.

* * *

Mário não demorou muito para acertar a franja de André, que, ao terminar de ter o cabelo cortado, se olhou no espelho. Tinha o cabelo curto de novo, todo arrepiado. Tentou sorrir, e tratou de colocar um lenço preto com pequenos crânios brancos pintados por cima, para disfarçar.

- Não tô a fim de ser questionado pela falta da franja hoje. - justificou-se.

- Como quiser. - sorriu Mário, dando de ombros - Vocês já vão para o café? Eu vou falar com a minha namorada, sobre a noite de ontem, vão na frente.

E assim o trio saiu, e se separou logo na saída do chalé.

- ...Você ficou muito bonito _ao natural_, Leco. - elogiou Hermione, subindo o campo com ele, em meio à neblina da manhã.

- Valeu. - agradeceu, desanimado.

- Desculpe por ter sido tão... desagradável. - ela disse, sem jeito - Eu não queria lhe causar problemas.

- Você não causou problemas, Mione, sua companhia é sempre bem vinda. - respondeu, sincero, apesar de ainda visivelmente chateado com a perda da franja.

- ...Preciso ter umas conversas hoje. Eu acho.

- Boa sorte.

Ao entrarem no galpão do café, foram para a mesa mais discreta. André se sentou de frente para a saída, de costas para as mesinhas, e apertou as mãos no lenço da cabeça:

- ...Espero que ninguém me note hoje. - gemeu.

Hermione sorriu, reconfortante:

- Não fique assim, eu já disse, você está uma graça. - disse, doce, para depois lhe puxar a cabeça e beijar sobre o lenço, tentando ser o mais agradável possível diante da visível tristeza dele - Vou pegar algumas frutas e sucos para a gente, ok? Fique aí.

- ...Obrigado.

Nesse momento, Harry ia para o outro canto, sorrateiro. Hermione voltou com dois pratinhos. Fernanda e Sandrinha já haviam chegado.

- Olha Harry lá. - disse Sandrinha, olhando o outro lado do lugar - Vamos para lá?

- ...Nem vi ele chegar. Será que já estava aqui? - estranhou Hermione.

- Vamos lá. - sugeriu Fernanda, indo na frente.

* * *

Hermione não foi para a aula depois do café. Caminhou até um banco dos jardins e ficou lá, pensativa.

- Vou dedar você pra Leah.

A inglesa olhou para trás e viu Sirius se aproximando.

- ...Sirius?

- Sim! - sorriu, brincalhão - Trabalhei algum tempo por aqui, vim passear e rever os amigos. - ele sentou-se ao lado dela - ...Que foi? Parece triste. Nunca achei que veria você fora de uma aula.

- ...Não estou com cabeça para estudar, - suspirou - Se me obrigar a ir, será pior.

- Como tem se sentido, depois de desfeito o pacto?

Hermione o olhou, mas não respondeu.

- Não deu certo? Tem se sentido mal? - perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- ...Talvez. - murmurou, abaixando a cabeça - Eu achei que tudo voltaria ao normal, mas não voltou.

- E o que seria voltar ao normal?

- Tudo como antes.

- Tudo como antes...?

Sirius a olhou, sereno. Hermione parecia visivelmente infeliz. Tentou fugir do olhar dele, mas não do assunto, apesar de se sentir meio sem jeito de conversar com Sirius:

- Você sabe... eu e Harry. Achei... que era culpa do pacto... que tirando eu ia conseguir... esquecer dele.

- Coitado! - exclamou Sirius, rindo de forma gostosa - Meu afilhado é tão ruim assim? Ora essa!

- Não, não é! - exasperou-se - Harry é ótimo, é excelente, eu só... só...

- Se você queria continuar gostando dele só platonicamente, não deveria ter permitido que se envolvessem. - disse Sirius, sem rodeios.

- Não é tão fácil assim, as coisas... aconteceram, e... não sei, mudaram, evoluíram, e quando dei por mim...

- Eu ainda não entendi porque tanto medo da sua parte. - Sirius suspirou, olhando o céu - Não sou um bom conselheiro amoroso, mas sou padrinho de Harry. Conheço vocês, e não sei por que apareceu tanto problema.

- Não é tão fácil assim. - repetiu Hermione.

- Ser feliz é fácil. A gente é que dificulta. A vida é bela, a gente é que fode ela. - riu Sirius - Tio Gon e Leah que falam isso.

- Por mais que eu admirasse, gostasse, protegesse e acompanhasse Harry por todos esses anos... nunca sequer passou pela minha cabeça ficar com ele pra valer.

Sirius a olhou, sorrindo. Hermione fechou os olhos, lamentando:

- Eu jamais relutaria em dar minha vida ao Harry, mas me entregar a ele como garota, como pessoa, como mulher, é algo que definitivamente me apavora.

- A única coisa que me parece não encaixar nisso tudo... - comentou Sirius - É como uma garota tão incrível como você tem dúvidas se merece ficar com Harry.

Sirius silenciou um instante, e exclamou:

- Francamente, eu por muitas vezes acho que você é mulher demais pra um descontrolado como Harry! Ok, ele melhorou bastante, mas você continua sendo areia demais pro caminhão dele. Talvez pro caminhão dele, do Rony, do Malfoy, e sobraria pra um carrinho de mão do Neville.

Hermione riu, passando o dedo no canto dos olhos.

- Você tem seus defeitos, e eles não são poucos. - riu Sirius - Você sabe muito bem quais são, onde você pisa no calo dos outros, e eu não preciso ficar apontando cada um deles. Mas, você é realmente uma grande mulher, Hermione. - ele suspirou, estalando os dedos - Você não faz idéia do quão grande é comparar você á Lilian, Hermione. E não dizemos porque ela é mãe de Harry, mas sim porque Lílian era filha de trouxas, e desbancou todo mundo do Mundo Mágico. Lílian era pacifica e doce, e nenhum bruxo sangue puro poderia lhe dar crédito, mas a meiguice dela foi capaz de devastar o mundo.

- Por mais amiga, companheira e irmã de Harry que eu seja... eu nunca me esqueço que eu o vi pela primeira vez com a emoção de conhecer "O Harry Potter", um grande herói de uma grande e mágica historia. O lendário menino que sobreviveu.

- Já está mais que na hora de você quebrar essa barreira! - reclamou Sirius, batendo as mãos nas pernas - Você é uma bruxa tão boa quanto ele! Ele precisa de você, Hermione, mais do que nunca. Acredite: você é mesmo uma grande mulher.

Hermione baixou a cabeça, com o queixo estremecendo.

- ...Se você não for garota para o Harry, é porque não existe garota para o Harry. Tenha certeza disso.

Sirius suspirou, olhando o horizonte:

- Eu vi Harry indo pra plataforma do minhotrô. Não faço idéia de onde ele possa ter ido. Se você não acha necessário, ou não quer pedir desculpas, seja franca, diga que não quer e pronto. Ele que se conforme, não se prenda por isso. - e olhou Hermione de novo - Agora, se você quer... chegue nele... e agarre-o. - e riu - Bravo eu garanto que ele não vai ficar. - terminou, continuando a rir, fazendo Hermione rir também.

A inglesa suspirou, olhando Sirius. O bruxo sorriu, passando a mão na bochecha dela:

- Faça o que tem de fazer, não importa o que seja. Como responsável e padrinho de Harry, digo que confio em você. Sempre confiei, sempre vou confiar. Você sabe o que é melhor pra vocês dois.

Ele se levantou, dizendo:

- Bom, vou indo. E você, vem comigo?

- ...Não. - disse Hermione, fazendo Sirius se desanimar - Eu fico por aqui, mesmo.

- ...Ok, então. Até mais. - despediu-se o bruxo, subindo a colina, visivelmente decepcionado.

* * *

Harry sentou-se no peludo banco do minhotrô, e encostou a cabeça num dos canos de sustentação. Olhava o chão, cabisbaixo. Ficou com o olhar parado no chão, na divisa do piso com a porta da carapaça do animal. Não olhava quem saia, nem quem entrava. Fitava apenas o chão, perdido em pensamentos. Não tinha destino: nem sabia para onde aquele minhotrô ia, nem prestava atenção no que ele falava com sua voz meio alienígena a cada estação. Os minutos se passaram, até que ele percebeu que o minhotrô havia parado numa estação, e ali ficara, de portas abertas, vazio. Achou estranho, afinal, não sabia que os minhotrôs tinham um "ponto final". Viu que estava mesmo sozinho, sem nenhum sinal de vida no trem. Harry levantou-se e saiu para ver para onde havia ido. Ao por os pés na madeira da plataforma, o minhotrô baixou as portas e sumiu.

Harry se viu completamente sozinho num lugar que ele nem fazia idéia de onde era. a plataforma era suspensa, de madeira escura, muito pequena. Tinha só um banco, no fundo, junto da cerca de madeira que limitava a plataforma. Só havia parada do lado direito da linha do trem. Dois postes de ferro preto, antigos, estavam nos cantos da construção. A paisagem era espetacular: estava no alto de uma formação rochosa coberta de grama e árvores. No horizonte, várias formações iguais se espalhavam pela planície. Harry já havia aprendido que relevo era aquele, era chamado de chapada, mas nem se lembrava em qual delas poderia ser, e em qual parte do país seria.

Sentou-se no banco de madeira, respirando profundamente. O sol brilhava, o céu estava azul. Estava quente, mas o vento não parava, refrescando o tempo com sua brisa. Olhou para o lado, e viu que tinha algo escrito na madeira da cerca, já meio apagado:

"Todas as coisas boas acabam."

E não havia frase pior para ele ler naquele momento. Harry olhou de novo para os lados: estava absolutamente, completamente sozinho mesmo. Nem um inseto ou uma ave estava por ali. Sozinho. Com nunca esteve antes.

Para Harry, o minhotrô o largou ali de propósito. Tal como sua raiva e desejo de vingança o fez ser cuspido para fora, sua tristeza e solidão o haviam largado ali.

- ...Isso sim que é jogar na minha cara que cheguei no fim da linha. - comentou pra si mesmo, apoiando os braços na perna, fitando o chão de tábuas.

Harry, antes de tudo, não entendia porque tinha que ser assim. Ele não queria gritar, nem xingar, nem bater em ninguém. Diferente de outras vezes, de uma outra época, ele no fundo queria aquilo mesmo: ficar sozinho em algum lugar, longe de tudo, e chorar.

No fundo, ele talvez nem soubesse por que choraria. Mas a vontade era grande, e volta e meia ele tinha que passar as costas das mãos nos olhos para secá-los. Parecia injusto e errado: porque simplesmente não poderia ficar com Hermione? Porque ela resolveu se afastar tanto sem motivo, de repente? Não adiantava: Harry não conseguia continuar indiferente, ver Hermione como colega, andando com outro cara, agora. Ela era a melhor amiga dele, e ele já não gostava dela só como colega. E ele sentia que era, de certa forma, sim, correspondido... então, pra que tanto medo? Era o fato dele ser "O Harry Potter"? De terem de enfrentar tantos perigos pela frente? Já haviam mostrado que se dariam muito bem ajudando um ao outro, um completando o outro. Se pensar em não ter Hermione ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis era apavorante, não tê-la de fato era dilacerante. E se fosse para pensar pelo lado romântico da coisa, ela com certeza era uma das únicas garotas do mundo bruxo que ficaria com ele sem se gabar por estar com O Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Não que ele não se achasse um cara legal, mas Harry sabia que as meninas corriam atrás dele mais porque ele era o famoso e rico Harry Potter. Outras corriam dele pelo mesmo motivo, afinal, esse mesmo grande, famoso e lendário Harry Potter era um tanto cheio de problemas, e tinha um exército das trevas querendo arrancar seu couro. Não era tão simples assim, no fim das contas.

E, na cabeça de Harry, havia uma única garota que ele tinha cem por cento de certeza que o conhecia pra valer, que o entendia (mesmo que não concordasse quase nunca), e que o acompanharia onde quer que fosse: Hermione.

Harry cresceu com Hermione, sabia que ela era uma boa garota. Ela se tornou uma garota bonita e muito mais inteligente e esperta do que era. E para ele era tão natural, que ele nunca tinha realmente parado para olhar para o lado. Sim, ele vinha notando a amiga, mas nunca achou que um dia ia realmente desejá-la para si. É bem verdade: ele estava tão acostumado a tê-la ao seu lado que, quando percebeu que ela tinha saído dali para ir para o lado de outro cara, ainda que por alguns momentos só dela, deu inicio a um efeito dominó dentro de Harry.

Apesar da notável evolução, ainda tinha uma boa parcela de egoísmo, possessividade e raiva. Ele queria a amiga de volta, custasse o que custasse. Para ele, e só para ele. Pra sempre. Talvez fosse, no fim das contas, o peso do seu signo, Leão. De qualquer forma, era um dilema e tanto.

Mas era justamente a evolução dele que afogava esses sentimentos mesquinhos e impulsivos: havia sido uma escolha dela, de Hermione. E ele não podia fazer nada, a não ser engolir tudo e se conformar.

Harry mantinha a cabeça baixa, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas. Olhava o chão de madeira, ainda sentindo o rosto molhado e o nariz escorrendo, quando escutou o barulho do minhotrô chegar e sair em seguida. Não escutou mais nada. Um tempo depois, ele ergueu um pouco o olhar, e viu um par de tênis pretos com cadarço branco e uma calça jeans de tom médio que lhe eram bem familiares.

Era Hermione.

Harry ergueu a cabeça um pouco, apenas para olhá-la, sem erguer sequer os ombros. Ela se manteve de pé, metros na frente dele, sem expressão. Estava sem a blusa de moletom da manhã, e por baixo usava uma simpática e curta blusa branca com a estampa da bandeira de Minas Gerais, estado onde ficava a cidade onde estavam, Ouro Preto. O vento balançava de leve alguns fios da sua franja e do seu cabelo cacheado. Ela também usava uma pulseira de sementinhas e o par de brincos que havia ganhado dele em São Tomé das Letras.

O inglês abaixou a cabeça de novo. Ele vira Hermione com André no café da manhã, e sabia que ela tinha dormido com ele no castelo. A última coisa que ele poderia querer naquela hora era admitir para si mesmo que ela estava uma gracinha. Mas... é, ela estava uma gracinha.

- ...E aí, Harry? - disse Hermione, em tom baixo, quase rouco, meio constrangida - ...Bom dia.

Harry só mordeu os lábios e tentou não bater o pé de impaciência, sem responder. Com ela ali, aquela já pequena plataforma "do nada" havia ficado insuportavelmente minúscula.

- ...Já ouvi histórias dizendo que os minhotrôs podem ler nossos pensamentos, e, assim, nos levam para onde queremos. - comentou Hermione - Como você conseguiu chegar aqui?

Harry suspirou, passando a mão no queixo, nervoso:

- ...Sei lá. Queria ir pra longe, pra lugar nenhum. Longe de todo mundo, de qualquer pessoa. Queria sumir.

Hermione piscou, passando a mão no braço, sem jeito. Olhou o chão, também suspirou, e sussurrou:

- ...Eu não fazia idéia para onde eu deveria ir. - disse, olhando o amigo, que mantinha a cabeça baixa - Então... eu sentei no minhotrô, fechei os olhos, e pedi para que ele me levasse para onde eu deveria ir.

Harry sentiu vontade de rir, debochando. Mas não riu, preferiu continuar se contendo, quieto. Ela se aproximou alguns poucos passos, sem jeito, dizendo:

- Eu achei que se desfizesse o pacto com Leah, eu teria uma vida normal... mas não adiantou nada. Eu perdi os poderes do pacto, mas continuei sem conseguir... tirar você da minha cabeça, Harry. Eu... estou fugindo de alguma coisa que eu não posso fugir. Foi tanto tempo, tantos anos, tantas coisas que aconteceram que eu não posso simplesmente ignorar ou fingir que não aconteceu.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, olhando a amiga longamente, como se tentasse entender o que escutava. Ela passou os dedos nos cantos dos olhos, suspirou, e continuou:

- Eu não vou negar que sinto um frio na barriga, ou uma dúvida ao olhar você e saber que você leva todo aquele peso de ser O Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, e tantas outras profecias e histórias fantásticas que cercam você e sua tradicional e famosa família bruxa. E eu penso que eu sou só uma menina de família comum e sem poderes, que nasceu com esses tais poderes mágicos e que, por medo ou insegurança, se obrigou a ser a mais estudiosa e mais aplicada que pudesse ser, para que ninguém desse novo mundo me olhasse com indiferença. Ainda que eu não goste do preconceito dos bruxos com os nascidos trouxas, é o meu orgulho que me fez usar minha inteligência como pretexto para tentar ser igual a todos vocês. - Hermione também baixou a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e terminou, em voz baixa - E por mais que a gente tenha crescido junto, estudado junto e enfrentado vários perigos juntos, Harry, eu sempre acabo achando que foi uma grande coicidência e sorte ter entrado no mesmo vagão que o seu e o de Rony naquele primeiro dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, e que seria mais correto você ficar com alguém que lhe mereça, e que você também mereça: alguém de uma família de bruxos tradicionais e antiga, que possa a dar a você tudo o que não teve quando cresceu como sendo trouxa. Alguém que tenha uma boa história e um bom nome, como você tem. E não alguém que venha de família trouxa, que nem sabia o que era o mundo bruxo e sequer acreditaria se não tivesse acontecido com ela.

Harry pareceu surpreso, mas quando foi tentar falar alguma coisa, Hermione o cortou:

- Mas... - ela respirou fundo, se recompondo, e falou, de cabeça baixa - ...Mas o tempo passava, e eu via além de toda aquela lenda do menino que sobreviveu. Você era meu colega, meu amigo, meu irmão. Eu conhecia você, seus defeitos, suas qualidades. Eu via que antes de você ser um herói... você era alguém como eu, com uma vida... normal. De trouxa. No mundo real.

Harry deu um riso meio sem graça, olhando o chão:

- ...Sabe de uma coisa? - murmurou, desdenhoso, olhando o chão - Menino que sobreviveu que nada... eu gostaria de ser... aliás... se quer saber... eu acho muito mais legal ser uma Hermione Granger do que ser um Harry Potter. Na verdade, é isso que não deve me deixar pirar de vez. - ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando a amiga fixamente, quase que com raiva - E quer saber?... Eu sei de tudo o que eu tenho que passar, de todo o maldito destino que me persegue desde que nasci. E eu não vou fugir dele. Por que eu sei que, quando eu tiro toda a roupa e saio desse personagem, eu vou voltar a ser eu. E eu terei ao meu lado as pessoas que realmente me conhecem, e que eu realmente quero e gosto. São pouquíssimas pessoas, e, entre elas, tenho você. Por favor, não diga que não me merece ou que não te mereço. Você é a única garota que realmente importa pra minha vida. E se tem alguém que tem que duvidar desse tal merecimento, sou eu, que durante tantas vezes agi como um completo imbecil inconseqüente, magoando, preocupando e colocando você em perigo.

Mais uma vez ele baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, parecendo incrivelmente aliviado:

- ...Ter você ao meu lado é um dos grandes motivos que eu tenho para não desistir dessa loucura toda, Hermione. Mas se você não quiser mais ficar ao meu lado, tudo bem, eu quero que você seja feliz, eu não desejo nada de mal para você. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que é certo e o que é melhor, principalmente para você. Não vou ser mais aquele garoto chato e mandão. Eu prometo pra você, vou me conformar, e não vou mais incomodar você. Me desculpe por ter te dado tanta dor de cabeça. Não queria você mal.

Os dois silenciaram. Harry continuou olhando o chão, enquanto Hermione permanecia de pé á sua frente.

Ele não tinha coragem de olhá-la, era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Os segundos passaram, arrastados como a brisa mansa que cantava na plataforma. Harry fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, completamente relaxado e livre de um grande peso nos ombros. Hermione permaneceu de pé, metros na frente de Harry, com os braços ao longo do corpo, como se estivesse paralisada. Ela o olhava, em silêncio, com os olhos brilhando, sentindo como se houvesse algo de incrivelmente errado no mundo todo. Até que ela, sem tirar os olhos da imagem do amigo sentado, de cabeça baixa, á sua frente, abriu a boca, e pareceu fazer um enorme esforço para reunir força e coragem suficientes para sussurrar, de forma audível para ele:

- Eu te amo, Harry.

Harry piscou, sentindo a nuca gelar. Um tanto surpreso, ele ergueu o rosto, olhando a amiga alguns instantes, antes de perguntar:

- ...Quê?

- ...Me desculpa por estar agindo assim, tão insegura, tão infantil e tão indecisa. - falou Hermione, envergonhada, quase apressada - Eu não queria fazer você se sentir tão mal assim, eu sou horrível.

Harry respirou fundo, e se levantou. Ficou na frente de Hermione, passando as mãos na lateral da calça jeans, como se ainda não acreditasse muito naquilo tudo, meio desconfiado. Olhava a amiga fixamente, e sentia nascer dentro dele uma vontade louca e inexplicável de rir, apesar do visível constrangimento e arrependimento dela. A amiga baixou os olhos, sem graça:

- ...Eu vou tentar ser uma garota melhor daqui pra frente. E não... não deixar você na mão. - Harry continuou parado na frente dela. Ela sentiu os olhos arderem, e tentou se justificar mais, atropelando-se - Eu sei que eu continuo sendo muito irritante e impaciente e insuportável e mandona e...

- ...Cale a boca, Hermione.

Hermione parou, ainda com a boca entreaberta, e ergueu o olhar chocado para Harry, que ria. Ela olhou rapidamente pros lados, sem mexer a cabeça, e novamente o olhou, torcendo o nariz e juntando as sobrancelhas:

- Ahm... calar a boca? - repetiu, completamente sem entender, encolhendo-se.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, segurando a risada, e se justificou:

- É, 'cale a boca'. Eu sempre quis te dizer isso.

Hermione respirou fundo, encolhendo os ombros e relaxando-os em seguida, dizendo, soltando o ar, meio sem jeito e aliviada, sorrindo:

- ...Então tá.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, nem se justificar, nem prometer nada. Não tem que fazer mais nada, Hermione. - sorriu Harry, empurrando a cabeça contra a de Hermione, encostando sua testa na dela, olhando-a - Você já disse tudo o que eu poderia querer escutar.

Ela sorriu, não deixando de sentir uma pontinha de orgulho e felicidade. Harry pôs a mão no rosto dela, e respirou fundo, sussurrando:

- ...Mais perfeito que isso, Mione, impossível.

Harry puxou seu rosto, e primeiro lhe beijou delicadamente, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, como se fosse o primeiro beijo. E, de certa fora, era como se fosse. E foi por também não ser o primeiro, que eles já sabiam como tinha que ser: Harry passou o braço direto pelo pescoço dela, puxando-a para mais perto, para seu ombro, enquanto ela também lhe abraçava, respirando fundo.

- ...Vamos pra casa. - sussurrou Hermione, num breve momento que conseguiu falar, quando seus lábios se descolaram por um momento.

- É, pra variar, você saiu pra me procurar e no fim, veio me buscar, não foi? - perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

- Na verdade... não. Dessa vez, ao menos, não. Confesso, não achei que viesse encontrar você. - riu, pondo a testa no peito dele - Mas já que vim parar aqui... bem, ora essa, não podemos ficar aqui pra sempre.

Harry olhou a linha do minhotrô, no horizonte. Silêncio absoluto. Os dois chegaram na beirada da plataforma. Nem sinal de vida.

- Será que demora? - perguntou Harry, para de repente se lembrar - Ah! Lembrei!

Ele correu até próximo do banco, na cerca da plataforma, se inclinou, enquanto Hermione o olhava, curiosa:

- O que está fazendo?

- ...Nada de importante. Só... corrigindo uma coisa.

A amiga não entendeu. Um minhotrô apareceu, parando na estação e abrindo as portas. Harry continuou debruçado na cerca, com a varinha na mão, pressionando-a contra a madeira.

- Vamos, Harry. - chamou Hermione, com medo do minhotrô ir embora.

Harry correu para o minhotrô. Pulou para dentro, empurrando Hermione pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo apertado.

- ...Afinal, o que você fez? - perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry, mas o transporte já havia fechado as portas e corria a toda a velocidade.

- Só completei uma frase. - sorriu - Agora sim, vamos voltar pra casa.

A partir daquele dia, quem parava naquela estação podia ler na cerca a frase: "Todas as coisas boas acabam." e, logo abaixo, com outra letra, um complemento: "...mas as ruins, também."

* * *

O velho bruxo Gon trabalhava em sua pequena oficina no Rio de Janeiro, afiando algumas tesouras, quando alguém entrou e se aproximou. O velho parou e olhou o cliente, mas não demonstrou espanto:

- ...O que deseja, Tom? COF. - perguntou, voltando a afiar a tesoura - ...E que belo disfarce.

O jovem moreno de pele clara colocou sobre a mesa do velho sua adorada espada dourada, e passou a mão no rosto, desfazendo aquela perfeita máscara mágica.

- Dê uma limpeza na minha menina. - pediu Voldemort, tranqüilo - Sabe que tenho uma grande afeição pela Serrote, e o senhor saberá cuidar bem dela.

Tio Gon deixou as tesouras de lado e pegou a espada, indo para outra mesa. Voldemort deu as costas e sentou-se numa velha cadeira de balanço num canto da loja.

- Quanto tempo? - perguntou Voldemort, contemplando os objetos da loja, passando os dedos pelo queixo.

- ...Uma hora. - resmungou o velho, ajustando os óculos de grossas lentes mágicas - Levaria menos tempo, se já não tivesse sujado tanto a lâmina dessa espada com gordura humana.

- O senhor sabe que não resisto. - sorriu desdenhoso, fechando os olhos e cruzando as pernas e os braços - ...Vou cochilar, então.

Alguns instantes de silêncio passaram, só o som do trabalho de Gon no ar, até ele perguntar, sem perder a concentração na espada dourada:

- ...Eu não sei porque você deixou que levassem a Espada dos Deuses.

Voldemort, de novo, sorriu, dessa vez mais largamente, mas sem abrir os olhos, e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, deitando-se mais ainda na cadeira, relaxado. O velho insistiu, sério:

- ...Ela está com sebo na lâmina e alguma almas no reservatório. E saiu do Templo de Cristal daquele jeito. E a jovem Hermione não libertou nenhuma maldição, e também não matou ninguém, nem sugou a alma de nenhum humano com ela. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

- ...Um dia a menina volta para a casa do papai. Não vai demorar. Eu espero, sem pressa. - falou Voldemort, suave, orgulhoso.

Uma hora depois, o velho bruxo entregava a Serrote, mais dourada e brilhante que o normal ao seu dono, Voldemort. O bruxo a guardou dentro do sobretudo preto que usava, enfeitiçou o rosto de novo, e saiu.

- Até breve, meu velho. - agradeceu o Lorde.

- Até, Tom. - murmurou Gon, voltando para seu canto para afiar as tesouras.

Voldemort saiu da loja, direto para o beco, e três passos depois cumprimentou uma pessoa que ia à mesma loja:

- ...Boa tarde, moça. - sorriu, cumprimentando.

- Boa tarde. - respondeu Leah, pondo a mão na maçaneta da porta da loja de Tio Gon. Ela parou, sentindo-se arrepiada. Olhou para trás, mas não havia mais ninguém. Ela ainda olhou ao redor, pensando: "...Será...?"

* * *

Harry estava sentado no muro de pedras de um mirante da cidade, sozinho. Nem uma alma viva passava por ali. Até que um carro importado muito conhecido do parar parou, e, dele, saiu Leah, com algo atado às costas:

- Me desculpe se demorei. - disse para o aluno, enquanto se aproximava.

- Não demorou muito, não. - ele tranqüilizou.

Leah o olhou, sorrindo serenamente:

- Sabe... - ela começou - Fico muito feliz que você e Hermione tenham feito as pazes. Pode não parecer, mas eu torcia, e ainda torço por vocês.

- Obrigada.

- Eu confesso que tentei jogar areia, mas eu queria ter certeza do que vocês eram um para o outro. E, sabe, eu fiquei muito feliz e orgulhosa do resultado. Excederam expectativas.

Ela pensou mais um instante, antes de dizer:

- Não existe pacto entre eu e Hermione. Nunca houve.

- ...Como assim? - estranhou Harry.

- O pacto que eu selei com Hermione, Harry... é muito parecido com o que une comensais a Voldemort. É quase a mesma coisa. Com a tatuagem, eu apenas abri uma janela para ver, ouvir e sentir sua amiga. Eu sempre quis rastreá-la.

Harry abriu a boca, espantado:

- ...Mas ela pediu para você desfazer esse pacto.

- Não há anda pra pôr ou tirar. - sorriu - Eu só _tapeei_ ela. Eu posso ter tido oportunidade de monitorar os passos dela... mas nunca interferir na sua vida pessoal, ou no livre arbítrio dela. A influência que ela achava que tinha de mim, era mais descuido meu, que acabava sondando ela demais... tal como Voldemort já tentou fazer com você, e você com Voldemort, que você aprendeu a controlar com oclumência. Você não tem nenhum pacto com Voldemort, mas sabe que aquele acidente que houve entre os choques do Avada e do Crucifixo abriu entre vocês uma ponte de ligação. No fim das contas, ela decidiu ficar com você por contra própria.

O inglês coçou a cabeça, um pouco confuso:

- ...Que bom então, né?

- Bom não, ótimo.

Em seguida Leah silenciou. Respirou fundo, e tirou o embrulho das costas:

- Harry, eu guardei isso por muito, muito tempo. Achei que fosse uma forma de tortura pra mim. Mas agora, vendo você... vendo o que você se tornou, e vendo tudo o que estamos passando... nada mais justo do que lhe entregar isso. E nada me deixa mais feliz do que ter a honra de fazê-lo.

- ...Devolver? - estranhou Harry, sentindo o estômago gelar, sem saber o porquê.

Leah ficou na frente dele, visivelmente diferente. Parecia ansiosa, honrada, insegura, algum sentimento que Harry nunca havia visto ou sentido na professora. Ela desembrulhou o objeto, mostrando ser o mesmo que buscara com o monge. Harry olhou, encantado, sem entender direito o motivo, já que não fazia idéia do que poderia ser aquele monte de tiras com ideogramas.

- O que é...? Parece...

Nessa hora, Leah respirou fundo, e se _ajoelhou_ na frente dele. Segurou o objeto com as duas mãos, contra o peito, e olhou nos olhos de Harry, dizendo:

- Infelizmente não há mais toda aquela pompa e cerimônia da minha época, mas isso é basicamente uma oferenda, um prêmio, ou... uma _formatura_. Eu não vejo porque não lhe devolver isso. Eu a guardei por muitos anos, achando que nunca mais ia ter alguém que merecesse usá-la ou tocá-la, mas você surpreendeu a todos nós, Harry. Você é um grande bruxo, um excelente espadachim, e um auror exemplar.

Leah sorriu para Harry, parecendo orgulhosa, e ergueu as duas mãos na direção dele, com o longo objeto delicadamente posado sobre as palmas de suas mãos:

- Essa, Harry, é a espada que sua mãe usava. Dumbledore confiou-a à mim. E agora eu lhe devolvo o que é mais do que de direito. Como filho de Lílian Evans, e como grande Auror Supremo que se tornou... eu lhe entrego a _Matadora de Dragões_. Ou, como Lílian apelidou, a Matadragão. Pegue. É sua.

Harry sentia o corpo inteiro formigar e os olhos se encherem de água e lacrimejarem. Não tinha reação. Parecia... impossível. Absurdo, conversa fiada.

- Espada... da minha mãe? - murmurou, engolindo algo muito doloroso, deixando uma lágrima escapar pelo rosto. Então era verdade: sua mãe era mesmo uma auror supremo, e poderosa; e tinha uma grande e boa e poderosa espada mágica. Era _verdade_. Ela tinha sido uma bruxa forte _mesmo_.

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo recuperar o fôlego, e esticou a mão, para pegar a espada das mãos de Leah, visivelmente emocionado. Sem problemas, Harry a puxou para si, ainda cheia das tiras mágicas. Com uma das mãos, Harry segurou a espada, e, com a outra, rasgou todas aquelas fitas que, antes fortes cadeados mágicos, agora, nas mãos dele, mostraram ser apenas fitinhas de papel. Sem o lacre mágico, Harry pôde ver que segurava uma linda espada mágica. Era prateada, e refletia a luz de forma perfeita, parecia até que tinha brilho próprio. Uma jóia. Seu cabo era de couro de dragão negro, e a empunhadura era cravejada de rubis, com belos desenhos em relevo. Embainhada, deveria ter quase um metro de comprimento. A bainha era de couro branco e com detalhes prateados, e ele leu, escrito em relevo: "Bem aventurados os que tem fome e sede de justiça, pois eles serão os fartos."

- ...Ela é linda. - admirou Harry, emocionado.

Leah, ainda de joelhos, sorriu:

- Desembainhe ela, ora.

Harry parecia inseguro. Desembainhar? Podia? Mas segurou o cabo da espada, respirou fundo, e, com um silvo de metal, a retirou da bainha, com firmeza. Ergueu a arma na altura dos olhos, admirando-a novamente. Ela era incrivelmente leve, apesar de ser quase do tamanho da Espada dos Deuses, que Harry não entendia como Hermione era capaz de segurar com uma só mão. Ambas eram espadas grandes, que deveriam ser manuseadas com as duas mãos firmes, mas... sua espada era muito leve, e a sua lâmina era translúcida. A lâmina da Espada dos Deuses era quase transparente como um vidro ou um cristal de diamante puro, mas essa lâmina era um pouco mais opaca, puxando para o branco, como um cristal leitoso. Mas, ainda assim, era possível ver algumas imagens através dela. Era indiscutivelmente uma arma tão perfeita quando a Espada dos Deuses.

Leah se ergueu, e Harry guardou a espada.

- ...Obrigada. - agradeceu o jovem, que segurava o choro, um tanto emocionado.

A professora lhe bateu nos ombros, sorrindo:

- Não fiz nada além da minha obrigação. Estou muito satisfeita: você agora tem uma arma á altura e a espada, que esperou tantos anos, tem um usuário à altura também. Use-a com a sabedoria que a sua mãe usou, Harry, e não terá erro algum.

* * *

**N.A 1: EdD sem betagem de novo! Ai Jesus! Comecei a trabalhar agora no começo de Agosto de 2008, graças a Deus, num trampo temporário na Caixa Econômica aqui da cidade, o que é um alívio, já que estou sem emprego desde Dezembro de 2007. Mas enfim... fiz uma forcinha, porque vocês merecem ler logo o fim da EdD Brasil o quanto antes,a final, já fez um ano que Harry Potter acabou, e A EdD... não! Mas ora essa, já estamos chegando no Episódio Réquiem.**

**N.A 2: Estou pensando em me mudar, e espero fazer isso nessa semana, e ficar sossegada de vez, com emprego novo e casa nova, e, assim, finalmente, conseguir uma atualização mais constante pra EdD.**

**N.A 3: Olimpíadas das mulheres!! Estamos arrasando, heim?? Parabéns a todas elas que conquistaram medalhas, especialmente as primeiras medalhas de ouro da história. É o ano brasileiro feminino! Parabéns pra elas! Estão com tudo!**

**N.A 4: QUEM AQUI JÁ LEU O ULTIMO LIVRO DA SÉRIE TWILIGHT?? Não Leu, NÃO CONTINUE PQ TEM SPOILERS!! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA quando as DES tocavam o terror nos fóruns de HP a mais de 5 anos atrás, zoando as fanfics ruins e toscas, elas diziam "quando a gente acha que uma coisa não pode piorar... ela PIORA" e "nunca se anime diante de uma coisa ruim, pois nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar!" e ISTO resume Breaking Dawn, que fecha com chave de... Ouro? Prata? Bronze? Biju? Papel Higiênico? A série de vampiros cintilantes que está fazendo um pra lá de inexplicável sucesso. Aliás, inexplicável, não. **

**Twilight é cativante. Você lê, espera que a mulher vai melhorar, e vem uma pérola atrás da outra, você não pára de rir um instante, pq é mta coisa ruim e falta de noção do ridículo junto! **

**Ok, recapitulando tudo de absurdo que já vimos nos três primeiros livros, vampiros que não tem dentes, que são cadáveres, zumbis, duros e gelados, e ainda assim lindos e perfeitos e irresistíveis, e que não podem ficar sob a luz do sol pq... BRILHAM. QUÊ? BRILHAM! MEU DEUS! BRILHAM! Não, gente, VAMPIROS NÃO BRILHAM. Se vc quer que eles sejam cultos, bonitos e ricos, ÓTIMO, mas, NÃO, é constrangedor ver vampiros, criaturas tão lendárias e clássicas na literatura e na TV e no cinema virarem adolescentes pop, teens almofadinhas que CINTILAM sob a luz do sol e são superfortes. É demais pra mim. A mocinha é uma Mary Sue xarope que só se fode, e que cansa nossos ouvidos de tanto que diz o quão lindo e perfeito e deus grego é o maldito e chato vampiro Edward. Enche o saco. No fim das contas, aparece uma versão Pocahontas do filho do Sirius com o Lupin, que também é apaixonado pela mocinha e é bem menos cavalheiro que o vampiro perfeito e aristocrata. E ele até nos parece simpático em meio a tanta perfeição, se a autora não fodesse ele também! Bom, todo mundo quer sugar o sangue da mocinha, e a mocinha fica naquela paumolecência, ama eternamente o vampiro, sente-se depois meio dividida entre o vampiro e o melhor amigo, dilemas teens, blá blá bla'. Algumas cenas que a gente até gosta e pensa que SMeyer tem algo a mostrar, mas nas páginas seguintes ela enterra uma estaca em nosso peito de vez.**

**MAS NOSSO ASSUNTO É BREAKINK DAWN!! (imite aqui o tom do garoto do video do youtube gritando Nintendo 64 - sixty foooourrrr)**

**Eu juro para vocês que, sendo otimista, achava que Meyer iria nos surpreender, e achava que ela ia evoluir mais ainda e o último livro seria a redenção. Eu gostei de Harry Potter, e o último livro, me decepcionei. Achei que com Twilight ia ser o contrário, eu conheci achando uma merda e ia terminar achando o último livro legal.**

**Mas sendo realista, eu me preparada pra presepada que parecia óbvia pós livro 3 pra mim: Bella iria ficar mesmo com o perfeito caga cheiroso Edward Sandy Cullen (e olha q gosto da Sandy, hehehe), virando vampira ou não. A mal amada e fracassada Leah (ai q dor no coração, ser sacaneada pelos amigos por ter em Twilight uma Leah tão Zé Ruela!) ia, no fim, ficar com Jacob, que ia ficar amiguinho dos vampiros e tudo ia ficar feliz para sempre.**

**Mas nada. Nada, eu repito, NADA, nem mesmo HP 7 e Albus Severus puderam me preparar pro que li em BD. Eu li algumas partes aleatórias na net, e não podia acreditar, era a MESMA sensação ao ler HP7: "é uma versão falsa, a versão original vai sair já, já". E, de novo, ME FODI. E como prometido, volto aqui, só que, DE NOVO, não tenho nada a me desculpar nem a reconhecer meus erros, porque, ora essa, foi MUITO PIOR DO QUE PODERIA OUSAR IMAGINAR!**

**CONVENHAMOS, gente, O QUE naquele livro fez sentido? NADA! Se no livro 2 já não fez sentido a escritora mandar o vampiro que brilha pro Rio de Janeiro, esse conseguiu se SUPERAR. Se você não pode com sol, O QUE DIABOS VEM FAZER NO BRASIL?! Nem no INFERNO tem tanto SOL como aqui! O festival de Ledos Enganos e absurdos em Breaking Dawn é insuperável, e me sinto num deja-vu.**

**Vamos enumerá-los: **

**1) Edward é um cadáver. Morto. Gelado. Duro. ENGRAVIDA BELA. COMASSIM? Os espermatozóides dele será que BRILHAM também?? E onde fica toda a amargura de Rosálie, que NÃO PODE ter filho? GENTEM, QUE MACHISMO É ESSE? Vampiros podem trepar e são férteis, e vampiras NÃO? COVARDIA! **

**2) E que filho é aquele? O ANTICRISTO? Começa a matar a Bella por dentro? Pq não matou? E o parto?? Quebra a espinha da Mãe e é FEITO COM OS DENTES?? Ah, gente, NGM MRECE!! **

**3) E que noite foi aquela? Bella corda coberta de PENAS? Edward literalmente MORDEU A FRONHA DE NOITE?? Que foi isso, Jacob entrou lá e comeu o cu dele por engano? **

**4) Bela vira vampira. Graças a Deus. Graças a Deus o CARALHO, se ela já era insuportavelmente CHATA e perfeita, agora ela é PIOR. E ainda é mais forte e poderosa e fodona que Edward. AI O MUNDO NÃO SOBREVIVERÁ! **

**5) E que cena de caçada é aquela? Onde os vampiros "vegetarianos" deveriam caçar, ela simplesmente se veste de gala com vestido e depois de forma mui sexy rasga o vestido pra melhorar a mobilidade? Gente, eu não realizo essa cena no cinema. Não, pior: eu REALIZO, e iria RIR MUITO! É MUITO RUIM! É pior que aquelas cenas de fics toscas onde a Hermione aparece linda maravilhosa num baile como mágica, fazendo todos se apaixonarem por ela da noite pro dia sem explicação nenhuma! **

**6) E A EXPLICAÇÃO PARA A AMOR JACOB E BELA? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, isso foi pior do que o Harry gritando "eu a amo como minha irmã!"depois que Rony delira com Harry e Hermione se beijando em HP7, FRANCAMENTE. Jacob então não amava Bella, mas sim aquela COISA, aquela filha que nasceu dela e do vampiro!? E pedofilia total, esses lobisomens já amarem os BEBÊS, heim? E aquela cena apoteótica dos dois (Jacob e Bela) se atracando no livro 3, foi só desculpa pra ter uma cena daquelas? AH NÃO. Eu juro que depois dessa, até estava achando que se ele ficasse com a tal da mal amada da Leah, não seria TÃO RUIM. **

**7) Leah, como é inerente a qualquer Leah, fica fodona, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, ok, essa piada eu não poderia perder, sorry. **

**8) Albus Severus arrumo um PAR à sua ALTURA: Renesmee Carlie! RENESMEE!! Putamerda!! Se um dia eu virar escritora, prometo batizar meu eprsonagens com nomes NORMAIS: João, José, Maria, por favor, gente, tanto nome bonito e comum... deixemos a criatividade pra OUTRAS ocasiões. **

**9) VAMPIROS NO BRASIL, DE NOVO, no RIO DE JANEIRO. MEU DEUS, Vampiros BRILHAM! Eles podem ser felizes para sempre e passearem e caçarem e nadarem em QUALQUER LUGAR DO MUNDO, MENOS NO LITORAL BRASILEIRO e MUITO MENOS NO RIO DE JANEIRO, MEYER, PUTA QUE PARIU, FAÇA ALGUM SENTIDO!!**

**10) Esqueci de mais alguma PÉROLA LITERÁRIA? Esqueci? QUE SE FODA, hahahahahahhahaha não aguento mais! HAHAHAHAHA XD**

**Ok, gente. Chega. Nem acredito que sobrevivi à Twilight. E desperdicei alguns preciosos dias da minha vida lendo isso. Ora essa, gente, se ela conseguiu, a gente também consegue, vamos ser escritores, aposto que entre vocês tem gente com muito mais potencial e senso do ridículo que ela! Quando começo a ler algo, vou até o fim, porque quero saber como acaba. Juro que tinha esperanças com Twilight. Mas... não. Meu Deus, hilário. Não é questão de gosto, é questão de qualidade. Gente, Twilight é ruim, é mal escrito, é fraco, ponto. Tinha tudo pra ser melhor, muito melhor, mas não conseguiu ser. Se você tem lá seus 12, 13 ou 14 anos, é até perdoável gostar dos livros, a gente entende, porque é uma coisa bem teen, americana, filmeco água com açúcar, Malhação, Rebelde, sei lá. Mas, sinceramente, se você tem mais de 16, 18 anos, e virou fã dessa bregueça, de achar Edward lindo e o livro 4 uma coisa perfeita e muito bem escrita... sinceramente... vocês precisam ler mais, saber separar as coisas e ter mais noção de literatura. Eu cofnesso, achava Twilight muito ruim, mas achava que ia gostar do livro 4, mas volto aqui pra dizer que amei o livro porque ele é horrível, é tosco, é bizonho, é trash, é pra ser lido e pra rolar de rir dos absurdos e aprender como NUNCA se deve escrever! E pior de tudo é que a mulher se leva a sério (e que vocês fãs a elvam também, né). ...Coitados dos fãs, que ainda vão reler os primeiros livros, agora sob a visão dos outros irritantes personagens! Aliás, coitados não. Porque eles gostam. Como não sei, mas gostam. Mas eu amo sacanear. Então...**

**E pra piorar a revolta dos fãs de HP, colocaram Twilight no ligar de HP6 no cinema, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Bom, eu fico feliz, pq não ia ver HP mesmo, e quero muito ver Twilight, porque eu adoro a atriz que faz a Bela, e porque, ou o filem será melhor que os 4 livros juntos, ou será igualmente trash e eu vou rir muito...!! Essa resposta, só mais pra frente pra ter.**

**Agora só nos resta aguardar de quem virá a próxima pérola: JK tentando desenterrar HP na tentativa de não cair no esquecimento? Ou Meyer e seus vampiros cintilantes cintilando e brilhando e ofuscando nosso olhos e nosso bom senso? Só o tempo dirá!**

**- Risada Maléfica da Massafera**

**N.A 5: Até o próximo capítulo, Caçada! (que não tem nada a ver com vampiros, ainda bem!) E faltam só dois capítulos pro fim da EdD Brasil!**


	48. CAPÍTULO 94: Caçada

**CAPITULO 47 – Caçada (EdD 94)**

Harry abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo todo doer. Viu-se deitado numa cama de palha e junco trançado, numa oca de madeira e palha. Percebeu que tinham lhe tirado a blusa, a capa e os cintos do uniforme de Auror Supremo. Sua calça branca estava encardida, e sua bota ainda estava úmida de água e lama. Ele ergueu o corpo, sentando-se. Olhou ao redor, e viu pendurado pelo teto e em prateleiras de madeira muitos vasos de barro, adornos de sementes e penas, o que fez Harry imediatamente saber que estava numa autêntica oca indígena, fato que fez a mente dele trabalhar bastante, forçando a memória.

Um índio forte usando enfeites de pena e com o corpo pintado entrou:

- Acordou, rapaz branco?

Harry suspirou:

- Obrigado por cuidarem de mim, mas tenho que ir. Onde estão minhas armas?

- Eu entregar armas, você ter que ir, sim. Esperam você lá fora. Mas antes, tem que ir com proteção.

O rapaz sorriu:

- Ok, obrigado.

Um índio velho entrou, e os dois iniciaram um pequeno ritual, cantando em voz baixa, e pintaram o corpo de Harry com tinta branca, e amarraram no antebraço dele um amuleto de sementes vermelhas trançadas com palha. Em seguida lhe devolveram a espada, e lhe deram uma grande e verde folha de ipê. Harry a olhou, e leu em um lado da folha a palavra "céu".

- Agora está protegido. – disse o velho – É uma pintura de guerra que irá protegê-lo. E essa folha... leva metade de seu nome.

- E esse outro lado? – perguntou Harry, virando a folha e lendo "terra" do outro lado.

- É a outra metade do seu nome.

- Terra?

- Sim, você ser terra e céu. Eternamente longe e diferentes. Só a chuva faz terra e céu serem um só, unidos. – o velho respirou fundo, fazendo um último gesto na testa de Harry, lhe tocando a cicatriz e murmurando, para depois terminar, dizendo – Mas chuva também pode ser amor. É ele quem faz duas pessoas distantes serem uma só, como a chuva une os eternos distantes céu e terra.

- ...Verdade. Obrigado. – agradeceu Harry, guardando a folha no bolso da calça – Se eu não morrer nas próximas horas, eu prometo me lembrar disso.

- E promete voltar, também? Estamos esperando rapaz branco para se tornar um bom guerreiro.

Harry sorriu meio sem jeito, e respondeu um "quem sabe" antes de sair da oca, da aldeia, e entrar novamente na mata.

Caminhou durante horas na floresta, passando por vários lugares, até chegar a uma região pantanosa, que ele atravessou até chegar a um mangue.

- Estou com fome. – murmurou, sobre algumas grossas raízes, olhando a lama – Será que tem algum caranguejo nesse mangue?

Harry desceu, equilibrando-se nas raízes, evitando cair no barro cinza, já sentindo a boca encher de água só de pensar em comer um suculento caranguejo vermelho assado na fogueira. Não era uma bela refeição, mas para a fome que estava sentindo, seria ideal, mesmo porque carne de caranguejo é deliciosa, em qualquer ocasião. Olhou com atenção, até se segurar em um tronco e agachar na direção do barranco do mangue, para olhar dentro de um buraco, e ver se o dono da toca se encontrava.

Do meio da lama alguma coisa se ergueu, atrás de Harry, cheio de barro, folhas e galhos. E num rápido movimento, a criatura atacou, sacando uma espada da cintura.

A lama, o barranco, as raízes grossas, as árvores, as folhas; tudo foi cortado como se uma foice retalhasse um capim muito macio.

Harry saltara no último instante, e pousou numa raiz atrás do inimigo:

- Ora, você estava aí o tempo todo! Não acredito que ficou aí na espreita a noite toda... ficou?

A criatura preparou-se para atacar, com olhar furioso.

- ...Está muito engraçado ver só seus olhos e a lâmina da espada no meio dessa sujeira toda.

Foi a vez de Harry sacar a espada, e os dois se atacaram. E desapareceram em seguida, reaparecendo na floresta de novo, longe da lama. E no instante seguinte sumiam de novo, e reapareciam mais á frente, para sumir em seguida. E nesse rastro os ataques deixavam rastros: rochas partidas, árvores derrubadas, qualquer coisa que aparecesse na frente era destruído com facilidade, mas nada deles se acertarem.

Uma neblina tomou conta deles, e o clima ficou úmido e frio. Harry se livrou do rival por alguns instantes, guardou a espada e correu pela mata, que agora era bem escorregadia. Puxou uma bússola do cinto, sacou a varinha e apontou, murmurando alguma coisa:

- Funciona logo... onde a gente já está? – resmungou. O ponteiro da bússola girou, e acima dele surgiu, como uma projeção holográfica, um mapa do Brasil, que deu um zoom numa região e indicou o nome e o lugar das cidades próximas, assim como o nome do lugar. A cada cenário diferente que aparecia, ele usava aquele objeto para saber onde se encontrava, o que nunca lhe deixava muito contente. Harry reclamou – Ah, fala sério, Serra do Mar? A gente estava no alto Xingu! Depois, você me manda prum mangue do litoral, agora já me manda pra cá? Que palhaçada!

Harry voltou a correr. Olhou de relance para o objeto antes de enfiá-lo no cinto, e viu que ele novamente começava a mudar as informações. O rival de Harry apareceu em sua cola, logo atrás. Ambos pousaram em uma rocha, e saltaram alto, num incrível impulso. Em pleno ar, a bússola indicou a nova localização:

- ...Onde fica o "não sei o quê Iguaçu"? – pensou Harry, olhando a bússola.

Um vento gelado e um som ensurdecedor envolveu o rapaz, e, ao olhar para frente, para baixo, para os lados, Harry teve sua resposta: estava em queda livre no coração das Cataratas do Iguaçu.

O rival de Harry também despencou, afinal, estava logo atrás dele, e se engasgou de susto, enquanto o inglês gritou um "_puta que pariu_" que rapidamente sumiu em meio ao barulho da água, assim como os dois sumiram na nuvem das águas das cataratas.

Minutos depois, centenas de metros abaixo das cataratas, Harry surgia, arfando, agarrando-se a uma rocha. Ergueu-se e caminhou entre as pedras, até a margem. E, metros atrás dele, Hermione saía das águas, também arfando.

- Ah, bem melhor assim... – sorriu Harry, levemente gozador – Você não precisa de máscara de lama para ter uma cútis bonita.

Hermione avançou sem dó, sacando a espada, e ele recuou, também sacando a sua, defendendo-se como podia.

- ...Não precisa me agradar! – disse Hermione, sem fôlego e nem senso de humor.

Por um instante, as duas espadas pareceram espadas comuns. Apenas o tilintar das lâminas se chocando era ouvido, e eles pareciam treinar como trouxas.

Harry escorregou a lâmina da Matadora de Dragões pela da Espada dos Deuses, e se viu frente a frente com Hermione, um pressionando a arma contra o outro, tremendo, medindo forças com os dentes cerrados.

- Ás vezes eu me pergunto como é que você consegue... – gemeu Harry entre os dentes, com os músculos do rosto tremendo – Eu não tenho dúvidas de que em termos de magia você até me supere... mas como pode se igualar a mim... fisicamente?

Hermione tomou fôlego e empurrou Harry, sorrindo, se separando:

- Coisas de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Talento. Quem sabe?

- É... deve ser por isso que alguém magricela como a Leah dá conta de segurar homens que são o dobro ou o triplo do tamanho dela. Pelo menos me sinto aliviado de saber que você reconhece que, sim, nasceu com talento.

A jovem, tranqüila, guardou a espada. Harry fez o mesmo. Em seguida, ela ergueu os punhos, ficando em guarda. Harry estreitou o olhar, sorrindo. Hermione atacou, e ele usou as mãos e as costas dos braceletes de Auror Supremo para defender-se dos ataques dela, que disparava um atrás do outro muito rapidamente.

- Rá! Eu sabia! – riu Hermione, sentindo-se vitoriosa – Você não vai ter coragem de usar a força bruta pra socar uma garota indefesa.

Mas foi só terminar a de falar que Harry achou uma brecha, e encaixou com extrema eficácia um certeiro soco de direita no nariz de Hermione, fazendo-a voar alguns metros, jogando-a de costas num arbusto. Instantes depois ela se ergueu, com a mão no nariz e expressão de dor.

- Ah, você pode ser tudo. Menos indefesa. – riu Harry.

- Isso dói. – gemeu. Com raiva, apontou a varinha, atirando-lhe um feitiço, que correu o ar como um raio, serpenteando na direção da vítima.

Harry contra-atacou, sacando a varinha, usando o mesmo feitiço. Os dois novamente mediam forças, segurando as varinhas com a mão direita. Uma enorme esfera de energia mágica se formava, acumulando-se no encontro dos feitiços. Ao ver que a esfera sairia do controle, pararam o ataque. A enorme bola de energia explodiu, jogando-os longe, de costas no chão. Ao se levantarem, estavam a centenas de metros um do outro. E estavam sobre um dos elevados da Chapada Diamantina. O vento soprava, e a vista era maravilhosa. Era novamente a mesma paisagem grandiosa e solitária da plataforma de minhotrô em que Harry e Hermione se encontraram dias atrás, mas eles não tinham olhos para mais nada além deles mesmos.

Hermione atacou, e Harry esticou as mãos na frente do corpo:

- Quero ver atravessar isso: _Parede Diamante_!

À frente de Harry uma grande parede surgiu do chão, se erguendo a três metros de altura. Refletia os raios de sol, e parecia mesmo ser feita de um diamante azulado. Hermione não parou: continuou correndo na direção de Harry e... saltou sobre a parede, girando no ar, sacando a Espada dos Deuses e descendo um ataque certeiro em Harry, desenhando um arco. Uma fenda de mais de cem metros foi aberta no chão com facilidade, e Harry saltou no último instante.

A borda onde o rapaz estava foi partida, e o enorme bloco de rocha se desprendeu da chapada, com Harry ainda em cima dela, se desequilibrado. Ele se agachou, despencando para o chão junto daquele pedaço partido, e murmurou, inconformado pela sua inocência:

- ...Por que eu não pensei que ela ia simplesmente _pular _sobre o muro? – gemeu. Olhou para cima e viu que um pequeno ponto saltava no vazio, na sua direção: Hermione, atrás dele, é claro – Ah, droga.

O jovem se ergueu e correu, saltando para longe do bloco antes que ele chegasse ao chão e pulou para a parede de pedra da chapada, iniciando uma descida deslizando nos musgos, como se surfasse na rocha. E, lá em cima, Hermione também descia, em queda livre, completamente despreocupada. Harry saltou da borda da pedra em alta velocidade, novamente se lançando no ar, para cair na pastagem do lugar, em segurança e longe do bloco de rocha que já havia caído e sacudido a paisagem da chapada. Olhou para trás, para ver onde Hermione estava, mas ao voltar a olhar para frente e se preparar para pousar no capim, um novo portal se abriu.

Ele passou veloz por ele, e dolorosamente acertou em cheio uma quina de uma parede maciça de concreto vermelho.

- Ai... isso foi sacanagem. – gemeu, dolorido. Ele escorregou, caindo no chão, de costas, com os braços abertos. Olhou o céu azul, com nuvens brancas. Estava atrás de uma grande construção, num lugar aberto, com chão de paralelepípedos e grama. E ao redor dessa construção, na direção do céu, Harry também via topos de arranha-céus, e escutava o barulho de pessoas e de um trânsito ensurdecedor e constante. Harry fechou os olhos com força, se recuperando da pancada, e escutou a bússola apitar de novo, indicando a nova localização. Desapareceu o mapa e a legenda da Chapada Diamantina, e Harry ergueu o objeto na frente do rosto, onde leu:

- Avenida Paulista, cidade de São Paulo, Estado de São Paulo, Brasil. – Harry voltou a abrir os braços, suspirando, dolorido - ...Era só isso que me faltava.

Hermione viu-se em queda livre em pleno céu do centro de São Paulo. Abaixo dela, a longa Avenida Paulista. Num reflexo, ela inclinou o corpo em pleno ar, e conseguiu fazer uma curva, o suficiente para conseguir se agarrar ao ferro de uma das torres do topo de um arranha-céu. O vento lhe balançava a roupa e os cabelos sem parar. Pendurou-se na antena com o braço e a perna direita, e inclinou o corpo para frente, olhando para baixo, como se procurasse alguma coisa. E, instantes depois, saltou no vazio novamente, sem medo algum.

Harry resmungou, erguendo-se, e correu para debaixo da famosa construção, um museu, e o atravessou, indo para a rua. Com facilidade, pegou impulso no telhado de um ponto de ônibus e saltou para cima dele, para ficar de pé, vendo o trânsito da avenida.

- Péssimo lugar para uma perseguição mágica. Péssimo, péssimo. – comentou, referindo-se ao grande movimento da cidade – Bom, pelo menos, estamos enfeitiçados para ninguém nos ver.

- ...Olha, mamãe, um maluco pintado!

Harry olhou para o lado e um menino lhe apontava, do passeio. E, um após outro, os transeuntes reparavam nele, um jovem só de calça, com uma pintura indígena de guerra branca pelo corpo, e uma espada na cintura, de pé no telhado de um ponto de ônibus da Avenida Paulista.

- Tá zoando... – exclamou Harry, sentindo o estômago gelar, vendo alguns adolescentes tirarem celulares e câmeras para lhe fotografar ali em cima, achando muito interessante.

O ônibus saiu do ponto, e Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de saltar para o teto dele, pegando carona para longe.

Hermione descia veloz, em queda livre. Sem dificuldades, bateu no mastro de uma bandeira, girou o corpo e se atirou para o meio da rua, também girando o corpo no topo de um poste, e impulsionou-se para a parede de um dos prédios, onde ela, sem problemas, agarrou-se a um ar condicionado. E, pela parede, escalando, agarrando-se às bordas, às vigas, ela ia se movendo rapidamente, até saltar para o teto de uma banca de jornais e, de lá, finalmente pular para o teto do ônibus de Harry.

- Você ficou boa nisso, heim... – gemeu Harry, para, então, fugir, saltando de ônibus em ônibus, de carro em carro, pela avenida. Hermione foi atrás. E, acompanhando o casal, dezenas, centenas de olhares espantados. O rapaz avistou na outra ponta da avenida a entrada para o metrô. Sem pestanejar, correu para ele, ainda saltando pelos tetos dos carros, até pular entre os cidadãos que desciam para as escadas rolantes e sumir entre o aglomerado de pessoas. Hermione fitou as costas de Harry antes que ele desaparecesse, e foi atrás: saltou do teto de um ônibus para o capô de um carro, e do capô saltou de novo, sem perceber que vinha outro ônibus em alta velocidade, e no sentido oposto.

Ela simplesmente furou o vidro dianteiro e rolou por dentre o corredor, enquanto o circular freava com força. Ao se erguer, zonza, deu de cara com os chocados olhares dos passageiros. O motorista, branco, trêmulo, olhou para trás.

- _...Desculpe_. – gemeu Hermione, sentindo o ombro, os braços e a testa começarem a sangrar por causa de alguns cortes feitos pelos estilhaços do vidro. - ..._Não queria incomodar_.

Ela olhou para cima, viu a saída de ar aberta e, sem cerimônia, segurou a barra de ferro do teto, e com os dois pés juntos, lançou-se de volta pra fora. Já de pé no teto, pelo lado externo, olhou dos lados, percebendo que perdera Harry completamente de vista. A própria entrada do metrô estava a muitos metros atrás. Uma tremenda confusão começava a se formar, com aquele ônibus com a frente arrebentada e parado de forma brusca no meio da Avenida Paulista. Murmurou alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida fez um "Oh!" num misto de alívio e ansiedade. Saltou para a próxima pista, para o teto de um carro que passava, de lá passou para outro carro, antes de saltar para o poste do passeio, girando o corpo e se lançando para cima. Agarrou-se ao mastro da bandeira de um banco que estava na horizontal, e girou o corpo mais três vezes, pegando impulso, e se lançou com força para o chão. Como uma bala, finalmente conseguiu o que queria: arrebentou uma grossa grade de ferro e despencou para o subterrâneo, na parte de ventilação da linha do metro.

Já lá embaixo, Hermione pousou sobre uma pilastra de concreto, e saltou em segurança para um trilho, subindo em seguida para o acesso da manutenção, voltando correndo para a estação pelo corredor protegido pela grade. Não havia muita gente na estação, era um horário sossegado, e nem sinal de Harry. Hermione apertou a mão no braço, fazendo uma careta de dor por causa dos cortes. Ela se aproximou de uma das linhas e ficou na borda, observando o completo silêncio do fundo do túnel, que era numa curva que se perdia na escuridão. Atrás dela, o metrô chegou e partiu. De repente um forte vento veio do lado onde Hermione estava, de um dos túneis.

- ...Lá vem o próximo metrô. – comentou, dando as costas para o túnel, sentindo o deslocamento de ar - ...Os dois metrôs estão chegando e saindo normalmente, e nada do Harry aparecer. Pelas linhas ele não fugiu. Será que ele entrou em algum deles? – pensou. De repente sua espinha gelou. Ela estava esperando o metrô vir do lado esquerdo. O metrô que acabara de sair da estação _também_ tinha vindo do lado esquerdo. Metrôs _nunca_ andam na _mesma direção_ – Espera aí. Esse metrô não pode vir da esquerda. Ele está _indo_ pra esquerda, ele tem que _vir_...

Ao olhar para trás, deu de cara com Harry, mas teve tempo de saltar para o alto e escapar do bote quase certeiro dele. Os dois caíram de pé no meio da linha do metrô, de guarda, mas com as espadas ainda embainhadas.

- Você foi esperta. – sorriu Harry.

- Você é quem foi burro. – murmurou Hermione.

O metrô finalmente apareceu. Os dois continuaram parados, apesar de estarem de pé na linha.

- ...Ele está vazio, só tem o metroviário, não vai parar! – gritou Harry, que estava olhando o trem de frente.

Os dois pularam. A borda de cima do metrô acabou batendo nos calcanhares de Hermione, que bateu e rolou de forma dolorosa pelo teto do trem. Harry também pulou, e agarrou Hermione pelo colarinho, fazendo ela recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Vamos ver se agüenta essa corrida. – sorriu Harry, largando Hermione sentada no teto do metrô e correndo por ele, no meio do enorme túnel de vento que se formava.

Não demorou para os dois começarem a brigar de novo. Tinham de rolar para não trombarem nas partes mais baixas, saltavam para os outros carros, até que desceram finalmente para a linha e para as grades, mas sem deixar de perseguirem-se freneticamente. Uma hora os dois pararam para respirar, um em cada ponta da linha, encostados na parede, sobre o seguro corredor da grade da manutenção. Ofegavam, se olhando. Hermione saltou para o centro do túnel e correu para a direção de Harry. Mas ao chegar no meio do caminho, dois velozes metros apareceram. Ela teve de se encolher no centro do lugar e praticamente ficar na posta dos pés, entre duas colunas de concreto, enquanto os metrôs passavam por ela a toda velocidade. Harry riu e elogiou sua habilidade, mas ela não encarou como elogio e pareceu bastante ofendida. Para a sorte de Harry, outro metrô apareceu, e ela teve de saltar para trás novamente.

- Droga... escapou. – gemeu Hermione, vendo-se sozinha, no vazio túnel do metrô, depois que o ultimo trem desapareceu.

Ela também pulou para o corredor da manutenção, e voltou caminhando para a plataforma. Algumas pessoas a olharam, mas não chamou tanto a atenção, era comum cosplayers e outras figuras esquisitas andarem pelos metrôs de São Paulo, então acharam que a roupa, a sujeira e os machucados de Hermione fossem só mais algum tipo de fantasia. Ela procurava por Harry, mas nem sinal dele, para variar. Ela debruçou-se na borda da estação, olhando para o andar debaixo, onde outra linha se cruzava. Apenas algumas pessoas andavam tranqüilas, subiam pelas escadas rolantes, conversavam, liam alguma coisa. Hermione deu as costas, apoiando-se, suspirando. Olhou para o lado e percebeu uma marca de tinta branca no concreto, como uma marca de um escorregão.

- ...Mas é um tonto mesmo. – sorriu, murmurando para si mesma, saltando para o andar de baixo. E novamente ela iniciou a procura por Harry, até encontrar um vestígio mínimo de tinta branca pingado nos trilhos da nova linha. Sem pestanejar ela novamente foi para dentro do túnel, e correu sem parar. Por quilômetros sem parar ela correu, usando magia, na forma de Amicitae, tentado localizar Harry de todas as formas, mas nada. Havia visto mais alguns mínimos pingos de tinta, e sabia que eram da tinta branca do corpo de Harry, que pingaram do seu suor. E, na forma de Amicitae, ela conseguiu sentir no ar o vestígio dele. Mas só isso: o vestígio.

Hermione deixou a forma animaga, sentindo-se cansada, e pos as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo. O ar ali estava quente, abafado. Era um túnel muito estreito, onde cabia apenas o metrô, numa inclinada curva em aclive, provavelmente já na direção da superfície. Era um lugar bastante claustrofóbico.

- ...Que lugar horrível. – gemeu a bruxa, com calor. Percebeu que os fios do seu cabelo começaram a balançar. E uma forte rajada de vento veio do interior do túnel – Ah... não.

O som do metrô veio em sua direção, junto do ar quente. Os trilhos e as paredes começaram a sacudir. Hermione se apavorou, e começou a correr com todo o poder que tinha. Metros à frente, pôde ver que, de fato, aquela curva em aclive levava à uma longa subida na direção de uma saída para a superfície, infelizmente igualmente estreita. Aquilo para ela era literalmente a luz no fim do túnel. Apertou o passo, correndo na direção da luz da saída do subterrâneo. Depois de tantas horas, de tanto esforço, ela finalmente percebia que estava chegando ao limite. Seus poderes davam impressão de que poderiam falhar. Às suas costas, o metrô rangia, o farol dele iluminou o túnel. A ventania ficou mais forte, o vácuo se intensificou. Hermione cerrou os dentes e correu o quanto pôde. A luz do sol e o farol do metrô se aproximaram. O tremor e o som dos trilhos e do trem envolveram o corpo de Hermione. O guincho agudo dos freios do metrô também. A união das luzes do sol e do farol lhe cegou, e seus poderes pareciam apagar.

Nesse instante ela alcançava a saída do túnel, saltava para a grade da mureta de contenção, e, dela, no desespero, saltava para o nada. O deslocamento de ar do metrô lhe lambeu as costas e o cabelo, fazendo ele se embaraçar por completo, lhe tampando o rosto. E o alívio... durou pouco. Ela, no ar, imediatamente passou a mão no rosto, tirando o cabelo da sua visão, e percebeu que estava caindo na direção de um dos mais nojentos e poluídos rios da cidade.

- Ah, não... que nojo! – gemeu.

Em pleno ar alguma coisa a agarrou, como uma teia de aranha pelas costas, e a puxou com violência, fazendo-a voar para a margem do rio. Ela viu Harry "passar por ela", antes dele desfazer a corda mágica que prendia a amiga, fazendo-a bater violentamente de costas contra o pilar de um viaduto, enorme, recém inaugurado, que cortava o rio. O pilar era novo, mas acabou entortando-o e rachando-o.

Hermione caiu no chão, com o rosto para baixo, sentindo as costas se encherem de caquinhos de concreto, além de sentir a vista embaraçar e o corpo todo doer. Se ergueu, e Harry gargalhava, incrédulo:

- Você caiu! Meu Deus, não acredito que você caiu na minha armadilha! E ainda quase foi atropelada por um metrô! – ria – Inacreditável.

- É... eu caí. Caí, sim. – murmurou, pondo as costas na muralha, esperando as pernas voltarem a terem firmeza – Mas _não morri_. Logo... _Não perdi_.

Harry sorriu:

- Não seja por isso. – e deu um soco direto de direita, mas, para sua surpresa, Hermione prontamente desviou com o braço. Ele atacou com outro soco, e ela também desviou, segurando o braço de Harry, ficando, assim um segurando o braço do outro. Harry empurrou o corpo contra o de Hermione, colocando sua perna entre as dela, imobilizando-a:

- E não é que você ainda tem força? - gemeu ele - ...Mas não tem mais nada que você possa fazer, seus poderes estão esgotados, depois de tanto tempo.

- ...Tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer, sim. – sorriu Hermione. E, sem dó, cravou-lhe uma joelhada entre as pernas.

Harry sufocou um gemido, largando-a e se encolhendo de dor. Imediatamente ela encaixou um soco com o punho esquerdo no queixo de Harry, mas ele segurou na hora. A atual rival sorriu, feliz, e agarrou a nuca dele com a mão direita, para, com violência, jogar-lhe de cabeça contra a pilastra do viaduto, fazendo Harry cair no chão, zonzo.

O cenário mudou, e eles se viram finalmente em Ouro Preto.

- ...Meio dia, já? - murmurou Hermione, ofegando - EI!

Harry se levantou e correu, ladeira acima. Hermione foi atrás, chutou o calcanhar da bota do amigo, fazendo ele se desequilibrar, e o passou.

- Isso é trapaça! - xingou Harry, voltando a correr, desequilibrado.

- Quem chegar por último é mulher do padre. - riu Hermione.

Os dois corriam para a república. Apesar de vestirem o uniforme de batalha, estarem machucados e imundos, a exaustão fez desaparecer completamente aquela aura de guerra, aquele poder mágico latente, aquela vontade e instinto de ferir e matar o rival: eram só crianças se divertindo, correndo morro acima, vendo quem chegava primeiro.

A porta da casa se abriu com força, e os dois ingleses atravessaram a sala correndo e se acotovelando. Hermione entrou no quarto e pulou na cama. Harry a puxou pela barra da calça, conseguindo, no último instante, cair sobre ela.

- Não adianta, se ferrou, eu cheguei antes! - ofegou Hermione, rindo, empurrando as mãos de Harry.

- Eu venci, você roubou.- riu Harry, ofendido por ter levado aquela rasteira.

- Não, eu venci.

- Não, eu venci.

- Eu.

- Eu.

- Eu.

Harry estreitou o olhar para Hermione. Ela ofegou, com os braços cruzados na testa:

- Estamos fora de casa a mais de vinte e quatro horas, correndo e tentando se matar pelo país inteiro. Estamos sujos, suados, feridos, exaustos e fedidos. Precisamos, ao menos, de um vencedor. - e o olhou, de lado, um pouco piedosa - Não acha?

Harry não respondeu. Continuou a olha-la, até sorrir e debruçar-se sobre ela, lhe beijando. Leah apareceu na porta do quarto, olhou um cronômetro antigo, de ouro, apertou um botão sobre ele e cruzou os braços, com cara de sonsa:

- Muito bem... alguém aí já decidiu quem venceu? - perguntou a professora.

Harry beijou o rosto de Hermione, seu pescoço, seu colo, seus ombros. Depois beijou a barriga dela, sem notar Leah. Hermione, ainda sem fôlego, agarrou a franja de Harry e o empurrou, tentando afastá-lo:

- Anda, menino. - riu, sem graça - Diga para Leah quem venceu, vamos.

Harry ignorou os puxões de cabelo, dizendo:

- ...Você. - sorriu, voltando a lhe beijar docemente o pescoço - Você, sempre você. Você venceu, qualquer um que você quiser que vença, venceu. ...Ai, Hermione, isso dói.

Leah coçou a cabeça e fez o cronômetro mágico desaparecer como fumaça:

- Ok, foi um empate. Agora tratem de ir para o banho, vocês estão imundos. Depois, tratem de comer alguma coisa. Até.

- Oba, vou lá então. ...Harry, não!

Harry a empurrou de novo na cama, e ela pareceu ficar ofendida:

- Eu estou suja, machucada, suada. Dá um tempo.

- Não me importo. - sorriu. - Você está ótima assim.

- Ah, por favor, não dê uma de adolescente tarado que nunca viu uma garota na vida.

Harry ficou particularmente ofendido com a comparação, e deixou Hermione ir pro banho. Em seguida, foi a vez dele. Depois, os dois almoçaram, e voltaram para o quarto. O dia estava ensolarado, e um vento fresco varria o quarto. Harry escovou os dentes e foi para a varada, enquanto Hermione escovava os dela. Finalmente estavam bem alimentados, limpos, com roupas limpas. Sentiam-se até mais leves.

- Se importa se eu dormir agora de tarde? - perguntou Harry, esticando os braços na porta da varada, se alongando completamente, até estalar - Estou pregado e mole de sono.

- Eu também quero fazer o mesmo. - riu Hermione, não disfarçando a cara de cansaço, tomando um generoso copo de água gelada que ela havia levado pro quarto, de uma garrafa que tinha tirado da geladeira - Quero dormir até morrer.

Harry sorriu e deu as costas, olhando as nuvens fofas e brancas do céu azul, se movendo com calma, e sorriu:

- Ah... que paz.

Hermione terminou de fazer um rabo de cavalo, olhando as costas de Harry. Pensou alguns instantes, olhando-o sem parar, até se levantar e chegar até ele, respirando fundo:

- Ei, Harry.

- ...Que foi? - perguntou, olhando para trás.

A mão de Hermione passou pela nuca de Harry, e o puxou com força, enquanto ela colava seus lábios nos dele, puxando-o para um beijo mais do que urgente. Harry tropeçou no degrau da varanda, se apoiou na quina de um armarinho, quase caindo sobre Hermione, que já lhe puxava o rosto com as duas mãos. Harry nunca achou que ela pudesse ter esse "apetite" por um beijo dele, mas sentia que no fundo, quase inconscientemente, ele deveria saber que ela tinha sim, porque o sentimento era recíproco.

Ela abriu os olhos, com o rosto dele ainda apertado entre suas mãos, e o olhou, com a face colada na sua, respirando fundo. Passou a mão na franja de Harry, os fios ainda úmidos do banho, olhou a viva cicatriz, sua sobrancelha negra, seus olhos verdes, sem afastar o rosto. "Amo você, Harry. De verdade." Sussurrou. Harry não disse nada. Piscou, calmo, olhando-a nos olhos, e a beijou de novo, mordendo seus lábios, como se quisesse lhe fazer carinho ao mesmo tempo em que lhe provocava. O que, todo mundo sabe, é quase infalível.

Ao se separarem, Harry passou os braços sobre os ombros de Hermione, puxando-a para um abraço, e se encostou com ela na porta da varanda, para olhar o movimento da rua, em silêncio, enquanto curtiam apenas a fresca brisa da tarde. Um tempo depois, Leah entrou no quarto:

-Ei, meninos, estou de saída para o Rio. - disse, calma, dobrando as mangas de uma blusa social branca - aproveitem, queridos, nesse fim de semana voltamos para casa.

- É, sabemos... - suspirou Hermione, olhando para trás.

-Estou com saudades de casa. - disse Harry - Mas... sei lá. É estranho sair daqui.

Bom, vou indo. Volto em dois, três dias no máximo. Ah, Harry, boa sorte lá na tribo.

- Ah. É. Valeu... - gemeu Harry, desconcertado.

Leah saiu do quarto, e Hermione virou-se, brava:

- ....Você não me contou que tinha aceitado ir!

- Não aceitei. - murmurou.

- Não? Mentiu pra ela? Ora, Harry, são só dois dias!

- Não me parece atraente ficar correndo pelado pela pela amazônia. - comentou, etéreo.

- Pare de pensar assim, Harry, vai valer muito a pena.

...Será? - perguntou, obviamente irônico.

- Vamos, eu acompanho você de perto.

Harry se jogou de costas na cama:

- Não acho que vai ser mais divertido que duelar com você.

Hermione deitou-se ao lado dele, se apoiando com o cotovelo, e sorriu:

- É fácil ser um bruxo forte tendo nas mãos as melhores armas mágicas. Difícil é ser um bruxo forte contando apenas consigo mesmo, como os índios com poderes mágicos são.

- Tá duvidando de mim? Do meu poder mágico? - perguntou Harry, sorrindo - Então tá, eu vou e te mostro.

- Pago pra ver.

- PAGA? Então pague. Vou dormir, recuperar as energias, e amanhã mesmo me apresento lá, espere e verá. - sorriu, puxando um travesseiro e dando as costas pra amiga.

Hermione sorriu. Sabia que ferir a autoconfianca de Harry era infalível.

*

Harry caminhava pela floresta, com o corpo pintado com vários desenhos tribais, feitos com tinta negra, e com alguns adornos indígenas nas orelhas, nos calcanhares e no braço. Caminhava, pensativo. Lembrou-se de quando começou a pintar o corpo e tirar a roupa, já na tribo. Encontrou Hermione sentada no alto de uma árvore, rindo dele, que se recusava a tirar a roupa íntima.

"É ridículo, Harry, um índio andar pela floresta só de cueca."

"Não tiro. De jeito nenhum. Me recuso a correr por essa floresta com tudo de fora, balançando. Isso sim é ridículo."

"...Ouvi uma vez que há casos em que os homens ganham até mais de um centímetro de tamanho, sabia, por ficarem assim, desnudos..."

"Conversa."

"É verdade. Claro que estou me referindo à média _normal_, né. Você sabe..."

Harry pensou alguns instantes...

"Tudo bem, eu tiro."

E ficou pelado.

Hermione ficou chocada. Tinha certeza que uma mentira idiota daquelas, daquele nível serviria apenas para um energúmeno como o André, na pior das hipóteses, talvez com Rony, mas com Harry, era a prova de que, de fato, homem era mesmo tudo igual.

- ...Demorou, inglês. - murmurou o velho chefe índio, que o esperava na beira de um rio, no fim de uma longa e íngreme ladeira coberta de vegetação, que mais parecia um perigoso barranco assoreado.

- Eu me perdi. - justificou Harry.

- Não perdeu, não, estava só enrolando. - respondeu o velho.

Harry só murmurou, enquanto o velho fez um gesto e inúmeras lanças de madeira apareceram no barranco. E, no topo dele incontáveis alvos: troncos, abóboras, cocos, qualquer coisa que pudesse descer o lugar quicando até chegar ao rio.

- Deve atingir o maior numero de lanças possíveis em cada alvo. Não deixe nenhum escapar. Sem se aproximar muito. E sem magia.

O garoto não levou fé naquilo. Era muito, muito difícil. Os alvos desciam rápido, quicavam, pulavam por ele, batiam nele, era impossível mirar e acertar. Em pouco tempo estava exausto. Tentava usar todo o poder mágico que tinha, mas, mesmo assim, não era capaz de achar uma solução que não fosse simplesmente enfeitiçando as lanças pra atingir o alvo ou avançando neles - ou seja, fazendo o que não podia fazer.

- Realmente é tudo que dizem que é? Pra mim não parece nada além de um branco frangote. Não dá conta de nada mesmo. Nunca vai poder ser um índio forte.

- E eu tenho cara de índio desde quando? - xingou Harry, jogando a lança longe - Eu não sou um índio, nem quero ser uma porcaria de um maldito índio! Eu vim pra essa merda de lugar só porque aceitei o patético desafio da Leah e da Hermione, que, aliás, pra minha infelicidade, ainda está por aqui pra me atazanar e me encher o saco! Estou cansado, com fome, pintado e completamente pelado no meio do mato! Eu definitivamente não sou nem quero ser um índio, seu selvagem ignorante de merda!

O índio o olhou longamente, com paciência. Sentou-se no chão, de cócoras, e baforou o cachimbo que fumava. Pensou, muito calmo, e disse:

- Não é índio... O índio... é o homem cru. Ele vive na natureza. Sente a natureza. Não usa nada. Só usa a si mesmo e a natureza que tem em volta. O índio... índio não tem nada.

O velho passou a mão na terra, pegando um punhado dela e a ergueu na altura dos olhos. Na mesma hora, várias plantinhas nasceram rapidamente, para surpresa de Harry. As raízes, os caules, as folhas, as flores tudo pequeno, delicado, cresceu, espalhando terra, vazando pelos dedos calejados e sujos do velho indígena, como mágica. As flores se abriram, coloridas, e delas saíram pequenas abelhas, pequenas brilhantes fadas, borboletas minúsculas e coloridas. As belas plantas, com vida própria, desabrochavam rapidamente.

- Índio não tem nada. E é por isso que o índio tem tudo. - falou, sereno, para um espantado Harry. O velho recolocou a planta no chão, que se acomodou, virando uma planta rasteira aparentemente comum no lugar - Os índios usam as forças da natureza ao seu redor. Nenhum outro homem usa, nenhum outro homem sabe.

Ele baforou o cachimbo mais uma vez, e sorriu para Harry:

- Você, menino, faz a terra virar areia e faz as nuvens se moverem no céu. Você tem tudo isso. E não tem nada. É mesmo... você não é um índio. Você nunca vai ser um índio. Você é mesmo só um branco frangote.

Harry, de repente, não sentiu raiva. Piscou os olhos, olhando o chão. Sentiu-se, de certa forma, fraco.

- O índio, quando está com sono, deita e não tenta dormir. Quando corre com pressa, não sabe para onde vai. Quando precisa caçar, nunca planeja com certeza quanto vai conseguir. Só assim ele consegue tudo.

O jovem suspirou, decepcionado, pegou a lança e olhou o velho, que concluiu:

- Enquanto continuar nessa obsessão por usar a própria forca apenas porque quer acertar, menino, você vai continuar errando.

Um tronco desceu a ladeira, quicando, veloz. Harry olhou de repente, e, sem pensar muito, atirou a lança, que arrancou um pedaço da casca de madeira, antes de se enterrar no chão. Harry se espantou, e sorriu. Imediatamente os outros alvos desapareceram do rio, e voltavam a aparecer no topo do barranco, iniciando a queda pela ladeira, sem rumo. Harry corria para cima e para baixo, pegando as lanças que apareciam ficadas no chão, conjuradas pelo velho índio, e as atirava. Cerca de duas horas depois, sem parar, todas as lanças atiradas por Harry atingiam seu alvo, sem o mínimo erro.

Ele ofegava, olhando o leito do rio, onde as dezenas de alvos flutuavam, alvejados de lanças. O velho índio, sentado no alvo do barranco, continuava sereno, fumando.

- É... - comentou Harry, tremulo de cansaço, olhando a mão direita, suja, dolorida e arranhada, cheia de bolhas causadas pela madeira das lanças - ...Acho que fiquei bom nisso.

Ele ergueu os dois braços, e gritou vibrando. Depois pulou para trás, gemendo. Havia pisado em alguma coisa meio quebradiça, feito um pedaço de cupinzeiro, e alguma coisa lhe picara de forma dolorida: um formigueiro escondido. Harry se afastou alguns passos das formiguinhas pretas, batendo-as do pé, e olhou o velho índio:

- Ai... ei, eu fiz um bom trabalho, não fiz? Poderia ao menos me deixar colocar a cueca de novo.

O índio tragou, dizendo:

- ...Não vejo nenhum incômodo em andar nu. A natureza não nos teceu roupas.

Harry estreitou o olhar. "Ah, não incomoda?" Olhou para baixo, e viu que um dos pedaços do formigueiro estava solto, e recheados de formigas agitadas. Com uma expressão de moleque, Harry pegou o pedaço de terra, e correu morro acima, veloz. Sem dó, passou pelo velho índio e lhe atirou o pedaço de terra infestado de formigas no colo do pobre coitado.

O inglês continuou correndo, na direção da aldeia, enquanto o índio engasgava-se com o cachimbo, dando pulinhos, jogando longe o pedaço do formigueiro, acudindo as terríveis picadas nas próprias genitálias, enquanto praguejava, xingando Harry sem parar.

*

Já era o fim da tarde, e escurecia. Harry tomava banho em um rio mais raso, na parte de trás da aldeia. Para ajudar a iluminar o lugar, ele havia conjurado duas esferas de luz maiores do que uma bola de futebol, que ficavam flutuando ao seu redor, e refletiam-se na água. O horizonte já estava laranja, lilás e azul marinho, e várias estrelas já apareciam. Inúmeros vaga-lumes também piscavam na margem e próximos do chão.

Hermione estava sentada, de novo, no alto de uma árvore, usando o uniforme de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, enquanto Harry tomava banho, sem se importa em estar sendo visto. Ela também tinha uma esfera de luz ao seu lado, mas bem menor.

- Essa água deve estar muito gelada, heim?

- ...Nada que mate. - murmurou, meio cansado. - Meu corpo estava muito quente, faz bem.

- Achou que seria fácil, não achou? - sorriu, um pouco maldosa.

Ele continuou em silêncio, esfregando a nuca. Parecia mesmo bem cansado, emendar o dia inteiro de duelo com aquele treinamento indígena. Era algo como disciplinar o próprio corpo e a mente, Harry pensava, se ele era mesmo tão poderoso, era bom, estava aprendendo a lidar consigo mesmo. Sem armas. Sem varinha. Sem civilização. Até mesmo... sem roupa. Só ele... consigo mesmo.

- ...Mas veja pelo lado bom, eles disseram que você se saiu muito bem. - emendou Hermione, não querendo desanimá-lo. Mas percebeu que, de fato, ele estava um pouco cansado. Ficou um pouco triste por não poder fazer nada por ele, e achou melhor que fosse embora. Estava mais incomodando do que ajudando - Bom, já está de noite... Vou voltar pra casa. Boa noite, Harry, e boa sorte. Esperamos você em casa amanhã, viu? Volte bem, e mais forte.

- Obrigado. - respondeu, ainda de costas.

Hermione se levantou, fez a esfera de luz desaparecer, e desaparatou. Minutos depois, Harry saiu da água, e voltou para a aldeia, sentindo um pouco de frio.

- ...O menino se prepare na oca. - disse o pajé, na porta do casebre de palha - A cerimônia vai começar.

Harry o olhou. Depois olhou para o lado e viu outro grande índio, o cacique, chefe dos guerreiros.

- Que cerimônia? - perguntou, ligeiramente preocupado.

O velho sorriu:

- É hora do menino virar um guerreiro.

A índia que esperava Harry na oca não o pintou, como ele achou que fosse fazer, apenas lhe colocou outras pulseiras e tornozeleiras de sementes vermelhas. Depois deu para ele tomar um caldo doce e branco, como uma sopa. Harry soube mais tarde que era um caldo típico indígena, fermentado, feito com água e massa de mandioca cozida e mastigada pelas índias. Ele, de fato, não gostou de saber dessa última parte.

Ao sair, ele foi levado para uma outra oca, aberta, onde foi submetido ao início do ritual de passagem. O pajé e outros índios velhos entoavam musicas e batiam em Harry com um ramalhete de ervas molhado, como se o benzessem, o preparassem. Em seguida o colocaram de pé sobre um enorme casco de tartaruga gigante, cheio de folhas e ervas. O chefe guerreiro se aproximou:

- Dê seu braço. – pediu. Harry esticou o braço, e o índio o segurou, mostrando, na outra Moa, uma semente de aspecto bem áspero – Essa semente eu irei raspar no seu corpo todo. Vai aranhar e sangrar. O sangue que sair é o sangue sujo, impuro e ruim, que não lhe serve mais e só lhe faz mal. O sangue bom vai ficar e vai renascer em você daqui pra frente.

Harry, mais uma vez, não levou fé naquela historia, mas quando o índio apertou a semente contra sua pele e puxou de uma vez, ele gritou, como se uma gilete tivesse lhe tirado o escalpe.

- Não grite. Um guerreiro deve suportar a dor, por maior que seja. Principalmente se ele sabe que a dor lhe fará mais forte.

Falar era fácil. Como aquilo doía. Era enlouquecedor. O índio, com movimentos rápidos de vai e vem, continuava raspando Harry, como se arrancasse o couro de um animal, as escamas de um peixe. Onde a semente passava, a pele se arranhava, e na mesma hora as ranhuras se avermelhavam e as gotinhas de sangue surgiam, brotando, se unindo e escorrendo pela pele. Foi horrível: o barulhinho de "roc-roc" da semente lhe raspando, o ardor, só o rosto de Harry foi poupado. O sangue escorria lentamente pelo seu corpo, pingando para os pés, misturando-se às ervas no casco da tartaruga. Ele fechou os olhos, entorpecido, exausto.

Estava mesmo sendo purificado? Meia hora depois, o velho índio lavou Harry com outra água de ervas, que mais uma vez fez arder bastante, mas, ao menos, parou de sangrar a pele. Harry sentia a pele quente, como se estivesse com febre.

Depois, ele foi conduzido para fora da oca, e levado para o centro de um círculo branco, desenhado no chão de terra com pó e pedras. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que alguns índios trançavam uma manta com folhas verdes longas e finas. Um deles fazia uma cesta comprida e estreita, onde cabia um braço direitinho dentro. Outros continuavam trançando pedaços maiores, mais largos, outros, mais estreitos. O jovem tranqüilizou-se por um instante, pensando se tratar apenas de artesanato, até perceber que alguma coisa se mexia entre as folhas: formigas. Grandes, marrom avermelhado, iluminadas pela luz das tochas de fogo ao redor do círculo.

- Essa é a mais brava e venenosa formiga daqui. – disse um dos índios guerreiros – É seu último teste para ser guerreiro. Já se purificou... falta apenas _sobreviver_.

Harry arregalou os olhos. O pavor que sentiu foi daqueles tão grandes que ele não falou nada, nem fugiu. Uma dezena daquelas formigas seria capaz de matar uma criança ou um velho, e talvez levaria pro hospital ou deixaria de cama um homem ou uma mulher adultos. O que aquelas centenas de formigas irritadas não fariam com ele, machucado, arranhado, pelado?

Os dois índios escolhidos, considerados os mais fortes guerreiros da tribo encostaram e passaram pelo corpo de Harry as tiras de folhas. E as cestas foram amarradas como grandes luvas em seus braços, desde suas mãos. As picadas pareciam um choque, uma descarga elétrica, o veneno queimava, ardia ao caminhar pelo seu corpo. As marcas das picadas latejavam e pareciam inchar a pele milímetro por milímetro. Harry perdeu noção de tudo: do tempo, de si, do lugar, da dor, de tudo mesmo. Uma grande febre tomou conta dele, e o que lhe restava de forças foi embora. Sua mente começou a falhar. Lembrou apenas de caminhar de volta para a oca, escutando o cântico dos índios velhos, enquanto outros cuspiam nele mais água com ervas, e outros lhe tocavam com os dedos sujos de urucum, lhe pintando.

Harry voltou a ter outro lapso de consciência já dentro da oca, deitado na rede. Olhou para a porta da oca, longe da rede onde estava, e pôde ver apenas uma tocha de fogo tremulando, lançando para dentro do lugar um mínimo de luz. Sentiu o corpo tremer de frio, de febre, e olhou para cima, onde dava para ver as estrelas, entre os buracos na palha do teto. Era como um delírio. Ia morrer? O que ia acontecer?

- E aí? - perguntou uma voz baixa, sussurrante, ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o lado, tentando mantê-los abertos, pois suas pálpebras pesavam muito - ...Não está muito bem, não é?

- ...Hermione... - sussurrou Harry, meio surpreso, meio confuso. Ela sorria, achando graça na expressão entorpecida de dor do amigo, que, confuso, perguntou, quando ela se aproximou e se debruçou sobre ele - ...Você não tinha ido embora?

- Resolvi voltar. - sorriu.

- Impossível.

- Ora essa, não quer que eu fique?

Harry vacilou. Seria uma iara de novo? Não, não era uma iara. Mas desde quando Hermione iria voltar para importuná-lo no meio de um treinamento? Pior ainda: aparecer ali, querendo ficar naquela noite com ele, que estava pelado, doente, com febre, sozinho em uma oca, no meio de uma cerimônia indígena secreta?

- ...Você não ficaria nunca. - murmurou Harry. Na verdade, ele sabia que Hermione sequer teria voltado. Mas ele não deixava de ficar feliz de pensar que poderia ser verdade.

- Está ardendo de febre. - sussurrou ela, passando a mão nas têmporas do amigo.

- Não se preocupe, vai passar. - sorriu Harry, tremendo.

- ...Vou ficar mais um pouco. - sussurrou ela de novo, sorrindo para ele - Alguém tem de tratar da sua febre.

Harry olhou Hermione, sentindo o estômago gelar. Ela debruçou-se ainda mais sobre ele, dizendo docemente:

- Febre é o _excesso _de _calor e energia_ que se acumula no corpo e não tem para onde ir e acaba prejudicando o próprio organismo adoecendo. Para fazer você melhorar, é só eu extrair de você toda essa energia e calor que está sobrando...

Harry estremeceu, sentindo os lábios dela roçarem seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos dela escorregavam pela tintura oleosa de urucum de seu corpo.

- ...Ora essa, não vá dizer que você não quer... - sussurrou Hermione, sorrindo, antes de pressionar seu corpo contra o dele, lhe beijando de forma quase sufocante, pulando para junto de Harry, na rede.

*

O velho índio fumava seu cachimbo, sentado num tronco fora da oca, debaixo da sombra de uma arvore. O sol da manhã já brilhava. Harry, visivelmente saudável e recuperado, saiu de dentro da oca, só um, pouco incomodado com a luz do sol.

- Sobreviveu. - comentou o índio, pegando uma pequena cabaça com água que tinha ao seu lado e bebendo.

Harry caminhou até próximo dele, e debruçou-se sobre um tacho de barro cheio de água fresca, e lavou o rosto, os cabelos, os ombros, bebeu água, enquanto o velho o examinava.

- ...Como foi a noite? - perguntou o velho, voltando a fumar.

- Ahm... - vacilou, passando a mão nos cabelos - Mais ou menos.

- Conseguiu sonhar com alguma coisa?

- Não sonhei. - disse, óbvio. Mas o olhar do velho era de censura - Digo... não me lembro direito.

- Não lembra de nada? - estranhou o velho, pensativo.

- ...Eu deveria? - também estranhou Harry, coçando os braços - Bom... não sonhei nada especial, estava com febre, não lembro direito, só algumas partes meio confusas.

- É que é estranho. - murmurou o índio, enquanto Harry se molhava de novo, tentando se livrar da tintura oleosa do urucum - O veneno dá febre, e de noite os jovens guerreiros sempre tem sonhos agitados. Seu espírito abandona tudo que é ruim e nocivo. Tudo que pode lhe destruir, vai embora.

- Entendo. - murmurou Harry, de costas.

- Você deve ter sonhado com essas coisas de homem branco. Álcool, drogas. Luxúria. Talvez. Ou sonhado com o que os jovens daqui sonham. Mulheres. Sexo. Todas essas coisas que precisavam ser deixadas para trás, abandonadas, para não lhes destruir no futuro, não lhe fazer mal.

Harry virou-se pro velho com raiva:

- A garota com quem eu sonhei não é, nem nunca vai ser destrutiva pra mim! - gritou, tentando não ficar furioso - Eu gosto dela de verdade, eu a amo, é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim! Como pode dizer que tenho que me libertar dela?

Um instante se passou. O índio baforou o cachimbo na cara de Harry, que se afastou, deixando a raiva desaparecer. O velho disse, calmo:

- Você mesmo acabou de responder. Mas como explicar... você se libertou dela sem ter se libertado. - o velho pensou, olhando ao redor, e falou - _Fornicar_.

Harry piscou, sentindo-se extremamente sem graça. O índio se arrumou no tronco, cruzando as pernas, e continuou fumando:

- Você se libertou da fornicação. Fornicar não é amar. Amar é bom. Salva, liberta. Fornicar... não é nada, é desejo efêmero, instante. É sexo por sexo, é sexo sujo. Lambuza-se de tesão, suja-se a carne, e no fim... fica o vazio do espírito, e apenas a satisfação do corpo. Isso faz o desejo de fornicar nascer de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Sem pensar, sem sentir, apenas pelo momento de gostar daquilo. Mas nem tudo que é bom, faz bem sempre. Entende?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, apesar de ainda se sentir um pouco confuso com tudo aquilo. O velho índio se levantou, e bateu as mãos nos ombros de Harry:

- Corpo forte, mente limpa, coração bom, alma de guerreiro. Tornou-se um bom índio, garoto. Haverá de tornar-se um bom homem. Se os pés estão voltados para a direção correta, todo o resto vai acompanhar. Volte para sua casa. Sua estada aqui já terminou.

O rapaz, ainda sem graça, olhou ao redor, e, apesar de sentir-se cheio de novas lições aprendidas, também sentiu-se extremamente iniciante diante de todo aquele universo. Limitou-se a sorrir pro velho índio, e acenar com a cabeça:

- ...Ok. Obrigado.

*

Leah estava em seu quarto, na cobertura do prédio, na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, se preparando para entrar no banho, enquanto Kojiro e Adenair estavam na cozinha. Toji brincava perto da piscina. O marido procurava alguma coisa entre uns documentos, até achar várias passagens:

- Oba, achei! - sorriu - As passagens para Londres. Sabia que tinha enfiado aqui dentro.

- Foram meses agitados, não? - comentou a empregada, preparando um café, ao fundo da cozinha.

- Ah, bastante. Mas sabe... foram muito legais. Completamente fora da rotina. - riu.

No quarto, minutos depois, Leah já se vestia, depois de sair do banho. Olhou para a cama, e viu um envelope pardo sobre o edredom. Ele não estava lá antes dela entrar no banho. Pegou-o nas mãos e o abriu: havia dentro um papel negro, com a verde e brilhante inscrição da marca negra. A imagem do desenho se dissolveu e formou a mensagem:

"Saia do país... AGORA."

Leah ergueu o olhar para as paredes de vidro do quarto: o céu, antes límpido e azul, tornara-se laranja e cheio de nuvens cinza-chumbo. Ela estreitou as sobrancelhas e pensou "...E não dava pra ter avisado antes?".

A campainha do apartamento tocou, e Kojiro atendeu. Era um homem alto, de terno azul escuro e raiban espelhado, prata. Mostrou um distintivo dourado e prata, com detalhes em azul e verde, todo reluzente.

- Boa tarde, senhor Guilherme Kojiro. Sou representante da FIRIIM, a Força de Inteligência e Relações Internacionais do Império Mágico.

- Ah... sim. Boa tarde. - cumprimentou Kojiro, sem, de fato, não ter entendido merda nenhuma de quem era o indivíduo ou de onde ele trabalhava. Mas, olhando de perto, entendeu que ele era bruxo, logo...

- ...Estou acompanhado da Guarda Nacional. – completou o homem.

Kojiro olhou por detrás dos ombros do homem, mas não viu ninguém. Voltou a olhar para ele tentando entender o que poderia estar acontecendo:

- Bom... e eu posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- Suponho que o senhor conheça Leah R. T. Málaga, não?

- ...Minha esposa. Por quê? - Kojiro sentiu a espinha gelar, porque vários bruxos da Guarda Nacional apareceram no corredor, surgindo como fumaça, engatilhando seus fuzis e usando pesadas armaduras, como as que usaram no ataque à Zz'Gashi.

O homem de terno retirou os óculos e esticou um enorme papel timbrado com um selo mágico na direção do brasileiro, dizendo, sério:

- ...Queira ter a bondade de sair da nossa frente, porque viemos cumprir um mandato de prisão internacional mágico contra ela.

*

**N.A 1: EITA PORRA! Eu não morri. Quase, mas não morri. Depois de uns dois - ou mais - meses, provas de concursos, olimpíadas, mudança de casa, emprego novo, fim de namoro, rompimento com o fandom de HP, eleição municipal, falta de internet, campeonato de natação e o caralho a quatro (?) finalmente eu posto a EdD, e o melhor, SEM BETAGEM. - melhor? - Ok, exagerei um bocado, não teve tanta coisa assim. Mas enfim estamos aí, firmes que nem prego no angu. Mas estamos. De fato, a única coisa me liga a Harry Potter ainda é a EdD, logo... não vejo trailers de filme, nem leio notícias, nem sei, nem quero saber, e se você não sabe, não me conte. Muitos H² - que, ora essa, veja só, é nosso shipper principal se vc não sabe (!) - andam felizes dizendo que colocaram ceninhas H² no trailer e no Enigma do Príncipe pra nos agradar, e por isso estão animados pra irem ver. Nos agradar não, agradar só se forem vocês, incluam-me fora dessa, eu desanimei de HP no livro 5, LOGO, parei de acompanhar a série no livro 6 e os filmes no 5 (só tenho até o livro 5, li o 6 e 7 na net e só vi/tenho até o filme 4). Não vou gastar meu rico dinheirinho nem meus preciosos bytes com isso. Mto menos sabendo q estão forjando cenas H² pra nos forçar a ir ver o édem dos HGs e RHs, me poupe, Salgadinho! Mas falando em filme, se alguém quiser pagar, eu quero ir ver Twilight, porque pela primeira vez na história ouvi dizer que um TRAILER saiu melhor que um livro INTEIRO. Logo, o filme pode ser assistível. AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**N.A 2: muito bem, agora que vocês sabem que a ausência não me fez deixar de ser espírito de porco, sintam-se aliviados. Ou não. Assinei Bleach, e se o dinheiro permitir (ou não for demitida antes), re-assino Naruto. Acho estranho eu assinar Naruto, porque acho uma porcaria. Já está quase no numero 20 e até agora não achei o mangá grande coisa, aliás, acho um saco. Devo colecionar só pq faz sucesso. Mentira, eu gosto do traço do autor, só não gosto do traço dele hoje em dia, coisa rara, pq geralmente gosto dos traços que evoluem. É só reparem, por exemplo, Rurouni Kenshin, ou Berserk (adoro a evolução do traço dos autores, em Berserk então é urrante!). Aliás, Comecei a acompanhar Berserk no meio, e é um mangá que estou adorando, li a série toda – em andamento - em inglês e estou fazendo questão de acompanhar a versão nacional - perdi os em inglês no HD q deu pau, pffff... - A putaria que a conrad andou fazendo atrasando One Piece me emputeceu, vamos ver se agora vai, porque começa a fase mais FODA EVER do mangá, a EL, com a CP9!!! GOOOO, ROOOOOBIIIINNNNN (Massa dando pulinhos) - o foda é que moro em MG e aqui está mto atrasado os mangas em relação a SP e RJ. Eu já conhecia o fim de Death Note, mas, pasmem, o último número só veio chegar aqui no mês de outubro. Ah, estou acompanhando Utena também. Por enquanto tem zero lesbianismo, e eu estou adorando, e espero que continue assim, porque tinha medo de acompanhar um mangá tão famoso porque diziam que era mto pesado (não sei de onde tiraram isso o povo exagera demais, tava até com medo de ser hentai e ter baixaria lol). Morro de rir daquela amiga da Utena que fica pulando em cima dela. eu tinha uma amiga que tinha mania de ficar me agarrando e pulando em cima de mim no colegial. Hoje ela já é até casada, e continuamos amigas, hahahahahaah. XD Bom, também estou mega feliz de estar acompanhando Hunter vs Hunter. Estava com saudades de ver um mangá do Togashi, do meu eterno amado Yu Yu Hakusho. As vezes ele anda cagando no desenho, mas, putz, como eu amo o Togashi. XD Bleach eu tinha preconceito, mas gostei, sim, e depois de conhecer a historia do Renji Abarai no volume 11 (eu acho, em A estrela e o Vira Lata), eu me apaixonei e, bem, não tenho mais salvação, eu acho. Fora isso, eu continuo no mimi do cancelamento/paralização de Blade, Evangelion, Chonchu e Ragnarok. ARGH. Enfim, chega de mangás. Voltemos ao assunto.**

**N.A 3: EdD sem betagem, que merda, sorry, não pude mais fazer vcs esperarem mais. Daqui pra frente a EdD sofre algumas mudanças externas. A maior delas é que eu provavelmente vou tirar ela da Floreios e Borrões, a menos que alguém queira atualizar ela pra mim, porque está parada na fase quadribol. Eu digo retirar pq, ora essa, tem mais de ano q HP acabou, acho q hj em dia ngm mais anda atrás de fics do ano 7, só de fics pós epílogo (coça, coça coça), ou com os filhos de RH e HG, ou com os marotos, enfim... sei lá. Também não teremos EdD de volta ao Aliança 3 Vassouras, que era algo que eu tinha planejado pra EdD Réqueim. E a outra mudança será no site, vamos ver se consigo mudar logo agora ou se deixo pro próximo capitulo da EdD. E falando em betagem, se alguma das minhas betas ler esse capitulo aqui no fanfiction, por favor, se manifeste se se interessa em continuar betando a EdD, porque eu quero beta reader SIM. Dou preferência pros betas que eu já tenho, porque elas já estão acostumadas com minha rabugisse e inconstância e falta de educação e bláblábláblá... XD**

**N.A 4: Sobre a EdD: HUUUUUUUMMMMMMM... o dueeeeelo do século, Harry versus Hermione. Ou não, se você achar que eles estavam era brincando de pique-pega. Mas acho que para quem estava querendo ação no finalzinho, isso satifez, não? Deu pra ver o grau que pode ser a Réquiem? Uma coisa meio, sei lá, X-man, Matrix, Homem Aranha, Homem de Ferro e o grau dos filmes de ação de hoje em dia? Eu não sei, não vi o último filme de Harry Potter, vai que eles estão ficando devastadores assim, heheheheheh... de qualquer forma, acho que deu pra sentir que o nível de poder dos dois garotos não está muito diferente, e agora acho que fica meio difícil aparecer gente dizendo "ah, fulado tá parado, beltrano tá mais forte, sicrano está fraquinho demais, aquele lá tá muito mais forte.", afinal, sinto que estão bem equilibrados. Ou vocês já se esqueceram do que Gina, Draco e Rony fizeram nos últimos capítulos da Saara?**

**N.A 5: está na hora de todos voltarem para casa. Acabou a estadia de Harry e Hermione no Brasil. Eles voltam pra Londres com a Matadora de Dragões e com a Espada dos Deuses. Harry volta com a esperança de ter se tornado um bom bruxo e uma promessa de homem forte. Enquanto isso, a guarda nacional bate na porta do apartamento dos Toji Málaga com um mandato de prisão internacional contra Leah. O que mais pode faltar acontecer nesse Episódio...?**

**N.A 6: Até o próximo (e último) capítulo da EdD Brasil. Yeh-yeah!**


	49. CAPÍTULO 95: Fuga

**CAPITULO 48 - Fuga (EdD 95)**

- ...Viemos cumprir um mandado de prisão internacional do governo mágico contra sua esposa.

- ...Como é? - perguntou Kojiro, depois de uns instantes de reflexão.

Mas a resposta foram duas explosões de gás branco na porta do apartamento, e Kojiro foi lançado como um torpedo para o outro lado do prédio, deixando um rastro de fumaça, quebrando a porta de vidro da varanda e batendo de costas com força no vidro escuro da parede, rachando-o. Caiu no chão, rolando no jardim de grama, voltando para o piso de pedra da piscina, zonzo. Por milagre não tinha atravessado a parede de vidro e caído em queda livre da cobertura. Imediatamente inúmeros guardas entraram velozes pela porta, tomando o primeiro andar do apartamento, curvados. Um helicóptero surgiu sobrevoando o prédio, igual a um daqueles que havia atacado Zz'Gashi em Ouro Preto; e, dele, outros guardas também desceram, deslizando de cordas.

Adenair mal chegou à ponta da mesa da cozinha, vindo correndo da pia para ver o que estava acontecendo, e foi desacordada com uma coronhada na nuca, sem ter tido tempo de raciocinar direito.

Toji também acabou apanhando, foi violentamente atingido na nuca, e caiu desacordado. Um dos guardas o arrastou pelo calcanhar e o jogou no canto do jardim, próximo de onde ficavam os aparelhos de ginástica.

Leah, do quarto do casal, no último andar, permanecia de pé, na frente da parede de vidro, assistindo toda a movimentação, desde quando a campainha tocou, e não mudou de posição nem quando escutou o estrondo das explosões, nem quando viu Kojiro ou Toji apanhar, nem quando os guardas tomaram o prédio. Permaneceu de pé, assistindo tudo friamente, quase sem piscar.

Dois soldados da Guarda Nacional agarraram Kojiro pela camiseta e o ergueram, arrastando-o de volta pata fora da casa:

- Vocês estão loucos...? - questionou Kojiro - Não precisa nada disso, é só... - ele não terminou: um terceiro guarda lhe bateu com a base do fuzil na boca, fazendo-a sangrar. Em seguida eles o jogaram em cima de uma das palmeiras do jardim, ao lado da piscina, e o algemaram. Ele tentava se mexer, se soltar, mas isso só o machucava mais ainda: os soldados tiveram o cuidado de escolher a árvore que tinha mais espinhos para prendê-lo - Por que é que estão fazendo isso? Por quê? - gemia Kojiro, desesperado, suando, sangrando.

Os guardas quebravam tudo, avançavam pela cobertura como uma debandada de animais. Subiam as escadas, ferozes. Abriam as portas dos quartos aos chutes, apontavam as armas. Os guardas da elite chegaram ao último andar, arrombaram a porta do quarto e imediatamente apontaram as armas para as costas de Leah, que ainda olhava a paisagem pelo vidro, de cabeça baixa.

- Cuidado, homens, ela pode estar armada e nos atacar. - disse o líder, á frente deles, debaixo da máscara.

Os homens entraram pé ante pé, sem tirar os olhos e as armas do alvo. Leah olhou para trás, com a expressão serena.

- ...Mãos na cabeça, Leah. Acabou. - ordenou o líder, ao perceber que ela estava com as mãos para trás, não oferecendo risco algum - Não queremos precisar usar de força física nem de violência.

Leah piscou, olhou para o jardim novamente, e em seguida voltou a olhar a equipe da Guarda Nacional, estreitando as sobrancelhas:

- ...Não querem precisar usar violência? ...Tá escrito _idiota_ na minha testa?

Kojiro se debatia, tentando se livrar das algemas, ainda que fosse obviamente impossível. Escutou um tremendo estrondo no último andar, que sacudiu a cobertura.

- LEAH! - gritou, olhando para cima. O ensurdecedor som de saraivadas de metralhadoras, móveis sendo quebrados e gritos de ordens em meio a abafadas explosões tomaram conta da casa. Kojiro se desesperou, puxando as algemas, cortando os braços e pulsos mais ainda. Lacrimejava de medo, de pavor, tremia sem parar - Leah, NÃO!

Seguidos baques contra a enorme parede de vidro se seguiram, e o vidro escuro se rachou. E na pancada seguinte, o corpo de um dos soldados o atravessou, caindo lá de cima direto na piscina. Outros dois também caíram, um atingindo diretamente o canteiro gramado, amassando um pequeno arbusto de flores, outro batendo com força no chão e caindo na água também. A água, a grama e as pedras do jardim se tingiram de vermelho.

Kojiro ficou pálido, ainda tremendo e suando. O chefe da guarda, de terno, sacou uma pistola, e veio para o jardim. Foi a vez de Leah saltar do mesmo rombo no vidro: mas diferente dos guardas, ela girou no ar e pousou no chão com extrema precisão, de costas para a piscina e de frente para o oficial, que imediatamente lhe apontou a arma, no susto.

- Se fizer qualquer movimento de ataque, eu atiro. - avisou, com as duas mãos segurando firmemente a arma, apontando Leah, que estava agachada, lhe fitando com o olhar brilhando.

- Já teria atirado, se quisesse realmente atirar. - disse, de forma gelada - Teriam usado violência contra mim, e não espancado trouxas inocentes e destruído a casa dos outros. - ela se ergueu, parecendo curvada, quase transbordando de fúria - É muito fácil sua Guarda Nacional abusar de poder e se mostrar um bando de machões perigosos quando as vítimas são pessoas que não têm o mínimo de possibilidade de defesa. Agora olha o que deu quando resolvem mostrar serviço contra alguém que pode.

O oficial apertou o gatilho, mas Leah deu o bote antes: o tiro atingiu a água da piscina, enquanto ela torcia o braço do homem, agarrava-o com força, girava seu corpo e o lançava de volta para dentro de casa. Ele quebrou o vidro e foi parar em cima da mesinha de centro, quebrando-a também e derrubando o sofá de palha e almofadas. Leah se reergueu, com a arma dele nas mãos. Tirou a munição dela, e a jogou para trás, dentro d'água:

- Vocês podem arrancar o pedaço que quiserem de mim... mas por qualquer que seja a o motivo, eu jamais perdoarei aquele que se atrever a machucar a minha família!

Mais soldados apareceram, e uma incrível guerra começou no apartamento. Leah, com um _accio_, puxou sua espada, e, sem medo, avançou. Usava não só sua arma, mas também as armas dos bruxos. Ao atravessar o peito de um dos soldados, ela empurrava o corpo dele para frente e o usava como escudo, enquanto, com a outra mão, puxava o fuzil que ele usava, e tratava de tentar atingir o máximo de soldados que podia atingir, ou os fazia fugir dos tiros, para ganhar alguns preciosos instantes. As marcas das explosões, dos tiros, do sangue, tudo começou a ficar pela casa. A fúria pareceu tomar conta de Leah de uma forma que há muito tempo não havia tomado conta, e ela pareceu perder a razão. Se deixassem, ela mataria cada um daqueles guardas. Por alguns instantes, ela os feria, mas depois de alguns momentos, quando ela percebia que eles ainda estavam de pé, ou tentavam fugir, ela simplesmente voltava para terminar o serviço. Enquanto ela matava um guarda com sua espada, ela era capaz de puxar a pistola do que acabava de cair, apontar para suas costas, e atingir um segundo que havia se levantado ferido, para tentar sair do prédio ou pedir ajuda. Ela sequer se preocupava mais com o prédio ou sua casa: se estivesse com duas armas nas mãos, abria os braços, andava em círculos atirando sem parar, não tinha problema: o importante era matar.

- Leah! - gritava Kojiro - Leah, pare! Por favor, pare!

Mas Leah não escutava. O helicóptero sobrevoava o prédio, fazendo o vento varrer o térreo da cobertura, subindo uma névoa de poeira. Mais soldados desciam, enquanto Kojiro gritava, rouco, tentando ser ouvido. Com o rosto já salpicado de sangue, Leah começava a se divertir. Ela enterrou a espada no pescoço de um soldado, e o jogou contra outros dois. Veloz, ela saltou sobre eles, roubando-lhe as facas que carregavam nas botas, e também as enterrou no pescoço. Roubou as armas mágicas das mãos deles e avançou, subindo pelo sofá de palha caído, e entre as plantas, indo na direção na piscina, atirando e atingindo mais um soldado, derrubando-o na piscina, e ferindo outro no ombro.

Entre esses últimos dois soldados, apareceu Toji, apavorado.

- Mãe, PÁRA!

Leah parou, apontando as armas para o guarda ferido, que se levantava, zonzo, com a mão no ombro que sangrava. Ela pareceu assustada de ver Toji.

- Por favor... estou com medo! - tremeu Toji, chorando, também machucado.

Kojiro suspirou, aliviado. Os poucos guardas que restaram vivos e conseguiam se levantar retiraram as máscaras, para conseguirem respirar. Leah ofegou, e começou a tremer. Olhava os guardas, olhava Toji. O que ia fazer? O guarda que estava em sua mira também tirou a máscara, e era jovem. Ele tinha expressão de dor. Olhou para o helicóptero e fez um sinal. Pararam de descer guardas. Era a chance dela. E agora?

- Mãe... - chorou Toji.

Leah ofegou e abaixou as armas, furiosa.

- Leah... por favor... - pediu Kojiro, exausto - Não importa o que tenha acontecido... se entregue.

- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?! - gritou Leah, rindo nervosa, num misto de incredulidade e sarcasmo. Ela imediatamente apontou a arma pro guarda, que se encolheu e ergueu as mãos, indicando que não reagiria.

- MÃE, NÃO! NÃO FAZ ISSO! - urrou Toji, beirando o desespero.

- Leah, você não fez nada de errado para eles virem nos atacar... fez? - perguntou Kojiro.

Leah baixou a arma de novo. Parecia inconformada de não poder reagir.

- Por favor, a gente se vira. - pediu Kojiro, sem forças - É a melhor coisa a se fazer agora... por favor... vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Leah olhou Kojiro, olhou Toji. Tinha a cabeça baixa, e mordia os lábios, engolindo a raiva ao máximo. Olhou para trás e viu o oficial se aproximar, com a testa sangrando, sem os óculos escuros, e com um lenço estancando o sangue. A bruxa olhou novamente a família, parecendo realmente furiosa da decisão deles. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, largou as armas, e se ajoelhou, pondo as mãos na cabeça.

O oficial, então, ordenou, apontando:

- ...Podem prendê-la.

Dois guardas se aproximaram, puxando os braços de Leah, e lhe algemaram.

* * *

- Bem vindo de volta! - cumprimentou Hermione, quando Harry entrou na república.

- Com coisa que faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. - murmurou Harry, meio mal humorado, ignorando a felicidade de Hermione.

- É... desde o fim da tarde de ontem. Não faz tanto tempo. - reconheceu a amiga, coçando a nuca, sem jeito - Mas, ora essa, Harry, você esteve sozinho o tempo todo, passando por uma provação difícil!

Harry a olhava, lembrando do que aconteceu na noite do ritual, e da manhã seguinte. Ao colocar a mochila no chão da sala, Hermione percebeu as marcas nos braços do amigo.

- Ei... quando te pintaram de urucum? - perguntou, olhando a pele dele, que ainda tinha manchas vermelhas - Essas marcas vermelhas, não são do óleo da semente?

- Não se faça de desentendida. - riu Harry, cínico, puxando Hermione pelo braço, erguendo-a e puxando a manga da blusa da amiga - Como é que _você _explica as manchas que ficaram em você também... ué? Cadê?

- ...Cadê o quê? - estranhou Hermione, tentando se desentortar, ainda sendo erguida pelo braço, sem entender o que ele procurava.

- As marcas de urucum do seu braço, ora. Aliás, não só do braço... - murmurou, parecendo inconformado - Ou você...

- ...Ou eu...? - esperou Hermione, olhando Harry, claramente espantada.

Harry vacilou, e soltou a amiga, que passou a mão no punho, e o examinou com cuidado, com cara de "será que ele está passando bem?". Então o índio tinha mesmo razão: aquela noite tinha sido fruto do veneno das formigas. Um sonho, um pesadelo, um delírio febril. Ele pensou por um instante, até sorrir, sentindo-se aliviado.

- ...Foi só _fornicação_ mesmo. - suspirou, sorrindo - Um desejo nocivo que teve de ir embora. Que bom que não foi real, então.

Hermione torceu o nariz e juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando-o, tentando raciocinar pra ver se aquilo fazia algum sentido. Não fazia. Ela balançou a cabeça, erguendo os ombros:

- _Fornicação...? _

Nisso Mário apareceu do corredor, apreensivo, e ligou a TV da sala.

- Ei, gente, é melhor prestarem atenção nisso...

Era um plantão da TV, mas não um plantão jornalístico comum, era um exclusivo de notícias do mundo bruxo. E, para a surpresa dos dois ingleses, aparecia a imagem do prédio de Leah e Kojiro, no Rio de Janeiro, captada de um helicóptero, ainda naquela nebulosidade do Caos. Na imagem da rua, via-se que ela estava isolada, e muitos bruxos que estavam presos no caos observavam detrás das faixas de isolamento. Muitos carros blindados e guardas da elite cercavam a entrada do prédio. Ao voltar para a imagem do helicóptero, o câmera deu um zoom na cobertura, e facilmente foi possível ver as marcas da batalha: as paredes de vidro estilhaçadas, o chão da piscina com estilhaços e marcas de explosão e os corpos dos soldados, e rastros de sangue.

Harry e Hermione pararam, chocados, olhando a TV. Em seguida a imagem mudou, e apareceu a entrada do prédio, por onde vinha Leah, algemada. Os guardas lhe seguravam os braços para trás, e lhe empurravam pelo ombro na direção do carro.

- Vocês estão de brincadeira... - gemeu Harry.

Não, não era brincadeira. Entre filmadoras e flashes de máquinas, Leah era colocada dentro de um dos grandes carros do Império pela carroceria, e, em seguida, o apressado e nervoso comboio da Guarda Nacional saía do prédio, enquanto o tal oficial de terno - sujo de sangue, sem seus óculos escuros reluzentes e ainda segurando o lenço na cabeça machucada - esclarecia tudo. Foi ele começar a dar suas declarações que outras imagens - em quadros menores - foram aparecendo no canto da tela: cenas de inúmeras outras pessoas sendo presas. Um deles saía de um simples sobrado de uma favela do Rio: Rogerinho, amigo de Leah e um dos chefões do tráfico.

- Foi uma investigação demorada, mas com ajuda internacional, conseguimos chegar a todos os nossos alvos. Entre eles nós temos Rogério Marcos, o Rogerinho, que tinha um império paralelo nas favelas do país, um dos maiores chefes do tráfico, sem dúvida alguma. E com ajuda internacional conseguimos finalmente capturar para a Grã Bretanha a Leah, que é responsável pela morte de inúmeros soldados da Elite Nacional, e é também uma criminosa procurada internacionalmente há décadas. O governo mágico europeu estava já há muito tempo querendo pôr as mãos nela, sem dúvida alguma era uma das bruxas das trevas mais perigosas e influentes. Agora que temos Rogério e Leah nas mãos, acredito que tiramos de circulação dois dos maiores e mais influentes chefes do tráfico internacional de drogas e da antiga máfia européia. Isso vai aliviar e muito tanto o mundo mágico quanto o trouxa.

Ao terminar a declaração, os repórteres novamente o encheram de perguntas, mas ele apenas se desvencilhou de todas.

Mário olhou Harry e Hermione, que tinham a mesma expressão de espanto. Harry se jogou no sofá, de olhos arregalados, e passou a mão no rosto:

- ...Tráfico internacional de drogas... máfia européia... - murmurou. Segundos depois... ele gargalhou, o que fez Hermione arregalar ainda mais os olhos. Ele ria tanto a ponto de lacrimejar - COMO ASSIM eu passei tanto tempo ao lado de uma mulher maluca que na verdade é uma bruxa das trevas da máfia européia e chefe do tráfico internacional de entorpecentes?!

- É óbvio que eles estão usando isso tudo como motivo fantasia para prendê-la, Harry. - disse Hermione, exasperada e histérica.

André apareceu, rindo de orelha a orelha, denunciando que também estava assistindo toda a reportagem na TV do quarto:

- Isso quer dizer que minha ex sogra podia ter me arranjado um cargo militar nas FARC? Porra!

- Parem com isso! - reclamou Hermione, pálida - Não é brincadeira!

Mário pôs o controle da TV na boca, pensativo:

- Ok, o que a Tia Lu, _pensadora_ da turma, faria agora? - murmurou, se esforçando - Já sei. Ela diria pra gente não ficar eufórico, nem pro lado ruim da coisa, e nem pro lado bom e _sacaneador_. Vamos ter de esperar de um jeito ou de outro, né. Se ela é mesmo uma criminosa a esse ponto, tão procurada e o escambau, todos os podres vão aparecer daqui pra frente. E se for uma prisão arbitrária... vão dar um jeito de disfarçar e abafar o caso pra esquecermos logo. Temos de trabalhar com essas duas únicas possibilidades.

- Temos menos de uma semana aqui. - disse Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas - Leah vai continuar presa?

- Bom, vocês vão ter de voltar pra Inglaterra normalmente, e sem ela. Se ela é mesmo procurada lá fora, vão extraditá-la. Não há muita coisa a ser feita.

- A gente volta, Mione. - disse Harry, deixando a brincadeira de lado - E chegando lá, conversamos com Dumbledore. Ele e os outros aurores provavelmente não vão engolir essa prisão assim tão fácil. Provavelmente não foi coisa deles.

- Precisamos falar com Sirius. - desesperou-se ela novamente - Falar com o Tio Gon. Com o imperador.

- Calma, Hermione. - disse André - Leah não vai ser executada. Só vai ver o sol nascer quadrado alguns dias, passar um tempo no hotel gradinha. - riu - E de mais a mais, Você viu o estrago que ela fez nos guardas do império. O imperador não deve estar feliz. Apesar de que era óbvio que se o governo manda um bando de guardas prenderem Leah à força, ela obviamente ia enfiar a porrada neles.

- ...É! Você viu quantos guardas da elite ferrados? - perguntou Harry, animado, olhando André - Nossa, ela deve ter dado um trabalho do cacete pra ser presa.

- Pode crer! - riu André, fazendo em seguida, um sinal de rock'n roll - _Hard core_!

- ...Vocês dois não estão ajudando em nada, sabiam? - gemeu Mário, olhando a cara de angústia e inconformismo de Hermione.

Nisso a porta da republica se abriu, e Sirius chegou da rua, usando a jaqueta de couro surrada que sempre usava quando andava de moto. Segurou o capacete em uma das mãos, e, com a outra, passou os dedos no cabelo, suspirou, e olhou os meninos, com ar de preocupado.

- ...E aí, Sirius? - adiantou-se Hermione, muito apreensiva, com os olhos brilhando.

Sirius suspirou de novo, penoso, olhando o chão, depois de olhar a TV ligada.

- Então já estão sabendo. - murmurou, com a voz baixa. Em seguida ele ergueu os olhos para os meninos, ergueu os braços, e abriu um largo sorriso, para rir, extasiado - AH, MULEQUE... A LEAH LEVOU NA BUNDA!

Hermione se jogou no sofá, pondo as mãos no rosto, desistindo de vez, desanimada.

- ...O que será que ela arrumou, Sirius? - perguntou Harry.

- Sei lá, de verdade. - respondeu o padrinho, dando de ombros – Já, já a gente descobre tudo. Mas quem diria, heim... depois de vinte anos, achei que ela tinha entrado na linha.

- É possível mesmo que ela seja uma traficante e da máfia? - perguntou Hermione, voltando a se preocupar.

- Eu sinceramente acho difícil. - comentou Sirius, se sentando na beirada do sofá, calmo - Mas ela ainda tem seus amigos desprezíveis de origem duvidosa. O próprio Rogerinho é um chefe do narcotráfico, e grande amigo da Leah, francamente. Claro, é proteção garantida para a família dela, que é muitíssimo visada nos dois mundos por ser muito rica e etc. Se ela se dispôs a "pagar" por essa proteção já é um risco que estava corre. Paciência.

Sirius foi até a cozinha buscar água gelada, e voltou:

- Eu estou esperando Tio Gon. Ele vai me ligar no celular que Leah me deu, que eu esqueci aqui, pra variar. Nunca lembro de carregar essas coisas de trouxa. Vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Não demorou muito, e Sirius recebeu a ligação de Tio Gon. De acordo com o que foi dito, usaram a desculpa de narcotráfico e apoio internacional para prenderem Leah, porque eles queriam mais para frente tentar jogar nela a culpa da morte dos guardas mortos por Zz´Gashi. Mas, de fato, ela ter estraçalhado os guardas daquele jeito no apartamento saiu muito melhor do que a encomenda, e talvez até mesmo os guardas mortos por Zz´Gashi poderiam ser "deixados de lado". A antiga ficha suja de Leah no Reino Unido ajudou bastante a desculpa para conseguirem o mandado. Os aurores de Dumbledore achavam que haviam apagado todos os arquivos, mas o governo inglês deu um jeitinho de esconder uma cópia de todos os arquivos no ministério e deu todos os antecedentes dela de presente para o Império Brasileiro.

- Leah pelo jeito foi levada para São Paulo. Lá é a entrada da maior penitenciária bruxa do país. Dizem que a entrada leva ao subsolo, e de lá os labirintos podem levar para celas até mesmo no subterrâneo da amazônia ou pantanal. Pode? - avisou Sirius - Vamos para o Rio, encontrar Kojiro e Toji. Vocês vêm com a gente?

- Claro. - disse Harry - Dá só pra eu tomar um banho?

- Vai lá, a gente espera vocês.

E, assim, os três saíram, e foram para o Rio, se encontrar com Tio Gon e com a família de Leah.

* * *

Os pesados portões de aço se abriram, e pelo corredor silencioso os guardas conduziram Leah, algemada. A luz forte vinha de inúmeras linhas de luz que flutuavam pelo teto da prisão. Era uma enorme penitenciaria de puro aço e concreto, no subterrâneo de algum lugar do país.

- ...A gente já andou e desceu tanto que daqui a pouco eu saio no Japão. - comentou Leah.

Os guardas não disseram nada. Eles eram até mais altos que ela, e usavam armaduras tão pesadas que pareciam até robôs. Leah foi levada até o fim do gigantesco corredor, e chegou a uma câmara dupla: lá havia uma cela dentro da outra. No fundo uma cela menor, de cerca de vinte metros quadrados, com uma cama, um vaso sanitário e uma pia. A grade da cela era grossa e parecia ser feita de vidro, pois era transparente. Metros á frente dessa pequena cela, havia uma mesa, onde ficava o guarda de plantão, e o enorme portão de aço, e, este sim, dava para o corredor de acesso.

Colocaram-na algemada dentro da última cela, trancaram a porta e saíram, também trancando o outro portão. Entre as grades da cela uma película amarela brilhante apareceu, acusando uma vedação mágica. Segundos depois a grade brilhou, como se fosse uma grade de pura luz de neon. As algemas de Leah sumiram, e ela esfregou os pulsos, olhando ao redor. Era uma prisão e tanto. Nem se comparava à Azkaban. O guarda, na mesa, a ignorava, fazendo palavras cruzadas. Sabia que ela não era nada além de um hamster numa gaiolinha.

Leah suspirou e caminhou até a pia, ao lado do vaso. Olhou-se no pequeno espelho vagabundo de borda plástica laranja que havia. Como ela já suspeitava: seus olhos estavam _estupidamente azuis_.

- Espertinhos... vedaram as celas a esse ponto. Bela prisão. - sorriu, sussurrando pra si mesma. - E agora...? Tô fodida.

Sem ter o que fazer, ela foi para a cama, e se deitou.

* * *

Sirius, Harry, Hermione e Tio Gon encontraram Kojiro e Toji num famoso bar de Copacabana, na avenida da praia. Kojiro tinha um curativo na testa e os pulsos vermelhos, com um elástico no braço direito, para dar maior firmeza. Toji tinha só um arranhão na bochecha.

- ...Ninguém merece. - suspirou Kojiro, depois que o garçom serviu uma limonada suíça para ele e trouxe uma generosa porção de camarões enormes e suculentos - Quebraram a nossa casa inteira, escrotos do inferno.

- Sossega, Koji. - sorriu Sirius - Entenda o lado deles, pobres homens broxados, impotentes e de pau pequeno. Para se sentirem machões, têm que usar aquelas armas mágicas para pôr medo nos outros.

- Bateram na Adenair, machucaram o Toji. - gemeu, amargurado – Poxa, eles não tinham nada com isso.

- Capturaram a Leah, mas com o couro ardido. Ela deu uma lição e tanto neles. - tranqüilizou Sirius - Vamos esperar que Dumbledore vai resolver.

Kojiro suspirou, e olhou Harry e Hermione:

- Sirius vai voltar com vocês para casa, de avião. Eu e Toji ficaremos por aqui. Íamos com vocês e Leah para a Europa, mas... agora não dá.

- A prisão de Leah não tem muito sentido, isso não vai durar. - disse Harry.

- Pior que tem. COF. - tossiu Tio Gon - Voldemort voltou a agir muito próximo de nós, aqui no país. A Inglaterra estava de olho. Estava demorando para colocarem as mãos nela, esperavam apenas uma brecha.

- ...Mas ela não está do nosso lado? - perguntou Harry, dando de ombros.

- No caso dela, Harry, nada é tão simples quanto parece. COF - tossiu Tio Gon - Nada que tenha o dedo de Voldemort no meio fica simples para Leah.

Hermione olhou Toji, cabisbaixo, comendo um camarão.

- Ei, Toji... - chamou, tentando ser doce - Não fique preocupado com sua mãe.

Toji olhou Hermione. Ele tirou o rabo do camarão da boca, colocou no prato e disse, muito sério e com ar de reprovação:

- Não estou preocupado. A mãe fez alguma coisa errada, e quem faz coisa errada, a polícia prende. Bem feito, quem mandou aprontar? Vai mofar na cadeia.

Harry riu da cara que Hermione fez.

- Se ele prefere encarar assim... paciência. - sorriu Kojiro, dando de ombros.

Toji pegou outro camarão, completando:

- _Perdeu, playboy_.

- É bem filhou da Leah, mesmo. - riu Harry.

- Muito bem. – disse Sirius, terminando seu chopp – Eu, Harry e Hermione voltaremos para a Inglaterra em três dias. Kojiro, Ian e Tio Gon ficam. É importante correr tudo como Dumbledore e os outros esperam.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou Hermione.

- Tio Gon vai preparar nossas armas mágicas para o transporte seguro, até mesmo a de Leah. Vamos para casa como vocês vieram: de avião, como trouxas. Os bruxos do Império Brasileiro vão seguir nossos passos até o embarque, e possivelmente até deixarmos o país. Mesmo com Leah presa, não vão ignorar nossa íntima ligação com ela.

- Eles estão nos vigiando, é? – reclamou Harry – Acham que vamos fazer o quê? Tirar ela do presídio de segurança máxima à força?

Sirius sorriu, dando de ombros:

- Provavelmente sim.

- ...Isso seria bem legal. – concordou Harry, de repente.

- Isso seria absurdo, inconseqüente e sem sombra de dúvidas, improvável e impossível. – disparou Hermione, com voz grossa, rígida.

- Mas eles acham isso, ora! – riu Sirius – Vamos seguir o roteiro do teatro e ir embora em paz, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- ...Não queria ter que ir embora assim. – choramingou Hermione.

- Todos nós iremos nos ver em breve. – sorriu Kojiro.

- Uma pena vocês terem de ficar.

- Por enquanto é o melhor a fazer. Assim que tudo se acalmar, vou lá visitá-los, não se preocupem quanto a isso.

Kojiro e Toji acompanharam os quatro até a estação de metrô de Copacabana, onde iriam pegar um minhotrô que apareceria em alguns minutos.

- Boa viagem para vocês, se não der tempo de irmos até o aeroporto. Mas farei o possível. – sorriu Kojiro, sincero, abrindo os braços – foi um prazer receber vocês em casa, Harry, Hermione.

O brasileiro abraçou os dois com força, que também agradeceram.

- Valeu por tudo, Kojiro. – disse Harry – Valeu mesmo.

- Foi um prazer, vamos nos ver logo, logo. – e beijou Hermione – E vocês, depois que tudo isso acabar, sintam-se convidados a virem para cá quando quiserem.

- Voltaremos. – sorriu Hermione, para depois agachar e beijar Toji – Toji! Fofo... tudo de bom. Adorei conhecer você.

- ...Eu também. – sorriu, vermelho.

- Venha cá, peste. – disse Harry, pegando Toji no colo – Ei, você é meu irmão por parte de padrinho. E, ora essa, também é meu irmão de cicatriz na testa.

- Não somos irmãos de cicatriz na testa. – resmungou Toji – A minha é muito maior que a sua, e é uma cicatriz de batalha.

- Ah, certo, ok... – sorriu Harry, virando os olhos e deixando Toji no chão – De qualquer forma, ainda somos irmão por parte de padrinho. Comporte-se, e treine bastante, para virar um bruxo forte.

- Vou virar.

- Ótimo.

Os quatro entraram no minhotrô, voltando para Ouro Preto. Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, chorosa:

- ...Não queria ir embora assim. Não mesmo.

- Pare com isso, Hermione. – sorriu Harry, lhe beijando a cabeça – Iremos encontrá-los de novo. Eles dizem que Leah sempre dá um jeito de escapar das encrencas em que se mete.

- É... espero que sim.

Sirius olhou os dois, sorrindo. E lembrou-se:

- Ei, tem festa junina em Ouro Preto. Vocês vão, não vão? Não podem perder, antes de irem embora.

- Com certeza vamos. – avisou Harry – Temos de nos despedir decentemente.

* * *

- ANARRIÊ! – exclamou André, entrando no quarto de Harry e Hermione.

- Você está ridículo. – disse Harry, tentando pentear o cabelo e fazê-lo ficar o menor arrepiado possível.

André estava vestido de caipira: calça jeans pega frango desbotada, rasgada e emendada com retalhos, botina, blusa xadrez, chapéu de palha e bigodinho, bem como tinha também uma "monocelha" e dente estragado, pintados com lápis preto.

- Ridículo, sô? – perguntou, sorrindo – _Ocê qui inda num ispiô o carlão ele vai sê a noiva._

Nisso ele deu um passo para o lado e Carlão apareceu, dentro de um minúsculo vestido de noiva. Tinha o batom borrado, um salto muito alto de verniz vermelho esfolado – que o deixava com mais de dois metros de altura – e as pernas e o peito peludos de fora. Parecia chateado porque sua travessinha de flores e o véu não paravam na cabeça – porque não tinha cabelo suficiente para pregar com os grampos.

- CREDO! – exclamou Harry, chocado, entre as gargalhadas de Hermione – Que noiva _cabeluda_.

Carlão pareceu ofender-se, lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo e desaprovação e deu as costas, desequilibrando-se no salto, quase derrubando um vaso de uma mesinha ao recobrar o equilíbrio.

André pegou um chapéu de palha com rendinhas brancas e deu para Hermione. Ao colocar, ela viu que tinha duas trancinhas artificiais penduradas na aba.

- Entre no clima _ocê tamém_. – sorriu – A gente _pôrpa ocê_ do dente _istragado_ e das sardinhas.

- Ah, agradeço. – riu, colocando o chapéu e se olhando no espelho.

- Ficou bonitinha. – elogiou Harry.

- _Bora nóis_, cambada. – chamou André, animado.

* * *

O tal casamento caipira foi hilário. Carlão absolutamente não parava de pé no salto alto, e o padre do casamento era um famoso gay da cidade, boêmio, que fez a "missa" no último grau de embriaguês, sem conseguir unir lê com crê e usando no lugar da bíblia uma história em quadrinho. A festa foi num grande terreno nos fundos da cidade, com barracas, gente a caráter, bandeirinhas, banda, fogueira.

- Certo: você vai morrer de dor de barriga, é a terceira canjica que come. – riu Harry, sentando-se na mesinha de uma barraca com Hermione, tomando vinho quente.

- Esse doce é muito bom, ainda mais nesse frio. – justificou-se a amiga, comendo o mingau num copo plástico com colher – Não sei se é melhor com coco, amendoim, ou com os dois juntos.

- Falando em amendoim, eu quero voltar pra casa antes que os meninos voltem da quadrilha. – lembrou Harry – Lembra que eles disseram alguma coisa sobre fazer campeonato de cantar o hino nacional com a boca cheia de paçoca? Não quero ver isso.

- Bem lembrado. Nem eu. – riu Hermione.

Cerca de uma hora depois, os dois voltaram para casa, juntos de Fernanda e Mário, que também estavam vestidos de caipira.

Hermione sentou-se no sofá, e passou a mão nas bochechas vermelhas:

- Nossa, minhas bochechas estão quentes por causa do quentão. É bom, mas é forte.

- Vamos explodir de tanto que comemos. – sorriu Harry, tirando o chapéu de Hermione e colocando nele mesmo – Também, foi a primeira festa junina que participamos... e provavelmente a última. Que bom que aproveitamos.

Ele se levantou, e foi pro quarto. Hermione ainda ficou um tempo com Fernanda e Mário, ajudando a tirar a maquiagem deles, e ao chegar no quarto, viu que Harry não estava dormindo: ele estava na varanda, olhando o céu, encostado na porta, no quarto escuro.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

- O céu. Está tão bonito... – sorriu, olhando Hermione por cima do ombro. As luzes dos postes apenas desenhavam a silhueta dele. Ela se aproximou, para ver também. – Espere aí, que eu te mostro melhor.

Hermione aguardou, sentada na cama, enquanto Harry ficou na beirada da grade da varanda. Abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, de olhos fechados. Parecia se concentrar, por alguns instantes. De repente, respirou fundo, e bateu as mãos á sua frente. E, ao bater as mãos, deu para ver a energia elétrica serpentear pelos fios de alta tensão e transformadores dos postes. A cidade inteira ficou no escuro. Harry, sorridente, voltou para o quarto, e puxou o edredom da cama, enquanto Hermione se levantava, espantada.

- Agora sim!

- ...o que você vai fazer? – perguntou a amiga.

- Ver o céu, é lógico! Ele não é o mesmo que vemos lá em casa. Tenho que aproveitar.

Harry, sem dificuldade, subiu na grade e saltou para o telhado. Agachou-se e esticou a mão para Hermione:

- Você vem?

Ela sorriu torto, desdenhosa:

- Ora essa... querendo ser cavalheiro logo comigo? Não preciso desse tipo de cavalheirismo.

Com extrema leveza, Hermione saltou: tocou a calha do telhado com a mão esquerda e, como se não houvesse gravidade, jogou o corpo para o telhado, caindo agachada, sem sequer fazer barulho. Harry ficou visivelmente admirado com a habilidade dela, que, se achando o máximo, passou por ele, ainda com ar de desdém, dizendo, doce:

- Da próxima vez, tente abrir a porta do carro ou puxar a cadeira da mesa. É o tipo da coisa _os gatos_ não dão conta de fazer.

Harry riu, dizendo "sim senhora". Lá em cima, ele esticou o edredom, e o dobrou no meio, colocando no topo do telhado, onde os dois se sentaram. A lua começava a fase crescente, e era um pequeno fio brilhante no céu. A noite estava muito escura, sem nenhuma nuvem e cravejada de estrelas.

- Mesmo nas aulas lá em Hogwarts... eu nunca cheguei a reparar se o nosso céu é tão bonito quanto esse. – comentou Hermione, olhando para cima, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Eu também nunca reparei. Mas se quer saber... eu acho que não é não.

A vista do telhado era linda: dava para ver a cidade toda, espalhada pelas colinas e ladeiras, e também podia ver o céu inteiro, de norte a sul, de leste a oeste.

Harry inspirou profundamente o ar seco e gelado do início da madrugada:

- Feliz noite de inverno do hemisfério sul.

- Feliz inverno sul americano. – sorriu Hermione, se encolhendo nos braços de Harry – E pensar que na Inglaterra ia estar um tremendo calor...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Hermione puxou do bolso detrás da calça uma folha verde de ipê, já meio murcha, e mostrou para Harry. Ele achou interessante. Era uma folha igual àquela que ele havia ganhado na tribo indígena, quando duelou com Hermione.

- Você também dormiu naquela tribo durante nosso dia de duelo? – perguntou, curioso.

- É. Dormi. – sorriu, olhando a folha, desencostando do ombro dele – Já estava combinado que iríamos dormir lá, nós que não sabíamos. Quando nossos professores nos soltaram no duelo, deveríamos lutar por vinte e quatro horas, sem parar... mas, veja só... acabou que nós dois dormimos na mesma tribo. Durante a noite eu não conseguia dormir, e acabei saindo da oca em que estava, e descobri meio sem querer que estávamos no mesmo lugar. Pelo jeito estava mesmo combinado desde o início entre os professores e os índios... que eles cuidariam da gente, se acontecesse de ficarmos exaustos demais.

- ...Você poderia ter vencido, então. Eu apaguei, de tão cansado que estava. Nem lembro de ter chegado na tribo. – disse Harry, parecendo amargurado – A última vez que lutamos antes de eu dormir e acordar, estávamos lutando de noite, na beira de algumas falésias, e eu caí com o choque de nossos poderes. Lembro de encostar e fechar os olhos. Acordei e estava na oca dos índios. Foi sorte, você poderia ter me matado.

- Eu não iria te matar de verdade. – disse, óbvia.

- Mas era esse o objetivo. Eu acabei perdendo o gás.

- Em São Paulo você me deu um bom couro também. – sorriu.

Harry sorriu, sem graça. Hermione continuou olhando a folha, que estava escrito "chuva".

- ...chuva? – perguntou Harry – O que significa?

- ...Disseram que eu sou como a chuva. Que eu posso ser leve, mansa e benéfica, ao mesmo tempo em que posso ser violenta, feroz e destruidora. Nunca achei que pudesse ser duas coisas tão distintas. – riu.

- Também recebi uma folha de ipê. – disse, olhando o horizonte – Disseram ser meu nome, nos opostos. Terra e céu. Eternamente distantes. E disseram que eu precisava da chuva, também. Que só a chuva era capaz de unir os eternos distantes céu e terra. Disseram que o amor seria a minha chuva.

Hermione o olhou longamente, mas Harry manteve o olhar no horizonte. Ela sorriu, compreensiva:

- Eu vou estar com você sempre que precisar, Harry. Mas eu acho que você está amadurecido demais. – ela pensou mais um instante, e concluiu – Acho que eles queriam dizer que você tem opostos muito distantes... e que precisa de algo muito forte para poder manter-se sempre centrado. É o que Dumbledore sempre lhe diz, não é? Você nunca deve se esquecer do amor, Harry. Mesmo que ser chamado de céu e terra tenha te deixado com uma sensação de vazio muito grande, saiba que você também pode ter a chuva para manter-se unido como um só.

Harry engoliu alguma coisa muito dolorida. Parecia sentir-se frustrado de ter sido chamado de "opostos". Lutava tanto, trabalhava tanto, e foi chamado de terra e céu. Tão grandioso, e ternamente distante. Ia sempre precisar da chuva para ser um só? Ia ser assim, tão dependente?

- Você vai ser minha chuva para sempre, Hermione? – sussurrou Harry.

Hermione piscou, suspirando profundamente:

- Não, Harry. Eu não posso. A chuva que você vai precisar nem sempre vai ser a chuva que eu serei. Eu também vou poder destruir, Harry.

Harry a olhou, em silêncio. Hermione estava sendo muito sincera:

- E eu não quero destruir você. O céu e a terra são capazes de fazer a própria chuva, como num ciclo natural. No fim das contas... acho que eu sou mais dependente de você do que você de mim. O que acontece quando a chuva acaba? O que a trás de volta? Você, Harry, é o menino que sobreviveu. Foi marcado desde que nasceu, foi escolhido para ser grande, para ser poderoso. ...Ainda que eu seja inteligente e estudiosa... – Hermione suspirou – Ao escutar esse aviso dos índios... eu me questionei se eu não me tornei mais do que eu devesse ou pudesse me tornar.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. – sorriu Harry – Se está com medo de ter se tornado uma chuva forte demais... quando precisar, lembre-se que terá a terra e o céu por perto para _limitar_. Se você me faz parar e andar tantas vezes, porque eu não poderia fazer o mesmo por você?

Hermione sorriu, e voltou a repousar a cabeça no ombro de Harry, que disse:

- ...Estamos indo embora pra casa. Cumprimos nossa missão.

- ...Estou triste por ter que ir. De verdade. – sussurrou, meio que choramingando – Ainda que aqui não seja nosso país, nem nossa casa... eu sinto como se esse país tivesse nos abraçado, nos adotado. Aqui tudo é tão mais iluminado, mais alegre, mais... mais...

- ...Mais trouxa? – arriscou Harry.

- ...É. Mais trouxa. – suspirou Hermione – Somos bruxos, nossa vida é no mundo mágico, mas não foi de onde eu vim. Minhas origens são trouxas. Gosto de, de vez em quando, me sentir... normal, sabe? Comum. Sem graça. – riu.

- ...Eu também. – confessou – No mundo trouxa ninguém quer minha pele, nem meus poderes, nem tudo o que eu amo. No mundo trouxa, ninguém está sempre querendo roubar ou destruir tudo de bom e precioso que eu tenho. – ele parou e pensou, olhando Hermione, com o canto dos olhos – Ok, de vez em quando _algumas coisas_ acabam sendo disputadas no mundo trouxa _mais_ do que no mundo bruxo, e isso me irrita profundamente.

- Concordo... – concordou, cínica – Para certas coisas, o mundo trouxa é muito mais perigoso. Principalmente porque não posso resolver as coisas simplesmente azarando a situação. Ou a pessoa.

Harry riu:

- Pensando bem... o que seria da vida sem um pouco de desafio e emoção, não?

Os dois riram, e se encostaram mais ainda, para se protegerem do vento gelado. Continuaram olhando o céu, em silêncio, e, alguns segundos depois, uma estrela cadente cortou o céu. Continuaram quietos, até que...

- O que você pediu? – perguntaram um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois se olharam, estreitamente.

- Se você contar, não vai se realizar. – desafiou Hermione.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Harry, orgulhoso – Eu não fiz pedido algum.

- Oh, jura? Que coisa... – e ela riu – Eu também não pedi nada.

- Você não pede nada porque é auto-suficiente. Eu não peço nada porque sou teimoso e preciso apanhar.

_PLAF_

- AI! – gemeu Harry, pondo a mão no rosto – Você me deu um tapa!

- Isso foi por ter me chamado de auto-suficiente. E porque, de fato, você ainda é meio teimoso e de vez em quando merece apanhar.

- Você perdeu completamente a linha, mesmo. – riu Harry, ainda com a mão no rosto – E o pior é que foi progressivamente, a culpa não foi de ninguém.

Hermione puxou o rosto de Harry, e lhe beijou a bochecha:

- Não se preocupe, vai passar.

Harry passou o braço sobre os ombros da amiga e a puxou, lhe dando o apertado beijo.

- ...Espada dos Deuses, MataDragão... o que realmente importa, é que você está voltando junto comigo.

- Eu voltaria, Harry. De um jeito ou de outro, você sabe que eu sempre voltaria.

- Eu sei. – disse, lhe beijando a cabeça – Mas eu prefiro que volte desse jeito.

* * *

André e Mário foram os únicos a acompanharem os ingleses até o aeroporto. Dessa vez, pegaram um minhotrô e foram até o aeroporto internacional de São Paulo. O vôo era noturno.

Hermione caminhava para o local de embarque visivelmente desanimada, enquanto Harry tentava não demonstrar tanto desânimo. Mas era realmente estranho. Além de ser triste estar na hora de se despedir de tudo aquilo, eles estavam indo embora... com Sirius. Harry tentava se animar com isso: o padrinho estava ali. Para a surpresa deles, Kojiro conseguiu chegar, meio correndo, cansado, mas tentando passar otimismo.

- Não se desanimem, eu já falei que nos veremos em breve. – disse o brasileiro.

- eu não consigo não ficar preocupada, Kojiro. – murmurou Hermione – Será que Leah sai dessa logo?

- Ela deve ter saído de piores. – comentou Harry.

Kojiro sorriu para eles, como alguém que sabe demais, mas não pode contar. Ele suspirou, e, com um pouco de receio, enfiou a mão no bolso, e tirou um pequeno anel dele. O anel era de prata, e sobre ele, uma esfera maior que uma pérola, que era negra e brilhante.

- O que é...? – perguntou Harry, com a jóia nas mãos.

- Para vocês. – sorriu Kojiro – É... da Leah. Ela deixou comigo, mas é melhor que fique com vocês, por enquanto. – ele disse, em voz baixa – Digamos que ele _rastreia_ Leah, e como ela está. De três formas: negro, vermelho e azul.

- Significa o quê?- perguntou Harry, olhando de novo o pequeno anel, que parecia comum e sem graça – Que a coisa tá preta pra Leah?

Kojiro deu de ombros.

- Obrigado de qualquer maneira, Kojiro... – agradeceu Harry, guardando a jóia.

Mário esticou um DVD para Harry:

- Essa é a nossa lembrança para vocês. Assistam, mas fora do nosso país, só no meio do vôo.

Harry pareceu curioso, enquanto o baiano abraçou Hermione com força, lhe beijando a cabeça:

- Oxe, não chore, bichinha, senão eu choro também.

- Ok, não vou chorar. Não vou chorar. – disse, exasperada, batendo as mãos nas bochechas vermelhas.

- Vou te esperar aqui pra sermos colegas de medicina, heim? Foste muito bem nos simulados dos vestibulares mais difíceis. – riu Mário.

- Quem sabe... – riu Hermione, parecendo nervosa com a possibilidade.

Mário apertou a mão de Harry, e o abraçou com força:

- Prazer em te conhecer, cara. De verdade. Valeu por tudo.

- Eu que agradeço – sorriu Harry – Vou sentir saudades. Vou levar muita bagagem boa daqui: os lugares, a escola, todos vocês. ...Especialmente a Tia Lu.

- Ela gostava muito de ti, bicinho. Chegava a me dar ciúmes.

- Eu também me simpatizei com ela. – riu Harry, meio desconcertado.

- Vocês dois tinham muita cara de irmãos. – murmurou Mário – Isso me dava muita raiva!

- Tia Lu... é, ela daria uma ótima irmã, mesmo. – sorriu, suspirando, saudoso, mas feliz. Era tão ruim saber que alguém tão legal tinha morrido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão bom poder lembrar dela de um jeito tão leve...

Mário se afastou, e André ficou frente a frente com Harry. Ele pareceu sem graça, mas esticou a mão:

- Boa viagem. – despediu-se o brasileiro – Foi um prazer ter vocês aqui.

Mas Harry não só apertou a mão dele, como também o abraçou, com sinceridade:

- Obrigado, André. Vocês ajudaram a gente pra caramba. Boa sorte pra todos vocês por aqui.

- Valeu. – sorriu, sem jeito – Voltem quando quiserem, será um prazer.

André coçou a nuca, e acabou descendo, sem querer, os olhos para Hermione, ficando em silêncio. Harry olhou de um para outro, suspirou, e pegou as malas, dando as costas:

- Bom... vou com Sirius até o nosso portão de embarque. Encontre a gente lá, Mione. – avisou, se afastando.

Hermione olhou para trás, acompanhando Harry se afastar, até voltar a olhar André:

- Leco...

- ...Vai embora, _beautyankee_. – sussurrou André, sorrindo meio tristonho.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não teve coragem de dizer nada. André a puxou para um abraço:

- ...Tem uma coisa que eu não posso deixar você ir embora sem escutar de mim.

- Ah, não... por favor... – choramingou, fechando os olhos com força, saindo dos braços dele.

André segurou as mãos de Hermione, as beijou, e suspirou, sorrindo:

- Preciso dizer, é importante e não posso mais deixar nada de importante para depois.

Hermione fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e voltou a olhar André. Ele, sorrindo sinceramente, disse:

- Obrigado. Muito obrigado.

Ela pareceu um tanto surpresa. André riu, visivelmente envergonhado, e continuou:

- Me desculpe... eu não deveria agradecer... fui tão canalha, a gente terminou de forma bem ruim, aconteceram coisas desagradáveis fui um bosta com vocês, mas... mesmo assim... muito obrigado por tudo, Hermione. Você me fez lembrar muita coisa que eu tinha esquecido depois que perdi a Vitória. Me desculpe por não ter correspondido e não ter dado de volta tudo o que você merecia.

Hermione pareceu aliviada de ter escutado aquilo. Pensou, e balançou a cabeça, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha:

- Certo, não passamos por muita coisa boa, nem terminados da melhor forma, mas você também foi muito importante pra mim, Leco. – ela sorriu, tombando o rosto – Foi muito bom enquanto durou.

- Fico feliz de saber que no fim das contas, tudo acabou bem. Boa sorte para vocês na Inglaterra.

- Obrigada.

Hermione esticou o rosto, e lhe beijou o rosto, antes de voltar correndo e encontrar Harry e Sirius.

- ...O que nos aguarda além daquele portal? – perguntou um etéreo Sirius, olhando o corredor de embarque do aeroporto, que levava à aeronave.

- Um avião pressurizado e comida plastificada. – gemeu Harry.

- Não enche, quem de nós andaria de primeira classe se não tivesse um _Leahtrocínio_ por trás? – reclamou Hermione.

- Corrigindo, _Kojitrocínio_. – sorriu Sirius – No momento a fortuna bilionária da tia Leah, bem como tudo dela, inclusive as pobres passagens que ela tinha comprado pra gente estão congeladas pela Polícia Federal. – gargalhou.

Harry respirou fundo:

- Vamos indos, última chamada do nosso vôo.

Sirius abraçou Harry e o puxou para o corredor:

- É isso aí, vamos.

O trio olhou para trás, e acenou uma última vez para os amigos brasileiros, antes de atravessar o portão de embarque e sumir no corredor que levava para dentro do avião. Depois disso, seus pés não pisaram mais em solo brasileiro.

* * *

A luz da lua iluminava o prédio do presídio mágico. Leah não tinha absolutamente idéia nenhuma das horas nem do que poderia estar se passado. Deitou-se na cama, com os braços cruzados na cabeça, olhando o teto e balançando a ponta do pé, ansiosa. O espelhinho da pia jazia no chão ao lado da cama, porque ela ficou durante horas que nem uma idiota fazendo caretas para o próprio reflexo, num ócio pra lá de boçal.

O guarda da ante-sala se levantou, espreguiçou-se e saiu da mesinha.

- Troca de turno. – murmurou Leah, em pensamento, fechando os olhos – Deve ser madrugada, então.

O soldado saiu da sala, deixando tudo no absoluto silencio. Ao longe, o som de uma abafada explosão fez as grades da cela vibrarem. Leah abriu os olhos. Outra explosão, dessa vez mais audível; e a bruxa se sentou na cama, fixando o olhar no portão de aço da cela. O guarda do próximo turno não apareceu: pelo vidro da porta de aço da cela, Leah pôde enxergar claramente o vulto de uns dois soldados voando pelo corredor.

Imediatamente ela se levantou e correu para as grades, que se apagaram, voltando a ser apenas canos ocos e translúcidos. Leah viu os próprios olhos pelo reflexo embaralhado dos canos de cristal: eles mudavam de cor. O prédio sacudiu completamente com a terceira explosão.

Leah foi jogada de costas na parede, e caiu na cama, coberta de pó, estilhaços de vidro e concreto. A explosão destruiu não só o pesado portão de aço, mas também as grades da cela e a parede atrás de Leah, que ruiu um palmo, revelando o pesado e forte revestimento interno: uma grossa camada de concreto e uma tela de aço trançado. A bruxa se protegeu com os braços, encolhida na cama, contra a parede, a cela completamente tomada de poeira e estilhaços da explosão.

As pedrinhas quicavam e caiam fazendo barulho de chuva. A poeira baixava, e Leah se recompôs, abrindo os olhos e tirando a mão do rosto, olhando a cela completamente destruída.

Vindo pelo corredor, passando pelo enorme rombo onde ficava o portão de aço, estavam uns quatro homens de roupa preta e capuz, um indiferente Tio Gon, uma incrivelmente mal humorada Bellatrix e, como não poderia deixar de ser, um sério Lorde Voldemort.

Voldemort, trajando seu impecável terno negro de cavaleiro, pegou a espada de Leah que estava com Tio Gon, e a esticou para a bruxa, dizendo, desgostoso:

- ...Você me mata de vergonha. Até quando terei de ficar limpando sua sujeira?

Leah terminou de erguer o corpo, tornado a se sentar na cama, batendo a poeira dos ombros... e gargalhou. Depois de rir bastante, ela simplesmente se levantou, ficando de pé na frente do bruxo, e pegou a arma das mãos dele:

- Ora essa, eu pedi para você vir me buscar? Eu não pedi. Você veio porque você quis.

- Não há tempo a perder. – murmurou, bravo, dando as costas e voltando pelo mesmo caminho – Vamos embora.

Leah, sem maiores delongas, pôs a espada na cintura, e caminhou com eles de volta para o corredor. Andavam todos apressados, com os homens de capuz mais para trás, como se apenas escoltassem os outros bruxos.

- ...Mas eu confesso que você nem demorou muito. – sorriu Leah, apática, terminando de arrumar a espada na cintura – Na verdade, eu achei que nem iria vir.

- No fundo, eu não sou um homem tão ruim assim. – murmurou Voldemort, numa falsa amargura.

- Ah-ram. Acredito. – sorriu.

Voldemort olhou Bellatrix, que parecia realmente irritada com o que estava se sujeitando a fazer:

- Quanto tempo temos, Bella?

- Quarenta minutos de Caos.

- Corte isso pela metade. – disse Leah, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade do passo com os bruxos – O governo e a Guarda Nacional vão derrubar o Caos de vocês antes disso para erguer o deles e nos capturar.

- Muito bem, vinte minutos. Não, quinze. Em quinze minutos temos de sair da área deles. – ordenou Voldemort – É uma questão vital.

- Não vão achando que vai ser mole fugir do Caos que eles vão levantar: tomará todo o território nacional. – murmurou Leah, sorrindo levemente nervosa.

Voldemort olhou Leah estreitamente. Com facilidade, deu um bote nela, agarrando-a pelo pescoço, e a prendeu contra a parede. Leah se assustou, com Voldemort pressionando-a, com a mão no pescoço. Ele sorria, desdenhoso e admirado:

- Ora essa, não estou lhe reconhecendo... Se fosse realmente fácil escapar daqui... que graça teria, não é mesmo?

Nesse meio tempo, alguns guardas apareceram no fim do corredor. Mas, antes mesmo que reagissem, Bellatrix avançou, sacando a espada. Leah não escutou o nome do feitiço, mas um tornado varreu o corredor, e ela escutou os homens gritando, e os ossos deles sendo esmagados pela força do vento, derrubando os corpos dele no chão com violência, como se fossem bonecos de pano sendo chutados por uma criança.

Bellatrix guardou a espada, e virou-se para Leah, toda sorridente, estalando os dedos, orgulhosa do próprio poder:

- Alguns sacrifícios sempre devem ser feitos, meu bem... se você está velha demais para ser capaz de fazê-los... caia fora com o rabo entre as pernas.

Voldemort largou Leah, e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor, sem dizer nada. Leah, por sua vez, pareceu ter sido intimamente atingida. E nada era pior do que atingir o orgulho dela. Ela pensou alguns instantes, e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Bellatrix, sorrindo, em tom de desafio:

- Não venha achando que sabe mais do que eu, Bella... não tem problema algum, fazer alguns sacrifícios...

Ela pôs as mãos nos joelhos, olhando o fim do corredor, sorrindo estreitamente.

- ...Tudo feito em nome da diversão. Como há muito tempo não fazia. Não é? – completou, antes de olhar Voldemort, sussurrando – Quinze minutos? Tempo até demais.

Voldemort bateu palmas, sorrindo:

- Muito bom. Essa é a Leah que eu conheço.

Em seguida ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, ordenando para todos:

- Agora vamos sair daqui.

E, assim, todos voltaram a correr velozes pelo longo labirinto do presídio, desaparecendo pelos corredores repletos de escombros.

* * *

**N.A 1: EU ATRASEI, EU SEI, PORRA! XD Estou estudando de novo para concursos público, mas, ora essa, o capítulo está aí. Uma semana de atraso, só. – Heh! – Tentarei betar o melhor possível, afinal, o último capítulo merece. Vocês devem estar se perguntando "onde está o epílogo?" (na Saara teve) O Epílogo vem semana que vem – vem mesmo, não atrasarei!!! E ele não terá , por isso eu deixarei todas as , inclusive um longo papo e desabafo sobre o episódio em si aqui mesmo.**

**N.A 2: Todas as pontas soltas foram fechadas, e não tem perguntas nenhuma a serem respondidas na EdD Brasil – eu incluo o epílogo, se está querendo saber de alguma coisa, espere o epílogo, se terminar de ler e ainda tiver dúvida, pense se não é uma dúvida que VIRÁ A SER respondida. Se for assim, ela SERÁ tema da Réquiem, óbvio. Fora isso, TODAS as dúvidas da Brasil foram sanadas. Não há pontas soltas, eu tenho certeza! -.-**

**N.A 3: Muita gente reclamou da cena de luta entre Harry e Hermione porque começou do meio da luta. Ora, gente, simplesmente começou para dar mais emoção! Se todos soubessem que eles iam lutar, se eu descrevesse a ida e o início da caçada, não seria a mesma emoção de pegar uma batalha "do meio" da adrenalina. Começa meio confuso, mas depois você entra no clima. Eu espero conseguir fazer a Réquiem ser assim, mais 'pauleira'. Espero acostumar vocês a uma leitura mais assim, mesmo, sem muita explicação. Acho que, ás vezes ficar descrevendo demais o que vai vir a ser, fica chato demais, previsível e sem emoção. Vai ser divertido desconstruir na Réquiem absolutamente tudo que foi construído nesses 95 – CARALHO! – capítulos da Espada dos Deuses. Ou desconstruir quase tudo... hehehehehehe**

**N.A 4: Sempre quero lembrar frases ou cenas ou detalhes de filmes, livros, desenhos e etc que coloco na fic, mas sempre esqueço. Porcaria. Ah, mas uma que eu não posso esquecer é a frase do velho índio no capítulo anterior: "Se os pés estão voltados para a direção correta, todo o resto vai acompanhar." É do todo foda Aslam. E se vocês não sabem quem é Aslam... parem de ler Twilight e vão ler CS Lewis e Tolkien! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!! XD**

**N.A 5: E não adianta caceta, que eu vou continuar falando mal e sacaneando Twilight que nem eu sacaneio os RHs e etc, pomba! Nem adianta virem reclamar. É mal feito e ponto. Nem adianta me xingarem pq vcs acham bom. Se gostam, não me deixem ficar sabendo nem me lembrem da existência do livro! É o sábio ditado: quem não é visto não é lembrado! Parem de falar nessa porcaria na comunidade do Orkut ou aqui, que uma hora eu esqueço e paro de sacanear vocês, hehehehe. Porque, se me fazer lembrar dessa bregueça, eu me sentirei obrigada a tirar sarro dos vampiros de neon.**

**N.A 6: Não tenho previsão para quando começo a Réquiem. O fato é que primeiro vou prestar os concursos públicos de Janeiro de 2009, e, em relação aos meus trabalhos HarryPottescos (?), primeiro eu vou terminar a DoomsDay e depois dar um tapa geral no site novo da Espada dos Deuses, e, só então, engrenar o Episódio 5 – e Final. Talvez um indício da proximidade da publicação do Episódio sejam as arts da fanfic. No site novo, eu quero fazer muitas arts da série de novo. Quem sabe eu tomo vergonha na cara e mato as saudades até mesmo de desenhar, sei lá... a Kione??? S2**

**N.A 7: A título de curiosidade, aí vão alguns dos meus mangás (não curto muito ficar assistindo anime, gosto mesmo é de ler os quadrinhos, boa parte do meu orçamento vai na banca!) que colecionei, ou coleciono, na ordem dos mais antigos pros mais novos (mais ou menos): Dragon Ball (mais pela fama q pela história), Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X), Yu Yu Hakushô, Evangelion, BT'X (credo!!!), A Princesa e o Cavaleiro, Star Wars Mangá, Vagabond, Card Captors Sakura, Yu Gi Oh, Slam Dunk, One Piece, Crying Freeman, Blade A Lâmina do Imortal, Blood - The Last Vampire (Edward Cullen peidava q nem neném nos vampiros monstruosos daqui!!!), Chonchu, Angry, Ragnarok, Colégio Feminino Bijinzanka (ou algo assim hehehe), Naruto (só pelo traço q acho mto legal, tem horas q num agüento a historia), Death Note, Bleach, Hunter x Hunter, Utena, Berserk. Ah eu provavelmente esqueci vários, mas a memória não ajuda. XP**

**N.A 8: Vamos ao longo papo furado...**

* * *

**_Espada dos Deuses, Episódio IV... PAPO FURADO_**

**Chegamos ao fim de mais um Episódio da série Espada dos Deuses – QUEM DIRIA, Dona Maria! – e, sem dúvida, do mais importante e esperado de todos, afinal de contas, desde quanto a EdD começou lá em 2001 todos esperam essa fic, que era "a fanfic H² que não tinha H²"(OI?) por um lado era bom e por outro, não. Era bom porque isso trazia pra mim muito leitores RHs (argh! RH!) ok, vamos nomeá-los de não-H², porque é injusto eu ser chata com os RHs que foram fiéis leitores da EdD, afinal, eles me acompanharam na fic que eu mais amei e fiquei sem meus companheiros de raça – a EdD Saara.**

**ALIÁS... eu sento a bunda na cadeira e digo... É... A EDD SAARA CONTINUA SENDO O MELHOR EPISÓDIO. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**Primeiro porque eu ainda acho que é mais bem escrito, apesar de eu achar que amadureci. Segundo, porque eu acho que escrevi uma história mais cativante e mais emocionante em menos episódios. E, terceiro, porque eu usei personagens que eu sempre odiei, acho que consegui fazer eles "evoluírem" à minha maneira, mas acho que eles não perderam a essência original deles, e, assim, conquistei a simpatia minha mesma e também de N leitores. **

**Eu fiz a Gina ser uma garota Girl Power na EdD, e a JK deu indícios no livro 5 que ela deixaria de lado o posto de menina besta caladinha. Chegou no livro 6, a JK cagou fazendo ela virar uma Mary Sue perfeita e toda foda – mas ainda vai que estava no protótipo fodona – e no livro 7... cadê a Gina? Mas enfim... como quando a JK lançou o livro 5 a Gina deu ares de menina de atitude, e a EdD já estava rolando com a Gina mudando de atitude – inclusive na Saara, eu fiquei muito feliz, mesmo porque muitos fãs da Gina acabaram aderindo à EdD, mesmo sabendo que a fic não era Harry e Gina. (mas a parcela de leitores HG da EdD é quase nula) Mas até mesmo os que odiavam a Gina passaram a simpatizar com ela. Eu gosto da "minha" Gina, heh. E, no livro da JK, tanto faz como tanto fez. Draco eu sempre vi como o mauricinho cuzão, chato, arrogante, que quer ser metido e só se fode, e é assim que ele é, pedante chato. E é por isso que ele é legal. A JK tb fodeu com ele acabando com esse ar dele, e eu vou manter ele chato porque eu acho o Draco chato muuuuuito legal! Rony é o grande divisor de águas. Eu abomino, odeio, cuspo, cago na cabeça do Rony da JK, mas eu caio de amores pelo "meu" Rony. Eu tentei manter o Rony bobo, tonto, com um ar meio 'crianção'. O problema é que eu vejo no Rony dos livros alguém infantil, e isso é péssimo e me irrita, ainda mais em se tratando de RH. Mas como eu também acho que a JK fodeu com a Hermione que eu gostava, que se foda – hahahahahahahah. Eu fiz o Rony amadurecer na Saara à força, mas ele continua criança. Mas "ser criança" nunca vai ser a mesma coisa que "ser infantil". Ou como diz meu amado livro Longe É Um Lugar Que Não Existe, "um ano longe de ser criança não é a mesma coisa que crescer". Rony continua bonzinho, ingênuo, tonto, bobão. Mas invocando seu dragão de fogo. Acho que se ele fizesse isso nos livros originais, eu não teria ficado tão revoltada dele ter terminado com a Hermione. Ah, acabei de me lembrar: acho que no fim, o meu Rony ás vezes acaba lembrando o jeito idiota do Ruffy, de One Piece. Não? Ah, meu Rony é um doce. Saudades dele. Vou adorar ter ele de volta na Réquiem! S2**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: pq essa retrospectiva da Saara? Ora, é porque ELES VOLTAM NA REQUIEM! (redundante...) Não se esqueçam deles! Estou morrendo de saudades, vocês não?... Mas voltemos à EdD Brasil...**

* * *

_**MAKING OF**_

**A EdD Brasil, de certa forma, TINHA que ser longa. Talvez não TÃO longa, mas tinha que ser longa. Eu, desde que comecei a EdD Azkaban, já tinha em mente coisas pra Brasil. Era um mundo todo novo, uma estrutura toda nova. E, apesar de ter ficado uma cosia estupidamente complexa, eu AMEI fazer tudo isso. Vocês, agora, olhando pra trás e pensando bem, também devem reparar que é cheio de detalhes. E eu AMO o "universo" da Brasil. Ainda que seja completamente diferente dos livros da JK, é, ora essa, um universo mágico, se ela quiser descrever que no Brasil o mundo mágico é desse jeito... fará sentido. (exceto as lutas de espadas, me refiro à estrutura social) Eu tentei, de certa forma... fazer algo mais ou menos parecido, que se encaixasse com o que a JK iniciou, e eu realmente AMEI o resultado final. Se ficou bom, excelente, ruim, chinfrim, não importa. **

**Eu curto imaginar o cenário enorme da clareira do Castelo (colégio) dos Bandeirantes, cuja fachada é real, e eu tirei do Liceu Salesiano Nossa Senhora Auxiliadora de Campinas, onde morei por 6 anos – e onde a EdD nasceu e se desenvolveu a maior parte – a fachada do colégio é linda, e se você nunca viu, é só procurar na internet, ou, se assistiu ao antigo seriado Sandy e Junior da Globo, ele era o cenário do colégio dos irmãos, de 98 até 2000. (acho que vocês eram pequenos demais, hahahahahahaha) Na época, ao batizar as "casas" – que eu troquei o nome por "Unidade", que era o nome que as redes de colégio usavam para dar às suas filiais (ex: Objetivo Unidade Cambuí, Unidade Barão Geraldo, Unidade Paulista, Unidade Alphaville, Anglo Unidade Castelo, Unidade Centro, etc...) – eu fui MUITO sacaneada por ter usado nomes de animais. Disseram que todo mundo que inventava escola nova usava nome de animal e etc, mas eu nem liguei, não mudei. Pensei, de fato, se não seria legal mudar. Pensei em colocar, quem sabe, de plantas, mas bati o pé e mantive o nome dos animais. O conjunto de chalés ao pé da serra no fundo me lembra os chalés que fui a Aiuruoca, aqui no sul de minas, muito tempo atrás, num lugar mega isolado, que tinha uma vista linda e um acesso terrível. Também tem uma mistura dos chalés clássicos de Monte Verde e Visconde de Mauá. Por curiosidade, imagino o sistema de ensino dos Bandeirantes como, por exemplo, o sistema que tive no Objetivo: com apostilas próprias. Isso deve existir em vários outros sistemas de ensino: COC, Anglo, Pitágoras, Positivo, etc, etc, etc...**

**Mas, sem dúvida, a parte mais divertida foi fazer a fauna. Em especial a frota de minhotrô e os carra-lumes, porque eles são cem pro cento originais. Os outros são apenas animais do folclore redesenhados. **

**As Iaras eu pensei mesmo em fazer como animais feios, que usavam ilusão para atrair os homens e devorá-los. Não pensei em fazê-las com forma humana porque não teria como fazer uma se parecer com Hermione – PFFFF!!!**

**O Boitatá foi fácil pensar em ser uma espécie de basilisco. Ela já é uma serpente de fogo, oras. Seria melhor do que fazer como se fosse um dragão, no livro da JK sobre Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam ela já cita dragões. Mas como o basilisco já é um animal mais "lendário", "mito", ficou bem mais fácil colocar ele como sendo um boitatá. Aliás... alguém quer churrasco de boitatá? Da próxima vez que alguém comer lagosta ou patinha de caranguejo, tente se imaginar comendo carne de boitatá! Eu imagino que seja aquele gosto! Hum...**

**Sacis e Curupiras! Foi divertido fazer a batalha deles! E eu pensei desde o início fazê-los mesmo como animais mais selvagens, quase como, sei lá, gnomos ou pigmeus, coisinhas bem pequeninas e ferozes e selvagens.**

**Mulas sem cabeça: alguém aí já assistiu O Rei Leão? Aposto que a maioria! Entoa, a cena da debandada de gnus, eu imagino uma debandada daquelas em cima de Harry, só que de mulas sem cabeça! Outra cena mais parecida ainda, que ajuda porque o cenário é de campo aberto, é a cena de Jurassic Park 1, onde os aventureiros fogem dos dinossauros em campo aberto e se escondem atrás de troncos.**

**Agora os minhotrôs. Eu amo metrôs (as máquinas originais!), porque eles me fazem lembrar quando eu ia encontrar todos os meus amigos que fiz durante os encontros de Harry Potter, e quando eu os encontrava fora dos encontros, em encontros de fóruns ou nas Paradas Gays da Paulista (!?). Então o cenário do "andar de metrô" parece banal para muita gente, seja de São Paulo (principalmente), seja do Rio de Janeiro, mas, para mim, é sempre muito especial. Desde a infância eu gosto de andar de metrôs e trens, quando eu saía daqui de Minas de madrugada para ir passar as férias com minhas tias em Santo André com meu pai, a gente chegava no terminal Tietê de madrugada, via os metrôs começarem a circular, a cidade a amanhecer, as pessoas a andar. Eu adorava. Ainda adoro. Enfim, coisas que me marcaram que eu quis colocar na fic, e eu achei um jeito de colocar, na forma do minhotrô. Ele é o transporte "supimpa" da galera e eu tenho certeza de que, se nenhum de vocês morreu de vontade de andar em um deles, eu garanto que EU morro. E por eles serem vivos, vocês viram, eles não são apenas um transporte qualquer, eles são capazes até mesmo de compartilhar os sentimentos com os passageiros, como foi demonstrado quando ele cuspiu Harry para fora, ou quando ele deixou Harry na plataforma Do Nada. Amo os minhotrôs, e fico triste de saber que os estou deixando para trás. Para sempre.**

_**

* * *

**_

OS ARCOS

**A EdD Brasil peca e muito por ser longa, pode até ser dividida em arcos – como One Piece! LOL – eu dividiria em três grandes arcos: **_Templo de Cristal_**, **_Espada dos Deuses_** e **_Zz'Gashi_**. Dentro deles, vários "mini arcos" seriam encaixados. No **_Templo de Cristal_**, eu coloco desde a chegada ao Rio de Janeiro até quando os bruxos saem do templo de Cristal, com Harry cego. O segundo, **_Espada dos Deuses_**, eu encaixaria a segunda entrada deles, obviamente, até eles saírem de lá, com a EdD, Voldemort derrotado, o Templo destruído, Harry com a visão recuperada e Leah sem poderes. E, por último, em **_Zz'Gashi_**, naturalmente, eu coloco a fase da Leah sem poderes, a semana santa, Zz'Gashi, até o fim da fic. O problema é que, apesar de cada coisa ser longa e por vezes parecer inútil, cada detalhe tem seu significado, e, no fim, eu penso: "se eu tirasse isso, não faria sentido ou ficaria faltando!" Pra ser sincera, depois de Medo do Escuro, eu pensei em cortar Zz'Gashi da EdD Brasil, MAS... NÃO, Zz'Gashi ERA o vilão da EdD Brasil que apareceria DEPOIS de Voldemort, então, ele TERIA que aparecer. A "Trilogia L²" é que nunca deveria ter existido.**

_**

* * *

**_

QUE COUVES?

**O que não aconteceu na EdD Brasil que deveria ter acontecido?**

**Kojiro ia morrer. É, ia morrer lá, pelo Zz'Gashi mesmo. Eu já tinha até os episódios seguintes na cabeça. Quem sabe eu não coloco no Orkut e/ou no site da fic esses "capítulos/trechos" perdidos? Era esse um dos motivos que levaria Leah a sair "matando geral". Mas isso, depois eu pensei bem, não ia justificar, porque a morte de Lílian não mudou Leah, e a morte de Kojiro não mudaria o que Leah é. E o que Leah é de verdade, vocês vão descobrir na Réquiem. Mas vocês já tiveram bons exemplos aqui e na trilogia L². E de mais a mais ia ser uma puta sacanagem do caralho eu matar um dos personagens originais que o povo – e as meninas e viados, se me permitem o português claro HAHAHAHAH – mais amam, né não?? Guilherme Kojiro é cem por cento trouxa, não tem um pingo de super poder, mas, mesmo assim, sinto que muita gente gostou dele. Também, ser casado com a Leah definitivamente não deve ser tarefa das mais fáceis. Mas tudo bem, afinal, todo mundo sabe, isso Kojiro tira de letra, afinal, ele muito macho, é homem viril com H maiúsculo! Perto da Leah, a última palavra é sempre a dele: "...Sim, senhora!" É. ...Eu ás vezes acho que seria covardia, matar um personagem divertido desses. Isso porque eu nem me lembrei de mencionar que ele foi o protagonista das cenas mais próximas ao NC-17 que a série já viu. Será que vale a pena fazer ele voltar na EdD Réquiem?**

**Tia Lu não ia morrer. É, não ia, mas ia. Eu tinha decidido que alguém ia ter que morrer de forma natural, porque era fácil pra JK fazer Harry Potter encarar sempre a morte como obstáculo a ser vencido de forma fácil. Alguém vinha e matava alguém querido, ele tinha de evitar a morte, vencer a morte e etc. E isso é fora da realidade. A morte é, antes de tudo, algo muito, muito natural. Nós morremos, é a única certeza quando nascemos. Nascemos sem pedir e morremos sem querer, temos de aproveitar o meio disso. As pessoas perdem tempo tendo medo da morte, porque ela é tão natural quanto a vida. Eu não tenho medo da morte, eu tenho medo de como vou morrer, não queria morrer com dor, agonizando e etc. Se Deus me der o privilégio de morrer de uma vez, eu ficarei agradecida, não quero é ficar sofrendo. MAS ENFIM... eu TINHA que 'ensinar' pro Harry que morrer era normal, NINGUÉM morrer "de morte morrida" no livro, NINGUÉM. Que porra, todo mundo foi morto, caralho, que bosta. E se eu matasse André ou Sandrinha os leitores iam adorar, e não ia fazer tanta diferença pra Harry. Então eu catei a personagem que o pessoal mais estava se simpatizando – inclusive o protagonista - e matei de repente, a Tia Lu. E ninguém a matou, ela simplesmente morreu. Harry aprendeu essa lição. Fiquei feliz. E acho que todo mundo aí superou a morte dela, que nem ele. Eu espero.**

**Pensei em matar o Toji. Mas, pombas, ia ser o cúmulo matar o único filho que sobrou da Leah. Oh, coitada. Né?**

_**

* * *

**_

HARRY E HERMIONE

**Eu não me arrependo de nenhuma letra, nem de nenhuma vírgula que eu tenha colocado na EdD Brasil sobre Harry e Hermione. Aliás, eu acho que eu até tenha exagerado no H². Tá, nem tanto, se é pra que o casal seja cannon nessa fic, que comecem a agir como então. U.u' Mas, de fato, a MINHA visão de H² é completamente diferente da visão de H² da nova geração, e é uma visão que se perdeu, já que muitos abandonaram os livros, ou viraram a casaca ou etc. Eu gostava muito, mas muito mesmo de Harry Potter até o Cálice de Fogo, e foi quando comecei a fazer a Espada dos Deuses e etc.É por isso – todo mundo já sabe – que o Sirius está vivo na EdD, que não tem a Lunna, e etc, etc, etc. Mas depois de ler A Ordem da Fênix, eu desanimei, perdi o ânimo e parei de acompanhar a saga. Mas nem por isso desanimei de escrever a Espada dos Deuses, eu sabia que a série seria muito longa e que ela seria muito distante dos livros. Eu adorava o casal Harry e Hermione e achava eles um par muito foda, mas eu tinha certeza que um dos dois ia morrer, porque se um deles morresse ia ser muito foda! E eu tinha quase certeza que Hermione poderia morrer, porque ela era mto esperta, mto importante pra Harry. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que, se Harry morresse, ela ia sobrar ficando com Rony. Porque eu não via nos dois um casal romântico nos livros, como parzinho de namorado se beijando em Hogwarts, ou chapando beijos no meio de uma guerra, ou nos bastidores de um casamento. Se eles ficassem juntos, eu pensaria neles ficando juntos muitos anos depois, depois que já estivessem adultos, bem longe de Hogwarts. Mas depois do livro 5, eu tive a certeza de que Hermione não ia morrer mais e que ela ia ficar mesmo com o Zé do Rony, e que provavelmente Harry ficaria mesmo com a Gina. Além disso, todas as outras coisas da história me decepcionaram, inclusive a morte do Sirius, que momentaneamente eu achei legal, mas depois eu vi que foi meio sem noção (especialmente pq a JK disse um discurso tremendamente moralista pós livro 5 dizendo que tinha que matar personagens pra mostrar pra crianças que ninguém pode voltar da morte, e chega no livro 7 o Harry morre e VOLTA? Ah, NUM FODE JK, tá escrito "imbecil" na minha testa? Na minha, não; na do resto dos seus leitores, num sei....). Depois veio o livro 6 e eu desisti completamente de ter esperança na trama da JK. E o 7... Bem, vocês sabem o que eu achei do 7. Pelo menos, eu me atrevo a dizer que com a série Twilight eu dou risada porque é horrível de ruim e eu sempre achei ruim, e dou risada da criatividade a serviço do mau gosto e absurdo escrito a cada volume, algo como "um filme de terror B dirigido por Tarantino com propósito de sacanear mesmo". Com Harry Potter, já foi só facada no coração. Mas eu sou mega fã de Nárnia, e eu também me decepcionei horrores com o livro 6 e 7! (coincidência?) Então excluo-me da casta de "desiludida", apesar de gostar do nome! (antes desiludida do q fã do q a Jk fez de romance, eu, heim)**

**Ter deixado de ser fã de Harry Potter não abalou nem um pouco meu super ego inflado de fã de H², porque independente disso eu gosto do casal, e o que eu acho que une os dois, é o que eu gosto de ver em outras histórias. Mas o problema é que ver tudo isso de "ruim" acontecer nos livros acabou jogando pra cima de mim uma responsabilidade do cacete. Inúmeros fãs de H² correram pra EdD querendo apenas ler H², e não acharam nada. Na verdade, quem estava acostumado com a EdD, e quem tem o mesmo pensamento H² que o meu, sabe que H² está na EdD, e sempre esteve, entoa não reclamou. O ponto máximo foi na véspera do lançamento do livro 7, quando eu queimei no golpe e desejei que os H² se lascassem e todo mundo quis minha cabeça e muita gente parou de ler a fic. Eu digo: NÃO ME ARREPENDO. Escrevo porque gosto, acho divertido, quero me agradar, e não agradar os outros. Se divirto e agrado vocês que estão aqui, que bom! É por isso que continuo, mesmo devagar, passando dificuldades.**

**As pessoas que querem ler H² do jeito que milhares de fics têm, não vão achar aqui. Porque a EdD não é uma série de romance. Ela é uma fic "geral". Ela tem de tudo: aventura, ação, ás vezes eu tento colocar um pouco de drama, um pouquinho de sustos, e o romance pra adoçar a vida. E como no livro da JK já tem o RH e o HG e eu odeio RH e HG, eu quis fazer o que eu gosto, pombas. E eu gosto, eu amo é H². E tatuei o símbolo da EdD tribal, que tem duas letras Hs na nuca, e não me arrependo. Muitos amigos meus tatuaram Harry Potter, pomo de ouro, símbolo de horcrux, eu achei absurdo. Obviamente que tatuar o símbolo da EdD tem sem seu simbolismo profundo tudo a ver com Harry e Hermione, MAS... é algo muito mais meu. Eu que fiz, se as pessoas perguntam e eu não quero explicar, eu digo "é uma tribal" e fica por isso mesmo. Se querem conhecer a tatuagem, é só olharem meu Orkut ou o site da fanfic, que tem lá o símbolo. Se não tiver ou estiver sem as duas letras Hs, eu coloco qualquer dia – hehehehe.**

**Depois de muito enrolar, finalmente Harry e Hermione ficaram juntos. É. CARALHO DE RODINHA! Achei que nunca ia chegar essa hora, PORRA! A EdD é oficialmente uma fic H², mano! WO-HO! Como eu disse, muitos dos afoitos por H² devem ter ficado decepcionados, afinal, eles mal trocaram beijos de língua, mal se esfregaram e nem treparam. Mas... é assim que é o meu H². Acho que fiz tudo o que eu queria fazer, nem mais, nem menos. Tratei o shipper do jeito que eu acho que eu tenho que tratá-lo, de forma quase sagrada (sim sou cuzão e puritana pra cacete!). O relacionamento deles é muito mais platônico, sentimental, clássico, irreal do que simplesmente desejo. Não existe tensão sexual entre eles, existe amor. Mas isso não significa que não possa existir desejo. O que acontece é que eu quero mostrar que o amor vem antes do desejo. E que, quando acontece assim, é bem melhor do que simplesmente ter tensão sexual, desejo, paixão e descarregar ficando, beijando, trepando, e ficando por isso mesmo.**

**E mesmo com todo esse discurso, ainda acho que não tratei Harry e Hermione da forma que eles merecem. Sei lá, acho que eles merecem um escritor que não existe, alguém grandioso, que engrandeça a relação deles, que mostre pro mundo o quanto pode ser bonito ser H². Tudo o que eu queria mostrar e fazer em relação a H², eu fiz, mas, mesmo assim, me sinto estupidamente incompetente pra representar meu shipper. É. Eu sou assim, tooooda complexada!**

"**Tens que compreender ou apenas sentir?"**

**_

* * *

_**

REMINISCÊNCIAS?

**Eu queria muito ter publicado a Reminiscências: Brasil, uma série pequena de shortfics – ou simplesmente de trechos – sobre os personagens da Brasil, da Vitória, filha da Leah, ou mesmo da convivência da Leah no Brasil, no Colégio dos Bandeirantes, ou a história dela com Kojiro. Mas não deu. Não sei se publico isso depois também, no site, ou no fanfiction mesmo. Preciso ver como estará meu ânimo pra isso.**

**_

* * *

_**

EPISÓDIO V: RÉQUIEM

**Episódio V: Réquiem, ou Episódio Final: Réquiem? Nem isso decidi. Acho que seguirei o número. **

**O que esperam dele? Hora de voltar pra Hogwarts. Como vou me sair voltando pro berço esplêndido da JK Rowling? Tantos anos longe, não vou reler os livros pra me "reambientalizar", não, vou na cara e na coragem, hahahahahahahaha!!**

**Estão ansiosos? Ou desanimados? Eu estou um tanto desanimada de preguiça em ter de começar tudo de novo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ansiosa, porque, ora essa, será tudo novo – apesar de 'velho' – de volta à Europa, voltam os personagens que não escrevo há muuuuito tempo, sem contar que, CLARO, todos os segredos finais da EdD serão revelados, perdas, lutas, mortes, o escambau! É uma ansiedade, um friozinho na barriga... vontade de pegar o caderno e escrever tudo correndo. Sem contar que ainda tem o Capítulo das Trevas, que contará a história da época dos marotos e de Lílian. A Réquiem não tem capítulos definidos, mas com certeza será maior que a Saara e menor que a Brasil (PORRA, Né?!!) XD**

**_

* * *

_**

CONSIDERAÇÕES FINAIS

**Esse Episódio merece um agradecimento a toda a Velha Guarda H² que me apoiou. Muitos deles acabaram não chegando até o final, com o fim de Harry Potter, muitos ficaram pelo caminho, foram cuidar de suas vidas, e estão corretíssimos. Leitores da Velha Guarda muito antigos, como a Fran (Mione Potter BR, tradutora das fics da Elia Sheldon) e a Gabi Lira, a primeira amigona H² que eu fiz no fandom, no primeiro EP que eu fui, em 2002 (eu acho). Às minhas beta readers inconstantes, que, pelo jeito, perdi de vez (suspiro), Den Chan e Bruna. A Bruna pegou a EdD aos trancos e barrancos, coitadas, mas ainda assim, agradeço seu tremendo esforço. A Den já é mais velha de guerra, calejada e chata pra caralho e exigente pra diabo. Mas enfim, sentirei falta de Vocês. Obrigada. Quando vocês betaram, a qualidade da EdD Brasil esteve num nível mais alto. Fazem falta.**

**Mesmo que elas não passem por aqui, eu quero agradecê-las. Eu por muitas vezes fiquei desanimada e quis desistir, e elas incentivaram. Hoje, encerrando a EdD Brasil e parando para 'tirar férias' para um dia começar a Réquiem e finalmente dar um ponto final na série Espada dos Deuses, eu não penso em desistir. E é pela "memória" delas e de muitos outros H² que "ficaram pelo caminho" que eu vou continuar. **

**Agradeço também á Super Foda Cuzão Da Porra Vaca Vadia Do Equador Arrombada Innezita Barroso, mais conhecida como Inna Pumpkin – HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA – OI?! – que me surgiu durante muitas vezes como um sopro divino ou uma marreta cheia de espinhos. De uma forma ou de outra, foi muito útil. Ainda que eu gema de noite de carência, como um neném, sentindo falta da luz da sabedoria dela que há séculos não aparece, eu tento seguir em frente, tendo fé de que estou no caminho certo da coisa. E se não estiver... que se foda, quem mandou não vir me colocar nos eixos. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A cada um de vocês, leitores, sejam vocês H², RHs, com ou sem shippers. Pré-aborrecentes, adolescentes, jovens adultos – como EU, que comecei essa josta com 17 anos e tô com 24, MERDA! -, balzaquianos, quarentões e afins. Aqueles que comentam a fic, aqueles que nunca comentaram, aqueles que me deram a alegria de comentar apenas uma vez, mas fizeram AQUELE comentário, que super me deixou feliz, mostrando que ainda tem gente que lê há séculos pacientemente essa coisa mandada chamada EdD! Meu sincero agradecimento. Ainda que eu não tenha sido sempre educada com vocês (porque eu não sou mesmo, se querem uma escritora fofa e bem educada, vão ler as fics da Scila, porque ela um doce e sempre educada, e escreve muito bem HAHAHAHAHHAHA), que eu tenha falado muito palavrão (ah, não gostam? Vão tomar no cu, porque é por isso que eu coloco limite de idade nessa fic! U_U), que eu tenha sido desprezível, isso e aquilo... ainda que eu tenha sido um verme a maioria das vezes, eu quero dizer a cada um de vocês MUITO, mas MUITO OBRIGADA. MESMO. DE VERDADE. Foram 48 capítulos, somando estamos com 95 capítulos na série. É MUITA COISA. Meus amigos de velha data – inclusiva as ex beta readers, da época do Aliança 3 Vassouras – tiram sarro da minha cara, perguntando se eu nunca vou terminar "aquela fic" ou "essa fic" que "nunca tem fim". Eu não tenho pressa. Coisas feitas ás pressas ficam ruins: comida fica crua, trabalhos ficam mal feitos, casas desmoronam e sexo não satisfaz. Tudo tem seu tempo. (já disse o padre no enterro da Tia Lu) Prefiro no fim ter escrito uma série de, sei lá, 5 fanfics e 120 capítulos do que umas 50 fanfics de 5 ou 10 capítulos que ninguém vai lembrar o nome. Eu penso assim.**

**A quem me acompanhou até aqui, MUITO OBRIGADA. Quem vem me acompanhando desde a EdD Azkaban, puxa vida, que coisa, heim?! Quem conheceu a fic tem pouco tempo... bem vindo ao barco! E bem vindo ao sofrimento de esperar por atualização (hahahahahaha) Se você não vai mais nos acompanhar, obrigado por ter lido – e sobrevivido à EdD Brasil! Porque, puta merda, foram 48 capítulos! – e boa viagem! E para todos aqueles que ficam comigo, vamos todos colocar nossas violas no saco, arrumar as malas e tirar férias longas. **

**Precisamos descansar. **

**A EdD Brasil, apesar de inconstante, foi longa e cheia de informação. A galera da Saara está cheia de energia, mas o pessoal da Brasil não.**

**O meu dever aqui está cumprido. Minha parte foi feita. Estou feliz. Me sinto aliviada. Vai ser estranho pra caramba ter os enormes cadernos da EdD Brasil riscados (eu risco as páginas à medida que vou passando o texto pro PC), guardados no armário. Vai ser estranho não abri-los mais. **

**É estranho saber que não tem mais história pra contar de André, Mário, Tia Lu, Sandrinha, Fernanda, Carlão. Do Castelo dos Bandeirantes, do minhotrô. É muito estranho não falar mais da república Mofo Deu, de Ouro Preto. É MUITO estranho. Acho que serei idiota: toda vez que for pra São Paulo, vou entrar na estação do metrô e esperar por um bicho cascudo de bancos fofos estacionar e rosnar par mim. Ou vou passear na Paulista e ficar olhando para os lados, para ver se não tem nenhum bruxo doido pintado que nem índio pulando entre os prédios, enquanto sua melhor amiga desce pelos arranha céus e se agarra nos prédios como o homem aranha pra arrancar o couro dele. Ou vou olhar a lua cheia em dia de lua azul, e vou morrer de medo de passar perto de alguma construção abandonada, ou vou evitar colocar os pés em algum solo que tenha menos de um metro de concreto para me proteger de Zz'gashi...**

**É... pois é.**

**Um ótimo final de ano pra todo mundo, até no ano que vem, e até a EdD Réquiem!**

**...Eu já disse muito obrigada? Ah, eu digo de novo: MUITO OBRIGADA! :-)**

**OBRIGADA! OBRIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA! Obrigada! Valeu.**


	50. EdD Brasil: Epílogo

**N.A: Eu disse que não teria N.A. no epílogo, mas me sinto na obrigação de deixar essa nota: após a publicação do último capítulo, muitos dos antigos leitores que eu não tinha notícia há muito, muito tempo (anos, eu diria!), e considerei 'desaparecidos' no decorrer da série, se manifestaram. Até então eu estava sádica e fria, mas ver que vocês ainda estavam por aí, na espreita, me deixou deveras emocionada. É, sou mesmo mole que nem pudim (De leite condensado, por favor). Mais uma vez, o meu pra lá de sincero "muito obrigada", a todos os velhos e novos leitores. Até 2009, galera, com o Episódio Réquiem. Massafera.**

* * *

_**EdD Brasil - Epílogo**_

Sirius dormia profundamente no avião, enquanto Harry e Hermione pareciam ansiosos com alguma coisa. Ela esticou o olhar para a janela, e se deparou com uma vista fantástica: sobrevoavam o litoral, já deixando a costa para trás, na direção do oceano atlântico. Mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção; uma nuvem rosa, brilhante como neon tomava conta do céu do país, como um lençol, acima das nuvens, mas abaixo da aeronave. Aquela nuvem engolia todo o território, margeando a costa, deixando apenas a água livre.

- Ei, Harry, olhe isso. – disse Hermione, cutucando o amigo.

- ...Que será? - estranhou.

Eles escutavam apenas o barulho do avião. A gigantesca película brilhante passava pela lateral do avião, recortando o litoral, mais veloz que a aeronave. Os dois se entreolharam, e Harry pegou do bolso a jóia que Kojiro lhe dera: ela não estava mais negra, e sim, de um vermelho muito intenso.

- ...Estava preto quando Leah estava "inativa". – comentou Harry – Sirius disse que provavelmente é uma pedra que rastreia poder mágico, muito usado para fazer jóias. Acreditam que ela indica como a pessoa está pela cor.

- Se estava negra, era porque a pedra não conseguia ler os poderes de Leah, porque ela estava trancafiada na cadeia, provavelmente com algum tipo de selo contra poderes mágicos. Se estiver vermelha, é porque Leah está novamente... na ativa. – Hermione sentiu a espinha gelar - ...Essa nuvem é um Caos.

* * *

Pelos trilhos do minhotrô em meio à floresta, um outro transporte corria, vindo da estrada subterrânea do presídio mágico. Parecia um caranguejo: era chato, cheio de chifres pontudos, com olhos vermelhos em forma de linha horizontal, com a carapaça cinza chumbo e as patinhas e articulações brancas. Pintado de vermelho nas suas laterais estava a sigla GN – Guarda Nacional.

Dentro do veículo, dez soldados mortos, com o sangue tingindo o chão. Dois comensais dirigiam, enquanto Voldemort, Leah e Bellatrix permaneciam de pé, e de braços cruzados.

- Cinco minutos até sairmos do território nacional. – disse um dos comensais, olhando um mapa no painel frontal do pequeno transporte, que de vez em quando grunhia e tremia, provavelmente "reclamando" do excesso de velocidade.

- Não vai dar tempo. – reclamou Leah – Mais rápido.

- Não posso, já estamos na velocidade máxima.

- É claro que pode mais, eu sei que esse bichinho pode correr muito mais do que isso! – exclamou Leah.

- É o máximo, se aumentar a velocidade, talvez ele não resista e se desfaça nos trilhos. – gemeu o comensal.

- Ei... – gemeu Bellatrix, olhando pela janela traseira do veículo – Já dá para ver a névoa do Caos do império. Isso irá nos traças, vá mais rápido!

De fato, dava para ver da copa das árvores a nuvem tomando conta do céu, fazendo o horizonte ficar escuro, cinza e rosa-alaranjado.

- É perigoso correr mais! – gritou o comensal.

- Não importa, FAÇA! – ordenou Voldemort, sem paciência.

Leah avançou e tirou o comensal do controle, e meteu a mão na alavanca de controle, empurrando-a até em cima, na velocidade máxima possível.

- Não! Não faça isso!

- ...Isso vai...! – gritou outro comensal, saltando sobre Leah.

- MAIS RÁPIDO! – gritou Voldemort, realmente demonstrando nervosismo.

Bellatrix agarrou os dois comensais pelas costas, e os puxou com violência para trás, gritando um feitiço. Uma tremenda ventania tomou conta do transporte. As paredes vibraram, e ela jogou os dois homens de costas na parede do fundo, que simplesmente cedeu com a pancada. O pequeno caranguejo tremia nos trilhos sem parar. Suas cascas começavam a ruir.

- ...Satisfeita?! – xingou Leah, agarrada no banco do motorista do transporte, olhando para o fundo do pequeno minhotrô – Agora estamos ferrados!

Leah olhou para os trilhos da traseira e para a floresta, apenas um borrão, tamanha a velocidade. O veículo inteiro vibrava, e os pequenos pedaços da casca dele caiam e quicavam, ficando pelo caminho. Olhou o céu: o Caos já os envolvia; o céu azul já estava lá na parte da frente.

- ...ACELERE ISSO! – urrou Voldemort, olhando a bruxa, com os dentes cerrados.

* * *

Na sala de comando da Guarda Nacional, no prédio do império, estavam todos os generais a postos, com o Imperador.

Olhavam um gigantesco e mágico painel, onde havia o mapa do Brasil em 3D, verde brilhante, flutuando, cheio de legendas e outras informações que apareciam e desapareciam. Todos estavam muito apreensivos.

A imagem da névoa rosa do Caos tomava conta do mapa. Alguns bruxos estavam de óculos escuros e microfone, sentados a frente do painel de controle, com a imagem do mapa sendo refletida em suas lentes.

- 70 por cento do território nacional rastreado e coberto. – disse um dos bruxos.

- São Paulo; 100 por cento. Rio de Janeiro; 100 por cento. Espírito Santo; 100 por cento. Minas Gerais; 100 por cento. Sudeste rastreado e coberto. – informou outro bruxo – Sem resultado.

- Paraná; 100 por cento. Santa Catarina; 100 por cento. Rio Grande do Sul; 85 por cento. Mato Grosso do Sul, Mato Grosso, Goiás, Distrito federal, 100 por cento fechado e rastreado.

- Tocantins e Bahia; 100 por cento. Estados do eixo norte e nordeste ainda em 60 por cento, vamos acelerar a barreira.

A névoa avançava, engolindo o mapa. Os valores piscavam e mudavam no painel.

- Rio Grande do Sul; 100 por cento rastreado e coberto. Eixo sul, sudeste, centro-oeste fechado. ...Sem resultado.

Os generais pareceram incomodados. Os bruxos do painel imediatamente mudaram de alvo:

- Acre e Amazonas entrando na zona do Caos.

- Nordeste em 100 por cento. Território centro, sul e leste do país fechado e dominado.

- Fechando o Caos. 90 por cento do território nacional coberto.

- Amapá e Rondônia; 100 por cento rastreado e coberto.

O Caos se fechava no mapa, envolvendo o extremo noroeste do país. Os generais olhavam fixamente o mapa, enquanto o imperador colocava as mãos sobre uma mesa, olhando sem piscar para o cantinho extremo do mapa.

* * *

- Sei lá como se acelera mais essa porra! – xingou Leah, avançando sobre os controles e empurrando todas as alavancas que via para cima.

O transporte sacudiu, guinchou. Pelo mapa do painel, o fim do território estava próximo, era só seguir em frente. Mas... ele simplesmente se apagou. O pobre animal já não suportava mais a pressão e a velocidade. O Caos, no céu, iniciava a descida à frente deles, indicando que, de fato, deveriam estar a poucos quilômetros da fronteira. Voldemort e Bellatrix se agarraram aos bancos do transporte.

- Trinta segundos do prazo que tínhamos! – gemeu Voldemort.

- ...Não vai dar! – exclamou Bellatrix.

- Ah, vai! – gemeu Leah, olhando para frente, mordendo os lábios.

Deu para ver o fim do território: a linha fazia uma acentuada curva para a esquerda, protegida por uma barreira de madeira pintada de amarela e preto, avisando que ali era a borda de um penhasco, que dava para um rio.

Mais um pedaço do transporte cedeu, e seus pedaços despregaram e caíram para o chão.

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaai...! – gritou Leah, a plenos pulmões, como se quisesse incentivar o pobre animal.

* * *

- 95 por cento. – avisou um dos bruxos da Guarda Nacional – 97 por cento... 98 por cento... 99 por cento... 99,5 por cento... barreira iniciando o processo de lacre de fechamento do Caos Imperial.

O imperador inclinou-se sobre a mesa, e mordeu o nó do dedo da moa, murmurando em voz baixa para si mesmo:

- Vai, vai, vai, vai...

* * *

- NÃO DEU! – gritou Bellatrix.

O transporte, sacudindo, perdendo seus pedaços, guinchando de forma ensurdecedora, não fez a curva do trilho: bateu contra a barreira de madeira, no instante em que o Caos o atingia, fechando o território nacional. Uma descarga elétrica mágica causou uma enorme explosão.

Os pedaços do veículo, dos trilhos, do muro de contenção e até mesmo a terra do barranco voaram em várias direções – por vários metros, despencando para a água, voando de volta para a floresta, caindo metros adiante nas águas.

E, junto dos estilhaços que voaram para dentro d'água, foram também Bellatrix, Voldemort e Leah, deixando para trás a translúcida e luminosa parede rosa do Caos.

* * *

- 100 pro cento do território Nacional rastreado.

Imediatamente o mapa do Brasil brilhou, rosa, com uma linha vermelha lhe contornando.

- Barreira erguida. O Caos Imperial está de pé, em apenas 12 minutos e 47 segundos. – sorriu um dos bruxos da Guarda Nacional.

Vibrações contidas de comemoração foram ouvidas, enquanto os generais e o Imperador respiravam fundo. Conseguiram tomar o território nacional em tempo recorde. Mas precisavam esperar. Silêncio absoluto. Os bruxos se olharam, piscando. O mapa, as estatísticas, tudo permaneceu parado. Os generais da Guarda Nacional pareceram estar extremamente constrangidos e começaram a olhar os próprios pés.

O Imperador baixou a cabeça, suspirando de forma audível. Mordeu os lábios, batendo os pés, ansioso e enfurecido. Um dos bruxos da equipe de controle retirou o fone e os óculos, pigarreou, e baixou a cabeça:

- ...Nada encontrado durante o rastreamento. ...Perdemos nossos alvos: eles _já estão fora _do território nacional.

O Imperador deu as costas, visivelmente decepcionado, declarando, em voz alta:

- ...Hoje era o dia da caça. Paciência.

E saiu da sala de controle.

* * *

Harry e Hermione olhavam a janela. A grande cúpula rósea já não era mais do que uma linha no horizonte da noite, o avião se afastava demais do continente.

- Não vai adiantar se preocupar. – gemeu Hermione, afundando na poltrona.

- Por que ergueriam um Caos tão grande? – perguntou Harry.

Sirius roncou em sua poltrona, já esticada como uma confortável cama.

- Ele parece feliz e calmo demais para alguém que é tão próximo da Leah. – comentou Hermione.

- Talvez ele saiba que ela esteja bem. Ou tenha se acostumado com isso. – disse Harry.

Os dois se olharam. Harry olhou mais uma vez o anel: a pedra estava vermelha. De repente... mudou de cor. Em poucos segundos, tornou-se muito azul.

- ...Ficou azul. – espantou-se Hermione.

Harry sorriu, e deu o anel para Hermione:

- Ok, fomos idiotas nos preocupando com ela.

Hermione ergueu a jóia na altura dos olhos, e, mais uma vez, olhou a janela, tentando enxergar o Caos no horizonte:

- Puxa vida... o Império não deve estar feliz. Um Caos do tamanho do país... e não pegaram uma única mulher.

Ela suspirou, guardando o delicado anel mágico, e pousou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, que entrelaçou os dedos nos de Hermione:

- Não é uma mulher qualquer, é a Leah. E ela é totalmente café com leite em se tratando de certas coisas. – riu Harry.

– Principalmente no quesito _comportamento_. – suspirou Hermione, virando os olhos.

- É... acho que iremos nos encontrar mais cedo do que estávamos pensando.

Os dois riram, desejaram "boa noite" um para o outro, e inclinaram as poltronas para poderem dormir o resto da noite na silenciosa área da primeira classe do vôo internacional que saía do Brasil com destino à Inglaterra.

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES - EPISÓDIO IV – BRASIL - FIM**


End file.
